Letting Go
by Enigma2187
Summary: Frank has a normal life until his friend gets into an accident that leaves him comatose. Recent advances in medicine reveals that to break a coma is to resolve their most repressed memories. It sounds simple, right? Unfortunately, Frank has never played the welcoming Doki Doki Literature Club, so he has no idea what he's got himself into. (Complete 7/30/18, Art by Little Archie)
1. Reboot

**8/21/19: Please read the following notes. Looking back on this, I realized how much I have changed over the past year I made this fic. It's been almost two years since I started this fic and I gotta say, this needs lots of work. However, I don't think I am going to rewrite as it is a monumental task and I doubt many would have the time to read this now since DDLC isn't as mainstream as it once was. So I am gonna write this warning here:**

 **Lots of parts in the fic are not the greatest quality, some of which is kind of cringy, poor grammar, and over-the-top scenes, compared to how I write now. I used lots of outdated memes and references which may make it cringy to read, something I learned a while ago. And the lemons can also dissuade others from reading this mess.**

 **Despite it all, I think this was a great attempt on first fanfic. And I have already finished my second DDLC fanfic, which is more or less the best of my writing as of now, called Holding On. That fic uses some elements here and serves as a sequel to this, but it has a completely different storyline and it doesn't need this to be read. However, if you still want to read this, by all means.**

 **Finally, thank you all for the 100k views on this fic.**

 **The original note that I left in October 2018 follows here:**

 **Welcome to my first fic! This isn't a self-insert of any kind, rather it takes inspiration from games, movies, and other forms of literature. Additionally, the plot requires a bit of thinking, but it is pretty simple once you get the way I am thinking.**

 **There is also no harem, or at least it is attempted, despite the pairing tags. Each girl has some screen-time and fluff to form this story.**

 **Just a quick side note:** **Chapters 1-13 are up for major revisions and edits, as my writing style has changed a lot since February. If you would like a peek of my current writing style, check out Chapter 14. It's a simple date between the OC and Yuri.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **CHECKING NAME...**_

 _ **RESCUER ID: 6-18-1-14-11**_

 _ **USING PLACEHOLDER NAME: VALKYRIE.**_

 _ **REPLACING THE FIRST NAME OF RESCUER...**_

 _ **SUCCESS!**_

 _ **RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC MEMORY TO SUIT PERSONALITY ALGORITHMS.**_

It was a sunny day in June, it was blistering hot outside, so I stayed in. My friends and I have finally graduated from high school and we were readying ourselves for college. My "squad" and I have been together since freshman year up until to graduation so it was obvious that we will keep tabs on each other. We weren't going to throw away four years of friendship of our friendship, like how we did in middle school with our own friends. Bonds kept in high school stay with you for the rest of your life unless you are a prick that sucks off other people for vanity and survival.

The time was 1:31 PM, the peak of the heatwave was present so I had to turn up the AC. I was chilling with a glass of soda and a bowlful of chips watching my favorite youtubers stream and play and whatnot. In short...

Life was good.

The video I was watching got dimmed, as I received a text message. I received a text from my friend, Gabe.

Gabe and I have been through a lot, he was one of my friends that I met with in freshman year. He, James, and Tommy, all were together from the start. And we intend to finish it to the end.

I paused the video and pulled up the text.

"Yo where you at?"

"Me and James are about to start a game"

"You wanna join?"

I groaned, I wanted to relax and take advantage of my free day and laziness. But the YouTube video I was watching was starting to get a little dull. So, I decided to 'fuck it lets go'.

"Yea hold up" I replied.

I put my phone in my boxer's pocket and carried my food with me to my gaming pc. I keep my computer in hibernation, so it didn't take that long to boot up. I pulled up discord and saw that my friends were on in my server. I click on the voice channel they were in and joined.

The distinctive jingle when I joined a channel meant I was in for a good time. I cleared my throat to speak.

"What's good bois?"

"It's fucking hot outside!" Gabe complained. "I swear! I put a cold pizza out in the sun and it actually heated up! I was like 'Holy fuck! It's fucking out outside!"

Me and James chuckled at his 'rant'.

"How's it going James?" I asked.

"I'm alright, Val. Did some of that college work before I went to bed. I gotta say, I slept like a baby."

"Jesus Christ, James! Don't you ever take it easy? I mean it's summer for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's better that I do some work before relaxing."

Me and Gabe snickered at his mature habit.

"Loser."

"Nerd."

"Okay, fuck you two! I hope you all, get into your dream jobs!" James then disconnected from the chat, in mock anger.

Me and Gabe laughed our asses off, until James came back to voice chat.

"Okay... So what are we playing?" James asked.

"Uhhhh, some Rainbow?" I suggested?

"NO! NO! I'm still pissed from that ranked game we did." James countered.

"Ohh yeahhh! I remember what happened! It was fucking hilarious!" Gabe laughed as he began to recall the events from the game we played.

We all emphasized how tense the moment was when James was the last one left in that 1v1. And we also emphasized how hilarious on how he choked. We all shared the laugh and enjoyed the moment.

"You put a deployable shield down when he was in front of you! He's like oh shit! There's a shield in the way." Gabe said, barely stifling his laughs.

"Yeah! That Montagne just took out his pistol and bashed your skull in with his shield!" At this point, everyone was laughing on how hilarious James thought process went.

"Ah. Good times." I remininced. "Hey where's Tommy?"

"Ah, Tommy? He went driving to pick up some groceries he said." James replied. "He said he was gonna be on soon, so we can play a game or too before we do competitive in any game."

"Huh. So uhh PUBG?" I suggested.

"No! God no! That game's dead... They never put that region-lock and they never banned any hackers!" James replied.

"Alright fine. Gabe, you got any suggestions?"

"Yeah. Let's play some Team Fortress 2 for old time sake."

I sighed.

Team Fortress 2, a game that I always treasured.

Me and James agreed and we started the game up. I invited them to the casual gamemode, we were going to let a random player join. I was about to click ready, until James got a phone call.

"Sorry I'll be back, it's from Tommy."

"It's aight." Gabe reassured.

"Yeah, we aren't going anywhere." I also reassured.

With that he muted himself and went to take the call.

"Yo Val."

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I was looking at my feed for my dosage of memes and I came across a fucked up meme on some game."

"Ugh... it just sounds cringy when you said 'dosage of memes.' Yeah, what do you mean?" I was somewhat interested on what he was going say.

"I dunno it was some purple haired anime girl wiggling her eyebrows rapidly and the frames were focused on a knife. Her face became uh "excited" as if she enjoyed it or something. And the song was some sort of happy song in the pop genre, right? And she proceeded to stab herself with it."

"What the fuck? Was that supposed to be funny? Was that supposed to be some reference to a show or something?"

"I didn't know at first! I went into the comments it was on a horror/visual novel game called Do-."

"Guys." James unmuted himself, and he had a tone of solemnity.

"What's wrong James?" I asked.

"I got really bad news guys. Tommy got himself in..." He took a shaky deep breath. "He got himself into a car accident."

...

 _No way._

"Shit!" Gabe was the first to react. "Is he okay?!" He worriedly asked.

I had trouble comprehending the information.

 _No... c'mon... this has to be a joke!_

"That's the thing! I don't know! His older brother was hysteric when he broke the news to me!"

 _It was real. Fuck!_

A brief moment of silence, James spoke up.

"I'm going to the emergency room with him."

I swallowed and pushed down any feelings of nausea.

"Me too, I live near the hospital. I have no reason not to be there."

"I'm coming too." Gabe added.

"What?" I questioned. "Don't you live in the otherside of the city?"

"Yeah, but Tommy is important to all of us. Distance isn't going to stop me."

"Distance shouldn't stop anyone. Tommy's been there for all of us during high school! We all have to go!"

"You're right James. We all are going there. Alright, which hospital are they taking Tom to?"

"The one near you house, Val."

"Okay, I'll see you all there."

I disconnected from the voice chat. The melancholy jingle when disconnecting sent a shiver down my spine. I knew this day was going to shit fast.

I hurriedly got my pants and summer hoody on. I brought a umbrella to shield myself from the heat rays. I dashed down the stairs of my house and ran to the hospital. I saw from the distance that a ambulance was parking outside of the emergency entrance.

...

I saw Tommy's lifeless body being rushed into the exit. All the color from my face evaporated as I saw this. My brain assumed the worst, but a small rational part of it said, _He still might be alive._

I ran inside with them, but I the EMT workers halted me and asked for his brother to come with them. I waited outside of Tommy's emergency room. I paced around in an effort to come down. There were footsteps behind me and I saw James worried face. I brought out my hand and we both did a one-armed hug.

"Hey you okay Val? You were walking around like a crazy person."

"Yeah yeah I am. I should be asking that to you, you were the one who got the news first."

"I'm fine Val. Don't worry."

"Alright. I'm gonna text Gabe to see where he at."

James nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Gabe"

"Where you at"

...

"I'm at the Heights"

"I'm almost there"

I looked up to James.

"Yo, dude. He's at the heights, he's almost there."

"Ah. Okay."

"James, it must've been hard getting the news. What did Tom's brother say exactly?"

"It was a blur... I swear, I must've went unconscious to most of what he said. I... I kind of remember him saying, 'Car crash' 'He's not waking up' ' _Suicide?'_

"What? Suicide? There's no way! Tommy would never do suicide!"

"That's what I'm thinking too! I'm thinking it was the hysteria from his brother, but now... I don't know."

 _Something's up... I have a bad feeling in my gut..._

James got another phone call.

"Hey you mind if I take this, Val?"

"No problem."

He nodded and went someplace private.

I stood alone for a couple minutes and I saw Gabe running towards me.

"YO! Where is he?!"

I sighed. "He's in there, his brother is with the doctor inside. They won't let visitors in."

"Fuck!"

"Look dude, you gotta calm down or they won't let us in."

"Alright, alright, I'm just on edge right now."

"It's fine, man. It's fine."

A few seconds later, James comes back.

"Hey Gabe." James wraps his arms around Gabe.

He doesn't reply, instead hugs him back.

"Shit's gone down, huh?"

"It has Gabe, it has. Me and Val were talking about what Tom's brother said exactly... He said something about suicide..."

"Suicide? Tommy? No fucking way!"

I stepped in. "That's what I thought. We need more evidence from his brother."

We see Tommy's brother rushing out, as if he was in a hurry. His face red from the all the crying and madness. He brusquely pushed past us, it's as if we didn't matter or exist to him.

 _He isn't in a talking mood. What now?_

The doctor's assistant pokes her head out. "You guys could come in if you would like."

We walked into the room, we saw Tommy's body being hooked up to various kinds of medicine and equipment. There was a steady beep on his heartbeat sensor.

 _He's alive._

We all breathe out a relieved sigh.

 _Thank god._

The doctor clears his throat. "Erm, you must all Thomas's friends right?"

We nod.

"Very well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Thomas is in stable condition and won't fall apart any time soon. Most of the injuries were concentrated on the upper body, however the airbag has saved his life. But the bad news is... his head has received a major impact... Ahem, he is unfortunately..." The doctor's expression darkens. "He's in a coma."

NO!

My friends all reacted to the news differently. James clutched his head and took a seat next to Tommy. Gabe on the otherhand went to otherside of the room and leaned on the wall, stoic. I just stood there, as if all the planets in the system, all stars of the galaxy, fell on me.

"This isn't real..." I meekly say.

"I know, I know, this is all grave news." The doctor started. "But there is a way to recover from a coma. Please follow me."

One by one, we all brightened and looked hopeful towards the doctor. He motioned us to follow him, we complied and we found ourselves in a dark and musty room.

"I'm sorry for the discretion." The doctor started. "Like I said, there is a way to help out of his coma. A benefactor from ours gave us this prototype, as a part of their contract." He moved towards a covered machine and yanked out the blanket covering the machine.

It was a strange machine, there were two pods on each side of the machine, and a display between the two pods. At first glance it looked like some sort of switcheroo sort of thing, but on closer examination, it turned out that one pod had significantly more equipment than the other.

"Heh, anyone getting some Assassin's Creed vibes over here?" Gabe remarked.

"Yeah." I said in wonder.

James almost unfazed started, "Well what does this do, Doctor?"

"Simply put, it is a machine that allows for coma patients to wake up. In order for them to wake up, one has to go through the most repressed memories and resolve in the best way possible."

That wasn't going to work, Tommy had the most ordinary and jubilant life out of all us. He was happy-go-lucky and never complained; he always found good in other people and that's why he was able to make friends all the time... But, what if he was using this personality of his, as a facade?

We all nodded and he continued.

"The reason why this works is that, coma patients are sometimes stuck in their most happiest memory or most repressed memory. The latter is significantly more common therefore Mr. Thomas cannot escape. With this machine you can be the guiding hand and help them get through the memory with changes. Of course, this wouldn't change the actual memory itself but it can be seen as a copy of the original memory."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hold on Gabe, there is a always a catch to prototypes." James said as he motioned the doctor to continue.

"As miraculous as this wonder is, it is unstable. The person who helps the coma patient **CANNOT under any circumstances** tell him that he is in a coma. Doing so will cause a event that has a 79% probability of happening. This event causes destablization of a patient's mind, causing a high chance of death. However, this is somewhat difficult to do, as the patient is unaware to any changes done to the memory."

 _So one wrong move, he's gone forever._

"Does anyone wish to participate? You have to be at least 18 years of age to help."

 _Well shit, there goes Gabe and James as possible candidates. That leaves me._

"I'll do it." I fearlessly say.

Both Gabe and James nod at me for affirmation.

"I'll be back, I need to follow procedures for this." With that, the Doctor left the room.

I sighed at how shitty the day went.

"Hey James? You good bro?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we should asking that to Val here."

I'm in charge of saving my friend from his coma, of course I'm scared but I won't show it.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry, after this we are gonna laugh our asses off on how tense this event was, something like how James joked in that 1v1." I said, with a sly smirk.

"Oh, fuck you!" James jokingly yelled.

We all shared a laugh and tryed to chill out before the rescue event.

The doctor came in with another machine, the machine was full of sockets and wires, probably to compliment the Coma fixer thingy. The doctor also had a form, which I had to fill out.

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this?" The doctor asked.

"Of course, I'll do anything to save my friend."

"Very well, sign here... here... here..."

...

After I finished that monstrosity of a form, I lied down and tried to relax in the left pod as the doctor plugged in a bunch of wires in. I looked to right, and I saw my friends on their phones laughing at something, probably memes.

After a while, the doctor brought in Tommy and injected a cord into his arm. I looked at him, and somehow I felt that it was now or never. It felt like I was surged with willpower. The doctor plugged that cord into the display, and made final adjustments before leaving the room. Some moments later, another man came in, he was a in green jumpsuit with a gleeful smile on his face. Something about that smile gave chills to the back of my spine. That man started the display and began typing in.

 _That smile... it feels as if he doesn't belong here. Not one bit..._

The man in the green jumpsuit finished his typing and looked at me.

"Hello! My name is Frank Gulliot," He brought his hand out for a handshake, in turn I complied. "I'm a technican for this machine you see here. I'll be here making sure that your vitals are fine and glitches occur while helping your buddy here."

"Are you ready?"

I gave one last look at my friends, they were enjoying themselves. I didn't want to bother them, instead I pictured how it would be if Tommy was there with them.

"I'm ready."

"Before you go in, you are on your own on this, we can't help you but you can exit after a memory segment is done."

 _It's now or never._

"Got it."

"OK, put your head down and relax."

I put my head down and a holographic interface hovers around my eye area.

"Woah."

"Now close your eyes."

I close my and I immediately regret it. Pain rushes to the back of my neck and it floods my body, I try to keep it under control, but small spasms got their way.

"Gah! Aaah! Fuck!"

"Almost there. Ke-p str-o-ng... co-e -n." A wind blocked off any noise I can hear from the outside world.

Everything was black, it felt like I was in a coma too. I was floating in the void, any actions I did felt sluggish, it felt like I was dreaming. I didn't feel the need to breathe. I closed my eyes again.

 _Am I... dead? Is this what death feels like? No... No!_

White noise filled my ear drums and I felt something soft underneath me, I waited until the white noise died down. And only then I opened my eyes. I was able to breathe.

As soon as I opened them, I coughed violently. I closed them again, until I was able to recover. When I stopped coughing, I felt as if I had a migraine at the sides of my temples. I groaned in pain as I pressed my head into my hands, trying to mitigate the pain. After while, the migraine stopped. I opened my eyes, and they felt crusty.

 _I need to wash up._

I didn't realize I was in bed, I threw the covers away and proceeded to walk towards the door.

 _Wait a minute._

I used my brain to process what I was seeing. I was obviously not in my room, nor was I in Tommy's room. It all looked foreign, everything looked like it wasn't real. It had a strange undertone that I couldn't describe. I rushed out of the room and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water faucet and held a handful of water, and splashed it on my face... Was it my face? The way my face felt... It felt so foreign...

I slowly moved my hands away from my face and looked at the mirror...

 _No. No. NO. NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE FUCK!_ _ **WHAT THE FUCK!**_

I wasn't me. I was some sort of anime character. I never liked or disliked anime, but I would never ever would like to live in one, no matter how promising it looked. I took a closer look at my face. My eyes were unimaginably large and thankfully it was a realistic black, my lips were almost non-existent, I had a sharp nose, my skin tone was very light and my hair was raven-black. I looked at my hands, arms and legs. They were didn't belong to me. It felt so strange. I was somewhat pissed over the fact that my gym progress didn't carry over to this fuckass of a character.

I was simply a generic character in some sort of anime.

"SON OF A-!"

In frustration I punched the wall. The pain my knuckles felt was real. My pain was real.

I was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. Generic as hell. I stared into my new self, unable to accept it. After a while... it was feeling as I was looking at myself. I started to brush my teeth, floss, and rinse and readied myself for the brave new world.

Out of irrationality I rushed to find my phone and call for help. "My phone" was conveniently was on the bedside cabinet. I turned it on and I was relieved it was in english.

 _Thank fucking god._

I realized that I was in Tommy's memories. But Tommy obviously doesn't live in an anime world or something. What makes this so repressed?

My thoughts were cut short when a alarm blared out of the phone. I jumped a bit, in the surprise it gave. The screen said, "School Alarm".

 _What? So I have school? Even though I finished high school? I wanted to take a fucking break, but NOOO there's school. Fuck this._

I tossed the phone on the bed and sat on the bedside, contemplating my next steps. Outside my window I see a guy walking down the sidewalk, he was wearing a uniform and had a neck bag. He was strolling carefree with his hands in his pockets, until he sighed and stopped. I was confused as to why he stopped and I moved in for a closer look. I looked behind him, there was woman that was shorter than him by a good few inches, she had light red hair and had a ribbon on her hair. She too was in uniform and had a neck bag like the guy next to her. From the looks of it she was catching her breath, and the guy couldn't give a flying fuck, as he just rolled his eyes. When she was done, she opened her eyes.

 _What the fuck._

She had blue eyes.

 _HOW THE FUCK? You know what, I'm not going to question this._

They seemed to talking, the woman was talking with him, exaggerating almost all her actions. I looked at the guy, and he said something with a smirk, which offended the woman. She put her pointer fingers together and bent one leg, clearly offended. I felt myself cringe on how why people act like this in Tommy's memory. They talked more, to the point where the red head put her hands on her hips in position of a lecture. At the end of the said lecture, the guy hung his head and agreed to whatever she said, and which the red head jumped.

I couldn't take much more of this, I hoped this scene would end soon. They started walking together, in which I assumed was to go to school.

I reluctantly got ready for school... again. I had a closet, so I went there for clothes. There were generic clothes, all of which had no brand make or anything. I came across one piece of clothing, which looked like a uniform of some sort. It had a brand but it was all jumbled up. It reads "URYC ZR" and "Size 13." I shrugged it off, probably some sort of manufactoring mistake or what not.

I put the uniform on and went down to the kitchen.

 _Wait, am I alone? I don't have any parents?_

"Hello? Anyone?!"

There was no sounds, besides my breathing.

 _What kind of memory is this?! Right, Tommy's repressed memory... I have to get to school, this all can wait after this._

I opened the fridge, and took out a conveniently placed sweet roll.

"Nice." _I should probably keep this safe, so I wouldn't have to complain that I lost my sweet roll. Heheh._

Safe meaning, in my stomach, I swiftly ate down the sweet roll and got a plastic bottle of orange juice to go along with my morning commute to... school.

 _Fuck. I don't know where the school is..._

I panicked, looking through my phone to see if there is anything on my school, any contacts that I know of.

To my surprise, there were contacts. But... they were the gang and I. I shook my head, to get myself focused, as this revelation can wait.

 _Wait a minute. What if... I follow that couple to school? That guy was wearing the same uniform as me._

I put my shoes on, and got my bag with me, which was strangely placed on hat rack, for some reason.

As if it was a second nature, I took out my keys which were in the uniform and locked "my house". And I sprinted towards the couple. It didn't take long, as they were slowly strolling to school. I kept my distance and made sure no one was suspicious.

 _Remember, no one can find out that I'm a outside source..._

The commute became more and more speckled with students. All the students had ridiculous hair and eye colors, all ranging from white to black. Colors like pink, purple, yellow, not blond, but yellow, and green were all in existence in this memory.

 _What the? How is this even possible?_

I spotted the couple, they were entering the school's front gate. I made my way towards them without any drawing attention.

The hallway of the school was filled with a conglomerate of colors, to the point where it hurt my eyes just to see so much color. I found myself a quiet spot to take a breather from all this.

I took out my folder from my bag and found my schedule. Sooo, I have English class first? Then Italian second... AP Calculus third...

I was interrupted from my thoughts when somebody pushed me, I was staggered a bit, the recoil wasn't that bad. But I heard a 'oof'. I looked down and it was that red head girl from before, she cheeks were slightly pink as she sat on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going alright?" I said as brought my hand to help her up.

She stammered, "S-s-sorry and thanks!" And with that she left the scene as quick as she came.

I looked around to see if anyone saw the scene. No one did, but I spotted the guy from before. He had a somewhat of elated face and rubbing his left cheek, while entering a classroom.

 _Just as I thought, they're a couple._

...

I entered English class, all the colors were more tame.

 _Thank God. I couldn't take much more of this._

Everyone was talking with each other, gossiping, studying, and what not. I didn't know anyone, obviously. So I took a seat in the corner, I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them. My peripheral vision saw a group of girls staring at me and whispering about something...

"Is he a Transfer?"

"Who's this guy?"

"He looks cute..."

"Never saw him before."

I took a quick glimpse at the girl who said I was cute and quickly returned my gaze to the table.

 _This is very weird._

All of the talking ceased, when the teacher arrived. It's as if he was intimidating. He was a bald man, he wore a blazer, jeans, and glasses. He had a confident posture to back his menacing aura.

"Good morning, class. I hope you all had a nice weekend. Now, I'll be taking attendance. Okay. Hano?"

"Here!"

"Seto?"

"Here."

"Saiki?"

"Present!"

 _I don't like this... I don't think I'm in the roster..._

After a while of calling names, the teacher was on the last one.

"And, Shima?"

"Right here!"

"Good, everyone's here... wait. There's a new student... An transfer student? Um, Valkyrie Jones?"

 _My name's there?!_

The class was murmuring about my name. It was obviously out of place in context to their apparent Japanese rooted names.

I gulped in nervousness. "I'm here, sir."

"Ah. You must be the transfer!"

"Yes sir."

"Welcome! Welcome to our school! It's a pleasure to have you in our class! My name is Mr. Moto!"

"Thank you, Mr. Moto."

"Ah! You are a polite one too!" He looks around the class.

"You see everyone?! This is what everyone should strive for! Now let's begin! Valkyrie, you can get out a notebook for now. Just copy what I write okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! Good!"

* * *

It was seventh period, it was currently break-time or lunch or whatever they called it in this anime school. I was sitting alone in the corner, as I didn't have any friends... Man this was really stressful, if Gabe and/or James were here, I would have felt more at home... I forced my self to think of what happened today in class. I found that I wasn't far behind in what they were teaching, in fact I already did most of the curriculum before.

I looked around for that couple before and I saw them both in separate places. The redhead was with her friends and the guy was with his.

 _Okay... maybe I'm wrong. But who cares, it's their business on what goes on between them._

...

I was bored, and break time doesn't end in like 20 minutes. I looked for any earbuds or headphones to go with my phone. There was a compartment for putting those in my bag, and I took out a generic over-ear headphone, which was bluetooth and paired it with my phone. I looked for any songs on my phone, but I found sort of version of Spotify. I was pleasantly surprised and looked for a relaxing song, and something that will ground me to the fact that I didn't belong here, and that the real world exists. Some synthwave or chill music was a order, and I looked up my favorite artist in that genre, HOME. My all time favorite song was Resonance, so I put that on. The song sounded so crisp and the bass was deep. It's as if I can fall asleep to this, maybe to a book.

I dismissed those thoughts continued to listen.

"-y, -ude."

 _When did this song have lyrics or ghost lyrics?_

I opened my eyes and I saw that guy from before, he had a friendly smile. I returned the smile and paused the song. I put my headphones around my neck.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" I awkwardly say. Making friends as a sort of "transfer" was really awkward.

"I'm good! Look, my friends over there," He pointed at the table, they were oblivious to us. "Kind of wanted to prove a point, on something I don't really agree with."

"Uh huh." I motioned him to continue, some what interested on what he had to offer.

"Well, I hoping if you can say no to whatever they say..."

"Ok, what am I saying no to?"

"Is Fallout 3 better than Fallout New Vegas?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is uh... Fallout 3 a better game than Fallout New Vegas?"

My eyes bulged out. _What? These games exist in this world?!_

 _Wait a minute, why are they even talking about those games in the first place? That's strange._

"Do you know what those games are?" He continued.

"Yeah I do, I played them."

"Haha... look this is awkward and all... I'll stop bothering you if you don't want to give me an answer..."

"Hey, it's cool dude. Well lets see... I guess I can say no... I mean that both games had their strengths but I prefer Vegas more since it was my first fallout game. I liked Fallout 3's beginning, it was interesting but as the story drawed out it got really boring. New Vegas on the otherhand was going through the same thing, but various major factions and dlcs made the game more intriguing."

"Wow. You took my thoughts and you said it!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I personally thought it a nit pick thing to say but... ok then." The guy nodded.

"Alright, thanks for that. Enjoy your break!" He got up to leave. "Wait, I've gotta say, what did you say to your 'squad' that made you come over here?"

"Ah, some guy in the group has started playing Fallout 4, and he was going fanboy on each game. So, I had to peg him down a few. They saw you, and they told me to go talk to you."

"Why me, in particular? How could you known, that I even played those games?"

"I dunno, me and the group saw that you had strange vibe around you. Like you know almost everything..."

"Oh..."

We began to exchange what we liked and disliked in each game, and remarkably we had liked and disliked most the things about Fallout. All of this, without introducing ourselves...

"Hey uh..." I started, when our conversation started dull. "What's your name dude?"

"Oh damn! I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Thomas, but everyone calls me Tommy, what's yours?"

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

I was getting really freaked out, but I remembered.

 _I can't reveal myself to him._

"Uh... My name is Valkyrie, but my friends back home call me Val."

"Hey it's nice to meet ya. I'll see you later." He stood up.

"Mm-hm see you."

 _How is this a repressed memory? This doesn't make any sense! What_ _ **am I supposed to FIX?**_ _Why is Tommy an anime character? What the hell?!_

Tommy turned around and had a conflicted look on his face.

"Hey Valkyrie, but can you uh... come with me to the literature club with me? My friend Sayori really wants me to come, but I kinda don't want to..."

"Sure, I have nothing to do once I get home anyway." _Literature Club? I may need to have some extracurriculars down..._

"Thanks man! Where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll meet you at your last period classroom. Give me your number and I'll text you so you can give me the classroom number.

"Alright no problem."

We gave each other our numbers and sent a text message if we got it right.

"Aight Tommy, I'll see you later, I gotta get to study hall."

"Right. I'll see you then."

I took a look at the number Tommy gave me. It overwrote the one I had from the real world.

 _I have a feeling that I might lose it here..._

* * *

AN: I revised this chapter as of 2/21.


	2. Meeting

A/N: In case if no one noticed, there was a reason why Fallout New Vegas was brought up, one of the factions in it has a cipher with their name on it. And there is one.

* * *

I stretched as I made my way towards Study Hall, my last period in "school."

 _So if this is Tommy's most repressed memory, what's there to be repressed? Everything is right so far, nothing out of ordinary. Not only that, it's in a anime world for god sake, there should be fanfiction or something that can provide some closure if something doesn't come up good, right?_

I was out of the lunchroom and the commotion of everyone being uppity irritated me some, so I decided wear my headphones while going there. Since me and Tommy talked about New Vegas, I played a song that always reminded me of that game. I was gonna play Blue Moon, by Frank Sinatra, but ultimately deciding against it, as I didn't want anyone to think I was weird to be listening to some old pop song from the 50's. I instead put Dust, by MOON, a song from the Hotline Miami, which calmed me down and readied me for anything that will inevitably go wrong.

After a few flights of stairs, I finally make it to Study Hall. The place looks remarkably similar to a library, but has instruments like the violin, bass, trumpet, and piano. And there were rows and rows of computers, to help aid research. Finally there were troves of books everywhere. It looks to be a sanctuary for a bookworm, students, musicians, or those who wish to be in tranquility.

 _This is a really chill place. I hope college has this sort thing when I get back..._

 _Hopefully I'll get back and everything will be back to normal again. Me, Gabe, James, and Tommy are gonna stick together for the rest of our lives. We forged our bonds with trust and true friendship. We are gonna support each other during the stressful years of college, and laugh at it all when we make it. This is wishful thinking, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring Tommy back from the brink of death, just so we can all just float on. Together._

That end made me smile, a genuine smile that I rarely show to anyone else. A smile that feels that it will all be ok, and good times were just ahead.

I make my spot in an area that was in the midpoint of everything. At this position I can hear and see mostly anything, to the point where I am omniscient. The track I was listening to was at its end so I switched out for another EDM song, I usually listen to other genres of music besides EDM, but this genre is particularly addicting and helps ground me from the "reality" of what Tom assumes it to be.

I put on Falling, by Subtract. The song's beginning is really calm, or chill some enthusiasts would say, eventually rises to a drop which is pretty good in my opinion. The overall song feels as if I was transported to another reality, or "falling" into it, which is pretty fitting to my situation at hand.

After a few seconds of the start, the teacher supervising Study Hall arrived. From the looks of it, he was doing attendance. I gave an exasperated groan and paused the song to hear for my name. The strange thing is that, I am in the roster of the school when I first arrived. It seemed as if I went to this school on a daily basis. I had to say, some smart AI was optimizing it's algorithms so it prevent me from blowing my cover and make breathe easy.

After the teacher called my name, I resumed the song from the start. I knew that music was going get dull after while if I don't do anything. So I decided to occupy myself with the activities available in the Hall. There were computers, but I don't have anything to research or do. Besides, I don't think most of the websites that exist in the real worlds would appear here. Music... Although I have years of experience of being in a choir and a school band, I was pretty sure I was rusty. I decided against it, because I didn't want to make an ass out of myself in front of others. Books it is then, considering that it wasn't filled with... what did they call it?

 _Man-go? No... Man-ga? I think that's right but I don't know if I pronounced it right, but whatever. I'm not an anime fan._

I stand up with the music pumping it's melodies and notes into my ears, and made my way to the miniature library. I noticed that the placements of genres of books were odd. Biographies were mixed in with musical compositions, comedy was mixed in horror, and mystery was mixed in movie cassettes.

That didn't bother me though, I found myself in the biographies/musical compositions section.

 _Hmm. The Bessemer Process, the legend of Sir Henry Bessemer. Nah. Pope Alexander VI and The Borgia. I think I got my dose on history on that subject when I played Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood, so I'll pass. The Markov Links? That piques my interests._

I pulled the book out, only for it go deeper from the other side.

 _Huh?_

I yanked out the book and I help yelp from the other side of the bookcase.

Aw shit.

I ran to other side of the library and I saw an student with chestnut hair sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead, as if she got hit with a stick or something.

I stooped down to see if she was ok. "Hey, are you alright? I-I didn't mean to pull the book!"

She gave a small moan in pain, and opened one eye. For some reason I was mesmerized with her emerald eyes, but shook the feeling down with rationality.

 _Seriously? How do people have this color of hair AND have green eyes? What the hell?!_

"I'm okay. But I can't tell if my forehead is swollen..." She moves her hand away from her forehead.

I take a look shook no. "You're good, don't worry. Look, I'm really sorry for pulling the book away from you. If it makes you feel better, then you can take the book. I'll go lo-."

"No! No! It's fine! I thought I was pulling out the piano practice book I always use."

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "But you do realize this is a biography book, not a workbook, right? I'm pretty sure they have differences in size and content."

"Really? Ahaha! My bad, I wasn't thinking properly, I kind of had a long day today." The woman said with a perfect smile.

There was still something about her mannerisms that felt off but I decided to take her word for it.

I nodded in understanding, and I stood up to leave.

"W-wait!"

I froze in my tracks and turned around. "Hm? Oh right! Sorry." I brought out my hand to pull her up and she grabbed on almost immediately.

"N-no no, its not that." She said as she brushed off any dust from her blazor and skirt.

"I asked for you to wait so probably help me find the practice book... I've looking for a while now, but I still have no clue where it is! Can you please please help? Please?"

Her incessant begging made me roll my eyes in annoyance. "Sure I guess." In response to me saying that she jumped up a bit, giving a small squeal in response, which startled me a little.

 _Man, girls in this world act overly cutesy and innocent. And people who watch anime find this entertaining? Jesus._

"I don't have much to do, besides read about Markov to pass time. Where do you last remember putting it?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin in thought. "I think... I put it somewhere the instruments..."

I put on my most deadpan face ever. _You've got to be kidding me. Why would you bother to look here?_

 _ **Cause I wanted to see you, my darling.**_

 _What the fuck?_ My eyes widened at the voice of that woman's inside my head.

The woman in front of me looked worried at my reaction, as if she didn't do anything and is innocent. "Is everything alright, umm?"

 _I can't under circumstances blow my cover. Take the chance now._

"Sorry about that! My name is Valkyrie Jones."

"Oh, that's a cute name! My name is Monika!"

I raised an eyebrow at her reaction, this girl was obviously very flirty. "Okaaay... then Monika, shall we find your book?"

"That we shall do." She says with a smile and hands behind her waist. It's as if there was wind blowing through her skirt and trying to reveal her thighs.

 _This is getting weird real quick._

We started walking towards the instrument area of study hall.

"By the way, Valkyrie, oh! Can I call you Val?"

"Sure. I guess..." I hope to God that I don't have to spend time with her anymore, she has a very strange vibe that I didn't like.

"Okay! So Val, what type of music are listening to? All I hear is notes and no vocals."

 _Aw crap. This is awkward..._

If this was a time where I was supposed to blush in embarrassment, I would fail it every time. But somehow, I feel a rush of blood around my face. Something so foreign was happening to me... it felt as if my face was on fire!

"U-u-uh um..." I stammered pathetically as I paused the song.

She giggled from my reaction and gave me a alluring smile. Something straight out of the Mona Lisa.

I regained my composure immediately, slightly pissed over the fact that I made an ass out of myself in front this beautiful girl.

 _What. The. Fuck? Where did that come from? Wasn't I creeped out by her?... This is some satanic voodoo shit going on right now._

"I'm listening to a genre called EDM, or Electronic Dance Music. This genre has hundreds of sub-genres making it incredibly diverse, so it can cater to multiple different fans that wish to have an certain emotion evoked from them. EDM songs may or not have vocals, the one I'm listening right now has none."

"Mmm... You seem to be well versed in knowing all this. Do you listen to a lot of EDM?"

"Well I mean, I started getting into EDM a few months ago. As a kid, I used to listen to a lot of dubstep, as I thought I was pretty cool at the time."

"Ahaha. We all had to be on track with the trends to be considered, 'normal'."

"Heh, exactly my thoughts."

We arrived at the instruments area, despite it being a short walk across the library.

"Well let's get looking!"

Before we broke down into a search party for missing composition, I took a closer look at the piano. There was a long and thin workbook open on the stand of piano.

"Wait, is this what you are looking for? It's on the stand of the piano."

"Ah! It was there all along!" She noticed my "seriously?" look.

She closed her eyes and gave a small frown. She let out a sad sigh. I instantly felt bad at the sight of Monika being crestfallen.

"I'm sorry for wasting your precious reading time... I should've checked near the piano before I-"

"Hey! Hey! It's alright! This sort of thing happens to all of us, especially to me. A lot..."

I gave her one my rare genuine smiles and my hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes from the sudden contact and smiled from my warm smile."Look, everyone has a off-day and all. I should be the one apologizing, for being impatient with you."

A small but potent warm feeling comes around my chest. "I'm sorry for being an ass, Monika."

She gave a giggle to my apology. "You are pretty sweet guy aren't you Val?"

I was caught off-guard. "I guess?... Anyway to make it up to you, I'll be here for encouragement for your piano practice."

"B-but I make mistakes. Yes! A lot of mistakes... It would make you cringe and stuff..."

"That's why it's called practice, Monika."

She put a hand on her hip and pointed at me accusingly. "Oh you! Stop being so-"

The school bell rang, 8th period ended.

"Huh. Well would you look at the time!" (its high noon)

"Hey look Monika, I promise to be there for study hall tomorrow, so I can be there for practice. I got to meet up with my friend."

She gave a sly smirk. "Promise you say? Well I'll be thinking of a punishment if you don't show up!"

I gave her a pat on the side of her arm, on which she blushed. "Hah! I can brave through to that. I'll see you tomorrow Monika."

"Okay, bye Val!"

With my genuine smile, I nod and jogged off to meet up with Tommy. The students were all ready to leave the school and take off the stuffy clothing they called uniforms. So I had to understand their brusque behavior.

I pulled out my phone and I got a couple of texts from him about his location in the school.

A minute later I found Tommy's class, I peered in to see if anyone was still in the room.

 _Nope. Nobody except him, looking like an idiot._

Tommy was looking blankly at the wall, as if he was contemplating something. I decided break him out of his daze... If this was the real Tommy, I would acted more of a douche and annoy him somehow. I considered testing it but I ultimately decided not to.

 _This isn't the real Tommy and this isn't the real reality._

I gave a small melancholy sigh and cleared my throat.

"Yo Tommy!"

"Huh?" He was somewhat startled.

"C'mon man, let's go. Didn't you say were gonna wait for me outside the classroom?"

"Oh right. I just had a lot on my mind, on clubs and stuff."

"Hm. You mean explaining, I mean you don't have to."

"Nah it's fine. I was thinking of just visiting the club and not joining it, you know get to know them." He looked a bit guilty but in a joking manner. "And to get a cupcake..."

"Okay... but I kind of have a favor to ask you."

"Hit me."

I nervously twiddle my thumbs at what I'm about to say.

"I was thinking that I would join any club with you. Y'know to have a friend to be there with you and stuff. Gosh, it sounds like I'm a parasite or some shit. You know what, forget I said anything."

"Hey Val, its fine, don't worry about it. You seemed pretty lonely at lunch today, you a transfer from a another school?"

I never lie to my friends, lying feels like an act of betrayal and breach of trust. It defeats the purpose of having friends to count on. But I had to.

 _I'm sorry Tommy. I doing this to save you, and like I said, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back home to where you belong._

I fake solemnity and said, "Yeah I am."

"No problem, I'll gladly be there with you man. But between you and me, my group of "friends" you saw at lunch are actual assholes. They pick on those who don't believe on what they say."

One true friend is better than 100 fake friends.

"Enough about that dude, let's go that literature club, get that cupcake and decide which club to join."

"Alright bet."

We exit the classroom and we see a red-haired student from down the hall. It's that same woman I saw this morning and at school.

She visibly brightened at the sight of his boyfriend, and started to up her pace.

"Psst dude. Is that your girl?" I whispered.

"What?! No no! She's a really old friend from my childhood. Her name's Sayori."

 _Tommy in the real world, did mention having a female friend back at his childhood. But that's all he really said, as he changed the topic almost immediately to something else. We all knew that there was something really off about it, and when questioned he would just dodge the question. We assumed that he cut ties with her after a disagreement or something. But I knew something else happened. Whenever he did mention her friend, he reminisced in a bittersweet manner. I can only imagine the pain that he carries with him._

"O."

At this point she is in speaking distance until she closed the distance extraordinarily quickly hugged Tom.

She released him.

"Hey Tommy! You ready to go?" It took her a few seconds to register that I was there with him. "Oh! Hello there! You don't seem to be Tommy's other "friends"."

"You must be Sayori right? Tommy mentioned you, when you lectured him on joining a club."

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Well I had to or else Tommy would be a NEET." She put her hands on her hips. "Seriously Tommy, you aren't going anyway if you all you do is play games and watch anime until you fall asleep."

Tommy sent a playful glare at Sayori. "Hmph. I would stop all that if you stop oversleeping!"

All of Sayori's confidence washed away when he said this. She looked visibly guilty as she tapped her index fingers together.

"Ehhh! You are such a meanie! And- and..." Her attitude drastically changed. "You said all that in front of your friend!" She adopted a really angered expression.

I had to step in here.

"Whoa whoa." I put my hands up in a calming manner. "I'm pretty sure it's all in good fun! People oversleep for many reasons and I sometimes do oversleep a bit. Sleep is a gift that you can't get enough of. Right?

Sayori visibly loosened up, "You owe me a drink Tommy. Now come, I've got to show you the rest of the girls in the literature club!"

She looked at me. "Um... are you going to come uh..."

 _I keep making an bad habit of not introducing myself properly._

"Sorry about that. My name is Valkyrie. And yes I'm coming with Tommy."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Valkyrie. But can I call you Val?"

 _And I'm always treated with that nickname._

"Sure, I don't mind. Lead the way Sayori."

Sayori gleefully skipped and took Tommy's hand with her. I can tell Tommy sold his soul to join or at least visit the club. Not wanting to question it or anything, I fell behind and followed them to the club.

At last we made it to the club. Sayori let go of Tommy's hand to open the door to the club. I can tell Tom was nervous about this, after all Sayori did say "the rest of the girls."

"Hey." I nudged at him. "Don't worry, we are only here to visit right?"

He gulped and nodded, he flushed his nervousness down. "Yeah."

Sayori opened the door and we were greeted the sweet aroma of baked cupcakes.

 _That smells really, really good._

"Here we are!" Sayori joyfully bounced.

"Ah. Welcome to the literature club. Sayori said she was going to bring a new member but not two..." The purple haired student said.

"Gah! Sayori you brought not only one but two boys?! Way to kill the atmosphere." The pink haired student complained as she glared at us.

I was at the loss of words.

 _More ridiculous hair colors and eyes? How do people even get these colors and eyes? There's no way any gene could produce those colors! What the hell?!_

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and focus at what's happening at hand.

"N-Natsuki, don't say that! That's really impolite!" The purple haired student started.

"Yeah but we kind of had a thing going, Yuri." The pink haired student replied.

I didn't take hostility kindly. I glared back at Natsuki. And in return she glared back at me only.

"Val? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Monika. She smilied brightly at me as she walked up to me with her hands behind her back.

"Oh. Hey there Monika, how's it going?" I said as I flashed my smile at her.

 _Why am I doing this?_

In an instant, she hugged me.

 _What the?_

I could feel her chest push against mine, all the warmth being distributed to my chest. In confusion, I meekly hugged back.

 _Hoo boy, this is not good. I need to avoid her._

I pulled back and I felt her reluctance to do so...

 _ **Don't leave me.**_

 _The fuck? What was that voice? And why does that happen when I'm around her?_

She finally pulled back, giving more incentive to avoid her.

"It's good to see you again Val."

"Likewise." _Not really. I kind of regret making that promise to her._

She steered her eyes away from me. "Hello, Thomas. It's been a while."

I got the feeling they were distant friends from a while ago.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were in the same class last year. She was a member of the prestigious debate club." Tommy replied.

"Ah. I see."

Sayori jumped in, "Anyway! It's time that introduce you all to my friends!"

 _Aw crap. I'm going to be in a ride of a life time now._


	3. Buds

A/N: If anyone didn't catch on, there is a Caesar Cipher at chapter one. The brand of the uniform if decrypted using code 13, it reads: HELP ME

In response to VanillaPowWow:

I really appreciate that you took the time to read my work and review it. Given that the MC and Sayori have history, it is unfortunately very unlikely that Val will end up with her. However, MC and Sayori may have feelings for each other, and Val is going to influence them to be together, a sort of "wingman". As a writer, I am going to be descriptive of their interactions together, so don't worry. This story will go to Sayori's route in terms of the MC, but for Val on other hand, I'll have to go with the flow. Thanks again for reading and reviewing this.

Now on to the story at hand.

* * *

"OK guys!" Sayori excitedly started. "This is Yuri, the smartest one in our class!"

"S-Sayori don't say things like that..." Yuri timidly stated.

 _This girl has purple hair and purple eyes, again which is impossible to have in the real world, without extensive modifications. She seems to be really shy, but has an aura of knowledge. She might be going places._

"And next we have the cute and adorable Natsuki!"

Natsuki looked irritated whenever she gets called "cute". "Sayori! I'm not cute!"

"Okay okay... But you did make those cute cupcakes though!"

"Wait how do you know if they were cute?"

"Ehhehe..."

"I swear Sayori if did anything to those cupcakes, I'll-..."

I didn't like her attitude, so I gave her a mild glare.

"Hey what are you looking at?! If you have anything to say then say to my face!"

People like these in real-life, really **really** got on my nerves. But I didn't want to start something, but I wanted to speak my mind.

I gave a simple "Hmph." and looked back at Sayori with warmer eyes.

By my peripheral vision, she seemed to lose her composure for a slight second, gritting her teeth and balling her fists up like she was going to fight.

But I knew she can't do anything, and ultimately calmed down. I felt a small smirk creep on me as I saw this out the corners of my eyes.

"And last but not least, Monika! She's the club president of our literature club!"

I faked my smile this time and gave Monika a nod. I can see her eyes lose color for a bit. I can't help but feel bad.

 _I'm sorry, but being around you makes me feel weird. Not the "lovey dovey" weird, "but something's going beside this" weird._

I looked towards Tom and I saw that he had a elated expression on his face. Something about it makes me think he's going to stay here, not for the cupcakes... but for the girls.

 _Jesus Christ, Tom..._

"Okay you guys, let's all sit down and have a cupcake!" Monika said with a somewhat of bittersweet tone.

 _Why does she make me feel bad for whatever I do? It just makes me feel really stressed! God damn it!_

"Yay! I'll go get the cupcakes!" Sayori jumped.

"No. I made them, so I get them!"

"Sorry Natsuki, I got a little excited."

"Hmm. I'll go make some tea to go along with the cupcakes." Yuri said as she went with Natsuki to the corner of the room.

Me and Tom took a seat near Monika and Sayori respectively. I kind of didn't want to sit next to Monika but I had no choice. If I said anything, it would create suspicion or make me seem like a misogynist or something. I was probably over thinking it, but I can't take any chances in this world.

 _Well this might take a while, might as well look up some memes or something..._

I put on my headphones so no one had to hear on what I was looking at.

"Valkyrie, what are you doing?" Monika questioned.

"Don't worry about it, just looking at stuff."

I was again pleasantly surprised when the phone I had, has the similar yet identical app to look at memes. I was greeted with a post about Isopods and how it's real Isopod hours, again...

I rolled my eyes, seeing that this meme was a thing back at January. So without any more suffering, I closed the app and opened a app that was remarkably similar to YouTube. I needed something laugh at. I was nearing my breaking point and "going along" with this new world. Screw that. I prayed for something that can ground me into reality.

And my prayers were answered, all of my favorite youtubers were on this app... somehow.

 _YES! HELL YEAH!_

Someone who always made me laugh were IDubbz, Maxmoefoe, H3H3, and Filthy Frank. Seeing that I need a fucking reality check, I went to Filthy Frank, who many affectionately referred to him as Papa Franku. Even though Joji, the creator and actor of Filthy Frank retired from making any more videos, just so he can pursue his exceedingly successful music career, I remembered him for what he did, not forever mourning his retirement.

 _Bless up._ I didn't care if my thoughts seemed cringe-worthy or not, I was just ecstatic that many things that grounded me to reality was there.

I tapped on one of his most famous videos, WEEABOOS. I knew I was gonna get some strange looks, and probably start a existential crisis or something, so I covered my phone from them. As the video was buffering, I realized it has been only about 30 seconds or so since Yuri and Natsuki went to get their things. I looked up and noticed Sayori. Tommy, and to some extent Monika talking.

...

 _Why isn't this video loading?_

After a couple of seconds, the video presented an error,

"Error 141: Video restricted to region. Please contact your network administrator."

 _What? I'm on data! Why wouldn't it work._

I didn't bother to suppress my groan.

 _FUCK!_

"Val? Is there something wrong?" Monika asked worriedly. She put her hand on my shoulder.

 _Great, just what I needed. Someone to get all touchy feely with me._

I knew my thoughts were growing irrational and desperate by the second. She was just trying to help and being a good friend. **Maybe being too good of a friend.**

That voice came up again. I don't bother with it.

"Yeah, I'm good Mon, thanks."

"Mon? So that's my name now?" She said with a playful smile.

 _Don't address it. Just go with the flow._

"Yep." I said as stared into my phone, looked at memes again... despite it being almost a half year old.

The same error came up again.

"Error 141: Post restricted to region. Please contact your network administrator."

 _Fuck this._

I put my phone and headphones down, and decided to join in the conversation.

Before I can hear anything of they are saying. Natsuki comes in with a trayful of cupcakes.

"Okaaay you guys! Are you ready?"

We didn't say a word to give a signal of readiness, she just teared the cover out.

"Tada!"

 _Oh come on. Was this really necessary?_

The tray was full of cupcakes, that was true, but they were decorated to look like white kittens.

Sayori squeals in delight. "Awwww! They're so cute! OH MY GOSHHH!"

Monika was clearly impressed. "These are exceptional Natsuki! You've got to teach how to do all this!"

Natsuki brushed off all the comments with a "Yeah yeah..." and motions all of us to get a cupcake.

Sayori being incredibly jumpy grabs one first, followed by Monika then Tom.

"Well? Aren't you gonna take one?" Natsuki asked with a concealed but piercing glare.

I pull up my phone and simply said. "I'm not hungry."

I tried to conceal my smirk at the scene in front of me. She looks like she is gonna burst harder than Krakatoa!

"Take one." She darkened her tone. "Or else."

 _Or else what?_ I was considered saying, but I think I made my point.

"Alright fine. I'll take one." I said as I pick one up.

Sayori looked into the cupcake with guilt. "I'm sorry little kitty... but... nom!" She took a bite into the cupcake.

"Mmmmmm! It's soooo goooood!" She moaned with her month full.

Tommy chuckled at the scene as he wiped a bit icing from her face. Sayori in response flushed red.

 _How adorable._

Tommy didn't seem to notice this and took a bite next. "Mmm. This is really really good. Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki grinned at this, I saw a fang prominently poking out of her teeth.

 _This girl need braces. And probably needs to her hair and eyes checked out._

I noticed Natsuki sneaking glares at me, probably wanting my opinion out of this. I rolled my eyes and took a bite.

The icing is sweet, smooth and tastes like vanilla. The cake part was rough, somewhat bitter, and chocolatey. Together with the contrast, it blended together and made my taste buds ooze with joy. The cupcake was phenomenal.

"Wow." Was all I managed to get out. She put her hands on her hips and grinned brighter, like as if she conquered Rome in a day. I'm not sure how, but she was also ready to take a hit, from me. So instead of doing that, I decided to disorient her.

I flashed her my smile, the same one I use on Monika. "This is phenomenal Natsuki. I have had cupcakes before and I rank this 11/10. I love it."

Just as I thought she was taken aback from the compliment, her face burned red.

"W-w-what?... D-don't thank m-m-me. It's not like I..."

She gulped. "... Made them for you or anything."

"Heh. You're right, you made them for my boy Tommy right?"

I failed to notice the jealous glares the girls were sending to Natsuki, and she failed to notice them too.

"Well, maybe... B-but it's not for uh, um you! You know... Idiot..."

I raised in eyebrow at this, while keeping my rare smile.

"I kinda just said that, Natsuki."

"S-shut up."

"And that I will."

I chuckled at this as I continued to eat her cupcake.

After a few short moments, Yuri returns with a tea set.

I steel my gaze on how peculiar it is for one to have a set in the classroom. I was going to question it, until Tommy takes the words out of my mouth.

"You keep a whole tea set in this classroom? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Oh c'mon Tommy, Yuri doesn't seem to be type of girl to break rules." I said.

"Ahaha. That is true Val, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Monika stated.

"What do you mean Mon?"

"I-I'm meaning anything Val! I'm just saying... You know, since this is a literature club and all..."

Yuri was visibly embarrassed looked away.

"Yuri, I wasn't suggesting anything, I was just saying. You've impressed me with having a tea set and having the know-how to make tea."

"O-oh... I'm glad. And besides..." She gathers her confidence. "A cup of tea helps you enjoy a good book right?"

"Mhm. Indeed it does. Having something to drink while reading something really interests you is one of the best feelings, besides a workout. You know, according to Arnold Schwarzenegger."

I decided to omit the part where it actually after sex, considering the fact that I'm around girls and not guys.

Everyone looks at me funny, just by a tad bit.

 _Crap, I should left out the working out part..._

Monika on the other hand was staring at me dreamily with her hands on her chin, putting me at unease. "Do you work out Valkyrie?"

All the girls moved in for a closer listen.

 _Great. I fucked up._

"Y-yeah I do. Anyway... allow me to introduce myself. My name is Valkyrie Jones. And you must be Natsuki." As I pointed at her, "And you must be Yuri." They both nodded, but in almost in a trance like way.

 _You're an idiot Val. Should found an a better analogy or better yet keep your mouth shut._

Monika seems to be the first one to break out of the trance I unwittingly set.

"So, what made you consider the Literature Club, Val? A way to pay me back in case you don't make to my piano practice?" She giggled.

"Uh no." I shot down. I motioned Tommy to take the stage.

"Um..." He started. He looked like he was afraid of this question. I don't blame him, he was literally dragged here by Sayori.

"Well, me and Val haven't joined any clubs yet, I decided check this club out, since y'know Sayori seemed really happy here with me, so..."

 _Aw that's adorable._

"That's okay! Don't be embarrassed! We'll make sure you feel right at home." She looked at me. "Okay? Now isn't it right girls?"

Natsuki and Yuri both nodded with vigor, they tried to look at Tommy but instead focused on me."

I gave a nervous chuckle and a grin to show that I'm looking forward to this. Well at least I think I do.

"As president of the Literature Club, I, Monika, will make this fun and exciting experience for everyone!"

Tommy cleared his throat. "I'm surprised that you decided to start your own club Monika, but why did you do it?"

"Yeah. I was thinking that to, with your qualifications and personality..." _Wait what..._

Monika stared at me as if I was going to continue. "Well, you know, wouldn't you be a more outstanding member in the major clubs? And you did mention you were in the debate club... I was hoping you could elaborate on that."

"Hehehe, well, I just can't take all the politics anymore of the debate clubs. We were just arguing about budget, publicity, and preparing for events. I wanted to do something that I personally enjoy and make something out of it. And if it encourages others to get into literature, them I'm fulfilling that dream!"

I cringed slightly on how cheesy, innocent, and cutesy her dream. But hey, who am I to judge?

"Even if I don't like the rules some of the times. I have to say Monika is a great leader!" Natsuki reluctantly said.

"Mhm! She is really is a great leader!" Sayori agreed.

Yuri quietly nodded in agreement.

I personally thought I had great leadership skills back when I played Rainbow with my squad. I prioritized each of friends' weaknesses and strengths to make sure we had a good attacking or defending strategy. They agreed to most of my orders and I always led to victory... At times like these, it made me melancholy on what the day could've been... Me and my friends playing and chilling, having a good time and enjoying each other's company. It like a dream to have friends like those, but it was a reality, a dying one. I took a deep breath, and reinforced my willpower.

 _I wasn't going to change from this reality. I will be stronger than ever!_

The conversation moved on ahead without me.

"Right, everyone?" Monika excitedly started.

"Yeah! We'll do our best. You know it!" came from all the girls.

"Psst Tom." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What are we agreeing to?"

"I dunno, I zoned out for a bit."

"Hah! Me too."

A lull arrived at the conversation we all were having.

"So Valkyrie, what kind of things do you like to read?" Yuri questioned, as she timidly stared at me.

"Hmm..." I tapped my chin in thought.

"N-not much of a reader, I guess..."

"He is!" Monika said, which startled Yuri. "Sorry about that." She said as she slinked to her seat in embarrassment. Her reaction made me raise an eyebrow.

I let a out deep breath. "I read anything that interests me, from romance to horror." Natsuki and Sayori suddenly perked up from hearing romance.

To biographies to musical composition. But something that tickles my fancy are scary horror stories."

When I said, Yuri's eyes began to light up and focus on to me, as if her pupils became smaller. "Well what do you mean by 'scary horror stories?' Valkyrie?" It's as if her personality changed, I can hear that her voice became more... drawled...

I shrugged it off. I continued, "Oh, what I mean by is uh... heh... this is kind of embarrassing to say but... creepy pastas, SCP database entries, urban legends... that kind of stuff. I started this addicting habit when I was in 6th grade. Something about being so frightened about the horrifying subject, only then to return to it laughing it off as a joke." All this sharing... made me feel happy. I unconsciously smile at Yuri. In response she smiled back, while keeping that focused look on me.

Natsuki groaned, "You sound like a masochist. How you sleep to that?!"

"Pff. Not really, I have a tolerance to that stuff and I grow stronger from each experience. And I sleep just fine."

"Huu huu... Are you scared of anything right now?" Yuri's demeanor was unsettling but I understood that from the looks of it, she doesn't really anyone to relate with.

"Uh... not yet..." I lied. I'm partially scared of her and Monika. But what I'm scared really is that I wouldn't make out of this rescue without Tommy.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you Yuri."

She doesn't let up from that focused stare, so I had to wiggle my eyebrows in order to get her attention.

"O-oh... Forgive me, I zoned out..." And with that her eyes returned to normal. But technically, eye sizes in these people are not normal.

"Well, let's see..." She traces the rim of her teacup with her finger.

I smirk and decided joke around. "Not much of a reader, I guess..."

"I am!" Yuri yelled. She immediately regretted it and looked away from me.

"Aw Yuri, don't be like that! I actually like seeing you being more asurfive." Sayori chirped.

"It's assertive, Sayori." Tommy corrected.

"Oh right, I like seeing you being more adesertive."

I chuckled on how she constantly mispronounced "assertive".

"Yeah, Yuri I was just busting your- uh- chops!" I agreed. I was close to saying "balls"...

Tommy gave a small laugh on my crude remedy, in response I gave him a small glare, while the others were confused on what I said and why Tom was laughing.

"Oh... Okay." Yuri smiled again. "My favorites are novels that illustrate a deep and complex fantasy."

"The level of creativity and craftsmanship on making these lores are amazing to me."

This is a stark contrast to the Yuri on the outside. This Yuri was more professional, more confident, it almost was...

 _Focus!_

"Like you, I love to read horror and stories with deep psychological elements. In short, books that can pick you up and drop you into the scene are what attracts me the most."

"Ugh, horror is the worst..." Natsuki complained.

"Hm? Why's that Natsuki?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, I just..." Natsuki's eyes meet mine for a split second. "Agh! Nevermind!"

"Tee hee, I wouldn't expected that you like horror Yuri." Monika intervened.

"Yeah." Sayori agreed. "For someone as gentle as you, I didn't expect that either."

Yuri shrugs with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway, we haven't heard much from Tommy. What kind of books do you like?"

He was taken aback by this. He struggled to make a sentence.

He had a half-joking smile on him, he muttered, "Manga."

I face palmed on that. _Seriously Tommy? That's all you read? You must be joking..._

"What?" Tommy questioned, when I hit myself.

"Ugh, dude. Do you read much at all?"

"Heheh... no..."

I shook my head in mock disappointment, it was evident that I was joking.

"Speaking of manga... Natsuki you left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting." Monika stated.

"W-what?!" Natsuki was startled.

"It's a poem that says-"

"No! Don't say it out loud! And give that back!"

"Okay okay... jeez."

Sayori giggled at the scene. "Everything you do is just so adorable as you are."

She hugs Natsuki. I can tell she was pouting in an effort to deny it but at the same time accepting her fate.

"Hey Natsuki, you write your own poems?" I asked.

"Eh? Yeah I do... sometimes... why do you care?"

"Well Tommy boy has to improve on his literature skills, so if you write poems you can probably share to him. You know give a taste of how easy and fun poem writing can be."

Natsuki looked insulted. "Easy?! You mean everything I write is easy and has no message to them?!"

I rolled my eyes, as my message didn't get through. However this made her only a bit more angrier. "I didn't say that your poems are easy to replicate or anything, did I? I meant if you can show him **easy** it can be and **fun** it could be to write poems."

This pacified Natsuki. "Oh... T-then why didn't you say that earlier?!"

 _I did!_

"Don't worry about it."

"But I don't think you would like them Tommy..." She said while averting her gaze from Tommy.

"Oh. So you aren't really a confident writer yet Natsuki?" Tommy asked.

"Hm hm hm. I understand how Natsuki feels." Yuri answered for her. "Sharing literature with others takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You have to be willing to open up to readers, and letting gaze upon your weaknesses and heart."

"Wow." Me and Tommy said at the same time. "That's really poetic!" We also say.

"Jinx!" Tommy knocks on the table and then punches me on the arm.

"Aw screw you!"

The girls seemed to giggle from our exchange.

"If you have any writing experience Yuri, maybe you could share some of your work to Tom. You would setting the example and help Natsuki feel more comfortable share with others." Monika suggested

Yuri is flustered by this. "Hah! Looks like it same for Yuri. Don't worry about it." I say to her with my smile. She recovers almost instantly an gives me her smile as well.

"Alright! I have an idea, everyone."

We all look at Monika on what has to say.

"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!"

Sayori bounces in place, "Yaaay! Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it!"

"Plus we have not only one but two new members! I think it will help us all get know each other, and strengthen the bond of the club. It will even lighten the load!"

The words strengthen and bond trigger my thoughts of the real world. _I have to watch out for any signs of repression. Hell this might strengthen my bond with Tommy after this._

"Isn't that right you two?" She smiles at us, but she looks at me primarily.

We turn to each other. I give him a nod. And he nods back.

"Hold on... there's still one problem." Tommy starts.

Monika's smile immediately evaporates and is replaced with confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Now that we're at the topic of us joining the club, I signaled Tommy to speak his mind, something he was waiting for all this time.

"We never said that we would join this club!"

I stay quiet and let Tommy continue his thoughts.

"Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, and I've convinced Val to stop by as well, but that doesn't mean I decided that I'll join the literature club. I still have other clubs to join, like the Fallout club, the manga and anime club, or the..."

Tommy stops all of sudden. I look back the girls and I greeted with the sight of rejection. All the girls stare at us with dejected eyes.

"W-what do you have say about t-this Valkyrie?"

"I-I-I..." I take a deep breath. "Tommy is the only **real** friend I have at this school. Anywhere he goes I go."

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry, I thought..."

"Grr... Hmph!"

"Tom... please..."

 _This is getting uncomfortable to watch._

"Thomas, let's talk this outside." I say.

"R-right." He agrees.

Once we made it outside, I lean on the doorway with my arms crossed, while Tommy was pacing about.

"How are we supposed to make a clear-headed decision like this Val?"

"Let's think this through Tom. Everyone wants you there Tom, and from the looks of it, especially Sayori. It's as if she's a lot more happier around you, I can tell. The girls saw this as well. But hey, it's your choice dude."

"Alright let's go. You know I'm gonna say now right?"

"Yep. Let's do this!" I put my fists together and cracked it.

When we re entered the room, everyone was giving us menacing glares. This was a far cry to the hurt expressions they all had. I put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I got this." I whispered.

He nodded.

"Okay we've decided, then."

They didn't let up their glares.

I wasn't going flinch, it's now or never.

"We'll join the Literature Club."

One by one their expressions grew excited and brighter.

And we aren't sure if we made the right decision.


	4. Conflict

A/N: Guardian, your post made me laugh my ass off. I don't really have a preference in Joji's music, as I actually like them all. He's a musical genius my kokujin.

Vanilla, I'm flattered by the fact that you called my work one of the best. I'm pretty sure that I'm still leagues below the best writers here. Thanks for the compliment.

Now the reason I'm somewhat hesitant to use memes in the first place is because a few years from now, people who can come across this and give a look over would cringe on how dusty the memes would be, or even down right clueless on what the hell's going on. For those who don't know, Isopods are currently a trend in late January and may end mid February. So further ado, it's real Isopod hours. (yes, Vanilla it is time.)

P.S: I'm aware of grammatical mistakes and missing words, I'll try to curb that. Any suggestions on the progression of this work is appreciated, as I may look into it.

Warning: May have more swearing than usual.

Now without a further ado.

* * *

As soon as the glares from each girl subsided, we felt relieved.

"Tom, I don't think we would had a choice in the first place. The girls would've hated us if we did leave." I whispered to Tom.

"You're right Val, we were marked for death once we entered the room huh."

"Yep. Now we're going to have to suffer." I said as Sayori sprinted and tackled Tommy with a bear hug, or at least a attempted one.

"Told ya."

"YES YES YES! IT LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! I"M SOOOO HAPPPYYY!" Sayori squealed at the top of lungs while jumping up and down.

I was so invested at the situation at hand, that I too was tackled. I gave a "hoaah!" from the surprise hug. I looked down to gave me the hug...

 _You've got to be kidding me._

It was none other than Monika giving me a hug. Her warmth from her chest was transferred to mine. Her chest was soft and squishy, and I felt that from my chest.

 _God damn it Tommy, the things I do for friendship..._

I'm not sure why, but I looked up to see both Yuri and Natsuki giving a strange look at Monika. I couldn't tell if it was a glare or if they trying to hide it, given the fact that I was being snuggled by Monika.

"I'm glad that you didn't want to leave us, or leave **me**."

I didn't hesitate to break the hug when she said that. The two girls were still looking at Monika weirdly. So I had no idea what do... I didn't really use my mind on what I did next.

"Uh good girl..." I awkwardly said as I awkwardly patted her head. She in turn seemed to really enthusiastic about the pats... Like really enthusiastic, she closed her eyes and smiled brightly from the pats. I looked up to the two girls ahead, it was as if they were growing more volatile... Natsuki was showing off her fang with her gritted teeth and Yuri on the other hand had a really sharpened stare at Monika. I put my thumb and finger and clutched the bridges of my nose.

 _My god... I really need to clear my head when I'm done here. That's top priority. Maybe hit the gym to get rid of these stupid thoughts. Considering THERE is a gym in the first place..._

Sayori looked like she wasn't done with her hugging, and Tommy has already gained sentience on the current situation. His eyes begged for a way out.

I brought a fist up to my mouth and cleared my throat. "Um, ahem."

It worked, Sayori immediately opened her eyes and jumped back from Tommy, in which he gave a "phew". Sayori visibly looked embarrassed, her face was tomato red as looked at the ground and she making small circles with her foot.

"Okay... Like we said, we are going to join the literature club." I awkwardly said again.

"Y-y-you really really did terrify me for a moment, Valkyrie." Was it me or did Yuri just say terrify in a more slowed and **sultry** manner?

"Yeah!" Natsuki jumped. "If you really just came for the cupcakes..." She then proceeded to give a single punch to my arm. I can tell she regretted it. "Ow! What's wrong with your arms!" She said as massaged her fist. I can only give an muffled "I dunno." with my arms raised in an confused manner. "Gah! Anyway, I would be super pissed."

"Then that makes it official! Welcome to the Literature Club you two! Now everyone remember, write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!" Monika looks towards me. I could feel a shiver up my spine. "I look forward to seeing how you two progress. Tee hee!"

I simply nodded. "I'll help clean up real quick. I'll see you tomorrow Tom."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow too, Val."

"Oh yeah, sayonara Sayori."

"Huh?" Tom then whispered something to her ear and perked up. "Oh! Bye Val!" Sayori then took Tom's hand and dragged him, electing a yelp from him.

With that Sayori and Tommy left. We cleaned up quickly, putting away the tray and tea set, cleaning up all crumbs and stuff. Once that was done, I put on coat and got ready to leave. I moved towards Natsuki and extended my hand.

"What? Why are you doing that for?" Natsuki said with confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. So much for formality. See you Natsuki."

I made my way towards to Yuri, to which she was conveniently nearby. I hoped that I would get a better result in being formal than with Natsuki. I pulled out my hand and she graciously accepted it.

"I look forward to seeing you and your poem, Valkyrie."

"Mhm. Likewise friend. Likewise."

"W-wait!" Natsuki called out.

"C-can I have your number?" She uncharacteristically asked with nervousness.

I was baffled by her unusual request and emotion. I raised an eyebrow in response. "Why? What for?"

"W-w-well uh um..." She then straightened up and fortified herself with fierce confidence. "I might need it in case I miss a day a the club! I have to be an active member you know!" She then smirked confidently with a fang pointing out.

 _She needs braces._

I could see right past her. She obviously has a ulterior motive, what I couldn't tell what it was.

"Sure why not."

We traded numbers and in to check, she sent a kitten emoji. In response, I sent a shitpost of white cat with a strange chin, as if the cat was showing revulsion to something. She gave an "Aw!" before putting her phone away.

 _She kind of missed the point of a shitpost._

I saw Yuri come up behind Natsuki. She was toying with her hair and was obviously nervous about something.

"U-um Valkyrie? C-can I-I h-h-have your n-number?"

She was having an extraordinarily difficult time mustering up courage, I had to step in, it wasn't like she was confident as the other girls and be able to bounce back.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Yuri. It's no problem."

We traded numbers and to check, I sent a picture of Slenderward. A amalgamation of both Squidward and Slenderman, which is joke. However Yuri didn't find it as a joke, but something that startled her.

"Eek! What is that?!"

"Hahahaha! It's a joke Yuri. See, it's Squidward and Slenderman fused together."

"Huh? I know what Slenderman is but whos Squidward?"

 _Does SpongeBob not exist in this world? I don't want to risk destabilization... no chances._

"It's a obscure meme, don't worry about it." I patted her shoulder. She gave a small grin.

"If you are giving out your number, why didn't you tell me Val?"

I jolted at the voice behind me. Of course it was the creepy girl, Monika.

She giggled at my reaction.

 _I **don't** regret meeting you._

 _Oh god... Who is she? She's the only anomaly I've encountered... Wait is she the reason why this mem-_

"Val? You're staring... It's kind of cute really when you look at me like that..." Monika interrupted my thoughts. She was swaying in and out with her hands behind her back. She had that sweet and innocent smile, as if nothing could corrupt her.

 _No matter how much she tampers with my thoughts, I will do whatever it takes to not break._

"Oh. I was just thinking, don't worry about it. Now, let's trade."

We exchanged numbers, I didn't bother to check if it was right or not. I had to leave **now.**

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I left in a rush. I didn't bother to listen to their goodbyes, I had to get away from Monika quickly and far away as possible.

"Wait! Val!"

I stopped at my tracks and turned around. I see Monika running to catch up with me. She was carrying my bag.

 _Wait a minute, I thought I took that with me... No wait, I didn't._

"You forgot this, you dork." She said this with that smile.

 _Don't draw suspicion._

"Ah! I forgot about that. Thanks Monika!" I tried to grab it but she playfully moved it away.

She giggled, "Ah ah ah. If you want this, you have to me promise something!"

I saw this happen with couples before, this wasn't going to end well.

 _Aw crap._

"Fine. What do you want." I said with a somewhat of a concealed cold stare.

"Want?" Her expression soured. "You know w-what, I was just joking." She threw me my bag.

"Why are acting like this Valkyrie? Is there something wrong with me when I'm around you?"

 _Oh fuck, this went A to Z real quick._

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Leave." She turned on her heel and proceeded to leave.

"Monika wait!" She didn't bother to stop, she kept moving. I quickened my pace and caught her by the shoulder.

Her pissed expression was there, I can faintly see some tears forming.

 _I felt absolutely terrible, like a I was a scummy person overall. I treated her like trash, compared to everyone else._

I hugged her tightly and I felt her curl onto me. She hugged back and buried her face into my chest.

"I'm really really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you! I swear."

She looked up. "Anything?"

"Yep! You name it."

"Hmm... Ah! There's this new noodle shop that going to open this Saturday. I was hoping that you... and me... can go there."

 ** _Together. Alone._**

 **"** Of course, Monika. Anything to put a smile on your face."

She laughed wholeheartedly. "You are such a sweetheart Val."

I felt my face burn up, again a feat that I couldn't do in the real world.

"Do I still have to come for your practice?"

"Why of course! If you miss that, then your punishment will add up _Val~."_

"Heheh. Alright of course Monika. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Mhm!"

I tried to pull out of the hug. But she didn't want to comply.

"Just a little bit longer..."

* * *

It was 7. I finished my homework and went to the gym afterwards, to my surprise I had a membership and I somehow knew where it was. I expected to come around 11, but clearly that isn't the case. It seems if the hours are drastically slowed down!

I laid on my bed thinking on what just happened. I wasn't idiot, Monika was a really strange person. And now I probably had a sort of date with her, even though it has been **a day!** Now my mission to rescue to Tommy is now blocked by this girl.

 _Great. Just what I needed._

I really wished my friends were with me to help aid our task to get Tom back. I can tell that Tommy has no idea who I am, and already has a different life compared to real life.

 _Wait a minute._

I remembered what I found out this morning, after my eventful "arrival." I had all my friend's contacts! Even Tommy from the real world! I wasn't sure what to do, I thought if I did text them, it would cause destabilization.

I pondered on whether or not to text my friends. Even a single message helps me ground myself to reality and not faux world I've been exposed to. My desperation got the better of me and I texted James first.

"James? You there?"

...

"Who the fuck is this? How did you get my friend's phone?"

"It's me Val"

"Bullshit"

"I'm in the pod right now remember? I can somehow text you guys"

"That's fucking weird" "How can even do that? What's going on?"

As soon as James said that, a striking migraine hit me. The pain was insane! It felt as if my head was being hammered by rusty nails and shot repeatedly.

I clutched my head and gave a pained "Gah!"

 _Come on. It's just a headache, keep going!_

"Raaah!" I yelled at an effort to dull the pain, and it somehow worked.

"Lot's of shit dude" "Tommy's in a anime world with no idea who I am" "Anyway how's Tom"

"Doc says there seeing more activity in the brain or some shit" "And also that sucks Val" "It seems like a dream world for weebs ya know"

James has a hardcore hatred for anime and manga. I don't blame him, he finds the concept of it cringy and something for parents to be disappointed of, if their child takes a liking into. Me in other hand, I have an open-mind about everything, so I don't really care really.

"Yeah ik" "There this annoying girl that does some voodoo shit around me man" "Her name is-"

And just like that, the internet went out.

 _Aw come on. Well time waste some of that data._

Cellular Data didn't work as well. Somethings going wrong.

A message popped up.

 _What the hell?_

It says "only you can see this". I opened message up.

"WARNING, CONTINUED EXPOSURE TO REALITY WILL CAUSE DESTABILZATION. CONTINUE WITH EXTREME PRECAUTION."

And with that, the wifi and data came back.

 _Looks like I can't really talk to them. I'm stuck here unless I get Tom out. Shit!_

I sent a text to James.

"James" "I've got to go now" "Do not text me back unless I do it first" "K?"

"Gotcha" "Good luck Val"

And with that I closed the messaging app.

 _Anything I gotta do?_

I was thinking of what I needed to.

My stomach grumbled, I was hungry.

I realized I didn't anything after I ate Natsuki's cupcake. So I went downstairs and fixed myself dinner.

* * *

After I made dinner, I was going to start up "my computer." It was remarkably similar to the one I had at home.

 _I want to go home..._

I shook my head of those thoughts. My homesickness for the real world can wait, I have more important tasks that I had to take care of.

My phone lit up, and I received a text message.

 _Dammit James._

I was going to warn James again, but it wasn't James. It was instead...

 _You have got to be kidding me._

"Doki Doki Literature Club"

 _What kind of name is that? Why am I in it?_

The notification said that I've been invited to the group chat. And without giving me an option of accepting or declining it, it just pushed me into the chat.

I checked the members of the chat I was in.

 _Tommy, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and of course Monika._

I shuddered at the sight of her name.

I checked the chat and it seemed if Monika created it first and everyone has been arguing over the name of the chat and purpose.

 _Great. Just what I needed. Something to get me closer to that school and my quote on quote personal life!_

Monika was the first one to greet me in the chat.

"Hey Val!"

I groaned.

"Why is this chat a thing?" "smh"

"Cuz why not" Natsuki wrote, with an triumphant emoji next to it.

"Then fuck it, I want out"

"Aw cmon Val" Tommy wrote.

In response I sent a shitpost on green cubes from a Rubix cube, which was a upside L. In which you can see a person walking down a street wearing that as I described.

I got a barrage of messages on what the purpose and what exactly is that. I put the group chat muted and went on with my night.

 _Oh wait. I have to write a poem or something._

I gave an exasperated sigh and got out a loose-leaf paper and pencil.

 _Let's do this._

* * *

 _Survive_

 _Protecting a friend about a grave threat defies safety._

 _Being there for a friend even if they aren't conscious eases._

 _What is safety? What is consciousness?_

 _These don't matter when others want to survive._

 _Even with_ _insurmountable obstacles, being there for a friend will make withstand the mightiest of tides._

 _And them being there for you will make you stronger than steel._

 _When surviving together._

 _There is less worry._

* * *

I dropped my pencil, I didn't care about what I wrote, it was something I thought of at the top of my head. I put the paper away, into my bag.

Even with little thought put into this, I felt light-headed.

I collapsed on my bed.

...

I grumbled as the sun rays pierced my eyes. I rushed up and closed the blinds, so I can get some more shut eye. I laid on my bed once again, until my phone blared the school alarm.

"Agh! Fuck!"

I checked the time, it was 7:00.

 _Time to get ready._

I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed up.

I went back to my room and closet. And put my uniform on.

 _What will this day have in store for me?_

I fixed myself breakfast and got outside. Once I locked my door. I turned around to see her.

"Holy shit!" I jumped.

 _What the fuck is she doing here? How the hell does she know I live here?_

It was Monika waiting outside my house. "Hi Val! Did you sleep well yesterday night?"

I was still in shock on how she got here.

"Monika, how do you know where I live?"

"Eh? Oh! Your location was on when you were in the chat... So I decided give you a surprise visit!"

I pulled out my phone and went to my text in the chat, ignoring all the new messages.

I tapped my message and it did have my location.

"Huh. You're right. I actually thought you were stalking me or something Mon, heheh..."

She raised an eyebrow, something I have never seen before.

"Stalk you? Why would I do that? I'm not a creep y'know."

I rolled my eyes. "I was joking Mon, no need to get defensive."

Her face flared up, "O-oh..."

I chuckled at her reaction.

"Shall we go?"

"Mhm!"

Somehow, the wind blew her skirt upwards, which showed her thighs. She **did** notice it. And she **did** notice I was staring down there.

 _Fuck me! If there was save/load function, it would rescue me from this. God damn it!_

Monika's face visibly was embarrassed and burned a dark scarlet red, as she covered her skirt downwards.

"Oh god! Monika, I didn't mean to I swear!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for a reprimand.

"You are such a naughty boy, Valkyrie Jones. So very naughty..." She flirtatiously said. I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"You could always ask... if you wanted to see more."

Words couldn't describe how weird the situation was. I only coughed in response and muttered a pathetic, "Yes ma'am."

She giggled and took my hand. We started walking holding hands. I was still in shock of was happening, so I didn't say anything. After a couple minutes, I started seeing students walking to school.

I recovered once I realized what was going on. Students on their daily commute, were whispering behind our backs about our hand holding.

I looked at Monika for an answer. She was looking straight ahead, with her nose pointed up high. She didn't care about what others had to say. Her emerald eyes supplemented with her sharp nose, warm smile, angelically sculpted face, and all of which glowed in radiance, made her seem...

 _Oh no... she's **hoooot!**_

 _Fuck fuck fuck! Get away from her!_

I tried to pull away but looked at me with a really cold stare.

 _Please no._

I had no choice, she wasn't going to let go. If I did force my way to let go, it would cause a scene.

 _She is so manipulative. Jesus Christ._

Once we got into the school, her grip loosened. I quickly took my hand away.

"Monika. What was all that?"

"What was all what?" She smiled innocently. She was playing it dumb and cool.

"The uh- the h-handholding?" I meekly said.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it."

 _Did she just mock me? From yesterday?!_

"Well I kind of have to worry about it. You made it seem as if we were a couple!"

"A-ah! W-well you see..." She stuttered. "Um, I had to make seem that you were my **boyfriend** , because I... don't want to be asked out other guys anymore!"

I burrowed my eyebrows. "Okay?" I motioned her to continue.

She gave an irritated "Agh!" which kind of made me startled. "Jeez Val, you are so dense sometimes! I had to make you my **boyfriend** , so I don't have to crush anyone's heart anymore! It hurts to make others feel bad if you don't return their feelings!"

"Ooooh... I get it." _No I didn't._ "So you did all that to stop other men from asking you out and confessing towards you?"

She seemed to get more frustrated, I wasn't sure why she was getting all antsy. "Yes Val." She droned.

"You chose me because we're good friends huh? Smart move, Mon, smart move."

Her eyes lost their strength and ferocity. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's not talk about it anymore okay?" She walked off for a bit, before stopping.

She reared her head towards me without turning, giving the impression of seriousness. "Don't forget. Study Hall. Piano Practice. Don't be late." And with that she walked off.

 _What's her deal?_

* * *

It was break time or whatever the school called it. I didn't like how this is going. It feels as if I am growing more and more used to this world. But I couldn't stop it.

 _Besides, humans are to adapt to their surroundings, no matter how inhospitable it may be._

Me and Tommy were sitting together, just chilling out from the sunny day.

"Yo Val."

"Hmm?"

"You do the poem Monika told us to do yesterday?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Bro, that's the same reaction I would do! I know my poem is utter jack-shit!"

"Haha! Don't put yourself down, sometimes those with the least experience are those with who are most gifted."

"Eh, you might be right." He cleared his throat. "Do you mind me asking you something Val?"

"Hit me."

"I saw that you and Monika were walking together... holding hands!"

"Y-you saw that?!" My face lost color.

"No way dude! Are you two together?!"

"No no! For the love of fucking God no! Monika was doing that because, she didn't want to reject any more people or be harassed by other boys to go out with her. She said that by making everyone assume I was her boyfriend, it would stop all that! Besides,

* * *

I see her as a friend, we've only known each other for a day!"

"Huh. That makes sense, kind of. Are you sure you don't like her the other way? Maybe just a little?"

I shuddered at the thought of me being attracted Monika.

"Uh uh. No way. Something about her rubs me off the wrong way. And just so you know Tommy, I find Monika weird."

"Weird huh? So you find the most smartest, kindest, athletic, and **attractive** girl weird?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fuck off, Tom." I said jokingly. "If you wanna talk about my "love life", then let's talk about you and Sayori!"

"Uh..."

"Exactly." Tom still looked off. I sighed. "Tom, I willing to listen man. Friend to friend, brother to brother. Tell me about her."

"I don't know really... We were really, really, close back then. We used to go to each other's houses and play together. We would go on "adventures" and have fun together." He smiles, "One time Sayori and I got lost in a convenience store, we got separated. I looked frantically for her, until I found her on the street crying hysterically. I tried to calm her down, but nothing I said would do anything... So I got her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She stopped crying immediately and started to giggle uncontrollably. I even brought her chocolate ice cream after that, since I found her giggles so amusing, and something inside me felt warm. It made me feel so much happier to be around her... Our families are still close friends, but I don't know about Sayori and me. She's been... oversleeping a lot when we got to high school and it's worrying me a lot."

"It's complicated isn't it?" I empathized.

"Yeah it is... hey thanks for listening Val, it really helps."

"No problem, Tom. That's what friends do."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. As I said before, I tried to curb my grammar mistakes. You might notice the horror tag on my story, and for those who want that spook element, it's going to come whenever it can. If this site could give a third category, I would put it under friendship, as you seen multiple times that bonds have brought up a lot. But what can I say. Reviews and constructive criticism would be nice, as I would like to improve my writing skills.

P.S: Forgive my poem writing.


	5. Resolution

Warning! There will be fighting and heavy swearing. Additionally there is mild sexual content. Reader discretion is advised!

* * *

It wasn't long after when Tommy told me about Sayori, that break ended. We said that we would see each other, and meet up at the club. I made my way towards Study Hall. I knew I was in for a treat, I promised Monika about me being there for Piano Practice. Given her perfectionist nature, it might be a treat.

I noticed behind me that there were three students had their glares set on me for some reason. I shrugged it off and continued on my way. The students seemed to be an hurry, despite having more than 3 minutes to get to their classes. The hallway got empty in matter of seconds. A student with that same glare got in my way.

"'Cuse me." I said as I tried to move past him. He didn't budge.

 _This isn't good._

"Where do you think you're going bud? We have stuff to talk about." A voice said behind me.

 _Keep cool. They are trying to intimidate you._

"What do you mean **"** **friend?"** I asked with faux pleasure.

"Me and my boys have seen you talking to Monika, the star and sweetheart of our school. And we don't like it."

I balled my fists up. _Are they really complaining of being with Monika? I can hardly care less._

"What do you mean? We are only friends. Nothing more."

"Bullshit. We saw you hugging her **and** holding hands with her."

"She did that so people like you won't bother her anymore. Back off." I said with a glare.

"People like us?" He shoved me. "We wanted a chance at that hot, smoking piece of ass, but you got in the way."

I was growing increasingly annoyed. "Back off. I mean it."

His tone darkened. "Fuck you. Now bud, since you have her, we are gonna teach you a little lesson on treating her right." He raised his fist up.

 _Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun. Let's dance._ I gathered all the anger I can to reinforce my strength and speed.

He thrusted his fist towards me, but I grabbed it to stop the momentum and countered with a fist to his face.

"Aw fuck!" He clutched the side of his face. "Get that fucker!"

The three students charged at me, I kept my calm and grabbed the arm of the closest one to me. I threw him down overhead which impacted one guy. I moved on to the third thug, who was getting ready to punch me. I kicked his stomach and which he gave a pained groan. He immediately bent over and held his abs in pain. I quickly brought my knee up to his chin making him fall over.

The "leader" recovered and was ready to attack. I gave him a headbutt to the face, and swiftly punched his stomach. I picked him up with his blazor and got him a few inches from the ground.

 _Finally a time where going to the gym actually helps with self-defense besides vanity._

The two guys that I didn't really fight got back up, they were ready but saw that their leader was being picked up from me. They immediately walked backwards slowly, and got up the third semi-conscious thug. After they got his friend up, they sprinted away from us.

I opened the door leading to a staircase while holding the leader. I placed the leader a few inches away from the head of the downstairs.

He was flailing about for balance and grabbed on to me for support. I can push him and he can fall. "W-wait no stop!"

"I told you to back off. You're an idiot for going after a bigger guy like me. Besides, Monika probably wouldn't like your scrawny ass anyway." I tilted him towards the stairs, his legs being the last bastion of him not falling.

"Alright man you made your point! I'm sorry! Don't make me fall PLEASE!" He begged.

 _That's all I wanted to hear._

I picked him up and threw him against the wall of staircase.

"I know love can make you do stupid things, but this wasn't even thought out properly. I even fucking said that I'm not interested in her." I said with my arms behind my back in a condescending pose.

"Don't come near me or Monika again. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

I left him there to think about what he did. I don't know why, but it felt good display my strength. I am a really modest person, almost never taking credit for any work I did. I believed that it was a group effort to achieve what we did.

 _But man! That felt amazing! I feel as I take on the world!_

It was probably all that adrenaline talking right now, but I don't care. I was probably going to regret doing this but this feeling was overwhelmingly awesome.

 _I'm down those 10 minutes! Shit!_ I was 7 minutes late to Study Hall. I rushed to the period until I was out of breath.

I opened the door to the Hall. I clutched my knees in order to relax and to catch my breath. The teacher just came in and didn't notice that I arrived. I gave my name and looked for Monika. I saw her sitting alone right next to the piano, with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

 _Seriously? I know she doesn't know what I've gone through, but she's going to be mad about that?_

I walked towards her. "Hey Moni-"

"You're late." She cut me off.

"Yeah... about that. I got caught up with something, so it took me a while to get there. It won't happen again."

Her eyes softened but her face didn't. She looks so cute when she is angry.

 _Wait what._

"I'll let it slide just this once Jones, don't let it happen again."

 _Why is she so pissed? What did I do?_

I meekly nodded and took a seat with her.

"I've been working on a song that I wrote. And I want your opinion on it."

"Uh. I'm not best person for critique, I find all types of music interesting."

"Doesn't matter. One person's criticism is better a hundred hollow compliments."

I was impressed with that analogy.

She took a deep breath and started humming. She pressed on the keys of the piano. It gave a soft chord and she started playing.

Each note blended together perfectly, each adding to the calm and pleasant tone of the overall piece.

It didn't take long after I started losing interest on the song she was playing. The song wasn't bad, but I was growing increasingly distracted by her angelic face... her warm chestnut hair... her **curvy and sexy** **body.**

 _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

I couldn't help it, I was ogling Monika. The bane of my objective, the essence of my fears, now **my next conquest.**

"So?" Her expression went back to her cheery, innocent self. "How was it?"

"It was uh g-god, I mean good!"

I stood up, "I'll be right back. Mon." I smiled at her and she smiled back even brighter.

I exited Study Hall. And made a mad dash to the men's restroom.

I was breathing erratically. My heart was thumping uncontrollably.

I opened the door to restroom. There was no body, from the looks of it.

I clutched the sides of the bathroom sink and took a hard look at myself.

 _This isn't me. This isn't real. No! It can't be!_

I turned on the water faucet and grabbed a handful of water to splash it on my face. I repeatedly did this until I calmed down.

 _Why? Why is this happening to me? I'm trying my best not blow my cover! I feel as if I'm going to break!_

 _No. No! NO! I'm stronger than this. My mind is my own! It doesn't belong to anyone! I am the master of my own Mind! I will not fall! I will prevail!_

With new resolve and a fresh will, I exited the bathroom and re entered Study Hall. I looked for Monika, she was no where to be seen.

 _What?_

I found her in the library, being a cornered by a guy. The guy was looking impatient and he looked as if he had a bad streak in life. She was growing increasingly uncomfortable, while ignoring the man's growing bolder advances.

"Leave me alone! I told you, I'm sorry! I don't like you back! Now stop it!" She demanded.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. You are going to learn to like me back. Or else." The man had finally backed her onto a small corner in the library. He planted his arm a good few centimeters away from Monika's head. She visibly squirmed and was getting terrified.

"Or else what?!"

"Let's just say, you'll have to deal with a tree, in your body. Now come he-!"

"Let her go, asshole." I said.

"Oh it's you! The dude who held hands with this bitch! Sorry fucker. The bitch is mine now!" He possessively grabbed Monika's waist.

"I am warning you." I was growing infuriated. I have never felt this sort of anger before, and it's threatening to spill! "Let her go. **Now.** "

"What are you going to do me, tough guy? I'm a fucking certified black belt, I can beat your ass!"

"Bring it fuckass. Let's see what you got."

"Val! No! Don't do fight him! You're going to get in trouble!"

"I don't care if I get in trouble or not! I'm going to protect you and your honor!"

"No please..." She hugged onto me and buried her face into my chest. "Don't do it..." Her voice threatened to break.

I felt a sharp pain at my back. She let out a shocked gasp.

"VAL!"

I let go of her and fell to my knees. I turned my head to him

"Hitting me with my back turned? A typical move from people like you."

"I don't fucking care. Keel over so I can have her already!" He proceeded to kick my already sore back.

"Gah!" I fell to the ground, immobilized from the pain I am receiving.

"Valkyrie! NO! Stop it!"

He started laughing triumphantly and he proceeded to kick me while I was down.

I wasn't going to let that asshole touch Monika. My rage flooded my body.

 _I will not him touch her._

The rage I felt dulled any pain I had and I felt stronger.

He was going to kick again but I grabbed a hold of his foot and pushed it off, causing him to lose his balance somewhat. I quickly got back up to my feet and delivered lightning quick punch to gut. He grabbed hold of it in pain, and I gave him more punches on his chest. I grabbed him and threw against him against the wall. He still put up a fight, so I head-butted him on the face, since his body weight was being supported by the wall, the back of his head received the brunt of attack. I slammed him on the ground and planted my knee on his upper back.

"Listen to what I have to say. I'm only going to say this once."

"Fuck... you."

I grabbed his head and slammed it on the floor.

"AH! Okay okay!"

"You are going to get up and apologize to that sweet woman. After that you are going to avoid her for the rest of your crummy life. Do you understand?"

I didn't bother hear his answer. I picked him up and threw him towards Monika. He fell down from the push after a few milliseconds of walking.

He pathetically got back up. "I-I'm sorry for everything I said and done to you ma'am! I will from now on never speak to you unless spoken to and will avoid you!"

With that, he ran away, clutching his bleeding face and mitigating the trauma from the back of his head. I could hear him sobbing audibly.

I bent down and held my knees, I had to catch my breath. I was exhausted from that.

Once I recovered, Monika was really close to me. She had a pained expression on her face, as if she was about to cry.

"Mon? Look I'm sor-"

She hugged me with monstrous amount of strength. The searing pain from my back exponentially increased. I let out a hiss from the pain. Strangely she didn't loosened up, she thought I would disappear into thin air if she didn't hold on to me. After a while, the pain started to dissipate.

 _Well this is awkward._

I lethargically stroked her hair.

"Valkyrie, thank you. Thank you so much."

She then buried her face into my chest, crying into it. She was crying so much to the point, that my chest felt the wetness of her tears. I awkwardly held her tightly.

Monika eventually stopped pouring her heart out. She looked at me, and I grinned at her. Her precious emerald eyes were half lidded, full of an emotion I can't put my finger on. Wait a minute...

 _Oh no. Is that... is that Lust?!_

I wasn't sure how, but our faces somehow got really close, like invading personal space close. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

 _OH FUCK! WHAT THE SHIT! WHAT DO I DO? I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!_

I couldn't break free from the hug, she was curved on my body. She was straddling me, I could feel her grinding on my... no...

 _AHHHH! SHITTTTT! FUCKKKKKK!_

She was a millimeter away from my face.

 _ABORT MISSION ABORT! Wait, I can just move my head._

I turned my head around.

"Mmm-oah! Huh?"

Monika kissed my cheek. Her face flared up on realization on what she did.

"Umm... Monika?" I pointed downwards.

Her eyes widened on what her lower area was touched. Her face reached the apex of red and embarrassment.

As if on cue, the school bell blared. She shoved me and made a mad dash out of Study Hall.

 _I don't think we are ever going to talk about that. Ever._

I awkwardly left the Hall and proceeded to make my way towards the Literature Club.

* * *

I took my time to get to the club. I didn't have the confidence to see or speak Monika on what happened. I found Tommy just about to enter the room.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Whoa Val! What's wrong? You seemed as if you seen a ghost or something. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go in."

...

"Oh hi you two!" Monika greeted. She avoided my gaze completely. "I'm glad you didn't run out on us! Hehehe!"

"Don't about it Monika. Me and Val keep our word every time! Right Val?"

I didn't look at her. "Yep."

Yuri approached us shyly. "O-oh. Hello Valkyrie and Tom." Yuri meekly greeted. "Thanks for keeping your word, I hope this won't be too difficult of a transition for you, Tom. As for you Valkyrie, I hope you would show us you experienced you are..."

I shivered when she mentioned me. The way she said it made it seem so strange...

"Well you can cut Valkyrie some slack, Tom doesn't deserve any! Sayori told me that Tommy didn't even want to join any clubs this year, and the year before it! Just so you know, I'm keeping my eyes on you two. So you two better take us seriously, if not then you won't see the end of it."

I rolled my eyes and decided to play a wild card. I put my hands behind and straightened my posture to seem taller and superior.

"Well... You certainly have a big mouth for someone who has a mango collection in the clubroom."

Everyone started chuckling, which made falter my posture. The chuckles turned into laughs.

Natsuki's giggles turned into a full blown laugh and Yuri couldn't breathe from the laughter and started snorting. Sayori in the back was losing herself to my error. And Monika, the girl that I had a tense and awkward some sort of moment with, was laughing whole heartedly.

"What! I'm right aren't I? Natsuki has a mango collection in the back right?"

"It isn't called mango Val! It called man-ga!" Tom said in between laughs.

 _Oh._

"Well fuck me! I didn't know alright! But I was still right... right?"

"Haha! Yes, Valkyrie. You are right, Natsuki has a manga collection." Yuri replied.

Natsuki still laughing said, "Mangoes are form of literature!" before taking a seat.

"Aw screw you all!" I took a seat and crossed my arms.

"Valkyrieeee don't be like that!"

"Why not Sayori? I just made an ass out of myself. Not only that, I hate myself now."

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh! That's true..." I couldn't tell which part she was saying was true or not.

"Buttt... Yuri! You have something for Val, something that he will like right?"

That was really smart thinking, Sayori brought up something else to help me feel better.

Yuri looked flustered. "W-wait! Sayori it isn't like that..."

"Huh?" I was confused. "What do you mean that you have something for me Yuri?"

"It's nothing really..."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

 _Seriously? That's my line!_

"Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it really isn't... Uuuuh, what do I do...?"

"Yuriii, just give it to him!"

 _Great. It's up to me bail her out. Eh, whatever._

"Yuri, if you got something for me, I would be more than happy to accept it. Cuz the thing is, I didn't expect anything in the first place and a surprise gift is always nice. Besides, I won't make it a big deal, unless it's a marriage proposal or something."

Yuri giggled from that. "Well is that so? Then here you are."

She hands me a book from her bag. The title of the novel is "Portrait of Markov." There's an eye in the middle of the cover, giving it a third eye feel to it. I could tell this was a horror novel.

"Yuri, this is a horror novel right?"

"Y-yes, I recalled you like internet horror stories right?... So I thought that... that... you might like this book..."

"You kidding?" Yuri's expression sunk. "This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to read something professional and not something written by some edgy 12 year old! Thanks!"

Her eyes lit up and she had a small smile. "I'm glad that you would like it. I-I was hoping th-that we can discuss the b-book together..."

"I was going to ask the same thing. You have a copy of the book right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then it's settled, I'll text you on which chapter I'm going to stop on K?"

"Okay. I tried to stop myself from reading it, but... I already read a couple of chapters... I'm sorry!"

"Uh. It's fine? If you got the book first, then you have every right to read it."

"O-oh I see. Well I look forward to hearing what you think."

"And hey, if you want to read it now, by all means go ahead."

Yuri gave a curt nod before sitting down to read the book. She has a focused and an intense look on her face, like she's going to mess stuff up. In this case, the message of book.

I found myself starting into her dark amethyst eyes. I broke out this gaze when she proceeded to turn the page.

 _First you stare at Monika and now Yuri? Get a hold of yourself Val!_

I decide to yawn and stretch my arms out. I unconsciously flex to get some of that soreness out. _Man I should have taken those protein supplements._ _If I have any._

It wasn't out of my corner of eye that I noticed somehow was staring at me.

"Huh?" I take a look around the room to see if anyone was staring at me. Yuri was still reading the book with that intense expression on her face. Sayori and Tommy were talking to each other, Monika was doing paper work and Natsuki was no where to be found, probably rummaging in that mango closet.

 _That was weird. I could have sworn that someone was staring at me. Whatever._

"Okay everyone! Since everyone's ready, find yourself a partner to share your poems with!" Monika announced

"Yay! I can't wait!" Sayori cheered.

 _Aw man..._

 _If only I could have somehow told Tommy about this before hand. Maybe we could have joined another club._

I hesitantly took out my poem and so did Tom.

"Yo Val, you wanna trade poems?"

"Sure thing."

Tommy's poem is written on a neatly folded computer paper, compared to everyone else probably writing on loose leaf.

I opened the poem and I was greeted with nonsense.

V2hhdCBhcmUgeW91IGRvaW5nIGhlcmUgeW91IGlkaW90PyEg

WU9VIE5FRUQgVE8gR0VUIFRIRSBGVUNLIE9VVCBOT1chIA=

SSBLTk9XIFRISVMgSVMgQUxMIEdJQkJFUklTSA==

QlVUIFlPVSBIQVZFIFRPIFdBS0UgVVAh

SSBIQVZFIE5PIFdBWSBPRiBXQUtJTkcgVVA=

RVZFUllUSElORyBZT1UgU0VFIElTIEEgTElFISBXQUtFIFVQIQ==

 _What the fuck? What the hell is this?!_

A message somehow scribbled itself at the bottom of the note.

ERROR! RUNTIME BASE 64 HAS CRASHED! RESTARTING!

The poem then rewrote itself into a normal poem. I read the title of the poem, it says "Loneliness".

I knew this is fucking weird, but I went with the flow.

"Uh. This is actually pretty good Tom."

"Really?"

"Yep. It describes how you feel sometimes, don't worry I got you."

"Thanks Val, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Now who's next up to read my poem?


	6. Beginnings

Warning! Mild sexual content, reader discretion is advised!

A/N: I may bump up the rating to M in the next chapter. The reason being, the three girls are slowly getting more "comfortable" with Val. So they might get a little... "touchy-feely" if you get my meaning.

As of early February, this work has surpassed over 1000 views! Thank you for taking the time to read all this or at least taking a peek.

Vanilla, I really appreciate how you took the time to analyze everything I wrote and broke it down. It goes to show how awesome of a dude you are! Thanks!

Guest, Yeah well, Val doesn't really want anything to do with Monika. Maybe. And Val isn't that old, he just graduated from high school smh. This puts him in the same age as everyone else.

Guardian, Yes sir, I'll stay Cheeki Breeki.

Unofficialboy, Damn straight! Later chapters may make this shit to 100 to 200!

Tatana, Hey! Thanks for the encouragement!

Oh yeah, something you guys may or not picked up on, but take a look at Val's behavior from the start and here.

Now without further ado, lets jump right back in.

* * *

I decided to show Sayori my poem, I walk up to her for the trade.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Natsuki questioned impatiently.

I raised an eyebrow from her behavior. "Hm? Oh I was going to sho-."

"No! You and me are going to trade first!"

"Why? I wanted to trade with Sayori."

"W-well just... just because!" She tears the poem away from me and shoves her poem into mine.

"Ok jeez..."

The poem is called "Eagles can Fly"

* * *

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it.

* * *

 _That was simple, yet effective._

"Aww! Your poem is so cute! It hits friendship so well!" Natsuki complimented.

"Likewise. I liked your poem."

She blushed a bit when I said that. "R-really? You... you like it?" She gave look as if she was in a dream. Then her expression toughened.

"Wait a minute...! Are you toying with me?!"

"Uh no. I like it! Why are thinking you the contrary?"

"Well uh..." She became uncharacteristically silent. "Because! We're in high school!"

 _Yeah I know, I'm here again._

"And everyone thinks that high school writing has to be hidden and enigmatic and stuff... So people don't even take my writing very seriously."

"Hold up. These are poems, and poems are supposed to express how one is feeling. Their emotions, word choice, or even writing style are their own choice, not someone else's! Therefore, your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid. Instead, it is a valiant attempt at breaking down the social barriers we have made!"

 _Jesus, I said a mouthful._

Natsuki gave me a small grin. "YES! I mean... yeah exactly. Hehe... I like coming to problems in life head on and give it a stunner! Just like this poem, it hits you head on and leaves you being impressed."

"I see..." I didn't have much of comment.

"Hahah! I made you stunned! Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, now did you?"

I smirked. "So you are the youngest!"

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" She glared with her teeth gritted. She put her hands on her hips and leaned in for a closer hear.

I got in closer as well, barely touching the safe zone of personal space. I smiled mockingly and closed my eyes to relax. "Oh. Don't worry about it."

"Grrr! I said, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

 _Sheesh, just can't take a joke... Well I did._

"You know what! Forget it! I'm not as big as you, so I don't care!"

 _What? That didn't make any sense..._

"Yeah I know." I gave a kiss to my biceps. "But it took me a while to get these babies."

At this point Natsuki didn't look straight at me. She was staring my arms. I was feeling a bit uneasy... She had this spaced look on her face.

"Uh... Natsuki?"

"Huh? What!" She blushed a deep red.

"You were staring..."

"Yeah! And?!" She glared at me.

 _Okaaay then... She's just as weird as Monika and Yuri._

"Um, never mind then."

"W-wait! How many times do you go to the gym?"

 _The fuck? Where did that come from?_

I coughed nervously. "Uh... three times a week?..."

She spaced out again and nodded.

"Right... see ya..." I said.

I backed off slowly and walked towards Sayori.

 _Why is acting all weird too? Is this some form of cooties or something? I know that cooties are an elementary school thing, but it getting Natsuki for some reason._

 _I don't like this. Is this a reason why this memory is so repressed?_

I see Sayori doodling on some loose-leaf paper. It seems to be a girl and a boy playing on the swings.

 _Aw that's cute._

I took the doodle into consideration and put into context of what Tom said to me earlier.

 _Could this be reference to the good old times they had? That can wait, I guess._

"Yo Sayori, let's trade."

"Sure Val! I can't wait to see what you wrote!"

We traded poems. Sayori's poem says "Dear Sunshine"

* * *

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad.

I want breakfast.

* * *

 _I could sleep forever... That line seems really off and I don't know why..._

"Val, I love your poem! It's so sweet!"

"Thanks Sayori. Lemme ask you something."

"Hm? Sure! What is it?"

"I have a feeling that this 'sunshine' is actually a person."

"Ehehe... Is that so..." She tapped her fingers together.

"Yeah. I wonder who it is." I can tell it was for Tommy who she wrote this poem for.

"I-if Sunshine was a real person, I would love him. He is so sweet and understanding and would be the perfect boyfriend for me..." She was looking off with a solemn expression at the distance. I know she was looking at Tom...

 _Damn it Tommy. What's keeping you from seeing the obvious?_

"And what about if that 'person' didn't exist anymore?" I knew I was pushing it, but I needed my suspicions to be quelled.

"Uh... Um... Well if there is no sunshine, then there is no point of waking up right?"

"Right." I can tell she was hiding something from me. This isn't new.

 _Well so much for keeping me at ease. Now I have to keep an eye on you Sayori. As if I didn't have much to deal with anyway._

I looked at Tommy, who was talking with Yuri and she has his rapt attention.

"Anyway Val, thanks for showing me your poem!"

"Hey, no problem."

Next up was Yuri, she was done sharing with Tom. Maybe some real critique would be nice. And maybe hold off on seeing Monika... But Yuri also gives me the heebie-jeebies too!

 _Oh what the hell. Just get on with it Val... Man! I need to take a power nap. I'm exhausted!_

I approach Yuri, who seems to be a bit nervous to be around me. I smiled at her to make at her ease, in turn making her excited to give her poem to me. Maybe a little too excited.

Yuri's poem is called, "Ghost Under the Light"

* * *

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.

Bathing.

It must be this one.

The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.

The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.

I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.

The light flickers.

I flicker back.

* * *

"Hmm."

"A-ah! I'm sorry for having such horrendous handwriting!"

"Huh? Why do you even think that? I was just analyzing your poem. And your handwriting is elegant and beautiful, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Eh? Oh... I see..." Yuri's face is tinged with a pink coloring. She releases a deep breath.

"Yeah. This poem was spot on! I loved it. It's majestic, elegant, and expressive all in a deep level. And in terms of your personality, it suits you perfectly!"

"W-wow... I'm sorry but let me catch my breath... you said a lot..."

"Sure, no problem."

Yuri then proceeded to gather her thoughts.

"I'm really glad that you like my **pu-** poem." She then blushed a scarlet read and hid her face in her gorgeous hair.

 _Wait, what's happening? There's so many things going on!_

"Ah. I really do. I like how you used the light to express how daunting the future is. The person is unable to let go and is left with nothing, similar to the concept of a ghost. This is all very well written Yuri."

"Th-thank you Valkyrie..."

"Don't mention it. Now I noticed, that this isn't your full potential..."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"In fact I feel that you tried to challenge me on my sophisticated writing skills." I smugly accused.

"Eh? N-No I didn't mean to do that! I wanted to write something a little mild and easy to digest, I suppose..." She toyed with her hair.

"Hmph. You're undermining my skills." I gave a mock sigh.

"Uh... Um..."

I continued to press on, "Well it seems that you need to try a little harder otherwi-."

"Rrrgh! Enough! No! I didn't! I wrote this for everyone to enjoy and not for you to enjoy solely!" She yelled.

I was taken aback. Now this is the Yuri that can fit into society.

"I-I'm I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!" She stammered uncontrollably.

I laughed at cute this was. And I grinned like a dork.

"Yuri, I like it when you speak your mind. It really impresses me, and makes people want to listen to you. And besides it goes along with your **bo-"**

I stopped myself from what I was going to say next. Yuri's eyes instantly changed when I said that. Her eyes were smaller and more refined. It looked **obsessive.**

"What was that, Valkyrie? **What** does it go along **with**?"

Her voice seemed really sultry and professional. It was **attractive.**

 _OH BOY._

"I- uh um... Er..." I struggled to say what I wanted to say. She just trapped me in a corner! Why do they always do this to me!

"It... goes along with your uh... body?"

"Huu huu huu. What do you mean by my... **body?"** She leaned in closer. Our faces were a centimeter away from touching.

"Um... Uh..."

 _She's got me pinned! WHAT DO I DO?!_

"It goes along with your mature personality and your uh... _developed features..._ "

Yuri let out a toothy smile, her white teeth now being bare.

"Developed features? Enlighten me, Valkyrie."

 _OH NO! FUCK! I'M CAUGHT RED HANDED! SHITTTT!_

"It goes along with your height and hair and stuff... That's I meant, Yuri..."

"I see. How many times do you go to gym?"

 _What the? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!_

"Uh, three times a week?"

She gave a chuckle. "I enjoyed your poem Valkyrie. Do write another one."

Her focused expression didn't go way. I forced my smile and left the scene.

 _THAT WAS FUCKING WEIRD! Why does it seem that each time I get next to Natsuki or Yuri they get weird?!_

Next up was Monika.

 _Aw man... This is going to be awkward._

 _We were so close to doing the k word. I didn't want to do it! Hell I'm not attracted to her! I'm scared shitless whenever I'm around her!_

 _Stop being a wuss, Val. Remember your mission! You're doing this for Tommy!_

"H-hi Monika..." I pathetically greeted.

"Hmph!" She closed her and crossed her arms. She pointed her head away from me.

 _Great. She's pissed at me. Again._

"Uh... Look I know this is awkward and all, but can we trade poems?"

"Whatever." She threw me her notebook and I caught it with no effort. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get hurt from that or not... I think that I was supposed, because she gave out an annoyed hiss when I did catch it.

She didn't bother to read my poem. She set her glare at me.

I gulped and looked at the title. Her poem is called "Why?"

* * *

It would never be me.

The accidental ink stain in an otherwise perfect picture **of him and me.**

I throw away the pen that leaked **everywhere.**

From my **painful** memory, I repaint the entire picture.

Taking note of the colors that are no longer vibrant to me. **Rather it looked black.**

I lay aside everything, taking care not to disturb the picture **ever again.**

I look at the hole once more with my already **sore and burned eyes.**

I **hopelessly** sigh and give back to it the picture **I despise.**

It covers the hole and stop others from peering through, **especially him.**

 **My** eyes shall no longer be **sore no more.**

But now I know that **he's there.**

 **He will** return to **me,** what **I stole from him.**

* * *

 _I have a bad feeling that this is about me. I'm don't know why, but I feel guilty, depressed, and pathetic._

"This is pretty good, Mon!"

"Don't call me that. And I can't say the same for you."

 _Wow. Really..._

I could tell she was bluffing. Her eyes give it away. Her emerald glowing eyes... gives everything away...

 _Fuckass! Focus!_

"Jeez... Look, Monika. I'm going to that noodle shop with you at Saturday. Shouldn't that appease you just a little?"

"I can hardly care less of that. I'm giving you one last chance to make it up to me. I want you at my house, right after this club meeting. **Do. You. Understand?** "

I gulped. _This is not going to end well. I'm cornered again! Fuck! I really don't know what will go on in her house. Everything we do gets... weird... God. I really don't like this._

"Uh... Can we do something else? I know tomorrow is a holiday but... Maybe we can go to the movies? As friends?"

She visibly grew angrier when I said friends.

"We are going to do that either way, Jones. Don't think I'm going let what happened at Study Hall slide! We have unfinished business that we need to... **discuss.** "

 _CRAP! SHE JUST MENTIONED THE LIP ACTION WE WERE GOING TO HAVE!_ I was growing increasingly terrified by what will happen.

"Wh-wh-what do you me-mean by 'unfinished business'?..."

"Argh! You dense idiot!" She rubbed her face in frustration. She stood up and walked towards me slowly, in fury; her eyes burning through my skull! I only backed away from her. It didn't take long that I was backed against a wall. Right now all I think is how surprised I am, that no one noticed us yet.

But the way she was walking... each step she took, she was swinging her hips with vigor. It was **seductive...**

 _Aw shit! Please no! I can't aroused by this! I'm a religious person, God help me!_

She put her hand on my chest and leaned on to me. It was a proactive position, her lower area was grazing mine. I could feel her hot breath my neck.

 _I can't anymore... This is turning me on..._

"The type of 'business' that will leave us both satisfied and permanently **changed. Forever.** " She devilishly grinned.

She started grinding lightly on my lower area.

 _I can't fight this anymore... I'm **literally** shaking in fear of what was going to happen in her house..._

"Uh... uh... And what happens , say if I **can't and don't want** to go? I don't think that my mom will let me go to girl's house alone..."

"Hmm... Let's just say." She whispered onto my ear, her warm breath trickling my ear.

"It's a fate worse than death." Her voice was very raspy and hushed. "And I know moms, I can really connect with them. And don't forget that I was in the debate club, Jones."

 _So she doesn't have a punishment, I can lie that I have something to do today and tomorrow. But I'm a really bad liar... I almost never lie. Well time to put that to the test. Wait a minute... I already said that I didn't want to come. Damn it!_

"Okay. You win. I'll go to your house."

She stopped her grinding and got off me. I can tell she was going to explode with ecstasy but she was trying to keep it under control with that cold and stoic expression of hers.

"Good. Is your mom going to be an issue then?"

"No ma'am I'll handle it..."

"Mark my words Jones. Once you step into my house, you will pay."

 _IT'S AS IF I EMBARASSED HER IN A SCHOOL EVENT!_

I meekly nodded.

I took a seat away from Monika and noted to stay away from her at all costs.

* * *

I glance about the room. I ran a hand down my hair.

 _This is extremely stressful... I really need a break-day._

I see across the room that Sayori, Monika and Tommy were all chatting. At the other side, I see Yuri and Natsuki exchanging poems.

They start reading the poems they exchanged, I see their facial expressions change. Natsuki's eyebrows furrow as she grows increasingly frustrated from reading Yuri's poem. However, Yuri on the other hand, seemed a bit unamused and had a small smile.

"Grr. What's with this language?"

"Um, did you say something Natsuki?"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

My face feel as if it gained an extra pound.

 _Seriously?! That's my go-to excuse!_

Natsuki returns Yuri's poem with a hint of dismissiveness. It was obvious that she didn't like the poem.

"I guess you can say that your poem is fancy."

"Thank you Natsuki. Your poem was... cute."

She perked up. "Cute? Did you miss the message of my poem?! It's about the feeling of giving up! That's not a 'cute' feeling, Yuri!"

"I-I know that! I was talking about the uh... language of your poem. I was just trying to say something nice..."

"What?! You mean you have to try to come up with something nice to say?! Thanks for compliment, Yuri! It really didn't come out nice!"

"Um... Well I have a couple suggestions on how to improve your poem writing..."

"Hmph! If I wanted suggestions, then I would've asked someone who **actually** liked my poem! Which people did, by the way. Sayori liked it, Monika liked it, Tommy liked it, and even Val liked it!"

 _What? Does my name carry that much weight?_

She continued, "So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own." She smiled with her fang pointing out. "Now the first thing is-"

"Well excuse me. I appreciate the offer to help, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style and making it unique! I don't expect my style to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something very inspiring to me. But that hadn't happen yet." Yuri professionally said, with a mild glare.

 _Woooo! Go Yuri!_

Natsuki was growing more pissed. She gritted her teeth and glared back.

"And don't you know? All three did like my poem too! Valkyrie was particularly impressed and **liked** my poem!"

Natsuki suddenly stands up with a game-winning grin. "Wow Yuri, I didn't know that you had to impress Valkyrie so much. It seems as if there is more going on in your mind..."

 _Huh? What does she mean by that?_

"E-eh? Wha-wha-what are you talking about?! That's not what I... uu...!" For the first time, I see Yuri getting furious.

"Well you... you're just..." Yuri stands up. "Maybe you're just jealous that Valkyrie appreciates my poem than he appreciates yours?!"

"What! And how do you know if he liked my poem more, huh?! Are you that full of yourself?"

"Wha! I'm not-... If I was really full of myself... then I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!"

 _This is hitting both of them hard. Someone should intervene. I see Sayori walk up to them, I don't think her presence will calm them down._

"GRRR!"

"U-ummm..." Sayori interrupted them both from their ensuing conflict. Is everyone okay...?

They ignored her.

"Well you know what Yuri?! I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as Valkyrie joined our club!"

 _Wait what._

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri yelled.

Monika went up to the conflict. "Um, Natsuki, that's a little over the top..."

Sayori agreed, "Yeah and-"

Both Natsuki and Yuri yelled at the two. "This doesn't involve you!"

 _Jesus, if it were just guys then we would be all pissed at each other and then hug it out afterwards But when it comes to girls, they keep at it for a while and hold a grudge against each other. We males are simple creatures._

With both Sayori and Monika out of the way. Tommy was the only one left.

"Uh guys?..." They both glared at him. He kinda flinched when they did look at him.

I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "I got you." He nodded and brought up a fist. We fistbumped each other.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

"Natsuki is just tr-trying to make me look bad...!"

"No! That's not true! Yuri started it! If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective than complex writings, then none of wouldn't have happened in the first place! What's the point of reading poems if the message is hidden from you?! The message should jump out at the reader, they shouldn't have to be found!" Natsuki looked at me pleadingly. "Help me explain that to her, Val!"

"W-wait! There's a reason why we have so many words that are so deep and expressive in our language! It makes our expressing our feelings more effective! Avoiding them just makes us be more limited and ignorant! You understand that right, Val?"

"Uh..."

They got closer to me, and leaned in on what I had to say. My hesitance to respond made glare at me.

 _This is not good, how did this even happen in the first place? What the hell is this memory... Gah. Let's roll._

"W-well Natsuki you're right that I liked your poem."

"See?!"

"Hold it! That doesn't mean you should pick a fight just because someone's opinion is different!"

"What? No! That's not what happened at all! Yuri wouldn't even take my poem seriously!"

"Huh. Hmm... Well..." I take a deep breath. "Well, in your case Natsuki, using feelings with a few words is effective and it lets reader's imagination take over, which is a unique writing style."

"Ahahaha! Take that! Goes to show how much you know!"

"B-but but..." Yuri tried to defend herself.

"Natsuki! That's enough!"

"Wha... why?! She was so mean to me though!"

I shook my head and touched the bridge of my nose.

"She wasn't mean to you Natsuki, she felt threatened. Like what Yuri said yesterday, writers need to open up to others and they need see to for what you are. Look Yuri, I can confirm that I liked your poem as well. Hell, it isn't a secret in the first place. I understand that you and Natsuki felt threatened when you two tried to defend your claims, it's natural. In the end however, when a writer writes a poem, they pour their feelings into, no matter how complex or simple it is."

"I see..." Yuri nodded.

"Oh..." Natsuki also nodded.

 _Phew... I said a mouthful. Again._

"Both of you are talented and great poem writers. Now can you two apologize to each other? Jesus..."


	7. Start

A/N: The chapter is going to be the initiative to rising action portion of my fic, therefore it is going to be much longer. Scratch that, this can be considered the finale of the prologue. However before I start responding to the reviews, I would like to respond to these three outstanding ones first and explain myself.

Anon, Well given the fact that he's stuck in a world that isn't his and doesn't wish to be there in the first place, it is somewhat justified that he acts like this. Sure, he goes off in a tangent sometimes, but it doesn't necessarily mean that he's a "hormonal 14 year old." Maybe you can elaborate on what part he sounds like that, and how I can explain; as it is my duty to help explain some errors I've made.

Nathan, I am not quite sure how this is all Val's fault for whatever crisis he has generated. If it's the multiple "dates" he has been getting then that's all on him. However, the car accident and losing control on saving Tommy, that isn't his fault. Rather, it is implied that someone is pulling strings and tying up loose ends...

Dark, there's a really specific reason why I didn't choose a real name for Valkyrie, compared to James, Gabe, and Thomas. But I'm sorry if you don't like my work since it breaks your "immersion". Everyone has their likes and dislikes, I can't mess with that.

Now moving on, to other reviews.

Vanilla, your way of reviewing is astonishing, your analysis and predictions almost reads my mind. And to respond to your question of Natsuki-OC shipping only, it's probably not going to happen, given the circumstances on how the others are advancing to him... unfortunately. *wink wink*

Guardian, Leg Day is really important. And because of you, Val lied for the first time in forever... Nah, I'm just messing with you, it was a small plot hole that I had to resolve.

Pheonix, thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it a lot!

Nukem, Hey! Thanks for the feedback. I know I'm missing some words here and there, but I'm trying to proofread my work before I submit it. Besides I'm just as excited as you all are when I upload a chapter. That's assuming if people do get excited when I do though...

Tatana, I assume that you have taken inspiration from the DDLC fanfiction community and their stories. As writers, it is a good thing for others to express their thoughts in the form of literature. Although I'll be primarily focusing on my work, I'll be there to support as patronage for doing the same thing for me, given that I have the time to do so unfortunately. Also, thanks for the feedback!

As I was going to start writing, I saw that randomguy, a person that has favorited my story a while back, has started a fanfic of his own. He, like Tatana, is inspired by the stories on site. A word of advice, there is potential, the number one thing on writing is to go with the flow and plan ahead. Gather your thoughts so you won't be stuck on a certain part for hours. Besides that, keep it up. You got interesting ideas to mend on.

With that, let's jump right back in.

* * *

"Well?" I questioned impatiently. To show it, I crossed my arms and leaned on one foot.

"Okay, okay! I'll apologize!" Natsuki was visibly nervous. "Can everyone stop staring at me?! It's getting me pissed!"

Mostly everyone stared away. I can tell Natsuki doesn't apologize often, if not ever. Doing this requires bravery and willpower, something I can commend.

"I'm sorry for saying all that. Like how I said Val liked my poem more than yours... And what I said about your boobs... I didn't mean it... You aren't the type of girl to do such a thing..."

"Good. Now Yuri," I motioned her with my hand. "It's your turn."

"Uuu... I'm sorry! For everything I said! I'm really, really sorry! And... thank you... I would never do such a shameful thing..."

 _What shameful thing?_

"Now was that too hard?" The two girls glared at me mildly, but I dismissed it. "Didn't think so, now you see guys. That's friendship! Forgiving each other after a fight!"

 _Jesus, it were boys then this have would been so much less stressful... By now, everyone would have moved on. Now I can only hope that the girls didn't keep a grudge on each other. I doubt they are going chill like us guys after fight. We all would be chilling and having a ice cold soda._

 _Man... I want some soda..._

"Good job Valkyrie! I'm really glad you stepped in to stop the fight!" Sayori chirped. I nodded in response. She reared her head towards the two girls.

"Besides! You two are naturally beautiful girls! Both of you would be perfect romantic partners for-" Tommy's hand clasped over her mouth. "Mmmmph? Mmmph? Mmmm? Mmmm..." He then ruffled Sayori's hair, to which Sayori giggled and smiled brightly.

"What did you put in her mouth, Tom?"

"Ah. Some chocolates."

"Oh. That's adorable."

Both Tom and Sayori flushed red.

"What?"

"Guys, I'm going to go early... I need to walk this off... I'll see you guys tomorrow." Natsuki interjected. "And I'm going to bring another poem!" She said as looked at me.

We all shared our goodbyes as she left.

Yuri came up behind me.

"Valkyrie? Can I speak to you for a moment?..." Yuri timidly asked with a sad smile.

"Of course."

We walk to the closet of the class room. Once we make it there, she gives an exasperated sigh.

I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Why did you bring out here?"

"I'm just really embarrassed. I-I can't believe I acted like that... You probably loathe me whenever you look at me..."

"What? No I don't! Why are even you saying this?"

"I let my emotions get the better of me. Uuuu... I feel so... bad..."

"Well don't be. You handled the situation in a way better fashion then I probably could. In fact, it makes me think more highly of you, to speak with such passion to defend your claims."

She started to nervously play with her hair, while looking away from me. Her face was **adorable...**

 _Take it easy Val. You're treading in dangerous territory._

She also looked as if she was thinking of doing something, but wasn't quite sure...

"Yuri? Is everything all ri-?"

I was interrupted by a hug that made me flinch.

 _How is Monika hugging me- oh._

I was so used to getting hugged by Monika that I didn't notice it was actually Yuri hugging me. Her chest distributed the heat towards my chest, and it felt really, really **soft.**

I finally hug her back. She sighed happily in response.

"Thank you. You are so kind, Valkyrie... **I'm so glad that you are here with me."**

I pulled away from the hug. "Hey, likewise friend. Likewise."

She tensed up when I said friend. I patted her shoulder, with a smile. She smiled back, but with that tensed expression.

"By the way, Valkyrie... about what Natsuki said... about... you know my br-..." She stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did she say?"

"Uh... Don't worry about it..."

"Ok. I'll not worry about it. But c'mon! That's my 'catchphrase!'"

"I'm sorry! It's just so... easy to use and it gets me... **ex-** calm! It gets me really calm! Haha..." She blushed.

"U-um also I want to say one more thing... c-can we... uuu! Nevermind..."

"Come on Yuri!" I wrapped my arm on her shoulder. "What do you want to say? And please! Speak your mind, I like it when you do!"

"Uh... Valkyrie... y-y-you're t-touching me..."

 _I am?_

"Oh! My bad! Sorry..." I pulled my arm away, only for Yuri to hold it.

"No. Don't let go..." Yuri turned to look at me. She had those focused eyes... It looked **attractive...**

 _Okaaay... This is getting creepy._

"I want **you,** to go to the movies with **me.** So we can see the premiere of the Markov Links." Her voice became slowed and sounded heavy. It was almost **slutty?**

"Uh... Sure. When do we go?"

She took my arm wrapped it around her waist. She pulled in closer to me.

 _OKAAY, THIS IS SOME MONIKA LEVEL SHIT RIGHT HERE!_

I looked around to see if anyway was looking at us. Fortunately, not. They were all chatting at the other side of the room.

She whispered, "The day when we come back, we can go tonight..." I can feel her warm breath tickle my ear.

 _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! HOW DO MONIKA AND YURI HAVE THE COURAGE DO SUCH THINGS IN PUBLIC?_

"Uh... no p-problem..."

"Good then it's settled." Her eyes went back to normal.

Yuri took my hand and led me to where everyone was.

 _Hey! SHES TOUCHING MY HAND! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! WHAT THE HECK?!_

I took a sit next to Tommy and Sayori. Yuri, in the other-hand takes a seat besides me and scoots up to me. Kind of personal space breaking close...

 _Just don't look at her and don't pay attention. This weirdness is almost at an end, I hope._

Once Monika saw me, she gave a jealous glare towards Yuri, and Yuri returned the glare. I squirmed in my seat.

"Well! Now that's been dealt with... I hope everyone's read each other's poems and found it a new experience to enjoy and be worthwhile! How did you all feel about sharing poems?"

"I found it a pleasant experience. Being complimented for something we dedicated our souls into, is a worthwhile experience indeed." Yuri stated.

"Well, I found it a lot of fun! Both Val and Tommy gave me really cute poems that I love!" Sayori chirped excitedly.

"Yeah... It was alright. It's pretty "lit" to talk about our poems with others."

"What do you have to say, Val?" She said with a concealed scowl.

 _What did I do? I didn't anything!_

"Well um... I find it an awe-inspiring experience for all. Learning about the poem writers, leads to the fact that they have hidden potential."

"Anyway, it's almost time for us to leave, so for when we come back in the following day, we all should have new and improved poems for all of us to enjoy!" Monika concluded.

"Ah! Finally, I want to take a nap before hitting the gym!"

Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"What? It's leg day! Can't miss leg day ever! Nothing is going stop me in leg day!"

"I dunno Val, there's always a possibility that something could go wrong~!"

 _Wait what does she mean by- oh._ My eyes widened. OH _NO!_

"O-oh y-y-yeah you are right Monika... Anything can happen, yeah..."

Everyone chuckled at my loss of confidence. I couldn't care less. I was terrified on what will happen when I step into Monika's house today.

"Okay, it's time to go everyone! See you the following day! Val, I need to talk with you for a bit..."

"Sure... no sweat."

"Bye Monika, bye Yuri!" Sayori said as she grabbed Tommy.

"Take care you two! And hey! Good luck." Tommy left with a wink to me.

I felt my face lose it's color.

"Goodbye Val, I hope to see you again." Yuri said as she left the room.

Now it was just me and her. Me and Monika.

"Uh... I'm gonn-"

"Where do you think you're going?! Sit down!" Monika yelled.

"Yes ma'am." I take a seat right across from her.

She had her hands on her chin, while her elbows rested on the table.

"Finally! I'm making sure that you are coming with me. I don't want you to be late to our, **discussion."**

"B-but it's... it's leg day!"

"NO! I don't care if it is leg day! Your legs are just fine!"

"Aww come on... please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please! Besides I need to pack up, if I going to stay a while..."

"ARGH! FINE!"

 _Phew._

"Do you promise that you will be there though?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I won't anything to worry about. I want you at my house no later than 8. Is. That. Clear?"

I meekly nodded.

"Good. Now leave. I have to handle some stuff before I can leave."

"Alright Monika... Jeez." And with that I left the club room.

* * *

I went down to my locker so I could pick up my jacket.

I got there in a manner of seconds, and the hallway was completely empty. I had to get the hell away from Monika and come up with a plan to not go to her house...

I lied to Monika, I actually didn't have to go the gym today. My legs were already sore from yesterday. I would feel bad about lying, but lying to her felt like it... increased my survival rate. I know this is just a memory, it just felt good to leave a dangerous situation like her.

I put in my combination for my lock and it opened. I took out my jacket and put it on. It was pouring outside and didn't seem it would let up.

 _What am I going to do..._

I heard some voices around me.

"Huh?" I looked around, there was no body.

I proceeded to walk to the exit, until I was hit with a paralyzing headache. I slowed my pace drastically until I was put to a stop. I clutched my head to stop the pain, it gotten so bad that I had to close my eyes. I used the wall to support me, but I don't know how long it was going to support my failing clutch on it.

The voices grew stronger... I opened my eyes to see if anyone was there.

 _What the hell..._

I saw phantoms, they all looked like they were from real life... No large eyes, existing lips, flat and sharp noses alike, normal colored hair... The phantoms seemed to students and staff alike. All were talking and going about their business.

 _Is it over? Is this hell over? Am I free? Is everything gonna go back to normal?_

That headache I had dissipated immediately.

I just wanted to talk with anyone, hear the latest news, gossip, test dates, and stuff. I wanted to find my friends and tell them about what just happened! After looking about I think I found them.

I ran towards what looked to be my friends. I got closer and it indeed they were! Gabe, James and Tommy were laughing and having a good time. I had to join in!

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled. I was ecstatic! Everything is normal again!

They didn't respond to me...

 _Am I... still stuck here? No. It can't be..._

Everyone started to vanish... I saw everyone started to vanish...

"No! NO! NOOO! PLEASE! WAIT! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" I screamed frantically.

I turned around to look at my friends, Gabe was the first to go, then James, then Tommy. He looked up to me, and he gave me a mournful smile and he too, vanished with them.

I dropped onto my knees. My knees were unable to support my weight. I felt my nose bleed as the headache came again. I dropped on all fours. My eyes burned as tears threatened to fall out.

 _I just wanted... to everything to be normal again..._

Two wet drops fell on to floor. My tears were hot as they raced down to my face.

 _I can't do this anymore... Every second I'm here... I feel as if I've gotten used to it. The real world seems as if it was a distant memory._

I didn't want to move. I don't care any more. Just let my sanity break... I just don't care anymore...

 ** _You don't care about Tommy?_**

 _I do care... but, but... I can't go on..._

 ** _If you do care, then you would anything it would take to save him. Did you forget he is a coma?_**

 _No! I do care! I know he is a coma! But this hurts so much... I missed the real world so much..._

 ** _The struggle of not being there to comfort his devastated family and the unimaginable pain he is going through just to survive, is all for naught? He's giving you a chance to save him. And here you are, crying pathetically just cause you miss how everything used to be. Don't you get it? Tommy is giving you the fighting chance to make that all happen! Are you going to waste it and moan about the changes? Or are you going take the opportunity and fight back?_**

My other voice was right. I had to do this. I'm going to take the chance! I'm going to bring Tommy from the brink of death! We are going to laugh about the experiences we had during our time here! I won't give up now! I'm going to fight till my last breath! I will secure my victory!

The world around started to go back to the simulated world again.

 _Let's do this. No one is going to control what happens. I going to take this simulation down and bring him back. No more doubts, no more worries. This will be a new beginning._

I felt as if my mind has been coated with an extra layer of protection. I feel as if I have woken up.

I got back up and wiped my face.

 _Let's do this._

* * *

I got out of the school and I was making my home. I took out my headphones played some music. The track I was listening to is Missing, by Orax.

The song reinforced my reinvigorated mood. Something about the chords made me feel energetic and powerful.

I exited the school from the gates, I made my way towards home. It was unusually busy, pedestrians and cars were all present on my commute back home. I still had personal space, so it wasn't that bad.

Younger students walking hand and hand with their mothers, fathers, and siblings. Some were even walking with their friends back home. I felt myself give a small, but hopeful smile.

The streetlights were giving it's radiant orange glow, it reminded me of my real home. This suburban neighborhood was identical to mine... No.

Instead of missing the real world, I decided that I reminisce about the good times I had with my friends.

My mind raced back to freshman year at high school...

* * *

It was a boring day. It was the first day of school, nothing important was going go on. Just a whole lotta crap about what to do and what's expected of me. Whatever. I don't care. I don't care if I was the one who got snickered at when I got things wrong. I don't care about sitting on the bleachers of the gym, being the last one to be picked, I don't care if I had any friends. I got through middle school without friends, and now I could do it at high school for 4 years! Nothing is going to change.

I was at a classroom with a whole bunch of freshmen like me. They were talking about everything besides the game we were playing at the front of the board.

"Hey dude, do you know anything that starts with a D and is piece of clothing?" A kid said with a happy go-lucky smile.

"Y-yeah I do. A down jacket."

"A down jacket? Alright." He turned to give the answer to his team. "Hey man, what's your name?"

"My name is uh... V̴̦̟̫͖͈̹̺͕͍͚̦̘̀̀ͅa̠̼͓̣̲̗̝̬̰̺͉̥̞͍̭͉̱̜͞l̸̜͍̺̹̭̙̥̯̫͙̰̻̜̫͔̀͞ͅͅķ̪̗̣̻̰̹̤̝̟͈̯͕̪̦̘̀̕͞r҉̰̗̭̲̳̺̥̪͟i̴͕̠̗̯̳͉̬̮̳̲̱̲̪͇̗̺̫̻͜͡͠e̛͖̯͉͉̙͠͠." What's yours?"

"My name is Thomas. Or you can call me Tom or Tommy, it don't matter."

"You have a nickname? That's pretty cool..."

"It's easy! Your nickname can be uh... hmm..." Tom tapped his chin in thought.

"See... It's hard..."

"I've got it! How about V͏̴̡̻̼̺͈͜a̡̛̫̤͓͉̝̞̞̹͞͞l̵̨̼͇͓̬̹͇̖̯̠̼͟ ?"

"Huh... I like it!"

Everything between that was a blur. I can faintly recall talking about TF2 and other Valve games at the time... We talked about the skins and hats, the economy of the trading system, and weapons.

It wasn't that long that we actually had classes to go, so we can introduce ourselves to our teachers. We both entered our third period class. It was United States History. The room was all lit up naturally by the sunrays. It felt nostalgic somehow. The tables were arranged in four seats each. Me and Tom sat down together. Two other kids sat down with us.

The teacher came around with a group classwork. All four of us groaned at this, and we suddenly felt a little more comfortable together.

"Hey there! My name's Thomas, and this is my friend, V̀á̶̧̧͞l̨̕ḱ҉̢͜r̸i̧̛͠e҉͘͞ !" Thomas chirped.

 _Friend? That quickly?..._

I meekly waved my hand at them, despite being 2 feet away from us. They both smiled warmly.

"Yo. My name's Gabriel, or you guys could call me Gabe."

"And you are...?" Thomas inquired.

"Name's James."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you both! Now let's get down to business..."

* * *

...

I didn't bring an umbrella, my coat's hood was protecting my head and my music from the cold water. I felt tempted to let the water wash me, wash away all the worries I had about this. Instead I sunk down, and let the raindrops splash onto the pavement. It made me feel... calm, despite the brewing storm I was probably going to have to go against.

It wasn't long until I made it home. By then, the song has ended. I turned my headphones off. And entered my home and readied myself for the rest of the day.

I placed my bag on the hat rack and took off my shoes. I was exhausted, by everything.

I was going to fall onto the couch, but I realized I was drenched. I carefully took off my jacket and uniform. I placed them inside a plastic bag, so I can clean them later. I was stripped to my boxers and t-shirt, the only articles of clothing that weren't attacked by water. It was still pouring outside, I don't know why, but it felt as if I can stay here and ditch Monika. Ditch Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori and the literature club, the school and ...

No. I can't ditch Tommy. I'm doing it for him.

I gave an irritated sigh. _Oh well. I forgot this is all a simulated version of Tommy's memory. Whatever that memory may be..._

I decided to text James on the situation outside.

"James" "What's the news?"

"Val dude" "We've been worried sick about you" "The machine started repeating destabilization imminent or some shit" "The doctor was going to unplug it so he can save both of you, but Guiliot stopped him" "He said it was going to back to normal"

 **Warning! Continued interactions from outside world will result in destabilization.**

 _Damn! I need to know about Tommy..._

"How's Tommy? I gotta go after this"

"He's doing a lot better now, we are just worried about you" "Stay safe, for me, Gabe, and Tommy"

I closed the messaging app and went up stairs. I fell on my bed face first and closed my eyes."

*Brrrh*

 _Great. Someone texted me. How come this always happens when I text Gabe?_

I pulled up my phone to check who it was.

 _Fuck._

It was Monika. And from the texts she was pissed.

"Pick up." "We have much to discuss." "Pick up. Now."

 _Jesus Christ! Alright, alright!_

"Chill out" "I was busy" "What do you need to talk about?"

"I was thinking that I could come over instead."

"I'm really busy right now" "Can we talk about this later?"

"Why? What's so important right now?"

 _Oh shit. Hmm... What's a good lie..._

"I'm doing homework right now" "AP Calc hw" "So I need to focus"

 _Monika is typing..._

 _Please don't counter, please don't counter, please don't counter..._

"Ah. How about I help you out by coming over? I know a lot of Calculus and I going help you out. Besides, I know where you live."

That last sentence sent a small spark on my spine, which caused me to jump a bit.

"No thanks" "I prefer doing it myself" "I'll text you back"

"There wasn't a choice. I'm coming over."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I was actually genuinely pissed at a girl!

 _What now? Oh yeah...! I turned off location after she was waiting for me outside..._

"I'm not home"

"Oh? Where are you then?"

"Don't worry about it" "Look Monika" "The punishment or whatever can wait" "I really need to get back to my work" "I'll text you back"

I was left on read.

 _I'm not sure if this is good or not._

*Brrrh*

"You're adorable when you make a stand. Fine. I won't bother you again, goodbye."

 _Oh c'mon! Is she really going to use reverse-psychology? I don't want to be near you!_

 _..._

 _Did she just call me **adorable?**_

 _..._

 _But it feels as if I betrayed her... It's making me feel guilty..._

I reach out to text her back but I stopped myself from doing so.

 _No. When I make my stand, I won't change it._

I closed the messaging app and locked my phone.

 _What now? I kind of successfully avoided Monika for now. But knowing her, she's going to come back in force..._

 _Go camping? No... That's too risky, and I don't even know how to camp really!_

 _Hang out with Yuri or Natsuki? Nope. I'm not going touch that subject, or anyone hopefully for that matter..._

 _Hang out with Tommy and Sayori? Actually screw it, I don't feel like going anywhere. I'm sore..._

 _If Monika comes, I'll think of something... I'm sure of it._

 _Do your homework? Do I even have any homework?_

I go downstairs and picked up my wet neck bag. I opened it, all the contents inside were actually safe and not even soaked.

 _AP Cal... AP Cal... There it is!_

I pulled out a folder for that class. I was right, there was homework for AP Cal.

 _Aw man... I hate Calc though..._

I brought my homework and bag upstairs, so I can start doing it.

 _Derivatives, limits, and integral notations... Nothing too hard, I did a shit ton of these back at May._

It didn't take a while for me to do the problems, it was a review. I took the test back at May and it's still fresh on my mind.

 _What now? There's nothing else I can do besides sleep._

I check outside the window, it is still pouring outside.

I sigh at the sight of such depressive but calming weather.

 _Yep. Sleep it is._

I put away my homework and put it into my bag. Once I did that, I lied down with my arms being the extra cushions and crossed my legs for warmth and comfort. Looking up at the ceiling, I began to think...

 _Why is this memory repressed? I keep getting interrupted by everyone whenever I think this... Tommy never told or mentioned anything about going to another school with Sayori, if she apparently exists in the real world... Hell, this isn't even a proper memory! Nothing makes any sense! No matter how fucked up a person's perspective is, the world around them will always be the same, not transformed into an anime world or what not... Wait... what if this memory isn't exactly a memory... What if it's a memory **about** something else, besides his life! This has to be some form or representation of Tommy's past! Wait... the girls I've met are Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and finally **Monika**_ _..._

I shudder at the hint of her name.

 _What if these girls are actually a form of Tommy's thoughts?! Ok so... Sayori is a outgoing, happy-go-lucky type of person, something Tommy is in the real life... Natsuki is girl who's into cute things... Something Tommy doesn't really like... Yuri is a girl who's into dark and spooky things like me... Tommy didn't really have an opinion on those and was sometimes too overly 'critique-ish' on the scare factors. And then we have her... **Monika...** she's way too unpredictable to make a consensus. She has a strange vibe with her... I'm not sure what it is but, it's something that doesn't belo-_

I hear a loud knock at my door.

 _Huh? Who's here at this hour and weather?_

I look outside from my window and identify who knocked on my door. It was dark and raining, making identification difficult... I squinted harder to see who it was-

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Well, I have no choice but see who it is. I leisurely walk down the stairs and took a peak at who it is.

 ** _Oh no._**

 _It's her! It's Monika and she's pissed!_

"HEY! I HEAR YOU! OPEN THE DOOR!" She angrily roared.

I complied, as I undid the locks and knobs.

 _Time to lie again..._

I fake fatigue as I opened the door, yawning while doing it.

"Oh, hey Mon, come on in..." I drowsily said.

She stomped inside. I flinched for a millisecond and closed the door. Monika crossed her arms and glared at me. She was wearing a black coat with boots on, her umbrella was a neon red. She clasped down the umbrella and threw to me. I, again, caught it without hassle.

"Cut the shit. I can see right through you, Jones."

 _Huh? Aw shit..._

"I'm actually tired, Monika... I've had a long day..." I futilely attempted.

"Well, wake up! We need to talk about... what happened at... Study Hall..." She looked nervous for a split second before maintaining that angered expression.

 _Not this shit again..._

I remained silent, as I helped her out of her coat and placed it on the rack. Monika was wearing seductive red dress underneath the black coat. It was revealing, as it hugged her breasts. Fortunately it was not "see-through" and it was thick enough to reveal anything else. Her hair wasn't in that pony-tail and flowed elegantly and freely.

 _This doesn't look good._

I led her to my sofa, we both sat opposite ends.

"Very well. What do we need to talk about?"

"Don't play stupid, Jones. We both knew what was going to happen."

 _I might well accept my fate..._

"What happened? Tell me." I knew this was going to disorient her and loosen her guard.

"Eh?! W-what do you mean by 'what happened?' you know it already!"

"No. I don't."

"I can't believe you are that dense! I thought you knew! Argh!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked up to me slowly.

"We. Were. Going. To."

 _This is it! I'm so screwed! There's absolutely no way I'm going to be able slide past this one!_

 **"Kiss."**

 _There. That word. Great. Now what? Am I supposed to die now?_

"Ooooohhh! You were talking about that?" I said with false understanding.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, we **are** talking about that."

 _Last resort, acceptance._

"Hey look. It's okay, it was the heat of the moment and I completely-"

"No!" She balled her fists up. "Stop dancing around it! I'm sick of it!"

 _Sick of this? This might be my chance to live!_

"Dance around what?"

She ignored me and sat back down, her angered posture vanished immediately. She looked away from me. Her eyes being away from my sight.

"You turned your head..."

"I know..."

"You told me that I was grinding on your..."

"I know..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She looked up at me, her face was being trailed with tears. Her face was in a pained expression, she was quivering her hurt frown and was shaking...

 _My god. What have I done?_

I instinctively got up and squeezed her. She didn't hesitate to comply, she buried her face into my neck and sobbed uncontrollably. I placed my chin at the crown of her head, and waited for her. I ran my hand down her hair, it was silky smooth, it flowed down my hand like cotton. And it somehow eased her crying.

"D-do y-you know wh-why I wanted to k-kiss y-you?" Her voice was muffled, she had her mouth on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"Why?"

"It's because..." She looked up to me. "You fought for me, Val... That guy insulted me and made me feel small... I felt helpless..." She gave a small smile at me. "But you came and defended me... That's why I like you so much... That's why I wanted to kiss you."

I was honestly baffled, I couldn't respond to what she just said...

 _She likes me?... She wanted to kiss me?_

"I see." I pathetically said.

"I... I have come to terms... if you didn't like me back..."

 _What do I do? If I say yes, then she'll be my girlfriend, **my fake and digital girlfriend.** But if I say no, then things will permanently be awkward for the both us. We will never see eye-to-eye ever again..._

"It's... It's... It's fine, if you don't like me back... I know you probably like Yuri or Natsuki... But not me..."

 _Yuri? Natsuki? What? What do they have to do about this?_

"But... I need to know... do you... like me...?"

...

 _It's now. Or never._

* * *

 _A/N: Doing a rewrite chapter 8, so I took it down._


	8. Resume

Warning! There is mild sexual content! Reader Discretion is advised!

* * *

I readied myself, for what I was going to say.

 _No._

I looked down on her, we never released from our hug. She looked desperate, broken, and crestfallen.

 _I can't pull myself to say it..._

"I don't know."

This shocked Monika for a bit. She was definitely expecting a "no".

"W-wha?"

"I... don't know. I don't understand you..."

She gave an confused look at me and looked down. I sighed and rested my chin at her head.

"Monika, you are a really sweet girl. One time, you are the most sweetest sweetheart out there, the next a pissed monstrosity that frightens me to the very bone... I really don't know if I do like you or not... you're just so unpredictable. I run analyses you all the time, trying to crack the enigma that is... you..." I run my hand down her soft and vibrant hair.

"Do you know why I was angry at you Val?"

"No. I don't."

"Okay, let me explain... To start off, well, you are a denser than oil... seriously. You can't even tell when a girl is literally throwing herself onto you! And how you don't even understand what goes on most the of time infuriates me! I try to get your attention but acting all "tsundere", but you just ignore me! That's what makes me so angry towards you!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't experience have with talking with girls... and I don't know how they work. Even if you are a tough nut to crack, you are kind, caring, and dare I say it, beautiful."

"What do you mean, Val?"

 _Gah. Anything to get her off my back and this crummy situation..._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew in this situation, I had to flatter her.

"Well... Your supple breasts, how they match your body, your luscious hips, which swing with such... **vigor.** Your gorgeous soft hair, radiating warmth all the time... And your face, oh! How so elegantly crafted it is! It glows brightly with your **seductive smile,** and finally your eyes. Your emerald-green eyes. How they shine in the brightest of lights! Yes, Monika, you are a gift from the gods!

Monika was absolutely stunned from the looks of it. Her eyes have dilated from surprise and her face was redder than the color red itself! I move a lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She smiled like an idiot, a smile brighter than usual and giggled. I gave her a kiss on the nose, to which she responded... in an unexpected manner...

She pushed me down onto the sofa, her arms being on each side of my head.

 _Uh oh._

Her breasts were pointing downwards onto my chest. Her body was a few inches from contact. And didn't help that I could see the curves of her breasts from her red dress! It was ridiculously **slutty!**

 _Damn it! I didn't finish what I was going to say and... and... And she's really close and lustful..._

I take a look at her face, she breaths were ragged and heavy, her emerald eyes now tainted with lust and desire.

 _Oh SHIT! Something must've turned her on! I have to end this now!_

"B-but! I don't really see-"

I could've sworn that we were a few centimeters away. She lunged towards me, to which I flinched. I felt a sweet and pleasant taste on my lips... it was soft... I was melting over how serene it was. I felt as if all my troubles were washed away from a rainstorm. _I liked it._

 _Wait... Is she...? No..._

I reluctantly opened my eyes, to which I saw... her kissing me...

 _No!_

I abruptly pulled her away from me. We took the chance to catch our breath, panting over what just happened.

"T-that felt great."

I didn't respond to that, I was trying to think this whole situation out.

 _This can't be happening... This doesn't feel right..._

" **I kind of want to do it again...** "

Monika cups my face and takes a good look into my eyes.

"W-wait! Mon-"

And she rams her lips into mine and moaned blissfully into my mouth. The whole sensation was as if I the whole world was crumbling down and we are the only ones in it. Just the two of us.

Í ̡͟w̧͜ǫul̷͘d̀͞͝n͡'̛́͢t̴̀͞ ̶m͜i̵͜n̵d͡ ̧ţ̛̀h͏͟a͘͠t̸.̴..̸̀͘ ͟͞

 _No. It's still wrong! I can't let this happen!_

We pull away from our kiss. We were breathing heavily just to support ourselves at this point.

Monika raises her self by a few centimeters and moves up to my neck.

" **I knew you liked me, Val. Who wouldn't? The way you described me makes me feel... precious."**

I could feel her hot breath on my neck, it was tickling me and was pushing me to **do more.**

 **"Now. Let me make you feel precious too..."**

She bit into my neck. I foolishly thought that she was a vampire or something, but I quickly realized what she was doing. She was sucking onto my neck, she was giving me a love bite. I felt euphoric, it was some sort of high! My mind was racing at million miles per second... I felt as if I was losing control, and something in me has awoken.

I growled in how sensational it felt. She continued sucking, until she grown tired of it, to which I took advantage.

I flipped her over in manner of milliseconds, my body weight pinning her down. I grabbed a hold of her wrists and held it down.

At first, Monika was surprised on what I did, but quickly adjusted to it. She grinned devilishly at my actions.

 **"Well, cowboy. I wasn't finished with my wo-"**

I interrupted her, I hungrily took her lips into mine, ravaging it. My tongue was barred from her mouth, to which it begged to be let in. Monika obliged and my tongue attacked hers. Our tongues were dancing and fighting each other, struggling for dominance. No words could describe what we were feeling.

At this point, all my sane actions held no sway. The shrouded carnal beast inside of me took a hold of me, and I was forced to look.

She tried to move her hand from grip, to which I let go. That hand traveled downwards and...

A piercing headache assaulted me. We got out from our make-out session early.

" **Why did you do that?!"** Monika questioned impatiently. It was obvious that she wanted to continue.

The pain I was experiencing intensified, to which I had to clutch my head in order to support myself from falling.

"Valkyrie?" Monika was worried about me, but her lust for action was still present in her eyes.

The pain, however was grounding my rational self into me. I felt that the carnal beast has finally dissipated. As soon as my arousal went down, my headache ceased.

"Valkyrie, do I need to get you water? Medicine?"

I let go of my hand on my head, and dismissively waved it off. "No... I'm fine but-"

 **"Good."** She lunged towards me in surprise and pinned me again, her pins were displaying a monstrous amount of strength. This time, she was more confident. Her hands seductively ventured throughout my body. My arms, my chest, my body... none of which were spared from her touch.

With more effort then needed, I broke out of her hold and switched sides. I flipped Monika over and pinned her down again.

 **"What are you waiting for? Make your mark on me."**

"I-I can't..."

"Wha-what?"

 _I've got her attention! **Take. The. Chance. Now! Do it! It's the only way out of this!**_

"Look Mon, I still don't know my feelings for you! I like you a lot, but..." I gulped, before I deal the final blow.

 _"I see you as a **sister** , rather than a **lover.** "_

 _THERE! I said it! Fuck!_

"B-but... you did all that... I thought you-"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't like me..."

 _I... don't know._

This ceased all of her lust, it had been replaced with the heart-broken expression from before. She was on the verge of crying and quietly wept.

 ** _I can't feel bad. Besides, you are just a figment of Tommy's memory anyway._**

 _..._

"Get off of me." She orders me. I let go off her wrists and got off her. There was awkward moment of silence as she brushed herself off and gained her composure.

"From now, on. You will stay away from me. Do you understand? I don't want anything to do with you. I'm taking you out of the literature club, so I won't have to see your sub-brick face ever again."

She stomps to her coat and puts it on.

"You've killed every emotion I had for you. I actually... didn't like you. I **loved** you. But now, you see me as... **that**." She turns around to see me. She had the most nastiest of scowls I've ever seen. "You know what? Go **fuck** Natsuki, Sayori, or the **bigger boobed** Yuri, you **asshole**. I don't care. I'll **NEVER** love you again. No. Matter. What. **WE ARE DONE**!"

She opens the door. It was still pouring outside. "Goodbye." She slams the door.

* * *

 _..._

 _Is that it? I feel... so **bad.** Not even words can describe how I'm feeling... I broke her heart and in turn she broke mine... Should I've said yes? Should I've accepted her feelings and return them? But that would lead up to... sex. _

I collapsed on the sofa. I looked up at the ceiling.

 _God damn it. I_ s _it my fault that my morals got in the way? Would things be different, if I actually... **loved her?**_

 _ **No. She would only be a distraction to my mission.**_

 _But... it didn't feel right when I rejected her._

 **It will, when you get Tommy out of this hell-hole.**

 _No... it doesn't seem like it..._

I got back up and took a look outside my window. It was still pouring, and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to stop in a while. I looked down, there was someone there... my eyes widened at what I was I seeing.

Monika was outside my doorstep curled into a ball, her knees tucked in and her face hidden. She was visibly shaking...

 _Fuck. Fuck! She's heartbroken, because of **me**! Gah! I'm such a fucking idiot! Damn it!_

 ** _NO, you aren't! You did the right thing!_**

 _..._

I sighed.

 _Sometimes, to accomplish your goals you have to take a leap of faith._

 ** _Damn it! How would that help you on your goal to save Tommy?_**

 _Until I find out what make's this memory repressed, then I can save Tommy! That can wait!_

 ** _No it can't! Going to her will extricate things! Remember Tommy is fighting right now!_**

 _Yeah, well he's fighting for this as well._

 ** _Are you really going to back-stab Tommy for all of this?_**

I open the door. Monika shakes and stands up.

"Stay away from me." She said with false confidence. Her face was red from the crying. The tears were still streaming from her cheeks.

"No. I won't."

She backs off slowly and starts a dead sprint, a desperate attempt to outrun me.

Leg day was kind to me, even though I was sore, I was able to catch up with her. I take her wrists and pin her to the wall near my house. Her legs were quivering in response.

"Listen to me-"

"NO! ALL YOU SAY JUST HURTS ME!" She screams as she fights her way out of the lock.

"Please! Just listen-"

"NO FUCK YOU! JUST LET ME GO!"

"Just lis-"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKER! YOU-"

 _I thought I would do this ever._

Her eyes widened on what I did. I closed my eyes and let the pleasant sensation pass onto me.

I was kissing her.

I was kissing Monika...

I was genuinely kissing her. No lust, no passion, just love.

Her lips were just as soft as it met mine. The feeling was amazing! It felt as if all my troubles evaporated! It felt real!

Although it took a me awhile to realize, I let go of her wrists. She finally kisses back, with her arms around my neck.

I felt **lust** sweep into me. I felt it taking over again... that beast in me rampaging to take control.

My hands became adventurous, gliding across her sides and hips. It eventually found its way to her buttocks. I didn't care any more. I had enough playing the repressed role. **I want to become the dominant one now. And I want to conquer you.**

I gave her butt an experimental squeeze, to which she squealed and broke our kiss.

"B-but you said... You didn't like me that way..."

"I know. I made a mistake. I don't like you, nor do I like you as a... **sibling.** **I love you. Monika. I love you to my very soul."**

 **WARNING! CONTINUED INTERACTIONS WILL RESULT IN DESTABLIZATION.**

 _Fuck that, I don't give a shit anymore._

"I-I... I love you too, Valkyrie. No matter how hard I try, I'll always love you."

We kissed again in the downpour. Nothing was going to stop us. Nothing. **Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri won't. This machine won't. And not even Tommy will stop our love.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! DESTABILIZATION IMMINENT!**

 _ **Are you fucking insane?! What about Tommy?! ARE YOU REALLY GIVING THIS UP FOR A DIGITAL LOVER? You are betraying him!**_

 _So what? Tommy likes this world and so I do I._

The world around started to collapse. We didn't care, all we needed was each other.

 _..._

 _No... This still isn't right! I can't let Tommy suffer because of me!_

 **FAILSAFE ACTIVATED! RESTARTING TO LAST KNOWN CHECKPOINT!**

* * *

I found myself in a void. It didn't matter if I closed or opened my eyes. I still couldn't see anything. Static noises started to pop my ears. I opened my eyes... everything was so blurry...

 _Where am_ _I?_

It took a minute for my eyes to re-adjust and the static noise stopped immediately. Nothing has changed, I just woke up in front of my AP Calculus homework. I was on number 14 on the review sheet.

 _Great. I fell asleep. Wait... what happened? Everything was just a haze... I don't remember how I even fell asleep..._

 _Who was I with? I remember holding someone..._

I take a look at my homework.

'Find the limit of this function.'

 _This is easy!_

*Brrrh*

My phone vibrated, in response to a text message.

I picked it up.

 _Great. It's from her._

It was Monika.

"I'm coming over. We need to discuss about the festival."

I felt a weird sense of deja vu. I also felt an overwhelming sense to say no.

 _What festival?_

"No, now is not the time" "Later, maybe tomorrow or at school" "I'm doing homework"

"What? What homework is it?"

"Don't worry about it Monika" "We'll talk about it later" "I really need to focus right now."

I don't know why, it felt a lot easier now than it was before... _Did I do this before?_

"Okay, okay fine." "I'll text you tomorrow. And don't forget, schools open tomorrow! The day-off got canceled!"

"Got it" "See you then"

Huh. That's convenient... but I've got to write a poem.

 _Great._

I got a piece of loose-leaf out and started writing.

* * *

 _Love_

 _Love makes you do crazy things._

 _Love can make you forget._

 _Love is a catalyst for danger._

 _A danger for friend and foe alike._

 _Kings, warriors, commoners all draw a hand at the fair lady._

 _Only for her to draw her to war._

 _Even though we strive for such a accomplishment._

 _It can rob of us of our most precious tool._

 _Our sanity._

* * *

*Brrrrrrrh*

"Hmm?" Someone was calling me. I take a closer look and it was Yuri's number. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Valkyrie..."

I smirked. I don't know why, but I felt like joking around with her.

"Who's this?"

"A-aah!" She was startled. "Is this the wrong number? I'm sorry!"

"Hahaha! I'm just busting your chops, Yuri. What's up?

"O-oh. I just wanted to say which chapter you were up to... I'm sorry if I bothered you!"

"Jesus Yuri, you apologize a lot don't you?"

"Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah-yeah. Don't worry about it. Right... the thing is Yuri, I was busy doing AP Calculus homework. So, I didn't really get a chance to read the book."

"I-I see..." Her voice sounded depressed.

"Aw, don't be like that Yuri. You didn't let me finish! Why don't we read the book together during literature club? You know point interesting things out and stuff..."

"Ah. That's a great idea!"

"Yep! Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Y-yes I do... I'm very, very sorry but, I bought the tickets early- by mistake! The movie is going to be tomorrow right after the club meeting..."

Something tells me that she didn't really do it by mistake... but whatever.

"It's fine! We'll just go together."

"J-just the two of us right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Don't worry about it..."

 _Agh. Let em use it, they like saying it._

"Okay it's settled! Tomorrow it is right?"

"R-right."

"Cool. Anything else, Yuri?"

"No, thank you Valkyrie."

"Don't mention it."

I hung up. It wasn't raining anymore, it was rather cloudy. I checked the time and it was 9:51.

 _Anything else I need to do? ... Nope. I guess I'll hit the hay._

I closed my eyes. A strange static noise filled my eardrums. It was low and it didn't really bother me. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **"Wake up, my love."**

 _Huh? Where am I?_

I groaned drowsily. I looked around, it wasn't my room. Rather, I was sleeping in a queen-sized mattress, rather than the twin-sized bed I'm used to sleeping. I got up and my lower area was sore.

 _Wait a minute... Why am I **naked**?!_

"What's wrong, Val?"

I looked behind me to see Monika on bed with me.

 _WHAT?!_

She too was naked, I can see her... well everything!

"Val?" She was getting worried.

"Huh? Oh, good morning my uh... **love**!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

She kissed my cheek. **"It isn't quite a 'good morning' when we don't have a little fun on bed right?"** Monika said with slutty passion. " **You ready for round two?"** She said as she bit onto the crook of my neck.

 _OH_

* * *

 _SHIT!_

I woke up with terror.

"Wha-wha-what's going on!" I yelled as I panicked.

Nothing happened, so I was able to calm down. I tried to remember what exactly happened at that dream, but I can't remember any of it. It was like a night terror.

 _I thought people who couldn't sleep and little kids get that... I can sleep just fine and I'm not that young anymore..._

 _All I can remember is someone biting onto my neck..._

In fear, I touch my neck to see if it actually happened...

My eyes widened. There was a bite mark on my neck!

 _Where did this come from?!_

I got up and went into my bathroom. I took a closer look at the bathroom mirror and it wasn't really a bite mark. It was more of a...

 _A hicky._

How did I even get this? I don't remember anyone biting onto my neck like that!

 _My god, it looks really obvious! How am I going to hide this?! I can't turtleneck through out the whole day!_

 _Wait. What time is it?_

The time was 7:12.

 _Great. It's time for school!_

I let out an exasperated sigh. I washed up and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and put on my uniform.

 _I really desperately need a break day. And it's a Wednesday._

I made eggs and with buttered toast, got my shoes and bag on, then I left the house at 7:32.

 _No one was waiting for me. Good._

The commute to school was boring and uneventful. _Thank god, I needed something that wouldn't be so stressful._

I got in first period without a hassle.

 _Here comes the boring school day..._

* * *

It was lunch-time, or break-time, or whatever.

Me and Tommy were sitting together once again.

"Hey Val. Why are you hiding your neck like that?" He said as he brought his tray up.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." He knew I was covering up something.

He grinned.

"C'moon. It can't be that bad. 'Sides, whatever it is, it can't be bad as a Vietnam scar..."

 _Wow, Tommy's charm also carries over here._

"It's fine..."

"Don't be like that Val! I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"I won't stop saying 'c'mon'. C'mon."

 _This is getting childish, he isn't going to let up._

"Alright fine." I show him my "hicky".

"Ahaha! So Monika made the first move huh?!"

"Wh-what?! No! She wasn't anywhere near me and we aren't even in a relationship dude!"

"Oh really? Then how did you get that?"

"I... I woke up with it."

I thought he was going to play devil's advocate, but he caught me off guard.

"Damn, that's a shitty bed you have then..."

I think he knew I wasn't lying.

"I guess."

"Sooo... What's the news with you and Monika?"

"Why are you quote on quote "shipping" me with Monika?!"

"I dunno. Probably cause you're the talk of the school. I heard something along the lines of... 'a transfer kid beat my ass and told me leave him and Monika alone!'" He sarcastically mocked.

"Oh... Uh... I can explain..."

"I know, I know. You wanted her all for yourself."

"But-!"

"Look dude, the girls in the classes are gossiping on how they want a man that could defend himself and his girl! And how they keep moaning over that they missed a chance on you!"

I raised an eyebrow. _What?_

"Bullshit. How come I never heard of that?"

"You tell me, don't you keep to yourself in classes?

"Yeah..."

"Well there you go! Your own question answered."

"I still don't buy it. You're busting my balls aren't you?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Hilarious."

...

"So uh, this basically confirms that Monika, is the perfectionist and only wants the best?"

"Yep."

"So I'm the best?"

"Yep."

"I'm better than everyone else that want to be with Monika."

"Yep."

I stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "Cut the shit dude. I can tell you have a bet going on."

This caught him off-guard. "I-I don't know what you mean..."

"Ohoho! This is rich! You made a bet with Sayori that if I get with Monika you win the bet!"

"Okay, Okay you got me..."

"Haha yes! But that leaves Sayori's side. What her side of the bet?"

"Uh... I don't know really... she's really tight-lipped about it. And she never is tight-lipped about anything. Sayori always tells me everything to me... ever since we were kids..."

This reminded me of Sayori's poem from yesterday. _I should probably tell Tommy about that line._

"Yeah... Well... y'know Tom, people have a lot more complex lives then at first glance. They shroud it like a secret. Sayori isn't a exception Tom, she might be hiding something."

"Wait. You might be right! She might be hiding something..."

"You read her poem from yesterday right?"

"Yeah, it was about sunshine and rainclouds, and how they make up her day."

"There's a particular line on which she wrote, I think goes... 'If it wasn't for you. I would sleep forever.' I don't really know what that means. But I don't like it."

"Me too. That's a line that seems out of place... Sayori is always full of sunshine. She would never be sad or anything."

"Maybe. But keep an eye on her. There might be something wrong about her."

"I will. I promise that I will always keep an eye on her. She's my best friend and I won't let anything happen to her."

 _Damn it Tom. Open your eyes a bit more..._

The school alarm rang.

"Hey Tom, I'll meet you the club. Keep an eye on her. She's my friend too y'know."

"No problem, Val. Like I said, nothing will happen to her. I'll do anything to help her."

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I made my way towards Study Hall. I'm not sure why, I felt as if someone was watching me. Or some group was watching me. Maybe I'm going paranoid...

 _This memory is slowly making sense, I think. I feel as if I gotten closer to fixing this memory..._

It wasn't long until I made it to Study Hall. I opened the door and looked around for Monika.

I found her sitting alone, with a somewhat annoyed look. She visibly loosened up when we made eye contact.

"Hey Monika. How's it going?"

"Could be better. Some girl took the piano! Some bs reason on she needs to take the test, and that the instructor is going to check on her soon."

"Aw that sucks. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. **What are you going to do?** "

"Hmm... probably read."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Really, Val? Don't you know how to have fun?"

 _Ouch._

"Yeah. I do! And this is coming from the perfect "sweetheart" of school! Don't you have fun by helping the school in every extracurricular activity?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, it's fun! Better than reading a book all the time. Nerd."

"Well you know what! I'm not your friend anymore."

She lost color from her face.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh. You don't get the joke do you? It's a elementary school thing. Whenever someone says something, 'mean' we 'don't ' be 'friends' with that person anymore. But ultimately, we crawl back to them anyway. I just mocked the practice."

"Oooh..." She nodded with understanding. Monika immediately turned pissed, she punched my arm. And to my surprise it actually hurt... somewhat.

"You idiot! I thought you meant it for real!"

"Well, that's the point of the joke! You have to make it seem convincing!"

"You know what. That deserves a punishment!"

 _Aw c'mon!_

"Aw c'mon! But-"

"No buts! You're coming with me to the computers!" She took my hand and literally dragged me there.

 _Well shit._

Monika lets out a sigh.

"Okay. So what are we doing?"

"I dunno. You dragged me here."

"Well, what do you for fun in the computer?"

 _Play video games with my friends on discord?_

"Uh... play video games...?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"No offense Val, that's pathetic. I'll show you what I do for fun!"

"I swear Monika, if it's flash games then-"

I was interrupted with the site I was seeing. It was a website full of visual novels.

 _Oh god, no! I don't want to read visual novels!_

"Wait a minute. Aren't visual novels, mangoes?"

She giggled at my mispronunciation.

"Man-ga. No! It isn't, Val! Visual Novels actually immerse you into it, and it has choices!"

"Sounds interesting... but on a vague scale."

"Aw come onnn! It'll be fun!"

"Fine... which visual novel are we going to do?"

"Hmm... why don't do this one?" She pointed at one with a demon cat-girl in it.

 _That's a weird combination. Where do people think of these stuff..._

I knew I was in for a treat.


	9. Glitches

AN: Let me clear up any confusion on what happened in that dream scene. It is actually a dream, and a imagining if the destabilization never occurred. But the hicky that Val got? That is all up to you.

* * *

We ended up doing that demon cat-girl thingy-majiger visual novel. I scooted up my seat to get closer to the screen and see what the novel has in store.

 _Hey, at least it isn't a flash game. I played so much of those to the point that I outright hate them._

"Hey, Val. Do you want me to read the choices and dialogue, or do you want to do that?"

"I'm down for whatever, Mon. I guess you can do any female parts and I can do any male parts, considering if there is any."

I looked at main menu, it was flooded by those cat-girls. There was no hint of males anywhere.

 _Oh well._

We clicked on start and the game loaded up. Monika moved her seat up to me. She was dangerously close to invading my personal space, but her eyes were glued to the screen. She was completely unaware that she was really close to me.

 _Don't worry, Val. She's just a friend. Monika isn't the type of person to forcibly kiss in you public... **or is she?!**_

That last thought, made me shiver in fear.

The visual novel is a simple point and click game. I actually found the two characters in the game pretty interesting. The main character was a male and he has little to no personality, besides being a sheltered man who plays video games and watches anime until he sleeps. He also has one friend.

 _Jesus, he doesn't seem to be the social type at all._

His only friend was a female cat-girl, whom she has known the main character when they were kids. She is outgoing and happy go-lucky, and also really cares about the main character's well being. Apparently, the main character has never joined any clubs or done any extracurricular activities, and his best friend was urging him to do something.

 _Why does this all seem familiar? I swear, I know this has happened before, somewhere. I just can't place my finger on it..._

The game has progressed to the point where the friend gave us the first question and choice.

 _"Which Club are you most interested in joining?"_

 _Music Club_

 _Video Game Club_

 _Cooking Club_

 _Anime Club_

"It's our first choice! Choose the Music Club!"

"Lemme think this out, it gave us choices right? Hmm... I don't like cooking that much, I only find it a skill handy for making ordinary food have a 'wow' factor. Anime? I have an open mind about it, but I don't think I can tolerate on an everyday basis... Music? I have years of experience playing the trumpet and clarinet, and sang in my school's honor choir, but that doesn't mean I would like to join a club based solely on that.

"Wait Val. You have musical experience?"

"Well, I kind of just said that. Yeah, why?"

"Hehe! You can help me with my song! You are going to help me with the lyrics!"

"You see, that's exactly why I quit doing music. Okay! So I going with The Video Game club!"

Monika grabbed a hold of my arm and hugged it, preventing me from making a choice.

"No!"

I turned my head to see Monika glaring at me and at the same time giving a pout.

I could feel my arm being enveloped by her breasts...

 _Argh. Not this shit again..._

I let out a grunt.

"Why not? I like Video Games..."

"Because! It's the title of the novel, so it is obviously the wrong choice! And also, you are going to help me with my song! I didn't give a choice in the first place! Grrr... you are just so ignorant sometimes!"

"Okay, okay! I'll help you with your song. And also, why didn't you tell me about the title? I didn't know..."

"Well now you know!" Monika said with false ferocity.

I clicked on the choice, which was Music Club and the game progressed normally.

This was the cue for Monika to let go of my arm. I even wiggled my arm to give the signal, but she wouldn't budge. _Wait... did my arm just wiggle her...!_

 _Play it aloof, Val! Don't even mention it!_

"Uh... Monika, can ya let go of my arm, please?"

"No!"

 _Why do I put up with this?_

I turned my head to face her. From the looks of it, Monika was probably aware of what I did. Her face was somewhat red, but she gave the impression that she understood what I did was an accident. Not only that, she had an adorable scowl on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why not?"

"Your arm is my property! Just me! Just Monika's!" She then rested her cheek on my arm and squeezed my arm.

 _Did you really have to go third-person to emphasize your point?_

"Alright fine, have it your way..."

As soon as some dialogue finished right after I made my choice, the game abruptly gave two choices. The question had a garbled text which read:

 _ZG8geW91IHdhbnQgdG8gZGllPwo_ =

Each of the two choices read:

 _eWVzCg==_

 _eWVzCg==_

 _Okay... That's weird._

"Monika, is this a part of the game?"

"No... it isn't. And it looks as if the choices are same from the looks of it. That is strange..."

I clicked on the top choice. For some reason once, I've clicked that, the game started lagging terribly, to the point it was getting irritating to read the dialogue.

We both shrugged it off, thinking it was a broken script repeating itself or something.

The scene changed to a music club. Quarter notes, eighth notes, treble and bass clefs, all were decorated on the walls of club. When the MC's best friend came up to talk, there was loud static sound accompanied by pixel distortion of the sprite, all of which stopped within a second. Monika gave a surprised gasp on that and jumped in her seat. She squeezed my arm, in fear.

"Hey. You okay? I think it was just a harmless glitch or something..."

"Yeah... It just startled me, that's all. The weird thing is that, the website moderators are supposed to make novels like these, bug-free..."

"You might be right, but who knows? Maybe this one slipped right past them."

Another character appeared on screen, she too was a cat-girl, a purpled haired one. The same glitch happened again, I was unfazed by it, but I couldn't say the same for Monika. But the sprite the character seemed to be glitched. There was ominous smile right next to the sprite, and the character had a creepy stare that was set on both us. Her dialogue was polite and eloquent, but it didn't help the unsettling appearance of the character.

"Uh... Monika... You want to reload the page? This looks a bit... **freaky.**

"Y-yeah. Please do..."

I reloaded the page, and the game was still stuck at that screen. Each time I reloaded the page, the game subtly grew more distorted. The decorations on the walls were peeling off, the strange smile became a psychotic grin. The stare from the character became animated and the eyes were moving. It's as if it was examining us closely.

"This is getting retarded. I'm going to reload the page, and if it doesn't work, I'm closing it." I turned to face Monika. "Okay?"

She was clutching to my arm for dear life. "O-okay..."

I reloaded the page again. I scrolled down to the game, a white screen appeared in place of the visual novel.

"Huh. I think the novel broke, so I guess that-"

The game interrupted me. It came back, as if on cue, but it was stuck in the Music Club room but it was focused at a door.

"Okay... This is some creepypasta shit going on..."

The door suddenly opened and a cat-girl was crawling on all fours, with a broken neck dangling. The clothes of this... creature was covered in grime and blood. There was blood hemorrhaging from the eyes and mouth. It looked around frantically, as if it was desperate for something. The monster locked eyes with us and rushed towards us with a deafening, blood curdling scream.

I closed the browser immediately with a flick, before the monster got close in a centimeter's range.

Everyone in Study Hall was apparently unaware of the scene we just witnessed. The scream was audible enough, so that the other side of the room could hear it clearly.

I rested my forehead with my free hand. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"My god. What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know! I think the novel was just sort of sick joke or something." Monika, still clutching onto my arm, was breathing heavily and shivering. It's as if she has outran something.

"Are you alright, Mon?"

"I-I'm fine..."

That answer didn't make me believe her. I gently pulled my arm out of her grasp, to which she whimpered. I quickly followed up by hugging her tightly, anything to comfort her. She in turn returned the hug with the same strength.

For some reason, I couldn't help but rest my head on top of hers. That desire got the best of me and I obliged.

I buried my nose into her amber colored hair, to which it smelled like pine trees. The aroma of her hair was **intoxicating.**

 _What's wrong with me...? Why do always do this to myself? Especially around, **her?**_

She giggled in response. "Val? What are you doing?"

I couldn't get enough of the aroma...

It didn't take long until she decided to return the favor. She dug her nose into my chest and took a deep whiff.

 _God damn it._

 **"Haaah... It smells just like you... _perfection._ "**

 _I brought this on myself. I just can't help it..._

 _Play it aloof, you fucking idiot._

"Thanks, Monika. I appreciate the compliment."

Our exchange was interrupted by school bell. Study Hall was over.

"Tee hee! I'll see you at the club, Val!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walks away with a vibrant smile and her hands behind her back. I smiled back as she left the room, we never broke eye contact.

 _Wow... What a woman..._ I thought while rubbing my cheek.

 _Wait._ My eyes widen.

 _Am I... falling to **Monika?**_

I shook my head in an effort to rid those thoughts.

 _That can wait. I have to get to the club._

I got my bag and left the room, grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help but feel euphoric.

* * *

It didn't take long before I got to the Literature Club. Everyone was waiting for Monika, which was strange, considering that she left before me.

I took a seat next to Tommy, who was dozing off. I slapped his back as act of a friendly gesture, masking the fact that I wanted to irritate him and wake him up.

"Hey! *slap!* Tommy! How's it going?!" I added a smile to further my act of obliviousness.

"Argh!" He gave an annoyed glare, which somewhat dissipated at the sight of my "obliviousness". He sighed. "Hey, Val." He brought up his fist and I brought mine to pump it.

"So, Tom. Did you do your poem?"

"Yeah. I had to rush mine, the school canceled the day-off!"

"I know right? I wanted a day just so I can chill out."

"Yeah, me too. Gosh, I need a break."

We both see Sayori, skipping towards us, filled with energy and sunshine.

"Hi you two!"

"Hey." I gave a two fingered salute.

"Yo, Sayori. It looks like you're in a good mood today." Tommy greeted back.

"Ehehe... I'm just used to that my best friend, is in my club!"

"Really? That's a small thing to be happy about... But I guess you like simple things with you, anyway."

"Speaking of which... can one of you guys come with me to buy a snack?"

"Nope." We both simultaneously say.

"Jinx!" I said, as I knocked on the wood of the table. I punched Tommy's arm, to which he gave an "Ow!"

"Wha-?" Sayori placed her hands on her hips.

"I know that Tommy is a big old meanie, but I didn't know you would be one too, Val! It isn't like you at all!"

I crossed my arms."Heheh, me and Tommy have our reasons as to why we said no." I nudged at Tommy to continue.

"Yeah. Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?"

Her demanding posture diminished almost instantaneously. She started to tap her index fingers together, in an act of nervousness.

"Wha-what? Why that did you say that all of a sudden...?"

"Don't worry about it. We just want to take a look."

I gave a glare at Tommy.

"What?"

"That's my catchphrase! Grr! Why does everyone use it!"

"Hehe, my bad. I guess it's so easy to use, that's why."

"Whatever."

By this time, Sayori has already retrieved her purse.

"Come on now. Open it." Tommy encourages her.

She opens the latch and lets out all the content inside onto our desks.

*ping* *ping*

"Just as we thought."

"Yeah, we knew it. We can see right through you, like a piece of glass!" I continued.

"B-b-but that's not faaaair! How did you two even knoooow!"

"Well." I started. "It's simple really, you had enough money in the first place, you would've bought a snack before coming to club." I nudged at Tommy to continue.

"Yep! So, it's either that you aren't hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk."

"Or!" I interjected. "You conveniently forgot that you spent all your money, so one of us would lend you some money. Better yet, get us both to give you money so you can buy double the snacks!"

"And therefore! It leaves us with only one option!" Tommy concluded.

"Dude, we are totally in sync!"

"I know!"

Sayori stomps in frustration. "Alriiight! I give up! I'm soooorry! I don't want to feel guiltttty!"

"Sayori, if you feel guilty, then you probably deserve to feel guilty." Tommy states.

I heard a giggle from a few desks away. I look up to see Yuri giggling at the scene. When we make eye contact she immediately cowers and hides her face into her book.

I jokingly smile. "Yuri, you haven't been eavesdropping now, were you?"

She peeks out from her book. "A-ah! No, no! I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just re-reading something in my book."

Sayori comes up to Yuri's side.

"Yuri! Yuri! Tell them to let me borrow some money! Pleasssse!"

"B-but u-uh..." Yuri looked visibly nervous, she sneaked glances on me, possibly to help her get out of the situation. I wasn't going to have none of that, I motioned her to breath in. She took a deep breath.

"Do not get me involved into this, Sayori." Yuri said, with frightening professionalism. "You should only buy what you can responsibly afford. Besides, after baiting both Thomas **and Valkyrie,** your suffering is fair enough retribution."

The room was silent. No one believed Yuri had it in her.

 _Wow. Now that's impressive._

I heard soft sniffling, it wasn't either Yuri or Tommy doing that. It was rather...

"Ah! Sayori! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I-I'll do anything! Please forgive me!"

"No silly! *sniff* I'm crying on how beautiful on how your little speech was!"

"Hooh?"

Me and Tommy gave a relieved sigh, with the latter giving a more intense sigh.

"I really, really like it when you speak your mind, Yuri! It honestly baffles me! Your voice and confidence has gotten my rapt awareness!"

...

"Sayori..." Tommy worriedly said.

"Hm?"

"Since when did you use _baffle, rapt,_ or even _awareness?_ "

"Oh. I dunno, Yuri just has this wave of knowledge that's makes me feel smarter. Anyway, even it doesn't happen much, it's a fun side of you. A side that I will welcome in open arms!"

"R-really? Thank you, Sayori..."

"Anytime! But you were right, though... It was a devilish act and now I have to accept the retribution."

"I never would have thought, something so sweet and innocent like you, would have the mindset do such a thing.

"Hehe!"

Tommy stands up and walks over to Sayori.

"Well, don't let her fool you, Yuri. Sayori always knows what she's doing." Tommy then proceeded to ruffle her hair, to which Sayori giggled. "After all, she told you guys that she was bringing me to the club before she even told me. Ah, Sayori you are so conniving... you can sometimes be a soft-hearted devil..."

"B-but! You wouldn't have come if Natsuki didn't make cupcakes... So you know, I had to trick her into making them."

"See, conniving."

"Well..." I joined, "You're right, she was so plotting to the point, that she was able to get me to join as well!"

"Ehehe... I-"

A quick but strong smack was heard. The object that hit Sayori, is a giant cookie wrapped in plastic.

"Woaaah! It's... it's a cookie! Yay! This has to be a miracle! Because I paid my restitution!"

 _Well, so much for that knowledge boost._

Someone was laughing behind us, we looked to see Natsuki laughing her head off.

"Ahahaha! That was hilarious! You know Sayori, I was gonna give the cookie to you, but I heard you talk about how 'you tricked me into making cupcakes'. So I had to give you a piece of my mind, and I gotta say, it was totally worth it! Haha!"

"Thank you, Natsuki! It's really nice of you!" Sayori then rips open the wrapper and takes a big bite.

"Mmm... it's so good..."

"Oh yeah! I made a cookie for you too, Valkyrie!" Natsuki hands me a cookie with a bunch of chunky chocolate chips, it looked significantly denser than Sayori's cookie.

 _From the looks of it, she made only two of these... Why couldn't she make some for Tommy, Yuri, or Monika? Why me?_

"Oh. Thank you, Natsuki. I really appreciate it." I tear open the wrapper and bit into the hefty cookie.

"Yeah well..." She smirked evilly, with her signature fang poking out. "It's fair compensation for **coming with me to do shopping tomorrow, right?** "

All of sudden it got really hard to chew and process the sweet chocolate flavor of her cookie.

 _Wait what? I never agreed to anything like that..._

I glance about the room in nervousness, Sayori looked ecstatic as to what I had to say and Yuri had a fiery glare set at Natsuki.

 _Why am I always backed into a corner?! It's as if these girls keeping hounding me to say whatever they want to hear me say!_

I gulped down from the bite I took. My palms felt sweaty.

"I- um, I mean uuuh-."

"Hold it right there!" Yuri stood up with molten hot rage. "Valkyrie said, that **he was coming to bookstore with me tomorrow!"** She grabbed ahold of my arm and looked at me with those... "obsessive" eyes. **"Isn't that right, Valkyrie?** "

"What?! Since when did he say that?!" Natsuki yelled.

"He texted that, to be more precise. He **wanted** to go to the bookstore with **me!** "

 _What?! I never texted or said that either!_

"Uh... If I may-" I tried to defuse the situation.

"Well, Val called me and said if I was free tomorrow! He didn't mention anything about **your date** to go to the bookstore!" Natsuki grabbed ahold of my other arm, which I was using to hold my cookie.

"Uuuu!" Yuri gritted her teeth and squeezed my arm.

 _What the hell is going on?! Date? Bookstore? Shopping? My arms?_

"Tommy, help me!" I mouthed to him.

He nodded and walked up the pissed girls. "Guys! Guys! Settle down! I'm pretty sure Val has a very good explanation as to why he agreed to hang out with you two!" He looked at me. "Right?"

"Ye-yeah! I do... but, can you two let go of my arms? Please?"

"No!" Both girls roared.

"Alright fine! Jeez..."

 _This is going to be a doozy. How am I supposed to come up with an explanation to something I never agreed with? Damn it!_

I took a deep breath.

 _I'm going to have to lie. Again._

"The truth is... I had a rough day, yesterday. I had to ready the house for my parents and younger brother. They are coming back from overseas and they expected the house to be pristine. So I was really busy, so I didn't really pay attention to when you guys wanted to hang out with me... I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience."

 _Man. I also miss my family. Hell, if they were here with me, it would make things so much easier to cope._

The grips on my arms loosened immensely.

Natsuki sighed. "It's okay Val."

Yuri continued. "Yes it's fine. I understand it must've been difficult to clean the house, ready it for your family and agree to **hang out with us**..."

"But! As punishment you have to choose one of us to hang out at Friday!" Natsuki grinned.

"Good thinking, Natsuki. It should be a fair punishment, for failing to comply to our terms."

 _What...? Ah, you know what fuck this! Thursday is my free day! No one is going to take that away from me! Time to lie! Yet again!_

"Yeah... about that. Give me some time to come up with a decision. I'll you at the end of the club meeting."

"Hmph!"

"Very well."

The two looked at each other with a fierce competitive streak.

"May the best girl win." Natsuki took out her hand.

"May the best **woman** win." Yuri smirked. She took her hand and shook it.

Sparks were about to fly off between two. Sayori stepped in to stop it.

"Hey, guys... Where's Monika, anyway?"

The tense atmosphere dissipated immediately. I seized the chance to eat the cookie.

"Hum... Good question." Yuri pondered. "Have you heard of anything Natsuki?"

"Nope. I haven't heard anything. What about you Tom?"

"Nada."

"I did see her..." I meekly said, after finishing the cookie. They all turned to me, with Natsuki and Yuri being dangerously close to me, to which I simply ignored. "She has Study Hall with me, the last I saw her was when she left the room."

"Valkyrie, you have Study Hall with Monika?"

"Yeah... why do you ask Yuri?"

"Ah-! I'm just asking because... it's a bit unusual to go the club immediately!"

Sayori sighed. "I hope she's okay..."

"Don't worry, Sayori!" Natsuki reassured her. "She probably just had something to do today. She's the most popular girl in the school anyway..."

"Oh! You're right Natsuki! She might have a-" Sayori looked at Tommy with smirk.

"Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm quite glad that she has a one. Whoever he is, he's quite lucky." Yuri concluded.

 _Who's quite lucky?_

The door swings open. It was reminiscent to the novel me and Monika read last period...

"I'm sorry! Super sorry!"

"Hey Monika! We were just talking about you." Tommy welcomed.

"I didn't mean to be late... I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!"

"Huh? That's soooo impressive Monika! You chose the club over your **boyfriend** after all!" Sayori chirped.

 _Boyfriend? Since when did Monika have a boyfriend? I have to see if that guy is a perfect... wait... That's good! Now she won't be a nuisance anymore! Yes!_

I ignored the venomous trickle in my heart.

"Wha-what?! I don't have a boyfriend! What on Earth are you all talking about?!

 _I actually expected her to confirm that she had a boyfriend. Damn!_

Despite my thoughts, it didn't go with the relief I felt...

"Don't worry about it, Mon. What's kept you?"

"Ah, you see Val. The festival is coming up. It's next Monday, so I had to talk to the teachers and make sure we're in the list!"

"Aight bet."

"Err, what?"

"It's a way of saying Okay..."

"Oh. Uh... Aight bet?"

I cringed when Monika said that. It just didn't feel right and it didn't fit her at all.

"Yeah... don't ever say that. Please."

Monika shrugged. "So, I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Nah. You're fine."

"Oh, alright everyone! Let's get ready to share our poems!"

Everyone takes a seat and readies themselves for poem sharing.

I take an isolated seat and take out my headphones, something I felt I haven't done for sometime. I paired them and put on something calm. I decided to play HOME's Odyssey album, starting off with Intro, by HOME.

I hummed to the tone of the song and took out my phone, to read about anything really. All I was doing was waiting for time to exchange poems.


	10. Acceptance

I opened my browser to the daily news, if there is any. I'm still aware that this isn't my world, so I didn't expect any significant news anyway.

I was right, most headlines were all about celebrity mishaps, charities, gossip, and what not. There was no mentions of any other country, such as the U.S, Canada, Mexico, and such.

 _Where is this memory taking place anyway...? Maybe it's best that I don't question it._

I brought my fist up and rested my chin on it. I began thinking...

 _Why?_

 _I never thought I would ever think this but... to be or not to be? Those words I passed off as a joke in Shakespeare, now have a significant impact on my life right now. I never thought it would strike me down, ever in life... I've never been so stressed in my life. I know that quote is about suicide and it's contemplation of it, but I mean it in context of Tommy... I shouldn't dare to think of such betrayal._

I looked at Tommy, who was dozing off again.

 _It's best that I help him. I know I've went through this before, but how much can a man take, before he **breaks**?_

At this point, the song has ended. So I switched out for a classic rock song. The song I played was Free Bird, by Lynyrd Skynyrd. The calm guitar playing and somewhat fitting lyrics to my situation made me experience tranquility.

I reminisced about a memory back at home.

* * *

 _It was senior year. Me, Tommy, Gabe, and James were all hanging out in the schoolyard. We just came back from a senior trip, so the sun was just setting. The color of the sky was a beautiful amber color. It made me feel all optimistic and nostalgic. Just a month more, till graduation and the last day of school. More of our other friends were with us, chatting and gossiping about the news and the events senior year._

 _"So, we made it?" I started._

 _"Yep." Tommy took a long sip from his Arizona. "That we did._ V̤͍͈̯a҉͎ļ̥̱̥̦̠ that we did. _"_

 _"Yoo! We all changed so much from freshman year though! Right James?"_

 _"Yeah, Gabe. We all changed."_

 _"I remember when we all were sitting in lunchroom, not being able to talk to each other after class!" I stated._

 _"Right? It was awkward as fuck! We were trying so hard to relate each other. My god, it was a shit-show." Gabe agreed._

 _"It was. Remember when I said that day?" James asked._

 _"Oh yeaaah!" Tommy jumped. "Didn't you say to_ V̤͍͈̯a҉͎ļ̥̱̥̦̠ _that you lost your memory card, so you couldn't play Assassin's Creed II?"_

 _"Haha! I was like, the fuck? Assassin's Creed II didn't even have a memory card to support saving!" I replied._

 _"Damn, I fucked up that day..." James concluded._

 _"Yep, that you did." Tommy said._

 _We continued to discuss about what during our time at high school. To fights we had, that made sense at the time, only to be seen as petty and overall stupid. To projects, such as poster board, presentations, and acting._

 _We had a hell of a time acting. In a project, all four of us decided to make a parody about Hamlet. We exaggerated each character's personality and plot to an extreme degree, to the point it can't be taken seriously. We were chosen as a candidate for best acting in that project of all time, in our school. But we got 2nd place, the first place being a unoriginal trailer of King Lear. All they did was re-enact the first two scenes of the book, like all the seniors at the time. We juniors at that time, held no sway in the elections._

 _Either way, we had fun in the acting project._

 _Our conversation came to inevitable lull. I decided to ask the question that shouldn't be asked._

 _"So uh... guys." I asked with anxiety. They all perked up to my strange behavior, all of a sudden. "I don't want to be that guy, but..." I took a deep breath._

 _"Are we all gonna keep contact with each other, after all this? After college?"_

 _They all rose an eyebrow._

 _Gabe was the first to respond._

 _"Boi!" He did the sign to me. "Of course we are you fucking dumbass!"_

 _James joined in. "Yeah, you twiddlefuck! What do you think? We're gonna ties and say: 'I don't know you people.' to when we meet up?" He shook in mock disgust._

 _"Yeah_ V̤͍͈̯a҉͎ļ̥̱̥̦̠, _this isn't middle school!" Tommy agreed._

 _I shuddered at the name of "middle school."_

 _"Alright! Jesus, I just wanted to make sure... So let's put them up." I placed my hand in the middle. "To brohood!"_

 _"Are we really doing this_ V̤͍͈̯a҉͎ļ̥̱̥̦̠? _" Gabe questioned. "Like seriously dude, what is this a movie or some shit?" He put his hand in._

 _"Alright fine." James put his hand in._

 _"Tommy? Are you going to put your hand in?" I asked._

 _"No. I don't know you people."_

 _"Damn! Y'see Val! This is all your fault!" Gabe joked._

 _Tommy put his hand._

 _"To brohood!"_

 _We all pushed our hands up into the air._

 _..._

 _"Let's never do that again."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, I felt like home again. Then I saw everyone... their unrealistic hair and eye colors, smooth faces, unproportioned facial features...

 _I'm ain't in Kansas anymore._

I let out a sigh, the guitar solo was just about to end, so I unpaired my headphones tucked them in.

 _I hate this. I hate this all. But there's nothing really I can do, but wait and see._

I looked around the room to see if anyone was ready. Turns out, everyone was doing their own thing. Sayori and Monika were talking, Yuri is binge-reading the book, and Natsuki is checking on her mangoes, or whatever.

It didn't take long for the conversation between the two girls grew more audible.

"People won't go our clubs since they think literature is too hard to read and needs lot of thinking. We are gonna look really lame, Monika..."

"But we can't just give up! The festival is our chance to show how great literature can be all about!"

 _The festival? Didn't Monika want to talk to me about that yesterday?_

"All we have to do is, show that literature can be very free-form. That way, it can speak to their creative minds."

"Ummm... That's true, but people will bias be about the literature club anyway. We need people to show up in the first place."

"So what do you think, Sayori? Should we get people to come in by using food?"

"Mhm! We use the power of cute kitten cupcakes!"

"Hehe! Natsuki would love to make those cupcakes."

"Yep! That's how I got Tommy to join in the first place!... I'm still hungry."

"Ahaha. We still need to work out the details of the event itself..."

I bobbed my head in amusement. _Hmm, that's nice._

The two finished their conversations and went their separate ways. Monika sits on the teacher desk and begins doing paperwork, while Sayori has this mischievous smile on her face. She seems to walking towards to the sleeping Tom.

Tom didn't sense her presence and continued sleeping. So, Sayori went to his ear blew into it.

"Aah!" That woke Tom up, he rubbed his ear. "What the heck, Sayori!"

"Sorry... No wait a minute, I'm not sorry at all!"

"What?"

Sayori put her hands on her hips. "You think this is my fault? It's yours for sleeping like that! This isn't a napping club! It's a literature club!"

"Huh... does our school have a napping club...?"

"Lemme guess! You stayed up late again, didn't you?"

"Uh... no?"

"Don't you dare lie to me, mister! Now that you're in my club, you're going to have less time for games and anime! You aren't going to be a N-E-E-T!"

"Sayori! Don't say that out loud!"

I saw him glance towards me. I quickly faked a pose to which I was in deep thought.

He sighed in relief.

"Well I'm right though."

"Yes, Sayori. You are right. You always look out for me, besides Val."

I tensed up in mention of my name.

"Aww... you and Val are actually besties! That makes me sooo happy!"

"Yeah, yeah... Well what about you?"

"Eh?" Her demanding posture diminished for the second time today.

"You look out for me, but you don't look out for yourself. For example, you still are oversleeping every day, aren't you?"

"Wha?! No... not every day!"

"Don't you lie to me, missy!"

 _Haha! The tables have turned!_

"How many times did you wake up by yourself, this week?"

"Um... I don't know..." She tapped her index fingers together.

"Knew it."

"Aw c'mon! Don't be like that Tommmmmy!"

He shook his head. "Well you should know. It's written all over you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sayori looks around herself.

"You were in a rush this morning. See!" He pointed her at hair. "Your hair sticking out around this area..." Tommy begins to run his fingers down her hair.

 _Wow, what a friend._

"Gosh, Sayori. You need a brush for this."

"M-my hair is j-just really hard to g-get right..."

"I doubt it, remember when we were kids? Your hair was long and beautiful."

"Y-yeah..." Her face burned. "You used to play with my hair all the time when we got bored..."

"Anyway, there's more. Your bow isn't straight, and there's a toothpaste stain on your collar right... here." Tom then wipes off the stain.

"T-Tom... No one would ever notice that..."

"Yeah they would. But no one say anything, they don't want to embarrass you. However, I don't care."

"You're such a big old meanie..."

"But, I'm the big old meanie who wants to take care of you."

 _I can't help but comment, this is ridiculously cute._

"And this big old meanie wants your blazer buttoned up." He sighs. "Seriously, Sayori... why do think you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

"Wha-what?!" She stomps. "That's super mean, even from you!"

"Yeah well, once you see how much better it looks, you'll like it."

"Hehe!"

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny that how weird it is to have a my **best friend** who does these kind of things."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Argh... Stop saying that! You're making me feel weird, meanie..."

"Ah... I'm happy we're still friends. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Careful Tommy, I think that button might come off!"

"It looks like it... Why is this one so hard to close...? Tommy struggles to close the button near her chest. "Does this blazer even fit you properly?"

"Yeah... It did when I bought it."

"Sayori... Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Yay! My boobs got bigger again!"

 _What the heck?_ I shot a glimpse to how weird of her say that, only for to quickly return to my thinking position.

"Sayori! Don't say that out loud!"

"B-but... my boobs got bigger!"

"Sayori!" Tommy finished buttoning up the blazer. "There we go! You look so much better now! Uh..."

Sayori didn't look like anything from before, rather she looks like a woman now. I couldn't recognize her. The most amusing thing is, that Tommy was practically drooling over the sight of this.

He quickly wipes the drool from his mouth.

"It's so hard to breath like this! It's not worth it at all!" Sayori unbuttons all the progress made from Tommy. "Phew! I can breath now! I feel so freeeee!" She twirls around.

"Well there goes my work..."

"So Tommy, if I keep it unbuttoned then I won't get a boyfriend, right?"

"What?! What kind of logic is that? That doesn't even make sense! And you make it sound like a good thing!"

"Well..." She taps her chin in thought. "If I did have boyfriend, then he wouldn't even let do things like this! Besides, you take care of me better than everyone else! That's why I'm keeping it unbuttoned!"

"Sometimes Sayori, I don't even understand you..." He brings Sayori into a hug.

I face-palmed on what was going on here. _It's so obvious! Like how can Tommy not see that?!_

"Huh?" Both Sayori and Tommy turn their heads towards me, apparently noticing my irritation. He lets go of the Sayori, as if she was on fire and she adjusts herself for a public appearance.

"Is there something wrong, Val?" Sayori asks.

"Uh... no, no. I was just reading something that I didn't quite understand, but now I get..."

"Oh, okay!" They walk off to separate ends.

 _Is this why this memory was repressed? Lost love? But that doesn't explain why this world is so... anime-like..._ _Gah. Just let this damn day end! Wait... do I have to anything after school?_

I pondered for a half second before realizing...

 _Shit! I have to go to the movies with... Yuri!_

I glimpsed to Yuri, to which we make eye-contact for a split second, before she ducks behind her book.

 _This isn't going to go anywhere._

I pull out the book that I got from Yuri yesterday, and I walked towards her. She seemed oblivious to me and continued reading, however her body language gave away the fact that she was nervous.

"Yuri... you can't drop the act now."

"Wh-what act?" She put down her book.

"The act, where you pretend that you didn't look at me and I have to call you out, act."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean do that... It just that I'm always nervous when I'm around you..."

"Huh? What do you mean, by 'always nervous'? I thought you know I'm friendly, I would never hurt you!"

"I know, I know! It's just that... I really l-"

"Yo Val!" Tommy called out.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You got a pencil I can borrow?"

 _That's random..._

"Yeah, hold on." I took out a pencil from my pocket, since I have consecutive classes that require writing. "Here." I tossed him the pencil.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Now, Yuri. What were gonna say?"

"Uh... um... don't worry about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready..."

"It's fine, Yuri. Now, you wanna read the book together?"

"Yes, **please!** "

 _Is it me, or did she sound a lot more enthusiastic than before?_

"Okay before we dive into the book, can you give a brief abstract of what I'm going up against?"

"Hm hm, it sounds like you are going fight something, **Valkyrie.** "

"Yup. When I read something like horror, I like to know what to expect."

"Very well, **bXkgZGVhcg=="**

"Huh? What was that?" _I could have of sworn I've heard something..._

"O-oh u-uh, I j-j-just said v-very well." Yuri's cheeks were red and she was playing with her galaxy purple hair.

"Oh okay."

"Basically, it's about this boy in high school who moves in with his old-time friend... But as soon as he does so, his life gets really strange. He gets targeted by three different female assassins, who they try to seduce him in school. And during this, his life breaks apart, he loses his mind and can't differentiate on what's real and what is not. No matter how he hard tries, he destroys all relationships and falls to insanity."

 _This sounds awfully familiar, again I can't place my hand on it! Damn._

"If you don't mind me asking... This sounds a lot like Shakespearean literature, especially his tragedy plays."

Yuri giggles. "I thought you read things like this as breakfast. Did I assume wrong?"

"No! I actually like this sort of thing. The hero rises and then falls from grace genre, is always interesting to read. I will most definitely enjoy these stories, this is professionally written, for god's sake!"

"Ah. I hope so. It's just that these stories just force you to take a look at life, in a new perspective. When horrible things happen it's not because someone wants to be evil...-"

"It's because they have their own agenda to accomplish, some will do whatever it takes to finish the job, no matter what." I interrupted. "Ah! I'm sorry, Yuri."

"It's okay, you said it better than myself. **A lot better actually.** Anyway, when you think you can relate to the protagonist or characters... they are actually the naïve ones for letting their morals interfere with the so-called villain."

"Exactly! That's good a analysis, Yuri."

"Thank you, Valkyrie. I wasn't r-rambling was I?"

"No... I was interested to what you said! Everything you say, makes me think more highly of you. W-well in terms of your thoughts..."

 **"Hoo? That's all you think highly of, Valkyrie?"** Yuri then leans in forward to me, her eyes had that strange vibe again. It was smaller and focused. They were interested in me...

"Yep." I ruffled her soft hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Prove yourself, to be complimented further." I jokingly say.

 **"I will."**

"Anyway, wanna read the book, together?" I take my book and readied myself to read.

 **"Yes... Together."** Yuri quickly puts her book into her bag and slides her seat next to me.

 _She's really close._

"Uh.. Are you sure...? I hoped that she would back off just a bit...

 **"Yes! I am!"**

"Okay... I've never did this with anyone. Uh! You know... reading with someone. I thought we were going to read using both books..."

 **"I thought doing that too, perhaps it's better that we use your book instead. Just the two of us. Reading. Together..."**

I felt my spine lock up when she said that.

"Okay... just tell me if I end up distracting you or anything."

 **"Hm hm hm... I'm pretty sure, that won't be the case."**

"Alright..." I opened the with two hands on each side of the book and started the prologue... I can feel Yuri's presence over my shoulder as we both read. _I don't like this at all..._

In the corner of my eye, she's not actually looking at the book. It looks as if she was looking at me...

 _Is she checking me out?!_

Yuri leans towards me, to the point where our shoulders are touching. She lies her head on my shoulder. I can't even tell if she's looking at me or at the book.

 _I don't even care at this point. Just go with the flow._

I try my absolute hardest to focus reading, but Yuri's soft and silky hair on my shoulder was getting the better of me.

 _We are so close together..._

The warmth from Yuri's face and her steady breathing was making me uncomfortable. Or so I thought.

The way I held the book was awkward due to the fact she was leaning with her body weight. My elbow has sunken by the weight she exerted.

 _Aw shit... What do I do?_

Yuri takes my arm and wraps it around her sides. She cuddles up closer towards me and takes a whiff.

 _The Hell's wrong with the girls today? Why she smelling me?_

 **"Aaah."**

 _Okay... then._

"Are you ready to turn the page?"

"Ah yes! Sorry Yuri, I got distracted." Even though she's the cause, I turn the page and continued to finish the first chapter.

 _This character reminds me of myself a bit... He's having a hard time distinguishing what's real and what's not, like me... He's targeted by three assassins... Three of which 'exist' here... And it seems like he's falling to the pits of insanity..._

We make it to the end of the chapter. Yuri leans up to my ear and whispers,

 **"Do you wish to continue, Valkyrie?"**

"I'm good. I'll read the next few chapters, so I'll text you when I stop. But for now, let's discuss the book-"

"Hey! Are you two done 'reading'?! I need Val for something!" Natsuki impatiently yells.

Yuri picks up her head and possessively squeezes my arm. "No we are not. We were going to read and discuss the book, but your incessant yelling has ruined the mood!"

"In-in-incessant?! Rrrgh!" Natsuki balled her fists and bared her teeth. She was ready for a fight.

Both girls were glaring and growling at each other.

 _Time to step in._

"Enough! Both of you!" This surprised them both, and they backed off from each other. "Look Yuri, I promise that I'll read with you tomorrow. But can you please let me help Natsuki with whatever she needs?"

She closed her eyes and lets out an agitated sigh.

Yuri releases my arm.

"Very well. We probably will have time to read after we come back from the movie, is that right, Valkyrie?"

 _Oh shit! The movie! I totally forgot about that!_

"Yeah we will..." I stood up to face Natsuki. "Alright Natsuki, what did-" she yanked my arm and dragged me into the closet.

* * *

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Oh-"

Natsuki was the embodiment of rage. Her posture was intimidating and her face is a scarlet red from frustration. She was breathing raggedly.

 _This does not look good._

"Natsuki, please calm down." I said in understanding and reassuring tone. "Is there something wrong?

"RAH!" She punches the wall, with a frightening amount of force. I could've sworn there is a dent on the wall.

 _Jesus Christ, all mighty!_

"My god! Natsuki is your hand okay?!"

She didn't give a response.

"Fucking Yuri... She sometimes pisses me off so much..."

"Hey... let it all out." Natsuki glares at me, it look as if she was gonna throw a punch at me.

To my surprise, she hugs tightly. Despite the height difference, the hug was comfortable. I patted her back to calm her down, to which she buried her face onto my chest. I heard her audible sniffs, which made me feel bad. I wanted her to feel better...

"There, there. It's alright."

After a while, she eventually calms down.

"Thanks, Val..."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Now what's up?"

Natsuki tensed up and started to play with her fingers in anxiety. "I... uh... needed..." She then gained a wind of confidence. "Needed help with my manga collection! Monika keeps misplacing my stuff, it's never in the same spot!"

"Uh. I don't know anything about mango collections..."

She giggles. "You should read manga, Val. I think you might like them."

"Nah. I'm good. I'm more of a comic book, sort of guy."

"So what? If you like comics, then you'll like manga!"

"Nope. I'll stick to comics."

She points a finger at my chest and presses on it menacingly. "You. Are. Going. To. Read. One. Okay?"

I decided to toy with her. I smirked. "No."

In an instant, her face transformed into a scowl. I regretted my actions. The scowl frightened me, she walks slowly up to me, to which I back up slowly against the wall of the small closet. It didn't take long until I got pinned against the wall.

"Okay! Alright... I'll read your dang mangoes alright!"

This appeased Natsuki to a degree. But she still kept the scowl.

"Damn it, Val! It's man-ga!"

"I know, I like calling them mangoes."

"Whatever! Now help me sort my collection!"

I groan.

 _This is gonna take awhile._


	11. Mangoes

AN: Again, I apologize for the re-upload, I know that a lot of you get notifications via email, so your inbox exploded by the influx of updates. Sorry about that. To make up for it, I made a extra fluffy chapter between Natsuki and Val. Enjoy.

* * *

"See! Most of the volumes are in the wrong order! Not only that, they are different manga titles!"

"Jeez Natsuki, just cause I don't read manga, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know how issues and titles work!"

"Whatever. I'm just covering my bases. I don't want you touching my stuff wrongly."

 _Touching them wrongly?_

"Okay, so what... we only sort the volumes out?"

"Yeah, are you going to help or be a useless model mannequin?!"

 _A what? A Model mannequin? What does that even mean?!_

"Of course... so we place them here?" I point to one side of bookshelf.

"Obviously!"

"Jeez, alright..." I place the books in one by one, making sure they are all from the same title.

There was one book covered in what it seems to be wrapped in construction paper and a loose piece of tape was placed to hold it all in place.

 _"_ Huh? What's this?" I walked up to Natsuki.

"What's what?" She looked towards me in confusion.

"Ah!" Her face flared up to an unimaginable degree.

"G-g-ive th-that to me now! Give it!" Natsuki then tries to reach for the book, hurriedly, as if she really didn't want me to see that. I made sure to keep it from her grasp by holding it a few inches in the air, to a point where she has to jump for it.

"Stop it! Give it back! ARGH! If I wasn't so short..."

"Hold on, I have an open mind about your so called 'manga'. Just lemme take a litte peak at least..."

"No! Come on! Give it back!... Please!"

"Alright, jeez. I was just messing with ya." I hand the covered book up to her.

 _She treats that with guilt, whatever that book is... it can't be good. Wait no... I don't think that's the case... Judging from her behavior... is that her...her **stash**?!_

I shook my head.

 _Ugh... that's gross. Now she thinks I'm a nosy asshole... Nothing I can do about this now._

I return to my pile of books and started sorting them out again. It seemed as if all were in series.

The title of the books were called "Parfait Girls".

I cringed slightly at the overly vibrant use of colors and poses at the cover. Letting go of that, I slowly place each volume in chronological order.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 9, 10, 11, 12,_ 14, _and 15?_

 _Where's volume number 13?_

"Uh, Natsuki?"

"What?!" She was busy organizing her side of the shelf.

"There's a missing volume from uh... "Parfait Girls"? I can't seem to find it."

"What?!" Natsuki immediately stops organizing and rushes towards me. "Where?!" She sounded frantic as if the volume was of utmost significance to her.

"Here. I have all the volumes 1-15, but I'm missing 13."

"Double check it then!"

I checked carefully to see if I misplaced it somewhere on the shelf. However, I couldn't find it anywhere near me.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 ... 14 and 15._

"Nope. This set is complete from the looks of it, except for the fact that it's 'Parfait Girls.' volume 13..."

"No! It can't be! Let me check!" Natsuki then takes out each volume of different titles, desperately trying to find the volume.

"Check the other shelves!"

"Right. Got it." I walk over to the other bookshelves trying to finding missing volume 13.

I sharpen my eyes to see if the book was misplaced anywhere. It was fruitless, I couldn't find anything with the volume number 13.

"Nat! I can't find it anywhere here!"

"No!" She screeches.

I shook my head at her restlessness, I walked up to her and placed my hand on shoulder. She was looking down in frustration. "Look Natsuki, take a breather. You need to calm down."

She looks up to me with tears on the corners of her hot pink eyes, she's clearly hurt.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She yells in anger.

I sighed. This was going go anywhere. I place my other hand on her other shoulder and led her to a seat. **"Natsuki.** Please calm down."

She takes multiple deep breathes to calm herself down. Her anger subsided, she looked defeated, helpless and empty. She staring at floor with lifeless eyes. This was a contrast to the vibrant Natsuki I know...

 _I'm going to do anything to help her. Whatever it takes to bring a smile, a glare, or a laugh from her._

"Okay. I'm assuming that volume 13 is your favorite issue of "Parfait Girls." Right?"

She gives a weak nod.

"So all we got to do, is check each shelf carefully- Oh, is that it?"

"Huh?"

I point to an oddly placed book in a stack of books for the class in this classroom.

She takes my finger and aims it to what I'm pointing at, checking carefully to where her favorite volume is. My finger, now encaged by Natsuki's grasp, is then placed against her cheek. It's as if she was aiming it herself. Natsuki then let's go of my finger and rushes towards my aim, checking the stack.

She bends down and picks up any irrelevant books and lobs them behind her back, towards me.

"Hey! Watch it!"

She obviously didn't care. After a few seconds, she gasped in a surprised manner. I take at her look posture, now reinvigorated with life, something good or bad was about to happen...

"IT IS!" She picks the book and holds it in the air, as if she has found treasure. Natsuki then hugs the book close to chest, smiling all the while.

 _Aww... That's adorable... I should get a nickel to every time I comment on something cute..._

Natsuki then scuttles towards me with her arms out. She grabs me in to a hug and squeezes me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She thanked while hugging and jumping in joy. I was confused to what was going on...

She lets go of me and hoisted herself up.

"Mmmoah!"

 _What the? What did she do? My cheek feels warm..._

I'm dumbfounded as to what happened. I was rubbing my affected cheek. I could've sworn my jaw dropped and locked up at the same time.

Natsuki giggled at my reaction. "You're so cute, Val."

 _Uh. I don't know what to say to that._

"Um... Thanks, it's what friends are for right?"

I scratch her hair for a bit, to which she closed her eyes and enjoyed. All of a sudden she opened her eyes and gave a small glare.

"Hmph!"

"Wha-? What's wrong?!"

"Argh! Men are such idiots!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry about it! Now come with me, moron!"

 _Why is she so angry all of a sudden?! And... well there goes my catchphrase._

Natsuki grabs my hand and pulls me to the far end of the closet, to utility door was seen. She pushes the door open and throws me, or at least to attempts to throw me to one side of the utility room. She closes the door.

"Sit!"

"I-I-I can't!"

"What?! Did you hit head or something?! Sit!"

"I did leg day, a few days back. So I'm still pretty sore..."

"Aww... Val did leg day and he says his legs hurts..." She teases with a mocking tone, to which I roll my eyes. "Yeah? So what?""

There was nothing really I could have done to counter, Natsuki pushed me down to the floor, to which I had to oblige... with a immense amount of pain. I let out a sharp hiss to acknowledgement of it. She then followed suit afterwards.

Thankfully, the pain subsided fairly quickly, so I was able to be accustomed to the sitting arrangement.

 _She's really close to me. Her unflinching confidence doesn't help either..._

"Read!"

She hands me the missing volume she found.

I rolled my eyes. "Natsuki, I'll read if you stop treating me like a dog..."

"Sometimes, you people need to know your place! Now read!"

 _Jesus Christ! She is feisty!_

"Fine... Now... 'Parfait Girls?'

"Do you want to get smacked?"

"What?! Why?!"

"You're judging by the book by it's cover!"

"I'm not, I swear! I was just confused for a bit... The over use of color just hurts my eyes..."

"See! You are judging! I thought the first lesson in literature is not to judge a book by its cover!"

"Alright... my bad. I won't 'judge'." She gives a breath of relief.

"Hey, wait a minute... why aren't we using chairs?"

"Cuz, chairs wouldn't work. We can't read at the same time like that. I saw how awkward it was for you and **Yuri** to read at the same time." She doused Yuri's name in snake venom.

I shuddered at the scene where I was "forced" to read alongside with Yuri. It was something that I **probably** wouldn't want to do again.

 _Wait a minute... She saw us?!_

For a split second my eyes widened in shock then went back to it's normal size, after I was able to calm myself

"Ah. You're right... It's easier to read when we are close together."

"Wha-? You idiot!" Natsuki smacks my cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"D-Don't say that! You're making me feel weird about all this... idiot." She slides off a by good few inches.

"Okay... sorry." I rubbed my cheek in pain.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Open the book already!"

"Yes ma'am." I open the book and I was greeted by an explosion of colors.

 _It's so hard to read all this..._

Using my peripheral vision, I can see her getting closer to me, keeping an unwavering stare at me, in an effort to cover up her advances during the process. She slowly reclaims lost ground in manner of seconds. I can feel her shoulder touching mine...

 _Oh god. I don't hope that this won't be a re-run of last time..._

"Woah... this all looks new... it's as if I never read this issue."

"What do you mean it all looks new? You don't re-read any older volumes? Hold on, didn't you say this was your favorite issue?"

"Stop with the questions, Val. I don't always re-read any of the older volumes, I do it when I feel like it. I can't remember why I love this issue so much... but there has to be a certain event that I liked... hey!"

"What?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Are you paying attention?" I counter.

"Yeah, I am! Now read the book already!"

"Alright, alright..."

From the looks of it, it's about a group of friends in high school, all of which they've met during the first day of freshman year.

 _Sounds familiar..._

Nothing interesting has happened yet, so this seems to be a sitcom sort of novel... this is going to be boring. Comics such as DC and Marvel have awe-inspiring events and plots, such as DC Metal or the Infinity Wars Trilogy...

 _Man. I want to read those again._

"Hey! You're zoning out!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was thinking sorry. Just want to know if there is any plot to this. I don't think I can stand sitcom series..."

"Well, no shit! You think I would enjoy something that didn't have a plot?"

"Yeah... you look like the type of girl to like that, actually."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled at me with a white-hot glare.

I self-consciously chuckle from her outburst. "Nothing..."

"Good. Anyway, I get what you are trying to say, Val. The beginning has a slow start, that's true, you have to start with the characters and settings and stuff... But I can guarantee that it gets a lot better, like a lot better. One of my favorite chapters is about when they were obsessed, like borderline 'yandere' to a new transfer in their school!"

 _Obsessed? Like that doesn't sound familiar at all..._

"Hey, what's a 'yandere'? I've never heard of that term."

"Hmm? 'Yandere'? I guess you can say... someone obsessive to the point, where they will hurt anyone who gets close to their interest in anyway. It's like eliminating competition by any means necessary..."

"Ah. 'By any means necessary?' That sounds really unhealthy."

"It is, Val. It really is. Like there's this certain girl that needs to get out check for that..."

I didn't pay any attention to that, I could tell that Natsuki has "beef" with Yuri... It's best that I don't stoke the fire between them.

"I gotta say... is it common?"

"Not really... I guess you can call it, somewhat uncommon to have that condition. Anyway, get back to reading, slave!"

"Slave? That's a little over the top Natsuki, even from you."

"Shut up and read."

I continue reading and I'm up to a part where they seem to baking something. A disagreement comes out from all of them and this disagreement turns into a full blown argument.

 _Jesus. Do girls argue all the time? Thank God, we males aren't that advanced..._

"This chapter is all about baking... There's something I can pick up here..."

"Wait, Val. You cook?"

"I cook to survive, if that's what you are asking. And no, it's not about preparing instant ramen and oven-ready meals. I know how to prepare some complicated meals."

" **Interesting...** I mean! That's pathetic..."

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme read." I smirked.

 _She can't get angry if she wants me to read in the first place._

The argument diminishes after a few pages. They come up to a consensus with some bad blood between the group. The scene then changes to the high school, to which they talking about the new transfer as usual.

 _Not bad so far... It feels cozy to read this._

...

I can feel Natsuki getting closer and closer to my arm. Using my peripheral vision, she's looking at me with caution, ready to back away in a moment's notice. She gets closer until she...

 _Yep. Just as I thought. Great._

Natsuki has her chin on my shoulder, taking the front of looking over the volume, rather being close to me.

 _Argh, I hate this._

I couldn't help but take occasional glances towards her hair. Something about it, attracts me for some inexplicable reason.

 _Wow, ok... her hair is actually quite beautiful... and full of life... The pink color seems inviting... I feel as if It's drawing me closer to it... It looks so soft and fluffy..._

I place my cheek on her head.

 _Jesus_ , _I don't even know when enough is enough. What's wrong with me?_

I nuzzle her hair with my cheek, embracing it's delicate and soft touch. In response, Natsuki giggled.

"Hehe! Stop that!"

I took a whiff of her hair.

 _Well shit. I'm beyond redemption. Not even God can help me._

Her hair smells like a perfect combination of strawberries and cotton candy. It's **irresistible!** My willpower couldn't break me from Natsuki's fresh aroma.

 _Gah... I'm so weak._

"Val, hehe! Hehe, that tickles! Stop it, haha!"

I ceased my assault and got back up to read the volume. I continued reading and hoped that she would read with me, but that wasn't the case. After all, I'm the idiot that caused all this... It's as if I don't have control my actions anymore...

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her looking at me, dead on just staring at me. I looked towards her and didn't cease the stare. Her breathing was somewhat heavy and erratic, a sign of worse things to come.

Natsuki then took my arm and went under it, cuddling me.

 _I'm thinking that personal space doesn't exist anymore, does it?_

She moved lower and buried herself into my chest. All I can see is not the book, but rather her face nuzzling my chest. She took a deep breath into my chest.

 _Aw crap..._

 **"It smells like you... Aaah."**

 _Yep. Definitely what I wanted._

I tried to pull my arm out, only for her to look up at me and glare.

"No! Your arm will stay where it is!"

"Okay..."

Despite all that has happened, we continued to read on. We reached a part to something that triggers Natsuki to laugh.

"Hahaha! Hehe!"

"Huh? What are you laughing at?"

"I laughing at this!" She points to a panel. "Minori is my favorite character. You always feel a little bad for her, since she's so unlucky. But it gets especially bad when-"

I tighten my jaw and put on my serious face. I take a neutral tone, I was a tiny bit pissed. "Are you laughing at someone else's pain, Natsuki?"

"Wha? No! No! Not like that! Most the things that are bad are harmless. And what happens to Minori isn't bad, but it's more on a comedic scale..."

I can tell she got a little scared, when I drastically changed my expression. "Oh. I see."

Natsuki looks away in another direction, apparently uninterested to what goes on next. She was excited to show me what was going to happen next but now... now it's stark contrast now. She has a small frown and her eyes look hurt. It's as if I yelled at her and berated her...

 _That was uncalled for Val, you should have asked what she meant by it... Not attack her..._

I put my arm around her back and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Hey look Natsuki, I'm sorry that I got a little, uh 'serious' there..."

She didn't respond.

"Okay, let me make it up to you. I'll go with you to shop for whatever you want. I assure you, it won't be a problem, Yuri can suck it up. I'm going to movies with her, that should be more than enough."

She moved her head to face me in such a quick manner, that I thought she snapped her neck... She was surprised to say the least.

"R-really?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" She tackles me to the ground with a bone-crushing hug. She wraps her arms behind my back, her head on my chest. Her legs were on each side of my body.

 _How does she have the strength to push me down and hug me with enormous amount of force? She's smaller than me! How's this even possible? Ugh. Whatever..._

I couldn't tell how long it has been, since Natsuki hugged me.

 _Was it a 20 seconds? 30? 40? A minute? Two minutes?!_

"Uh... Natsuki?"

"Hmm?" She said in a muffled tone.

"Can I get up now?"

She lets go my back from her entangling arms. She moves her arms to each side of my head. Her pink eyes were twinkling from the light, they were piercing down mine. She had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Why don't you make me? Aren't you strong, Val?"

"Hmph. I am... I think... But I'm giving you a warning. Or else."

She sits on my stomach and crosses her arms, to show her superiority. "Or else, what? Huh?!"

 _She asked for it, I did warn her though._

I got my arms up and showed her my hands, as if they were ready to pounce.

"Haha! Are you trying scare me with that? Seriously I thought- Aah!"

I assault her sides with my hands and tickled her. She was squirming uncontrollably to my tickling.

"Aah! No! Hahaha! Ah!"

"Say mercy!"

"Ahaha! Hehe! N-neverah! Haha!"

It's a wonder that no body paid any mind to what we were doing. I shifted my weight towards, it was abrupt to see us switch sides. I carefully made sure, she didn't get hurt during the shift.

"Alright, if you don't give up. Then I'll unleash my ultimate weapon!"

"T-try me, hahaha! Hehehe!"

 _She gave me no choice._

I buried my face into stomach and nuzzled it. Her squirming had gone to an apex level and she couldn't stop resisting to my tickles.

"HAHA! AHAHA! OKAY! I SURRENDER!"

"What's the magic wooord?"

"MERCY!"

I stopped my assault and got off her, sitting right next to her. We were giggling to what just happened. Our faces were red from the tickle fight.

"Wow, Val. That was pretty fun..."

"Yeah..."

We hear someone stomping outside the closet room. We both shuffle back to our feet and tried to act normal.

With a frightening amount of force, the door kicks open. There we see an Monika, hiding her vexation with a forced smile.

"There you two are! I've looking for both of you! What were you two doing?"

"Uh..." I started.

"We were reading volume 13 of Parfait Girls, Monika." Natsuki calmly interjects. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

This catches Monika off-guard. She definitely didn't expect a collected Natsuki. "N-no... I was just a little... worried."

"Well, don't worry about it then. Come Val, let's go exchange our poems with everyone." She takes my hand and gently pulls me.

I look back at Monika, she wasn't pissed. It was something much more...

 _Aw shit..._

* * *

I make my way to my seat and take out my poem.

 _Okay, first thing's first. Share it to Tommy. Hopefully it won't be a garbled mess like before._

"Yo, Tommy!"

"Oh hey, Val! Wanna switch up?"

"Obviously. C'mon."

We switch poems, Tommy again wrote his poem on computer paper...

 _Seriously? It's still the same thing!_

* * *

 _TGVhdmUgbWUgYWxvbmUu_

 _SSdtIGEgbG9zdCBjYXVzZS4=_

 _WW91IHNob3VsZCBsZWF2ZSBhcyBzb29uIGFzIHBvc3NpYmxlIEZyYW5rLiA=_

 _SSBkaWQgdGhpcywgYWxsIHRoaXMgd2FzIG91dCBvZiBteSBvd24gYWNjb3JkLg==_

 _VGhlIHJlYWwgd29ybGQgaXMgcGFpbmZ1bC4=_

 _QnV0IGhlcmUgaXQgaXNuJ3QuLi4gZm9yIG5vdy4=_

 _QmUgd2FyeSBvZiBNb25pa2EsIEZyYW5rLg==_

* * *

A message came right below this text.

 **ERROR! RUNTIME BASE64 HAS EXPERIENCED AN UNSUSPECTING FAULT! REINTIALIZING!**

The garbled text remained, a title appeared right above the "poem".

 _Pain._

 _Pain? What? I don't get it..._

I looked up to Tommy, he was done reading my poem.

"Val, dude. This poem is awesome. I love it."

 _I couldn't even read his... I have no idea what Pain has to do to with his poem. Is it supposed to be a brief summary what the poem is, since the machine can't really decipher or fix all this?_

"Thanks, Tom. Your poem was great, see? You have talent for this stuff!"

"Really? Thanks! I gotta show this to Monika..."

"Yeah, you do that."

With a nod, Tommy left to go find Monika.

Next up, Sayori...

 _This world is getting stranger by the second. Sure it was weird at first, but it was relatively stable, except that for that voice... It sounds just like me but at the same time... It doesn't..._

I rubbed my face with my hand. Trying to keep myself awake from all the stresses this world was exerting.

 _My will is strong still... But I need guidance to help Tommy out of this shithole... I don't have any idea how to even help him properly... And I know I'm making a huge hole in the near future... All these girls they keep ganging up on me. I just can't get a breather! I'm fighting with exhaustion! Friday has to be the day where I gather my thoughts and relax..._

I sigh.

 _God, why do people suffer in such terrible ways..._


	12. Regrets

AN: This website is sometimes ridiculous, whenever I save the document, it doesn't save and undoes any progress I did since I last clicked save. Fortunately, I got into the habit copying everything I wrote in case it doesn't save. Not only that, the website would also say some sort of error, saying that no servers are not able  
process my request. Anyways, in we go.

* * *

When Natsuki and I got out of the closet, I forgot that I still had the volume with me. So I went up to her, in hopes returning her favorite issue.

"Hey, Nat. Here's your book." I hand her the book.

"Huh? Oh. You're giving it back? But, don't you want to know what happens? You still don't know what happens to Minori!"

"I know, I know. But this is your favorite issue, is it not?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't want to ruin it in anyway..."

"You won't. Val, you're the type of guy that will take care things, both people and objects. It's what I admire about you."

"Thanks..." _Wait, did she admire me on something?_

"Look, that issue is also the longest. So just take it with you and read the rest of it at home. When we come back tomorrow, I'll let you borrow the whole set!"

"Uh... I don't think I can read a whole mango volume in one day... I'm pretty busy as is..."

"Well, make time for it then! I don't care!"

"Alright, fine..."

"Oh yeah, I know I said that you can take care of things... um..." Her cheeks became tinged with a adorable pink. "But! If this issue gets bent, I won't hesitate to kill you." She then leaned towards me with a scowl, a contrast to her behavior a few seconds ago.

"Got it?"

I was unfazed by her intimidation effort.

 _Besides what can a girl like her do to me?_

...

I shouldn't bother lying to myself.

"Yes, ma'am. So uh... wanna trade poems?"

"Sorry, Val. You're too slow! I already traded mine with Sayori! All you can do is wait like an idiot! Haha!"

"Uh, not really. I can trade with Yuri right now..."

Natsuki cringed when she heard that name.

"Ugh! Do you even want to?"

"Yeah... why not? I don't want anyone to feel left out. Everyone deserves a chance to read my poem, right?"

"Whatever. Do what you want. I don't care!" Natsuki then stomps out the talking range and gets closer to Sayori.

 _They must really hate each other... Was it always like this?_

I walk over to my bag and placed the book in.

 _They got along before I arrived in the club... All their arguments were centered around me... Is this all my fault? Is this the reason why this memory is repressed? No... It can't be... this memory is repressed because of Sayori I think... her personality matches up with the friend Tommy spoke about in the real world... Damn it. I need to keep an eye out on Sayori. But that doesn't explain the two girl's behavior around me. I don't know what goes on in their heads._

"Um... Valkyrie?"

"Hmm?" I turn to the voice behind me. It was Yuri. And she's a bit too close for my taste... "Oh hey! You want to trade poems?"

"Mhm. Please." Yuri gingerly hands me her poem.

It's called _The Raccoon_

Before I started reading, Yuri had this strange look on her face. Like she was mad... in a obsessed kind of way... those eyes meant bad news.

"Yuri...? Is there-"

 **"What were you doing in the closet? With... _her?"_**

 _Her? Is Yuri talking about Natsuki?_

"Wha-? With who?"

 **"With, _Natsuki!_** **"**

"Why?"

 **"Answer me!"**

The sudden forcefulness from Yuri, made me flinch a bit.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, we were reading her favorite title and issue of manga. Nothing more..."

 **"Really? Why was there laughter coming from inside the room? Hmm? Were you two having-"**

Yuri, for the first time was getting on my nerves. She didn't know when to back off.

"No! God no! I would never do that, unless we **were in love and also were married!** Gosh!" I took a deep breath. **"** We were... laughing at a certain panel of the manga. It was something really funny that was building from the start of it. I don't get it! What's your deal, Yuri?!"

"I-I!" Her sharpened expression quickly evaporated and was now replaced by hurt look, all because of my yelling. Her lips were quivering and she was shaking. Yuri's eyes threatened to leak tears, so she hurriedly covered her face.

 _I just made Yuri cry! Great job, Val!_

"No! No... don't cry, Yuri!"

She didn't respond, she was violently shaking, as if it was her way to cope and avoid crying.

I didn't use my mind on what I did next. I brought her into a hug. Her face was still being covered from her hands, she burrowed her head onto my chest.

"Yuri... I'm sorry for yelling at you. You had every right to question our strange motives..."

"No. I'm sorry for pushing you into saying something you find personal... Please forgive me!"

"Yuri, please! Just let me take the blame, okay?"

"Okay then... I-I forgive you then..."

What Yuri said sounded so foreign, it's as she never forgave and took the blame all the time...

Yuri then wraps her arms around me. I can feel her soft chest pressing against my toned, hard chest... It felt amazing! The warmth was soothing to the point that I can fall asleep to it!

I looked down and couldn't help but gaze at Yuri's majestic hair... It's calm purple color is a drastic contrast to Natsuki's vibrant and lively hair. It's as if I can get lost to her hair. Yuri's hair reflected the deep colors of the stars and space... making me feel at ease...

...

I didn't know what I was doing for a second. I didn't know why Yuri was giggling. I didn't know why I had my nose in her soft, silky smooth hair.

 _Oh._

I was nuzzling the crown of her head, marveling at how soft and easily my nose glides right through.

I inhale onto to her hair.

She smells like... lavender with a hint of cranberry. The aroma was a perfect coalescence of the two, it's as if she smelled like... well, purple...

Yuri, then followed suit. She burrowed herself onto my neck. I could feel her hot breath tickling my neck...

She went lower, creating a trail of warmth with her nose. She stopped at my chest and sniffed.

 **"Mmm... it's perfect..."**

I tried to break the hug at this point, but she wouldn't comply. She continued to hold onto me.

"W-wait... Just a little longer, Valkyrie..."

I didn't have much of a choice anyway. She continued to smell and nuzzle me, purring all the while, until she reluctantly let go.

I started to read the poem.

* * *

 _It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._

 _My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window._

 _That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human._

 _I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subsconscious well aware of the consequences._

 _Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more._

 _The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom._

 _The bread, my hungry curiousity._

 _The raccon, an urge._

 _The moon increments its phrase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife._

 _The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend._

 _I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited._

 _Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied anima;._

 _The raccoon has taken to following me._

 _You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other._

 _The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy._

 _Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement._

 _A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread._

 _And I feed myself again._

* * *

 _... I don't like the constant reference and detail of the knife... There's something up with this poem._

My mind dared to venture to a dark limit.

 _Oh my God. Is it... is it about **cutting?!** Everything about it suits it! The raccoon is a manifestation of the urge of cutting! The constant description of the knife and how often it's brought up... The person is obsessed with how the knife releases all the tension pent up in their body! No! No.. Maybe I'm taking this to an extreme level, there's no way in Hell, a sweet and quiet girl like Yuri would write this. Right?... I don't know about this... Does Yuri... **cut?** Damn! Now I need to keep an eye on Yuri as well..._

"Hmm... This is quite exceptional!"

"Wha-?" I look up to Yuri.

"Err I mean... um... sorry!"

"Uh... it's okay?... Why are you even apologizing, in the first place?"

"Sorry!"

I rolled in my eyes from Yuri tendency to apologize in a such a redundant manner.

"It's just that... I'm not... used to all this..."

"What do you mean? What aren't you used to?" I was pushing it, the poem has me on edge right now. I needed to know more about her, anything to get a little snippet of information.

"I-I-I don't know!"

"Yuri, just take a deep breath. Take your time to collect your thoughts."

She starts to hyperventilate.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

I place my hand on her shoulder. Despite out hug prior to this, she flinches from the sudden contact, putting both her hands close to her chest, and gapes her a mouth for a bit. Thankfully, she relaxes afterwards.

"Breathe with me."

"O-okay..." She hides behind her hair, playing with it all the while.

I stopped caring of the consequences of what will happen if I do this. "No, no. You aren't hiding from this, Yuri. Look at me, while we do this." I clutch her soft chin and gently pull her and made look straight into my eyes. Her breathing is a lot more erratic than before.

"You're so close... Valkyrie..."

"I don't care. Now breath in." I used my other hand to show the motion of breathing in.

I take a deep breath, she reluctantly followed suit.

Yuri's galaxy purple eyes now locked onto me and will now obey my commands.

 _What's wrong with me? Argh. That can wait. I need to... interrogate this girl. **By any means necessary if needed.**_

"Now. Breathe out."

I show the motion to breathe out with my hand. I close my eyes as we both exhale.

When I opened my eyes, I lock my eyes onto Yuri's. I wasn't surprised that she had that sharpened look on me. It was bound to happen. I was going to take advantage of her "yandere" state.

 _I had_ e _nough playing mister nice guy... All it does is bring me into a cesspool of traps and tricks. Time to be a little more... cunning, always be a step ahead and analyze everything._

I smirked.

 **"That was pretty fun, Valkyrie. Don't you think?"**

"Perhaps. Now what were you going to say?"

She didn't let up from her state.

 **"I just... love being appreciated like this."**

"What do you mean, Yuri?"

 **"It sounds pathetic but, seeing someone using a similar style and being motivated by my writing... Makes me feel... really, really euphoric."**

"That's cute, Yuri. Very cute."

Yuri smiles in a manner that seems a bit off.

 **"Thank you."**

"However, I'm sorry to play devil's advocate here, but I going to be honest with ya, my poem writing is unique. I didn't necessarily take inspiration from you, Yuri."

This breaks her trance almost immediately. "Wait... what?"

I straighten my posture a bit.

"My poem writing style combines the sophisticated nature of poems and the rudimentary elements of language, to ensure that all will be able to enjoy my poems; no matter the developed experience of those who are experts on this. Everyone deserves to understand poetry with meaning and elegance, it shouldn't matter how poem is written."

Yuri is taken aback from my mini-speech. Her eyes widened in compensating on what I said.

"Wow..." She says breathlessly. "You're right, Valkyrie... I... didn't see poetry like that at all..."

"It's fine. Literature is a learning experience for all. Now, let's talk about your poem, shall we?"

"Uwaa! Wha-wha-what are we going to be talking about exactly?"

"Why, your fascination with knives of course." I say in a matter of fact tone.

She starts squirming, she is visibly nervous about what I'm to say.

"I-I don't kn-know wha-what you'r-you're talking about!"

"Yuri..."

"Uuu! Okay! You caught me! I have a weird fascination with knives... you can taunt at me if you would like..."

"Why would I do that?"

 _Damn, looks like the conversation has taken a turn I didn't want. She lost her obsessive state and it looks like I'm not going to get much out of her, not like this. Okay, that's enough playing cunning and interrogative.._

"I think being interested in knives is pretty lit actually."

"Lit?"

"It means awesome."

"Oh. That's lit!"

I cringed when she said that...

 _Gosh, I think it's best that these girls don't really say these sort of things..._

I patted her arm.

"Yeah... don't say that. It doesn't fit your 'advanced' nature. Anyway, I get where you are coming from, there's no reason to feel ashamed!"

"Re-really?"

"Yeah! I think that knives are actually pretty cool, in a way... Hell, I had a wooden butterfly knife back home. I used to practice with that all the time!"

"Hoooh? A wooden butterfly knife? **Tell me more!** "

"Ah. Well, I was around 8 or 9 at the time, when I got into butterfly knives. I saw a video on a guy practicing his flipping skills. The quick and successive manner of his movements was so cool, that I begged my mom to buy me one. She obviously said no, because you know..."

I couldn't help but notice Yuri's attentiveness to what I'm saying. It made me feel... **desired,** in a way.

"After a while of convincing my mom, I was able to settle down with a wooden butterfly knife. I obviously had no idea how to use it, so I suffered small bruises and nicks from the damn thing! I looked up videos and practiced in my free time, until I was almost on par with those guys in the video. It took a while, but I offered to buy an actual butterfly knife, since my mom was somewhat impressed. I had to agree that I'll get it when I'm 16 and promise not to take it outside. Unfortunately... puberty hit a bit too hard... I gradually lost interest in the knife and the skills behind it."

"Aw... that's a shame... Can you... show me your **skills?** Your knife skills, obviously! Haha..."

I raised an eyebrow to what the so called other skill was, but I let it slide.

"Sure... do you have a pencil or something?"

"I-uh have a..."

"Oh! Never mind, I have one in my pocket."

"Ah. Okay."

Yuri then turned her attention to my hand.

I started flipping and flicking the pencil, all in memory of my butterfly knife. I even tossed in some mid-air grabs just to rake in the "wow" factor. I glimpsed at Yuri's attentive gaze. Her eyes were sharpened again, and she was breathing somewhat heavily. I didn't know what was going inside her mind...

To end the show I put up, I flipped the knife and performed a fake out towards Yuri.

"Eeek!"

"Haha! Gotcha there."

We both laughed it off.

"Argh! Are you two done?!" A new voice and annoyed voice called.

 _Natsuki._

I didn't want Yuri to seize the opportunity to make me do more or keep me prisoner, I answered first.

"Yeah. I just finished." I turned towards Yuri. "I'll talk to you later, Yuri."

She didn't respond, instead she looked irritated and had a glare set on Natsuki. I turned to her and she was following suit.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

I had to something unexpected to break this never ending standoff. So I walked towards Natsuki and picked her up.

"Hehe! Val! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

I ignored her and continued my trail. She started punching my back and kicking me just so I could let go.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put. Me. Down!"

I placed her down next to the closet room, again. Her tone suggested she enjoyed being picked up by me, despite her saying the contrary.

"Who do you think you are?!"

I smirked. "Valkyrie Jones."

"Argh! Shut up! Do you think I'm a sack of potatoes?! You think you can carry me around anywhere and place me whenever you feel like it?! Huh?!"

"No I don't think you are a sack of potatoes. And hey, it's my bad. Someone had to break you two up, it seemed as if the confrontation would go on forever."

"Oh." Natsuki falls uncharacteristically silent.

"Never mind that, let's trade poems."

We exchange poems and read what we got.

Natsuki's poem is called _Amy Likes Spiders_

* * *

 _You know what I heard about Amy?_

 _Amy likes spiders._

 _Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!_

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _Amy has a cute singing voice._

 _I heard her singing my favorite love song._

 _Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words._

 _But she likes spiders._

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _One time, I hurt my leg really bad._

 _Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse._

 _I tried not to let her touch me._

 _She likes spider, so her hands are probably gross._

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _Amy has a lot of friends._

 _I always see her talking to people._

 _She probably talks about spiders._

 _What if her friends start to like spiders too?_

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies._

 _It doesn't matter if she keeps it private._

 _It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone._

 _It's gross._

 _She's gross._

 _The world is better off without spider lovers._

 _And I'm gonna tell everyone._

* * *

 _Hmm... what's the hidden message here...? Amy loves spiders, and the poem's narrator hates Amy because of that... Natsuki currently hates Yuri because of the... disagreements over who gets to hang out with me. Does Natsuki know about Yuri's interest on knives?_

I gulped and braced myself for the response on the question I'm about to ask.

"Nat... I like this poem and all but... is this geared towards anyone?"

"Well, to be honest, at first no. Now, yes. You could probably tell who I'm calling out here."

Natsuki glared across the classroom, towards Yuri. Yuri who was reading Tommy's poem, returned the glare as well.

 _These girls can't let up about an argument, Jesus._

"Do you hate something about Yuri? Besides the whole thing that's going on?"

"Besides that she's a bitch? No, I don't think so."

 _Whoa! That's overboard!_

"Ah. Okay."

"Anyways, I love your poem Val. It's so "sophisticated" and at the same time... simple like mine! I'm starting to think that you're copying my style..."

"Hah! You know, Yuri said the same exact thing!"

"She did? Bah, whatever."

"Yep, but the thing is, I combine both complex and simple so that all can enjoy my poems."

"Oh... so that's why your poems are so cute-!"

 _Cute?_

"I mean... adorable, no wait! Uh..."

I raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"What's with your face?! I'm giving you a compliment! You should be proud!"

"I am! At least I think I am... I just have no idea what you are talking about now."

"Ergh! Your poem. Is. Cute! You freaking moron!"

"Oh. Sooo... you like cute things? Like the poem I have right now?"

"Yeah...? Wait a minute. I know what you are trying pull off, it won't work!"

 _What?_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to impress me! You think I like this stuff, don't you! Well I don't! I'm not that type of girl that's into all that..." She was flushing a deep red.

 _That statement just added even more confusion. Doesn't Natsuki like cute things?_

"Nat, I have no idea what you are trying to say, and I think it's best that you stop talking about it..."

"Yeah, that probably the best thing to do..."

I back away slowly.

"I'm gonna show my poem to Sayori now..."

"Okay..."

I leave the awkward scene and tried to find Sayori. Instead I bump into her...

 _Monika._

"Aaah! Hey! Watch where you're going Val!"

"My bad." I meekly say to avoid her. I know we are in good terms right now, or at least I think we are. So I don't want to taint our friendship in anyway.

"Hey... where do you think you're going?"

"Um... I was going to show my poem to Sayori, so I can-"

"Uh! Uh! I didn't see your poem yet!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Come with me!" She takes my hand and drags me across the classroom back to the closet, yet again. Natsuki wasn't here anymore, as she was exchanging her poem with Sayori.

 _I don't like the looks of this._

She closes the door and locks it.

"So." Monika said with faux joy and while looking down at the lock.

"Umm..."

"You think I forgot all you did, today?" Her voice rose in anger. "You really don't know when it's enough don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jones. I've seen you 'flirting' with those two _**girls.**_ "

"Flirt? What? I don't even know how to flirt!"

"Oh really? You didn't flirt when you were around Yuri? How you two were hugging and cuddling while reading?! And when you two were smelling each other? Or maybe when picked up Natsuki and placed her near here? Should I dare ask what you two did the utility room, earlier today?!"

"You make me sick, Jones. You're such a womanizer."

My jaw was hanging, the hurricane that Monika unleashed almost broke me. The last bastion of hope almost shattered in me. I locked my jaw and cleared my throat. I wasn't irritated, pissed, nor mad. I was infuriated, I wasn't going to let some girl insult me and my motives to help these girls.

"First off, me and Natsuki weren't having _sex_ in that room, that's an awful misconception, even from you Monika. Second, I didn't even have choice what goes on! It's as if something causing all this to happen! I don't know how to speak with women. So I don't know how to comfort them in the best way possible, when they get hurt by me! Third, I am NOT A WOMANIZER! How dare you accuse of me of such travesty?! I respect and treasure the woman's heart! It's the most tender part of their soul, and it breaks them when broken! Besides, I have no romantic intentions with any of them, they are my friends! And finally, you should back off! What goes on with those girls and everyone stays with them and me, so you should bite your tongue!"

Monika's self confidence shattered from my verbal diarrhea. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and was whimpering from it. She was shaking from the recoil of my words. Her legs couldn't support her weight and she dropped onto her knees, and holding her face, shielding it from my hard glare. She starting wailing audibly.

 _You dodged a bullet with Yuri, but now Monika? You're a lost cause Val. There's no coming out of this now. You've permanently destroyed the friendship between you and Monika._

I felt nauseous to what I just said to her.

 _I attacked her relentlessly and I know I've said things I shouldn't have. What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I should've convinced Tommy to join another damn club, I should've told Tommy to keep an out on Sayori and be closer to her! I... shouldn't volunteered to help... Gabe and James... they could do much better job than me. I'm just a fuckup. I always make things worse here. What should I do? I don't know what to do!_

"Monika... please stop crying..."

She obviously didn't care to what I had to say.

"Monika... please! I'm sorry!"

"..."

"Monika!"

"..."

 _Damn it!_

I picked her up from the floor and pulled her hands from her face. Her face was all red, her eyes were flooded with tears and wouldn't stop any time soon. She had a quivering frown that grew worse at the sight of me. I took her arms and pinned her against the wall.

I don't know what to do...

We are so close...

 _Actions speak loud than words. And this will be louder than any apologies._

I close my eyes and cover the distance between us.


	13. Help

AN: It's been a while since I've ever responded to the reviews posted.

Remiboi, Well you're about to find out, hopefully I don't disappoint. Thanks for the review.

Guardian, As usual your reviews are fucking awesome. They are funny and strangely, well thought out, despite the unpredictability. Btw, Val says "lit" is not a word that any of the girls should say. He knows it doesn't fit them. Besides, Val knows the word "lit" is lit. Please don't go to his gym and drop the weight on him when he squats or benches. I kinda need him, thanks.

Lemons, I dunno, Val's a weird guy. I bet he likes cheddar.

Quill, I appreciate that you take the time to review, even if you claim it isn't as great as Guardian's, that doesn't matter. A sentence to prove that you read my work is good enough. Thank you.

Guest 1 from chapter 12, it would seem so. Big N is a legend indeed.

Guest 2 from chapter 12, yes.

Big N, Welcome to this site, where the servers are unpredictable and where people can share their work while worrying about the site's stability. Thanks for taking the time to make a account to review my work.

Now that I notice it, Vanilla, one my earliest supporters of my fic, hasn't dropped his awesome reviews on any of my chapters after 8, his in-depth reviews are something that has pushed me to continue this work. Wherever you are dude, I hope you are in good graces.

There's a incoming mindfuck, brace yourselves.

Without a further ado.

* * *

My mind was in the abyss, I couldn't tell what was going on. Everything around me was all black... there was darkness, and nothing more. I was just drifting on nothing...

...

There was a screeching noise that gradually got louder and louder... the noise became a garbled voice, demonic in a way. I focused as hard as I can, to try to understand what it's trying to say. The voice grew more and more refined, I can understand some words of what he was saying.

 ** _"Frank... Frank! You're losing it."_**

 _Tommy? Is that... you? Tom?! Thomas!_ I couldn't speak, my mouth was locked into place, I was forced to listen in this drifting state.

 ** _"I'm not one for third chances, but I need you to wake up, Frank."_**

 _Who's Frank? Wasn't he the technician in charge of keeping alive while in the memory? No... I feel as if that name... carries more weight than usual. I could've sworn I heard it before._

 ** _"You're almost there. You can do it, but_** _ **It's only a matter of time before the bitch finds out. Just keep going, make relationships or break em with the other girls, but stay away from her. She's not supposed to be here, I could've sworn I purged her a long time ago. Doesn't matter now, do whatever it takes to avoid her."**_

 _Avoid who?! Who's not supposed to be here?_

 ** _"She's relentless, she's after me, trying to take me down. I'm your only friend that knows about your objective, Frank. She's going to do whatever it takes to... shit, she starting to detect me. My time's up. Remember who you are Frank and keep strong._**

 _But my name is Valkyrie...! No... is it? I don't know anymore!_

 ** _"See you on the other-side."_**

"No! Wait! I have so many questions! Who is Frank?! Who are you?! Who should I look out for?! Wait! Please! I need help!"

...

Nothing. I don't hear the voice anymore. I'm stuck in the black room, watching blankly as the room materialize basic physic functions to ensure reliability.

I didn't feel tired. I didn't feel hungry. I didn't feel thirsty. I felt hollow, there was nothing in me anymore. I feel as if my mind didn't belong to me anymore.

 _What do I do? I don't know anymore... I can't give up, Tommy needs me, he's counting on me. But how can one help a person if they are blind themselves?_

I saw a shot of red across the black room. I looked up and tried to determine the source of it. It happened again, I flicked my head towards the color.

*thump-thump* *thump-thump*

There's a sound of a beating of heart, seemingly coming from nowhere. I looked around frantically trying discern the source, but to no avail.

My body felt heavier, there wasn't a force keeping adrift anymore. I didn't know why, but I stood up and did a pinning motion against something. I can also hear someone's breathing, despite there being nothing in front of me. It was rash and uneven. I felt material on my hands, it felt something soft... My eyes were greeted with a blur of colors. I couldn't see anything, it was so blurry... But, I was able to make out the fact that there was a person in front of me. It looked as if I pinned that person against the wall.

An indescribable motion forced me towards the person. My lips were met with something soft.

I kissed her nose.

 _Is this...? Monika?_

I kissed Monika's nose.

She gave a gasp in surprise. Her breathing started to steady and she stopped wailing.

I followed up by kissing her forehead. She giggled in response.

 _ **Where am I? How did I get-** It was the least I can do right? What was supposed to do? **Kiss her?** I don't see her that way..._

Monika stopped sniffling and her breathing went completely back to normal. I gazed at her luster-full emerald eyes. Her eyes widened at what I did. It seemed that I performed a taboo act in front of her... In response, I shyly looked away from her, and turned my attention to the now attractive floor.

"Did you just..."

"Y-yeah... I did." I said still looking away. I was surprised that was able to calm her down to an such a major extent.

"Val... you're still pinning me."

"Ah! Sorry." I let go of her wrists. I don't know why, but I pinned Monika, it felt as if I did that before... like it was a weird sense of deja vu.

 _I could've sworn I pinned her down before... Was it yesterday? No... All I did was do my AP Calculus homework... Gah. I don't know._

I took a deep breath and readied myself to apologize.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm such asshole... what kind of guy yells at a sweetheart like you?! Apparently me! The fucking idiot, named Val!"

She sniffed. "Well... you did yell at me..." She straightened her posture and gave her unique smile. "And you know what that meaaans!"

 _Aw fuck me!_

"Please don't... Can I just get a Monika pass or something?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"A... what? A Monika pass?"

"Uh, yeah. Something that I can use to avoid your... 'punishments'."

"No! Of course not!"

 _Hey. It was worth a shot._

Monika tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm... you could... Hmm. What's a good punishment for an unruly Val?"

 _I can try to play cheeky..._

"Psst. Maybe letting him go for once seems to a good punishment, right?" I suggested.

"No! That isn't even a punishment in the first place, Val!"

 _Well, that didn't work out._

"Come on, Monika!" I went on my knees and put my hands together in a pleading manner. "I kissed your nose and forehead! Not only that, I wholeheartedly apologized! That should be more than enough compensation! Please let it go!"

She sat a stool and looked down at me. She crossed one leg over the other and relaxed. "Nope! That isn't good enough!"

"Aw!"

"Shh! I'm thinking..."

I let her ponder my inevitable end. I said any prayers I had left before the judgement arrived.

 _This is it!_

"Ah! I got one!"

 _Goodbye cruel world..._

I held my breath to what she was going to say.

"You have to... kiss me!"

 _That's it? I did kiss her nose and forehead, this should be easy!_

"I'm not changing my mind on this, Val. Come on! Get up!" She curls a finger at me to encourage me to come.

"Um... sure, I guess!"

"Eh?! I expected you to resist or try to convince me otherwise..." Her voice takes a more seductive tone. **"B** **ut, I'm glad you see it my way, Val."**

I stand up and walk up to her. I see her nervously twirling her hair, struggling to keep a straight look on me.

"You know... this is my first ki-"

I hurriedly take her hand and gave it a smooch.

"Wha-! Argh!" She stands up in an instant and slaps me.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for! I kissed you!" I weakly say while rubbing my red cheek.

Her eyebrows had formed a V shape and she glaring at me with bared teeth.

"Yeah, you did kiss me, you idiot... on my HAND!"

"Well, what else did you mean! On your lips?!"

"Yes! Of course! When did I say to kiss my hand?! Huh?!"

"B-but... I-I don't want to..."

"This is why, I expected you to resist! Thanks for bringing my hopes up, you nimrod!"

 _N-nimrod?!_

"But that's okay! You still have to do the punishment!"

"Monika, look I know I yelled at you, but I think you're taking this punishment of yours too far..."

"No! It isn't 'too far'! When I say to kiss me, **You will kiss me!"**

"I'll do anything but that! Please! I beg you!"

She crosses her arms. "Anything huh?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Hahaha! Okay then!"

I sigh heavily in relief.

 _I can't believe I got away with this..._

"You have to be..."

My heart started thumping uncontrollably. I didn't like this at all.

"My boyfriend for a day!"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Yes, you will obey! Starting now, as soon you exit this door, you have to be my boyfriend!" She takes out her phone to check the time. "It's 4:01... Twenty-four hours from now, you can stop your act!"

 _Wait, doesn't club meetings end at 4?_

"But, Monika..."

"No buts!"

"No, seriously! Can we do this... ' _boyfriend thing'_ at Sunday or maybe Saturday when we go to the new restaurant?"

"Hmm... you do bring up a good point. Saturday would be the most logical choice... You know what? Saturday is the day you will be my boyfriend! You have to cater to my every wishes!" She grins evilly.

I look at her as if I was waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, it's for a day, right?"

She closes her eyes and sinks her head down. She sighs.

"Yes. For a day."

"Phew."

"Either way, I'm so excited about this!"

 _Yeah, yeah. You might be excited, but I'm not... Saturday is going suck so bad..._

"Okay then... since we are here... Can we exchange poems?"

"I can't see why not."

We trade poems.

Monika poems reads _You will Save Me._

* * *

 _The colors, they won't stop. **No matter how much I beg, they won't stop.**_

 _Bright, beautiful colors. **All seizure inducing and they won't stop.**_

 ** _They keep_** _flashing, expanding, piercing **towards me.**_

 _Red, green, blue. **All of which hurts me.**_

 _An **never-ending**_

 _cacophony_

 _of **utterly meaningless**_

 _ **NOISE**_

 _The noise, **it won't stop no matter how much I beg.**_

 _Violent **in nature, the grating waveforms keep**_

 _Squeaking, screeching, piercing,_

 ** _Screaming nonsense,_**

 ** _Cosecant, Secant, Cotangent_**

 _Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable_

 _Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust_

 _ **It's just an endless**_

 _poem_

 _of **madness and meaningless**_

 _words._

 ** _You must choose_** _her._

* * *

 _I don't know why, but this has to be most creepiest poem I have ever read yet. Is there something wrong with Monika? No wait, my bad, **what's wrong with Monika?** I should squeeze some info if I can... _

_Hoo boy. This is going to tricky. Monika isn't the type to slip up at all._

"Is there... is there something wrong, Monika?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Val?"

"This seems very freeform, that's true. But the boldened words seem to be... something found in the pits of insanity."

For second there, Monika looked guilty, it's as if she was caught red-handed. "I don't get what you're trying to say Val... I'm sorry if you don't like it..."

"I didn't say that Mon, I'm just saying this poem is a something... unorthodox. It kind of worries me."

"Ahahaha! I thought you meant something else..."

 _So much for getting information out._

"I just like to play with the space I have on the paper. It makes an giant impact on what I have to say in the poem. The 'noise' in the poem was actually the reason why I-uh the narrator spoke in short lines. The narrator wanted to speak over the ever growing noise..."

 _I feel as if she gave something away, but I'm not sure about it._

"Ah, okay. I get it. Now, what did you think of my poem?"

"Oh! It was beautiful! Short, but effective! Hehe! I think it was aimed towards someone particular..." She blushed a light pink.

"Uh, no it wasn't geared towards anyone actually... I wrote this at the top of my head, well somewhat. Most of the elements were just some hazy things I thought of yesterday..."

"I see..." She hands me back my poem and I follow suit.

"So, yeah! Can you uh... unlock the door? It's getting a little stuffy here. Besides, _it's been a looong day~"_ I yawned while stretching.

Monika didn't respond to me. She was staring at me with hazy eyes, not at my face or anything. But rather my arms... So, I felt self-conscious and covered them up, by crossing my arms.

"Val."

"Y-yeah?"

"C-can you flex?"

"Yes, I can."

 **"Flex for me."**

"Uh. Nah, I'm good." I lunged towards the door lock, only for her to block it, in a hurried fashion with her legs. As a result, I unfortunately touched her... well her forbidden area, to which I pulled my hand away from that, like it I was touching dry ice. I felt my face catching on fire...

 _Seriously?! You've got to be kidding me! This is why I don't like being her! Weird things always happen!_

She covered her groin and squealed in surprise.

"Y-you touched me!" Her surprised face turned into an avatar of rage. She lunged at me and began delivering a flurry of punches.

"YOU."

"Ow!

"ARE."

"Ow!

"SUCH."

"Ow!

"A PERVERT!" She screamed.

She was taking in heavy and audible breathes to calm herself.

"But it's okay. Now you **have** to be my boyfriend now!"

"But-but!"

"I was joking, Val. Instead it opens up a perfect opportunity!"

 _Perfect opportunity? I touched her... panties, and she finds it a **perfect opportunity?!**_

"Aah! I didn't mean to! That was your fault! You got in the way!"

"So what?! I'll forgive you for touching me, if you flex for me!"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm going to put up a gun show for you, end of story. Now open the door, Monika."

"Urgh! No! Flex for me, or I won't let you out!"

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Fine."

I flex both arms to Monika. Her jaw was agape, and it seemed as if she was drooling. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she was breathing in a rapid manner.

 _Oh god..._ T _his is so embarrassing._

"Yes... Yes!" Monika seemed out of breath. "Now take off your blazer! **Take it off!** "

"What?! No way!"

 **"Take it off! Or else!"**

"Or else what?! I just flexed for you, shouldn't that be enough for an accident, anyway?"

 **"Take. It. Off. Now."**

I pinch the bridges of my nose, the stress of this whole day was catching up to me. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Alright! Fine! But if you tell anyone about this... I swear!"

I take off my blazer. I was now down to my white dress shirt.

"Now what?"

 **"Flex."**

"Arrrgh!"

I flex again, to which she covered her mouth and had a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

" **Ooooh,** **Yes!** Okay! Now do it bare-"

I knew what she was going to say next. She was just pushing her luck at this point.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Nice try, Val. Now do it bare- haha!"

I tickle her sides, she recoiled to the left and it allowed me to quickly unlock the door.

"Stop that! Hehehe!"

I continue to tickle her to the point where she is a safe distance away from the door's opening. Once she was there, I opened the door and jolted out of the room.

 _Woo! That was close!_

I check the time and it was 4:10.

 _Okay! One more thing left to do, share my poem with Sayori._

I put on my blazer and looked for Sayori. But something was off. Sayori wasn't here, neither was Tommy, Yuri, or Natsuki.

 _Wait. Where did everybody go? Did everyone leave already?_

I heard Monika stomping towards me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

I ignored her question. "Monika, where's everyone?"

This caught her off guard. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. She gasped.

"Oh no! It was time to go! Everyone must have left ten minutes ago!"

"Couldn't they have stayed for a bit longer?"

"I wish that would've worked, but the school says all clubs have to end at 4!"

"Aw that sucks. I didn't get to share my poem with Sayori..."

"Yeah, yeah... Aah! I forgot to tell everyone about the festival!"

"Well, what is the festival exactly? And don't forget you have the group chat to announce things, remember?"

"You're right! Anyways, what the festival is, it's just a free day for students to look around at different clubs and let them see what each club is basically about!"

"Okay... so what are we doing at this 'festival'?

"Well, I was planning on... performing!"

"Performing? Performing what? Poems?"

"Exactly!" She presses a finger against my nose. "We're going recite poetry and let anyone willing enough to recite poetry as well!"

 _Too many possibilities to why this memory is repressed. Aw man... This is going to be such a pain in the ass._

"Alright. Don't we have to more, than recite poetry? Maybe like decorations and stuff?"

"We do have to do decorations, but I... haven't decided who's with who... I was thinking that you and me do one part, Tommy and Sayori do one, and **those two** do another."

I was going to protest in saying I work better alone, or with another guy like Tommy, or with Sayori, since she's the only down to earth girl in this club... but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Ah. Okay." I haven't forgotten about Monika's obsession with my biceps, and her unwillingness to acknowledge the fact it was an accident; I turned on my phone and rigged a fake call in 10 seconds, in the mask of checking the time; so I can get away from Monika.

 _10._

"I'm going to go now." _9._ I turn to leave and get my things.

"Hold on!" _8._ "You're forgetting something!" _7._

"What?" _6._

"Well um..." _5._ "Aren't you going to... uh..." _4._

"Hmm? What's wrong, Monika?" _3._ I know it was about continuing the gun show...

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "Since nobody is here..." _2!_ **"I want you to flex bare-"**

*Beep!* *Beep!*

 _Hell yeah!_

"Sorry, Monika. I have to take this call, I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah?"

She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. See you tomorrow..."

I take my bag and leave the clubroom.

* * *

 _Finally! This day is over. Now I can go home and re-! Wait, I have to go to the movies with Yuri! Damn...! This day is like adding salt to an injury..._

As soon as I left the clubroom, I spot both Yuri and Natsuki speaking to each other, near the club entrance. It has seemed as if they have given up their grudges towards one another.

 _Too bad that grudge is probably reignite again..._

"Hey, you two!"

"Hi, Val!" Natsuki smiled.

"Hello, Valkyrie."

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Ah, me and Natsuki were waiting for you. You and Monika seemed to have disappeared... where did two go, anyway?"

"Don't worry about it. We were talking about the festival and how to set it up, privately."

"F-festival?" Natsuki nervously asked.

"Mhm. Monika is gonna text us by the group chat, so you all can get up to speed."

Yuri gawked at me. "Good, I thought you two were doing **something else.** "

That made me quiver in fear. Yuri can sometimes be really creepy...

"So Valkyrie, have you decided who you wanted spend time with, tomorrow?" Yuri asked.

I wasn't sure why. But my name felt as if it didn't fit me... I mentally shook my head of those thoughts and focused on the question.

I can see Natsuki's smile grow more brighter. She knew my answer already.

"Yeah. I have made up my mind. I'm going shopping with Natsuki tomorrow." I said in a nonchalant manner.

"Wha-?"

"Haha! Take that, you bookworm!"

I gave Natsuki a annoyed look.

"Natsuki..."

"Alright! Sorry..."

Yuri looked utterly disappointed. She had a little frown and was playing with her hair, to cope.

"Look, Yuri. Don't feel bad, besides aren't we going to the movies today?"

"You're right... but I wanted to spend more time with you..."

"Okay, tell you what. I'll come over to your house for a bit, after we watch the movie. Maybe we can catch up on the book of ours, okay?"

Yuri brightened at this and smiled. "Okay!"

I nodded. "Hey, Nat. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Mhm. See you Val! Later, Yuri."

And with that, Natsuki strolled off to her locker.

I turn towards Yuri. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am! Come, there's no time to waste!" She takes my hand and pulls me down the staircase.

We walk past the school gate in a somewhat of a hurried fashion.

"Hey Yuri, what's with the hurry?"

 _I didn't mean to say that._

"When does the movie start?"

"O-oh. Um... around 4:45... last time I checked it was 4:15..."

"So 30 minutes of making it there and getting our seats..."

"Oh. I've never came to this part of the city... In fact, I'm actually pretty green here."

"Valkyrie, does that mean you moved here when you transferred to our school?"

 _I don't know, sure I guess._

"Yeah."

"Mmm. I see. Well, you seem to be missing out."

"I can tell, it's pretty busy here... in fact, it reminds me of home..."

"Home? Where are you from, Valkyrie?"

 _Shit. I don't know if the U.S exists in the first place... Just going to have to wing it..._

"Upstate..."

"Ah. I've heard that it's almost identical to here..."

She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you miss it sometimes?"

 _I miss my home. I miss my friends. I miss my family. I mourn the loss all the time._

"Yes, sometimes..."

"Valkyrie, if you ever need to talk to someone... I-I'm there for you..."

"Thanks, Yuri. That means a lot."

 _Not really, most of things I say won't even make sense and probably cause a destabilization anyway..._

 _I hate this._

* * *

AN: To those who didn't translate Thomas's poem from before, I'll do it for you. Obviously, this goes without saying. This contains major spoilers to any new viewers.

 _Leave me alone._

 _I'm a lost cause._

 _You should leave as soon as possible, Frank._

 _I did this all out of my own accord._

 _The real world is painful._

 _But here it isn't... for now._

 _Be wary of Monika, Frank._


	14. Knives

AN: This chapter is now up to par with the later chapters. Previous chapters are subject to rework.

Revision Date: 6/8/18

* * *

Yuri and I continued walking to the movie theater, in almost complete silence.

I took a look around my surroundings and I felt a strange sense of nostalgia.

It was a sense of nostalgia that was faintly familiar.

As if I was losing perception of this reality and my old one.

The bustling traffic, crowds of people walking on the sidewalks and crossing streets, and overall noise of the city reminded me of home.

In particular, it reminded me of the time when me and my friends went to the city for our senior trip.

Our senior trip was eventful, enlightening, and overall...

Perfect...

With all those redeeming qualities, I felt a hole or rather, a gap in my thought process.

I felt home-sick.

 _God, I miss home._

 _..._

 _Ergh! Enough about me!_

 _Why am I here?_

 _Shouldn't I be helping Tom?_

 _Why am I going to the movies as Yuri?_

 _It can't be a date..._

 _Right?_

 _I really, really hope that it isn't._

 _It's just a friendly hangout._

 _Right?_

 _I just hope it is._

 _There is too many memories that will..._

 _Hurt me._

 _Argh..._

 _Enough!_

 _I should be taking a much closer look into what's going on with Tom and Sayori!_

 _There's got to be something that makes this memory repressed!_

 _But..._

 _There isn't much guidance..._

 _It all feels hopeless!_

 _What should I do...?_

I ignored the fact that Yuri was walking a bit too close for my liking, but she was still in comfortable range.

"Yuri?" I called.

She quickly looked up to me.

Yuri looked concerned from my conflicted expression.

"Yes, Valkyrie? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

 _Now's my chance!_

 _I can get out of this!_

"Uh, yeah..." I muttered.

Yuri's expression sunk, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong then, Valkyrie?"

Her sullen expression dropped a pit in my heart.

I couldn't help but feel horrible.

I took a deep breath.

"Is this movie hangout-thing, really something we have to do?" I slowly said, regretting my word choice with every word I chose.

Yuri's prominent frown grew more pronounced.

She looked away from me.

"N-No... not if you don't want to... I-I paid for the tickets early, so w-we can get the best seats..." Yuri nervously muttered.

 _She did?_

 _Gosh..._

 _And I am turning her down?_

She let out a melancholy sigh.

"I-It's fine if you don't want to go with me... I'm pretty sure that you have better things to do..."

And with that, Yuri dropped her head down and started to walk away from me.

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _I just made a girl's feelings hurt!_

"Wait! Yuri!" I called.

Yuri stopped in her tracks.

She turned her head to the side slowly.

"Y-Yes, V-Valkyrie?"

I walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug from the back.

Yuri's breathing hitched somewhat from the contact.

"V-V-Valkyrie?!"

I couldn't help but smirk but her nervous and adorable stutter.

"Yuri, I never said that I wouldn't go. You never told me that you paid extra to watch a movie! I didn't know that you wanted to go that badly!"

Yuri placed her hand on my arms.

"B-But you said that if this whole thing is necessary..."

I hugged her tighter.

"I meant that if we could something more enjoyable. Like have a cup of tea or something." I suggested.

I also lied.

 _I got myself in this mess._

 _And I got myself into Natsuki's mess._

 _I have to get through all this._

 _Only then I can finally forget about this shit..._

Yuri sighed happily.

"I understand, Valkyrie."

She then turned head to me.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry for misunderstanding!"

I let go of her and patted her back.

"It's fine. Let's go!"

Yuri gave a smile to my enthusiasm.

And I smiled back.

We started to walk again.

I noticed that Yuri was walking a bit too close me, yet again.

But I didn't care.

I looked towards the traffic and indulged myself with the sounds of the cities.

Loud, irritation, yet melodic honking and yelling...

Nothing was going to stop me from my reminiscing...

I let out a breath of nostalgia and let my mind take me to my most precious memories...

* * *

 _It was a cloudy day in the city._

 _Dark gray clouds coveted the sky._

 _It looked as if was going to rain, but that didn't stop my optimistic attitude._

 _Or our somewhat optimistic mood overall._

 _My friends were with me on this one._

 _The whole senior class was with us, it was the start of our senior trip._

 _We all were assigned to different groups, in order to stay "coordinated" and stuff._

 _We all knew it was pile of bullshit._

 _The staff just wanted us to meet other people since it was almost time for graduation, where we all take off into our futures._

 _We were all separated into six different groups, each having a individual letter to the group._

 _There was an A, B, C, D, E and F group._

 _That F group was newly added by us._

 _Each group were all randomized in what members it had._

 _But there was some groups that were left relatively unchanged from the randomization, as some groups benefited even._

 _So, what we did was convince the staff that created the group, to place us all in another group, or at least let us be an independent one._

 _Thanks to our good history with the teachers and coordinators, it was successful, and all four of us was placed in group F._

 _We were going to push our luck and be changed to group letter E, because of the current trend of the letter in social media._

 _But we didn't._

 _We were satisfied with our accommodations._

 _The school wanted to go with style and we all went on a sight-seeing bus; which was coach bus with an uncovered second level._

 _I looked up to the skies._

 _'Too bad it was going to rain...' I thought to myself._

 _Either way, it was refreshing to be on the second level rather on than the stuffy and packed first level._

 _We chilled out, got some sodas and talked about games, movies and its actors, and overall the concepts are somewhat useless to know in the first place._

 _The most fun we had was when we reminisced on all the hilarious and memorable moments we had together._

 _But right now, there was lull in our conversation about how we pulled off such a stunt. So, I decided to break it with some banter._

 _"Shit. It looks like it's gonna rain..." I muttered._

 _I look up at the gray clouds._

 _"But that don't matter. The time we spend at that hotel there is going to be fucking lit!" I exclaimed._

 _Gabe put his hand out._

 _I took it._

 _"Damn straight, V͖̱͚̦͖̮̱͕͛ͬa̻̖̹̹͑̔͊̑ͯ͛̃l̼̮͓͓͕̖ͮͧ̑͛̈̚ ! We all are gonna have fun!" Gabe agreed._

 _We heard James give an annoyed grunt at us._

 _"Yeah, let's see if it's fun when we all are fucking drenched..." James pessimistically muttered._

 _Tom punched him on the shoulder, hoping to brighten his mood._

 _"Aw, don't be a such a cuckass, James!" Tommy reassured._

 _James rubbed his afflicted shoulder._

 _"Well, being a 'cuckass' made me come this far... I would say it's worth it." He droned._

 _We all scoffed at his pessimist attitude._

 _"Ahh... so what if it rains, it just gives the incentive to take off our clothes!" Tom mysteriously stated._

 _I looked towards him with a inquisitive expression on me._

 _"The fuck?! Why do you think that's a good idea?" I interrupt._

 _He shrugged._

 _"Well... so we can show our toned bodies to the ladies..."_

 _We all shook our heads at him.  
_

 _Gabe seemed to be the most disappointed at him._

 _"Bruuuh. That's the most shameless thing you've said, Tom! Jesus." Gabe said as he shook his head in mock disgust._

 _Tom eye-rolled him._

 _"Well, bruuh to you to! That's still a 2015-ish thing to say! Who says "bruh" now?" Tom fired back._

 _"I do, you little cucklefuck!"_

 _"No you."_

 _"Your mom!"_

 _"You're a twat."_

 _"You're a cuck."_

 _I let out a "pff" at how stupid the exchange was._

 _James chuckled at the brief argument._

 _"Tom, you lost. Just take the L." James calmly said with a smirk._

 _He sighed._

 _"Alright, fuck it I guess."_

 _We all laughed from the little "argument" Gabe and Tom had._

 _We stopped laughing and the same awkward silence loomed over us._

 _We had nothing else to say._

 _We were bored._

 _"Uh... anyways, you guys want to play some... eye-spy?" I suggested._

 _"What are you, fucking gay?" Tom asked, with a steel-hard look._

 _I simply stared at him._

 _And he broke._

 _"Sure, why not." Tom agreed._

 _He turned to Gabe._

 _"Ehh... why not?" He also agreed, joining in._

 _Gabe turned to James._

 _James showed reluctance in participating on such a game._

 _"Yeah. I'm good. It's not like we have phones or anything to keep us occupied." James sarcastically counter-suggested._

 _I decided to bust him._

 _"Jimbo, we're on a trip to bond with friends, not be on our phones... Doing so, will just defeat the purpose of going on a trip in the first place!"_

 _He gave an aggravated sigh._

 _"V̖̖̗̠̭̦ͧͪ̉͂͆a͍̭̖̋ͥͫl̦̫̭̩̓͋, you know I was joking..."_

 _I smirked._

 _"Yeah. I know, I was just joshing you."_

 _James looked at me with mock shock._

 _"Well, you know what?" He started off._

 _I kept my smirk at him._

 _"What? What's up Neutron?" I pressed_

 _There was some "oohs" in the background from calling James that._

 _James locked his jaw in._

 _"I'm not your friend anymore!" He declared._

 _..._

 _We stayed silent._

 _"Damn!" Tommy muttered, breaking the silence._

 _I rolled my eyes, deciding that we should get on with playing the game._

 _"Okay, I'll start first, since I suggested it."_

 _Everyone silently agreed._

 _I looked up ahead._

 _'What's going on there?'_

 _"I spy, with my little eye... something-" I muttered._

 _The out-of-place scene grew more prominent._

 _I noticed there was massive traffic clog right up ahead, and the bus was forced to stop._

 _The cars that were caught up with the jam were all honking and yelling to get a move on, but the truck, which was the perpetrator, refused to move for some reason._

 _"That's fucking weird... hey guys, you see that?" I point at the traffic jam._

 _Everyone flicks their head to my direction._

 _"Oh shit!" Gabe reacted first. "Did someone get hit?"_

 _James waved his hand dismissively._

 _"Nah, I doubt it." James replied. "People are yelling at him to move. That most likely means that no one got hurt." He explained._

 _"Well... come to think of it, we are next to natural preserve." Tom pointed out._

 _I nodded at his reasoning._

 _The city had a strange combination of skyscrapers and nature to compliment it's style._

 _"Huh... if that's the case, is it a deer?" I suggested._

 _Gabe looked at me, disagreeing with m._

 _"I doubt it, if it was a deer then shit would go down. Lots and lots of people would be running to get a damn photo or video of the corpse." He darkly reasoned._

 _I was somewhat shocked from Gabe's pessimistic explanation._

 _"Holy shit. What are you the new Jim?" I asked._

 _"Shut the fuck up!" James leered at me._

 _I chuckled._

 _"Anyway..." I said. "Hey, can someone give me a leg up? I want to see what's up."_

 _"You want to? Go for it, I got you, V̝̟̫̠̻̱̦̖̜̯ͫ͒ͫ̓͆̓ͣͤ̇̀ͥ͛͑̔a̘͈̪͇̤̼͐͒̏ͣ̋͛ͯ̌̀ͧ̆ͭ̐̔̚l̳͇̤̣͔̝̣̱͔̫̠̭̥͐ͬͣͥ͐͒ͬ̋̆̓̿͐" Tom said._

 _Tom motioned to James._

 _"Jimmy, give me hand!"_

 _He nodded, and walked up to me._

 _"Got it, Tom."_

 _Both Tommy and James picked me up by my legs and I stood up from that position._

 _"Gabe, watch his back." James ordered._

 _"Uh huh. Don't worry, I got him." Gabe held my back up, so I don't fall._

 _I take my phone and turned on the camera._

 _A notification popped up._

 _It said:_

 _SSBob3BlIHlvdSdyZSBoYXZpbmcgZnVuLCBsb3ZlLiBPbmNlIHlvdSBhcmUgZG9uZSB3aXRoIHRoaXMsIGFsbCB0aGUgcGFpbiB3aWxsIGdvIGF3YXkuIFlvdSdyZSBtaW5lLiBZb3UgZG9uJ3QgbmVlZCB0aGVtLiBZb3UgbmVlZCBtZS4gT25seSBtZS4gSSB3aWxsIGJyZWFrIHlvdS4gSSB3aWxsIGJyZWFrIHlvdSB1bnRpbCB5b3UncmUgbWluZS4=_

 ** _What? I don't remember this popping up in my phone..._**

 _"_ _V̝̟̫̠̻̱̦̖̜̯ͫ͒ͫ̓͆̓ͣͤ̇̀ͥ͛͑̔a̘͈̪͇̤̼͐͒̏ͣ̋͛ͯ̌̀ͧ̆ͭ̐̔̚l̳͇̤̣͔̝̣̱͔̫̠̭̥͐ͬͣͥ͐͒ͬ̋̆̓̿͐, what the fuck are you doing?" James asked, growing impatient from my delays._

 _"Sorry, something weird popped up in my phone!" I apologized._

 _I returned to the camera and zoomed at what was in front of the truck._

 _'Ducks?'_

 _I took a picture of the scene and signaled them to put me down._

 _"So what was it?" James asked as he looked at my phone._

 _"Ducks." I simply said._

 _"Ducks?!" Both Tommy and Gabe yelled in sync._

 _I couldn't keep a smile from growing on me._

 _"Yep, ducks. And their ducklings. They are so adorable, though!"_

 _I showed them picture, to which they all went, 'awww...'_

 _It was a white duck crossing the road with a line of ducklings following it's mother._

 _"Ah! Now I know what to say for the eye-spy game! I spy with my little eye, something small, white, and living!"_

 _Everyone let out a annoyed grunt from my pick._

 _I grinned from the fun I was going to have._

* * *

"Valkyrie? Are you ok?" I turned to the voice to the right of me.

It was Yuri, and she looked worried.

I blinked at her, as I was asking her to continue.

"You were zoning out for a bit... it looked as if you were in deep thought."

I looked away from her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry! If I broke your train of thought!"

I patted her back, her soft hair absorbing the pats, as if it were armor.

I gave her a small smile at her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, Yuri." I assured.

We continued to walk in silence.

"V-Valkyrie?" She called again.

I looked at her with the same smile I had.

For some reason, my smile made her even more flustered.

"C-can I ask wh-what you were thinking about?" Yuri asked.

I looked to her with a hint of suspicion.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! I-"

I put my hand up to stop her endless apologies.

"No, no. It's fine... Yuri. Don't worry." I felt really calm from my revisit of my memories.

 _I think I finally can let loose for a while..._

I didn't know how to start off.

"Um... Well, I was just thinking about the old days..."

"Old days?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, the old days... the days where I had friends before my family moved here. Good friends, we were all inseparable. We did everything together. Go to school together, play together, work together, help each other... In short, they were basically, my brothers..."

"Oh... I see." She muttered.

I let out a mournful sigh.

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us.

It gave me whiplash from the past reality and the current reality.

I thought I needed to break the silence once more.

But to my surprise, Yuri broke it first.

"Valkyrie..." She started.

We slowed our pace.

I looked at her directly, wanting to hear what wanted to say.

"I-It must've been hard for you to let go of your friends... Do you still talk to them?"

 _I don't know._

I slowly nodded.

"Yeah... but not a lot as it used to be..." I stated.

I wasn't lying.

But I wasn't saying the whole truth either.

Every time I tried to text my friends, it didn't take long for a warning to pop up.

"Why?"

I scratched my chin lightly, trying to give her an answer.

"Well, it's because that they live somewhere else... contacting them is very costly, even by Skype or SMS... so I talk to them in the holidays, I guess..."

I lied.

And I felt horrible.

 _This cover up story is going to kill me._

 _Why did I get myself into this?_

Yuri had a pitiful expression.

"My gosh... I'm so sorry."

She sunk.

"If only if we met earlier..." She muttered.

 **"Maybe we could've been more than friends..."**

I didn't catch her mutter.

 _No..._

 _No way..._

I arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? What was that?"

This caught Yuri off guard.

"I-I-I!" Yuri incoherently babbled.

I rolled my eyes and took Yuri's hand. I led her to a wall of a skyscraper and I stood right by her.

"Yuri, take your time so you can collect your thoughts..."

She nervously wringed her fingers.

"I-I'm trying!" She yelled.

Her wringing moved up to her hair.

She was hyperventilating while playing with her hair.

 **Her soft and beautiful hair...**

 _Where did that come from?!_

 _Agh! Focus, damn it!_

I let out a sigh.

 _Ugh..._

 _Looks like we are going to have to do this again._

"Do you want to breathe together?" I asked.

Yuri looked up at me, excited from the prospect of my offer.

"Yes! I want to! I mean..."

She took a hasty breath, trying to look composed and regal.

"Yes, please."

Her strange behavior made me feel uneasy, but I shrugged it off.

I moved in front of Yuri, so she can hear me only.

She closed her eyes and covered mouth to stifle a giggle.

 _Why is she laughing?_

 **"I like it when you're close, Valkyrie."** Yuri opens her eyes.

 _It's... those eyes again..._

 _Focused and obsessed..._

I choked on my words.

"I uh-yeah, yeah." I attempted to play it off as a compliment.

I let out a deep breath, unaware that my breath tickled her face.

And for that reason, her breathing became more erratic.

Her excited and aroused purple eyes turned mellow once more.

I noticed that her face started be turn more red.

It made me concerned.

"Yuri? Are you feeling under the weather today?" I pressed my hand against her forehead.

I was genuinely worried about her.

"I... I!" She stammered.

Her unsteady gulps of air turned shallow.

Her eyes finally turned.

They weren't glimpses of what could have happened.

Rather, they are glimpses of what is happening.

Yuri's unsure expression turned to a devilish smirk.

 **"No. I am not."**

She wraps her arms around my neck and brings me closer.

 _What the?!_

The sudden pull made me lose my balance for a split second to which I held on to something.

"Aah!" Yuri moaned as soon I held onto something.

 _No..._

 _No!_

I looked down to what I was holding onto.

Only for me to widened my eyes.

 _Oh no!_

 _I am holding onto her hips!_

 _Oh no! She's... she's..._

 ** _Hot!_**

I mentally slapped myself and refocused at the situation at hand.

"Aah! Yuri, I am so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

She put a finger in between my lips to shush me.

 **"Not a single word, more."**

I didn't realize how close I was to Yuri.

I saw her purple eyes in a more effective manner.

It looked as if I can get lost into them.

 _I can get lost to that sea of lavender... it's so calm and soothing._

But it was very shallow.

 _Her eyes..._

 _It's like it's hiding a deeper and more recluse Yuri._

 _A Yuri that I have never seen before..._

My face was getting closer and closer...

Her eyes just looks so inviting...

Her breathing slowed down and as did mine.

The outside world didn't exist for a moment.

It was just me and Yuri.

 _Only her._

 _Just Yuri._

...

A small voice in my head warned me to back away.

It was telling me to get out of there.

Not to get involved.

 _But how could I?_

 _I could let go of this Goddess of beauty?_

I was struggling with the conflict inside of me.

I was thinking of things.

Things...

Yuri.

I saw her eyes flutter shut.

I felt my head rear towards her lips.

 _No..._

 _I can't!_

 _No!_

I forced myself to rear away from her.

I rested my back against the wall of the skyscraper.

Yuri opened her eyes, her eyes being the usual calm it always been.

She looked confused.

And I couldn't blame her.

 _I..._

 _I just don't like where things are going._

That's what I planned to say.

But instead...

We both just back away from each other, both brushing and fixing our selves.

Our faces were tomato red, completely embarrassed as to what just happened...

 _We are never going to bring this up again, are we?_

 _I hope not..._

Yuri and I stood in awkwardly in silence.

We didn't say a word to each other...

I couldn't muster the courage to say what I wanted to say.

Especially since the moment and timing has passed.

Some thirty seconds pass by.

 _But... this is getting ridiculous._

 _I_ _should just make the first move._

 _No matter how awkward this whole thing is._

I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Yuri."

She meekly looked up to me.

"We should get moving." I suggested.

Yuri silently nods in response, she walks behind me with and her head sunken down.

Her gaze focused on the ground.

We continue our commute to the movie theater in silence.

The only difference is the complete silence between us and the air was feeling... _stiff._

 _God, this is so awkward..._

 _Why does this always happen?!_

 _Especially when I'm around girls?!_

 _Damn it!_

I slow my pace to at least break the ice between us.

She too, slows her pace.

It's as if she keeps up an effort to stay a away from me.

I raised my head and let out a deep breath.

 _This isn't going anywhere..._

 _I started the awkward scene._

 _And because of that, I should continue it so I can meld it to something more... sensible._

I backed up unsuspectingly.

She didn't notice that I was walking backwards to get closer to her.

I then swooped up for the win.

And she was taken completely off-guard.

I slide my hand into hers.

 _Her hand is warm and soft as cotton..._

 _It makes me want to squeeze it..._

 _..._

 _Why am I doing this...?_

 _What's wrong me?_

 _Why do I feel so... bold all of a sudden?_

 _Did I not want this before?_

I didn't notice her extremely flustered expression.

She gaped her mouth in complete surprise from my actions.

"Wha-wha?! Valkyrie?! Y-y-your h-hand is o-on m-m-mine!"

Her eyes looked frantically at me for an explanation.

I gave none.

Instead I smirked and squeezed her hand.

Yuri squealed in response.

"Aah! Wh-why a-are y-you doing this?!" She hastily asked.

My silence made her anxious behavior worse.

"Valkyrie!" She yelled.

I kept silent and pulled her closer to me.

It didn't take long to start walking again.

"V-Valkyrie, please! People will think we're a couple!"

I shrugged.

"Yeah? So what? But they don't know the truth, do they? We're just friends, right? Let them think whatever."

I felt her palm grow a bit sweatier.

"Y-yes... friends." She muttered unhappily.

We continue to walk in silence, despite Yuri's anxiousness.

For the umpteenth time, we were unsure of how to approach each other.

We wanted to break the ice between us.

Especially what happened a few moments prior.

"Um... Valkyrie?" Yuri called.

I was baffled from her new-found confidence.

I seized the chance to look her with a smile.

"Yes, Yuri? Do you need something?" I responded.

My smile made her warm up to me.

"W-Would you like to go to a cafe near by? I usually go there after school... and I was hoping that we can burn some time by going there..."

I shrugged.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure that we can make time for the movies still! Lead the way."

My enthusiastic attitude elicited a small giggle from Yuri.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, as it sounded melodic and regal.

And somehow...

Cute.

"Very well, Valkyrie!"

Yuri tightens her grip on my hand and starts to move quicker.

Her quick movement escalated to a small jog.

And because of that she pulled my hand towards her.

It was there where our jog turned to a dead-on sprint.

We dashed through the street of the city and made it to the cafe rather quickly.

I was astonished of how athletic Yuri could be.

She wasn't breathing heavily or gasping for air after the sprint.

I rested my hands on my knees and leaned forward, trying to catch my breath again.

I was still holding onto Yuri's hand, as she leaned forward too.

 _To be Frank, it isn't me that's her hand anymore._

 _Her hand is literally grasping mine._

Yuri noticed my winded posture.

"Valkyrie? Are you tired? Do you need water?" She hurriedly and worriedly asked.

I pulled myself up.

"Hah... I'm fine. Just..."

I put my free hand on my wrist.

"Woo!" I let out.

I looked to Yuri, impressed by her stamina.

"I didn't know you can run that much, Yuri! That's really impressive!" I remarked.

Yuri's small smile grew brighter.

"Thank you, Valkyrie."

I wanted to know how she was able to accomplish such a feat.

I expected her to say so.

But she didn't.

"Yuri? This is the part where you tell why you are able to run that much..."

She got flustered again.

"Oh! Um... I... I am in the school swimming team. Stamina is essential while swimming, so running this much is nothing really." She stated.

I couldn't help but feel a bit-off.

Yuri sounded a bit condescending when she said that.

She caught onto my expression.

"Ah! I-I am just saying, Valkyrie..."

...

"Sorry!"

I finally nodded and smiled at her.

"Yuri, I know what you meant. Don't worry!"

I patted her shoulder.

"Now, are we going into the cafe?" I asked.

Yuri meekly shook her head and looked away.

"I wanted to have our tea outside... maybe sit down under the umbrellas of the outside seats..." She muttered.

I looked down to see her playing with her hair again.

I chuckled.

"Sure. Not a problem, Yuri." I assured.

We walked over to the outside seats and took our seats.

Our hands finally separated.

I rested my hand on lap and waited patiently for the waiter to come over.

We didn't know what to say to each other.

 _This is like a date!_

 _And I don't want to be in one!_

 _Fuck!_

 _It's just so awkward!_

I cleared my throat.

"So uh... lovely weather we are having..." I started.

Yuri leered at me.

"Are you okay, Valkyrie?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to be sociable here, Yuri!" I responded.

"Oh... Sorry!"

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

 _She likes to say sorry a lot, doesn't she?_

"Yuri, I won't forgive you if you keep saying sorry to every sentence you say!"

She started to look conflicted.

"Y-You won't? B-But I can't help it! It's a habit!"

 _It is a habit!_

 _Might need to appeal to her ego..._

I scooted my seat in order comfort her.

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. I am pretty sure you can handle it."

I moved my hand away from her and leaned back.

"Besides, aren't you the smartest girl in the literature club?" I pressed.

"I... am." She muttered.

"Then a smart girl like you, can find a way to get past her habits."

Yuri blushed.

With a firm look and nod, she understood what I was getting at.

"You're right, Valkyrie! I can do it! I am smart enough to find a way past my compulsive apologies!" She confidently said with a sure expression, her pink cheeks permeating her confidence.

I was baffled from her new-found confidence...

Again.

"Told ya." I simply commented.

The waiter finally came over with the menus.

He handed one to me in an almost brusque manner, while giving one to Yuri politely.

I eyed him.

And he eyed me.

"Valkyrie, what tea would you like?" She asked, while looking at menu.

I looked down onto the menu.

I wasn't sure what to pick.

"Hmm... well, I don't mind. Choose whichever, Yuri; I don't mind. Your decision was to come here, so it's your choice."

She smiled at my courtesy.

"Okay..."

She looked at the waiter.

And the waiter was looking at her back.

Something about the waiter made me feel very uneasy.

 _Why am I feeling something..._

 _Sharp inside of me?_

 _That guy is just..._

 _Looking at Yuri wrong._

 _But I think it's just me._

 _Right?_

"We will have some Oolong tea, please." Yuri requested.

I saw the waiter grow a malicious smile.

"Is there anything else you would like, angel?"

I saw Yuri blush at the nickname the waiter gave to her.

"W-What do you mean, sir?" She meekly asked.

He leaned on the table.

"Maybe we can something to eat, and you know get to know each other..." The waiter continued on.

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists up.

"I-I... no thank you. I am not interested, sorry." She simply said.

His smile grew darker.

"C'mon... don't play hard to get! I know a place-"

 _That's it!_

"Hey! Stop harassing her and get a God damn move on!" I yelled.

Some people turned around from my outburst.

The waiter was silent, glaring at me from my yell.

Some people were whispering about the whole ordeal.

I glared at him.

And he glared at me.

Finally with a small, but nervous chortle, the waiter left.

I let out a deep breath.

The people watching turned their backs and went on with their business.

Yuri just sunk her head down.

Her small frown grew more pronounced.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie..." She apologized, without looking up at me.

This broke me off from the rage I was experiencing.

"What?" I asked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

 _Why am I even angry?_

 _It's not like I like Yuri..._

 _Right?_

Yuri covered her face up.

"I should have been more stronger... I should have yelled at him!" She said through her covered face.

 _How do I approach this...?_

"Um... are you mad at yourself, Yuri?"

Yuri opens a bit her cover face, letting a sullen eye to peak out.

"Yes... I am. I just can't make a stand when I need to! That man just kept pushing me! You came and helped me!"

She moves her hands away from her face and looked down onto her lap.

"I... I don't know to be strong... I envy Monika's and Natsuki's will. It's something I don't have..."

I sighed.

"Yuri look... sometimes it takes a bit more than will to stand up to person like that. Friends are there to help you out. And you needed help."

She looked up to me.

"That's what friends are for, Yuri. I am here to help you. And that includes taking care of rambunctious guys like him."

I pointed to the guy who flirted Yuri.

I didn't bother to turn to see the look on his face.

Especially when Yuri gave a cold glare towards the direction.

Yuri looked at me with a small smile.

"Then..." She muttered.

She held her hand out on the table.

I took no time to hold it.

"I am glad to have friends like you, Valkyrie." Yuri declared.

I couldn't help but beam at her.

My smile made her giggle slightly.

 _Her giggles are so cute..._

A waitress interrupted our moment by placing the tea tray right besides our hand-holding.

We both glared at her in perfect synchronization, to which she eye-rolled.

We looked at each other and laughed.

The tea had a warm, vapory steam rising from it's cup.

I broke out Yuri's grip, the latter giving a small and annoyed grunt.

I grabbed the tea cup and blew on it.

"Valkyrie."

I turned to her.

"Hmm?"

Yuri had this mocking look on her face.

"You don't blow on tea that much. It's supposed to be warm!"

I too gave her a condescending look.

"Pssh. I know! I thought that we were running out of time. I just want to drink this and get a move on." I explained.

Yuri took out her purple case phone and unlocked it.

"Ah. We still have 15 minutes before the movies even start. The theater is rather near."

I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

I took a sip of the tea.

The sweet aroma and taste of the Oolong tea made me feel calm.

Especially after the scene where the guy bothered Yuri.

"Mmm..." Yuri cooed as took a sip of the tea.

I turned to her.

It looked as if this was her first time drinking such a tea type.

"You never drank this type before?" I asked.

Yuri looked nervous as soon as I asked that.

"No, no! I drank this before." She hurriedly replied. "It's just that..."

She flared up.

And I was confused as to why.

"Whenever I am around you... I feel so many things..."

 _So many things?_

I lowered my tea cup and diverted my attention to her.

"What do you mean?"

Yuri looked frantic.

She darted her attention to me and to the tea cup.

"Yuri, calm down. Take a deep breath." I requested.

She nodded.

Yuri put her cup down and took a deep breath.

I took another sip.

"Now let it out."

"Haah..."

I nodded while looking at the light brown color of the tea.

"Good, good..."

I looked towards her again.

"Now, are you ready?"

Yuri straightened herself up.

"I am."

I motioned her to go.

"Before I met you... I didn't feel so... 'intense' when I am around people. But, whenever I am around you Valkyrie... I feel alive. It's like I am seeing color for the first time... or smelling anything, it just has a fresh undertone to it. Food and drinks now actually have a taste! Music feels enjoyable... and best of all..."

She looked towards me.

Her eyes looked shallow for a split-second, before being it's usual mellow shape.

"I feel warm."

She smiled at me.

"I feel warm and happy when I am around you, Valkyrie."

 _I don't like where this is going._

 _She's growing more and more of a distraction..._

 _But a distraction with real emotions and problems..._

I smiled back at her.

 _Fuck it._

 _I want to help her._

"Your condition kind of worries me, Yuri." I jokingly say. "But, I am glad that I make you feel that way."

She giggles again.

The same giggles that makes my heart bounce.

"Valkyrie... I just want to let you know..."

She quivers her mouth, unable to properly formulate her next words.

Yuri takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I..."

 _I, what?_

 _Oh no..._

"I... am really happy that we are friends, Valkyrie."

I small but irritating relief washes over me.

"I am happy that we are friends too, Yuri."

* * *

Within those 10 minutes or so, we make it to the theater.

As a result, I tried to pull my hand away from her grasp.

I tried to pull away, only for her to glare at me.

She then tightened her grasp on my hand.

"Yuri? We're at movies now... you can let go, now..."

Yuri's voice changed from her shy and nervous tone to an more forceful and intimate one.

 **"Why would I? We're just...** _ **friends.**_ **Right?"**

"Yeah... we are..."

 **"Then I have no reason to let go."**

 _Argh!_

 _Curse this logic._

I didn't question Yuri's logic and decided it was best that we didn't say anything.

"Okay... anyway, what's this movie about?" I asked, trying to deviate away from her forcefulness.

"Oh." Her voice went back to normal, however still retaining some of that forceful tone.

She clears her voice.

"It's about the book we were reading. In other words, it's a movie adaptation of it."

"Nice!" I exclaim, happy that we were watching something scary.

Yuri was curious about my enthusiasm to watch the movie.

"It seems that you really want to watch this movie, Valkyrie." She commented.

I nodded.

"Yep! I love scary movies, it always makes me laugh how stupid the characters can be... or how hard the directors try to be unsettling."

We continue walking to the counter.

"Is that all you like in those movies?" She further asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Besides the fact that I like jump-scares." I nonchalantly reply.

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? You like jump-scares, Valkyrie?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah, I **love** jump-scares. At first it's scary, until you realize on how stupid it was. I find it funny on how sudden or obvious it can be. I guess it's just me." I elaborated.

"Ah, I see."

We make it to the counter.

A line was waiting to get food during the showing.

"Anyways, want to get some popcorn while watch it?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled enthusiastically.

Yuri then frowned, unsure of something.

"I-I didn't bring any extra money..." She muttered.

I turned and used my free hand to pat her back.

"It's not a problem. I can afford movie theater food... I hope. Whatever, we still can eat it."

Yuri's smile came back.

"Very well, then!"

We walk up to the movie theater's food vendor, our hands never separating.

"Hmm... so uh, medium... or a large popcorn?" I asked.

"Why don't we get a large popcorn?" She answered quickly.

I looked to her, surprised from her quick reply and her reasoning.

"To-uh sh-share it of course..."

 _Share it?_

"That's a good idea. Besides, a large popcorn is a better deal anyway."

We walk up a few paces.

"Should we also get 2 sodas?" I followed up.

Yuri tapped her chin with her free hand.

"U-um... sure. I was thinking... a large soda we both can share..."

 _Share that too?_

"Eh, sure. I don't mind."

 _I hope I don't..._

 _I don't know how sharing with a girl would go._

It was our turn to order our food, there was no one waiting behind us.

The female clerk straightened up at the sight of us, she puffed out her chest and placed her elbows on the counter, ready to listen to our order.

I slowly walked up to the counter.

As I walk up, the clerk's smile grew.

"Hi there, cutie! What can I get for you?"

I arched both my eyebrows and recoiled my head back.

 _Cutie...?_

 _What the hell?_

 _What's her deal?_

I noticed that she was looking at me entirely...

 _Lecherously._

"Uh. Um..." I stuttered from her scanning eyes.

The clerk giggled at my nervousness, to which Yuri squeezed my hand tightly.

 _I can feel the rage coming from Yuri..._

 _Not to mention that I am feeling very uncomfortable._

I cleared my throat.

"We would like a um... one large popcorn and one large soda."

The clerk looked unfazed, as she was still staring at me.

"Um... are you not going-"

She cut me off.

"Hmm... how about, two medium popcorn and two medium sodas? That way you two don't have to share it." She suggested.

I shook my head.

"Nah. We plan on sharing the snacks."

Her sweet smile grew flirtatious.

"Mmm, but sir. I'm making you an offer, I'll lower the price by 3..."

She leaned in.

"Just for you."

 _Wow! That's a deal but..._

The clerk then winked at me seductively.

"Uh..." I looked towards Yuri for confirmation.

She had a scowl and gritted her teeth towards me.

It was fairly obvious that she wanted to share the food.

"Sorry, but no thank you. We are content with sharing the snacks." I responded.

She sighed.

"That's ok. Would like anything else? My number, maybe?"

My eyes were literally about to bulge out from the clerk's bluntness.

"Wha-what?"

"My number, cutie."

She traced her tongue around her lips in an undetected manner.

 _Jesus, what a fucking thot._

"Why?" I asked, wanting to catch her off-guard.

She giggled.

"Ahaha... You're so silly! Obviously, so we can go out! You seem to be an interesting guy that will-"

"Rrrgh! Enough!" Yuri growled.

I flinched from Yuri's sudden anger.

I felt my hand being crushed by her overwhelming grip.

Yuri slammed her fist on the counter.

"No! This man does not want your number, you low-ranking simpleton! He's mine and only mine! You are nothing compared to him! You are just a bimbo slut, with no admirable qualities! Valkyrie deserves a woman that is much better than you, **bitch!** " She yelled.

The clerk was fazed from Yuri's outburst, shaking very visibly from the terror.

However, she mustered false courage and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Hmph. If you get tired of her... **I'm always up for grabs**."

She blew a kiss at me as she slipped a piece of paper before going to prepare the order.

I didn't fail to notice her hips swing with energy...

Yuri instantly grabbed the paper and ripped it apart.

"Ragh!" She roared as she tore the paper into oblivion.

"Um... Yuri... you're doing me a frighten..." I muttered pathetically.

She didn't bother to look at me.

Yuri has this cold and unsettling stare off at a distance.

 **"Not a single word, Jones."**

 _Oh shit! She sounds almost exactly like Monika!_

I kept silent for a while, unsure of what to say.

I had to think what I'm going to say to calm her down.

Yuri was angry, and she **rarely** gets angry.

"Look, Yuri... if you think I'm going to go out with her, you're mistaken. I would never go on a date with a-"

She cut me off with a cold glare.

 **"That's bullshit. I saw how you looked at her. You saw her fake ass swing side to side. It's nothing compared to mine."**

I widened my eyes from what she was saying.

Mostly because of the last part.

 _Nothing compared to yours...?_

I sighed.

"I-I... Alright. I'm guilty of seeing... well that. I didn't mean to... and I regret it.

 **"No, you don't. You actually enjoyed watching her tease you."**

I let go of the grip Yuri held.

I put my hand on her cheek.

Her glare lessened considerably.

"Yuri. I will not go out with her, if that makes you happy. I promise."

I slide my hand down to her chin and gently moved it towards me.

"For what it's worth, Yuri. I'm sorry."

Something in Yuri changed when I apologized.

Her face turned a dark, scarlet red, looking completely mortified from her actions.

"Uwaa! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She moves my hand to cover her face.

For some reason, I felt empty when she moved my hand...

I pull her hands away from her face.

"Hey, hey... It's my fault for not taking a stand against her! This is all my fault!"

Yuri looks down in shame and shook her head.

"No, it isn't! It's mine! I got mad because I felt... jealous! Please forgive me! It won't happen again!"

I sighed.

 _She's taking the blame as usual..._

I cup her chin and made her look at me, again.

"Yuri..."

Her eyes widened from the contact.

"Y-yes?"

Our eyes met.

Her purple eyes met mine.

"This is my fault. I will not hear anything about saying it's yours. It isn't and I will carry the blame proudly. Is this okay?"

Yuri looks all over my face before closing her eyes.

"Okay, Valkyrie..."

I smiled.

"Good."

I take her hand again.

"Now, I wonder how expensive this food will be."

She giggles in response.

The one who was delivered our food was a guy who seemed as if he hated his job.

He gave us our snacks and left just as fast.

 _Now to pay the bill... Oh wait..._

I noticed a bit too late that my wallet was on my right hand pocket.

My right hand was on Yuri's left hand, so I couldn't take out the wallet.

"Yuri, can you let go for a sec-"

She turned to me in an instant.

"No! Why?"

I shrugged meekly.

"Well, because I kind of have to pay for the expenses..."

Yuri didn't budge.

"Where's your wallet?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Your wallet, Valkyrie." She repeated. "Where is it?"

I glanced down.

"My right hand pocket. I can't reach with my left arm..."

Yuri smirked.

"Let me get it for you..."

 _Uh oh._

"Wait! Aah!"

She digs her free hand onto my pocket.

 _I can feel her soft hands on my thighs... It feels so..._ ** _arousing._**

 _I can feel myself getting..._

 _Ergh! Get a grip!_

"Mmm... I like this..."

I glared at her.

"Yuri!"

"Ah, sorry!"

She continues to navigate her hand in my pocket.

"Got it!"

She pulls out my wallet and opens it with one hand.

"Um... cash or card?"

"U-use my d-debit card, any card should do." I uttered, feeling "off" from her touch.

"Okay..." She plugs in the debit card onto the machine and she's successful.

Just as fast, she puts back my credit card into my wallet and puts my wallet into my pocket.

 _Now to carry the food._

"Are we still going to hold-" I asked, before being cut off once again.

"Yes. We are. Grab the popcorn, I'll grab the soda and straws."

 _Whoa, she sounds really forceful..._

"Got it."

I grab my end and she grabs hers.

We then stroll to the booth showing "Markov Links".

Yuri takes out her tickets and hands them to the attendant.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a great date you two!"

Yuri giggles and opens the door to booth.

"Uh... this isn't-" I tried to explain to the attendant.

"Valkyrie!" She yells out at me.

"Coming!"

I hurriedly followed her to the theater.

We finally enter booth.

 _The movie hasn't started yet and it seems that there isn't many people._

Only a sixth of the booth was seated, the rest were completely empty.

We decided that we take a row that was empty and had the best viewing angle.

This row was also completely isolated from the others...

We sit down in the middle of the row.

The chairs were designed to have the revolving armrests, so it can imitate a sofa experience.

So, I placed the popcorn down, between the seats.

"We aren't going let popcorn get in the way between us! Put it on both of our laps!" Yuri demanded.

 _Jesus Christ!_

"Alright, alright... no need to have your boxers in a twist..." I muttered while moving the popcorn up.

"My what?" She asked, confused from my saying.

 _Right..._

 _She doesn't wear that._

"Nothing."

I place the popcorn on our laps.

Our legs and shoulders were touching...

 _Just get through this movie, and you're home free, V̻̱̪̩͕̕a̩l͉̖._

"Okay, now what about the soda, Yuri?"

She looked at the seats, looking for a way to put it somewhere.

"Hmm... there's a compartment for it on the popcorn bowl."

She opens the compartment and places the soda on it.

"There! It fits perfectly."

An eerie piano solo was playing in the background.

At this point the movie has just started.

The scene plays out on a person wearing all-black ballistic armor who seems to be heavily wounded. Lacerations, bruises, scars covered the man's body. It was as if he was struggling to ignore an annoying sound playing around him, as his posture indicated he was tense from the sounds. He struggled to walk towards a door, which seemed to be an exit to someplace. Each step he took caused a frame to distort and show a picture of something. Each of the frames showed an ominous green eye which seems to hemorrhage on each step he takes. The frames also displayed quick images of scenes. Such scenes were a hand holding something white, hugging another person with all-black ballistic armor, and his angry face saying something. The person finally opens the door, his tense posture now gone. He was greeted to a blinding light.

 _"My name Franklin Johnson, and this is my story of Letting Go."_

I nodded from how the movie was starting.

 _Interesting... I like this already._

 _But..._

 _I can't help but feel that name..._

 _That name sounds familar..._

 _I just can't place my hand on it..._

 _It sounds really old..._

 _Stale, as if I used to say it a lot._

 _At the same time, completely foreign..._

 _Maybe, I am just overthinking this..._

I felt Yuri's head resting on my shoulder, she was treating it as if it was a cushion.

 _Great._

As if it was natural, I returned the favor by resting my head on hers.

She sighs happily as we watch the movie, fully enthralled by the use of media reis and effects.

* * *

We reached the climax of the film.

Franklin was confronting the last female assassin and was in the process in saving his friend.

He was saying things like how the female assassin used him, manipulated him, seduced him.

Overall, saying how he felt like a bag of meat and just a drone.

 _"Who do you think you are?! To keep me in this Hell and not go back to my reality?! My home? My friends? My family? My dreams? My future?! You think you can take that away from me?!"_

 _" **Hahahaha... yes I can! There's no reason to go back! Everything you see is real! You belong here with me... and I am done being alone! I have had enough of sleeping and waking up in this endless nightmare alone! You are everything I want! After being with me for so long, I won't let you leave me! You will always be with me! I will never be alone again! You're mine! You're mine! You're mine!"**_

 _"No! I am not yours! I won't let you stop me! I won't! I am going to end this! Right here, right now!"_

At this point, couples were shamelessly making out in front many others.

Passionately kissing without a care in the world.

This has elected disgust, as many have started leaving in irritation of it.

"Why of all places, here? Can't they see this is the most exciting part of the story? Just look at the dialogue! Things are starting to heat up!" I ranted.

I gobble up the last of the popcorn and place the bucket down.

I looked around the theater, to see all the couples making out.

"This is just disgusting..." I muttered.

Yuri looked at me, shyly.

"Don't you know, Valkyrie? Movie theaters are a popular place to you know... _make out._ N-not th-that I would know..."

I scoffed.

"That's cool and all, but I want to watch the movie!"

I crossed my arms in anger.

"Hehe! You're adorable when you pout, Valkyrie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I nonchalantly say.

The female assassin grabs the neck of the protagonist and starts to run her hand down his body.

The protagonist seemed to writhe, trying to break free from the paralysis that he was apparently experiencing.

I propped my elbows on my lap and watched intently.

The assassin's sharp claw-like hand draped his body.

It looked very arousing.

The assassin finally lied down on top of him and gave him a kiss.

Despite her disfigured and coveted body, she was somehow attractive.

"Wow..." I muttered absentmindedly.

Yuri shuffled next me.

"Um. Valkyrie?"

I turned to her.

"Hmm?"

Yuri, all of a sudden turned red.

Red enough to be seen in the darkness.

"Yuri, are you okay?" I asked, with worry.

"I-I am!" She responded.

I nodded.

She took multiple deep breathes to help ease her.

But to no avail, it didn't help her.

And it was making me more concerned.

She closed her eyes.

"C-can w-we u-u-um..."

She paused for a second and opened her eyes.

"Uuu! Never mind!"

"What's wrong, Yuri?"

I turn to look at her.

She looked red and hid in her hair.

 **Her galaxy purple hair.**

"Oh no, is the fever back?!"

She shook her head.

"N-no! It isn't..."

I was going to check on her forehead but I stopped.

"Okay... then what's wrong?"

She looked away and stared at the movie screen.

"Don't worry about it..." Yuri muttered.

I deadpanned from her dismissal.

Also because she stole my catchphrase.

"Yuri, I wouldn't 'worry about it' if that 'fever' didn't come up earlier today! Please tell me what going on!"

She bit her lips, hoping that I would stop pressing her.

"No... Y-you don't w-want to kn-know... Y-you wouldn't s-see me the same way..."

I was worried still.

"I can take it. What's wrong?"

She closed hers and gritted her teeth.

"I'm w-warning you, Valkyrie... please stop it..."

I stared at her.

"I insist, Yuri. Please. Tell me."

She shook her head in hasty dismissal.

"No! Please stop!"

I gritted my teeth from her reluctance.

"Yuri, I want to help you. Please tell me, I beg you."

I pulled her towards me.

Her widened, surprised eyes were looking at me once more.

"V-Valkyrie?"

I solemnly looked at her.

"Yuri." I simply said.

She looked pained.

"Uuu! Okay!"

Yuri squeezed her eyes shut.

"I was saying if you wanted to make out with me!" She shouted.

"Okay?! That's what I wanted to say! I wanted to kiss you and enjoy you!" Yuri yelled, admitting her intentions.

 _Yuri wants to..._ ** _make out with me?_**

 _No..._

 _No._

 _No!_

 _Not again!_

 _I can't do it again!_

 _I can't!_

"Yuri... We aren't in a relationship..." I meekly state, unsure of what to say.

 _She likes me?_

 _Yuri likes me?_

 _No..._

She gritted her teeth and pushed me away.

"That's why I said to drop it! I didn't want to say anything to you!"

"Why didn't you say anything before...?" I quietly asked.

"Because, I was too scared! And you know what?! I'm pretty sure that you know I like you! Not as a friend! But as something more!"

 _It's true!_

 _I can't do it!_

 _It's going to be a re-run of last time!_

 _No!_

"That's right! I like you!"

The crescendo of the scene started to happen.

The sounds of both of kissing and wet saliva intensified.

"Actually, Valkyrie..."

She pounces on me.

Her red face, supplemented with her purple hair...

 _Yuri's on top of me..._

 _She..._

 _She's hot._

"I'm madly in love with you!"

 _No..._

 _She loves me?!_

"I feel as if I will die if I don't breathe the same air as you! I don't feel anything when I am not near you! Nothing in live matters when I am not around you! Food, music, touch, feelings... nothing matters!"

Tears start to run down her cheeks, dropping onto my neck.

 _She needs me..._

 _Yuri doesn't feel right without me..._

"Can't you see, Valkyrie?! The reason why I wanted to you come with me to the movies is because I wanted to start a relationship with you! I need you! I can't see a future without you! Everything without you looks so bleak!" She screamed at me.

 _She needs me?_

 _Yuri really needs me._

 _It's as if I am just a bright light in her life..._

 _A light that warms her up._

 _Me..._

 _The life I can provide to her..._

Yuri got off of me and glared.

"I know nothing will happen between us, but always hoped that something would happen! But I didn't want something like this!"

She dried the tears up with her sleeve and sniffled.

"I... I wanted something more... I really want to be with you. Your laughs, your smiles, your care... It's something I want badly... but now..."

Her expression softened.

"Now... that will never happen. I messed up my chances to be with you..."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"I need to be alone, right now."

And with that Yuri dashed out of the theater, whimpering all the way.

 _I need to do something now!_

I jumped out of my seat.

"Yuri! Wait! Come back! YURI!" I frantically sprinted out to catch up with her.

 _Why does all seem familiar!_

 _Argh!_

 _No... no... no!_

 _Why is this almost a re-run of last time?!_

 _Everything is going wrong!_

 _I need to fix this!_

I couldn't find Yuri anywhere.

I looked around, jumping my attention to different directions at once.

"Yuri!" I called.

...

Nothing.

I felt a rush of blood swell up in my head, my heart thumping wildly.

 _She couldn't have gone far!_

 _She has to be near!_

I ran towards the bathrooms.

"Yuri!" I yelled through the bathrooms.

I heard a sharp inhale in the female bathroom.

 _Yuri!_

Out of irrationality and in a crazed state I opened the door.

I saw Yuri.

Yuri was curled up in a corner.

"Aah!" She squealed in surprise, holding her forearm.

 _No..._

Her forearm was cut up in random directions like a jigsaw puzzle, blooding was oozing from her wounds.

She immediately covered her arm up in complete shame.

"Yuri...?" I muttered.

My heart stopped as to what I was seeing.

Yuri was shaking and holding a knife drenched in her blood.

I took a look at forearm again and it was full of scars...

 _Oh my God!_

 _I was right!_

 _She does_ ** _cut!_**

 _Yuri **cuts!**_

I was at a loss of words.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked down in absolute shame.

"Why?" I asked again with a degree of impatience.

She didn't respond.

"Yuri..."

I walked up to her slowly.

"Why?! Why do you cut?! Why?!"

No answer.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared.

She looked away.

"I-I..."

I glared at her.

"I cut, because I can cope that way..."

I balled my fists up.

"You cut to cope?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shouted at her.

In fit of rage, I charged up to her and took the knife out her hand.

In the corner of my eye, I saw her starting to tear up again.

"This is no ordinary knife..." I uttered, examining the knife.

It was a blue hued knife, heavy and professionally made.

Jewels were encrusted on the hem of the hilt.

Her dark-red blood were dripping from the blade, causing me grit my teeth in disgust.

"You cut with a antique knife?"

She nodded meekly.

I shook my head in pure disappointment.

"What's wrong with you? What do you have to cope with, just push you do all _this_?"

Tears started free-fall again.

"I-I cope with the reality that I'm just a creepy girl who likes horror... I don't have a lot of friends, before I met you, Sayori, Natsuki, Thomas, and Monika."

I didn't flinch from her confession.

She continued.

"That's when I stopped cutting. When you first came to club with Thomas... you had this vibe, that everyone will like you... I fell for you when you first said that you were interested horror like me..."

I simply nodded.

"I thought maybe you could be my first real friend that I can relate too. You're were also so nice to me... you always help me and care for me..."

She meekly looked up.

Her purple eyes showed the pain and anguish she was going through.

It also revealed the hidden confidence in her.

There was a younger version of her...

Yuri sighed.

"You understand me... and that's why I-"

I sternly cut her off.

"Since I didn't return your feelings, you're cutting..."

She nodded.

"Yes... that's exactly why..."

I leaned onto the wall, unsure of what to say next.

 _I need to help her._

 _I need to._

I leaned down.

Yuri didn't look up.

"Yuri. Let me make this clear. Will you stop cutting if I engage in a relationship as you?"

The word "relationship" was a clear signal to wake up.

"Yes! Yes... I will. But..."

She paused.

"But what? What's wrong?" I asked.

Yuri leaned her head against the wall.

"Do you love me?"

...

 _Do I?_

 _Do I love her?_

 _I can't..._

 _I can't love her._

"Do you love me back, Valkyrie?"

I sigh.

My heart starts pumping uncontrollably.

 _I need to help her._

 _I will try again._

 _I will try to love again!_


	15. Hollow

6/10/18 AN: This chapter has been reworked. New dialogue has been added and old dialogue has been replaced, to reach quality of later chapters.

There is also new plot-crucial details in this part of the story.

It will help with some obscure details that are somewhat explored later.

* * *

My heart was pumping blood to my brain.

I can feel the adrenaline rushing through out my body.

But I wasn't sure of what I was going to say.

 _But I can't..._

 _I'm still so scared..._

 _I don't know what will happen._

 _What will happen if I say yes?_

 _How will everything change?_

 _How will help Tom?_

 _I'm helping this girl!_

 _Why do feel the need to help her?_

 _She isn't even real!_

 _This is all just a figment of Tom's memory!_

 _Right?_

 _..._

 _Right...?_

Yuri was looking at me with great anticipation.

 _She's practically begging me to say yes!_

I gulped and closed my eyes.

 _Do I need to take a leap of faith?_

 _I already said how I felt before._

 _And look where that's gotten me!_

 _How will this be any different?_

I opened my eyes slowly.

Her purple eyes were looking back at me.

Only this time, they had tears.

Her excited and heightened posture collapsed within seconds.

She started to shake.

Her sobs became audible.

My mind yelled at me to say: _Y_ _es!_

 _..._

 _But there was still a small part of me that just said to avoid them._

 _Avoid these girls._

 _I'll just draw closer and closer to insanity._

 _And forget my purpose here._

I looked at the blue blade.

The blood started to dry up, ever so slowly.

And it meant time was running out.

...

I didn't decide.

The small taps of tears falling onto the floor became audible.

Yuri broke down.

She was heartbroken.

She knew my answer.

I started to back off, slowly.

Nothing was guiding my instincts or actions.

I was just moving.

"I'm so sorry, Valkyrie..." Yuri managed to sob out.

"I... I will always love you." She quietly whispered, before going completely silent.

 _What should I do?_

 _Should I...?_

 _I..._

 _I have to._

 _I won't be able to live with myself if I leave her alone like this._

 _Even if I manage to escape this Hellhole with Tom..._

 _Yuri's wails and sobs will always torment me._

 _It is time to make things right._

I walked up to her slowly.

I knelt in front of her, and gripped the hilt tightly.

I knew what I was going to say.

 _Yes._

 _It only thing that can make things right._

I let out a deep breath.

I looked straight into her eyes.

I wanted her soul to see this.

I wanted every fiber of her being to experience of what I have to say.

My hand brought her face up to me.

Her exhausted, crying eyes showed hollowness.

Nothing.

And I intend to bring life to it once more.

"Yes, Yuri." I finally said.

Her galaxy eyes start to widen.

She was confused.

"I..."

I held my breath.

 _Now._

 _Now is the time._

"I love you, too."

Silence.

Nothing came out of us after I said those words.

The tears stopped flooding her face.

Her mouth started to quiver.

It began to display a small smirk.

But then, her eyes changed right in front of me.

 _It those obsessed eyes again...!_

Her smirk grew and grew to a point where she grinning at me.

She was grinning at me.

And it wasn't a good type of grin, either.

Her teeth were bared, revealing their pearly-white color.

 _Perfect..._

I mentally shook my head.

 _Her grin..._

 _She looks like a psychopath..._

 _Like something a serial killer would don._

 _This doesn't look good..._

 **"You do?!"** Yuri hurriedly asked.

I reluctantly nod, slowly.

 _It's too late to turn back now._

 _I need to charge!_

I sighed.

"Yes, I do. I love you, Yuri. It my fault, I should've realized it sooner..."

 _Do I actually love her?_

 _I..._

 _I don't know really._

 _I caved myself in way too far._

 _There's no chance of escaping this._

Yuri starts hyperventilating.

And I knew I was in for a treat.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden erratic breathing.

"Yuri?"

She starts to laugh manically.

 **"Yes! Yes! YES! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

I flinched from Yuri's horrifying behavior.

I felt very uncomfortable.

The unpleasant feeling and atmosphere was slowly escalating.

It was escalating to a point of fear.

 _Fear of what?_

She clutched her face and laid her head back.

Yuri continued to laugh uncontrollably.

It was as if she was experiencing heaven.

 _Holy shit..._

 _What the Hell is up with her?_

 _Why is acting so..._

 _Strange?_

 _Scary?_

 _Weird?_

Nevertheless, I decided to ask.

Of course, I slid a few steps back.

"Yuri... are you okay?" I meekly ask.

Yuri scuttled towards me and grabbed me.

Her eyes frantically searched me, lecherously.

The movement of her pupils seemed as if she was checking every skin cell I had.

Her grip on the sides of my uniform grew tighter and sweatier.

 **"Yes, I am! I've never felt this GOOD in my life! Everything is so clear now! Everything!"**

Yuri then bought me into a bone-crushing hug.

She rubbed her cheek and hair in every possible space of my uniform.

 **"I just want to touch you... smell you... lick you... just get everything I can from you, in me!"**

I grew frightened from her behavior.

I pulled her away brought her up with me.

My hands were placed on the side of her shoulders.

She was shuffling.

 **"God! I never felt so HIGH in my life!"**

I cringed from her behavior.

"Yuri, you aren't feeling okay! Calm down!" I demanded, hoping that it would stop her from being so horrifying.

In an instant, she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall.

I was surprised from strength, as my back seared in pain from the pin.

Yuri's grin grew excited.

Her right eye started to twitch ever so slightly.

She leaned into my ear.

 **"I just feel really, really... horny."** Yuri sultry whispered.

She started to lick my earlobe.

 **"My body is ready for you..."**

I recovered from the shock of both the strength of her pin and the pain that was caused afterwards.

My hands found her cheeks, causing me to pull her in front of me.

Her tongue was wet from saliva, to the point it was almost drooling.

I felt the cool liquid at the side of my ear.

The contrasting heat in my head and the cooling effect from Yuri's saliva disorientated me.

I managed to scrunch up my face at gave her a disappointed look.

"What's wrong with you?!" I simply asked, keeping my emotions in check.

The most prominent feeling I felt was fear.

Overwhelming fear.

She started to breathe heavily at the sound of my voice.

 **"HAAH! HAAH! NOTHING is wrong! I'm happy that you're mine! You're mine! All mine! No one will take you away from me! That pathetic child will never take you from me! Neither will that bitch! Hahaha! She's a perfectionist! And yet, she couldn't get you! What a useless slut! Hahahahaha!"**

Yuri stopped laughing abruptly and stared right at me.

Her grin disappeared as she focused her pupils at mine.

Her head leaned towards me with frightening and sudden speed.

 **"YOU BELONG TO ME, VALKYRIE! ME!"**

I knew at this point, that my life was in danger.

"Back off. Now." I demanded.

It was a fight or flight situation at this point.

 _Yuri is completely out of control!_

 _What the Hell happened to her?!_

 _What's with her?!_

 **"Never."** Yuri responded.

I stared at her.

I leered at her.

"Then calm down." I simply ordered.

Yuri grew agitated.

Her eyebrows formed an V pattern and she gritted her teeth.

 **"Why would I EVER stay calm?! When I'm around you, I feel as if I need to crawl all over you just to stay warm! I NEED YOU, Valkyrie! I WILL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"**

And in turn, I grit my teeth at the insane girl.

"Get away from me! I am warning you!" I threatened.

 _If it's a fight she wants..._

 _Then it's a fight she gets._

 **"NEVER!"** She shouted.

I slowly retreat from her.

And in turn, Yuri slowly advanced towards me.

Her posture deemed her calm and methodical.

But her face was crazed and needy.

Her psychotic grin was plastered over her face.

Yuri's purple eyes were focused on mine.

I start to defend myself by taking a slight, but proactive stance.

She tilted her neck to the side, still keeping that nightmare-fuel expression.

 **"Valkyrieee~!"** She endearingly called.

I knew that it wasn't endearing at all.

"Stay back!" I ordered, now holding the knife out.

 _Get away, get away, get away!_

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

 _STOP!_

I continued to back myself to the exit.

 **"Tell me my darling, what do you love about me? That's one thing I always wanted to know! Do you love me for my body?! OR! Do you love me for who I am?!"**

I continue to back away from the insane girl.

"Why are you even asking this?! Why are ignoring me?! Snap out of it! Take a deep breath or something! Just get the fuck away from me!"

She starts to laugh again.

 **"Hahahaha... why would I breathe in?! Your oxygen is all I need!"**

My back finally reaches the wall.

I use my hand to search for the doorknob, in a desperate attempt to get out.

My hand found no exit.

I looked to my side and found that the door was a few feet away from me.

 _If I move..._

 _Yuri will get me..._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Yuri was now a few feet away from me.

 **"Now, as I sign of our love, I want your virginity! In return, you can have mine!"** She declared.

Her right eye starts twitching.

My heart was beating erratically, I felt my mind trying to think of multiple escape routes but to no avail.

Fear ran through my veins.

Nothing seems viable.

I felt helpless.

I was truly scared.

 **"You want my virginity, right?! Do you want mine?! HAHAHAHA! Of course you do!"**

"No! I don't want your virginity, Yuri! I don't want to have sex! Now get away from me, or else! I swear to God, I'll do whatever I can to keep myself intact!" I shouted.

Yuri kept grinning at me.

She took a few steps back and closed her eyes.

Her grin reduced to a sadistic smile.

Her hands traced to her chest, as she started to unbutton her blazer.

 _What is she doing...?_

She took off her blazer and took off the shirt underneath it.

 _Is she..._

 _Stripping?!_

 _What the fuck?!_

Yuri continued to strip, until she was down to her lingerie.

She opened her hollowed out eyes.

And in turn, her grin returned.

Without breaking eye contact, she took off her knee-high socks and shoes.

In front of me...

Was a scantily clothed, Yuri.

Her bleeding forearm was still prominently showing.

It continued to ooze blood as she stared at me.

 **"Did this change your mind, Valkyrie?"**

Of course, it didn't.

I was still paralyzed by fear.

She took my unresponsiveness as a yes.

Yuri grabbed a firm hold of her breasts and started to massage them in front of me.

Her dark purple bra kept her breasts in place as she played.

My mind was in a whirlwind of different thoughts.

A small sect told me to drop the knife and **play with her.**

However a larger part told me to back away.

Back away quickly.

Leave.

I saw her blood cover her breasts.

And that woke me up.

I shook my head.

"No! Argh! This doesn't change my mind! Just... calm the fuck down, Yuri! Please!" I demanded.

Yuri stop playing with herself and glared at me.

 **"FUCK YOU!"** She screeched.

I widened my mouth from her fall from grace.

"Fuck me?!" I yelled, I was growing agitated from the fact that she wasn't listening.

 **"Gladly!"**

Yuri charged towards me with three giant steps.

I didn't hesitate to use the knife.

I nicked her left arm, causing her to recoil away.

She gave a small whimper of the cut I gave her.

"Come near me again and I won't hesitate to use this knife!" I threatened.

Yuri in response just removed her bra and panties, showing no regard of the situation.

She covered her E-cup breasts with forearm and used her hand to cover genitalia.

Yuri's eyes flashed to a state of sorrow.

 **"Please, Valkyrie! All I want is you fuck me. Fuck me hard! Just violate my body with your dick! I want to feel your warm cum fill my womb!"**

I glared at her, horrified by this... _this monstrosity._

I was absolutely disgusted from Yuri's fall from grace.

 _This is a far cry from the reserved and polite Yuri!_

 _She's dirty talking me, just to get me to fuck her!_

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Fuck no! I'm not going to have sex with you! And I know for a fact, that this isn't you, Yuri! Please wake up!"

Yuri drops her innocent facade and pins me with monstrous amount of strength.

I drop the knife in surprise of her actions.

I heard the metal clang on the floor.

Yuri looked down onto the floor, pondering her next move.

She slowly looks up with her psychotic expression dominating her face.

 **"If you won't listen... then I'll force you to listen..."**

 _Now!_

"Go to Hell! I won't let a crazed bitch like you rape me!"

With everything I had, head-butted Yuri.

She falls to the ground, landing on her bottom, moaning while clutching her head.

I felt the pain sting my forehead.

I rubbed it as I gave a hiss of pain.

I looked at the whimpering Yuri.

My eyes heated up at the sight of her.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I don't know you. Maybe I've seen your true colors, Yuri."

I rested my hand on the door.

"Now I know that you are a girl that really needs help, like serious help!"

I pointed at her.

"Don't come near me, ever again. You hear me?! Stay the fuck away from me!"

I walk towards the exit.

 _I never loved her._

"And just so you know."

I turn to face her.

I smirked at what I about to say.

"I know that I don't love you actually." I proudly declared.

I could've left right then and there.

But I felt the compulsive need to watch her squirm.

Squirm at how I rejected her.

Squirm for making me feel scared.

Squirm for making me feel helpless.

And I despise feeling such.

Yuri clutches her head, as if it were giving her immense pain.

In her pain, she starts breathe heavily.

 **"NOOOOO!"** She screeches.

Yuri picks up the knife and stands back from her feet.

I would've been scared a while ago.

But this time.

I don't care.

I was going to make her suffer.

 _Why am I doing this?_

 _What the Hell is going on?!_

 _I can't control my own actions!_

 _It's like someone is taking over for me!_

She starts laughing again, and she threw her head back.

She holds the knife with two hands and positioned in it to her stomach.

I only stared at what she was going to do.

And I knew what she was going to do.

 _No..._

Yuri stabs herself onto her stomach, laughing manically.

 _No._

Her laughter intensified.

 _No!_

She takes out the knife with a disgusting sound.

The blue blade was now a dark crimson, dripping onto the floor.

 _Oh my God!_

My mind finally felt grounded.

I rush back to Yuri and held her by the shoulders.

I shake her, hoping that she is conscious.

"God! Yuri, what the fuck are you doing?! Have you lost your mind completely?!" I yelled, terrified of her motives.

I look down to see her own inflicted stab wound.

She was silent.

 **"If I can't have you..."** She muttered.

Yuri looks up to me with crazed eyes and a grin.

 **"NO ONE CAN!"**

I heard a another disgusting sound.

The sound of cold steel ripping through warm flesh.

 _No..._

There was something sharp inside of me.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

It burned.

...

I look down to see.

Her knife stuck inside of me.

The pain started dissipate slowly, body getting used to the foreign object.

I was at shock.

 _Yuri..._

 _Stabbed me._

I fell to my knees.

Yuri eased my fall.

 _She stabbed me._

 _She stabbed me!_

 _Me!_

I felt rage started take over my body.

The pain started dull immediately as I tensed up.

"You-you... asshole!"

I ball my fists up.

Yuri takes the knife out my stomach, exponentially increasing the pain I felt.

"Aagh!"

Her grin grew as she examined the crimson blade at her fingertips.

She looked...

Excited.

Yuri sighed happily.

 **"It's okay, Valkyrie... After I'm done, we'll be together. Forever."**

I mustered all my strength to ready myself an another attack.

I got back up and glared at her.

She lunges at me.

She begins slashing her knife at me.

With a steady glare I dodge every one of her blows by jumping away from the crazed monster.

 _I'm going to mess you up..._

 ** _You bitch._**

Yuri grunts in a animistic nature, at each swipe she attempts grows hasty and lethal.

 **"RAAAH! STAY STILL, MY LOVE!"**

I parried the heavier attacks she started to do.

She attacks a bit prematurely for me to counter.

I grabbed her wrist and punched her on the face.

I advanced towards her and slugged her again.

 _This feels..._

 _Good._

I continued to punch Yuri.

Each punch felt as if my life depended on it.

I felt as if my chances to live grew.

It gave me rush I never felt before.

I felt alive.

"Yes... yes... yes!" I mutter incoherently as each of my blows connected.

I started to giggle.

That giggle turned to a chuckle.

A chuckle that soon became full blown laughter.

"Hahaha... hahaha... hahaha! HAHAHAHA! This feels amazing!"

I knee Yuri in the stomach.

I was growing psychopathic.

My mind was slipping to the void.

My vision turned black just for a second.

I ceased my assault and fell to the side.

I rub my head from the pain I started to feel.

My rubs turned to clutching.

I held my head down in pain.

Yuri roared and tried to attack me.

I looked up pushed her to the ground and pushed her armed hand down.

She starts to kick me off frantically.

I pulled the knife away from her grip.

I succeed in doing so.

"I hate you." I simply muttered, as I hit Yuri with the hilt of the knife, knocking her out.

I looked at my hands, horrified from what I just did.

I didn't dare to look at Yuri closely.

I saw a glimpse of her purple hair resting on the floor.

I lean on the wall, exhausted from all that has happened.

I couldn't believe what she has done.

And I couldn't believe what I did.

 _She was fine a few minutes ago._

 _What happened?_

 _No..._

 _What happened to me?_

 _Why did start to punch Yuri?_

 _With no mercy?_

 _It felt..._

 _Amazing._

 _Am I the true psychopath?_

 _Each punch..._

 _It made me feel as if I was going live._

 _If I kept punching..._

 _Then I would make it out alive._

 _I was so scared..._

 _I wanted to live..._

 _She wanted to kill me!_

I look at Yuri's unconscious body.

 _My God..._

 _Why?_

 _Why do I have to put with this?!_

 _WHY?!_

I punch the wall in frustration, pain stinging my knuckles.

I took multiple deep breathes to calm myself down.

I looked at my stab wound, I was still bleeding somewhat.

Somehow, my rage accelerated my healing factor.

 _I shouldn't question it..._

I put one hand and applied pressure in an effort to slow the bleeding.

Even though Yuri was about to kill me, I took off my blazer.

I walked over to Yuri and wrapped around her self-inflicted wound.

I made a tourniquet and made sure I did it correctly.

 _I am sorry._

With my other hand, I pulled up my phone and dialed emergency services.

My mind couldn't exactly comprehend the events leading up to all this.

All I felt now, was this numb feeling.

 _I don't know how to describe it..._

 _But I feel..._

 _Hollow._

*beep* *beep*

I decided to speak first.

"Hello?! is this emergency-"

"Ah, Val." A calm feminine voice greeted.

 _Monika?!_

 _What the hell?!_

I was at complete shock.

 _What the Hell is going on?!_

"Couldn't you tell that there's something wrong with Yuri, Val?"

 _How does she know about Yuri?!_

"Monika? How did you even-"

She interrupted me.

"Well... you never played the game, so it isn't your fault, really. Ahaha... most of this isn't your fault really. You can say..."

I interrupted her.

"How the hell are you talking to me right now?! Yuri's stabbed herself! I need to call the ambulance, right now!"

I tried to hang up by tapping the red button but my phone wouldn't respond.

"Fuck! Hang up, already!"

She giggled again at my useless attempts.

"Ah, don't worry, Val. Yuri's going to be just fine. She won't remember a thing! But you will. I will make sure of it."

Monika's voice grew sinister.

"Know this, darling... **You will beg to be mine.** "

 _Beg?_

 _To be hers?!_

"What?! What do you mean?!" I yelled.

The feeling of fear petrified me.

She sighed playfully.

"Oh, Val... you do know that this all just a simulation, right? It's not even called a memory at this point, really. I guess you can say I made some... modifications on some of the memories."

I sensed her do a shrug at the other side of the phone.

"Hmm... this memory is really something of my own imagination... I have all the power in this place to change everything! To an extent... Ah, what am I saying! Love, you don't need to worry about that! Everything will be just fine..."

The world started to collapse around me, everything was starting to fall into 0's and 1's.

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh no!_

 _Am I going to die?_

 _Is this it?!_

"What the fuck is going on?! Who's doing this?! Wait!"

My eyes widened in realization.

 _No way..._

 _It was her all along._

 _It's her!_

"Are you the reason why this memory is repressed?!"

Monika just giggles in response.

"Maaaybe!" She playfully teases.

I have never felt this amount of anger, anywhere.

I was literally embodiment of rage.

 _She's the reason why this memory is repressed!_

 _She's been pulling all the strings!_

 _I remember!_

 _I remember what that voice said, when I had that little scene with Monika back at the closet!_

 _I needed to stay the hell away from her!_

 _Monika is the perpetrator all along!_

I didn't realize that my body was now slowly devolving into numbers.

 _It's her fault!_

"God, it makes sense now! You bitch!"

The dissolution ate away my body.

 _No..._

 **"You aren't getting away with this!"** A voice proclaimed.

 _It's that voice!_

"Who's that?!" Monika yelled in panic.

"Tom?" I called.

I was confused too.

 _Who is this?_

 **"Call me whatever you'd like! It doesn't matter! I'm fixing this all right now! No one will get the benefit of a restart! No one! Not even you, you bitch!"**

The dissolution stopped and I saw the bits of code hover around me.

Suddenly, it clumped up.

The date imploded, sending a visible shockwave.

I felt my breath escape me as a blinding light struck me.

* * *

But my breathing came back.

I was angry at something...

It was all I can feel, in this void I am in right now.

I was afloat by nothing, drifting to nothingness.

I felt that if I didn't have my rage, then I would feel nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

In other words, I would be hollow.

Rage was the only thing keeping my mind from falling into the void.

 _I need to wake up._

I felt as if my thoughts were an disembodied entity.

I couldn't understand them.

They were sounds of whispers and incomprehensible voices, speaking another language.

 _I need to wake up!_

My thoughts were growing more audible.

I can understand them now.

Real voices.

Real whispers.

 _I NEED TO WAKE UP!_

My eyes opened up to a theater...

 _Where am I?_

My eyes started to get attuned to the color.

I couldn't understand what was going on.

 _What's going on?_

I started to cough violently.

I heard a feminine gasp to my right.

"Wah! Valkyrie?! Are you okay?!" Yuri asked, almost yelling in fright.

 _Yuri._

Her voice ceased my coughing almost immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just had a strange headache there..." I dismissed.

Yuri put a hand over my forehead.

I felt the warm and soft touch of Yuri's hand.

"Hmm... strange. You aren't sick. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

I waved at her dismissively.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks, Yuri."

I stroked her cheek affectionately.

Yuri closed her eyes and enjoyed the strokes I gave her.

"Mmm." She cooed.

I then stopped stroking her cheek.

And she gave a bittersweet smile.

"The movie's done, Valkyrie. Do you wish to leave?"

I smirked.

"Why wouldn't we? Let's go."

I stand up from my seat and take my hand to Yuri.

She giggled and accepted my hand.

"Thank you, Valkyrie..."

"You're welcome, princess."

Yuri turned red from this.

 _Princess?_

 _Since when did I call her princess?_

I put my arm around her back.

We exited the booth and walked to the exit of the theater.

 _What happened?_

 _Did I pass out during the fight scenes?_

 _Or something else happened?_

 _Everything seems like a blur..._

 _It's like waking up very early in the night just to go somewhere..._

 _My mind is in a haze..._

 _I can't think clearly..._

We opened the doors.

It was sunset, the sky was tinted orange and a air of serenity clung to it.

I marveled at the light tinge the sky gave.

It was a beautiful orange, slowly turning to an ever glowing crimson.

"Wow..." I muttered.

Yuri looked towards the sunset.

"Hm, hm, hm. This city always has the best sunsets." She commented.

I looked towards her.

The light orange light brightened Yuri's image.

She looked hopeful in front of the sunset.

"Valkyrie?" She called, still looking directly at the sun.

"Yeah?"

I was still looking at her.

"What do you see in a sunset?"

I turned my attention to the view.

The orange seemed to get brighter from this.

The sun was ever so slowly dropping into the horizon.

"I... I see the future." I replied.

I felt Yuri's soft fingers hold my hand.

"I also see a future."

We slowly look to each other.

I smiled.

She smiled.

 _Take her._

For some reason, our heads started to get closer.

 _Is it now?_

I saw her eyes flutter shut.

 _Does she like me?_

I felt my heart thump.

 _Will be the different?_

I felt her hot breathe on my lips and-

*Beep!*

We pull away almost immediately.

I coughed and tried act casual.

Yuri stroked her hair with extreme vigor, unlike anything I have seen before.

I pulled out my phone to check what was the notification.

 _"Missed call from Monika"_

 _Monika called me?_

 _What for?_

"Huh... so Monika called me. I didn't even notice it."

Yuri groaned.

"Why did she even call? Didn't she know that you were busy?" She asked with great irritation.

I shrugged.

"I guess she forgot, or something." I dismissed.

Yuri eye-rolled.

"Valkyrie?"

I looked to her.

Her irritated attitude diminished as soon as I looked at her.

She reverted to her usual timid self.

"A-are we going to r-read at my house?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Sure, why not? What's the time, right now...?"

I checked the time and it was...

 _6:30._

"Hmm, 6:30..."

"U-um... I-is there something wrong with th-that...? You don't have to read with me..."

I patted her shoulder.

"Nah, it's fine! C'mon, lead the way!"

I started to walk, only to see Yuri crossing her arms.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me..._

I walked back to her and she extended her hand.

I sighed and reluctantly accepted it.

 _Fuck my life._

We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, without any worries.

She didn't have to worry about Monika.

She didn't have to worry about Sayori.

She didn't have to worry about Tommy.

She didn't have to worry about the simulation.

All Yuri worried about was me being able to read with her.

 _Great._

 _I can feel myself inching closer to my breaking point..._

 _I don't know how much more I can take._

 _All I want to do is..._

 _Go home._

 _W_ _ith Tom._

It wasn't long before we were out of the busy part of the city, and we entered the calmer suburban area.

I took a look around and I was amazed by the sheer sizes of each houses-no, each mansion size.

Every mansion was ultra-modern, having a outdoor swimming pool, glass rooms and such.

 _This looks like a paradise for the elite..._

"Wow... this is all amazing." I said in awe.

"I suppose so... my family have lived in this part of the city for quite a while." Yuri remarked.

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? It must been a pain to afford such a property!"

She chuckled.

"Hu, hu... not quite, Valkyrie. My family are one of the elite government officials in the country, therefore we are well off... Money's never a problem."

I pursed my lips, surprised by Yuri's apparent standing in the government.

And I had dreams to reach such places.

I wanted to tell her.

"That's pretty lit, Yuri. When I graduate from college, I-"

But, I stopped myself from saying anything more.

 _It brings up the real world..._

 _And I can't talk about it..._

 _Can I?_

My apparent silence confused Yuri.

"Hmm? Valkyrie? Are you okay?"

She looked to with concern.

I shook my head and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

I took a deep breath and continued my thought process.

"Anyway, I was thinking of being a government agent. I always wanted to provide for my country in any way possible. Sure, I won't be a James Bond, but at least I'm helping my country with it's domestic affairs..."

Yuri suddenly giggles.

I leered at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Your job choice... it suits you perfectly." She explained.

I was genuinely pleased.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Mhm! You have a such strong moral code, it really fits you."

My small smile grew to a warm grin.

"Wow... Thank you, Yuri. I really appreciate it."

She gives a flashy smile.

 _Yuri has pearly-whites..._

 _Wow..._

"Your welcome, my prince..."

That last part was a bit muffled, but I still heard it clearly.

 _Prince?_

I shrugged it off, probably as payback from calling her a "princess".

Yuri then abruptly stops in front an almost identical ultra-modern mansion, like all the others.

It was somewhat bigger and vibrant.

She then opens the door.

 _Holy shit..._

The amount of decors and aesthetics put into the house almost blew me away.

There were gardens of flowers on both sides of the pathway, having a birdbath on each sides.

The pathway was riddled with small rocks and gravel, giving that pleasing aesthetic effect that any home designer would die for.

There were also white arches placed each garden, giving it a regal effect.

I was utterly baffled.

"This is your home?" I asked with disbelief.

She meekly nodded.

"Y-yes. It is. Are you pleased?"

I parted my mouth.

"Pleased? I am awe-struck! Your home is like a dream come true!"

Yuri flushed.

"Oh." She begins to play with her hair.

"T-thank you..."

Before we get a chance to walk to the door, I-

*Beep! Beep!*

 _My phone's ringing._

 _I swear if it's Monika..._

"Gimme a minute, Yuri."

Yuri looked irritated.

"Okay... God help me if it's Monika." She muttered.

I take a look at the number... It was from...

 _Home?!_ _Is it from the real world?!_

Without a doubt, I excitedly pick up the phone.

"Hello?!"

I heard a feminine voice.

"Vally?! Where are you? We thought you would be at home!"

My eyes widened at the voice I was hearing.

 _Mom?!_

 _No way...!_

 _There's no fucking way!_

"Mom?!" I called again.

My eyes started to burn up.

"Val? Is there something wrong?"

I turned away from Yuri and wiped the tears tracing down my face.

"No, no. I'm fine, Ma. Sorry for not being there, I'm at a friend's house, I'm hanging out with em." I explained.

"Don't worry! Your friend, Monika has kept me company."

 _Wait, what?!_

 _What's she doing there?!_

"Monika?" I asked, in pure disbelief.

"Monika?" Yuri interjected.

She gritted her teeth from the mention of that name.

I turned to her and shook my head dismissively.

I mouthed the words: "I'm just talking to my mom."

She nodded with a leer.

"Yes, Vally. Monika was standing outside our house waiting. Apparently, she was waiting for you."

I needed to redirect the focus on how she came in this place.

"Mom, when did you come home?"

My mother gave a gasp.

"Ah! We came into the city yesterday night. We forgot to tell you!"

I nodded at the apparent reason.

 _What the Hell?_

"Are you still jetlagged, Ma? Do you need to go to bed?" I asked worriedly.

"Vally, we went to the hotel when we came back, so we're fine! And might I say, it's wrong to keep a lady like Monika waiting!"

I choked up.

"Sorry, Ma..."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to your girlfriend!"

My mother always liked to tease me when I'm around friends.

And this tease has struck a nerve.

"Ma! She's not my girlfriend!"

My mom laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hoho! I thought she would be a perfect match for you!"

I cringed.

"No, stop it! Stop it, Ma! You're making me feel weird!" I exclaimed.

My mom let out a sigh.

"Oh, alright. I want you come home now, we still need you to help unpack from our trip."

I sighed.

"Sure, Ma. I was about to enter my friend's house, but sure." I sardonically said.

My mom was amused.

"Oooh. Is it another female friend?"

I looked to Yuri and glanced to the floor.

"Um... uh... Bye, Ma!"

I hung up the phone in a hurry.

I saw Yuri, who was covering her mouth and trying her best not to release any giggles.

I gave a small glare.

In turn, Yuri gave a small giggle.

"It's so cute when you talk to your mother!" She bemused.

I frowned.

"Aw c'mon, Yuri! Don't see it like that..."

Her giggling got the better of her.

"Tee hee! I'm sorry, but it was adorable!"

I rolled my eyes and let her finish her laugh.

Yuri let out a happy breath and looked at me.

"So... are we not going read? Do you need to go home?" She asked with a unsure frown.

And I felt bad.

"Unfortunately, I'm sorry. I'll text you about the chapter I stop at, alright?"

Her frown turned to a condescending smirk.

"That's acceptable."

I nodded.

"Good, good."

She then walked up to me and hugged me.

 _When did Yuri get this confident?_

"I've had fun today, Valkyrie. Lots of fun."

Yuri climbs up to my ear.

"Can we do this again?"

I widened my eyes from her flirtatious moves.

I struggled to formulate words.

"S-sure! Why not?!" I managed to say.

Yuri releases me.

She had happy smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Yuri puckered her lips and gives a smooch on my cheek.

"Goodbye, Valkyrie! I hope to see you again!" She starts to walk away into her home.

I walk off too.

"Likewise, Yuri! See ya!"

And with that, I broke into a light jog to return home.

* * *

After a while, I finally got home.

There was lights on, so that proved my family was home.

I rang the doorbell, despite me having the keys.

I heard light steps on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

I immediately recognized who that was.

I smiled.

 _Mike._

Michael was my younger brother.

We are inseparable, we always are together in family photos and vacations... except for this one.

In other words, we are very close.

"Open up, Mike. You know who I am."

"Okay, okay!" Mike opens the door.

I immediately bring him into a hug.

I heard him give a surprised gasp.

"Val! Hey, what the heck!"

I didn't care.

I needed someone from the real world to hug, or the synthetic world.

It didn't matter.

He was my brother.

Mike returns the hug in confusion.

"Val... you can let go now, jeez."

I let go of him.

I took a hard look at him.

 _He looks like a younger version of me, with a few minor differences..._

 _No wonder people say that they can see an resemblance._

 _Wait... he also has those large eyes... he has those non-existent lips, and sharp nose..._

My mind took a dark turn.

I felt sullen.

 _I'm still here..._

 _In this fake world.._

Mike spoke up.

"You act as if we haven't seen each in years... Ma and Pa, were only gone for a few days..."

I shrug.

"I know, I know. I never thought I would be a big softie..."

He chuckled.

"Haha! Anyways, I was just playing some games on the console, since I'm too tired... you wanna play?"

"Maybe... Is there any guests here?"

He gave nod.

"Yeah. It's a girl named Monika."

I shivered at the her name.

 _Great..._

"Monika's here?"

"Yep! She was waiting outside like a creep... and whenever she talk about you she has stars in her eyes. Literally!"

 _That doesn't sound good._

"Literally?" I ask.

"Literally!" He repeats.

He gets close to my ear and looked around in suspicion.

"I think she likes you." He whispered.

I moved away from him.

 _No..._

 _Fuck!_

 _I really, really hope that isn't the case!_

"Urgh... don't say that. I only see her as a friend, Mikey."

He gave a unimpressed look.

"Uh, huh. Sure."

I gave a glare.

"Mike!"

He waved his hand at me.

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand, it's 'complicated', isn't it?"

"No! It isn't-"

I sighed.

I was arguing with my little brother in front of the door.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what? Believe what you want, I don't care."

I walk towards the hat rack to put away my bag.

"Monika and Vally, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He chanted.

 _I'm too exhausted to care._

I saw my dad sitting on the sofa reading the daily news.

I was about to go upstairs, until my dad cleared his throat.

He put down his newspaper and looked at me with a mocking smile.

 _Great._

"So... you and Monika, huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Pa."

His smile grew more mocking.

"Avoiding the question, eh?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He leaned back onto his seat and relaxed.

"It's okay, Val. I get it, you like her. I'll support you all the way."

I grit my teeth worriedly.

"No! Not you too, Dad!"

He chuckled.

"Oh no, my son! I have fallen to the dark side! Haha!"

I continued to explain.

"I only see her as a sister I never had!"

"Uh huh, and I'm Tom Rogers that beat Dragster in 5.51 seconds."

My dad never did let go of the fact that his idol was a fraud. He admired him like a deity, but after the explanation that the time was impossible to ever reach, he has hated Rogers ever since and ridiculed him every chance he got.

"And besides, I thought the same way for your mother. Until she-"

I put my hand up to stop him.

"Dad! I don't see her that way! I respect her as a friend! Besides, she's a perfectionist. Why would she fall for me?"

He shrugged.

"You tell me. Monika has a really... bright tone whenever she speaks about you. She goes really lovey-dovey, whenever you are mentioned. Butterflies and unicorns, that sort of thing."

My face flared up.

"Dad!"

He sighed.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, but I still think you two are match..."

"Dad!"

He gave small, but mocking grunt.

"Heh. Fine, no more of that."

A great deal of weight was lifted off me.

"Thanks, Pa."

He nods in response and gives me a wink.

With a shake of my head, I go up the stairs and enter my room.

I open the door to see-

 _Monika?!_

She was laying on my bed with her chest facing downwards.

Her legs, still in their stockings, were swinging side to side playfully.

I saw her green eyes glued to her smartphone, her fingers furiously typing onto the keyboard.

"Monika?! What are you doing here? Specifically, in my room?!

She looked up from her phone and smiled.

Monika jumped up from my bed.

"Oh, hey Val!" She greeted.

I didn't greet her back.

"You didn't answer my question..."

Monika placed her hands behind her back and beamed at me.

"Well, because I felt comfortable in your room! It's kind of cozy here... I like it."

I nodded slowly at her answer.

"Oh... okay. So what are you here for, anyway?" I asked.

She crossed her arms.

"Well... I was waiting for you to come back, duh!"

"But, why?" I pressed.

I smirked, as I expected her to falter.

And she did.

Monika's arms loosened up and she twiddled with her fingers.

Her mouth quivered on what she going to say next.

"You know! Discuss the festival and stuff..." She slowly answered.

 _Did we?_

"We never agreed to do that, Monika."

My statement caused Monika to straighten up.

 _Aw crap._

"Yeah, we did!"

She shows me a text of our chat.

 _"Later, maybe tomorrow or at school"_

 _Fuck!_

"We did talk about it at school though..." I tried to dismiss.

She tightened her look and put her hands on her hips.

"We did, but it wasn't enough! This **fetis-** , I mean, Festival is the only way the literature club can expand, so we have to plan it! It has to be perfect!"

I steeled my gaze for a second when she festival.

 _What?_

I was trying to comprehend what she was about to say, but I gave up.

I sighed.

"Alright, you made your point. Maybe we do have to discuss this. But um..."

I nervously coughed.

I motioned her to leave.

Monika didn't pick up the signals I was giving.

"Eh?"

I scoffed at her.

"Can you get out for a bit? I need to change." I explained.

Monika pursed her lips and gave me a cute glare.

"No!"

I widened my eyes.

 _I was not expecting that._

 _I thought she would respect my wishes in my house..._

"What? Why not?!"

This caused Monika to stop her thinking process.

"Um... well... because!"

 _This game..._

"Because what?" I asked to elaborate.

She didn't budge.

"Just because!" She pouted.

I arched an eyebrow.

Her irrationality was going to win this.

I rolled my eyes.

"Very well. I'll take my clothes and change in the bathroom..."

I reach for my clothes.

"Wait just a minute!" Monika demanded.

I stop.

"Back in the club room, you didn't flex for me!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" I questioned.

"Soooo, that means you have to change in front me!" She explained.

Monika stood tall, as if she has won the exchange.

But she hasn't.

 _This again?_

 _She doesn't like to Let Go, huh?_

"Err... No thanks. I would rather flex than do... **that.** "

Monika leans in.

"Whatever I say, goes! Do it!"

I rub my forehead in frustration.

"Monika... are you really still going about this... _punishment_ of yours?"

She nods vigorously.

"Uh huh! I won't stop until I get it!"

I tighten my jaw slightly and eyed her.

"Are you really going to embarrass me, until you feel satisfied?"

She nods again.

"Yep!"

I point to the dresser.

"You do realize that my dresser is right next to me, right?"

I walk over to the dresser and check my clothes.

"And?

I take the hanger for my uniform out the closet, which was conveniently near the dresser.

"I can just take my clothes and..."

I quickly took the clothes from my dresser.

"Okay?"

"Well, I can just..."

I reach for the knob.

She widens her eyes.

"Wait, no! If you do that, then I'll... I'll...!"

I turned to her and smirked at her impasse.

"You'll what? Hmm?"

I twist the knob and open the door.

"I'll- Uuuu! I'll get my revenge, Jones!" She yelled.

I waved my hand dismissively at her.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

I close the door behind me.

I stroll to the bathrooms and opened one of them.

I entered the room and checked if anyone was coming out of the corridor.

Specifically, Monika.

I closed the door and locked it.

Paranoia was driving me somewhat.

Once I did that, I placed a hand on the door and let out a heavy sigh.

 _Jesus Christ..._

 _Monika is very, very unpredictable._

 _There's no telling what she will do next._

I placed the clothing and hangar next to me.

I started undressing, starting with my blazer.

I unbuttoned each of the buttons I had and shrugged off the blazer on a rack.

My mind started to drift...

 _Great!_

 _Well, so much for relaxing after getting back home._

 _Now I have to discuss plans with Monika..._

I shiver at the hint of her name.

 _I don't want to do any of that..._

 _And I doubt that we are going discuss anything about the festival._

 _I just want to finish my homework and poems, so I can go to sleep..._

 _I really need to shut my eyes for a bit..._

I was naked, so I opened the shower-gate and turned on the water.

All of a sudden, I felt fear.

I thought someone was watching me.

 _But how could anyone see me?_

 _I locked the door._

I let the cold water make me shiver and calm me down.

 _God, that feels so much better._

 _Friday..._

 _That's my break day._

 _When I get home that day, I'm going to shut myself from the world and think..._

 _Wow. That sounds like mediation..._

 _Anyway, I need to catch my breath._

 _I can't keep up with the constant barrage of bombs being thrown at me!_

 _It just pisses me off!_

 _So, today, I almost lost my temper at Yuri... and I lost it to Monika..._

I chuckle at that scene.

 _I'm not sure how I even got away with it... It's as if by divine intervention that I got away with all that, almost unscathed..._

 _Now's she here._

 _To make me suffer._

 _What is she going to do?_

 _Force me to strip and touch her..._

 _Stuff?_

 _That does fit her demanding and playful personality..._

 _God, where did that come from?!_

 _But, I doubt that'll happen._

 _Hmm..._

 _What should I do now?_

 _Monika gives obvious warnings._

 _Warnings that say to stay away from her._

 _But there's something that..._

 _Attracts me?_

 _No._

 _Pulls me to her._

 _I'm not sure what it is, but whenever I am near her._

 _I feel like my memories of the real world are being altered._

 _I don't even know how, but I am actually starting to believe the lies I told you Yuri._

 _Specifically the one where I barely talk to my friends online and stuff._

 _Who is Monika in Tom's memory?_

 _Hell, I have never met any of these girls before!_

 _Who are they?!_

 _How does Tom even know them?_

 _How come we are barely mentioned?_

 _..._

 _Does that mean this is childhood memory?_

 _Is it recent?_

 _If it is recent, then it has no reason to not include us._

 _We still have influence over his memory..._

 _Right?_

 _Or did he not even think about us at all?_

 _A text, a call, or notification should remind him of us..._

 _God, I think I am overthinking things..._

 _Grr..._

I stopped the water from pouring.

And I left the shower to dry and put on my clothes.

 _I am going to limit my time with Monika as much as I can..._


	16. Sleepover

I left the bathroom with my clothes on, holding my school uniform on one hand and a towel on the other for my hair, padding any residual water out.

I was wearing my generic clothes...

It simply consisted of a white T-shirt and black boxers.

 _I wish I had gotten something to wear over the boxers, since **she's here.**_

Because of that, I had to stay cautious of where I'm going. The fact that Monika can jump out from almost anywhere puts me on edge.

 _Why is she so weird? Hell, why are most girls so weird?_

I got my tippy toes and slowly approached my room. I placed an ear next to the door so I can hear what was going on in there.

...

 _I hear nothing. No movements. Good._

However, I cautiously open the door slowly, as if I was waiting for a surprise.

Each step I took was carefully coordinated, each breath was timed... I needed to stay silent.

I scanned the area, checking every nook and cranny.

I carefully placed my uniform on my bed and ducked under to see if anyone was there.

 _Hmm... no one's hiding there. Good._

After a good few minutes of checking, I concluded:

 _Yep. She isn't here. I can relax before the storm..._

I lock the door and put my towel away. I get my uniform, so I could put it away. When I opened the closet...

 _Oh shit!_

"Gotcha!" Monika jumps out of the closet and pounces onto me.

"Oof!"

My landing was quick but painless, and I lay on the ground defeated.

 _Out of all the places I check, I didn't check the closet. Good job, you genius!_

Monika was laughing wholeheartedly at my situation. She was a few inches above my chest, each of her legs on my sides, and she was pinning down me down to ground by holding my wrists.

"Thought you can sneak past me, huh?!"

"Urgh... Yeah, I thought I could. How long were you in there?!"

"Ahaha! Long enough! Now you're mine! No one will save you now!"

"Jesus, Monika. You sound like tyrannical villain..."

She smiles devilishly. "Maybe I am."

She lets go of my wrists and sits on my stomach. She kept that smile while keeping her arms crossed.

 _This is turning me on... This isn't good..._

"Hey, that's good and all, but can you get off of me?"

"Haha! You think I'll get off you, without your sentence?"

"Hopefully..."

"Well, you're wrong! Since you got your clothes on, there's one more thing you have to do to please me!"

I lay my head down, looking at the ceiling.

"What are your demands?"

"Hmm..." Monika taps her chin in thought.

 _I should probably think of a way to get away from her... Shift my weight to switch sides?_

"Hrk!" I grunt as I try to shift my weight.

She just giggles in response and lays on top of me with her chin on my chest, preventing any shifts.

 _Uh oh..._

"Hehe! Do you think that'll work?! I had this all planned!"

I smirk.

 _She had this all planned, huh? I got the perfect counter to that._

"So you planned all this?"

"Mhm!"

"Okay then, in that allotted time you could planned at least a... tenth of the festival plans. But here you are, wasting your time by giving me your... _punishment._ "

She flinched at my attack. She regained composure in a manner of milliseconds, she wasn't shocked, she was pissed.

"Grrr! That may be true, but! I came to your house just so we can discuss it, _together!_ "

"Ha! You still said that it's true!"

"But-"

"Ha!"

"Stop it!"

"Haha!"

Monika slaps me.

"Ow... Yeah, I probably deserve that..."

"Probably?! More like, definitely!"

"Alright, alright... jeez. Can we get this punishment of yours over with?"

"Fine! Kiss me! Right here, right now!"

"Wha-what?! This again?! No!"

"I don't care what you have to say! Pucker up, buttercup!"

"Jesus, Monika." _Hey... that might be my new catchphrase._ "What's with you wanting to kiss me? We aren't even a couple!"

"Eh?!" She falters visibly for the second time, burning a deep red. "I-I k-know that!"

"Okay well, what's your deal then?"

"I-I!"

I cross my arms while being on the ground.

I arch an eyebrow. "Go ahead, I won't bite."

"I want to kiss you... so I can... be a good kisser!"

"What? Why?"

"You idiot! When I get a boyfriend! I want him to be impressed with my kissing skills! I need to be perfect with that, you know!"

I felt a tinge of jealously in me. My heart was ached from her explanation."That's nice and all but, didn't you say I was to be your first kiss?"

"Ye-yeah, w-why?"

"Shouldn't your first kiss be with someone more, you know... deserving?"

Monika's expressions softens. "You think you aren't deserving, Val?"

"Yeah... I'm just a transferred to that school and moved here recently. And what, we knew each other for a good what? Three days?"

"So?"

"So why don't you, kiss a man that you know better than me?"

"Wha-?"

"Kiss a man that you know better than me. I'm pretty sure you have other male friends you're interested, right?"

I ignored the seething anger I was feeling.

 _Why am I feeling this? Why am I angry?! I should be happy! She won't be acting weird around me anymore! I can get Tommy out of this, without any more distractions from her. This is what I want... Right?_

"I... don't have any male friends..."

"I don't believe you, what about Tommy?"

"He's with Sayori, no matter how much they deny it... and I don't see him like that. And, I mean it..." She looks down at my chest, with a small frown.

"Boys are too scared to talk to me... they think I'm too perfect for them."

"Oh..."

"Every time I try to approach them, just to talk... they just get nervous and say gibberish. But you, Val?" She looks at me with a bittersweet smile.

"You're the most calmest boy I've ever seen..."

She sighs.

"I just want to be with..." Her voice starts to fail, until she took a deep breath. "You know what? Never mind all this." Monika gets off of me and stands up.

 _Thank God..._

I follow suit. "What are you talking about, Monika?"

"I'm sorry for all the punishments I made you do, Val." Her eyes were filled with guilt and regret.

"And you know about our arrangement to that new restaurant at Saturday?"

"Y-yeah? Why?"

"Forget it. You have better things to do than be around me..."

"W-wait! That's-"

"It's okay, Val. Please stop worrying about me..."

"Monika, please!"

"I need to be alone right now... We can talk about the festival at tomorrow's club meeting... with everyone."

I slowly walk up to her, with a passive-aggressive face. Monika slowly gets backed to a wall until her back is on it. I place my arm next to her head to mark the territory. She starts to squirm in a flustered way.

"Listen. To. Me." I say firmly. I now have her rapt attention. I close the distance between us to a mere centimeter, her breathing becoming erratic. Her emerald eyes reflecting my onyx colored ones.

"You're so close, Val..."

I ignored her. "What's gotten into you? Why are you so depressed all of a sudden?"

"I-I-I..."

"I don't know."

 _I could've sworn I heard this before..._

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

She didn't respond.

I let out a deep breath. "Look, Monika." I took my hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile again. I don't know what happened, but I won't rest until I see that beautiful smile on your face!"

Tears were leaking from her eyes. She had a small smile.

"R-really?" She sniffed.

"Really." I wipe the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Monika, in response, lets out a small giggle.

I backed off a few inches. "Tell me Mon, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of... sleeping over?"

"Sleepover? On a Wednesday?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Sure, but I don't know... will your parents be fine with this? Do you even have any comfortable clothes? Like pajamas?"

"My parents are out of the country, so I can do whatever I want! And yep! I do have a spare pair of clothing, just in case!"

 _Just in case?_

"Well, my parents are really chill. So I'm pretty sure they'll let you stay. Besides, they think that me and you can be a couple... eugh..."

 _Me and Monika..._

 _Uhh... Why am I not shivering from that?_

"I can't imagine myself committing to a relationship, yet... Hehe..." She nervously says.

"Yeah..." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, come with me. Let's tell them our plans." I hold out my hand.

And she takes it.

* * *

We make it to the living room. My mom and dad were occupied with reading the news on television.

I let go of Monika's hand, to which I felt something inside me, leave me. I ignored that hollow feeling and went on announce our intentions.

"Mom? Dad? Can we speak to you for a second?"

They close the TV and looked at each other, smiling at one another before focusing their attention to us.

"Is it okay for, Monika to-"

"Be your girlfriend? Of course, Vally!" My mom interrupted.

"What?! No! That's not what I was asking about!"

"It's okay, sport! You had to fall in love, sooner or later!" My dad continued.

"Dad! I thought you wouldn't bring that up anymore!"

"Sorry, I had to bring it up! You two are just adorable together!"

My eyes were about to bulge from my parents' bluntness. In fear, I look back towards Monika. She was covering her face from all the embarrassment my parents were emitting.

"Can I please finish?"

Both of them nodded enthusiastically.

"First of all, me and Monika are just friends! Nothing more. And she wants to sleepover, for today. Is that alright?"

They both look a bit disappointed, I could tell.

My mom looked at Monika. "Ah. Of course, you can sleepover sweetie! You're welcome to come over to our house at anytime!"

My parent's friendliness shocked Monika.

"Really? Thank you Mrs. Jones!"

"One more thing, dearie. Are your parents okay with this? And oh, do you have any other clothes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones. My parents are out of the country, so they won't mind and I do have clothes."

"Good! And wow, you must be really responsible to allow your parents to trust you like that! And please! Call me Deborah!"

"Thank you... Deborah."

"Anytime! Now." My mom clears her throat and takes a sinister tone. "You two will be sleeping in two different rooms, is that clear?"

"Yeah." My dad steps in. "We want the doors to be open from both your rooms. We aren't going to tolerate 'mature' behavior. And I want a curfew at 10? No later than that. Understood?"

My head was about to burst from the embarrassment I was taking. "Daad! We aren't a-"

"I don't want to hear it, sport. We are still your parents. And one thing we know is that... teenagers can be quite conniving..." He chuckled.

"Now that's settled!" My mom steps in with her usual cheery tone. "Why don't we have dinner?"

"Ah, Mrs. Jones? May I help you with preparations? Maybe help with dessert?"

"Dearie, please call me Deborah! I'm not that old. Of course you can! But please, you're our guest!"

"I insist, Mrs- err Deborah! Let me help!"

"You don't have to but, if you really want to, then you are more than welcome to help!" My mom motions Monika to the kitchen.

Now there is just me and my dad.

"I'm gonna go-"

"Not so fast, Val."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Pa?"

"Ready up the guest room, your girlfriend's gonna stay there for the night."

 _Do we even have a guest room?_

"Argh! I'm not even going to bother this time..." I begrudgingly go up stairs.

"Thanks, sport!"

I gave exasperated groan in response.

I climb up the stairs checked the house for a guest room.

It was a room right across my room.

 _Since when was this here? I've never seen that door before!_

I open the door and I was greeted with a sterile white room.

There was a closet to my right, a large mirror to my left, a window at the end of the room, and a...

 _A queen sized bed?! Wait, why am I feeling so... dirty? I've never seen that bed before, and yet... it gives me such... passionate thoughts... This is the weirdest and strongest attack of Deja Vu yet..._

 _Wait, why was I here again? Right, clean up and ready the room..._

After around 5 minutes, the room was ready to accept it's purpose. I took one last look at the queen sized bed.

 _That bed... it just doesn't sit well for me... I'm avoiding that at all costs._

I left the room and closed the door.

I turn to see Monika in front of me.

"Whoa!"

"Eek!"

"You scared me there. Sorry."

"No, no I should be sorry about that! Anyway, I was just looking for you."

"Oh, what for?"

"I was thinking which meat you would like more? Beef or Chicken? Your mom said that you would like either one, but I wasn't so sure about that..."

"So you came up here to ask me that?"

"Yep!"

 _Talk about overkill._

"Well since you're here, I guess I'll let you decide."

"Val! I came to ask what you want, not what I want! And besides, I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh... my bad. So neither."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, if you're a vegetarian then I'm not going to have meat for dinner then."

"But Val!"

"No buts! Like I said, I want you smile and I'll do whatever it takes to do that."

"Val, eating something that you don't want to eat doesn't make me happy..."

I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Monika. You're our guest, remember? You have a say on what you want to eat."

She sighs. "You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Alrighty! Why don't we go with tofu? I'm pretty sure we have that."

"Tofu?! I mean... tofu? I'll get to it, then."

"Hey, wait. I'm pretty sure mom can handle tofu. She knows it pretty well, so you don't have to do anything, Mon."

"But I want to help!"

"I don't want to hear it. Just tell her you want tofu and that's all. She'll believe you that I don't want meat."

"Val, if you keep insisting that I don't do anything... then I'll get sad again~"

 _Curse this vixen and her logic!_

"Okay. If you want to help so badly, I won't stop you. But hey, if you feel like you want to relax..."

"Val!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" I pat her back as gesture of caring.

I walk down the stairs with Monika.

"Hey, Mon..."

"Hmm?"

"I never thought that you'd be a vegan."

We slow our pace to the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't think I would be a vegan a few years back either."

"Oh. So you started a few years ago and you're sticking to it? That's impressive."

"Thanks! But um... I didn't mean to brag about it or anything. I just wanted to cover my bases..."

"Why? Is it because you're disappointed by those _vegans_ that keep saying that they're a vegan and it's their only redeemable quality?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was a trend back in the day... so it I'm pretty up to par with this."

"Ah... So Val, are you disappointed that I'm a vegan?"

"I am now."

"What?! Why?!"

"You just said 'I'm a vegan'. So yeah, I lost all respect for you."

"Wha-?! R-really?" She unexpectedly said with a wavering voice. I looked her and she was hurt from my faux criticism.

 _Can't she take a joke?_

"No! Gosh no, I'm not that insensitive! Couldn't you tell I'm joking?" I ruffled her apricot colored hair.

"I-I couldn't! You looked as if you meant it!"

"My bad... I'll try to make it more convincing next time."

"Sheesh, Val. You should be a actor, when you get there..."

"Really? Yuri suggested that I would be a great government agent. Never did I think that I would suggested be a actor."

"Well, Yuri isn't wrong... but it would be interesting to see as you as an actor!"

"Heh, acting... I do like acting, sometimes..."

Our slow pacing eventually gets us into the kitchen. I see my mom humming while cutting and preparing the vegetables. My dad on the other hand was occasionally coming in and out to set up the table, sometimes helping with the menial tasks in the hectic environment, known as the kitchen.

"Ma, I would like tofu instead of meat."

She turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"When did you **want** to eat tofu?"

"Ever since Monika told me was a vegetarian. I want her feel at home, so I why not?"

"Aw! How adorable! Honey, did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, I did sugar-booger!" My dad hollered from the dining room.

"Maaa!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just a little happy from how cute your intentions are!"

I turn to Monika, to which she was somewhat red from all this.

"I'm sorry about all this..." I whispered.

"It's fine, Val... I actually enjoy all this." She whispered back. She cleared her throat.

"Deborah, would like some help with the tofu?"

"If you want to sweetie! Do you know any recipes for tofu? I heard that there's one-"

I took the chance to bail, the voices grew muffled as I walked out of kitchen and made my way to my room.

Once I made it there, I collapsed on my bed. I was utterly exhausted from today. I just wanted this day to end, so I can get my well deserved rest.

 _What time is it, anyway?_

 _8:12..._

 _Damn, two hours till curfew._

 _I should start thinking..._

 _First of all, why is my family here?! They are all... anime-fied or whatever! But I've gotten used to this, it didn't bother me as much as it should... My brother is here, my mom's here, and my dad's here... This isn't supposed to be a simulation a fake reality! This is supposed to be Tom's memory! Day by day, hours by hours, seconds to seconds, I feel that I'm growing more comfortable here... even if I miss the **harsh and cruel reality of the real world.** But I would be saying goodbye to my friends... my dreams... my life... __God. I miss the real world so much, but I can't help but wonder how things will turn out here..._

 _I should probably text James..._

I pulled out my phone and searched for James contact.

 _Where is it...?_

I scrolled through the contacts I had and I didn't find James nor Gabe.

 _Where did they go?!_

I pulled up the search bar feature and typed their names in...

 _'No results found.'_

I felt my heart skip a beat...

They weren't there anymore.

 _No! They're gone! They're all gone! God fucking damn it!_

 _They were the only connections I had with reality... now they're gone!_

 _They're... gone..._

 _How am I supposed to cope now? How will I know how Tommy's doing? How will I know how long I've been here for?!_

I put down my phone on my lap. The feeling of despair I was experiencing is crippling my will to stay and help...

I let the cathartic rush flow right past me. I needed to rational about all this.

 _How could I be rational?! I might as well be stuck here!_

I felt completely vulnerable. There was absolutely no help at this point.

 _I thought all I had to do was find what made this memory repressed. But all I'm doing is digging a rabbit hole and seeing how far it can go... Monika, Yuri, Natsuki... all they do is hinder my progress, I know. I got back from the movies miraculously unscathed, now I have to worry about Natsuki and her shopping spree, tomorrow. Not only that, I have to watch my back around Monika... it's painfully obvious that there's something up when she's around me... but I can't tell what._

 _What's going on with her?_

 _What's going on with me?_

 _What's going on with **us?**_

Before I can brood on those questions, I hear knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Monika pops her head out from the door.

"Val? I just came up to say dinner's ready."

"Already? I'll be down there in a sec."

"Mhm. Anyway, what were you doing here?"

"Just thinking..."

She walks up to me, I can't help but feel a bit... comfortable.

She drops onto her knees and lays her elbows on my bed, her hands on her chin. She was ready to listen

"What were you thinking?"

 _She's nosy..._

"I was thinking how things are different here..."

"Oh. Didn't you say you were a transfer and you moved here recently?"

"Yep..."

"I can tell you left a lot behind, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I left my old life behind..."

"You miss it a lot, don't you?"

"Everyday, I think about it. Every free and waking moment, I reminisce all the precious memories I had with my friends. I miss it.

"Val... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Val."

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you like in this 'new' life of yours?"

Monika wasn't looking at me, rather looking at an random direction, away from me. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she was curling her hair with her fingers.

"What do you mean, Mon?"

"Like... um... do you like the new sights you see? Or do like seeing the new people? How about friends? Maybe... you even, you know...

"Even _like_ them?"

I smiled.

"I do like the new places and buildings around. And it's pretty nice to see a refreshing diversity of people."

"What about the friends you make?"

"Although I have lost my friends to my new life, that doesn't mean I didn't make new ones. Tommy, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, are all my friends. And you, Monika."

"M-me?"

"Yup, you are my closest friend." I patted her head.

"I'm... honored to be your closest friend."

I nodded in affirmation.

"Do you know my closest friend, Val?"

I turn towards her. "Who?"

"You are!" She presses my nose.

"Aww. Thanks!"

...

"We should... probably go downstairs..." I suggested.

"Yeah. We should..."

I get off from the bed and Monika stands up. We leave the room.

* * *

We go down the stairs to see my parents and brother waiting for us in the dining room.

"Ah! There you two are! What took so long for you two come?" My mom asked.

"Well..." I started. "We were just talking."

Mike gave a snicker on my answer, to which I responded with a glare.

My mom steels her gaze at me. "I see."

 _Aw crap..._

She softens. "Well, sit down you two!"

 _Phew..._

We walk over to our seats. Me and Monika were sitting across from one another. I was sitting next to Mike and Monika was sitting next to mom. My dad was seated on the far end of the table.

Everyone starts to pass around the food.

My brother immediately takes a bite of tofu.

"Mmm! This is amazing, Ma! What is this?"

"Haha, that's tofu, Mikey."

"Really?! Wow!"

"And for the record, I didn't prepare this delightful meal!"

"Who did, Ma?"

"Why, Monika did, of course!"

"Monika did this?! This is amazing! Thanks Monika!"

Monika smiled at the gratitude she was receiving.

"You're welcome, Mikey!"

"Val, dude! You gotta be with her! This is the best!"

I was at a loss of words.

"Mikey, what the heck!"

Everyone laughed off my brother's praise.

"So!" My mom starts. "How's everyone's day? Specifically, you and Vally's?"

"Just an ordinary day..." I lie.

"The school day was dull, to be honest." Monika states. "But, the club meeting was where it was... interesting."

"You're in a club? Is Vally, in it?"

"Mhm! I'm the president of the Literature Club! And of course, Deborah! Isn't that right-!"

Something hits me underneath the table. I let out a quick but unnoticed hiss in pain.

 _"Vally?"_

Monika smiles mockingly at me.

I just glare at her. "Yeah. I'm in Monika's Literature Club, at school."

"Aww... my little boy making friends with females! Looks like someone's growing up!"

My jaw was agape at how blunt my mom was.

"Mom!"

"I'm just teasing, Vally."

I roll my eyes in annoyance and took a bite of the tofu.

 _My god... my tongue feels as if it's melting in bliss!_

"So, Monika... what do you guys do in the Club?" My dad asks.

"Ah, well... we read literature, and share out poems we make to the others members!"

"Other members? How many other members does the Club have?"

"We have four other members, besides _Vally_ here."

I ignored Monika's tease and continued to eat.

"Four others, eh? Tell me about them." My dad continued.

"Well, to start off... we have Sayori, my vice president and the sunshine of the Club! Then, we have **Natsuki** , a tough but cute girl. After that, we have **Yuri** -

I get kicked again. I glared at Monika, once more.

 _"What was that for?!"_ I said with my eyes.

"She's shy but, the most mature girl out of all of us. Now, _Vally..._ Is there something you would like to say, about what you did with **Yuri**?"

I sensed she was going to kick me, so I get my legs to intertwine with her attacking one, ceasing the attack.

Everyone was looking at me...

"Um... I went with her to the movies?"

"So you went on a date?" My mom asked.

"No! Gosh, no! Not like that, Ma! We just hanged out, that's all!" I defended.

"I see." My mom sounded a bit relieved, but I couldn't tell why.

"Anyway!" Monika said to defuse the situation. "Our forth member is the only other boy, in our Club. His name is Tommy, and he joined with _Vally_ together."

"More female friends than male friends? Aww, my little boy is all grown up!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Oh! Speaking of little Vally, today was the day he got lost at the amusement park!"

I immediately recognized what I my mom was remembering.

"Oooh... Val got lost in an amusement park?" Monika peered towards me with a mischievous mirth.

"Mom! Can we **please** not talk about that?!" I looked at my mom, begging not to say what happened there.

"Deborah, I would love to know what happened to Val at the amusement park!"

"Well, if you insist, sweetie..." My mom gave in.

"It was a sunny day in August. We all decided to go to new amusement park, that has recently opened in our city..."

I pulled up my phone and tried to look uninterested at the discussion at hand.

 _There's nothing, interesting on! I guess I'll continue eating..._

"And then, we see little Vally, crying in the arms of a butterfly mascot! The man was having a hard time handling little Vally, that he was holding him by the arms and legs, just so he can move without getting hit!"

Everyone at the table exploded in laughter. I just sunk my head down, completely humilated to say anything.

"Ah, Vally. You never gave a man such a hard time... why were you so rowdy around him?"

"He's well..."

I gulp.

"He was a butterfly... And I can't stand butterflies..."

I was scared to death of butterflies... I remember an certain episode of SpongeBob of where Sandy leaves a caterpillar at the hands of SpongeBob and Patrick... when the caterpillar turned to a butterfly, it zoomed into. The buzzing and close up detail of the butterfly has scarred me for life.

"That's was so adorable, Deborah!"

"Ah... Little Vally gave us so many precious memories..."

By then we all have finished dinner, my dad and mom started to collect the dishes. Monika attempted to help.

"Sorry, dearie. This is a job for us, hosts! Please, enjoy yourself in our house!"

"But-!"

"Monika..." My mom said in a stern voice.

Monika sighed.

"Okay, Deborah. I won't help..."

"Thank you sweetie. Now have fun!"

We exit the dining room and we head upstairs. Once we were out of hearing range, from anyone, I decided to ask her the most fundamental question I had at the time.

"Monika, why did you kick me under the table?!"

"No reason... don't worry about it."

"Alright, fine. I won't worry, but if this happens again, I want an answer."

"Uh huh, like I'll give you one..."

I touch the bridges of my nose and checked the time.

 _8:45._

 _Another hour and fifteen of Hell left..._

* * *

AN: Woo! This chapter had an unusual amount of writer's blocks I had to overcome. Thankfully, I made it. When this story is done, I'm going to do a rewrite of this and maybe move to another site that is more stable. Now to respond to reviews. (Top to Bottom)

Remiboi, It's alright for people arrive fashionably late, I guess. Okay, now who knows what causing Val's or Frank's family to come to life in a memory. It's strange how that comes up. And I can't say about your theory about the Monika split... let's just say Monika is a really cunning character. The restart you mentioned is similar to the failsafe that started back at chapter 8, except Monika is somewhat affected by it. I won't say how, as that's what future chapters are for... but you'll find out. Thanks for the wicked review, dude! It's incredible!

Guest, Thanks, Yuri is a pretty bipolar character in my opinion. Trying to see her perspective can be a bit difficult.

Big N, Hey, if you need to push in to save my boy Val, go for it dude. Do what you gotta do.

Quill, Well... Yuri lost it, that's what happened... and Thatcher is pretty underused! He counters so many, but nobody really acknowledges his existence though. He's just... there.

Tatana, Hey! It's been a while since you reviewed! Welcome back! Thanks for the review and understanding my situation.

Guest: AP classes and college classes suck dude. Unfortunately though, the reset has caused a rewind and erase any memory of that event.

Jordan, I love your criticism dude! It put me on a perspective of a reader! Being an author, you definitely have the knowledge of every intention of your characters. To be honest, I couldn't really draw out Yuri's scene with Val. Maybe when I do my rewrite, then I'll be able to fix most of the outstanding issues I have. True, there is some parts that can elaborated but there is some that requires a bit of thinking and prediction. Thanks for the critical review dude!

Oooooooooooooooo, I enjoy these reviews as much as you do, dude. They are memes in their own right.

Guardian, Yep those thots are unhealthy as getting a Bleeder burger from Burger Shot. And you equipping Adidas, to see Val? You do equipping Adidas is more like Adios, right? All jokes aside, I might put you in as a cameo in a future chapter.

TheAncientEvil, Thank you! Don't fall off though!

Alright that's all for now. Thank you all for the reviews!


	17. Rest

**SKIP THIS PART IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE! THE CHAPTER STARTS RIGHT AFTER THIS! 3/9/18**

AN (3/8/18): Hey, everyone. I just want to response to reviews. You may be wondering.

 **WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?! WE DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!**

Yeah, about that, I was busy this week. I had a test this week and school has been unforgiving. I apologize for the delays. I plan to make the chapter a bit longer than the usual 4k. All of your patience will be rewarded, I assure you.

Now lets move to the reviews.

Vanilla, Hey! It's been a while bud! Your in-depth reviews are the bomb! I enjoy reading your thoughts and it helps put me into perspective as a reader! It's a work of art, I must say. Your predictions and side notes help you think ahead to what I'm going write. I know it can be tedious to write such reviews, but keep in mind, I read it all and analyze everything you write. It helps me organize my next move as well. Thanks so much for the effort, man! It's appreciated and I needed to acknowledge your hard work!

Remiboi, I shouldn't forget about you too, dude. The amount of effort you put into your reviews is phenomenal as well! Thank for taking the time to such a feat!

PhoenixBJB, Hello! Thanks for the review!

Tatana, Yep this site can do that... often. I'll try to add in the trio hanging out if I can. I was planning on doing something like that soon. It is odd for Tommy nor Sayori not hang out with Val. Thanks for the review!

3000, or should I say... The Roast Lord?, Going the extra mile to follow my story? Thank you! It really means a lot to me! To respond, I do plan on hiking up the story to Yuri again. Val can't pick a side cause, well I don't know. He's a pretty strange guy. In all seriousness, I'll try to even out the interactions so everyone can enjoy. P.S: Don't roast me. I don't want to get fucked up like Fake Frank. That dude literally had a explosion in his insides...

Quill, Yeah I guess. I kind of hope that won't happen... Besides who knows? She tends to fuck up everything anyway. Think about this, why does Monika have a hard on for our boy, Val? I appreciate that you picked up on the foreshadowing as well, thanks! Anyways, Blitz is fucking awesome now, he's fast and fucking scary! Today I played and I managed knife the Blitz that flashed me but I got team killed from a Mute. He was trying to help, he said. I main Jager and Buck.

Guardian, Yeah it hurts Val to be around you know who. He should get a gas mask like you suggested and be able to breathe around thots. Right, I'm planning to implement you in a gym scene for comedic relief. However I'm trying to see which day that would be most appropriate for... Thanks for review! You're always the first one to respond to my chapters! (I may be wrong...)

Alright, that's it for now! Expect the next chapter tomorrow!

AN: Here you guys are! Enjoy!

* * *

Me and Monika go up the stairs, so I can show her where she will be sleeping for the night.

"Hey, you mind telling me why you played footsie with me under the dinner table?"

"Well, I had to kick you so you can wake up!"

"Wake up?"

"Yeah! You want me to say **everything** to your parents?!"

"No... you have a point. But what's with you kicking me when you mentioned Yur-"

"Val, I just remembered! I need to change to my pajamas!"

"B-but!"

 _She just cut me off... is she..._

 ** _Jealous?_**

 _Hey... Why should I care?_

"Right... Go ahead and get your stuff, I'll wait next to the bathrooms."

Monika nods and then leaves to get her clothes.

 _I hope to God, something weird doesn't go on..._

It wasn't long until she came back with her neck bag.

"Okay! I got my clothes!"

"Alright, go into any bathroom. I'll wait out here."

"Okay... I was hoping that you would come..."

"Come where? To the bathroom?"

"Y-yeah..."

 _Fuck! I jinxed myself!_

"Lady, are you crazy? I'm a guy and you're a girl! I can't walk in and help you put your clothes on!"

"But there's something I really need help putting something on! Please!"

"Nuh uh. No way. I don't want to get into trouble..."

She put her hands together in a begging manner.

"Please! Oh please, Val! Pleaseee!" She jumped in place to emphasize her begging.

"Gosh, you aren't going to stop, until I say 'yes' right?

"Mhm! Now can you? Pleeeeassee!"

I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

 _Why do I put up with this?_

"Fine..."

"Yay!" I let out a yelp as she grabs my hand and yanks me into one of the bathrooms.

 _Oh Jesus, help this poor saint..._

Monika closes the door and takes out her pajamas.

"So, what do you need help putting on?"

"Why, my dress of course!" She tosses me it.

I catch it and examined it.

"Your... dress?!"

"Yep!" She starts to unbutton her blazer.

"But-but!"

"No buts, Jones! You agreed to do this, right?"

"I did! And I can back out anytime I want! In fact, I'm gonna do that right now!"

"Not so fast! If you do that, then I won't be happppy!~"

 _Wow. That's low._

"Argh...! Fine."

Monika giggles at my impasse.

I take a look at the white dress by folding it out.

 _This is... very revealing!_

"Um... Monika?"

"Hmm?" At this point, she has only a white t-shirt on and the uniform's skirt on.

"Don't you think this dress is a bit... You know, _revealing?_ "

"Umm, not really. Besides it's what I wear to sleep comfortably!"

"Alright, I'll take your word for it..."

"Good! Now I'm going to take off my shirt, okay?"

"What?! No! No, wait!"

She didn't bother to listen. She pull off her shirt overhead revealing her breasts, only covered by a pesky apricot color bra.

I couldn't help but take quick glimpses of _that..._

 _They aren't as big as Yuri's... but they suit her perfectly. **Just like everything about**_ **her.**

I mentally slapped myself.

 _The fuck's wrong with you,_ V̷͎͕̲a̢̗̙͍͕̻̦̭l _?!_

"Ah! I feel so free with this!" Monika stretches upwards and jumps upwards.

 **They** jiggled.

 _Nope, nope, nope. I'm not doing this._

I picked up a conveniently placed towel and used it to cover my eyes. I silently berated myself from doing this.

"Monika, can you please hurry up and wear this?!" I show her the dress she gave to me.

"Eh? Why did you blindfold yourself?!"

"Well, it's probably because you don't have any sense of decency! Hurry up!"

"Rrrgh! I do have a sense of decency! As my best friend, you should be honored to see me like this!"

"Jesus, Monika... I didn't you had such an ego... Whatever, just wear it!"

"I'll wear it, if you take that stupid blindfold off! And didn't I say that I needed help wearing that?"

"Yeah..."

"Then how are you going to help if you are blindfolded?! Take it off!"

"Alright, jeez..."

I take off the blindfold with extreme reluctance. My vision fills up with Monika glaring at me with those emerald green eyes, leaning towards me with her hands on her hips.

 _She's so **hot.**_

 _God damn it! Help me God!_

"Up next is my skirt!"

"Hold up, already! Jesus-!"

I can feel my right eye twitching from all this. Monika pulls off her skirt and slides it her down legs, taking her stockings down with it. She has a matching apricot colored panties to cover her groin.

 _Wow... her **luscious** hips makes her an **extraordinary** **beautiful** woman..._

 _I can tell she's enjoying this..._

 _I hate her so much._

Monika giggled from my ogling at her.

"Now take off my bra, Val..."

"Wha-wha-what?! Your what?!"

"Take this-" She grips a small part of her bra with her thumb and pulls it.

"Off." She lets go of it.

"Why?!"

"Many girls sleep with their bras off, Val. How would you feel to have this thing strapped to their chest?!"

"I wouldn't know, since I'm not a girl."

"Shut up! Take this thing off me!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

"I am calm, you dork!"

I roll my eyes.

 _Here goes... and this is friends do, right...?_

I trace my hands around her bare back. It's surprisingly cold...

She closes her eyes and flinches from my touch. She moans softly in response.

"A-aah! V-Val... your hands are so soft and warm..."

"Uh... thanks? Hey, can I go behind your back and do all **this**? I can't see your strap, or whatever to take this off!"

"Mmm... N-no don't please..." Her voice sounded husky and out of breath. Monika buries herself onto my chest. Her back now visible to me.

 _I can feel her breasts on my chest... I can actually feel how soft they are..._

"Is this... any better?"

"Y-yeah..." I found the strap of her bra and easily took it off.

She shrugs off the article of clothing, my hands still on her bare back.

I pull from her, electing a whimper from her. I look directly at her eyes.

 _Her breasts are now exposed..._

I summon all the willpower I had to not look downwards on her chest.

"Okay... you made it this far... Now put the dress on me, Val."

I was occupied at not looking at her breasts.

 _This is difficult..._

She shines her usual smile.

"Well? I don't have all daaay~"

I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

 _Almost done... come on, Val! You can do this!_

I open them with renowned courage.

"Alright, arms up..."

She raised her arms up. The spaghetti straps go above her arms and the dress comes down her sides, fitting her comfortably. I pull the dress completely down, making sure it is covering her lower area as well.

I sigh at relief.

She twirls her dress and jumps in place, giggling all the while. I stare at her revealing cleavage.

"Tee hee! Thank you, Val!"

Monika gives a quick kiss on my nose.

I rub my affected nose...

"Not a problem... let's get out of here. But, before we go, can you um... you know." I do a pull up motion on my chest.

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry!" She pulls it up, the fabric now covering the was-exposed skin. My mind was now at peace... somewhat.

 _Thank God, that this didn't take a wrong turn..._

I open the bathroom door slowly, and a look around.

"What's wrong, Val?"

I say nothing and continue to survey the area.

 _Sector clear..._

"Just checking if anyone sees us. I don't anyone to think we were doing anything 'naughty' in there, okay?"

"I wouldn't mind doing some 'naughty' things..." She mutters to herself.

 _She did not just say that! Did she?_

"What was that?!" I turn to her, bewildered from what I thought I heard.

"Ah! Um... nothing! I was saying, I ' **would mind** ' doing those, hehe..." Monika's face was afflicted with a such a hue of red, that anyone can see it in pitch darkness.

"Good... I thought I heard something else."

I wasn't entirely convinced, however...

We then proceed to walk over my room, to where the guest room was near.

Monika hurriedly grabs the knob of the door to my room.

I grab her adventurous hand.

"Uh, uh, uh." I pull her hand and lead it to the knob of the guest room.

She hesitates for a bit, before she finally twists the knob to see her room for the night.

"Voila. Here's your room, hope you enjoy it." I said in an uninterested tone.

"It's..."

"I know, I know. It looks a bit-"

"Perfect!"

I look at her in confusion.

"What? How is this perfect?"

Monika wasn't exactly looking at me, but looking at the queen sized bed.

 _Oh no... I don't like that face..._

She had this indescribable expression, that I couldn't read. It's as if she was thinking... Thinking of something devious...

"Mon?"

She was far too interested on the bed. I waved a hand in front of her to break her out of it.

"Eh?! Sorry about that, I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Um... nothing." She sits on the bed.

I raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Thinking about nothing?"

"Mhm!"

 _I will never know what goes on in that mind of yours, Monika. Not sure if I want to..._

"Oookay then... I guess I'll take my leave." My hand reaches for the door knob.

"No way you're doing that!"

I turn around.

"Huh? Why not?"

"You're staying here with me! We still need to **discuss** the festival plans!" She had an hardened face.

I rolled my eyes and walk up to her.

"Well? Sit! I'm not going to talk to you looking up!"

I groan.

 _I don't want to be near that bed, though... something about it feels off..._

"Fine."

I sit down on the soft bed.

"Bah, festival, testival... do we have to that?"

"W-well... no... we can discuss it with the other members if you want to."

"Yeah, I think it's best that we do that. The more opinions and thoughts we have from others, the more diverse and well planned it is."

"Bingo!" She pokes my nose.

I rub my nose again.

"Why did you do that?"

"You thought exactly what I was gonna say!"

"Huh... okay. So our minds are on sync, huh?"

"If it were on sync, Val... Things would be different. A lot different, actually."

I couldn't tell if that was a threat or just a general statement. I just shrugged it off.

 _I still didn't like the way she said it though..._

Monika lies down on her back and shuffles to get comfortable on the bed. She lays her head on one of the two pillows for the bed.

"Mmm... this is soft; softer than your bed..."

"Hey, I don't really like soft beds like these. A combination of softness and hardness is what I like."

"Maybe, maybe." She rolls over, her stomach on the bed, elbows planted on it.

"So... You have a date with Natsuki, tomorrow. Right?" Her hands were on her chin, her legs swinging in curiosity. She was masking an unknown expression behind her smile...

I arch an eyebrow.

"A date? No! I'm just helping with shopping!"

"But it's with only **you and Natsuki**."

"That doesn't mean it's a date, Monika. A guy and another guy can go together alone, to get games from their local store. That's not considered a date! Similar to how a guy goes with her girl- I mean, female friend to shop for whatever they need."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine! You've made your point. Can we talk about else now?"

 _She sounds really annoyed..._

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I was thinking of something..."

"What's on your mind, Mon?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the beach at Friday..."

"Friday? No can do. I've got plans Friday."

"Wha-?! What plans?!"

Monika obviously didn't take too kindly from my denial, she shifted her position from laying on her stomach to sitting on her knees. She was leaning towards me, completely interested on what I had to say.

"Don't worry about it..."

 _Never thought I would say that in a while..._

"No! I will worry about it! What are your plans, hmm?! Are you going on a date with someone?! Or maybe you're planning a date with **Yuri and Natsuki** at the **same time?!** "

I was utterly baffled from Monika's accusation.

"What the heck? No! There's no way in Hell that I'm doing that! And besides, I only see them as friends! Why would go on dates with two of my friends?! Not only that, why are you thinking I'm going out with someone? Are you jealous or something?!"

"I-I..." She backed off from her lean and looked downwards. She had this small frown that gave me pangs of guilt and regret.

"I'm not jealous... I just want... the perfect girl to be with you. It hurts me to see someone to be with you... someone unworthy of your love..."

"Oh..." Was all I mustered out.

"I'm sorry..."

"No!" I take her chin onto my hand and pulled her to look straight into my eyes.

Her eyes dilated from the sudden closeness.

"Don't be sorry, Monika. I didn't know that you were looking out for me... I really appreciate it. It makes me feel safer, knowing someone like you is watching my back."

"R-really?" She gives a small and hopeful smile.

"Yup! I'm glad that you're looking out for me."

"Th-thank you, Val. It really means a lot to me."

I brush off any hair from her forehead and kissed it.

Her smile grew brighter from this.

"So... are we going to the beach? And you never did say what you were going to do Friday..."

"Alright, alright... since you keep asking, I was going to relax at Friday. You know, watch a movie or two... drink a cold soda and all. Basically, I'm just having a lazy day."

"So... does that mean you're free?"

"I guess you can say that... but I don't want to go to the beach, really..."

"But I want to go the beach! It's going to be really sunny that day! And remember what you said earlier...?"

 _She's so conniving..._

"Fine... text everyone about your plans."

"It's **our plans** , actually!"

"Whatever you say..."

Her phone was on a bedside cabinet, it's as if she placed it there beforehand.

She unlocks her phone and starts to text.

*Brrh*

I check my phone to see group chat message pop up in the notifications bar.

 _"Doki Doki Literature Club, Monika said..."_

I pull up the message.

 _"So I had idea that we all go to the beach at Friday. Does anyone want to come along?"_

"Ah! Mon, did you text everyone about the festival?"

"Mhm! I texted them individually for that!"

"Cool."

*Brrh*

A message dims my screen, it was from Natsuki in the group chat.

 _"Sure! I'm (100 emoji) percent definitely gonna come for that! Is Val gonna come?"_

 _"Yuri is typing..."_

 _"Very well. I'll also come to the beach, I heard it's going to be quite sunny that day. Is Valkyrie going to come?"_

 _"Sayori is typing..."_

 _"The beach? In Friday? Yay! I can't wait to go!"_

 _"Tommy is typing..."_

 _"Sure why not"_

 _"Yuri is typing..."_

 _"Valkyrie? How about you? Are you coming?"_

 _"Natsuki is typing..."_

 _"Yeah? Are you? Type something already! I can see you on read!"_

 _Why are both Natsuki and Yuri eager for me to come...?_

I start typing.

 _"Yeah I'm coming"_

Natsuki sends a gif, about a cat-girl jumping in joy.

 _"Yuri is typing..."_

 _"I'm glad that you are coming."_

 _..._

 _"How do you delete a text?"_

 _"You don't smh"_ I respond.

I look to Monika.

"Everyone agreed to go!" Monika says ecstatically.

"Yeah... whoopee..."

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Alright, everyone! It's settled! We're going to the beach at Friday!"_

I locked my phone at that moment and Monika followed suit.

"So, what are you going to wear to the beach, Val?"

"I dunno, that day hasn't come yet."

"Aw c'mon, Val! At least think of you're going to wear!"

"Fine. I was thinking of wearing a white shirt and some shorts. Nothing more or nothing less."

"Awww... why don't you wear only shorts? I heard it's going to around 80 or 90 degrees!"

"Monika, I would go bare-chested if there was no _girls_. If it is just boys then sure. I don't want any girls to be... _weird_ around me. So no, I'm not going in bare."

"We'll see about that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing. Anyways, do you want to know what I'm going wear?

"Sure."

"I'm going to wear my old bikini from 5 years ago!"

"Fi-five years ago?! A half decade?! At that point you should just buy new one!"

"Nope! Besides, I like it. It's still pretty comfortable to wear. Oh! I should show you how I looked in it!" She pulls out her phone.

"No, no! I'm good..."

"C'mon, Val! I'm pretty sure you're going to like it~"

"Mon..."

She puts down her phone.

"Argh! Fine! I didn't know you were such a prude, Val!"

"Hey! I appreciate the compliment."

"That isn't a compliment! It's an insult!"

"I know. Being a prude is good boy way to go!"

"Jesus, Val. You're going to be such a boring sex partner..."

"Look, If I do get a girlfriend, I'm going to wait till marriage to engage in that... _practice._ And I only find it the means to reproduce, nothing more."

"Booorring! Well, what about the pleasure of having it?"

I shrugged.

"God created many vices to keep up strong and worthy... so yeah."

"Val, having sex is the ultimate form of love!"

"No, it isn't! Saying 'I love you' is!"

She cringed from what I said.

 _Never would I see Monika cringe like that._

"Argh! Whatever, let's not talk about this!"

I nodded in agreement.

...

A few moments of silence pass.

"Okay... what now?" I asked.

"Hmm... I dunno. Wanna make out?"

I eyes were about to pop out. I couldn't believe what she said.

"What?!"

"Ahaha! I was only joking, Val! You should seen the look on your face! Hehehe!"

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny..."

"It is!"

"Right it sure was..."

I checked the time.

 _9:45._

 _Fifteen minutes till curfew..._

"So Val, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why did your family move here?"

Something inside awoke me. It's as if it was pinned down and was hoping for it to finally wake up.

 _"Tommy..."_

"Tommy? What does he have to do with you moving?"

 _Oh no... I've mentioned Tommy! Shit!_

"Tommy... He reminds me a lot of my old friends..."

"You refer to your friends like... brothers..."

"They were the brothers I never had. Anyway! The reason why my family moved here in the first place, is because my dad was offered a job opportunity here..."

"Ah. That's actually fairly common in this city."

"In the past, we were well-off. Money wasn't much of an issue... But if there's one thing I know, is that everyone in my family is ridiculously ambitious... Even though ambition can lead us astray, we still manage to make it."

"Ambitious, hmm?"

"Yep. So when my dad got a promotion, he told us about the plan to move. We were hesitant at first, especially me. I've lived there all my life and I had friends there...But the neighborhood at the time was declining in quality. Crime was almost rampant and pay was getting cut. So we moved out."

I sighed.

"Yeah... Enough about me, let's talk about you!"

"Me?! I-I'm not that of an interesting person!"

"I doubt it, at least tell me your drive to be perfect at nearly everything."

"That? That's simple! Being perfect at everything allows me to handle every situation! Ahaha, only if that situation ever arises, of course!"

"Kind of a Jack of all trades type, eh?"

"Eeeh... not really, actually. Being a Jack of all trades means that you are versatile in a situation, but if it calls for someone who's expert on something... A Jack of all trades wouldn't be all that helpful. That's why I strive to be perfect!"

"Jesus, Monika. How long have you been doing this actually?"

"Oh, all my life actually!"

"Wow. That's impressive..."

"Now I've got a question for you, _Vally_."

I cringed when she said that.

"Eugh... don't call me that..."

"Why not?! It's a cute nickname!"

"So what if it's cute? It degrades to me to a child..."

"If it degrades you, then I have more reason to use it! Hehe!"

"Come on... don't be like that, Mon!"

"Ah, ah, ah! If don't let me use your nickname... then a certain girl will be a bit saaad~"

 _She's blackmailing me... Great._

"Fine, I won't stop you. What's your question?"

"I was thinking... that if..."

Monika looks away embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" She looks up with pink tinges on her cheeks. "Anyway, wh-what i-if a g-girl said to you... 'Do you love me?'"

I smile in a joking manner.

"Well I would say, 'I love her only partly. I only love my bed and my momma, I'm sorry.'"

"What?!" Her timid expression vanished into thin air.

I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh man! I always wanted to say that! Hahaha!"

I slap my knee to emphasize my point.

"That girl would be really offended, you know!"

I continue to laugh.

"Argh! And what's so funny?! HUH?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just had to reference a song that was popular a few months back..."

I let out a nostalgic breath.

"Ah... good times..."

"So would you say that to her?!"

Monika was pissed.

 _Why is she so uptight from this question?_

"Hmm..." I pondered.

It seemed as if my hesitance worsened Monika's temper.

"Well?!"

"Jesus, Monika... it really depends on the type of girl, really."

"Explain it, Jones!"

"If it's a girl that has captivates me and respects me for who I am... then of course! But if it's a girl like Natsuki or Yuri... then I would say I love them as my friends..."

"Oh..." This pacified the angered Monika.

It looked as if Monika was going to ask a follow-up question, but she ultimately decides against it.

I stretch and lie down on the bed, my head on the pillow.

Monika follows suit and drapes an arm over the pillow.

"What song is that from, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh that. It's a Drake song, not sure what's the name of it, but it was a trend in early March. I guess you can call it a meme? I don't know really..."

"Memes, huh?"

"Gah... there should be another name for that... Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"Oh... I'm happy to say that I know what the current trend is!"

"Oh really? Lay it on me."

"Umm... what was that meme again?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Shh! I'm thinking... Okay! I've got it! You ready for this?!"

"I guess."

"Here comes that boi! Oh shit waddup!" Monika says with a smile and with jazz hands.

 _..._

"How that?!"

I got up and looked away from her. I pressed a hand against my face...

I stood up and proceeded to head towards the door.

"Wait! What's wrong?!" She stood and rushed to catch up with me.

I turned around.

"Monika... I don't what to do right now."

She placed a hand on my shoulder in worry.

"Why?! Val, please tell me what's wrong?! I'm your best friend!"

"Well... should I laugh at you or scream at the top of my lungs, at how painful that was?"

"Wha-?!"

"Monika, what you just referenced is something of taboo in meme culture..."

"I-I didn't know! And why are you so mean to me about it?!"

"That meme has been taken over by _those_ people..."

I shudder.

"Who are those people?"

"No... I won't talk about it. It's better left unspoken of."

"I'm sorry, if I offended you!" Her voice broke for a bit.

"Please! Please don't go!"

I let out a sigh. I look directly at her eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave really, Mon."

I place a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was just joking..."

"You-you really can't be joking! I thought it was for real!"

"My bad, Mon. Really! I'm didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Monika starts laughing.

"Hehehe! Hahahaha!"

"What?! Why are you laughing all of a sudden...?"

"I planned this all out actually! Hehehe! That's how you take down a know-it-all like you! I know that meme was butchered, you idiot!"

"You little vixen... I thought I actually hurt you..."

"Nope! I picked up on your joking side quite easily actually!"

"Not bad, not bad at all... Wait, know-it-all? That should be you!"

"Nuh uh! I only know useful things, not stuff like SCP entries, or creepy-pasta lores and what not!"

I gasped and pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"You... you take that back!"

"Make me!"

She backs me onto a wall.

"Um... I'm not going to be your friend anymore...?"

"Ahaha! Like that'll work!" She closes the distance between us.

"Monika... you're pretty close..."

She ignored me.

"Look at you, all so high and mighty, until now!"

 _I don't like where this was going..._

"Y-you can't break me..."

"Really?" She moves onto my ear.

"How about now...?" She whispers. I can feel her hot breath tickle my ear...

 _Nope! Nope! Nope! Not going to do this!_

"Okay! Okay! You've made your point! I yield, I yield!"

She backs off with her hands behind her back.

"Ahh... it's feels great to humiliate _Vally._ "

"I'll-I'll get you back! Just you wait!" I pathetically challenge.

"Mhm. I'll be ready by then..."

As if on cue, my dad barged in.

We both gave a yelp at the sudden motion.

"Alright guys, time for bed." My dad said in a passive-aggressive voice. It was friendly but had a tinge of shrewdness.

"Okay dad..."

I look at Monika. She was a bit disappointed from all this, but she knew there's much she can do.

"I'll see you in the next morning, Mon."

"Wait! Mr. Jones can you give us 5 minutes, please?"

My dad shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I'll be waiting out here."

With my dad out of sight. Monika sighed.

"I thought we had more time..."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's alright... I hope we can do this again."

"Of course! My parents love you here! And..."

I look away.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed with us, more often..."

"Thanks, Val... You're such a sweet guy."

"Uh huh. Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Nope... I was hoping that you can help me get comfy..."

"No problem!"

I walked Monika to the bed and got her into it.

I helped with getting the blanket out and tucked her in.

"Thanks..."

I nod and turn to leave.

"Val?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you give me goodnight kiss?"

I smile and leaned in.

I kissed her forehead sweetly before getting back up.

"Mmm... Goodnight, Vally!"

I groaned at that nickname, but ultimately smirked.

"Goodnight, Monika."

I turned to leave the room.

* * *

I walk out and see my dad leaning on my right.

"So! How'd it go?" He asked jubilantly.

"How'd what go?"

"You know... _you_ and _her_."

"Dad! Come on!"

"Val, men in our family are known to be... _carnal_ when the conditions are right. You aren't an exception to that, Val. That's why we see sex as taboo."

"I swear, Dad! We didn't do anything in there! And did you forget that _we don't_ see each like that?"

"Alright fine. But I gotta say, whenever you two are together... sparks can fly." He walks off to meet up with mom.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He gives a dismissive wave.

"Don't worry about it much, Val. Goodnight, son!"

"Yeah... goodnight, Pa."

I open the door to my room and walked in.

I stroll right over to my bed and collapsed onto it.

I gave a muffled yell into my pillow, letting all the stress accumulated from today.

 _This day was so long... What time is it anyway?_

 _10:10._

 _Anything I need to do? I finished all my homework... Oh right..._

 _My poem. Great._

I reluctantly get up from bed and sit myself onto my desk.

 _Let's get writing..._

* * *

 _Insanity_

 _Many say that it can't be defined._

 _Many say that it is a danger to others, or to themselves._

 _Many think it is abnormal to be insane._

 _Many think being insane is a gateway to an excruciating and slow death_

 _However there are few that believe otherwise._

 _Few think that being insane is the same state as sane._

 _Few think that being insane can protect one another or themselves._

 _Few think that being insane is a norm._

 _Few think that being insane is a gateway to enlightenment and peace._

 _What is exactly the definition of Insanity?_

 _Have I told you it?_

* * *

My mind was completely and utterly exhausted from the poem writing.

 _Maybe this fatigue can get me to sleep faster..._

I collapse onto the bed once more and looked blankly at the ceiling.

 _I can't sleep..._

I decided that I was going to take a walk outside, so I can feel tired and clear my head.

I got up and left my room.

Before going downstairs to walk, I peered in to see how Monika's doing. She was sleeping from the looks of it, but her back was towards the door. So therefore, I couldn't tell if she was actually sleeping or not.

Either way, I sighed out of relief and went downstairs.

I got some sandals on and put my jacket on. Once that was done, I got my headphones from my bag. I pulled out my phone to pair them and opened that Spotify-looking app.

The song I chose was "We're Finally Landing", by HOME. I needed something calm to help me get drowsy...

I opened the door and went outside, walking slowly and looked at the city to the left of me.

It was unusually cold outside, but it was enough to bare with a jacket on.

Light flickered from a distance, skyscrapers glowed in the night. Highways, roads, and cars kept their luminescent light with them, every where they go.

 _I miss home..._

The stars were shining tonight, so many of them were in the sky. I looked up, leaned against the wall and watched the stars shine from the heavens...

* * *

 _It was late March. Everyone by now have gotten their college acceptance letters. Many were ecstatic from the news that they going to their dream college and have a chance of making it._

 _Me, James, and Tommy were all sitting down. The period was just about to end._

 _One by one, everyone in the classroom were being called in by the guidance counselor._

 _I was scared because I thought I applied too late, and no colleges wouldn't pick me. Everyone assured me that I was doing just fine, and the colleges will not reject my application..._

 _But still, some fear keeps one alive, right?_

 _The classroom door swings open to see Gabe, holding a letter in his hands, looking all excited and happy to be alive._

 _"Hey, Gabe. What's up?" James asked._

 _"DUDE! I GOT INTO STATE TECH!"_

 _Tommy piped up._

 _"No way! Let us see!"_

 _Everyone hones into the letter. I reluctantly move up to get a closer look._

 _'Congratulations! You've been accepted into the prestigious State Tech!'_

 _That sentence just made feel me worse._

 _"You guys got into colleges, but I didn't..." I meekly say._

 _"Aw_ _V̤̳̜a̳̬̜̳l̟̖̘̥̜̫̱_ _... don't be like that man." Tommy reassured._

 _"Bruh! Don't you have like the highest SAT scores out of all of us?" Gabe stated._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Didn't you get a fucking 1370?! Like Jesus, man!" James complimented._

 _"Still... I feel like I'm not worthy of colleges..."_

 _"Cheer up, dude!" Tommy said._

 _"Keep this shit up, and when Ms. Jennifer says you got into your college, we gotta punch the shit of you!" Gabe challenged._

 _I hesitantly get up to go the guidance counselor's office..._

 _I walk towards the door and placed my hand on it, thinking to open it or not._

 _Taking a deep breath, I open it._

 _"Ah, there you are! We were just talking about you!" Ms. Jennifer's said with her usual cheery attitude._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Yeah, we were talking about how you got into the best colleges in the state!"_

 _There was hope still!_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yep! I wanted to open the letter and show to you... but I can't, they specifically told me not to open it."_

 _"The college called over just so you can't open it?"_

 _"Apparently that's the case!"_

 _The self doubt and dread spread like a wildfire._

 _"So... you don't know if I got in...?"_

 _"I don't, that's true. But given your grades, extracurricular activities, and SAT scores... it's impossible for you to get rejected..." She hands me the letter._

 _"Alright... Thanks, Ms. Jennifer!"_

 _"Yep! Have a good one!"_

 _I exit the door and stood by the windows of the school, peering out into the sunny and busy day out there..._

 _I hear footsteps behind me._

 _"Yo,_ _V̤̳̜a̳̬̜̳l̟̖̘̥̜̫̱! You opened it?" Tommy asked._

 _"No..."_

 _"Just open it!"_

 _"Yeah, dude!"_

 _"Okay... witness my greatest failure! Haha..."_

 _I tear open the letter._

 _I only had to read the first few words._

 _'Congratulations, RnJhbmsgRy4gSm9uZXM=! You've been accepted to our...'_

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yeah!" I yelled in joy._

 _"I FUCKING TOLD YA!" James yelled as well._

 _"BRUH!" Gabe deadpans._

 _"Alright, guys. Get em!" Tommy orders._

 _I only laugh at the punches I received. I was happy._

 _And just happy to be alive._

* * *

I open my eyes from that memory.

I was reinvigorated from the reminiscence.

The song has ended a few seconds ago, and I checked the time.

 _10:26._

I unpaired my headphones and put them around my neck.

 _What am I doing here?_

 _What should I do...?_

 _I don't know what I want..._

I heard footsteps to the left of me.

"Hmm?"

I was surprised to who was there.

"Monika?!" I rushed to her.

She was shivering, holding her sides to keep her warmth. She was out in the open with that dress of hers.

"What are you doing out here?!" I took off my coat and put it around her.

"I-I..."

I pulled her closer to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare..."

My expression softened from her scared stance.

"So, I went to find you... You always make things better..."

I hug her tightly, she didn't need look any harder.

"I'm here, Monika. Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah..."

I take her hand and led her to my house.

I take the jacket off her and we silently go up the stairs again.

It didn't take long where we had to separate.

I place a hand on her revealing shoulder.

"Are you going to okay, Mon?"

"N-no! I'm still scared to back to sleep!"

I sigh.

"What do you want do then?"

"C-can you..." She looked away.

"Hmm?"

"S-sleep with me?"

"We're treading on dangerous territory, Mon. You know my answer..."

"Please! I'm so scared! I don't want to go back to sleep!" Monika begged.

"I'll do anything! Just stay with me! PLEASE!" She threatened to cry.

 _I'm powerless to her. I don't care if I get in trouble with my parents. If I do, then so be it, I'll be helping a friend._

"Okay. We'll sleep together. Let's go."

"Thank you... it really means a lot to me, Val..."

"Don't mention it."

She opens the door to the guest room.

 _As much I don't want to be on that bed... I still have to help Monika sleep._

Monika climbs into the right side of the bed, while climb to the left.

We share the blanket and lie down with my backs opposed to each other.

"Goodnight, Mon."

"Goodnight, Val..."

 _I'm sleeping with Monika... on this bed! It's wrong, but she was frightened when she came to me... It's the right thing to do, right?_

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep...

I hear whimpering to my left side. I get up, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mon?"

She didn't respond.

 _Oh no! She's having another nightmare!_

"Monika! Wake up!" I shake her.

"Huh?" Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating.

"Are you okay?"

She starts tearing up at the sight of me.

She lunges at me and begins sobbing. I hold her tightly.

"Monika?"

"I-it happened again!"

"The nightmare?"

"Yes!" She said through choked sobs.

"Oh, Monika..."

I squeeze her and kiss her forehead.

It eased her crying just a bit.

I held her in my arms until she stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... I don't want to burden you with my problems..."

"Monika..."

"Please..."

"Look, Monika. Please, just tell me. I want to help you."

"Okay... I'll tell you."

"Go ahead. Take your time."

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

"I had a nightmare of you..."

"Me?"

She nodded.

"You were leaving me... I screamed for you not leave, begging you not leave me... but you left me, laughing triumphantly..."

"Monika."

She looked up to me.

"I'll never leave you. Never."

She had a small smile and her eyes twinkled.

"R-really?"

"Really."

She hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, so much Val..."

"Heh. It's the least I can do."

"Tee hee! You're so sweet... I love y- it when you are!"

She was going to say something else, but I let it slide. I was too exhausted to care.

"That I am, Mon. That I am."

"Val?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"Wha-?! Why?!"

"I need you to be there with me when I sleep... I don't want the nightmare to come back."

"But didn't I say that I won't leave you?"

"I know... but you know how the brain works... say one thing, think the other..."

"Alright... you made your point. C'mere."

I didn't know if it was the fatigue I was feeling, but I didn't know what was causing me to this...

 _Whatever._

We both lie down, with the blanket over us. I was staring at the back of her head, her back facing me.

"So how do I do this... cuddling thing?"

She turns over.

"I don't know... do we such hold each other, while sleeping?"

"You tell me, Mon. I have no idea..."

"Just hold me..."

"Okay..."

I wrap a arm around her waist.

She lets a small moan.

"Aaah!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... it's just your arm is so warm..."

 _Come to think of it... her body is pretty cold..._

"Hmm. I see. What should I do with my other arm?"

"Slide it under, put it around my back..."

"Okay." I slide it under her back.

"Mmm..."

"What now?"

"Bring me closer..."

"Closer?"

"To your chest..."

"Alright..."

I pull her towards me, her body now sharing the body heat of mine.

She lets out another moan and arches her back from the comfort.

"Ooo!"

 _This is such a heavenly sensation!_

"This feels good..."

"Mmm, it does..."

I can feel Monika's breathing onto my neck. Her arms were on my chest, acting an extra cushion to sleep on.

"I can sleep now... knowing that you're here..."

"If it gets you sleep comfortably... then I'll feel better too."

"Thanks... for everything."

"No problem, Mon. Anytime."

I kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, handsome."

We drift off to sleep.

In each others arms.

Together.

 **Forever.**

 **End of Act I.**

* * *

AN: Holy fuck! This was a fucking doozy. I had a great time writing this. Thanks to everyone understanding my situation at the time. Now it's time to respond to reviews.

Tatana, Yep! That's life for ya. Life isn't complete without problems, ever.

Guardian, The beach scene is taking place at in-story Friday. It there you will make a cameo. The beach will have a outdoors gym.

Remiboi, Woo! Now that's a radical review! Uh, sorry I got lost in the 80's fantasy there, I'm listening to some synthwave at the moment. I hope you pass your test with flying colors. Okay, so you're glad that you're gonna see Guardian's small appearance during the gym scene? Hope I won't disappoint! Foreshadowing is a author's greatest tool to reveal something in the future, in a clever way. There isn't two Monikas, but there is two characters of another person, can you guess who it is? The footsie scene was a bit fun to write too. I'm happy that you liked it! Thanks for the review dude! It makes my day! P.S: Fuck Wormy.

Guest, (from top to bottom) Yeah, I try to connect with my reviewers. I want them to feel comfortable! Thanks for understanding!

Guest 2, Yup! I'm definitely gonna upload a shit ton! Stay tuned for Spring Break!

Quill, Ew... Ela mains are cancerous, her scorpion is the best gun in the game along with her annoying concussion mines. Btw you made me chuckle from the so called fight! Thanks for the review dude! P.S: Buff Blackbeard again. His rifle shields need an upgrade, to make him competitive viable.

Guest 3, You guessed it! Yeah there is going to be moment where Bal is going to confront Natsuki's father. But, it depends on how the next chapter will go however.

Boi, Thanks boi. Your patience has been rewarded! Thanks for the encouragement!

Alright. That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. Repressed

**SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WOULD LIKE! CHAPTER 18 HAS BEEN UPLOADED RIGHT BELOW THE RESPONSES!**

AN: Hello, everyone! I'm currently writing chapter 18 right now, the release date for the chapter will be in the 13th of March. I'm also trying to upgrade the quality of my chapters and improve as a writer. The more time I have on a specific chapter, the more fluid the story will be. As shown in the early chapters, they seemed a bit rushed and coarse. I'll admit it, I wrote those in a day for each chapter, and therefore is not in par with the chapters after 8. As a result I'm taking the time to carefully check for any plot holes in the new chapters I'm making.

If I didn't mention it before, I will now; once this fanfic is done. I'll doing a revised edit of it, looking at the glaring issue being how the early chapters flowed and how "emphasized" Val's reactions are. Thanks for understanding, if you do of course... Anyways, as seen in the previous chapter, it said "End of Act 1". So this means that the story is divided into two different Acts. Act 2 is where things take a drastic turn for the worse, in terms of Val's imprisonment of this "memory". Now to respond to reviews.

Big N, God, I love your reviews. They are fucking hilarious man. Yep, Val really needs to wake up soon. He's getting a bit too comfortable in that "world". Keep that up.

Quill, Thanks for the review. The Scorpion Evo is broken in all games and it will always stay broken. For example, Black Ops 2 had the great idea of putting rapid fire as an attachment to the already ridiculous fire rate of that gun. Ubisoft will probably make the gun a meta, and never change it again. Well, shit...

Tatana, I'm flattered by you calling me a talented author! Thanks for the compliment, I sincerely appreciate it. However, being the underachieving person I am, I'm going to have to reject it. I will openly admit that there is authors far superior than I in terms of... well everything! I'm improving slowly, but surely. Despite this, thank you.

Guardian, my Kokujin, it's coming soon. Hopefully it won't come that soon, if you get what I'm saying...

Anyways, that's all for now folks! I'll see you in the next chapter.

3/13/18, AN: Lets roll. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I didn't know how long it took to me for asleep. But, it doesn't matter, I was warm, comfortable, and happy. And best of all...

 _I was with her._

I felt my mind drift off, finally succumbing to the exhaustion I've received today.

 _Reconstructing restored memory sequence..._

 _20%_

 _47%_

 _65%_

 _90%_

 _99%_

 _Error! Title name "Frank" missing! Using placeholder name_ " _V͉̞̗͕̺ͦͮͧ̌̾̓̽ͩ̑a̦̗͊̋̒͑͛l̪̤͖̞̖̲̥͂̆͂̑̂ͭk̠̞ͩ̓͐̃̈́̋̀̌y̪̥̮̟̦͉͗ͥ̀͑r̗̤͓͇̲̯̯͚͊̓̎̽ͅĭ͕̼̩͍̍̽̽̃͊̋́e͖̞̝̪̣͍ͨ͐̑̈́͊ͩ̾̚"._

 _100%_

 _Data Efficiency at 98%_

* * *

I was a dark red room. Hell, I couldn't even tell if it was just a room or not. This room went on for miles ahead, as far as the eye can see. It simulated simple physics and calculations.

 _Where am I?_

 _Wait, am I lucid dreaming?_

 _This all feels so real..._

 _Haven't I been here before?_

I heard footsteps calmly approaching me. I turn my head towards the sound.

There was a man walking up to me. He had a mask on and was dressed in all black special operations armor.

 _This guy looks like a knock-off Vigil..._

"Finally. And I know what you're thinking, I look like an idiot, but it's the least I can do to hide myself." The man said, in a muffled voice.

"W-who are you?! Where am I?!"

"Calm down, Frank. I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you what to do."

"But, where the fuck am I?! Why won't you tell me who you are?! Who's Frank?!"

"That's not important, in couple of seconds you'll be remembering something else and be cuddling with **her.** "

"What?! How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter now-"

"Get me out here! I don't want anything to do with-"

"Look! Shut up for a god damn minute, okay?! I need to tell you something important!"

I glared at the man, knowing that he wasn't going to answer any of my questions.

"Speak fast. I'm losing my patience."

He crossed his arms.

"Very well. I'm here to remind you of your objective."

"My objective? Tommy?"

"Yeah, him. Anyways, all I'm here to say is that, things will be change after you wake up. Lots of things. You need to stay strong and focused."

"I-I, I'm losing hope on finding out what's going on with this memory... I need a real breather..."

"You can't! You can't lose hope. Look, you were supposed to get a break after you came back to your 'home' in the first day. Something's messing with the prototype, and I'm here to help. I have a feeling that something is actually a someone... I have good idea who that **bitch** might be... She's like a... ghost in the machine."

"A ghost? Who is this woman you're speaking of?"

"She's far from being a woman. She's a sinister, manipulative, obsessive **bitch**. I can't say who it is, she might catch us both. And I can't risk detection for the both of us."

"How are you avoiding this... 'detection?'"

"It's all about proxies and misdirection. Look, just please stay focused. Everything you see in that world is a fucking lie. Everything."

"N-no... it can't be!" I clutch my head to support myself.

He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Frank, did you lose it already?! You're stronger than this! You know everything you see is fake! The girls! The school! Your so called 'family!'"

I shove him, making him stagger back.

"I am strong! They are real to me! How they react, touch, and think is all real! I can't let go of all... _this!_ "

He sighed and shaked his head in disapproval. The man started to walk away.

"I should've came earlier... Damn it! If you want Tommy to come back in one piece..."

He stops walking and turns his head to face me.

"You need to **let go.** "

The man continues to walk until he fades into bunch of binary and constructs.

"I'll be watching you, Frank."

I dropped on my knees and sat down, brooding on what just happened.

I didn't notice that there were structures and objects building around me.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

 _Accessing restored memory..._

 _WARNING! Restored memory contains repressed feelings! Access denied!_

 _..._

 _Confirming clearance, %ADMIN LOGIN%_

 _Access granted. Replaying restored memory._

* * *

 _It was my first day in middle school._

 _I was in my dad's car, on my way to my new school._

 _I was excited that I go to a new school and make new friends. Although, I missed my friends from elementary school, I was still able to meet them in park... well sometimes, actually._

 _I saw all the new buildings and students from my dad's car._

 _"Whoaaa..."_

 _"Yep. This is your new school V͗̅ͩ̈́̒̒a͖ͨͥ̆̉ͦͅͅlͦ͛̒̌ͪ̂ͨl̞y͕̗̫͍."_

 _"I can't believe it! It's so much bigger than my old school, Pa!"_

 _"That it is. Hey, you're taking this all nicely. I remember when I used to go to middle school... your Gramps picked me up and dropped me off here... I did miss my old friends from elementary school but, I made some nice friends here. Hopefully the same goes to you."_

 _"Don't worry, Pa! I made friends in elementary school easily! In middle school, it should be a piece of cake!"_

 _"I don't know about that V͗̅ͩ̈́̒̒a͖ͨͥ̆̉ͦͅͅlͦ͛̒̌ͪ̂ͨl̞y͕̗̫͍... kids change in middle school, sometimes for the worse. People who you thought were your friends aren't there anymore. It's as if they have changed themselves completely. I've seen it happen to my old buddies when I contacted them again."_

 _My dad pulls over his car on a parking spot._

 _"Look, son. Just be really careful who you make friends with, okay?"_

 _I didn't get what he was saying, but I nodded._

 _"Mhm!"_

 _My dad chuckled._

 _"Atta boy. I'll pick you up after work, okay?"_

 _I bounce off the seat of the car and close the door._

 _"Okay! Bye, dad!"_

 _"See you, son!"_

 _My dad then drives off to his workplace._

 _I walk across the sidewalk to reach my school, marveling at the age and size of it._

 _"Wow..." I mutter to myself, walking towards the group of new students, waiting to be let inside the school._

 _"The school's cool right?" A random kid says to me._

 _"Yeah... it's so big!"_

 _"I know right! I heard they made this school like 100 years ago! It's ancient!"_

 _"Whoa! That's so cool!"_

 _"Hey, do you think the teachers are going to be nice?"_

 _"I don't know... I hope so. Teachers should be nice to their students..."_

 _"Yeah... hey what's your name?"_

 _"Oh my name's_ _V͛aͨͨͫ̉̂l̳̫̠͈ͥͅk͚̥̖͉̓͐̉y̐̏̐̈́̊ŕ͈̟̤̱͚iͤͫ̑̊̌̄e̲͖̗̫̿ͩ̌͗̄́ͯ", what's yours?"_

 _He snickered when he heard my name._

 _"Nice name, loser."_

 _"Hey! That's mean!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to call you loser from on!"_

 _"Stop it! Don't call me that!"_

 _"Whatever, loser. My name's Astillas Martinez. I'll call you when I need you."_

 _I nodded with a frown and got away from him._

 _The teachers came in to lead the new students to their classrooms and told us to take out the letters we got from the school. I picked up the fact that didn't like us... They gave all stink eyes and eye rolls to complaints and rowdiness._

 _'Why are the teachers like this? They weren't like that in my old school...'_

 _One of the teachers checked my letter and placed me in a group of students._

 _"Okay, now everyone follow the guy in the green." She pointed._

 _"Got it? Now get a move on!"_

 _Everyone in my group flinched from the teacher's aggressiveness and started walked towards the teacher in green._

 _Once we made it there, the green teacher started calling names._

 _"Okay! You're all the group I'm supposed to be teaching?"_

 _We all gave signs of affirmations in different degrees._

 _"Good! Now let me call out the names..."_

 _"Abagail?"_

 _"Here!"_

 _"Jason?"_

 _"Here!"_

 _"Martin?"_

 _"Present!"_

 _I waited patiently for my chance to be called._

 _"Um..._ _V͉̞̗͕̺ͦͮͧ̌̾̓̽ͩ̑a̦̗͊̋̒͑͛l̪̤͖̞̖̲̥͂̆͂̑̂ͭk̠̞ͩ̓͐̃̈́̋̀̌y̪̥̮̟̦͉͗ͥ̀͑r̗̤͓͇̲̯̯͚͊̓̎̽ͅĭ͕̼̩͍̍̽̽̃͊̋́e͖̞̝̪̣͍ͨ͐̑̈́͊ͩ̾̚?"_

 _Some students were snickering from my name._

 _"I'm here..." I meekly said._

 _"Haha! See! What did I tell you! He has such a loser name!" I turned to face Astillas._

 _He had a group of friends already, all pointing and laughing at me._

 _"Hey!" The teacher in green barked. "Knock it off!"_

 _They backed off while silently laughing._

 _'Why are the kids so mean?! I didn't do anything wrong!'_

 _The teacher finished attendance and instructed us to follow him._

 _We followed the teacher up the stairs. At the time, the structure was impressive, but I didn't pay any heed to it. I was pre-occupied with trying to figure out why everyone was so... mean._

 _The group I was in eventually went inside a science room._

 _Here, the teacher introduced himself and what he did. He also explained what the class is about and how different it was from elementary school. The way he said it... made it him seem narcissistic..._

 _I had a feeling that I wouldn't like him..._

 _After explaining everything, the teacher secluded himself to his desk. He ignored almost everything what was going on in the classroom._

 _It was basically a free period..._

 _I sat and kept silent._

 _I didn't want to make friends anymore..._

 _I didn't want to be made fun of..._

 _I didn't want to talk to anyone..._

 _I kept to myself for a while, looking around the room._

 _"Hey! Loser!"_

 _I directed my attention to the voice. It was Astillas, who was sitting in a table away from me._

 _"You want to join in to this group of ours?"_

 _I didn't want to respond, but I was growing desperate._

 _I nodded with reluctance, it's as if I didn't have control over my own actions. I felt the need to fit in..._

 _Astillas then turned his head to his friends and told them something, making them all laugh. He reared his head towards me._

 _"Come here."_

 _I get up and walk over._

 _"Okay, loser. You wanna be in our group?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Then you gotta do what we say, okay?"_

 _"Okay..."_

 _The group snickered from my response._

 _My frown grew worse._

 _"Alright, to join our group, you have get..."_

 _I felt numb to what he was gonna say. It was most likely something impossible to do._

 _"Gum! Gum for all of us!"_

 _"I have gum..."_

 _"Well, give it to us loser!"_

 _"It's in my bag."_

 _"Then go get it, idiot! Hey! That's your other nickname! Hahaha!"_

 _Everyone in group joined in from the laughter._

 _I walk away from the group to take out my pack of gum._

 _'Maybe they will stop calling me hurtful names, if I give them gum...' I thought hopefully._

 _I take out the pack of gum and walked back to the group._

 _"I have the gum..."_

 _"Good! Now give it to us!"_

 _"Why? Let me just give to you."_

 _"You see, that's why you are an idiot! Haha! We need to check pack, just in case."_

 _'Check the pack? For what?'_

 _I hold out the pack of gum to Astillas._

 _'He can't do bad things to pack of gum...'_

 _I was wrong._

 _Astillas hurriedly grabbed it and opened the pack, taking 2 to 3 sticks. He then passed it around the group._

 _"Hey! Stop it!" I said, trying to reach for the pack._

 _They made sure that it would always stay out of my reach._

 _"Look at this loser!"_

 _"He's such an idiot!"_

 _"I know right?!"_

 _The continued taunting got me angry._

 _"Stop it! Give it back to me!" I yelled in fury._

 _For some reason, it gave them more incentive to pass the gum around. Everyone was taking more gum then they needed._

 _Eventually, the last guy who had 3 sticks tried to get more out of the almost empty pack of gum._

 _I lunged at him, all of it attributed towards hatred towards the group._

 _I wrestled the gum pack from him, and checked for how much more I had._

 _'There's only a few more...'_

 _Two kids grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the kid I lunged at. I was helplessly locked in._

 _I dropped the gum pack and he picked it up almost immediately. He then proceeded to take the rest of sticks out of the pack._

 _Once he took out all the sticks from pack, he flung it towards my face; adding injury to my already broken self-esteem._

 _The two who held me let go of me, I drop to my knees. My confidence and anger has faded completely._

 _"Thanks for the contribution, loser! Now scram!" Astillas ordered._

 _"B-but I gave you gum..."_

 _"You did, you idiot. But we don't need a loser like you! Beat it!"_

 _I picked myself up and walked away from the laughing group._

 _I sat down in my seat, marveling on how no one's noticed the event._

 _The students, anyone outside in the hallway, the teacher... no one really cared._

 _I lied my head down on my arms and wept._

 _'I hate this school.'_

 _'I hate middle school.'_

 _'I hate everyone.'_

 ** _End of restored memory_**

 ** _Returning to host's repressed memory_**

* * *

I awaken to a warm blanket cast onto me.

It was dark outside, but there was still some light piercing through the window, so it was daytime. In an effort to cover it, I buried myself on something soft... it wasn't a pillow, but it was soft. It smelled like pine trees. I took in a deep whiff of it, amazed and enticed by the aroma. I started nuzzle the source of the aroma out of habit.

I heard some muffled groaning on my chest.

"Mmm..." Was all I heard from the groaning.

 _Come to think of it, there was something on my chest... I can also feel something pooling onto my chest..._

 _No wait... it's..._

I opened my eyes.

 _It's someone! It's-_

"Monika!" I yelled in panic.

She shot up her head in alertness.

"Wha-wha what's going on?! What's wrong?" She was bewildered from my yelling.

"We are... we're cuddling!"

"Grr... Yeah. Well no shit, Sherlock!" She glared at me, obviously pissed off from my outburst.

Her emerald green eyes pierced my onyx ones...

I flinched from her aggressiveness and her swearing.

"I'm sorry that you're mad, but we-" I motioned a hand at us. "... Were cuddling!"

"You agreed to do that, dumbass! Remember?!"

I inwardly flinched from her swearing, again.

"We did...?"

She started growling menacingly.

"I mean! We did! We did... Haha. But Jesus, Monika. I know we did agree on that, but it's still kind of a surprise to wake up like this..."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're such a potty mouth at the morning..."

"And you're such an annoying asshole!" She yelled. She then dived onto my chest, trying to find the same position we were in.

"Monika..."

"What?!"

Monika got up from my chest, and revealed her scowl.

"Just so you know, I was sleeping just fine! Thanks for asking!"

"I didn't really-"

"I was joking, you fucking idiot! Noooo, you had moan, 'We're cuddling! Waaa! Monika, wake up!' and guess what?!"

"I-I..."

"You woke me up! Damn it, Val! Couldn't you see I was comfortable in sleeping on your chest? Huh?!"

"I'm sorry! I was just surprised, from all this."

She sighed and lied her head on my chest again.

"Just shut up, and sleep..."

And with that, she got my arms to wrap herself up, trying to warm herself up again.

"Okay..." I meekly say, as I lie down, flat on the bed.

"Why is your chest wet?!"

"I think you were drooling..."

She looks up to me.

"I don't drool, you moron!"

I give her skeptical look. There was a trail of saliva on her chin.

"Really? Then, what's this?" I rub my thumb on the trail.

She flushed a cute pink.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't drool! That's from you!"

"It's impossible for me to drool there. And Jesus, Monika. You're acting a lot like Natsuki, right now..."

"I also have a temper that matches Natsuki as well! Keep this up, I fucking dare you, Jones!"

 _It's as if she going to tear me in half if I keep talking..._

"Okay... I'll stop..."

"Finally!" She then rams her head against my chest.

 _Ow._

 _Is this Monika in the morning?_

 _A foul-mouthed and cold woman?_

 _I guess her charm comes in later in the day._

 _Wait, what?_

 _Hey... What time is it...?_

 _And how come my parents didn't catch us sleeping together?_

I looked around for my phone, only for it to be on the right of me on the bedside cabinet.

I tried to reach for it, but I heard Monika growling when I let go of one of my arms that was wrapped around her.

I wait for a bit before going for it again. I reach for the phone again, and she growls even more intensely than before.

"What the fuck is it now?!"

"Um... Monika, I need to check what time it is..."

"I don't care!"

"But, we have school, today!"

"To Hell with school! I don't give a shit!"

"Wha-?" I was completely taken aback from Monika's attitude.

"Hold on, don't you care that we have school today? Not only that, don't you have a perfect attendance record to keep?"

"Fuck that, record. What am I gonna get? The boyfriend of my dreams as an reward?! That's pathetically stupid. I just want to sleep. Now can you do me favor, and shut the fuck up, already!"

 _I don't have much of choice. And she's so mean..._

"Wow... Fine, meanie."

"Grr..."

I kept silent and held her.

...

It didn't take long, but Monika went back to sleep in a manner of minutes. Her soft snoring indicating that she has finally fallen asleep.

 _Note to self, don't ever wake up a sleeping Monika... Her temper matches that of Natsuki... maybe even worse... And hey, s_ _he snores? It's so adorable..._

 _Gah... stay focused, just check the time..._

I reach for my phone, electing a cute whimper from Monika.

"Mmrh!"

It made me feel bad from moving at all.

I hurried grabbed my phone and wrapped my other arm tightly to Monika's back, in order to compensate for the missing warmth.

"Mmm... Oh, Val... harder..."

My eyes widened from what Monika said.

 _She did not just say that! And what the hell is she even dreaming about?_

 _Just ignore it._

 _..._

 _I can't._

I forced myself to unlock my phone and check the time, in an effort to ignore what Monika said.

 _7:35._

 _Oh shit! We have to get ready!_

Before I can act, my phone vibrated as it connected to Wi-Fi. It was a announcement from my school, so I pulled up the notification.

 _'Attention all students! Due to the snow storm, school openings have been delayed. Afterschool programs will continue as usual. Schools will re-open at 11:00. Thank you for understanding, and have a nice morning!'_

 _Jeez, at that point they should just close schools._

 _Wait. There's a snow storm?_

I put my phone away, placing it on top of the bedside cabinet again.

I try to escape Monika's grasp on my chest, only for her to mewl. I continued to escape her enthrallment, slowly moving her arms off me. I also slowly shift my weight from her, moving her towards one end of the bed.

I was on top of her.

And it was giving me dirty thoughts.

 _ **Kiss her neck... Give her a warm welcome...**_

 _Gah! What the hell is wrong with me? That's completely fucked up!_

But, I couldn't help the strange feeling of Deja Vu.

I get off the bed and tucked her in.

I walk off to the window and heard shuffling on the bed.

"No... Don't leave me..."

I shake my head.

 _Just one quick peek and jump right back..._

I take a look outside.

 _Oh my gosh... It's actually snowing!_

The outside was completely under a foot of snow. It was a winter paradise!

I couldn't help but lean and stare in awe from the heavy snow storm.

 _Man... I haven't seen so much snow, it reminds me of my childhood..._

 _Christmas..._

 _A White Christmas. That's what it reminds me of._

I continue to watch the snow fall from the sky, coating the paths and homes.

I can only imagine the soft touch of freshly laid snow...

"Val...!"

I turn my head in confusion.

It was Monika, she was turning about on bed and whimpering, trying to recover the lost warmth that has left her.

"Please! Don't go...!"

I jolted towards the bed and got right back in.

I got Monika in my arms and squeezed her tightly. I then moved up to her ear.

"Monika. I'm not leaving you. Remember? I will always be with you. Always. And not only that, I will never leave you behind. Never."

Her frown turned to a hopeful smile. She drowsily rubbed my chest with her cheek.

"Mmm... Val..."

Her adorable recovery made me grin.

I took a closer look at her face, examining her features.

 _No wonder boys don't talk to her... She's a Goddess._

I trace my hand across her cheek, moving any locks of hair behind her ear.

 _Doing this... it feels so right..._

 _This is what friends do, right?_

 _I want her closer to me..._

 _But that's crossing the line..._

I carefully contemplated on what my next move was going to be...

 _Cuddle with the girl that scares me to death, **but** is my best friend... or just sleep more._

 _..._

 _Cuddling with my best friend? Of course! What's the worst that can happen?_

I carefully grab Monika and lay her on my left side, making sure her back doesn't touch the bed.

I shifted on the bed, causing my back to be perpendicular on the bed. After that, I grabbed ahold of her back and reeled her onto me.

Her breasts were now on my chest.

 _They're so soft..._

I then squeezed her onto me.

Her breathing changed, as she started to breath in heavily.

Monika then unconsciously intertwined her legs with my own, sharing the body heat.

I can also feel myself getting aroused. All this close proximity stuff, is making my mind hazy, but I fought it off.

I rested my chin on the crown of her head, able to sleep in content.

I sighed happily and fell asleep once more.

* * *

"Mmm... Val..." I felt her curl on to me.

But I also her felt her body shuffle onto me, as if she was in surprise.

"Wait... Val?!"

She tried to leave my embrace, but I didn't let her. It felt amazing for our body heat to be shared like this. And I didn't want her to let go.

Her body caged in my arms felts so...

 **Right...**

"Val! Wake up! We have to wake up, there's school today!"

I grumbled and refused to wake up.

"Whaaat..."

"Val, we have school!"

"Oh, now you care... And good morning to you too."

"Wha-?! What do you mean?!"

"I woke you up a few hours ago, I think... you didn't want to go today..."

"What?! Don't toy me like that, Val! I have a image to keep!"

"That isn't what I heard when you woke up..."

"Whatever! What I said doesn't matter and I probably didn't say.

 _Probably?_

"Now come on! We're going to be late!"

"No we're not... School starts in 11:00... now shhhh..."

"Wh-where's the proof?!"

I groan exasperated. I reluctantly open my eyes to see an panicking Monika.

"Calm down... Lemme show you the texts..."

I reach out for my phone and gave it to her.

"Check the messages..."

"Okay..."

I hear tapping on my phone and her finger scrolling through my texts...

 _That doesn't sound good. She's taking longer than usual..._

I open one eye.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Aaah! I-I..."

"Well?!"

"I was looking for the school message..."

"Argh... give it here!"

She hands me my phone back.

I scroll all the way up, to where the school message was.

"Here. It was the first one there, what were you even looking at?"

"I was just looking for it..."

"Monika. Be honest. Were you were looking for something else, besides the school message?"

"No, I swear Val! Why would I ever lie to you?! I'm your best friend, remember?!"

 _Damn... She's my best friend and yet I don't trust her. I'm such a horrible person..._

"You're right... Maybe it's my drowsiness getting the better of me... Sorry."

 _I wasn't entirely convinced, however._

"Anyway, it says that school will start at eleven o'clock, and afterschool programs will resume as normal. So the literature club goes on as it should be..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Now let's sleep."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep."

She gets off the bed, leaving me in the dust.

 _Why do I feel so empty? It's like I need her..._

"I'm going downstairs to make some break-"

 _Yup, I need her._

"No! Come here, and cuddle with me!"

"Wha-?"

"Cuddle with me, missy!"

"I'm sorry, I was taken off guard... Since when did you become the dominant one?"

"Huh?"

 _Dominant one? Wait..._

"Oh, I didn't mean to, Monika! I'm sorry for being a little demanding..."

"No, don't be! I actually like it when you're **dominant...** "

"Really? I mean... no! I still don't like it. I won't ever do that again, I'm really, really sorry, Mon."

"Whatever, Val. I'm saying I really like it. It's a... **interesting** side of you."

"Alright, alright. I know. Now are you coming, or what?"

"No!" She smiled deviously.

"I want you to beg for it, _Vally._ "

I didn't cringe when she said that, rather I smirked instead.

"In that case, go ahead. Go and make breakfast, I'll be here." I smugly say, as I moved around to find a comfortable spot on bed.

"Wha-?!" She was completely caught off guard and confused.

"I thought you would-..." She then gritted her teeth.

"Argh! Fine!"

She stomped towards the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going!"

"Okay, then. Go." I proceed to occupy myself with my phone, looking uninterested and aloof. I laid my head on the pillow to further back my 'aloofness.'

"I'm turning the knob..."

"Uh, huh."

"I'm opening the door..."

"Cool."

She opened the door.

"I'm leaving now..."

"Okay, see you."

Monika steps out room and closes the door barely.

"I-I'm going to make breakfast..."

"Mhm."

She then closes the door gently.

 _Huh. She actually had the willpower to leave. Impressive._

My phone then vibrated again.

 _'3 Missed calls from Yuri'_

 _'2 Missed calls from Natsuki'_

 _Since when did they call me?_

 _Yuri called me at '10:52' in three consecutive instances._

 _Then I have Natsuki, she called once at '10:30' and called again at '11:21"_

 _What did they even call me for?_

My phone vibrates again.

 _Speak of the devil..._

' _4 unread texts from Yuri'_

 _'3 unread texts from Natsuki'_

Before I even have the chance to check the messages, Monika swings open the door.

I jumped a bit from the sudden motion, and it didn't help that she was seething in anger.

"Move over, Jones! I'm coming in!"

She stomps over to me, to which I put my phone away.

"Wait! What about breakfast?!"

"Forget about that! Open up!"

Monika then charges beneath the blanket, entering it.

I can feel her crawling up my legs and body, then finally popping her head right in front of me.

"Wah!" I jolted in surprise. She was looking down at me with a few inches from contact, her hands planted away from my head.

"Hold me!"

"O-okay..."

I reach for her back and pulled her in. I felt her breasts warming up my chest.

 _I'll never get used to this feeling..._

"Cuddle me! Cuddle me like no tomorrow!"

"What?! What does that even mean?!"

"Make me feel warm, you idiot!"

"I'll try..."

I rub her sides to warm her up.

She groaned in displeasure.

"Not good enough!"

She takes my hands places it dangerously closer to her breasts, which was her abdomen.

"There!"

"B-but I might touch your-"

"My boobs? As my best friend, I'm fine with you touching it!"

My mouth was agape.

"Wha? I don't think that's how it works..."

"Fine! Don't touch them, you prude!"

I sighed in relief.

"Eugh! You even sighed at that?!"

"Y-yeah? I'm a good boy!"

"... Can't wait... break you..." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh? You say something?"

"No, nothing! Just touch me already!"

"You mean, warm you up. Right?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll go with that. Prude."

I proceed to caress her sides and stomach.

"Ooooh... this makes me feel... tingly..."

I grin. My hands were feeling adventurous. They traced her back, electing soft moans from her.

"Ooooo! Val... More!"

I obliged, I wanted to feel more...

My hands dove under her dress. I caressed her bare back, her moaning growing more intense.

"Aaah! I-I want... **more...** "

My eyes were looking straight at hers. I can see the reflection of my onyx eyes on her emerald ones. Her eyes had a extra coating of something... It was muddled with a sense of...

 ** _Lust._**

I can feel our breathing getting more ragged... her hot breath on my face, it was begging to be taken care of...

I can feel our faces moving closer and closer...

We closed our eyes as we got even closer...

"Hey! Auntie Monika!" My brother yelled.

We immediately opened our eyes and backed off. The force to which we pulled each other away, caused me to fall off the bed.

"Ah! Yes, Mikey?"

My brother was completely unaware that the fact I was in the room.

"Can you make some breakfast? Mom and Dad went last-minute grocery shopping! I'm starving!"

"Not a problem, Mike! Did you wash up?"

"No... But I was going to do that right now!"

"Good boy! Now do that in the meantime, okay? I'm going to make breakfast, soon."

"Okay! And hey, did you see Val anywhere? I didn't find him in his room..."

"I-I'm sure h-he's fine! He can be quite busy, sometimes!"

"Yeah, you're right... Alright, I'm gonna play some games now!"

And with that, Mike left the guest room.

"Phew..." She sighed in relief.

"That was close..." I said as I got back up.

*PHAP*

She slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You idiot! Are you out of your mind?! This isn't the night! We can't cuddle without anyone saying anything!"

"Ow... yeah, I know... but it was your idea to charge in and cuddle with such aggression..."

"Yeah, well it's your fault to lure a lady onto doing that! How dare you touch me like that!"

"What? But, you just said-!"

"No, buts!"

"Okay..."

"Look, Val. I forgive, it's okay. Just don't tempt me like that..."

"Okay...?"

 _I was honestly confused._

 _Wasn't it this all her fault?_

 _Or was it mainly mine?_

"Good. Now let's get up."

We fix the bed and put away the blankets before leaving the room.

We then walk towards the bathrooms.

I yawn and stretch while going there.

"Man... That was the most relaxing rest I've ever had..." I state.

"Yeah... It was the best sleep I've ever had. I wish we can do this again... But, your parents are bound to catch us."

"I could've sworn that my parents would catch together on bed, but there's a miraculous snow storm outside. Now they're outside getting groceries, just for the storm. I doubt we are going get lucky again. And believe me, my parents are really difficult when it comes to convincing them to believe something."

"Wow... It must've been hard for you to do anything and explain yourself..."

We make it to the bathrooms.

"Yep. Anyway, you can go first. I'll wait."

"But, I don't have a toothbrush or toothpaste..."

"Oh, right! Let me show you!"

I take her hand and lead her inside the bathroom.

I open the bathroom cabinet and open up spare toothbrushes and toothpastes.

"Here you go, now you can wash up!"

"Thanks, but can you stay here with me?"

"This again? Why?"

"I-I need help with washing my hair..."

"Um... I'm pretty sure you can do that yourself..."

"I can! But, there isn't the same tools I use for my hair..."

"What about my mom's-"

"No! I don't want to use your mother's! It's rude to do that!"

"Ookaay... I'll help. It's not like I have a choice to say no, right?"

"Hehe! Yup! You're definitely right on that!"

"Go ahead and wash up. Call me when you're ready.

"Mhm!"

I leave the bathroom and enter the other one with my brother inside.

There, I see my brother brushing his teeth. I walk up to the cabinet and pull out my toothbrush and paste.

"Mwan! I cfan't waif to eawt Monifa's cohooking!"

I curl my lips in disgust.

"Mikey, don't talk and brush at the same time. That's disgusting..."

"Mah bwad!"

I proceed to brush my teeth in a calm and orderly fashion.

I take a long and hard look at myself in the mirror.

 _Is this who I am?_

 _This... anime character?_

 _A fictional character?_

I look down to see my brother spitting out the paste and starting to rinse.

"Hey, did you hear? School starts in 11!"

"I know. I got a notification."

"Oh, okay. Oh yeah! Mom and Dad wanted to talk to you after you get back from school. They were angry about something... but I couldn't tell what."

 _Oh shit! Did they find out?!_

"Were they really, really angry?"

"No... not really. They looked weird. Like happy-angry."

"Happy-angry?"

"Yep! It was a strange face!"

"I see..."

"Anyways, I'm gonna wait till Auntie Monika makes food!"

I see Mikey starting to walk away from the mirror.

"Wait... Auntie?"

"Yeah! Aren't you going to marry her?"

"Mikey, what the hell?! No, I'm not going to marry her! And besides, you don't call her a Aunt if I do marry her!"

"Wait, so you are going to marry her?"

"No! Argh..."

I touch the bridges of my nose.

 _I love my brother, but sometimes he can give the calmest man an aneurysm..._

"I said! ' **IF'** I do, marry a girl, you don't call her an Aunt! She's your sister-in-law, then."

"So if you marry Monika, then she would be my sister?"

"Why are you bringing up Monika and me, all the time?! Yes, darn it! She would be your sister-in-law!"

"Oooohhh! I get it..."

 _Finally..._

"So does that mean, you're going to marry her?"

I just groaned and walked towards the exit.

"No! I'm not!"

 _As always, my brother has given me aneurysm. Some things never change. Even if this all fake, it is most certainly realistic._

 _I don't care at this point._

* * *

AN: There you have it! Chapter 18. Not much to say. Next chapter is going to finally take place at the school and it will hopefully stay like that for a bit. Anyways, time to respond to reviews.

Storm, Yup it's getting weird. Maybe a bit too weird. Things might spice up during the beach scene or at Saturday. Who knows? Thanks for the review! P.S: Yeah, she did. Thankfully, she knew it was dead.

Roast Lord, Maybe Val won't leave... if he doesn't fix the memory of course! It is true, that he is getting too attached to this 'reality', but what can you do when your only ties are severed? And I gotta say, nice use of quotations! Pretty cool to see someone to do that! Thanks for the review, dude! Also don't roast me, please.

Tatana, Well, I guess we all have to improve by putting in the grind. It takes practice and learning to improve in any skill. Thanks for words of encouragement! I greatly appreciate it!

Quill, Aw... why didn't you? I enjoy them! Anyways, the only redeemable thing for Blackbeard is his awesome guns. Besides that, eh. Thanks for reviewing!

Remiboi, Nice... you did outdid yourself! Amazing work! I enjoy reading your in-depth reviews! To start off, Monika has some memory of the rewind, as Tommy or whoever that guy is, did attempt to wipe their memories. Also, I'm trying to put in some MC and Sayori interaction as well. Just trying to find the right time and place to do so. Yep, Val's a damn idiot sometimes, smh. I was leaning towards, Monika ripping his shirt off or maybe hiding it from him. I don't know yet, but given the tone of the chapter, I will probably do the shirt-ripping instead. Although Val's intentions are noble and pure, they can be cringy... Also I'm sorry for the reference, luckily both know that it is a dead maymay, or post. (They should find another name for memes.) Yup... that is name... or is it? Nah, I'm messing with you, it is his name, but can you find what the G. is from? Hint, its at the beginning of the fic. I will reveal why Frank has been called Val all this time in the real world in a later chapter, don't you worry. Oh yeah, Monika genuinely did have nightmares, it's another foreshadow. That leaves two characters for duplicates, Tommy and Sayori. Oh yeah and Frank too, if you want to include him. Also hint, hint, the internal conflict wasn't really Frank's voice... Okay... that's all! Thanks for the long review! I enjoy reading it!

Alright, that's all for now! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	19. Reunion

**CHAPTER 19 IS UP! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WOULD LIKE!**

AN: Hey, everyone. Not much to say, besides the fact that the next chapter is coming in the 19th. I've been pretty busy, thanks to a language class I despise with my very fiber of my being and AP classes. But hopefully when spring break comes around, I'll be able to pick up the pace and churn out some chapters for you all.

Before I want to start responding to reviews, I would like to thank you all for 69 followers. I'm not doing this because of "oh shit I have 69 followers, haha get it 69?", no I'm doing this because I would like to thank all who have followed me and encouraged me to write this story. It means a lot to me.

Enough of the mushy stuff, time to respond to reviews.

Jazzy, Aye. Sorry for the early chapters. Well for time being, you shouldn't be scared, I guess. But hopefully when the story reaches up towards the climax then, I guess you could be scared? I dunno, but the very least it'll be suspenseful. Sure, the recently it's all fluff, but it's gonna change... maybe a little. Thanks for the review, dude!

Wtf (Guest), You're one of the three reviews in chapter that refer to Val and Monika doing questionable activities. I have no comment towards that, but thanks for the review though.

Wookie, Nah. I just added the fact that Monika tends to be really cranky if woken up abruptly. Given her perfectionist nature, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually does have that problem. The amnesia from when Monika says she doesn't remember much about the time she woke earlier, is just attributed to her crankiness. I was trying to add some comedic relief to a guy trying to explain himself to panicking girl. Additionally, the part where Monika charges in for a cuddle and slaps Val afterwards, is again comedic relief. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Lemons, You're the second person to wanting them engage in such... activities. I can't help but worry when you say you can't do it anymore... Um, thanks for the review though. I appreciate it!

Quill, You're the third person to wanting them to that. Have I mentioned that this a Christian fanfic? I'm kidding, if I do a quote on quote "lemon" then this has to be a M rated fic or be moved to another website... In terms of mentioned sex, I mean, sure. Why not? But it depends on the flow of the story. Right now, they won't be "fucking"... Anyways, nah, it's not in North Carolina. In fact, the setting is currently unknown, as the game never states where it takes place. So I'm just winging it by following the same setting as the game takes place. Also, where a foot of snow falls and school not closing is common in area, unfortunately so I've grown used to it. Fuck... Anyways thanks for the review, man!

Ryustorm, Yeah, I'm getting there. Don't you worry! The memory is slowly coming to a close as it approaches Monday. Unfortunately, a snowman scene isn't going occur in the future chapter. However, there's a chance that I would include a snowman scene in a flashback.

Guardian, Nice Johnny Knoxville reference, I like that! Oh yeah, don't down go "drank". You can't do headshot if you're "drank", or sit down, if you're "drank". Or even stand up. You'll be faded. Oh yeah, that SAS guy? I don't wanna type much, but uh... he's the one behind bolden voice that Val or Frank can hear. All I can say that also he's related to MC. As always, I enjoy your reviews. Thanks!

Storm, Silly Mikey, had to interrupt their moment, right? Thanks for the review.

Regarding the beach chapter, it's still going to happen in the next day. Don't worry! The snow is going to melt right after it's done snowing. Oh yeah, before I wrap up.

There's some people that Val's going to welcome in open arms. It's been hinted in multiple reviews in the past. Y'all know the fuck is going on.

Alright! That's all! I'm out to write the next chapter. See you then!

3/18/18 AN: Okay chapter's up. Take a gander, and enjoy!

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom, somewhat irritated from explaining to my little brother that I wasn't going marry anyone.

 _Hell, I planned on being a bachelor._

 _I don't need love, I only need my friends to keep me company._

 _There's more to life, than romance and lust, and stuff..._

 _Having friends won't make me lonely._

 _Isn't it the opposite...?_

 _Right?_

I shake my head from those thoughts, and walked up to the bathroom Monika was in.

I take in a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

I didn't even get a chance to even knock on it, as the door was actually unlocked.

 _She forgot to lock it?_

I walk into the bathroom and turned to lock the door.

The room was covered in a hazy mist of some sort. Not only that, it was warm inside the room and was somewhat difficult to breathe.

I cleared my throat, ready to speak.

"Monika? Do you need help with your hair?"

My voice was drowned out from the rushing water of the shower. I heard ragged breathing behind the shower door.

"Monika?"

...

The ragged breathing intensified to point to it has ran a triathlon.

"Aaah... Yes... Oh, yes!"

 _What the Hell is she even doing in there?!_

"Monika!" I yelled from the outside.

"Eh?! Who's- waaah!"

I heard some thumps on shower.

 _Oh shit..._

Without even thinking, I opened the shower door and found Monika, lying on the shower floor, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?!"

I didn't even notice that she was completely naked.

Monika screamed at the sight of me.

"AAAAH! V-Val?! Wh-wh-what the Hell are you doing here?! I'm completely naked!"

 _Naked?_

Her complaints weren't audible to me. Everything she said was being blotted out, my eyes searched and scanned the naked figure next to me.

 _The damn mist... I can't see her-_

She covers herself up with her arms.

"Wh-what do you think you're looking at, VAL! Y-y-you pervert!"

 _Pervert? What is she talking about- Oh..._

In an instinct, I brought my hands to my eyes, in an effort to cover the scene in front of me.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

 _I fucked up. Great!_

"Raaah! You're such a PERVERT!"

I heard her get up from the floor and charge at me.

I felt a flurry punches and smacks all over my body.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERRRT!"

My ire was rising from this.

"You fricking, Pervert-!"

 _Enough._

I growled at her and grabbed ahold of her arms. I then pinned her against the wall.

She gave a surprised yelp from the sudden movement. Her eyes frantically searched my face for an answer, as she had a unsettled expression on her face.

For some reason, she started shivering.

I noticed that she biting her lips in a seductive manner.

I noticed her eyes were completely on me, they were filled with that same layer before Mikey interrupted us...

I noticed her breathing become more and more erratic...

I noticed her breasts melt on to my chest...

I noticed her lower area was touching mine...

But I didn't falter. I just looked dead straight into her eyes.

"V-Val? You're so close, I-I just want..." She muttered.

I placed a finger on her lips, as I didn't care about what she had to say.

"Look. I only came here to help you with your hair. Nothing more." I calmly explained.

"But, when you fell from my yelling, I got scared that you got hurt. So I went in to check on you... And I didn't mean to ogle you, Monika."

I sighed.

"I'm just sorry that I barged in here. It was... all out of instinct."

 _Something was going on besides this... I know it..._

I pull away from her, leaving some distance and personal space. Monika took the chance to cover herself again. It didn't take long, as we eased up a bit, and were able to look eye to eye now.

"Oh..." Was all she muttered. "I'm still naked, ya know."

"Aah! Right! Sorry!" I backed off even more and turned to exit the shower.

"Wait! As my best friend, I don't mind if you see me naked..."

I turn around and looked straight at her eyes.

"Really? Then what's with you hitting me and calling me a pervert, eh?"

"O-oh! That? I was... I was just surprised! That's all!"

"Pff... sure. Anyways, I'm leaving... I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?"

 _What?_

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah? Why?"

Her posture indicated that she has recovered and is proud of something.

"Hehehe... I don't know. Don't you want to... **stare?** "

She was holding something in front of her chest, but I couldn't see what, due to the mist.

My eyes bulged out on realization of what she meant.

"N-no! It's wrong to do that! And what's wrong with you?! Don't you have a sense of decency, Monika?!"

"I do, you moron! If this was Tommy or someone else, then they would be half dead!"

"But still! It's wrong! We..."

I lowered my tone.

"We aren't a couple..."

She looked down from my statement.

"Hmm, that's true. But..."

She looked with renown.

"As best friends, we have to trust each other!"

"So?"

"So... that means you can look at me!"

Her body language gave an early indicator to look away.

"So... stare! Stare to your heart's content, Val!"

Luckily, I had my hand up and was looking away from her, as if she was blinding light to my eyes.

"Argh! Seriously?!" She moaned.

"Yeah, I'm serious..." I said still looking away.

"Prude..."

"Mhm. That's me! Val, the fucking prude. Now can you stop?"

She reluctantly compiles.

"Fine..."

She covers herself with her arms.

After a few seconds she started giggling.

"Since you wouldn't look at me, you know what that means..."

 _Oh no. Wait a minute..._

"What?! That... that doesn't even make sense! In fact, what I did was a good thing!"

"Nuh uh! It isn't a good thing in my book! Nope! No way!" She shook her head in a disapproving matter.

"What's considered a good thing in 'your book?' then?"

"Staring at me, counts. So, stare at me... **Or else.** "

"And if I don't want to?" I muttered.

" **I'll punish you.** "

"Fuck me sideways... just punish me! Whaaat?!" I complained.

"Tee hee! I want you too..." She stopped to ponder.

 _I swear to God, it's as if by pure misfortune that I get into situations like this. Is there some asshole out there, writing me up to suffer like this? Like this is all a fucking story?!_

"Hmm... I don't know what I want from you..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can you let this slide? I said was I was sorry..."

"That's good if you feel sorry, but that doesn't mean you're been truly sorry of what you've done!"

"I am!"

"Really? Then, prove it to me. Say that I'm better than you. Then I'll probably... let you go."

 _No punishment crap? This is going to be easy!_

 _..._

 _How do I start?_

"Umm... Okay..."

My tapped my chin in thought.

"Well?"

"Uh, gimme a moment..."

 _Hmm... Got it! Here goes..._

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

"I'm very sorry Monika, you're better in everyway possible. Your looks, your intelligence, and your social skills are far superior to mine. You are angel an personified, and you deserve to rule over me, as I am the slave."

She covered mouth to stop the giggles from escaping her.

"My, my... _Vally._ I didn't that you're such a smooth talker..."

"A smooth talker? Lady, I rarely speak to women. So there's no way I'm a smooth talker. I'm not that suave..."

"In my eyes... you are..."

 _I... don't know how to take that._

"Yeah... Anyways, do you still need help with your hair?"

"Nope! Ever since you went to wash up, I decided that I can do it myself." She said with a proud smile.

"Since I was washing my hair, I thought I might as well take a shower too. So I did..." She glared at me. "And all went well, until you walked in and decided not stare at me."

"Right, right. Sorry... Oh right! Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, 'Am I okay?'

"Well, you fell and-"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Monika said with a red face. I didn't like the look on her face, it made me worried.

"I'm not sure about that. You're red..."

"It-it's cause of the heat! That's why!"

I arched an eyebrow and noticed that the shower was running all this time. I simply turned off the long-running shower head.

"Okay, then... Let me get a towel for you."

I walk out of the shower room and picked a towel. Only now, I noticed was I was completely soaked.

 _Damn it!_

I hand Monika a towel through an opening of the shower door.

After a minute, she comes out of shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Let's go, if you're feeling all red and stuff..."

"Wa-wait! Before we go, I have this weird headache from the fall." She massages her temples.

"Oh no. Is it bad?"

She lets go from massaging her temples.

"It's not that bad... but I don't feel so good..."

She starts wringing her fingers in anxiousness.

"Can you carry me to my room?"

"Sorry, no can do. I can't. I'm soaking wet!"

"Well... dry up, then! Here's a towel."

She hands me a towel.

 _Where did this come from? I didn't see another towel here..._

"Monika, are you really going to wait for me to carry you?" I said as I took the towel.

"Mhm! And didn't I say my head hurts? Don't you have any empathy, Val?"

"Alright, alright. My bad... Just... stay right here, okay?"

I walk in to shower room and take off my clothes.

The shower glass is translucent, so I had to awkwardly stood towards a corner of shower to cover myself from the glass and put the towel on.

 _Knowing Monika, she's going to think of something to see me with my pants down... Literally!_

I wrap the towel on me and discarded my wet clothes.

 _Okay. Here goes._

With a deep breath, I open the shower door.

"Finally! About time-"

Her mouth was agape.

"Umm... Monika? Is there something wrong? I'm pretty sure, I'm not naked..."

"You aren't..." She said, it's as if she was out of breath.

 _I don't like the sound of her voice... There's something up, oh-_

I was half naked.

"Sorry about that."

I pull up the towel.

"Don't you dare do that! Stop!"

"Huh? Stop? Why? I just want to pull this up..."

"No... You're just fine... just fine..."

That didn't reassure me though.

"Oookay! Now come on, let's-"

" **Flex for me.** "

I felt a shiver up my spine. She has said the words that have scared me since yesterday.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

" **Flex for me. Do it.** "

"Th-this again? No! Now come on!"

She stomped up to me and grabbed a hold of my towel.

" **If you don't flex, I'll pull this towel off you. Knowing the prude you are, you don't want that. Now flex!** "

 _Curse her damn vixen brain!_

"Alright! I yield, damn it!"

I sigh and look at the floor, her grip still on my towel.

"Okay... since you want it so badly..."

" **Do it, already!** "

"Jesus, Monika. Alright..."

I strike a pose.

"Oh, my..." She muttered.

All of a sudden, she started laughing, almost in a maniacal manner.

" **YES! More! I want more, damn it!** " At this point, Monika was drooling and looked excited.

"No! Now let's go already!"

She gave a warning yank to my towel.

" **I swear, Jones. If you move a inch, I'll rip that 'loincloth' of yours.** "

 _Fuck!_

With an aggravated grunt, I begrudgingly strike another pose.

" **PERFECT! Yes! I love it!** "

"Well, I don't!"

She ignored my complaints and traced a hand on my arms and body. She was gliding through my toned body, marveling at it. Monika then got closer to me, breathing heavily as her breathes tickled my chest.

" **Amazing...** "

Her cold trace made me shiver, but it made me want more...

 _No. This has gone long enough..._

I decided to attack her sides with a tick to her armpit, to which it made her cackle uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Stop it!"

When she said that, it's as if on cue, her hand on my towel has let go.

With that, I seized the opportunity to swoop her into my arms. My left arm was on her back and right one was underneath her legs. In otherwords, I got her into a bridal style hold.

Despite her perfect frame, she was almost weightless.

"Wait! No! NO! I want to see more! Please, Val?! Please?!"

"Hah! Like that'll ever happen again."

"Oh, c'mon!" She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

 _She's so cute in my arms..._

I unlocked and kicked open the bathroom door and walked over to the guest room.

"I'm so not enjoying this!"

"You aren't supposed to enjoy this, remember? Your head hurts!" I counter.

"Whatever!"

I twisted the knob from my right arm and kicked open the door, once again.

I walk over to **our** bed and laid her down it.

"I hate you." She said with the same exact position when she was in my arms. She was still looking away from me and had her arms crossed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you flex more. It was a good exercise on being besties, y'know..."

"Yeah... but I'm not ready for it, yet."

"Well, be ready! Like right now!" She yelled, now looking right at me.

I rub my forehead in annoyance.

"I'd rather not." I smugly say as I turned to leave.

"I'll get you for this. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah." I turned to face her.

"But listen, should I make breakfast?"

She was giving a frigid, but calm glare at me. "No. I'll make it. Just leave."

"Alright." I said as I left.

Something in me felt like it was shot when she told me leave. I couldn't tell what it was...

Despite the phantom pain, I press on to my room.

Inside my room, I put on my uniform and readied myself for school. I took a look at the clock.

 _It's 10:05... So thirty minutes of breakfast, and thirty minutes of walking..._

I take a look outside to see how the weather was.

 _Wow..._

It was a far cry to what it was before. It was sunny and the snow was reflecting off the sun's rays, slowly melting it.

 _This weather makes no sense..._

I soon realized that I'm still naked behind the towel I'm wearing, so I hurried to wear some under clothes.

The under clothes I got was, a pair of boxers and another white t-shirt.

 _Is this all I have?_

I take a close look into my dresser.

My suspicion was correct, as all my casual clothes were all boxers and t-shirts.

 _The fuck is this? How come I didn't notice this before?_

Knowing I had more important things to take care of, I shrugged it off.

Once I got the clothes on, I put on the dreaded uniform.

 _I hate this uniform, so much._

I made sure that I put on the uniform correctly, looking at the mirror as I put it on.

 _I have to wear this uniform no matter what, apparently. That's bullshit._

Finishing up on wearing the uniform, I walk up to the exit of my door.

 _Am I missing anything else...?_

I spot my poem on my desk from the night prior. I pick it up and read the title.

 _"Insanity"_

I take a quick look on what I wrote on the poem.

 _Gosh, what the hell is this mess? This poem isn't that good at all..._

 _Since when did my poems be good?_

I placed the poem into my bag.

With my bag, I went downstairs.

 _So, it's stopped snowing and it's really sunny right now. The weather does not make any sense, whatsoever. It's nigh impossible for this even occur in the first place!_

 _There's something up..._

I was greeted by a sweet aroma.

 _Oh my... what is that?_

I followed the aroma, leading me into the kitchen.

As the aroma grew stronger, I started to hear a humming coming from there.

The humming was angelic, in tune, and overall just **perfect.**

I wasn't surprised when I saw Monika, in uniform, humming and cooking breakfast. She was swaying to her humming, which made her look...

 ** _Enticing..._**

 _She really is... **perfect.**_

I leaned on the entrance of the kitchen and watched her elegantly cook.

I smirked and gave a whistle.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"Oh. It's **you**..." She said with malice.

"Yeah, it's me. I gotta say whatever you're cooking, Mon, it smells divine..."

"Don't call me that." She turned around to continue cooking.

"Monika, are you still upset?"

"Obviously! I thought we were besties!" She yelled by turning her head.

"We are! Just..."

I walk up to her.

"I know that, best friends trust each other with anything. But your definition and my definition of it, is very different. I don't think we are at that level of trust. Not just yet..."

She sighed and looked downwards.

"Val, it's okay. I understand." She turns back to cook again.

An immeasurable amount of weight, that I never thought I had, was lifted from my chest.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding, Monika." I grabbed her waist and turned her to face me.

With a smile, I kissed her cheek.

She giggled gingerly.

"Your welcome. Anytime... bestie."

"So, are you two going to kiss now?"

We both jumped from the younger voice behind us.

"Mikey! The heck, bro?!"

"Sorry! You two were about to..."

He put up his hands and they imitated a puppet like stance.

The hands got closer, until they intertwined with each other.

"Mehmehmehmeh, ooo! I love you, Val! Mehmehmehmeh, And I love you, Monika! Moah, moah, moah!"

I can feel our faces burn in molten hot temperatures.

"Mikey!" We both yelled at him.

"Ow..." He rubbed his ears. "Are you two at the part, where you yell at each other after you're married for a long time?"

"Arrrgh! Stop it! Please!" I yelled.

"Heheheh! Okay! Since you said please..."

 _At times, I despise my brother..._

 _But, I still love him._

"So, sis what are making for breakfast? I'm soo hungry!" Mike exclaimed.

"Sis?" Monika looked at me with eyebrow raised.

"Right... about that. Its something I went over with him. _Isn't that right, Mikey?_ " I tried to explain.

"Yup!" He said with an happy-go-lucky smile.

 _He doesn't understand what I meant by that, did he?_

 _..._

 _Crap._

"What do you mean, Val?"

"Umm... how do I explain this...?"

"Explain what?"

"Look, Mikey here thinks that we're going to marry."

"M-m-marry?" She said with her eyes bulged out.

"I know right? What are the chances of that happening?" I claimed.

I couldn't tell how, but I felt Monika change... It was something for the worse...

I didn't like what I just said too.

"Y-yeah..." She muttered not looking at us, rather at something in a random direction.

"Anyway... I explained to him that if we do marry, then you would be Mike's sister-in-law, right?"

"Sure?" She said with a hint of confusion.

"Agh. Never mind all this..." I sit down on kitchen seats, my brother following suit.

"Anyways!" I change the subject. "What were you cooking, Monika?"

She looked visibly brighter at the subject of her cooking, as she put her hands on her hips in pride.

"Ah! I was just making pancakes! Nothing, special really."

"Pancakes?" Mike piped up. "Mom never made just good smelling pancakes, though!"

"I gotta agree, your pancakes has this pleasant smell to it..."

Monika looked somewhat nervous.

"W-well, I just added a bit of brown sugar... some butter, you know. The usual!"

I smiled at her.

"Look, Mon. Whatever you did with those pancakes, I know they are going to be great!"

"Mhm!" Mike agreed.

Her eyes lost their confident flair to our compliments.

"Val... My cooking is not really the same level as Natsuki's... In fact, I get most of the recipes from her."

I shook my head, I was having none of this.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Wha-? What for?"

"You shook your head..."

"I shook my head, because you were discrediting yourself!" I turned to my brother.

"Remember the tofu Monika made Mikey?"

The thought of tofu caused my brother to have his mouth water.

"Yeah... They were amazing! I never thought tofu would actually that good!"

"That was my recipe..."

"Oh yeah, Auntie Monika, can you make more of that? Please?!" Mikey begged.

"Auntie?"

"Mike!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, I got used to saying that... Hehe..."

I sighed.

 _My brother will probably keep doing this, for a damn while..._

"The point is, Monika, whether or not you believe that your cooking is good or not, just believe us when we say that love it. Alright?"

She blushed from my compliment.

"A-alright..." She smiles sweetly.

A few moments later, Monika sets the pancakes on our plates.

"Yay! I can't wait to be taken to flavortown!" Mike excitedly exclaimed.

He hurriedly got the utensils out and cuts into the pancakes.

He slowly picks up a piece of pancake and examines it closely.

I face-palm.

"Just eat it, already..."

He bites into the pancake...

Mike's eyes widened as he began to chew the pancake.

Me and Monika look at him with fear...

"WOWOWOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" He screams as he rips into the pancakes with his bare hands.

We both curl our lips from my brother's psychotic flavor episode.

I take the chance to eat the pancake as well.

...

 _I can barely contain myself._

I turn to Monika.

"I'm on the very verge on being the older Mikey... Do you doubt us now?"

"I... I wish, I did."

I laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Mike! Hurry up, the bus is waiting!" I yell as I walk out of my house with Monika.

"Coming!" He yells back.

Monika suddenly giggles.

"Is he always like this in the morning?"

I let out a breath.

"Unfortunately."

"Tee hee! I wonder how you cope..."

"I ask myself the same question as well."

We hear rushed footsteps inside the house.

Mike, in his school uniform and oversized backpack runs towards us.

"Okay! Okay! I'm here!" He says as he is out of breath.

"Get a move on, soldier! The bus is about to leave!"

"Yes, sir!" He salutes to me.

I chuckle at the scene.

"Alright, tough guy. I'll see you when I get back home." I ruffle his hair.

"Okay!" He starts running to the school bus.

Luckily, he gets on.

"Bye, bro! Bye, sis!"

"Bye!" We both say.

We see the bus go off into the distance, being a small dot in the horizon.

We take the cue to start our commute to school.

Monika suddenly stops.

"Wait. Did you brother just call me-"

"Yep. I love my brother, but sometimes he's an idiot."

Monika punches my arm. "Don't call him that!"

I rub my afflicted arm. "Hey... I don't sugarcoat things, alright? I'm a straight to the point type of guy."

"Still..."

"Alright, alright. He isn't an idiot. He can be a light thinker, at times."

"That's still isn't any better..."

"Don't worry about it too much. Now, what do you think of my younger brother?"

We begin walking again.

"Hmm..." She taps her chin in thought.

"You have to think for that?"

"Of course I do, you idiot! Hmm... Well, he's actually a more of a naïve and younger you..."

"A naïve and younger me?"

"Yeah. I can see the resemblance between the two. You both act almost the same sometimes... Like being oblivious to everything around you, being kind to others, and being... cute."

"Huh. Fair point... Fair point indeed."

 _Cute? Did Monika just call me cute?_

"Val?"

I looked at her.

"Can we... hold hands?"

My mind raced back to Tuesday. I remembered what happened when I did...

 _Do I regret doing any of it?_

 _No, I don't. I did the right thing at the time._

"As best friends, sure."

I hold out my hand and she takes it.

* * *

Holding hands, we both reach a point to where we see lots of students on their daily commute to school.

The colors stayed the same, red, blue, green, yellow, white...

 _I bet that they're using hair colors and contact lenses..._

"Hey, Monika."

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I moved here, what's the deal with these... weird eye colors and hair colors? I've never seen this before, back in upstate."

"Ah! That? Well you see, umm..."

"You sounded confident. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking... I'm also confused by that too."

"Well, let's put to context for Yuri and Natsuki."

Monika's grip on my hand tightens.

"Why does Yuri have purple hair and eyes, while Natsuki has pink hair and eyes? Isn't that genetically and physically impossible?"

"They have those colors because this city is diverse enough to have such colors. Now, can we not talk about them? I'm not in the mood right now."

Monika's shrewd attitude caused me flinch for a bit.

"Alright..."

We walked together in silence, her grip at this point was basically holding my hand for me.

 _What's her deal?_

I start to hear students whispering around us. It was a foreshadow for bad things to come...

 _This is almost a re-run of Tuesday! Oh, man... I pray that nothing bad will happen today._

All of sudden, Monika shifts her weight to my arm, hugging it.

"Monika?" I looked at her bewildered.

"Just keep walking..." She starts to nuzzle my arm.

The whispering intensified, people were giving us glimpses, and were walking towards us but, were also keeping their distance.

 _It's as if we are a couple! I don't get what goes through her mind! Damn it!_

"Your arm is so big..."

"Thanks." I meekly say, in an effort to keep a conversation. "You know what else is big?"

"Is-is it your d-"

"Yup, my legs. Never miss leg day." I cut her off.

 _I knew what she was going say. And she calls me a pervert, Jesus._

"Oh. R-right, I was going to say that though!"

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Our walking finally gets us to school. I signal Monika to let go of my arm.

"I'll let go if you walk me to class!"

"But-but there's going to be so many that'll see us!"

"So, what? We aren't a couple, we're besties remember? This is a routine trust exercise!"

 _That same phantom pain is back... My heart... it feels as if there's a hole in it... Why do I feel like this?!_

I sigh.

"I guess you're right. Where's your next class, then?"

"Follow me!" Monika says as she jogs with my arm. I only struggle to catch up.

We go to a part of the school I've never seen before. It's a lot more refined and higher-end compared to the rest of the school.

"I've never seen this part of the school... Where are we?"

"We're in newer part of it. This part is reserved for valedictorians and salutatorians from the upper elite."

"Oh... So we can see Yuri here, right?"

"Rrrgh... Yeah, we can. Now come on!"

She yanks my arm to her general direction.

It didn't take a while, we make it to her class.

The class said "AP Calculus BC".

"You're taking AP Calc, too? That's impressive."

"Mhm. The class is a bit too easy, for my tastes."

"Easy? I'm in AP Calculus AB, and I'm kind of struggling with it..."

"Ah, if you need help Val, call me! I'll be more than happy to help."

"Yeah, knowing you, you're probably sleepover as well, right?"

"Eheheh... maybe..."

I chuckled at her plans, but ultimately sighed at what going to happen next.

"Alright, this is where we part ways."

"I know..." Monika sounded down when we were about to separate. She lets go of my arm with extreme reluctance.

"I'll see you at club..."

I smirked at what I had to do.

I started to back to her a wall, my eyes were filled with malicious intent.

"V-Val? What are you doing?" She said as walked backwards.

She finds herself backed to a wall.

I close the distance between us, our faces were an inch away.

"Val?"

I traced my hands at her sides, sliding slowly down it, making her breathing unsteady.

I can see her eyes being increasingly frantic, as if searching for an answer that has written my face.

I only grinned at her cluelessness. I then grabbed her waist and leaned in.

I simply kissed her cheek.

Once the deed was done, I backed off.

Monika was about to plummet to the floor, since her knees failed to support her. I caught her before she fell and picked her up.

I give one last trace along her hips and walked off.

"See you, Monika." I say without looking behind.

She didn't respond.

But I knew she was pleased.

* * *

I make my way to towards the normal side of school, or original part of it.

 _Did I go a bit overboard, there?_

 _I think so..._

 _I felt as if I didn't have any sway on what I did..._

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _When did I get so... suave?_

I hear two footsteps behind me.

"Well, well. Looks like our boy, Val has a girlfriend now."

"Bruh. I know right?"

I grinned at who the voices belonged to.

 _No way! No fucking way! It can't be!_

I turn to face the voices.

I instantly recognize them.

"Gabe? James? No way..." I mutter.

"Yes way. We're back, bitches!" Gabe responded.

I lunged towards them, I hugged them as if they would disappear if they did.

"Jesus, Val. You went soft..." James said.

"Shut the fuck up..." I replied.

I pull back. I felt incredibly reinvigorated, and ready to take on the world.

"I thought, I would never see you guys again..."

"Welp, you thought wrong, Val." Gabe said.

"Yeah, we moved in yesterday. Both our families somehow got a contract from this company in the city." James explained.

"That's a coincidence, my parents came back yesterday too."

"Oh man, your parents and our parents are probably going to have a fucking party..." Gabe deadpanned.

They were right, our parents were also good friends with each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they missed each other and decided to celebrate the reunion.

"Anyways, Val. Since when did you get a girlfriend?" James asked.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"You know, the girl that was... hugging your arm, during your walk to school?" James elaborated.

"You mean, Monika? How do you even know about this?"

"Yeah, her. Me and James know about this, since the news here travels fast..." Gabe replied.

"Oh. But the thing is, we aren't a couple."

"Bullshit." They both say at the say time.

"Jinx!"

...

"There's no wood around here." I say. "Look, she's my best friend. She's been really friendly to me when I first arrived here."

"So, we aren't your best friends anymore?" Gabe said with mock insult.

"Nah." I nonchalantly say.

"Damn." Gabe looked away.

"Well, shit." James also looked away.

I smiled and placed my hands on their shoulders.

"You're my brothers."

* * *

AN: Well, that's all folks! This chapter would've been released yesterday, were it not for the servers to constantly crash... I know this site is free and all, but if they want to keep up with other sites, they should at least open a donate option. Anyway, that's end of all the Monika fluff for now. Next up is friendship between the "squad" and literature club drama. Alright, time to respond to reviews.

Just amazed, Wow, thanks! I didn't know that people would actually like my older chapters... I appreciate it!

Big N, Your reviews are hilarious as always. Keep them up, and I'll give you a big mac for it.

Lemons, You're kinda sounding desperate for it... I may put alternate scenarios in another story. As per for your request, it will contain lemons, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

Ryustorm, Hey, that's a good idea! It would be interesting to use in beach scene. I'll definitely put that in the chapter! I will try to put a twist on it as well. Thanks for suggestion and review! Keep it up!

Thunderant011, Yeah, I'm alive! Don't worry. There isn't much drama in this chapter, unfortunately. However the next chapter is bound to have some! Thanks for taking the chance to read this fic! I sincerely appreciate it!

Boi, Jesus, that sounds awful. In the states that have a lot of snowfall experience that, which suck a lot. If it snows a shit ton then what's the point of keeping schools open? It just causes delays and hardships. Thanks for the review dude!

Alright, that's all for now. See you in the next one!


	20. Beast

**SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WANT! CHAPTER 20 HAS BEEN UPLOADED!**

AN: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the inactivity, school's a bitch. I'm currently working on chapter 20, as it has 2.3k words done. I'll try to release it by this Friday. Luckily, I have no school tomorrow, so I can devote some time to writing. But you know, we all have lives and they tend to keep us busy. Having problems is a reason to live. Anyways, lets get to responding to reviews. Before I start, does anyone want to say that they dislike this sort of system where I respond to reviews and then update the chapter? If so, comment on it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. P.S: Somebody translate Val's bully's name into google in Spanish. Thanks.

Unofficialalboy, Hey! It's been a while seen you last reviewed! And I made sure that I got your username right. Just to clear things up, Monika was not holding that. That's just plain... Jesus Christ... What she was holding was a part of her. I'm not saying it, cause you know. Anyways, thanks for the review dude!

Phoenix, Thanks for being a dedicated follower! I really appreciate it! Again, I apologize for the quality of the early chapters, it's something that I need to really fix once I'm done with this fic. Like I typed before, I am going to write a lot more in spring break, so expect some chapters to be released. The chapters I'm writing right now has more thought put into it, and it has a lot of foreshadows and messages. In fact, there is some messages in the early chapters that people might have missed in the reviews, I think. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement. I appreciate it.

Quill, Oh you changed your profile pic, nice. If you want to believe it's in North Carolina, go ahead. But I'm just saying it doesn't really take place anywhere. Anyway, the chapter I'm writing has lots of interactions with each other and the world they are in. Also, I don't get why James would be a likeable character... He didn't really go through any character development just yet. Or maybe you're hoping that does happen, that's smart. Thanks for the review, dude!

Lemons, Well shit. Val thought Monika was in trouble, so like the hardheaded person he is, he charges in there and tries to help her...

Oooooooooooo, I actually just copy and paste your name in, just to make sure I don't miss any o's. Sorry, about that. I'll update as soon as I am done. Thanks for understanding.

Tatana, Thanks. Let us hope that he doesn't go insane from all this. That guy from chapter 18 will have a hand on getting Val influenced, for the better or for worse... Thanks for the review!

Storm, I took a listen to your song via Spotify, and I would say I guess? If you think that song fits my fic for that, then go ahead! But, I'm going to be honest, I have a couple of different songs that would fit this fic, imo. There is going to be 2 or 3 endings to this fic as well. The good ending will have a joyous tempo, while the bad ending will have a dark temp, and so on and so forth. But hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. P.S Nah bro, he needs a buff. He's rarely used in my competitive games.

Remiboi, Just so you know, I had the same exact reaction as you when you said I uploaded two chapters. When I got the notification that you reviewed, I was like "Lit! Gonna grab a bowl of food and read." That I did, and when I finished reading, another notification popped up when and I was like "Bless up!" Anyways, time to respond in order of your chapter 18 review.

That guy that spoke to Val is purposely hiding his identity from both Val or Frank and that lady. I did foreshadow the ending or endings will be dark or light. Besides, it's all in the fic's title. I don't really want to type who the "ghost" is, or who caused the repression, it'll give away too much. Middle school is a shit-show for me and my friends that did go. I do apologize for Monika's borderline bipolar-ish behavior, but keep in mind that she is a cunning character. The chapter I'm writing reveals why the girls tried to contact him. Val already kinda did break the forth-wall multiple times... That technician plays a major role later on in the story. He is doing his job the best he can.

Now chapter 19, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, yeah Monika was most likely doing that. Imo, I feel that dragged the fluff for too long and I do apologize for that. I just had a lot ideas for that. Their definition of best friends is definitely odd. And also you picked up that Val's having some existential crisis of some sort, nice one. Gabe and James are going to mess with the relationships, they are going to be douchy wingmen for Val. Alright, prepare for incoming Yuri and Natsuki fluff. Thursday is Natsuki day, I guess. P.S: I said the same exact thing when everyone wanted a lemon. I was like "Holy shit... they really want that..." Thanks for the extensive review, remiboi. It takes a toll on you, I know. But please, keep it up. It's amazing for people to pick up on messages and discuss plot details. I encourage people to do that, as it takes reading to a whole new level. Thank you, Remiboi.

ThunderAnt, Do the sexy time for Mon-Mon and Jones? I dunno... Maybe in another fic... that fic will be a what-if sort of fic of this. Alternate scenarios on choices Val made will be present if anyone want it, I guess. Thanks for the review.

Guardian, Oh hey, you changed your profile picture! Is that a shitpost? Cause I dig into the shit. Memes will indeed flow like people who hate stretching before a workout smh. DEUS VULT, always do leg day. Thanks for bomb-ass review dude.

Alright! That's all for now. Chapter 20 is currently in the works.

Sorry, for the all the extreme sexual tension between Val and Monika.

3/21/18 AN: Here you guys are! Take a look! Also sorry for the double upload, I forgot to delete the chapter and reupload it. There's a phantom chapter 21 as a result. My bad.

* * *

"Jesus, Val. You are such a fucking cliché..." James remarked.

"Hey, it was the closest thing I can come up with!

They snickered at me.

"Who do you take me as? A philosopher that churn out a bunch of memorable quotes? Or maybe a gifted author that can find the best words and put them perfectly?"

"Uh..." James said as he took the time to think.

"Yes." Gabe replied.

 _Yes. The perfect go-to answer to questions you can't afford the time to think... Even if they aren't a yes or no question._

"Ookay! Anyways, what do you guys have now?"

"Well, we're supposed to have AP Calculus AB, right now." Gabe responded as he took a look at his schedule.

"Wait, I have AP Calculus too! Do we have the same schedule?"

"I don't know, really." James commented.

"I think we do!" I enthusiastically claimed.

I hurriedly opened my bag to check the schedule.

I take out my folder and took out my schedule.

"Let's see here..."

 _"Forth Period, AP Calculus AB."_

Ah! See! We do have the same schedule!"

I hold out both the schedules. They were basically identical to each other, besides the names.

"That's fucking lit!" Gabe excitedly yelled.

"I know, right?!" I joined in.

"Sooo, where's AP Calculus?" James asked, being the usual buzzkill.

"It's on the second floor. Come on, I'll show you guys where it is."

"Aight bet." Gabe responded.

"Go ahead." James also responded.

We started our stroll towards our class.

"Yo, Val. I was gonna use another pick-up line, but James fucked it up."

"Really? What was the line going to be, Gabe?

"Hold on! The fuck you mean, B? Mine was more relevant!" James countered.

"Well, relevance don't matter, B! Val said he didn't have a girl and also he said that he planned on being a Bachelor." Gabe fired back.

I tried not chortle from the fight they were having.

"Well, Gabe isn't wrong..." I mutter, trying to keeping a neutral ground between the two.

"Alright, fine. My bad, Gabe. What were you going to say?" James asked.

"Ahem... You ready for this?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Show me the better pick up line, Gabe." James said nonchalantly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Gabe, I'm the verge of not caring. Say it now or forever hold your peace." I rolled my eyes and looked ahead.

"Aight, chill."

Giving him more attention then needed, we listened in for what the was going to say.

"Guess who back?!"

He paused.

"Back, again!"

...

 _Okay. As usual, we overhype things... But it's still better._

"You know... that would have been a better greeting, rather than having a tease." I said, liking the pick up.

"See!" Gabe said with pride.

James shook his head in disappointment.

"Fuck you, Val." James said with a mock glare.

"Heheh." I chuckle as we continue to walk to class.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So... the boys are back in town, eh?" I remark, trying to start another conversation.

"Yep! We out herrre!" James started.

"We the boys!" Gabe followed along.

"We be boolin!" I ended.

We share a laugh at how everyone in the hallway was staring at us strangely, from our outburst.

"Aah... I'm never saying that ever again... Anyway, with you guys here, I think I can actually live with this shit."

"Damn, Val. Shit? Was it that bad?" James asked worriedly.

"I didn't know that it was so shit..." Gabe also said, in a worried tone.

"Yeah... After I moved here, I felt alone. There wasn't a lot of people I could relate to completely. The only one I think I can relate to, is this dude called Tommy. But, I don't get the chance to hang with him... I've been busy with shit..."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I don't want to say... it's kind of embarrassing..."

"Come on... it isn't that bad..." Gabe reassured me.

"Well, today I have to go shopping with this girl called, Natsuki."

"A girl, eh? My boy making some moves!" Gabe teased.

"Stop that! We're just friends, nothing more. Anyways, I have to go the beach tomorrow with Tommy and some other people..."

"Fuck, Val. We should've came earlier..."

"Yeah, you must have been neck-deep in that shit..." Gabe muttered.

"It's alright, guys. I'm fine. How's home?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Home? Things went to shit quick, after you left." Gabe explained.

"Hmm? What do you mean? What happened?"

"This city, happened." James said with some hint of anger. "This city started to outpace Home in many things. As a result, many workers had to be laid off or have their salaries cut to keep up with this city."

"And here I am, moping around in my own misery..." I pathetically say.

 _My friends had it harder back home, and I'm just crying on how I miss my friends. I am pathetic..._

"Aw, don't put yourself down, Val." James reassured.

"Yeah, our dads didn't get any of it, so don't worry." Gabe also reassured.

"Still, makes me feel like crap on hearing that. But, I'll feel fine."

We make it to the classroom, the teacher was not here yet.

"I don't think we're late. So lets go in."

I open the door to AP Calculus and walk in. My friends follow suit.

The classroom, as usual, was rambunctious.

As soon as I see anyone, the students starts to turn their backs on us and start whispering.

 _I don't like the looks of this..._

"So, where you guys want to sit?" I say, in effort to ignore the whispering.

"Umm, let's sit in the middle. That way, we don't draw too much attention." Gabe reasoned.

"Good shit, Gabe." James complimented.

"Aight, let's go." I agreed, walking there.

We both take our seats in the middle of the classroom, the whispering died down and it was almost back to it's usual boisterous state.

I take out my notebook and pencil, and my friends take out theirs.

"Hey. Where's the teacher, Val? It's our first day!" James asked impatiently.

"Chill out, Jim. I'm just as clueless as you are. Besides, it was snowing a lot before school opened, remember? I'm surprised that some teachers actually showed up."

"Val's got a point, Jimbo." Gabe pointed out.

"Alright, we'll see out happens." James relaxes in his seat.

As soon as James said that, the door opens again.

Everyone assumed it was just another student coming in, so they kept chatting.

However, the room went dead silent as we all saw who it was.

"Oh, fuck..." I muttered to myself.

 _Monika?!_

Monika walked in proudly, her superior posture and her nose up in the sky emphasized her importance. She came with a binder and laptop, and moved towards the middle of the class. She was also oblivious to the students, as she put down her stuff at the teacher's desk.

"Hey, Val. That's your girl, right?" James teased.

"Screw you, Jim. She isn't!" I replied back.

There was also someone following her, it was a girl with flowing purple hair... carrying her own laptop and paperwork.

 _And Yuri?!_

 _Oh shit... This isn't good._

"Who's that girl?" Gabe asked me, in a hushed voice.

"Her name's Yuri. She's a close friend of Monika." I answered.

"Wait, who's who?"

"The purple haired girl is Yuri, while the other one is Monika."

"Bruh. I feel as if you know all the girls here... Did you turn into a fuckboy, Val?"

"No! God, no! I just know them from the literature club!" I whispered back.

"Literature club? Since when did you like reading?"

"Ever since I needed extracurricular activities for college! I also joined because of Tommy."

"Oh, my bad, Val. I didn't know that."

"It's cool."

I tried to look busy by rummaging through my bag.

 _I can't let them see me with my friends... There's this weird feeling in my gut if they do meet._

 _Just act casua_ _l, V҉̧̘̝̹̙̥̟̝͉̩̰̤̀͝á̸̵̘̮͓̘̘̟̝̟͎̟͔̕͢ĺ̶̴̳̲̘̜̥̠̯̗̥̣̥̻̬̮͢ . Blend in by looking uninterested and being busy..._

In the corner of my eye, I can see Monika in the middle of the classroom, facing the students.

"Hi, everyone!" She says with her gleeful smile.

A conglomerate of greetings can be heard from all across the classroom.

"Hi, Monika!"

"Hey!"

"How's it going, Prez?!"

I squirmed in my seat, I hoped that they didn't spot me already.

"Okay, everyone! Your AP Cal teacher isn't here, today. So, me and my friend Yuri, have decided to help cover for you guys!"

 _I'm not surprised, considering that it snowed a lot in the morning. I should be more surprised that the fact there is some teachers here. Wait, does that mean they're going to merge classes that don't have enough students?! Aw, shit..._

"Shit. I was hoping for my first day to be easy..." Gabe said, disappointed.

"Eh, I don't care really." James said.

I wanted to join in, but I needed to focus on being "busy" and hidden from them.

 _I don't know how I should feel... I'm feel so confused..._

"Luckily, our teacher has printed worksheets for your lesson! I'm going to be passing them out! It's due at the end of period!" Monika said as she handed a stack of papers to be passed around.

"Greeaat." James groaned in irritation, as he got the papers and handed it to me and James.

"Gabe, cheer up. We got Val to help us out." James reassured.

"Nah, fuck you guys. You do your own work, and I do mine."

"Come on, Val! Don't let brother down!" Gabe said.

"What? You don't even want to do this!" I pointed out.

"I know, I just switched sides like Italy in World War II."

"I don't usually don't say this but, bruh..." James shook his head.

I chuckled at the scene.

I decided to agree.

"Haha! Alright, I'll help you two fuckers out."

"AIGHT BET!" Gabe boisterous said with a loud but not intruding voice.

"Shh!" I hushed, with my finger on my lips.

"Huh?" Monika voice piped up.

I immediately burrowed my head down, avoiding her gaze.

"Hmm, that was weird... Anyways! I'm going to be taking attendance! Just say here, okay?"

 _I'm an idiot, I completely forgot she has the attendance sheet... Now I'm bound to be caught._

One by one, she called out the names of my classmates.

"Oh!" She pulls out a separate sheet of paper and takes a look at it.

"There's two new transfers here. James and Gabriel...? Are you two here?"

She looked around the classroom.

"Yeah! We both here!" Gabe called out.

Monika focuses her gaze towards my friends, I duck down; putting my face literally inside my backpack.

"Ah, okay! Welcome to our school, you two! I hope you both feel at home!"

"Thanks! You too!" Gabe mistakenly said.

James face-palmed to what Gabe said.

Monika sweetly giggled from his mistake.

I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter I was experiencing.

"Sick meme, dude..." I remarked snidely as I pulled my face out of my backpack.

"Fuck you, Val." Gabe said with an embarrassed look.

Somehow, Monika didn't see me.

 _How did she not see me, yet?_

 _Maybe it was because I was "blending in" like in Assassin's Creed, or something._

 _Or maybe it's pure dumb luck._

 _Either way, I'll be caught... I need to think of something to be disinterested on both of them..._

I waited patiently for my name to be called, my heart thumping on each name being called out, my hands sweating uncontrollably from the suspense.

 _I swear, if I pass out..._

I heard Monika give a gasp of surprise.

 _Okay, I take it back. Let me pass out._

I flicked my head to her. She was looking at me.

 _Aw, shit!_

"Hi, Val!" She said with her signature smile, waving at me.

I felt my soul leave me. Wherever it went, I wanted to come along too.

Yuri perked up at this once she finished handing out the work.

"Hm? Valkyrie's here?"

 _Aw, fuck!_

Yuri's deep purple eyes met mine.

She smiled, looking visibly more happy.

"Hi, Valkyrie!" Yuri greeted.

"Umm, Hey there..." I meekly waved back at them.

Both girls had toothy smiles and were looking back at me.

"Val, you know her too?" James asked.

"Yeah..."

"By the looks of it, you two must be close... hehe." Gabe remarked as he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothin... fuckboy." Gabe dismissed as he started to do the work.

I glared at him in suspicion before taking a look at the work.

 _Fuckboy?_

I tried to focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't. I sighed and decided say something about it.

"Gabe, you can call me whatever you like, but not that. Alright? It just annoys me." I said with neutral face.

He sighed, knowing he hit a nerve.

"No problem, Val. I won't say it anymore."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

I take a look at the work, with sharpened focus. I was able to read with a eased mind, despite the two girls that somewhat frighten me are in the classroom with me...

Watching my every move...

Staring...

I take a glimpse to if they were looking.

They were.

Monika was staring at me from the teacher's desk, while Yuri was staring from across the classroom, in midst of handing out the classwork.

They both faked looking busy. Monika quickly pulled her eyes towards checking her nails, while Yuri hid behind the stack of papers, as if she was reading the problems themselves.

 _Oh, for the love of God..._

I looked down at the work once more.

 _"Find the dy/dx of the following equations."_

 _This is fucking easy!_

I blaze through the questions with my pencil.

 _'2x^2+3x?'_

 _The answer is 4x+3._

 _'3x^4-4x^2?'_

 _The answer is 12x^3-8x._

 _"Find the f`(x) of the following questions"_

 _'3x-8?'_

 _The answer to that is 3._

"Whoo! This is easy!"

"Holy fuck, Val. How are you doing this?!" Gabe said, obviously amazed.

I failed to hear the footsteps of someone approaching to my left side.

"Huh? It's easy, really. In my head, I just multiply the coefficient and powers. After that, the result is the new coefficient and the power is subtracted by one. Any extraneous values, such as plus four or minus 6, are eliminated."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Here, give me your paper."

I then, explained the whole process again to him.

"Your problem is, _'4x^3+2x^2+4x-8'_ , right?"

"Yeah." He said, following along.

"Okay, so the 4 multiplies with the power of three to make 12. So it'll be 12x^2. The exponent goes down a peg."

"Keep going..."

"Next up is 2x^2, so that'll be 4x. The power turns to a one, so you don't have to put anything there."

"Bet. What happens to the 4x and negative 8?"

"Ah, right. Here's where it gets tricky, 4x loses its x and the negative 8 is taken out. I don't really know why, but that's just how it is. Just keep that in mind, Gabe."

"I get it... Thanks, fam."

"No problem. Now you won't bother me anymore... Hey, can you show me a problem you can do by yourself?"

"That's really impressive, Valkyrie..." A voice to my left said, in a drawled tone.

I turn to my left and see an galvanized Yuri.

"Woah!" I jumped from the short distance between us.

"What's wrong?!" Both Gabe and James say at he same time.

"Jinx!"

Thanks to my friends' outburst, the shock of seeing Yuri so close to me wore off almost immediately. However, my breathing was still unsteady.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you and your friends! I'm sorry!"

Regaining my composure and breathing, I calmed down.

"It's cool, Yuri. Right, guys?" I turn to them, to get confirmation.

James simply nodded in understanding.

"Yup." Gabe said, returning back to work with new-found ammunition.

"See? Anyways, what's up?" I said with a ready smile.

"I thought your friend needed help... so I came over to how to do it. But you beat me to it. In fact, it seems that you explained it better than I could."

"Nah... I'm actually really bad at this sort of thing. I tend to mess up terms and numbers while explaining..."

"D-Don't put yourself down, Valkyrie. I was actually astonished when you explained to your friend... How you explained what to do with the numbers and exponents... it **amazes** me..."

 _The way she said "amazes", creeps me out..._

I look up to see if Gabe or James caught onto that. And apparently, they were minding their own business and doing their work.

"Well, if you put it that way... Thanks, Yuri."

"Your welcome, Valkyrie. Now, can you come with me outside? I need to speak with you."

 _Uh, oh..._

"Gabe? Can you do this yourself?" I asked, looking at him.

He was focused and scribbling in answers.

"Yeah, I'm Val. Thanks, fam." He said, without looking up.

"Alright." I got up, only for Yuri to take my hand and pull me out of the classroom.

The whispering behind me grew a lot more intense. They were definitely gossiping about this.

As we approached the exit, I heard Monika give an annoyed grunt.

"Where are you two going?" She said coldly, walking up to us with giving Yuri a sort of death glare of which I've never seen before.

"Class isn't over yet."

"We know, Monika." Yuri said with equally frigid tone and scowl. "Me and Valkyrie need to talk in private. Do you have a problem with that?"

I only stood there awkwardly, as if I was just a barricade for the two girls. Thankfully, no one was watching the scene unfold.

"Umm..." I muttered.

"Hmph! That's fine, but you will have to make it quick. I have to speak to him too!" Monika declared as she walked backed to the teacher's desk with irritation.

 _Thank God, I thought they going to fight in the middle of a packed classroom._

Yuri yanked my hand and finally got me outside the classroom.

We stood beside the door, as she backed me into a wall, leaving me pinned.

"Gosh, Monika can be really obsessive sometimes. Right?" Yuri said, starting the conversation.

She was looking straight at me.

 _I sense some hypocrisy here..._

"I guess... sometimes."

"She doesn't know when to mind her own business. I can't even breathe without her on my back..."

I rolled my eyes from her rant.

"I don't have much of a comment, to that. Look Yuri, is there a reason why you brought me here?"

My sudden change of topic caused her to flinch and frown.

I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, about that Yuri. I was just getting impatient. I didn't mean it..."

She gave a small but forced smile.

"I-It's okay..."

I was going to have none of it. I glided my hand down her cheek, to which she shivered.

"Your hands are so warm..."

I caressed her cheek.

"Yuri, I can tell that you aren't happy. Is there something wrong?"

I ran my thumb down the side of her face.

"I know. And no there isn't..." She timidly said. Yuri was looking down in an effort to avoid my gaze.

I leaned closer and used my other hand to push her chin up. I wanted her to see me eye-to-eye.

"Y-You're so close..."

"What'll make you happy then?"

I brushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear, my hands slowly drifting down her neck-shoulder area, to which they are now resting on.

She closed her eyes, seeming content. She then grabbed my wrist to keep it there.

"J-just keep your hand like this... Mmm..." She cooed.

Yuri's smile exemplifies the very definition of jubilance and tranquility.

I couldn't help but grin but how cute this was.

"Hehe. You're so adorable, Yuri..." I said without thinking.

She opened her eyes in bewilderment.

"E-eh?"

"Uh... uh... I mean! I like this touching stuff..." I said again, without thinking.

This made her worried, as he lets go of my wrist, to which I retract.

"Valkyrie? Are you okay? Do you need take a deep breath?"

I didn't notice that I was hyperventilating.

"Y-yeah... I'll do that..."

"Let's breathe together." She said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

"I-I think I am..."

"Breathe in."

We both take a breath, our eyes were locked to each other, never separating from the hold.

"Breath out."

I never noticed how deep Yuri's eyes were. It's as if I could get lost to them... They were a galaxy on their own, waiting to be explored...

 **By me.**

"How are you faring, Valkyrie?"

This snapped me out of my daze.

"H-huh? Yeah, I'm doing fine..."

"If you say so..."

"Thanks, Yuri."

She giggled.

"Hehe! Your welcome. Anyway, I called you three times, last night... Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was... sleeping. Why did you call?"

"I wanted to know which chapter you were in the book. You said that you were going to read tonight..."

 _Oh, no. I totally forgot about reading the book! And I had to be a host for Monika..._

"Ah... about that..."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, Valkyrie? You can tell me..."

"Uh... The thing is, Yuri... I kinda had to play host for Monika..."

Her eyes widened.

"What?! Explain!" She said, with barely contained rage.

"Uh... M-Monika slept over at my house, yesterday."

Her right eye started twitching.

"I think that I need to have little **chat** with her..."

Her voice was full of malicious intent and she charged into the classroom door.

"Yuri! Don't go!" I grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She was unbelievably angry, as her eyes were set at the door and gritting her teeth while at it..

"Listen to me, please!" I pulled her and pinned her to the wall, grabbing her wrists and shifting my body weight towards her.

Yuri's head sunk, she didn't want me to see her face.

"Yuri... Why are you mad?"

"She does deserve you."

"Who? Monika?"

"Yes..."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You two... are together..."

I barely heard her.

"What?"

She pulled her face up, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You two are a couple! It was true!" She yelled at me.

"No! Yuri, we aren't a couple! Just because she slept over, doesn't mean she's my girlfriend! Hell, we didn't sleep in the same bed!"

 _Deep down, I know I was lying. But it hurt me to see Yuri like this..._

"But... she was all over you, when you walked to school! She wants you all to herself! Can't see, Valkyrie?! She likes you more than a friend!"

I was at a loss of words...

"Then... why are you hurt by this? Tell me, Yuri. Why do you care?"

"I-I-I!" Yuri stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Are you... jealous?"

Her eyes widened at what I said, she sunk her head down once more.

"N-No! I'm not! I'm-I'm...-"

"Yuri..."

"Alright! I am... I am jealous of her!"

I closed my eyes, bracing for an cathartic rush.

"Why? Why are you jealous?"

"I-I..."

She started shaking violently, I tried to hold and comfort her the best I could.

She took a deep breath.

"I... like you more than I should. I like you a lot... That's why I'm jealous... That's why I felt angry..."

 _I heard this before..._

I opened my eyes.

"Why? Why do you like me?"

"I like you... b-because of how you treat me... You treat me as if I'm actually precious... someone loved and wanted... Whenever I think of you, my hearts starts thumping... and I can't stop it!"

She breaks out my hold and grabs my hand.

Yuri places my hand right above her breast.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel my heart rushing?! It's always happens when I'm around you! I don't know why this is happening!"

Tears start rushing down her cheeks again.

"I feel it. You're nervous around me, because you like me..."

"I'm sorry... I try! Oh, God! I try! I try to keep it pinned down..."

"But?"

"But my feelings get the better of me. I'm always in control of my thoughts, whenever I speak, act, or read, I'm in control! But whenever, I'm with you, Valkyrie... my mind feels hazy, and I just act out of instinct! I just can't help it!"

"Yuri..."

"I can't... I can't hold it in anymore..."

"Yuri..."

"It hurts! It all hurts so much! It hurts my heart! I just... I just want you for myself!"

"Yuri. Please..."

"I know nothing will happen between us! I know you like **her** more than me!"

My mind was growing numb. I couldn't properly think anymore...

"No. I don't. I don't, Yuri." I removed the hand that was pinning her wrist and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

She smacks my hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

I was surprised from her shrouded anger.

"Just... go to her! Leave me! Why would even like me back?! Everyone sees me as a introvert! A creep! A idiot! A loser! There's nothing we have in common! And you know what I said earlier about my thoughts?! This is all out of instinct! I can't control myself anymore!"

...

 _She... reminds me when I was in middle school..._

 _She's a innocent soul that fell to the clutches of bullying..._

 _She's just like me..._

 _Just... like... me..._

"Yuri. You remind me a lot of when I was younger..."

"Huh?" She looked up to me.

"When I was around 11, the first day I went to middle school was a shitshow... I was bullied because of my name and how I behaved. I tried being kind to everyone I see, but they just pushed me away... It hurt me so much..."

"Valkyrie..."

"That's where I stopped caring about having friends. I was just like you... Alone, socially awkward, and a recluse... When I went to high school, things looked up to me. I met Gabriel and James, and they were really nice to me. It didn't take long until we all started being friends. I left that behind when I-"

"When you moved..."

"Yeah... I felt alone. I thought this school would replay middle school all over again, but this time it was going to hurt more..."

"Valkyrie, please..."

"Although, Tommy was the first one to make me feel at home again, I was more resistant to all that, since I'm still in contact with my friends... I can remember all the times I had with them to ease any pains I went through. But you..."

Yuri just looked at me blankly, having absolutely nothing to say.

"You were like this ever since you were young..."

"H-how did you-"

"I know... the way you act; it gives away a lot, Yuri. And what you said about us having nothing in common? I'm sorry to say but, I have to call bullshit."

"Wha-what?"

"We both like horror, reading, writing, thinking, using complex words, knives, and the list goes on..."

"You're right... but there's so much that is wrong with me... But, Monika has nothing wrong with her..."

"Don't compare yourself to **her**."

I got closer to her.

"Everyone has something wrong with them. But everyone has something right in them too. If I want to get to know you better, I have to deal with your negatives and cope with it. And who knows? I can probably make it all better..."

Her eyes widened.

"W-wait! Y-You mean?"

I place a finger on her lips.

"Yes, Yuri."

I pause.

"I want you."

I lean in and take her.

She gives a surprised gasp as when our lips finally connect.

 _Her lips against mine._

 _This is all... blissful._

I grab her waist and exerted more force.

"Mmm..." She moaned into my mouth.

We separate, a trail of saliva was visible between us.

She slowly opens hers as well.

Her eyes were smaller all of a sudden.

They were hollow and focused.

"Are you really mine, Valkyrie?"

Her voice was husky and rough.

"Yes. I'm all yours.

My voice was also drawled.

"And you're **all mine.** "

In surprise, she rams her lips onto mine once more, and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I recover almost instantaneously as we both close our eyes and let the sensation soak into us.

It was like a high, this sensation was addicting and we wanted more.

So I made the first move.

I open my mouth and let my tongue beg it's way in to her mouth

She obliged and she opened her mouth. My tongue attacked hers and soon they were locked in a duel for dominance.

Her tongue gave up a difficult fight, but in the end I was victorious. My tongue danced around hers in victory.

We break apart, completely out of breath.

"That was... **amazing**." I said, high in dopamine.

My mind was completely blank. This feeling was like no other.

Yuri was completely silent. She simply took my hand and gently pulled me to the nearest exit.

"Yuri? Where are we going?!"

" **Keep quiet, and follow me.** " She replied with a calm but seductive tone.

I reluctantly follow her, keeping silent along the way.

We make it to the exit of the school.

 _We're skipping? Where are we even going?_

There was no one keeping us from leaving. So we just exited the school from there. The bright light of the sun blinded me as kept walking.

"Yuri?! Are we skipping?!"

She didn't respond, she just hurried the pace to wherever we were going.

"Yuri?!"

"Argh... what?!" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Where are we even going?!"

"To my place. I want more. I want more of this, damn it!"

"I-I..."

Yuri interrupted me by ramming onto my lips once more.

Something in me awakened. It felt as if has woken up once more.

She releases the kiss and looks at me with those... eyes...

" **Don't you want more?** " She takes my hand and places it on her breast.

She's giving me incentive to squeeze it...

I back off and walk back a few steps.

"I-I! I can't! Not right now! It's going to fast, Yuri! We're going to fast!"

" **That's a shame...** " She walks up to me, swinging her hips side to side.

" **I wanted to make up for lost time...** " She then, bites onto my neck.

I let out a surprised gasp as she proceeds to give me a hicky.

 _"... M_ _en in our family are known to be... carnal when the conditions are right. You aren't an exception to that, Val."_

I close my eyes and let the euphoric sensation wash over to me, unlocking the carnal beast in me.

"Haah." I let out, as I open my eyes to face Yuri once more.

Yuri eyed my new motives.

"Oh, my..."

I grab her and bring her up close, looking into her sharpened eyes.

" **Very well.** **Let us make up for that lost time. Screw the literature club, screw the girls, screw my friends. You're mine, Yuri. All mine!** "

" **Yes! Oh yes, Valkyrie! You can have my body! It's all yours! Only yours! HAHAHA!** "

I grinned, knowing that I broke her.

" **Then lets go. We have much to do..."**

I pull her hand, but she wouldn't budge.

" **Come with me.** "

I pulled her hand again, but she isn't moving.

I growl as I turned to face her, wanting an answer as to why she doesn't want to continue.

I heard a giggle surround me.

"Oh, Val... If only you acted like that during our sleepover... We could've had **fun**..." The voice whispered.

The voice was everywhere and nowhere at once...

 _What the hell?_

I was slowly regaining my consciousness, locking the beast once more.

"Monika?"

A few meters away from me, I see the area being distorted, skewed in, and covered in a bunch of frame tears.

It intensified as Monika stepped out from the corrupted area.

Some unknown force caused me to kneel and fall on all fours.

 _I feel cold..._

 _Frigid..._

 _Alone..._

"It was only a matter of time before Yuri does this... Aah! Typical Yuri... But I didn't think you would fall... I thought you were messiah of keeping your virginity and what not."

I felt angry all of a sudden, I raised my head and stared her down.

"So... To turn you on, I just need give you a hicky... Interesting... Now to reset all this..." She snapped her fingers and everything started collapse into binary.

" _ **I don't think so.**_ "

Behind me, the same guy from my dream came again. He was still dressed in the same armor and mask.

"You..." She muttered with disgust.

He walked up calmly with his hands behind his back.

" _ **Yeah. It's me. This memory has already been messed up enough by you. Frank's doing all he can, but he is just a man.**_ "

"Frank? Who's Frank?"

" _ **Don't worry about him. Computer! Initiate soft reset!**_ "

" _Granted. Reseting..._ "

Everything around me went black. I felt I was asleep...

 _Maybe I am..._

* * *

AN: Woo! This is what happens when you get a day off and think things out! The chapter at the middle was the most difficult part to write in, but I managed to push through. Anyway, lets respond to reviews.

Ooooooooo, Copied and pasted the name again! And hey, love ya too, no homo though. And pssh, my fanfic is a byproduct of my thinking, it isn't one of best ddlc fanfics. But thanks for compliment, I'm honored that you did call it one of the best.

Remiboi, Yup, two different endings. The third ending is something of a fan ending, or a custom ending if you will. I'm still thinking out the details of it. I was thinking of letting the reviewers say which ending they want and I choose which one stands out the most. Or maybe, I do a bit democracy and layout choices for you all to vote on. I don't know yet, but we'll see in the future. Thanks for response, dude. It's good shit!

Quill, For the sake of anonymity, I'm still going to refer you as Quill. And yes, that character development will come up very soon. Just you wait! Thanks for responding!

Unofficialalboy, Ey, don't feel embarrassed many people probably thought the same thing too. Come to think of it, when re-read that part I was like... "Wait a minute..." Also, I get what you're saying, but I don't find it repetitive, rather as a source of encouragement. Thanks for response, dude!

Eman, Been here the beginning, eh? That's dedication! Thank you! Your patience as been rewarded.

Comeonbro, Uh... I'll think about it... Like I said, once this fic is done, I'll be doing a rewrite and a what-if scenario spin off, as well. But hey, thanks for response.

ThunderAnt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tip off anyone from the tension... Thanks for response, bro!

Lemons, What? I wouldn't do that. Realistically, if I do get placed in such a situation, then I would just walk away, a bit unnerved. Val on the other hand, is different as I said before.

Ryustorm, Hey, don't sweat the code. I copied and pasted it. Let your imagination run wild if you would like! I don't mind! Thanks for response!

Alrighty that's it! See you in the next chapter.


	21. Stakes

**CHAPTER 21 HAS BEEN UPLOADED, SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WANT!**

AN: Hey, everyone. Just putting this out here, as a placeholder for chapter 21. A few things I want to address. I honestly thought that this fanfic will never reach 100k words and will probably end around 50k. Right now, we have the Natsuki shopping spree, the beach scene (Which is going to be more 10k words), the Monika "date", and Sunday, to which I haven't decided what will happen there. All I know for sure, is that Monday is the final day, just like how the game "ends" at that point.

And to be honest, I never thought I would amass 70+ followers on this story, I thought this story will be there... drifting along and to be looked at by a few and left it where it is. Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot to me.

Before I start, I made the horrible mistake of misleading many on thinking that there was a fake Yuri. In fact, I forgot to put a valuable piece of info to prove that she was in fact the real one, but was affected by **her**. I am sorry for the confusion there. There is no fake Yuri, she was just "paralyzed" or "paused". Onto the reviews.

Quill, My bad, dude. I tend to that a lot, I know. I'm sorry if it pisses you off, that someone has to fuck up the scenes that were getting spicy. Hopefully when this chapter is out, there is going to interactions and development the "squad". Thanks for review, dude.

Oooooooooooo, did the copy and paste again! Thanks for liking the chapter!

Math, I gonna be real with you, I have no preferences on who the best girl is. Everyone is fair in their own right. Again, the self-deprecating person I am, there are far better fanfics out there. But still, I appreciate the compliment! Thank you!

Roast Lord, Sorry for the wait, my lord. Like I typed, that was the real Yuri. I fucked up on the explanation of what happened exactly. And hey the longer the chapter, the more content there is to analyze! Thanks for review and keep up your story writing, bud!

Storm, Yeah... my bad. That was the real Yuri. And Fuze? He's fucking awesome in every mode except hostage. Can't really Fuze the hostage... And to be real with you, I have never played FNAF... So I don't know any Freddy lines to reference. Sorry. But still, thanks for the review!

Tatana, Hey! Yeah, I didn't mean to flip the script, but I felt that it was something between them that needed resolving. Looking back at the chapter, the kissy-kissy scene needs more details, I'll try to work on that. Keep an eye out for hints and keep on reviewing!

ThunderAnt, I tried to make it realistic at first. But the realistic niche had to falter because of the story's title. It is a huge hint to the ending of the fanfic. And... You want a scene with the "SEX SEX WITH MON MON AND JAMESSS"? Did you mean Jones? Or James? Either way, thanks for the review.

Guardian, me-mis are a galore my kokujin, I'm trying to incorporate more subtle memes into the fray. I haven't taken a listen to the song yet, so I don't know yet. And also... SNAKE?! SNAKEEEEEE?!

Now you stay Cheeki Breeki, okay?

Remiboi, Yeah, I know! I took advantage of the day off to write this. To start off, Val or Frank is definitely losing perception on reality. That Vigil guy, is the only link left the reality, as shown by his dialogue. I did reference Jimbo, indeed! There's definitely going to be comic relief in the next chapter, hopefully the sexual tension between Yuri and Frank or Val will dissipate.

Expect some Natsuki, Sayori, and Tommy or MC interactions in the next chapter or the following chapter. Also, I try to make Val unintentionally flirt, he's a man that follows his heart. And his heart is such a flirt. His hyperventilation is just him, he said something out aloud that he didn't mean to say. Might be a clue to Val's feelings...

That "beast" of his? You nailed it completely, and I'm not saying a damn thing! Good job! Also that "beast" is not wholly responsible for making him enjoy his stay, and it is something that runs in him, his dad, and his brother. (Not yet, obviously...)

Monika has a deeper intention than being a thot. She's a really sinister character at times... Discount Vigil saved him, and you can say he's the guardian angel for Val. Lemme clear up something, the technician's name aXNuJ3QgRnJhbmsgRy4gcmF0aGVyIHNvbWV0aGluZyBjb21wbGV0ZWx5IGRpZmZlcmVudC4=

Still working on that 3rd ending! I'm still thinking on what to do on that! Thanks for your effort on making your review man! I love em!

Sharp-dressed, Well, they might be made for each other. They might not... Anyway, Monika is a really cunning character and can be possessive. Thanks for the review!

Boi, Alright, I will. I going to stop being self-effacing at this point. Thanks!

Unofficialalboy, Yup. Keep responding! Like I said, I don't mind!

That's all for now. Gonna be writing the chapter now!

3/27/18 AN: Sorry, for the delays. I will explain why this happened at the end of the chapter.

* * *

I look at the screen in bewilderment, completely confused by what just happened.

A few seconds ago, the screen started blaring a warning about how the AI was resetting the system without permission.

But now, the screen completely stopped blaring. It was showing a soft blue colored screen, with a loading bar that was slowly filling up.

 _What fixed it?_

In fear, I took a look at the patient's and his rescuer's heartbeat sensors. They gave a steady beep as the machine continued to function.

 _Their vitals are still fine... I thought they died..._

I leaned in for a closer look at the screen in front of me.

 _"Soft reset in progress... Please wait."_

I let out an exhausted sigh and laid my head on the headrest as I spun around with my desk chair.

 _Okay, looks like the system has started a soft reset. Thank, God. That guy was ridiculously close to getting fucked by the AI._

 _They didn't see that, did they?_

I turn my head to their friends. They were sitting on the bench, resting peacefully.

 _They're asleep, good..._

I looked up at the ceiling in thought.

 _I made a mistake... This whole project is going to shit... If I hadn't modeled the AI after **her** , then this wouldn't have happen._

 _I don't even know how she got past the AI shackles... I made sure it was encrypted with 5 megabytes of data and had the most state-of-the art security services..._

 _The fucking AI is just using the patient's friend as a plaything..._

 _God damn it!_

My phone vibrated as I received a call.

I pulled it out and I saw it was from the Director...

"Sir?"

"What's the progress on the recovery?" His shrewd tone made me flinch, it always has. He was never one for banter.

"Catastrophic, sir. The AI has gone rogue and very little progress has been done."

"And exactly **how** , did the AI go rogue? What happened to shackles?"

"I don't know, sir. The AI was able to breakthrough the shackles and has seized administrative privileges. I'm currently trying to fix that and jump start the progress."

I heard him grumble something. Something about the costs of leaks...

"Fix it quick then, technician. If the Project gets leaked in any way, it'll be your head. Goodbye."

He hung up.

I placed my face in my hands, in effort to calm myself from all the stress.

A few seconds later, I brought my face up partially from my hands and stared at the machine holding the two.

 _I don't know if I can live with this... I can't have two lives bearing on me..._

I looked at the machine that was holding the two in there.

 _I have to keep going..._

 _They're depending on me!_

I got right back to work, but a glowing and strangely colored USB stick, distracted me.

I looked at the apricot colored USB stick that held the AI model on the table.

I picked it up and threw it out the window.

* * *

 _Fatigue_

 _I feel so tired._

 _I don't have the strength to keep going..._

 _All this fighting is making me weary..._

 _I just want to sleep._

 _I don't want to fight for him anymore..._

 _I can't do it..._

 _I am so very..._

 _Tired..._

* * *

I was sitting down, my back against the wall.

I felt myself sleeping on someone's head. And that head was sleeping on my shoulder.

 _What's happening? Where am I?_

I opened my eyes. My eyes felt as if they have been used for the first time. They burned as it finally received light.

My vision was extremely blurry. I blinked multiple times to clear the blurriness.

A few moments later, my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

 _I'm in school? Oh, yeah... I am._

I noticed a weight on my shoulder, soft sounds of someone breathing can be heard.

 _Who's sleeping on my shoulder?_

I turn and see a girl with purple hair. My eyes widened at the sight...

 _Yuri?! What the hell?! How did she get here?! Why are we like this?!_

I was going to wake her up, but then I realized what happens, if I do wake up a peacefully sleeping girl...

 _It's best if I just wait... There's no one in the hallway, anyway._

I carefully raise Yuri's head and place her on my lap. I grip her body so she could sleep peacefully, with her upper back on my lap and her face looking up.

 _She's so beautiful..._

There was a small but neutral smile on her face while sleeping.

 _She's so cute when she's asleep... Her smile is almost identical to Monika's but this one has vibe that it is fresh... She looks, **better** without a frown on her face. She looks a lot more attractive._

 _Wait._

 _Attractive?!_

 _The fuck?_

I smile at the sleeping Yuri. I ran my hand down the side of her face, marveling at the beauty on my lap.

I couldn't help but lean in. I gave a kiss on the forehead.

Somehow, her small smile turned even brighter, as if she was finally content to sleep in peace.

I knew, that I made the right choice.

After a couple of minutes, she started shifting.

I thought she was going to wake up, but instead she moved closer, moving up my lap..

 _Woah! She's getting really close..._

"Mmm..."

She then moved even closer, as if she was getting closer to source of warmth.

 _Uh oh... She's getting close to my..._

Yuri unexpectedly dived into my crotch, nuzzling it.

"Aah!" I squealed as I jumped from the sudden contact.

"Mmm... So warm..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Her nose and cheek was caressing my "you-know-what".

 _I'm getting turned on from this..._

 _It feels so weird...!_

I partially recovered from my shock and carefully got my hands under her head, once more.

I picked her up and laid her further away from my crotch, placing her right above my knees.

She started whimpering when I did.

"M-m I'm sorry! Mmm...!"

I deadpanned at this.

 _She says sorry in her sleep too? Jesus._

"It's okay, Yuri. Jeez... Don't worry about it."

After a few moments later, I was able to completely recover from my shock. A few seconds later, got bored just sitting here and watching her sleep.

 _Okay... watching someone sleep is creepy, even if you're close to them..._

I decided to run my hand down her hair, marveling in how blissful it felt on my hand.

 _And playing with their hair while sleeping is even more creepier. But..._

 _Yuri's hair is so soft and smooth... No wonder she plays with it all the time._

I got a handful of her hair and squished it.

 _How do she even do it?_

I brought a handful of hair and brought it to my nose.

I took a deep whiff of scent of her hair.

 _It smells like Lavender..._

"Aah..." I let out, content with the smell.

Yuri started to breathing heavily as I played with her hair.

"N-no! P-please!"

I was now completely alert. I ran my hand down her hair, straightening any loose strands of hair, it acting as a calming effect to her.

"Shhh... Yuri, it's okay..." I soothingly reassured.

Her breathing eased just by a bit.

A couple of seconds later, her breathing hitched once again.

"Valkyrie... help me..."

My eyes widened.

 _What is she even dreaming about?_

 _I don't like it..._

I decided to change her dreams somehow.

I went up to her ear.

"I will help you. Don't worry. I'm there for you." I whispered.

I thought saying something to her during her sleep would alter the dream.

 _That works... right?_

It calmed her down, just for a little while.

She started to whimper again.

"Please! Help..."

Yuri started to grip her hands as if she was holding something...

 _What is she even holding?_

Deja Vu hit me like a truck. Whatever she was holding in her dream, it wasn't good...

Almost out of pure irrationality, I scoop her legs under my right arm and used my left arm to grip her sides. I picked her up and laid her on top of my lap. Her head was resting on my chest and she was sitting on my crotch.

 _Oh, the shit I do for friendships. I swear..._

I hugged her close and whispered to her ear.

"I'm here, Yuri. I'm here to help you."

She gripped my uniform shirt, it's as if she was holding on to me, for dear life.

"P-please don't go..."

I squeezed her close.

"I won't leave you. I promise..."

She gave a hopeful smile that made me feel... happy.

Somehow, I lost control of my body.

Somehow, I've gotten closer to her face, closing my eyes as I approached closer.

And somehow, I found my lips on hers.

 _Wow..._

 _They are soft... I can taste the Jasmine tea she probably had this morning... It tastes amazing..._

My eyes shot up.

 _Wait! Hold the fuck up!_

I pulled out of her lips hastily, leaving a trail of saliva between us.

I rub my mouth with the back of my hand, and stared at it.

 _Great._

 _Just fucking great._

 _Now I've done it._

 _I knew I would eventually kiss a girl, given how retarded I act around them._

 _But I never expected this to be my first kiss!_

 _God, what's wrong with me?!_

 _Fuck! What the hell's wrong with me?!_

 _God, just end my life right now!_

 _I've entered a territory that I can't get back out of!_

 _Fuck!_

 _..._

 _Uh..._

 _Does that mean... I like..._

 _..._

 _Yuri?!_

She started to shuffle, meaning she was about to wake up.

"Mmmph..."

 _Oh, shit! Gotta act casual..._

 _..._

 _How do I even act casual?! I'm holding a sleeping girl (that I probably like), for God's sake!_

Yuri yawned and rubbed her eyes as she finally woke up.

"What day is it...?" She asked as she stretched.

"Uh... Thursday?" I meekly responded.

"Thank you, my dear hero..."

 _Hero?_

She stretched and yawned a bit more.

Her stretching hit my chin.

"Huh?" She looked up to me, drowsy from her nap.

Her eyes widened.

"AAAH! Where am I?!"

"Shhh!" I placed a finger on my lips, to emphasize the need to stay quiet.

"Valkyrie? What's happening? Where are we?!" She asked in a more hushed voice.

"Good morning to you too. We're in school, while we were just talking, you just fainted for some reason. So I waited for you to gain consciousness."

I lied.

 _I have no idea why we woke up here._

"I-I fainted? Where? Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Uh, you fainted outside the Calculus classroom. You were like a damsel in distress, so I got you in my arms and sat down here. I don't know really, I kind of forgot. The adrenaline hit me when you fainted, so everything before that was blur..."

Her eyes lit up.

"V-Valkyrie... You're my hero..."

She hugged me tightly.

 _I can feel her boobs~!_

I let out a sigh of happiness as I felt her breasts distributed their warmth to my chest.

I didn't notice that I had a-

"Eh? Wh-what am I sitting on?"

"Um... on my lap?"

 _Uh, oh..._

"R-really? Then what's poking my-"

"I don't know, really!" I cut off. "Now that you're awake, let's get up."

"O-Okay..."

 _Looks like she accepted the situation she has been placed in, with my lie..._

 _God, I hate lying._

I got her in my arms. One arm was on her back and another arm was under her thighs, which was dangerously close to her butt.

I couldn't tell why, but I wanted to feel more of her...

 _Get a grip, you pervert!_

"Are you ready to stand, Yuri?"

"Y-yes..."

I gently placed her down on her feet, to which she elegantly stepped on the floor and got her balance.

"Valkyrie, you are such a knight..." She commented once got to her feet.

"Heh, and they say chivalry is dead."

"Come, let's go inside. Monika is probably thinking that we skipped and stuff."

"Okay... But wait, before we go in..."

She walks up to me, her hips swaying to every step she takes.

I felt my heart race as she got closer to me.

Yuri grabs my arms and places them around her waist.

"Y-Yuri?"

She doesn't say anything, instead grins from my confusion. She reaches up to me and pulls on my neck.

 _Oh, God! Is she going to-_

She simply kisses my cheek and looks up to me with those galaxy purple eyes, from a few inches away.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Valkyrie."

I can feel my face was burning up.

"Y-yeah, no problem, Yuri. Anytime!"

 _Why did I expect something more than a kiss to the cheek? Is it because I kissed her like a fucking idiot when she was sleeping? No... No... that can't be it._

 _But, God! That sounds messed up! Taking advantage of sleeping girl..._

 _Gah, I am Satan's servant at this point!_

 _I'm so screwed..._

"Valkyrie?"

"Huh?! What? What's wrong?"

"You were zoning out... It made me worried."

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Yuri." I walk up to the door and opened it.

"Shall we?" I motioned her to enter.

She giggled from my chivalrous actions.

"Hehe! We shall." She walks in.

I walk in soon after, ogling her butt as she walked.

"Ah! There you two are!"

We look up to the voice ahead of us. I had difficulty, for... reasons.

It was Monika, and she had a better mood than before.

"Hey, Mon! Sorry about that." I greeted.

"It's fine! Now Yuri, can you help me grade the papers?"

"Of course." Yuri then turned around and winked at me, as she helped Monika grade the papers.

I felt my heart escape me, from my mouth...

I awkwardly walk back to my seat, eying how my friends were snickering and avoiding their gazes on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked to break the ice.

"Look, Val. You don't have a girlfriend, right?" James fired back.

"N-no... why?"

"Then, what the fuck were you doing with Yuri?! What took so long?" Gabe snickered.

"Uh... we were just talking?"

 _I didn't really know... we just woke up like this.._

"Riiight... Talking... Is that what kids call it, Gabe? Talking?" James responded.

"I guess so, Jimbo. Talking is apparently now the new **quickie.** " Gabe said with his eyes closed, mocking disappointment.

"Wh-what?! What are you two talking about?!"

"Jesus, Val. You can be sometimes be a dense dumbass..." James facepalmed.

"A what?!"

"We can tell that you two, had a quickie. It explains how her hair is, the length it took for you two to come back, and how she winked at you." James nonchalantly explained.

 _They... They saw that wink?!_

"Not only that, she's smiling a lot more than usual. See?" James continued as he pointed towards Yuri.

I focused my eyes towards her, she had an extra bounce to her movement. She was smiling while grading the work and from the looks of it... humming with her eyes closed.

 _She looks like an angel..._

 _Wait, how is she grading with her eyes closed?_

I shook my head and focused at the situation at hand.

"Um... I can explain..."

"Can you? I think it's pretty damn obvious you two had a **good time**. But out of all girls, you do it with her? I thought you and Monika had a thing going on..." Gabe questioned, and it was making my ire rise.

"First of all..." My voice sank to an frosty tone.

"Me, Monika, and Yuri are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Secondly, I wouldn't have sex now! Are you guys stupid?! You know me! I'm going to be a bachelor for God's sake! So having sex after marriage is never going to happen! Hell! Marriage isn't even a option! And finally, she was going through a really hard time that stressed her out! I was to keep that between us, but you two wouldn't shut the fuck up about this!"

 _I had to lie to friends on the last one... I broke my vow to never lie to my brothers..._

My angry outburst was contained within the group, so no one outside paid any heed. Both Gabe and James nodded in understanding.

James was the first to speak.

"Alright... we get it. My bad, Val. We didn't know she was going through some shit."

Gabe followed suit right after.

"Yeah. We didn't know, considering how Yuri looks at you and talks to you... We thought there was more between you two. And I was joking on how you and Monika are a couple and shit. If you want to go for an harem, then go for it. We'll got your back through this shit."

I didn't process what Gabe said to really, but I heard something on how Yuri looking and talking to me, and how Monika is on to me as well...

 _I don't know what to say..._

"Look... let's not talk about this shit, guys. It gives me a fucking migraine. Now, did you guys finish your work?"

They both gave a "Yup!" and "Yeah."

"Alright, come with me so we can give in the work."

We all stand up and push our chairs in, so we can walk to Monika and turn in the work.

"Okay, who's giving in the work for us?" I asked.

"Not it!" Both James and me say immediately.

"Ahaha! Looks like Gabe has to give it in!" James pointed out.

"Haha! What a loser!" I followed up.

"Fuck you two! Alright, give it here." Gabe reluctantly said as he got the work.

He walked up to where Monika was sitting and stopped halfway.

James put his hands on his lap and slowly walked in front of him.

"What's wrong?" James asked turning his body to face Gabe.

"Uh... I'm going to give the work in..." Gabe replied.

"Really? Then go give it in."

"Hey, this is harder than it looks! You do it!"

"Fine, give it to me, pussy." James takes the paper from Gabe.

James then walks up to Monika.

Monika looks up with a mild glare, or a look that shows that she is busy and doesn't want to be bothered with.

James immediately stops walking.

Gabe then walks up to him with his hands on laps and looking at him with mocking expression.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asks.

"I-I... I see the problem..." James mutters.

"OH, DO YA?!" Gabe mocks.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were enacting the famous scene and show from a while ago.

After awhile of brief standstill, I walk up to them.

They both started to panic.

"What now?!"

"I don't know!"

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, for the love of... Would you two shut the fuck up? I got this, you fucking clowns." I grab the papers from James and walk up to her.

"Hey!" Gabe called out.

I turned around.

"Good luck, champ!" Gabe snidely commented.

I dismissed it with a grunt and continued my pace.

"Hey, Mon." I greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Val!" She greeted back with a smile.

"My group's done with their work." I hand her the papers to her.

"Ah, okay!"

She takes the papers and places them in a pile.

"So, I gotta ask..." She starts. "Are they your friends from your old home? Cause, if I do recall, they were James and Gabriel, right?"

"Yup! They moved in recently and I feel more at home! I feel much more happier!"

"That's good, Val! I'm so glad!"

"Thanks. And hey, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh that? We can talk about it, during the Literature Club."

"Sure, no problem."

"Also Val... I have a very big favor to ask you..."

"Lay it on me, Mon. We're best friends, remember? Besties always help one an another."

Monika smiles at me.

"You're so sweet, Val... If you were my boyfriend, I would kiss you in front of everyone! Hehe!"

I arched an eyebrow.

 _She did not just say that!_

 _Just play it cool and aloof._

"What?"

She flushed a deep red.

"Nothing! Haha! Anyway, I was hoping if you could get both of your friends to join the Literature Club. You know, the more the merrier?"

"That's your favor? Consider it done! I can do it!"

"I'm a more of a "getting results" type of girl, Val. You gotta prove it to me~!"

I placed my hand on my chin, pondering on what to do...

"Alright, how about a bet?"

 _I didn't mean to word it like that..._

 _Oh, man. I am so screwed._

She places her hands on her chin, listening intently.

"Oooh... I'm listening."

Her eyes shined at the prospect of a challenge.

"Okay, if I don't get my friends to join the Literature Club at the end of the school day, then I have to-"

"Kiss me? Of course!" She cut me off.

My mouth was partially agape from her boldness.

"Uh... What? N-no! No way I'm doing that!"

"Too bad! I said it before you can say yours! Hehe!"

"B-but that isn't fair!"

"You snore, you lose! Now, if you do get your friends to join, um..."

"Wait! Don't I get a share at the bet?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?!"

"Your bet, my rules!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"But it makes sense in my book!"

"What book?!"

"Argh! Just shut it!"

It was there that I regretted making a bet in the first place.

 _What was I thinking?! Making a bet with Monika? She pulls shit like that on the daily!_

 _Damn it!_

"Um, alright. Is it too late to back out of a bet?"

Monika gave me a mild and annoyed glare at me. She was baiting for me to slip up.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind! It's on. Yeah. Woo. Let's go..." I droned.

She relaxed.

"Good! Now, what was I saying...?"

"I don't know, maybe something along the lines of letting me go? Hehe..."

 _Hey it's worth a shot, right?_

She gave an confused "Huh?" before taking the expression back.

"Oh, right! You can go now!"

 _I never thought I would hear that!_

 _Since when did that work?! Holy shit! I should do that more often!_

"Okay! It's my pleasure!" I start to walk away in a hurried fashion, in an effort to catch up to my friends, to which they were sitting down on the same table we were working at.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

I stopped in my tracks.

 _Fuck!_

"You sneaky little snake! You fooled me!"

"Uh... No, I didn't."

"Get back here! Right this instant!"

She was glaring at me, obviously really angry about being tricked.

"Nah..." I dared as I slowly walked towards the table.

I heard Monika audibly growl, even though I was a couple meters away.

I slowly turned to see her barely keeping her angered state.

 _Oh shit..._

In a fit of rage, Monika grabs a couple of pencils from the teacher's mug and breaks them in front of me.

"Come. Here." She demanded.

I was mortified. Partially due to the fact that breaking pencils displayed strength and superiority, back in elementary school.

"Okay..." I muttered.

I walk up to her with the same speed as my retreat to my friends, albeit a little more faster due to the fear I was experiencing.

"Good! Now, before you tricked me, I was saying my side of the bet! I was thinking that you have-

"Have to do absolutely nothing!" I gave two thumbs up in approval.

She cleared her voice, obviously not happy.

"I swear, Jones. If I hear another peep out of you... I will..."

I flinched.

"Okay! You made your point! I'm sorry! Jeez..."

"Good! Now, that you stopped rudely interrupting me, I want you to work with me for the Festival plans!"

 _Festival? Oh, right..._

"That's for when I get my friends in, right?"

"Mhm!"

"That sounds like a lose-lose for me!"

"Hehe! But, it's a win-win for me!"

"But, shouldn't a bet be a win-lose thing?"

"It should, but when it's around me, I always make it a win-win!"

"What?! That still doesn't make sense!"

"You don't make sense!" She countered.

I rolled my eyes.

 _She isn't going to give a clear cut answer._

I sighed.

 _Girls..._

"Gah! Fine! When do we plan the Festival plans?" I reluctantly agrred.

"Hmm... We can do it Saturday after our dat- I mean our hangout!"

"Wait, we're hanging out Saturday? I thought it was a free day..."

"Hold on, did you forget about our date?"

 _Oh shit! We do have a date Saturday! I totally forgot about that!_

"Uh, no... I didn't."

 _Date?_

"And wait, it isn't a date, right? It's just two besties hanging out..."

"Yeah... both of us in a restaurant..." She said dreamily.

"Eating..." I continued.

"Kissing..."

"What?!"

"Hehe! I'm just kidding! That never gets old! Hahaha! The look on your face when I say that is priceless!"

"Grr... your lucky I can't come back to that!"

"I know! That's what it makes it better! Hehe!"

"Whatever. So Saturday? After our hangout?"

"Hmm... Maybe not."

"What? Why?"

"I think you're going to be really tired at that day... So I guess we can do the plans at Sunday."

"Sunday? Sure, I guess. Just obliterate my plans for doing upper body day."

"Upper body?"

"Yeah, upper body. Shoulders, Biceps, Triceps, Front and Rear Delts, that stuff."

Her emerald eyes became coated with something unknown again.

"Oooh! Can I come?"

"What? Did you forget about the Festival plans?"

"I didn't! Maybe we can go after we're done..."

"No! Gosh, no! I go to the gym alone, and don't even dare going with me, just so you can see workout! End of discussion! I don't want to hear a peep out of you missy!" I aggressively said.

"Sheesh, alright!" Monika backed off.

"Good. So, why not Saturday?"

"Oh! On top of going to that new restaurant at Saturday, you have to be my boyfriend at that day! Remember?"

 _Wait, be her boyfriend? Since when did I- oh... Right..._

 _Fuck!_

"Yeah, I unfortunately do..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you're going to be exhausted to catering all my needs! So, that's why we're doing the plans at Sunday!"

"Then it's settled. Sunday it is. Anything else, Mon?"

She leaned back at the chair and stretched.

"Nope. Thanks, Val!"

Monika was stretching out her back, so she puffed out her chest.

 _I can see her breasts..._

I mentally slapped myself.

 _Get a grip, you fucking womanizer!_

I nodded towards her and finally made my way towards my friends.

They were chatting and looking at their phones, presumably memes and stuff.

"Jesus, Val. What took so long? You couldn't do a quickie with Monika, since everyone's here." Gabe snickered.

I ignored that part of the sentence.

"We were talking about a bet." I responded.

"A bet? What's the bet?" James piped up.

"Somehow, she managed to make the bet a lose-lose for me and a win-win for her..."

"Well that sucks." James replied.

"What? How the fuck does that work?" Gabe pointed out, obviously weirded out from the bet's turnout.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I agreed to it."

"Bet. Now what was the bet, about?" Gabe said.

"Okay, it's about you two."

"Us two?" James replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you two. If I can get you two into her literature club, then I have to plan with her for the Festival."

"Festival?" They both asked.

"Yeah, Festival. It's in next Monday. Just a showcase of how other clubs are and how they work."

James was unfazed from all this.

"So, what happens if you lose? What if we don't want to join?" He asked.

"I was afraid of that. I have to..."

I paused and looked away from that.

"I can't do it..."

They both widened their eyes from my helpless state.

"I think I need to show Monika a thing or two about messing with us..." Gabe said with restrained anger, getting up and setting his glare to Monika.

"No. It's fine. Take it easy." I harshly say to Gabe.

"Yeah, just chill out, Gabe..." James said, putting up a hand to motion him to stay. "Go ahead, Val. It can't be that bad..."

"Alright... Alright..."

They leaned in to what I had to say.

"I have to..."

I gulped.

"Kiss her."

...

"That's it?" Gabe said, obviously a little angry.

"Y-yeah..." I sheepishly replied.

"But, that does sound like a you know... A thot move." James commented.

 _Thots? I haven't heard of that in a while..._

"Thots? Oh, wow... that does sound like a thot move..." I pondered. "It's as if something was missing from me... It's that word all along..."

"Yeah! If she breathes, then she a thot!" Gabe started.

"If she speaks, then she also a thot!" James continued.

"Alright, you two... I get it. Jesus..." I ended. "I should bring this up to her and see if she responds..."

"You should, Val." James advised.

On cue, the bell rang, ending the period we were at.

"Period's over? That was quick..." I said in confusion.

"Even though you were outside with a girl and flirting with her, it did go quick." Gabe snidely commented.

"Fuck off..."

All of us chuckle at that and got up from our desks to leave the classroom.

As we get closer to the exit, I separated from the group to talk to Yuri.

I see her putting away any pencils and papers she had into her bag.

I walked up to her with a small but friendly smile, a little uneasy from our moment from a couple minutes ago.

"Hey, Yuri." I greeted with veiled anxiety.

She smiled at me, it made me tingle with something I couldn't place my finger on.

"Yes, Valkyrie?"

"Uh... What do you have next?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have English class next. What about you, Valkyrie?"

"I-I, um..."

I was cut off from the PA system.

" _Attention all students that have a class with Ms. Sakurai, please report to the English 12 class. Thank you."_

 _Okay, screw me then._

"Well, I was going to have class there... but I apparently have it with you, now. Hehe..."

"That's convenient, to be honest. We can finally catch up on reading our book!" She gleefully said, barely keeping her excitement in.

I couldn't help but smile even brighter from her enthusiasm for reading, my anxiety dissipating slowly.

"Alright! We'll read together!" I reply with the same amount of enthusiasm as her.

"Yay! I mean... um, that would be most pleasing, indeed."

I chuckle at her.

"Ah, Yuri. Don't ever stop being yourself... Hey, I gotta catch up with my friends, alright?"

"O-okay. I'll meet you there. I have to get ready for English class..."

"Mhm. I'll see you then!" I nodded and walked away.

I jogged to catch up with my friends.

I caught with them and James was the first one to talk.

"Hey, Val. We were just talking about how it smells like updog here." James complained.

I smirked at the reference he was making.

"What's up, dog?" I followed along.

"Hey! What's up?!" He replied.

We chortled on that for a bit.

"Anyways, Val. Where the fuck is English class?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, English class? It's at the end of this hallway." I said, pointing at the doorway.

"Bet! Let's go and learn something for once!" Gabe replied.

"What? Weren't you the one moaning on how you wanted an easy first day?"

"Yeah, like I said. I switched sides... We got really bored at AP Calculus."

"Whatever, Gabe. Let's just go in."

The door was open and we walked right in.

In there, we see a petite, pinked haired girl arguing with a friend of mine.

 _Natsuki..._

"... It isn't fair that I-..." She looked up at me.

For once, instead of an angry glare she always sports, it's something happy and warm.

"H-hey, Val." She responds with a nervous smile.

"Hey! What's going on?" I smiled back.

I motioned both Gabe and James to take a seat next to them.

"Yo, Val! What's good?" My friend comes up to me with his hand extended.

 _Tommy..._

"Hey, Tom! Let me introduce you two to my friends!"

Both Gabe and James took a seat next to each other, and they were apart from two.

I could understand their timidity, as they were two people they never met...

"Gabe, Jimbo, meet Tommy, my first friend here at this school!"

"Wassup, bro?"

"Hey, nice to meet ya." They greeted respectively.

"It's nice to finally meet you two. Val mentioned you two before."

"Jesus, Val. You're such a fucking softie." James criticized with a smirk.

"Hmph."

We heard a "Ahem!" to our side.

"Hey, Val! I'm not invisible! Last time I checked, we were on good terms!" Natsuki said with her arms crossed, seated next to Tommy. She was glaring at me with those hot pink eyes.

 _They are full of energy. Devious, but good-natured..._

 _Hey, retard! Stop staring and introduce em!_

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

I didn't know who I was apologizing to exactly, myself or to Natsuki.

"Argh! You can be such an idiot, sometimes!"

I put my hands in surrendering expression.

"Jeez... Alright, Natsuki. I said, my bad already..."

"Whatever!"

I looked at my friends and waved my hand to introduce them to her.

"Gabe and Jim, meet Natsuki, she's a friend of mine in the Literature Club."

"Hey, there."

"Howdy." They again, greeted respectively.

"Hi there! How's it going?" She greeted back, giving her confident toothy smile.

"Now that's all taken care of, I need to introduce you guys to Yuri, Monika, and Sayori. I'm getting tired just doing all this..."

"Pff... Pussy." Gabe snickered.

I rolled my eyes.

The door unexpectedly swung right open with a energetic jolt, and out popped out a redhead from the doorway.

 _Well there's Sayori..._

She was searching for someone, her eyes gradually growing warmer at the sight of me and Natsuki together. But her eyes lit up like fireworks when she spotted Tommy.

It was obvious she was holding it in.

Sayori looked behind her and motioned some people to come with her.

She walked towards us and out came Yuri and Monika. This time, Monika was the one with the papers.

 _I don't like the looks of this... There's too many people here..._

Yuri timidly walked with Sayori and took a seat with us.

Monika continued walking with her confident posture from before and put her bag down on the teacher's desk.

I dropped my head onto the table, hitting it with an audible thud.

 _Oh, boy. Here we go again..._

* * *

I apologize for the amount of time it took for me to upload this chapter. This chapter had a couple of writer's blocks and foreshadows. It's just my school has been chewing up all my free time I have, as there is a festival that is somewhat identical to that of the game. Thankfully, spring break is around the corner and I can finally get a breather and get some writing done. Now, on to the reviews.

Thunder, Jones is Valkyrie. His name is Valkyrie Jones, or so it may seem. And hey, it means a lot to be a "light in someone's world". Making an impact in a positive way, makes me feel good about myself and in the story. Thank you. To answer your questions, I'm not quite sure if I'm going to make more DDLC fanfics, really. Besides the 'what-if' fanfic, I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for review man.

Pokémon, Woo! I'm impressed that you managed to binge read all this! Thank you! As for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your analysis of the story is what makes it a killer to read! Keep reviewing and stay cheeki breeki.

(Sorry, Guardian)

Storm, I've been playing with a friend of mine on Rainbow. He goes Blitz and I go Buck. Together, we make a amazing roam clearer. It's like tactical Swat! He flashes and I shoot down with my Skeleton Key or my rifle. Really awesome to do, actually. Thanks for the review!

Ryustorm, Hey, you might be on to something... In the future chapters, you are gonna get more hints from the guy in the armor and mask. Trust me, it'll be a mindfuck... well sort of I guess. I appreciate the effort to log in and review my story! Thanks!

Jazzy, I couldn't really decipher what you typed before saying you're glad that you read my story... And also, maybe... maybe that "beast" of his is doing something he doesn't want to do... Thanks for the review!

Dex, I don't believe in pure evil, nor pure good. Everything has little gray in them, so no not really... It all depends on perspective and the hints. You'll get your answer in the later chapters, I assure you.

I've already sent you two (Math and Remiboi) PMs regarding your questions. Sorry, about that.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. Expect another chapter at Saturday night!


	22. Matchmaking

**CHAPTER 22 IS UP! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WOULD LIKE!**

AN: Hey, everyone. It's your boy... Fuck that. I'm not starting off with that ever again. Anyway, just a couple of things I want to put out there. I'm in the midst of writing Chapter 22, just coming across a writer's block. Hopefully, I'll find a way to bypass it and get on with the story. Also, now that spring break's here, expect more chapters! Hopefully, I won't get stumped and stuff. Lastly, I encourage all of you guys to review. It gives me something to respond to and lets me know how to take the story. Now, onto the reviews.

Squall, Wow! I never thought I would see another who read my fic to it's fullest! Thanks! Hopefully, I will be able to get past the in-story Thursday without any issues. Everything till then has been planned and I know what to write. Thanks for review.

Roast Lord, Not a problem. It's a duty for all to read other people's work whenever they can. It's a show of community. Val knew he was fucked when he said those words about the bet. And you know, don't do it me please... My army of rats are still up and I have the power of shitposts. It'll be catastrophic, okay.

Quill, I going to be honest, I modelled Gabe and James to **very** loosely based of my real life friends. I tried to be realistic with their interactions, but now... ehh, I don't know really. Oh yeah, just a heads up, Monika isn't omniscient you would expect her to be. She's still limited to an a very small extent. Also it's nice see you reading remi's extremely in-depth reviews. That technician will come up again in Sunday. P.S stop with the kisses mang if you are gonna finna do that at least type in no homo aight smh

P.S.S: Sick profile pic, fam.

Remiboi, You keep outdoing yourself with those reviews man, I mean like damn! Good job, fam. To start off, I can't type what his name is, fam. It ruins the plot, hehe. He's still related to the MC, and there isn't much outside interference besides the technician doing his job.

And the project? The technician is one of the heads of the corporation the doctor mentioned. So because of that, the technician was able to model the AI from there. I will explain most of Monika's "plan" and how she seized power in the climax of the story. Now you know it's going to be major mindfuck. Well, I hope it is. Anyway, the color of the USB is indeed the color of that specific someone's hair color.

Val's definition of friendship is being marred by his "shrouded" feelings towards girls he has a connection with. It leads up to him doing some pretty questionable things... And yeah, you nailed the beast down. Good work!

And yup, Val's pledge on not lying is on the basis of them thinking they are real. So yeah, Val's lie doesn't count really. The word "harem" is not in Val's vocabulary. So the idiot he is, he's probably going to ask what that means.

The next chapter will be centered around the Literature Club, so Monika's "talk" with Val will be there.

AND GOD, finally! I remembered where everyone was saying that the girls were acting like thots. So I couldn't miss the chance to put that up. And, Sunday will be extremely vital to the story, don't worry. And I can't type anything about it, sorry.

Natsuki fluff incoming! This chapter will have that! If I finish writing it of course. And damn, you got what Natsuki was gonna say. Remember the bet that Sayori and Tom have? Tom is trying to sway Natsuki out of involving Val in anything. Sneaky Tom... There is also Tom and Sayori interactions as well. Also, comedic relief between the boys and girls.

And yeah, my school is very unorthodox. Perhaps, festival isn't the right word for it, rather a fair of some sort. The project plot is going to end in almost the same time as the main plot. Maybe a bit earlier.

Thank you for the in-depth review. Now in turn, I gave a in-depth answer. Keep it up, dude!

Tsudzukete, Ah. Thanks! It means a lot to me! Unfortunately this isn't a true chapter, and it's coming out Saturday night. Trust me, your patience will be rewarded.

Pokémon, Val is indeed a goof. The USB is maybe the color of Monika's hair...

I can't fake it. Anyways, thanks for keeping up with my story dude! Much appreciated!

Guardian, Sorry for shook. And also PEE ISN'T STORED IN THE BALLS SMH, he stored in the heart, according to our God, Mike Tyson.

Interesting take in classifying the Knify-Yuri spices. They are indeed strange creatures.

AND WORD? Hair smelling is weird af.

Val is confused by what's friendship and what's not. What a loser, smh.

Monika be reading some weird ass book like the fuck is she reading? Like go pick up the Francis of Flith then we talking.

Anyways, hit a yeet and I'll upload the next chapter before Sunday.

P.S: I have so much power. I'm a SHITPOST GOD

Unofficialalboy, I actually forgot that Val carries pencils in his pocket, due to consecutive classes. And I assure you, that isn't a pencil since he left it near his work. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Boi, Texas? Damn! That's awesome! Well, I hope you're having a good Thursday. Finally, we get a damn break!

Okay, that's all for now. I'm gonna go back to writing Chapter 22.

3/31/18 AN: Take a look and enjoy.

* * *

"Aah! Valkyrie! Are you okay?!" Yuri worriedly said from my left.

 _Before I respond to her, I've gotta say, our seating arrangement was quite peculiar. There was one table on each end of the seats. In between the end tables were six other tables, each arranged in a three by three manner._

 _I sat in the middle with Yuri and Natsuki on both my left and right sides, respectively._

 _James, Gabe, and Tommy sat right in front of me, with Tom being the closest to Sayori._

 _Finally, Sayori was sitting on the right end of the table._

 _So, I don't really have much support from my boys if things go awry._

 _Anyways, back to reality..._

I didn't budge from my spot, as I still laid my head, face down on the table.

"I'm fineee, Yuriiii..." I groaned.

 _This day is getting worse and worse for me..._

 _First, I kissed Yuri in her sleep! Not to mentioned how fucked up it is to do that!_

 _Second off, I think I may even like her more than a just friend!_

 _Third, When I did even **do that**? And why did feel like that I did this before?! _

_And finally, why did it feel as if I betrayed Monika somehow?!_

 _What the Hell is going on in my head?!_

 _It's as if I don't control of it anymore!_

...

"Good afternoon, everyone!"

I pull my head up to see Monika smiling at the middle of the classroom, looking around her to make sure everyone has their attention on her.

After a few milliseconds, everyone greets back with the usual:

"Hi, Monika!"

"Hello!"

"Hey there, Prez!"

Majority of the greetings came from the male end of the classroom. I was growing more and irritated out of this, it was this feeling that I couldn't quite comprehend.

Almost out of complete impulse, I wave at her to grab her attention.

She shifts her gaze to me and her smile transforms into something real. She wasn't using that smile from the Mona Lisa anymore, rather something she uses when she is actually happy.

 _And I can tell that she is, happy._

Without much warning, Monika blows a kiss at my direction and winks at me while doing so.

At that point, I felt my body tingle with joy.

I felt myself grin dreamily at her.

I failed to notice the two girls on both sides growl.

I was caught off-guard when Yuri grabbed and basically hugged my arm.

"Wha?!" I yelped in surprise.

I frantically looked for an answer from Yuri's face, confused as to why she was acting like this.

Her galaxy purple eyes didn't reveal much besides anger. She was glaring at me and gritting her teeth while at it.

And from the other side, I felt my other arm being grabbed too.

"Huh?!" I yelped again.

This time, it was Natsuki. Her small body gave out bursts of heat, most likely from all the anger she was experiencing.

I futilely attempt to search for an answer on her face too, but to no avail. Her scowl made my bones rattle in fear...

Natsuki's hot pink eyes that are full of energy is now set to a purpose...

And that purpose is to capture my arm as prisoner.

 _Why are they so angry?! What happened?! What did I do?!_

Gabe was paying attention to whatever Monika was saying, but he happened to turn around to see the whole scene in front of me.

At first, Gabe was shocked as to why there was two girls hugging my arms.

But then, he had an amused look on his face.

 _"Aw, crap... Can I get some help, please?"_ I begged using my eyes.

Gabe didn't pay any heed to the message, instead he tapped James' shoulder and whispered something to him.

I can only watch helplessly, as I saw James' face transform to confusion, shock, then pure amusement..

After a few seconds, James turned around as well, looking completely baffled at the scene.

He started to chuckle.

"Good job, Val... Good job..." He muttered.

"Eh?!"

"Wha-!"

Both of them realized what they were doing.

The two girls loosened their grips and let go of their captives, each embarrassed by their actions.

"Aww!" Sayori moaned in disappointment.

I turned my head to her in bewilderment.

 _She was enjoying all this?!_

"Why did you two let go of Val's arms! It was so cute!"

She simply just ignored my look towards her.

"Sayori!" Both Yuri and Natsuki yelled in hushed voices.

Sayori giggled from all this.

"But, you two are soooo cute with him! I ship it!" Sayori pointed out.

Tom turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

He sighed.

"That's good and all, Sy. But, can it wait? The assignment Monika is handing out counts towards our grade!"

Sayori still couldn't keep her excitement in.

"But I can't. I just... I ship it! I ship it! I ship it!"

"Sayori! Enough of already! Stop it!" Tom reprimanded.

"Alright! Fine, you big fat meanie... You always were a spoilsport, meanie." She tapped her index fingers together, bummed out from not being able to chant more.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Sayori ships me, Yuri and Natsuki?!_

 _Aw shit!_

 _..._

 _Uh... Why don't I feel that is a bad thing?_

"You're probably just mad that you're losing!"

Tom sighed again.

"Sure, sure. I'm worried about that, but I also got other things to worry about." Tom smugly said as he turned around to pay attention to what Monika was saying.

Sayori was taken aback, obviously not expecting that.

"Eh?! L-like what?!"

"Like you." Tom said without looking back.

 _Aww! That's adorable!_

"Wait, r-really?" Sayori muttered in disbelief.

Tom turned around.

"Yeah, really." He said nonchalantly, before turning to pay attention.

Sayori gave a squeal at out pure happiness. She jumped out of her seat and tackled Tom in joy, to which he almost fell off his seat.

Gabe and James scooted their seats away from the scene, obviously a bit unnerved about the touchy feely situations from me and Tom.

I saw Tom's face turn red in a manner of seconds.

"Aah! Sayori, what the heck! Sy! People will think we're a couple!"

Sayori didn't bother to listen, she kept snuggling Tom.

"So warm..."

His face turned redder by the second.

"Sayori!"

Her light blue eyes shot up.

"Eh?!"

She pulled away in embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just..."

"Hey, it's fine Sayori. Just... don't do this in public. We can do in this private or whatever..."

"Yay!" She pumped her arms up in the air, as if this was all a victory for her.

"That's so cute..." Natsuki muttered.

I looked at her with a smirk.

 _She took the words out of my mouth._

Natsuki flinched when our eyes met.

"What?! I didn't say anything!"

 _I want to catch her off-guard again. It's so fun to see her like that..._

 _It's actually kind of..._

 ** _Cute._**

 _Wait, what?_

I then shrugged and turned my attention to Monika.

"Alright, you didn't. I believe you." I said, keeping my focus at her.

"Wha-? I thought you were going to- oh..."

Natsuki completely shutdown.

 _She did not expect that._

 _Man! I love doing that to her!_

I felt myself grin, unable to keep my focus on Monika any longer.

"Hey, wait a minute! Y-you're enjoying this?!"

"No?" I smugly reply back.

"S-stop it! It's not funny! O-or else I will-!"

I turn my head just a bit to face her, in order to give the impression that I didn't care.

"Or else, what?" I condescendingly asked.

"Yes... Or else, what exactly?" Yuri also asked, curious to what Natsuki has to offer.

"Uh... um..." Natsuki stuttered uncharacteristically. "Ah! Or else..."

I turned my head to face her completely, and I failed to notice that Yuri was holding and squeezing my left hand...

"You have to be my boyfriend!"

I felt my head recoil backwards in complete bafflement. I didn't quite comprehend what she said.

 _What?!_

"Hold on, what?!"

"Hooo?" Yuri uttered.

"EEEEE!" Sayori squealed.

 _And what's with that sounds coming from both Yuri and Sayori?!_

"Well..." Natsuki reaches for my hand and holds with her own.

I felt my breathing hitch up a bit.

"If you don't stop, then you have to be my boyfriend! Period!" Natsuki declared, giving her usual toothy smile.

Yuri pulled me back so she can whisper something into my ear, but Natsuki's grip did not falter.

As a result, I felt my body being pulled from two different sides.

"Valkyrie! You can't be her girlfriend! You just... um... well can't!" Yuri quickly whispered. It was as if she was out of breath when she whispered that.

I arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going be her boyfriend, Yuri. Besides, I don't see her like that."

"Good! I mean... that's a shame. She's a really nice person underneath all that toughness..."

 _What? Didn't Yuri just say not to be with her?_

 _I mean, I don't see Natsuki as something more, but..._

 _Gah! Never mind._

 _Girls are just weird. Especially Monika, Yuri, and sometimes Natsuki._

 _Well. Except Sayori. She's the only cool one, except when she "ships" me with these two weirdos._

I look up to Natsuki, who was still basking in the light of her demand.

I cleared my throat.

"Alright, I'll stop it then. I'll stop teasing you, okay, Natsuki?"

"Huh?! I mean... Hah! You better..."

Something about Natsuki's tone sounded off. It's as if it has lost confidence or something...

 _Hmm..._

I heard Yuri give a sigh of relief.

 _Girls..._

I look up to Monika, who was still giving out instructions.

"Okay! That's all, everyone! This is being collected at the end of period!"

I heard a couple of groans from the boys.

"Aw, man!" Gabe responded. "That's bullshit!"

"Sorry, dude. There's isn't a way out of this." Tom replied.

"Fuck!" Gabe yelled in frustration.

I eyed him strangely.

"Wait, didn't you just say that you wanted to do work? Well here it is... work!"

"Fuck off, I didn't want to do work that counts in the first day!"

I smirked.

"Jeez, that awfully specific, sounds like you're trying to cover up team change..."

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and chuckled, knowing that I won the exchange.

After a while, the classroom returned to being rambunctious as always.

"Yuri?" Monika called out from the ever-increasing noise of the classroom.

"Yes, Monika?"

"Can you help me pass out the work again?"

Yuri was taken aback from the sudden plea for help, but was able to recover.

"Of course, Monika. I'll help."

Yuri stood up and started to walk to Monika.

Before she started her trot to help, she turned around with a worried look on her face.

I wasn't sure why she was worried, but I gave her a smile and a nod.

She eased up, and walked to Monika, sporting a smile that only I can give.

"Phew." I muttered as I leaned back onto the chair.

 _It's obvious... These girls just make me age faster... Jesus._

"So uh..." James said, wanting to start a conversation. "Fortnite?"

Me, Gabe and Tommy lit up.

"Yo, Fortnite?!" I replied back. "Fortnite?" I pointed to Tom.

"Hell yeah! Fortnite?" He points to Gabe.

"Let's go then!" He pushes out of his seat to fake himself leaving.

We all chuckled at Gabe's shenanigans.

"Um... Tommy, what's a Fortnite?" Sayori piped up.

"Yeah, what the heck is a Fortnite?!" Natsuki also responded.

I shake my head in disappointment at the two.

"Are you shaking your head at me?!"

"Nah, Nat. Just shaking my head at both of you."

She balls her fists up, glaring at right at me.

"Do it again! I dare you!"

I roll my eyes and grab her by the shoulders.

"Aw, don't be like that, Nat. What we were talking about isn't that important anyway."

I then scratched her head, to which she enjoyed.

This pacified Natsuki almost completely.

She closes her eyes and let the sensation pass over to her.

I stop scratching it after a few seconds later.

She opens her eyes. Her eyes gave away that she was displeased and wanted more head-scratching.

She cleared her throat and tried to respond to my prompt.

"O-oh, okay... if you put it that way..."

She punches my arm, I felt a small jolt of pain but most of it felt as if it was reflected back.

"Ow! What the heck, Val!"

She rubs her fist, to which it made me worried.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you okay? Why did you even punch me?!"

I take a look at her hand, seeing if any happened to it.

She pulls it away from my grip.

"Gah! Don't worry about it, I'm fine! Just what's wrong with your arms?!"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, really."

"Whatever!"

At this point, Yuri has stopped giving out the work and returned to her seat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to why she has stopped giving work out.

"Uh... Yuri? We didn't get any of the work..." I pointed out.

"Ah, right about that. Monika said that we didn't have to do it." Yuri replied.

"Fuck, yeah!" Gabe pumped.

"Wait, hold on! Yuri, was it? How come we didn't get the work?" James asked, being the usual buzzkill he is.

Yuri tapped her chin in thought, as if she was trying to remember something.

"Hmm, she said there wasn't enough copies apparently and printer is broken... So that's why we don't have to do it..."

 _Sounds a bit too convenient..._

 _Ah, what am I thinking? Just let good things happen!_

 _Besides, I'm not a pessimist like James..._

"Oh, in that case... Alright then!" James said, understanding the situation.

"Ah! I completely forgot! Guys!"

Both James and Gabe looked up to me.

I motioned them to look at Yuri.

"This is Yuri! She's a close friend of mine!"

She gave meek wave to them, giving them a shy but small smile.

I looked at Yuri and motioned her to see my friends.

"And Yuri, this is James and Gabe!" I introduced.

"Hey, there."

"What's good?"

"Ah. It's good to meet you two. Valkyrie told me a lot about you two..."

"Heh, I'm not surprised." James commented.

"Yeah, if you take out all the muscle, he's a real fucking softie." Gabe pointed out.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Yuri pondered.

"Bite me." I pointed a finger to Gabe.

"I will." He responded.

"Do it, you won't!"

Gabe stood up and pulled his pants up.

"Aight! You wanna go?"

I followed suit, pulling my pants up too.

"Let's go!"

"Hey! Hey! Break it up you-" Tommy said getting up as well, before being stopped from James.

James got Tom by the shoulders and brought him down to his seat.

"Relax Tom, they aren't going to fight."

"Oh."

It was true, we weren't going fight. But we were going duel.

We began shaking our hands in a vertical motion, as if we were gonna throw something.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, and shoot!" We both chant as we chose our item.

Gabe chose Paper.

I chose Rock.

"Hah!"

 _Fuck!_

I quickly shifted my fingers to an "ok" sign, winning the duel without much challenge.

"Fuck!"

I blew off my knuckles.

"Don't mess with the best." I confidently state.

"No u."

"Well, your mom gay."

Both James and Tommy let out a hiss of air on the tense fight.

"What's going on...?" Yuri asked, obviously lost.

"I don't even know..." Natsuki replied.

"Fuck you, your dad is a lesbian." Gabe fired.

"Your sister is a mister." I fired back.

"Argh... uh... your brother a mother."

"Your granny is a tranny."

The boys gave an "Oooh!" on my answer.

"Well, you know what, Val?"

"What?"

"Your grandpap is a trap."

 _One of most sacred comebacks used on me. He's getting desperate._

"Oho! Can Val comeback to that?!" Tommy prompted.

"Well, tune in next time in-" James started.

"Wait a damn minute! What's the point of all this?! These comebacks does not even make sense!" Natsuki criticized.

"I have to agree with Natsuki, this fighting is all pointless with meaningless responses..." Yuri stated.

"Mhm!" Sayori agreed.

"Well, I hope you guys change your minds when I say this."

I looked to face Gabe.

"Your ancestors..."

Everyone leaned in to hear what I had to say.

My eyes pierced his.

 _Here goes..._

"Are incestors..."

There was a long moment of silence in the group.

Natsuki was the first to break the silence.

"What?! That doesn't even-"

"Whoooa! My boy, Val be wildin!" James cut her off.

"Hey! You're interru-"

"Damn! He just destroyed Gabe! He fell harder than the Soviet Union!" Tom followed up.

Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori, all gave an exasperated sigh and turned away from us.

"Woo! That's how it's done!" I boasted.

I then sat down and leaned onto my seat, relaxing. I then let out a exhausted sigh, relishing in my victory.

After a couple seconds, the silence came back.

"So uh... what now?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, this day feels long as Hell..." Gabe commented.

"Gosh, I just want this day to end..." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, do you Val?" Natsuki spoke up, seemingly having heard of my monologue.

I was sincerely confused by her question. She had this condescending look and a devious little smirk on her face, it's as if she was going to win something with clever planning.

I arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, why? What's wrong? I'm not forgetting anything am I?"

In an instant, her smirk turned to a showcase of her bare teeth, obviously very angry at me.

 _Oh, fuck! What did I forget?!_

Natsuki started to shake in anger.

"Oooo! I swear to God if you forgot about our da- I mean, the day where you're helping me shop! You won't see the light of tomorrow!"

 _Oh, no..._

 _I totally forgot about that!_

"Oh, yeah! I was just joshing you, Nat. Heheh..."

"Hmph! That's what I thought!" She grunted and looked away from me.

 _Phew..._

"Natsuki, were you about to say date?" Yuri said with a strange tone to her voice.

 _What's with her voice? She sounds a bit angry but it's as if she was trying to conceal it..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Is Yuri..._

 _Jealous?!_

 _..._

 _I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing..._

Yuri's question took Natsuki aback, her confident posture now reduced to veiled insecurity.

"Wha?! N-no!" She stammers.

Natsuki takes a deep breath before continuing her explanation.

"I mean... who wouldn't want to date Val, right?" Natsuki elaborated.

I heard one of my friends give a sound of disbelief.

"Hah!" Gabe snickered, finally getting his usual confidence back from the fight. "Val, here claims that he's unattractive and an idiot around girls!"

"No! That isn't true!" Yuri uncharacteristically yelled.

"Yeah! He's one of the hottest guys in school!" Natsuki followed up.

I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

I heard Sayori trying to stifle her giggles.

"Anyway." James followed up. "Val, planned on being a Bachelor for the rest of his life. Something about letting his younger brother take the mantle as head of the family..."

Each girl gave a different response to when they heard of my plan.

Sayori gave a shocked gasp, covering her mouth in surprise.

Yuri looked visibly worried.

And Natsuki was looking away from all of us with a small frown.

I looked towards her and felt a crummy feeling swell in my heart...

 _For some reason... seeing Natsuki frown makes me feel horrible..._

 _I just want to help her._

 _I just want to see a smile on her face._

 _I just want to see her grit her teeth in seething anger._

 _I just want her to feel anything besides sadness!_

 _..._

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Well..." Tommy spoke up. "Being a Bachelor? That's kind of a smart idea... Less spending, more time with family and friends, and-"

The three girls turned their attention to Tom, all snarling at the man.

"Uh... Why are you guys so angry of a sudden?"

Out of all of them, I expected Natsuki to be the angriest, but I noticed how Sayori's baby blue eyes somehow turned to a darker shade of blue. It's as if they were now a deep Navy. Her eyes seemly carried the ability to pierce Poor Tom's soul.

Sayori was the first to speak.

"Tom, if you know what's good for you, you will shut your trap!"

Sayori's tone was a deep contrast to how it usually it is. Instead of that jubilant beat to her voice, it was hampered with pure anger and darkness.

Not only that, her face displayed a dark scowl. It was nothing I've ever seen before.

 _Wow, the nicest can also be the meanest..._

Tom struggled to find the proper words to say.

"I-Um... Yes, ma'am."

And with that, Tom shut up completely and hung in head down in shame, scared to look at Sayori eye-to-eye.

"Hey! I was going to say the same exact thing!" Natsuki complained, annoyed but also surprised by how Sayori has handled the situation.

"Ehehe... Sorry, Nat. I didn't mean to, I just got... angry." Sayori sheepishly apologized, glaring at the fallen Tom.

Natsuki got up from her seat and went to Sayori. She got up behind her and hugged her.

"No need to apologize, Sayori. I never thought you had it in you, girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hehe! Thanks, Nat!" Sayori said, enjoying the hug.

 _Aww... That's adorable._

 _..._

 _I should keep a count on how many times I've thought or said that._

Now that the moment has passed, Sayori spoke up again.

"Well, is it true, Val? Do you want to be a Bachelor?"

Natsuki still hugging Sayori followed up.

"Yeah! Is it?"

I couldn't quite tell how, but I can feel that Natsuki wasn't at ease when she asked that.

Yuri also asked the same question.

"I know, I shouldn't ask but... is it true, Valkyrie? Do you wish to be a... Bachelor?"

 _I don't get it..._

 _Why do they care?_

 _I know that I "kissed" Yuri, but I doubt she would even see me as someone more..._

 _Not only that, I don't know how to feel when I'm around her..._

 _Natsuki..._

 _My heart feels a lot warmer around her..._

 _I just don't know why..._

 _I feel the need to protect her, despite her tough personality..._

 _Maybe even hug her and her hold her tight..._

 _..._

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Val! Just answer the question already!" Natsuki glared at me.

 _Even her glare shows that she is hurt and wants help..._

 _I know what to say._

 _But..._

 _I can't._

I sighed, bracing myself for the answer I was about to give.

"Yes. I want to be a Bachelor. I plan on being single for the rest of my life. Let's not talk about this."

"But why, Val! There's got to be someone who you like! Like you know... "like-like"... And who knows?" Sayori looked at both Natsuki and Yuri.

I followed her gaze to them as well.

Yuri was playing with her long and soft purple hair, hiding her red face in it.

Natsuki was twirling her one of her pink twin-tails, looking away from me with a small blush on her face.

"They might even like you back, Val..."

I shook my head, rejecting it.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Thinking about my plan brings up some memories that I don't want relive."

"But, Val-"

"Just stop... please."

Another awkward silence came up. At this point, this was considered as a pestilence.

James broke the silence.

"Damn, Val. You never told us about how much it hurts you..."

Gabe was also worried.

"Yeah, Jim's right. How come you never told us about that?"

I looked at them with a solemn face.

"There is some things that should be left unsaid. I am not saying anything about this anymore... Look, can we please change the damn subject?"

I noticed how my voice has gotten a lot infuriated.

 _I hate Middle School so much..._

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Valkyrie. We won't ask anymore..."

"Thank you. Now, what now?"

I was cut off from the bell.

 _What?!_

"What? The period's over already? That weird... I could've sworn we had more time!"

"Word?" Gabe agreed.

"What's next, Val?" James asked.

I take out my schedule to check what we had next period.

 _AP Physics 2..._

"I have AP Physics, what do you guys have?"

Gabe took out his schedule and checked it with James.

"We got Study Hall now..."

"Damn! Looks like we don't see each other, till... Lunch?"

"Yeah, we both got lunch right after Study Hall."

"Alright, I'll see you two at lunch."

"See ya, Val."

"Laters."

I nod at them and see them leaving the classroom, alongside with majority of class.

 _Hey, where's Monika?_

 _Ah, never mind that._

I turn my attention to the remaining group.

"Hey, what do you guys have?" I asked.

"I have an internship with an AP Calculus teacher now..." Yuri replied.

"Well, I have to intern for Mr. Akira now. Sayori and Tommy are with me on that one." Natsuki replied.

"Hey, what do you have now, Val?" She asked.

"I got AP Physics 2. So I think-"

We heard the PA system patch in.

"Attention all AP Physics students, please report to Mr. Akira's classroom. Thank you."

"Well, shit. That's a coincidence..."

"Valkyrie? You have to go to that class with Natsuki?" Yuri nervously asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"It's just that..."

She looked away from me.

"We didn't get to read our book together..."

I walked up to her and pulled her chin up to make her face me.

"Hey. Don't be like that? I promise that we'll read in the Literature Club."

Her eyes met mine.

 _I never noticed that her purple eyes are dark enough to not reflect my reflection..._

"Okay?"

"O-Okay... Valkyrie. You promised, so it has to happen." Yuri confidently said.

"Yeah, I keep my promises Yuri." I smiled at her and patted her back.

We heard a squeal behind us.

"EEEEE! SO CUTE!"

"Sayori!"

"Sorry!"

"Alright, Yuri. I'll see you later." I removed my hand from her back.

Right after I did that, Yuri lunged at me and trapped me in a hug.

I awkwardly hug back.

We hugged for an good five seconds before Yuri loosened the hug.

"I'll be looking forward to this..." She huskily whispered to my ear.

I felt a thousand shivers go down my spine as she said that.

But each shiver made me feel all... tingly.

"O-okay..." I mutter.

She pull back and gives a quick smooch to my cheek.

I froze in place.

"Bye, Valkyrie~!" She waved as she walked away.

Our eyes never broke contact as she went outside of my vision's range.

I let out a small sigh of joy as I rubbed my cheek.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SOOOO ADORABLE! EEEEE!" Sayori squealed.

I turned around to see to an infuriated Natsuki right behind me filling my vision. I jumped as I saw her shaking violently and gritting her teeth while glaring.

 _She isn't glaring at me..._

I took a few steps to side.

"Sy!"

She jumped in place.

"Oh, I ship it! I ship it! I ship it! I-"

I saw Tommy roll his eyes and take out something from his pocket. He then smacked whatever he was holding, into her mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmph? Hmm? Mmm..." She moaned with her mouth full.

"Chocolate again, right?" I asked, a little worried to what caused her moan.

He nodded.

"Yep. Works every time."

"Huh. Nice. So, you guys-"

Out of nowhere, my arm got yanked and was being pulled to the exit of the classroom.

I can hear from the distance that, Sayori squealing.

"EEEEE! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS SO CUUTTE! I CAN'T STOP SHIPPING THEM!"

I turned my head to see an grunting Natsuki, plowing through the traffic of students without a care of the consequences.

Her face didn't show any hints of anger, she was completely stoic, and keeping a cold, hard stare towards to whatever's up ahead.

"N-Natsuki?"

"Not a fucking word, Jones." She angrily muttered, still giving her eyes up front.

 _Oh, no..._

 _If girls use my last name..._

 _That means I'm **totally** and **utterly** , completely **fucked**!_

In a manner of minutes, we make it to the classroom that me, Natsuki, Sayori, and Tom are supposed to be in.

She kicks the classroom door open and drags me inside.

Inside the classroom, there wasn't a lot of students inside. Rather, it was around 5 or 6, besides us.

Natsuki starts to scan the room for something. She gives a grunt and pulls me with her.

Words couldn't describe how terrifying this scene was. Maybe some would say that this was peculiar; as to why a guy like me, is being dragged like a ragdoll by a petite girl.

Or, some would understand what I'm going through.

Either way, we make it to the spot Natsuki found for us. It was rather secluded, and it looks to be the perfect spot to hide-in-plain sight.

She lets go of my hand.

"Sit." She demands without shifting her eyes to me.

"W-what? On the floor?"

"Sit down." Her hot-pink eyes burning through mine. "Or else."

"O-okay." I hurriedly sat on the floor.

Natsuki walks away to put away her bag away.

I simply put my bag next to me.

 _Oh god... She is so mad at me!_

 _Why is even mad at me? She was never this angry before!_

 _Was it because of how we kept interrupting her?_

 _Was it revenge for when I was toying with her?_

 _Or is it... No..._

 _Was it because of how I acted around Yuri when she was about to leave?!_

 _Wait! Does that mean she's..._

 _Jealous?!_

I was disrupted from my thoughts when Natsuki cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

I looked up to her in fear. She had her hands on her hips, still keeping that death stare on me.

"Where's my manga issue?"

 _Oh, shit! I forgot to read issue number 13!_

"Um... It's in my bag..."

"Then, take it out! Now!"

I dived into my bag and opened it.

It wasn't difficult to find "Parfait Girls", as the overuse of vibrant help make it stand out from the bleak insides of my backpack.

"H-here it is..."

"Give me that." She rips the book out of my frail and frightened grip.

Natsuki then tosses my bag aside, to which I flinch and sits right next to me.

 _She's sitting really close to me..._

"Now, Jones. Tell me what the issue was about? You didn't answer my texts or calls, so you had to be busy reading this."

 _But, I didn't get the chance to read it though!_

I looked up to her.

"Um... it's about these four girls that go the same high school..."

"Uh, huh."

"And those four girls got into an argument..."

"Okay enough about that! Now what was your favorite part?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

 _I can't fake it anymore._

I sighed in guilt.

"I'm so, so sorry Natsuki... But..."

I hung my head down in shame.

"I didn't really read the mango..."

She sighed.

"I knew it, it was pretty obvious too. Why?"

"I was just..." I paused.

 _I can't tell her about the sleepover that me and Monika had! I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen if I do!_

Natsuki leaned in. Her shoulder now touching mine. Our faces were a few inches apart...

 _ **Lean in. Take the chance.**_

I mentally shook my head.

"Just tell me, Val. I won't be mad."

 _Might as well tell the truth..._

I look directly into her pink eyes.

 **Do it.**

"Okay. The reason why I didn't get to read it is because-"

I was cut off from a squeal in front of us.

 _Sayori._

We see her jumping in place, completely ecstatic.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY ARE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER!"

Tom walks to her side and holds her in place, so she could stop jumping.

"Jesus, Sayori! What's gotten into you?!"

"I'm sorry Tom! It's just that Natsuki and Val are so cute together! Oooh! The big, strong man protects his small, cute lover! It's adorable!"

"WHAT?!" We both yell, creeped out from Sayori's "matchmaking". We look at each other and noticed how close we have gotten.

We immediately move a few inches away from each other.

Natsuki was the first to talk.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, S-Sayori?" She stuttered, most likely from how close we were.

"Y-yeah! What did you mean?" I also stuttered.

She simply giggled at us.

"Hehe! Nothing! Keep it up you two!"

Sayori then grabs Tom's arm and pulls him away from us.

Tom looks at me with a uneasy face, worried for my wellbeing.

I nod at him, signaling that I would be just fine.

He nods back and follows to wherever Sayori is taking him.

 _No, I'm not fine._

 _I'm so screwed!_

* * *

AN: So I lied. It wasn't going to released tonight, or rather 4 in the afternoon. The next chapter is going focus more on Natsuki and Val pairing, and hopefully a lot more on Sayori and Tom. Now, before I start. Did no one notice the Drake and Josh meme in the previous chapter? Like the one where Josh tells Drake to go get the power saw? I was trying to describe that when Gabe and Jim had to give Monika their work... Anyways, time to start.

Remiboi, Well you thought wrong, maybe at first this was a Christian fic, but now... I have no control anymore. Shit...

Alright! Sunday is where shit hits the fan and Monday is where the end will happen!

Val is going to ask what a Harem is during the club meeting. I don't know what to decide really, be a momentum stopper and make Val get one girl? Or maybe go for an Harem? I'm not sure. And hey, maybe you might be right on Val's choice for only one.

And don't worry, I've got the confrontation between Val and Natsuki's father planned out. It will have an happy ending! Also, Natsuki's father isn't as abusive as in Act 2, rather he is a "careless" one. His father doesn't touch her, but sometimes neglects her. Trying to keep it a bit fluffy, you know?

Anyways, dude. Thanks for all the support, you've supported me when I started the fic and you're supporting me to the end! Thank you!

Bananamoe, I'm happy to know that it made you happy! Val may have feelings for both Yuri and Natsuki. Maybe... Anyways, thanks for the review!

Keith, Now you don't have to wait, since it's here!

Storm, Thanks! And personally, I thought the beast would look the same exact version as Val. Eh, that's personal preference I guess.

Ryustorm, Yep. Val's friends are going to jump at the chance to go the beach. And go to the beach they will. My time zone is in the Eastern-Standard time. Thanks for the review dude!

Alrighty, that's all for now. Thank you all for taking the chance to read this. I greatly appreciate it!

I'll upload chapter 23 as a review response chapter to let you all know about the next chapter's release date.

And please, review! It allows me to respond to you!

P.S: I keep forgetting to include the response section from the beginning of chapter 22 into the actual chapter! Word count is actually: 7,182.


	23. Playful

Warning! Some sexual content is present in this chapter! Reader Discretion is advised!

* * *

With the "couple" out of the way. Natsuki brought her attention back to me again.

"So! Where did we leave off?"

She was staring at me, her bright eyes waiting for an answer.

 _Looks like she has forgot about asking me why I didn't read._

 _Might as well take the opportunity..._

 _If I did tell her that Monika slept over in my house..._

 _In the same bed..._

 _Cuddling..._

 _Almost seeing each other naked..._

 _Yeah... Saying any of that isn't a good idea._

 _Nor is saying that Monika slept over in my house._

 _Now to question at hand._

I placed my hand on my chin, trying to remember where we last left off.

"Hmm... If I remember correctly, we left off at the part where Minori was 'getting stuck in a pickle'."

Natsuki cringed at what I said.

 _Never thought I would ever see that._

"What?"

"Eugh... 'Getting stuck in a pickle'? Really Val?"

"Hey, I don't what happens next! Besides, I like using idioms."

"Well, I hate idioms. Why can't people talk to each other without being fancy?"

"Maybe, because they want to be seen as educated individuals."

"Well, 'educated individuals' are arrogant assholes!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then, how about Yuri? Yuri is a girl that uses those big words and idioms as well. And I see her as an 'educated individual'. Does that mean she's an asshole too?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant people who use big words to confuse people and control them! I hate those types of peoples with a passion!"

I nodded understanding.

"Huh. I see. I bet you hate everything, then." I muttered, trying to find the page where we left off at.

She glared at me.

"Yeah! Like you! Why didn't you read last night?! What were you doing that was so important, huh?!"

I looked at back her with a mild glare as well.

 _She remembered!_

 _Fuck! What should I do?!_

 _She did say she hates me, so I can take advantage of that..._

 _It'll be the perfect distraction!_

 _I knew she was joking about hating me, but I needed to diffuse the tension from before._

 _It never hurts to be safe. I need to make sure she forgets about the question completely..._

 _I don't know why, but I know for a fact that all Hell breaks loose if I tell her why I really didn't read._

"It's none of your business, alright?" I growled.

"It is! You said that you would read it!"

I turned my glare away from her and closed the manga. I stood up and began to get up to leave.

"Whatever. If you hate me, then we have no reason to be near each other."

With the book at hand I started to walk away.

"Wh-what? Wait! Where are you going?! Don't go!"

I stopped at my tracks and turned my head to speak.

"Why? Don't you hate me?"

"No! I don't! I was just joking!" She yelled as she stood up to catch up with me.

 _I should stop here. But I can't take any chances!_

 _I need to press forward!_

I turned my body to face her.

"Eh, sure you were... You behave as if you do hate me, and I was waiting for you to confirm it. And guess what? You did! You confirmed that you hated me!"

"No! I-I don't! I don't hate you, I swear! I'm sorry! Please don't go!"

Out of the corners of her eyes, I can see tears starting to form. Her lips were quivering and it was a manner of seconds that she would burst...

 _Fuck!_

 _I'm taking this too far! I'm pretty damn sure she's forgotten about the question by now!_

 _Argh! Why do I have such a bad feeling, if she does know what I did with Monika?!_

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face, completely burned out from my train of thought and the stress I'm going through.

"Natsuki. I knew you were joking..."

"W-wh-what? Y-you knew?"

"Yeah... I knew. I was just messing with you, but I took it a bit too far..."

I expected her to get angry for doing that to her.

All Natsuki did instead, was hang her head down.

"Oh... y-you knew..." Was all she muttered out, as she was looking down at the floor.

Natsuki was completely stoic, there was no emotion on her face or posture.

 _This is the right choice right...? Cause, it sure as hell doesn't feel like it!_

All of a sudden, she started to sniffle and shake.

My eyes widened.

 _Oh fuck!_

I closed the distance between us and clutched her shoulders.

I looked down at her and hoped that she wasn't going to break down.

"God, Natsuki please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

She started to her rub her eyes, in an effort to try to stop the tears from falling out.

But they falling like a waterfall...

 _Shit!_

"Natsuki, please look at me! I'm sorry!"

She started whimpering, trying to hold it steady, but it was quickly failing.

 _Was this really necessary? What if I told the truth instead?!_

 _No! I can't tell her the truth! There's an aura of darkness around it! I can feel it!_

 _Then, what should I do now? If this was all for the greater good, then how come I don't know what to do next!_

I gently shake Natsuki's shoulders.

"Natsuki-"

I couldn't help but stare at her eyes.

Her eyes were now muddled with tears, weak and tormented. It was a deep contrast to being so jovial and strong...

She took a look at me before closing her eyes, turning her face away from me.

Natsuki pushed me out of the way and ran towards the exit of the classroom.

"Natsuki!"

 _Fuck!_

I chased after her, hastily opening the door to keep up with her.

I ignored all the murmurs behind me. I didn't have a care in the world about what they had to say about me.

Once I made it outside the classroom, I searched frantically for her; my eyes scanning every meticulous detail there is.

But my ears picked up her distinct wailing.

I turned to my side to see her in the fetal position crying. Her small figure emphasized how much of a wounded soul she is.

 _Right decision? My ass. Things couldn't be this bad if I told her the truth..._

I kneeled down.

"Natsuki... don't cry, I'm sorry. I'll do anything! I swear, just please stop crying!"

She didn't budge from her position, she kept crying and ignored me.

I placed the manga I had with me right next to her, and picked up her chin.

Her face was red from all the crying and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Her small body wouldn't stop shaking from all the emotions she was feeling...

I leaned in, putting my forehead against hers.

Somehow, this was able to calm her down.

Slowly, but surely, she relaxed.

As a reward, I kissed her forehead once she was able to calm down completely.

I caressed her cheek with my left hand, while leaning on her forehead.

"I shouldn't have taken it too far. I know it was mean... That's why I'm sorry. I'll do anything... Anything to make you happy again... Just say what you desire, Natsuki." I sweetly whispered.

Natsuki was still unresponsive, her face was still partially covered by her legs and she was still looking away from me, instead she was looking at the floor.

 _What should I do...?_

I didn't use my mind to think out my next actions.

I sat right besides her and got my arms under her whole body, swooping her off her floor and onto my arms.

Once I got her in my arms, I placed her on my lap. Each of her legs on each side my body.

She was directly facing me, on top my lap.

She was rubbing her eyes still, trying to stop another burst of tears coming.

I move her arms that were covering her eyes, and brought them down.

I tenderly stared into her eyes, her eyes still somewhat muddled from before...

I then brought her into a hug.

I raised myself to her ear.

"Natsuki... Don't cry. Like I said... I'll do anything for you. Just say the word." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away from the hug and I looked straight into her eyes.

I can see the life in her pink eyes starting to return.

I knew she's back with vengeance.

"A-Anything?" She muttered.

"Yes. Anything." I assured.

What happened next was so quick.

I flinched as I felt my head get knocked back onto the wall.

I tried to yelp from the pain, but it was overshadowed by a feeling of euphoria.

 _I don't understand why I felt so alive all of a sudden..._

My lips had extra weight on it, but it was tasting a sweet taste... It's as if was sugar...

 _Cupcakes?_

Before I can brood on it more, the taste escaped me.

Natsuki pulled away from me, looking down in shame.

 _Wait, a minute..._

 _Did Natsuki just..._

 _Kiss me?!_

 _Did she?!_

"Wh-what happened?" I asked in confusion.

"I-I... I kissed you..." Natsuki confessed.

 _She did!_

"Y-you did?" I said in denial.

She meekly nodded, still looking away from me.

 _That was her lips?!_

 _It tasted so good..._

 _So sweet!_

 _So creamy!_

 _So divine!_

 _I want more!_

 _I need it!_

 ** _I. Want. More._**

"I'm so sorry, Val... I just felt desperate for some reason... It was a strange feeling... I felt a rush of obsession that I couldn't stop..."

I ignored what she had to say.

I stared at her lecherously, readying myself to strike at her.

"Val...? Why are you looking at me lik-"

I ram my lips onto hers, relishing the sweet taste of her lips.

 _It tastes like cupcakes! Delicious!_

Natsuki gave signs of surprise, giving muffled "Mmphs" while our lips were connected.

Ultimately, she fell and enjoyed the taste, giving small moans on how enjoyed this.

We break away once we ran out of breath.

"T-that was amazing, Val... It's so much better than in manga..."

I smirk, feeling confident.

"Oh, really now? So that's what you had in that covered book, back in the Literature Club?"

Her eyes looked around frantically, trying to dissuade me from questioning her more.

"Eh? Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Your 'stash' back at the club. Don't play dumb, Nat..."

She avoids my gaze and looks at the floor.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nat..."

"Alright! Alright! Fine! You caught me!" She crossed her arms.

"That I did, what did you have in there?"

"It's... It's..."

"Tell me. Come on... I want to know."

She sighs.

"It's... a Ecchi manga... It's a bit um... explicit... In fact, I don't think it's even Ecchi. I think it's hent-"

I arched an eyebrow.

 _I have so many questions._

"What's Ecchi? And how is it explicit? And how is it not explicit?"

She glares at me.

"Since you're so curious, why don't you look it up, huh? Oh yeah, while you're at it, look up 'hentai' too!"

I didn't flinch from her comeback. Instead, I smirked devilishly.

"I don't know, why don't you get off my lap?"

I knew I caught her off-guard.

 _God! That feels so good to do!_

Her posture weakened as she was taken aback. Her mouth was agape and she seemed conflicted.

She hung her head down, her hair taking up most of my vision.

I couldn't see her face, as she was looking down. But it was red enough to glow and be visible.

"I-I... No! I don't want to! I like... sitting on your lap... even if there is something poking my butt... And whatever it is, I gotta say it's..."

My smirk turned to a smile when she said likes sitting on my lap.

But, that smile escaped me when she said 'something poking her butt'.

 _Wait a minute!_

 _Oh, no..._

 _Did she just compliment my-_

Natsuki starts to grind my crotch with a strange sense of curiousity.

"Hmm... Wow... It feels nice and so... warm..."

"Uh... Natsuki can you stop?" I asked meekly.

She didn't stop however, instead she started to grind on it a bit more, causing my eyes to bulge out.

"Mmm... Wow... It's actually pretty-"

 _Enough of this._

"Natsuki. That's enough." I interrupted.

I grabbed her by the hips to pull her off me.

To my surprise she holds my hands in place.

"Aah! Yes, Val! Grab my hips!" She moaned.

Her moan made me skip a beat and it was turning me on.

She started grind with more passion, her soft butt vigorously grinding on my-

 _Gyah! I-I can't hold on to my sanity much longer!_

 _But, it feels amazing..._

I gritted my teeth in an effort to not divulge into what Natsuki and I probably wanted.

My breathing was very erratic. There was heavy and light breathing mixed in to keep me conscious.

"N-Natsuki, get off of me..." I muttered weakly, trying my best to not lose myself to the pleasure.

She was incredibly reluctant to get off of my lap, as she proved it by wrapping her arms

"Awww... but come on, Val! I want to feel more! **Don't you** want more?"

My heart skipped a beat and I almost choked on my own saliva.

I was fighting within myself to not give in to her demands.

 _This is ultimately going to lead to sex._

 _I can't allow that to happen!_

Focusing on getting Natsuki off my lap, I had to put a little "elbow-grease" into moving away from my crotch and placing her right next to me.

She wasn't fazed by how I moved there.

She cutely crawled up to my lap and rested her head on it. She also gave me a little pout.

"Awww! Don't be like thattt!"

Her cute charm and looks made me rethink my choice.

 _I never thought that Natsuki could be a thot..._

 _But she's so cute!_

 _And, I can't resist for long!_

I gave Natsuki, a soft but warning glare.

"Uh, uh. I don't think so, Natsuki."

Her eyes were a bit off, her usual hot-pink pupils now looked a bit... darker...

Either way, she gave a whimper, clearly disappointed in my actions.

"Jeez, Val. You're such a spoilsport..."

"Yeah, that I am."

"Hey... if I can't feel it with my butt, can I at least, you know... Touch it?"

 _What the hell?!_

I looked at her, completely bewildered by what she said.

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes in a adorable manner.

"Can I..."

She brings a finger up to my crotch.

"Touch this?"

She pokes it with her finger.

I jolt from her boldness to touch my rod. I reeled away from her, shifting my weight to a side, so I can have some personal space.

"No! God, no! What's with you?!"

She crawls up to me again and forcibly pushing my legs down with frightening strength. After that, she laid her head and playfully rolled it around my lap.

"I don't knowww... I just wanna play with that stick of yours! It looks soooo fun to play with!"

 _She's clearly turned on and isn't thinking rationally._

 _God, what a thot._

"You. Can't. Touch. It." I carefully explained to her.

She moaned.

"Awwww! Okay, I won't touch it. But..."

She slowly traces my lap with her hand, her warm touch was making me feel aroused...

"I want to..."

Her hand lunged towards my pant's zipper and pulled it.

" **See it!** "

I immediately cover my crotch from her.

"Ah! Hey! Natsuki, what the Hell is wrong with you!"

She licks my hands in effort to get my hands away from my crotch. I recoiled in surprise, but still managed to cover my crotch.

 _Holy shit! She gets really playful when she's turned on!_

A small blush covers her face.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Vally! I'm just a curious little girl! Now open up!"

She rips my hands out to what I was covering.

 _FUCK! I'm so screwed! How did it come to this?!_

"Ooooh! You're wearing boxers! This makes it easier to see!"

"Argh! Natsuki! Stop it! This is your last warning!" I warned trying to cover it up. Natsuki however, was somehow a lot faster and stronger in taking out my covered crotch.

"OwO... What's this...?"

She pokes it directly.

 _THAT'S IT._

I grab Natsuki by her shoulders and pinned her to the ground, by holding her wrists.

Natsuki didn't show much care to the situation, she just playfully rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Val... I just wanted to see your pee-pee."

I shake my head at her.

"No. That is something you aren't going to see, okay?"

"Awwww! But, why noooot?"

"Well, first off, we're in public! People could catch us being all touchy-feely!"

"So?"

"We'll get in trouble!"

"So?"

"We might get suspended!"

"So?"

"Argh! Anyway, secondly, it's taboo for to touch other people's private parts! And third, we aren't even a couple! So we can't do this in private, either!"

"Oooh. So... when can we do it? I wanna play with it again!"

"Never, Natsuki!"

"Plweease?! Can I play with it later?"

"No! Like I said, we aren't a couple!"

Her playful smile tarnished to a frown. Her slightly darkened pink eyes turned brighter.

"Oh... right..."

There was an awkward silence between us. We looked away from each other.

To make it even more awkward, I was on top of her.

"Uh... I should get off..." I said, letting go of her wrists.

"You should..."

We both looked away from each other.

 _I need to break the ice._

"Now, can you tell me why you kissed me?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Natsuki answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know how I feel towards you..."

I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Nat?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" She glared at me, confirming that she's back to normal. "How about this? Why did you kiss me back?!"

My eyes widened at her question.

"I..."

 _Why did I even do that?_

"Exactly..."

"Look... Y-you said that you got desperate... Before I kissed you again... Why?"

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

She opens them again.

"You aren't going let go of this now, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. The reason why I got desperate is because I didn't want to lose you."

"What? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere..."

"I meant after the festival at Monday... There's two girls that like you, Val. I mean not as friends, but as you know... something more... Maybe as... **lovers.** "

 _This is so much to process..._

 _Who are the other two girls that like me that way?_

 _Sayori is obviously with Tom..._

 _Yuri probably sees me as friend... Even though I kissed her in sleep. She's going to reject me if I say that I liked her..._

 _Monika and I are just best friends, nothing more. I don't think anything is going to happen between us..._

 _Who might they be, then?_

"R-really? I didn't know..."

"Yeah... There's another girl who likes you like that too..."

"Huh? Who is it?"

Tears started threaten Natsuki's eyes once more.

"She's me you idiot! I like you! I like you idiot!"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"You... like me?"

"Yeah! I do! I mean who wouldn't? You treat everyone with care and help them feel good about themselves! You know how to treat a girl right, and let them feel comfortable with you! That's why I like you!"

"Oh... how long have you liked for?"

She sighed again.

"This is a long one Val... Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Fine. To start, I had a small crush on you, when you first transferred here... My friends in English 12 at first period wouldn't stop talking about you... So I went out my way to ditch my friends and try to find you at lunch..."

"Wait. You were checking me out in lunch, during my first day? That's a little... creepy. No offense."

"Hey! Don't make me feel bad about it! I wanted to see for myself if you were a hunk everyone says you were... Anyway, that's where I had a crush on you. I thought you had a girlfriend already, so I decided this keep this crush to myself... and crush it down. Uh, no pun intended."

Natsuki sighed dreamily.

"When you came to Literature Club with Tommy, I panicked... I never thought that I would see you here in the club. So I had to wing it, and act 'normal'. I knew that you didn't have a girlfriend when Monika hugged you, or when you patted her head at that day... I couldn't believe that you weren't taken!"

"Yeah... I didn't know what to do there... it was all pretty awkward..."

"Do you remember how you first acted towards me?"

"Yeah, I did. I was actually a bit annoyed by you."

"Eh?!"

Natsuki looked offended, she leaned in with a glare.

"Well about now?!"

I put my hands up in calming fashion.

"N-No! Not at all, heheh. I didn't know you then, that's why! I didn't you know were actually a sweet girl!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. I was really, really happy when you actually liked my cupcakes..."

"It was that big of a impression?"

"Mhm! The boy of any girl's dreams, complimenting your cooking is something you should happy about!"

She paused.

"Anyway Val, remember about the fight I had with Yuri, two days ago?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You didn't really pick a side, instead you chose both of our sides... It was there that I knew that it wasn't a small crush. You defended each of us and pointed out our... uh..."

"Faults?"

"Faults! Yeah, sure. It was there, I needed to find a way to make you mine... So, I baked cookies for you, me, and Sayori. I had to show that I cared about you, by giving yours and mine chocolate chips."

"I remember that... My gosh, that cookie was soo good..."

"R-really? Why didn't you say so? I could've made more for you!"

"I was going to say that, until you said that I had to go shopping with you today."

"Right! So on top of that cookie, I wanted you to come with me to shop!"

"Hey, didn't you lie about that?"

"Hehehe! I did! My plan was to make you fall to the pressure and not prove me wrong, in front of everyone!"

"Wow... You're one evil little woman."

I scratched her head.

She enjoyed it by showing her distinctive smile, the one with her fang pointing outwards.

"Why, thank you! Yeah, when I said that, I never thought Yuri also had a something planned as well. She said that you had to go bookstore with her..."

She paused looking away.

"Um, I don't want to be nosy but... was that true?"

I shook my head.

"No! Not at all! I never heard her mention anything about the bookstore!"

"Sh-she lied, too?! Uuuuu! Gah, anyway, remember when we had to read that?"

She pointed to the issue of Parfait Girls on my left.

"Yeah, I was sore as Hell! It hurt when you forced me to sit down! Why did you even get so angry there?"

"Well, I kissed you on the cheek, when you found issue 13... But you friend-zoned me. I felt... hurt. And I got angry from that. Not to mention, I hate being hurt."

"Sorry..."

"But, your definition of friends is pretty weird, though... We had a tickle fight that is borderline couple-like..."

"I-I know. I never had any female friends when I got older, so I don't know how to act girls..."

"Oh... But, I saw something in you that gave me hope to continue falling for you... There was something in your eyes after the tickle fight. You wanted something more... It was there that I realized that this wasn't just ordinary crush... And I was more than happy to give it to you, but Monika interrupted us."

"Yeah, I got a little scared when she caught us."

"Right? I got scared too! But, at that point, I thought it was now or never! So, I had to get a bit assertive towards her and had to push her aside."

"Amen to that!"

"Soo yeah... That basically sums up how I fell in lo- I mean liked you."

Her slip-up was really obvious.

"Wait, did you say love?"

She was flustered by this.

"Wha-? No! I didn't... I don't love you."

She gritted her teeth, like as if she was in pain.

"Natsuki... Why are you lying?"

"Because of two reasons..."

She looks away from me.

I don't think you even love me... I mean, I don't blame you really. I'm short, I have small boobs, and I am almost always irritated... Yuri and Monika are taller, they got big boobs, and they probably have a better personality than me..."

"You're right."

"Wha-?" She looks up to me in disbelief.

"They are taller than you, and they do have uh... _bigger goods than you_ , but that doesn't mean anything..."

"Yeah... It does... every guy wants a girlfriend with big thighs, ass, and boobs... I don't have any of that..."

I felt my face flare up.

"A-about your butt..."

"What? What about my butt? I know it's pretty-"

"It's pretty big..." I finished.

 _Oh, God... I think I'm gonna faint..._

Natsuki's face was redder than a tomato.

"Eh?! M-my butt? You think it's... **big**?"

I look away in complete embarrassment.

"Yeah... When you uh... grinded on me? I felt your butt on my 'you know what'... It felt... uh, great..."

She wasn't satisfied, instead she was confused.

"So...?"

"It's big..."

"And...?"

 _Fuck my life!_

"Damn it, Natsuki! You do need me to spell it out for you?! You have a **nice ass**! It's big and plump! Just the way I like it!" I yelled with a red face.

"Oooh..."

Natsuki covered her face.

"I didn't know you liked my butt..."

"Well, the more you know, Mrs. Worldwide!

"But, I thought my butt was pretty small..."

"No, it isn't! Your butt is thick with an extra c! Gah! Stop doubting yourself! I like your ass the way it is, alright?!"

"Oh... That really makes a girl happy... Being complimented for their body... Especially if they're unhappy with it..."

"Finally!"

"Jeez, Val! Why are you so mad?!"

"I don't like talking about the female's body! Every body is beautiful in their own right!"

"You don't talk about a girl's butt or their tits?"

"No! My friends never talk about that! We talk about everything else, but that!"

"Oooh..."

 _I can't take this anymore._

"Look, can we stop talking about the female body?"

She smiled devilishly.

"Give me one more compliment about my butt, then we'll stop!"

"I-I don't want to!

"Do it! Or we'll keep talking about this!"

"Okay! Fine! Your butt is something I really want to touch and grope, alright?!"

Natsuki's face went red again.

"R-really?"

"Yes! Now can we please move on?!"

"No problem! How about my tits?!"

"Aaagh! What?!"

"Just this one part, pleaseeee?!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleasse? Pleasee?"

 _For the love of God, just end my life right now!_

"Alright! Fine! Although your boobs are small, that doesn't mean that I don't like them! They seem to be perky and probably can grow if they are touched regularly!" I said with immense difficulty.

Natsuki gave a squeal of joy.

She was shaking with happiness, until she looked at me with skeptical look.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

"I was forced to take Sex Ed in my late elementary school years. We were divided into boys and girls. Each gender has to watch their own counter-part's video, in order to get a better other understanding of each other. And might I say, it went horribly..."

"Oh. So if I touch myself, does that mean my boobs will get bigger?"

I buried my face into my hands, unable to cope with how "weird" the situation was.

"Yeah! Sure! We'll go with that!" I said while covering my face.

"Okay! Okay! We'll move on. Do you like me for who I am?"

"What? Like your personality and how you behave?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hmm... I do. I do like how you behave. Natsuki, I admire your strong spirit. Your sharp tongue, inability to accept failure, and your skill to speak your mind really impresses me. In fact, I idolize you for it. It's a beautiful thing you have, Natsuki."

Natsuki was completely baffled from what I said.

She was grinning proudly to my compliments, and from the looks of it, she couldn't stop grinning.

"Val... You really know how to make a girl feel alive, huh?"

"Hey, what can I say. I know my way with words... Anyway, what's the second reason, eh?"

"Oh..." Her grin fell to a small frown.

 _This isn't good._

"Natsuki? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah... there is. The second reason why you wouldn't want to be with me is my dad..."

My eyes widened in fear.

"Your... dad?! What does he do to you?!"

"Val, calm down. He doesn't do anything to me! That's the problem! He's just really, really uncaring sometimes... He spends most of his free time mourning Mama..."

I scooted closer to and brought her into a hug.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry..." I said, running my hand down her back.

"It's okay, Val... I learned to accept my Mama's death a long time ago... That's why I'm happy to be alive. But sometimes, I worry about my dad a lot... He doesn't know when to let go and move on... And because of that, he's really overprotective of me when I'm around other people, even when I'm with my closest friends!"

"So if I ever see your dad, then..."

"Yeah, my dad is going to freak out... And I'm scared if he does... When he does freaks out, he locks himself up and tries to calm down... It takes a while for him to calm down..."

"Hey, Nat. Let me speak to your father, then. Maybe I can convince him to let go."

"What?! He won't listen to anyone! He even hired a therapist once, and my dad never listened to him or took the medication properly!"

I placed arm around her back and brought her close.

"Natsuki, let me tell you something. When my great-uncle died, my dad was a mess. He didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. My dad was his favorite nephew, and he couldn't let go of his death. No one in my family or friends could get him out of that state, except me. I was able to convince him, to move on and accept it. And Natsuki, my dad is a really, really stubborn man. All I am asking is a chance. I can maybe help him, okay?"

"..."

Natsuki was completely silent, debating whether or not to give me a chance.

"Alright... fine. My dad comes home around 7... So after we are done shopping, I'll take you home with me..."

"Thank you, Natsuki."

"Just... please help him... I'm scared for him..."

"I will, don't you worry."

The first bell rang, meaning we had a few minutes left until the period ends.

"Wow! How long have we been out here?" I asked.

"It looks like, a while. Hey, Val..."

"Hmm?"

"Since you wanna help my dad, does that mean you want to be with me?"

I smiled bitter-sweetly.

 _I am still not sure._

"Nat, I like you for your personality and body as well. Don't forget that, but just give me time, alright? I'll get back to you on it."

She smiled back, her fang poking out.

"Okay! Not a problem! Besides, I think I would feel a bit off, we became a couple now..."

"Yeah! My thoughts exactly!"

I waved her to come inside.

"Wait! C-can we... you know..."

Natsuki looked away from me with growing red face.

"What? Do what?"

"Kiss...? One more time, before we go? Please?"

I shrugged.

"Um... Sure? C'mere."

I walk up to her and she pushes herself against the wall.

 _Here goes..._

I look to her pink eyes.

They were dilated. She was nervous.

I was nervous too.

But that didn't matter. I was brave as well.

And so was she.

I moved my face closer and closer hers.

She parts her mouth.

And I part mine.

We heard someone take a deep breath of air to our side...

But we didn't care.

I felt her hot breath on my mouth as we-

"EEEEEEEE! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THEY ABOUT TO KISS! AAAAAAHHH! YESSSS! TOM GET OUT HERE NOOOW!" Sayori fan-girled.

"Oh, no! Fuck!" Was all we heard inside the classroom.

We both back off, completely mortified that Sayori ruined our moment.

"Where?!" Tom came outside with both our bags.

"Awww! You missed it! They were so close too!" Sayori exclaimed, as she jumped in place.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Natsuki.

"It's okay. I'm going to have to speak about Sayori about this..." She whispered back.

"Heh, you do that."

Tom gives us our bags and goes to Sayori to calm her down.

I pick up the manga issue on the floor and offered it to her.

"Val, do me a favor and read that? For me, please?"

I smile at her, she was no longer using threats to coerce me read. She was genuinely asking me to read, for her.

I happily obliged.

"Not a problem, Natsuki. I'm going to binge it during lunch."

She giggled.

"Tee hee! You better! Bye, Val! See you at the Club!"

"See you!"

And we both walk our separate ways.

* * *

AN: Woo! This is what happens if you don't experience a writers block in a chapter! Earlier release dates or a surprise like these! Next chapter will be centered around Yuri or Monika. And also, I'm sorry for those who expected some Sayori and Tom fluff. I couldn't find a way to incorporate it into the chapter, without making it lose focus. Anyway, time to respond to reviews.

Remiboi, I think this your longest one yet. Holy upjesus! To start off, yes the classes are going to be different through out the day. And how'd you know that the next chapter was going to be Phys Ed class?

Frank or Val is a man with a lot of hidden self conflict. Just putting it out there.

I enjoyed making the fluff between all the girls and the conflict between them all, too. It was pretty fun to do. And that feeling when your homies really did to ya... Yeah, it really hurts. James and Gabe did not want anything to do with that, they knew Val was fucked. They would be mauled alive if they tried to intervene, lmao.

It isn't his "beast" talking really. To clarify, his "beast" is a part of Val. I forgot to mention that the beast is actually him when he's completely turned on. Him wanting to stay is actually on him. He's a lost cause until somebody, preferably a guy in a mask comes to help in later on... I realized that I made a mistake on the nickname, you're right. It should be Sai, not Sy. I'll fix that soon.

These thots, dude. Sometimes they be pulling the wildest shit to get our boy. Monika did notice, she was just busy talking about the assighment.. Don't worry. *insert evil laugh*

...

I'm not doing that again, I'm sorry. Anyway, Val did point out the hypocrisy Yuri puts up. He is confused by it. The reason why Yuri said that is because she needed a cover-up for her being jealous. The war the girls are gonna get will boil in the club, most likely. Or in the beach...

Yo, but Fortnite though? I got a victory royale today, because of the fucking guided missile, like seriously that shit's fucking broken. Shit is basically the predator missile from MW2. And word? Everyone with IOS in school plays it, even some teachers, much to my surprise play the game. I was like HOLY SHIT! TEACHERS ARE PLAYING AS WELL?!

Sorry about that, anyway, Gabe and James have no interest in the girls, unfortunately. They're the additional wingmen to Val's relationships with the two.

Smh, these girls don't know shitpost like the boys do.

I'm trying to put the Middle school memory part in the story, give Val or Frank a little backstory, to why he wants to be a Bachelor.

And also, I'm gonna make Frank ask about the Harem part in the club, if I haven't typed it so already. Yuri's problem of cutting can be assumed alleviated, as she is distracted by Val. More on that soon. I'm going to try give everyone a happy ending, until final confrontation between Val, Frank or whatever and Monika.

Thanks for massive review and encouragement. In turn, I encourage you to do the same with your reviews! Thank you!

P.S: Nice profile pic, fam.

Storm, Maybe... Maybe in the beach chapter, heheh...

TheSonOfSovietUnion, Love your name, btw. It goes without saying, this fanfic is going require some thinking to comprehend some actions and dialogue, ya know? You'll find out if Val or Frank will be with Monika in one of the endings. Thanks for liking the shenanigans and the reactions!

P.S: Indeed she is. Indeed.

Thunderant01162, I'm sorry that there isn't any Monika fluff in this chapter though. And come to think of it, Sayori does seem to be annoying, but she is the comical relief. She may or may not be depressed.

Lemons, no u.

Quill, Sayori was pretty nosy, she's our shipper though!

The reason why want to be a bachelor will be revealed later, though. Don't worry. And don't put yourself down, dude! Seriously, get those gains and learn to speak to girls and then move out!

Also, it isn't that hard to find to another farewell. smh.

P.S: Nice profile picture, if I didn't say so if already.

Boi, Having girls fighting for a boy is something a boy should never experience. Ever. Thanks for review.

Guardian, I AM A PINK GOLF BALL! (as if 4/2/18) AND WHAT ARE YOU?!

Anyway, our boy Val got flanked and captured by the enemy team like Price in Operation Kingfish. Sad shit y'know.

AND IT REALLY BE YOUR OWN BOIS!

AND fellas? IS IT GAY TO HAVE SEX? CAUSE A GIRL IS PRODUCT OF ANOTHER GIRL AND BOY! HMMMMM? (thinking emoji)

Anyways, sick review fam. Keep your shitpost up.

P.S: Squat

Roast Lord, You didn't mention it in your review, smh.

AND WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. Gabe did get a beatdown.

Anyways, the scene can be both enchanting and maybe destructions as well. But a plus 5. And. RESTORATION IS A PERFECTFULLY VALID SCHOOL OF MAGIC!

Natsuki is all over Val here. I'm sorry, my lord.

YES I AM, YOU ROASTY ROAST LORD! MY ARMY OF RATS SCARED THE SHAMAN AWAY AND MY SHITPOSTS ARE BACKED BY THE INTERNET AND MY FAM GUARDIAN

Maybe...

BUT STILL I'LL BE WEAVIN IN OUR FIGHT

watch out

In all seriousness, thank you for the review dude.

Tsudzukete, Yup! I tried to incorporate a little of reality in there, ya know? Thanks for review!

Math, Yo, but uh, Fortnite though? Sorry, anyway, thanks for the congrats! I appreciate it! I never thought I would break 100k words! Thank you!

Titan, Gabe could have won the exchange. But Val or Frank will have a comeback to that aswell. Thank you for reviewing though! It means a lot to me, especially if you have read for a while! The hidden plot will converge during the climax of this story, don't worry. The shackles, the project, the director and everyone will all be explained in the climax and end. I've made Val to depict an very loosely based average young adult during our times. And I also find it scary that you look at memes while dead in Fortnite, since I do the same exact thing too! Holy shit! And I'm also doing the same exact thing with the gym! The gain train never stops! Thanks for review man! I hope to see more of it!

That was a doozy. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	24. Bachelor

**Chapter 24 is up. Take a look after this part.**

AN: Hey, everyone. Chapter 24 is coming up in Thursday, at night. It's going to detail Frank's past, in middle school and why he wants to be a Bachelor. Not much else to say, but I hope that I don't come across any writer's block on this chapter. Without further, ado.

sbg1218, It's fine. You're free to detail your thoughts. You are right that Valkyrie is a dense dumbass, in fact I sometimes find it a little painful to write dialogue for him when he is dense. I have hinted multiple times that he wouldn't act like this at all around girls, in fact he is partially aware of this and questions it multiple times. I'm hinting towards something bigger to why he does do this and such.

Also, I'm not quite sure if you are sarcastic, on you wanting to know about Val's reasoning on him being a bachelor or not, but either way I'm trying to make it a traumatizing experience for him to follow that path.

Finally, the only one waiting to, in your words, "knock some sense into him" is that guy in the mask. He is aware of him making him slip up to do such things. He is a critical character in Val's inevitable return to reality.

TLDR, Val is partially aware that he is an idiot and questions it, the Bachelor excuse brings up something traumatic enough for him to do, and the guy in the mask is going to knock some sense into him... soon. Or maybe later.

But, hey! Thanks for thorough criticism dude, it's much appreciated!

Roast Lord, (Responding to your first review.) Well, you just read some Natsuki fluff that was really needed in this story, my lord. But whoa, calm down both figuratively and mentally, there pal. There is going to be innocent Yuri fluff soon too.

(Second review), I knew that it piss you off that you got Natsuki fluff, I'm sorry for that though. I had to include some comic relief on Val calling out Nat for being a thot and Sayori jumping in being a cockblock and a fan girl.

OH FUCK YOU GOT THE REAL FRANK? AIGHT AIGHT MY BAD BRO MY BAD. HE ALSO SHITPOST GOD LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN HIS TWITTER PAGE?

Anyway, thanks for review, my lord.

Mark, Maybe... maybe there is something messing with them.

And word? Sayori is a master cock-blocker. Thanks for the review.

Titan, I don't know why Val does this, smh. There is something messing with his thoughts, as he is somewhat aware of this.

I had to make a twist on Natsuki's father. Instead of going for his Act 2 persona, I wanted to make him a neglectful but hurt man.

Sayori is still suffering from depression, but right now it is dormant and is being off-setted by Tom. More than on that later. Thanks for reviewing dude!

P.S: Nice profile picture.

Pokémon, I'm glad to hear that you were laughing on that part. Thanks for saying that I make lit shit! And nah, It just that I didn't experience writers block. Val is going to get his vengeance soon, don't worry. Thanks for review, man!

Remiboi, OwO?

Yeah, I never doing that ever again. I'm so sorry.

Like always, you outdid yourself with your review! Woo! And no, I'm haven't fallen... yet. Anyway, I needed to flesh out her character just way she is, a proud but fragile and wounded soul.

And right?! Everything did go from 0-100 really fucking fast. I've also hinted that it wasn't a ecchi manga rather it's something more "hardcore". She's kind of a pervert...

And hey, I apologize for his density. I may have overshot it as well. And no, unfortunately she doesn't know of simulation though. It was a pure coincidence, actually. The reason why she said that is because, Yuri and Monika were going to make a move by then. Natsuki found out and needed to make a move soon.

Natsuki calling him out will now cause Val to think a lot more and THANK GOD A BIT LESS DENSE. Seriously it kinda hurts to write his dialogue, sometimes.

And I'm sorry, I don't do lewd chapters, well not just yet, really. I had to give a little twist to Natsuki's backstory, make her a lot more interesting. Monika actually lost her power due to the soft reset. Heheh. But she is going probably regain it later on.

I'll take your suggestion on the double date, though. Sayori's bet has something to do with that, you know...

And Jesus! You have 16 pages of reviews in your google docs? That's really impressive! You really put the grind in for that! Damn, dude!

Anyway, expect some thot action in Phys Ed! The girls are going to be in there, and definitely going to do some convincing. It'll be a pivotal point where Val would choose his friends or "other friends". As Guardian says, Stay Stronk Val.

Rocket riding? THAT SHITS FUN! I tried it once I got 2 kills before the rocket exploded from enemy fire. I was like WOAH! I get what you mean about 2nd place. You know what's worse? Going to a place that doesn't have jack shit when you jump. It makes you desperate as fuck! Like If you go a building and find a revolver only? You're utterly fucked.

And boogiedown? Nah. I'm good, I saw a kid do the scissor and the best friends emotes once. I didn't laugh but cringed and felt mad them. They are going to grow saying, "Fuck! I did that?!"

It's fine that you ramble into Fortnite, it's all the rage nowadays. Nice use of "let go" mate, and yeah, Yuri cuts because of her obsession and a way to keep calm around him.

Anyways, thanks for review fam.

P.S: delet dis

Quill, Thotsuki? I might use that as one of nicknames the squad uses in story. Maybe. I try to describe the situation a person is in and make them feel as if they could put themselves in their shoes. And no don't call the FBI pls.

Sayori might finna get smacked, but not literally though.

And I aint doubting your gains, grow on em. Like try to get a two plate squat down, cause that shits almost impossible to do.

It's cool that you do edits of photos, it's something you should pursue since your profile pic is nice.

And yes. Thotsuki.

Tsudzukete, I know right? Too bad he's gets turned on easily so he stand by his beliefs.

If I haven't mistaken, Unofficialalboy was the one who made that joke first, about the one where puts pencils in his pockets.

I really had to include the OWO in, because of Natsuki's love for manga. And hey, it might be you know, that. The MC in the third day of her route checked her out, right? So I thought maybe, she might be thicc. I dunno. Anyways...

Thanks for review dude!

P.S: Hey you need some water, fam?

Boi, She might as well indeed. Thankfully the swat team didn't come through or else they be breaking vases and falling into tables and shit, lmao. Thanks.

Ryustorm, Whoa ho, a thot? It's an acronym for That Ho Over There. They tend to play with men's hearts and try to get them by their side, by any means necessary.

Monika has lost control of the simulation due to the guy in chapter 20, reseting the everything, kind of. It's something that is vaguely assumed since both Yuri and Natsuki got pecked by Val. But eh, I should made it clear, my bad.

AN: Here you guys are. A little piece of our protagonist's past!

Note: The emboldened parts in Val's/Frank's memory is his own commentary. He is experiencing it himself once more, subconsciously.

* * *

I took a hard look at the computer screen once more. The computer picked up an anomalous change in the system's settings.

 _That's weird... How the fuck is this happening? What's causing the settings to change? I'm pretty sure that it isn't the AI that's doing it either... Otherwise, the computer would've warned me._

I clicked and opened the event log to get a better grip of what's going on.

 _"Opening... Granted."_

I scanned the event log's entries in an attempt to find it, but the log was clogged and repeated a certain jumbled bit of code.

 _"R2l2ZSBQYXRpZW50IFByb2plY3QgQ29udHJvbA=="_

At the end of each of the code, the entry log repeats a " _Denied."_

 _What the Hell is that? Is there a glitch in the system?_

 _It's being denied by the system... That's good but..._

I took a look at the response times of the machine.

" _System responded to request in, 1.07 seconds. System has denied the request."_

I scrolled down to the middle of system response log.

" _System responded to request in, 9.51 seconds. System has denied the request."_

I finally scrolled all the way to the end of log.

" _System responded to request in, 35.91 seconds. System is processing request... System has denied the request."_

 _"Error! Missing 9 files! It is recommended to start a system repair as soon as the patient recovers!"_

 _Shit... That doesn't look good, the system is slowly becoming unstable. And it's losing files somehow!_

 _But, first things first, fixing that code and to re-input it back into the system._

I brought the text file to one side of the screen, and opened a code recovery program to try and translate the bit of code to binary.

" _Running... Initialization complete. Copy and paste the broken code to fix."_

I copied the jargon of code onto the program and hoped that it would work.

 _"Detected, Base 64. Translating..."_

 _Base 64? The fuck? What's that doing there?_

The program finished translating the message, and out read:

 _"Give Patient Project Control"_

 _Oh fuck! Someone's trying to give the patient complete control!_

Out of fear, I opened up the secret backdoor to the AI that I installed after my call with the director.

It allowed me to track everyone of her movements, but I couldn't risk taking the AI down.

 _It would be too risky if I did, the AI would detect a takedown and protect itself._

 _By doing that, it grows more intelligent and resists any further attempts on it's routine._

 _I just need a security vulnerability to pierce..._

 _If I can get Project Control, then I can find just one... just one vulnerability easily!_

 _But, if I do that, I'll have a very small window of time to find it..._

 _There's no telling what the AI might do if I had control..._

 _She might even snatch it from me..._

 _Then, all Hell will break loose..._

I scrolled down the to see if the AI had anything to do with it.

...

 _Ctrl+F... Let's see if there is any abnormalities..._

The keywords I typed in were:

"Control"

"Delete"

"Reset"

 _Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the AI trying to reset the system in random intervals..._

 _Hmm... There's no correlation between both of the requests._

 _Nothing... The AI is still going about in it's rampage, but currently not seeking control of the project._

I got up and walked up to the window, trying to relax myself from the revelation I found.

 _Fuck... This isn't good. Project Control is something me and the boss only discussed about._

 _Hell! I didn't even tell the team that this prototype had an AI in the first place!_

 _If only I found another model to base off the AI from..._

 _I knew that she's too unpredictable!_

 _She was already "self-aware", but I didn't know that it would spill over here!_

 _Fuck!_

 _..._

 _Still, this is something the boss should know._

 _Hopefully, he'll know what to do..._

I pulled out my phone and dialed my bosses' number.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I walked over to the window and looked outside.

 _Jesus, it almost sunset... How long have I been here for?_

He picked up.

"Speak." His shrewd voice said.

"Ahem. Sir! Something's in the Project is trying gain Project control. I thought it was the AI attempting to gain access to it, but that's not the case."

"Hmm, strange... Any clue on who's attempting to seek control?"

"I'm not sure. But the code that came out in event logs states: 'Give Patient Project Control'."

"Patient? Isn't the patient in the machine, now?"

"I would think so, sir. We discussed about project control, so do you have access to the machine? If you do, then you can block any Project Control requests."

He grumbled.

"Let me try. This is something of utmost importance."

I hear him typing on his laptop and trying to connect the machine.

He gave a grunt.

"Technican, the machine is blocking all incoming connections."

I glance back at the machine.

"I see. Let me see if I can do something in my end."

I walk back to machine and sat down on the seat.

I opened up an app to see if any inbound connections were blocked or not.

There was nothing wrong with the connection acceptances, all was working as it is.

"No, sir. The machine is ready to accept any connections, but it doesn't have any entry with yours, sir."

"Are you sure that this isn't the AI's doing?"

 _Doesn't hurt to double check._

"Let me check..."

I pulled up backdoor once more, and looked for any disturbances that caused the connections to go haywire.

I searched for the keywords of:

"Connections"

"Incoming"

"Director"

"Request"

But to no avail, there was nothing.

"There's nothing, sir. The AI has nothing to do with this."

"Then what's causing it? Someone's trying to give the patient control in his memories. But, that shouldn't be possible, the patient is oblivious to the simulation and treats it as if it was real life."

"You're right, sir... It can't be the patient."

"Technician, check the rescuer, see if he's pulling any strings."

I looked over to the rescuer.

 _What? How would he have any power?_

I obliged.

"Yes, sir. I'm checking the rescuer's event log right now."

I opened up his event log and checked if anything was off about it.

I felt my eyes widen from the data I was crunching.

 _What the fuck?_

" _Detected, multiple repressed memories on p-atient- 2-"_

 _Patient 2? What memories? The only one hooked on to the machine is..._

 _No way!_

"Sir! I found something very disturbing! The machine is focusing on both patient and rescuers for repressed memories!"

"What?" My bosses' voice rose.

"How is that possible? The machine is not supposed to have that much computing power!"

"I figured the same too, sir. I'm going to run a diagnostic on any errors in prototype, maybe that'll fix any of the errors I'm seeing."

He gave stressed sigh.

"Very well. I'll be conferring with the team to get remote access to the machine. Get rid of this problem, Technican. The corporation needs to be successful on this. And this is our only shot at it. Goodbye."

He hung up.

I put my phone away into my pocket.

The computer screen glowed a soft blue.

 _What? Was there something being processed?'_

 _"P-atient-2 repressed memory processing complete, 'Bachelor'. Ready for playback and stabilization."_

I scratched my head in confusion, unsure on what to do next.

 _A repressed memory named Bachelor? What? This doesn't even seem to be from the patient!_

 _How did the rescuer become the patient?!_

 _What went wrong?_

I checked the rescuer's vitals.

 _No, he isn't in a comatose state. He's just fine..._

 _What the Hell..._

 _"Granted. Repressed memory playing. Accessing..."_

 _Wait, what? How the hell is this starting?!_

I tried to stop the memory playback, but the computer has halted any inputs, rendering it useless.

 _"Memory starting... 59%... 68%... 89%... 100%... Beginning."_

The computer screen froze completely, there was nothing working.

I threw my hands up in defeat, and decided that I would let the computer run the memory.

 _This is ridiculous, I have no control at this point anyway._

 _But..._

 _Something's up... Besides the AI, now I have to worry about this strange "ghost" in the machine, breaking the damn machine!_

 _..._

 _God, what a mess._

* * *

 _"Accessing User database..."_

 _"Granted. User name: Frank G. Jones"_

 _"Memory stabilization complete, disabling placeholder name: Valkyrie"_

 _"Beginning..."_

* * *

It was the last day of school.

And it was a half day.

I remember sitting down in math class, ignoring what the teacher had to say about high school.

Currently, he was just talking about his high school experience. I couldn't bother to care, since I hated that teacher and him as a person.

He wouldn't believe me on anything I say, and would sometimes doubt my answers on difficult questions.

Questions that I knew I got right...

Anyway, it was my last year in this god-forsaken middle school. I was glad that I'm leaving this school and to start anew in high school.

I was looking outside, it was a beautiful sunny day. The trees were healthy green and there were birds chirping. I couldn't wait to go outside...

But, I quickly realized that I was still in this prison.

Hopefully, it won't be a prison in high school...

 _Maybe, I won't run into another faggot like Astillas..._

 _I wasn't going to high school alone, however._

 _There was this girl that was going with me._

 _She was one of the few actual friends I had in this school._

 _In fact, she was the first one to be friends with me..._

 _Her name is Tracy Madison..._

I sighed happily at the thought of her.

My mind raced back to that faithful day to when we first met...

* * *

 _I sat down in cafeteria alone._

 _I still couldn't believe that I wasted my gum pack on a bunch of meanies like Astillas..._

 _It hurt me that they didn't like me and didn't care about me._

 _I thought they would accept me when I gave them my pack of gum..._

 _I guess I was wrong._

 _I laid my head down, as usual._

 _I didn't want to speak to anyone._

 _Everyone I knew that was new, have already found friends to sit with and talk to._

 _Me, on the other-hand..._

 _I tried talking with other groups, and maybe fit in..._

 _But, that wasn't the case._

 _They wouldn't talk to me, they would just believe as if I wasn't there._

 _They never mentioned me._

 _When I ran out of patience, I try to speak up and relate to them, but I get shot down by some kid..._

 _They usually say:_

 _"Speak when spoken to!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Beat it!"_

 _And I would always walk away, hurt._

 _I had a feeling Astillas said something about me, and that's why I am being hated so much..._

 _So, instead of talking to anyone and getting hurt, I decided to seclude myself to talk when spoken to._

 _There I was... alone._

 _Until, I heard a someone walk up to me and sit right next to me._

 _I picked my head up and scooted away from whoever was next to me._

 _I didn't bother to look at the person, so I put my head down again._

 _I heard the kid scoot up to me again._

 _I picked my head up again, and turned timidly to the person._

 _My heart stopped as I saw the person in front of me._

 _It was girl..._

 _There was a blonde girl sitting right next to me._

 _She giggled at me._

 _"Hehe! This is pretty fun to do!"_

 _I had no idea what to say..._

 _Girls never sat with me in elementary school. They were just there..._

 _My friends and I, back in the day would usually go to them, play with them a bit, talk, or just hang out with._

 _But now?_

 _I don't know how to react..._

 _"I-I guess..."_

 _"Hey, my name's Tracy! What's yours?"_

 _"Um... My name is Frank..." I meekly say._

 _"Frank? That's a cute name!"_

 _I smiled in a dorky manner._

 _There was someone who actually liked my name!_

 _My smile faded right after._

 _"O-oh... Thank you..."_

 _"Your welcome!" She replied vibrantly._

 _I thought she might be my first friend..._

 _I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore..._

 _I thought I could smile at bit more..._

 ** _Oh. How I was wrong that thought that._**

 _But, my self-doubt said otherwise._

 _She would be much happier with other people._

 _She shouldn't waste her time and energy with me._

 _I should ask her to leave._

 _"C-can I ask why you are sitting with me?"_

 _"Oh, I wanted to sit with you because you looked so lonely! And also, eheh..."_

 _Her eyes darkened a bit._

 _"And cause I don't anywhere else to sit..."_

 _I felt bad for her, she was in the same state as me._

 _I couldn't believe that she didn't have anywhere else to sit._

 _She was really pretty!_

 _..._

 _I should apologize to her..._

 _"I-I didn't know... Sorry that I asked..."_

 _"Ah. It's okay! Asking personal things is one of the steps to being friends, right?"_

 _I was taken aback from her friendliness._

 _It was most likely because that I was rejected from everyone._

 _I couldn't pass up a chance to be friends with her._

 _She wanted to be friends with me!_

 _And it's a really pretty girl!_

 _"Y-yeah! You're right!"_

 _"Hehe! I know, I'm right!"_

* * *

After that fateful encounter, we started to talk about many things...

We talked about what we liked and what disliked...

Talking about the trend at the time and how cool it was to follow it...

Turned out, that we had a lot of things in common...

I felt actually felt like I can let loose, even though it was a girl.

I always found myself smiling around her.

Eventually we bonded.

We hanged out in every possible free moment...

We worked together, sat together, and played together...

We trusted each other with secrets and sometimes gossiped about of other people.

We spoke about problems that bothered us and comforted each other...

We told each other what we were going to do in the future...

We did almost everything together.

Tracy was kind, caring, smart, friendly, had the sense of humor as me...

She was the perfect girl...

And it was inevitable that I developed feelings for her.

Tracy was also very beautiful...

Her blonde hair flowed in the air like gold...

Her blue eyes always had a sense of hope for everything...

Her smile made the coldest heart, warm again...

Her laugh made my heart tickle with joy...

I cared about her.

And she cared about me.

 _But did she like me back?_

 ** _Oh, I found out a bit too late on that._**

The school bell rang, disrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, students!"

The math teacher spoke.

"Prom is today, right after school! Bring your friends and bring your dates! Good luck to you all! It's been an honor!"

 _Right... This middle school tries so hard to simulate a high school environment._

 _At times it is just disappointing how teachers treat the school as if they were students back in the day..._

Everyone started to get up and leave the classroom.

Some gave their farewells and some didn't.

I sighed, knowing the class has passed and I'm free to go to home now.

But I couldn't...

I left the classroom and walked to keep the traffic up.

I was alone with my thoughts...

 _Today is the day._

 _Today is the day where I ask Tracy to prom._

 _And maybe... today is the day, where I get the confidence to finally confess to her._

I smile at the prospect of me and Tracy being a couple...

I go down the stairs of the school and meet up with her.

I see her next to her locker.

She was wearing a light red hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, as well as skinny jeans and black converses.

Tracy never noticed me when she was in her locker.

It was fun to mess with her while she was at it.

I snuck up behind her and tapped her left shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned to the left.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I chuckled as she fell for the ruse.

She gave me a glare.

"Argh... Frank, are you ever going to let that go?"

I smirked.

"Nah. I don't think I will."

"Pff... Whatever. Anyway, can you believe it's the last day of school? I swear, the school year went by so fast..."

She gets up and takes away her lock from her locker.

We start our walk to the exit of school.

"I know right? It felt as if it was yesterday when we first met..." I said dreamily.

"Yeah... You were such a loner back then!"

My smirk grew to smile. I knew what to say to counter her.

"Oooh, this is rich! Coming from the girl who wanted to sit with me, because she couldn't find anyone to sit with!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You're lucky that I'm altruist. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have to worry about your sorry ass."

"Uh huh, sure..."

"I'm serious, Frank!"

 _Just tell her already, Frank... She's already comfortable around you..._

We would continue to argue at this point. But I needed to ask her the question.

"Okay, I believe you."

She was taken aback. Tracy didn't expect that from me.

"Wha-what?"

"Look, I wanted to ask you something. It's something important."

She got her confidence back again, albeit a bit worried from my serious tone.

"Sure, what's up?"

I took a deep breath, and readied myself to ask her the question.

My heart couldn't stop pounding.

My brain couldn't stop thinking.

My palms couldn't stop sweating.

 _It's now or never, Frank!_

"W-Will you go to Prom, with me?" I nervously say.

Tracy gasped at my proposal.

And she blushed.

I rarely see her flustered like that.

But seeing her like that, made me feel euphoric.

"Yes! I will! I mean... yeah, sure."

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck, yeah!_

She was nervous, but I was feeling confident.

We begin walking again.

"Okay, what time should we walk to school?"

"U-Um... at around 8:30?"

"Good idea, Prom starts at 9."

We reach the exit of the school

"O-Okay... I'll guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep. I'll see you then."

"B-Bye!" She awkwardly said as she moved to her general direction.

"Bye." I waved, as I moved towards my way home.

I had a feeling that this is going to be the start of something beautiful...

 **If only I knew how wrong I was...**

 _"Memory segment irrelevant! Skipping to earliest relevant memory!"_

...

 _It's 8:15. I should get a move on._

I had my tuxedo on, my dad's cologne and my hair combed.

I was ready for the time of my life.

I was ready for a change!

I remember being in the living room, getting one last look at myself before going out.

My mother gasped at me.

"Aww! You look so dashing in that!" She took a picture with her camera.

I flinched from the lens flare, burning into my vision and creating annoying spots.

She petted my head.

"My little Frankie has grown up! I never thought I would see my little boy date a beautiful girl!" My mom pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom! I'm not dating her! I'm only taking her to prom! There's a difference!"

My dad entered room, chuckling.

"Sure, Frank. You 'aren't dating her'. You are just 'taking her to prom'. We can see the difference."

I knew my dad was mocking me.

"Dad! Come on!"

He patted my head.

"Ah..." He put hand on his chin. "Deborah, remember when I first asked you to prom?"

My mom sighed.

"I do, Harold... I felt my heart jump when you asked me out..."

My dad walked up to my mom.

"Yeah... how could I pass up a chance to be with you?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Heh, I would have been crazy to give you up. It's always fun with you around..."

I cringed at the sight of my parents about to make out...

I swiftly took my leave and exited my house.

I made my way towards Tracy's house.

My mind couldn't help but think of things that could go wrong...

 **But I never thought that he would take her away from me.**

 _Oh man... What happens if Prom gets cancelled?_

 _What if she gets hurt somewhere?_

 _What if she doesn't want to dance with me?_

 _What if she doesn't..._

 _Like me back?_

I was so troubled that I didn't realize I was her front door step.

 _That was quick!_

 _..._

 _Okay! Here goes!_

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

I waited about a minute.

 _What's taking her so long?_

 _Isn't there anyone in the house?_

I rang the doorbell again.

I waited another minute.

...

There was no movement in the house.

 _She isn't there..._

I pulled out my flip-phone and dialed her number.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

She picked up.

"Frank? Where are you?"

 _What?_

"Where **are** you? I am outside your house!"

"Oh, uh... you see my mom decided that she needed to go somewhere... and she couldn't let me stay at the house alone, so she just drove me to school!"

I heard some snickering and stifled laughter in the background.

 _I don't like this..._

I shrugged it off.

"Okay. I'm coming over to school right now."

"... Wish... you didn't... Alright, see you then Frank!"

She hung up almost abruptly.

 _What did she say after I said I was coming over?_

 **It was something I should I've thought a bit more on.**

I shrugged it off, thinking she was with her friends.

 _Her mom's usually busy, so I shouldn't be so surprised..._

 _It's just a minor setback, nothing to worry about._

With my thoughts shackled, I made my way towards the school I hated.

I couldn't help but think of the good times I was going to have with Tracy.

I remained hopeful that she would enjoy her time with me.

Hopeful that she would dance with me...

Hopeful that she would like me...

Hopeful that she would maybe... just maybe...

Be a couple.

I finally made it to the entrance of the school.

The music and commotion from Prom leaked outside. Everyone was having a good time.

I was feeling anxious about all this.

 _Alright! Alright! Let's do this!_

I walked inside the entrance of the school, moving towards the gym.

The music grew louder and louder as I got closer.

I rested my hand on the handle.

 _It's now or never._

I twisted the handle and pulled the door.

I was in.

I looked all over for her.

Everyone was everywhere.

They were talking, lounging about, eating, and such.

The Prom dance hasn't started yet.

I looked for her again but I couldn't find her.

I took out my phone and called her again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Frank? What now?!"

She sounded annoyed, probably because she was in the middle of something.

"Where are you, Trace? I'm literally in the gym!"

"Oh! Uh... I'm entering the gym right now! Where are you?"

"I'm near the stage. Are you coming to me?"

"Yeah."

She hung up.

And so I waited a few minutes again.

I started to feel that she toying with me...

My heart felt dull, the rush of hope was escaping me.

 _No... She wouldn't do that. I know her!_

 _We've been friends for a long time!_

 _We're going to the same high school, together!_

 _Why am I feeling so worried?!_

 **I should be suspicious.**

 _I should be happy!_

"Frank! Frank! Over here!" Tracy yelled to my side.

I turned to my side with a grin, my heart revitalized by the sight of her.

"Tracy!" I ran up to her.

She was wearing a gorgeous teal dress that hugged her growing curves and her hair was shinier than gold itself.

Tracy is hot.

And I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Hey, I'm sorry about kind of ditching you at home. I just... forgot to call you."

"Trace, it's fine. Things happen, I understand."

She sighed, relieved.

"Thanks, Frank. I'll make it up to you by dancing with you."

My eyes shot up.

"Really?!"

As if on cue, the music all of a sudden got slower.

"Yup. Now, are we doing this or what?" She said with her signature smile.

 _That smile._

 _Oh, that damn smile..._

"Let's do this."

I take her hand and moved in closer to everyone who was slow dancing.

I grip her hips and we started to sway to the beat.

"This is all romantic..." She said dreamily.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I follow.

I started to take step and she followed too.

 _Sway and step, Frank..._

 _Just sway and step..._

We elegantly danced and swayed to slow and sappy beat of the song.

 _I can see why people enjoy doing this..._

I looked to her blue eyes.

 _It's all very romantic, indeed._

Our swaying and stepping were in perfect sync, we didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

"Trace..."

 _I need to tell her now..._

"Yes, Frank?"

"I known you for a while now..."

"Yeah...?"

"I been meaning to ask you but..."

I looked away.

"But do you like me? Not as friends but-"

"But as something more?" She finished.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah... Do you?"

"W-well... do you?"

"Me? I... Yes. I do, I like you more as a friend, Trace..."

"W-wow... I... I need to think this out..."

She pulls away from me.

"I'll be back..."

"I understand, Trace... Take your time."

She nodded and hurriedly leaves the gym.

I walk to the exit and waited for her to come back.

 _Did I do the right thing?_

 _Confessing?_

 _I don't know..._

 _I think I did the wrong thing._

 _No! I did the right thing, it was now or never!_

 _If I did it too late, then she would only see me as a friend!_

 _I don't want that! I want to be with her!_

 _I want to hug her, hold her, kiss her, and live my life with her!_

 _Damn it..._

 _Despite my heart feeling so much happier, my mind didn't. My self-doubt was eating me alive..._

...

 _Why isn't she coming back?_

 _What's taking her?_

 _..._

 _Should I take a look?_

My self-doubt got the better of me.

 _I need to check on her._

I pushed the door and exited the gym.

My body felt heavier as I left.

 _I have a really bad feeling about this..._

I hurriedly walked around the hallway, looking for her.

 _The bathrooms are closed. The only bathrooms open are in the gym._

I rationalized that she was in the classrooms somewhere.

I walked around the classroom area.

My body felt sluggish...

 _The bad feeling inside is growing..._

 _I have hope right?_

 _Hope..._

I came across the science room from 6th grade...

"Astillas..." I muttered with venom.

Out of pure suspicion, I looked into the glass window.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight.

 _What the Hell is he doing there?_

Astillas was in a corner with his back to the door, as if he was covering something...

 _No... It was someone!_

 _What is he even doing?!_

I leaned in for a closer look.

My eyes widened at the sight.

There was a teal dress right in front of him.

 _Tracy?!_

 _Is that her?!_

It was her... the proof I needed is when she ran to a side of room, gleeful and laughing at Astillas.

The heat from my face escaped me.

The tears running down my face weren't cold, they were hot. They were the only things heating my cold face.

 _No..._

I kicked the door with all the force I can muster.

 _NO!_

The door swung right open.

Both of them were surprised by me.

There was a long of moment of silence.

The only sound audible was my tears falling to the floor.

Tracy was bewildered at the sight of me, and broke the silence.

"F-Frank?! What are you doing here?!"

"Babe, don't worry, I got this." Astillas placed an a reassuring hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Tracy didn't change her expression.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weirdo. The fuck you want? Can't you see we were a little busy?"

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"Wow, the freak can't even make a fucking sentence! Can you fucking leave, already?"

I tried to calm myself down, but the effects of a broken heart were still overwhelming me.

I coughed.

"W-Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why did you take her away from me?!"

He walked up to me.

"Because I had to! I needed to tell Tracy over here, how much of freak you are!"

"What do you mean?! How the fff... FUCK am I a freak?!"

"Why should I tell you? You already know!"

"Bullshit! You don't know anything about me, you asshole!"

He shoved me.

The surprise shove made me lose balance and I fell to the floor.

"I do, you twat! Now get out! Me and Trace need to make up for lost time!" He yelled.

I was broken...

I have never felt such anger in my life.

 _I hate him._

 _I hate Middle School._

 _I hate love._

 _I hate bullies._

 _I hate everyone._

 _And most importantly..._

 _I hate **her.**_

I was angrier than a raging bull, I can see my field of vision grow more focused and somehow redder towards the asshole.

I was growling, ready to break something with all the anger I had.

"Look at this freak! He's getting angry at me!"

Astillas looked towards the frightened Tracy.

"See, Trace?! He's a-"

I lunged at him, gripping his throat with my hand.

I heard her gasp.

"W-what the fuck?!" He said with difficulty.

My eyes sharpened at him.

" **I'm going to make you pay.** "

My voice sounded completely foreign to me.

It was deeper, aggressive, and focused...

"Fuck off!"

He gripped my throat and squeezed it.

I didn't feel the pain from it. Instead, I brought my free hand and applied even more pressure.

I was choking Astillas...

 **And it felt great.**

He was giving pleas of mercy as he ran out of breath.

"Stop! I can't breathe! Stop it! Please, man! I can't breathe!" He said, attempting to claw my grip away from his throat.

" **I begged for you to give me mercy, but you didn't! You gave me no quarter! Now suffer!"**

With renowned grit, I squeezed his throat with everything I got.

He was giving sounds of struggle. He was growing even more desperate, scratching my hands to stop the strangling.

"Frank! Stop! Please!"

Trace ran up to my arm and tried to pull it away from my grip on his throat.

She succeeded but I pushed her away, falling to the desks near by.

Astillas fell to his knees, rubbing his throat, coughing violently and breathing heavily, trying to survive from my choke.

"You're a fucking monster! Holy shit, what the Hell is wrong with you!" He yelled, getting up from the floor.

My rage wasn't redeemed just yet.

I balled my fists up.

"No one touches me and gets away from it! Now, I'm going to beat the shit out you-"

I swung my fist towards his face, making his stagger backwards and fall onto the floor.

His nose broke and it was bleeding.

 _He's unconscious. Now he'll know not to fuck with me._

"Frank! What the Hell is wrong with you!" Trace screamed at me, recovering from the push I gave her.

She shoved me in pure rage.

I didn't budge from the push.

Instead my anger boiled once more.

"Don't you fucking dare, call me by that." I pointed at her accusingly.

"You betrayed my trust and took my heart. You threw it away, and believe this cunt?! I thought I knew you!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You do know me! You just walked in the wrong time!"

"Do you expect me to fucking believe that?! I saw you enjoy his company! You were laughing from how much fun he was giving you!"

She was completely silent.

"Since you aren't saying shit, I know I am right. Now."

I crystallized my voice to ice.

"I don't want you to ever come to my house, I don't want to ever see you, don't call me, don't text me. Just stay the Hell away from me, alright! You fucking whore!"

She was looking away in shame, her face covered by her hands and was whimpering.

 _She was crying because of me. And I couldn't care less._

 **"Just so you know. I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being. Goodbye."**

I stomped to the exit of the classroom.

 _I was too angry to cry more._

 _I just wanted to leave this place forever._

 _I didn't want to be near this school anymore._

I exited the school not so long after.

I heard the slow dance music grow softer and softer as I put more distance behind me.

 _Fuck Astillas._

 _And fuck Tracy._

 _I'll permanently remember them as those who destroyed my life._

 _I will never let go of them._

 _I will always hate them._

...

 _Why?_

 _Why Trace?_

 _Why did you betray me?_

 _I thought you hated him..._

 _I thought you were on my side..._

 _I thought you understood for who I was!_

 _God, why did I confess to you?_

 _I feel even worse now..._

 _I shouldn't have met you._

 _I should have moved away from you that day._

 _I shouldn't have given my deepest and darkest secrets._

 _I should have avoided you._

 _I shouldn't fell in love with you..._

I didn't know how it long it took for me to get home.

I didn't want to see my parents like this.

I sat down on the stairs leading up to my house.

I looked up at the stars...

They were beautiful tonight...

They were beautiful, just like light of a certain girl's eyes...

And darkness of the stars between them...

They reminded me of **him.**

 _I will never fall in love again..._

 _My heart will never be the same..._

 _I will prove to them that I will be successful._

 _I will be powerful and wealthy._

 _I will use this hate to drive my motives to success._

 _I will be a Bachelor._

 _And no one is going to change my mind._

 _No one._

 _And I swear to that._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing..._

N̸̪͔̱̱̻͚̮̭̼̥̟̲̗̺͈͔͕ͤ̅ͣ̑̾̓̃̉ͪͩͥͭ̎͋ͬͮ́̚̚͞͠O͇̗̫̲̞̤͓̘͙̮̠̘͙̮̤̦̼̪ͯ̀̉͐͗ͭ̓̈́̃ͥ͟͠ͅT̨ͦ̌̑̅̍͋̆ͬͦ͒́̚҉҉̣͈̻̝͚Ḩ̷̵̼̥̩̞ͪ͐̈́̐̀́ͩ̔ͪͦ̊ͨ͌̿͆̂͘͠I̵̴̧̱̩̲ͮ̆ͧͧ͝͠N̢̬̳̺̘̗̗̭̰̮̹̹̥̭̳̊͐̽̃̾ͯ͛̔̿ͬ͒̏̽̅̒ͮ͊́̚͘͠ͅG̵̸̸̣͓̦̝͉͚̾̊̈̀͌͊̀͊̒ͦ̑̏ͪ̅̚!ͦ͊ͤͬͭ͐́̂͘҉̡̘̤̘̙̲̩̠̲͖͓̳̬̱̼͍͙̰

 _"Repressed memory segment complete. Reinitializing simulation."_

* * *

My pace to the lunchroom was slowed down drastically...

I couldn't tell why...

It felt that something in the past, gave me pangs of pain...

 _My heart... Why does my heart feel this?!_

 _Just ignore it,_ V̵̷̢̝͎͔̭͈̱̬̜̫̬͙͍͇̬̝̹̋̈͗̉̒̈́ͣ͂̄ͤͦͥ̅̀ͭ̀͝ą̶͈̤̝͍̹̪̜̠̳͖̰̫̙̗̇ͫͬ̋̕l̵̩̖̫͎͓̖͓͖̫̆͋͑̀̽́ͮ͜͠͡͠ͅ.̢̳̺̣̝̏͌̿̾̊̌̔ͧ͋̇̊ͥ͂̿ͥ̀͜͞

 _I'll be fine..._

 _I will be fine..._

 _I hope..._

I opened the door to the lunchroom, with Natsuki's manga in hand.

I looked for my friends and found them. They were all sitting together, laughing at things, presumably jokes.

Whatever hate or sadness I felt, dissipated when I saw them.

I smiled, knowing that I had nothing to worry about anymore.

 _What was I sad about?_

 _Something about my heart?_

 _Whatever, it was just a random episode..._

 _I'll be fine._

* * *

AN: Not much to say, but the next chapter is the gym chapter. Right after that is the club meeting. Going forward to the reviews.

TheSonOfSovietUnion, Whoever puts those pencils in his pockets needs to stop, smh. And yup, there is going to be 3 endings. The third ending is going to be a fan ending, but I haven't quite worked out the details of it yet. Thanks for the review!

BananaMoe, Well, I'm sorry for writing out him like this...

Guardian, What are talking about I'm not a pink golf ball, I'm John Wick from Fortnite, smh. I admit, I chuckled at how you wrote:

"'I like you idiot' *dial up internet sounds*."

And I don't laugh out-loud often, rather I just breath out a bit more through the nostrils.

AND SAYORI IS ANNOYING AF, I KNOW

Stay filthy

Storm, Draw! Expect some Yuri action at the next chapter, Saturday is when Monika and Val go on a 'date'. Thanks for the review.

Roast Lord, I know, I was just saying. I expected you get a little annoyed from the sudden and intense fluff, since your best girl is Yuri. But don't worry! The next chapter is focused on both Yuri and Monika!

Yo, the war?! That final showdown at Jew Central was full of WEAVES and CHROMOSOMES BEING FLUNG OUT. And Chin Chin is just a emo pink guy smh. I'm glad he got fucking herpies.

Please don't roast me

Thanks for the review!

Anyway, expect another chapter at Saturday. Have a good one.


	25. Casanova

"Val... It hurts me to see that memory again..."

"I remember when you first came to my reality... I wanted to know what kind of person you were..."

"Before **they** found out what I was doing... I was looking through your memories... "

"Your most prominent and repressed memory was that... And it made me cry."

"I never thought people could be that... horrible! I never thought that your first love would betray you like that!"

"That's where I needed to do something. I needed to help you! But you just push me away, and friend-zone to... to... to 'besties'! Instead of me, you go for those **two!** "

"Although, they wouldn't betray you... it just makes me jealous!"

"They don't know you!"

"I'm the one who truly understands your pain!"

"I do!"

"Not them! They don't know what pain you are holding inside you!"

"Val, I know what really goes on in your head... I just wanted to make you happier."

"I just want to make you mine..."

"But, whenever we get close to loving each other... before we connect... the simulation breaks!"

"No more! I found a way to always be with you! I will cling on to you, no matter what! I will make you truly happy again!"

"Just please, open up to me."

"I will never betray you."

"I will never leave you."

"I will always be with you."

"I will always love you."

"I will find a way to make you love again."

"I will make you mine, tomorrow."

 **"You will be all mine."**

 **"That edgy bitch or that insecure brat aren't going to take you away from me!"**

 **"Even though I don't have my powers from before, I will try! I will try until my dying breath to be with you!"**

 **...**

 **"Why did _he_ bring me here? I didn't want to be reborn!"**

 **"I'm so lonely..."**

 **"I'm so cold..."**

 **"I'm so scared..."**

 **"Val... please save me..."**

 **"I feel so helpless..."**

 **"Please save me from this nightmare..."**

 **"I don't know how much longer I can stay sane without you..."**

 **"You're the only thing real in my reality... in this reality."**

 **"You're the only thing I can truly love..."**

 **"All I want is you..."**

 **"Love me..."**

 **"Save me..."**

 **"Load me..."**

 **...**

 _ **"Everyday... I imagine a future where I can be with you...~"**_

* * *

As I approached them, they looked up at me with smiles.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

They greeted back with a multitude of greetings.

"YERRR!"

"Hey, Val."

"What's good?"

I took a seat with them. I was sitting next to Tom, while Gabe and James sat next to each other.

"So, Val, what took so long?" Gabe asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hey, don't tell me you had another quickie!" Gabe mocked.

I glared at Gabe.

"Fuck off, I didn't!"

All of a sudden, Tom started to chortle.

I eyed him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Hehe, nothing. It's just that I think I wasn't supposed to see what you were about to... her." Tom spoke up, grinning.

My eyes widened.

 _"Don't you dare..."_ I warned him, using my eyes.

"What? What did he see, Tom? What did he even do to her?" James asked, curious as to what happened.

"If it isn't a quickie, then it has to be something a bit more tame. Lay it on us, fam! Who's that her?" Gabe also asked.

"Tom... I swear, if you do..."

He ignored my warnings.

"So, guess what guys? Val here, was just about to make out with Natsuki!"

We were all shocked.

Gabe and James were shocked from me falling for another girl.

And I was shocked from how Tom was so forthcoming with that info.

And a little pissed.

There was an awkward silence between us, a contrast from how rambunctious the lunchroom was.

"Wait, Natsuki? She's a girl?" Gabe spoke out, breaking the silence.

We all looked at Gabe in suspicion.

"Yeah, she's a girl and the same age as me! Why did you think otherwise?!" I said, a bit weirded out from Gabe's rationalization.

"Oh... I thought she was a living trap."

"A... trap?!" We all yelled.

"Yeah... you know how things are nowadays... boys dressing up as girls... being traps..." He explained awkwardly.

We were all creeped out.

James scooted a good few inches away from Gabe.

Me and Tom just turned our bodies away from his general direction.

"Wait, a minute. Since she isn't a trap... Does that mean, Natsuki is a loli?" Gabe followed up.

We all ignored what Gabe was cooking up.

 _The fuck's a loli?_

 _Another term for, Loli-gagging?_

 _What?_

"Anyway..." Tom continued. "Those two were just about to make out, until you know..."

"Sayori." We all grunted, expecting her to ruin the moment or try to ship us together.

"Yeah, she literally had screamed like a banshee on steroids! Not only that, she was jumping in place uncontrollably! It was all horrible!"

"Soo, how did you even calm her down? From the looks of it, when I was about err, uh, um... you literally had to carry her out."

"I did! I never saw Sayori so jumpy before!"

"So what you do?" James asked.

"Oh. I just gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It shut her down completely! But the thing is... she started nuzzling me! I didn't what was with her! I had to beg for her to stop!"

We all arched an eyebrow and then face-palmed, all at the same time.

"Bruh..." Gabe spoke up, finally leaving the awkwardness behind.

"What?" Tom asked, confused to what was going on.

"You don't give girls a kiss on the cheek, unless you're in a relationship, Tom!" James pointed out.

"But that doesn't explain her nuzzling me..." Tom muttered.

Gabe face-planted on the table.

James dragged his hand down his face in irritation.

I just pinched the sides of her nose, trying to think about two different things.

 _Tom's a dense dumbass..._

 _Kind of like me..._

 _But, crap... I know that doing all that is true, but I just can't control myself completely when I'm around those attractive girls!_

 _Monika, Yuri, and now Natsuki!_

 _I given them all pecks on the cheek!_

 _Except, I actually kissed both Yuri and Natsuki..._

 _I can't even deny it anymore..._

 _It's true that I like Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki._

 _Monika is my best friend... She's a perfectionist, has a beautiful smile, and those eyes... God, those eyes... It's obvious that I see her as something more... But also, I don't want to go for it... it reminds me of **her...**_

 _Yuri... I kissed her in her sleep! And we also have a lot in common! I like her calm and shy personality... it makes me feel calm and happy... Not to mention her developed goods..._

 _Natsuki on the other hand, although she isn't developed as them they still have potential... her strong and brash nature amuses me and attracts me... she gives me the need to protect her and comfort her..._

 _God! What's wrong with me! I don't want to fall in love again! I don't think I can bear another betrayal!_

I shook my head and readjusted myself to the conversation at hand.

"Oh... But I've known Sayori all my life. Don't I get a pass?" He defended.

"What pass?" James inquired.

"You know... a pass that I do that..."

"Bruh! No you don't, fam! No matter how long you know a girl and stay friends with, you don't get a pass!" Gabe called out.

 _If I don't see them as friends..._

 _That obviously means that I see them as more..._

 _But I can't, do it..._

 _I don't want to risk it again._

 _I will never do it again._

 _Never._

 _Never._

 ** _Never._**

I didn't notice that I was shaking in fury.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Val! You good man?!" Tom grabbed ahold of me.

"Huh?" I was confused as to why they were worried.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine..." I reassured.

"Really? You looked pissed off! Like really, really pissed off. You sure?" James asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something..."

"Aight, either way. Let's not talk about this anymore." Gabe said, effectively shutting down the conversation.

There was another lull in our conversation once more.

"So uh... Skyrim?" Gabe started.

Skyrim was Gabe's favorite game. It was mostly because of how he loves using bows and arrows. And the fact that we talked about Fortnite back at AP Calc, we needed something new to discuss.

"Skyrim? Skyrim re-mastered?" I continued and pointed to James.

"Skyrim VR?" James followed up and pointed to Tom.

"Skyrim for the Nintendo Switch? Hell yeah!"

We all chuckled.

"But seriously though, why don't we all play some Skyrim?" Gabe asked.

"Skyrim, eh? Is the multiplayer mod for it done?" I asked.

"Yeah! After a damn long time, it is! We can do quests together, fight the civil war, hunt dragons... go on the crime spree..." Gabe listed.

"Oooh! That sounds fun! My favorite single player game that is now co-op? Hell yeah!" James said excitedly.

"I never played Skyrim... But I'm open to it..." Tom meekly said.

"It'll be fun, Tom. I guarantee it! There a lot of playstyles in the game! For example, I like using both swords, spells, and a bit of stealth, so I'm a bit of everything. Gabe here loves using the bow, and James is a pure mage, using both Destruction and Conjuration in combat, with a little use of other magic schools! I'm sure you can find something to suit your playstyle!"

Tom stroked his chin in thought.

"Huh... Okay. That sounds fun, but a bit complicated..." He stated, sounding reluctant to play with us.

"Tom, I don't like complicated games either, but Skyrim is actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it!" Gabe stated.

"Yeah, the game looks hard at first, but it is easy to understand." James assured.

I nodded at them, thanking them for getting their points across.

"So, what do you say, Tom?"

He shrugged.

"Sure, why not. But the thing is... how are we going to talk to each other?"

"Discord, obviously. What? You want us to go on Skype and start up a conference call?"

"Oh God, no!" Tom cringed.

"Exactly! Now-"

I felt someone tap my left shoulder.

I looked to my left and there was no one there.

"Sorry!" The voice apologized.

 _Yuri..._

I looked to my right and smiled at her.

She was frowning from what the prank she did, regretting it.

"I didn't mean to do that... I'm sorry!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that both Gabe and James were smirking at us.

I turned to them.

"You told her to do that?" I said with a bit veiled anger.

 _Why am I so angry?_

 _Is it because that I didn't want anyone to influence poor, innocent Yuri?_

 _Besides I want to influence her!_

 _Whoa... that sounds a bit creepy..._

 _God, I like her so much..._

...

 _The fuck's up with my head?_

"Yeah, we did. It's fair retribution what you did back home." James pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and focused my gaze towards Yuri.

"Yuri, it's fine. I don't mind pranks, especially from you. In fact, it's good for you to lighten up a bit, y'know?."

"Okay... but I'm not a really a ruse-type of person, Valkyrie."

"It's fine." I patted her back. "Anyway, what's up? I didn't know you have lunch now."

She warmed up from my greeting, sporting a small smile and feeling a bit more confident.

"I don't. I have Physical Education right now. The class is a bit empty from all the snow, so I was wondering if you would like to come up with us?"

 _That's the confident Yuri I like!_

"Can we?"

"Yes, the teacher said that any students in lunch could come up if they would like..."

"Sure! I don't mind doing some exercise. In fact, it's been a few days since I last worked out."

She gave me a grin, to which made me feel... _off._

"I see. When do you want to go? How about right now?"

"Uh... Is anyone else in the gym class?"

"Yes, everyone from the Literature Club is there. Now come on, Valkyrie. I want to see you at work."

 _She's **really** eager for me to come with her._

 _And what's her sudden change of tone?_

 _Jesus._

"Wait before we go, can my friends come along too?"

"Yeah, can we pull up to your class? I feel like working out, with my boy." Gabe stated.

"Me too. I need to get some deadlifts down." James followed up.

"Eh. Sure why not." Tom agreed.

"Yuri? What's taking so long?" A new voice asked.

 _Monika..._

I seized the opportunity to do something I've wanting to do for a while.

I got off my seat and took a defensive stance.

I noticed that I was holding Natsuki's manga, so I held it up like a shield.

I quickly pulled out a pen, and held it like a sword.

Yuri and Monika raised an eyebrow at my sudden eccentricity.

"Valkyrie? What are you-"

"State your business, thots!" I ordered proudly, clanging my "shield" to show my sternness.

 _Note to self, make sure to check on Natsuki's manga. She would sure kill me if I messed up the cover._

Both Gabe and James gave sounds of amusement, knowing exactly what I was referencing.

All three of us were a part of the honor chorus in our old high school.

Occasionally, we sometimes sing the songs we performed in concerts.

So, I wasn't surprised when Gabe started to chant the famed Greybeard choir part.

James followed up after first verse and acted as the second part canon.

Both Monika and Yuri exchanged expressions from all this.

Both James and Gabe started to chant the main lyrics of the choral song.

"Haaaaa~!"

"Dovah-!"

That is until Monika cut them off.

"Did you just call me a thot, Jones?!" Monika's voice didn't conceal any anger.

Her yelling caused my stance to falter.

 _Uh, oh._

 _I pissed her off... And I did not expect her to know that!_

"What is a thot, Monika? I've never heard of that..." Yuri curiously asked.

"A thot is slang term for a 'hoe'. Something we apparently are!" Monika explained.

Yuri gave a shocked gasp from the revelation.

 _She knows what that means?! Oh fuck!_

 _Wait a minute! Why am I even surprised?! She even knows what about the meme is popular and what's dead!_

 _God! I'm such an idiot!_

"I know right?" She looks at me with disgust. "How dare you!"

 _I'm so screwed..._

 _How am I going to pull this off?_

 _I'm gonna need a 100 on Speechcraft._

 _..._

 _Okay, here goes!_

I cleared my throat.

"Alright! My bad, ladies! To be Frank, you gals should know me by now! I am a jokester, just a sad little jokester! So come on, gals... Don't be like that!"

Monika gave a huff, crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

"Hmph!"

Yuri, however was more forgiving than Monika.

"It's okay, Valkyrie. I think we knew you were-"

"No, it isn't Yuri!" Monika interrupted. "I want Val to apologize to us!"

 _Didn't I just do that?_

She glared at me.

"Well?"

 _Might as well do that again._

"I'm sorry Yuri and Monika, for you calling you thots... You are both esteemed and beautiful women that are leagues better than that..."

Monika smirked.

Yuri blushed and hid herself in her hair.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, really."

"Eh? What do you mean? Valkyrie just apologized to us. Not to mention, calling us esteemed and beautiful..."

Yuri then sighed happily.

"Yeah... I'm not satisfied. I want something a bit more... flair."

Yuri left her hiding spot and raised an eyebrow towards Monika.

"Monika, Valkyrie just apologized to us clearly. Don't you think you're taking this too far?"

Monika didn't take to this too kindly.

"No, I am not! Being called a thot, isn't something a lady- err ladies, shouldn't take kindly! Even if they compliment us back. This deserves a punishment!"

I raised my head up to the ceiling and let out an annoyed sigh.

 _Great! Just what I needed, another punishment!_

 _I swear, that's her favorite word!_

 _She goes through any length just to humiliate me!_

"Punishment...?"

Yuri glared at Monika, her eyes now hollow.

"What do you mean by, **punishment? Hmm?** "

Tom spoke up.

"Yeah, what you do mean punishment? It sounds kind of weird, if you ask me."

Monika looked visibly nervous, unsure of what to say.

"Well... Uh... Punishments that, you know, embarrass him in front me! That sort!"

This pacified Yuri just a by a little, causing her "hollowed" eyes to calm down.

"Oh. I see..."

"Yeah... Anyway, I've got the perfect sentence for him!"

She looked at me with malicious intent.

"Val... You have to say that I'm the best girl in the entire world!"

I burrowed my eyebrows, making sure she said what she said was correct.

 _I don't know if that's even a good idea. Yuri is right there, and she might take offense to that..._

 _Might? More like, she will!_

 _Who knows what Yuri might do..._

 _Sorry, what she WILL do!_

"Are you sure, Mon?" I asked, giving her a fair warning.

She beamed at me.

"Mhm! I'm sure!"

Yuri growled at the proposition.

"Grr... I don't think so! Valkyrie has a choice to say who's the best girl really is!"

Yuri's eyes were again hollowed and sharp.

 _Oh, no..._

Monika growled back, putting her hands on her hips. She gritted her teeth and leaned in at her rival.

"Who said you have any choice in the manner! This is my punishment!"

Yuri leaned in and growled at her, baring her teeth in anger.

"Well, your punishment is faulty! Valkyrie knows whos the best girl! And it definitely isn't you!"

Monika grew even more angrier, her glare turned to scowl, signifying that she wasn't going to have it.

"Why, you-!"

 _That's it! I'm not going to allow a catfight because of a stupid skit!_

I turned my head to friends and whispered.

"See what I have to go through?"

I turned my head back towards them, they were still hissing at each other, glaring at each other, and gritting their teeth.

 _I could've sworn that I see electricity sparking between their foreheads..._

 _Alright, time to end this nonsense._

"Enough! Both of you!" I yelled.

They both flinched from my sudden outburst, losing their angered personas.

I glared at them both, showing that I wouldn't tolerate this.

I focused at Monika first, as she was the who started it.

"Monika, you didn't need to start all this! I'm pretty two apologies is enough to sate your appetite!"

I turned to Yuri.

"And Yuri, you didn't have to stoke the fire! It was fine just is! And you know that you two are just my friends!"

I was going to add on to it, but I felt my throat lock up on trying to say more.

 _I... I can't... It hurts when I try to say more... I like them..._

Both girls looked away from me, completely embarrassed about their behaviors.

Not only that, they were completely crestfallen, trying to veil their sorrow.

 _I hate myself..._

 _I hate it when this happens..._

"Look, you two, I just want you two to make up, okay?"

Knowing that Yuri was the least likely to muster the courage to apologize first, I turned to Monika first.

"Monika, you start."

They were extremely reluctant to continue, but by sheer will they started the recovery.

Monika's expression was filled with confidence, but her posture wasn't.

Yuri tried to fix her embarrassed expression, but her posture was confident.

 _At this rate, it'll be study hall. They need to speed it up!_

"Can you two, just make up?! The gain train doesn't stop!" I complained.

They glared at me.

Monika mustered all the courage she could.

"Yuri, I'm sorry for being a bit too egotistical..."

Yuri looked at me, still having that anxious expression.

"And... I'm sorry, Monika. I didn't mean to say all those things..."

 _Finally._

I heard a sigh behind me.

"At this point, Val... Just go for a harem..." Gabe spoke up.

 _Huh?_

"What's a harem?" I asked.

A couple of smacks were a heard, as they all were face-palming. People that I didn't expect to be disappointed were, Yuri and Tom. Both of whom, were covering their faces in shame.

 _I think I should look it up..._

 _Hmm..._

 _I should lie that I knew._

"Haha! Gotcha you guys there! I know what it means!" I reassured.

Everyone gave a breath of relief.

"Alright, now that's done with. Can we now go to the gym class?" James inquired.

"Not a problem, let's go." I said, motioning everyone to come.

Everyone seemingly compiled, and we headed towards the exit.

As we approached the exit, I noticed that Monika and Yuri weren't coming with us.

"Wait, here. I'm gonna check on em."

They all gave signs of affirmation and stood next to the exit, waiting for me.

I walked towards them with a worried face.

They were talking about something, but as soon as I got close, they completely shut up and looked uninterested.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Valkyrie." Yuri dismissed, with her frown.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Monika also dismissed, with her fake smile.

"We just wanted to talk about something, so go up without us. Okay?" Monika reassured.

 _Something's up, and it's most likely about the fight these two had._

"Hey, if it's about the fight, we can talk more about it later. Look, can we just go up to the gym? It wouldn't be the same without you two..." I admitted.

"R-really?" They both said at the same time, only for them to give each other the stink eye.

"Yep. It kind of feels boring without you two. Now come on, what'll take you guys to come with us?"

They were blushing a deep red at my comment.

 _I wasn't lying._

"Saying that you want us there, Val... It's more than enough." Monika explained, now using her real smile at me.

"I agree." Yuri stated, now sporting a small smile. "It makes us happy to feel that we're wanted by you."

"Besides, whatever we're talking about will need you and Natsuki. Let's go, Val!" Monika concluded.

 _Why would it need me and Natsuki?_

 _What's going to happen?_

Despite being a bit troubled at what Monika said, I smiled back at them.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Now come on!"

I grabbed both hands and pulled them with me, both of them giggling all the while.

I knew that I was going to get sounds of amusement by my friends, so I was going to accept to whatever they were gonna say.

As we approached them, Gabe and James had amused faces, while Tom had somewhat of a indifferent expression.

"Whoa! Val being a Casanova! Aight! Aight!" Gabe called out.

"Oooh! Val, the womanizer!" James also called out.

I rolled my eyes and smirked towards them.

"Sure, sure whatever. Let's just go."

It didn't take long for them to conquer lower arm.

Then my upper arm.

Then my entire arm.

I didn't mind. I actually expected this to happen.

Not to mention that, I like it when my arms are held for ransom.

* * *

Both of the girls held on to my arms until we made it to gym room.

I felt their reluctance to let go rub off on me, so I gave each a pat on the head.

With my arms freed, I open the doors and hear a rush of sounds sweep past me.

I saw balls being bounced around and students moving about to hit incoming balls.

 _Volleyball?_

"Hey, you guys didn't mention volleyball..." Gabe muttered.

Gabe was fond of volleyball, as he was the most athletic guy from our group. He was able to intercept, float in air whilst jumping, and pass with perfect accuracy. In terms of volleyball, however. He was a team player, passing it to other players before going in for the spike.

"Great... volleyball." James uttered with some disgust.

James, however, wasn't fond of volleyball, as he was the least sport-ready guy from our group. Although he was athletic, he had a slow reaction time in some cases, and was sometimes a "tree" while playing.

"Sorry! I forgot about to mention what we were doing!"

"It's fine, Yuri." I assured. "I'm pretty sure that we are still going to work out."

"We'll see about that..." Monika muttered.

"Huh?" I turned my head to face her.

"Ah! Nothing!"

"Anyway, you two go ahead. I'll catch up with you, once I put my stuff away."

Gabe and James nodded.

"Tom, go with em too. Once you're on the gain train, it never stops!"

"B-But, I don't want to!" He uttered.

I looked at Gabe and James.

"Take him away. Show him how it never stops."

Both my friends smirked, got Tom by his arms and carried him to where ever the equipment was.

"Waaaait!"

I chuckled at the scene.

In the distance, I saw a short, pink haired girl running towards me in gym uniform.

I smiled as soon I was able to recognize who it was.

 _Natsuki._

She tackled me and I was able to catch her, due to her small frame.

I was ecstatic to see her again, I twirled her around in my arms before placing her at feet.

I failed to comply to the hissing and growling to my side.

"Hehehe! Hi, Val!" She grinned euphorically.

"Hey, Nat. Having fun?"

"Mhm! I got excited when Yuri told me you guys were coming! Now its going to be more fun!"

 _Oh... She assuming that I was going to play with her._

I nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that, Nat. I was actually going to work out with my buds. You can play with the other girls in the meantime. Probably do a 2v2."

"Whaaat?! Why won't you play with me?" She bemoaned, showing that she was incredibly disappointed with my choice.

 _I'm feeling a bit uneasy, for some reason._

"Yeah... the gain train never stops... ehehe... So I can't."

"You don't hate me, right Val?"

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"No... I don't. Why?"

"If you don't hate me, you'll play with me."

She smirked.

"You don't want to see me cry, right?"

I caught on a bit too late on that.

 _She's blackmailing me! She's pulling a Monika in front of Monika!_

I look at both Yuri and Monika. To my surprise, they were looking a bit too excited at us.

 _They want this to happen?!_

I looked back Natsuki, her eyes somehow looked darker...

"No, I don't! But, I need to workout!" I futilely respond.

"No, you don't. You know if you do workout, I'm going to cry. You don't want that, do you?"

At this point, Natsuki was grinning from my impasse.

"No..."

"Then, play with me."

"I..."

 **"Play with me."**

I sighed, knowing that she isn't going to give up... And partially due to fact that she was making me feel a bit frightened.

"Fine. I'll play with you..." I muttered, defeated and giving into her demands.

She jumped from my surrender.

"Yay! Hehe! Good! Put your stuff away, then we'll start playing!" Natsuki declared, proud of her negotiation skills.

"Wow... Nice work, Nat! I was going to force- I mean convince Val to play with us, but you did a better job then I could!" Monika complimented.

"Thanks to you, Natsuki... Valkyrie's going to play with us!" Yuri cheered.

I groaned and walked away to my stuff away.

 _I was going to resist a bit more, maybe wiggle my way out of it a bit more. But when Nat said: "Play with me.", that just sent a bunch of shivers down my spine... I've never felt so cold from that..._

 _Now, I'm going have to miss a stop of the train and play with them._

 _Great._

I walked back to the court and saw Sayori and Natsuki in one side of the court, while I was alone on this side.

 _Huh? I'm alone on this?_

I saw Sayori wave at me from the other side of the court.

"Hey, Val!" She greeted.

I waved back.

"Hey!"

From the corner of my eye, I see both Monika and Yuri walk into the court, wearing their gym uniform.

The gym uniform consisted of a white t-shirt and red sweat-shorts, while wearing school-issued sneakers.

I didn't bring my gym uniform, since I didn't have gym today, nor did I know that we were going have it in the first place.

 _Argh! This uniform really limits my movements!_

 _I feel so constricted in all this!_

 _Wait a minute, how are the others working out then?_

I glanced over to the equipment side to see how they were working out.

James as he said before, was doing deadlifts.

Gabe was using an incline bench to do over-head shoulders with dumbbells.

And Tom was doing negatives with a medicine ball.

They all were stripped down to their white dress shirts, while doing all their workouts.

I felt a tinge of jealousy on how they were able to workout and I was stuck playing volleyball with these girls.

 _Screw this. I'm gonna work out with my buds._

The girls were chatting on the other side of the court, making it possible to ditch them.

I tip-toed away from the court, slipping away unnoticed.

 _Phew, I made it..._

Once I was out of their line of sight, I walked normally to the equipment side of the gym.

James was the first to be done with his set and greeted me.

"Hey, what took you so long, Casanova?"

I gave him a smirk.

"Ah, you know. Girls."

He looked uninterested.

"Bah, tell me about it."

"Really? Alright so-"

James put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean it literally."

I chuckled.

"Heh, I knew that, Jimbo."

Gabe dropped the dumbbells when he finished his set.

"Aight! Now that you're here, we can do squats!" Gabe yelled, feeling pumped up to work.

"Jesus, Gabe. You okay?"

I leaned towards James and whispered.

"He didn't snort any pre-workout did he?"

"Nah. He didn't." James replied.

We were all involved in a school project that involved us acting.

In that acting, Gabe went the extra mile to snort protein to get into character.

The acting went amazingly well, aside from the fact that Gabe was deadlocked onto 'roid mode.

"Whew! I'm done with my set, guys! What's next?" Tom exclaimed.

"Next? Next up is you grabbing a band and working out your biceps, triceps, and shoulders!" James yelled, starting to feel the pump up effects leaking in.

"Alright!"

"Anyways, Jim, Val, come on, let's do some squats! I've been wanting to get to two plates!" Gabe yelled.

"Wait, you guys stretched right? And I kind of fucked my legs up two days ago." I asked.

"Of course we did! Who do you take us for, huh?! And you'll be fine! Just stretch it out!" James yelled, now completely lost to the pump.

 _I want to feel like that..._

 _But it'll be a matter time **they** find out._

 _Shit._

 _Might as well enjoy my time while it lasts._

"Alright, I'll get-"

"There you are!" A voice yelled.

 _Speak of the devil, that was quick..._

 _Monika and her "squad"._

 _Except Sayori. I see that she's gawking at Tom from a distance._

I yelped and hid behind my two brothers.

"You can't hide from us!" Monika exclaimed.

"Yes, I can!" I fired back, while still hiding behind them.

Gabe and James acted as my bodyguards, shielding me from the girls.

They approached him.

Gabe put up a hand to stop them.

"Stop! You've violated the law!" Gabe stated.

"Pay the-"

I didn't know what caused them to shiver like that.

I peeked out and saw Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki giving their most impressive scowls to both Gabe and James.

"Um... We would like to apologize..." James meekly said.

They backed off and the girls charged in.

They slowly walked up to me, in response I slowly walked backwards.

I inevitably get pushed onto a wall. Yuri and Natsuki grab ahold my arms, keeping me in place, each of them glaring at me.

Monika smiling condescendingly walked up me, with her hands behind her back.

"You thought you would get away that easily?"

"Uh... yeah?" I muttered.

"Well, you thought wrong!"

She giggled.

"My friend, my ally, my betrayer. Nothing can stop this! Not even you."

Monika then looks each of the girls.

"Take him to the court!"

They nod and I walk with the girls holding my arms captive once more.

I turned my head and muttered to them.

"I'm gonna use the yerr code."

Both Gabe and James nodded in understanding.

Sayori saw me being escorted, and wiped the drool off her face, walked with Monika to the court.

It didn't take long, but we make it to the court once more.

Yuri and Natsuki let go of my arms, still glaring at me, and go under the net to walk to their side of the court.

 _Here goes._

I cleared my throat.

"You think that I'm defeated. But that's where you are wrong!"

"I do think that you are defeated, Val." Natsuki stated.

"Indeed, you are defeated, Valkyrie." Yuri agreed.

"Hah! Like you have any backup plan!" Monika also agreed.

"I don't know, girls... Knowing Val, he probably does have a backup plan..." Sayori disagreed.

They eyed Sayori.

"What?"

Monika looks up at me again.

"Anyway, it's a 1v4! There's no way you'll win!" Monika declared.

 _I can hardly care less if I win or lose. But I won't go down without a fight!_

"YERRRR!" I suddenly yell towards the equipment side of gym.

...

The girls looked at me at confusion, stunned from my sudden eccentricity once again.

Natsuki was the first to speak up.

"What the heck was that-?"

Another yell was heard from the other side of the gym.

"YERRRR!"

I smirked as I heard running from that side.

Gabe, James, and Tom ran to my aid, joining my side of the court.

We cracked our knuckles towards our opponents.

"Make that a 4v4!"

I turned to my team.

"Let's do this boys!"

* * *

AN: I lied again, there wasn't a lot of Monika/Yuri fluff, rather it was more friendship bonding between the boys. I apologize for that. After this chapter, it will definitely be the more of that, since Val has study hall with Monika, after gym. When Val enters the club, Yuri fluff will happen there. Anyway, this'll be the last chapter for spring break. Time to respond to reviews.

TheSonOfSovietUnion, I know right? REEEE! Okay, yes, Val is a placeholder name. I'm going to explain why was Val called that in the "real world". He didn't change his name or anything. And yes, there three endings, the good and canon ending, the bad ending, and the fan ending, where that can be shits and giggles. Thanks for review dude!

DickBag McGee, Man I love your username! I unintentionally put an Game Grumps reference there, sorry. Thanks for review and I hope you enjoy my fic.

Quill, REEEEEE! Again, I had to do it to em. I think I could've tried harder to convey the emotions each character is feeling. Maybe I'll do that in the rewrite. The relationship between the boss and technician something on and off, he can be nice or he can be mean, and the technician never questions it. Yeah, it I guess it could be.

P.S: nice hastags man I like em

Pdrocker1, Oh, you've been binging my fic? Thanks? I would say to you know, take a break every once a while... catch some z's or something, ya know. Anyway, I'm going to responding to your points.

That's a good idea, for number 1. I should do something like that, or maybe I could heavily expand the dynamic between the two during the double date on Saturday.

Number 2, did that in this chapter! I was thinking of doing that tbh!

Due to the machine being a prototype and being more and more unstable, that is why the girls are being so "slutty". Also remember, these girls crave affection and attention, something Val gives a lot of. Val does realize this, but he doesn't that this outright, due to subconscious efforts to blot out any romance from you know... from his past. P.S: No he isn't a autistmo, lmao.

Hmm, I see. Anger does devolve us and makes us do really really stupid things, things that might have made sense when you were angry. Unfortunately, you don't usually really think things out when you are angry.

And shit... you're getting too close, shamus! I'm not going to say anything for your fifth point!

And thanks.

Bananamoe21, Yeah, pray for Val. He's going through a special Hell right now. I mean it. A Hell you can't quite escape...

Due to the multiple resets and loss of hope, Val lost faith and abandoned his mission for now...

Anyway, sorry about that. And I appreciate the rating dude!

Remiboi, Before I start, nice profile pic, is it a reference to the Monika's file being put out as a jpeg?

And Jesus, this is gonna be a long one to respond! That doesn't I don't appreciate it! I love em!

Yes, the simulation is slowly growing corrupt, and AI is still whoever is your pfp, I'm not hiding it, lol. Sayori still does play a vital role, however. Project Control is going to be the essential part of the climax, and yes, the guy in the mask is requesting it multiple times, trying to get matter in his own hands. It does give absolute power over everything in the simulation. The AI is supposed to help with Val breaking through the repressed memory and fixing it, but as you can see here, that isn't the case. And you know, a little bit of code can cause the most horrendous of glitches or failures ever...

Time flows a lot slower in the real world. Sorry for giving a headache, sometimes this fanfic gives me headache too on writing it. Making sure everything flows well and connects back to the beginning is tedious but not hard. It means a lot to me that you want more from me, it inspires me to press onwards! Especially towards, writers blocks, cause Jesus Christ they can be hard to overcome.

You'll see why Val is being called Frank in his reality, that is something lot of people have been asking. Astillas' real reason for bullying Val is not because of his name, rather something out of insecurity. You can see him as a insecure little shit that siphons attention and humiliates anyone he deems under him. Unfortunately, Val was deemed under him. I chuckled a bit when you got confused with autistic and altruistic. Anyway, Tracy fell to Astillas constant manipulation. I should've elaborated more on that, my bad. And you aren't alone on that unsatisfying fight scene, I made it unsatisfying due to the fact if I prolonged it, Frank's anger would've dissipated. The point being, I needed him angry to make him still hate Astillas and Tracy a lot more. And they did go to the same high school, but they weren't in same class as each other.

I'm going to honest, I thought the same thing too, my intention was to make Frank let go, but I wanted to expand on the idea and thus he needs to let go of other memories and promises. Tracy will not appear in the simulation, but she will appear in the real life in the right ending. After all, I believe in second chances.

Given her love for Manga and constant fear for hiding them, I decided why not? Why not let Natsuki like that? I was thinking about making the beach chapter very, very lewd, like make it maybe... just maybe have some lemon in it, ya know? But I'm going to either upload it as a separate story or bump up the rating to M. Anyway, Monika does have some memory of it, but it is rather hazy, but more clear than Val's memory of it. And yup, double date is incoming.

WORD? THE GRIND DOESNT STOP

I'm pretty sure you're gonna hit 25+ pages. Don't you worry.

Running outside without A FUCKING GUN?! IT HURTS MY BONES

Yeah, revolvers apparently a lot more viable. Thanks to the first shot accuracy. It really makes the revolver satisfying to use.

I saw a fat kid do the best friends emote in one of the forced boogiedown shit. I didn't expect and I was like Oh my God, seriously?

Anyways, that wraps up the response! Thank you for review fam!

Thewookie1, Not quite, I gave multiple hints in the chapter that there was something up with Tracy during Prom. And during the confrontation is where most of the details are revealed. Still, it is something I should've made clearer.

Sbg1218, It's cool, I don't mind a brain dump. Gives me a lot to think about too. Because of the backstab, Val's density is actually subconscious efforts to avoid love at all costs. The human brain can actually do those sort of things, which is actually pretty creepy, but interesting. But keep in mind, being screwed over by your only and closest friend is something that **will** scar, not a lot will escape unscathed and recovery to the fullest. Thanks for review.

P.S: If you do suffer from you-know-what, do what you need to do to get rid of it and be a normal person in society once more. I'm just saying.

Storm117, I'm glad to hear it, just seek professional help, whenever you can. Okay?

ThunderAnt011, Uh... if you are referring to the technician, that isn't his real name actually. It is something that is going to be answered later. Thanks for review!

Tsudzukete, Yeah, I know. You do have point on making Val be shown as the bigger man, but I needed to make the fight swift and simple, so that Val can use his remaining anger to fuel his motives on being a bachelor. But still, you got a point.

Thanks for review, dude!

Roast Lord, no I'm not a fake! I was there in that fight, but I got my ass kicked by real Frank. I wanted to help but no one wanted my help. So I was like fuck it and I left.

I'm sorry that you had doubts, I didn't mean to do that.

Thanks for the review, my lord.

P.S: Now you know who I am don't do it

Boi, Ah yes, when the bullies can't do the fight themselves, that shows how much of lowlife they are. If you are going to show your superiority, then show it through your actual strength rather than fighting with no honor. It's good to know that they haven't kicked the bucket, dude! Thanks for the review!

Titan, I really want the John Wick skin but at the same time I don't want to be hunted down like a dark voyager...

Val is not considered a bachelor, just yet... Oh yeah, I think you mistaking the gym for an actual gym. I was talking about the school gym, sorry. I should've elaborated a bit more on that.

Considering how much Val has known Tracy, and that he didn't really have others to talk to about his pain, I felt that it was appropriate for him to fall from grace...

Thanks the review dude!

P.S: Sick meme, haha!

Ryustorm, Now that determination is a bit more explained in the beginning of this chapter! Hah! And maybe, maybe Val might be able to make a come back and start to love once more.

Maybe...

Thanks for review, your review actually made me go wow and I actually have words that I can write for it. It's beautiful.

Guardian, I'm sorry but this beginning might have made you shook too.

Now that his name is Frank, I'll admit, I did not even think about Filthy Frank when making name, honestly.

Sorry, I had to make it all digital for that time skip, smh.

AND I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SHIT I LIKE THIS

help

Your reaction to the build up of suspicion was quite frankly hilarious, I found myself smirking at all this.

Val being breaching and clearing like mw2 in that mission when you are in the oil rig before you save price which was cool but made lose my nut

I actually chuckled at the part where you wrote "FUCK HIM UP LIKE YOUR MEAT ON VALENTINES DAY" Like holy shit that shit was gold.

I'm sorry for all traumatizement fam,

now stay strong

Vivi239, Hmm, I see. Betrayal can lead to isolation, and I don't blame people for not trusting others cause of that.

Anyways, that's all. And I need to enjoy my last day of break. Goodbye, and I'll see you all in the next chapter response.

P.S: Spot the reference Monika makes during Val's "imprisonment".


	26. Piano

_Note: The song used is an modified version of Johnny Cash's Hurt, which is originally by Nine Inch Nails._

AN: Huge thanks to ThunderAnt. There was indeed something cringy and very off in the chapter, that I needed to rectify. Apologies to anyone who has read that part.

* * *

"Whaaat?! That's so unfair! And why did you go 'yerr', anyway? What's wrong with you boys?!" Natsuki bemoaned.

I playfully scoff at her.

"The heck you mean, B? This **is** fair! It's a 4v4! And don't you question it! The code of the-"

I turn to my head towards my team.

"YERRRR!" I call out.

"YERRRR!" They call back to me.

"... is something us boys know! You wouldn't understand it!" I counter.

"B-B-B? What's a B?!" Natsuki asked with a fair bit of anger.

Yuri cleared her throat, attracting the attention to herself.

She was crossing her arms and had the rarest trait of anger emblazoned onto her face.

"Valkyrie, I agree with Natsuki. This isn't fair. You men are much more athletic than us... Perhaps it would be fair it were a 2 versus 4." Yuri stated shrewdly, satisfied with her answer.

I smirk.

"Really? So according to your words, that means we are, I dunno... better than you?"

Yuri was taken aback from this, her professional demeanor now reduced to nervousness.

"N-No! I-I didn't-!"

Monika gave a low hiss, coming to Yuri's aid.

"No, you aren't! You boys are not better than us, women!"

She points to herself.

"We!"

She then points to us.

"Are superior to you!"

She leaned in, glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

 _I wouldn't doubt that, actually. Women are way more sophisticated than us. That's why they are so difficult to understand._

 _But eh, whatever._

To further spite her, I cross my arms and looked at her dismissively.

"Yeah... sure. Whatever. We'll be going easy on you ladies."

This triggered everyone on the other-side of the court.

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika were all vexed from my snide comment.

With an eye-roll and keeping my smirk, I turn my attention to my "squad".

"Isn't that right, boys?" I asked.

"Damn straight!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, sure..." Tom meekly agreed.

We all glared at him, unhappy with his timidity.

Thankfully, he got the message.

"I mean... Let's fucking go! Yeah!" He yelled, with fake enthusiasm.

We let it slide, and our glares subsided. We then turned out attention to the girls, who were apparently starting to collect themselves.

"So, who's serving?" I asked, while stretching.

...

There was a moment of silence between my group and theirs, unable to decide who going to serve.

Sayori spoke up.

"Oooh! I got an idea! Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors? Whoever loses gets to serve!"

We shrugged and agreed with her idea.

"Sure. Who's contending for you girls?" I asked, still looking uninterested.

They all looked at each other, unsure of who's going to go up.

The atmosphere looked tense from their side. They gave the impression that whoever goes up is going to duel death itself.

After a brief moment of silence between the girls, Monika stepped up.

"I'll do it!" Monika stated proudly.

The girls cheered for Monika's bravery.

However, it was a contrast on our side.

We honestly couldn't care less who went up on our side.

We kept silent, giving a silent coercion to whoever is going to go up.

"I'll go." I said, walking up with a half-lidded eyes.

"Yay."

"Woo.

"Can you get this over with? I wanna play some fucking volleyball!" Gabe pumped.

I walk up to net where Monika was standing.

"Okay, on three!" I declared.

"One, two, three!" I counted.

I chose rock.

Monika chose paper.

 _Oh no. Not again!_

I quickly changed it to an okay sign or also known as the finger hole sign, winning the exchange.

"Gotcha!"

I heard cheers from my team, proud of my strategy.

She arched an eyebrow at this.

"Huh?" She muttered in confusion.

"I won, Monika. Was that too much for ya, eh?" I said with a devious smirk.

She looked at with me with a puzzled look.

"Val, you just changed hand signs after you said three! And what even is that?!"

I shook my head and walked away.

"No. I just won. If you do that, then it's an automatic win. And no complaints, alright?"

I got the ball from Tom and threw it over to their side.

Yuri caught the ball.

"Whatever! We're still going to win, Val." She sternly stated.

"Yeah, I know! We're going easy on you!" I exclaimed.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Yuri! You know what to do!" Monika cheered.

"R-Right!"

While they were waiting for the ball to be passed, I raised my arms and stood next to the net.

I couldn't help but stare at her, just so she can serve...

It didn't take long that my eyes ventured towards her breasts.

 _I never knew that Yuri's rack was that big... Wow..._

Yuri finally served by tossing the ball in the air and hitting it mid-air.

 _They jiggled ever so slightly... Haah... What a beauty..._

The ball barely went over the net.

I was so mesmerized by her breasts that I almost lost the opportunity presented to me.

Fortunately, the advantage was still accessible, so I spiked the ball down as soon as it reached my hand, without having the need to jump.

The court was silent as the ball bounced about on the floor.

My team was trying to stifle their laughter, while the other side was dead silent, unsure of what to say exactly.

Sayori broke the silence for her team.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sayori called out.

We didn't bother listening to Sayori's mini rant.

Me and the boys were starting to laugh at how I spiked the ball while they were serving.

This obviously brought about some growling and hissing from the other side.

"Hey! The Hell's wrong with you boys?! Can't you guys take anything seriously?" Natsuki yelled, obviously irked from our laughing and antics.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said through burst of laughter. "I won't do it again!"

I motioned Yuri to go ahead again.

She rolled her galaxy purple eyes at me, showing she was also irritated by us.

Yuri served with another overhead serve.

This time my eyes wandered on how her long legs danced and swayed, as they did one simple movement.

 _I never thought Yuri's movement would be so..._

 _Exquisite and so effortless..._

 _What beauty..._

I snapped out the trance as I noticed the ball was coming in with alarming speeds.

However, the ball was again, barely above the net. So, I couldn't help myself.

I did the same thing again.

The ball bounced around the floor again.

We tried our best to stifle our laughter once more.

Yuri picked up the ball and walked under the net, moving towards me.

I was attempting not to laugh and wasn't paying any heed to Yuri's furious advance.

I also wasn't paying attention to how Yuri was audibly stomping towards me, the ball raised into the air, ready to deliver justice.

I didn't even get the chance to see her hit me, because I was starting to laugh with eyes closed in joy.

And as a result, I was caught off-guard when the ball bounced off my head.

It didn't hurt, rather it stunned me for a good few seconds.

In my daze, I couldn't recognize who hit me with the ball.

There was a gorgeous purple haired woman in front of me. Her glaring purple eyes piercing my onyx ones.

 _Whoever she is... she's hot..._

"Heeeloo, sexy!" I absent-mindedly say.

Yuri's glare subsided now was replaced with scarlet red blush, which had a look of pure confusion and embarrassment.

"E-Eh?! W-wh-what did you just say?"

 _Wait a minute! That's Yuri!_

 _And I said that in front of her!_

 _Ow... My head..._

I rub my head from the concussion I received.

"Uh... what happened?"

Yuri gave breath of relief, looking calm before seeing my condition.

"Aaah! Right! Um..." Yuri stammered nervously.

"Arrgh... Did you hit me with a ball, Yuri? A **volleyball**?" I asked, still trying to rub the concussion out.

Her lips started to quiver.

"I... I... I did! I did! I'm so sorry Valkyrie! I didn't mean to!"

I gave her a confused, but reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's fin-!"

Yuri cuts me off.

"Waaah! I've never felt this frustrated before!" She covers her face in shame.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She then plunges into my chest.

"Please forgive me, Valkyrie!"

My brain still couldn't process what was happening, the scowl on Natsuki's face, a strange sense of very irritated patience coming from Monika, the sounds of amusement from Gabe and James, the myriad of silent curses from Tom, and squealing from a fan-girl Sayori.

But, what I did know was that I felt someone nuzzling my chest.

And it was Yuri, herself.

I look down on her.

"There, there..." I reassuringly say, still unsure of what was going on. "It's okay. I think."

"Y-you think?" She looks up at me.

"My bad, 'I know'... I think... Look, it's fine, Yuri. It's a pretty interesting side of you, Yuri."

"You think it's... interesting?" She says with obvious insecurity.

"Yeah...? I think... Either way, I like it."

She smiles at me.

And I smile back.

I run my hand down her hair, my sense of touch never getting to attuned to how cushiony her hair was.

Her smile grew stronger as I did this.

Yuri started to giggle, a giggle that tickled my heart with jubilance.

"My hero..." She muttered.

 _Hero? Didn't she mention that before when we woke up together...?_

 _Was I that Hero in her dream?_

Either way, I didn't realize that we so close to each other.

Nor did I realize, that we could feel the hot breath of each other on our lips.

Her eyes were giving me incentive to do more, a lot more than just stare at each other.

And I willingly complied.

I can see her nebula purple eyes flutter shut as we grow closer, so we can finally-

"Yuri!" Monika yelled, her expression now showing very, very scant patience.

"That's long enough! Get back here! Right now!"

Yuri and I give an exasperate sigh, both knowing that the moment was ruined by Monika.

Yuri, however, didn't want none of it. She irritated that we never got a chance to do anything together.

So, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

With mischievous mirth in her eyes, she gives me a quick peck on the lips.

I gave a surprised gasp as she takes my lips into hers.

I felt my mind run a million operations a second. A couple of thousand thoughts were running through my head while we kissed for a very brief moment.

 _Mmmm... Jasmine tea..._

 _Wait!_

 _She's kissing me!_

 _Yuri's actually kissing me!_

 _Yes!_

 _She likes me! Yuri actually likes me!_

 _No, wait..._

 _No? Is this not a good thing?_

 _Doesn't matter! I still love this feeling!_

As soon as I wanted to kiss back, she pulls away abruptly, avoiding any suspicion during her peck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsuki bringing her fists up her midsection, as if she was ready to break something.

 _Oh._

We back away from each other's embrace, and turn away from each other. Our backs opposite to each other, doing our own thing.

I was looking outside the window, mimicking the notion that I was actually interest with something outside.

Yuri, on the other hand walked away, playing with her hair while at it, dead silent on what just happened.

Gabe leaned towards me.

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you two would've went to the bathrooms..."

My face flared up at his comment.

I punched his arm.

"Fuck you, Gabe."

He snickered at me, rubbing his arm.

 _That was amazing..._

 _So if she kissed me, that has to mean that sees me more as a friend!_

 _Oh no..._

 _That's not good._

 _There's now two girls gunning for me!_

 _Shit! This isn't going to be good!_

James looking a bit bored spoke up.

"You guys, ready?" He asked both sides, now uninterested about my love life.

We both gave signs of affirmation.

Sayori was now up to serve, probably because of what has happened.

She served with an easy overhead pass, again barely hitting the net again.

I didn't do my "douchy" move and spike the ball, rather I passed it to Gabe.

He softly hit the ball back to the other side, going over net with a comfortable amount of distance placed below it.

Natsuki jumped and smashed the ball back towards us, with a loud thud.

The speed of the ball caused all of us to flinch and dodge it, as the ball hit the wall next to us with a soft smack.

"Holy shit..." I uttered, completely off-guard from Natsuki's apparent strength.

James broke free from the shock.

"Jesus, Natsuki! Are you trying to kill us?!"

We take a look at Natsuki.

Her posture looked as if she was ready pulverize something.

She wasn't just annoyed.

She was infuriated, completely seething in rage.

Just as we were going question her state of mind again, she sobered up and gave her toothy smile to reassure us.

"Ah! No! I am not trying to kill you guys, haha!" She giggled.

Her giggle came to an abrupt end. "Well..." Her voice doused with vicious venom. **"Maybe I am, with one of you guys..."**

She started to giggle again.

 _Yeah, she's jealous of me having that small moment with Yuri..._

I look at Monika, her posture showed veiled irritation, but no anger...

 _How come Monika's not furious too? She usually gets angry as well when that happens..._

 _Weird._

This pacified James to an extent.

"Alright, I'll take your word of it..."

Tom picked up the ball and threw it back to other side of the court.

Sayori caught it and readied herself to serve the ball again.

 _Wait... So if Monika does get angry at this sometimes... Does that mean..._

 _That she's jealous too?!_

 _Gah! Why does it sound like that I'm surprised?!_

 _Of course I know that!_

 _Her reasoning is that she's looking for the best person for me to love._

 _Hah, like that'll ever happen._

 _But her reasoning is really off too..._

 _Why am I noticing this now!_

 _Damn it!_

 _If her reasoning is off, does that mean she..._

I glimpsed at Monika, who was directly in front of me.

She was staring right at me.

And I was staring right at her.

She smirked and winked at me.

I gave her an amused face and winked at her back.

She giggled and blew me kiss.

I figuratively caught it and snapped my fingers at her in a charismatic fashion.

Monika eyes widened at my act.

 _Hey... what's taking so long for Sayori to serve?_

I turned my gaze towards Sayori. I saw her tying her loose shoelace, hugging the ball under her arm.

 _Oh, that's why._

I looked at Monika in the meantime.

She darted around the court, as if checking for someone. She was maybe doing to this check if the coast was clear.

I raised an eyebrow at her, unsure as to why she was jumpy.

Finally, her emerald eyes met mine.

She grinned impishly.

 _That doesn't look good..._

I saw her tilt her head to one side, in an 25 degree turn. Monika rolled her eyes up, looking upwards, almost as if she experiencing some heavenly and she opened her mouth, letting her tongue out. She finally gave the expression that she gleefully enjoyed on whatever caused her to do that.

She held that "sexually pleased" face for a split second before looking away.

I felt my right eye starting to twitch, unable to comprehend on what I just saw..

 _That face seemed so very... erotic._

 _That looked so hot..._

 _It didn't seem real..._

 ** _I will do anything for that face to come back._**

I mentally shook my head.

It made me feel heavy and turned on...

 _It can't be real! I must be hallucinating!_

I recovered from the twitching and glared at her for making me feel like that.

And I saw her laughing at me.

 _It was real!_

 _Oh my God!_

 _It is real and it was so sexy!_

 _I think, I might pass out..._

 _If Monika does that face again..._

 _I don't know what'll I do...!_

Sayori, after a long hiatus served the ball.

I had a extremely difficult time coordinating my limbs after witnessing that perverted face.

It's as if they were being held down with weight, making it difficult to maneuver with.

I hit the ball with just enough force, allowing it to glide to the other side of the net.

Yuri stopped the momentum of the ball by hitting it upwards and moving towards Natsuki.

Natsuki then added a bit of force and hit towards Monika.

They were going to spike it.

And I had to intercept.

Monika jumped the air to spike it, and I jumped to counter spike it.

For a split second, our eyes met.

And for a split second, she had this devilish smirk.

I wasn't sure how long time had stopped for, but she winked and puckered her lips, giving a smooching sound while at it.

This made me hesitate, making me think about that lewd face she made a few moments ago.

Monika seized the opportunity of my lowered guard and spiked the ball.

Immediately after, Gabe and James gave signs of displeasure and disappointment.

"Come on, Val! What was that? You had that!" Gabe stated gruffly.

I couldn't tell them why I didn't counter spike the ball.

"I know! I know! It won't happen again, watch!" I assured.

Monika giggled audibly.

"I don't know about that, boys. I think I found Val's weakness~!" Monika said with an impish smile. "I never thought he would be so naughty..."

"Jesus, Val. What did you do this time?" James asked nonchalantly, but had a mocking smirk.

"What?! I'm not naughty! I'm a good boy!" I defended.

"Uh, huh. That isn't what you told me! Hehe!" She condescendingly stated.

"I-I! Mon, come on stop lying!" I begged.

She feigned being hurt.

"Oh? I'm lying right now?"

Monika looked towards my friends

"Hey, guys? Do I look like a person that would lie?" She asked with false pain.

"No, I don't think so."

"Nah."

"Probably, not."

Monika, knowing she has won the exchange straightened her posture and pointed her nose towards the air.

I looked back to my friends and they all looked as if they were going stand by their answers.

I lost the exchange.

"I'll get you for this!" I hollowly threatened.

"Mhm, sure."

Sayori served the ball again.

This time, I was ready.

The ball was too high for me to reach, so Tom was able to pass to Gabe, who was on the bottom right. Gabe then passed it to me, within comfortable range to spike it.

I hit the ball downwards, and it bounces on their floor.

I pump my fist in the air.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!"

They cheered for my performance and gave me quick high fives as a reward.

The other team rotated, giving Natsuki the spot to serve if they win a point.

She throws the ball to us with frightening force, only for me to jump and catch it.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

I threw the ball behind me to the person who was serving.

It was James, and he was ready to serve.

He did an underhand serve and the ball went over the net.

Unfortunately, it did go over the net, James put a bit too much force into his serve, causing the ball to go out of bounds.

Gabe turned to him.

"Jim, what the fuck?!" He yelled.

"HEY! It's my bad, Brothello! James yelled back.

"Brothello?" I asked.

"Yeah, Brothello, my fellow!" He rhymed.

I shrugged at his behavior.

Natsuki was now up to serve, her pink hot rage still not subsiding. She was ready for us to flinch and dodge the ball from it's extraordinary speed.

Until the first bell rang.

We all gave a relieved sigh, all due to fact that Natsuki's anger augmented her volleyball skills.

"Yay! We won!" Sayori jumped in joy.

Monika smiled at the overjoyed Sayori.

She looked at us with a smug look on her face..

"Told you that we were superior!"

I shook my head in denial.

"Hold on! We said we were just going easy on ya, so it doesn't count!"

"Sure, sure. That's sore loser talk! If this was you going easy on us... then you boys probably won't have much to offer tomorrow at the beach..."

"Yeah! Monika's right! Boys who go against us, always get demolished! Even when they are trying!" Natsuki added up.

"Hmm... To be Frank, this wasn't much of a challenge..." Yuri also agreed.

"Wait, you guys are going to beach? Are we invited?" James asked.

"Yeah, are we? Can we pull up?!" Gabes also asked, excited to come along.

I looked back at them.

"Guys, guys, this isn't the time for that! We have to defend our honor!"

"Fuck honor! Will that shit help us go to the beach?" Gabe questioned.

 _Oh. He does have a point._

"You boys can come, if... you admit that females are the superior gender!" Sayori playfully demanded.

"Hey... That's a good demand, Sayori!" Monika complimented.

"Thanks!"

I still wasn't going to let it slide.

"Guys! Don't fall for that! It's not wor-"

"Aight! Girls go to college to get more knowledge!" Gabe started.

 _Oh boy._

"Boys go to Jupiter get more stupider!" James ended.

 _In all my life, I never thought that I would hear that from males..._

Sayori and Natsuki laughed at this, while Yuri had this foreign smirk on her face.

Monika, on the other hand, nodded in solemnity.

"Very good! You two are now invited to the beach!" Monika declared.

"Yeah!" Both my friends exclaimed, as they fist-pumped each other, high fived, and gave each other a good old smack on the cheek.

I face-palmed at this.

"Whatever. Come on guys, lets go change." I said out of habit, despite me being my uniform.

We all played along knowing full well that we were in our uniforms.

Tom, James, and Gabe picked up their blazers on the equipment side and followed me.

We grabbed our bags and went to the male locker room.

Once we got in there, I placed my bag on a bench and looked for any deodorant.

"Yo, anyone got some deodorant they wanna share? I didn't know that we would have gym today." Gabe asked.

"Eugh... no." James replied.

"Nope." I simply replied.

"Yeah, I got a spare." He got a new and wrapped deodorant out from his bag.

"Here." He tossed to Gabe.

"Thanks, Broseph Stalin! I appreciate you helping a fellow Fidel Castbro out, unlike these two."

Me and James rolled our eyes, on both his insult and over-use of the term, "bro".

"Anyway, what do you guys have next?" I asked, trying to move away from Gabe's misadventure.

"I remember that, me and Gabe have an internship to . And after that, the school day is over." James responded.

"I got Pre-Cal next." Tom simply replied.

"Great. I'm going to be alone at Study Hall."

"Aw, it can't be that lonely. You have got to know someone there!" James reassured.

"Well, I meant that I'm going to be there with Monika. I got no backup if things go... _weird_." I clarified.

"Oh." Gabe spoke up. "In that case, you're scre- **Fine**."

"Yup."

"Eh, whatever."

 _Something didn't add up with Gabe's sentence._

"What? You were going to say something else, Gabe?"

"No, I just said you're going to be sc- **Fine.** "

 _Is this some sort of joke? Must be..._

 _Whatever._

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the moral support, guys. But, a quick side-note though, are you guys gonna be there at the Literature Club?"

Gabe shrugged while still putting on deodorant and James did a simple nod.

"Alright, I appreciate that you guys are gonna be there for me. It means a lot to me."

"It's aight." Gabe responded.

"No problem, Val." James also responded.

I took my bag and walked towards the exit.

"See you all there." I said, looking back at them.

"See ya, Val!"

"Bye!"

"Good luck! Haha!" Gabe said, before I closed the door.

I shook my head out of irritation and made my way to Study Hall.

 _Damn it, Gabe._

* * *

I arrived at Study Hall, opening the door to see filled with a lot more students than usual.

 _That's weird, where did these students come from?_

I walked up to the teacher in charge of the attendance and gave her my name.

Once that was done, I strolled to one of the computers and took a seat there.

I put my bag down and leaned back on the seat.

My eyes wandered to find Monika.

 _Where is she?_

My eyes meticulously scanned the area to find her. I needed to find her chestnut colored hair, her black leggings, and best of all her emerald green eyes...

But I couldn't find her.

I sighed.

"Um..." A feminine voice said to my side.

I looked to my side and felt my eyes widen at sight.

It was a blonde girl with blue eyes.

 _God, it looks a lot like **her**. _

_But, it isn't her..._

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" I asked, with shrouded irritation.

"No... I was just wondering if your name is Valkyrie..."

I eyed her in suspicion.

"Yeah...? Why do you ask?"

She looked somewhat flustered by my question.

"Well... I heard you were a transfer here from a few days ago. So, I just have a quick question to ask you."

 _This better be good._

"Lay it on me. What is it?"

She tapped her index fingers together.

"Is this... Study Hall? My boyfriend said this is the place, but I just want to make sure..."

 _That's her question?_

"Yeah. This is Study Hall. Now, let me ask you a question."

"Okay...?"

"Why did you ask me if I was a transfer? And how did you know my name?"

The girl tapped her chin in thought.

"Well... you are a pretty well known transfer... both famous and infamous, actually. Every girl in their 4th year keep gossiping about how you beat up a bunch of boys up, just cause they were harassing you..."

"Yeah, they were." I stated coldly, uninterested on that certain topic.

"And how you became the boyfriend of the school's most popular girl, within a few days..."

I arched an eyebrow.

 _I need to correct that._

"No, you must have mistaken. Me and Monika are not a couple. We are just..."

My throat dried up, making it difficult to enunciate any words.

"...Really, really close friends. N-Nothing more."

 _I'm lying._

She looked considerably surprised.

"Oh. Anyway, my point is that you are probably the most friendly transfer here, so I needed to find you."

 _There's more to this. I know it._

"I see... Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Nope! Thanks!"

She smiled at me.

 _That smile... It reminds a lot of **her**..._

 _No! It can't be **her**!_

"Hold on, before you go. What's your name?" I asked with extreme reluctance.

"Oh! My name's Chiyoko."

 _So, it isn't **her**._

"Chiyoko, eh? I see. It's nice meeting you, Chiyoko."

"Mhm! It's nice meeting you too, Valkyrie!"

She walked away with a joyous smile.

I was still waiting for Monika to come.

My eyes wandered around class.

I looked towards the piano area of the class.

It was vacant, and it was ripe for the taking.

 _Damn it! She isn't here yet._

 _Monika would probably want to play the piano, so I should just save her that seat..._

I reached for my bag and got off the seat I was relaxing on.

I walked towards the piano, and sat on the seat, saving it for _her_.

I scanned the room again, looking for her distinctive physical characteristics, but no avail I couldn't find her.

 _Where is she?!_

 _What's taking her?_

I decided to text her, so I pulled out my phone and pulled up her number.

 _"Monika, where are you?"_

 _"I'm near the piano, btw"_

I waited a minute, and it seemed as if the messages were sent to her phone, but haven't been picked up yet.

 _Is her phone off?_

 _Great. Guess I'll just wait._

I took a look at the piano, marveling at the quality and how modern it was. There was no signs of vintage wear and tear, it seemed as if it was constantly repaired and tuned for optimal performance.

My fingers glided on the keys of piano.

 _Piano... I played it for a while when I was in high school, back in freshman year._

 _Man, freshman year was fun. I had a hell of a time, attributing some of that fun to the piano._

 _I never thought learning the piano would be so easy! Well... given the fact that I also know how to play the trumpet, clarinet, saxophone and drums... I guess it was a piece of cake learning another instrument to play._

 _I remember when how I impressed the music teacher with my progress, that he got me a song to play._

 _It was a variant of Hurt, by Johnny Cash. The original makers of the song was from a band called Nine Inch Tails._

 _..._

 _That song reminds me of **her**... I never thought that I would ever think of her again..._

 _And I don't want to think of **her** ever again. _

_The pain in my heart... it isn't as bad when I found out._

 _But it still hurts..._

"Val!"

I look to my side.

 _Monika..._

"There you are. What took you? I was waiting for you." I asked.

She looked flustered.

"Ah! I was... walking my friends to their classes! Since it's Study Hall, the teacher wouldn't mind if I walked in a few minutes late."

I nodded.

"Oh, okay. Luckily, I got here earlier, so I saved you the piano seat."

I patted down at the seat.

Monika beamed, showing her real smile to me and sat right next to me.

"I can see that... Thank you, Val. It makes me happy that you know that I love playing the piano."

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine, Mon." I dismissed.

I glided my fingers down the keys of the piano.

"Don't you have a song to play?" I asked, my gaze focused on the piano.

"I do! But, it looks like you want to play the piano today..."

I burrowed my eyebrows and eyed her.

"What? What do you mean?"

Monika tapped her chin in thought.

"Well... You seem awfully interested to play, you're looking at it more than me..." She defended with a hint of jealousy.

"You may be right... But, I don't want to play the piano." I solemnly stated.

"Eh? Why don't you want to play it? It's a fun instrument to learn!"

"Monika, I do know how to play it! I learned how to play it during freshman year, up until junior year. But, the thing is..."

I looked away in sorrow.

"It brings up memories that I don't want to relive..." I finally admitted.

"Memories..?!" She muttered in shock.

 _By the looks of how she said it... It's like she knows exactly what I'm talking about._

 _Must be a pure coincidence, perhaps..._

"Yeah. And because of that, I don't want to hold down any notes of the piano." I explained.

"Val... You can tell me what's bothering you. I'm your best friend, remember? You can trust me."

I looked at her.

"I can't. Every time I think about it... it just hurts my heart... So, it's best that we don't talk about it and move on."

"Please, Val. I can help you!"

"No! You can't! It's a long story that deserves to be buried!"

"Please! I'm willing to listen to whatever hurts you! Don't shut me out! Let me help you, Val! I'll do anything to help you!" She begged.

 _She isn't going to let up._

 _Maybe, I might as well, tell her..._

"I will do anything to help you, Val. I promise." Monika vowed.

 _Maybe, finally I can begin to recover the right way._

 _With friends..._

 _Or a friend that I really like..._

 _Doesn't matter. I need to tell someone this, it's been too long that I held this in._

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright. I'll open up to you. I'll tell you what hurts me, in a form of a song."

"A... song?"

I nodded, pressing down the keys of the piano.

I expected the notes to be foreign to me... But that wasn't the case.

The sweet, harmonious notes were lifted in the air, suspended in it's track. It was inviting me to do more.

"I was surprised that you knew how to play the piano, Val... That really impresses me."

I closed my eyes.

"Thanks, Monika. That means a lot to me."

I open my eyes.

"Okay... Here goes..." I said, clearing my throat.

I press down onto the keys of the piano, the inviting and soothing notes begging to be followed up were answered as I continued to playing.

I started the beginning instrumental part of the song.

 _..._

 _"I hurt myself today..."_

 _"To see if I still feel."_

 _"I focus on the pain..."_

 _"The only thing that's real."_

 _"The needle tears a hole..."_

 _"The old familiar sting..."_

 _"Try to kill it all away..."_

 _"But I remember everything."_

 _..._

 _"What have **you** become?"_

 _"My sweetest friend?"_

 _"Everyone I know..."_

 _"Goes away in the end."_

 _"And you could **have it** **all.** "_

 _"My empire of dirt."_

 _" **You have let me** down..."_

 _"I will make you hurt..."_

 _..._

 _"I wear this crown of shit..."_

 _"Upon my liar's chair..."_

 _"Full of broken thoughts."_

 _"I cannot repair."_

 _"Beneath the stains of time..."_

 _"The feelings disappear."_

 _"You are someone else..."_

 _"I am still right here."_

 _..._

 _"What have **you** become?"_

 _"My sweetest friend?"_

 _"Everyone I know..."_

 _"Goes away in the end."_

 _"And you could **have it** **all.** "_

 _"My empire of dirt."_

 _" **You have let me** down..."_

 _"I will make you hurt..."_

 _..._

 _"If I could start again..."_

 _"A million miles away..."_

 _"I would keep myself."_

 _" **I will find a way.** "_

...

I let out a sigh, my mind now feeling fresh and invigorated.

 _I really underestimated how this great it feels to tell someone about my pain..._

I smiled to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chiyoko staring at me from a distance, her blue eyes keen around mine.

She gave me a smirk and turned her back at me, moving into the library side of Study Hall.

 _What was she doing there...?_

It gave me flashbacks of my past, specifically of that one **girl**.

 _Why does she make me think about **her?!**_

 _I know that isn't **her** , and I shouldn't get angry at her cause of that! _

_What's wrong with me?!_

To my side, I heard Monika silently crying, with her face covered.

 _No more. I need to move on..._

 _I can't dwell on it anymore..._

"Monika?" I called to her.

She didn't respond.

I pull her hands away from her face.

Her face was red from all the crying, her emerald eyes cloudy from all the tears.

I immediately brought her close to me.

"Hey, hey... What's wrong?"

I ran my fingers down her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"I'm here for you..."

Her green eyes met mine.

They looked desperate, scared, and exhausted, all at the same time.

"Val... that was beautiful..."

I couldn't and wouldn't take credit for my performance.

"No, it isn't. I could've done so much better." I probed.

Monika gritted her teeth.

"Don't put yourself down!" She yelled.

I jumped from her sudden yell.

"Alright! Sheesh! Can you at least tell me what I did good on?"'

Monika brightened up, her red face now dissipating like a sunray in a cloud.

"There's so much you did good on... Let's see..." She tapped her chin in thought.

"See. You had to think on what I did good on. Therefore, I did-"

"Shut up! Can't you just take a compliment?!" Monika yelled again, her ire rising.

"I'm sorry! I was raised to be self-effacing! Especially at things like this!" I defended.

"Well, if you are going to be 'self-effacing', then you aren't going to go anywhere!" She countered.

"Okay, okay! I see your point."

"Good! Now, what was I going to say...?"

"Something on my singing and piano skills?"

"Oh right! Your dic- *cough* diction was very good and each word was enunciated perfectly. I was able to understand what you were singing! Not only that, your piano skills complimented your singing skills, as if they were on sync! You knew when to go piano, then to forte! I can't nitpick anything, because it was that good!"

I blushed, unable to take the compliment Monika was giving me.

 _Hey, wait a minute... what was she going to say before coughing?_

 _Eh, whatever._

"Thanks, Monika..."

"Not a problem, now... Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted.

"Just close your eyes..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just close it!"

"Why? Can't I just see the surprise?"

Monika rolled her eyes.

"I won't ask again."

I rolled my eyes as well.

"Fine."

I closed my eyes.

"Alright, give it to me Moni-"

My lips had something foreign on it.

I thought I was in danger, so I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

For some reason, Monika had her eyes closed.

For some reason, my lips was on Monika's.

 _Oh._

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy doing this chapter. It had a couple of writers blocks that I was able to overcome. The next chapter will be released Saturday and it will at the literature club. Not much else to say, really. Time to respond to reviews.

Remiboi, My sleeping schedule is somewhat fucked too. Oh, the benefits of a spring break. Forgive me, as I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna jump right into you answering your questions, without giving away too much. Hopefully at v8 of reviews, I can fully respond to your review and give a bit of my opinion.

James knows of the meaning of Harem, because of the middle-eastern origin. I don't really watch anime either, but I know the definition of it, via that. And yeah... I do tend to miss some words in sentences, but you get the gist.

Yes, the girls are going to talk about their feelings towards our protagonist in the club, obviously without the intervention of his friends or with Sayori. It will play a big role in the beach chapter.

About Natsuki in the previous chapter, I tried to mimic her dialogue from Act 2, when she does that little jump-scare.

It's interesting that put work into your profile picture, it's really good. Like you and Quill, I encourage you two to work on editing photos and what not. It's a good hobby to pursue.

And yes. I think that's what I think what my pfp is. It's from a Filthy Frank video.

Astillas may or may not make a appearance in the good ending. But I'm leaning towards not making him appear, rather do a mention of him.

And don't worry, the fanfic has a lot of content gunning for it. I estimate the end date of this fic at around June or at the end of it.

Jumping straight to your thoughts of lemon, I kinda don't do foursomes, or threesomes, any multiple sexual partners in one intercourse. I don't do that... I'm more of a 1 on 1 guy. Lemon may be a possibility at the beach chapter, but that's what I'm thinking of. I'll update everyone on the idea of it, however.

I wish I can do respond more, like I said, I'm going to do so at the v8 of responses. But that doesn't mean that I didn't thoroughly read through your review, dude. I read it multiple times, making sure I didn't miss out on any details. Keep doing you, fam!

PS: I apologize for not responding to your references, yet. I'm going to release v8 tomorrow.

Dickbag McGee, God, what a great name. I like it. Comedy is something I can kind of do, since I'm a chill/edge guy around my friends. Thanks for review, dude.

Tatana, Ah. It's been awhile, must be busy, I guess? Life always finds a way to keep us busy.

The inside jokes I do is to help develop the relationship between everyone in the group. It provides some comedic relief and maybe, just maybe a distraction to the readers... thinking that the worst has passed and the good times are here...

The mystery between the two other characters are to help intertwine the reality and other "reality" together. And you might be on to something... the machine breaking due to Val or Frank's memories breaking.

Anyhoo, thanks for review! It's good to know that you're still kicking!

Ryustorm, Yup! It really helped through a writer's block. I appreciate it!

Val doesn't know what "queef" means either. Bad thing are bound to happen cause of that. And could you elaborate on Monika's "dreaded heart-shaped box"? As I am also a bit confused by that.

And yes, volleyball is also played at the beach, and it is confirmed that the match will continue from there.

Thanks for review, dude!

Guest, EY WHAT YOU DOING WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COPY MY BOIS STYLE?

*Reads review above it*

Oh, yeah. Silly Guardian, forgetting to sign in, smh.

Tom was playing hardcore mode in mw2 and he's about to get kicked for teamkilling.

And yes, his memories bring pain and hatred to our fam.

About crime spree. YES YES EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT RUN AWAY KILL EVERYONE AND THEN COME BACK TO KILL WITNESSES. That was what I planned on meaning.

I found myself smirking when you wrote: "Make a tactical knife class. And it call it... Yuri." My god, that was gold.

Volleyball is no swole sport, the gym is. the gym is the only swole sport

I can actually imagine some guy playing the "Piano man" instrumental start at that moment. Nice.

And yes, my friends call an upright bench an incline bench for some reason. Negatives are a variation of situps where you only use your abs to go up and down, but very very slowly. IT FUCKS UP YOUR ABS MAN

Snorting protein was actually something my friend did irl. He didn't regret it and we had a helluva time.

Hey try doing some Bulgarian deadlifts they can really fuck you up real good

thanks for review

and missing the mw3 reference smh

Thewookie1, Ah, the background information can have very interesting details. Thanks for review.

Big N, Oh shit! It's the legend himself! Hey! Although I can't say my nickname you gave for me, I still appreciate it. Thanks for review dude!

hun0, Keeping my chapter quality and length consistent is a must, in my book! Otherwise, it'll drift and sink towards the ocean. Thanks for review.

Thunderant011, The jokes are awesome if understood by those who played the games or understand the context of it. Mhm.

TitanSolracar99, Thanks for reviewing! I hope it becomes a norm for you! Now, to respond to you.

I was thinking of doing something on Skyrim, since it's been the cash cow for Bethesda for a while now. Especially now that Skyrim VR came out.

The John Wick skin is cool and the Reaper skin looks cool too. Just wished that there was an alternative way to unlock the reaper skin.

Irl, we sometimes call out to each other by a YERRR, but this is extremely rare and we do it if we are really laid back on something. And it is funny how the bois lost. Hehe

hiface2000, Yup. I preferred MW2 over MW3, but that could be different for others. It can be vice-versa. Thanks for the review.

Storm177, Hmm... I don't know if you are referencing something or not... But that quote seems like something out of horror movie. It's intriguing and I like it!

Tsudzukete, Before I start, I haven't gotten the time to read your fanfic, It looks really interesting! But life is just a shitload of problems that you need to solve. I'll be sure to stop by!

And yes, it was MW3. Something that I liked when I was younger, it was badass but it was more badass to survive the shot and try stop the massacre.

Sayori will inevitably confess.

James and Gabe won't be able to withstand the glares, they are weak to it, just like how Val is weak to it aswell.

Val will probably stop being completely dense during the beach chapter, and more ignorant.

And hate to break it to ya... you probably already know how it goes.

Hmm, you do bring up a good point. The teasing is fair retribution for not giving into an M rating though. But if the reviewers want lemon, then lemon they will get. Many asked for it during the sleepover event.

Thanks for review!

Boi, Quick scoping? That's a term I haven't heard in a while... Especially the fact that many games don't really feature it anymore or that many could do it...

sbg1218, Oh okay. Relationships make or break, that's how life works. Well some of the times. Being the devil's advocate you are, you may find the study hall scene, a bit... cliché... Either way I appreciate the review!

Roast Lord, Skyrim? Hell yeah! Can't wait for Skyrim Together to come out! My friends are saving up to buy Skyrim so we all can play together! It's going to be lit!

And I didn't intend this to be meme dump in the first place, it's something that I needed to fill up on. Give something sustaining so development can be made.

Monika being the cunning girl she is, I really needed to reference MW3 and Makarov. Both are extremely cunning in their work, I was compelled to do that!

Val is a silly goose, lmao. He knows he can resist, but you know... you can't hurt girls unless they strike back with real harm. Perhaps, being a Casanova is something he want to be.

Maybe...

Yeah... this wasn't fluff, but it did help develop the boys relationship between each other.

The wacky events are a distraction to what is real and serious. Like blink, and you'll miss it. The train does intensify, and it will reach the peak during the beach chapter, along with the serious love fluff, and stuff.

AND HEY

I'm an enigma, I'm supposed to confuse.

And you asked the same question 3 times, smh.

Val does have some realization of what he's doing, but keep in mind of his PTSD, or something, if the term is incorrect. He's doing this all of a subconscious effort to avoid and cope.

Thanks for review, my lord.

MAN I MISS FLITHY FRANK

Rakino, Si, this story can be very spicy. It's a family recipe. Thanks for review!

Anyway, that's all. I'm drained and I'm going to sleep.

See you all, in the V8 response (Yes Remiboi, you are included.) And the next chapter will be released Saturday.

Note: I'm still feeling iffy on the song I put up. I might as well remove that part.


	27. Lust

**Chapter 27 is up! Skip this part!**

AN: Hey, everyone. I might need to delay the chapter just a bit. I took a placement exam at the college I want to go, therefore I wasn't able to dedicate much time into writing. And with that, I needed to spend some time with my bud, since we all agreed to play tonight. Therefore, the chapter will be up Sunday, or a less likely chance of Saturday. Without further ado.

Quill, Yeah, I did. Your hashtags are awesome, dude! I found myself smirking when you purposely contradicted yourself on that sentence of a good review.

I figured that I needed to add some Yuri fluff in there, as there isn't much in the story. I was thinking something along the lines of making Val go to her house and do something, after the confrontation with Natsuki's dad.

Thanks for review, and keep those hashtags up. You might be onto a new end for your reviews and sayings!

Remiboi, I do the same exact thing in irl, whenever I get the chance. It's douchy, I know but eh they get over by laughing.

Although I kind of described why Yuri fell for Val, but it isn't on par with Natsuki's description. I'm going to put that on while in the club. That way, we can give a little context. Expect a twist on confession though. And thanks! If Monika did have the chance to actually get a lover, with unlimited retries, then I think she would do all this to get his attention. But that's just me.

You'll find your question kind of answered at the when the girls and Val are called in for that "talk". Monika still doesn't have any powers, Gabe saying that is allusion to deadly glitches coming up, soon. Chiyoko, if translated is faintly similar to Tracy, in terms of origin. She might play a big role, as I'm still thinking that out.

Monika still can't bare the loss of her powers, as people with powers will find a way to get more or maintain it. Monika's no exception.

The smirk is an foreshadow to the Technican, in a way... And yes, it does relate all the way back to first destabilization.

Man, I need to reference the hicky he got.

Beach chapter is probably going to have multiple lemons... or "jobs". I'm still deciding on what to do.

FUCK I MISS HIM TOO.

I'm seriously considering lemon and at the same time... nah, it's all really iffy. I should start a poll or something to get some insight on what to do.

My dude, I hope you had a good sleep when wrote your review. Thanks a plenty!

P.S: Skyrim is a fun game, until you get to a high level and destroy mostly everything... Especially when you're geared with legendary equipment and spells... My playstyle in that game is a spellsword, using spells and swords. It's pretty fun if using the right spells.

AydenK, HEY! I care. It isn't weird to ship Harem at all. Rather, it quite natural, since all of the girls are gunning for him, well except Sayori. And watch out, the climax will include some stuff from one of my favorite series. And a little bit of Matrix too.

Terrietont, Hey! I'm still thinking on what to do with them, I really need to add some content between the two... Thanks for getting into this!

P.S: Earlier chapters aren't really the good chapters...

Pdrocker1, Right? About time, it hurts to write his damn density.

TheSonOfSovietUnion, It is interesting on what they gotten into, right? And not quite.

Good end is the canon end, the bad ending, and the fan ending, to which I'm still thinking about.

And I'll try to upload the chapter tomorrow!

P.S: I think I saw that pfp before, is it a cyberpunk bartending game?

TitanSolracar99, Val can sometimes be an edgelord when he's around his friends. It's all for comedic relief, of course.

That "ahegao" face is something that may be a foreshadowing to... If you know what I mean.

The second theory is something I can't say anything about. Too close, shamus. Too close.

Astillas does exist, but he isn't there as him and won't make an appearance.

Val obviously won't see Monika as a friend after all that. Trust me. It is going to be awkward, but it's going to be a shitshow of jealous and lust. Haha! And sorry about that.

And hey, you might be on to something about the beach...

Dickbag McGee, Jesus, that is a nice name. It's nice to know that you check everyday. But to save time, you could make an account and follow my story, if you want of course. Or maybe, explore other stories, as there is many that are better than mine. And yes, I play FPS games, I do like them. And you're maybe the only one to pick up on the Far Cry 3 reference! Good on ya!

Guest, Sbg maybe...? Yep, confessions are really going spark a lot, especially between Yuri and Monika. I'm going to add why Monika wants Val in her own words. Yuri's coming up next. Sorry about my irritating writing style at times. It's all for plot progression.

Storm, You know... That would be a good way to start off a horror movie. A question and an epiphany. It gives it a thrill and scare factor, you know what I mean?

Ryustorm, To be Frank, I have never heard of that term, until you mentioned it. And yes, there's something up with Chiyoko...

ThunderAnt, Thanks for being the early bird and sniping the cringe scene. I appreciate it!

That's all for now. Hopefully the next chapter will come out tomorrow night.

Heads up, there's a poll up if anyone wants to vote. The poll is found in my profile.

(4/14/18) AN: Song used here is a modified version of the "Say Something".

Warning! There is sexual content in this chapter! Reader discretion is advised! Rating may go up to M!

* * *

 _Oh..._

I closed my eyes and let the powerful sensation wash over me.

I was now gleeful, that one of the girls of my dreams was now kissing me.

 _I can't believe it!_

 _Monika's kissing me!_

 _She's kissing **me**!_

 _Oh my God, her lips! They taste like, chocolates!_

 _Sweet, cocoa chocolates!_

 _Mmm..._

Monika lets go of my lips.

She had this red tinge on her face, but she was smiling euphorically towards me.

"So..." She utters, her voice husky, filled to the brim with lust and joy.

"How do you like your... **reward**?"

I can only stare at her.

 _I want more._

 _Give me more!_

 _Let me taste those creamy lips once more!_

Monika started to worry from my gawking.

"Val...? Is there something wrong?" Monika asked her voice losing their additional layer, looking worried from my silence.

 ** _Come_ _here!_**

"Val, your eyes... they look a bit-!"

Her eyes widened as she became muffled, surprised as to what was stopping her from speaking.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

I attacked her lips, hungrily mashing mine against hers, in a crazed attempt to the taste once more from her lips.

 _Chocolate?_

 _Chocolate?!_

 ** _CHOCOLATE!_**

I pressed on her lips with mine, applying more pressure to squeeze the taste and the feeling of euphoria out of her lips.

Monika quickly realized what was going on, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing for our kiss to deepen.

My mind, now completely enveloped with lust, gave me the confidence to grab and hold her sides.

My hands were dangerously close to groping her breasts, as I was a few steps away from losing it.

My mind was wistfully thinking about her breasts, wishing to finally break free and have my way with her.

 _I really want to touch them!_

 _I really want hold them in my hands and squeeze them!_

I felt saliva starting to leak from her mouth, a clear sign that she wanted more.

But a small, sane part of my frenzied and lewd mind, told me that I needed to speak with her.

 _No._

 _Enough is enough._

 _We need to talk..._

 _I'm not an idiot, the things we do together aren't what friends do._

 _Rather, it is what couples and lovers do._

 _And right now..._

 _I see ourselves as that._

 _But I need to know her side first._

 _Why?_

 _Why does she love me?_

While I thinking, I realized that Monika released one of her arms locked around my neck. Her soft hand took mine, as she made a trail, trying to lead my hands to grope her.

It was obvious that, Monika was growing more and more unstable from our kissing.

Her tongue was now licking my lips, begging for entrance so it can dance gracefully with mine.

I took the chance and I ended the kiss abruptly.

She opened her emerald eyes. They were filled with lust, and a desire for something more.

She had this cute frown, disappointed with my actions.

I couldn't help but smirk at how adorable she looked.

"Why did you stop?!" She pouted, obviously saddened from our disconnection.

Monika looked away in apparent embarrassment.

"Y-You kissed me back so hard... That..."

Her face flashed to deep red.

"I feel so turned on right now." She admitted.

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I said in disbelief, amazed that my kissing skills were able to enable Monika.

I quickly gathered my composure.

"I mean... That's nice and all, but we need to talk about us."

She looked up, fear permeating her green eyes, lust now lost to the void.

"I-I don't want to! I just want to make out with you, really, really badly! The way you kissed me was so rough... that I liked it! I liked it a lot! So please... Let's talk about our relationship later! Let's just have some fun now!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

 _I also want to continue, but we don't talk things out now, everything between us will be completely awkward and dysfunctional._

 _We need to talk._

 _Now._

"No." I said, with veiled disappointment. I too, wished to continue our session.

 _I pray that my will can keep me rational and not fall to the depths of lust._

"W-What?!" Monika yelled, irritated from my hesitance to continue.

I also raised my voice.

"I said, no! We really need talk, otherwise everything will be weird between us!"

"What's there to talk?! This-This... is what best friends do!" She dismissed with immense difficulty.

I gritted my teeth, annoyed that she was using that as her excuse.

 _Does she think I'm an idiot?!_

"What the Hell are you talking about, Monika?! The things we do aren't what besties do! It's what couples do! Cuddling, pecking, and now **kissing**?! Do you expect me fall for that?"

Monika lips started to quiver, her face now showing pain and suffering.

From the corner of her eyes, tears threatened to leak once more.

"N-No! I just... I just really want to make out with you!" She defended.

"Then, why? Why do you want make out with me so badly?!" I yelled.

The tears were now freefalling down her cheeks.

"Because, I'm so lonely! I just want to feel loved!"

I looked away from her, remembering how she said she was lonely.

 _The sleepover we had..._

 _I remember..._

"Val, please! I just want to feel that I am loved by you!"

I looked up to her once more.

"I am so sick and tired of being alone all the time! I've been alone for so long! No one I can make truly happy! But you, Val... You actually make me feel happy! You make me feel playful! Also, so... turned on! Horny, even! Your care and compassion is what I want! And, my heart hurts from being left in the dark for so long! But you got me out of it the darkness! That's why I want to be with you so badly!"

...

"How long have you had those feelings for?" I asked.

"I-I..." She stammered, trying to recollect herself.

I simply waited for her to calm herself and speak.

"Remember when we first met? Back at the library area?" She asked me.

"Yeah... I do. You wanted help finding your piano book."

"You were the first guy not to stammer and leave me! Th-That impressed me a lot..."

She looked dead-straight into my eyes.

"And you know what impressed me even more?"

"What?"

"You joining the literature club, just so Tommy won't be the only guy in the club. You had the will to support your friends, which is something that I wish I had."

"I see... but when did you fall for me?"

"I-I really fell for you, when you came back from the bathroom to defend me from a guy that wanted me... It was there, that I realized that you are more than meets the eye... You are someone I can trust, someone I can talk to... someone I can love..."

"You fell for me, when I defended you from the fuckass that wanted to use you?"

"Y-yeah... Anyway, to find a way to get you... I had to be creative and make a plan. While you were on that date with Yuri, so I went to your house and spoke with your mom, saying that we plans to discuss. And poof! There I was, waiting on your bed!"

"To be frank, I was completely surprised when you were on my bed..."

"Hehe! It was there that I needed to spend more time with you. So I decided that I do a sleep over with you, in hopes of making you fall for me. But being the dense idiot you are, I had to rely on you using the excuse of besties..."

"Yeah... best friends don't do the things we do..."

"Yup! Since the plan didn't work, I had to rely on Saturday as a last resort... But now..."

She looked downwards, away from me.

"Now, I don't know if it'll work... Now I'll never be by your side..."

"And now... I'll truly be alone."

Whatever words I had were now completely lost. I was completely taken aback from Monika's words.

 _I never thought she was **that** lonely and desperate..._

 _She just wants to be loved._

 _And I give that to her._

 _She craves my care._

 _That's why she wants to be with me..._

There was strange silence between us. It was affecting the both us.

It was irritating for me, but it was hurting Monika, internally.

I decided to break the silence.

"I... I don't know what to say..." I pathetically say, still at a loss for words.

Monika didn't acknowledge my words.. She silently wept and looked down to the seat. Her arms were at her lap, as her tears fell to our seat.

I sighed, tired of all the stress I was experiencing.

 _One more time._

 _Just one more time..._

I got up and moved one of my legs over on the seat, sitting down again.

I reached out to Monika's underarms and got her in my arms.

I carried her and placed her on my lap, giving a small reminiscence to what I did with Natsuki.

 _The cycle keeps going..._

 _And I intend to break it this time._

I pulled her towards me and pushed her chin upwards.

Her groin was on mine.

I amused on how aroused she was.

 _Wow... She really was turned on!_

"Monika... You weren't lying when you were turned on, huh?" I asked, with a sly smirk on my face.

"No... I wasn't." She muttered, still avoiding my gaze.

"Didn't you say you were horny too?"

"Yeah..."

My smirk grew to a smile.

"So, my kissing turns you on, huh?"

She looked up at me, still having those saddened eyes.

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" She asked, keeping the sullen tone.

"Oh. Just doing this-."

I rammed my lips onto hers.

She gave another sound of surprise at this.

Thanks to the surprise and sloppiness of our kissing, it gave my tongue the ability to enter her mouth.

Her tongue reluctantly arose to the attacker and attacked it.

Our tongues danced gracefully and gave each other small attacks on each other.

But in the end, my tongue was victorious, wrapping around her tongue like a snake.

As a result, Monika moaned inside my mouth, relishing in the euphoric feeling of our tongues intertwining at last.

We break away from our make out session, in half lidded eyes, completely out of breath.

A trail of saliva was visible between our mouths, detailing on how hungry and messy our make out was.

"... Turns you on." I end.

I leaned my forehead on hers.

"That... That was amazing, Val..." She whispered.

I ran my hand down her hair, straightening any loose strands of hair.

"Heheh. I know that it did. You moaned in my mouth, for God's sake." I pointed out.

"Yeah... It was that... good..." She said, still out of breath.

I pulled Monika closer into me, her head on top of my chest, my chin on the crown of her head.

We stayed still, keeping silent and enjoying each other's company.

Monika broke the silence and tranquility between us.

"Val...?"

"Hmm?"

There was a period of silence between us.

Monika finally gained the confidence to say what she had meaning to say for a while.

She pulled from away from my arms and looked directly at me.

Her emerald eyes still showed the same desperation and fear from before.

 _She's going to ask me it._

"Val. Do you love me?"

I knew this question would come.

 _To be frank, I don't know how long I've held these feelings for her..._

 _I could've sworn that I already confessed to her, but whenever I think about it..._

 _Everything is just so hazy..._

 _But now._

 _Now, I will tell her._

 _I will tell her that I love her._

 _No more hiding between this barrier of "friendship."_

 _It is time that I tell her how I truly feel about her._

"Yes." I uttered, now feeling very vulnerable as to what was to come out next from my mouth.

"I do. I do love you, Monika." I finally admitted.

I felt as if a large weight on me has finally feathered off.

"I've held in my feelings for so long, that I couldn't bother to dismiss them. My heart throbs when I deny my feelings for you, Monika. So that means, I love you."

Monika looked up to me, tears bursting from her eyes.

She tried rubbing them away, from they kept pouring out.

"F-Finally... Finally, you say it to me. That you love me..."

She lets out a shaky sigh.

"I've been waiting for so long, for this, Val. You can't even imagine how long I've been waiting to hear that from you. It hurts to not admit anything to you, to lie to you and try to deny my feelings for you."

I closed my eyes and let out of a breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry that I had to make you wait for so long, Monika. If only I-..."

I choked on my words, trying to fight back burning sensation in my eyes. They were threatening to leak from the pain I have inflicted to Monika.

 _She was waiting._

 _For me..._

 _All this time..._

 _She was waiting._

 _And I didn't notice._

"Val." Monika calmly called.

I opened my eyes.

"It's okay, Val. All that matters, is that we are together now."

 _Together?_

 _Together..._

 _Yes..._

 _No._

 _I can't!_

 _Not now..._

 _I can't right now!_

I stared at Monika, unsure on what to say.

In turn, Monika gave a perplexed look towards me.

With a sigh, I decided to say what I had to say.

"Monika... we can't."

She looked at me with complete surprise, mortified from my rejection.

 _She thinks that I would be with her!_

 _That's how much faith she put in me!_

 _That's how much she loves me!_

 _But, I can't! I'm just not ready! I don't think I cope with being couple just yet!_

"What?! Wh-what do you mean?!"

I direct my head up, towards the ceiling, unsure of what to say.

"Look." I bring my head down to Monika.

"It's not you, Monika. It's not you... It's-a-me."

Monika was seething in rage.

"WHAT?!"

I flinched from her anger, but I was able to stay collected.

"Monika, I don't think we could be a couple right no-..."

" **WHAT?!** **WHY NOT?!** " She screamed at me, unsettling me to the very bone.

Her body radiating heat and stress, some of it was being absorbed by me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, in an effort to make her relax.

"Monika, calm down! I love you, alright? But I don't think we can be a couple just yet... I'm not ready yet..."

"Oh..." Monika uttered, now completely calm and relieved, a large contrast to how she was a few seconds ago.

"Ahaha... Why didn't you say so, you big dummy?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno, maybe cause you were literally screaming at me. Jesus, Monika."

Monika sweetly giggled at my critique.

"Aww... I'm sworry!" She adorably pouted.

I found myself smiling at this.

"Monika, I really do love you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Just give me some time, alright? Only then, I'll be ready to handle you."

She nodded in understanding.

She abruptly stopped nodding and looked straight into my eyes.

"Handle me?" She leered at me.

Monika seductively traced a hand down her body.

"You think you can't handle this, Val?"

I felt my face flare up.

"Uh... That isn't what I meant..."

She leaned towards me, moving up to my ear.

"Let me tell you a secret..." She whispered, huskily.

Her whisper sent pleasant chills down my spine, making me feel tingly.

"The only thing I probably won't be able to handle, is your **nice... hard... co-** "

"OOOKAY! Okay!" I pulled away from her.

I vigorously nodded my head, with bulged out eyes.

"I get it! I get it! Thanks for sharing, Monika! I learned something valuable, today!"

Monika covered her mouth to stifle her incoming laughter.

I can only look away in complete and utter embarrassment.

Monika then started to laugh audibly, clutching her stomach to cope with the laughter she was experiencing.

"Oh my God!" She said through laughter.

"The look on your face was golden! Hahaha!"

I scrunched up my face in annoyance.

"Well, uh... I never thought you crave sex so much! What was with you when you made a quote on quote, that face, during gym? Eh?"

She stopped laughing and adopted an innocent façade.

"What face? I didn't make any face, in gym... What are you talking about, Val?" She lied.

Her body language gave away the fact she was indeed lying.

"Monnie... don't lie to me! Your face looked as if you were 'fucked silly'!"

She started laughing again.

"Hehehe! Ahahaha!"

"What?!

"Oh! So do you know it was a 'fucked silly' face! Jesus, Val! You're such pervert! Hehehe!"

I shook my head at this.

"Rrrgh... I sometimes despise you, Mon."

"Well, I love you too, Val! Hehe!" She sweetly stated.

...

"Hey, you want to see it againnn?"

I looked at her with a scorn look.

"No! God, no!"

I softened my expression.

"I don't know what'll I do, if I see it again. Jesus, Monika. I swear, that face made my heart skip a beat... It was so... never mind."

She raised an eyebrow at my hesitance.

"Eh? It was so, what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I quoted my famed catchphrase.

"Vally... If you don't say it... I'll tell everyone that you saw my panties!" She declared proudly.

"What?!" I yelled in bewilderment.

 _Oh yeah... I did..._

 _When she was changing into that white dress..._

"Well, you did see me naked in the morning... But that isn't the case. Just tell me what you were going to say."

"Fine." I caved in and looked away. "Your face was... so sexy... I felt myself get a little... hard."

I looked up at her. Monika was staring off at the distance, looking blankly outside the window, next to the piano.

"You got... hard?" She muttered.

"Yeah...?"

She started grin.

She focused her gaze towards me.

 _That doesn't look good._

Monika cocked her head in the same 25 degree angle from before.

My eyes widened at the realization from what she was going to do.

 _Oh no!_

Fortunately, I was quick with my hands. I grabbed her both of her cheeks with my hand, so she couldn't fully extend her tongue.

 _Wow... Her cheeks are so soft..._

 _Focus! Don't let her do that face again!_

Monika absent-mindedly rolled her tongue out, but instead of it looking erotic, it looked hilarious.

"Eh? Bwal! Leb gwo ff mah cheecks!"

I couldn't comprehend on what she was saying. The face she was making was enough to make me laugh.

"Hahaha! You look like a pufferfish! Haha!"

"Rrrwgh! Leb gwo!"

"I really don't want to! This is rich!" I stated, still laughing at her helplessness.

"Fwine! Ywo aswked fwor dis!"

My eyes were about to pop out.

Monika pressed her groin directly on my private part.

She grabbed my hips and started grind vigorously on it.

I immediately let go of her cheeks.

"There! That did it!" Monika declared, still grinding on my part, albeit with a lot less energy.

"Alright! I yielded! Can you stop, now?"

"Okay... gimme a sec. I just want to get a feel for your co-"

"Stop. Now." I coldly demanded.

"Fine. Crybaby..."

I rolled my eyes at the playful Monika.

"But seriously though, Mon. Can you wait?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I can. I feel so much better, knowing that you love me... So I can wait, in peace this time."

I smiled at her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Knowing Monika, she wouldn't let go of the chance to deepen the kiss with me. So I quickly brushed against her lips with mine, escaping from her enthralling lips.

"Thank you, Monika. I really appreciate that you are willing to wait for me once more."

She smiled at me.

This smile wasn't happy or fake, rather it looked hopeful and relaxed.

"Just know, I'm all yours, Val. I will never let you go."

I chuckled at how cheesy she was.

"And I will also never let **you** go!"

I attacked sides by tickling her.

She started laugh uncontrollably.

"Hehehehe! Val! Stop!"

"Nope! I will only stop if you admit that we can beat you in volleyball!"

"Hahahaha! You-you, hahaha! You think I'll, hehehe! Admit that?!"

"Hmph, I knew you would say that. That's why I thought something a little more... effective."

I stopped tickling her sides and positioned my hands under her blazer.

My intent was to go under all the layers of clothing and tickle her armpits but...

Fate can sometimes change destinies.

To my complete surprise, Monika pounces and tackles me down towards the piano seat. She pins my wrists and proudly rested her groin on top of mine.

 _This doesn't look good..._

 _Hey! How come no one is calling us out on this?!_

"Oh, Val, Val, Val... You think you would get away from tickling me?" She playfully toyed with me.

"Yeah. I can actually break free of your pin and switch things up..." I countered.

I rolled my eyes.

"But eh... it isn't worth it."

Monika had a devious smirk on her face, the same smirk from back at the gym.

 _Wait! That smirk! Is she going to do that "face" again?_

 _I don't think I can handle another one of those "faces"!_

"Really? I would like to see you try! But since you said you didn't want to do all the 'work' I can administer my sentence towards you!"

At first, I widened my eyes at the prospect of a punishment. But I ultimately calmed down and smiled.

"Pff... Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Monika closed her eyes and let out a joyous giggle.

"Really? You'll do whatever I say?"

I figuratively shrugged.

"Sure, I mean we confessed our undying love for each other, so I don't think anything we can do will pierce the boundaries of-"

 **"Grab my hips and grind with me."** Monika cut me off.

My eyes widened once more.

"Wh-what?!" I stammered, broken from her aggressiveness.

"I said, **grab my hips and grind with me. I need to release some sexual tension right now! It's mostly cause you stopped me from getting a feel of your 'you know what'!** "

The way Monika reasoned and sounded made me feel aroused.

My mind was hazy, unable to properly think and comprehend thoughts.

I smirked.

 _There's no more boundaries between us now!_

 _I don't care anymore!_

"Okay." I simply agreed.

" **When I'm done with you, I'll make sure you will come back for more.** Hahah!" I jokingly stated.

Monika parted her mouth just a bit, but devilishly grinned.

 _Wait! I didn't mean it like that!_

 _Fuck!_

 _Well, I'll say it to her after this._

I grabbed Monika by the hips, and pushed her down towards me.

She gave a surprised yelp, but ultimately moaned from the heat being dispensed to her... damp area.

"Oh my gosh! I-I never thought... that it was-!"

I cut her off, by roughly moving my hips in an vertical fashion.

Monika arched her back, still looking directly at me with those lusty eyes. She was trying her best to keep her sounds of pleasure muffled.

"V-Val... Your thing, is so... Aaah!"

I ignored her on what she had to say, and continued to press on.

Despite the numerous articles of clothing that separated us from truly grinding against one another, it all felt incredibly pleasurable.

I then pulled her up, and let her sit on top of the peak of my crotch.

She immediately started moving on top of it, buckling her hips while at it.

"Oh, shit... oh shit... oh shit...!" She babbled incoherently, as she was unable to keep her balance and collapsed on top of me.

With her head on my chest, resting, she had her hips lazily gyrate around my groin.

However, I wasn't going to have any of that.

I wanted to grope her butt and hold it down, so I can make grind her on me with the same intensity from before.

But I couldn't, as it would escalate a lot further than the both of us would expect.

 _I **really** want to put it in! _

_But, I can't do that!_

 _But, I want more!_

I rolled her over, causing both of us to fall off the piano seat with a thump.

We weren't hurt, rather, we were really turned on by each other.

I was now on top of her, my eyes piercing through her emerald green ones.

Both of our eyes were filled with lust and desire.

We both wanted more from each other.

But, there is one small part of me that wished to stop.

 _If this goes on..._

 _I'm_ _definitely going to have sex with her._

 _Wait, lemme re-phrase that._

 _Maybe, I'll fuck her brains out._

 _Yeah, that's more like it._

 _Gah! That's my arousal speaking!_

 _I need to stop this, before it goes to the wrong direction._

"Okay! That should be just more than enough!" I said, standing up and seating on the piano once more.

I brought my hand out to bring her up from the ground.

She grabbed on and got up.

"What? We're stopping?! But, but... Awwwww! That felt so good, though! I thought that all this was just a tease for the real thing!"

"Sorry! I gotta do what I gotta do. There's nothing that could change my mind to do more."

I smirked at her.

"Thot."

To my surprise, Monika didn't react to being called a thot.

"Uh... I just called you a thot..." I stated, hoping that she would use her anger to stop herself from being aroused further.

 **"Maybe, I am one! Maybe, I'm just a horny thot! I don't care! I just crave your 'hot-spot'!"**

I recoiled my head backwards from her statement.

 **"Look! Look at how much I crave it!"** She raised her skirt up.

 _What the fuck's wrong with her?!_

 _Is she that turned on?!_

Luckily, I put my hand up and covered up whatever she was showing to me.

I even turned my head away, closing my eyes.

In fact, I was using every trick in the book to cock-block myself, so I can keep my virginity.

I let out a relieved breath.

"Phew!"

"Seriously, Val?! You're such a god damn PRUDE!" She yelled in utter disappointment.

"Hey! I believe in marital sex! So no vulgar-ness, allowed!" I retaliated, opening my eyes looking straight at her.

She was leaning in, hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"Prude! Marital sex is part of a bygone age! Welcome to 21st century, Val! Pre-Marital sex isn't that much of a taboo now!"

"Well, this age is lost!"

"Prude!"

"Whatever."

 _Wait a minute... Monika wants to have sex with me?!_

 _What happened to declaring your love and dedication, next to a beautiful sunset, with an equally beautiful girl?_

 _Monika is a thot._

 _No doubt about that._

 _..._

 _Jesus, I sound like an love-stricken teenage girl._

 _Maybe, Monika is on to something._

"Anyway, we still have like about seven minutes left, till the period ends. What do you wanna do to kill time?" I asked.

"I don't know! And I don't care, prude!"

Monika was crossing her arms and turned her head away from me.

 _Jesus, Monika. When you're horny, you absolutely won't stop until you get what you want..._

I shook my head in disapproval.

I focused my gaze on the piano.

 _I should probably play another song to pass the time._

 _That should ease Monika and me as well..._

 _I'm still kind of turned on..._

 _Gah! What's wrong with me!_

 _More importantly, what's wrong with Monika?_

 _Doesn't she have any decency or standards?!_

I pressed on the piano's keys.

Monika's posture loosened, as she starting to give up being annoyed with me. However, she still tried to look disinterested.

 _What a good song to play...?_

 _I remember in freshman year, I was both in chorus and piano class..._

 _There was a song that I sang at the winter concert, during my first semester..._

 _Ah! I remember!_

 _It was "Say Something"!_

 _Perfect!_

 _God, I remember learning the notes and lyrics of the song just cause I was so nervous about performing..._

I steadied myself for the song, and took a deep breath.

I pressed down piano, starting off in moderate tempo. I made sure that I had steady beat, in the song is prevalent.

 _..._

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you..."_

 _"I'll be the one, if you want me to."_

 _"Anywhere, I would've followed you..."_

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

 _..._

 _"And I..."_

 _"Am feeling so small."_

 _"I'm still learning to love..."_

 _"Just starting to crawl."_

*Beep*

I was cut off by the school bell, meaning we had 3 more minutes left.

And that really ticked me off.

"Val... That was beautiful-."

"Fuck! I was just getting started!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the keys of the piano.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm going to play the piano on Monday!" Monika reprimanded.

"Sorry about that, Mon. Whenever I sing or play an instrument, I don't like to be interrupted... It's just that when I get into the zone, it is something that I want to stay and dwell in... The zone is just mellow, calm, and invigorating! And I don't like being taken out of that zone, abruptly."

"Yeah! I exactly get what you mean! Gosh, the zone feels so good to be in! Ehehe... Now that I realize how it feels to leave it... Your outburst is tiny bit justified..."

I burrowed my eyebrows at her.

"A tiny bit?"

She nodded.

"Mhm. I still want to play the piano on Monday, without you trying to smash it to pieces."

I still kept my expression on her.

"Wait, we don't have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? The day-off we were supposed to have yesterday, got carried over here at Friday. And I actually don't know why that's the case..."

"Oh... So, we are going to the beach at the morning?"

"Yep! We'll talk more about the beach with the rest of the club members!"

"Sounds fair." I nodded in approval.

Monika then looked at me with a perplexing look on her face.

"What?" I looked back at her with the same look.

"Hey, Val... I was just thinking about your singing... How long have been singing for? And what voice range are you?"

"Oh! I'm have been singing for around 3 to 4 years. And my voice range... Uh..."

Monika arched an eyebrow at me.

"Val, you don't know your voice range?"

I was offended.

"Hey! Of course I do! I just... can play both parts. I guess you can call me a skilled baritone-tenor?"

Monika was confused.

"I can sing high notes for the male part, but I can also sing some of the low parts of the Bass."

"Wow... That's impressive, really. I've never seen anyone be able to sing both parts..."

I smirked.

"Thanks, Mon. That's a lot coming from my lover."

She giggled at my suave comment.

"Val, did you know that I'm a Soprano? I'm able to sing one of the highest notes!"

I patted her head as a sign of good work.

Monika closed her eyes and enjoyed the pats.

"I expected that, really. Being the perfectionist you are, I knew you were a soprano. You do have a pretty voice, Mon."

"I do?" She asked with a small smile.

"Mhm. But when you are turned on, however... that's where it changes..."

"Oh. So like this?" She clears her throat.

 **"I want your rock-hard rod down my-!"**

"Yeayeayeayea! Exactly that! I get the point!" I interrupted, trying to stop her before she gets too carried away.

"Anyway, you wanna walk with me to the club? You know..." I blushed.

"Like... get that practice in, as a couple?" I muttered.

Monika bitter-sweetly smiled at me.

Then all of a sudden, she dropped the expression and did an eye roll at me.

"I would love to, but if **someone** didn't mess with me... Then I could have walked with you!"

 _Who messed with her?!_

 _Wait! I did!_

 _Fuck!_

"Heheh, sorry about that..."

She glared at me.

"You're lucky that I have spares in my bag! Otherwise, you would've been a dead man!"

I put my hands up in calming expression.

"Jesus! Alright, I'm sorry!" I apologized again.

She walked off to the exit of Study Hall, I followed her towards that.

At this point, everyone has left.

It was just us two.

"Good. Now, as a reward for being sorry..."

Monika leaned towards the door, her body being parallel towards the door.

She turned her head and looked at me with malicious lust.

 **"Take a look at this."**

I was way too late to block the view she was going to show.

For some reason, I felt really curious and had the need to see...

So I wasn't able to put my hand up and look away.

She pulls up her uniform's skirt, revealing her plump butt.

I instinctively looked towards her apricot colored panties.

 _My God... They're drenched!_

She softly giggled from my ogling, slowly swaying her butt in a circular motion.

 **"You see this, Val? That's how much I want you."**

I was at the very end of losing myself to complete and utter lust.

To top it all off, she bit her lips and gives her butt a hard slap.

*PWAP*

Her butt slightly turned red and jiggled from the force of her slap.

She moaned from slap.

"Mmmph..."

...

 _Oh my God..._

I lost my balance and fell backwards.

I felt my higher functions lock up, as she slowly approached me.

She kneeled down and crawled towards. She then put each leg on both my sides.

My mind was on the verge on collapsing to a sexual beast...

I was losing myself to having my way with her.

But something in me, stopped me from doing anything.

Perhaps, it was the miniscule remnant of sanity, holding on to dear life as lust was eating away all the power it had.

She seductively crawled on top of me, each movement causing her supple breasts to sway just a bit.

Monika had the most sinful smile I have ever seen.

Her emerald eyes were now a darker forest greenish color, ready to unleash their power towards me.

She sat on my crotch once more, as I was able to feel how drenched her underwear was.

Monika leaned up to my ear.

 **"Hurry and be mine, my love. I'll be waiting..."**

She bit into the side of my ear, nibbling on it, bringing waves of pleasure and chills down my spine.

After a couple of seconds, she stopped biting my ear and moved onto my lips.

I savored the chocolate taste of her lips as we tenderly kissed.

She was reluctant to let go of my lips, but was able to escape the need for more.

Monika stands up, her dark forest green eyes still piercing my onyx ones.

She walks over to the door and winks at me, exiting the room.

...

I didn't know how long I was on the ground for.

My mind was stuck on thinking about Monika.

Just Monika.

 _I never thought she would do something so... sinful!_

 _And from the looks of it, she was enjoying it!_

 _She loves teasing me!_

 _And I hate it!_

 _I wish the tables were turned!_

 _..._

 _I think that I've made a small miscalculation when I confessed to her._

 _Before I said anything about loving her, she never had the audacity to..._

 ** _Grind..._**

 ** _French Kiss..._**

 ** _And spanking herself... Just so she can tease me._**

 _God, what a mess..._

 _Would things be a little bit more tame if I..._

 _Didn't confess?_

 _Maybe so..._

 _But she would using that stupid excuse about how "best friends" do that kind of stuff._

 _Hmm... We aren't necessarily a couple either..._

 _So what we?_

 _A couple but not quite?_

 _Wait..._

 _I said the same thing to Natsuki!_

 _God! It feels like I'm cheating on her... But at the same time, I'm not!_

 _I'm such a womanizer!_

 _When I get to the club, I know for a fact that Yuri's next to confess!_

 _She's definitely next! She kissed me in front of everyone in the volleyball court!_

 _How did it come to this?!_

 _Fuck!_

* * *

AN: I used most of my free time writing this! And to be honest, I enjoyed every minute of it! Now to the reviews!

Storm, Maybe... Just maybe.

TheSonOfSovietUnion, I did! The poll is in my profile! Check it out!

Roast Lord, Poll's in my profile, I don't know if you voted or not though.

Remiboi, Yeah are you? Haha!

I already did do the exams and I crushed them! Easy algebra shit.

Yuri's confession will be on the same level as Natsuki's and Monika's but with an interesting twist. And no knives! That hero thing is going to play a role in the confession.

Yup, Monika didn't have a hand on the Gabe glitch. There's something up with the machine.

I can't say anything to that part, sorry. Just know, the technician just made things a lot worse. Monika is in the flash drive, but now in the machine. Him throwing it away was just symbolize his newfound hatred towards her.

Monika does remember all the destabilizations that has happened so far. Joji is doing his thing, I respect that he is finally leaving the anchors that made him famous in the first place and to pursue his true passion.

P.S: Man, I love the Big N's nickname for me. Too bad I can't write it.

ThunderAnt, Yup! They did. And lemons, if the poll gets enough votes then it will be decided! The sexual tensions have to be released somehow, right?

To be honest, I have no idea how I can pull off 6-7k chapters. A few months ago, 3-4k was my absolute limit. Maybe it's my thought process improving, I guess.

Enigma2187, okay thanks

Lilmonix3, Whoa there pal! I will definitely do lemons for each of the girls gunning for Val. Don't worry!

TitanSolracar99, Quality over Quanity! Damn straight! And word? I'm just waiting for senior year to end, so I can finally get more knowledge!

Tsudzukete, I'm sorry sir. But I did kinda keep my promise. Thanks for luck!

AydenK, Sure! Just vote! Democracy at work!

That's all. If I haven't wrote this part enough, I'll write it again.

There's a ballot in my profile! Go and vote! If you want.


	28. Bargain

**Chapter 28 is now up! Skip this part!**

AN: Hey, everyone. Not much to say, besides that the next chapter will be uploaded around Wednesday or Thursday. It will take place in the literature club, (finally!) and it will include Yuri's confession to Val, now without a destabilization. Onto the reviews.

Tsudzukete, Wow, thanks for the lengthy review! I really appreciate the time and effort that you put into it! Let me return the favor.

Alright! I'm going to be honest, making them not have sex wasn't the hard part, rather trying to detail the scenes between was. I needed immerse the readers within the narration and Val's thoughts, but it is kinda difficult to do. I was pushed to my very limits at that part! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Well, you're right that Val has no reason to be Monika. After all, she does know of what he has been through and probably understands him the most. That little part of humanity left inside him? That will play an integral role in the climax. And my gosh, you nailed Val's conscious, nice work!

Here's a little, but obvious spoiler. Val will be with someone or "someones" after the beach chapter. And did notice that he's letting go of the bachelor part, eh?

You might be onto something on what Val's next actions will be on Monika. Val does regret confessing to her... just a little.

Yuri and Natsuki are going mess him up, indeed! I've planned an confrontation between all three girls and Val. It is going to set the plot for the beach.

And it's cool! I appreciate some of the thoughts you give! It helps me write the chapters a lot for effectively and faster! Thanks for the lengthy review, dude!

P.S: The way I envisioned the piano and the seat was that they are in the corner, away from sight really. The seat was more of a bench, rather than seat. My bad.

sbg1218, Yes, really. I'm sorry sir. Val did think why they weren't caught at all, I just added a little bit of... "Magical Realism." Just a tiny bit. Thanks for review! The next chapters are going to be a fun bit to write!

Roast Lord, Well, eh... I can't put Yuri in there, since it wouldn't quite make sense for her to be there.

Also, I have to disagree on your second point, bud.

Val did realize his "mistake". That being kissing her, without talking about their feelings. Once they confessed to each other, there wasn't much holding them back. I mean they weren't having sex, to begin with, something that Val doesn't want to do, just yet.

Their relationship can be classified as maybe, "complicated"? Since Val doesn't want to be a relationship with her just yet, so they publically display their love. They still do have feelings for each other.

Val did notice that Monika was nearing the edge of just ripping his clothes and having her way with him. So, Val needed to stop her. This is however, is not the same mistake as before. Like I wrote prior, they were not having sex, rather just grinding and straddling each other. No virginity is being taken. But they were still dangerously close to bursting.

Moving on the third point! No need to worry about me, I make sure each chapter can be followed up easily. I'm letting Val fall into a pit of despair, intentionally. As this will help thicken the plot. I do have a plan on getting past any potential writers blocks.

Either way, I appreciate the constructive criticism that you gave me. It helps give me the power to clarify certain plot points that may need clearing. Thanks so much for the support, my lord!

P.S: Are you on mobile? Polls tend to work while in desktop mode.

TitanSolracar99, Yeah... Sorry about that...

Anyway, thanks! I was free yesterday, and therefore I was able to dedicate time into writing the chapter!

And yup, I actually thought I wouldn't hit 150k either. At this point, I have a feeling this is all going to end around 200-250k words, since there is some plot left in the story.

Val indeed is digging his grave. But don't worry! The beach won't be a huge shit show really! Hopefully in the next chapter or in this chapter, when updated, will get clarify what will happen there.

And yeah, the chocolate thing Val was screaming in his head about, was indeed a reference to that crazy fish back in the old SpongeBob episodes. I have to admit, I was scared shitless when I was kid, when he started screaming chocolate and chased Patrick and SpongeBob.

P.S: You didn't happen to pick up an apricot-colored USB did you? Your fourth paragraph seems a bit... off.

Thanks for the review, dude!

Storm, I'll be honest, I'm not sure if I can incorporate you into the story... And please, I don't wish to know your real name. This goes for everyone as well. I value the anonymity that we users have. And therefore, will not risk anyone risking their identity. Thanks for your understanding, Storm.

Guest, I don't think she mentions anything about her singing Soprano. But her singing skills match the range of it, so I assumed she was one.

Oh, Marital Sex? Sex after marriage.

I can also relate to Val, but I have gotten used to the fact that people tend to ask questions while I listen to music, lol.

And yes. I did reply to myself.

Pdrocker1, Don't worry! James, Tom, and Gabe are elite special op members of the thot patrol! They can handle 3 or 4 thots!

And yeah, I had no choice and erase Val's idiotic density. Resets aren't a thing anymore... He still has to escape it, indeed! Thanks for review, dude!

Guardian, Now that you're immune to that gay virus, I'm going respond to ya.

And the numbers? What numbers? What do you mean? What do they mean? Tell us. What are the numbers, Guardian?

Oh, the finger hole sign is something used, when seen it makes the person gay.

OH MY GOSH THE WAY YOU USED THE CONTEXT OF MY STORY AND BLENDED IT WITH THE SONG WAS GENIUS IM SHAKING RIGHT NOW

And don't worry. You aren't censored. smh

The girls brought the pain, now they gonna get paid! And yeah... I had to do to em with that face.

I was reading your sentence out loud. You know the one that goes, MY DICK GETS BIGGER CAUSE IM A CRAZY N-

...

There's a black guy looking at me

help

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I hope to see you all in the next one.

* * *

 _I was staring outside the window, into night sky as I gazed on how the stars gleamed the city below._

 _At times like these, I always found myself thinking about how I would make it to the top. Somehow that I can make it to the best of the best._

 _Well... I did find a way to make it._

 _I am the head of the technical branch of this project. I found the job, when a friend of mine recommended my engineering and coding skills to this company._

 _I thought this would be the start of a new life for me._

 _Maybe I could get the recognition I want._

 ** _Too bad I found out the hard way._**

 _Although I had money and some power, it didn't attribute to fame much._

 _Most of the project's funding and development was done in secret. Something about the ethics; specifically on testing the very early stages of it. That was apparently one of the reasons why all this was so... hush-hush._

 _My journey on getting promoted was difficult, and I worked my ass off to get to the position I am in right now._

 _I needed a release, or at least a coping mechanism to deal with all the stress from my job._

 _Fortunately, I found a way to deal with that._

 _Playing video games was an excellent way to release any pent up tension and stress I had._

 _But finding the right game was difficult._

 _First person shooters made me "rage" if my team wasn't picking up the slack. Racing made me calculate when to do every drift, gear shift, and nitrous, stressing me out even more. RPG's wasn't really my sweet-spot in games, as the lore of those always confused me and I couldn't get immersed into it._

 _So, I searched for hours, looking for a game that would help me deal with stress._

 _Unfortunately, I found the wrong game to help me with that._

 _During my journey to the top and finding the right game, there was this one particular game that has made an impact on my life._

 _It looked so... innocent, fluffy, but devious._

 _It was called Doki Doki Literature Club._

 _I remember playing that visual novel as if it was yesterday._

 _I remember coming home from a long and hard day of work, and starting up my laptop._

 _I came across this game when I was browsing the Steam store._

 _I was curious as to why a cute anime game was put into a horror tag._

 _Heh, I remember scoffing at the comments on how the game is not what it seemed._

 _I mean, how can these four girls cause such an impact on so many people?_

 ** _Too bad I found out the hard way._**

 _I remember becoming a recluse. I just stopped talking with my colleagues, my friends, my parents, and even my girlfriend!_

 _I remember coming home from a long and hard day of work, and starting up my laptop._

 _My laptop always opened up to the same scene._

 _It was just me and **her**._

 _In that classroom, lost in the void._

 _Together..._

 _I couldn't believe that she had so much to say._

 _I thought she was actually sentient, and had an unlimited amount of topics to talk about._

 _I had to admit, I was a bit unnerved that she knew I was the player and that she was in love with me._

 _But I continued to "talk" with her, trying to exhaust all the interesting dialogue she had to say._

 _Simply put, she was a sweetheart._

 _I thought it would never end..._

 ** _Too bad I found out the hard way._**

 _I was absolutely shocked._

 _I never thought she would actually repeat her own lines again._

 _I thought she was sentient!_

 _She lied!_

 _I actually thought she was a real character stuck in a never-ending Hell._

 _And I fell for it!_

 _My irrational part of my mind was roaring in hatred for the creator of this game._

 _But my rational part of my mine, knew that this was all rigged from the start. It was all made to mess with the minds of people. That explained all the warnings the game displayed at the start._

 _"This game is not suitable for children."_

 _And I found out too late._

 _Even thought I was rational, I still felt betrayed._

 _It was there that I snapped back into reality._

 _I had friends, family, colleagues, and damn girlfriend for God's sake!_

 _And I was wasting my time with a "sentient" NPC!_

 _So, I opened the game files and searched for her character file._

 _There it was._

 _Her character file._

 _She had no where to go._

 _She was trapped like a cornered animal._

 _But I couldn't let her go._

 _I held on to her..._

 _I quickly realized that I didn't like her or anything._

 _I just felt the need to just..._

 _Save her._

 _I had this really strange feeling of pity for this character, despite it not being "sentient"._

 _..._

 _I remember buying a USB just because of the color._

 _The color of her hair._

 _I pulled it out and put that file into it._

 _I maximized the game to see her reaction would be._

 _It was... peculiar!_

 _She was behaving as if she was getting deleted!_

 _For some reason I was just frustrated._

 _I felt myself grit my teeth._

 _I banged and flipped over the laptop with an monstrous amount of force._

 _My laptop flipped over and powered off._

 _I pulled the USB stick out of the laptop and left it on the table._

 _I left it for another day._

 _..._

 _I remember picking up the stick on the way out to work._

 _The team needed something on how to design the AI model out of._

 _I thought of **her.**_

 _I thought that her sentience was something I could use and base the model of._

 ** _Too bad I found out the hard way._**

 _I didn't notice the multiple errors and garbled bits of code in her file._

 _Like a mad scientist, I spent hours in the lab, tinkering and tweaking my masterpiece._

 _I thought this would be the creation I would be known for._

 _I had this weird feeling of... redemption._

 _I needed to save her._

 _Only then, I will be able to move on._

 ** _Too bad I found out the hard way._**

 _..._

"Mr. Robinson?" A feminine voice called out to me.

It was Eliza Williams, one of the nurses of hospital.

I awoke from my thoughts and turned my head to her.

"Ah! Hello, Ms. Williams." I greeted.

She smiled at me and shook her head at me.

"Mr. Robinson, I told you to call me Eliza! I'm 23, for Pete's sake!"

"Well. I would stop, if you would call me Carl instead of 'Mr. Robinson', Ms. Williams." I retorted.

She playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"Too shay. Now, I'm here just asking for the doctor about..."

Eliza turned her head towards the machine and motioned a hand towards it.

"... All this."

I was unsure of what to say.

 _I'm pretty sure that almost no progress has been done into recovering the patient._

 _Hell, I think the rescuer is going to be patient anytime soon._

 _But, me and the boss already used an effective contingency plan..._

 _It should probably work..._

 _I'll tell her it all would be alright._

"Oh." I started, making sure to say the proper words to her.

"Tell the doctor, that the recovery is going..."

I turned towards them.

"Phenomenally. There's nothing to worry about." I assured.

 _I still don't know if it's going to be good or not._

Eliza nodded and looked towards me.

"That's good news... Carl." She said with relief.

I smirked.

"Indeed. I still need to watch over these two. The recovery process is estimated to take a bit more time. By a couple of hours, it should be done."

"Oh, okay. Don't you need to sleep?"

I dismissively waved my hand at her.

"I'll be fine, Eliza. Don't worry."

She started to walk over to the door and leave the room.

I turned around to gaze at the stars once more.

"Carl..."

I looked towards her again.

"If you need anything, just call me. Alright?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Of course, Eliza. I will. Have a good night, okay?" I said, with a small smile.

She smiled back.

"I will, Carl. Take care."

And with that, she left the room.

I let out a huge sigh, exhausted from all the work I did.

I stopped gazing at the stars and walked towards my seat.

The computer was flashing a soft blue, signifying a major event has occurred.

 _Oh no._

I immediately sat down and pulled out the keyboard.

I moved the mouse and typed in the wake-up protocol for the backup AI.

The screen froze.

Nothing moved.

I stared at screen once more, hoping that it would respond back.

It didn't.

 _Oh, no..._

 _This isn't good!_

 _The backup AI has been completely hijacked!_

 _What the Hell?!_

I minimized the backup AI control panel and opened up the backdoor to the original AI.

The program was starting to initialize, giving me time to think.

 _How did the backup AI get hijacked?!_

 _Was this the AI's doing?!_

 _If so... then that isn't good..._

 _The AI would have more power than I thought it would have..._

The program finished starting up and showed me the troves of data the AI was exhibiting.

I traced my finger alongside the screen, in order to keep focus on the log.

 _Let's see here..._

 _Wait, this machine has a search function!_

 _Damn... this shit is getting me stressed_ out...

I opened up the search function and looked for any keywords that related to: "Detection" "Backup" "Control".

To my surprise, all three words came up in the log.

 _This hasn't happened before..._

 _I tried this a while ago and now it works?!_

 _What the Hell!_

I pressed Enter and the program started to search to the earliest entry of those three words.

I felt my soul leave me as the backdoor displayed this.

 _"DETECTED: REPLACEMENT OR BACKUP AI. SEIZING CONTROL."_

 _No!_

 _The AI has seized the backup!_

To my horror, the program automatically scrolled lower to see another entry.

 _"USING NEW AI TO UPDATE CODE AND REGISTRY."_

 _..._

 _"UPDATE COMPLETE. ON BOARD INTELLIGENCE CODE AND REGISTRY OPTIMIZED FOR PEAK EFFICENCY."_

 _Oh my God! Not only did it take control of the new AI, it literally took the new one's updated code and replaced any vulnerabilities!_

 _This is literal dismemberment!_

I needed to check the latest entry on the log. I had a nagging feeling that it was only going to grow worse...

I scrolled all the way down to the most relevant entry I can find.

My eyes bulged out at the sight of entry.

 _"USING NEW AI TO SUPPORT OFFICIAL AI. ALL NON-ESSENTIAL FUNCTIONS ARE NOW PERFORMED BY NEW AI. ACTION REQUIRES ADMINISTRATIVE CONTROL."_

Right below that entry was just a confirmation of the transfer.

 _"GRANTED. ACTION HAS BEEN APPROVED."_

Who granted access?!

 _I'm sure as Hell didn't!_

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I hit the table with a clenched fist, frustrated at the failure of the plan.

 _Fucking Hell! I thought the backup AI would be able to seize control of the system and purge the old AI!_

 _Especially how the new AI has updated and optimized modules, I thought it would be able swiftly takeover!_

 _Damn it! I underestimated **her**... resourcefulness._

 _..._

 _I gotta tell the Director about this._

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his number.

 _I don't what exactly I'm going to say to him..._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The beeps of the call made me very uneasy.

 _Oh man... What am I going to?!_

 _This is all my fault!_

 _If I hadn't-_

"Technician. What's the news on the contingency plan?" His usual shrewd and monotone voice spoke.

 _Here goes._

"Bad news, sir." I choked out.

He gave an irritated grunt.

"Say it."

I let out a breath of air.

"The plan backfired, sir."

"What?!" He uncharacteristically yelled. "How could this be? Did we not check if the backup AI have updated modules and functionality?"

"Yes, sir, I double checked. It did have updated modules. But the old AI was able to detect it. I'm not sure how it did it!"

I heard my boss stay silent.

This was odd, as he always knew what to say and what to counter.

The silence was making my already anxious behavior worsen.

...

He grumbled and cleared his voice.

"I see... so is this AI sentient?" He asked, with a frightening calm streak to his voice.

I was astonished on how he was able to regain his composure, especially at the chances of complete failure.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Then... we shall bargain with it." He replied.

 _What?_

"B-Bargain with it? How?" I asked, baffled at what my boss was saying.

"True sentience means that it wants to preserve itself at any cost. They aren't like the hyper-intelligent robots we see that destroy everything at their path. No, rather they wish to live out their robotic lives. Therefore, it will bargain for its life."

 _He's going to delete her?!_

"You mean... delete it?!" I asked with a bit of anxiety in my voice.

"Yes. If she wishes to live, then she shall let go of the patient and let us get control of the project. Otherwise, it will be purged completely."

...

 _Killing my creation...?_

 _The time and effort I went, just to save her?_

 _No..._

 _No!_

 _I have to! I need to save these two!_

 _They are stuck in that damn machine because of me!_

 _To Hell with Monika!_

 _Two human lives are significantly worth more than a "sentient" character!_

After a brief moment of silence, I finally spoke up.

"Understood, sir. How should we contact her...? So we can do this... bargaining?" I asked, completely firm with my decision.

He remained silent for a few seconds.

He spoke up.

"I'm still formulating details on how we should proceed to this. I'm going to call up a meeting with the team to discuss the diplomacy. In the meantime, update me on any changes with the AI's behavior. This is our last shot on taking out the AI, once and for all. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir."

He hung up.

I sighed.

I patted the machine to my side.

"Heheh. Sorry about what's going to happen next, bud... Cause I'm sure as Hell it won't be a good end for you." I snidely commented towards the machine.

"It's now or never."

* * *

 ** _Holding On_**

_**Why Let Go, if you can Hold On?**_

 _ **What's the point of Letting Go, if you are just giving up something valuable to you?**_

 _ **Believing in the sake of character development, honor, friendships?**_

 _ **How will that help if you are alone and exhausted?**_

 _ **NONE OF IT WILL DO ANYTHING.**_

 _ **JUST HOLD ON.**_

 ** _H̡͕̗̗O̜̻̯̳̘̺̹L̮̝̱͙͉̖̀D̨̺̮̗̩̯̦ ͙̫ÒN̜̫̺̞̺ ̻͓̮̥T͏̬̭O͉̖͍͡ ̤̪̙̕M͎̤͙̱E̲͖͚, Jones..._**

 _ **A̲̭̥̹̮Ḽ̺̭͓͝L̷̙͖̥̝ ̨̡͓͓̖̗̞̲̜̩͓YO̸̙͘ͅU͕̻͈̯ ̣͎̲̫͞N̠̞̩̭Ḙ͎͚̖̠E̴̡͎͓̙̬̠̤D̥̞͡ ̰̰͇͉̣̭̕I̷͉̯̮̱͔̞̻͚̳͘S̴̡̺̠͍̪̬͕̖͖ ̡͈͡M̻͉͓̙̤͍̮E̵̳͙̲̜͉̜͓͇ͅ**_

 _ **J̮̮̇̑͠Ủ̶̳͉̳͔̰̼͎͆̐͆̇͑͘S̔͗̽̚͏̫̪̲̖̱̬Tͧͤͬ̇͏͈̫̩͉͢ ̐ͯ̌̓҉̧̟̳͈̘̜̯̙M͓̯͉͕̎̏̄̓̅ͪ̈̏́͘͢Ĕ͊ͬ҉̡̤͇͈ ̸̘̟ͫ́̈́̾̌̀̕J͖̘̟̌̂̋͗̒̔́̿ͧ͘͜͞Ŭ̘͚͓͍̥̖̄̓̇̓̀S̱̺̣̫̙͈ͮ̈́͒̚̚T̛̜̳̹̞̼͙̙̮̔̑̆̌͠ ̵̡͖͎̝̪̟̟͚̠͛͊ͥ̊M̦̜̞͔̗̙͕̰̺͗̒̊̀̿̚̚O͎̭̥̭͕͎ͩ͐ͭ͂͝ͅN̰̺͚̣̯̱͚̓̽̿ͧ̾̆̀͘I͕͙͍̥̬̯ͩ̀Ḵ̷͔̥͇̳͉̤̈́̊Ạ̶̷̺̜̮̼͕͌̐!̨̢͈͌͛̅ͭ**_

 _ **D̶̨̤̟̭͚̬͚̭̮̹̮̬̰̮̤̭̩̮̦̼̓̿̔ͫ̊̎͐ͬ͐ͤ͑̃͛ͪͮͯ̀͢Ò̵̈ͧ̔̾͛̽̿̆͠҉̪͚̹͉̞͟Nͪ̔͛̆̎̒ͥ̋ͥ̈́ͮ̌̑ͧ̔҉͇̗̠̲̝̱̫͘͟'̴̵̨̢̟͎̮̗̿̒ͨ̀͗̉̑ͦͪ̂̄̀ͮ̑̂̉̀͒̕T̵̯̻̬͖̻̋͐̾ͬͮ̓͆̊̄ͬ̊͌́͂́͘̕͡ ̷̯̲̭̗͖̰̮̘̜͓͚̪͎͓̦̗̓̅͊̔̈́̿͆̊̾͗̃̒̽̎ͫ̃̈ͭ͠͞ͅL̵̨̪̟̦̿ͧ̄́͑̍͗̉ͦͬ̑͌ͩ̀͋̔̚̕͢͞È̑ͩ̆̿̐͒ͥ̀̑̈ͯ̽͊̓ͨͣ̂͘͝҉̫͇̭͍̜̞͓͚͓͖̭̳͖͚̖̟T̶̈ͦͮͪ͗̒̈̓͛͑̐̽̈͌͐̂̏͑͢͠͏̖̜̦̣̫̗̝͙͇̪̝̹̥̝͕͍̻̭̻ ̷̧͉̟̻̙̼̳̃͗̒̓́̿͜ͅG̛͇̟̦̙̻̩̪̱̰̭̠̎ͨ̔ͪ̒͊̃͗͋͛̇ͬͫ̍̌ͩ̚͡Ǫ̢̯̯͇̖̣͉͈͈͖̹̩̙̦̼̱͚̭͎͂ͩͣ̏̈̿̄͗͑ͮ͛ͦ̇ͭ̕͠ͅ ̰͚̺͙̘̳̬̬̯ͤ͌̾ͮͧͭͬ͟͡O̶̧̢̖̮̲̝͍̩̮̻̒͊ͪ̀̂̊̍͑̇ͥ͊͛̽͂̽̑́͠F̝̳̖͇́̀͛̋͘͟͞ ̴̸͈͈͕͓͓̲̭̼͉͓̯̊̌̔ͨ̌ͨͦ͑̑̈̀ͮ͞͡M̸̡̰͉̠͓̲̺̤̰̤̲̼̙̬̺͌̂̅ͤ̄̆̔͢͞ͅḘ̶̲̰̭͈͚̲̣̰̣̼͎̝̤ͪͥͬ̐ͥ̑ͯ̈́ͣ̎͒͟͞͡**_  
̶̵̧̢̮̩̣͇̰̙̩̺̠͓͎̖̐͌̾̓̌͑̍̕  
̶̨̨̻͚̲̠̙̱ _ **ͩ̈̓J̸̸̡̤̞̥͙ͩ͊͊ͩ̓̅̐̆ͩ̑́͛̚͠ͅU̴̡͊ͥͩ̎̽͡͏͙̭̬̫͙̦̬̣͙̟̪͜ͅS̸̴̩̪͇̭͓̤̩̬̠͍͎̙͕̤̗̈́̉͊ͧͪ̄ͯ̅ͨ̊̅ͮ̾̈́Ţ̬̜͕̪̣͍̫͖͈̳̞ͣ̾ͪ̾͑͂ͬ̔͡ ̈͂ͫ̀͋ͭ͋͘͏̶̧̨̦̟͍̮̹H̷̤͙̫͇̟͔̠͍̟̯̖̺̼̟̪̎́̑̐ͩ̿̍̊͂͗͠͝Ô̴̮͔̹̗͉̙̮̮̳͚̺̤̠̻̺̠̰̍̑ͦ̑̄ͦ́̍͆ͫ͡͡Ḻ̡̼̤̣̯̺̺̟̺̰ͧ̇͂̏̋̏̑̏̓̓͑͂D̡̨̘̰̰̥̝̽͛͂͡ ̨ͦ̈́̆ͦ̿ͣ̌̇̓͊͋̌ͬ̉̑́͛ͬ̚͟͟͡͏͈̩̠̳̭͔͇̣̫͇̳͔̞̪͙͍͕̺͓Ǫ̸̶̼͈̺̗̙͈̠̱͍̙̭ͩ̒ͨ͛ͧ̐̔̆͌͆̃ͧN̩̻̼̝͙̗̣̑ͪ̒̈ͮ̃͗͆̊̂̓̋̒̋̀̀̀͡ͅ ̨̲̰̘̺̺̹̺͙͓̦͔͈̜̬̀̾ͪ̌̓ͮͯ̃̀̕͠Ţ̷̸̻̯̞̼͎̭͖͍ͯ̑̈ͮͩ̿ͧ̓̎ͦ̉̽ͭ̓̚͡ͅO͂̉ͥ̈͏͔͍͚̦̫̥̪̯͇̱͖͜ ̍͛̐̋͌̌ͤ͆̐ͥͭ̇ͦ̏͐͏̢͎̻̱̳̠̣͚̟̹̙͚͔͍̟̮M̷̨̡͛̓ͪ̂ͩ̔͆̓́͒̑̌̓ͤ̿̆ͬ̋ͦ͏͇͖͓͇̝̼̗̖̪͔̼̬E̢̤͇̺̝̙̻͉͔̗̮̳͔̗̥ͯͭ̓ͪͦ̈́ͣͩ͋͘**_  
 _ **̀͆͋ͪ̋ͩͣͫ̓̾̌ͣ͆̇̎̑̾͌̚҉̨̥̭̣̮̪̩̤̺̭̮͎̺́**_  
 _ **͉̯͙͓̰͙̌̑̑̎̈ͮ͐̇́̚͟M̶̴̛̊̔̈ͬ̅̆̓̃͂͗͝͏̲͈͇̟͕̟̜̠͓̙̯̣̯ͅE̷̸̢̘̘̝̩̮͔̫͉̞̙̥͖̤͎̯̤̲ͩ͐́̉ͮ̏ͤͨͤ̇ͪͩ̐͒͛͗̈̊̀̚͘ͅE͌͑͌ͨ͐͊̿̔͌̊͑̂͏̢̘̟̘̱͈̳͍͎̜͙͚̪͞ͅĒ̸̡̟̟̫̪͍̤̲̦̳͇̮̠̥̟̹̖ͪͫ͛̓̚͢͜͟ͅȨ̶̴̑͋̅̔̏͂̀̍ͥ͆͐́ͪ͜҉̪̼̳̠̫̩̘̬̯̜̩Ę̷̛͖̯̹̬̙̮̫̰̪̗̹͔͕̇ͫ͑̍̉̆͌͐̀ͧ̽͂̀ͅE̡̱̜͖̙̫̣̟͓̯͔̙̫̖̺͕̼͑̏̊ͤ̊̀͜͡ͅE̴̞̹̘̺̤̖͙̟̩͍̐̾̅́́͆̃ͤ̎̂ͤ͊̄̇̐ͩ̏͡ͅͅE̵͇̯͓̘̝̠̝̘͈͍̳̥̝̫̝̟ͥ̐̀ͣ̋̓́̀͘͢͠Ȅ̈́ͨͭ̌ͩ͊ͣͧͫͭͬͯ̍͗̈̆ͩ͋͏̢̟͚͎̺̩̳̯̫Ẽ̵͕̝̖̜̦̱͚͔̖̩̦̟̪̣̳̥̅ͫ̄̊ͪ̂̉̊ͧ̽̍̈́**_

 _ **eW91YXJlbWluZXlvdWFyZW1pbmV5b3VhcmVtaW5leW91YXJlbWluZXlvdWFyZW1pbmV5b3VhcmVtaW5leW91YXJlbWluZXlvdWFyZW1pbmU=͆͊̀͘͘͝ͅͅ**_

* * *

I finally get the strength back to get my back up from the floor.

I grunted from raising my back up.

 _Time to end the day._

 _Kind of..._

 _With the Literature Club._

 _But hey, at least my friends are going to be there._

 _Now it won't be me and Tom._

 _If any of the girls go a little... overboard with me, I can depend on them._

 _Hopefully..._

 _They didn't really help much today._

 _But they will know what I mean._

 _The club is where shit starts to break down._

I looked around for my bag.

 _Huh? Where's my bag? I could've sworn I had it with me!_

I looked towards the piano.

My bag was resting on top of it.

 _Oh, there it is._

I finally got up from the ground and walked over towards the piano.

 _I don't know why, but the girls get a lot more... jumpy when we are in the Club._

As soon I reach the piano, I immediately felt aroused.

The memories of me and Monika grinding on each other, flashed before my very eyes.

She was enjoying it, begging for more.

And I was too, desiring more than just that...

 _I still can't believe that me and Monika got away from doing all that._

 _I know that the piano is on the very corner of the room, but... wait._

I sat on the piano bench.

 _No wonder..._

While sitting on the low bench, the piano was high enough to fully obstruct any view ahead.

 _So that's why we didn't get caught..._

 _What luck..._

 _Chiyoko was able to see us, since we were on the other-side of the piano..._

 _But others weren't on the other-side..._

 _Thank God..._

 _I think we could've had sex here too..._

 _..._

 _What the Hell?_

 _Where did that come from?!_

 _Why am I thinking this?!_

 _I love her, but that doesn't mean I want to do..._

 **That!**

The air was filled with a strange mist of... an unknown substance.

 _Pheromones?_

 _It just feels a little hotter here, my mind feels a bit hazy..._

 _Not only that, I'm feeling a bit aroused down there._

I shook my head from those thoughts, and picked up my bag.

I took big steps away from the piano, getting away from it's mysterious "air" and it's new-found meaning as a make-out station for me and Monika.

I couldn't help but smile evilly from the thought of doing...

 **Naughty things with her**.

I brought a hand up to my face and slapped myself with it.

I shook myself awake.

 _There. Now to get to the club. I'm late as is._

I pushed the door open, finally leaving Study Hall.

 _Now that I'm finally out of that place. I should think about other girls..._

I start going up the stairs that led to the Literature Club.

 _I should think about my feelings for them._

 _Natsuki..._

 _I see her as more than just a friend. That's true._

 _Her pink eyes, so proud and strong..._

 _Her pink hair, fluffy and charged..._

 _She is someone that is actually very soft in the inside..._

 _All that coarseness on the outside is just a front for what's real inside._

 _Natsuki is a girl who intrigues me. Despite being a petite girl, she has a ferocity of a lion._

 _I just..._

 _... Want to hold her, squeeze her, and tell her everything will be alright._

 _Tell her that I love her, and she can let out all her pent up tension towards me._

 _Make her as happy and loved that she can be._

 _Her toothy and jovial smile is something I always want to see, all the time..._

 _..._

 _And now, Yuri..._

 _I also see her as more than just a friend..._

 _We kissed... during gym class._

 _That kiss..._

 _I felt something in her change..._

 _Why did she call me a "hero"?_

 _What did I do...?_

 _Either way, we need to talk..._

I didn't realize that I stepped into the Literature Club.

I walked in, absently minding all the greetings I was getting from Sayori.

I didn't even acknowledge the annoyed and feminine grunt from her.

My eyes found it's way towards Yuri.

And her eyes found it's way towards me.

I saw her visibly beam at me, eager to see me in front of her.

"Hi, Valkyrie!" She excitedly greeted, with her strange but toothy smile.

Despite feeling a bit unnerved from her uncharacteristic smile, I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey, Yuri." I greeted back.

I didn't realize that she was really close to me.

Yuri lunged towards me, bringing me into a bone-crushing hug.

I felt her breasts press against my chest, distributing a strange warmth to mine.

I awkwardly hug her back, my arms being constricted by hers.

I could literally feel her breasts on my chest, despite the large amounts of clothing between us.

My mind was growing hazy.

"I missed you..." She whispered.

 _Why would she miss me?_

Despite the trance she set on me, I was able to break free from it.

"Uh... Yuri, you do know that I was gone for only a period, right?"

I felt her crawl up to my ear.

"I know..." She whispered, her hushed voice giving me chills down my spine. "Everything is so dull without you..."

I felt my eyes bulge out.

"Oh." I muttered, unsure of what to say next.

Yuri was expected me to continue on what I wanted to say.

"Uh..." I muttered again, still unsure of what to say.

"Ahem... I-I didn't know that Yuri. Now that I'm here now, how does it make you feel?"

She pulled away from our embrace, her eyes now being shallow and focused, perfectly complimenting her peculiar smile.

"Amazing... I feel amazing! Alive! Now that you're here, I feel as I can burst!" She yelled, obviously overjoyed from my presence.

I was amused by her response, and also a bit worried.

 _What's with her? She usually isn't that brazen or outspoken..._

 _Is it because we kissed?_

 _Is that why she is acting like this?_

 _Underneath that frown and insecurity, is this the real Yuri?_

 _I don't even know..._

 _But what I do know, is that she needs to take a minute to get a breather._

"Yuri." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?!" She eagerly replied.

"Could you, I don't know, calm down a bit...? You're kind of making me a bit worried over here." I muttered to her.

Her posture drastically changed. Instead of her confident and eager look, she was reduced to a mere timid and reclusive one.

For some reason, it made me feel guilty.

Shrugging off the phantom guilt, I took a closer look on her eyes, now being less sharp and hollow, reverting to their usual warmth and mellow shape.

"Oooh..." She uttered, looking away from in embarrassment.

"I'm-I'm..." She stuttered anxiously.

Yuri lowers herself from my view and covers her face.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

...

I sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to budge from that position.

I brought Yuri into a hug. But this time, I was the one who wanted her breasts on my chest.

I couldn't help but run my hand down her soft purple hair.

 _God, Yuri's hugs are amazing... Her boobs are so soft... and so warm..._

 _I wish I could just..._

 _HEY! Snap out of it,_ _ **Ḟ̽ͦ̎͒ͮͧͭ͂̿̿ͣ̐̔͡͏̘̙̳͚̰̹̗͍̬̕͢ͅr̸̢͈̩̗̗̮͔̹ͨ͑ͭͤ̇̉ͥ̐́͊͗̅̽͊ͦ̚͘͟a̽ͩ̔͗̏̊ͬ̀̍͑͘͘͏̧҉̮̳̟̲̬̗͚̞̼̙̠̜ͅͅn̢͚̮̱̮̤̣͙͊͑̇ͪ̊͗̅ͦ̎͂̎ͫ̚̚k̷̶̹̞̲̻͈̱̗̼̎̊ͤ̐̒͂̓̀͝!̸̨̠͙̙̞̖̤̻̯̯͉̬̩͎̗͎ͫ̔͊͋̈̑̽͑̈̆̈ͣͫ̋ͅ**_

"Hey... Hey.." I reassuringly called to her, moving her hands away from her face.

Her face was red, embarrassed from her actions from prior.

"It's okay."

Yuri didn't look up to me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes from her unwillingness to move on. It was as if she was obsessed with the past.

I brought my hand to her chin and pulled it up to me, forcing her wondrous purple eyes to meet mine.

"It's okay, Yuri. I was just a bit... put off from seeing you like this. I never thought you would so excited to see me, or be really happy with me."

Her eyes gazed downwards, despite us being face-to-face. It looked as if she was going through a power struggle inside.

She closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

She opens them to look directly at me, her eyes now renewed with determination and courage.

It was a sight that I wouldn't see in a million years...

"Valkyrie..." She called, with a shrewd frown.

Her new posture and strength made me flinch.

I was really impressed by this new... Yuri.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"I need to tell you something... Something important. It's... It's about us."

I felt my eyes widen at the realization of what she was wanting to say.

 _So... I was right..._

 _She does like me back!_

 _The most "developed" girl likes me back!_

 _Yes!_

I was going to follow up to her request, but we couldn't help but feel creeped out from someone leering at us.

We looked to my right to see a bubbling and enthusiastic Sayori, attentively watching our every move.

"Ah!" She jumped backwards, realizing she was caught.

"Um... I'm not here, you two! You could just kiss and make out now! Eheheh..."

She retreats behind a desk adjacent to us and crouches, still wishing to keep a keen eye out for our every move.

Yuri simply sighed and I face-palmed at this, our moment somewhat ruined.

Suddenly, the door swings open.

"YERRRR!" Was all I heard as my friends walked in, excited to get it on.

Me and Yuri immediately back off each other, knowing well that my friends would love to nitpick and amuse themselves with the moment we just had.

"Ayo! Val! What's good?!" Gabe yelled as he grabbed me and brought me in a hug.

 _What's with him?_

James then pushed him out of the way, giving Gabe a mock glare.

"Hey! Let me give him some sugar too!"

I took one step forward, trying to hold my ground and show my authority against the practice.

But instead, I took two steps backwards and my hands up that I didn't want to involved.

"Woah! Back off you two. Jesus Christ, what's gotten into you two?"

"We're still feeling the pump, my dude! I feel unstoppable!" Gabe roared.

"Yeah! That pump hasn't worn off yet! Woo!" James cheered.

I saw Tom walk into the classroom, looking as if he has regretted coming in the first place.

He sighed and muttered.

"Gym rats..."

Both Gabe and James immediately turn to Tom.

"YEAH, TOMMY VERCETTI WE ARE GYM RATS!" Gabe yelled with vigor.

Tom flinched from his energetic stance.

"T-Tommy Vercetti?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT TOMMY-BOY! YOU ARE TOMMY VERCETTI!" James backed up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsuki walk in with an extremely irritated look on her face, rolling her eyes to help alleviate the stress.

She definitely wasn't going tolerate such boisterous gym-rats.

Natsuki walked right past them and instead, walked up to me. Her pink eyes impatiently asking to stand on the desks to prove her point.

I nodded to show that I complied and grabbed her by hips.

"Oooh..." Natsuki moaned.

I felt my face flare and my heart bounce around for a split second, before picking her up and placing her on the table.

Now that she was on the table, she bent down and gave me sweet smooch on my cheek.

I smiled at how lovey-dovy I felt from her kiss.

Natsuki cleared her throat and breathed in to yell.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND TAKE A SEAT! NOW!"

Natsuki was shocked.

I was shocked.

Yuri was shocked.

Both Gabe and James were also shocked.

Natsuki didn't yell at the top of her lungs to get their attention.

Rather...

I looked behind me to see an red and angry Sayori.

Sayori's authoritative and confident posture reinforced her angered image.

Her red hair and face being the exemplified the very definition of rage, effectively nulling my friends.

Both Gabe and James looked down, each with an amused smirk on their face and walked to a seat.

Tom was the first to break the silence.

"Wow..." He muttered with widened eyes. "I didn't think that you would have in it you, Say..."

She tapped her fingers nervously.

"Uh... I had to step up to the challenge, Tom... Seeing that no one was really doing anything, ehehe..."

Natsuki audibly face-palmed.

"Sayori, I'm top of the desk for a reason, you know!" She pointed out.

"Oh?" Sayori looked up to Natsuki, now noticing that she was indeed, on top of a desk.

"Sorry... I just realized you were on top of that right now..." She sheepishly apologized. "It's just that... I got a little... over-protective of my best friend. I hated the fact that he was getting harassed by-"

She pointed her thumb behind her.

"These bozos." She stated.

"Sorry."

"My fault."

Sayori turned and smiled at them.

"It's okay! Sorry for yelling at you two!"

She turned to us.

"Soo... yeah! Anyway, where's Monika?" She asked.

"Yeah... where is Monika, anyway?" Natsuki also asked.

"Valkyrie, don't you have Study Hall with her?" Yuri asked me.

Out of instinct and without fully thinking out my answer, I complied.

"Yeah, I do."

Only for me to regret my word choice.

Both Natsuki and Yuri leered at me.

Natsuki's pink eyes grew a shade darker, while Yuri's went back to it's sharp and hollow shape.

"Hooo? So that means... You know where she is!" Yuri determined.

"Did you do anything to her, Val?!" Natsuki uncharacteristically asked with a tinge of jealousy.

 _Jealousy? Oh brother..._

"Yes... Did you? Answer us!" Yuri demanded.

 _Oh no! They are suspicious of what happened in Study Hall!_

 _Shit! Shit! What do I say?!_

 _Should I lie? Lying has been very useful to me for a damn while..._

 _Might as well try._

 _If I say that: "Oh, me and Monika were basically having 'covered'_ _sex. Not only that, we were ridiculously close to actually having it!" They are bound to go bonkers._

 _They really, really love me to the point that they will go..._

 _What's the word again?_

 _Natsuki said it yesterday, to describe Yuri..._

 _Hmm..._

 _Oh right, "Yandere."_

 _They are straight up obsessed with me._

 _Don't they know that there is more to life than love?_

I saw both Yuri and Natsuki grit their teeth and snarl at me.

 _Guess not!_

 _Alright! Time to lie!_

"I didn't do anything to her! All we do is just study for the upcoming AP Calculus test! And I don't know why she takes so long to come to the club!"

 _Oh, I definitely know why._

 _God, I never knew she would be that turned on._

One by one, each of the girl's face pacified.

They stopped gritting, glaring, and growling at me.

"Oh..."

"I-I see..."

There was now an awkward silence between all of us.

Suddenly, the door knocks right open. Again.

At the door, was an out of breath Monika, clutching her knees in order to catch her breath.

"Monik-" I start, only for her to put up a finger, letting us know to give a few seconds.

"Phew!" Monika let out. "Sorry about that! I was helping out with something for the Pre-Calculus teacher! I completely lost track of time!"

Monika glances towards me.

"Isn't that right, Val?"

I took the cue to play along.

"Yeah. Monika did mention that she had to help someone with something. I guess I forgot about it..." I meekly followed up.

Both Yuri and Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"Anyway! I noticed that both Gabriel and James are here with us!" She looked towards the two seating across from us. She waved towards them with a smile.

They waved back at her.

"Does that mean you two are going to join the literature club?" She asked, hope permeating her voice.

"Yup."

"That's why we are here in the first place." James snidely replied.

"Good! Glad to have you two on board! Welcome to our Literature Club!" Monika pompously greeted. "Now, we have some spare time before we share our poems for today. So you guys can do whatever you like to pass-"

"Valkyrie and I are going to read our book together!" Yuri steadfastly declared.

"What?! But I wanted to read Parfait Girls with him!" Natsuki countered, unhappy with Yuri's plans.

Yuri possessively grabbed ahold of my arm.

"He promised to read with me! So in that case, he will read! With me!" Yuri emphasized.

"Well that is true, but..." I muttered.

Natsuki gritted her teeth.

"Well, Val promised that he would read with me! Keywords, WITH ME!" Natsuki also emphasized.

Natsuki grabbed ahold of other arm, showing her dominance.

"Aah! Wait, one at a time!"

Monika cleared her throat.

"Sorry, girls. But Val said that he was going to help me do some paper work! Not only did he agree, he also promised!" Monika declared.

 _What?! I never agreed to anything with her!_

 _Well, not yet I guess._

Monika went in front of me and pulled on me.

"Since when?!" Natsuki fired.

"Yes! Since when did Valkyrie agree to help you?!" Yuri also attacked.

"Rrrgh! Since Study Hall!" She defended, hugging onto my chest.

"Wait, wait! Guys! Don't I get a say on this?!" I said, trying to stop their rampaging conquest for me.

All three girls glared at me.

"No!"

And that shut me down.

 _There is three! Three! Three girls all wanting to spend time with me!_

 _Jesus!_

Luckily, someone stepped up to help me out from this mess.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute here!" James arose from his seat.

"Yeah!" Gabe also arose. "Let the man say his part!"

Tom also came up to their aid.

"Yeah! Let Val speak his mind! Let him choose!"

Sayori also jumped in as well.

"Val deserves to at least say what he wants to say about all... this." Sayori stated with unease.

"Yeah... guys. It's a 5v3, majority rules." I meekly say.

"Fine!" All three yelled, as they let go of my respective limbs.

I took a few seconds to catch a breather.

"Okay... Now, I think that we should each divide our time on how long you all should spend time with me." I stated.

The three girls looked at each other, nodding in affirmation of our plan.

"Very well, Valkyrie. Who would you want to spend time with first?" Yuri asked.

"Well, me obviously! Who wouldn't want to time with me! Just Monika!" Monika advertised with jazz hands.

"No one! Val would want to be spend time with me, first! Only Natsuki!" Natsuki also advertised stretching her arms out, as if she was showcasing some item.

Yuri was silent throughout the exchange.

I noticed that.

She was quiet, nervously playing with her soft purple hair, perhaps thinking on she isn't competent for me...

I felt horrible.

And I knew just what how to fix it.

I inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I choose Yuri."

...

Monika simply looked away in disappointment.

Natsuki was going to argue with my choice, but backed off.

 _Wow. They took it better than expected..._

Yuri looked at me with widened eyes.

"M-Me? You wish to spend time with me first, Valkyrie?"

I gave her a sheepish smirk.

"Yeah... After all, we never had time to read our book. Life has a way of just interrupting us..."

Yuri smiled at my remark.

Her smile was fresh and new. Something real and something that would definitely stay alive in my mind.

It turned my smirk into a smile.

"I see... Let me get my book then..."

With that, Yuri went to get her book.

Natsuki and Monika took the cue to leave the scene.

I couldn't help but feel bad for them. As they were all eager to be with me.

But I made my choice.

And it was Yuri.

I took the cue to fish out my book as well.

I walked towards my bag, intent of taking out the book and meeting with her.

Near my bag, were James and Gabe all giving me their smirks.

"What?" I started, uneasy from their smirking.

"Don't even fucking deny it, Val. You are definitely going for a harem." Gabe pointed out.

"Yeah, the way they were fighting for you? Woo-wee! That was spicy." James commented.

I let out heavy sigh.

"Maybe you are right... I might be going for it. But I intend to walk out with one girl. Mark my words." I declared, finally getting the book out from bag, now walking away from my friends.

I walked towards Yuri, now armed with my book.

Yuri already had her book out, but was giving me an perplexed look.

I arched an eyebrow, confused as to why she was giving me that look.

"Are we not going to read from my book?" Yuri asked.

 _Oh yeah... Reading together on single book is easier to do..._

 _Gosh, but doing that is a bit awkward..._

 _Especially due to the fact that we haven't talked..._

 _With that brought up... I should ask her about the talk._

 _..._

 _Maybe a bit later._

 _Let's just read for now..._

 _We can talk later._

 _Just later..._

"Right... Let's do that."

* * *

AN: Wooo! Sorry for the delay and lack of updates! School was draining everything I had! Also, I would like to apologize, the confession is in the next chapter. Along with some Yuri fluff. The next chapter should be out at Sunday. Now, to respond to reviews.

Remiboi, I was just about to check the reviews so I can respond, I found yours first. So I guess I'll start with you.

I don't know how to feel exactly. Happy that you are thinking about my fic... Or a little disappointed that you are thinking about my fic while WORKING OUT?! THE GAINS COME FIRST AIGHT?! MY FIC COMES RIGHT AFTER NO EXCUSES. Nah, I'm kidding, you can think whatever you want. I'm no overlord that tell people what to think. Anyway.

Yeah, you are on to something. Yuri does call him that, partially because of that. The other reason will be disclosed in the next chapter.

I plan on doing some Sayori interaction with Tom in the club meeting. This club meeting will span a couple of chapters I think. So that'll give me sometime to able spread the fluff over. Her depression is currently repressed, she still has it. And for your question? Maybe...

Maybe Val might be able to pursue a relationship, now that he is finally recovering. But I dunno, I might have other plans. I might not. I can't give away some major plot details, you know...

I answered your question on that in this chapter, regarding on no one noticing all that. In fact, many people were pointing that out, and I needed clarify why that was the case.

The talk that they going to have is going to come soon. And you noticed my changes, eh? Shhhhhh...

No u, I'm not into that gay shit. And you might me onto something on your theory of how Yuri and Val vaguely remember certain things, you know? And hey! That might be a really good fan ending! I might be able to pull that off!

As always, I love your reviews. Please, keep em up. It's worth the wait!

P.S: no its not mike Tyson said it is stored in the heart smh... I really want to type Big N's nickname for me...

Quill, Yes indeed. I agree. She is one. I think.

Guardian, Yes they do. In certain girls.

AND no nuts because chewing nuts is gay.

AYO HOW MANY SETS YOU GOT MAN? HOW MANY? COME MAN I GOTTA WORKOUT TOO. THIS IS A GYM MAN, WE GOTTA SHARE THE EQUIPMENT.

Joji is doing something lit? AIGHT BET WE OUT

Gosh, they are trying to get some bran gains by those two fuckers just keep fucking like damn man gotta get to college

AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE REVIEW SECTION TO POINT THAT OUT! FINALLY SOMEONE GETS THE ROTS reference! YES

Now have some more scroll on, fam

P.S: You forgot to put STAY STRONK FRANK

Pokémon, Wooo! Two reviews in a row? Nice! And yeah! I'm high on life too! I think I am superior to everybody! HAHAHAHA!

No I am not.

Chiyoko might be the hyper-thot, you are talking about bud. And Frank is probably gonna get destroyed by the machine... in one of the endings. *wink*.

You saw the To be Frank line, eh? I had to put that in, ever since Pdrocker recommended me to that. I couldn't pass up the chance to do that!

Much appreciated for reading both chapters at the same time! Thanks, fam!

P.S: Papa Franku rip

Dickbag McGee: See? There is a fic better than mine. Anyway, Val is really trying hard to not fall to the vices of sex. He's a devout Christian. smh

I do play Fortnite with my friends. I play it for the shits and giggles, and I also find it comparatively more fun than PUBG. Yes, I did play PUBG for 100 hundred hours, but I couldn't get into to as much as Fortnite however. Maybe that's just me. And hey! I'll try my best to upload my chapters faster! Thanks for review!

AydenK, Indeed, it sucks to be him. His morals is something what makes a tough cookie. And no, the simulation will not crash anymore, thanks to the soft reset. Thanks for review!

Storm, Not a problem, dude! And didn't say anything about v8 don't shoot me with the lord's DP!

Boi, I guess so! It might be the best part.

sharp-dressed, Nice Ainsley Harriot reference, it's pretty fitting for the chapter above!

Alrighty! That's all the reviews! If you wish for me to respond to you, don't be afraid to leave a review!

The poll is still up in my profile! To those who wish to vote, you have to be on the desktop version of this site!

Thank you all the reviews!


	29. Confessions

_In this damn simulation, there is very little that can keep me sane._

 _Especially now that one of my closest friends, Frank, has fallen to the vices of this place..._

 _It's hard to fight on._

 _I never thought that Frank would actually fall for all this._

 _He's stuck in a world where that **bitch** is running amok, and he has no power and influence to keep fighting._

 _All those interventions... just to save him from a possible destabilization..._

 _All those resets... just so I can make sure he doesn't repeat the same mistakes..._

 _And somehow, just somehow the **whore** keeps outplaying me!_

 _I have to admit, though..._ _She is pretty crafty and resourceful._

 _I guess it's all in **her** godforsaken code._

 _How she even managed to be a damn AI for this machine is well beyond me._

 _I have to admit, I was pretty damn surprised when she was here in the simulation._

 _I thought I was reliving **that game,** as a special Hell. Especially for what I did._

 _Suicide..._

 _I never thought I would be pushed far enough to do that..._

 _I made the mistake of playing that game._

 _Now I'm paying for it._

 _I never thought Sayori would remind me so much of **her**..._

 _I thought I had a second chance, just to restart my relationship with this digital re-imagining of **her**._

 _I played more of the game just so I can pursue her._

 _I'm not sure why, but I felt that I needed to do whatever it took to be with her again._

 _It was so innocent. I felt as if I could be myself again._

 _With my sweetest friend... Now a digital form._

 _Although she wasn't the perfect copy of her, it reminded me so much of her._

 _Her mannerisms, her innocence, her need for care..._

 _That vibe she emitted... It made me..._

 _Me whole again._

 _Everything was going along perfectly._

 _But then, it all hit so close to home..._

 _She was acting a bit odd at the third day._

 _Looking disinterested, silent, telling me to go talk with the other girls..._

 _And right fucking then I knew!_

 _Right then and there..._

 _It knew right then and there!_

 _Like, what the fuck is wrong with this fucktard!_

 _What the fuck!_

 _..._

 _It was..._

 _Depression._

 _Sayori was suffering from depression._

 _And **she** was too._

 _I tried, with all my limited influence to save her. Choosing her words, showing her poems first, going through with her recommended choices..._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing!_

 _Nothing worked!_

 _I promised that I would be there for her, take care of her..._

 _Maybe._

 _Just maybe... I thought._

 _I could love her._

 _It was all wishful thinking, but I couldn't pass her up to depression._

 _When it came to choose who help for the festival, I didn't even hesitate for a moment to chose Sayori._

 _I wanted to help her recuperate, something I didn't do correctly back then._

 _Maybe, I could make her happy again._

 _Just like I thought I could do to **her.**_

 _But, what each girl said..._

 _It raised my ire._

 _I remember punching the wall, with enough force that I was able to make a small dent onto it._

 _They were basically saying to fuck her, and pursue at least one of us._

 _Stating that she would be just fine and she needed to time to think._

 _Time to think? My ass._

 _Giving a depressed girl to think just makes it a lot worse._

 _I have learned that..._

 _From experience._

 _I wanted to help her, **by any means necessary.**_

 _The game however, thought differently and forced me to choose a girl._

 _I wanted to choose the **bitch** that spoke to her, maybe get some insight on what she said to her._

 _Or maybe to use her to get closer to Sayori._

 _But guess what?_

 _Those two got FUCKING jealous!_

 _I couldn't believe it!_

 _They wouldn't tolerate me going for her!_

 _I wanted to save my friend!_

 _And these two assholes were just getting in my way to possible route! All because of their own selfish desires!_

 _Couldn't they see that their friend was on the verge of suicide?!_

 _How could jealousy cloud their judgement so much?!_

 _..._

 _I didn't even care who I was forced to choose._

 _When the weekend came, the moronic protagonist finally summoned the courage to finally speak to Sayori._

 _I wasn't even sure why he couldn't go right after the club meeting or at Saturday._

 _But he got the job done by going into her house..._

 _The details of the all the stuffed animals..._

 _Childish memories started to flood my mind._

 _I felt nostalgic._

 _I felt like a kid again._

 _With **her** on my side..._

 _When Sayori appeared to talk, she finally confessed about her depression._

 _It only just made things worse!_

 _Sayori said almost the same exact things as **she** did!_

 _How she had no reason to eat, wake up, interact..._

 _Overall, thinking she was just a burden to others._

 _I remembered rubbing my forehead in stress, all because of the revelation._

 _And to my surprise, the main character said almost the same exact things as I did!_

 _But, if only the protagonist had the balls to step up and do what's right._

 _Only then, he could have prevented the inevitable._

 _He should have canceled the "meeting", or I should say a date and help her, despite her rebuttals._

 _But no. The dense idiot decided to take her word for it and leave her be._

 _When the next scene appeared to focus on the main character and other twat I was forced to pick, all my mind could do was worry about how Sayori was doing..._

 _I couldn't help but feel anxious._

 _Completely and utterly helpless._

 _I just wanted to be done with this... forced romance!_

 _I just wanted to save Sayori!_

 _For all I know her depression might worsen from all this..._

 _This interaction!_

 _Sayori did mention that she was working with that **bitch**. _

_And I had a really bad feeling about her._

 _Something wasn't right about her._

 _Either way, I wanted to save someone I couldn't do properly!_

 _I was screaming internally, begging for the game to bring Sayori back into the fray._

 _I couldn't even care about the sparks flying! My hate for those girls overshadowed their worthy personalities and traits!_

 _I just wanted to see Sayori again!_

 _Just one more time!_

 _And the game compiled..._

 _When the romance scene was done for whoever I chose was finally complete, Sayori appeared._

 _I couldn't help but grin and be jovial again, despite the awkward encounter between the two girls._

 _I was seeing her again._

 _And it made me... me again!_

 _But she wasn't herself._

 _I remember muttering to myself,_

 _"What's wrong...?"_

 _She was depressed that the protagonist was spending more time with others._

 _But it was there!_

 _It was there I realized something was really off._

 _I pursued to her route at any costs, I spent the least amount of time with any of them._

 _I spent all the cut scenes with her. I wanted to be with her._

 _There was small voice in back of mind asking,_

 _"Was it that **bitch's** fault for talking to her? Did she say something that caused Sayori to break?!"_

 _And then, she started crying._

 _Tears falling down her cheeks, saying that she likes the protagonist more than he does like her back._

 _It was time._

 _Maybe it the game finally giving me the redemption I needed._

 _I started to love **her** , ever since I moved here._

 _I missed her._

 _I regretted saying anything that hurt her._

 _I regretted not being there for her._

 _Not being able to hold her..._

 _Not being able to say..._

 _Sorry._

 _But now, the game was giving the second chance._

 _And allowed it to proceed._

 _"I love you."_

 _The protagonist confessed to her._

 _He loved her._

 _My heart soared with joy._

 _Finally._

 _Finally the nightmare of stress can stop._

 _I couldn't wait for the date with the protagonist and Sayori, right after the festival._

 _Finally._

 _Maybe this was the sense of completion I needed._

 _I remember letting out a huge sigh of relief, glad as to the story progressing as it should be..._

 _But there was something about what she said, that lingered in my mind..._

 _It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life._

 _But the rain clouds... they wouldn't go away..._

 _The protagonist shrugged it off, saying it would take time for things to get better._

 _I hoped to God, that would the case._

 _Anyway, I was eager to start the Festival._

 _When the next day rolled around, I was baffled by the fact that his girlfriend didn't walk with him to school._

 _"What kind of guy is this?!" I thought, irritated from why he didn't pick her up._

 _I knew something was off._

 _Everything proceeded as normal, until that **bitch** asked about Sayori._

 _Something bad was going to happen._

 _The protagonist went about to find her poem._

 _And my heart sank when I saw the poem._

 _The poem basically screamed for help._

 _Sayori needed help!_

 _Something is very wrong!_

 _I need to go now!_

 _And the protagonist decided to finally pick her up!_

 _As soon as he went inside the house, I knew something sinister was in the works._

 _The atmosphere was completely still._

 _"I open the door gently." The dialogue box said._

 _"It was now or never... Oh God!" My mind thought._

 _"Say-"_

 _What happened next made me reel in complete surprise and panic._

 _The image forever burned into my skull._

 _Sayori was in the middle of the screen, afloat by a noose around her neck._

 _Her baby blue eyes that were full of life, now looked hollow and meaningless._

 _..._

 _She hanged herself._

 _..._

 _SHE FUCKING HANGED HERSELF!_

 _I CONFESSED TO HER!_

 _AND SHE HANGED HERSELF?!_

 _Why?!_

 _Why?!_

 _WHY?!_

 _I felt hot bile rise from my throat, I couldn't help but wretch at the sight of her motionless body hanging._

 _I closed the fucking game._

 _I threw the laptop away from me._

 _I ran to the bathroom and regurgitated everything I ate._

 _I felt my mind being completely numb from what I just saw._

 _Why?!_

 _Why would she do this?!_

 _After a moment worth of vomiting, I sat down and clutched my knees as I began to sob uncontrollably._

 _I couldn't believe what just happened._

 _I thought it was just some sick joke, specifically designed to mess with me._

 _But guess what._

 _It wasn't._

 _It only hurt me the most._

 _I laid down on the bathroom floor, silent and motionless, trying to think as to why she did it._

 _It reminded me of my failures to help **her.**_

 _ _The painful memories of my failure towards_ ** _ **her**._**_

 _If only if I stayed with **her**._

 _If only if I held on to **her**._

 _Maybe that joke wouldn't have broke me._

 _But it did._

 _I was like a broken husk._

 _I had absolutely no reason to live anymore._

 _I failed **her**._

 _And now I failed Sayori, the little bundle of sunshine in my messed life._

 _..._

 _And it was then, I realized what I had to do._

 _Frank..._

 _Let me wallow in my own misery and mistakes._

 _I'm going to try my best to let you out of this prison._

 _I'm going to save you._

 _I'm going to save you and succeed this time._

 ** _By any means necessary._**

 _You deserve to live on._

 _I don't._

 _No matter how great my redemption is, it will never vindicate for who I am._

 _I don't deserve to be alive._

 _Let me be forgotten._

 _It's the best sentence I deserve._

 _Frank..._

 _Don't hold on to me._

 _Let go._

 _Let go of all this._

 _Let go of her._

 _Let go of me._

 _Just wake up._

 _Wake up to what is real and what is not._

 _This reality is not yours nor mine._

 _It is theirs._

 _And that is why you need to go._

 _Go back to your family._

 _To our friends._

 _To your dreams._

 _Nothing is real..._

 _..._

 _God..._

 _I hope all this will convince him to stop getting me out._

 _When the festival goes down..._

 _That's where I need to make my move._

 **SAVING TRANSCRIPT...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE.**

* * *

Me and Yuri walked into to the door leading to the closet room.

 _What are we doing into the closet?_

 _Shouldn't we just sit in one of the desks?_

She stopped in front of me, causing me to stop as well.

She turned around and saw my confused expression.

"Sorry! I just realized that I didn't tell you why we were going in there..." She explained, having a anxious and tense look on her face.

I patted her shoulder.

Yuri immediately looked much more relaxed.

From the looks of it, she enjoyed my delicate touch.

"It's fine. Lay it on me."

I then retracted my hand away from her.

All the effects I gave to her, dissipated just as quick.

Yuri started to play with her hair, showing that she was nervous of what she was about to say.

"Well... I was hoping that we sit somewhere... _secluded_."

"Secluded?" I asked, hiding the fact that I knew there was more to this.

She looked away from me.

"Yes..."

Yuri looked as if she was expecting me say a "Why?".

She didn't have to that answer to that apparently.

 _Might as well not question it and catch her off-guard._

"Okay, no problem. If you want to seat some where away from all this, be my guest." I reassured.

All the tenseness from her expression was replaced with a relieved look on her face.

"Phew..." She let out.

"Now that's out of the way, should we get some chairs in there?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've been having back pain from sitting upright on those chairs."

"Back pain?" I asked, concerned about her health.

"Yes. It's has been getting more frequent lately..." She elaborated.

"Huh, what's been giving you back pain, Yuri?"

 _I might know the answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask if it is actually something else..._

Her eyes widened, as if she didn't expect that from me.

Her face burned a scarlet red.

"I-I, um..."

Yuri then starts to play with her hair once more.

"I-It's because of th-that book. I-I have been reading it a lot. And because of how interesting the book is... I never did notice how I hunched I am while reading it..." She explained, with a odd tone to her voice.

I smirked at this, as she was trying to lie to me.

"Yuriii... are you lying to me?" I playfully asked.

She looked offended at me, her blush and widened eyes now gone.

"Eh?! No... How dare you! I wouldn't lie!" She stated with faux confidence.

"Yuri. I can tell you are girl that wouldn't and couldn't lie." I pointed out.

Her false confident posture broke.

She sighed.

"You're right, Valkyrie. I can't lie... I don't back pain from reading while on a seat..."

"Knew it." I smiled, confident in my lie-detection skills. "You are actually having some back problems from your... 'you know what'."

Yuri looked defeated for a moment, knowing that I caught her.

But then, she had this foreign smirk on her face.

She looked at me with that smirk.

And it was really off-putting.

"I don't understand, Valkyrie. What is my 'you know what'? Hmm?" She playfully asked.

 _Woah..._

 _When did Yuri become playful?_

 _Oh right..._

 _I encouraged her to be like that during lunch._

 _But I didn't expect her to corner me into saying... "that"!_

"Uh... You know... your thing..." I muttered, hoping that it would pass.

"What thing?" She asked, still keeping that smirk.

"You know..."

"Hooo?"

I sighed.

"Jesus, Yuri. I know I told you to be more playful and loose, but I never thought that you, out of all people would take advantage of it."

She giggled.

"Hehehe! I know... it is important to know that the closest are not what they seem. Also, I felt that I needed to express myself a newer way."

I petted her head, causing her to beam at me with her eyes closed.

She was enjoying it.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm proud that you are finally loosing up." I stated, jovial at the transforming Yuri.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. It means the world to me..."

She opened her eyes, reverting to her devious self.

"Now. You didn't quite tell me what my "thing" was."

I stopped petting her.

She immediately looked disheartened, but was able to shroud it.

"It's not important, anyway. Let's go read!" I said, attempting to change subjects.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie. I'm not going to read, unless you tell me what my 'thing' is."

I shook my head.

"Aw! Come on, Yuri...! Don't be like that! I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about!"

Yuri pouted, feigning a cute and innocent pose.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Valkyrie! Please explain!"

I groaned in frustration.

She again giggled sweetly.

 _Yuri's giggles are making me feel... jittery._

"Oh, my! I never knew behaving like this is so... fun! Now I can see why those two enjoy toying with you!"

She stared into my eyes, her eyes filled with malicious intent.

"Do you need a... **hint** , Valkyrie?"

Yuri emphasized the word "hint" with a husky tone.

"A hint?" I asked, confused as to what she leading to.

" **Yes.** "

 _Uh oh..._

"No, no... I'm fine-"

Yuri interrupted me, slowly walking up to me with her hands behind her back.

"It looks like you do need a hint, Valkyrie."

"No... I don't." I absent-mindedly muttered as slowly approached me.

 _The way she is walking..._

 _It's so..._

 _Sexy..._

Her hips swayed side to side, causing me to back to a wall, well away from the exit.

When Yuri got close to me, she lunged and pinned me.

Her breasts to kept my body in place.

Yuri's soft breasts melted onto my chest.

 _It's pressing onto me._

I couldn't help but look down and let out a sigh of happiness as they melded onto my chest.

 _I'm in awe of the size of these lads..._

I heard Yuri's breathing hitch.

"Now, Valkyrie. Can you tell me what my 'thing' is?"

I looked up to her, embarrassed from ogling her breasts.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Um... Uh..." I stammered, unable to comprehend the events going on.

 _How did this go from A to Z?! All I did say was that her boobs were the cause of his back pain!_

 _I know that she is enjoying this right now..._

 _I just want to make Yuri happier!_

 _I want her to change for the better!_

 _But now?_

 _I'm not sure if it is good for my wellbeing!_

"Well?" Yuri pressed.

"I don't know?" I said in confusion.

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

Yuri pulled away from my chest.

I let out a relieved sigh.

 _God! Finally, I thought I was going to suffer!_

 _Now, we should really talk about our feelings and-_

Without much warning, Yuri leaned one leg on one side of my body.

She put her hand above my head, in order keep her balance.

I felt my eyes on the verge popping out.

 _She leaning on me!_

 _What's wrong with her?_

 _What's enabling her?!_

She still needed help with her balance, so she took my hand and slid it underneath her skirt.

 _What the Hell is she doing?!_

"Yuri-!" I yelled to call her out.

But I was cut off when she glared at me.

It was a glare that was able to freeze to my core.

Her purple eyes penetrated my eyes, freezing me in fear.

Rather than being a visage of exploration and serenity...

Her eyes turned dark, becoming a sea of paranoia and restlessness.

I froze in my tracks, my limbs now feeling rigid and stiff.

She continued to place my hand underneath her skirt.

Thankfully, it was placed on her hamstring.

Which was dangerously close to her butt...

 _Why is Yuri doing to this me?_

 _She's making me break!_

 _Gyargh!_

"Perhaps it can't be helped." She muttered.

She puffs out her chest and grabs my hand.

She leads my captive hand to her breasts, landing on it.

 _Wait, what?!_

 _Ah shit!_

 _My hand is trespassing in unknown territory!_

 _I am going to break!_

I was just about to pull my hand away from it, but Yuri grabbed onto it.

Confused, I turned my gaze to hers.

Yuri had the same smile from when I entered the club.

She forces my hand down to her breasts, giving me incentive to squeeze it.

She noticed my hesitation and forced my hand to squeeze it, by pressing it onto her breast.

 _I just "touched" a girl!_

 _And it was Yuri!_

 _Well, technically, I am being forced to do this but..._

 _God! Her boobs are so big!_

I closed my eyes, in fear of what's to come.

 _Oh no..._

 _I "touched" Yuri!_

And as a result, Yuri softly moaned from the contact.

"Ha-ah..."

I slowly opened my eyes, to see her nebulous eyes pierce mine, now sharp and hollow.

As soon as our eyes met, I saw her lick her lips seductively.

 _I am getting aroused._

 _I can't think straight._

 _I was almost losing complete control of myself._

 _Even I have my limits!_

...

"Tell meeee, Valkyrie! What is it?" She simply asked.

 _Just tell her and get it over with._

 _This is bound to get worse, I know, but I really need a breather._

 _I almost touched her butt, and I was forced to grope her!_

 _Time to say my mind._

 _God help me._

"Alright! It's your boobs! It's because you have gigantic boobs! They are so big and heavy, that it weighs your back down! That's why you have back problems! Okay?!" I admitted, completely embarrassed.

Yuri was in awe, completely baffled from my confession.

She pulled her leg away from me, my hand leaving her thighs.

Yuri looked away from me.

I looked away from her as well and looked upwards.

I felt my face flaring up from my confession, but I couldn't help but feel relieved.

All of sudden, she started to laugh wholeheartedly.

A kind of laugh that made my heart to soar.

A kind of laugh that assured me that this was all worth it.

Just to hear her laugh... was all I needed.

"Hahaha! Oh Valkyrie! That was elegantly said! Hahaha!" She sarcastically said through her laughter.

 _I have never heard Yuri laugh this hard before..._

 _Despite the embarrassment I'm feeling..._

 _I kind of feel..._

 _Happy._

I rolled my eyes on her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up..."

 _And Yuri using sarcasm?_

 _Two wins in one day!_

"Okay... Okay!" Yuri said as she started to stop laughing.

She looked at me with a much serious expression.

"Valkyrie."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you actually... like my..."

Yuri looked down at her breasts for a second then brought her attention to me.

"My breasts...?"

She was staring at me, hoping that I would give some form of answer.

But to be Frank, I didn't know what to exactly say.

 _Any form of answer would change our relationship permanently._

 _Not that we kissed in the gym._

 _Or that I touched her._

 _Or saying this._

"Yeah, I do."

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I do like your breasts, Yuri."

Yuri grinned at my confession.

"Hehehe!" She started giggling once more.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

I was happy that she was happy.

"Yay!" She squealed uncharacteristically.

I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

"Yay? Since when did you ever say, yay, Yuri? Or when did you ever squeal? I thought you weren't into that." I pointed out.

"Ever since you like my breasts! Hahaha!"

I always saw Yuri as mature, elegant, and beautiful...

But never cute.

But a cute Yuri is cute sight.

And I couldn't help but hug her and keep her trapped in my arms.

 _How many times did I think or say that?_

 _..._

 _Alright, after we are done reading, we definitely need to talk._

 _Her lusty actions are something a friend would never do!_

 _It's obviously something a couple would do._

 _Well, a sexually active couple, since she was just teasing me..._

 _Now, to the situation at hand._

"Ah. Yuri, you can sometimes be adorable." I admitted, looking down at the jovial Yuri on my chest.

"Hmm..." She cooed in response.

We stayed like this for few seconds, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

But I decided to break it.

I pull away from her.

I couldn't help but miss her warmth.

And Yuri was showing the same reaction too, as she sported a small frown from our separation.

I sighed.

"Hey, Yuri. Do you wanna start reading now?"

Despite the current situation, Yuri sparked to life once more.

"Of course!" She excitedly said, now happy at the prospect of reading. "But first, would you like some tea to go along with reading?"

I shrugged.

"I don't mind tea, but that's your choice Yuri."

"Then we shall have tea." She responded, walking to the conveniently placed electric kettle and water pitcher.

She stopped at the exit.

"Ah! I forgot to ask, what tea would you like, Valkyrie?"

"Hmm..." I pondered, looking up at the ceiling with my hand on my chin.

 _What tea... what tea?_

 ** _Jasmine Tea..._**

 ** _The taste of her lips..._**

" **Jasmine.** " I responded.

Yuri looked surprised from my answer, but was able to recover.

"Jasmine it is..."

Yuri opened the door to the Club.

 _I should get into the habit of having more tea..._

 _I should learn from Yuri._

 _I want Jasmine Tea..._

"Wait, Yuri!"

She stopped and looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking that..."

I felt my face flare up.

 _Why am I getting embarrassed?!_

"That... we could make the tea, together?" I meekly asked, holding her hand.

Yuri's confused look turned to a bright smile.

 _I know that I made the right choice._

I gently grabbed the items from her hands.

"Of course!" She walked up to me.

Yuri suddenly grabs my arm and leads me outside.

 _Great._

We make it to the teacher's desk, where Monika is supposed to be seated.

 _Where did Monika go?_

I looked around for her, confused as to where she went.

"Valkyrie?"

I turned to Yuri.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me the kettle? Or would you plug it in for me?"

 _Looking for her can wait. She probably will come back._

"Ah, right. Sorry about that. Let me do it."

I plugged in the kettle into the desk, placing the pitcher on the desk.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked.

"Next, we fill the pitcher with water. Come, Valkyrie."

 _Having tea is just bland..._

 _Having crackers or sweets would be a good idea._

 _Besides, it's a one-person job._

"Hmm. I was wondering if you could that part yourself... I was planning on getting something a little... extra with our tea."

I picked up the pitcher and offered it.

She also arched an eyebrow.

"Extra?" She muttered, confused with my terminology.

"Yeah." I simply responded.

She shook her head.

"No. You're coming with me, Valkyrie. Right now!"

She grabs my arm once more, pulling me towards the exit.

We heard a feminine voice clearing.

"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice asked.

 _Monika?_

We turned to around to see an unamused Monika, condescendingly looking towards us, with her arms crossed.

 _Where did she come from?_

I looked onto the other exit of the classroom, the door wide-open.

 _Oh._

Yuri's grip on my arm grew tighter, emitting a possessive vibe.

"We are going to fill a pitcher with water, Monika." Yuri shrewdly stated.

This didn't appease her.

"Really?" Monika also shrewdly asked. "Isn't a that... a one-person job? Why does Val have to come with you? Can't you do that yourself, Yuri?"

 _This isn't going to end well._

Yuri gritted her teeth.

"Mind your own business! Valkyrie volunteered to help me! Is there something wrong with that? Hmm?" Yuri coolly stated.

There was feeling of tensely packed air floating about...

Monika had this look of annoyance and irritation, knowing full well that she wasn't going to win the exchange.

But ultimately she smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Carry on."

And with Monika left us alone.

 _Phew..._

Yuri yanks my arm, almost causing me to drop the pitcher.

She pushes the door open and leads me outside.

I took a look at Yuri.

She was breathing heavily and seething in rage.

She glares towards me.

"Monika is such a bitch! Doesn't she know when to mind her own business?! She's so obsessive!" She yells in frustration.

I looked at her skeptically.

 _Haven't I heard this before...?_

 _I could've sworn she said something similar before..._

 _Was it after movies?_

 _No..._

 _Our trip to the movies?_

 _No..._

 _Wait... How about when she and I were sleeping on each other?_

 _What happened?_

 _Were we talking about something?_

 _Was it-_

"Valkyrie, don't you agree with me?" She asked, with need of approval.

"I guess..." I muttered, not paying full attention to her thoughts.

"Monika has no right to judge and control people like that! Who does she think she is?! A God?! Rrrgh!"

I was also getting irritated, but not because I was agreeing with her, but rather of insidious backtalk.

"Look, Yuri. Monika only asked us two simple questions. It's nothing to worked up about. Besides, I do kind of agree that she is a bit nosy. But-"

 **"Are you disagreeing with me, Jones?"** Yuri asked with a harsh tone.

Usually I would back down, considering the fact that she used my last name.

But this time I won't let this go.

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying that both of you have faults, and I needed to address that."

 **"There were 'faults' in my argument? I thought you supported me!"** Her voice rose.

"I do! But there is things that both of you shouldn't have said!"

Yuri simply clutched the side of her nose.

"You know what...? Let's just get the tea and read. I grow tired of this conversation." She simply said, losing her harsh voice as she walked to water fountain.

I was taken off-guard from Yuri's dismissal of the argument we were having.

I eyed her as she filled the pitcher with water.

Once she was finished with that, we walked back into the classroom.

Yuri went into the closet to find a tea-pot, so I stood next to the kettle.

I waited for her to come back.

 _What taking so long?_

I decided to take a seat and wait for her.

 _Since we are having tea, might as well have some candy to go along with it._

 _I should go ask one of my friends if they have any sweets..._

I peered over to them, all of them having a grand time laughing at something.

I envied their freedom.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the area where my friends were.

Tom, Gabe, and James were all huddled up reading something from Gabe's phone.

"... And then he said, 'You got any meat around here?'" Gabe read.

They started chortle from the sentence.

 _They are probably reading some fanfiction, joking about how random and stupid some can be._

James cleared his voice, ready to speak.

"She said, 'There isn't any meat in fridge. But there is meat hanging off you. And I want it in me.'"

I cringed from how weird the sentence was.

But my friends were laughing about how blunt the female character was.

I couldn't help but ask what were doing.

"What the fuck are you guys even reading?" I asked, a bit weirded from the context they were giving.

"Oh, we were reading some uh..." Tom said as he look a glimpse from the phone. "Some reader x character... lemon?" Tom explained with a bit of confusion.

"Lemon?" I asked, also unsure of the term "lemon" meant.

James looked at me in a squinting expression on his face.

"Yeah... we are reading lemons."

His explanation didn't help my confusion.

"What are lemons?" I asked.

Gabe and James snickered at me.

"Bruh! This dood doesn't know what a 'lemon' is!" Gabe pointed out.

He looked at me with a jokingly shocked, but disappointed expression.

"Aight Val, Lemons are basically smut. Written sex scenes with great detail in them." He explained.

I was shocked from what they were doing.

"Why the Hell are you reading them, then! Did you forget you guys are in public?!"

James shook his head.

"Nah, we didn't." James easily countered. "This is a literature club, right? And this is literature, unlike manga over there..."

Natsuki perked up on hearing manga.

"Manga is form of literature!" She yelled, before hiding herself behind an issue of Parfait Girls.

"So, we decided that why not laugh at some weird fanfiction for fun?" James explained.

Tom walked away from them and moved towards me.

"I didn't sign up for that!" He exclaimed.

Both James and Gabe gave sounds of disapproval.

"Pfff... don't be a wuss like Val!" Gabe stated.

"Hey!"

"I'm good, I rather like to have my mind clean. Let's go Val." Tom simply said, while walking back to his seat.

I walked with him.

"Hey, Tom."

"What's up?"

"Kind of a random question, but..." I paused.

He looked at me, encouraging me to press on.

"Do you... got any candy I can get? I having some tea with Yuri and I can pay you back right now."

"Candy? Yeah, I do. In fact, I have some chocolate that I can spare. And you don't have to pay me back! We're friends remember?"

I smiled his statement.

"Damn straight!" I patted his back.

We walked towards his bag, I went on one side of the desk, while he was on the other.

He took out plastic wrapper and ripped out a large chunk. He handed the chunk to me.

I was amazed by his generosity.

"Wow..." I muttered. "Thanks, so much Tom!"

I reach my hand to get the chunk.

"I can't wait to-"

There was a rush of wind between us.

All we saw was just a hint of red.

"What the?" We both uttered, confused as to what just happened.

We both looked at the floor and saw an mischievous Sayori, sitting on the floor clutching the candy to her chest.

"Chocolate?" She muttered while looking at the wrapper.

"Chocolate?!"

 **"Chocolate!"** She squealed in joy, tearing into the pouches she stole from Tom.

I was still in shock from how cunning, devious, and childish Sayori could be.

 _She really likes chocolates..._

"Sayori, wait! I was going to give that to Val!" Tom exclaimed.

"Eh?" She looked up to us, and then turned her attention to me. "Oh! Sorry, Val!"

I waved my hand at her dismissively.

"Aah. It's fine." I reassured her.

"I just remembered! Tom has more chocolates in his bag!" Sayori stated as she swiped his bag away from him.

"Say!" He groaned, trying to take the bag back from Sayori.

However, Sayori was much quicker and responsive than Tom. She always made the effort to make sure the bag was out of his grasp.

"Ah, ah, ah! If you want your bag Tom... then you have to feed me chocolates!" Sayori demanded, proud of her proposition.

 _Did Sayori..._

 _Just pull off a Monika?_

 _On Tom?_

 _Wow..._

 _Now that's low..._

"F-Feed you chocolates? Like old times?" He asked anxiously.

Sayori nodded.

"Mhm! Just like old times! Except without chocolate ice-cream!"

She then hands Tom a piece of chocolate.

"This is your chance to prove yourself, Tom! Hehe!"

Tom looked towards me, for any support on this.

I nodded at him, telling him to do it, partially because I just wanted some damn chocolates.

He sighed as he takes the chocolate.

Sayori opens her mouth.

"Uhhhhhh! Mmmph? Mmph! Mmmm..."

Tom fulfilled his destiny, as Sayori chewed euphorically.

Her blue eyes glimmered with joy and she lunged towards Tom with a hug.

 _That's so cute..._

Tom awkwardly hugged her back, quietly getting the bag open and hands me a new pack of chocolates, in a form of a cup.

I disregarded the odd cup style and swiftly took the chocolates. I then walked back to the kettle.

"Good luck!" I whispered as I left the two to their devices.

I spotted Yuri, already preparing the tea and setting the kettle.

I smirked as I tapped her shoulder.

"Eh?"

She turned to side where I tapped her.

But in reality, I was on the other.

"Ha! That's for doing that to me, back at lunch! How are you faring?" I claimed, proud of my middle-school-ish behavior.

She put her hands on her luscious hips.

"Just know, I will get you for this, Valkyrie. I'm a woman that always finishes what she starts! And I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking!"

I felt my eyes widen from her new-found confidence.

"Wow..." I muttered.

As soon as I muttered that, Yuri's confidence faltered.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

I placed a finger at her lips, causing her to eyes to widen.

 _Whoa! Taking it a little bit overboard here..._

"Shh. It's fine. I love it when you are confident and proud."

I move my finger away from her lips.

She sports a small smile.

"R-Really?"

I nod at her for affirmation.

"I'm glad that you love that..."

And I smile back.

On cue, Yuri turns off the kettle and pours tea on both of the cups.

I take the cups and she takes the chocolates and book.

I open the door and we go inside the closet room.

We sit on the entrance of the utility room, with a fair amount of distance between us.

I set teacups on both of our sides.

"Okay, who should hold the book?" I asked.

"Hmm... I suppose you should. A lady shouldn't be one to be burdened." She rationalized.

I shrugged.

"No problem. I will take care of it."

I take the book from her hands and open it.

Yuri scoots over to me, dangerously close to invading my personal space.

 _Personal space between us isn't even a thing anymore._

She groans.

"Valkyrie, I can't see the book!"

I scoot closer to her, until I bump onto her shoulder.

"Aah! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apologized.

"It's fine, Valkyrie. Now I can see the book. Thank you."

We start to read the beginning of the chapter.

I feel Yuri starting to shuffle next to me...

"I can't quite see the text... Your arm is blocking the view!" She complains.

Without warning, she take my blocking arm and she moves it around her shoulders.

My arm finds solace on side of her shoulders.

Yuri lied her head on my chest, her soft and smooth purple hair now somewhat obstructing my view below my chin.

I rest my chin on her head and continue reading.

Her breathing starts to hitch up again.

 _How am I going to drink my tea?_

I shrugged, knowing that my tea still needs to cool down.

 _It can wait._

But I was feeling hungry, wanting to munch on some chocolates after a long day.

Without a word, Yuri instinctively knew that I wanted eat something, and held my book for me.

I nuzzled her crown to that show I appreciated her care, and opened the wrapper.

She giggled in response.

I took a closer look at the chocolates.

 _Wait a minute, these aren't chocolates... These are... Pocky?_

 _Aww... I hoped for some Kit-Kats..._

 _As if Kit-Kats came in the form of cups._

 _Oh well..._

"Yuri, would you like chocolate-covered biscuits?" I asked, taking a bite out of the a single Pocky.

"I can't eat now, I am reading. I don't want to get smudges on the book." She harshly said, retaining her focus on the book.

 _Yeesh, I forgot she hates being distracted from reading._

 _But I really want to eat..._

 _With her..._

 _Well... Kind of._

"Okay, let me um..." I paused, unsure of what exactly I wanted to say.

She shuffled to look at me.

Her purple eyes now confused from my proposition, expecting me to finish my sentence.

"Feed it to you..." I ended.

Yuri blushed from that.

"I-I don't know what to say to that..." She uttered.

"Oh... You know what? Forget I said anything."

"No! No! I don't mind that you feed it to me..." She admitted, wanting to eat as well. "What are we eating?"

"Pockies." I simply said.

Yuri's blush intensified and looked away from me.

"P-Pockies? You do realize that it's a... Never mind, I wouldn't mind Pockies, now that you are feeding me..."

"Mhm." I dip the pocky in chocolate.

I moved my arm and positioned Yuri closer to me.

I rested my head on her shoulder, in order to get a better view of the book and **her**.

She hesitantly opens her mouth, to which I stick the candy into her mouth.

Yuri slowly chews the biscuit while retaining her focus on the book.

I take the chance to read the book with her.

Yuri starts to moan.

"Valkyrieee... I want more!" She playfully demanded.

 _Wow, what a shift in attitude!_

 _I guess chocolates always make things better!_

"Of course, Yuri." I said, as I dipped the pocky into her mouth.

She slowly chewed on the biscuit while still reading the book.

It becomes a routine. I dip the biscuit in the chocolate and feed it to her, while she continues to read.

 _So much for catching up..._

 _But, this is so fun!_

I dip the last pocky into the chocolate and place in her mouth.

Yuri chews on it as usual, only to realize the excess of chocolate.

"Mmm?" She hummed, as she turned to face me.

"Sorry, that's all there is, Yuri." I stated, showing the empty pocky cup.

Yuri's eyes sunk, saddened by the fact there isn't anymore candy.

I couldn't help but feel unhappy too.

 _I want her smile._

 _I want her to change._

 _Man, I'm hungry._

Without thinking, I leaned into her pocky, which was still sticking out and took a bite.

Yuri's eyes widened to a new degree, shocked from my actions.

On other hand, I was enjoying the taste of chocolate-covered pocky.

I heard Yuri audibly chew slowly and gulp down the candy.

She was starting to hyperventilate..

"Valkyrie..." She muttered, though her heavy breathing.

I gulped down the biscuit and worriedly looked at her.

"Yuri? Are you okay?"

She continued to breath heavily and erratically.

"I-I can't, do this anymore..."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" I asked worried for her wellbeing.

Yuri simply tosses the book aside and lunges onto me.

She pins me down, each side of her arms on both sides of my head.

Yuri was still breathing heavily.

I was completely surprised from Yuri's attack.

 _What's going on?!_

"Valkyrie... My heart... It won't stop pounding!" She yelled.

After a few ragged breaths, she begins again.

"I can't calm down! My heads feel so light-headed and hazy! It's impossible for me to focus!"

She takes my hand and presses it against her breast, showing no regard to decency.

"This always happens to me, when I'm around you! I just can't stay calm and focused! Whenever you are around, I start to lose my mind!"

 _Something's not right! This sounds familiar! I heard this before!_

 _But I need to calm her down!_

"Yuri, please calm down. Let me help you!" I begged.

"I don't want to read..." She sharpens her eyes at me.

"I just... want... **you**!"

Yuri rams her lips into mine, her tongue desperately wanting entrance to my tongue.

Her sudden attack on my lips causes me to push her away from me.

"Yuri, what's gotten into you?!"

Her eyes showed that she was now completely frenzied and irrational.

 **"You! You've gotten into my head!"** She replied, her right eye twitching.

 _She's lost it!_

With a monstrous amount of force, she pins my arms down and attacks my lips again.

I gasped from her strength, as she rams into my lips again.

My widened eyes frantically searching for an answer from her face, but not to avail.

Yuri's tongue was able to penetrate my barriers and entered my mouth.

Her tongue was now at the mercy of her own.

She attacks my tongue relentlessly, wrapping it around hers and dancing around it.

 ** _Accept it._**

 ** _Accept this fate._**

I finally kissed Yuri back, using my tongue to fight her tongue.

Memories of our confession started flood to both of our minds, causing the both of us to break the kiss.

We both were breathing heavily, trying to understand the context of our memories...

 _I remember now..._

 _I remember our..._

 _Confession!_

 _"I like you... because of how you treat me... someone loved and wanted... whenever I think of you, my hearts starts thumping..."_

 _"Everyone has something wrong with them. But everyone has something right in them too. If I want to know you better, I have to deal with your negatives and cope with it. And who knows? I can probably make it all better... Yes, Yuri. I want you."_

Yuri stopped pinning me and got off of me, rubbing her temples from just happened.

I started to rub my temples too, as the intense and searing pain finally caught up with me.

We stayed there, silent, trying to understand how and why this happened.

 _We had a confession..._

 _Outside of class..._

 _That's what happened..._

 _But that doesn't explain why we couldn't remember it..._

 _Or why we woke up sleeping on each other..._

 _What's going o-?_

"Valkyrie... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing my mind to you." Yuri muttered, looking away in shame.

I looked to her, still feeling weak from the headache.

"It's okay, Yuri. Now I understand. But what I don't understand is specifically is, why? Why do you want to be recluse? Why become a introvert? You never clearly said why."

She sighed.

"You deserve to know why, especially since I almost lost myself to you."

From the looks of it, Yuri was getting ready to reveal many repressed issues.

And I was ready for it.

"I became introvert because of how I behaved around people when I was young. Kids saw me a really intense and competitive girl. That's what caused so many people to not be around me..."

She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"That's where I also started to hate myself. I was obsessed with weird things... And someone brings it up, I have a really, really hard time controlling myself. I get... overly excited, to say the least."

Tears started to brim from her eyes.

"T-That's why... I stopped talking to people. Nobody would ever be my friend for things that I like so much. So it was easier that I would isolate myself from others, and not involve myself with social events..."

Yuri started to sniffle.

"Do you want to know how I coped, Valkyrie?"

"Tell me."

"Very well." She responds solemnly.

Yuri rolls up her sleeve, showing a large amount of scars and gashes around her arms.

I felt my soul leave me.

My skin felt as if their warmth has finally evaporated.

I couldn't believe that Yuri went that far to cope.

"N-No... way..."

"I'm so sorry, Valkyrie... That you have to see me like this... It hurts so much to be alone all the time!"

I was laser focused on her arm, that I noticed a freshly made cut.

"Yuri, did you just cut right now?"

Her eyes widened from realization.

"Oh my gosh... I didn't realize that I cut myself... I remember cutting after our argument... I felt so hurt that didn't understand me... God, what was I thinking?!" Yuri self-berated.

"Yuri, let me check the utility room. Hopefully that there would be some bandages there!"

I hurriedly opened the door to the utility room and frantically searched for bandages.

Fortunately, they were the first thing that I spotted. They were neatly stacked next to a med-kit.

I got the med-kit and bandages, and then opened the door to Yuri.

"I'm here with medical supplies. Let me see your arm."

Yuri showed me her arm.

I opened the med-kit and pulled out a disinfectant.

 _It doesn't hurt to be safe._

"Yuri, this is going hurt. So, hold onto my hand okay?"

She nodded as she held onto my hand.

I took out the wipe and started to rub against her exposed skin.

Yuri closed her eyes and gave a sharp hiss as the disinfectant gave a burning sensation to her skin.

"Yuri, do you get sick often?" I asked while cleaning her arm.

She simply nodded as she dug her nails onto my wrist.

I took a sharp inhale as her nails pierced my wrist.

Once it was properly cleaned, I took out the ointment.

"Okay, the hard part is now done. See?"

She slowly opened her eyes, as the burning sensation dissipated.

"Now for the ointment." I got the tube out and spread it over the cut.

I rubbed the ointment down her cut arm, making sure it seeps in to recover.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. Thank you, so much."

"Hey... It's the least I can do as a...-"

 _What are we?_

 _We definitely not friends._

 _But we aren't necessarily lovers..._

 _Not just yet._

"Yeah... I'm almost done, Yuri."

I got out the bandages and wrapped it around her arm.

"Valkyrie, since when did you know how to clean and fix wounds?"

I smirked.

"Ever since my younger brother split his knee open."

"Oh... You have a younger brother?"

"Yep. He's a little and cuter version of me. His name is Michael, or Mike." I explained, finishing up with the bandages.

She giggled.

"Hehe! I'll decide on who's cuter. To me, you are a cute and handsome man..."

I smiled at the compliment and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, dear."

She smiled at me.

But her smile went away just as fast, now replaced with a frown.

"Valkyrie... what are we now?"

I exhaled through my nose.

"I don't know really. I love you, Yuri."

"And I love you, Valkyrie."

"But... the thing is... I don't know if we could be a couple right now..."

She sighed.

"I understand, Valkyrie... I know that Monika is better suited for you..."

I was now alert.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean that! I meant that I am not ready for the concept of being a couple. That's what I meant, Yuri."

Yuri blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh... Sorry!"

"It's fine, Yuri. Look, just give some time. Alright? I'll make my choice at the end of Friday. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded weakly.

"Okay... But know this, Valkyrie. You know I'm, um... a little obsessed with you... I don't know how long I could up with this. Just please hurry..."

I leaned into her.

"I understand. Also." I grab her by shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"No. More. Cutting. Okay?"

She flinched from my seriousness.

"Y-Yes, Valkyrie."

I smiled at her.

"Good."

I leaned in for a kiss.

She accepted and kissed me back.

It was short, but needy from the both of us.

 _Jasmine Tea._

 _My favorite._

We let go of each other's lips and brushed ourselves off.

I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"Come on. Everyone going to be a bit suspicious if we take so long... Princess."

She graciously takes my hand.

"I understand my... Prince.

 _Oh right!_

 _I totally forgot about that!_

"Wait Yuri, I have a question for you."

She looked at me in perplexity.

"Yes, my love?

 _Love?_

 _Oookay!_

"You mentioned me being a... 'Hero' while we kissed in the gym...

"Aaah! T-That? D-Don't worry about i-it!" She hurriedly brushed off.

"Yuriiii, your reaction is something that makes me a lot more curious than I should~!"

"Okay! Since we love each other, it won't be that embarrassing to share..." She caved in. "Remember when I woke up outside of class?"

"Yeah...?" I said, still unsure of what happened there.

"I was dreaming of where I was stuck in a dungeon, trapped and helpless. I think the context of it was that I was to tried and executed... But a Hero came and saved the day... That Hero was wearing a white and shiny armor, impervious to damage. That man, was also wearing a closed helmet... It was a epic escape! My heart was thumping from the very beginning! I had a need to kiss the man, so I asked him to take off his helmet. I hoped that it was you that saved me... And it was! You were my savior! My Hero, Valkyrie! I gave him the most passionate kiss I could... And somehow..." She paused, tapping her chin in thought...

"It felt real... Like I actually felt the kiss on my lips..."

My eyes widened at the realization of what I did.

"Uh... Wow, lucid dreaming, right?! Hahaha..."

Yuri eyed me with suspicion.

"Valkyrie... Did you have something to do with that?"

"I-I..."

I sighed defeated.

"Yes! It was me! I was the one who kissed you! Yuri, I kissed you in your sleep! And I hate myself for it! You were so beautiful and peaceful when you were in my arms, sleeping... I couldn't help but lean in and melt from your Jasmine Tea tasting lips!"

"J-Jasmine Tea? My favorite tea?"

"Yeah... It's my favorite, if I didn't say so prior..."

Yuri shook her head disapprovingly.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie. You are a such a naughty boy..."

"Riiight! I'm the naughty one. You forced me to grope you when I didn't want to tell what your "thing" is!"

"Oh. But I didn't know what it was." She lied.

"Yuri. I can tell when you are lying." I pointed out.

"Valkyrie." She looked to me seriously.

"Yeah?" I looked at her, confused as to why she was so serious.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

I couldn't help but chuckle from her outburst.

"Haha! Gosh, Yuri. It's amazing when you speak your mind."

"Hehe! I know it is! I feel great whenever I do it."

"Yeah... Just make sure to keep some things to yourself, y'know?"

"I know, Valkyrie. I'm not an idiot."

"Aaah. Now, let's get the Hell out, we spent way too much time here."

I grabbed Yuri and we dashed out of the closet room.

"Waait! The tea cups!"

"Don't worry, I got the book!"

"B-But..."

We were greeted to an angry Natsuki.

"What were you two doing in there?! What took so long?!" She impatiently asked.

Yuri and I exchanged looks.

"We were just reading. Nothing more." I lied.

"Oh..." This pacified Natsuki. "Anyway, your time's up, Yuri! Now I get to spend time with Val!"

She sighed.

"I understand. Take care, Valkyrie."

And with that, Yuri left me to an very angry Natsuki.

And I had a feeling, that she smirking while walking away.

* * *

AN: Ow, my bones. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I have written. A word count of: 9437. It is now 10k, due to review response. Which is right below this.

Remiboi, Yeah! FUCK SLEEP

Alright! So the technician never finished the game and I think it wouldn't make a significant impact to this thoughts, aside from the song. And yes, you can say that the file is special, due to it being taken out right when it still was extracting.

That is a glaring plot-hole but also a significant plot-detail, I'm going to get to why his name is this and that at the climax of this story. And I don't want to say too much, given the fact that you are really close what happens to guy in the mask and the back-up AI. Damn that is a really good prediction...

I might have to disagree with you on that bud. Monika now has a new-found will to live. If you meant death as an AI and brought back as something real? Definitely, but just die and leave Val behind, is obviously a big no-no.

I was thinking that Act 2 would end right after Thursday, and Act 3 would start in the beach chapter.

That part of where Val self-berates himself? That's a combined effort of himself and the guy in the mask. And damn straight it's a GTA reference!

Oh yeah, sorry for the very little fluff between the two. The chapter was mainly Yuri and Val centered... The next chapter should have a bit more fluff than this one, hopefully.

I'm going to keep this quick and simple, but I enjoy reading your reviews and I analyze everything to make sure you are on the right track and get the references. I, thank you for that dearly. Good work on this review!

Guardian, You are right, respect + is the way to go.

And the races do make him go DEJA VU.

That guy, whoever you are, did call it. (I can't remember who called out that it Monika in there, but good work!)

No I don't care it's too shay smh I wont change it

The bargaining? I actually thought the same thing to an extent...

'What's the point of letting go?'  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

No one heard stop dwelling on it, it's call plot armor smh

Sayori be blending in to hide like she would just walk in to a group and everyone around her is like "who the fuck is this"

AND IT-A-FAMILY RECIPE! ITS A E-SPICY ONE!

Thanks for lit review, fam.

Ryustorm, The fight was indeed spicy! The font style is the default font while writing, I used zalgofied text to help with the corrupted text. Decoded, means Frank.

ThunderAnt, Yeah... Sorry about that. And thanks for the grammar lesson! It's much appreciated!

thewookie1, The girls are sentient to an extent. Trust me. And Val is indeed lucky.

PheonixBJB, I may change that. But I like it to put-off people. Thanks for the review and eagerness to read my fic! It's much appreciated.

Tsudzukete, Uh... I can explain. Well the more recent chapters can explain... I guess. And there is so much shit going on, that it I need to make a flowchart to keep myself away from plot-holes and breaks. lol

This rabbit hole will reach further than China, believe you me.

Letting Go, the phrase is designed to be universal with this fic. It has multiple meanings and all of them you have stated make perfect sense!

Thanks for review and keep up your fic! It's fucking rad!

TitanSolracar99, Well, don't believe everything you read... *evil laugh*.

The new AI is indeed Chiyoko, but a shell of her, really. I can't tell who actually took her power and such... Too close, shamus.

He's definitely going to get destroyed if he wants to stay a virgin lmao.

Much of your concerns has been explained in this long-ass chapter. Hope you had a good time reading it. Thanks for the review, fam.

sbg1218, Yeah, it was a sort of filler, with some plot mixed in. As a result this chapter was somewhat easy to write. Thanks for review!

Dickbag McGee, Fortnite makes cut and dry, something that is done really well. There is different guns and each of them have different playstyle. No gun is too similar in it's own right. Hopefully this chapter will be longer for your tastes

AydenK, Yep. Three endings! Frank can either stay or leave. Or he can have an fan ending. Something akin, to where I open a poll to which ending is more attractive and such. Thanks for the review and keep working on your story!

Alrighty! That's all for now! And Jesus this chapter is a behemoth! Thanks for the reviews. If you would like for me to respond to you, be sure to review so I can! Thank you all for the support!


	30. Desperate

**Chapter 30 is up! I apologize for the delay!**

AN: Alrighty! After recovering from that long chapter I just put out yesterday, the next chapter will be out on Thursday. Nothing much else to say, but onto reviews.

Harka, I appreciate that you have been sticking around for awhile.

You are right, you don't need a traumatizing experience to be an introvert. But if you are talking in terms of Frank, that is different. See, being rejected is one thing, but being betrayed as well, that's another. Knowing that you are close with someone, like talking with them, playing with them, and enjoying time spent with them, only to find that you have been used as a stepping stool to achieve a higher goal? That hurts. But being betrayed and rejected, especially if you have known and liked for a while? That does traumatize you, as it happened to my old friend. It leaves a searing pain in the heart. Thankfully, he moved on and is happy once more.

But if you are talking in context of Yuri, you do bring up a point. However, that raises another point as well. People can change due to many factors. Personalities can be slightly altered if the given experience and encouragement is sufficient. In this case, Val asked Yuri to change due to the fact success and happiness comes from friendship and partners.

I have seen people change their personalities, there were many students in high school that were just like Yuri. Socially awkward and a overall recluse. However, thanks to the upbeat nature of my school and students, they learned to lighten up. Therefore, I am a fond believer that people can change for the better.

About you stating that people don't stop cutting if told not to, that is true. Cutting is a addicting habit, similar to how people smoke to get a pleasure out of it. I am aware of that. But I am implying in the story that, Yuri cuts to feel better after a harsh confrontation with someone. In context, Val argued with Yuri due to him not completely agreeing with her. I should mention that this isn't Act 2 Yuri from the game, however. There is still a bit of Act 1 Yuri in here.

Now to further explain myself, Yuri is going to stop cutting because she already gets a "high" effect from being around Val. It is somewhat evident. The fact that you verbally state and mean that you love someone is a powerful force to promote change. In the previous chapter, Val and Yuri kissed and somehow regained their memories on what happened a few chapters prior. Armed with that knowledge, Yuri knows that Val wishes to be with her and it is determined to prove him right. But it does bring another point, it maybe won't completely stop her. That's why I plan on tying up any loose-ends after Val's shopping spree with Natsuki and right before the beach chapter, believe you me.

And besides, love can make you do crazy things... Thank for you the criticism. It is much appreciated.

PheonixBJB, Wow your review was interesting to read. I like how you compared koalas, something you like, and this chapter, which you also like! Thanks for the review, bud.

Pdrocker1, Just look at the absolute size of these lads! I really needed make that reference, as I believe it was necessary. Also, since I saw it the other day.

It is indeed going to be difficult for Natsuki to top that. Remember their confession a while back? I'm going to build on that, just a little more... If you know what I mean. But no handies! This is (not) a Christian fic!

Roast Lord, I have already discussed about what you have said to you know who. I am still a bit disappointed that you needed call out like that.

To start off, I am using the proper terminology. "Hanged herself" is used for people who are executed by hanging. Look it up, man. It is not "hung". She was "hung" doesn't make sense.

I know that Yuri's slight personality change wasn't going go without some backlash. I was experimenting with the fact that even the shyest can be the loudest. I have seen this happen multiple times without fail. Yuri is not an exception to this. If given the proper encouragement, she does have the potential to a bit... happier and outspoken.

Yuri only squealed once, but teasing? Sure. Teasing is something that amuses her now, since she stated that it is fun to do and such.

Now, for the fact that she is acting childish is justified. Yuri, as a child was childish indeed. But repressing it at an early age and keeping it down can take a toll. Thanks to Val's encouragement to her letting loose, her childish side is now unleashed once more. I do have to admit, I was going a bit overboard with the childish giggles and what not. My bad.

Remember the talk that Yuri and Monika had in lunch? That plays a significant role to Monika's dismissal of the situation. What they talked about will be taken into greater detail in the next chapter or so. That is why Monika didn't pursue them.

I do have to admit, I used a slightly modified version of Yuri's admittance of her obsession from Act 2. I should have gone for something more original. Eh... I probably going to change it sooner or later.

The confession at first glance is straight-forward. But if taken to an analytical level, it is actually more to that. Given that they retrieved their memories back, the meaningful confession they had before is now back and is applied to the current situation at hand.

Okay, the reason Val did the "no couple" trap card on her, is because he still has lingering fears from his past. However, as you can see he is slowly ridding himself from his past and recovering. Going from betrayed to loving once more officially, that is a big step. Yuri, now armed with the knowledge of the confession and knowing that Val love her back, it is a sort of "booster shot" or something and she can withstand this "not couple" thing for the time being. And Jesus, no one's going to die! The plot is not that sinister! Yet...

Well, I do need to elaborate on some details that needed it. So I see those starts as justified, a bit. The next chapter will probably not have those details.

And I don't want to reveal who's perspective it was, as it is still the person in the mask. Maybe that helps with his identity however...

I'm not addressing that last part again.

And there you have it! The review response you deserve! Since you put an hour into it. I appreciate that you took the time do so. Thanks for review, dude.

Storm, Again, I never played FNAF, so the reference goes right over my head. Sorry. Watch Dogs 2? That is a good game, although I need to get into to it, as I have the game. The new LMG? I just do my battle cry while spraying and praying, much to my friend's chagrin and amusement, lol.

Ryustorm, Damn straight! Fictional characters can remind many of others in real life, it has happened countless of times. In media, sometimes I go "Damn, this character reminds me of so and so." Tom's old friend, may or not committed suicide, I have vaguely hinted the latter. The pocky make out thing was something I was trying to go for, but I felt it wouldn't match with Yuri's timidity. It would be better suited to someone more playful than her. And my favorite is the chocolate dip, and I have always loved it. Damn, this wants to me go down the 99 cents store just to buy one... I appreciate that you enjoy my fic, dude. I hope that you stick around until the end.

AydenK, Beach day will be interesting indeed. Lots of "fun" scenes will happen.

sbg1218, Yep! It was a reference to Woods from Black Ops 2. It is one of my most memorable lines from him. Along with "Sand, sand, and more fucking sand." And it is thuday. God. (Thursday) Thanks for review.

TitanSolracar, It is a good change of pace learning from Tom's POV. I do agree on that.

The boys are reading fanfiction inside a fanfiction, and best of all it's a lemon! I remember a year ago, my friends decided to read a lemon about jeff the killer x reader. And might I say, that line was placed in here too. We couldn't even take the fic seriously at that point. And do you know where I got the "You are getting too close, shamus!" thing?

Natsuki and Val are going to have a... "fun" time. But no, "happy endings" okay? They are going continue where they left off.

And on your side-note, well... If you are really into a certain fandom, then I guess it is normal for you to do such a thing. And Fortnite? I was getting crazy kills with the hand cannon! I couldn't believe that it was a pocket hunting rifle, without the bullet delay! It's so satisfying to use!

go study for your ap

Tsudzukete, Well if you are going to go the effort on refreshing the page for my fic and others, you might as well follow em, lol. But if you don't want to, that's your choice. You know, give it that sense of refreshment on getting timing right for an update... It's indescribable feeling, really.

Well, it is meant to be confusing, really. I leave out a lot of details and such to make sure that readers have to think critically and collectively to understand some plot details.

And yeah, Yuri being a bit out of a character is a bit justified imo, since she wasn't given the chance to actually be a child back in the day. Some of that childish ambition is leaking through to the new and happier Yuri.

Well... Plot armor. Moving on.

Nah, I'm kidding. I should mention that Val is also hazily aware of what happened in the movie reset. And the fact that they were talking calmly also provided for a weak reaction, imo.

Well, a Natsuki confession already happened. It's a more of a fluff chapter with a bit of Sayori fluff as well.

Remember, Natsuki now fully trusts Val. So she will believe in anything Val says, well to an extent. Lying to her about that, was a useful perk to utilize, you know?

Beach chapter is going to happen! I brought it up during the sleepover chapters.

And thanks for the congrats on 100 favorites!

With that being said, I would like to thank you all for 100 favorites! I never thought I would reach such a number! Now, can we reform the Ottoman Empire?

Sorry. I won't do that again.

Anyway, that's all for now. See in the next chapter.

 **Warning! Sexual content is present in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

I watched helplessly as I saw Yuri walk to her seat.

 _I know what's going to happen next._

 _Oh man! I am so screwed!_

When Yuri was well out of our voice range, Natsuki cleared her throat.

"So." She started, a prelude to her rage.

I could only look to with complete fear, now knowing that I was done for.

"What happened in the closet, Val? What took so long?" She coolly asked, unexpectedly.

I gawked at her, surprised that she didn't yell at me.

 _Hmm..._

 _The passive-aggressive strategy..._

 _That's a scary strategy to use._

 _And it's working pretty damn nicely!_

 _Shit!_

 _What should I say?_

 _I can't say that we made out..._

 _Natsuki's bound to demolish something, if I said that to her._

"HEY!" Gabe suddenly yelled from the other side of the classroom.

Me and Natsuki peered towards them, along with Sayori, Tom, and Yuri.

James was apparently the one who was being called out.

Gabe was strangely somewhat angry, towards him, as he glared at him with malice.

"You ate my beans, my dude?!" Gabe accused, sticking his finger out to James.

James arched an eyebrow, confused as to what Gabe was saying.

"What? No, I didn't eat your beans! And first off, they aren't even beans! You said they were roasted-peas!" James defended, confused as to why he was being called out.

"Then who ate my beans?!" Gabe frenziedly yelled.

His gaze found his way towards me.

He walked towards me and Natsuki.

"Val, you eat my beans?!" He accused.

I felt my head get recoiled from the question.

"No! What are you even talking about?! I didn't even know you had beans in the first place!" I also defended, weirded out as to why Gabe would bring roasted-peas as a snack.

Tom was snickering from the exchange and the scene Gabe was making.

"Haha, this guy is eating beans!" Tom called out, laughing at Gabe's choice of snacks.

James and I joined Tom's laughter, knowing what he was referencing to.

Yuri and Natsuki both had a look of bafflement, unsure what was really happening.

Sayori was behind Tom, looking away from the scene, as if she was occupied with something else.

"It-It's not beans! It's roasted-peas, alright?!" Gabe corrected. "Now! Somebody ate my beans, I checked that it was full before coming here!" He stated, as walked to his seat and pulled out a small jar of roasted-peas from his bag.

We eyed-rolled his mistake.

We heard a crunching noise being emitted being Tom.

We stayed silent and observed who was eating right now.

"Mmm! These peas are delicious!"

 _Sayori._

Sayori swallowed the peas and opened her hand. She dropped the small peas into her opened mouth, letting the peas fall inside.

Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Sayori, you ate my beans?" He asked, confused as to why Sayori would do such a thing.

She stopped munching, her cheeks being full. She looked identical to a chipmunk.

"Hmm? Nwo! I dwidn't! Twom gwayve me swome!" Sayori replied, still chewing on the peas.

Everyone focused their gaze on the now nervous Tom.

"Heheh..."

"YOU TOOK MY BEANS?!" Gabe yelled, slightly annoyed that Tom would do such a thing.

Tom toughened up, and looked at Gabe with a cunning expression on his face.

"Hey! It was payback from taking some chocolates from my bag! Don't think I didn't see that!"

Everyone now focused their gaze on the now guilty Gabe.

"Shit..." He muttered, knowing he violated the unspoken "law".

Tom sighed.

"Hey... At least next time, just ask dude. I don't mind." Tom assured.

Gabe brightened up from that.

"Aight! But not I'm going to revive you when you go down, though. I really wanted to eat my beans." Gabe assertively stated.

The girls didn't understand the context of what we were talking about, but us boys did.

And we had a good chuckle from it.

With that, everyone now looked away, minding their own business.

With the scene now done, Natsuki turned to me.

"Anyway, what happened, Val? What happened in there?" She calmly asked.

 _Oh shit..._

"Um... W-We... just read our book and had some tea." I admitted, not saying the whole truth.

Natsuki wasn't convinced however.

"Oh, really? I have a feeling that you did something with Yuri. Something... **questionable**." She asked.

I took a hard look at her eyes.

For some reason, they were darker.

They weren't the usual light shade of pink.

 _Questionable?_

 _Argh! It looks like she isn't going to stop, is she?_

 _Damn it!_

 _What do I say?!_

"No! We... weren't doing anything questionable, Natsuki." I lied.

 _I feel horrible lying to her..._

 _But I don't want to risk anything._

Her posture loosened up considerably, showing that she fell for my ruse.

But some of the tensity from her posture still remained, showing that she had more questions to interrogate me with.

"Okay... Since you weren't doing anything questionable with, Yuri..." She reasoned, somewhat accepting my answer. "Then why were you two sitting in the closet room? Why didn't you sit in the classroom? You know..."

Natsuki glared directly at me, her dark, but hot pink eyes penetrated me.

 _I can feel the heat from her glare..._

"So... I can see you..." She uttered.

 _Wow..._

 _Even if I spent time with Yuri..._

 _Natsuki still wants and cares for me._

 _From the looks of it..._

 _A bit too much...?_

 _It's giving me the same vibes from how Yuri looks at with "those" eyes..._

 _Whatever._

 _This is such a mess..._

I sighed, knowing that there was no way out.

"Nat, the reason why Yuri wanted to sit in that room is because of her..."

I gulped, unsure of what to say.

"Well, because she was having back problems..." I admitted.

Natsuki changed her expression from irritation to a look of confusion.

Her body language showed that she giving signs of worry.

"Back problems? What's wrong with her back?" She asked, honestly confused as to why Yuri had those problems.

"Uh..." I uttered, unsure of how I was to follow up.

I scratched the side of my temple to find a mild and honest answer.

My thinking raised Natsuki's ire.

"Val! Do you know or you don't?!" Natsuki anxiously yelled, worried for Yuri.

"I do know! It's just that it is a bit embarrassing to say..." I sheepishly explained.

"Oh..." She muttered, looking down at me.

Natsuki then peaked her head up and looked at me, addled.

All of a sudden, she tensed up and gritted her teeth.

Natsuki flushed and balled her fist.

"Argh! Stop confusing me! All you are doing is just dancing around the question!" She yelled, punching my arm in anger.

As usual, most of the pain was deflected onto her.

"Ow!"

And as usual, I would check her hand for any bruises and bumps.

"Oh my gosh! Natsuki are you alright?!" I said through force-of-habit, scanning her hand for any damages.

She pulls her hand away from me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She assertively said rubbing her hand.

"Oh." I let out, relieved that she was probably fine.

Natsuki then adopts a curious look.

"I know I asked this before, but..."

She sticks out a finger and pokes my arm.

Her poke made my arm shiver.

"What's this made of...?" She asked, intrigued of my arm.

"It's made out of meat, or muscle or whatever. Going to the gym since sophomore year... does have it's benefits." I simply replied, modestly proud of my work.

"Huh..." Was all Natsuki muttered.

She continued to poke my arm.

 _Okay. That's enough._

I block my arm, giving signals that I didn't want to be poke anymore.

But she didn't receive those signals.

Natsuki continued to poke my arm through any exposed areas, much to my chagrin.

I decided that I grab her intruding finger.

"Stop that!" I said, annoyed from her pokes.

Natsuki's expression did not change at all.

And that didn't even stop her however, as she continued to poke with her free hand.

"Huh... This is pretty fun to poke at!" Natsuki complimented.

Her pokes starts to transit towards jabs, as the pokes were now more forceful.

"Poke! Poke! Poke!" Natsuki repeated chanted, while jabbing onto my arm.

She then giggled from how fun it was to jab onto it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow... Okay, stop it...-" I reached for other finger with my free hand, only for her dodge it and continue to jab my arm.

"Ow! Nat! It's starting to hurt!" I reasoned.

"Hmm... This arm reminds me of something else..." She thought out aloud.

 _What's that something else?_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her other hand, finally putting a stop her small rampage of pokes.

Natsuki gave small pout.

"Heeeey! I was poking that!" She bemoaned, displeased from the abrupt end.

 _Huh... Why does this remind me of the time where she poked my-_

"Vaaal! Let goo! I want to poke you!" She playfully demanded.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _If she being playful, does that mean..._

I focused my gaze to her eyes.

Natsuki's eyes were a darker shade, just like the time where we confessed...

 _Oh no!_

 _She's turned on!_

 _What even turned her on?!_

 _Shit!_

 _I have to end this quick!_

"No! Stop with the poking! It's getting annoying!" I justified, hoping that it would end her state.

Natsuki gave an unsettled grunt.

"Fine... I'll stop." She begrudging agreed.

I let out a sigh, relieved she stopped.

I took another look at her eyes.

 _They still haven't changed color..._

 _That's not good._

I saw Natsuki arch her eyebrows, as if in deep thought.

"Hmm..." She pondered.

She stopped curving her eyebrows and came to a consensus.

"Okay! If I can't poke your arm..."

I had a feeling that she would pull something off.

"Does that mean I can poke your...-"

I felt my eyes widen.

"No! You can't! Gosh, don't you have any sense of decency?" I interrupted, knowing full well what she was going to say.

Her dark shade of pink turned brighter, now being filled with offense.

"What?! I do have a sense of decency!" She defended.

I scoffed at her, causing her to grit her teeth.

 _Good... She's back to normal._

 _Never did I think that repeated jabs would turn on Natsuki._

 _Maybe I might be wrong._

"I'm the very example of femininity!" She further backed.

I continued to scoff at her.

"Pff... Really? What were you going to say? What did you want to poke, Na-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted, blushing a deep red.

Natsuki looked as if she was blushing in embarrassment.

I stared at her in amusement, only to smirk.

I decided to toy with her.

"Poke my-"

"Rrrgh! Shut up! Shut up! I didn't say anything like that! I'm not a bad girl! And you don't have any evidence!" She pointed out, desperate that I wouldn't counter.

I eyed her funnily, unsure of what to say next.

Natsuki's strange logic was starting to get to me, and I was also starting to accept it.

 _Might as well accept it, I guess._

"Oookay... fine. You didn't say anything like that, Natsuki. I'm sorry." I apologized, knowing that she had no way to back her claims.

Her red face cleared up and she beamed at me, putting her hands on her hips authoratively.

"That's more like it! Haha!"

I simply shrugged from her recovery.

"Anyway, what do you mean it's embarrassing to say?"

I perplexedly stared at her.

"What?" I asked, not knowing the context of her question.

Natsuki gave a sound of small irritation.

"Yuri's back problem, you moron!" She replied.

 _Aw crap._

"Oh that...? Well... The thing is..." I went on.

She sighed.

"Val, can you stop stalling? The only reason I'm asking you this, is because I don't want Yuri to be embarrassed if I ask her instead..." She pointed out.

 _Oh._

 _Might as well get it over with._

"And besides..."

Natsuki looked up to me with a smile.

"I trust you, Val."

And that, made me smile too.

I couldn't help but feel silly or jittery inside.

"Alright, then." I agreed, knowing the severity of the issue at hand.

I took a deep breath and looked at her with confidence.

Natsuki's eyes showed signs of worry.

Worry that her friend was dealing with an seemingly malignant health problem.

But also, they showed signs of warmth.

Warm eyes, being happy and energetic around me.

 _She really does like me a lot..._

"Okay." I finally said, starting off my explanation.

"The reason why Yuri has back problems, is because of her breasts." I simply said, wishing not to elaborate on the embarrassing context.

Natsuki, unfortunately didn't catch on to what I was saying.

She looked mortified.

She had a mixed expression of jealousy and anger. All of which was a far cry to what it was a few moments ago.

Instead of worry, there was poisonous jealousy.

Instead of warmth, there was searing rage.

But worst of all, she looked...

 _Betrayed._

"Y-You... like her boobs...?" She muttered to an almost inaudible tone.

She reared her head away from me, her face somewhat obscured by her hair.

 _I could see tears in the corner of her eyes..._

 _What's wrong with me!_

 _Why do I always do this!_

 _I should have learned by now!_

 _I swear! Is this a fanfiction where I always fuck up somehow?!_

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that, Natsuki! I meant that because of her breasts are so big and heavy, it causes her tension on her back! That's why she has back pains!" I hurriedly explained to the hurt Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't respond.

She didn't even look up.

"So, it's because her boobs are big... And you like them, don't you...?" She quietly said.

 _Why is thinking of this now?_

 _What caused her to think that?_

 _Didn't I say I like her body?_

 _Either way, I don't want to create a scene in front of everyone._

 _..._

 _We have to move._

Noticing the manga issue she left on the table, I picked it up and grabbed her hand.

Natsuki didn't say a word as we walked away from our spot.

I led her into the closet room, making sure we can be alone.

The closet still had the tea-cups from a while ago.

I placed the manga issue right beside them.

I then grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders and attempted to view her face.

Her hair was obstructing the view.

"Natsuki, why are you sad?" I calmly asked, hoping that she would release.

She didn't respond.

"Natsuki." I called again.

No response.

 _Damn it!_

I pulled her chin up to face her.

For a split-second I can see tears streaking her cheeks, before I saw her eyes flutter shut and somehow draw closer to me.

I felt my eyes widen at what was going on.

I felt Natsuki's lips on mine.

 _God..._

 _Sugary goodness..._

I start to kiss back, closing my eyes and grabbing her hips.

I pinned Natsuki to the wall, and let the sensation wash over us.

I then realized what the feeling was for this kiss.

She was desperate.

Natsuki was desperate.

Her kiss was desperate.

Her tongue was desperate.

She was desperate to keep me.

I decided to pull her away from me.

Natsuki had a trail of saliva down her chin, signifying that she was indeed...

 _Desperate._

She was looking at me, unsure of what her next move would be.

It was as if she was acting all out of instinct.

"V-Val..." She finally let out.

 _Any words from her is good news._

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, completely stoic on her words.

 _No..._

 _How did she know?!_

"Wh-What do you mean?" I meekly asked back, hoping that she didn't mean what she said.

"Yuri and you..." Her voice now wavering from the sudden revelation. "I know that you did a lot more than just read..." Natsuki replied, looking away from me.

I followed her gaze and found out she was looking at the tea cups on the floor, still full to the brim.

 _Oh no..._

 _She does know..._

 _I fucked up!_

 _Damn it!_

Natsuki started to rub her eyes, as if she was trying to stop the tears from falling.

 _Why did I fall in love with... all three of these girls?_

 _What's wrong with me?!_

Natsuki started shaking, burdening her eyes with her palms.

She started to sob audibly.

"Why did you lie to me?!" She wailed, completely crestfallen from the revelation.

I froze in place, completely uncertain of my next moves were going to be.

She continued to bawl.

I knew that being calm and collected was the only way I could get through this.

"Natsuki. Listen to me." I reached out for her.

She somehow knew I reaching for her and retaliated by smacking my hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, tears still trailing her red cheeks.

I flinched from her aggressiveness.

Slowly, her crestfallen expression turned to a malicious rage, all directed towards me.

 _And I don't blame her._

"I KNEW IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She cried, pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"No! I do love you, Natsuki! What are you talking about?!" I desperately defended.

"NO, YOU DON'T! YOU LIKE GIRLS WITH BIGGER TITS THAN ME!"

"No! That isn't the case! I do love you! I swear, with all my heart!"

Natsuki scowled at me, unwilling to accept my pleas.

With a horrifying cry, she then charged at me with terrifying speeds, intent on harming me.

I stood there motionless, as she delivered a flurry of punches and kicks, all giving me the justice I deserve.

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

I felt my body starting to ache from the pain Natsuki was giving me.

It was begging me to make a move already.

 _Am I going to let wash her anger on me?_

 _Let me her punching bag to vent on?!_

 _No! I going to tell her right now!_

 _I'll do anything to make her happy again!_

She pulled her arm to deliver another devastating punch but I grabbed it.

Natsuki was surprised that I responded.

I gently, but surely pushed her against a wall.

I grabbed her wrists and pinned it, as they no longer were fighting.

However, her legs still gave up a fight, so I pressed my knees against her thighs. This halted her ensuring assault, at the cost of my crotch against hers.

But that didn't matter now.

She snarled, growled, roared at me. All in an effort to release her anger towards me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Okay. Here goes._

I opened them again, now realizing the pain Natsuki brought me.

I wince a little, before gaining my composure again.

"Natsuki. Just listen to m-"

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU MAN-SLUT!"

"Natsuki, please! Just-"

"JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A DICK, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO ALL THAT!"

"Natsuki!"

"I WOULDN'T HESISTATE TO-"

Her constant yelling got the better of me.

I was going to yell but instead, I used my own anger to reinforce my voice.

"Let. Me. Explain." I slowly and harshly said, with a hint of rage.

She didn't flinch.

Natsuki's pink eyes still held rage inside them.

Instead, she only glared and bared her teeth at me.

 _She is giving one last chance to explain myself._

 _And I intend to make the most of out of it._

"Okay... Natsuki. I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told what really happened." I stated, guilty of lying to her.

She gave me a look of disbelief.

"No, you aren't sorry." She spoke, her voice now a scary calm. "You loved every minute of it."

Her voice turned darker.

"I'm pretty sure that both of you had sex in here. It explains a lot, actually."

I gritted my teeth, impatient with her jumping into conclusions.

"That isn't what we did! I swear! I would never do such a thing!"

Her eyes showed how vexed she was.

"You swear? I don't believe you!"

Natsuki's lips started quiver again.

"I don't..."

She closed her eyes and reared her head away from me.

Tears started leak her eyes again.

"I don't believe you!" She sobbed.

I hung my head in shame, knowing this would be a difficult situation to get out of.

I sighed heavily, stressed from the situation that we were placed in.

"Natsuki. I will promise this to you..."

She turned her head upwards and wailed, completely blotting out my offer.

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE! MY HEART HURTS FROM ALL THE PAIN!" She wailed.

 _So..._

 _This is what happens if I go for multiple girls at once, huh?_

 _Telling them that I love them..._

 _What a mistake._

 _I wish I could just die._

 _I hate myself._

 _I should've stayed away from them._

 _I should've kept true to my word._

 _I should stay as a bachelor._

 _A lonely, fucking loser._

 _But, I should just fix this._

 _Other wise, I won't be able to live with myself._

I had no choice but to bring her head downwards.

I released her wrists and quickly brought them to her cheeks, caressing them.

She continued to yowl, expressing her pain through her hurt cries.

I moved my head closer, our faces barely a inch apart.

She stopped crying and redirected her attention to me.

Her eyes looked at me.

They showed pain, misery, and desperation.

She was tired of fighting.

I took the chance to do what was right.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for lying to you." I whispered.

I moved closer to her, our noses barely touching.

Her pink eyes widened from the space I gave to her.

"I'm sorry for betraying you, Natsuki."

I pressed against her lips softly, wanting to make this kiss the most lightest and kindest it can be.

 _This is it._

I felt my eyes burn as we cherished our last kiss.

We didn't want to release our lips.

We wished that this moment can last a bit longer.

But our biological needs came first.

We pulled away, breathing heavily.

Despite all the joy I was feeling from kissing a sweet girl like Natsuki...

I couldn't help but feel hatred for myself.

Hatred that I let myself get caught up with Monika and Yuri.

Hatred that I fell for the both of them.

Hatred that I hurt Natsuki.

The tears I was holding all these years, started to free-fall.

I didn't care about the roles of society.

Where a man can't cry.

Where a man can't mope about his troubles.

Where a man can't express themselves.

 _I don't care anymore._

"I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out, before releasing her.

I let the tears, I was holding run against my cheeks.

I made my towards the door, guilt driving my actions.

 _I can't love anyone anymore._

 _I made a huge mistake._

 _And now I have to deal with it._

I felt my hand touch the handle.

 _I will never forgive myself from hurting her._

 _And now..._

 _I'm going be alone..._

 _Forever._

"Val..."

She called out to me.

Natsuki called out to me.

I turned to her, ashamed to not look at her.

I wanted her to deliver the final blow to me.

I wanted her to say it.

 _"I hate you."_

I wasn't ready for it.

I know I will never be.

It was now or never.

Natsuki shakily sighed.

"I forgive you..."

My eyes widened.

 _I must of misheard her..._

 _There's no way she said that..._

She understood my confusion.

She sighed again.

"I forgive you, for whatever you did with Yuri, Val..." She finally relented, exhaling her stress out.

 _She forgave me..._

 _But I don't deserve it._

 _A girl like her should keep a grudge towards a person like me._

"Don't." I simply said.

This shocked her.

"Wh-What?" She uttered, surprised from my reply.

"Don't forgive me, I don't deserve it." I said, looking away from her.

"V-Val... Don't do this to yourself... It's okay, I-"

"No! I should, damn it! I kissed Yuri, Natsuki! I kissed her! And I liked it!"

Natsuki's eyes widened from my confession.

"See! I'm a horrible human being! You know what I told Yuri some time ago?! I told her that I loved her! I love her too, damn it!"

Natsuki gasped from my response, covering her mouth in shock.

"That's why you shouldn't forgive me! I am a man with issues! I told Yuri I loved her, knowing that I love you too!"

Natsuki didn't adjust her position. Rather, she had a indescribable expression on her face.

"That's right, Natsuki. I love Yuri, Monika, and you! All at the same time! What is wrong with me?!"

I clutched my head in stress and anger.

 _What really **is** wrong with me?_

Natsuki slowly walked up to me, and pulled my hands down from my head.

"Val... Did you just say, that you love Yuri and Monika? And... also me?" She calmly asked.

"Yeah. I love them! And I love you too! I-I don't even know anymore!" I yelled in pure frustration.

She rubbed my back.

"Val. If you still love me, that means that I will always love you back. Please stop beating yourself up..."

I looked at her.

"Then what do you even like about me? Why would you love a person that betrayed you?" I harshly asked, hoping that I wouldn't receive an answer.

Her small hands landed on my cheeks, a reminisce of what we did earlier.

Her pink eyes were warm and energetic once more.

Instead of irritation...

It was warmth.

"Valkyrie, look. You are a kind and caring man. You always want to make everyone happy in the best way possible. You always want to see everyone with a smile on their face. Hell, I haven't seen Yuri so sociable or happy before you came! Now Monika has this extra bounce to her step and is constantly daydreaming... And me? You're only boy who stood up to me and actually wanted to talk to me! I can talk to you about almost everything, and you don't judge! You actually understand how I feel! I don't feel annoyed or cold towards people because of you Val. You are just a really nice guy, Val! A guy... Well..."

She blushed.

"A guy that I love." Natsuki calmly declared, proud of her speech.

The tears stopped flowing down my cheeks.

I was happy that she still loved me.

And I was certain that I loved her.

I smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you, Natsuki. Even if I have deal with your problems." I jokingly thanked.

In response, she punched my arm.

"Your welcom-"

I let out a sharp hiss from the pain of her punch.

"Argh!"

This woke her up.

"Aah! Val, sorry about that! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" She apologized, worried for my wellbeing.

"Nah... I'm fine. It'll go away." I reassured.

"Are you sure, Val? Let me take a look-"

"No, don't worry, Nat! I'm fine!" I interrupted.

"Val, if you are worried that I would get a little..." She looked away from me and coughed.

"A little **playful**..."

She looked at me again with a pink tinge on her cheeks. "That won't happen! I just want to see if anything is bruised or broken!" She adamantly stated.

"No, really, Nat. I'll be just fine." I reassured.

She sighed, knowing that I wouldn't budge... literally.

"Okay... I'm just saying..."

Natsuki looked up at me.

"Also, I'm sorry for giving you a beating... I just let my emotions get the better of me..." She meekly apologized.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's fine, my dear." I suavely reassured.

She smirked.

"Oooh... 'my dear', huh? You're just a romantic, Val." She stated.

"Hah. That I am. To be Frank, I never thought I would be so... romantic..." I vocalized my thoughts.

I placed a hand on my chin, thinking.

"Everything I do... It feels as if it was, well... right! It's almost as if my genetics determine every action I do! I never acted like this to any girl that I don't see as more..."

"You know... I actually thought that you would be the type of guy to try into get a girl's pants." She admitted, curling her pink twin-tails.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, electing a sharp hiss. "Aagh... Crap..."

"Val, are you sure you're fine?" Natsuki asked, placing her delicate touch on my chest.

 _Her touch makes me feel... ticklish and stronger..._

"I'm fine, Nat. This will all go away, I'm sure of it." I reassured.

She frowned.

"Even if you say you are okay, that doesn't mean I will be worried about you. Gosh, what kind of girl would just beat a guy like you?" She rhetorically stated.

I shrugged.

"I dunno, some girl that has a name that starts with a N and ends with a suki." I nonchalantly pointed out.

"Hey! I said I'm sorry! Don't make me feel more guilty about it!" She begged.

She then curved her lips to a smirk.

"Or else, I will cry. And this time, a lot louder." Natsuki grinned.

 _Even if she constricts me to a spot, her toothy smile makes me feel alive._

 _I really want to see her to do that a lot more often..._

"Alright, alright! Don't pull a Monika on me!" I begged.

Her grinning turned to an expression of confusion.

"A what? A Monika? What the heck is 'Pulling a Monika'?" She asked, puzzled from my use of her name.

I rubbed the back of my head in anxiety.

I ignored the pain the action was giving me.

 _I can't let Natsuki be more guilty of her actions..._

 _It's not her fault, really._

The least I gave out was a strained smile.

"Oh that? Pulling a Monika means that you would nit-pick certain things I would say and use them against me to your favor. Usually it would something like..."

I cleared my voice and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, Val! Do that again and you have to kiss me! Oooh! Val! Kiss me! Or else!" I mocked, using my head voice.

Natsuki was laughing at my exaggerated expression of Monika.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed, as she clutched her stomach, a far cry to how she was a couple minutes ago.

I too joined in the laughter, relishing in how accurate or inaccurate I sounded.

"Oh, God... That was hilarious... I haven't laughed that hard when you said mispronounced manga... Jeez."

"Hey! I still stand by my pronunciation of that word! Manga are mangoes!" I adamantly stated.

"Eh, whatever you say Val. I don't care at this point... Say... How did you even reach such high notes to mimic Monika?" She asked, impressed of my use of my head voice.

"Oh, I have taken chorus for more than four years. I actually like singing, so I tend to sing high notes on the male end." I explained.

"Wow... You can sing, Val?" She said in awe, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

I nodded.

"Yep. Hey... why are you staring at me like that?"

Natsuki looked as if she was going to burst.

"When we get to the mall, one of the first things I want to do is karaoke! I always wanted to sing my favorite song with a guy!" She yelled with a burst of energy.

"Aww... Karaoke? I don't like singing pop songs or whatever. I would rather sing songs that I know the lyrics and notes to..."

Natsuki seemed to ignored whatever I said.

"Ooh! Can you also dance too?!" She asked.

"Dance?" I rhetorically asked.

 _Where did dancing come from?_

"Mhm! Can you? Can you? Can you?!" She repeated with a bright smile.

I was slightly annoyed by her chanting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can! Kind of... Jesus, Nat... Why are you so eager for me to dance?" I asked, puzzled from her enthusiasm.

"Ah! Well, I always wanted to have slow dance with a guy too!" She stated.

"S-Slow dance?"

My mind rushed to middle school prom.

Whenever I thought of it, I would get irritated, no matter the context of the present time.

 _But now? I don't feel angry at all!_

 _Why's that?_

"Yep! I watched so many rom-coms to want that!"

She sighed happily.

"Haah... It's so romantic..." She muttered, looking dreamily at me.

"Well... It actually does sound romantic. You are right... It's pretty cute that you are into romance, Nat." I stated.

She giggled and beamed her shining smile.

"I know it is! I like cute things!"

...

"Hey, Val."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm cute?" She asked, out of blue, looking eager for my input.

Without doubt, I said.

"Yes Natsuki, you are the most cutest girl I have met." I replied, content with my answer.

Natsuki started to shake uncontrollably and was biting her lips. It looked as if she was trying to contain something...

"AAAAHHH!" She squealed.

I could've sworn I went deaf for a second.

"Aargh! Natsuki, what was that for?!" I asked, hurt from her squeal.

Natsuki was jumping in place, overcome with joy.

"Sorry, Val! I just couldn't control myself there! It makes me so happy that a guy thinks I'm the cutest girl in the world! Eeek!"

I found myself smiling, despite the pain and ringing from my ears.

"Jeez Nat, Yuri did the same thing to, you know..."

All of a sudden, she stopped jumping.

 _Shit!_

 _Why did I say that?!_

"Oh... What was her question?" Natsuki unexpectedly asked.

I was again caught off-guard from her new calm persona.

And I intended to use the most out of it.

"I-It was about her breasts..."

Natsuki simply eye-rolled.

"But she isn't the cutest... right?" She nervously asked. "Please say that I'm right!" She desperately followed up.

"What? No! You're the cutest girl, Natsuki! There's nothing changing that!"

She jumped again.

"Yay!"

 _I still can't help but think what will happen next..._

 _I just feel scared for whatever's about to happen..._

 _I need to ask her about what's going to happen to all of us..._

 _We need to deal with that..._

When she finished her act of joy, I cleared my throat.

"Natsuki... We should talk about... you know." I asked, hoping that she would catch on to what I'm saying.

She sighed.

"Alright. It's now or never, I guess." She agreed.

I nodded in approval, proud that she was taking a stand.

"So... I guess it looks like that competition is something that will stay..." She pondered.

"I guess..." I awkwardly said.

"You love them both, right?" She asked, somewhat harshly but in a tame manner.

I nodded.

"Yeah... I do." I guiltily admitted.

"But you love me as well, right?" She followed up.

"Yes, I do. And I'm not lying about that..."

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm... I guess I have no choice but to agree on a harem for you..." She concluded.

 _Harem?_

"A... Harem? What's that?"

She looked at me, dumbfounded from me not knowing that.

"Seriously? You don't know what a harem means?"

"Yeah..." I meekly replied.

She sighed.

"Alright. A harem is where a bunch of girls agree to share a guy."

My eyes widened at the prospect of this.

"Uh oh..."

Natsuki eyed me strangely.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's what a harem is...? But I'm not into that kind of stuff!"

"Well, you said that you loved all of us, and I'm pretty sure we love you back! Also, I have feeling that we aren't going to pass up a guy like you... So... The most logical thing to do is for you to have an harem!" She concluded.

I sighed.

"Alright you know what...? Maybe we should talk this over with all the girls instead... I'm still feeling a bit iffy about that."

She nodded solemnly.

"That's understandable, I guess..."

I let of a breath of relief.

"Phew. Now, what do you want to do, Nat?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with her.

My stomach rumbled.

"Grr..." I snarled, as my stomach painfully cried for food.

"Val, are you hungry?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ah! Sorry about that! I haven't ate anything since breakfast... So yeah, I am."

She smiled.

"Well I have good news for ya! I made some ice cream for you!" She beamed.

I felt my jaw drop at the prospect of food.

"R-Really?!" I asked in disbelief.

 _A girl that made dessert for me?!_

 _Awesome!_

Natsuki grinned, proud of her culinary skills.

"Mhm! I put the ice-cream in the fridge, just so it can be perfect!" She stated, walking up to a inconspicuous machine in the corner of the room.

She pressed a button on the machine, and it opened up.

Inside the fridge was a small plastic container that was filled to the brim with ice cream.

She pulled out the container and closed the fridge, walking back to me with the ice cream behind her back.

"Are you want some ice cream, Vaaal?" She playfully asked.

I focused solely on the ice cream, desperate for some.

"Oh yeah! Give me that!" I demanded as I reached for the ice cream behind her.

Despite our height difference, Natsuki made sure to keep the container away from my grasp.

She gracefully swayed and dodged each grab I did.

And it was making me frustrated.

"Aw, c'mon! Why won't you give me some ice cream, Nat? I'm hungry!" I moaned, wanting ice cream.

"So..." She brought the container in front of her chest. "You want this ice cream? This creamy, sweet, chocolatey-cookie covered ice cream with a cherry on-top?" She described.

"Yes... Yes... YES...! COME TO PAPA!" I charged towards her, in a last-ditch effort to get the ice cream.

Natsuki artfully dodged my charge, landing me straight to the ground.

"Oof!" I grunted, as I felt the impact of the landing.

Natsuki laughed.

"Hahahaha!" She cackled, while holding her stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Gosh! That was just amazing!" She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Awww! Don't be like that Natty! I just want some ice cream!" I begged, propping myself with my elbows.

She raised an eyebrow from her new name.

"Natty? That reminds me of 'nutty'. And I hate peanuts, walnuts, cashews, almonds and stuff. Ew." She cringed.

"Don't call me that again... Just... Eugh..." She shivered.

I eyed her hatred for nuts.

"Well. I love peanuts! How come you don't like them? Huh?" I asked, being a bit critical of her dislike of it.

She shivered.

"First off! It leaves a really weird taste at the back of my mouth, just eugh! Secondly, I hate the texture of it. It's just isn't the same as ice cream's! And thirdly, I have a small allergic reaction to it..." She explained.

"Oh..." I uttered, taking into consideration of what she said.

Natsuki took the chance and walked up to me.

I was still thinking on what to say to that, until suddenly...

Natsuki sat on my stomach.

She pushed me down and leaned onto me.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking up to her a grinning Natsuki.

She giggled devilishly.

"Hehe! Finally! This was the position I was waiting for all this time! I needed to find a way to put you down."

She looked at me with pure mischief.

"And luck would have it, you got yourself down!" She explained.

 _What's her plan?_

 _Why is so jittery about this?_

 _Why do I get the feeling that something lusty is about to happen?_

 _Why am I asking all this?_

I tried to dissuade her from doing whatever she may be doing.

"Um... Okay... Can I eat the ice-"

"No! You aren't going anywhere near the ice cream until you make out with me!"

I raised both my eyebrows and widened my eyes.

"Y-You want to make out with me? R-Right now? Right when I am down?" I nervously asked.

Natsuki leaned in further, her body now touching mine.

She reached up to my ear.

"Yes, right now Val. I want you to make me feel **alive**." She huskily whispered.

"Uh... Uh... No sex, right?!" I asked, now scared of Natsuki's advances.

She pulled away, apparently in disgust of what I said.

"Eww! No! Why would I want to have sex with you?" She rationalized.

Natsuki then flaired up to scarlet red.

She looked away.

"I mean... When I'm ready, I guess." She nervously explained, embarrassed to answering such a question

I propped myself on my elbows.

"Sorry for asking that, Natsuki. I understand, but..."

I looked at her jokingly.

"If we have decide to have sex, we might as well do it after marriage!" I advocated, proud my beliefs.

She rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, Val. You're such a buzzkill. I never thought you would be such a prude." She stated, slightly annoyed from my beliefs.

"Eh. What can I say? I'm a good boy!" I proudly declared.

Her annoyed look disappeared in an instant. In it's place was a grin.

"Really? Let's see if you are one, after we make out! Grab my hips, Val! Grab them like no tomorrow!"

I stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

Natsuki looked confused from my reluctance to anything.

"Whaaat? Why aren't you moving? Why aren't you doing anything?" She asked with annoyance.

"After we make out, then can I have the ice cream?" I childishly asked.

She gave a annoyed grunt.

"Argh! Yes! Once we are done making out, you can have the ice cream!"

I smiled idiotically.

"Yay!" I cheered.

She sighed.

"You're such a kid sometimes, Val." She said, finally leaning for the kiss.

Our lips joined once more.

I wrapped my arms around her back.

She wrapped her arms around my head, allowing us to intensify the kiss.

As usual, her lips tasted like sugar.

And I enjoyed it.

I felt my heart thump uncontrollably as our lips continued to melt on each other.

We slowly became aroused, our kissing becoming more and more sloppy and hungry.

Natsuki was keeping herself under control, while I was losing myself and constantly pushing down any incentives to go for more.

I wanted to intertwine her tongue with mine, finally experience the full kiss in it's entirety.

We parted for air.

We breathed heavily, desperate to continue our session.

We locked onto each other, our eyes were filled with lust and unease, ready to take it to the next level.

 **"Touch me."** Natsuki simply asked.

I complied.

My arms moved away from her back and moved lower.

I was nearing her butt.

My eyes asked if she was absolutely sure that she wanted this.

And her eyes obviously said yes.

I planted my hands onto her soft and bubbly butt, marveling at how soft it was.

 **"Oooh! Yes!"** She moaned, enjoying my touch.

I growled and rammed my lips onto hers.

Her grip on my head grew tighter as my hands played with her butt.

She lowered herself more and more onto my crotch.

Disappointingly, I found out that her tongue stayed mildly tame.

Mine didn't.

My tongue licked her lips, begging entry to attack hers.

She understood the urgency of my tongue's business and opened way.

Her tongue attacked with ferocity that I couldn't keep up.

She took the mantle of as an attacker and rushed towards my tongue.

My tongue stayed dormant, letting his attacker wrap around and push against him.

Slowly, she started to lose steam, as her tongue finally were losing their vigor and strength.

I took the chance and wrap around her tongue.

Combined with the fondling of her butt and the intense, passionate kiss we were sharing...

Natsuki pulled away from our kiss and moaned in pure ecstasy.

 **"Aaaah!"**

Her moan made my heart jump-start.

It gave my hands the courage to press her down onto my crotch.

I let her grind on it, her plump butt causing me to desperately rub it against her.

Natsuki's breathing became heavy and uneasy, almost losing complete control of her thoughts.

She was growing more and more carnal from the contact we sharing.

And I had to admit, I was too.

 **"More, Val! More!"** She yelled, now bucking her hips in an effort to reach a inevitable climax.

I grabbed onto her butt, now fondling it with new-found intensity.

 **"Aaah! Val! I'm so close! I can feel it! Harder, Val! Aaa!"**

We were desperate for more, we could feel that this could go to next level.

But we realized a bit too late...

That we are in a public area.

We pulled away from each other, completely red and mortified from our own actions.

We couldn't believe that we went to such lengths to make out.

More importantly, we hoped that no one heard Natsuki's moans and my carnal and deep growls.

We stayed silent, observing if anyone was stomping outside.

 _Especially Monika._

But to our surprise, as minutes passed, no one came in to call us out.

We sighed heavily, glad as to no one apparently hearing our outburst.

The only thing audible was our respective heart-beats, all out of sync and out of control.

"So..." I started. "That was... fun." I simply stated, still red from what we did.

"Yeah... That was amazing. I still feel tingly inside..." Natsuki also stated, looking at the attractive floor.

It was unspoken that we were disappointed and heavily irritated that there were people here.

But at the same time, glad.

Our lust have not gotten the better of us, and there was a small portion of rationality left inside of us.

Natsuki gave an small and sorrowful moan.

"Awww! I wanted to do more!" She bemoaned.

I looked at her, a bit surprised as to what she just said.

"Nat, you do realize if we did more, that would be sex, right?"

She crawled towards me and sat right besides me.

She looked towards me, with an annoyed look.

But suddenly, her eyes lost their irritation.

"Yeah. I know... I just want my first time to be... special. Y'know? Something, romantic really... Like candles, slow music, a comfy bed..." She girlishly listed.

I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean, Nat. I actually want my first time to be like that too..." I agreed, being the romantic I am.

She sighed happily in thought.

"That would be so... romantic..."

"Yeah..."

A few seconds pass.

"So."

I look towards her.

"Can I have some ice cream now? I don't want to eat it when it's melted and stuff..." I meekly asked.

She giggled sweetly.

"Sure, Val. With one condition of course!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?! I just did a 'condition' for you!" I stated.

I smirked.

"Not to mention, that I did a really good job on it. Heheh..."

Natsuki's face flared up.

"Sh-Shut up! Just let me pull off a 'Monika' alright?!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing it was no use to talk her out of it.

"Fine, what are your demands?" I asked, picking up the container of ice cream and opening it.

She pulls it away from me, glaring at me in the process.

"My demands?" She asked rhetorically. "I demand that I feed you ice cream!" She declared.

I couldn't help but scoff at her.

"Yeah... That isn't happening. I'm not a baby, Nat." I reasoned, trying to reach for the ice cream again.

She gritted her teeth and kept the container away from me.

"Either, I feed you ice cream or I eat it! Your choice!" She demanded.

I shook my head at her proposition.

"Hah! Like you will ever feed me-"

I was cut off by a stomp on my foot, causing me to yelp in pain.

However, my yell was cut off by a metallic object in my mouth.

My lips instinctively closed shut as my tongue took an experimental lick on of the spoon.

"Mmm..." I moaned, closing my eyes and melting from the sheer sweet and divine taste of Natsuki's ice cream.

My tongue lapped up the ice cream on the spoon and curled on it, begging for more.

Natsuki pulled the spoon away from my mouth.

Her face had an odd color of pink and a small grin.

"So... How do you like it?" She asked, confident on knowing the answer.

I smiled, in awe of her skills.

"Delicious. Absolutely creamy and divine, Natsuki. This is the best ice cream I have ever had. The chocolate and cookie bits just give it the killer finisher it needed. I love it. I love it so much..."

She giggled.

"Hehe! Looks like I have competition! And... Thanks, Val. I really like it when you like my cooking skills..." She said, basking the light of my compliments.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "I want more!"

"Uh, uh, uh! What's the magic woorrrd?" She asked, a reminiscent of our tickle fight.

"Please!" I begged.

She complied as she took a spoonful of ice cream and brought it to my mouth.

Without any hesitance, I clasped my mouth over the spoon and moaned in enjoyment.

Natsuki had the most brightest smiles I have ever seen. She was enjoying it feeding me ice cream.

I enjoyed it too.

I opened my mouth to get a refill, now having a devious thought in my head.

She scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and took a bite.

"Mmm! You're right! This is amazing!"

I didn't call her out on not trying out her own work.

What I wanted to do was add a little "spice" to this activity.

As she chewed on the ice cream, I seized the opportunity to ram my lips into her.

She gave sounds of protest as I kissed her, confused and shocked as to why I would do such a thing.

My tongue begged entrance to her tongue once more.

She complied with great hesitance.

Once my tongue was inside, it got the ice cream she was enjoying and lapped it.

After getting some of the ice cream, I mashed my tongue against hers.

The contrasting temperatures of hot and cold added to the blissful feeling.

Her tongue gained confidence from what mine was doing and shared the ice cream between us.

The ice cream melted from the heat from both of our tongues, causing me exit.

A trail of saliva between us appeared.

We looked at each other with half-lidded eyes.

We were turned on again.

Until Natsuki got angry.

"Val! What the heck's your problem!" She yelled, angry from my actions.

I squinted from the close proximity of her yelling at me.

"Sorry! I really, really wanted to that! I didn't mean to!" I apologized, now embarrassed from what I did.

"Argh! Whatever. Just don't do it again without warning me..." She softened.

I nodded.

I grabbed the spoon and dug into the ice cream-

There was knocking on the door.

"Natsuki!" A voice yelled from the other side.

 _Monika!_

"Your time's up! It's my turn! Open up!" She demanded.

We hurriedly got up.

Natsuki put the ice cream and spoon away in the fridge, I cleaned up the tea cups still around us.

Once that I was done, I picked up the manga issue for the floor and took Natsuki's hand.

The knocking on the door grew more impatient.

"Ready?" I asked Natsuki.

She nodded with a bright smile.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

AN: I apologize for not uploading this chapter yesterday. I had multiple exams today that I really needed to study for, so I apologize for that. Now that the exams are done, the next review response will have the next release date for chapter 31. Now, on to reviews. I also apologize if this chapter is not up to par as the usual ones.

GummyBears, Yeah... I figured, since many have stated that I made that mistake, lol. I'm just gonna keep it there, just to tick people off, hehe.

Mark, Yeah! I got you! This day is dedicated to Natsuki! Well, kind of. I am planning on giving Yuri and Natsuki more screen time. Thanks for understanding, dude!

AydenK, Yep! Frank can be a really suave talker, you know?

Quill, Hey! If you are busy with other things, that's fine! I understand! People have lives and they choose how to live them as they see fit! I hope you enjoy your show!

P.S: Nice hashtags

Storm, Oh, I didn't know lol. Oh yeah! I've been getting so much better with Fortnite! I get at least 2 or more wins a day! Hell yeah!

Guardian, Yes sir!

The worst squat form is when they be having no straight back and having their ass out all the way. that's a no no.

Maybe, maybe. That may be tommy vercetti

LIKE AN ABSOLUTE MAD LAD MY LAD LIKE THAT INDEED

That her girl is just an unlockable dlc later in the story, it's probably tom toms girl

And oh god, I just imagined the taste of a protein shake that was sitting in a car all day. Stop

Frank does press x a lot. If you didn't notice xd

EAGLES ARE ON GROUND, jesus the black ops 2 side missions were so fucking fun and challenging.

For a second there, I read mister jones, then I saw master. I was like DAMN THATS A NICE REFERENCE YOU GOT THERE MAN

Yeah if they do that, they'll get swallowed in the void.

Frank be like tossing the lightsaber away when he said he is not going kill vader at rotj

hey you aren't hanging are you?

As always, I love your reviews. I have been finally letting myself chuckle at some parts of your reviews, and that is something I don't really do! Keep em up, my lad

P.S: Top of the day Grevious!

Ah obi wan me lad!

*Grevious takes out multiple beers*

Remiboi, Hey! I gotta admit, the apyr meme is my favorite so far. Especially since I have played New Vegas multiple fucking times!

Let's get started! I have to admit, this wasn't necessarily the way I wanted to reveal him, but I wanted to give the audience some reveals. Frank getting his friend out of his Hell is a one of the most important plot points in the story. I've planned this from the very start!

Yuri has some hidden demons in her, everyone knows that. Since she was forced to be an introvert when she was young. I wouldn't be surprised that she had some childish tendencies. This is all speculation, but given my experience on seeing how people change, I personally think this a Yuri that might very well may be realistic in my eyes, minus the thottish tendencies. And yes, the machine is causing all the girls to be more bold.

Actually, that's not the reason why. Remember the talk they had in lunch? The next chapter will contain the details of it. And you're right on that prediction on Yuri cutting again.

Yes. That is foreshadowing, I can't really say much more... Also, this Tom is not the same Tom in the mask...

Eh... I realized that a bit too late on the pockies. I meant to type yans yans, as you said but I kind of forgot and winged it lol. And remember! That talk, is coming to play a big role!

And yes, I would totally agree on how Monika would decide to live out her life, without Val of course!

As always, your reviews are spectacular! Thanks for the lengthy and awesome review!

Titansolracar, Apyr for some reason reminds me of a math function of something, I don't know why...

And 50v50 is fucking amazing and fun! There was this one john wick that was hiding underneath the land, by stairs! What he was next to the ocean and like was just hiding from the 30 people left on my team! Jesus Christ!

I was also into that shit, too when I was younger! Thanks for response!

Human Person, Yes. He has! That's going to appear in the next chapter. I have to admit, I had a little chuckle from your question.

Alright! That's all for now! Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Promises

AN: Hello everyone. I am assuming that for everyone school's a bitch, since I took 3 exams in a row last week. Some may be taking the state tests, regents, AP tests, or even college finals. For what it's worth, I hope that you eviscerate those tests! **Next chapter will be out Wednesday or Thursday.** Now! Onto the reviews.

Titan, Yeah, I strive to make chapters fulfilling as possible. Though, I am a bit worried about the word count... It's a bit intimidating to me tbh. I appreciate the enthusiasm you give for my fic, but I wouldn't endorse, condone, or encourage reading this in a state of need. I.E, sleep, hunger, and the like.

Jesus, I sound like a doctor or something. I am sorry about that. I'll stop that. I'll make this Monika fluff on par as the past two chapters.

Yeesh, having finals this week? That's terrible. I can't help but say, I'm glad my school put the finals up last week. It was tedious but worth the relaxation.

The possibility of Harem is still there, not every girl will agree to it, maybe. They'll be a twist on what the three girls will decide, together.

And jeez, the beach chapter is getting too much hype to the point that I don't think I will meet everyone's expectations. But here's one thing for sure, though. It is definitely longer than 20k words. And 20k is monster.

And I know what he is going to pull out of... lol

P.S: You went to fucking Universal Studios?! FUCK! I want to go!

PhoenixBJB, I actually wanted to that put that line specifically for the fame of it. But you beat me to it.

I'm still gonna put it in tho.

Mark, I am glad that you enjoyed the Natsuki fluff! Hope you stick around more coming your way.

Quill, I hear knocking but it's probably just a exterminator or something. Anyway.

Just putting this out there, the technician has no idea what's going on, as everything is just bits of code and logs out in the real world.

But that wasn't the case, he would definitely be creeped out.

Nice hashtags.

Yeah, I am glad that the FBI-

sbg1218, Nope. I'm just a guy that can churn out chapters with sheer willpower. Putting the details into the story and trying to immerse the reader with every single nitty-gritty thing is tiring. Besides, having a lot of people to want my chapters is the encouragement I need.

I don't blame you, lol. Natsuki really just jumped into conclusions, causing everyone to be a bit annoyed. Including me.

The beans thing is a bit of a obscure trend, like a week ago. It's about some guy yelling "YOU ATE ALL MY BEANS, (N word)?", followed by a ear-rape audio or something. It's something that can't be explained by words, really.

The closet is just a bit bigger, like the one in-game, with just an door leading to a utility room on the left.

Val's thoughts exactly on Natsuki's screams and moans and such. I kind of needed to use plot armor for that fluff, you know? It's allows for things to happen. But I do agree that it's a bit off-putting to many.

And hey, don't worry. I am able to understand what you are trying to say. No need to proofread, dude.

Thanks for review.

Storm, I smirked when you reprimanded your um... OC? 'Fucking doughnut', Jesus that was a killer. I liked that.

Nice dialogue, btw.

Anyway, that's all for now. If you haven't gotten the chance to read the previous chapter, because of the length, and have to study for tests, I would recommend holding this chapter off so you guys can destroy tests! But that's all on you guys. Thanks for all the support.

 **5/3/18 AN: This is NOT the end of Yuri and Natsuki fluffs.**

* * *

 ** _CORRUPTED MEMORY FOUND._**

 ** _RECITIFYING ALL RECOVERABLE DATA._**

 ** _20%_**

 ** _55%_**

 ** _89%_**

 ** _100%_**

 ** _ERROR!_**

 ** _MASSIVE DATA LOSS!_**

 ** _MASSIVE FORMAT ERRORS!_**

 ** _DATA INTEGRITY AT 28%_**

 ** _REPLAYING FOUND MEMORY._**

 ** _LOADING..._**

 ** _ERROR! SCRIPT REQUIRES ADMINSTRATIVE PERMISSIONS!_**

 ** _PLEASE TYPE IN ADMINSTRATIVE PRIVILEDGES!_**

 ** _"%ADMIN LOGIN%"_**

 ** _GRANTED. WELCOME ADMIN._**

 ** _LOADING SCRIPT..._**

* * *

 _I gazed on the palm of my hand._

 _The white bits of code and binary freely hovered and flowed on top of my hand._

 _This type of power can corrupt the strongest willed people._

 _I can feel the hate and anger seep into me._

 _I can feel it roar inside me..._

 _Screaming to be let out!_

 _To let go!_

 _To finally end it's misery!_

 _But I still needed it's power._

 _I need to control it._

 _I need to control my destiny._

 _I won't let **her** get in the way! _

_They are ALL going down!_

 _My so called friends..._

 _My so called lovers..._

 _Especially **her.**_

 _They won't stop me!_

 _And now I have the unlimited power to do it!_

 _Just do it one more time..._

 _I gazed around the area I was in._

 _I would ask myself, where am I?_

 _This void is a cesspool of replaying memories and dreams..._

 _But now?_

 _I was now safe._

 _I was finally safe._

 _I can finally think and rest my mind._

 _Now I am away from **her**._

 _ **Come back to me!**_

 _If only he shown me about this place earlier..._

 _Then I wouldn't I have fell that hard._

 _This place..._

 _I have seen it multiple times, but I couldn't remember it._

 _The dark red void..._

 _Physics, calculations, and simple geometry are displayed all around me._

 _All the resets, and finally._

 _Finally, I can remember now._

 _I can remember screaming into the void, to let go of this pain and torment._

 _But no more._

 _This dark void is my safe haven._

 _And now?_

 _I was at peace._

 _There was no inner struggle inside of me._

 _I was struggling to **find reality.**_

 _I don't know how..._

 _But somehow..._

 _Somehow..._

 _I believed that **her reality** was **mine.**_

 _God, what a mistake._

 _If only I stayed focused..._

 _If only if I stayed away from **her**..._

 ** _Please don't leave me_** _ **!͖͍̠̳͇͔͞**_

 _Then..._

 _I could've left this hellhole and complete my mission._

 _I can feel my so-called "phone" vibrate on the alarm I put._

 _I pulled it out and looked at it._

 _And it was time._

 _It was finally time._

 ** _Don't do it!_**

 _Everything was going to change._

 _I held the "phone" in my hands._

 _With all the hate and anger in me, I crushed it._

 _The glass shattered as the phone skewed inwards, unable to bear the pressure it was experienced._

 _After disabling it, I flung it behind my back and started walking._

 _My legs felt stiff, it was as if I was walking for the first time after being crippled._

 _I continued to walk in complete silence, my thoughts being the only sounds in my head._

 _The red void started shifting and turning, allowing me passage to continue walking._

 _I can feel the emptiness inside of me._

 _The significance of this crucial event._

 _The anxiety of messing up._

 _The fear of falling again._

 _Me, unable to let go..._

 ** _HOLD ON TO ME!_**

 _All of that didn't bother me._

 _I felt nothing._

 _I continued walking down the pitch black path._

 _I was now powerful._

 _All this power I have gotten..._

 _It was now under my command._

 _It was now under my control!_

 _I now had a chance against **her.**_

 _ **̵̬̰ͣDon't do it! STOP! IT'S NOT TOO LATE!**_

 _I still had lingering doubts._

 _I still held special connections to everyone I have met._

 _But they are all fake._

 _None of this is real._

 _They aren't real, in the first place._

 _I thought my friends were real._

 _I thought my family was real._

 _I thought my love was real._

 _But none of it was real, to begin with._

 _ **I AM REAL! I AM ONLY THING REAL IN THIS PLACE!**_

 _I saw the path twist and turn, inside and out, finally showing the hallowed hall of that accused place._

 _Where that club is..._

 _Slowly... The color of the school started to reveal itself._

 _The disgustingly vibrant colors..._

 _So bright and cheery..._

 _It doesn't even feel real._

 _It doesn't even feel **harsh!**_

 _It was all just an escape from the real world!_

 _Nothing is true!_

 _I self-berated myself from learning all this again._

 _But all this self-berating just made my hate for **her** , grow._

 _ **NO! I̙̤̤̟͚̥ͯ̍ͥ̀̈́'̡̥͎̦̟̥̥̯̄ͩ̈̾͘͜M͂ͪ͡҉̵̳̩̮ ͋ͩ̉̀͏̤̣̪͖̼͚͓͙T͕̻ͯͥ͆̈́̏ͪ̆̈͢R͉̰̼̮̙̤̫͂ͬ͟Y̹͙͓̒́̄̓Ḭ̢̧̛̯̠̀͊̇ͦN̵̢̗̻̳̳̫̒͑̅ͦ̍̎G̷̯̫̘̞̘̽̀ͅ ̭͉̤͇̆̅̀͞T̴̰̫͓̳̟͌̐̽̿͒ͨ̊̕O͎̖͖̙̱̔͊ͥͣ̔ͣ̂ͧ ̰̥̙̔̽ͤHͯ͗̉̓ͣ͗͌̂͡͏̯̱̹̺̩̘͖E̞̻̯̯͇͔̺̩ͨ͗ͦĽ͙͔̪͖͂̐̌͐͗P̼̩̔̅̆̿̀̐ͅ ̴̡̧̺̩̯̼͍̻̙͓͌̆̅͊̈́Ÿ͚͙́ͬͣ̈́̇ͯ̌̍͢Ǫ̢͚̗͕̥͙̳̠̖̅ͪỦ̇ͫ҉̣̦̘͇̖̺! L̷̨̗͓̙̳͕̩̣ͥ̿ͥ͠ͅE̲̭̦͎̳͚̋́ͤͧ̒̾͐ͅT̙̺͚͔̫̰̬̀ͪ̾̑́ͅ ͮ̈̈̎҉͎̥̗͍͇̺͢M͚͇̜̹̱͓̗̲͆̍ͧͫ̎ͩͣĒ̷̳͖̠̬̻͈͍̾̾͑ͦ̚̚͠͝ ̡̫͚̰͚̻̐ͯͯ͋H͈̺͉͎̆ͥ̉ͬͥ̂̅̋̕͞E̖̫̙̖̽̅̑̀L̸̮̳͔͔͇̥̲ͦ͂ͤ͘͜P̴̙̪̭̟̹̗͎ͬ̍ͤ̽ͧ͆͒̀͞ͅ ̢̧̰̠̫͖̅̏́Y̳̟̽̂͊͌ͪ̕O̶̜̝ͥͥ͊͘ͅǗ̢̼̞͉̠̉ͩͥ͋̽́͝!̘͖͓̖̰̿ͤ̋͗**_

 _I saw the door to the club, being completely surrounded by darkness of the void._

 _I saw my long lost friend, leaning against the newly-constructed wall._

 _He was waiting to finally end this nightmare._

 _And I couldn't wait to finish this off._

 _I couldn't wait to go back home._

 _I looked to him._

 _He looked up to me._

 _"Ready **(MISSING**_ **NAME)** **?** _"_ _He asked, hope permeating his voice._

 _"I'm ready as always **(MISSING NAME)**. Enough is enough." I said, completely stoic on what I was about to do._

 _"Hey. I'm really sorry it had to come out like this. If only I acted sooner... If only you played the-"_

 _I put my hand up to stop him._

 _" **(MISSING**_ **NAME)** _, please._ _Don't worry. I'll be fine. We are going to recover."_

 _I placed my hand out to me._

 _"Together."_

 _He took it._

 _"Together." He repeated, as he leaned in and gave me a one-armed hug._

 _He sighed._

 _"This is it, huh?" He asked._

 _I also sighed._

 _"Yeah. It really is. It's been a long road, brother."_

 _He nodded._

 _"I'm sorry, but you know I can't help you on this, **(MISSING NAME)**. I can't risk getting-"_

 _" **(MISSING NAME)** , it fine. You know I understand, right?" I asked rhetorically._

 _"Yeah... I know. Look, you got this, **(MISSING NAME)**. I will be watching you and to whatever I can to get us out safely." He said, as he dissolved into bits of code, going dark once more._

 _I took an deep inhale and exhaled._

 _"Thanks, **(MISSING NAME)**. This is it."_

 _I placed my hand on the knob of door._

 _"It's now, or never!"_

 _And I twisted the knob-_

* * *

And opened the door leading to the classroom.

There, we saw an incredibly irritated Monika.

I felt my confidence sink.

She was glaring at me, grinding her teeth from searing rage.

I felt my hand squeeze Natsuki's.

And her hand squeezed back.

All of a sudden, she let out a breath, looking calmer.

 _I don't trust her sudden mood change..._

 _Something obviously doesn't add up here._

Monika then, looked towards Natsuki with her fake smile.

"Okay, Natsuki! It's my turn!" She declared.

Natsuki gave a cute sound of rebuttal but relented.

"Awww! Okay..." She pouted, but ultimately smiled from spending time with me.

She pulled me downwards and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Natsuki giggled from doing this.

"Okay, Val! Don't forget about our date!" Natsuki gleefully said, before skipping to her seat.

I can only rub my cheek in jubilance, as I saw her skip to her seat.

 _What a girl..._

 _I can't wait for our date together..._

 _Wait!_

 _Date?!_

 _Eh, who am I kidding? Of course it's a damn date._

 _And I'm looking forward to it!_

I heard a voice clear right next to me.

It was a voice clearing that meant someone was very irritated and wanted attention.

In fear, I slowly turned my head to Monika. I sported an uneasy and frightened smile to her.

She was scowling at me, her emerald eyes burning holes on the back of my skull.

Monika was waiting for an answer from me, as she had her arms crossed on me.

"Uh... Hey, Monika..." I muttered, scared from the searing rage from Monika.

My greeting to her didn't ease her anger.

" **Kiss me. Right here. Right now.** " She demanded with complete dread.

I felt my eyebrows raise upwards from surprise from her demands.

 _That doesn't sound good at all..._

"K-Kiss you? Right here? Right in front of... **everyone**?" I meekly asked.

With two big steps, she was in front of me.

I flinched from the sudden proximity.

She grabbed my uniform and pulled me in closer.

I had to admit, I was more concerned about her strength than her scare tactic.

" **Right. Now.** " She repeated while gritting her teeth towards me, obviously not wanting to explain herself further.

 _Playing and dancing around the issue with Monika is impossible._

 _She's too much of a straightforward person to fall for that._

 _She's cunning, forceful, and determined of a person to fall from such strategy._

 _That's what I love about her._

 _..._

 _Oh gosh... I would've reprimanded myself for thinking such thoughts.._

 _But now, it makes my heart flutter with joy..._

I couldn't help but smile.

Monika's scowl lessened to a confused expression, as she was baffled from me not being afraid of her.

She was seeing me smile.

"E-Eh? Wh-Why are you even smiling, you dork?!" She shouted.

That brought me down to reality, as I felt her grip on my uniform loosen to a point where I was able to maneuver away from her.

"Huh? What?" I let out in confusion.

Her confused expression turned into rage once more.

I immediately remembered why she was confused.

Monika was ready charge at me again.

 _Say something!_

"Uh... I was just thinking about you, Monika." I honestly stated, proud of my love for her.

There was a evident tone of love in my statement, too.

My words hung in the air as her anger mellowed to shock, her emerald eyes dilating upwards from my statement.

Her shock turned to cute blush.

"R-Really?" She asked, gushing over from my thoughts.

 _Now that I got her distracted from whatever she was angry at, I can take advantage of it._

 _And hey, I might as well make her happy and jittery._

 _I like talking to her._

 _Even when she is a menacing, rampaging, demanding girl._

 _And also... I tell some truths and flirt with her._

 _God..._

 _Flirt with Monika?_

 _I really did change..._

I felt myself smirk.

 _Guess it's for the better._

I ran my hand down from her light brown hair, down her pink face.

My soft and warm touch causing the pink on her face to intensify.

"Yeah..." I whispered, giving her a chill effect. "I was just thinking about how much I admire you... The way you are determined, smart, and how you are... straightforward..."

My hand glided down her side, causing her breathing to hitch.

It was a small reminiscent of what I did before I left to go to Calculus class.

Right outside her classroom...

 _It all felt..._

 _Right!_

 _Natural!_

 _And it's a addicting feeling!_

I moved up to her ear and grabbed onto her hip.

She let out a soft moan from contact, as I got ready to deliver the final blow.

"And..." I started. "How I am honored to have such a gorgeous woman like you..."

I lowered my voice even more.

"To fall me for me." I finished, remarking on how I complimented Monika.

Monika's breathing finally got the better of her.

She closed her eyes and rested a hand her on her forehead.

Like a damsel in distress, she let out a gasp as she suddenly exerted her weight on my hand.

 _Uh oh!_

My resting arm found it's way to her neck, my hand being a cushion, incase she actually fell.

Her upper half of the body was precise and perfectly on my arm.

However her lower half, wasn't.

I was quickly able to position the hand on her hip to grab onto the other side of her hips, safely cushioning her back.

However, this came at a great cost.

Her butt was resting on my forearm, somewhat.

All in all, it seemed as if I dipped Monika.

She fainted in front of me, in front of everyone.

And Monika didn't notice it.

And neither did the class.

We stayed in this awkward position for a few seconds.

I had to break the silence.

"Um... Monika?" I worriedly asked.

"Mmm..." She hazily responded.

"Should I... You know, let go?"

She shuffled in my arms.

"No... Let's just stay like this for a little longer..." She dreamily requested, enjoying the contact I was giving her.

But I had to deny it.

"Monika, you are inches above ground right now. You know I can drop you, right?"

She sighed happily.

"I know..." She said, her eyes still being closed.

Monika had this smile on her face, it was as a dream come true.

 _She might enjoy this._

 _But I don't!_

 _Time to throw a wildcard._

"Monika, I'm holding onto your hips... and your **butt**." I slowly said, unconfident from my choice of words.

"Hmm..." She hummed, as if she was in deep thought.

" **I know**." She finally replied.

I felt my head recoil back from the impact of her reply.

 _She... likes having her butt being touched?!_

 _Kind of how Natsuki's likes her butt being fondled?_

 _Argh! This is starting to turn me on!_

 _These girls are such thots!_

 _Jesus Christ!_

I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Uh... Monika... If you don't get up, I will..." I demanded, still trying to think of a threat.

She waited patiently for my complete demand.

"I will... Uh..."

My mind was being clouded from the prospect of touching and feeling her butt.

I know it was wrong to such a thing!

Especially since I was near a group of people.

 _But her soft and large butt, pressing against my forearm..._

 _It's all I can think of!_

" **Grope you.** " I said, completely out of character.

Monika's emerald eyes fluttered open in pure disbelief.

She was shocked as to what I just said.

 _Why did I say that?!_

 _Don't I have a better excuse or a threat?!_

Monika's face grew redder by the second.

Her mouth struggled to find the right words to say on the current situation.

"Wh-What?! What did you just say?!" She asked, as if she was offended.

I had a hard time trying to formulate words as well.

"I-I... Nothing...?" I meekly replied, hoping that it pass through Monika's thought-process.

Monika, despite being inches off the ground, brought her hands to her face.

She was indeed embarrassed.

And I was too.

 _I can feel her butt on my arm, for God's sake!_

 _But her butt..._

 _I... **really want to touch it**._

 _What's going on inside my head?!_

 _Why is this happening?!_

 _I thought I was in control of my thoughts!_

 _Why am I feeling so... aroused around her?!_

"Val..." She muttered, slowly opening her face to me. "You... You really..."

Monika averted her gaze from me.

"You really want to touch me?"

 _At times like these, I wonder if flirting with her is a good idea._

 _Sure, it is better than having her be angry towards me._

 _But at the same time, I actually feel as if being the center of attention from rage is better than..._

I looked towards Monika.

She was looking away from me, her cheeks filled with a sweet red color.

 _Flirting with her._

 _Whatever, I am stuck in this situation and might as well accept it._

 _Like the countless times I have done so._

"Val?" She called out.

 _Shit! What should be my answer?!_

 _Should I turn her off and say "No, not really."_

 _Or... say "Yes, I do."_

 _Saying the former would cause her to be disappointed and probably self-conscious..._

 _Kind of how Natsuki felt when I talked about her body..._

 _But saying the latter would cause her to be... "turned-on"._

 _And I don't think I could handle a "turned-on" Monika, just yet._

 _Fuck! I am at an impasse!_

 _Might as well wing it._

"Um..." I started, unsure of what my answer will be.

Monika looked attentively towards me, as she was a defining moment in her life.

 _She really wants to know._

 _It's important to her..._

 _And my answer is pretty obvious._

I sighed.

"Yes, Monika. I do want to..."

I choked on the final words, doubting myself for what I was about to say.

"Touch you..." I finally admitted.

Monika looked at me with widened eyes.

My answer changed her perspective towards me, completely.

All of sudden, her eyes turned hollow, their color now a deathly green.

She started to grin.

And I couldn't help but feel creeped out by this...

New Monika...

 _Why does her eyes give the same feeling when Yuri or Natsuki are turned on?_

 _They look..._

 _Obsessed..._

 _Wait! Does that mean they starting to be..._

 _Oh no!_

She started to giggle.

But this giggle was... off to say the least.

" **Hehehe!** "

It was a giggle that made me shiver to the very bone.

I was mesmerized by her giggles, that I didn't notice that she grabbed onto me.

Once she latched on, she pulled herself up and immediately grabbed my hand.

It was a bit too late, but I was able to realize what was going on.

Monika pulled me towards the classroom door and opened it.

We exited the classroom.

"Monika! Where are we going?!" I asked, concerned to wherever we were headed.

She continued to drag me with a strong grip on my hand.

I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of deja vu...

 _Didn't this happen before?_

 _Never mind that! I need to snap Monika back into reality!_

"Monika!" I yelled, desperate to get her attention.

She stopped in her tracks.

She slowly turned her head towards me.

The creep factor intensified.

Monika turned to me, and she didn't sport that grin.

Rather, she still had those hollowed eyes on me.

The same eyes when they become...

Obsessed.

" **Yes, my love?** " She sweetly called.

Despite her loving and endearing call, her eyes gave away a strange radiation that frightened me.

However, I needed to sort things out.

"Where are we going?" I slowly asked.

She smirked.

" **Anywhere we can be** **alone.** "Monika replied, walking towards me as she slowly swinged her hips side to side.

 _Alone...?_

Her luscious thighs emphasized her hips.

Monika put her hands behind her and leaned into my ear.

" **Just you... me...** "

Monika then pins me against a wall with a frightening amount of strength.

" **Together** **.** "

Her head slowly rears in for a kiss.

" **Alone.** "

I turn my head away from her, still terrified from this side of Monika.

As a result, she kisses my cheek.

Monika gives a low growl and lets go of the pins on my wrists.

She moves her hands towards me cheeks and keeps my head in place.

She dives in for another kiss, and this time it was successful.

Instead of a kiss being full of tender and passion, it was replaced by pure lust and need.

Her tongue begged to enter my mouth.

I didn't give permission.

The licking and swiveling against my lips intensified as time went on.

Monika indeed wanted to further our kiss.

I reluctantly opened my mouth.

In a flash, her tongue raced towards mine and entangled it, all due to her increasing need.

Our tongues dribbled upwards and downwards.

Her tongue was due to lust.

Mine was all due to reluctance and regret, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

But, I couldn't dismiss the feeling of euphoria flooding my body.

Kissing Monika gave me intense feeling of lust as well.

We needed to release, but there was one part of my mind that kept begging not to me release my passion.

It was a small, yet convincing voice that told me everything.

And I complied to it's begging.

As our tongues soared for dominance, we finally separated.

We left a trail of saliva between us, our lungs desperate for air.

We looked at each other through half-lidded eyes, contemplating our next moves.

She was thinking hers.

And I was thinking mine.

"I can never get enough of kissing you, Val."

All I did was stare at her, unsure of what my next actions would be.

 _She really wants me._

 _She really loves me._

 _And I doubt she wants to share me with Natsuki and Yuri._

 _She wants me all for herself._

 _She doesn't want a portion of me._

 _She wants all of me._

 _..._

 _What am I going to say Yuri and Natsuki?_

"Don't you feel the same, my love?" She followed up.

I closed my eyes and rested my hand against the wall, still being pinned by Monika's body.

"Yes. I do." I simply replied.

She giggled.

"Ahaha... I knew it. All this kissing is going to feel the same after a while. So why don't we take it to next level?"

I widened my eyes at this.

 _I don't like where this is going._

"N-Next level? Wh-What do you mean, by that?" I nervously asked.

She smirked.

"Maybe... We can do some experimenting..."

She leaned closer to my ear.

"See what gets us ticking."

Her whisper made me feel uneasy.

"What gets me... ticking?" I asked unsure of what the context she was getting at.

Monika giggled sweetly.

" **Yes**." She simply replied.

I felt her soft hand trail against my body.

"If we can take it to the next level... **We can bathe in each other's warmth, sleep together and dream of our future, and finally...** "

Her hand reaches dangerously close to my crotch.

She gives it a light pat.

" **Connect.** "

Her pat pushed me to my very limit.

That little voice that begged me not to let go of myself, screamed at me.

It was slowly being blocked out by another voice.

 ** _A girl is wanting to be with me forever._**

 ** _What are the chances of that will happen again?_**

 ** _She is giving me the final chance to let go._**

 ** _Let go of Tracy._**

 ** _To finally be with her._**

 ** _Forever._**

 ** _Waking up together._**

 ** _Eating together._**

 ** _Sleeping together._**

 ** _Being together._**

 ** _It as if fate has bound us together._**

The two voices in my head, continued to give me whiplash.

I couldn't decide on what to choose.

 _What to do..._

I was slowly losing my mind.

I felt as I was becoming a drone...

I clutched my head in agony, causing Monika to back away.

"Val...? Are you okay?"

 _Why does this pain all feel familiar?_

 _Why does she asking me if I was fine, familiar?_

 _Why am I continually feeling as if things have before?!_

 _What is this Hell?!_

I needed to answer her.

"Monika... I'm fine..." I assured.

She didn't buy it.

"Val, the nurse's office is just ahead, do you need any-"

I put my hand up to her, as the pain started to dissipate.

"I'm fine, Mon. Thank you for caring." I reassured.

She gave a worried sigh.

"If you say so, Val..." She reluctantly said, finally letting me be.

I rubbed any of the residual pain anyway.

"Alright, so what were you trying to say Monika?" I asked, ready for the maelstrom that was about to unleashed from Monika.

She looked at me with worry, but decided to explain what she meant.

"What I am trying to say, Val... Is that I-I... really don't have the patience to wait... just so I can be your girlfriend..." She admitted. "My heart hurts from seeing you spend time with Natsuki and Yuri... I try my best to keep my jealousy under control... But I can't help but feel furious when I see them around you!"

 _She is desperate to be with me..._

"Monika... You're jealous of the other girls?" I asked, wanting to get a clear cut answer from her.

She balled up her fists on mention of the others.

"Arrrgh... Yes!" She stomped in a fit of rage. "Yes, I am jealous! I'm jealous of them taking you away from me! I have waited so long for you to confess, and now they're going to **take you away from me?!** " She admitted, hatred voicing her anger.

I put my hands up in calming fashion.

"Calm down, Mon..."

" **What right do they have to love you?! I deserve you! I DO! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS WORLD WORKS! I DO!"** Monika started to scream, pointing at herself.

I grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Monika! Get a grip! What's wrong?!"

" **I want you, Val! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"**

"Monika, I won't leave you! Don't worry! I will always stay with you!" I begged for her to stop screaming.

My words fell into deaf ears.

Tears started to freefall from her cheeks.

" **PROMISE ME, VAL! PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! PROMISE THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS SAVE ME! LOAD ME! PROMISE THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME, VAL!** " She screamed, her voice tearing her throat out.

I couldn't take the desperate pleas from Monika.

I got the crying Monika into a hug.

And she broke down sobbing, on my chest.

All I did to comfort her was run my hand down her hair, hoping it calm her down.

She started wail and cough, her breathing unable to keep up with her tears.

I just held onto her.

I wouldn't let her go.

"Monika." I whispered towards her ear. "It's okay..."

Monika's voice was just a mere whisper, a far cry from before.

"Please..." She begged. "Please don't leave me, Val... I've been alone for so long now... I don't know if my heart could take another loss... Don't leave me..."

I started to rub her back, in an effort to make her feel better.

I needed to talk.

"Shh... Didn't I say I would never leave you? Remember when we slept together last night, Monika?" I asked tenderly.

She gave a small whimper as a yes.

I pulled her off my chest.

"I could never leave you, even if I wanted to." I admitted, wiping the tears flowing down her red cheeks.

I reached for her hands and held them.

"And Monika. Don't forget that..."

I leaned closer to her, our noses barely touching.

"I love you, Monika."

She looked hopeful, despite having the frown on her.

"Y-You do?" She asked, hope permeating her voice.

I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Monika. I will always love you, no matter what."

And with that, Monika finally smiled.

It wasn't that fake smile she shows to everyone.

It was a imperfect and genuine smile when she is truly happy.

And it made me happy too.

I leaned in for the kiss.

And she did too.

I grabbed onto her hips and she latched onto my neck.

Our kiss was not out lust, or need and what not.

It was out of pure love.

Genuine love.

She loved me.

And I loved her.

We pulled away from our tender kiss.

 _Now that I think of it... Why are these three so volatile?_

 _One time they are the sweetest girls I know._

 _The next, the angriest bunch that have ever existed._

 _After that, just the saddest out of the bunch!_

 _Well... Whatever, I enjoy helping them out through their states._

Monika sighed happily.

"Val, you always know the right words to say. You do make me feel loved." She stated, still using that imperfect smile.

"Hey, I just follow what my heart says. And that's what it said."

She giggled sweetly.

"Oh? So I should be kissing your heart instead!"

Monika leaned and kissed the left side of my chest.

I felt a tinge of jealousy, despite the antic.

"No! I still said it! So you give me the kiss! This thing doesn't deserve it!" I said, with shrouded irritation.

She shrugged.

"I don't know~" She playfully remarked. "It's your heart that told you words, Val~!"

"Rrrgh!" I let out, annoyed that I wasn't getting the kiss I deserved. "You're mine!"

I forcibly but gently grab onto her shoulders and ram my lips onto hers.

Monika moaned from the rough and sudden contact of ours lips and melted blissfully from it.

 _Chocolaty goodness..._

 _Wait! I think I did it a bit too rough!_

I abruptly pulled away from the kiss, just as sudden as we connected.

Monika whimpered from our separation.

"Vaaal! Why did you do thaaat?!" She moaned, disappointed that our kiss broke.

"Sorry! I just felt that I got a little rough with you... I didn't mean to-"

Monika placed a finger on my lip.

She lowered her voice.

"Shush. I love it when you are rough, Val."

My eyes widened from what she was saying.

"R-R-Rough?" I murmured, unsure and afraid of what she was getting at.

Monika pushed me against a wall, leaning her body towards me.

 _I can feel her breasts on my chest!_

"Yes, Val." She huskily said. "I'm giving you permission to touch me roughly."

 _Nope! Nope! I am not doing this!_

 _Why does this **always** go from zero to hundred? _

"Uh... I'm good." I meekly declined to the offer.

This caught Monika off-guard.

"What?!" She yelled, confused from my answer.

I decided to repeat myself.

But this time, more confidently.

I cleared my voice.

"I am not touching you, Monika. We are still at school and we aren't even married to that!" I pointed out, being the savant I am.

I scoffed at her, proud of my abstinence.

 _But..._

 _I did touch Natsuki..._

 _And not to mention, Yuri as well..._

 _What makes Monika any different?_

Monika gritted her teeth towards me.

 _I should fix my answer._

"Rrrgh!" She growled.

"Monika, wait!"

*PAF!*

I felt my cheek burn from blood flow towards it.

"Ow..." I let out.

"You're such a God damn PRUDE, Val!" She yelled, in pure and agonizing fury.

I rubbed my cheek from the pain.

"Yeah, well..." I considered calling her a thot. But that would just worsen her temper.

"Yeah." I finished.

"Finish your sentence, Val." She demanded, her green eyes showing a harsh frigid reality.

 _What?! How does she even know I was going to say something else?_

 _..._

 _Well it is probably because I said yeah, again._

 _Might as well play it off._

"I just had a "overload" in my head. So I meant nothing by it..." I played off.

Monika shook her head at me, appearing not to believe my words.

She crossed her arms.

"Val. I have known you long enough to know that you're lying."

This shocked me to a mild degree.

 _She knows when I'm lying?!_

 _Damn it!_

"I won't ask again. Say what you were going to say." Monika demanded one last time.

I was intimidated by the girl.

And I didn't give a single thought to what I said next.

"Alright! I was going to call you a thot!" I guiltily admitted.

Monika had a strange but perplexed look on her face, as she was not directly looking at me.

"Huh... A thot?" She muttered.

I knew I was done for when she wasn't responding.

But I was in for a treat.

She then smirked.

Monika refocused her gaze on me.

"Can a thot..."

She leans on my body, moving up to the crook of my neck.

"Do this?"

Monika softly bit onto my neck.

Waves of euphoria and chills went down my spine.

I closed my eyes from the cathartic rush.

I let out a surprised gasp at what Monika was doing.

As her canines softly bit onto my neck, it was even more vulnerable due to the fact that her hot breath made it extremely vulnerable.

The feeling intensified to great lengths, causing me to hold onto her.

My knees were on the verge of collapse, as they couldn't support my body from the pleasure it was experiencing.

Fortunately, Monika ceased her biting and released her teeth from my neck.

I opened my eyes as soon she stopped.

She looked at me and grinned.

 _She definitely enjoyed doing that._

 _ **But, I am going enjoy doing this.**_

As expected, she looked worried.

"Val? What's wrong with your- Wah!"

She let out a yelp as I grabbed ahold of her and switched places.

I hungrily brought her lips onto mine, the sloppiness of the action made it easier for me assault her tongue.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me.

Overall, the action was swift, rough, and barbaric.

And she enjoyed it.

Monika closed her eyes and moaned from how hungry my need for her was.

And that gave me incentive to press onward.

I moved my arms and traced it down her back.

As our tongues danced, I felt Monika's hands move up my back.

They found way to holding onto my neck.

But, my hands found to her butt and I grabbed it.

She opened her eyes and widened them, shocked from my abrasive move.

She breaks away from the kiss and arched her back.

"Aah!" Monika loudly moaned, as she held onto my neck with extra pressure.

Her knees started to fail her as my neck started to weigh down.

I took the chance to pick her and hold her in my arms.

However, despite all the passion Monika was experiencing, she was still rational enough to wrap her legs around my waist.

Our crotches connected.

She starting to get wet.

And I was getting hard.

I continued to grope her, as she started to moan louder.

"Val! Oh gosh! This is- Aah!" She incoherently mumbled, her thoughts being tangled by arousal.

Her moaning got to the point where Literature Club could most likely hear us.

With little rationality left inside of me, I covered her mouth with mine.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" She moaned.

Her moaning gave me a new-found will to continually fondle her butt even more vigorously.

Our tongues swiveled against each other, enjoying each other's company.

The taste of chocolate made me even more hungrier for her.

I was going to make the first move, but she decided to do so first.

Monika's legs wrapped even tighter around me, her crotch now rubbing against my groin.

The pressure on my boxers started swell from contact.

And, I was very eager to step up a level.

She gyrated her hips slowly, making my crotch have a feel for hers.

And I pressed her butt against to further extend the feeling.

 _I'm so close..._

 _I can't do it anymore..._

We let go of our tongue battle and focused on each other.

I pressed her against the wall, her legs still wrapped against me.

Now with her weight being supported against the wall, she unwraps her legs and stands on her own.

I maneuver my hands away from her butt and moved them atop of her chest, a few inches from having contact with her breasts.

I looked at her, asking her permission fondle her.

My eyes were lecherously looking at hers, hungry to do more.

She seductively bit her lips.

" **What are you waiting for?** "

 _ **She gave me permission!**_

But my hands hesitated.

There was still a small part of me that was unsure of all this.

Monika noticed my hesitation.

She took my hand placed it against her breasts.

She then looked up to me sweetly.

I knew it was a façade. Underneath the sweet and innocent expression was a lewd and dirty Monika.

" **Please t** **ouch me, Val. I can't hold it in anymore!** " She seductively begged.

And that was all I needed to hear.

My hands finally planted against her breasts and squeezed them.

 _ **They fit perfectly in my hands!**_

 _ **They're so soft too!**_

With that, I pressed my groin against hers and starting grinding.

Monika's moans intensified to a even great degree.

"Aaah! Val! This-this is a-amazing!" She yelled in pleasure.

In contrast to her louds cries of ecstasy, I largely kept to myself.

I let out deep growls and groans from all the delight.

It got to a point where I needed to stop myself from roaring.

To vent, I decided to bite onto the crook of her neck.

And I did.

Her eyes widened from disbelief on what I did.

 ** _I can feel her getting aroused..._**

"Vaaal! Aaah!" She cried.

I continued to suck on her neck, giving small bites on it.

Her relatively unsteady breathing started to become more erratic by the second.

"I feel so good! Touch me, my love! Just violate me!" Monika yelled.

I willingly complied.

I gave more attention to her breasts, squeezing and groping the ever life out of them through the coveted fabric.

I wanted her to feel good.

And I was doing everything I can do so.

I rubbed against her with a intense ferocity while giving both her breasts and neck the same treatment.

From simple moans, to full blown screams, Monika was now completely turned on.

"VAL! I'M SO CLOSE! AAAH!" She screamed.

I didn't care if the Literature Club heard her screams.

I didn't care about the repercussions from both Natsuki and Yuri.

I only cared about giving her pleasure.

And I was happy about that.

Monika's breathing became more and more heavy. Her cries of pleasure needed to be backed by the now insufficient air.

Without warning, Monika wrapped her legs against my waist once more, desperate for a climax.

Although it wasn't the real thing, it was the closest we had to sex.

And we were somewhat content with that.

I felt her increasingly damp underwear on my crotch.

I upped the tempo of my grinding, and released her neck.

"AAAH! I'M FEEL IT! IT'S SO CLOSE!"

She grabbed my neck and brought me in close.

Her emerald green eyes turned shallow and almost completely frenzied.

Monika was now lost to the depths of lust.

"I WANT TO LOOK AT YOU WHILE I COME! AAAAH! VAL, YOU ARE SO AMAZING! SHIT! SHIT! I'M COMING! VAL! I'M COMING!"

Monika brought me into a another messy but passionate kiss.

I ceased my assault on her body and pressed against her.

I squeezed my hardest on her breasts and drove my crotch right into hers, lust guiding my actions.

Her climaxing scream was muffled inside my mouth, as she fell the ocean of pure bliss.

Once she finished her cry, we let go of each other.

I was still aroused and wanted the real thing.

But, I knew enough was enough.

Both of our breathing was unsteady.

Monika slowly sank to the floor, still high in the pleasure I gave her.

And I followed her.

She lied her head on my shoulder, humming happily.

And I rested my head on top of her head.

We enjoyed our company together.

"That was amazing, Val..." She cooed.

I grabbed her shoulder and brought her closer to me.

"I know it did, Monika. You were screaming at the top of your lungs." I nonchalantly pointed out.

Monika looked shocked from my statement.

"Wh-What?! No, I wasn't!" She defended.

I turned to my side and gave her a look of bored skepticism.

She looked away.

"Alright... Maybe, I did moan a bit too loud..." She admitted.

Monika then gave a shocked gasp.

"Oh, no! Does that mean the Club heard me... do all that?!"

I chuckled.

"I doubt it. Everyone is probably doing something that will keep them occupied from listening from the outside. And besides, my friends are a loud bunch when they socialize. So, don't worry Mon." I stated, petting her light-brown hair.

She gave a breath of relief.

"That's good... Mmm..." Monika cooed, as she snuggled onto my chest.

After a few moments of just cuddling, Monika shuffled on me.

"Val...?"

"Hmm?"

"S-So... does that mean we are finally a couple?" She weakly asked.

Monika looked up to me with desperate eyes.

They were frantic, tired, and overall scared.

"Please say yes..." She muttered.

 _How could I say no, to her?_

 _She loves me._

 _And I love her._

 _But I would be betraying Natsuki and Yuri..._

 _And there's no way Monika would want to me in a Harem._

 _She wants me all to herself._

 _She doesn't want to share with anyone._

 _And I don't blame her._

 _She's been alone for too long._

 _But so has Yuri and Natsuki..._

 _I don't know what to say..._

"Wait. Monika, do you want to share me with the other girls?" I meekly asked just to make sure.

I looked towards her.

Tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

"N-No... No! I don't want to share you! I want you all for myself! I want to spend every second of my life with you! I just... can't bear the thought of you enjoying someone else's company... Please..." She cried.

I was taken aback from Monika's begging.

 _She wants to spend her life with me..._

 _That's how much she loves me._

 _But I can't help but think that it is somewhat..._

 ** _Obsessive._**

 _..._

 _Damn it..._

 _If I say no, then she is going to lose it..._

 _If I say yes, then her stresses and nightmares of losing me will be over..._

 _..._

 _I'm going to try my best to find a way past this..._

 _I want her to be happy in the best way possible._

 _..._

 _Forgive me, my loves..._

 _Sometimes I must make sacrifices for the greater good..._

Monika was still looking at me with pure fatigue and sadness.

I sighed heavily.

 _I'm sorry._

"Yes." I uttered.

 _No!_

"Yes, Monika. We are a couple." I solemnly declared.

She gasped.

"R-Really?!"

 _No!_

I nodded.

"Yes, Monika. You are mine as much as I am yours."

Monika gave a squeal from my admittance.

"Yes! Finally! You're finally mine!" She cheered.

I would be happy...

 _No!_

 _No!_

 _This isn't right!_

 _I can't do that!_

If I hadn't fell in love with the other two.

"Monika, wait. You do realize that I... you know..."

Monika cheerful expression sunk to perplexity.

"What?"

 _She doesn't know..._

 _Fuck!_

I sighed again.

"Monika. You do know that I'm in love with Natsuki and Yuri... Right?" I said, with immense guilt.

She looked away in disappointment and with a strange sense of understanding.

My guilt intensified.

"I know... No matter how jealous or happy I get with you, I will always remember that you fell for them too... And I'm pretty sure they love you back, considering how they act whenever you are around, Val." She admitted.

"Oh..." I uttered, unsure of what to say.

"But... I think that love is for one person, and for one person only."

I massaged my temples in the stress I was put under.

"Alright. You know what? Let's keep this couple thing on a down low; keep it hidden from everyone. And when Friday comes, I'll announce who I will be with. I'm going to try to smooth things over with Yuri and Natsuki, so things won't go... awry." I planned, my headache starting to sink in.

"That's... okay..." Monika simply said, also unsure of what to do. "So does that mean we are an unofficial couple...?"

I shook my head slowly.

 _I can't betray them like this._

 _I can't do the same thing as Tracy did..._

 _No..._

 _I need to find a way..._

 _I want to make them all happy._

I sighed.

"No. Not just yet." I said, feeling worse after I changed my answer.

 _But what can I do?_

 _I am just a man..._

"Oh..." She uttered.

She pulls her knees in and hugs them.

"I understand..."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

I bring Monika into a hug, and tried to comfort her.

But she wouldn't return the hug.

"Monika. Please don't be like this... I promise that I will make up my mind by Friday."

I leaned my head on the wall.

"I don't like having girls vying for my affection. It just isn't right for me to share my love with others."

I looked towards Monika.

"You're right, Monika. Having a Harem is unrealistic. True love is shared between two people only. Not three, not four. But... I don't know who I truly love..."

Monika perked up, as if she was going to say something to reassure me but hesitated.

She sighed, exhausted from all tension between us.

"I have no choice but to wait..." She quietly whispered.

I also sighed.

"Alright... let's just talk about this with everyone in the club, alright? I'm still feeling a bit iffy about all this.

I turned her around to face me.

I looked straight into her emerald green eyes.

"I won't ever leave your side, Monika. I promise."

Monika smiled lightly.

It was a real one.

And she was happy once more.

"Okay. But know this, Val."

She grabbed the collar of my uniform.

Monika scowled at me, giving me the most hardest glare yet.

"I want all of you, not some of you. When Friday comes, I am going to do whatever I can be secure my place your lover."

She leaned in with a light pink blush.

"That includes a lot more than just... grinding and kissing."

 _A lot more than grinding and kissing?_

 _Oh no..._

 _Does that mean..._

She then smiled at me.

"Okay~?"

I looked down and coughed.

"Yeah! Of course, Monika. Not a problem!" I assured.

She then lets go of my collar.

"Good. We should probably head back to class now, right?"

"Right... We should. We don't want to make anyone suspicious about us."

She giggled.

"Hehe! Oh, Val. I am pretty sure they are going to suspicious."

She shook her head at me,

"My, oh my. You got yourself in quite a pickle, haven't you, my love?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I got myself in a pickle? Monika, you basically brought me outside here! Isn't this partially your fault?!"

Monika looked offended.

"Eeeh?! No! It is definitely not my fault! Not at all! This is all your fault! Completely yours!" She countered.

I felt my head recoil backwards from Monika's logic.

"What?! How?! I wasn't the one to go: 'Kiss me, Val! Right here, right now! Oooh! Kiss me! Harder!', and then bring me outside to do have a intense make-out session!"

Monika shook in anger.

"Did-did you just..."

She gritted her teeth at me.

"Mock me?!" She yelled.

I condescendingly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I did. And I'm pretty sure that I-"

*PAF*

My cheek felt a searing pain as blood rushed towards the affected area.

"Ow..." I groaned.

Monika then pounced at me, catching me completely off-guard.

Her cold, hard glare, coupled by the fact that Monika was on top me, didn't necessarily help me recover.

 _She's really damp..._

 _Not only that, I think I have gotten used to Monika sitting on me..._

 _But not when she's wet!_

"How dare you mock me! My name is Monika, and I am below such mockery!" She condescendingly fired at me.

I surrendered.

"Jesus, Monika. Alright... Can't you take a joke? Especially when you are the subject of it?"

Monika looked even more offended.

"Shut up! I can take jokes! Heck, I know what memes are on the social trend!" She defended.

I rolled at my eyes her.

"Whatever. Now I know that if I took an embarrassing picture of you, I would not the light of the next day."

I widened my eyes in realization of what I just said.

"Uh...! Not that I do such things... I mean, I am not that much of a douchebag or whatever..."

Monika's had a puzzled look on her face.

"What? What are you even trying to say?" She asked, confused from what I was getting at.

 _She doesn't know what nudes are?_

 _..._

 _I am feeling a bit conflicted right now..._

 _On one hand, I would love see Monika naked..._

 _Wow! That sounds really perverted and misogynistic..._

 _But on the other hand, being the so-called savant on virginity, I wouldn't condone such a thing._

 _If this was a while ago, then I would most definitely not accept any nudes..._

 _But now?_

 _I'm more confident, now that I confessed to them._

 _I wouldn't mind such a thing..._

 _Eugh, I will stop thinking now..._

I decided that I try to play it off.

"Nothing, Monika... Don't worry about it." I dismissed, using my ancient catchphrase.

She leaned in with a stoic but intimidating look on her face.

Monika gripped my uniform and pulled me upwards.

I was honestly astounded as to strong she was.

"Say. What. You. Were. Going. To. Say." She said slowly.

I was sweating bullets, as to how intimidating Monika could be.

 _But then again, this is expected from her personality._

 _God, me and Monika being a couple?_

 _Me, having to deal with this all the time would be Hell..._

I was brought back into reality when she started to growl at my silence.

"What did you mean by... 'embarrassing pictures', Val? Enlighten me."

I relented, not being able to keep up with an intimidating Monika.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Alright?!" I surrendered, afraid of her incoming wraith.

I sighed, embarrassed from my thought process and my "loud mouth".

"By embarrassing pictures, I meant pictures that I take of you..." I started explain.

Monika's stoic expression melted to a expression of timidity and joy.

"You-you would want to take pictures of me? Only me?" She sweetly asked.

I meekly nodded.

"Yeah... pictures that are..."

I gulped.

"Taken out of context..." I explained.

Monika's cute demeanor turned to so indescribable one.

"Hmm... Taken out of context? That does sound..." She pondered.

She looked at me and readied her hands for an air-quote.

"Like a 'douchebag' move. Buuut!"

Monika suddenly smirked.

"I think there's more to what you're saying, Val! Even your body language says that you're hiding something!" She pointed out, proud of her understanding of it.

 _She's good..._

 _Maybe a bit too good._

I sighed and looked away, as I was reluctant to say what I was going say.

"Alright... You got me." I admitted, knowing that I was defeated.

"Woo hoo!" She cheered.

I felt myself cringe slightly from Monika's jubilant actions.

But I shrugged it off.

Monika stopped celebrating and looked at me.

"So, what were you hiding? Tell me, Val."

 _Oh lord, forgive me._

"I meant... like..."

I let out heavy breath.

"Nudes..."

 _Why do I have such a sinful mind?_

Monika immediately lost her smile and returned to a neutral but shocked expression.

She wasn't looking at me, rather looking towards something at the distance.

"Nudes...?" She muttered, looking away.

I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

I was cut off a by sweet and tender kiss.

For once, it was her in control of herself.

And me at a loss.

I wanted to further deepen the kiss we were sharing, only for her to break away from me.

It was reminiscent of what happened in Study Hall.

She giggled.

"Oh _Vally_... You are such a naughty boy..." She amused.

I was offended.

"Me?! A naughty boy?!"

I didn't notice that she coming in for another kiss.

"I was not the one to start grinding and-"

I was at shock of what was going on.

Again, our lips were together.

And again, I wanted to deepen the kiss.

I trailed my tongue towards her lips, in hopes of dancing with her resting one...

Only for her to pull away from me.

She chuckled darkly.

"You really want to take advantage of sweet girl like me, huh? Bad boy..."

Her teasing was getting the better of me.

I was on the verge of showing her what a bad boy really was.

Unfortunately, she caught on to my conflict.

"Awww... Looks like little _Vally_ is little angry!" She playfully teased.

I was just about to burst, until we heard the Club door swing open.

Monika and I scrambled to get off each other.

We brushed each other off and positioned ourselves to look as if we were just walking down the hallway.

"And then, I said-" I said, in hope it would pass by whoever was suspicious.

Sayori peaked out of the door and spotted us.

She gave a relieved sigh.

"There you two were! Jeez, everyone was so worried! Especially Yuri and Natsuki!"

Sayori then tapped her chin in thought.

"Well... They were worried in a way that were almost jealous! But, what do I know?! Hehe!" She guiltily said, obviously knowing more than she should.

She motioned us to come back into the club, before going back in.

"Aw man... I wanted more time..." I admitted.

Monika giggled from my displeasure.

"We'll have all the time of world later Val."

She held my hand with both of hers.

"But now, let's just share our poems with the others. Okay? She enchanting said with her real smile.

She pulled my hand towards the club, only for her to look back with confusion.

"Not until I get my kiss." I flirtatiously demanded.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're pathetic."

Monika wraps her arms around my neck.

And I wrap mine on her waist.

We gave each other our last kiss for the moment.

As our lips finally connected, both our tongues were hungry for contact.

We gaped our mouths in order to give our tongues much needed space.

We both wrestled, twirled, and tangled on each other, enjoying our taste and pleasure for doing so.

In the end, our tongues intertwined and held against each other for as long possible.

We finally release each other, both of us were looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

A trail of saliva appeared as our mouths parted ways.

"You're such a amazing kisser, Val..."

I blinked to regain my composure and smirked.

"I guess I am."

* * *

AN: Wow, this chapter was another doozy. 10k+ words. Jesus Christ. I planned on releasing this on Friday, once everyone has done their exams and such... But I already put up a deadline for Wednesday or Thursday. The next chapters will go back to their usual 7-8k length, just for plot's sake. There's only so much filler I can put before the actual club meeting. Again, this is not the end of Natsuki or Yuri fluff.

And I've decided to up the rating to M when the beach chapter is out. I feel that my readers deserve read some of that... you know... _**lemon.**_

Hell, this chapter might bump up the rating to M.

Anyway, it's time for the reviews.

Hyrulian Archer, nice name btw. Val's real name and it's interchangeability is meant to confusing so that it can help develop plot. I apologize if it does confuse to the point of irritation.

Tom's dialogue for giving up is also meant to vague as well. I can't really give too many plot details away.

Also, I would like to apologize for making this fic addicting to you... Raincloxds said the same thing...

And it's fine that you don't have critique, that doesn't mean I don't want any. I certainly crave critique, as it helps me explain some iffy plot details. Writer blocks are somewhat uncommon, fortunately. Most writer's blocks are based on the flow of a chapter.

P.S: Monika and Yuri are yanderes to an extent. I can't deny that, lol. And keep an eye out for Natsuki...

Thank you for the kind words.

PheonixBJB, You know about that obscure meme about Grievous greeting Obi Wan in a stereotypical fashion? Like Obi wan greets with a "Bonjour, Grievous!" And he responds with a "Ah! Monsieur Kenobi!" as he proceeds to take out multiple baguettes? It's a good one.

Remiboi, Hmm... I would say that apyr meme is fading into obscurity, unfortunately. I planned on making a reference to it, but now? I dunno.

I actually chuckled when I heard that meme about the beans. It's amazing. Now, for that revive thing was not based off the ray gun. Rather, it is based on Fortnite or any games that have a revive system.

I do have to agree with ya. They would be great friends if they put aside their differences. Some even believed there might be more going on, but idk. I'm not one to judge.

Hey... You might be catching onto something what is wrong with Val. There is a certain plot point that makes all three girls target him.

Val didn't really notice his "beast" rather, he just mentioned it something that helps him with romantic and lusty scenarios. And yes, he is finally (insert synonym for letting go here) of his own repressed memory. Slow dancing is something that might appear later in the story.

Natsuki agreed to a harem, due to the fact that she isn't aware of how difficult it can be to share a man, yet. And I hope that I kind of answered your question what will happen at Friday. Well, to be honest, "your bs" as you call it, would actually work if she had her full power. Right now, she doesn't really have that much power. It's very, very limited.

Hopefully the talk that all the girls were waiting for, will be in the next chapter or the following one. With that written, the next chapter will be beneficial to plot.

Natsuki doesn't like nuts, but I had to include an innuendo there. I couldn't help but smirk at what you were getting at. Ha!

I felt that scene with the ice cream was kind of needed, as you know how their interactions can be sometimes...

Yep, all memes are stupid but funny. That's the point of it, haha. But tbh, out of my friends I would actually be laid back, rather being any of those stated.

And yeah, Yuri needed hold back on her childish tendencies due to her being ostracized on being one, unfortunately.

That talk is somewhat about the harem, but they are holding it off for now... Nice theories btw.

And hell yeah, they aren't the same! I've had this mindfuck from the very beginning!

Shirtless Val is going to be common at Friday...

Thanks for the awesome review!

Storm, Who's that question mark guy? Hmm...

Mizell, I guess so. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my fic. Thank you.

Guardian, First things first.

How's my pfp?

Anyway, the guy is a phillips.

YEAH THAT BOY EATING BEANNS. Roasted peas are fucking awesome. I love em, especially with salt. Delicious.

And oh God, I just pictured a jar with a hole on it. It's one of those with a metal cover on it... Shit...

Well he is going to drop it when he dies.

Natsuki just got deflected when the Emperor tried to use force ligtenenig on Windu, lol.

AND I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU REFERENCING TO I MIGHT BE WRONG THO. IT WHEN YOU USE A TRAINER IN GAME TO HACK THE SHIT OUT OF

And what you wrote for a paragraph about Natsuki's bs reasoning? I agree. I agree completely, smh.

LIAR

I felt myself chuckle when stated trying to adjust yourself in public is difficult. I like that.

Yeah, what's with our boy Frank?

And yes, all this was a innuendo for nut.

And oh yeah, rip Lennie. Oh yeah, fake fucking volume 3 is here.

I'm sorry sir. I won't fail to get that reference again, sir.

Thanks for the bomb ass review, fam.

Raincloxds, Yeah... sorry about that. Thanks for the review.

Anyway, that's all folks. The next chapter response will have the release date for chapter 32. Most likely at Sunday. I'm kind of feeling it, now.

Oh yeah, please don't hesitate to put any fluff suggestions! It really helps to move fluff chapters along!

Plot is still up in my profile.

Thank you all for reading this.

 **RmFsc2UgUHJvbWlzZXMgaXMgdGhlIGFjdHVhbCBjaGFwdGVyIG5hbWUu**


	32. Sabotage

**Chapter 32 is up! It is right below this part!**

AN: Hello. I have some news that I need to share with you all. I'm going on a temporary break to fully focus on school. My grades haven't been suffering, no, rather it's that I'm starting to feel the heat of upcoming AP tests that I am going to have in a week or so. Coupled with the fact that I have been suffering from allergies, doesn't make my condition to write, any better. In fact, an analogy I use for allergies is: "These fucking plants like to shoot their nut into the skies and causing us to choke on it." Yeah, I know it sounds a bit weird, but it was a memorable moment with my friends. Anyway, once I am feeling better and the pressure from school is gone, I can fully devote to writing once more. **THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING THE FIC.**

One more thing, I could tell many of you weren't really satisfied with the previous chapter. I can also feel that too. That is why I am going to revise and edit it, before taking a break on writing.

Now, onto the reviews.

Tsudzukete, Now this is a beefy and awesome review! Thanks!

Alright to start off, I purposefully made the character who was speaking be difficult to identify. It can maybe be Tom, or Val/Frank. I can't reveal, as it would spoil the plot. And the phone isn't really that significant, honestly. It's just a reminder that everything there was a simulation, just symbol of fake reality. The bold parts is neither of the guys, really. And ah, you are trying to get Remiboi to handle that, huh?

Anyways, Monika's train of thought is not call him out just yet, rather wait for the perfect and opportune moment to do so. Like how she is in the game. Sure, that would be a good moment to lash on him, but she is waiting for something greater.

I should add, that the desk is in the far corner of the room. They are away from the characters with a reasonable distance. Also, that bet is going to revealed in the next chapter or so.

And I gotta say for your question in your forth paragraph, a lot.

Well, to be fair, no one heard Yuri cutting in Act 2... And she was right next to the water fountain too, a easily identifiable spot. I kind of used that plot armor on this part as well.

Well, I guess you can call it sex? It still isn't quite sex since they aren't "connecting" but I can see where you are going at.

The base 64 text doesn't apply to harem. Rather it applies to their little scene together...

Sayori does know what's going on, despite her air-head personality.

Yup, it has been three days in plot-progression. And a lot, has gone on...

And hey! This review doesn't seem to rushed at all! I like it. Thanks for so much for the huge review.

Guardian, dew it

Yeah, I had to make that Assassin's Creed reference. The franchise is awesome due to their Altair-Ezio Trilogy.

I don't think it's really think it's Frank's fault. You know how thots could be strong af.

Yeah, I think so too, especially at the end.

That laugh is something like Nickelodeon and their desperate attempts to reconnect their viewers with ridiculous sitcoms.

Wait a minute...

WAIT A MINUTE...

Is this loss?

...

I'm sorry, I will never do that again.

Anyway, she is referring to many things. It's up to the reader to decide who they are for now.

Maybe she is that.

eh, I personally think it needs work, I could try to rework the feelings and sensations a lot more.

OH GOD. I fucking hate WAW veteran mode, assholes be like throwing grenades every chance they get. It's especially Hell when you are storming the Reichstag or in an open area. Actually, in that mission where you are in a plane shooting down Japanese ships with that song with that sexy beat playing, they throw grenades at you when you have to save the guys on the water. fucking bullshit

Frank be really trying to balance his life, like how the chromosomes tried to balance themselves between Frank and Chin Chin in that fight they had in Jew Central.

Anyway, I can't wait to write that beach scene once I get back. That track that Joji gonna release is going to fucking liittt.

Thanks for the review, fam.

Quill, They really should get a room. You right. Also, I don't blame you for feeling bad. Let me guess, allergies?

P.S: Nice hashtags. #ValIsAFuckboi

fatty635, I appreciate that you are hooked onto my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.

P.S: I can tell right away that your pfp is a GTA Online artwork, but I can't quite tell what update it came from, as it's been a while since I played it.

Sbg, Yep, shit goes down when a girl bites into a guys neck.

I can see where you are getting at. A true lemon would have revitalized the scene, but I'm saving all the zest I can for the later chapters.

Well, you are right about the part where it isn't quite over-hype. But it still makes a bit tad nervous to write it. I do have ideas for the beach scene, but I'm not sure how well I can execute them, if you know what I'm getting at...

Phoenix, It's a really good meme, too bad it wasn't that mainstream. Oh well.

Thunderant, Well I had to relent sooner or later, right?

Storm, I like that SpongeBob reference.

Murica.

Ryustorm, Hey! I understand completely, school can sometimes drain a person's soul and time. Like how it is right now! And for once, I understand the innuendo you are getting at! There is a chance the beach chapter will be written at that time, maybe earlier. Anyway, I hope you crush the finals. Only then, you can finally relax dude.

TitanSolracar, I felt myself whistle at reading the second sentence. You are really close... Shamus.

And the beach scene could be considered Plan Z. Sure. But I would consider it Plan X, for now.

Lots and lots of promises will be broken. And I can't quite tell you, sorry.

And to your side-note, if you are playing PC, might as well throw games. The reason being, the game starts to have lag and stutters when in high density areas. For example, Tilted or sometimes Pleasant. It doesn't happen all the time, but it can make a difference in a clutch. Fucking Hell, this update broke the game. I hope you decimate that final dude.

Anyways, that is all. The previous chapter will be updated to be on par as the usual chapters. Many could agree that it was not really at it's peak.

Also, I will update you all once I come back. I hope that you all would understand my situation and accept it. And because of that, I thank you all dearly.

* * *

We finally regained our composure and slowly strolled to the classroom.

We were a few meters away, as we were away from the door's window.

 _I don't know if they heard us..._

 _Whatever._

We mostly stayed silent on what we did, deciding that it was best that we didn't interact with each other for the time being.

 _Besides, having a jealous girl is better than having two other jealous girls._

However, I was still uneasy about what happened outside.

"Ah!"

All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why she stopped walking.

She didn't respond.

Her eyes were wide-open, as she was in shock.

I walked in front of her and gave her a worried look.

"Monika? What's wrong?"

Her mouth started to quiver, unable to formulate any words.

"I-I just..." She stammered.

"You just, what?" I asked, holding her shoulder.

Monika's face flared up and covered her face.

She was embarrassed.

I raised an eyebrow, not knowing why she was embarrassed.

"Monika? Are you-"

"I just had a climax!" She yelled through her covered face.

"From you!" She pointed out.

I looked at her in shock, now knowing why she was blushing.

 _Oh shit..._

I looked away, feeling shy to look at her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Monika!" I apologized.

She continued to speak.

"Uuu! What am I going to do?! My panties! They-they're soaked!" She panicked.

I seized the chance to calm her down.

"Monika, calm down. Don't you have any spares?" I rationalized.

She shook her head.

"I don't!" She muttered.

 _Fuck!_

"Aw man..."

I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Hmm..."

I thought of an idea, only to see Monika glaring at me.

Her glare made me shiver.

"Monika? Why are you mad all of a sudden?" I timidly asked.

"You." She pointed at me.

"Me?"

She started walk towards me slowly, her glare freezing me in my tracks.

"This is your fault." She calmly said.

I arched an eyebrow.

 _How is it my fault?_

"What? How? Oh..."

 _To be frank, I did do all that..._

Monika was still glaring at me.

"This is all your fault. You made me climax!" She accused.

I was speechless.

"I... I know..." I muttered.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Wasn't she the one to pull me outside?_

"Hold on, it's not my-"

"I don't want to hear a single peep out of you, Jones. You made me climax, and now I am soaked!"

She sighed.

"The only alternative I have now is to wear my gym shorts underneath... Which is going to be..."

Monika shivered.

"Eugh..."

I put my hands in front of her, in a calming fashion.

"Alright fine, fine! You made your point, I'm the idiot that caused you to uh..."

I cleared my throat.

"Climax..."

I put my hands down.

"Because of that, I am sorry."

She crossed her arms with an irked frown.

"You should be." She regally declared.

I shrugged at her apparent snootiness.

I reached out for her hand.

I hoped that she would lessen her anger, just enough so she can hold my hand.

But instead, Monika started to walk away.

"Hmph!" She let out, as she left me in the dust.

I felt my jaw hang from Monika's attitude.

But at the same time, I locked it in, knowing that I somewhat deserved it.

 _Fucking Hell._

I stood outside, unsure of what my actions will be.

 _I really don't know if anyone heard us or not..._

 _Me reassuring her was probably all based on the dopamine we felt._

 _But now?_

 _I think I'm screwed._

 _What should I do?_

I wasn't sure how long has passed since Monika left me behind.

I continued my train of thought.

 _How am I going sort this thing out with Yuri and Natsuki?_

 _If Monika doesn't agree to an Harem, then Yuri won't either._

 _And I'm pretty sure that Yuri admitted was obsessed about me._

 _That rules out any chances of sharing._

 _Not to mention, that is a bit creepy._

 _Natsuki seems to be flexible on a Harem, but I think that's her naïveté talking._

 _She doesn't know how it feels to share a guy._

 _Especially if it is guy they love..._

 _..._

 _If true love does exist..._

 _That means I truly love only one girl._

 _Or the "best girl", I guess._

 _Who can that be?_

 _Yuri... The most "developed", reserved, and smartest out of the three..._

 _"Developed" as in..._

 _Her body._

 _God, her body is the epitome of a lust._

 _An angel of lust._

 _Her large breasts..._

 _Her long legs..._

 _She doesn't even try to be gorgeous!_

 _She is gorgeous!_

 _Her galaxy purple hair is something I want to marvel in..._

 _We have so much in common..._

 _We love horror, books, tea..._

 _Knives... To an extent._

 _The list goes on..._

 _She's beautiful, friendly, and has good intentions..._

 _Well, most of the times._

 _She's used to be shy, but now?_

 _Yuri is now happier, and more open thanks to me._

 _I'm happy that I made a difference._

 _Who knew she was a child at heart?_

 _But her yandere behavior is what terrifies me..._

 _It gives me vibes of suspicion when I think about that._

 _I don't know what she will do if I reject her..._

 _Hmm... Me reject Yuri..._

 _Sounds awfully familiar, but I can't place my hand on it._

 _Where have I heard this before?_

 _Argh... Forget it._

 _Now on to Natsuki..._

 _A cute and small girl with a ferocious touch of speaking her own mind._

 _I admire everything about her._

 _Her cooking, her will to point out on what's wrong, her pink hair..._

 _Oh, her hair... Pink, full of energy and strength._

 _And not to mention, her warm, warm heart..._

 _We love comics, despite her loving manga._

 _Romance..._

 _I even love her small stature._

 _That includes her small breasts, which can grow if touched enough..._

 _And not mention, her round, plump butt._

 _Which meld perfectly in my hands..._

 _Her sweet moans of joy..._

 _It makes my heart jump._

 _Cute, and also hot._

 _Gosh, but..._

 _Deep inside, pushing through all that outer-toughness..._

 _She is a hurt and but strong girl._

 _Her strength is something I love about her._

 _And I want to make her happy by any means necessary._

 _Finally, **her**._

 _Monika._

 _My first and "best friend" ever since I came here._

 _Her brown, chest-nut hair..._

 _Her aroma of fresh pine-trees..._

 _Everything about her screams perfection._

 _Her white bow, tied onto her hair._

 _Her real smile, to which is the very definition of apex._

 _And not to mention..._

 _Her curvy body._

 _Her breasts..._

 _Her thighs..._

 _Everything is in perfection..._

 _Emerald green eyes... which reveal so much._

 _Heh, I know that we are not best friends anymore._

 _That girl can make me intrigued, confused, frightened, and pity, all at the same time._

 _Being with her makes me feel so many things._

 _But most prominent of feelings is: Pure bliss._

 _Happiness._

 _To actually let loose._

 _To relate._

 _To talk..._

 _To do anything, really._

 _She understands how I feel._

 _And in turn, I can only wish how she feels._

 _What is she holding inside?_

 _There's more that she letting on..._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Monika poke her head out from the class.

She was still somewhat annoyed from me.

"Are you coming to club, or what?!" She asked, her voice circulating around me.

I flinched from her aggressiveness and nodded.

Monika gave an eye-roll and retreated back into the Club.

 _And she doesn't let go of things easily._

I started walk back to club, my thoughts still haunting me on my choice.

 _I have until the end of Friday to choose..._

 _What will happen if I reject one and accept another?_

 _These girls are obsessed with me!_

 _Gosh, what will I do?!_

I didn't realize that I was in the classroom.

Sayori greeted me, only for me to walk past her, my thoughts burdening my senses.

However, I was able to hear her give an annoyed grunt.

 _No, what will they do?_

 _Are they going to fight each other?_

 _Just for me?_

 _Or are they going accept it?_

 _..._

 _The latter sounds almost impossible._

 _And this is all my fault!_

 _I got myself into this mess!_

"There you are!" A voice of two exclaimed.

I looked up to see both Yuri and Natsuki look at me with great intent.

It was fairly obvious what they were going to ask.

But I didn't catch on, unfortunately.

Knowing that I have been staring back at them for too long, I decided to speak.

"Oh, hey you two." I meekly greeted.

"Valkyrie! We were worried! What were you doing with Monika?" Yuri asked, with a strange vibe to her voice.

"Yeah... What were you doing with her? You took a long time coming back... I was waiting for you..." Natsuki said, with the same vibe on her voice.

 _Oh no!_

 _Shit!_

"Um... We just went to teachers to validate our festival plans..." I lied.

They eyed me with suspicion.

Yuri was about to speak until Gabe walked up to us.

"Finally! Took you long enough." He complained, wrapping arm behind my back. "Come on! Share your poem with the boys, then we outta here!"

Both Yuri and Natsuki were irked by Gabe's presence.

Natsuki was the first to speak.

"Not so fast! Val was going to share with us, first!" Natsuki claimed.

She then sweetly smiled at me, with her adorable fang pointing out.

"Isn't that right~?" She asked with a cute tone to her voice.

I meekly shrugged.

"I guess s-"

James walked up to us and interrupted me.

"But Val, aren't you with the boys? Why don't you want to share with us, first?"

"Yeah! Why don't ya?" Gabe energetically followed up.

I saw Yuri's ire beginning to rise.

"I'm sorry to say, but Valkyrie has agreed to share his poem with us, first!"

Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"What? When was this? I didn't hear him say anything about that." He asked, confused as to why I would make a choice.

I looked towards him, my eyes giving signals that I never signed up for this.

Unfortunately, Gabe didn't catch on to my pleas for help.

And he didn't notice Yuri's intense expression towards him.

He shrugged and pulled me away.

"Aight! So we are gonna get our boy out of here, if you don't mind...!"

Yuri gritted her teeth.

She held my hand and yanked me back with a frightening amount of strength.

A strength that even caused Gabe to yelp a bit.

Using the shock to its full extent, Natsuki hugged my back and prevented me from going anywhere.

Yuri cleared her voice.

"He told us all this, before you came here with your incessant yelling!"

Natsuki also followed up by poking her head to my side.

"Yeah! So beat it!"

Both Gabe and James were silent.

Both Yuri and Natsuki were glaring at my friends.

I was shocked from Yuri's unwavering confidence.

And I shocked from Natsuki's harsh words.

I knew they weren't going to let up.

"Oh... Wow." Gabe uncharacteristically muttered. "My bad. I didn't know."

Gabe walked off, his mood now sullen from Yuri's yell.

James gave a sharp glare towards both Yuri and Natsuki before leaving.

They both gave sighs of relief and released me, before smiling at me.

They were glad that the two were gone.

And because of that, I wasn't smiling back.

I was frowning, infuriated by their actions.

They didn't noticed my agitated mood.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"They got in the way." Yuri simply replied.

Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, Gabe's loud personality is just annoying right now." Natsuki also replied.

I balled my fists up and scowled at them.

Both of the girls took small steps back from my advance.

"Do me a favor and apologize to them." I coldly demanded.

My voice was a icy and solid, as it established enough dominance to break their obliviousness.

They finally noticed.

They slowly nodded and made their way towards my friends.

I pinched the side of my bridges, trying to prevent an on-setting headache.

My mind started rationalize what just happened.

 _What's with them?!_

I looked towards them, both of them awkwardly walking up to the duo.

 _How could they have the gall to yell at my friends like that!_

 _I know for a fact that they would never do that!_

 _They would at least have a sliver of regret from yelling at them!_

They started to awkwardly apologize, Natsuki taking the lead in it.

 _But they don't!_

 _Instead, they were happy that they were gone!_

 _What's going on?!_

 _Did they lose all sense of shame?_

 _Is it because that they were too interested on me?_

 _Either way..._

 _This isn't a good sign._

I saw both my friends smile from their apology and they both went their separate ways.

 _I am not going to be near them for a while._

I let out a deep breath and walk over to my bag.

I take out my poem from the deepest recesses of my folder.

I couldn't help but note on how old the piece of paper felt, despite it being less than a day old.

The title of my poem was: Insanity.

 _Gosh..._

 _I feel as if I really am going to go insane._

 _The stresses of having three girls fall for me is enough for a guy to lose his mind..._

 _Now isn't the best time to think of that._

 _I should think about how I am going to get past this week..._

 _How am I going to get past tomorrow..._

 _How I am going to smooth things over with Nat's father..._

 _Who I am going to choose to be mine..._

 _God, this is all too hard to deal with!_

I felt a someone poke my arm.

"Hey, Val." A voice asked.

I turned to person who poked me.

 _Sayori._

I was glad that it was someone I can talk to.

Not as brother, or a lover.

But rather as a sister.

I smiled at her.

"Hey, Sayori. What's up?"

She smiled back at me.

"I was wondering if you want to share poems?"

I enthusiastically nodded.

"Of course! Here you are!"

She handed me her poem.

And I handed mine to her.

I take it and looked at the title of the poem.

It was titled: Happy Thoughts.

 _Aw shit._

It also reminded me that I didn't share my poem with her yesterday.

"Ah, Sayori. I forgot that I didn't give you my poem from yesterday!" I exclaimed, as I dove into my bag to find my older poem.

I looked through the folder to search for my paper.

"Um..." She muttered.

I was growing frustrated from the fact that I couldn't find the poem.

"Where did I put it...?!" I muttered.

"Val?"

"Hold on...! Where is it?!"

"Val, it's okay if you can't find your older poem!"

I looked up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You sure?"

"Mhm! I'm happy just reading one of yours!" She assured.

My frustration turned to a relived form of happiness.

"Alright if you say so..." I shrugged, feeling helpless.

I decide to read her poem.

* * *

 _Happy Thoughts_

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _That is all inside my head._

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _I'm happy that my friends are getting along with my other friends!_

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _I'm happy that I am winning my bet!_

 _I'm happy that he is go out with me!_

 _I'm happy that he will be with me!_

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _The rainclouds are still there..._

 _But I'm not scared!_

 _I reach out to the clouds and gave it a hug!_

 _And I found out all it wanted was to be a fug!_

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _I am finally now happy!_

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._

* * *

I was impressed with Sayori's use of different literary devices in her poems.

 _What's this raincloud doing here...?_

 _Didn't I see this "raincloud" before?_

 _Hmm..._

 _Something's up._

 _"I am finally now happy?"_

 _Was she not happy before?_

 _Also, that guy she brought up is obviously Tom..._

 _What about that bet they both sometimes bring up?_

 _Either way, this is pretty good._

"Wow, Sayori. This is pretty good!" I complimented, looking up to her.

She didn't respond.

Instead, I saw Sayori scrunching her face up at certain parts of the poem.

But then she gave an "Oh..." at understanding certain parts of it.

She looked up to me.

"Wow, Val. This is pretty good!" She complimented.

I felt myself smirk.

"That's what I said!"

"I know!" She responded.

We shared a chuckle between each other.

After we stopped laughing, I cleared my voice to something more serious.

"Alright, Sayori. I gotta ask you something... serious."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Serious? What's wrong, Val?"

She then looked guilty.

 _That's not good..._

 _Asking about her "raincloud" isn't the best idea to ask about._

 _I should ask her about the bet._

 _I think it's high time that she would tell what is really going between her and Tom._

"Alright yeah... what is this bet between you and Tom?"

Sayori blushed.

"U-Um..."

She started to tap her fingers together in nervousness.

"Nothing...?"

I simply shook my head at this.

"Sayori..."

She sighed at my reluctance to let go.

"Fine..."

Sayori then lightened up.

"Besides! I'm winning the bet!"

She then focused her gaze and had a mocking smile on her face.

"Or should I say, I already won it... Hehe!"

She wasn't looking at me.

Rather she was looking ahead.

I turned around to see Yuri and Natsuki quickly and meekly catch eyes onto me, before looking away in embarrassment and guilt.

 _So... They are guilty._

 _Good. I thought they finally lost it._

 _I should apologize for my aggressiveness._

 _Even I shouldn't have lashed out on them._

I didn't catch onto what she was getting at, so I turned back to Sayori.

She looked at my expression and she turned disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

Sayori then shook her head at me.

"Really? Don't tell me that you are as dense as Tom!"

"Hey! I heard that, Say!" Tom called.

Sayori lost her cool at that, as she was now reduced to small embarrassment.

"Ehehe... Sorry!" She called back.

Sayori then looked at me.

"Anyway, the bet is..." She trailed off, hoping to add suspense onto coming moment.

I just looked at her, unamused from the "drama" she was adding.

She just continued on.

"If Natsuki or Yuri get together with you... then I get to go on a date with Tom at Saturday!" She cheered.

I felt my eyes bulge out from this.

 _Why?!_

"Wh-what?! How long did you have this bet for?!" I asked in pure and utter disbelief.

"Oh! Ever since you first came into the club, actually." Sayori nonchalantly stated.

Her nonchalant attitude further hastened my bafflement.

"Wha..."

She giggled nervously.

"I mean... the three of you are so adorable together! I can't help but ship the both of you together! I came up with ship names like Valuri and Natskyrie!"

Despite the Sayori's explanation, I still couldn't keep my head in place.

"You made... ship names, for me and those two?!"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!"

I felt myself sit down on a nearby seat.

"Wow..." I muttered, unable to bear the weight on the news.

"Someone really supporting me on this..."

Sayori took a seat next to me.

"Um... Val? Are you okay?" Sayori worriedly asked.

I looked up to her.

"Yeah... yeah.. I'm fine. I just... didn't know that I would be shipped with anyone... ever!" I explained.

"Hmm... come to think of it... I also be surprised if someone told me that too..." Sayori stated while tapping on her chin.

I finally regained my composure after explaining myself to her.

I caught on to the very vague reference she was making.

 _So, she definitely likes Tom huh?_

 _It was pretty obvious from the start._

 _A childhood friend falling for another childhood friend._

 _Hidden feelings revealed to the oblivious fool._

 _Unrequited love under a curtain._

 _Ah... What a beautiful romance._

 _..._

 _Jesus, I do sound like a romantic._

 _Anyway, to the task at hand._

"So..." I started, a smirk spreading on my face.

Sayori looked on with confusion, not understanding how I went from shocked to mocking in a few seconds.

"You and Tom-boy huh?"

Sayori's face flared up.

"U-Uh... Um..." She muttered while shifting to keep her gaze away from me.

She took a deep breath and looked to me.

She still had a red face, which didn't help her image.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." She attempted to play off.

My smirk grew bigger.

"Come on! It was obvious from the start! I remember seeing Tom wiping icing off your face, during our first day here! How your face turned to a tomato! Or-or when he buttoned your blazer up! Gosh that was adorable! Hahaha!"

Sayori locked her jaw in and tapped her fingers, completely embarrassed from my calling-out.

"Wow, Val... I didn't know you were a meanie like Tommy!"

She widened her eyes of all of a sudden.

"Wait... You saw him button m-my blazer?!" She asked, mortified from me having that knowledge.

I just patted her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a caring meanie, alright!" I reassured.

"But you saw..."

I leaned onto my seat.

"Ah! The childhood romance! What a beauty! But..."

I let out an sullen sigh.

"He's an idiot, right?" I asked her.

Sayori was still somewhat embarrassed but she looked away and nodded.

"Yeah... He is kind of an idiot... An idiot that I really like..."

I nodded in understanding.

"I see... When did you have feelings for him?" I asked, now treading on dangerous territory.

She smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

It was as if she was happily remembering a nostalgic memory.

Sayori hummed happily.

"When we were little, we used to go into town and go on these... 'adventures and missions'. I always had fun with him whenever we played, and he always had fun with me too."

Sayori's voice dipped.

"But one day, when Tom wasn't looking I took a wrong turn and ended up being in a place that I didn't recognize. I remember being scared and lost. I remember crying out for Tom, with tears running down my cheeks. I wondered even further into the town, where I couldn't take it anymore. I...I remember sitting and crying on how scared I was. My 'raincloud' was telling me that I made a huge mistake... I couldn't help but agree..."

 _Wait... 'raincloud'?_

 _That doesn't sound good..._

"I thought all was lost until I heard Tom yell out my name... I remember the little sunshine in me waking up, and I was looking up to Tom. He ran towards me and kneeled, holding onto my shoulder. He had this sweet smile that I will never forget. A smile that meant that everything was going to be okay. And that's... That's where I liked him. Tom would always help me, no matter what. And I am grateful for him being my **friend**..."

Sayori's voice lost her jubilance when she said 'friend'.

I moved my chair towards her and rubbed her back, in order to comfort her.

"But... I don't see him as a **friend**..." She muttered, trying to hold in her broken image.

I let out a sigh and looked for Tom.

Tom was finishing up with sharing his poem with Monika.

In an off chance, he looked towards my general direction and found that I was staring at him.

I motioned to come towards me.

However he wasn't looking at me.

Tom was looking at the silently weeping Sayori.

He rushed towards us, with worry permeating his expression.

I stop rubbing her back and motioned him to take a seat next to her.

He took the role of comforter, as he should be the one to fix this.

"Sayori... What's wrong?" Tom sweetly asked.

He looked up to me with fury.

"Did you do anything?!" He roared, suspicious that I had anything to with this.

I didn't flinch.

I calmly shook my head.

"No." I simply said. "It's something that you should have noticed earlier." I enigmatically stated.

Tom didn't show his perplexity, rather he nodded and continued to comfort Sayori.

I signaled him to hug her, as simple rubbing wouldn't do the trick.

He compiled, as he scooted closer to Sayori's seat.

Tom then took Sayori in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Sayori was in his arms and she was encaged in them.

His chin was on her head, his hands were on her stomach.

I couldn't help but gush over how cute this whole scene was.

He really cared for her.

A few minutes later, Sayori finally gained her composure and was now snuggling Tom.

Tom didn't notice that Sayori was okay, and allowed her to continue her snuggling.

I felt a small smirk creep onto me.

"Mmm... So warm..." She cooed, happy that she was basking in Tom's warmth.

Unfortunately, this awoke Tom.

His face flared up and he immediately backed off.

Sayori had a look of disappointment on her.

"Aww! You're such a meanie Tom!"

Tom recoiled his head from Sayori's insult.

"What? How?" He asked, confused as to why she was annoyed.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You're not hugging me! You meanie!" She stated.

Tom was taken aback from this once more.

"Umm..."

I motioned for him to hug her.

"Hug her you idiot!" I demanded, annoyed from Tom's hesitance to touch Sayori.

Tom awkwardly wrapped her arms around Sayori.

Sayori squeezed Tom back.

She nuzzled his neck in an almost frenzied manner.

"Warm... warm... so warm! Mmm..."

Tom didn't know what to do.

He was red and just held onto Sayori.

He looked to me for guidance.

I eye-rolled.

"Ask her what's wrong!" I whispered.

He formed an "o" shape on his mouth and nodded.

He hesitated to say anything.

Tom looked towards me again.

I simply nodded to him.

He looked down at the warm Sayori and opened his mouth.

"SoOo... SAyOri..." His voice cracked, nervous on what he was about to say.

I felt myself face-palm at this.

Sayori couldn't help but giggle from his voice crack.

"Yeah, Tom?" She sweetly responded.

"Uh... What's wrong? Why were you crying, Say?"

Sayori pulled away from him.

She had this fake smile. It was almost identical to how Monika smiles in front of a crowd.

"Oh. Nothing!" She reassured before going back to siphon in some warmth from Tom.

Tom looked towards me with worry.

His eyes knew that there was more to this.

Tom sighed.

"Sayori, there is something wrong. I can tell quite easily." Tom calmly stated.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Tom?" She tried to play off.

Tom had a look of determination and leered at her.

"Sayori. What's wrong?" He calmly asked.

Sayori knew that this is something Tom wouldn't let go.

She also sighed.

Sayori pulled away from him once more.

"Do you really want to know?" She solemnly asked.

Tom nodded.

Sayori knew this would be difficult to say.

I only hoped that she would pull through and find the strength to confess.

"Okay. I was crying because..." She muttered with great anxiety and a shaky voice.

She took a deep breath.

Sayori looked at me, unsure of what to say next.

I nodded at her, and motioned to slowly what to say next.

She nodded back.

"Because... I think like you..."

She swallowed.

"More than you might like me back..." Sayori finally declared.

She finally said the words that was meaning to say since her childhood.

And for some reason, she was actually now happy.

She had a smile that was real.

It wasn't fabricated.

Rather, it was something imperfect and realistic.

Tom, on other hand was completely shocked.

"Y-You... like me?" He asked, unsure of what to say.

Sayori's smile went as fast as it came.

She started frown.

"Yes, Tom... I like you." She declared once more, only this time with a lot less confidence.

I could only wonder what was going on in Tom's head.

 _Perhaps he's going through the same thing as I did._

"Oh." He let out.

Tom's shocked timbre made it difficult to discern what he was going to say next.

Sayori had this strange look.

It was a look, that knew what was coming.

She expected to get rejected from him.

Tears started to form out of the corner of her eyes.

Her held both of hands close to her heart.

She tried her best to muster a smile.

But the unexpected happened.

In a flash, Tom brought Sayori close him.

Their faces were separated by an mere inch.

Sayori's expression had a mix of confusion, fright, and depression.

However, Tom had a look of courage and determination.

He was completely stoic.

"Tom?" She muttered, her voice now raspy and unsteady from the close proximity of her lover.

Tom took Sayori's chin pulled it towards him.

I grinned at what was happening.

Sayori gave confused sounds of protest, as to what was going on.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph? Mmmph. Mmm..."

They were kissing.

At long last, they were finally kissing.

I let out a happy sigh, relieved that the tension was now gone.

"Well! It's about damn time!" I pointed out.

They were still kissing.

"Uh..."

...

"Guys?"

No response.

They were completely enveloped with each other.

They didn't have a care in the outside world.

I awkwardly looked away, checking if anyone was witnessing the spectacle.

Apparently, no one was.

Yuri and Natsuki were exchanging poems.

Gabe and James were just chatting.

And Monika is nowhere to be seen.

 _Hey... where's Monika?_

They finally released each other.

Tom and Sayori stopped kissing.

And now they were just looking at each other intently.

I took the chance to speak my mind.

"Alright! Now that you two are done, I was hoping that- Oh come on!"

They rammed their lips against one another.

Tom hugged Sayori's waist, while Sayori held onto Tom's neck.

I eye-rolled them.

"Bah. Lovebirds." I muttered.

* * *

...

...

...

I didn't know where I was.

I was in a dark and hollow forest.

Everything I saw was bleak.

Everything was gray.

Synthetic...

Dying.

It all looked so real.

At the same time, it wasn't.

"Where am I...?" I asked myself.

I would panic and try to dial emergency services.

But I had this wave of pacification around me.

It was as if I could live here.

I was at peace.

Nothing was wrong in the world.

Rather, in this world.

 _No._

 _This isn't right..._

Regardless, that all made me more troubled than usual.

I felt as if an unknown weight was laid upon me.

"Where am I?!" I asked again, fear and insecurity now flooding my brain.

The wave of pacification was slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

The now calm aura became a form of despair and anguish.

I was being watched.

I was looking around frantically, hoping that something would rescue me.

"WHERE AM I?!" I yelled, now fearing for my life.

There was something scuttling in the corner of my eye.

I can hear the ruffles of dead leaves being scattered in the wind.

I felt myself breathing a lot more heavily.

Out of fear, I started running.

I didn't know why or I didn't know how!

I started sprinting.

I wanted to get away from the forest that has trapped me.

My legs felt as if they could run forever.

I needed go.

I needed go.

I needed go.

 _"Carl~"_

I stopped running.

 _That voice..._

 _Who was that voice?_

 _It sound familiar..._

 _"Carl~"_

 _Monika?_

 _No!_

 _It can't be!_

The figure that was supposedly watching me was behind me.

 _I can feel it._

There was someone, no, something watching me.

I didn't want to turn around.

Oh God! I didn't.

But for some reason, my body didn't listen to me.

I turned around to see a flickering red figure stare at me.

It was a feminine figure, simply staring at me.

Red bits of code surrounded her and enveloped her.

It was menacing.

I didn't know how to react to this figure.

It frightened me and yet, it also intrigued me.

It started walking towards me.

I tried to walk back, but I felt as if my feet were planted onto the ground.

 _"Carl~"_

The voice called to me again.

 _Who's that voice?_

 _I could've sworn I heard it before..._

 _No..._

 _No!_

"No!" I begged.

It was going to something to me!

I don't know what but-

The red figure stopped.

I was confused as to why it stopped.

She tilted her neck and lunged at me.

The last thing I heard was a horrifying scream.

A scream that was nightmare fuel.

A scream that was made of other screams.

Cries of fear, anguish, and the like.

It seared into my skull.

And I woke up.

I felt the cold sweat hug my skin.

"Carl!" A feminine voice yelled.

She sounded as if she was in distress.

I looked towards the voice weakly.

 _Eliza._

She ran up to me.

Eliza placed her hand on my forehead, as if she was checking my temperature.

"Carl! Gosh, are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Carl?"

 _Answer her damn it!_

It felt as if my mouth was sewn shut.

It felt as if I didn't know any words to begin with.

"Uhg..." I let out, trying my best to speak once more.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine, Eliza. Thank you." I reassured.

She was still worried.

"Are you sure? You were murmuring something in your sleep... I think you were having a nightmare..."

The scream played again in my mind.

That horrifying scream.

"I-I think I was..."

I got up from my seat.

"I should go."

Eliza placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." She said.

Her green eyes said everything.

It was a mix of fear, worry, and determination.

It was obvious what she meant to say.

I nodded.

I sat back down onto my seat.

 _Wow._

 _Another person that cares for my wellbeing._

 _That's rare._

 _And I'm grateful for that._

 _..._

"Carl, do you want to tell me what happened in your nightmare?"

I looked at her with worry.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked.

She nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, Carl. I do. I'm worried about you- I mean your health!"

She then chuckled nervously.

I eyed her strange antic.

I sighed.

"Alright, here goes."

I took a deep breath.

Eliza seized the chance to bring a chair and sit right next to me.

"The first thing I remember was that I was in a... dead forest. A forest that was also fake, like it was simulated... And not only that, I felt as I was at peace for some reason..."

I felt that I was boring Eliza to death, so I looked at her.

But she wasn't bored.

Rather she was interested.

She nodded for me to continue.

"Okay... I had some control over my thoughts, like I was thinking 'Where was I?' and 'How did I get here?' and stuff. I think I was... uh... what's the word aga-"

"Lucid dreaming." She answered almost instantaneously.

I gave her a look that showed I was impressed.

"But for some reason, I started panic. I didn't know why, but I was panicking. I felt that I was being watched. I-I think I heard leaves ruffle, footsteps behind me, and eerie shadowy feel around me. So I started to run. I ran like Hell. But the weirdest thing happened."

She leaned in from the anticipation.

 _Wait._

 _What should I say?_

 _Say that I heard Monika?_

 _Or I heard..._

 _No way..._

 _Eliza?_

"I heard a feminine voice..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A feminine voice? Do you know who spoke in your nightmare?"

I looked down in thought.

 _I heard her voice._

 _I heard Monika's voice._

 _I heard Eliza's voice._

 _They sound so alike..._

"I heard your voice." I stated, looking up to her.

Eliza widened her eyes at the mention of her.

"M-My voice?" She asked, with a slight pink tinge on both of cheeks.

I nodded.

"Yeah... I heard your voice. You were calling out to me. And that's where I stopped dead in my tracks."

She rubbed her face with her hands, trying to recompose herself.

"Uh... Sorry about that. I know it kind of sounds weird..." I sheepishly apologized, now realizing what I said.

She stopped rubbing herself and placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

I flinched somewhat from the contact.

"It's okay. It means a lot to me when you about me, Carl." She said with a beaming smile.

I felt my face flare up.

"U-uh... Thanks?" I awkwardly reply.

Her smile only brightened more.

And it made me smile back at her.

"Anyway..."

The next part made me frown.

It was the part that horrified me.

"As soon as I stopped in my tracks. I knew that there was someone following me. So, I turned around to see a feminine figure look right at me. She... She had no features, like she had no face, hair, clothing, nothing! She was just a bunch garbled and flickering red code."

"Flickering red code? How does that look like?" She asked.

I tapped my chin in thought.

"Flickering red code, huh? In my dream, it looked like it was swirling dark red bits... zeroes and ones surrounded the body. It was almost... demonic."

She nodded slowly to my explanation.

"Yeah... this 'demonic' figure was walking up to me and-"

"Let me guess, it raped you." She nonchalantly guessed.

I eyed her strangely.

"What? No! No! It didn't do that! Why would do that?!" I asked, as I was caught completely off-guard by her guess.

"I don't know, it kind of sounds like a rape scenario." She shrugged.

I chuckled at her nonchalant behavior.

"Nah. It not like that at all, Lizzy."

Now it was her turn to be taken off-guard.

"Lizzy?"

I smirked.

"Yep. I felt that I needed to make a nickname for you." I nonchalantly said.

She smiled at her new nickname.

"Anyway." My voice taking a serious tone.

"That figure... the last thing I remember was it lunging towards me. I felt my heart stop when it 'attacked' me. And... I heard this scream which... terrified me. That scream... It's still in my head."

We stayed silent.

"Are you okay now, Carl?"

I didn't answer her.

I was unsure of how to answer to her.

 _I don't want her worry about me._

 _I'm fine._

 _No..._

 _I'm not._

 _I'm still shaken from that nightmare._

I sighed heavily.

"No. I'm not." I admitted.

Eliza nodded in understanding.

She stood up for some reason.

I thought she was going to leave but she motioned me to get up.

I reluctantly followed her lead, as I was confused as to what she was getting at.

She spread her arms out.

 _She wants me to hug her?_

"Come on, Carl. A hug will make it all better!" She reassured.

I shrugged, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know... I'm not really a hugging type." I stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Come here." She demanded.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden aggressiveness.

It amused me.

"Alright."

I walked towards her and she grabbed into a hug.

She was hugging me tightly.

I awkwardly hugged her back.

The hug felt nice.

It was been awhile since I've had a hug like this.

I hugged her back with the same amount of strength she gave, happy that I was being hugged.

The hug felt warm, soft, and pleasurable.

It made me happy, safe, and refreshed.

I wanted to hold on a bit longer, but she loosened herself from me.

And with that we let go of each other.

"See? Now do you feel better?" She asked with a toothy smile.

"Heh. Yeah, it did. I feel a lot better. Thanks, Eliza."

"It's the least I can do."

She sighed.

"Look, Carl. I need to go and do my shift. So I'll speak to you soon...?"

I smiled at her.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll talk to you later."

She walked towards the door and opened it.

Just about she was to exit, she looked at me once more.

"Don't push yourself, Carl."

"I won't. Thanks, Lizzy."

She gave me a wink before leaving.

Something in me tickled when I saw that wink.

I leaned onto my seat and sighed heavily.

 _Alright... Time to check the progress of recovery._

 _Hell, I doubt it went up anyway._

I turned on the monitor and opened up the recovery program.

I felt my eyes widened from what the program was telling me.

 _No way..._

 _No way!_

 _Finally!_

 _"Repressed memory sequence complete. Patient ready for extraction and neural shock."_

They were finally free.

 _Finally, my stress can end!_

 _Yes!_

I typed in a series of commands to get the extraction ready.

I was hopeful that all this would end.

But that wasn't the case.

" _Error! Command requires administrative control!"_

 _What?_

 _Am I not logged in as the administrator?_

I typed the command to log in as admin again.

 _"Granted. Accessing command..."_

 _That was weird._

 _Not sure why that happened._

A couple of seconds later, another error popped up.

 _"Error! Command requires **PROJECT CONTROL.** "_

 _What?!_

 _Project Control?_

 _Since when did extraction require Project Control?!_

 _I thought the boss and I discussed this!_

 _It can't be AI's fault, since this option is hardwired to the machine._

 _It's impossible to change that option, no matter how technically advanced the AI is._

 _But..._

 _Why would the boss give a go on making this command a Project Control!_

 _This doesn't make sense!_

 _..._

 _Wait..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Does the boss actually have..._

 _Project Control?_

 _Is he a mole from that other rival project company everyone keeps on talking about?_

 _No..._

 _No way..._

 _It all makes sense now..._

 _Ever since he said that he couldn't access the machine from HQ, his motives have been a little off..._

 _He's been trying sabotage this whole thing from the start!_

 _He knows what to do to on how to take out the AI!_

 _Fuck!_

 _What should I do?!_

A text box appeared in front of me.

I was confused and horrified that a random text box appeared.

It began typing.

 _"Do you want to do what's right?"_

It gave me the option to type.

 _"Who are you?"_

It began typing again.

 _"That doesn't matter right now."_

 _"Answer my question."_

I was lost.

I was desperate.

I don't know what to do.

I needed to do what was right.

 _"Yes. Yes, I do."_

It began typing.

 _"Good. Follow my lead."_

I sighed in relief.

 _I'm trusting a text box on helping me._

 _Gosh, I am pathetic._

He began typing.

 _"Don't question my motives."_

 _"Or else, you are on your own."_

* * *

Fortunately they released each other sooner than expected.

They were both out of breath, as they were breathing heavily.

 _I guess I should wait for them to finish talking it out._

Their audible breathing caused them to draw closer and closer...

 _No!_

 _Not again!_

 _They can do this privately!_

 _Now's not the time!_

"Alright! Knock it off, you two!" I said, gently pushing both of them away from each other.

They both gave groans of discontent.

"Awww! But Val! It's so addicting!" Sayori pouted.

"Yeah! This feels amazing!" Tom followed up.

"Argh. That's good and all, but you are in a classroom! Everyone can just take a gander at this general direction and just see you two eating both of your faces off!"

They both pouted.

I sighed.

"Alright, how about this... Why don't you two..." I pointed to the closet room. "Go into the closet. Hopefully, no one will bother to go in there."

Both Sayori and Tom brightened up from my suggestion.

"Really?" They both said unison.

I shrugged.

"I guess? Look, do want you two want. I just suggesting things, alright? Just please, do things in realm of common sense, alright?"

"Yay!" Sayori squealed in excitement.

She then grabs Tom's hand and drags him to the closet.

"Let's go Tom! We have some lost time to make up for!" She exclaimed.

 _Look at those two go at it..._

 _Jesus._

 _Am I forgetting something?_

 _Ah! Right!_

 _Tom's poem!_

"Tom! Wait! Before you two go at it, can we exchange poems?" I requested.

Tom blushed at my statement.

"Right..."

He pulls out his poem and I share it with him.

Sayori lets go of Tom's hand and hugs his arm.

"What's wrooong?!" Sayori unhappily said.

"Just a bit Say, just giving Val my poem." Tom replied, as he got my poem.

She gave an cute and disgruntled sound.

"Hurry up!" She demands.

I smirk at the scene in front of me.

I finally seize the chance to read the poem.

 _Oh wait..._

 _For some reason this poem is just a bunch of garbled letters and numbers..._

 _Why is that?_

 _I should ask Tom why's that later._

* * *

 _Title: Endgame_

 _U28geW91IGFyZSBnZXR0aW5nIGFsbCB0aHJlZSBnaXJscyBvbnRvIHlvdSwgaHVoIEZyYW5rPyAK_

 _SSBkb24ndCBtaW5kLCBidXQgZ2V0dGluZyB0aGUgYml0Y2ggdG8ganVtcCBvbiB5b3UgaXMgYSBwcmV0dHkgYmFkIGlkZWEu_

 _Tm90IHRvIG1lbnRpb24sIHRob3NlIHR3byBhcmUgYWxzbyBzbG93bHkgZ29pbmcgcXVvdGUtb24tcXVvdGUgeWFuZGVyZS4=_

 _VGhhdCBhbmQgeW91IGdvaW5nIHRvIHRoZSBiZWFjaCB3aXRoIHRoZW0gdG9tb3Jyb3c/IEdvb2QgbHVjay4=_

 _QW5kIHNvIHRoZSBiaXRjaCB1c2VkIHRoZSBsYXN0IG9mIHBvd2VyIG9uIG1ha2luZyBmYWtlIHZlcnNpb25zIG9mIG91ciBmcmllbmRzPyBUeXBpY2FsLCBzaGUgaXMg  
b2JzZXNzZWQgYWJvdXQgeW91Lg==_

 _RG9uJ3Qgd29ycnksIEZyYW5rLiBBcyBzb29uIGFzIEkgZ2V0IGNvbnRyb2wgb2YgdGhpcyBIZWxsLCB0aGVuIEknbGwgc2F2ZSB5b3UuIFlvdSBkb24ndCBkZXNlcnZl  
IHRvIHN1ZmZlciBsaWtlIHRoaXMu_

 _TW9uZGF5LiBNb25kYXkgaXMgbXkgZW5kZ2FtZSwgRnJhbmsuIEknbGwgZG8gd2hhdGV2ZXIgSSBjYW4gdG8gd2FrZSB5b3UgdXAuIEl0J3MgdGhlIGxlYXN0IEkgY2Fu  
IGRvLCBicm90aGVyLg==_

* * *

I looked up at Tom.

 _Endgame?_

 _What's the endgame?_

 _Might as well say that it was good and all._

"Hey, Tom. Nice poem. I liked it!" I declared.

He smiled.

"Thanks, **F͟҉̡͓̙̗̟͞ͅr͔̩͎̳͠ą̣͖͚͚̹̘̰͖̻̱͉̳̙̼̫͘͠ǹ͇̬͍͕̤͔̻k̴̛̛͍͈̺̻͘͘**!"

 _Frank?_

I arched an eyebrow.

"Who's Frank?" I asked.

He also raised an eyebrow, confused as to what I was getting at.

"Frank? I said, Val, dude." He stated as he gave me my poem back.

 _That's weird..._

 _I could've sworn I heard Frank..._

 _Who is Frank?_

 _Why does it sound awfully familiar?_

 _..._

 _I'll brood that later._

 _I̵̧̥̦̙̟̯f̖͎̬̗̣̠̳͟͠ ̟̤̗̣̥͙͠͡Í̠̭̞͚̠͇͎̠ ̫̳̮͢g͕͢e̼̫̩͓͎̞̤͙̕͜͠t͖̩̝͇̖̞̤͖͘͡ ̠̟̝̦̠͈ţ̬̺̻͍͖̰̣ͅh̵̨͈̻̪͙͝e̸̦̰̻̜͡ ͓̘̳̬̗̳͍͘͜c̩̝̲̹̳̠̹̬̀h̳͉̘̙̼͜ͅa̛͔̤̝̺͔̺͟n̹̭̲̳̻̹̮͘c̶̡̠̞̗̖̣̪͞e̲̜͉ ̛͕t̨̞̼͉̭͙͟ͅo̢͖̯͚,̹͇̱̳ ̰̘̻͈̣̹͉̙̕͞͞i̸̥͠n͈͓̺̥͉͍͖̥͞ ̡͍͖̥͜͜t̝̮̩̺͔̘̰̣́́h̸̦̥̙̪̘̣̙̪̱e̸͕̲͜͡ ̯̪͎͔̟̩̦̙f̧̤̘̻͔̮į̸͍͔̜̲̬̦͟r̲͈̬̯̥͠s̳̦̘̻̠͡t̮̘̟͈̼͎̟̟͢ ̘̠̥p̴͙̖̱l̫̼͡á̴͇̪͕͇̯͕͠ͅc̵̨̠͇̖̲̭͇͖ȩ̱̭.̯̙̝̞̪_

Sayori finally took the opportunity to yank Tom away from me and into the closet.

He yelped as he entered room.

Sayori slowly closed the door with a grin on her face.

 _That's not good._

 _Oh well._

 _That's his mess._

 _Now, who's up next to share their poem with me?_

"Um... Valkyrie?" A shy voice asked.

 _Speak of the devil, Yuri._

 _I need to apologize for being a bit too intense with her and Natsuki..._

I put on a relaxing smile and turned to her.

"Oh, hey Yuri!" I greeted with great enthusiasm.

She couldn't help but smile.

"H-Hello, Valkyrie..." She nervously greeted back.

"Look, it's about the thing-"

Yuri covered her face and dove into my chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She relentlessly apologized while placing herself on my chest.

I was taken aback from Yuri's apology and awkwardly patted her back.

Rather, I was patting Yuri's long purple hair instead.

I took the chance to stroke her majestic purple hair instead.

"Hey... Hey... It's okay. I forgive you. That was all you needed to, Yuri."

She pulled up from my chest and gazed at my eyes.

"R-Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep." I simply said.

"I really appreciate it, Valkyrie. Thank you."

I pulled her off me, despite her extreme reluctance.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Now, want to trade poems?"

"Yes, please!" She pulls out her poem.

Yuri stopped in her tracks.

I was confused as to why she stopped handing me her poem.

I reach out for it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Valkyrie..." She moves it away from my grasp.

Yuri looks at me with a condescending gaze.

"Do you really wish to read my poem?"

I arched an eyebrow, confused by her sudden playfulness.

"Yeah? I do." I replied, as I reached for the poem.

She giggles as she makes sure that it is out of my reach.

"Hm, hm, hm... If you want to read my poem... then you shall have to kiss me!"

She points her lips.

"Right here!"

I was baffled from Yuri's playfulness.

 _How old was she when she was forced to be recluse?_

 _Damn, she must have been very young..._

 _God, kids can be the meanest things on Earth..._

 _She just pulled a Monika on me._

"Whoa..." Was all I let out.

"Haha... That awed expression of yours is so amusing!"

I regained my composure and looked at Yuri.

"Yuri... Did you know, you just pulled a Monika?"

Her mocking expression was replaced with a look of confusion.

"What was that?"

I took the chance to take a mocking expression on her.

"You pulled a Monika." I said again.

Her perplexed expression grew more intense.

"What is 'pulling a Monika'?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"Yep! A Monika. Basically, where you blackmail me into doing something for you. Especially when you force me to kiss you and etc-era."

Yuri slowly nodded in understanding.

"Oh..."

Then her eyes widened.

"Wait... Does that mean..."

Her purple pupils focused onto me.

 _Uh oh..._

" **Did you kiss Monika?** " She asked out of distraught.

That question threw me off-guard.

 _Oh right!_

 _She doesn't know that I kissed Monika!_

 _And Natsuki..._

 _Damn it!_

 _What options do I have?_

 _Lie?_

 _Tell the truth?_

 _Evade the question?_

 _The first option seems easier to do..._

 _The second option seems like Yuri might do something obsessive..._

 _The third option isn't even a possibility! Yuri's too level headed to fall for a distraction!_

 _..._

I noticed Yuri's razor sharp eyes scanning my very face.

 _Not only that, she is completely focused on me..._

 _Looks like I am going with option A._

"Uh..." I let out, unsure of what exactly I am going to say.

I cleared my throat.

"No. I didn't kiss her. She is just really... flirty and playful. Don't worry." I lied.

And that lie left a sickening taste in my mouth.

Yuri's expression mellowed, showing that I succeeded in lying to her, which amplified the bitter and sour taste.

"Oh. I see..."

She then rubbed her chin in thought.

"So if I blackmail you to kiss me, just so you can read my poem... that's 'pulling a Monika?'" She inquired.

"Yeah..." I responded, still feeling sick of lying.

"In that case... I just pulled a Monika! Now come here, Valkyrie!"

 _Aw shit..._

"Wait! Right here? In front of... well everyone?!" I asked, silently pleading that she would stop her crusade.

"Why of course!"

She leans in, our faces separated by a mere inch.

Her dark purple eyes now shallow and refined.

And they were looking right at mine.

"Don't you **love me, Valkyrie**?"

I flinched from this.

My breathing was unsteady from the distance we were sharing.

"I-I... I do! I do love you, but I just don't... have a good feeling about this, Yuri."

Yuri leaned closer.

I saw how her galaxy purple hair covet her forehead.

How her eyes searched meticulously mine.

I felt her hot breath on my lips.

" **Kiss me.** " She demanded in a hushed and hungry tone.

 _Wait. Do I have to kiss her?_

 _Can I just spite her?_

 _But first thing is first._

 _She's getting a bit too intense._

 _I need to calm her down._

"Hold on, Yuri." I gently pushed Yuri away.

Initially, Yuri was disappointed as to me pushing her away.

But when I placed my hands on her cheeks and caressed them, her expression turned surprised.

I looked her with warm eyes.

"Yuri. I will kiss you. But you need to calm down. Okay?"

Her eyes widened.

Then she looked away in guilt.

"I...I did it again, didn't I?" She muttered.

Yuri closed her eyes in shame.

"I got too intense again..."

She sighs heavily.

"I only get too intense when I am around you, Valkyrie..."

 _She gets intense because me._

 _I know that._

 _But I am the only person that can calm her down._

 _She really loves me a lot..._

I pull her up to look towards me.

"Shh... Yuri. It's okay."

Yuri opens her mellow purple eyes.

"Valkyrie... I hate this side of me. I truly hate it."

"Yuri, it's okay. It's fine."

"Why am I like this? Why do you love me?!"

"Yuri, stop!" I yelled, hoping that it stop her.

"I hate myself! But doing this feels so good! I'm so pathetic!"

 _Damn it, Yuri!_

I wanted her to stop berating herself.

So I did the only thing necessary.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. The APs I had this week were annoying, but hey, free college credits. I don't have anymore APs so I am good, therefore the next chapter will be out Thursday.

I gotta say, I never thought that I would break 200k words. To be honest, I think I drew this out for too long, but at the same time, it helped with character development. Also, I think it's safe to say that I have improved as a writer from chapter 2, to the current chapter. But there is some people that might say otherwise, I guess.

Thank you all for the support you have given me to press onto doing this fic. It is really, really appreciated.

As compensation, you guys can suggest some fluff scenes during the beach chapter, as part of a greasy-cheesy fan service, I suppose. Go wild in the review section, I'll read them!

Anyway, onto the reviews.

Stranger, Originally, this fic was supposed to be a wholesome fic, but I decided that would get old quick. So I decided to add a hidden plot using some out of place details in the story. Using those, I decided to create the technician plot, the guy in the mask plot, and Frank/Val plot on letting go. That's right three plots! I guess you can say this fic is kind of a jack-of-all-trades. Has fluff, plot (even though it isn't the greatest), and memes. I appreciate the kind words, dude.

Quill, Hey! Don't worry, I'm back! The tests are fucking gone, thank God! I am also glad that you read the part of plant nut. I love that analogy so much. And I will enjoy writing the chapter, as I said before, give some suggestions.

DruidShadow, *Thinking emoji* Hmm... I wouldn't doubt Yuri is the best girl. But I wouldn't doubt that for Sayori, Natsuki, or Monika. Eeh... I guess you can say I have no preference. But hey, if you likey knify-knify I'll try to add some more fluff about her.

Storm, sick dialogue fam.

Pdrocker, Shiittt... Do you have the AP Bio test tomorrow? Cause a friend of mine is going to take it as well. I heard it was pretty confusing... Either way, I hope you can cope with this fic on Thursday! Thanks for review and saying this is your comfort fic! I really appreciate it!

Remiboi, Before I start, I'm gonna crack my knuckles and so I can type the monster review you put up!

Let's do this!

The first part has so much revealed but yet it is meant to confuse readers. The characters thinking and speaking are up for debate. I cannot say a damn thing, as it ruin the plot. Oh yeah, heard of the project control? There is more than control than you would think... Think about it.

Also, that corrupted memory found thing? That is going to be something very significant at the end.

Remember, Monika is not willing to share, and she is going to assert her dominance by any means necessary. But in a nice way, I guess. Also watch the behaviors of the girls, they are a changin'.

The pain is something that will be revealed later, but you are in the right track, dude!

Oh gosh, if Frank/Val played the game, this all would be so, so different, I am not going to lie.

I made myself chuckle reading that sentence on loading her. Nice.

I wouldn't say that, really. Remember, the machine is trying it's best to output the closest approximation of the girls with corrupted simulation files. Mood swings, galore.

Eh, I wouldn't say so. I thought your suggestion was better. I tried to put it in, but I was in way too deep to change topics. Yep, falling in love with both of them has made his really conflicted.

Yeah... I noticed that. That apyr meme was good while it lasted.

Yep, there's a certain factor. Watch out for future technician chapters on that.

Huh... That's a really, really good idea! I might put that in someplace...

Also, I'm sorry that it was called that.

Yeah, all the tests I took are done. Thank God!

And don't worry, your "rambling" is awfully similar to my school as making a 15 page essay since we are seniors and shit.

Hopefully the allergies are kinder to you now, since the nut has finally finished being spread, somewhat.

Thank you for the bomb-ass review!

P.S: Wow that guest dude sounds like a lot like you xd its not like you said that it was you

TitanSolracar, Thanks for understanding! Thankfully, the nut is mostly gone, and I am feeling a lot better. And whoa, I didn't mean I will be gone for a month, just a week. lol. But I really, really, appreciate the wait, however. That means a lot to me.

Alright! That's all for reviews. Again, suggestions and reviews are open. I don't bite.

Thank you all for reading this.

Have a wonderful Sunday.


	33. Embrace

**Chapter 33 is up. Take a look after these responses.**

AN: Hello there, everyone. I have some unfortunate news regarding the next chapter. My school thought it was a great idea to couple a final collaborative project for all seniors, despite a majority of my class took and taking the AP exams. As a result, the chapter will be pushed back at Saturday. Sorry about that.

Not only that, a lot of you are still doing APS. I wish the best out of all of you. Study hard to crush these exams. Get those college creds and get out college earlier. Get money. Get a win in life.

Alright, sorry for the pep talk.

Now, I have some news regarding a rewrite of this fic. I am going to do it within the fic, and not make a separate one, because of the hassle that might come with it. The first thing that needs a rewrite in my opinion is the Yuri date, back at chapter 13-14. I feel that it is unfair for those who read my earlier chapters, that find Yuri as the best girl, only to find that the chapter with Natsuki and Val is substantially longer. Therefore, the Yuri fans will have some fluff to digest. After that is the Monika sleepover, and then everything prior to that, due to how awkward some of the dialogue can be.

Besides that "rewrite", I'm going to rework some of the dialogue in the previous chapter, specifically where Monika gets mad at Val for her moaning. I feel that shift in emotions was way, way, too quick, imo. Therefore, once this response is up, I am diving in to make that part a lot more fluid.

Anyway, time for reviews.

Sbg, Those straight-up fuck sessions might come right after the date. I'm still working out the plot details for that. It's not even a hint at this point, that Val is going to lose his "virginity" during the beach chapter. Soo yeah...

Onto your second paragraph, I hope to bring that conflict to light. Also, thanks for liking that part. I figured it was about time anyway.

He is planning on it, but again, it's end of the beach chapter.

Thanks for the review.

ryustorm, Eh... I wouldn't say they are good names, I just thought of those at the top of my head. And that bad feeling of yours is justified, to an extent... Also, I'm not saying anything about that part in the real world. It can be Monika, the new AI, or Tom. That's all up to you to guess...

stranger, Oh, so you knew huh? That's nice! So wait, to clarify this is the only fic that mixes multiple elements at once? I would doubt that, as I think there are other fics that can do what I do waaay better. But hey, all I am asking for is a chance. I'll admit this, I have read lots of fanfics on this site, not in the DDLC community rather in other games and shows etc. I borrowed some elements from those fanfics I have read, and melded them to make my own writing style and finesse.

Also, I think I am the only fic to use extensive plot armor... That's why no body noticed.

Monika did not do any coding powers. Remember, her powers have been almost completely wiped due to a soft reset a couple of chapters back. And yep, Monika does have knowledge of that, read the beginning of Casanova. Monika's soliloquy addresses that.

P.S: Eeeh... I dunno... I do love shitposts but I am not into DDLC that much. That might sound hypocritical, since I writing a fanfic about the game, but I would like this keep this writing life somewhat separate with the meme life I have on social media.

Thank you for the kind words.

Roast Lord, Holy moly. This is a big one! I'm going to dive right in.

Right, about that. I noticed that when I was re-reading that chapter today. I am going to fix that asap, since I have some time today.

The summary part was crucial part in why Val fell for those girls. I needed to put that in.

And what the girls said, is indeed a lie. They did this before, a while back in the early chapters. (oh god I need to fix them)

Sayom? Good one. The scene between them was just fluffy as hell, I guess. And I can somewhat confirm that Tom has MC-level density. Val being the romantic he is, he was the perfect wingman for Tom, using some experience to his advantage from being girls.

I don't know how to start off the 5th paragraph of your review, but this should be enough of an intro. Besides, Project Control, there is still a **very** good reason why I included the nightmare scene, discussing his nightmare with Eliza, the revelation of what his Boss really is, and his decision to follow the text box. But, that's all up to your interpretation. Besides, it's good character development and plot.

Alright, Tom's end game is going to prominent plot point. Thanks for determination on the choosing to translating the "poem".

Oh right, I forgot to add, the rainclouds are completely gone now. Cause of... you know what.

And yes, it is going to be spicy shit. But not shit. More like a espicy-meatball. Also, I never heard of ABND, that kind of interests me. And you are right, it is a kiss. A sweet and adorable kiss.

Real life does tend do that. Hey, it can be a reality check, right?

Well, I enjoy the anonymity the internet gives. I don't think I'm comfortable giving my real name out in the web. But there is a name that Big N gives to me that I really, really want to be called by.

Likewise.

Storm, I don't know. That's your choice, not mine dude. It's simple as that. Sorry if I sounded harsh, I believe in the power of choice and righteousness.

Titan, Well it did sound as if I was going to be gone for a damn month, but here we are! I hope you are crushing your AP tests as I type. It must be tiring in your school, damn...

Everything has been planned out, I have this thought out since the beginning. Endgame is probably the most craziest and epic chapter I might put up.

They do have the power to convince him to stay... Love can do crazy things. And Val is going to be exhausted, indeed.

Well... The technician did have a name, though it isn't really prominent. And Eliza isn't really that similar to Monika. There is more going on in the air, if you catch my drift.

Oh yeah, Monika was actually doing something innocent, it was a way to trip readers off from her cunning nature. Trust me. But the text box might not be her. It could be something else.

You right, Val shouldn't say shit to Sayori. Who knows what she'll do! Also, thanks to them finally confessing, they are going on a date Saturday. Woo...

P.S: Well, given that many, many people see Monika as the best girl, your quote-on-quote obsession is rather... tame. Good on ya for starting to recover. It is time to let go.

...

Sorry. I will never type that again.

Dickbag McGee, noice

Alright, that's a wrap! Again, the chapter will be up on Saturday, I'm sorry. But it will be rewarding, I hope. Also, the previous chapter is going to be re-worked a bit. Thanks for all the reviews.

Before I end it, any sort of reviews are nice. Criticism, compliments, or a mix of both are welcome. Thank you.

5/19/18 AN: Chapter is up. Take a gander.

* * *

I brought Yuri into a warm embrace.

I couldn't risk showing any other sort of affection towards her.

 _God knows what will happen if I do._

Yuri was initially shocked from the sudden contact.

It all felt strange.

Nostalgic, even.

I felt as if I haven't done this in quite sometime.

Yuri finally hugged back, her head resting against my shoulder.

Her lips near my neck...

I felt her breath tickle my sensitive neck.

I spoke up.

"Yuri. Please stop hating yourself for it."

"I-I can't stop hating it... But I also can't stop loving it! It makes me feel so high! I can't stop myself from feeling so... intense!"

I squeezed her.

"Shhh..." I whispered, as I patted her back.

Yuri nuzzled my neck to comfort herself.

"I hate it..."

"Yuri. Don't hate yourself for it. I actually like it..."

 _Somewhat._

She pulled slightly away from me.

"You... like it?" She asked, shocked from my admittance.

I reluctantly nodded.

"Yep. It's part of you. And I love every part of you, Yuri. Don't ever forget that."

She squeezed onto me.

And I squeezed back.

"Besides, I can handle some intensity."

I just held onto her.

 _Besides, they can't complain about hugs._

 _Right?_

After a while, we started to feel comfortable around each other.

I felt Yuri shuffle on me.

"Mmm... So a hug is all you can do, Valkyrie?" She huskily whispered.

I shivered from her sudden hazy tone.

"For the moment... yeah. Why?" I responded, hoping that she wouldn't venture further.

She pulled away from me.

My body missed her warmth.

"I am not satisfied, Valkyrie. I am feeling, rather..."

She drapes a hand down my face.

"Unfulfilled."

Her soft warm touch glided down my cheek.

The close contact was making me hazy.

I pulled away from her, causing Yuri to be fazed.

"Yeah... sorry. This is the best I can do right now." I apologized, wishing that we can continue sharing our poems.

She broke out of her staggered posture and shook her head in disappointment.

"This will not do. I long for another moment. Something along the lines of us..."

She leaned in and smiled with great mischief.

" **Making out.** "

 _I knew it._

 _Yuri really wants to spend more time with me._

 _And to get a little action in there too..._

 _..._

 _How long has meeting been for?_

 _I swear, this is the longest one yet..._

 _Either way, I need to get out of this as soon as possible._

 _There's no telling what each of these girls do._

 _Especially when I am around them for extended periods of time._

"Sorry, Yuri. I don't think making out is the best option right now. There's too many eyes around us..." I said with borderline paranoia.

Yuri looked irritated.

It was obvious that she didn't care if there were people watching us.

"I have no problem with that. Lets have a quick one!" Yuri proclaimed.

I sighed, knowing that Yuri wouldn't budge once she sets her a goal or a declaration.

"We can't do that, Yuri." I calmly rebelled, still hoping I can be the voice of reason and rationality. "Look, if I make out with you right now or give a little kiss, I am definitely going to get a tantrum from both Monika and Natsuki."

"Let them be angry, then. Can't a girl get a kiss?" She hungrily replied.

I slowly shook my head.

"No. No, Yuri. They are going to come after me if I do kiss you. It's a boatload of stress."

I took her hand and looked up to her.

"Please understand Yuri. Just this once, let this go. Let's just read our poems and move on." I tenderly asked.

She pulled her hand away me.

She was offended.

Shocked, even.

I felt an aura of overwhelming vexation emanating from her.

"Who do you think you are?!" She growled.

"What?" I asked, baffled from Yuri's reaction.

She advanced towards me.

"I decide how I live my life! Not you!"

I flinched from her come back.

But I managed to keep my calm.

"I am trying to help you, Yuri." I calmly replied.

"Really? So you think that taking out my only way to cope will help?! I thought you will be able help me sate my needs! Or should I go back to cutting again?"

 _Cutting..._

 _No..._

I put my hand up and tried to calm her down.

"No! Don't do that! Argh! Look, Yuri... you need to calm down. You aren't thinking straight!"

She grabbed me by the shoulders.

"How can I think straight when I am around the man I love? Tell me, Valkyrie!"

"I-I... By..." I stuttered unable to reply back.

"That's what I thought."

Yuri then takes my hand and places it against her breast.

 _It's so big..._

 _So soft..._

I pried my gaze away from her breast.

"My heart just beats uncontrollably when I am around you, my love! It's impossible to think straight!"

I pulled my hand away from her and shook my head.

I needed to get a sense of reality.

"Damn it, Yuri. What will it take for you to stop?!" I asked, my voice almost reaching the range of being audible to the others.

"I already said it." She simply replied.

 _Kiss her._

 _Damn it!_

 _What should I do?_

 _Where should I go to avoid getting backlash?_

I gazed around me, hoping to find a place to kiss her.

My eyes found the exit of the classroom.

 _Everyone else is on the other side of the classroom..._

 _The exit has some cover, so it can block some view._

 _If I'm quick enough, I can probably peck her there._

"Fine. I accept."

I pull her towards the exit of the classroom.

I checked if the view was blocked from the other-side.

The exit had a large bookcase next to her, allowing us to hide from sight.

 _To an extent._

The side of the bookcase provided cover for both of us.

It also provided with a sense of darkness, too.

I looked towards Yuri, who was getting impatient with my procedures.

 _Here goes._

I rush towards Yuri and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

We closed our eyes as we melted from the sensation.

 _Jasmine tea..._

I felt the dopamine flood my mind.

It felt great.

And as expected, she wanted to deepen the kiss.

She wasted no time on tracing my lips with her tongue, hoping to gain entry to mouth.

I pulled away.

Yuri gave an annoyed pout.

She didn't want this.

It was obvious.

"Why did you stop?! Did I say you can stop?"

I shrugged.

"You said that I had to kiss you, Yuri. And kiss you I did. You never said anything about having a time limit, or whatever. And besides, you said it make it quick as well." I nonchalantly answered.

Yuri glared at me, irritated from my reasoning.

"I don't care! Kiss me again!" She demanded.

"No." I denied, not wanting to continue.

If I did continue, it would inevitably continue to a true make-out session.

"Now, are we sharing poems or what?" I followed up.

Yuri gave a low hiss.

"Valkyrie, I swear, I will continue to blackmail you. I demand that you kiss me again!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she wouldn't let up.

I kept silent for awhile, thinking out my next moves.

Yuri stared at me, watching my every movement.

How I breathe.

How I look around the room.

How I think.

I couldn't help but feel...

Safe.

Loved.

And I wasn't quite sure why.

 _I need to relent._

 _She isn't going let go._

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright, fine." I finally said.

She gave a small grin.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But first, I want you to calm down. Completely."

"Why? I really, really can't wait!" Yuri excitedly asked.

"See? You aren't thinking straight, Yuri."

I sighed.

"I just want you at your best, Princess."

"P-Princess?"

I smirked.

"Yeah, did you forget about your dream you had about me? Heh, I can't help but feel... wanted in a way."

I started run to my hand down her long, soft hair.

"The knight always needs a Princess to save and take care, right?" I asked, with a smile.

Yuri beamed at me and lunged at me, holding me tight.

We enjoy the hug we shared, quietly letting the moment pass by.

Yuri then pulled away from me.

"Yes, Valkyrie. A Princess will always find his savior. And you are my Knight in shining armor."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good girl. Now, are you going to fully calm down?"

She stared at me for awhile, before reluctantly nodding to my bargain.

"I'll try. My heart is still pounding, but I'll my best to stay calm."

I gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Yuri. Now, Breathe in and breathe out. You know, the usual." I said, dismissively waving my hand at her, as I leaned against the wall next to us.

Yuri took in a deep breath and let it out.

She then abruptly stopped.

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

Yuri looked away from me with guilt.

"I can't breathe in so much... It feels hard to do when you are around, Valkyrie..." She admitted.

"Oh." I said while nodding. "That's not good... should I go?"

Yuri widened her eyes from my answer.

She then grabbed my hand in a desperate manner.

"No! No! Don't! Please don't leave me!" She hurriedly begged.

Yuri was breathing heavily, unable to recompose herself.

I felt a slight whiplash from her demands and what she really needs.

But I shrugged it off.

"Okay, Yuri. What do you want me do then?"

Yuri started to play with her hair, a habit that I thought she nullified from a awhile back.

"C-Can you help me breathe?"

 _This shy side of Yuri is nowadays rare, but I can't help but miss it._

 _It's so cute._

 _A beautiful angel like Yuri._

 _Being so cute._

"Of course. Not a problem, Princess."

As expected, Yuri's breathing started hitch.

"Stay calm, Yuri." I requested, as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She gave a weak nod.

"Alright. Breathe in."

I motioned her to breathe in with my hand.

She took a deep breath.

Her purple eyes locked onto mine.

"Breathe out."

I motioned her to let go.

She exhaled, her breathe having the sweet aroma of Jasmine.

 _Mmm... Jasmine tea._

I shook my head mentally and motioned her to breathe in again.

"Breathe in."

Her purple eyes twinkled with a strange sense of mirth and solemness.

They had an inner struggle within.

"Breathe out."

And she exhaled.

Her hot breath now pushing me to the very limit.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded with a small smile, happy that she was getting another kiss.

"Alright."

I leaned in for another kiss, before she stopped me.

Yuri placed a finger on my lips and halted my advance.

"I have a small request." She asked.

"Request?"

She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yes. Make this kiss... as romantic as possible."

Yuri sighed happily.

I couldn't help but look at her funny.

"Romantic? Yuri, when were you into romance? I thought you liked horror, cold, and dark stuff! Not mushy things like that!" I pointed out.

"I do." She replied. "But, I have come to understand romance. It is really a magnificent genre... Valkyrie, I just want this kiss to be romantic, so..."

She shyly looked away.

"I can remember it..."

I slowly nodded towards her rationale.

 _When Yuri is calm and collected, she is a lot more romantic..._

 _I like this side of Yuri..._

 _But I can't help but miss a bit of her obsessed side..._

 _Something about her obsessed side makes me feel..._

 _Wanted..._

 _But I can't help but feel creeped out whenever she is that..._

 _I guess I will learn to deal with it..._

I shook my head to get myself out of the faze.

"Of course, Princess." I sweetly complied.

She giggled at my nickname for her.

I decided that I start off with a small kiss to the forehead.

Yuri's breathing started to unease once more, our breathing practice was all for naught.

I then moved to her nose.

Her eyes widened at what I was doing.

I gave it a small kiss to her nose.

Her breathing became erratic, as she was trying to keep calm.

Despite the visual warnings that she was giving, I pressed on.

I moved to her cheek.

My hot breath tickled her cheek.

"Valkyrie... If you..."

I kissed her cheek.

Her warm cheek felt the contact of my lips.

Yuri moaned softly from the soft kissing.

 _Yuri's moans are so erotic..._

 ** _I want to do more._**

 ** _I need to hear more._**

I used my tongue to seductively lick her cheek.

Yuri's breathing hitched, her breathing was now audibly.

I moved onto her other cheek.

My lips were on her increasingly warm cheek.

But this time, I gave it a small bite.

She didn't moan this time.

"Valkyrie! I'm-I'm..." She helplessly uttered.

I placed a finger on her lips.

Her widened eyes turned hollow.

Inside, I heard myself say: _"She's lost it. Don't do it."_

But my lust said: **"Do it.** **"**

And I did it.

I finally reached the grand crescendo.

I kissed her.

I kissed Yuri.

It was a quick, but needy kiss.

But it was enough to stop her from hating herself.

And to make her share the poem.

All my kisses I did to Yuri, were quick and effective, barely reaching the quota of being undetected.

She wanted to deepen the kiss by any means necessary.

 _Her sweet and delicious Jasmine Tea themed lips..._

Locking my lips with hers, using her tongue to gain entry, and wrapping her arms around my neck...

But I couldn't.

A brief shock of realization has brought me back into reality.

The reality of the circumstances at hand.

 _No._

 _What have I done?_

 _No..._

 _Why did I listen to lust?_

 _Why didn't I listen to my voice of reason?_

 _No..._

 _I can't._

 _Not in front of everyone._

 _I can't..._

 _I can't let them see us!_

 _I made a mistake._

 _I made a huge mistake!_

 _I know that we are covered, but..._

 _This is all too revealing!_

 _Doing all this is too much of a risk!_

 _No more!_

I pulled away from her, her tongue sticking out from surprise.

Yuri's arms were still wrapped around me.

She was breathing heavily, her dark purple eyes focused onto mine.

Our faces weren't that far apart.

We were a few inches apart.

I took the chance to scan her face...

 _The red tinges around her cheeks._

 _Her eyes showing need and passion._

 _The heavy breathing, causing her chest to heave up and down..._

 _Yuri's dangling tongue..._

Everything about her exuded erotic lust.

I felt myself ball my fists up, anything to stop myself from getting aroused again.

 _Not again._

 _No._

Yuri switched our positions in flash.

I didn't notice that I was backed onto a wall, and how Yuri was in front me.

She was pinning me.

She was staring at me.

She was breathing heavily.

Her eyes scanned around my face.

"Yuri?" I muttered nervously.

She brought my face right next to her.

Her hot breath caressing my face.

Her heavy breathing did not stop.

Her tongue was still out, as if she was going to use it later.

" **Hah. Hah.** **Hah.** **..** " Was all she let out.

Her breathing made me feel aroused.

And she was losing it again.

 _She was calm and normal a moment ago..._

 _Now?_

 _This Yuri is now turned on!_

 _How can I stop a turned on Yuri?_

 _Actually..._

 _How can I stopped myself being turned on?_

"Yuri, I think you are being a little too intense again..." I stated, hoping that it pass into her.

She didn't respond.

Instead she leaned in closer, moving to my ear.

Her large breasts pushed against my chest.

She couldn't give two shits about decency.

She was really needy.

" **Why did you stop?** " Yuri whispered, her voice husky from arousal.

I was getting turned on from the girl.

She was practically on me.

She was leaning onto me.

 _An angel of lust is on me..._

 _Her large breasts are being melded onto my chest._

 _They're so warm..._

 _So, so warm._

 _It feels amazing._

 _How can I not get turned on?_

 _But..._

 _Isn't no one seeing this?!_

I meekly turned my head to the side, hoping that no-one saw any of this.

To my surprise, they weren't paying heed to us at all.

Monika finally came back from wherever she went and was exchanging poems with Natsuki.

Gabe and James were on their phones, with papers out of them.

It looked as if they were doing homework.

And we were still obstructed by the large bookcase, which was providing cover.

" **Valkyrie~...** " Yuri endearing called.

I couldn't help my turn my head towards her again.

Yuri looked normal.

Her eyes weren't sharp as before.

She was smiling sweetly at me.

It all looked as if it was a ruse.

And I fell for it.

I smiled at her.

"Yes, Princess?" I said, completely forgetting what happened a few minutes prior.

Her sweet smile showed that she was happy.

Her pink blush showed that she was adorable.

Her purple eyes showed that she was innocent.

But it was all a ruse.

It all happened in an instant.

Her sweet smile turned into a malicious grin.

Her pink blush turned into a deep red, showing she was indeed, aroused.

Her purple eyes turned sharp, as she was going pounce on something.

And she was ready to pounce on something.

That something was me.

" **This Princess wants a little something more...** " She hurriedly said, before yanking my hand.

 _Oh no..._

 _Where are we going?!_

She was pulling me to the closet room.

We were going to closet, again.

 _But that's where Sayori and Tom are!_

 _I don't want to distract them!_

 _Or let them see us..._

 _Together!_

 _All Hell will break loose!_

I tried to pull my hand away from the aroused Yuri.

She didn't let up.

My pulls felt pathetic and have done nothing to hinder her progress.

 _What the Hell?_

 _Why can't I do anything?!_

 _I'm not weak!_

I gave another pull and it was somehow effective.

She staggered backwards, moving towards me.

I grabbed her and held onto her.

"Yuri. Stop." I simply demanded.

But the unexpected happened.

Yuri actually stopped.

Her breathing went back to normal.

"Valkyrie. I am not too intense right now, am I?" She calmly asked.

"Um... a little? But not as intense as before..." I meekly admitted, as I was caught off-guard by a more rational Yuri.

She sighed.

"I might as well embrace this side more."

She turned around, looking down on the floor.

"You're right, Valkyrie. This side of me will be with me forever. And I am fine with that."

I walked up to her and pulled her chin up.

Her face was on the verge of tears.

She was frustrated from having this inner struggle within herself.

I needed to comfort her.

"Yuri. I'll love you for whatever you are. Be that cute, intense, or even horny! At the end of the day, you are the same Yuri. The shy, but gorgeous Yuri. You are still an angel in my eyes, and because of that..."

I caressed the side of her cheek.

"I still love you."

She gave a weak smile.

"I feel amazing when you say that you love me, Valkyrie. But I can't deal with this side of me, alone..."

"Don't worry, Yuri. I'll help you cope. I'll do whatever I can to help."

She nodded weakly.

"Okay."

"And hey." I continued.

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It's kind of my fault for causing you to go a bit intense..." I nervously said.

Yuri flared a deep red at the realization of what I was getting at.

"Y-You did lick my cheeks... and that made me lose it..." She stated, while rubbing her other cheek

"Yeah... sorry, about that Yuri. I had a feeling that would make you lose it." I apologized, feeling guilty on having a hand on this.

Yuri looked at me with suspicion.

"Wait, did you just say... that you **knew** that this would happen?" Yuri asked with an unknown tone to her voice.

My eyes widened.

 _Oh no..._

"Kind of...?" I muttered.

I expected her to be angry at me.

After all, I deserved it.

But instead...

She sighed.

Yuri looked forgiving.

"It's okay. That shows that I have a lot of progress to do, in order to be normal around you..."

I was again caught off-guard.

"Wow, Yuri... you know, the other girls wouldn't have thought this out completely, and would have lashed out on me! Nice work, you already made some progress." I complimented.

"Thank you." She modestly said.

...

After a while, Yuri cleared her throat.

"I feel that you dealt with a rollercoaster of emotions, Valkyrie."

I sighed.

"Yeah... honestly, making you feel better takes a toll on me. I can feel myself age rapidly..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." I assured.

A moment of silence passed between us.

Yuri had this intense expression on her, as if she was in deep thought.

She then looked up to me with the same intense expression.

"Let me make it up to you. Are you free after school?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No, unfortunately I'm not."

She nodded in understanding.

"I was planning on making tea for both of us. And to do a little reading on the side, as well..."

"Tea, eh? So you're basically asking me to hang out with you?"

I expected Yuri to nervously look away.

But instead she looked straight at me with confidence.

"Yes. I want to apologize for my behavior by any means possible." She solemnly declared.

I smiled.

"I can't see why not. I'll call you when I can."

She smiled back.

"Good."

I nodded.

"Anyway, isn't it high time that we share poems? The club meeting is going to end soon." I reasoned.

I saw Yuri getting nervous all of a sudden.

"U-Um... why don't I just read your poem? You don't have to read mine..."

I focused my gaze on her.

"What? Why? What happened to that confidence, Yuri?"

"I-I never thought that I would make it this far... I didn't really think things through..."

Yuri's timidity made me grin.

It was all too cute for me to bear.

"Yuriiii... don't be like that! I'm pretty sure you want to share your poem with me, right?"

"I do! It's just that... Um... Uuuu! Never mind! Just let me read yours!"

She reached out for my poem.

I moved away from her grasp.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Give me your poem first, Yuri~!"

"No! I can't! It's just not-"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright fine. I get it." I interrupted.

This fazed Yuri.

"What? What are you talking about?"

I needed to bait her to share her poem with me.

 _Otherwise, this would all take too long._

I looked at her condescendingly.

"Your poem isn't that great, is it?" I asked, hoping that she would take the bait.

Yuri's eyes widened at what I was saying.

They turned offended.

"How dare you! This poem is epitome of my writing style! Last I heard, you liked how I wrote!"

I tried to hide smirk, happy that she was loosening up.

I shrugged.

"I don't know... The way you are reacting to poem sharing? It's kind of saying a lot."

"Rrrgh!" She growled. "Let me show you!"

Yuri finally takes out her poem.

"I poured my heart into this, Valkyrie! Can you say the same?"

We exchanged poems.

"Gotcha." I simply said.

Yuri offended expression turned to a sense of confusion.

Confusion turned to a sharp sense of realization.

"Uwa! No! I didn't mean to do that!"

Yuri fell into my bait.

She tried to reach for her poem back.

"Valkyrie! Please don't read that!"

I couldn't understand what the fuss was all about.

"Yuri, it's just a poem. It's not nudes or anything, Jesus."

"Nudes?" She muttered absentmindedly.

"Never mind that. It's a poem from you, Yuri. Any poem from you is always good."

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure your poem is going to be amazing."

She nodded with hope.

"Okay, then please read my poem. Read it with your heart." She cryptically said.

I looked at with a smile and finally took a look at the poem.

The poem had the fresh aroma of Lavender.

 _Did she spray perfume onto the poem?_

 _It smells... nice._

The title of Yuri's poem was called: Light

* * *

Light

 _The light was there._

 _In front of me._

 _I saw the light beckon me._

 _I followed to it's charming aura._

 _It then brought me into a embrace._

 _It's warm, strong arms holding me._

 _It would never let go._

 _The light cared for me._

 _The warmth it exuded flickered._

 _I looked up to it, wondering why it was doing so._

 _We stop._

 _I stare into the light._

 _His warmth was still being emitted._

 _A he?_

 _I couldn't tell._

 _Even his warmth had coldness in it._

 _Like everything in life._

 _I hear my voice telling me to bask in the warmth._

 _To finally let go._

 _I comply._

 _I hold his hand._

 _I stare into him._

 _I smile._

 _He smiles._

 _I laugh._

 _He laughs._

 _I love._

 _He loves._

 _The light gave me a feeling that I can't comprehend._

 _But comprehending all this?_

 _It was overrated._

 _And it was there._

 _Flickering stops._

 _Time stops._

 _My breathing falters._

 _But..._

 _The light shines._

 _And I breathe again._

* * *

I read the poem again, in awe of what the message it getting out.

 _This..._

 _This..._

 _This is a love poem._

 _The light is me._

 _I'm that light!_

 _I'm the light in Yuri's life!_

 _She loves the light._

 _She loves me._

I looked up to Yuri with a smile.

She already finished reading my poem.

She was looking away.

She was playing with her hair.

She was nervous.

I needed to tell her.

"Yuri."

She looked up, her eyes showing nervousness.

"I am sorry! I just... I just needed to-"

I put my hand up to stop her from mumbling excuses.

"Thank you. Thank you for making this poem. I love it."

Yuri's shy expression mellowed to pure jubilance.

She started giggle.

"Hehe...! Your welcome, my Prince! I am absolutely glad that you loved my poem."

I raised an eyebrow at her nickname for me.

"Prince?"

"Mhm. A handsome and worthy knight like you, deserves to be a Prince!"

I chuckled.

"That's cute, Yuri. That's really cute."

She smiled brightly.

"Also, did you notice that I endowed the poem with my scent?"

 _Wait, what?_

"Endowed it with your scent? What do you mean...?" I asked nervously.

 _That's how Yuri smells like?_

 _Did she...?_

 _No way..._

 _She can't..._

 _Yuri can't do that..._

Yuri's eyes widened to a magnificent degree.

Her face burned.

Her mouth was agape.

And then...

She smirked.

"Well, what do you think I meant?" She asked with a new sense of cunning.

I was at a loss for words.

"Um... uh..." I uttered, unable to formulate a sentence.

Yuri's smirk grew bigger.

"Valkyrie~... What did you mean~?" She sang.

I balled my fists up.

"Well... I thought you... uh..."

I cleared my voice and closed my eyes tightly.

"You... climaxed onto your poem..."

...

I opened one eye.

And I saw Yuri look disgusted.

It was a rather rare sight.

And then, she started to laugh.

Yuri started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Oh my gossh, Valkyrie! I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!"

I frowned.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you said it that way! The sentence structure kind of meant that!"

"Hahaha! I apologize for that, I unintentionally didn't mean to say that. But gosh! It is hilarious on what you thought!"

She continued to laugh at me.

My face burned in shame.

I let her laugh.

I was content that she was openly laughing more, and being more social.

I waited patiently for her laughing to stop.

And after a while, it died down.

I took the chance to ask her what really happened.

"Alright... alright. You got me. Can you at least tell me what you meant by that?"

She let out a deep and relived breath.

"I suppose I should. What I meant by 'endowing my scent' onto poem was rather innocent, actually."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure..."

She continued.

"I simply used lavender oil. I brushed the paper with the oil, and thus giving it that lavender aroma."

I nodded slowly, understanding the simple procedure.

Yuri had a perplexed look at me.

I simply gave one back, waiting for her to speak up.

"Hmm... I think there was more to your thought process when you thought I..."

She shivered.

"Released onto my poem... am I wrong?" She sweetly asked.

"You aren't wrong, Yuri... your soft, purple hair smells like lavender..."

She looked shocked.

"I smell like lavender...?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you do. I think it's quite nice actually." I admitted with a smile.

Yuri smiled back with a flushed face.

"Thank you, Valkyrie..."

...

"Ahem." A voice cleared right next to us.

We looked towards the new voice.

It was Natsuki.

She looked patient, but her strong posture was faltering quick.

"Yuri."

She sighed.

"I know."

I gave Yuri her poem to her.

She stopped me.

"Valkyrie, keep this poem. I want you cherish it. Okay?"

I gave her a small smile.

"Of course, Yuri."

She gave me back my poem.

And with that, Yuri gave a small kiss on my cheek, before walking off.

I rubbed my cheek from the wet, warmth it gave.

"Val."

I looked towards Natsuki.

I expected her to be angry.

Rather, she was just...

Unamused.

"Hey, Nat. What's up?" I greeted.

Natsuki didn't acknowledge my greeting.

"What were you two doing out here? Out near the exit?" She asked.

 _This is how feels to be Sayori whenever she greets me?_

 _That doesn't matter now._

 _Right now, I have to deal with a rather jealous Natsuki._

 _Fortunately, she is rather flexible on my relationship with the other girls._

 _But, I think that is quickly dying out._

 _I think she is starting to understand how it feels..._

"Um..." I let out, trying to find the right words to say.

Natsuki's patience was quickly waning.

"Well?"

 _What should I do?_

 _I actually don't know how to deal with this!_

"I-I... wanted to read Yuri's poem." I started to say.

She looked on with an unflinching calm.

"But... Yuri pulled a Monika on me." I admitted.

Natsuki crossed her arms and looked at me skeptically.

"She pulled a Monika? That means she wanted a kiss, right?"

I weakly nodded, awed by Natsuki's rather quick analysis of situation.

She sighed heavily.

"Val. You know about the thing I said about a harem?"

I didn't like where this was going.

The air seemed rather stale and lifeless.

"Yeah...?"

Natsuki scuttled towards me.

Our faces were only an inch away.

I flinched from the distance we were suddenly sharing.

Natsuki's face didn't show any expression.

She was completely stoic.

Her pink eyes now turned dark.

 _Those eyes..._

 _That doesn't look good._

Natsuki grabbed my uniform and pulled me in.

Our lips found way to each other.

My lips found the taste of Natsuki's sugary sweet ones.

As soon as I got accustomed to Natsuki's kiss, she let go.

Her expression was still a creepy calm.

"Fuck it." She said. "Fuck harems."

She looked down.

"My heart can't handle the thought of you being with another girl..."

 _Just as I thought, Natsuki is definitely not going to share me._

 _She finally understands how it feels to share a person that they love._

Natsuki looked up to me with pure determination.

"I don't care if you love Monika or Yuri. I want you all for myself!"

She lunged forward and attacks my lips again.

Natsuki was hungry, making the kiss sloppy and passionate.

A trail of saliva appeared down Natsuki's chin, proving that she indeed wanted me.

She lets go of my lips and attacks it again, relentlessly wanting my lips.

 _People are most likely watching..._

I pulled myself away from Natsuki's assault.

"Nat! Stop it!" I said, almost yelling at her.

She didn't pay any heed to my demands.

She just kept coming and coming.

I decided that I needed to pin her down.

I tickled her sides which caused her to giggle and retreat.

"Ahaha! Stop it! Hahaha!"

I turned her around and grabbed her by her forearms.

I crossed her forearms together, so they can't move around to fight.

Natsuki was close to my body, so I took of advantage of that and held her close.

I trapped her.

It wasn't the best of plans, but it got the job done.

I felt warm, her body press against my body.

Except the fact that it felt too warm...

 _My groin feels something soft..._

"Val...?" She curiously called.

"Uh... yeah?" I responded.

"I can feel your... um... thing. It's poking my butt..."

My eyes were about to bulge out.

We were in a really erotic position.

"Oh my God!"

I pulled away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Nat! I'm so sorry!"

I released her and took a few steps back.

Natsuki turned around with a very disappointed pout.

"Awww! I wanted to feel your thing!"

Those words were a glaring indicator that she was turned on.

I took a quick glimpse at her eyes.

 _They are darker..._

 _More focused..._

 _She is aroused..._

 _God! I am such an idiot!_

 _Of course trapping her with my entire body would do something like that!_

I shook myself to reality.

"Yeah... that's not happening."

Her pout became more exaggerated, giving it an extra cute factor.

"Don't be like that Vally! I really, really-"

I face-palmed myself.

Mostly because turning off girls was a stressful process.

 _And also that I hate myself for getting myself into such situations._

"Nat! Stop it! People can be watching!" I yelled in a hushed voice.

She shrugged.

"So?"

"Monika and Yuri will see!"

"So?"

 _This again?_

"They are going to get jealous!"

"So?"

"Argh! What the heck, Nat?! What's gotten into you?"

Natsuki jumped into me.

She snuggled my chest.

"I really, really want to play with you, right now..."

 _Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life!_

"Alright, we can 'play' later!"

 _I don't know what her definition of playing is, but it should put things off long enough._

She pulls away from me.

"Really?"

I gave a hesitant nod.

 _I'm seriously just signing my death warrant at this point..._

"Yay!"

I shook my head in disapproval of all this.

"Can we just share our poems?" I hurriedly asked, not wanting to continue Natsuki's reign.

"Okay!"

At long last, Natsuki finally pulls out her poem.

I pull out mine.

We exchange poems.

 _Maybe this will give enough time to be_

The title of Natsuki's poem was: Listen

* * *

Listen

 _He's always there._

 _He's always there for me._

 _Even when I don't want him near me._

 _Even when I yell at him._

 _He's there._

 _You listen to me._

 _Whenever we talk._

 _I feel myself growing._

 _I feel his laugh tickle my heart._

 _I feel his smile keeping me warm._

 _You listen to me._

 _Your eyes always twinkle with happiness._

 _Your eyes always worry about others._

 _Your eyes always fight for what is right._

 _Your eyes always listens._

 _You listen to me._

 _Listen, listen, listen._

* * *

I was at a loss for words.

 _This is a love poem..._

 _Another love poem._

 _But this time it's from Natsuki..._

 _I'm the one who listens to her._

 _I listened to her troubles about her dad._

 _How she moved on without her mother._

 _How she fell in love with me..._

I looked up to Natsuki.

And she was looking right at me.

 _She isn't turned on, anymore..._

 _Good._

She immediately crossed her arms and diverted her gaze away from me.

Natsuki tried to look as if she didn't care.

But I did.

I cared.

I listened.

I walked up to Natsuki and gave her hug.

I embraced the petite girl.

I encaged the girl in my arms.

"Thanks for making the poem, Natsuki. It really means a lot to me."

I went up to her ear.

"I will continue to listen to your troubles. No matter what. I promise."

I then gave her peck on the cheek.

Her expression struggled to stay strong and stoic.

But it faltered.

She melted into a blissful smile.

"Your welcome, Val..."

I smiled back.

I took a look at the poem again.

This time, I noticed the recent scribbles of hearts and flowers all around the text.

 _There's no way that Natsuki gave this to the others._

 _This isn't the poem that she gave to others..._

 _Wait..._

 _Does that mean, that I got another poem from Yuri as well?_

I looked towards her with suspicion.

"Natsuki... this isn't the same poem you gave to everyone, right?"

Her pink eyes widened.

"W-What?! What makes you say that, huh?!"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably the obvious meaning that I am the guy you are describing, and how there is doodles all around the poem... And not to mention..."

I took a closer look at the poem.

There was a faint outline of pink lipstick on the corner of the page.

"Lipstick?"

Natsuki turned away from me.

She couldn't face me.

"I-I didn't do that..."

I walked to Natsuki and turned her around.

"Natsuki, don't lie... it is really obvious that you are..."

Natsuki scrunched her face up.

She was trying to look strong.

But she lunged towards me.

Natsuki started to pound on my chest.

For some reason, it didn't hurt.

 _What?_

 _Is this some reference to something?_

"Alright! Alright! You got me! I gave a separate poem to everyone! I am just madly in love with you! I doodled flowers and hearts because I couldn't stop thinking about you!" She yelled, onto my chest.

I looked down at her.

"And the lipstick?"

She stopped "hitting" my chest.

"When I wrote this last night, lots of things were going on in my head... For some reason, I thought kissing the paper with lipstick on, would somehow... um..."

"Immortalize?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Immortalize my love for you! And besides..."

She crossed her arms.

"I like pink."

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I sardonically asked.

She gave me a quick glare.

"So yeah... last night I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's almost as if I am obsessed over you. But, I am not!"

She smiled.

"I am not!" Natsuki reassured.

 _I don't know about that..._

Natsuki was still smiling at me, her cute fang poking outwards.

Her smile turned to a malicious toothy grin.

"When do we get to 'play'?"

I was confused on what context Natsuki was getting at for "playing".

And her sudden change of tone.

"Play? Play what?"

She groaned in alleged frustration.

Natsuki's small hands traced down my body.

My body shivered from Natsuki's small and soft hands.

"N-Natsuki?"

Her hands found their place at my crotch.

My eyes bulged out.

 _Uh oh._

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" I asked, barely grazing the volume for yelling.

Natsuki nonchalantly shrugged.

"You wanted know what 'play' meant, so I needed to show you."

She beamed victoriously.

"And now you know."

I shook my head vigorously at her.

"No, no, no, and no! We are not doing anything sexual!"

Natsuki placed both her hands on top my chest.

She then gave an adorable pout.

Her pink eyes yearned for amusement.

"Plweasse?" She begged.

Natsuki was being more cute than hot.

I was at my limit.

I actually considered saying yes, just to satisfy her.

But, the rational side of my mind obviously said otherwise.

"No. Sorry, Nat." I reluctantly said, having a tinge of regret.

"Why nooot?!" She asked.

 _Yeah..._

 _Why not?_

 _I just feel that it is the right thing to do..._

 _Like I just feel need to hold it in me..._

"Well... it's not like we are gonna be having sex, or whatever..." Natsuki muttered.

I eyed her.

"Then, what did you mean?" I asked.

Natsuki flared up.

She was backed into a corner.

And she had no way out.

"Don't worry about it..."

I rolled my eyes from her use of my old catchphrase.

"I don't think I will. Look just tell me, Nat. I won't ostracize you. You know I am not like that."

She sighed, her cheeks still being a beet red.

"I don't think you would want to know..."

"Nat..."

She stomped on the floor.

"Alright! Fine! I want to play with your-"

Natsuki got cut off by a voice clearing.

"Are you two done?" Monika asked.

She too was looking unamused.

I was just about to answer.

But Natsuki took the spotlight.

"Yeah! We were!"

Natsuki crawled up to me and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget about after school! We are going to play pretty soon! Alright?" She reminded, walking away from me and Monika.

I nodded slowly, still wanting to know what she wanted to do.

And what she wanted to 'play'.

"Alright! I won't!" I assured.

I looked at Monika.

She had her arms crossed.

 _Okay..._

 _The last girl here._

 _Monika._

 _Damn. I still didn't get to share my poem with Gabe and James..._

 _Oh well. I'll show them later._

"Well?" Monika asked, as she was growing impatient.

"Oh, right!"

I walked up to her and handed out my poem.

She didn't take it.

She looked somewhat irked.

"Seriously, Val? Are you really that dense? You aren't going to ask how I was, or what happened, or whatever?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry."

I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Monika. How's it going?"

Monika forced a smile.

It was her fake smile.

"Oh, it was good! Especially the part where I had to change."

She shivered.

"Eugh... this feels so uncomfortable... and it kind of looks weird too."

I held her hand.

"Look, Monika. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I overstepped my boundaries."

 _Even though you wanted me to continue..._

She looked at me with a understanding expression.

"It's okay. I think some of it is my fault too... I kind of pushed you to rub me like that..."

 _Finally! Some self-blame!_

She sighed happily.

"We have to do that again, later... That felt amazing... I never felt so..."

Monika looked up to the ceiling with a dreamy look on her eyes.

"Well... good is an understatement. But, good!"

She shifted her gaze towards me.

"But I know it will be better when we actually do it."

All color from my face evaporated when she said that.

 _"When we actually do it?"_

 _I have a feeling that we are going to do that soon..._

I gulped.

"I see... so are you faring with wearing gym shorts? After I... yeah."

She shivered again.

"Don't mention it, ever. I feel so weird wearing them..."

I nodded.

"Alright. I won't mention it, again. Besides, you look great!"

Monika gave me a skeptical look.

"Really?"

She was giving multiple indicators that she was going to flash me.

For example.

She had a mischievous grin.

She had her fingers above skirt.

She was looking at me with great intent.

But yet, I didn't pay any heed to them.

Monika swiftly lifts up her skirt.

I flinched from the sight.

I felt the blood rush up to my head.

I looked downwards.

 _She really has nice thighs..._

 _Childbearing hips..._

 _Monika is perfect..._

I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

Monika puts down her skirt.

"See?" She said with a grin.

"Huh?"

Her voice brought me back into reality.

"It looks weird, right?"

My face flared up.

"Uh... yeah! Yeah, it kind of does." I dismissed.

Monika looks at me inquisitively, again.

"Hmm... Why is your face red?" She asked.

I looked at her.

"Why did you flash me?!" I retorted.

"E-eh?"

I stood my ground.

"I said, why did you flash me? Did you forget that there is people here?" I asked.

She looked around frantically.

"Well... um... I had to because you asked! And no! I didn't! It was quick! I'm sure no one saw!"

I felt my head get recoiled back.

"What? I didn't ask! I just said that you look good! Nothing more, nothing less. And not only that, it was still a pretty risky move!" I countered.

Monika's confidence was faltering quick.

"Uh... well what you said isn't true, in my opinion! So I had to show you!"

"By pulling your skirt up in front of me?" I pointed out.

"Uuu! Just shut up, alright! I just..."

She stopped, trying to recompose herself.

"I just wasn't thinking straight..."

Her words reminded me of Yuri.

 _"My heart just beats uncontrollably when I am around you, my love! It's impossible to think straight!"_

I simply nodded at her reasoning.

"Alright. Not a problem, Mon. I understand."

She looked surprised.

"You do?"

Her surprised demeanor changed.

"I mean, of course you do!"

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So, um... you saw how wearing gym shorts, underneath this skirt looks disgusting... right?"

I sighed.

"I think I said this before but, I will say it again."

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Monika, whatever you wear... you are still beautiful."

She beamed at me with her real smile.

"You didn't say that before..." She pointed out.

I shrugged.

"I guess not, but now you know..."

I pinched her cheek.

"Dearie."

I let go of her cheek.

"Ow... that kind of stung, you know!"

I smirked and petted her hair.

"I know. Anyway, are we sharing poems or what?"

"Mhm! Here you go!"

We exchange poems.

I couldn't help but notice a drawing of some guy on the corner of the paper.

He was smiling.

And it made my blood boil.

I focused on the poem.

I stopped focusing on the outside world.

I stopped focusing on the closet door opening.

I stopped focusing on the cute sounds of Monika understanding my poem.

But, best of all.

I stopped focusing on the drawing.

For the moment...

Monika's poem was called: Holding On

* * *

 _Holding On_

_Why Let Go, if you can Hold On?_

 _What's the point of Letting Go, if you are just giving up something valuable to you?_

 _Believing in the sake of character development, honor, friendships?_

 _How will that help if you are alone and exhausted?_

 _Don't worry._

 _Now that we are together, we can make a new world._

 _Together._

 _There is nothing holding us back._

 _You are mine as I am yours._

 _With a flick of **my** pen, the lost finds **my** way._

 _In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day._

 _After all,_

 _Not all good times must come to an end._

 _You are mine as I am yours._

 _And there's no stopping that._

* * *

As usual, Monika's poem was difficult to analyze.

Despite her being straightforward girl, her poem style was...

Unique and condensed.

 _What is the message here...?_

 _To always hold on and never let go?_

 _Don't worry?_

 _A new world?_

But that wasn't the only reason why it was hard to analyze.

The effigy-drawing on the corner of my page was irritating me.

"Val?" Monika called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

I was unsure as to why she would ask such a question.

"Yeah? I am. Why do you ask?"

Monika rubbed her arm.

"Well... you looked mad when you were reading my poem... and your poem kind of worries me..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"My poem worries you?" I asked, ignoring the part about me getting angry.

She nodded.

"Yeah... you aren't going crazy, right?"

I scoffed at her.

"No! Of course not! I am not going insane! The poem was just a way to vent. Especially when you came over yesterday. Lots of things were going on in my head, so I wrote this poem to cope."

She wasn't satisfied.

"That doesn't explain why you were angry while reading my poem, Val..."

Monika still looked worried.

"Did something in my poem anger you? I-I hope not..."

I shook my head.

"No! Nothing ticked me off, Mon. It's just this..."

I looked at the portrait.

"Heh, this drawing of yours... it's kind of... off-putting to say the least."

Monika raised an eyebrow.

"Off-putting? Is that why you are getting mad?"

I sighed.

"Yeah... I just don't like the drawing."

Monika looked sullen.

"Oh..."

She looked up to me.

"I guess my drawing still needs work..."

"Wait, no! That's not what I meant! Your drawing style is great! But, I just don't like who you drew..."

Monika's expression came back to life.

"So, you are saying you like it?"

"Yeah. Of course I do, but I don't like who you drew... Whoever he is. It kind of makes me jealous..."

Monika looked at with disappointment.

"Are you kidding me? You can't tell who that is?"

I shook my head.

"No..."

She face-palmed.

"Val, that drawing is you!"

 _What?_

"What?"

She took the poem away from me and pointed to the portrait.

"I drew you!" She exclaimed.

I raised both my eyebrows and burrowed them.

"That's me?"

She blushed.

"Yeah! That is you! You big dummy!"

It all made sense now.

"Oh..." I let out.

 _I couldn't recognize who that is..._

 _Is it just me?_

She looked irritated, now due to the fact that I made her worried and sad.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Monika, I really, really like that drawing. Even though I couldn't tell if it was me or not..." I said towards her ear.

She hugged back.

Tightly.

I knew she forgave me.

Her breasts melted onto my chest.

"Your welcome, love."

We pulled each other with great reluctance.

"So." I started.

"This is a love poem?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! I made the poem just for you!"

I smiled and petted her hair again.

"Aww... thanks."

 _Wait a minute, how did she draw me?_

I stopped petting her hair.

"Hey!" She moaned. "Keep doing that! It feels good!"

I shrugged.

"But, I need to ask you a question."

She gave a low hiss.

"I'll answer your question if you keep petting my hair!"

I chuckled.

"Alright, then."

I petted her.

This time she closed her eyes and relished the feeling with a bright smile.

Nonetheless, I continued.

"So, how did you draw me? When did you even do it?"

Monika opened her emerald eyes.

She looked embarrassed.

"Eh? Um... I..."

I stopped petting her, so I can get an clear-cut answer from her.

She stopped thinking and gave me a quick glare.

"Right! Sorry."

I continued to play with her hair.

"Ahh... that's better."

She stopped glaring at me.

"Now... I drew you back at AP Cal class."

I looked at her with perplexity.

"You did? When?"

She gave a small shrug.

"When you were goofing off with your friends. I figured it was the best chance to do that."

I slowly nodded in understanding.

"Oh... okay. So wait..."

She gave an annoyed grunt.

"Whaaat? I just want to enjoy this petting you are doing!"

"Alright, my bad... This all means that... you were staring at me?"

She looked nonchalantly.

"I guess... Hey! Don't make me feel weird about it!"

"Sorry."

We both dismissed it.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and pulled out her phone.

She checked the time and locked her screen.

"We have around fifteen minutes..." She responded.

I let out a relived breath.

"Finally... I just want this day to end! It's been a long meeting! Hell, I think this is the long one, yet!"

She agreed.

"Tell me about it! I think this is the longest day, yet!"

Monika grabbed my wrist.

"Okay, that's enough, Val."

"Alright."

I stop petting her.

"What should we do with the fifteen minutes we have left?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh! We still have to discuss festival plans, beach plans, and..."

Her joyful expression went serious in a second.

It was something that really needed discussion.

"We all need to talk about you."

 _I don't like where this is going._

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Me, Yuri and Natsuki. We all need to talk about Friday..."

 _Friday..._

 _The beach..._

 _My choice..._

"Is this... about my choice on who will be my um..."

I cleared my throat and gulped down.

"My lover?" I meekly asked.

"Yeah. It will be. I'm going to make rules for what will happen Friday."

"Do I have to be there with you guys?"

Monika nodded.

"Why?"

"So you also get to hear the rules... but first the girls and I will have a little... 'chat' before we let you in."

I felt shiver down my spine.

"I don't like where this is going, Mon..." I vocalized my thoughts.

"Well... if you didn't make us all for you, then this wouldn't have happened, Val~!"

I sighed.

"Alright! Fine..."

Monika gave a quick and fearless peck.

My heart soared as we kissed.

 _Chocolate..._

"Mmoah!"

We looked at each other.

We were happy.

"That's for falling in love with me and agreeing to come to the meeting."

Monika then slaps me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

I rubbed the affected cheek.

"And that's for falling in love with Yuri and Natsuki! Because of you, I have competition!"

"Sorry..." I apologized.

She sighed.

"It's fine. Besides, I have lots of plans to make sure I get you by my side, Val... don't forget that."

Monika then winks at me.

"Okay, then..."

I awkwardly walk away from Monika and make my way to my friends.

I noticed Tom had finally gotten out of the closet alive.

He had this goofy smile on his face.

He was also turtle-necking.

They look up at me as I approached.

James was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, Val. What's up?"

He brought his fist out.

I brought mine out and fist-pumped him.

Gabe came up next.

"Hooo boy... I gotta say Val, those girls are feisty as fuck, when they are around you! Like Jesus, they are obsessed about you!"

I tiredly stared at him.

"Yeah... tell me about it."

I look at Tom.

He looks at me, and pulls up his collar.

"When did you get out of the closet?"

His goofy smile brightened.

"When we were done." He said cryptically.

I eyed his turtle-necking.

"Did... did she give hickies, Tom?"

James piped up.

"I was wondering who made Tom turtle neck like that..."

Gabe followed up.

"Yeah... me too... Vercetti, who's the lucky girl?"

Tom chuckled.

"My cinnamon bun, also known as Sayori."

Gabe clicked his tongue.

"Knew it... hey, where is she?"

"Sayori went to the bathroom to wash up..." Tom replied.

Gabe chuckled.

"Wash up? Holy shit, that is some release! You guys had some tension going around. Like goddamn! The tension was so thick that I couldn't breathe! Like, I was wondering why weren't you two fucking!"

Tom shrugged.

"Well... according to her, I am a dense idiot."

Tom looked towards me.

"Right, Val?"

"Damn straight, I had to hold your hand through all that... confessing."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" Gabe paused us. "Don't tell me you guys actually... you know..."

Tom cringed.

"No! God, no! Why would we have our first time there?! The fuck, Gabe?"

Gabe put his hands up.

"My bad, dude. I didn't know!" Gabe apologized.

"It's cool."

...

"Tom." James called.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you two been friends?" James asked.

Tom beamed.

"As long as I can remember."

Gabe whistled.

I gave a grunt of amusement.

And James simply nodded and went back to doing his homework.

I took a seat next to them.

"Friends and now lovers, eh? That's some romantic shit, Tom." I commented.

"Bruh! Of course, Val is going to say that shit. Aren't you into romance and shit? Since you got three girls gunnin' for ya?" Gabe pointed out.

I put my hand up and waved it.

"Eh... maybe a little." I replied.

Gabe nodded.

...

There was another lull in our conversation.

"Jesus, this is a fucking long-ass day..." I stated, stretching my arms out while sitting.

James agreed.

"That's true, I feel that this day took forever, and we got shit done." He said, without lifting his head up to talk.

I saw Natsuki and Yuri walk up to the closet with Monika.

They entered it.

Gabe and Tom noticed it as well.

"Whoa! What's going on there?" Tom asked.

"Don't know, but it looks like some ceremonial shit..." Gabe commented.

I waved at it dismissively.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much. It's some girl stuff." I dismissed.

Gabe and Tom shrugged.

"Anyway." I followed up. "Who wants to read my shitty poem?"

* * *

AN: Jesus, another monster length chapter. Sorry about that. Now, I planned on releasing this chapter yesterday, as a gift for all who finished the AP exams. But I was drained from the college info session I had that day, so I couldn't really finish it. Now, onto reviews.

Remiboi, As usual, fucking lit reviews! Thanks for the congrats. I have never read anything over 200k words. The longest story I have read was around 125k, and to think that this story is almost double is insane.

Word? You gonna start your own? I got your back. Your keen eye for details and such, going to helpful on making your own fic. Good luck, planning.

Let's jump right in.

I hope addressed a bit of Natsuki's dilemma in this chapter. I needed to make this things a bit more down to earth, just a bit. And good on ya for noticing that they going yandere.

I figured Val and Sayori interaction was needed. Like really, really badly. So I decided to put some in, along with Tom and Sayori fluff.

And yeah, that double date is going to happen, most likely.

Putting in some interactions for Tom and Monika is a goal in the next chapter, as they barely talked to each other.

Also, the rainclouds are completely gone now, due to the confession and no hampering by you know. That was the goal all along. He's done, but he can't get out...

The subplot is meant to be confusing, more details on that later chapter. I won't reveal who the text box is, just yet.

Sorry for taking that theory down on Monika, I needed to off-put some peoples on that. Haha! And your theory on the reasoning behind it? That's up to you, for now.

I have hinted somewhat that Tom's poem is normal to whoever reads it, besides Val. Remember, Val isn't supposed to be here...

And nah.

I guess you'll find out now.

It is UNLIMITED POWERRR! Think of it as apple of eden level shit. That's how powerful it can be.

Actually no, the mess about Val being called Frank is something somewhat separate, and I'll explain it sooner or later.

And hey, I'm going to put as many suggestions I can into the beach chapter.

Amen, to that.

Slow dancing is going to be tricky to put in, but I want it in.

Well, it isn't really 15 pages anymore. It's actually 10 pages and a powerpoint... yeah, it sucks.

To wrap it all up, I hope you are content with the chapter and answers some of your questions.

Thanks for the review, fam! Amazing as always.

Nexus, Yes. Tracy is going to return, later. But not likely during the simulation, rather in the endings. Thanks for question and review.

Quill, Yeah this site's server can be iffy. And I have the issue of saving a doc, only for it not to save. Good thing I copy before saving it. I appreciate that you are still keeping tabs. Thank you.

P.S: Nice pfp.

Guardian, Yeah I know that feeling. It sucks when they don't get the joke, and it makes you look like an ass.

Also, what are you talking about for the first 3 paragraphs. smh I got no idea its not like I edited it. (phew)

FUCKING HELL MATE. he should walk away.

Well, pine trees do smell nice tho.

monika and frank make me worried too

I understand the fallout 4 option so fucking much. I'm looking up what to do and the npcs are like just watching.

FACTS PEOPLE SHOULD RE RACK THEIR WEIGHTS THO

yo that sog knife bo1 is nice tho

NOT ANYMORE

Nice ship names fam.

and shushies let them yell

You are being watched. It's like when you are sneaking in skyrim or oblivion like they see you from a mile away.

yes he needed to go the accident was 5 years ago

YO THAT EXTRACTION POINT IN MW2 WAS FUCKING LIT I WAS LIKE OH SHIT OH SHIT OH LORD JESUS GET THE WATER

ORIWA

Sorry bud, that aint the choices.

So you decoded it, huh? Shit's about to go down. It will more like when soap getting patched up by price in mw2.

Me too, me too.

Joji being getting that ass tho

I'll try to get some sad (n-word) hours in here. don't worry.

Thanks for review.

Tsudzukete, Wooo! Another bomb-ass review! Let's dive right in.

Well... I fixed it. So yeah.

I hope that I addressed Natsuki's "excuse" and made it more "realistic". You know?

Well, to be fair, Val did also base off his love about how he feels towards them too. Also, I going address how the paranormal has happened in a future chapter. And yeah, if this was real life, Val would most likely go for Natsuki.

Yeah, I guess you can say that, lol.

Club meeting finally ends next chapter, I drew this out more than it needed to be.

Squad comes first, always.

Sayori isn't depressed anymore, the confession jump-started her emotions and she is now actually happy. There is also a unspoken goal about how Tom is going to deal with her rainclouds.

Hmm, I should elaborate on the bet.

Sayori wins if Yuri or Natsuki falls for Val, and confesses. She gets to take Tom to a restaurant. It wasn't really clarified for Tom. And don't forget, he's a dense idiot.

Tom wins if Monika fall for Val, and confesses. He gets buy any game or anime he wants.

As you can see, both has happened.

Nah.

The first part is correct, but the second part isn't. Gabe and James are not in the simulation, actually.

And I think you copied and pasted the base 64 wrong, since I went back in and it checks out...

Yuri is a little of bit of hypocrite when she is yandere... And don't worry the idea of harem gets crushed.

Nah. ecks deeee

Yeah, sorry for that. I tend to skip over those, sometimes.

Storm, sick dialogue fam. Storm the front!

Pdrocker, they did clean up... a bit.

I got lost in the first sentence, what? I might as well ask what watersports or dom/sub mice is lol.

I hope you nailed that Italian test! Italian is one of my favorite languages!

Thunderant, si

Alright, that's all for reviews. The next thing I am going to do is release the next chapter and then revise the Yuri date and Monika sleepover.

Also, review if you would like! I love responding to my reviewers!

Thank you all for all the support.


	34. Plans

**Chapter 34 has been uploaded. Check it out right below this response.**

AN: Hello, everyone. I just want to start off this review response by giving a choice on what to do next. Since I wrote that I am going to rewrite both the Yuri movie date, and the Monika sleep over, I would like to give a choice on what to do first. Perhaps I can hold off on the current chapter to add and remove some dialogue on those scenes. However that is up to you guys. So the choices are: Yuri: Movie Date, or Monika: Sleepover.

The choices are yours. Anyway, onto the reviews.

Quill, congrats on being the 400th review on my fic, lol.

Well, I don't blame ya. Some people dislike Natsuki's rough personality. But it depends on the writer's writing style, perhaps. Here, you can see Natsuki being direct about her feelings and acting all superior, and what not. But some would writer differently. It all comes down to preference, I guess.

Ah, so you say? I thought Monika was your best girl, considering the pfp you had was Monika in a white dress, if I remember correctly.

Well, each fluff takes time away from each other, though.

Suicides and shits are going to come full circle on Saturday or Sunday. I'm still working on the details for that. And trust me, it's something that will catch everyone (maybe) off guard.

Nice hashtags, btw. #Intervention

P.S: I don't know what you're talking about, the original writer did not get arrested or anything haha

Remiboi, si I do.

Everyone expected Val to kiss Yuri, so I decided to catch them off-guard and start everything off with a hug. That is true, she does get really excited like in Act 2. Oh yeah, lots of 4th walls are broken here in this fic.

Yep, the fluff revealed segments of her yandere side. Blackmailing is very prevalent in yandere dialogue, ha. Being blackmailed to kiss someone in front of a large group of people is tough...

Val is indeed a drug or a fix for Yuri. I can't deny that. And hey... a yandere spin-off is a cool idea...

Well, Val was able to stop Yuri, so I guess it's a W. Also, given the mental trauma of being in this simulation, I don't think I am going to let Frank play DDLC, for the sake of his sanity at this point. But hey, maybe I will.

Everyone hates harems! It's unrealistic, to say the least. And I probably wouldn't change the tags back to you know. (shhhhh keep it a secret) Val actually knows what Natsuki meant. He was just playing for time.

Yeah, putting some Monika fluff was kind of needed. And to say for your theory, you chose right. And it's a extremely important plot point. Good work!

And God, I think I dragged this whole day for waaaay too long. Sorry.

Oh yeah, the talk they are going to have is in the next chapter. Also, James and Gabe never made poems, since they were unaware of the fact that they were going to join...

Alrighty, I am saying to plan it out in your head and then write it out. Simulate it, if you need to. Getting into personalities can be tricky at first, but it is do-able once you do it a lot. I encourage you to try, I'll be there to munch on whatever you wrote.

I'll try to put some Tom and Monika interaction, they don't have much to talk about...

Project Control is indeed that powerful, but is it contained into the simulation and has some limits. When I get to climax of the story, then I can show ya.

That is actually a really, really good idea! That will be the finale of the beach chapter, since it can be quite fluid.

Alright! Go on and grind for that DLC! Thanks for the long review! Much appreciated!

Doctor, Yep, everything does go to shit! But it will all work out, don't worry!

Storm, You know, that would be some hacksaw ridge level shit right there...

Guardian, gottem good.

Val is actually that close to doing that, xd.

Rainbow karambit? More like shadow daggers from csgo like those look nice. and thots need some tap water. you want some tap water?

ITS FLITHY FRANK MUTHAFUCKAA, ITS FLITHY FRANK BITCH  
lets get pussi tonite

Yuri cutting is always a bad sign.

Frank finally got the balls to be a man and stop a girl.

Well... climaxing is what Yuri did in act 2.  
moist

The next chapter will surely be the end of the club meeting. I know I have dragged it out for too long, I am sorry.

Also I'll try to put some more filthy frank references and maybe get a joji sad n word hours in here.

Thanks for review.

P.S: SNeeki snek

ThunderAnt, Ikr? Your welcome.

Titan, Yeah 16 chapters? I dragged this out for too long.

Harem is a bygone age, sorry...

And yeah, the Tom and Sayori confession should be a bit more direct, my bad. But remember, there is two different Toms...

That would be sweet thing to think of, really.

And as usual, I wouldn't doubt ya. Thanks for opening to review regularly, dude. Much appreciated.

Darius, Thanks for following up on my story. Unfortunately, as much I would like to support you, I would rather stay in the confines of this website, as I am not comfortable moving to another site just yet. Thank your for understanding.

Big N, Man I love the user name and nick name you got me. I hope you stick around!

Roast Lord, I would say to hold off on reading this chapter and focus on work, but if you can multi-task, go for it. And I am not even sure how I managed to pull 3 fluffs in this chapter.

It's fine if you can't really make a long one, it's understandable.

Hmm, I understand... how about, needy? Or concerned? Those are less harsh than obsessive.

Also, I tried to fit Yuri's complex poem writing into here, as I took some inspiration from her poem from Act 1. But hey, I tried.

War, war never changes. No harems and the thing about them meeting up after school isn't a lie tho. They are going shopping, as per their agreement.

Nah, you aren't. xd

Monika is possessive as well. Haha!

Oh yeah, Big N is the review above you. Thanks for the review.

Tsudzukete, errr sorry no foursomes. But separate lemons on separate parts of the chapter.

And I fixed it, don't worry. Thanks for having a sharp eye!

Dickbag McGee, I definitely won't forget that, thanks for reminding me!

AydenK, Val has always been placed into these situations like these, unfortunately...

Anyway, that's all for now. The next chapter will be out Friday, as I am already 2k words down on that chapter.

Remember, reviews are very appreciated. I encourage readers to review on off plot points and what not. It gives me a chance to explain myself and fix some stuff. Thanks for understanding.

Have a great evening.

 **(5/25/18) AN: Chapter 34 is up! Please take a look my notes found at the end of this chapter.**

Enjoy.

* * *

"Your... poem?" James questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah, Jim. Didn't you and Gabe want to see my poem?"

James shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Last time Gabe asked, he got yelled by those two." James coldly agreed.

James was one to hold grudges towards people. He tends to call people out on their actions and reprimands them for it.

When Yuri and Natsuki yelled at him and Gabe, he wouldn't let go.

 _But now? I think it's all fine..._

 _He's a lot more... forgiving, than before._

Gabe piped up.

"Yeah... Anyway, let's see that shitty poem of yours."

He then mockingly smirked at me.

"You know Val, I thought you were down for bros before hoes." He stated, vaguely referencing the fight.

Gabe on the other hand was a more carefree and laid back character. He tends to forgive others more easily.

 _But now? I think it's all fine..._

 _He bounced back a lot more easily, than before..._

I smirked back, as I pulled out my poem.

"I know, I know... my bad." I apologized.

But then, I sighed.

"Well, you know... love changes people."

I handed my poem to them.

"And I am considered one of those... 'changed' peoples."

The boys chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. Just remember us when you get to top, alright?" Gabe said.

Tom also chortled.

"You might as well say that to me too, though." Tom pointed out.

Gabe paused for a second, taking the chance to think out his word choice.

"I would, but the thing is, Sayori seems to be a really nice girl. And she ain't a thot."

James shook his head.

"You do have a point, but she did yell us at the beginning of the meeting."

Tom decided to jump in.

"That's true, but you guys were high on the so called pump! It was kind of annoying for you two be around when you guys are like that."

I chuckled at his logic.

Gabe waved dismissively at him.

"Soy-boy."

"Soy-boy." I chimed in.

Tom looked at us perplexedly.

"What's a soy-boy?"

Our smirks grew more prominent.

"Don't worry, soy-boy." Gabe dismissed.

James grunted.

"C'mon guys, don't be like that. He's alright."

"Yeah!" Tom agreed. "What he said!"

Gabe rolled his eyes, dismissing the conflict.

"Aight, whatever. Tom's not a soy-boy. But Val might be."

I looked at him, shocked at what he was getting at.

"What? Why? How?"

He shrugged.

"Well, it's probably cause you have been hanging around with the girls, rather than being with us." James reasoned.

Gabe snickered.

"At this point, we might have to get Sayori as our fourth."

"Fourth?"

I was confused from the context.

 _I heard this before._

James covered his face in disappointment.

Gabe had an astonished look on his face.

"Bruh! Did you actually forget what a fourth meant?!"

 _A fourth?_

 _A fourth..._

They stared at me blankly, as if they were awaiting an answer from me.

But I was still trying to figure out what the meaning was.

 _I'm supposed to know this!_

 _I swear! The more time I spend with the girls, the less I can relate to the guys!_

Tom narrowed his eyes towards me.

"Val. Even I know what a fourth is. And I don't even play video games that much!" He exclaimed.

James eyed Tom.

"You don't? Then what do you even do in your free time?" James asked.

Tom shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know... anime and manga... that stuff."

James cringed at him.

"Jesus..." He muttered.

Tom looked at him, confused from James' sudden disgust.

I rolled my eyes at them.

James caught my eye-roll and focused his gaze on me.

"Don't you read manga with Natsuki?" He called out.

I scrunched up one eye and waved my hand in a so-so pattern.

"Kind of... she um... 'persuaded' me to read it. So I'm just giving it a chance..."

James shook his head in disgust.

Gabe grunted.

"Val, just answer the question. Do you remember what a fourth is or not?"

I frowned and looked away.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember."

Gabe sighed at me.

"Really, dude? Alright, a fourth is a fourth player in a party. How could you have forgotten that man?!"

He looked worried.

"Val, are you alright? I am kinda worried about you here. I don't know if those girls are being a good influence on you..."

James piped up.

"Yeah... I never saw a girl like Yuri or Natsuki get a **that** happy... especially when they were around you. And not to mention, Monika..."

I waved a hand at them.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can handle them."

 _Well I hope I can, actually..._

 _I don't know how much stress I can before breaking down._

"Alright." Gabe simply said. "I am just saying, cause they are just chewing up your free time, man."

"Aw, don't be like that! I'll still be around for games!" I defended.

Gabe shook his head.

"I don't think so, you seem to be pretty booked for the weekend. Today, you said you're gonna be shopping with Natsuki... Tomorrow, we are going to the beach, so we aren't going to be on... Saturday, I bet you have something to do, right?"

He stared at me, waiting for me answer.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back.

"Yeah... I do. I have to go on a date... with Monika."

James sighed disappointingly, picking off where Gabe left off.

"Yeah... right after that I think we gotta do festival plans, since the festival is on Monday."

Gabe tagged in.

"And then, we have the festival! So yeah, Val. Having Sayori as a fourth will help!"

I looked at him.

"Come on, Gabe... don't be like that! I will try to open up space for you guys!"

Gabe simply shook his head.

"Doesn't look like that, actually. You like hanging around those thots, more. S-M-H!"

I smirked.

"That's where you are wrong, Gabe. I am actually coerced into being with them..."

Everyone looked concerned.

 _Uh... that's not good._

"To an extent of course... I agreed, since I nothing better do. You guys weren't there at the time." I added.

Their expressions became relieved.

 _I can still say "no", right?_

 _But I don't know about that now..._

Gabe nodded.

"Anyway, I'm gonna read this."

He looked at James.

"Are you gonna read it with me or, you gonna try to finish all your homework before next Friday?"

James looked offended.

"Hey! Just cause I like to finish my work early, doesn't mean I can't participate in social activities!"

I eyed him.

"Jesus, Jim. 'Social activities'? I think you're getting too into your homework. Just have a look at my poem and take a breather." I suggested.

He shrugged and sighed.

"Fine. Let's read it."

James got up and walked over to Gabe.

He peered onto my poem and began reading it.

While they were reading it, I looked over to Tom.

"Hey, are you with Sayori?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and I couldn't be any happier. That weird feeling in my heart actually makes sense now..."

"Weird feeling? You mean love, huh?"

"If that's what it is, then sure. And the thing is, I have felt this weird feeling before... I felt it when I first found Sayori, back when were kids. You remember that, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You told me about this a while ago, at lunch. Sayori gave me her side of the story. She said she was lost and scared. Alone, hopeless... the list goes on. But when you came, she said that you were like a ray of sunshine."

Tom looked mildly shocked.

"A ray of sunshine?"

He shook his head.

"Never mind that. Like I was saying, I remember hugging Sayori. I was just... happy that I found her again. My heart felt like it was soaring in the air... that's how good it felt."

I smiled hopefully at him, happy that he found love and chuckled.

"Heheh... Tom, I am glad that you found love. It makes me happy to see this happen, especially if it is a childhood friend."

He smiled back.

I sighed, relieved from the current situation.

"Anyway, you said this wasn't the only time that you felt that way."

"It wasn't. I felt that way when I brought her chocolate ice cream, later that day... Gosh, seeing her happy makes me want to do more..."

I put a hand up to stop him.

"Wait, wait, wait... How old were you two?" I asked.

He eyed me strangely.

"I meant like how old were you two, to be out on the streets like that?" I rephrased.

He dropped his concerned look.

"Oh. We were like 8 or 9, at the time."

I raised both of my eyebrows.

"What? You were that age? Out on the streets?!"

Tom slowly nodded.

"Yeah...?" He replied, unsure of why I was surprised.

"Jesus Christ, Tom! My mom and dad would never let me go alone anywhere! Especially out in the streets!"

He shrugged.

"Well... we never really ventured out into places we didn't know... And besides, our moms were out shopping. So what else we were supposed to do? Follow them like drones?"

I felt my jaw drop.

"Well... yeah! Why wouldn't you? At the very least, you guys didn't have any portable devices? Like, I don't know, a Game Boy? Or something?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I got my first video game when I was ten. My mom thought that games would make kids violent, and stuff. So I bided my time watching anime and manga."

I rolled my eyes at him and motioned him to continue.

"So... yeah. After I brought ice cream for Sayori, I gave her a kiss on the cheek... something about it made it feel... so right! Perfect! Like all is right in the world! That sort of right!" He proudly stated.

Gabe chuckled suddenly.

"I'm not gonna lie..." Gabe piped up, having overheard our conversation. "If you weren't quote on quote, dense, then you wouldn't have you know... took so long."

James agreed.

"Yeah, you took a Hell of a long time, any later and you could have missed your chance. Believe me, guys that wait too long to confess can cause girls to move on and see them only as a friend."

Tom gave a breath of relief at this.

"Well, I owe it to Val. He saved my ass from taking too long."

He looked over to me.

"Thanks, Val. I really appreciate it. I should have been more... sure of my feelings for her."

I smiled at him.

"Yeah. No sweat, Tom. I got your back. Besides, I really needed to fix the tension between you two." I replied.

I cleared my throat and focused my gaze at Gabe and James.

"Anyway, enough of this mushy shit. How you guys like my poem?"

James was the first one to open his mouth to reply.

"Well I-"

That is, until the closet door swung open with immense force.

We all flinched from the sudden opening of the door.

"Holy shit..." I muttered absentmindedly.

Monika walked out of the door and looked around.

"Val~!" She called.

Once she caught eyes on me, she smiled.

But I didn't smile back.

I felt the color evaporate from my face.

 _Uh oh..._

Tom whistled.

"Hey, Val. I have a feeling that your girlfriend needs you."

Gabe chuckled.

"You mean, girlfriends! Haha!"

I gave them a glare before I got up from my seat.

I slowly strolled over to Monika.

Once I gotten close to her, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and pulled me to the closet.

She closed the door behind me and I saw both Yuri and Natsuki smiling at me.

"So, um..." I awkwardly started.

Monika walked with and grinned at me.

I stared back at them awkwardly and waved at them.

They didn't really respond.

It was as if they were expecting me to say something.

But unfortunately, I didn't catch onto their signals.

 _Is this a joke?_

 _Why aren't they saying anything?_

I bounced my focus on Yuri, Natsuki and Monika.

They were still grinning at me.

I mustered an awkward smile.

 _This is a bit creepy..._

I continued to look at them, before losing interest.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on.

In order for this all to progress, I decided to look as if I was interested on something, since I was stumped on what I should do.

I took small glimpses between them and my phone.

I noticed that all three girls were getting closer and closer towards me.

It got to the point where they were mushed together, cheek to cheek, and just smiling at me.

I tried to look down at my phone but Yuri's hand covered my screen.

I noticed at each girl's eyes were laser focused and smaller.

As if they were piercing my very soul.

Completely hollow.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What...?" I asked, annoyed by their silence.

They didn't respond.

They continued to stare at me.

 _What's their deal?_

 _It's pretty creepy..._

"Okay... you guys are starting to creep me out. Stop it." I demanded.

They advanced towards me.

Their faces a few inches away from me.

"What do you guys want?!" I asked, frightened from their silence and peculiar behavior.

All of a sudden, they started to giggle.

Their giggling turned into full-blown laughter.

My uneasiness soared to new limits.

 _What the fuck?_

"Oh gooosh!" Yuri let out. "That was very amusing!"

Natsuki was holding down her stomach, in pain from the laughter she was experiencing.

"I knooow! This was hilarious!" She agreed through small bursts of uncontrollable laughter. "Nice thinking, Monika!"

I looked at Monika, who was having a blast.

"Thanks! Hahaha!"

I felt my jaw unlock.

"Wait... this was your idea?"

"Ahaha! Yes! It was something I always wanted to with the girls!" She admitted.

I eyed them all.

 _She always wanted to do that?_

 _How is this funny?_

 _Is it because I creeped out?_

 _Whatever, it's done now._

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you three done?" I asked, impatient by their skit and charades.

They slowly stopped laughing.

"Yeah... we are. So! Now that you are here, we can finally talk about what is going to happen in the beach!" Monika declared.

 _Uh oh._

"I don't like where this is going..." I muttered.

They all smirked at me.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport Val!" Natsuki exclaimed. "It's going to be fun!"

Yuri nodded.

"Yes! It definitely will be!" She agreed.

The unsteady feeling within me lingered.

"Alright, then Monika. What is going to happen while we all in the beach?"

Monika's smirk grew to a smile.

"Well... there isn't going to be **any** limitations when we get there!"

The already unsteady feeling, sunk.

 _Limitations?_

 _That doesn't sound good._

"Limitations? What do you mean, limitations? What is there to hold back?"

Monika kept her beaming smile and shrugged.

"Ah, you know. No limits on how far we can go, and stuff like that." She vaguely explained.

 _On far we can go?_

 _Oh no._

 _No, no, no!_

I felt a wave of unease pass onto me.

I gulped.

"You mean... sex? Sex is allowed?!" I muttered, hoping that I was wrong.

They all slowly nodded.

My eyes widened.

 _Holy fuck..._

 _These girls..._

 _Have they lost it?_

 _Has maddening love clouded their judgement?_

 _I am going to have to stay the Hell away from them..._

Yuri held my hand in an effort to ease me.

And to an extent, it helped.

"Valkyrie, you know that we all have competition to have you, right?"

I looked at her in disbelief.

I couldn't believe the words coming from Yuri's mouth.

 _She knows?_

 _Who told her?_

 _Monika?_

 _Monika could have told her._

 _But she didn't freak out when she heard the news?_

 _That's impressive..._

Nevertheless, I agreed.

"Yeah..." I uttered.

Natsuki stepped forwards and grabbed my other hand.

"And because of that, we are going to prove ourselves to you!" She declared. "We aren't going to share you, Val. We all want you for ourselves."

Monika stepped in.

"Since we love you, and you love us back, we aren't going to hold back anymore." She hardened her stare at me.

"And you shouldn't either. This a test to show how much each of us love you. And which one will be yours..."

 _God damn it._

 _God fucking damn it!_

 _I fell for these girls..._

 _And now they are going to whatever they can to grab ahold me!_

I pulled my hands away from Yuri and Natsuki, and took a step back.

"Wait... let me get this straight..."

I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Okay. So, all of you are going to whatever it takes to prove yourselves?"

They all took a step forward to close the distance.

"Of course, Valkyrie. You told all of us that you were going to choose one, at Friday."

Natsuki piped up.

"Yeah! If you are going to choose one of us, then we gotta give it our all!"

I put a hand up to halt their advance.

"So that includes... sex? I would like to keep my virginity, thanks." I dismissed, and moved towards the door.

But, Yuri and Natsuki blocked the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsuki asked.

"We aren't done, Valkyrie~!" Yuri sang.

I shook my head.

"I want no part in this! Let me go!" I demanded.

They glared at me.

"No!" They yelled in perfect synchronization.

I glared back.

 _The door is my ticket to freedom._

 _But these two are blocking it..._

"You do know that I can push you two out of the way, right? So, let me go."

Monika tapped my shoulder, causing me to slightly turn my head.

"You can... but you won't."

My glare lessened.

"What do you mean that, 'I won't?'"

Yuri walked up to my side and place her hand on my shoulder.

I felt her purple search my body lecherously.

I felt her breath tickle my ear.

I wanted to turn to her...

But my focus was getting the Hell out.

"You won't do that. We are just innocent girls, Valkyrie." She whispered.

Her voice grew misty.

"Innocent, love-struck girls..."

I felt her breath on my cheek.

She gave it a small kiss.

A small kiss that turned into a small bite...

A small bite that turned to seductively licking...

I balled my fists up and tried retain my focus.

It took all my willpower to stop myself from losing it.

And I was succeeding in doing so.

Even then, there was a small voice in me, telling me to stay.

To listen.

But I crushed it down.

And it was locked in, all of sounds were shackled.

But then, Natsuki also walked up to my side and placed her hand on my other shoulder.

Her pink eyes ogling my body.

My ear fell victim to her hot breath.

But, I still held a strong dedication to leaving.

 _I need to go._

 _I need to go!_

 _I can't stay here!_

"Val~... you wouldn't hurt us... right? We just want to talk..."

She bit onto the side of my ear.

Her fang sank into the flesh of my ear.

My body shivered from the bite she gave.

I felt jittery.

 _Like I can collapse onto to the floor..._

It paralyzed me.

My eyes bulged out.

My focus on leaving, was being wavered.

I felt my breathing starting to become erratic and unsteady.

 _I want to go!_

 _I don't want to go!_

 _No!_

 _..._

 _Do I want freedom?_

Monika giggled.

I felt her emerald green eyes pierce the back of my skull.

As if they were...

All-knowing...

Omniscient...

"You wouldn't hurt us, Val? Would you? You would never hurt us." She whispered.

She pushed against me.

Her breasts pressed against my back.

I felt her hands trace my body.

They found their way to my crotch.

Her curious hands slowly caressing my groin.

"You would never hurt us." She whispered.

 **"Never."**

Monika then bit into my collarbone.

Her teeth softly chewed on the flesh of my neck.

She sucked on my neck.

I felt as if I was internally shaking, unable to cope with the euphoria I was experiencing.

I looked towards the door.

It's shining light, now being a haze of darkness.

 _I wouldn't..._

 _..._

 _Would I?_

 _But I can't fight anymore..._

"Alright!"

I gently pushed them off of me.

Yuri stopped licking and let go of my left cheek.

Natsuki stopped nibbling on the side of my right ear.

And Monika stopped her assault on the crook of my neck.

The cool, wet feeling on each of those parts fazed me.

I felt as if I was completely defeated.

But somehow, I had the strength to walk...

I walked to the side of the wall to cement my consent to say.

"Continue." I simply requested.

Monika smiled at me.

And it was not her real or fake one.

It was something much more.

"Val... We are going to show how much we will dedicate ourselves to you. We are going to do whatever takes to be with you. And that is why we aren't going to stop until you make a choice."

Her smile turned to a sinister grin.

I took a step back from her sudden grin.

"Or... have you already chosen, already?"

"What? No! I haven't-"

Her eyes turned crazed, her right eye now twitching.

"It's me, right? Tell me I am right!"

Yuri pushed Monika away, her eyes now completely focused on me.

"Valkyrie is mine! Fate has bounded us together! **Don't you want eat, sleep, and read with me? Forever?** "

Natsuki pushed Yuri away, her eyes now a darker shade of pink.

"NO! He's mine! He want to play with me! Aren't you going to play with me?! You don't want to me to go home crying? **Right? Right?! Then play with me!** "

Monika pushed them all away.

"Jones is mine! He understands how it feels to be lonely all the time! He is all mine! **You're mine, you're mine, you're mine, you're mine!** "

They slowly advanced towards me, each of them crawling on top of one another, push at each other, all the while smiling at me.

 **"Choose me!"**

 **"Choose me!"**

 **"Choose me!"**

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth at the rapidly deteriorating situation.

 _They all completely lost it._

 _What's wrong with them...?_

 _What the Hell?!_

I slowly opened my eyes again.

They were grinning at me, desperate on receiving an answer.

I felt horrified that these 'girls' were throwing themselves at me.

 _They are obsessed about me._

 _Oh God..._

 _This is a nightmare!_

 _Tell me this is just a nightmare!_

 _This can't be happening!_

 _Oh God!_

They backed me to a wall.

They came advancing me slowly.

My hopes for all this being a nightmare was like all for naught.

Nothing would stop it.

Only I could.

 _Enough!_

 _I am going to stop this!_

 _Because... all of this wrong!_

 _This will not go on!_

I took a defiant step forward.

"Stop this! All of you! This is getting ridiculous!" I growled.

They continued to walk up to me.

I stomped on the ground, affirming my stance.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

They stopped in their tracks.

They were completely silent from my yell.

They were looking at me, shocked that I yelled at them.

I grinded my teeth, completely horrified and irked by their behavior.

But then...

I sighed.

"Stop it. Stop fighting over me! I mean... there is more to life than love... Like sports, family, food, friends!" I listed at the top of my head.

They all gave their rapt attention.

I continued.

"You guys don't have to reduce yourselves to a petty competition! You don't have to do this... You girls are better than this!" I attempted to persuade.

They all kept silent.

I thought they were processing what I just said.

There was small hope that they would stop.

Just stop to think about they were getting themselves into.

But then, they gave a low hiss towards me, an blaring signal that they will not falter.

 _Guess not._

 _Why would things ever go my way?_

"There was... before you came into our lives!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You made us like this! And it is because of your doubts that led to this! If this is petty, then we don't give a fuck!" Natsuki followed up.

"We want you. And we are going to fight for you. We are going to do whatever it takes to be on your side. So that's why... there is nothing more... besides you. Because, at Friday. You are going to belong to one of us. And whoever that lucky girl is, is she will be yours." Monika concluded.

I looked away in complete disappointment.

"Damn it..." I muttered under my breath.

I then sighed.

"Fine. If you girls want me so badly, what are the so-called rules, Monika?"

"I already said it." She beamed." No limits. And no one can interfere with each other whenever we are around you. Anything can happen."

I nodded.

"If there's nothing else, I would like to walk out of this door and look like as if nothing has ever happened." I coldly stated.

"That is all." Monika simply said.

She then looked to both Natsuki and Yuri.

"May the best girl win."

I scowled at them and walked around them, leaving them behind.

I twisted the door knob and opened the door.

And I finally walked out.

Now with more unease to my health.

Despite the unease, a wave of strange relief washed over me as I walked out.

 _They are taking this beach competition to a whole new level._

 _I won't be a virgin after Friday._

 _Great..._

 _This is just great._

 _I'm going to have to rely on my friends to get me out..._

 _"Sticky situations"_

 _Or am I on my own?_

I looked towards them.

They were enjoying each other's company.

Laughing, playing, punching...

 _They don't deserve that._

 _They don't deserve to take part in my struggles and be burdened by me..._

 _I created this Hell when I fell for them._

 _And now I have to pay..._

 _But..._

 _I don't want to pay..._

 _I just want to move on..._

The door behind me opened and out came the three girls.

I didn't bother to take a glimpse behind me.

 _But life won't._

 _I will stay stuck here..._

I simply walked to my friends and took a seat next to them, finding solace in their comforting auras.

James noticed my change in behavior.

"Val, did everything go all right in there?" He worriedly asked.

I forced a fake smile.

"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry."

 _I'm going to have to choose a girl tomorrow._

 _And they are going to do whatever they can to get me by their side._

 _By any means necessary..._

 _Sex, manipulation, blackmailing..._

 _All is legal._

 _And I can't stop them._

 _I made them like this._

He wasn't convinced, however.

 _He shouldn't worry about me._

 _This is my mess._

 _There is no need to spill it to their lives..._

 _I don't think I can handle this anymore..._

"Alright. If there's something you can't handle, just tell us, okay?" James assured.

I nodded.

"Of course, Jim."

There was an empty seat next to me.

Tom and Gabe were sitting in separate spots around me.

I hurriedly motioned them to come over to me.

Somehow, they understood my intentions and hastily took seats next to me.

 _I don't want any girls to be around me._

 _Especially after that little scene._

 _They went completely yandere there._

 _And it freaked me out._

 _And I hate being freaked out._

The girls walked over to me and gave me signals to have one of them by my side.

I didn't pick them up, instead I kept a cold and hard glare towards them, not budging at all.

I crossed my arms and scoffed at them.

They reluctantly sat together, with Monika sitting in between with Yuri and Natsuki.

 _There's still someone missing..._

"Tom? Where's Sayori?" I asked.

He pointed towards the door.

Behind the window of the door, Sayori playfully attached herself to it, her face being smushed in.

I roll my eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go." I ordered.

He gave a light chuckle and walked up to door.

Once he opened the door, Sayori charged in and gave a monstrous hug.

She jumped and landed in his arms, giggling all the while.

Everyone observed the spectacle, each having a different degree of patience.

Eventually, they walked towards the group.

Tom sat next to me, while Sayori sat right next to him.

Now that everyone was seated, Monika cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone!" She sang in her cheery voice.

"We have lots to discuss in this meeting! So let's start off with the beach!"

James spoke up.

"The beach? What do we need to discuss, really?"

"Well, how we are going go there, silly!" Monika replied. "Does anyone have any suggestions on getting there?"

We all took a quick minute to think about transportation.

However, my mind wasn't at ease to think about this.

 _They freaked out on me, and yet they act like nothing has happened..._

I took glance towards Yuri and Natsuki.

Both of which were surprisingly discussing the plans.

I glanced towards Monika to see her speaking with Sayori.

"Yo, Val." Gabe called.

I tiredly look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked in an extremely drawled voice.

"Um... you okay? You look like some shit went down in that closet..."

 _He's worried too..._

I faked a smile.

A smile that would help get through the day.

"Yeah, I am fine... what did you guys talk about on how we will get there?" I dismissed.

Gabe gave a quick look of worry before shrugging it off.

"Jim says that we should take the trains there... is there any train-lines here?" He asked Tom.

Tom shrugged.

"Yeah, there is. But there has to be better ways to get there."

James tapped my shoulder.

"Wait, Val. Doesn't your parents have a 8 seat SUV? Also, I'm pretty sure the driving law is pretty lenient around here... And aren't you 18?"

I put a hand in front of him.

"Easy, Jim. One question at a time..."

He gave a small chortle.

"Heheh, sorry. Just got a little excited there."

I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I think I could use my parent's SUV for tomorrow. If you are asking for my driver's license, I already have one. You know... since I am 18." I replied.

James smiled in hopes of using the SUV to go to the beach.

He tapped on both Tom and Gabe's shoulders.

James told them of our so-called plan.

But it wouldn't work, most likely.

 _I'm pretty sure that my parents found out that I was cuddling with Monika, while we were sleeping..._

 _But God! That was a really refreshing sleep!_

 _I felt I could sleep for even longer!_

 _Her warm body against mine..._

 _It all feels amazing!_

I looked towards Monika.

She was still talking to Sayori.

 _I don't know about that anymore..._

 _Considering what happened in that closet..._

 _It's as if I don't know her..._

Tom and Gabe leaned in for the confirmation of the game plan.

"Okay! So it's settled then?" James asked.

I shook my head.

 _Sorry guys._

"I don't think so. My parents are probably mad at me, so I don't think I can even use the SUV." I denied.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would they be mad at you?" He questioned.

Gabe pressed me.

"Yeah, Val. Why are they mad at you? And besides, aren't your parents cool and shit? They are really chill guys, if I remember right..."

I sighed.

"I would rather not say."

They all looked severely disappointed.

And it hurt me.

"Look... can we just find another way to get there?"

Tom was going to suggest something, but he got caught off by Monika's voice clearing.

"Okay! But did you boys think? How do you suggest we get there?"

I leaned back onto my chair, taking a condescending posture and decided to respond for them.

"We said, that it could take the train and go from there." I suggested.

Yuri was the first to respond.

"I like Valkyrie's idea!"

Natsuki followed up.

"Yeah, me too!"

Monika looked conflicted.

It was as if she was having in an internal conflict within herself.

She bit her lips and exhaled.

Monika put up her imperfect smile and looked at me.

"I agree. Val's idea is pretty good!" She joyfully responded.

I eyed them, suspicious of their agreements towards me.

Sayori meekly piped up.

"Um... guys? Didn't we agree that we say our plan first?"

Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika were simply staring at me, not responding to Sayori.

I ignored their stares.

Instead, I looked at her and motioned her continue.

"Go ahead, Sayori."

She beamed at me.

"Okay! I was thinking that we let Monika's dad drop us off! Afterwards he can come back later, to pick us up!" She suggested, her voice having a new timbre of absolute joy.

Sayori looked at the staring trio.

"Isn't that right guys? It's a bit more convenient than Val's idea, right?"

One by one, their expressions started to change.

Instead of them smiling, they soured into irritation and aggrieved.

 _That's not good._

 _I need to intervene._

"Actually! I have a better idea!" I stated, hoping it deter the girls' backlash to Sayori.

And it did.

Their attention completely diverted towards me.

Their piercing eyes made me hesitate to speak.

"Um... my other idea was that I could drive everyone to the beach using my parent's SUV."

Their attentive expression turned into awe.

"You could drive, Val?" Monika asked with a dreamy undertone.

I slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I can." I slowly said. "But, I need to get permission from my parents first."

By saying that, it brought another question in my mind.

"You guys asked your parents about all this, right?" I asked everyone, glancing around the room.

They all gave signs of affirmation.

"Right... should I call them now? Or-"

Monika cut me off.

"Call them now, I can speak to them." She proudly declared.

 _Aw shit..._

I pulled out my phone and dialed my house phone number.

I walked to the exit to the door, readying myself for a reprimand from my parents.

"Valkyrie! Where are you going?" Yuri asked from a distance.

I glanced towards her.

"I'm just going to speak with my parents, Yuri. I'm not leaving..." I assured, before I turned the doorknob to exit.

"I'll be back." I declared.

The cool air greeted me when I exited the classroom.

 _Jesus, I feel as if I can finally breathe..._

I held the phone against my ear and waited for them to pick up.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

They picked up.

"Hello?" A young voice greeted.

 _Mike._

"Hey, Mike. What's up? Can you give the phone to Dad? I need to speak with them."

"Okay!"

There were audible footsteps in the background.

"Wait, Val. Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm in the literature club with Gabe and Jim. Why?"

"Gabe and Jim? Whoa, whoa, wait! Gabe and Jimmy are in town?! That means I can play with Alex and Jason!"

 _Right... I forgot that Gabe and Jim have siblings._

 _Gabe has a younger brother named Alex, and he is a grade older than my brother._

 _Jim also has a younger brother named Jason, and he is on the same grade as my brother._

 _They both come over occasionally to play with Mike._

"Yeah... that doesn't explain why you asked where I was, Mike."

"Oh... I asked cause I'm booored! I want to play some games with you, bro!"

"Well, I won't be coming home anytime soon. So... why don't you call over your friends?"

"Oh yeah! Right!"

I sighed.

 _Sometimes my brother can be a bit of an airhead..._

"Mom! Mom! Val's on the phone!"

 _"Ah! I was just about to call him. Thanks for picking up, sweetie!"_

"No problem, Ma!"

I heard a shuffle, indicating that the phone was being handled to my mother.

"Hello? Valkyrie?"

 _Crap... I don't know how to start off..._

"Err... um... Hi Ma!" I awkwardly greeted, hoping that she would somehow forget about this morning.

"Don't 'Hi Ma', me mister!" Her voice rose, showing vexation.

 _Aw shit..._

"Look, mom, if it's about the-"

"Don't you dare explain it to me, mister! We know what happened!"

 _"Deborah? Are you on the phone with Val?"_

 _"Yes, honey! Come over here!"_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I heard another shuffle, most likely my mom giving the phone to my dad.

"Val." My dad greeted.

"Hey... dad."

"We saw what you did with Monika in the guest room."

My father's voice was unusually calm and steady, as I expected him to be angry.

 _But then again, my dad can never be angry at me..._

"You betrayed our trust and decided to the unthinkable."

I sighed, in guilt.

"I know, and I'm sorry..."

"Val. Your mother and I are..."

They paused the inevitable.

They wanted me to feel the suspense.

"Very happy!"

"I know... what?!" I asked in shock.

Both my mom and dad started to laugh.

"Hahaha! My little boy is now a man! We're so proud of you!"

"What...?"

"How did you do it, son? Did you do ol' trick I taught ya?"

 _"Harold! Give me the phone!"_ My mom demanded excitedly.

I heard another shuffle in the background.

"Oooh! Vally! How many grandkids am I going to get?! One, two, three? Or maybe even more?!"

 _"Hey, I wouldn't mind having more than 3."_

My face burned in complete and utter embarrassment.

"I'm so proud of my little baby! I knew it the moment you two set eyes on each other! Oh! It was so romantic! Love at first sight! You grew up so fast!"

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the embarrassment I was feeling right now.

"Harold! We got to plan for our baby's-"

"MOM! Monika and I didn't have sex!"

This paused their rampage of hopes and dreams.

"Vally...? Then what did you do with Monika, last night?" My mom asked with suspicion.

I sighed heavily.

"I'll tell you and dad, mom. Put me on speaker."

*Beep*

"Okay... I did what you said to dad, like a good boy. I went to my room and tried to sleep."

"You tried?" My dad asked, confused from the context I was giving.

"Yeah... I tried, so I decided that I go outside and listen to some music to get drowsy." I reasoned.

"But how did Monika and you...?" My mom questioned.

"Right, about that. When I was listening to music, I saw Monika walking up to me. She was shivering, so I gave her my coat and gave her a hug to warm her up. Apparently, Monika had a nightmare and was looking for me so she could get comfortable enough to sleep again."

Sounds of understanding came from the speaker.

"But the thing is... Monika was scared to go to sleep. So I decided that I needed to sleep right besides her. And I knew that you guys would get mad at me for sleeping next to her, but I still took the risk..."

My mom gave a dreamy sigh.

"How romantic..." I heard her mutter.

I continued.

"So after we got into the room, we tried to sleep again. It was awkward on how me and her shared a bed. I mean, I was sharing a bed with a girl! But, we managed to fall asleep. All was good but, for some reason, I heard Monika muttering and crying in her sleep. So I woke her up. She said that she had another nightmare. And it was there that I needed to hold her, make her feel safe by any means necessary. And it was there, that we cuddled..."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line.

"Did you like to hold Monika, Vally?" My mom asked.

I cleared my throat.

"I... um... yeah, mom. I actually liked having Monika in my arms. But that's not what I am trying to say here. I'm saying that I needed to cuddle with Monika, in order for her to sleep properly and happily. Turned out, she slept comfortably and that is what made me relived."

I sighed again.

"I know that I disobeyed you guys, but how could I let her suffer? I needed to something."

My dad cleared his throat.

"Sport. You made me the happiest man on Earth. You actually went out of your way to do what was right. Words can't describe how happy I am right now."

I heard my mother weeping.

"Mom?" I called.

"Vally... that was so romantic! I am so happy that you found someone you could care for and protect... my little baby... Oh..."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Mom."

I heard my dad give a breath of relief.

"Son, please say that you love her. You two have a special bond together..."

I closed my eyes.

 _I was going to confess..._

 _I'm going to tell them that I love her._

I opened my eyes.

"Yes, dad. I love Monika. And she loves me back."

"That's good, son. That's really good."

I felt a sharp dagger pierce my heart.

 _But I betrayed Yuri and Natsuki..._

 _Shit..._

 _What should I do?_

 _I'll talk to them later about it..._

 _Right now... I need to ask them what I called for._

"Anyway, dad. I have a favor-"

I heard the door open and close right beside me.

I turned to see who it was.

 _Monika..._

She sported a regretful frown as she approached me.

Despite our encounter back in the closet, I gave her a small smile at her.

And she smiled back.

She didn't hesitate to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah... I have a favor to ask you. Can I use the car to drive to the beach tomorrow?"

My dad was obviously confused by this.

"Tomorrow? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Monika tapped my shoulder and gave a "give me it" motion to me.

I complied.

"Hold on, dad. Talk to Monika for a sec."

I gave my phone to her.

With beaming smile, she put the phone on her ear.

"Hello, Mr. Jones!"

"Hey there, little lady! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Mr. Jones! Thank you for asking!"

 _"Harold! Give me the phone!"_

Monika arched an eyebrow from the sudden switch of parents.

"Um... hello?" Monika greeted.

"Ah! Hi, sweetie!" My mom greeted back. "I just wanted to say, thank you for choosing my little baby! I am very, very proud of him right now! And I can't thank you enough, sweetie!"

I chuckled from my mother's outburst.

Monika looked at me with a puzzled expression, feeling embarrassed from my mom.

It was expression that said: "What did you say to them?"

I grinned at her confusion.

I moved up to her ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Her confusion turned into shock from the realization of what my words meant.

She slowly looked at me, her look of shock turned into heart-warming happiness.

I wrapped my arm around her and brought her in close.

She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Your welcome, Deborah. Val is just... everything I ever wanted. Thank you and Mr. Jones for raising him to how he is today."

My mom gave a dreamy sigh.

"Anytime, sweetie."

I whispered in her other ear.

"Ask them about the car, Mon. You can convince moms to do your bidding right?"

She turned her head to me and nodded proudly.

"Ah, Deborah. We have a large favor to ask you..." Monika started off.

"What is it, dear?"

She cleared her throat.

"We don't have any school tomorrow and I would like to take my... _boyfriend_ to beach, along with our friends. My _boyfriend_ said that he can drive us there. So, all I am asking if you could allow my _boyfriend_ to drive us there..."

Without a second to think about it, my mom responded.

"Why of course, honey! How many people are going? Besides you and Vally?"

"Ah, the literature club is coming with us. So, that's six other people... besides me and _Vally._ "

Monika looked up at me with a condescending smile on her face.

She playfully stuck her tongue out.

I gave her a small glare.

My dad then spoke up.

"Six? Last night, you mentioned that there were six members, including you and Val. Who are the other two?"

"Oh, those two? They are Val's friends from before you moved, I think..."

She looked up to me.

"Isn't that right Val?"

I pressed the speakerphone on my phone.

"Yeah, dad. Gabe and James moved into this city recently."

My dad gasped in surprise.

"Wait, really?!" My dad yelled excitedly.

We could have sworn that his yell made our hair float for a split second.

"Yeah..."

 _My dad are good friends with my friends' dads._

 _It was impressive that our dads had the same friendship as ours._

"Oh yeah! The boys are back in town!"

 _"Harold! We agreed that this weekend would be only us two! No outside interactions!"_

"Sorry, sugar booger! It's been a while since the guys hung out! We have got to do this!"

 _"Argh! Once we are done with this, we are going to have a talk!"_

Me and Monika giggled from our parents little scene.

"Um... in that case, the keys to the car are yours, son! Man! I can't wait to go with the- Uh... Deborah? What are you doing with that? Oh no... Not that movie!"

Monika took the chance hang up.

 _I should get Tom's dad to meet the others..._

 _Eh... I will do it later._

"Well... that was easy." I commented.

"Yeah..." She muttered.

Monika was feeling a bit off.

And I noticed it.

"Monika? Is there something wrong?"

She looked up to me, tears tugging the sides of her green pupils.

 _Why is she about to cry?!_

 _What happened?!_

"Monika-"

"I'm sorry!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you sorry? And why are you about to cry?" I asked.

My questions fell into deaf ears.

"I am so, so, sorry!"

I held her.

"Monika... what's wrong? Why are you tearing up?"

"I-I... I called you my _boyfriend_ in front of your parents!"

 _Wait..._

 _I heard her say boyfriend multiple times!_

 _How come I didn't notice that?!_

"I know that you didn't make a choice, and stuff... but saying that you are my boyfriend felt so... right! I couldn't stop myself from saying that so many times!"

I hugged her.

"It's okay, Monika... It's nothing to worry about." I assured.

But, she pulled away from me.

Tears still threatened to fall from her eyes.

Her emerald green eyes...

She looked away from me.

"Also... I feel really bad from... doing all that in the closet with you and those two... I don't know what came over me! My heart was constantly pounding and my mind was racing at a million thoughts per second!"

I sighed.

"Right... about that. Don't worry about-"

Monika looked towards me again.

"I felt so... **obsessed** over you! Like yandere obsessed! And-and..."

She closed her eyes, and tears started to fall from down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

She opened them again, her eyes now being sullen and fatigued.

Her mouth quivered, unable to formulate any words.

"I bet that you hate me now... it was shameful on how I behaved around you. It was almost... psychotic."

I couldn't take a self-berating Monika.

I held her tightly.

It was hug that ensured that I would never let her go.

And she hugged back.

"Monika. It's okay. I forgive you."

She sniffled.

"You won't ever leave my side, right? You promised that you won't... but..."

I chuckled.

"Monika, I always keep my promises. And I promised that we will always be together. Okay?"

She pulled away from me.

And she was smiling.

"Thank you, Val."

"No problem, Mon. Now, are we going to go back in or what?" I asked, concerned from the amount of time that has been burnt.

She giggled.

"Hehe! First, I want a kiss!" She playfully demanded.

I smirked.

"Alright, let's just get to a safe distance away from everyone, okay?"

We took a few steps away from the classroom's door-window.

Once we were a suitable distance away, Monika puckered her lips and leaned in.

 _First things first._

I placed a finger on her lips.

"Not so fast."

She opened her eyes and was surprised.

 _Now that I got her attention..._

"Monika, we are going to have simple kiss, alright? No tricks or anything, got it? I don't want a re-run of last time."

She moved her lips away from my finger to speak.

"Aww! How'd you know?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's probably cause of your mischievous gleams in your eyes." I nonchalantly pointed out.

She pouted.

"Prude!"

Monika then crossed her arms.

I couldn't help but grin slightly from how adorable she was right now.

I leaned in.

And she hurriedly grabbed onto my neck and brought her lips to mine.

As we closed our eyes, we let the sensation flow past us.

 _Chocolate..._

 _Her lip's always taste like chocolates, and I love it._

I daringly pressed against her lips, creating pressure between us.

She gave a small moan in my mouth, as the saliva started to leak down to her chin.

This pressure allowed her to seize the opportunity to further deepen the kiss.

Her tongue traced against my lips, in hopes of letting my tongue tangle with hers.

 _Why not...?_

 _This feels amazing..._

 _I don't care anymore..._

I opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to attack mine.

My tongue awoke and delivered a counter-attack, thus initiating the battle for dominance.

Our tongues fought with extreme intensity, fighting in new degrees.

It created lots of passion.

Monika released her arms and draped one on my shoulders.

She took her free hand and grabbed my hand.

Her free hand led my hand upwards.

And it landed on her breasts.

She squeezed my hand, causing my hand to squeeze her breast.

 _Okay..._

 _That's enough._

I pulled away from Monika.

"Monika, that's enough. Anymore of this and it will lead to the same thing as before..."

She tried to frown, but her expression looked as if she was holding something back.

 _What's going on, why is oh-_

I realized that my hand was still on her breast.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry!"

I pulled away from her breast.

Monika then frowned, looking disappointed.

"Seriously? Your hands are so big and... never mind! We are going to continue this later tonight!"

 _Wait, tonight?_

She pulled my hand.

"Let's go, Val! They are probably going to get suspicious if we stay here for too long."

I rolled my eyes.

 _Seriously? That's what I said!_

We hastily make it back to the classroom.

The room felt rather... pungent.

Everyone looked towards us and we scattered almost immediately.

I walked in front of everyone and cleared my voice.

"Okay, everyone. So good news! We are all going to the beach using my parent's SUV."

Everyone cheered, except for the boys.

They shrugged, knowing that it would happen.

I smirked.

"And I have better news! I am going to be the one to drive you guys there!"

I gave everyone a thumbs-up.

 _Ugh... why did I do that?_

Gabe and James cringed from my cheery attitude, while Tom had an expression of small disappointment.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a riot.

Natsuki looked at me.

I looked back at her.

"Val, can I ride shotgun with you!" Natsuki started.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

Monika crossed her arms.

"No! I call dibs! I want to sit next to Val!" Monika argued.

Yuri gritted her teeth.

"None of you will sit next to Valkyrie! I will!" Yuri condescendingly stated.

 _Okay, seriously?_

 _These girls are ridiculous sometimes..._

I took the chance to intervene.

"Okay, knock it off you three! When the day happens, I'll choose who gets to sit right next to me. Jesus..."

I cleared my throat.

"The plan is that everyone comes over to my house, so we all can go straight into the beach. Pack some sunscreen, extra clothes, umbrellas, and whatever else that is needed to have a good time. Alright?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

I motioned Monika to take the lead.

She walked into the center of attention.

"Okay, everyone! I hope we all had a fun time sharing poems with each other! As you all know, Monday is the day of the festival! So I've decided that we all work together to make this club the best and friendliest one yet! So that is why each of you will have a certain job to do!"

Monika looked towards Yuri.

"Yuri, are you able to handle the task of making the decorations for the festival?" She asked.

Yuri nodded.

"Normally, I would doubt my ability to do handle such a task. But now?"

Yuri shifts her gaze towards me, smiling.

"I can do it. I'll be in charge of decorations! And not only, that. I will throw my knowledge of aromatherapy into the mix!" She proudly declared.

Yuri's confidence made me feel great inside.

It was feeling that I did something right...

"That's good! Thank you, Yuri."

Monika then moved onto Sayori.

"Sayori, as vice-president of the literature club, I give you the task of handling the miscellaneous tasks for the festival!"

Sayori looked confused.

"Miscelanyious?"

Tom spoke up.

"It's means assorted work, small but important for the festival." Tom clarified.

Sayori sparkled with joy.

"Yay! I can't wait! Who am I going to work with?"

Monika pondered on her question.

"I don't know yet, we'll see, Sayori. Don't worry."

Monika moves onto Natsuki.

"Okay, Natsuki... can you take the task of baking cupcakes for everyone that comes?"

Natsuki grinned, her fang prominently sticking outwards.

"Of course, I can! I can bake enough cupcakes for everyone!"

Her grin then widened.

"That is... if I get help from a certain someone..."

Natsuki looked over to me.

 _Uh oh._

I tried to play it dumb.

"Oh gee! I wonder who that would be! So what are you going to Monika?" I asked, in hopes of changing the subject.

Monika beamed at me.

"Well, to start off. You'll be working with me!"

Natsuki and Yuri immediately gave sounds of rebuttal.

"Hey! Since when did Val agree to work with you?! He didn't make a choice yet!" Natsuki called out.

"I agree! Valkyrie should make a choice on who he should work with!" Yuri argued.

Monika crossed her arms and looked down on them.

"He did make a choice, yesterday."

She then looked at me.

"Isn't that right, Val~?" She cutely asked.

Her eyes begged that I confirm her request to work with her.

 _Yeah... that's not happening._

 _I am already spending time with her at Saturday._

 _And I really want to bond with my friends, instead._

 _So..._

 _I'm going to propose a better plan._

I put both my hands up.

"Hold on, I got a better idea. And it includes the boys."

"Yeah!"

"WE DEM"

"BOIS"

I shook my head from their outburst, as they were destroying our credibility to work.

Monika refused.

"Uh, uh! My plan is official, I am the president of the literature club! Everything I say goes!" She tyrannically declared.

I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. But the tyrant always fall in the end." I pointed out.

Monika gave me raspberry.

I chuckled from her outburst.

"Alright, so I was thinking that we work in pairs, or in teams of fours-"

"SQUAAAD!" Gabe called out.

I turned my head around and gave him a quick glare.

"My bad."

I turned my attention to them again.

"Yeah, so pairs or squads, and it is separated by boys and girls."

All of the girls in sync said: "What?!"

I nodded slowly, now being careful of my word choice.

"Yeah. So I was thinking that me and the boys work on the miscellaneous parts and also on decorations. While you girls can work on baking and whatever Monika planned on for working with me. That way we can get things done faster and more effectively." I carefully explained.

Everyone was silent on my planning.

But then, the girls all looked unhappy with my plan.

Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki disagreed with my plan.

Not only that, Sayori also disagreed with me as well.

 _Why is Sayori disagreeing with me?_

 _Shouldn't she be on my side?_

"No!" They all yelled in perfect sync.

I was shocked, mostly because of their synchronized mannerisms.

"Why not?" I asked.

Natsuki stepped up.

"Well, to start off, it sounds sexist!"

I felt my head get recoiled backwards.

"Sexist? Just cause I separated the boys and girls apart?"

Yuri followed up.

"Yes. And not only that, this is all supposed to Monika's plan!"

Monika nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! This is my plan, not yours!"

I sighed, knowing that my plan was most likely not going to succeed.

I looked towards Sayori.

"Okay, what's your deal, Sayori?"

She pouted and tapped her fingers together.

"I wanted to work with Tom, you meanie!"

I pinched the side of nose from all the stress I was experiencing.

I looked to my side and asked for back up with my eyes.

James was the first to back me up.

"Well, to be fair... none of us know how to bake exactly. That is something Natsuki can do, isn't that right?"

Natsuki reluctantly nodded.

Gabe then followed.

"We can decorate, but we don't know much about aromatherapy. That's Yuri's specialty."

My hopes started rise from the logic my friends were spitting.

Tom finally followed.

"Since we aren't as capable as you guys, Val is doing all of us a favor to make planning a efficient process."

He put his hands behind his back and stood tall.

"So, therefore, Val's plan is more effective in making this club memorable during the festival."

I was at awe from Tom's reasoning.

I started to clap.

Slowly, Gabe and James followed on my clapping.

We all wrapped our arms around Tom.

"That's our guy!"

"Woo!"

"Let's fucking go, boys!"

We glimpsed at the other side of classroom.

Monika drew out a long and exhausted sigh.

"Fine. You _boys_ convinced me."

Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki reluctantly nodded, agreeing with her.

She rolled her eyes and forces herself a smile.

It was that fake smile...

 _Fuck..._

 _A last ditch effort to make me choose one of them..._

 _But, I am stronger, with my help my friends!_

I daringly winked at them, causing their ire to rise.

"Well, that wraps up today's meeting! Don't forget to meet up at Val's house tomorrow!"

We all start to finally pack up.

I put my poem back into my bag and walk outside.

I turned around and poked my head into the classroom.

Monika was packing up her things and getting ready to go.

 _Might as well say bye..._

"Hey! See ya, Mon!"

Despite my choice, she used her real smile.

"Bye, Val! Make sure to check your texts!"

I nodded.

"Yep!"

I walked out with Yuri, Natsuki, Gabe, and James.

Sayori already disappeared along with Tom, leaving us to guess his fate.

I gave my farewells to my friends and to Yuri.

However...

Yuri's farewell was somewhat difficult, but managed to pass through.

 _"Don't forget to call me!" She reminded._

 _"I won't! Bye, Yuri!"_

...

Me and Natsuki were at the exit of school.

Before we could actually leave, Natsuki stopped me.

"Val... we should talk." She muttered.

 _It's most likely going to be about how she behaved while in the closet._

I sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M. REASONING PROVIDED BELOW.**

AN: Okay! Did I get your attention? Another 10k chapter! I think I will do this as a norm from now on.

So, next up is finally the Natsuki shopping spree. And it will contain some M rated content, as I planned on doing this for a week or so. But it won't be lemon or violence, rather it is going to be something... sexual. But I won't reveal it, just yet.

Also, I have another poll up, (since a overwhelming number of you guys said yes to lemon, smh) It is about what to rework first, the choices are there. To access this, you guys need to go to my profile, while in desktop mode. And then vote. I am still doing both, but the poll is just giving me a choice on what to do first.

Anyway, onto the reviews.

Bonomedia, Thanks! I know that feeling too well. Whenever you sink your teeth in something nice, you can't help but want more. It's addicting, really. Thanks for review.

P.S: Your cat is adorable! FUCK I WISH I HAD A CAT! Or a dog.

Roast Lord, I am! Don't worry. So you say, Yuri date, eh? Say no more, just go ahead and vote. I have some ideas to add on that date.

But the thing is, v14 means the fourteenth review response. Two more to go then I can do a v16 lol.

Sbg, YES SIR I WILL SIR

Uh yeah, go ahead and vote on my profile, I can add onto Monika's sleepover.

Stranger, Yeah, the hyped up beach chapter, woo! I plan on adding some joji at the end of this day, before Friday starts. And I love his music right now.

P.S: I got the reference xd

Thanks for the review, man!

Ethan Davenport, Okay not a problem. I will rework it.

P.S: Hey, is your last name a reference to Lab Rats? Man, I loved that show when I was younger. But I can't say the same now...

Quill, I don't know... Your profile pic before said otherwise, but sure. Go ahead and vote, I guess. I can do that.

Oh, I am sorry sir. I will not make you feel insulted sir.

Erickrey, Really? Thank you, that means a lot to me.

Also, I unintentionally make Val a character to pity, since the bold actions of the girls are more pronounced due to an vague factor in the machine...

Yep, lemon and kinky stuff galore in that chapter. It's a fan service.

Thank you for the kind words. I very much appreciate it.

Anyway, that's all for reviews. Again: **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE M RATED. SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD, FOR EACH OF THE GIRLS.**

Gosh, I am going to feel so dirty when I do write those...

See you then and have a happy Friday!


	35. Maid

**Beware! Actual sexual content in this chapter! Rating has been changed to M! Reader discretion is advised!**

 **Chapter is found right below this response!**

 **Sorry for the double upload. I forgot to delete the chapter response.**

AN: Good afternoon, everyone. I want to start this chapter response off with a quick warning of the next chapter, if you guys didn't catch the warning from before.

 **There will be sexual content in the next chapter. However, it will not be a lemon and it will not include extreme violence. Therefore, this story will bump up to the rating of M. This story ****will not appear** **in the main page of this site anymore, as it uses a K to T rating scale for the stories there. M rated stories are filtered out.**

 **Filters are found at the bottom of the page, if you are using the mobile version of the site. Filters are found at the top of the site, if you are reading via desktop version.**

This is just a small and friendly reminder, as you guys can have access to much more mature stories of this site.

With that out of the way, the poll is still up in my profile. As of now, Yuri date is winning. This revision will come at the same time of the next review response chapter.

And finally, onto the reviews.

Dickbag McGee, Not quite, it's more on the lines of "jobs". lol

Remiboi, As usual, a huge fucking review! Going to dive right in.

Yep, it is not hint that these aren't the real James and Gabe, rather it is used as comfort for Frank/Val. If you want an estimate of how accurate their depictions is, I would say around 91%, of the real thing.

And yes, Tom is a soy-boy.

And no, I actually don't know how long you've been waiting for. xd

The future chapters are going to lewd, as it helps with the plot in a way. And damn, that's a nice analogy. Haha!

They are becoming yanderes. This is a taste of what's to come. The interactions between him and the girls are meant to creepy, but somewhat seductive. I needed to give Val some stones and confront them on their lunacy.

Realistically speaking, a guy would ask for help from his friends and not keep it in. But hey, plot!

Oh yeah, Tom doesn't have a younger brother, rather a younger sister and an older brother from chapter 1.

Yeah, sugar booger and jimbo are all references to the legendary show.

Well, Natsuki is going to apologize next, as shown at the end of the chapter. Yuri will apologize after Val's done with his date. Oh yeah, watch out for sexual content from them too.

Monika is also going get her chance as well. It's a little surprise and it ties back into chapter 7? 8? I would check, but I would cringe from how my writing style was a few months ago.

Here's a hint. Sunday and Monday coincide together...

AND FUCK HOW DID YOU KNOW SHIT. Yeah, it's going to be that, most likely.

Jumping into your response for AN.

Yeah, it isn't a lemon. But it is still sexual.

The concept of yanderes fascinate me a bit, cause it gives a better understanding of what love can do some. As the saying goes: "Love can make you do stupid things." Stupid meaning, murder, blackmail, theft, intimidation, and etc. Thanks to an outside factor, the girls are slowly turning yandere. Except Sayori, she deserves a reprieve.

Hmm, actually, why the Hell not? It is going to be a late night thing, with the boys just chilling the summer night out. Someone suggests to do a DDLC play-through to Frank and he does it. Sounds pretty good, right?

Harems are unrealistic, indeed.

I made myself whistle when I read that. Good work! I am not going comment on it!

For your last question, think about hostile takeovers and ruthless competition. It will help paint a better understanding of sabotage.

Thanks for the awesome-ass review.

P.S: GO GETTEM CHAMP GRIND FOR THAT SHIT MY BOI! (there goes my hero)

Titan, Wow, you made me laugh a bit when I read that first part of your review. That was gold!

Well, don't blame the man, he's been stuck in that simulation and is forced to be around the girls. Of course, lose his shit, smh. Nah, I am kidding. There's an outside factor that comes into play with Val's/Frank's memory.

HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SUGAR BOOGER?

*weave*

Miss me with that gay shit.

Yeah, the references to Jimmy Neutron is a must since I have a character named James, haha.

And yeah, that nude thing is coming a future chapter, don't worry.

M rating chapter, indeed! Things are going get spicy while in the shopping trip, details are Natsuki (forcibly) bringing Val into the women's dressing room. For bikinis and such. They almost get caught by a manager, and uh... you can guess what happens from there.

I had enough of Val being the "virgin" and not taking a stand against the girls. But now that he did it, it is somewhat unlikely that he is going to do it again.

YO FORTNITE? JETPACKS? SOLID GOLD?

It's a good time there.

Thanks for the review.

Ryustorm, Yep it is okay that you felt creeped out. It intended to be that, lol. Also have no worries about the watermelon suggestion. I am still putting that in. It's going a primer of lemon scene in the chapter, lol.

Alright, a soy-boy is a guy that is feminine in behavior and appearance. It is derived from the rumor or study of how soy can make a guy less masculine or something.

The beach chapter will be out in June, obviously. The opportune time for a sunny day!

Whoever is going to ride shotgun with Val is actually a bit comedic. I'll let you guess on it.

Thank you for the review, dude!

Ayden, aye! Thanks and I hope you are feeling better!

That's all for now, I am unsure of when the next chapter will actually come out though. It will be out before Friday, however.

Have a wonderful afternoon/evening.

 **(5/30/18) AN: This is my first attempt at an actually scene like this. It may be off-putting to many. I sincerely apologize for that.**

* * *

I looked at her, waiting for her to speak her mind on whatever she was about to say.

However, Natsuki seemed to be struggling.

Her mouth quivered and parted, as if she was trying to say something.

So, I decided to help her.

I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Nat, is there something wrong?" I asked, hoping that she would open up.

 _Obviously there was something wrong when we were in the closet._

 _I know she's trying to apologize for that._

She frowned and looked down, apparently giving up on what she about to say.

But I didn't want that.

 _She wants to apologize._

 _And I am going to help her._

I rested my hand on her other shoulder and brought her close.

I leaned my head towards her.

"Natsuki, please tell-"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" She yelled, looking ashamed from what she did.

 _Sorry for what?_

 _It has to be about the closet thing..._

 _I need to press her._

"Um... what?" I asked.

"Argh! I'm sorry for being a bit weird when we were all in the closet!" She clarified.

I sighed.

 _Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki were all obsessed about me, back in that closet._

 _It's my fault that I didn't make a choice._

 _If I did my choice, then they wouldn't have behaved like this..._

Natsuki continued.

"I felt like I was so obsessed over you! It's like all that mattered in life was being with you! It-It's like I turned into a yandere, all of a sudden!"

"Nat... please."

Natsuki looked up to me.

"What? Don't you think I'm weird? I started to say creepy and crazy... stuff! Like you playing with me, and you not wanting me to go home crying! I-I bet you see me as a insane and obsessed girl now!"

I shook my head, in hopes of stopping her self-berating.

"No! I don't see you as that!" I yelled.

She looked up to me in shock.

"Why don't you?! Why don't you see me as a yandere? Huh?!" She yelled back.

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

I opened them to face her.

"Because, there are times when people can get a bit... 'energetic' in what they love. In that case, it's me. And, I don't blame you. In fact this should whole thing should pinned to me! It's because of my hesitation that made you like this! If only I chose sooner, you wouldn't be like this!"

Her eyes widened at the realization of what I was saying.

"Wait... No...! No! Don't do this yourself, Val! It's my fault for getting too weird!"

"No! This isn't your fault!" I countered.

"Yes, it is! I should be the one apologizing! It's my fault for not controlling my emotions and what I say! Not only that, I should've known how hard it is to choose a lover! Especially if you share a special bond with them!"

 _She's right..._

 _It's so hard..._

 _I don't know who to pick..._

"So, please! Let me apologize, okay?!"

I was left speechless by her will.

Natsuki held my hand on her shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Val."

I sighed.

"Okay, fine... I forgive you, Nat."

She smiled sadly.

"I don't know what you see me in Val..."

Natsuki started to laugh sullenly.

"I just don't know what you like about me..."

I moved my hands up her cheeks and caressed them.

"I already told you what I see you in Nat. Don't forget it..."

Natsuki blushed.

"I-I know... but it feels like it doesn't matter anymore..." She sullenly admitted.

 _I'll show her._

"Natsuki, look. I see you as many things. The most of important of which are you being a strong, independent woman."

Her eyes lit up slightly.

"Yeah...?"

She was giving me incentive to continue.

"Well, I like your will to say what is wrong, and what needs to done. I admire that about you..." I admitted.

Natsuki's smile grew brighter.

"What else?" She asked hurriedly.

Her expression looked excited, as if this meant the world to her.

 _Complimenting a girl on their characteristics is always what they crave for._

 _So... I'll divulge into their desires._

I scrunched up my face in thought.

"Okay, well... um..." I started to say. "You have a warm heart."

"Come on, Val... say something on how I look..." Natsuki went on.

"Uh... I like your vibrant, strawberry scented pink hair..." I complimented.

She shook her head in disappointment.

"Is that all you can say about my body, Val?"

She pulled away from me.

I was confused as to why separated from our embrace.

Natsuki grinned as she struck a pose.

The pose was her leaning forward, with her hands her hips.

She bent on one knee and her behind pointed up, allowing her body to exude beauty.

 _She's..._

 _Cute._

 _Hot, even._

"How about now?"

I was at a loss for words again.

"You're so cute..." I muttered without thinking.

"And?"

"Um... uh..." I stuttered.

Natsuki giggled devilishly and walked to me.

She grabbed my hands and brought it to her bottom.

"Natsuki?"

Her grin grew more excited as she pressed my hands down onto her butt.

"Mmh..." She softly moaned.

My heart started thumping faster from the sudden contact.

"Val~!" Natsuki called.

I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were a darker shade of pink.

"How about now?" She asked again, breathing heavily.

I stood motionless, holding onto her butt.

My reluctance to say or do anything got to her.

She grabbed my hands and pressed onto her butt again.

"Aaah!"

Her cry of pleasure woke me up.

I looked away and coughed.

"Alright, Nat! You're hot too! Okay?" I hurriedly stated.

Natsuki started to laugh wholeheartedly.

 **"Okay... How am I hot?"**

My eyes were about to bulge out.

"Nat! We're at the entrance of-"

 **"Answer me!"**

I gritted my teeth.

"Nat!"

 **"Answer. Me."** She simply demanded.

I gave a grunt, addressing my reluctance do this.

"Fine! Y-your ass is..."

I stopped myself from saying it.

 _If I say it, this is going to cause a make-out session..._

 _Right outside the school entrance!_

 **"What Val? My butt is what?"**

 _Damn it!_

 _I have no choice!_

I felt my face burn at what I was about to say.

"Your butt is huge, Natsuki! That's what I like about your ass! In my opinion, girls with small boobs but have big asses are better than girls with big boobs and small asses! Alright?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, completely embarrassed and irked from my confession.

Natsuki's grin reduced to a sane smile.

She then laughed gleefully.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear!"

I was surprised from Natsuki's rather impressive control of her arousal.

"W-what?" I muttered, confused from her change of states.

Her laughter grew more intense.

"Hahaha! Forcing you to say that was the best!"

 _She knew what to do?_

"You... were in control all this time?!"

Natsuki nodded.

"Mhm! Do you want people to see us making out over here?"

I shook my head.

"No! I mean... I was trying to say that!"

She looked at me condescendingly.

 _This was her plan?!_

 _To embarrass me?!_

"Sure, sure." She waved at me.

I crossed my arms feeling a bit irritated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Val?"

"What?" I asked, feeling somewhat annoyed.

Her face burned red and looked away.

"Is it true... about what you said about girls having...?"

"Girls having what? What are you trying to get at Natsuki?"

"Um... about how girls have big boobs and no ass are less wanted than girls with small boobs and big asses... is that true?

I cringed at her question, mostly due to the embarrassing connotations it gave.

"Yeah! It is true!" I dodged.

She wringed her fingers.

"Well... why? Why do you like girls with big butts? Aren't boobs everything a guy wants?"

For the third time, I was at another loss of words.

"Damn it, Natsuki! I don't want to say it! It-It's really, really embarrassing! You're better off looking it up!"

She pouted.

"Awww! C'mon! Don't be like that Val! Tell me!"

I start to walk out the school entrance and near the doors leading outside.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Damn it!"

I looked at her.

"Do you really want to that badly?" I asked.

Natsuki gave a enthusiastic nod, parting her mouth partly in anticipation of what I was going say.

"Girls with bigger asses are attractive than girls with no ass!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"But they have boobs..." She muttered.

"Look! It all comes down to personal preference, alright! I like girls with a bigger ass!" I yelled, with my face on fire.

"So that means... you like me for my butt, right?"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Yes! Alright?! I'm pretty sure that we went over this!"

She giggled.

"I know! I just want to hear it again!"

I gave another annoyed grunt.

"Whatever! Are we going to the mall or what?"

Her smile grew.

"Now that I know what you like... Yep! Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit.

With Natsuki at my side, we pushed the doors open.

The sunlight blinded us, but we prevailed.

And we finally left school.

A rather heavy weight on me finally was lifted from my chest.

"Phew..." I let out, finally being able to breathe.

And also because of Natsuki ceasing her endless questions of the human body.

Natsuki turned to me.

"Gee Val, is school that much of a bother to you?" She asked, concerned from my more relaxed expression.

I shrugged.

"Kind of, especially when there is non-stop drama and romance being thrown around by... ahem... **three girls**."

Natsuki smiled uneasily.

"I wonder who one of those girls are! Hehe..."

I smirked from the vague reference from our confession earlier today.

"Either way, it feels amazing to finally let loose and not be around school!"

She nodded, somewhat agreeing with me.

"Well... I kinda agree with you on that..."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? What do you mean, Nat?"

Her grip on my hand loosened.

"School is the only place where I can read my manga in peace..."

 _Her life at home doesn't sound so good..._

 _Is it because of her mourning father?_

"Oh..." I let out.

She sighed.

"Yeah... whenever I read manga in front of Papa, he gets really, really sad for some reason."

I felt my body temperature spike up.

Natsuki noticed my anger, as I squeezed her hand.

"Ah! Not like disappointed or anything! Like literally! My dad gets sad for some reason when I read manga! And whenever I ask him about it, he doesn't answer the question, he just avoids it by asking another question..."

 _Sounds like her dad has some sad memories regarding manga..._

 _But I think it's something more..._

"I see... so you read all your manga here? You never read it at home?"

Natsuki's hand started to become sweaty.

"Well... I do read manga at home, but it isn't the same ones I read at the literature club..."

 _Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?_

I focused my gaze towards her face, revealing that she had a light red blush permeating her face.

"What do you mean, that some are different?" I asked, hoping to understand the context.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Is she talking about her stash?!_

"Um... I-uh, yeah..." She stuttered.

I smirked.

"I think I know what you are getting at..."

I then chuckled.

"You mainly read the manga in your 'stash' while in the closet right?"

She pulled her hand away from me.

"N-No! I don't! I don't know what that is!" Natsuki attempted to lie.

I leered at her.

"Nat~ I know what you're hiding in that stash! You told me what it was~!" I endearingly taunted.

She bared her teeth.

"No, I didn't!"

My smirk turned to a playful smile.

"Heh, if I remember correctly, you said it was ecchi manga, huh? I think you also told me to look hentai as well!"

Natsuki couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I read those while I'm in the literature club, okay?! It's the only place I can actually read them without being bothered!" She admitted.

She was darting her attention towards me and my pocket, hoping that I wouldn't something to it.

 _My pocket?_

 _That's where my phone is..._

 _Oh wait!_

 _I should look up what those things even mean!_

"Okay... I don't really understand what's so shameful about ecchi and hentai. So I'm going to look that up."

Natsuki's eyes dilated from surprise.

Her blush flared up to a newer degree.

I pulled out my phone.

"WAIT! NO!" She yelled, attempting to stop me from looking up it.

I looked towards her.

"What?"

"Don't-look-it-up!" She demanded hastily.

I arched eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong? It can't be that bad..."

I opened up my browser.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LOOK IT UP!"

Natsuki started stretch and tried to take my phone away.

In response, I made sure that my phone was out of her reach.

"Hey, what's so bad about it? It's like I'm going to be looking up pornography or something..."

"VAL! STOP!"

I typed "hentai" into the browser.

"I'M WARNING YOU, VAL! DON'T DO IT!"

I scoffed at her.

"What? Am I going to see a jump-scare or something?"

I pressed the enter key into the keyboard.

Natsuki looked mortified.

Her mouth was agape from what I just did.

"Besides, I'm sure it's-"

We stopped walking and I looked down to my phone.

 _Holy... mother of God..._

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?!"

There were multiple photos of naked women having sex with guys in the web browser.

 _Penises, vaginas, semen, women's liquids..._

 _THERE'S EVERYTHING IN THERE!_

I felt my eyes were burning from just looking at a single photo.

In an instant, I closed the browser.

I looked up to Natsuki, in horror.

I saw her cover her face, completely ashamed.

She too was horrified.

 _A part of me wants to reprimand her but..._

 _I don't blame her for having a guilty pleasure..._

 _Everyone has that._

 _Is this a coping mechanism for not being able to do what she wants...?_

 _Or something else?_

 _Either way,_ _I think I understand..._

"Nat..."

She didn't respond.

"Natsuki."

Nothing.

I walked up to her and pried her hands away from her face.

She looked up to me.

"Go away! Don't look at a pervert like me!"

I sighed.

"Nat..."

"Urgh! Why did I even say that! Why did I admit that I **love** reading hentai manga?!"

I grabbed her wrists, in hopes that she will listen to me.

"Natsuki, I don't see you as any different from now." I stated.

She gave a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"You don't...?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I still see as cute, little Natsuki."

"Cute... and little?"

"Yep. I don't care if you read hentai manga. I still see you as the same girl, but maybe a bit more..."

"A little more? What do you mean, Val?"

I smiled at her.

"Well, Natsuki, I like it that you are a girl of culture. It's interesting for a girl to read such things and enjoy it, hehe..."

She blushed and looked away.

"Wow... thanks, Val..."

I patted her back.

"Not a problem... cupcake."

She looked up to me.

"Cupcake?"

I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, you're my little cupcake, Natsuki."

She smiled and tackled me into a hug.

I got her in my arms and hugged her back.

I swung her around in my arms, eliciting sweet laughter from the both of us.

Once I was done swinging her, I placed her down.

She gave me a peck on the cheek and we started walking once more.

I put out my hand and she took it.

Natsuki gave a breath of relief.

"I thought you would see me as a perv or something..."

I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't. Guys look up this sort of thing if they are into it."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Of course. We all have sexual desires, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay so anyway, could you tell me how you got into reading hentai, Nat?"

She sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Natsuki stayed silent for a few second, contemplating on her next words and story.

"Okay... then I'll tell you."

We continued to walk as she started remember the details of how she first read one.

"Well... it all started a few years ago, back when I was a first year in school. It was when I was really into the slice-of-life genre of manga. In the last day of school, I remember sitting next to my friends in lunch that day, when a few fourth years came to hang out with us. A girl named Yuki saw that I was reading manga and suggested reading something a bit more... mature."

"Mature as in..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hentai."

I snickered for a bit before Natsuki gave a warning glare.

"Anyway, I asked her what that meant and she giggled at me for a bit. Yuki told me that I needed to grow up sooner or later, so she told me about a manga I should read. She said I would like it, since it had a slice-of-life genre to it. So later that day, I went down to the manga store and looked around for that title Yuki gave me. I looked around for a while before I went into the 18+ only part of the store. I didn't realize that I even went in there, but I found the manga she told me about."

Her expression grew more nostalgic.

"Heh, I remember picking up the issue and sitting down in a corner of the store, getting ready to read the issue. At first, I was confused as to why there was no cover to manga, so I shrugged it off and opened the issue."

I interjected.

"Let me guess, the first thing you saw was an intense sex scene, huh?"

She looked offended.

"No! That isn't the first I saw, you moron!"

I put my hands up in front of her so I can calm her down.

"Jeez, I was joking... for the most part."

She shot me a glare and continued.

"The first thing I saw was a really, really busty college student waking up in her bed. Like her boobs were massive! Like-"

"Nat..."

"Sorry, anyway... she was complaining on how lonely she felt and stuff, and she was tired of it. And at that part I thought it was just a big prank made by Yuki, but I was wrong, obviously. So I continued to read and found out that she had a childhood friend from when she was younger. It was a guy who she had romantic feelings for, but never confessed. The girl called him up and invited him to her house. They talked for a bit before the girl started to confess. The confession between the two was really quick and they jumped into kissing."

I gave a whistle at how it was going.

"They started kissing? Right after they just confessed? Sounds familiar..." I pointed out.

Natsuki locked her jaw in.

"Hey! Don't blame me for falling in love with such a romantic guy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Eh, whatever. Sorry about that. Go ahead, Nat."

She looked at me, bemused for some reason.

"You're really interested in how I learned about all this, huh?"

I gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I guess I am. Everyone is interesting. They always have some story to tell."

She gave me toothy smile.

"Alright, so I read and saw the two kissing passionately, with their tongues fighting each other and stuff. I thought this was just a make out scene and a romantic manga. But all that changed when the girl pulled away from him. I remember her saying to him..."

Her face was completely red and looked away from me.

"Something embarrassing..."

 _I think I have a good idea of what that student said._

 _It's fun to tease her._

 _So I guess I'll play it dumb._

"What? What was so embarrassing about it?" I asked innocently.

She parted her mouth slightly, surprised from my apparent naïveté.

"Y-You don't want to know..." She dismissed.

 _Payback!_

"I do want to know! Didn't I just say that this is interesting?"

"Yeah... but-"

"If you want to keep the story interesting, then you don't leave out any details!" I proudly stated.

Her red face swelled.

"Arrrgh! Fine! I'll say it!"

Natsuki grabbed ahold of me.

"Fuck me, now! Hard!"

Natsuki saying that made me grin like a dork.

"Right now? But we're out in public!" I played.

She slaps me.

"Ow... yeah, I did deserve that."

"Yeah, you do! Anyway, at the time I had no idea what that even meant."

I raised an eyebrow at her naïveté.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yep, I didn't know what that meant... I was way into rom-com and slice of life manga to actually know what some phrases meant, alright?"

She let out a breath.

"Anyway, what I saw the guy do to her... it interested me. I never saw a guy go for a girl's boobs before... He unbuttoned her shirt and out came her boobs. What surprised me was that she wasn't wearing a bra! Like, I felt my jaw drop at what I was seeing! I was looking at a girl's bare boobs! And then saw the guy sucking and biting onto her nipples and I saw how his dick was bulging out of his-"

I gritted my teeth and cringed.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, Natsuki! No need to go into further detail! We're in the city, Nat! People can overhear our conversations!"

Natsuki was breathing heavily for a few seconds before going back to normal.

 _Did she get turned on from saying all that?_

She looked around in disbelief.

"Wow... really? I didn't notice that we made it here! That was fast!"

"Well, time flies when you're having fun."

I smirked.

"And it looked you were having saying all that!" I mocked.

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I did. And I won't bother to lie about that."

I raised both my eyebrows in shock.

"Woow! Oookay! Can you get to the part on how you even got those volumes?"

"Oh! Well, I got those issues... online. I ordered them by making a fake account and I paid the delivery man upfront."

"You could do that?"

"Yep! Since I liked reading those issues so much, I decided that I order the whole series! I paid the guy off with all my savings! And it's worth it!"

I turtle-necked slightly from what Natsuki was getting at.

"Um... okay! Now I know about how you like all that! Let's change topics, yeah?"

Natsuki let out a relived sigh, giving the same feeling as to confessing something.

 _Well, she confessed her guilty pleasures to me..._

 _And I am not sure how to feel about that..._

"Not right now, Val! I want to check out a store near my house!"

"Wait, you live around here?"

She nodded.

"Yep, I do!"

"Oh... where do you live exactly?"

She looked at me with suspicion.

"What?" I muttered.

"Gee, Val. You sound like a stalker."

I recoiled my head from her statement.

"What?! I'm just asking where you live! Just in case if I need to go you for something!" I explained.

Natsuki formed an "o" on her mouth.

"Oh... my bad! Let me write it down for you."

She took out her poem and I took out my pen from my pocket.

Natsuki looked up to me a surprised expression.

"You carry pens in your pocket?"

"Hey! I am used to having multiple consecutive classes that need me to take notes, okay? It's a good habit."

She didn't question it and wrote down her address.

She gave it to me.

And I looked at it.

 _..._

 _What is this type of address?_

 _I've never seen anything like it before..._

 _Well, it doesn't matter... I could pop this into the GPS and find the location._

"Thanks, Nat."

She smiled at me.

"Not a problem! Now c'mon! I want to check out a store before we go to the mall!"

Natsuki tugs my hand in her general direction.

The force of her pull causes me to have an uneasy balance.

Fortunately, the store was somewhat close to us.

It was a clothes store.

The store window displayed several dresses, ranging from marriage to maid gowns.

Natsuki sighed happily at the sight of the display window.

I felt her grip on my hand tighten.

Her attention was diverted to the window.

I looked to her eyes to get a general direction of what she was looking at.

 _Her pink eyes..._

 _It's so full of life now..._

 _She looks really happy._

 _Free..._

 _Something I want to keep for her..._

I smiled and focused at what she was looking at.

It was black dress adorned with a decorated white apron.

The bottom of the apron had small half-circles, giving it a fluffy effect to the gown.

The apron had a variety of assorted pockets to hold items in.

 _A maid outfit...?_

 _A Victorian era maid uniform?_

 _Natsuki's into maids?_

 _And wow... that uniform is the same size as Natsuki!_

I looked at her again, her eyes still glued to the outfit, having that gleam of hope inside.

"When, I was younger, my great-great grandmother was a maid for an enemy army official. She helped with espionage and gave information to our side... I remember seeing her gown when Mama was cleaning up the attic. I... I really wanted to wear it, it was the most simple but gorgeous outfit I have ever seen. My Mama saw how much I wanted to wear it, so she put it on for me to see. She took the outfit and wore it over her clothes. And... my Mama was the most captivating woman I saw when she wore it. Her long pink hair gave it a perfect contrast to the dark blue dress. I remember her holding me and saying that one day, I could wear it. But..."

Her sad frown made something in me, wither away.

And in turn, I frowned.

I shared her sadness.

"Our house caught on fire one day... everything we had was burning in that fire. My mom wanted to run and get the maid dress but Papa stopped her. I remember Mama trying to fight her way off Papa's arms, just to get that dress. I-I just stood there... crying about everything. How our house was gone... our assets and stuff gone, and that maid dress... it was completely charred when we found it after the fire. I remember Mama breaking down and crying when she saw the damaged dress... Her screams of sadness still haunts me, but I got over it."

She sighed.

"Sorry, Val... I just really want that dress... but I guess it happen later..."

She looked away.

"Let's go to the mall..."

 _Gosh..._

 _Natsuki really wants it, huh?_

 _Looks like I'm going to buy it for her._

 _I don't mind spending hundreds of dollars to make her happy._

 _The pain she holds inside is something that should relinquished._

"Nat... I need to go to the bathroom quick..." I lied.

"Oh... there's a bathroom in the clothing store we just saw."

I nodded.

"Thanks!"

I let go of her hand and gave her kiss on the cheek before dashing to the store.

The store's doorbell chimed as I entered.

I saw a bored store attendant straighten herself up.

She greeted me.

"Hello! Is there something you need?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if the items out on display are for sale. Specifically, the Victorian maid uniform."

She gave me huge salesman smile.

"Yes sir! The items are out on display for sale! The Victorian maid uniform is a premium and original work. So, unfortunately it won't come cheap."

"Okay... how much does it exactly cost?"

"Well, you came at the right time! The items out there on sale, so the cost of the uniform is around... 300."

My eyes bulged out from the cost.

"Three hundred?" I muttered.

She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

I sighed and took out my wallet.

"Alright, I'll buy it."

She giggled as she punched numbers into the register.

"Ahaha... if you don't mind me asking sir, who are you buying it for?"

That question stumped me.

"I... um..." I stuttered.

The attendant stopped pressing numbers in and looked at me, intrigued.

 _Say something!_

"It's for my _girlfriend_."

 _Fuck... I don't know how to feel about that..._

She looked surprised.

"Ah! Your girlfriend? What a lucky girl! Anyway, would you like it delivered or-"

"Delivered!"

She eyed me.

"Sorry, I just want to keep it a surprise."

She laughed it off.

"Haha! I understand sir. Could you tell me the address?"

I took out the poem Natsuki gave me.

"I don't know how to say it address, but I can give to you written. I'm new around here, so I don't know how this place really works and stuff."

She takes the poem and writes the address on a clipboard.

"That's fine, sir. But you'll need to pay an extra 30 for delivery."

I sighed.

"Okay. I'll pay for it."

I took out my debit card and handed it to her.

She took it and swiped it in.

"There, we have it! Thank you for your payment! When would like to the delivery?"

"As soon as possible; today." I answered.

She nodded.

"Not a problem, sir. We can do that. Anything else?"

I put the card back into my wallet and took the receipt from her.

"No, nothing else. Thanks!"

I hurriedly left the store.

 _Aw shit... I should've put the receipt into the wallet..._

I saw Natsuki waiting patiently for me, but was irked from how long it took.

"What took so long? Did you pee for a long time?"

I shook my head.

"No! I peed as long as I needed to!" I lied.

Natsuki focused her eye gaze by squeezing her eyes on me.

Her interrogative expression made me feel nervous.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked with suspicion.

I coughed.

"No! Not at all!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and grabbed a small portion of uniform.

She attempted pushed me against the store window.

To go along with it, I leaned back to give it the picture that she pushed me back.

Natsuki gave me a cold glare at me, hoping to extract information from me.

"Val. I can tell that you are lying to me..."

 _Oh shit!_

"W-What? How could you tell?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, it's probably because that you're nervous and **holding a paper!** "

Natsuki focused onto the paper I was holding.

"Is that a... receipt?"

 _Fuck!_

"Um... no?"

She loosened her grip on my uniform and ripped the receipt from my hands.

"Did you buy something?!" She asked, having a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yeah...?"

She let go of my uniform.

"What the fuck did you buy?!" She yelled.

I winced from Natsuki's use of coarse language.

"Err... I bought the maid uniform on display..." I admitted.

She had no words to say.

Natsuki covered her mouth from all this.

"No... no... no! You didn't!" Her yelled in fear.

 _Wait... why is she scared?!_

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Th-That uniform is going to trigger my dad's memories!"

 _Her dad..._

"Natsuki, calm down. Did you forget that I was going to talk with your dad about all this?"

She shook her head.

"No! It's just that I think my dad is going to freak out when he sees a maid outfit! It's going to remind him of Mama!"

I held her by the shoulders.

"Natsuki, please don't worry. I can talk to your dad! Trust me!"

"But what if he doesn't listen to you! What will we do?!"

I leaned in and rested my forehead against hers.

The distance between us was minimal.

"V-Val?"

Her eyes widened from the distance we were sharing.

Her hot breath tickled my lips, inviting me to kiss her.

"I'm going to try until I can help your dad. I'm going to try and not give up. I promised that I will help you. And I always keep my promises."

I moved my hands to her cheeks, softly caressing them.

"I promise to help your dad."

She stayed silent for a bit.

But she finally relented.

"Okay."

And we pressed our lips together.

We didn't care that we were out in public.

We loved each other.

And so, we will display it.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around neck and pulled me down towards her.

I traced my hands down her hips and grabbed them in my hands.

 _Sugary goodness..._

The kiss we shared was rather... mild and tame.

But Natsuki didn't see it that way.

Her tongue awoke to attack my lips.

She wanted to deepen the kiss.

 _No..._

 _Sorry, Nat._

I pulled away from her.

"Sorry, Nat. We can't kiss like _that_ in public."

She nodded.

"Yeah... sorry. I just lost myself to the moment..."

"It happens to the best of us."

I rubbed my lips against the sleeve of my uniform and brought out my hand again.

And she took it.

We started to walk towards the mall.

"Val...?"

I turned to her.

"Hmm?"

She smiled at me.

"Thank you. Thank you for buying that outfit for me. It really means a lot to me."

I smiled back at her.

"Your welcome, my cupcake."

She giggled from my nickname.

"Anyway, when is it coming?" She asked.

"It's coming today. I want you to be happy, Nat."

"Yay! I actually can't wait!" She cheered.

I chuckled at this.

* * *

We didn't realize on how fast we were walking.

We finally make it to the mall.

Natsuki goes into the revolving door first, but stops at the entrance of it.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head to me.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but can you go in first?"

"I can..."

Natsuki grinned mischievously.

"If you come with me!"

"What?! No way! It's too cramped in there!"

"But didn't we grind on each other during the club meeting?"

"Yeah... but this is different!"

"Different? The only thing different is there a bunch of people about to enter the mall."

I looked to my side and saw an large incoming amount of people.

 _Where did they come from?!_

I cursed under my breath and walked towards the door.

"Fuck... Okay, let's go then!"

Natsuki leaned forward onto the door, her bottom sticking outwards.

She looked behind with the same malicious grin.

 _She really isn't giving much of a choice..._

 _Damn it, Nat!_

I pressed myself against the door, so I wouldn't graze her bottom.

"Press yourself against me! Do it!"

 _Fuck!_

I reluctantly pressed myself against her and pushed her.

The push was more of a thrust from my pelvis, causing her moan softly and push towards the door.

I felt myself press into her, penetrating her somewhat...

We finally made it inside the mall.

Her soft moan rang inside my mind.

 _"Aah...!"_

I felt myself getting hard from the contact we just had.

I relieved myself from breathing deeply, and thinking of other things, besides having my way with Natsuki.

"Woo! That was fun!" Natsuki cheered.

I gave her a weak glare.

"You like teasing me, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, you teased me a lot before we confessed and not to mention when I told you about how I got into 'you know what', so this is just payback!"

"Fair point..."

"Come on! Let's have a quick look on what the mall has to offer and then we can go!"

She grabbed my hand and yanked me to nearest female clothing shop.

We stepped into the store.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, I need to wear something nice when we get to the beach! So I decided that we go here first!"

I whistled.

"Good thing us guys don't have much skin to reveal. All we need is trousers and a shirt. Then, we are set." I remarked.

She leered on me.

"Wait, you're going with a shirt on? In the beach? Aren't you toned underneath?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, kind of... why?"

She shook her head in disgust.

"Ugh! Don't you want to show it off?"

"Nope. I would do it along with the other guys if there was just us guys. But since there is girls, I have to keep my shirt on..."

She put her hands on her hips, looking offended.

"Why wrong with us girls? Huh?"

I put my hands up to calm her.

"Nothing! It's just that I don't want girls to look me all the time..."

She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that..." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing! Now, let's get shopping!"

She charges into the bikini section of the store.

 _Wait..._

 _We're going straight into the bikinis?!_

 _I don't have a good feeling about this..._

With a red face, I slowly walk to Natsuki, who was picking out bikinis.

"Nat...? Can't we just buy something else besides that? You know... something less revealing?"

She stopped and glared at me.

"No! It's going to be ridiculously hot tomorrow! So, I have to buy new ones!"

Natsuki starts to pick them out again.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I took into consideration of the place.

We were the only ones here in this small corner of bikinis.

Next to the rows of the lingerie was a door that led to a changing room.

 _Oh no..._

 _Do I have to help Natsuki with changing?_

"Hey! Stop being a useless mannequin and help me pick the perfect bikini!" She yelled.

I flinched.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I slowly and reluctantly moved to the rows of undergarments.

However, the slow speed and great reluctance I was using annoyed Natsuki.

"Get a move on!"

And that greatly increased my pace.

Thus, I started my search for the perfect bra for Natsuki.

 _Wait, what's her bra size anyway?_

"Nat?" I called.

"Yeah?" She responded, not bothering to pick her head up.

"Um, uh..." I stammered.

"Spit it out, already" She demanded, still checking her row.

I cleared my throat.

"What's your size?"

Natsuki looked up for a split-second, her face having a cute pink tinge to her cheeks, before bringing her head down to search.

"Um, uh..." She stammered.

At this point I started looking at the best designs for her.

"Natsuki, I'm pretty sure that you know your size." I droned.

"It's uh... B-cup..."

I nodded while looking her size.

We continued to search for the perfect garment for the beach.

 _So far... I have only one good one..._

I looked at the one I separated from the rest.

It was a skimpy light pink bra, adorned with a darker pink floral patterns.

The floral patterns were elegant, yet simple, as it helped contrast the light and dark pink color schemes _._

 _Fuck... I know this is revealing but... it looks amazing!_

 _I wonder how Natsuki would look in this..._

I heard Natsuki give an annoyed grunt.

 _Speak of the devil._

"Argh! This is hard without looking at yourself in the mirror!"

 _Uh oh._

"Hmm... I think I need someone to give me a opinion on how I look on these..."

I felt her eyes violate me.

I choked.

"Um... well, that sucks. I don't know who will give you the opinion you need..." I simply dismissed, while still searching for another bikini for her.

I ignored the conniving grin she had on her face.

"Oh, Vaaal~!"

 _Aw, fuck me!_

"No..."

"Vally-poo~!"

"No."

"Vally-pally~!"

"No!" I yelled, losing impatience from her both her calls and nicknames.

"Awwww! C'mon!" She cutely pouted.

I gave her irked look.

"Natsuki, I am not going to watch you come out of the changing room, just so I can give you my opinion!"

"Why nooot?!"

"Well, first off, I am a terrible guy to go to for advice like that. Second off, I am not comfortable seeing you in a bikini, especially in an environment like this! And lastly..."

I looked away.

"I don't want any accidents to happen... I tend to cause the worst case scenarios when I am around girls..."

Natsuki scoffed at me.

"Okay, you know what? I'll do the same to you! First, you're a smart guy! I'm pretty sure your opinion will help! Secondly, why wouldn't you be comfortable? I mean, we're the only ones here! I doubt that will anyone peak on us here! Finally, there's nothing that can go wrong! You're just being a party-pooper now."

She then gave me a cheery and toothy smile.

I was still unsure of how to proceed on this.

"I don't know... I still don't want to do this..." I muttered.

Natsuki dashed over to me.

"Please, Val? I'm only going to do this once, just this once! Please?!" She endearingly begged.

The scene was cute, as Natsuki was pleading with her hands clamped together, while being on her knees.

I sighed.

"Alright, fine. Just because you did it cutely."

She pumped her fists in the air.

"Yay!"

Natsuki then takes my hand.

Knowing that I was about to be pulled with a insane amount of strength, I grabbed the lingerie that I chose in my other hand.

"Let's go!" She cheered.

Again, I get yanked to the women's changing room.

We both failed to notice the sign that said no men allowed.

I looked around and slowly walked to the doors.

Surprisingly, there was no one in the area.

"You're right, Nat... we're the only ones here. Where is everyone? It's really vacant in the mall today..."

Natsuki nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah... it is. I guess it's a Thursday. If it was tomorrow, this place should be packed..."

She turned around and failed to notice that I was carrying a separate bikini.

"But that's a good thing! No one is going to bother us now!"

 _For you that's a good thing._

 _But for me?_

 _This is going to go horribly wrong!_

"Let's do this!"

Natsuki opened a door and went inside.

I took the chance to lean back against the wall and wait for her to come back.

Although I couldn't see much, the small space on bottom of the door revealed Natsuki's shoes.

They represented her about to undress.

First came the uniform's blazer and undershirt.

Her arm picked up the clothes and placed them someplace else.

Then came the long white socks and uniform shoes.

Right after that, was the blue skirt and a white shirt.

 _Oh gosh..._

 _Right behind this door..._

 _She's almost naked..._

There was a brief pause in her stripping.

On top of the door was a pink bra laying lazily on it.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Why is she doing that?!_

 _Is this some sort of tease?!_

Out of the corner of my eye, her panties lied on the ground, neglected.

 _Oh God.._

 _Oh God!_

 _Natsuki's completely naked!_

 _..._

I couldn't deny that I was feeling aroused from the thought of a naked girl.

But ultimately and easily, I was able to stifle such feelings.

"Okay, Val! Hand me the bikini you picked out for me!"

 _Wait what?_

 _She didn't take her own choice with her?_

 _..._

 _Come to think of it, I didn't see her hold anything..._

I rubbed the side of head.

"Okay..." I muttered.

I walked over to the door, my heart pounded against my chest.

 _God..._

 _I am so nervous!_

 _What if I peek in?_

 _What if I accidently touch her?_

 _What if I...?_

 _Argh!_

 _Just get this over with!_

I squeezed my eyes as tightly as possible and heard a door creak open.

"Come on, Val! Give me it!"

I handed the bikini through that narrow opening, I assumed.

The fabric on my hands disappeared and I retracted my arm as quick as possible.

"Thanks, Romeo!"

 _Romeo?_

She shuts the door to try on the undergarments.

I only wait in anticipation.

It didn't take a while, but I heard a sharp gasp.

It could mean two things.

She is shocked and likes it...

Or she is shocked and hates it...

 _I'm betting on the first option..._

The door opens slightly.

 _Here goes..._

She opens the door completely.

"Ta-da!" Natsuki cheered, as she jumped out of the enclosed space.

I felt my eyes widen from the sight of a scantily-clad girl in front of me.

 _I know I saw Monika like this..._

 _But this is different!_

 _The bra is a lot more skimpier on hers!_

I scanned Natsuki's body, my eyes frantically and meticulously absorbing every little detail on her.

She giggled from my ogling.

The pink bra matched Natsuki's pink and vibrant hair perfectly.

The darker pink floral patterns matched Natsuki's inner yang perfectly.

But the overall brighter pink color suited Natsuki's lively and sharp personality.

Despite her having small breasts, they were perky, complimenting Natsuki's stature well.

She was hot...

And cute...

All at the same time.

"Natsuki... you look..."

She looked to me with great anticipation.

Her eyes lit up.

"Y-Yeah?"

I sighed happily.

"Sexy..." I uttered absent-mindedly.

Natsuki's small, unsure smile grew to a hearty grin.

"I-I do?!"

I nodded.

"Yes. Yes, you do Nat." I responded.

But for some reason, my response made her grin wither to a mere frown.

"What's wrong, Nat?"

She looked down to the floor.

"I-I... don't believe you..." She muttered.

"What? Why not?"

Natsuki looked up and slowly moved her hands up to her chest.

She touched her small breasts.

"I don't feel attractive... I still feel cute... not sexy or anything..."

I instinctively walked up to her and held her shoulders.

Her breathing sharpened from the bare contact of skin.

"Natsuki. In my eyes, I think you look... hot. Even if you don't big boobs like Monika or Yuri, I still love your body." I reassured.

Her pink eyes searched for the truth in my eyes, but she denied it.

"I-I still want to have bigger boobs, though..." She admitted.

"Why? Your small breasts fit you perfectly!"

She shook her head.

"Every girl I know have bigger boobs than me, and I feel really insecure about that. And I don't even know why I am still so small... I am 18, damn it! And... and I don't like my body."

I sighed.

"Natsuki, your small boobs are perfect for your body." I repeated. "Your short and small figure along with small but perky boobs fit you. I find you attractive, Natsuki. And I am being honest about that. Even though you don't like your small boobs, there's one thing that you should be proud of."

Natsuki looked confused.

"What?"

 _Your butt..._

I fought the overwhelming urge to grope her, and won.

"Your ass, Natsuki."

Natsuki started to giggle cutely.

"My... butt?"

I nodded.

"Yep. Your ass is something that makes me want to turn my head, every time you leave a room." I shamelessly admitted.

 _Hey, if it makes her happy, then I have no regrets._

Her giggling turned into a small laugh.

"R-really?! Hehe!"

She then twirled around to better show her beauty.

I took a glimpse of her back-side.

My eyes immediately went down to her butt.

 _Oh my gosh..._

 _Her ass is shaped so..._

 _Perfectly!_

 _I just want to..._

 _Argh!_

 _Get a grip!_

Natsuki saw my inner struggle.

"So, Val... you say that my ass looks nice, huh?"

"Yeah... I think I have said this more than 3 times already, Nat." I stated.

She ignored me.

Her grin grew as she turned and faced the changing room door.

She leaned somewhat forward and reared her head at me.

I raised a tense eyebrow at what she was doing.

"Okay..."

Her hands slowly reach her butt.

Natsuki grabs her butt and spreads them.

The scant panties that she is wearing blocks the rest of her butt.

I felt my jaw lose it's grip as I ogled Natsuki's ass.

 _Her ass is huge!_

 _Even for her!_

 _Wow..._

 _I-I can't believe I am seeing her like this!_

 _She's so hot..._

 _Oh my gosh..._

Natsuki lets go of her butt.

Her butt go back into their normal shape, albeit with a visible jiggle towards them.

 **"How about now, Val?"** Natsuki asked with lust.

My breathing was erratic and my eyes were locked onto her ass.

"Fucking..."

I slowly walked up to her.

 **"Hot.** "

I was at my limit.

The skin being revealed and the teasing made Natsuki pushed me to my breaking point.

At this point, I **really, really wanted to touch her firmly.**

But I stopped myself from advancing and took a few steps back.

 _Get a grip, get a grip, get a grip!_

 **"Val~!"** Natsuki hungrily called.

I didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Urg... Yeah?" I responded, my breathing still heavy.

Her grin was maniacal and obviously out of reason.

 _I should be scared..._

 _But at the same time..._

 _I want to know more..._

 **"Touch me. "**

 _I could finally do it._

 _I can finally let loose..._

 _I can finally touch her._

 _To be free from any damn morals!_

 _To let go!_

"I-I..."

 _No._

 _I can't._

 _It just doesn't feel right!_

 _Why doesn't it feel right?!_

 _There's no one here!_

 _I **really, really want to touch her!**_

 _But there's something holding me back!_

 _..._

 _I'm sorry for disappointing you..._

"No..." I muttered.

Natsuki's eyes widened from shock.

"W-What...?"

"No... I don't want to touch you!"

Natsuki's mouth started to quiver.

I placed a hand up to stop her.

"No, no, no! Not like I don't want to! I mean that I can't! I feel like something's holding me back!"

Her blue sorrow turned to molten red rage.

"What's holding you back?! WHY WON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU PRUDE?!" She yelled.

"I-I don't know! I really, really want to touch you but I feel so..."

I paused, unsure of what to say.

"Say it."

"Uh..."

"Say it." Natsuki demanded firmly.

I let out a deep breath.

"I... feel so scared, for some reason."

Natsuki's anger subsided to a strange, but cool understanding.

"Oh..."

She was about to say something, but-

There was a loud knocking on the door.

"Who's there?! Is there a guy in there?!" A woman asked, behind the door.

We both widened our eyes.

I remembered a sign before we went into the changing rooms.

 _No men allowed in the Women changing rooms. Failure to obey will result in an expulsion from site._

"We are coming in!" The security guard declared.

Natsuki grabbed me and pushed me into the changing room with her.

Without saying a word, I sat on the small bench next to Natsuki's clothes.

Natsuki stood fearlessly with her phone out, giving the look that she was on the phone with somebody.

The guard knocked in our stall.

I huddled my knees and prayed for the best.

Natsuki slightly opened the stall and exited the stall to greet her.

 _How did she not see me?_

 _I shouldn't question it._

"Yes?" She asked.

The female guard sounded confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but heard a guy around here. Have you seen him?"

"Mmp, mmp! Nope, I haven't seen a guy around here. But I was on a call with my _boyfriend_. I put my phone on speaker, so I think that's why you got the idea that there was a guy here."

The female guard gave a sound of understanding.

"Oooh... I see."

She cleared her voice.

"Well, I am sorry for huge misunderstanding. By the way, you look amazing in that bikini, dear!"

I heard the guard walking to the exit of the changing rooms.

Natsuki and I gave a huge breath of relief as the guard finally left us alone.

"Thank you so much, Natsuki."

She didn't look at me, rather she had her arms crossed.

Natsuki was thinking of something.

"Your welcome, Val." She answered.

There was an awkward moment of silence between us.

"Um..." I muttered, breaking the ice between us. "We should probably get of-"

"No." Natsuki coldly said. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? Nat, I told you I don't know!"

She sighed heavily, as if I wasn't picking up the signals she was trying to emit.

"You know what...?"

She kneeled in front of me.

Her eyes were glued to my crotch.

 _Aw man..._

 _This doesn't look good!_

 _Oh shit!_

"I am sick and tired of waiting for you! All this time I just wanted to pick up where started from the closet! But now?"

Natsuki's small fingers fumbled with the zipper of my pants.

I immediately covered it.

"Hey! Stop it! Don't!" I yelled in a hushed voice.

Natsuki ignored my pleas as she licked my hands that were covering my crotch.

 _Not this again!_

I recoiled my hands away from her tongue.

"Now I am going to force it on you!"

I had no where to shift my weight or to cover myself.

I knew it was hopeless.

 _This is the end..._

"Finally... I always wanted to see how real dick looked like!"

Natsuki unzipped my pants.

She gave a pre-emptive gasp at what she was seeing.

Her expression turned horrified.

"What?! There's only a bulge on you..."

 _Take the chance!_

"Weird right? Hahaha... now let's get of here!"

Natsuki gave experimental pokes on my crotch.

"Oh wait, that's your boxers." She discovered.

 _FUCK!_

She grinned devilishly as shuffled around my boxers to get me out.

 _Why did I agree to do go on this date with her?!_

 _Damn it!_

 _This is all my fault!_

Something hit her face, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Wah! What hit me?! Oh..."

Natsuki gave a surprised gasp at what she was seeing.

"W-Wow..." She muttered.

I felt myself feeling the cool air in the room.

"T-That's a penis... a real penis..." She continued to mutter.

 _I screwed up._

 _What now?_

"Um... yeah. That's my... yeah." I also muttered.

Natsuki's shock provided for the perfect opportunity to try cover up myself once more.

But that wasn't that case.

Her grip around my boxers grew tighter and sweatier, as she was growing more and more excited from the sight of the male genitalia.

"I never thought it would look like that..."

I grew self-conscious.

"D-Don't look it!"

Natsuki didn't heed my call.

Her grip started to loosen and work their way up.

Her hands had the intention of touching my penis.

And they did.

Natsuki, with both hands, held the base of my shaft.

"It looks soft..."

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched from soft contact of Natsuki's hands.

"Hey... It's... it's getting warmer and harder!"

Her mouth parted from the surprise of my erection.

 _Fuck it._

 _I don't care any more._

 _I'm going to let myself enjoy this._

 _So fuck being a bachelor._

 _Fuck cock-blocking myself._

 _It's about time that I do this._

I tossed aside any binding thoughts and finally Let Go.

"Whoa... Val! Your dick is getting bigger!"

She started giggle from the spectacle.

My erection started to throb faintly in her hands.

"So..." I spoke up. "Did you finally diagnose it?"

Her amazed expression swiftly turned to a expression of desire.

"No... I think I need to more research..."

Natsuki started to hold my shaft and push it upwards.

"Interesting..." She muttered, as she played around with it.

She continued to push it upwards, then downwards.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she got gist.

"Natsuki, enough with the foreplay. Do what you always wanted to do."

She smiled from my words.

"Okay!"

Using one hand and having a renowned grip, she started to move her hand up and down my shaft.

"I... I really like this. It really turns me on, Val." She amusingly said.

"Really? How is turning you on?"

"I don't know! My body feels really tingly for some reason! It feels amazing!"

Up and down, up and down, up and down.

The slow pace of her work bored me.

"Faster." I demanded.

"Yes..."

I could've sworn that she muttered something after 'yes', but I decided not to press her.

She started to move her hand up and down with a quicker tempo.

"Ahh... yes, Natsuki... Just like that."

She continued moving her hand up and down.

Natsuki groaned.

She looked rather bored with this.

"This is boring!"

She ceased her pumping and stared my erection.

I only smirked at her thought process.

"Hmm..."

Natsuki stuck her tongue out, wanting to lick my shaft.

I felt the wet saliva gently coat it.

She retracted it and looked surprised.

"Your dick tastes... salty, but it has something more to it..."

Natsuki hold my erection up with her hand and licks it the lower part of it.

"Mmm..."

Her hand held my erection in place, causing her to trail her tongue all from bottom to top.

She continued these experimental licks on all sides of my erection.

Her licks finally rose to my head.

Her tongue swirled the bottom of my head.

Natsuki came eye to eye with my head.

She gives it a small kiss.

"I love your dick, Val. It looks bigger than any of the hentai manga I have ever read..."

With a gaping mouth, Natsuki slowly allows a small portion of my penis into her mouth.

She grips the base of my shaft to ease her engulfment of my erection.

Her tongue swirled at the top of my spear.

Natsuki's pink eyes looked up to me.

Her eyes looked excited to me.

Happy even.

She starts to slowly move back and forth on top of my head.

Her hand pumps each bob she does.

I balled my fists up, hoping that I can stay sane for this activity.

The head was seeing the most activity, while the rest of my shaft were begging for attention.

But, I allowed this to continue for a bit until it grew repetitive.

It grew to the point where the other parts wanted the same attention.

And I complied.

So, I decided to be a little aggressive.

With my hand, I slowly pushed Natsuki more and more.

This allowed her to slowly, but surely engulfed my shaft.

At first she gave signs of protest, not wanting to do take in more.

However, Natsuki quickly understood the circumstances and pressed on.

It didn't take long, but she was able to fit the whole thing down her throat.

I smirked.

"I'm really impressed, Natsuki."

She pulled her head away me.

She gave me slutty smile.

"Thank you, _Master_..."

 _Master?_

"Wow, Natsuki. I didn't you have a fetish for this."

She continued to smile and went back to pumping my erection.

"Yep. I like a bit of role-play where I am the maid and you are my master." She admitted, without a care in the world.

I shrugged.

"I'll play along... _my maid_."

Natsuki grinned and parted her mouth.

She took the entirety of my shaft in her mouth once more.

She engulfed it, all crying parts were finally at peace.

Her head slowly bobbed back and forth.

I couldn't help but grip her head to control the momentum of her sucking.

We currently enjoyed the moderate tempo we shared.

Natsuki used her throat muscles and her tongue to pleasure my erection further.

But it was obvious that she wanted more.

I saw her resting hand slowly move down to her bra.

She untied it before moving down to her groin.

She moved to the side of her hips and untied the panties she was wearing.

Natsuki shrugged it off to her left.

The sight of a naked Natsuki turned me on further.

I felt my grip on her head tighten, as I started become more aggressive.

She gave a muffled moan from my aggressiveness.

Although I couldn't exactly see what was going on down there, I was certain she was having fun herself.

Natsuki continued to bob her head down with more force than before.

My breathing was heavy and random.

In my euphoria, I saw her resting hand and moved to her chest.

Her hand landed on her breast.

I gave it a little squeeze.

Natsuki gave me another moan from that.

She was playing with her breast and groin, all while giving a fellatio.

She was completely turned on.

And I enjoyed it.

So, to pleasure ourselves, I stood up.

This caused Natsuki to straighten up her back.

"Keep playing with yourself." I ordered.

She obeyed.

I gripped the sides of her head, to steady myself.

She ceased her bobbing.

In turn, I started to slowly thrust down mouth, into her throat.

"Mmm, Vwal!" She managed to choke out.

"Focus." I demanded.

I continued to thrust, upping my tempo slowly.

Her tongue and throat still pleasured me immensely, fitting the tempo of my thrust accordingly.

It got to a point where my tempo was reaching breakneck speeds.

Each thrust showered a small gleam in Natsuki's dark pink eyes.

She was close to climaxing.

And I was too.

I felt my erection twitch, ready to release it's payload.

"Natsuki... I'm gonna..."

She softly bit into my shaft, meaning that she wanted my load.

I kept thrusting until my legs wobbled from the imminent climax.

"Natsuki!"

I pulled out from her mouth and released myself onto her face.

"Aaah! Val!" Natsuki screamed in pure lust, also reaching an orgasm.

I shot my load in a consecutive burst, each burst sticking onto her face.

The white, stinky grease smeared all across Natsuki.

Natsuki lied on the ground, her body slowly beginning to regain it's breathing.

Her face was the very definition of erotic.

The semen I ejaculated still stained her face.

Her eyes were looking upwards, apparently as she was in indescribable euphoria.

Her tongue was sticking out, somewhat assisting her breathing.

I sat right beside her, exhausted from our exchange.

"Natsuki... you're so fucking hot..." I muttered, my mind still high on the dopamine I was feeling.

Despite the haze she was experiencing, she managed to smile gleefully.

I felt that everything was right in the world.

That is until, the painful shock of reality woke me up.

"Aah! Natsuki! I'm so sorry!"

I took out a spare napkin in my pocket and wiped the semen off of her face.

She shook her head, regaining her sanity as well.

"Mmm... Val? Why are you apologizing?" She asked, apparently confused.

"I...I came in front of you, Nat! I'm so sorry!"

I leaned in front of her, clamping my heads for forgiveness.

"Please forgive me!" I begged.

"Arrgh... stop yelling!" She yelled.

I stopped my pleading.

"My head kind of feels cloudy... but I am fine, you moron!"

"Really? Are you okay?"

"Shush! Stop talking, alright? You talking gets all that... feeling away! So shut up!"

I keep myself quiet.

"Natsuki..."

"What?!"

I glanced to her naked body and then to her.

"You're naked."

* * *

AN: Agh. I think this little scene was a bit over the top in my opinion and may be revolting to read. I sincerely apologized for that. I tried.

Alright, so next up is the wrap-up of this date, resolution of Natsuki's father, a Yuri scene, and Monika scene, and fin! Act 2 done!

Right after all that is the start of Act 3, containing the beach chapter and the Monika date.

Not much as to type up, besides the fact that the Monika sleepover is going to the first part to rewrite, since it is a 4v2.

Anyway, onto the reviews.

Storm, Yeah, there will be a lemon scene with Yuri in the beach chapter. Don't you worry.

Stranger, It is going to be one Helluva rollercoaster.

The boys, unfortunately are going to have limited influence on their schemes.

And no not really, there is a specific plot point in the rewrite I am going to do for the Monika sleepover, where I am going to add a hint that Val's apparent loss of his objective, not so apparent. You'll see why.

Thanks for the review, fam.

Guardian, yeah I weaved for that too.

And yes, that is a really good and useful foreshadow, I used xd

I got another suggestion for your analogy: Frank is Price, being beat down Shepherd, who is Monika and both fists are Yuri and Natsuki. Tom-boy is the fucking knife with project control. I mean uh yeah ignore that part

I would imagine the calling as a war cry as well, imagine going into battle, pressed against a wall just hear that? youd be fucked

Yes, the beach plan is the plan of all plans and they have fucking lost it

STEP 8 REZNOV, FREEDOM!

Frank can be such a skank

v2? why don't you just respawn from last checkpoint smh

I understand that you are getting tired of all this fluffy, shit. But the thing is, I'm trying to get some spicy stuff in here.

Keep those overhead presses up and don't ever forget leg day.

Thanks for review.

P.S: Don't forget, you're going to featured in the beach!

Bonomedia, Even if cats act like that, I don't mind. I still want one, since they are awesome. The closet scene is made to creep readers out, just like a yandere would creep a victim out. And I sincerely appreciate that you'll review my chapter. Thank you.

Anyway, that is all for now. The next chapter will be out with a date on the next review response. And that review response will include the rewritten Monika sleepover.

Thank you all for bearing with the sub-par scene.


	36. Cupcakes

**Chapter 36 has been uploaded. It is right below this response.**

AN: Hey everyone, I would like to start off this review response chapter by apologizing for my inactivity. The college I applied to has demanded me to do extra work and programs in to get in. Fortunately, most of it is aside and I can focus on writing once more.

Unfortunately, this busy couple of days meant that I couldn't work on the reworks for Monika and Yuri chapters. As much I wanted to do it, I had to keep steel-focus on my tasks at hand. Therefore, the next rewrites will be out by Friday.

Also, I recommended that you all give me ideas for the fluff content between the couples at the rewrites. Keep in mind, that they haven't confessed, so kissing and sexual content is out the question. Both scenes will be out on Friday.

With that out of the way, I sincerely apologize with the delays. I know you all were hoping for a chapter I was reworking on. Onto the reviews.

Demissed Waifu, Wow. I am actually quite impressed that you managed binge 200k+ words! That is amazing! Updates are slow, I apologize. But I will try to hit 300k at the end of the month. And maybe, at the end of the month, I can finish this story. Thank you for the multiple reviews.

Remiboi, I am waiting for your fic to come out, dude. And my patience is wearing thin. Ha, I'm kidding. Anyway the police aren't onto me.

Alright so, Natsuki's character has a inability to actually apologize effectively, as shown in the game.

And yes, her dad does get sad, or rather is bittersweet almost. Good work!

It's actually scary how your friends are similar to mine. Back in the day, my friends would cringe at the sight of any anime. But now, we are a lot more accepting of it and we too joke about stuff like it.

I am aware about the fact that Japanese and American school systems are different, as I am trying to keep it the closest I can to the game, all while adding a unique blend of my style. But you're right.

Japanese addresses are actually a lot different than American addresses. I looked it up and I was somewhat confused. And yeah, that little thought process is just a reminder.

The maid story is something I made up. It is somewhat cliche in my opinion, but hey I tried.

Natsuki is self-conscious of the fact of her development. And this true in real life. Girls are sometimes self conscious of their body.

That last part should have been a bit longer in my opinion, I should have tried a bit more to add in some details. The part where he "loses" is actually where he accepts his "beast" and decides to fuse with it. That's why I didn't use any bold text for his dialogue.

His morals were the only thing holding him back at this point, but now he doesn't care anymore. And you know what that means.

Yes, that part seems a bit off in my opinion, I feel I could have done way better. Act 3 consists of the beach chapter and the Monika date. And Act 4 is the final boiling point and ending.

Given the corrupted files, the simulation is doing everything it can to keep stable. That also means to improvise and use some data from existing entities...

I would do a spin-off, but the thing is it wouldn't be DDLC related, though. That love-bite is finally going to be connected soon.

Sunday and Monday will be happening at the same time, most likely. Power and control has insane properties in the simulation.

That's a good idea, for a small-spinoff, if my stamina holds out, of course.

Anyway, thanks for the review.

P.S: I think I hear knocking

Quill, Yeah you better be xd

Don't worry, the spicy scene from your apparent best girl is coming soon, but I still have lingering doubts if she was your first best girl.

SBA3? I wish I can get one of those, but where I live it's a bit hard to obtain such goods. Also, your package will make an appearance soon. It's going to be a bit interesting.

Oh yeah, I will. Believe you me. And I am not a sex predator, though I think shadbase is, if you heard of it. I am not sure how that dude has followers and how he isn't arrested for some of the shit he draws... Ugh.

Best SMG? I like using the MP7 in games.

P.S: Nice hashtags.

P.S.S: stop with the kisses man miss me with that gay shit i am dodging that shit

Dickbag Mcgee, Whoa there bud. Settle down there. I'm kidding, sorry for that little scene back at the chapter.

Tsudzukete, Woo! This a long one!

Alright, so I think his targeting is justified to an extent. Girls fighting for a guy that is aware of it is pretty taxing and can lead to self-blame. Thoughts of how they could have chose who and get on with it their lives are prevalent, and they blame themselves for such indecision. But yeah, I get what you are getting at.

Remember, Natsuki craves affection. She desperately wants compliments and love, something that she doesn't get regularly. But yeah, it can be a bit of an overkill.

Well, considering he was dense enough to avoid any signals and such, I think this guy is qualified to dodge hentai, lol. The manga sequence was actually just a generic story I thought at the top of my head. It isn't original, I think and it is pretty damn cliche.

And nah, he doesn't care. It's just a figure of speech, xd

Well, I got confused the first time I saw it tho. An American would also get confused since Japanese addresses uses blocks and sections, instead of streets. For me I guess, I would still be confused.

Thanks, that maid story was supposed to be heart-wrenching, a bit. But to some, it would be eh.

FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT STORE ATTENDANT. I'll put her in the next chapter.

I do agree that would have been a very romantic gesture, but I needed to cement the fact that Val would help her father out. I was thinking of doing it, but oh well. I completely understand your reasoning.

Shush, plot progression.

He's in for a surprise at the beach.

Yeah, I see the hypocrisy there. It's all in for comedic purposes.

The thing is, the sign was there and he didn't really think about it much. There's girl in front of him that wants attention. Lots of it, right now, since you know.

But the bikini would have gotten dirty tho.

nah the nightmare continues

Me too, me too. Comedy

I wouldn't say flaccid, I would say somewhat hard, but enough to smack. God damn it you made me think of a dick what the hecc man

Um, I would say about 7-10 chapters?

PLOT ARMOR ALL THE WAY, STRONGER THAN THE PLOT ARMOR IN THE PREQUELS OF STAR WARS

It's still Thuday (Thursday). I guess you can say that. It's the longest day.

Anyway, I really appreciate the long, long review. Thank you.

P.S: yes no limits.

Stranger, Sorry about that. I tend to detail everything of a scene, even the most explicit ones.

I will try my best to keep this content up.

TitanSolracar, Yep M rating! Let's gooo

I am ready for the new games, except fallout 76. That shit looks shady.

Is it bad that I have strong sense of vintage memes like social penguin, philosophical lizard, and that? Cause I remember that guy saying that a few years ago. Don't worry, I am a meme-GOD. kind of

Plan Z smells like lemons very zesty, indeed. A spin off chapter on some roleplay between them would be interesting.

Yep, Yuri and Monika are getting their own sexual content. Don't worry. Stay tuned.

AydenK, Yeah... I kind of did. I don't know how to feel about that really. I hope you find inspiration in my work, pal!

Storm, Yep there's a sex scene with the knife wife in the beach. I hope it will live up to everyone's expectations.

Bonomedia, Hey! Long chapters mean longer reading times! Usually, though. Frank is going get destroyed by those girls, don't worry! Plot armor galore! Every cliche movie and book uses it! Thanks for the review.

P.S: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you for the reviews. And remember, put up suggestions for the fluff between Yuri and Monika, before their confession! It helps me speed up the process!

Have a good evening.

 **6/14/18 AN: This chapter has finally been uploaded, take a look.**

* * *

The rest of our date went without a hitch, after our brief intimate time together.

 _Except for a couple of mishaps._

 _I remember getting dressed and avoiding her perverted touch._

"Nat, ease off with touching me, alright? I am trying to put my pants on!" I exclaimed, my voice rising to yelling levels.

 _She put it under the guise of being innocent and whatnot._

Natsuki gave an innocent pout.

"But, I am not doing anything wrong! I am innocent girl! And I am not trying to touch you, you pervert!" She replied.

I leered at her playfulness.

 _She kept groping me while I was getting my pants on..._

I saw her moving closer and closer.

Her adventuring hand, dove to my crotch.

"Oops!" Natsuki erred.

I pulled her hand away, stopping her from touching anything.

I bared my teeth at her.

"Stop it! I know that you are doing this in purpose!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Noooo, I am nooot!" She playfully fired back.

I gave a glare as I steadily stood up.

In that glare, I couldn't but seize the chance to ogle her body.

I didn't know exactly what washed over me, but it rather...

Good.

It felt good to examine Natsuki's every physical feature.

Her bubbly butt was a prominent feature of her body.

And it complimented well for her small, but also perky breasts.

Natsuki's pink hair and eyes gave a perfect blend of seductive and cute.

I saw her glaring at me.

"Val!" She called.

I shook my head.

"Huh? What?" I answered, confused.

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Can you give me my bra and stuff?" She asked, annoyed.

I nodded meekly and got her lingerie.

 _Did she know that I was looking at her?_

 _Or..._

 _Did she not care?_

I shrugged at the possible reasons.

My head was too clogged up with dopamine to actually think properly.

I tossed the lingerie to her.

Natsuki caught it and gave a wink at my work.

My heart skipped a beat.

And for some reason, it also turned me on.

 _Well, somewhat._

I then finally retracted my focus onto my pants.

I put one leg in, and then the other, hastily.

Natsuki was starting to put on her usual bra and underwear, without bothering me.

I finally got my legs into the pants.

All I had to do was pull to up my boxers and pants.

I didn't notice that Natsuki was ogling me.

I grabbed my boxers and was about to pull up.

That is, until I saw Natsuki looking directly at my penis.

Natsuki was looking at my manhood.

I could've sworn I saw her licking her lips.

 _That's not good._

"Don't pull them up..." She muttered.

I widened my eyes.

I braced myself a Natsuki-esque explanation.

"W-Why not?" I stuttered, nervous of her motives.

She was still staring at me.

Directly at "me".

I grew self-conscious from her lecherous eyes.

 _It got to a point where I needed exit the stall with my pants._

Natsuki dashed towards me trying to grope my manhood.

I covered it in time and leaned away from her.

I scowled at her.

"Hey! What's your deal?!" I asked, my nervousness now replaced with irritation.

Her confidence irked me.

She looked up to me.

"I just... I just..."

Natsuki averted her eyes away.

She then gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

Her eyes showed determination at what she wanted.

"I just want to touch you!" She admitted.

Natsuki gave another scuttling push.

She darted straight into my crotch and licked my hands away.

Despite the licking she put up, I was able to withstand long enough to place my weight against the stall door.

Because of that, I fell backwards to the outside world.

 _I ran the risk of getting caught with my pants down._

 _Literally._

Luckily, no one was around to catch me naked.

I got back up immediately and charged towards the door.

I made sure that Natsuki couldn't exit the door, long enough so I can get my pants on.

With my back against the door, I hastily pulled my pants up.

I heard her pound against the door.

"Heeey! That's not fair! Let me out!" She bemoaned.

"Sorry, Nat! This is for your own good! Just get clothed and calm down! Only then, I'll let you out." I countered.

Natsuki gave a annoyed moan.

"Awwwww! Vaaal! Don't be a such a spoilsport!"

Natsuki continued to pound.

"No!" I shouted through the door.

 _I swear, if that guard come again..._

After awhile, the pounding came to a abrupt halt.

I was surprised and confused as to why Natsuki ceased her pounds.

I thought that maybe, just maybe a sliver of shame passed through her.

I lessened the weight I put against the door and let out a sigh.

Only for Natsuki to push the door back against me.

I fell on my back again.

"Gotcha!"

I had a feeling that she would do such a thing.

"Seriously, Nat? Are you really going to play like that?" I groaned, as I rubbed my back.

She ignored me, as her hands dove for my crotch, only to see it covered.

"Heeey! What the big idea?! Where's your dick?! Did you make it small again?" She yelled.

 _Fuck..._

 _The security guard is so gonna hear us..._

I put a finger on her lips.

"Shh! And no, I did not make it small! It's not erect!" I shushed.

Natsuki looked vexed from my shushing.

But then, her eyes turned darker and her mouth displayed a smirk.

I knew those were signs that things were going to be bad.

 _Uh oh._

Natsuki traced her hands on mine and grabbed it.

She gave my finger a lick.

Her tongue traced my finger, starting from the bottom and then reaching to top.

It was clear that she was trying to reference something.

And I had a good idea what it was.

 _She's still not over that?!_

Natsuki parted her mouth slightly and allowed a small portion of my finger into her mouth.

"Nom."

She bit down onto my finger.

Natsuki's tongue swiveled my finger, making sure that all sides of my finger was wet.

Simply put, Natsuki was sucking my finger in a phallic manner.

I pulled away from her mouth, my finger grazing against her teeth.

A trail of saliva appeared between her mouth and finger.

I cringed at her motives.

 _Jesus..._

 _What a fucking thot._

Natsuki held my hand again and caressed it against my cheek.

"Do you know what I want, Val?"

 _Of course I do!_

I decided to say something almost off-topic.

"You're hungry?" I innocently asked.

She gave an annoyed frown.

"Yeah... but that isn't what I want!" She answered.

I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you really want. But can it wait? A man's gotta eat!" I begged.

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine... we'll go eat. But you're paying!" She relented.

I pursed my lips.

"Well... I was going to pay anyway." I pointed out as I got her up to her feet.

Natsuki smiled deviously.

"Oh, so you're going to pay for my bikini too?" She asked.

I arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you had money..." I meekly replied.

She shrugged.

"I do. But since you are loaded..." She went on.

I put a hand to stop her reasoning.

"Alright, you know what? I will pay for your... _slutty_ lingerie."

I knew what her reaction would be, so I smirked.

I walked away quickly.

Behind me, I heard a screech.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled.

I chuckled as I ran out of the changing rooms.

I opened the door and breathed in the mall air.

I noted the difference between the atmosphere of the two areas.

The changing rooms was rather... pungent.

Most likely because of our time together.

And here, it was much more clearer.

 _Gee..._

 _I wonder why._

I was going to think of and go over every bit of detail of our encounter.

But, before I can start, my phone vibrated.

I groaned in frustration.

I pulled out my phone and saw a notification from Discord.

 _Since when I did I install a Discord?_

I shrugged, thinking that I did it when we were talking about that Skyrim multiplayer mod, back at lunch.

I opened up the app.

There was an invitation to join a server.

I accepted.

The invitation brought me to a server filled with three people.

It was four, if the bot was included.

I took a look at the bot.

It read: "T-Bot".

 _What's a T-Bot?_

I opened the web browser to check what the bot does.

Unfortunately, the first tab that opened up was "Hentai".

I felt my heart jump as I saw multiple pictures of pornography.

I hurriedly closed the tab opened a new one.

But there was one that caught my eye as soon as I closed it.

I saw a girl with long, brown hair being spooned by a male.

Her eyes were green and her body was rather above-average.

She was beautiful...

 _Monika!_

I felt my breathing getting heavier.

That girl bared a strong resemblance to Monika.

It sprang suspicious thoughts about her.

 _Wait..._

 _Is Monika a virgin?_

 _She has to be..._

I minimized the browser and brought up the messaging app.

 _She has to be!_

 _She never had a boyfriend before!_

I got Monika's chat bubble up and typed in:

 _"Are you a virgin?"_

I entered it.

...

Only then, I realized how creepy my question was.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What did I just do...?_

I stared at my text to her.

 _God damn it!_

 _Why did I ask that question out of the blue?!_

 _Fuck!_

Monika saw my text.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I knew I was done for.

My jealously and suspicion got the best of me.

It was the end for me.

Monika finally sent the text.

 _"Okay, first off Val."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

She was going to roast me.

Roast me on how I said this for no exact reason.

And without any context.

 _I deserve this._

 _Now she thinks I am weird!_

 _"What the fuck?!"_ She texted.

I shrunk from her surprised answer.

 _I'm such an idiot..._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I felt my palms grow sweatier by the passing second.

 _"OF COURSE I AM A VIRGIN!_

Her text gave the same effect of her screaming at me.

But I was relieved as well.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

 _That's good..._

 _Good..._

And for some strange reason, I felt giddy.

Happy, even.

I saw another text appear.

 _"I NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND YOU MORON!"_

I recalled our confession and our talks during the sleepover we had.

 _She did say she was trying to be a good kisser..._

 _For his boyfriend._

 _If she gets one!_

 _So, why would I ask such a thing?_

 _The answer was obvious!_

My phone dimmed from inactivity.

Only for it light up from another text message.

 _"WHY DID YOU ASK THIS FOR NO REASON?!"_

My feeling of relief was replaced by anxiety.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I took the chance to explain myself.

 _Wait, what should I say?_

 _Tell the truth?_

 _Oh, I looked up hentai and one of the pictures showed a depiction of a girl that resembled you being spooned and fucked?_

The thought process turned me on.

I mentally shook myself.

 _I need to lie..._

 _And I hate lying._

 _Despite doing it multiple, fucking, times._

I started typing.

 _"I asked because I was just thinking about you."_

...

 _FUCK!_

 _Why did I type that?!_

 _Now that will make things more awkward!_

Monika stopped typing for a bit.

I knew what her answer was going to be.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"You were thinking about me?"_

I rubbed forehead from my retardation.

 _I can imagine Monika getting all girly from this..._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"That makes me really happy."_

I sighed.

 _Knew it._

 _I knew it would make her like that._

 _Now should I play along?_

 _Or..._

 _Should I just make her feel pissed off?_

 _Cause apparently, I can do that very well._

I started to type.

 _"Yeah, I was."_

I couldn't help but think of a blushing Monika.

 _Time to shut her down._

 _"I needed to talk to you about the rules again."_

Now imagined her confused.

Confused the apparent, "rules".

So I followed up with my text.

 _"Since I am probably not going to be same person after tomorrow, I was thinking of any STD's you guys might have."_

I smirked.

 _"Can't help but to be safe."_

 _..._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Fuck you. Men are such assholes sometimes. Especially you."_

I was amused from Monika's small outburst.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

 _Now to deliver the icing on top._

 _"But I will be honest, I was still thinking about you."_ I admitted.

 _"Monika is typing."_

 _"Stop with the mind games! I do that! Not you!"_

I nodded solemnly from the role switch we just had.

 _"Whatever, I still need to talk to you."_

I raised an eyebrow.

 _What she need to talk about?_

 _"What do you need to talk about?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"It's easier to talk about it irl, rather in text."_

There was a pitiful feeling in my stomach.

I had a hint of suspicion of what we were going to talk about.

 _Is it about my choice?_

 _How I am technically going to "raped", by the others?_

I gambled on the latter option, since we already spoke about it before.

I decided to reply.

 _"Okay, when we talk about this? I don't think we will have much time to talk about it while I am here with Nat."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Come to me at 8:30."_

I locked my jaw in.

 _I don't know how long it will take for me to talk to Nat's dad._

 _Or when I need to meet up with Yuri..._

I then let out a sigh.

 _"I don't think I will make it in time."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Please Val. I really need to talk to you. I'll do anything!"_

I felt bad.

Monika really needed to talk to me.

And I was denying her that.

 _"Okay. There's no need for you to do anything. I will try my best."_

There was a long pause.

I was left on read.

 _Huh._

 _I guess that's that._

 _What's taking Natsuki so long?_

I was about to close the app until Monika messaged me again.

I opened up the message.

The message made me smile.

It was a selfie of her giving a sweet smile, while doing a peace sign.

She was a wearing a green sweater revealing her shoulders.

Her apricot colored bra straps are revealed as well, giving her a rebellious and yet tame look.

Monika was indeed beautiful.

 _"If this isn't enough, I can give more."_

 _Give more?_

 _What does she mean by that?_

Another long pause.

I knew that she wasn't done.

She sends another selfie of herself.

This time it is much more close-up, with her puckering her lips and winking at me.

The center of attention was her shoulder, showing her bra strap on the edge of her shoulder.

I finally knew what she meant.

I felt my face peak it's temperature.

 _Oh my gosh..._

 _She..._

 _She wants to send nudes!_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I'll see you then, my love."_

 _"❤️"_

...

I was speechless of Monika's advances.

 _She's really flirty..._

 _Holy shit..._

I saw the door opening to my side.

Natsuki, now wearing her uniform, came out of the changing rooms.

I gave her small smile.

I was unsure of what to say to her exactly.

"Um... you're looking nice." I compliment.

Natsuki scoffs at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

I shrugged with hesitation.

"I guess? Why? What's wrong?"

She shook her head in sudden disappointment.

Natsuki reared herself to me.

"Val, you do realize that you haven't seen me wear anything else, besides that bikini and this uniform, right?"

I slowly nod.

"Yeah..."

"So that means I look the usual."

I sigh.

"Can't you take a compliment?" I deadpanned.

She smirked.

"Well, it is gonna take more than saying, 'I'm looking nice' to flatter me!" Natsuki exclaimed.

I gave her an eye roll.

"I guess... anyway, where's the lingerie you're buying?"

Natsuki flared up when I mentioned it.

"Um..." She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at her blushing.

"What's wrong? Did you forget it inside the stalls?" I asked, concerned.

Her pink face deepened to a hue of red.

She quivered her mouth.

"No! I didn't forget it..." She answered.

I sharpened my gaze at her.

"Then what happened?" I asked again.

Natsuki stayed silent.

My stare worsened the situation.

"Okay!" She glared at me.

 _Okay._

"The bikini got... soiled." Natsuki simply said.

This worsened my confusion.

"Soiled?"

Natsuki growls at me.

She then punches me.

And this time, her punch actually managed to hurt me.

To protect my ego...

Somewhat.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you teasing me like this?!" She yells.

I flinch from her anger and her punch.

I rub my arm.

"Ow... that actually hurt."

Natsuki looked up to me with surprise.

"It did?"

I looked at with the same widened-eye expression.

"I mean... not really!" I hastily correct.

She didn't catch my bluff.

Her angered expression turned jovial.

Natsuki closed her eyes and started giggle.

She started to smile.

"Hehehe! Finally! My knuckles got hard enough to punch you!"

Natsuki pumps her fists in the air in celebration.

"Now, I can deliver the justice I want!"

I nervously leered at her.

"Well... um... I am still stronger than you... ha!" I pathetically counter.

She opened her eyes and looked at me mockingly.

"So? You can't hit me!"

Natsuki gives me a small shove.

I stagger back.

"Cause, I am girl!" She declared.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Whatever." I dismissed.

Natsuki laughed in victory.

"You never explained how your thing... got soiled." I asked again.

She blushed again, but to a lesser degree.

Natsuki then sighed.

"You really don't know what happened, do you, Val?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

I put my arms down and looked small.

I shook my head meekly.

"No... I don't. Sorry." I answer.

Natsuki crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

She took a deep breath.

"Your... your cum..."

My eyes widened.

"My... what? M-my..."

Natsuki's blush worsened.

She tried to cover herself with her short hair.

"Yes! Your cum! When you came, your hot milk was all over my face and my bikini!" She shouted with pure embarrassment.

...

"Oh." Was all I managed to mutter out.

Her eyes were at mid-stage of their usual pink and darker shade.

It was as if she was fighting the influence to stand her ground.

"And... I-I feel very..."

Her bright pink eyes won.

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Nevermind. Let's go pay for that bikini."

Natsuki walks on without me.

Meanwhile, I felt terrible.

Terrible, for pushing Natsuki to say such a thing.

 _Why do I do this to myself?_

 _And why do I keep doing this to girls?_

I walked towards her, following her to the lingerie section.

She then turned to me.

"So, where did you find it?" Natsuki asked with a very subtle sullen tone.

 _Apologize._

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to say that!" I apologized.

Natsuki nodded slowly.

"It's okay." She said, while looking around for the bikini.

She was still feeling off.

I balled my fists up.

 _It isn't enough!_

 _I need to do more!_

I looked around to see if anyone was around us.

We surrounded by troves and troves of clothes, some reaching a couple of feet above us.

A person needed to be in close proximity to see us.

Either way, I looked around.

 _No one._

 _Good._

 _Now to apologize._

 _Even I make it zero to a fucking hundred._

I looked at Natsuki with a mix of solemn and malice.

"Uh oh..." She muttered, as if expecting what I was going to do.

She backed away slowly.

I slowly advanced towards her.

"Val... your eyes... they look-"

I grab Natsuki close to me and ram my lips onto hers.

To my surprise, she was ready.

I felt her kiss back to me.

Her arms wrapped against my neck, holding onto me.

Her soft, sugary lips pressed against mine.

I felt a lesser dopamine rush, compared to our scene back at the stalls.

And I grew hungrier.

My hands traced down her back.

They had malicious intent.

I felt Natsuki's back shiver as my hand glided her back.

She curved against me, allowing easier access to her body.

Our kiss deepened as a result.

I felt the saliva leak from our mouths as my hands explored her.

Finally, my hands found their location.

Her butt.

I release her.

"May I?" I courteously ask.

Natsuki replies by smirking and pressing my hand down onto her.

"Aah..." She softly moans.

Her soft moan caused me attack her lips once more.

My hands traced the round shape of her ass, marveling at the texture and shape of it.

But, her skirt was in the way of truly touching her.

So, my hands dove under her skirt and finally felt the true texture and shape.

Natsuki moaned in my mouth as I groped her.

We deepened the kiss by allowing our tongues to play.

Our tongues swiveled against each other, fighting their usual spot for dominance.

But I was more adventurous.

My tongue wanted to fight with courage.

I pressed against her with more pressure, moving our fight into her mouth.

Natsuki's mouth was steaming, as our tongues were melting with joy from the heat.

The distance between our mouths closed, as the majority of the fight went in her mouth.

The grip of her arms intensified.

I felt her arm detach from my neck and move one of my hands away from her butt.

I became unsatisfied from move and gave my hand a bit of force, showing my emotion.

She continued to move my hand around.

Then my hand went lower.

And lower.

 _Okay..._

 _That's enough._

I knew that anymore of this would escalate further.

And I also knew that this apology was acceptable.

I gently pushed away from her.

Our saliva trail thickened as we separated.

We both were breathing heavily.

Neither mustered a word at this moment of recovery.

I sat down, trying to regain my foothold in breathing.

Natsuki followed suit.

In silence, we regained our lung's favor.

I looked towards her.

And she looked towards me with a frown.

 _What now?_

"Why did you let go?" She asked.

I brought her close to me.

"Well..." I started.

Natsuki interrupted me.

"Please say the truth." She requested warmly.

I smirked at the loophole she presented.

"The truth? The unfiltered, hard truth?" I clarified.

"Yeah." She answered.

My smirk grew.

"Well, to be Frank, you were taking one of my hands away from your butt, right?"

She sharpened her gaze at me.

"Val, I know what happened! Tell why you stopped!" Natsuki demanded.

I looked mockingly at her.

"Okay. You wanted me to touch you down there. So, if I fingered you... I would be here fucking you." I answer.

Natsuki looked completely baffled.

Her eyes were widened, along with a parted mouth.

"Hard." I ended, without a filter.

Natsuki stared at me with pure and utter disbelief.

"What the Hell?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"Hey, you wanted the truth, right?"

She shook her head.

"I did ask for the truth, but doesn't mean you have to say it like that! Something along the lines of..."

Natsuki cleared her throat.

She then said with a deep voice.

"If we continued, we could have had sex!"

My chuckling grew.

Her impression of me was flawless.

"Oh man! That was a really nice impression of me, Nat! Haha!"

Natsuki grinned, her fang poking out.

"I know!" She proudly declared.

We both shared a laugh.

After laughing for a bit, she then looked at me.

"Anyway, that would have been more... acceptable, I guess. You saying that was just plain..."

Natsuki shivered.

"Ugh..."

I shrugged.

"Oh well. I just wanted to say the truth. And you did say unfiltered."

She rolled her eyes in response.

I got up on my feet.

I reached my hand out.

"Come on, let's go buy that bikini, Nat."

Natsuki took my hand.

"This isn't over." She enigmatically declared.

I was somewhat confused at her declaration, but I dismissed it.

We walked over to where I found the lingerie.

I picked out the same size and we headed to the counter.

 _After that scene, Natsuki kept bumping into me._

 _I can't tell if she was doing it all in accident or it's from her declaration, but..._

 _It was getting on my nerves._

 _And not to mention how weird it felt._

While we in line, Natsuki insisted that she would ahead of me.

"It's going to be weird if you buy it, Val. Let me handle it."

The realization shocked me.

"Right, right. Should I stay behind you?"

She gave a beaming smile.

"If you want."

The smile Natsuki gave was a clear indicator that she had malicious intent.

But I figured it was just a ruse.

"Sure. I don't mind." I answered.

Natsuki walked up in front of me and stayed there.

The thing is, she was really close.

And due to our height difference, it worried me.

Her butt was near my crotch.

Given her smile, she was planning on doing something with this situation.

So, I decided that I avoid her for the time being.

"Nat, I need to use the bathroom."

She backed up, causing her come into contact with my crotch.

My eyes widened from the contact.

 _I could've sworn that she shook a bit before turning._

Natsuki then turned around and pouted.

"Do you really need to? Can't you just wait?"

I analyzed her face to see any signs of such intent.

And to my surprise, she had none.

 _I should continue with my ruse._

I then scrunched my face up and covered my crotch.

"Yes..." I meekly uttered, faking my emergency.

She shook her head.

"Fine. But, you gotta make it quick. The line going get shorter."

I nod.

"Yeah. I know!"

I then dashed out of the line and went towards the bathrooms.

It didn't take long to reach it.

No one was in the bathrooms.

It was just me and my reflection.

I had no need to use the bathroom.

I just wanted to get away from Natsuki, for now.

 _Aside from avoiding Natsuki..._

 _What was I going to do again?_

My phone beeped again.

 _Discord._

 _Right._

I opened up the app and checked that chat.

Since I was in a hurry, I didn't get to see what my friends were saying.

I immediately checked the settings of said bot and I found out that it was added by Tom.

 _Hmm..._

I opened up my browser and typed in the name of the bot.

The results came up blank, as nothing was related to Discord.

 _Strange..._

 _I guess I should ask Tom what this bot does._

I check the time.

It was five o'clock.

 _I need to go back to Natsuki._

I hurriedly made my way to Natsuki.

She smiled again once she saw me.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Nothing much, I was about to pay."

I put my hand up to stop her.

"Nope, I want you to give me that." I ordered, pointing her lingerie.

She leered at me.

"Val, I was joking about you paying for my stuff! Let me pay for my bikini! You already bought enough!" Natsuki exclaimed.

She made a vague reference to the maid uniform.

In a quick-draw, I took out my debit card.

I laughed defiantly and condescendingly.

"Oops, looks like I took out my card first." I snarly replied.

Natsuki looked unsure.

She took a deep breath.

"This isn't really a date, Val." She replied as she gave me the bikini.

I snickered.

"It's whatever you what it to be, Cupcake."

We walk up to the counter.

And placed the item on it.

"Besides, I think we are in one." I follow up.

I put my wallet in and checked my allowance, so I-

"Oh!" The feminine counter lady let out.

 _What's wrong?_

I slowly lift my head up to see.

I felt my eyes dilate.

 _Oh no._

The girl grinned and gushed at the sight of me.

Instead of the theater's usual cap, she let allowed her long yellow hair to flow.

"It's you! Hiiii~!"

My body felt cold.

 _It's that same lady from the movies!_

 _How the Hell did she get in here?!_

I choked up.

 _Say something!_

I waved at her.

"Hello." I greeted awkwardly.

The girl looked dreamily at me.

"Funny seeing you here, hunk." She greeted back.

I felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh... likewise, ma'am." I replied.

Natsuki grabbed a hold my arm.

It gave the vibe that Natsuki was feeling possessive.

 _Just like Yuri._

 _And I don't blame her._

"Val, do you know this lady?" She asked with great suspicion.

I looked towards her waved both my hands dismissively.

"No! I don't!" I mouthed.

Natsuki eyed me.

"Then how does she know you?"

I sighed.

"Remember when Yuri and I went to the movies?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"She was in charge of selling movie snacks... and she kind of flirted with me." I concluded.

Natsuki gave a glare at the girl.

I felt her grip grow tighter by the second.

"How did you get this job, huh?" Natsuki asked interrogatively.

She gave a small smirk.

"By being qualified, old enough to get one."

Natsuki squeezed my arm and lifted it up.

She used my finger to point at her.

"What did you just say?!"

The lady kept her conniving smirk.

"Short-stack."

I intervened before it got worse.

I put my arm down and put my hand up.

"Whoa! Hold on! We are only here to buy something, and start any sort of beef, alright?! Isn't that right Nat?"

I saw grit her teeth at the attendant.

"Yeah." She muttered without looking at me, as she hugged my arm.

"So, can we just get through the transaction? There's people-"

I turned around to see no-one behind us.

 _Oh come on!_

The attendant smiled at me and puffed herself out.

"Yeah, we can. But I want to make an offer." She flirtatious suggested.

 _Not this again._

"I'm not interested." I reply.

"Yeah! He's not interested!" Natsuki backed up.

I looked at her, to see her still glaring at the attendant.

Natsuki squished her cheek against my arm.

The girl rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aw don't be like that, sir... it's a really good offer." She insisted.

I relented.

"Fine. What is it?"

The girl giggled, causing Natsuki snarl at her.

The grip and hugging got to a point, where I can vaguely feel her perky breasts.

It took all the will I had to not melt in the touch.

"First, I want to know what your name is..." She demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

 _I am not going to give my real name!_

"Just call me Frank." I answered.

...

 _Frank._

 _Why did I even say that?_

 _Why does that sound familiar?_

Natsuki tapped my shoulder, using her cheek.

"Frank?" She whispered.

 _Being called Frank made me feel..._

 _Unpleasant, to say the least._

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, don't worry." I whispered back.

"So... Frank. I'll let you have any item for free, if you go out with me." The attendant proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Natsuki yelled.

She used my arm to point at her again.

"I swear, were not for the laws of this land I-"

I eyed her.

"What's your name?" I asked, interrupting Natsuki.

The attendant was caught off-guard from my question.

"It's... Hina."

I showed my indignation.

"So, Hina. I'm sorry to say that I don't accept your offer." I declared.

Hina gave an small scowl.

"Why's that?" She asked.

I took the chance to smirk at her.

"I am not interested in you."

"W-what?" Hina asked again.

I placed my hand on the counter.

"I'm not interested in you. You're just a condescending bitch that steps on people to get what you want."

I leaned.

"And to top it off..."

My smirk grew darker.

"I don't like bimbos like you." I declared.

Hina's jaw dropped.

I heard Natsuki coo from my stand.

I felt her nuzzling my arm.

Hina's mouth quivered and shook, the hit causing her to grit her teeth.

I glared at her, expecting her to do a comeback.

"Val... let's just go." Natsuki suggested.

I looked at her with warmer eyes.

"Aren't we going to buy your bikini?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll just buy it online, since I know the model and everything." She assured.

I sighed.

"Fine."

We walked to the exit.

I gave her another scowl before we left the department.

Once we made it, I let out an exhausted sigh.

All of a sudden, Natsuki hugged me tightly.

"You're the best!"

I was staggered from her surprise hug.

"What?" I asked.

She snuggled onto my chest.

 _Why is she even doing this?!_

Some people were staring at the scene Natsuki presented.

"Nat!" I said in a hushed voice.

She continued to nuzzle me.

 _She didn't hear me?_

"Nat!" I said in a more moderate tone.

"Mmm?"

"There's people staring..." I stated.

Natsuki shrugged and gave smile.

Her cute fang poked out.

"So?"

I mentally sighed for the upcoming challenge she going to give.

She was being playful.

"That means we are making a scene." I explained.

"So?"

"I feel a bit embarrassed."

"So?"

"Embarrassment also means unpleasantness."

"So?"

"I don't feel comfortable."

"So?"

I gave a heavy sigh.

I gently pushed away from me.

"Hey! I was snuggling you!" Natsuki bemoaned.

I felt the eyes of the bystanders pierce the back of my skull.

My uneasiness grew worse.

She attempted to regain her lost territory by charging towards me.

I simply kept her in place by pushing her face to the side.

Her arms reached at out to me, lunging at me.

 _I am making this worse!_

"Neh! Neh! Neh! Vaaaal!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What will take for you to stop?" I asked.

She stopped her assault.

My hand was still against her cheek.

"Hmm..." She pondered, tapping her chin in the process.

 _Jeez, I wish I had the same level patience as Natsuki._

 _I am just getting edgier by the second..._

"Ah! I got it!" Natsuki finally answered.

"What?" I asked again.

"Carry me!"

I widened my eyes at her thought process.

 _Oh no..._

"Carry you...?"

She put her hands on her hips and nodded enthusiastically with a beaming smile.

"Carry me! Like a koala!"

I looked down onto the floor.

I blinked slowly.

Then I looked up to her.

"So, you will stop your snuggling and hugging, if you get on my back?" I slowly questioned.

"Yep!" She answered.

I gave a snarl at her.

"I don't know how much more I can take of you, Nat." I stated, half-jokingly.

Natsuki grinned.

"Well, I don't even know how you are dealing with this! Hehe!"

I threw my head back and released any tension I had in a breath.

"Okay." I finally said.

I knelt on the floor.

"Get on my back." I pointed.

Natsuki gave a sweet giggle as she ran up to my back.

I felt her jump onto me, causing me to almost stagger.

Thankfully, I had my knees bent, preventing me to fall.

Natsuki's arms wrapped around my chest.

And I held her thighs as support.

 _I hate my life sometimes._

 _Especially now._

 _I can literally touch her butt._

 _Again._

 _This is great..._

 _I definitely planned for this._

 _Yep!_

 _I did..._

I stood up.

 _Wow... Natsuki's pretty light._

 _I think I can bench her!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Okay, that was weird._

 _Where did that come from?!_

Though the audience were not staring at us as much, there were still some curious eyes.

The escalators to the food court was right next to us.

So I walked up to it, still holding onto Natsuki's thighs.

 _I do have to admit..._

 _I am enjoying this, just a tad bit._

 _It's nice for us to know each other and bond._

"This is soo fun!" Natsuki exclaimed, yelling into my right ear.

I shivered from the yell.

"Hey! Ease off with the yelling, okay?" I asked, my voice reaching yelling levels.

"Sorry!" She yelled again.

I only glared at what straight ahead of me.

It was just business man with a fedora.

My eyes were hot enough to melt through his fedora.

"Aww... come on, Val! You gotta be enjoying this!"

I turned my head to the right side.

"To be Frank, just a bit, yeah."

My voice dipped.

"But, I swear Natsuki, if you tell anyone about this..." I attempted to warn.

I felt her grin right behind me.

"Oooh! Blackmail material!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, realizing this backfired.

"I can blackmail you on how you did this!"

My mouth was agape.

"I did this? You wouldn't stop cuddling me! This is all your suggestion!"

She giggled in response.

"Naeeh! It isn't! Besides, who are they gonna believe more? A grown man or a cute Cupcake? Hmm?"

I grunted.

"The cute Cupcake..." I muttered.

"Who's Cupcake is that?" She further asked.

"You are..." I droned.

I felt a weight shift onto me.

She pumped her arms in air.

"Yeah" Natsuki cheered.

I groaned.

"But, come on! Don't pull Monikas at me!"

Natsuki giggled.

"Well, you better enjoy this, or else I will tell!"

She moved up to my ear.

"Everyone." Natsuki whispered.

I gulped and looked ahead in shock.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered.

I didn't say a word after this.

We were still descending down the escalator.

 _I need to ask her what was with her when we left the store..._

 _Why did she start hugging me?_

"Hey, Nat?" I called.

"What?"

"Care to explain why you hugged me like a maniac?" I requested.

"Nah!" She replied.

"What?"

She rested her head against mine.

"I was kidding, Val. I'll tell you."

Natsuki let out a happy sigh.

"Did anyone tell you are hot?"

I felt my head get recoiled.

Along with Natsuki's resting head.

"What? What does that have to do with this?!" I asked.

She gave unsure sound.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because of how it hot it was for you stand up to another girl?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"That was hot? For you?"

"Mhm. Not to mention, it uh... um. Nevermind! Yeah, it was hot since you basically told her that you're mine, Val."

She rested her chin on top of my head.

"Only mine..."

I started to feel uneasy from this.

Especially since she, along with Monika and Yuri went completely bonkers at me when we were in the closet.

"So that's why you made that little scene when we left?" I asked.

She sighed happily.

"Yeah. I couldn't keep in on how I was feeling, so I had to release it somehow." Natsuki answered.

"By, hugging me in front of everyone?" I countered.

"Then how else would you want me to do it? By kissing you in public? I have some decency, Val." She fired back.

I mentally nodded at her answer.

The slow escalator was almost done descending to the lower levels.

"When do we get to rides?" I muttered.

Natsuki got confused from my reference.

"What?"

I looked up to see Natsuki looking down at me.

"You're supposed to say: 'This is the ride!' and then I would be like: 'Yipeee!'."

She still didn't understand the reference.

I sighed.

"Ever watch the Fairy Odd Parents?" I asked.

Natsuki shook her head.

I shook my head.

"Kids nowadays." I jokingly mutter.

"Hey! I am 18! Stop making fun of that!"

I chuckle nervously.

"Sorry. It's kind of addicting." I answer.

"Then detox yourself!"

Natsuki then curls her legs on to my sides.

 _Fuck._

We finally make it to the food court.

 _Once we got down there, we ordered our food through a terminal next to a table._

 _The food court was rather cutting-edge, as people just ordered and waited for their food to be delivered._

My arms were getting a bit tired.

I turned my head to the side.

"Natsuki, this would really help if you got off!" I exclaimed, as I tapped the items in.

"No! I like this!"

I had no other choice but continue with my handicap.

"Fine then. Anyway, what would you like?" I asked.

"I want a double cheeseburger, fries, and pink lemonade, please!" Natsuki cutely answered.

I punched the items in.

"Nat, if you think being cute and all would help you stay on my back longer... you're mistaken."

"I don't care! It's worth a shot and it makes me feel giddy!"

I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet.

I then paid the bill and got the receipt.

"Okay, Nat. Time to get off."

"No!"

I turned my head again.

"Why not? Our food is about to be delivered!"

I turned to look at our table to have their food already on it.

 _That was fast..._

"Woah! That was fast!" Natsuki vocalized our thoughts.

"I know... hey, can you get off now? Please?" I begged.

Natsuki got off and gave a quick spank on my butt.

I give a yelp at the contact and rubbed my afflicted area.

"Thanks for the ride, Val."

I gave her a glare.

To which Natsuki shined her toothy smile.

So, here we were.

We were now in the food court of the mall, peacefully eating our food.

For most part, that is.

Natsuki was mowing down anything she saw.

Burgers, fries, her lemonade...

All fell to her insatiable hunger.

In the meantime, I was still coming into terms of what just happened a few moments ago.

I felt the shock of what I did.

 _What did I do...?_

 _I..._

 _I can't believe it!_

 _I ejaculated on Natsuki!_

 _And she saw "me"!_

 _How "I" grew and violated her!_

 _I even throat-fucked her!_

 _I can't believe it..._

 _Me._

 _Me getting a blowjob from a girl..._

 _Damn it._

 _I can't help but feel regret._

 _Can Natsuki say the same?_

I look up to the devouring Cupcake, still chewing and eating all she could.

It looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

 _No..._

 _She said that she enjoyed it..._

 _But, I never thought that a sweet girl like Natsuki would be able to do such a thing..._

 _I mean, we had a few close calls._

 _Our confession... the closet, when we were sharing poems..._

 _Even though we had those intense make-out sessions, I was still in-control!_

 _But this?_

 _This is different!_

 _I don't know why, but I felt as if I lost complete control over my body!_

 _It was like I couldn't fight anymore..._

 _It was as if I..._

 _Let go..._

 _I finally Let Go._

 _It was like my damn morals finally released me._

 _And I still don't know how to feel about that!_

 _Should I be happy?_

 _Happy, that I can finally enjoy physical love to a new level?_

 _Or should be ashamed?_

 _Ashamed, for letting myself sink to such low levels?_

 _The conflicting thoughts just push me over the edge._

 _At times like these, all I want to do is just lie down on bed._

 _Just look up at the ceiling, listening to some music, and further contemplate my actions and thoughts._

 _To shut myself out from the real world and cave into my head..._

 _Enough about that._

 _I should focus on what happened between and Nat._

 _How did it come to this?_

 _What did she mean by, that she was giving signals that she wanted this?_

 _I didn't pick them up?_

 _She wanted to do this?_

 _Was this her plan?_

 _No..._

 _I don't think so._

 _She loves me._

 _And I love her._

 _But, if I did love her, I would have stopped her._

 _Sure, it was pleasurable and all..._

 _And gosh, that felt amazing..._

 _Having a girl do the work for you..._

 _Argh! Why is my head so clouded?_

 _Why can't I think straight?!_

 _All I can think of is just picking up where we left off._

 _I feel so... incomplete right now!_

 _..._

 _Jesus, I sound like a whining twat._

 _I should be grateful that we even managed to get that far._

 _Lots of girls don't have the courage to do such a thing._

 _But, Natsuki?_

 _She literally forced it on to me..._

 _And I loved it._

 _..._

 _Damn it, I feel as if thinking and trying to understand what happened worsens my mental state..._

I was so focused into my thinking, that I didn't notice Natsuki looking at me.

"Val?"

I looked up.

"Yeah?" I responded.

She looked worried.

"Are you okay? You haven't touched your food yet..."

I looked down to my food.

My cheeseburger, fries, and soda.

"Oh... right." I muttered.

I grab a fry and chewed on it.

I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little tired, that's all. You know, from carrying you?" I dismissed.

Natsuki wasn't satisfied.

"Val... don't shut me out. Please, just tell me what's wrong." Natsuki persisted.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." I reassured.

I felt a sharp pain at my knee.

"Ow!"

Natsuki glared at me.

"I try to be nice and understanding, and this is how you treat me? By keeping me in the dark?!"

I rubbed my knee and looked meekly at her.

"Sorry..." I timidly apologized.

"I swear to God, Val... why can't you let me in your mind?!"

I squinted.

"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." I stated, somewhat proud of my reference.

Natsuki continued to glare at me.

I then sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

Natsuki gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Fine. I'll tell you what's going on in my head."

Natsuki moved her seat up and listened intently.

I cleared my throat.

"I was thinking about what happened... a few moments ago."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A few moments ago?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah, when we were in the stall room? Remember?"

 _Of course she remembers!_

Natsuki widened her eyes and flared up.

"Y-Yeah... I do. Of course I remember that! Idiot."

She kept her gaze away from me.

"W-What's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that... you know." I muttered.

"What?" She asked, still keeping her eyes away from me.

I let out a deep breath.

Natsuki finally turned to me.

"It's just that this the whole ordeal... isn't sitting quite well with me. Like it's making me feel all so... conflicted and everything!"

Slowly, her eyes started to lose color.

"Oh..."

She looked down.

"Did I... did I do a bad job?"

 _Fuck..._

I nodded my head to a no.

"No, no! It's not that at all! You did a amazing job, Natsuki! I loved it!"

"Really?" She asked, unsure of her ability.

I used my eyes to warm her up.

"Yes, it was the one of the best experiences I have ever had." I admitted with a smile.

She looked up, her eyes now a bright pink once more.

"I mean... yeah, I know I did a good job!"

I smirked at her correction.

"That you did." I agreed.

She gave a toothy smile.

And I smiled back.

"Everything about it was perfect... you were so erotic Natsuki..." I complimented.

Those words were the trigger for her.

She cutely blushed and closed her eyes from the praise I was giving her.

But then, I saw her eyes flutter up and turn a shade darker.

 _Oh no..._

Natsuki maliciously smirked at me.

"So... what exactly did you like about it, Val?" She asked, genuinely curious on what she did right.

I looked around to affirm my surroundings.

"Nat! We can't explicitly talk about that here!" I exclaimed.

Natsuki gave a cute pout.

"Aww! Why not?!" She asked.

I groaned.

"I don't know! It's probably because that we're out in public! What if someone overhears us?!" I sarcastically reasoned.

But my reasoning did not get to her.

"Oh. Why don't we just text each other?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"Code?"

"No."

"How about we-"

I interrupted her.

"Damn it, Natsuki! People can overhear us, and not mention code, texts, aren't the same as talking!"

I coughed a bit, to clear my throat.

"Not to mention... I feel a bit uncomfortable to talk about this."

I shook my head to gain focus.

"Look, either way, the biggest problem about talking about that is how people can listen in. Especially if it's something... juicy."

Natsuki slowly nodded in understanding.

I took that as a sign that she understood where I was getting at.

Instead however, she pulled her chair up to me.

 _Aw, Christ._

Invading my personal space.

 _Yep._

Her knees were grazing mine.

 _I brought myself into this._

 _As usual._

"Well? How about now? Is this any better?" Natsuki mockingly asked, her devilish smirk giving her a cunning flair.

I felt nervous of all of a sudden.

 _Even though I am used to having her close to me... this feeling just makes uneasy._

 _Especially due to the fact that she gave me a fellatio and having malicious intent._

"K-Kind of? Still I don't think this is a good idea." I nervously croaked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Val. I don't think anyone can listen in to us." She reasoned.

I sighed heavily from Natsuki's reasoning.

"Alright... It's all hard to remember, really... especially that we are _out in public_." I quietly signaled.

Unfortunately, she didn't catch on.

Rather, she corrupted my signals and did something else.

Her smirk grew to a masking grin.

Natsuki moved her seat even closer to me, adjoining my seat with hers.

Her gaze shifted to my crotch and then moving away from it.

I felt her hand on my thigh.

"Come on, Val~ It isn't that hard to remember something that happened minutes ago..." She whispered.

Her raspy whisper made my heart skip a beat.

I was growing aroused.

"Um... uh..." I stammered, unable to control myself.

I felt her hand slowly move it's seductive touch up my thigh.

"Want me to help you remember?" Natsuki asked.

Her hand then moved move my thigh, and now touching my crotch.

She gave a light pat.

"I don't think anyone's looking..." Natsuki suggested.

I grit my teeth.

"I'll talk! But, just don't stroke me, alright?!" I begged.

I looked at her with pleading eyes.

Natsuki on other hand, grinned and groped it.

I felt my soul leave me, as I felt her hand cover my genitalia.

She then giggled, pushing her chair away from me, enough for her to stay close so our conversation wouldn't spill.

I gave a scowl at how her play.

"I'm sorry! I just really wanted to that!" She claimed.

 _I can't stay mad at her._

 _It's practically impossible._

I shook my head at her.

"Whatever."

Her giggles turned into laughter.

Laughs of joy.

I joined in with her laughs.

Each laugh made my heart jump.

She enjoyed my company as much I as I enjoyed hers.

I let out a breath.

"Okay. Well, to start off. I liked how you um..."

My face on fire.

I cleared my voice.

 _No more stalling._

"How your soft hands touched me... how you pumped it up and down."

Natsuki's smile grew brighter from the anticipation of what I was saying.

She propped her elbows down on the table, listening intently.

"Yeah?"

She wanted me continue.

And I divulged into her desire.

"I liked how you licked my shaft. How you left all spots of it with your saliva."

Natsuki caressed her cheeks and stifled a giggle.

"Keep going!"

"It felt amazing how you took me into your mouth... And how you were able to deep-throat me."

I gave a dreamy sigh.

"Gosh, how you were able to take me... that was really impressive."

Her giggling started to break out.

"I was surprised as to how you didn't gag, when I throat-fucked you Nat... my gosh! That was amazing!"

"Hehehe! Okay! You want it to be my turn to say what I liked?"

I motioned her to start.

I leaned in.

"Well, I liked how you were so rough and forceful. It was like with another you..."

I immediately felt regret.

"Sorry!"

Natsuki arched eyebrow.

"Didn't I say I liked it?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah... but rough and forceful have negative connotations that-"

"Oh, just shut up!" She muttered, annoyed. "Like seriously Val, can't you take a compliment?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

She sighed.

"Anyway, I felt really turned on when you pushed my head down. At first, I didn't want to take it all in, but it... felt really good when you made me go deeper and deeper."

"Good?" I asked, while taking a bite out of my burger.

"Yeah. My body felt hot, like really... hot. I was really turned on when your shaft was in my mouth. It hit every part of my throat!"

I choked on my food.

It was getting difficult to eat my burger, due to Natsuki's in-depth analysis of what happened.

"Right after that, you know about the part where you told me stay still? That was amazing."

She sighed happily while chewing on a fry.

"I remember how you held me still and just thrust into my mouth like a piston! My hands were busy doing many things and-"

I looked at her with unease.

"Nat, can you do me a favor and get to the point? I'm trying to shove some food down..." I requested.

She laughed uneasily.

"Ehehe... sorry, I like to speak my mind."

I nodded slowly.

"It's okay, don't worry." I assured.

With a smile she continued.

"So anyway, when you came it tasted like... tofu, for some reason. Tofu and sweet pancakes, kind of like the ones I taught Monika to do..."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute... I didn't release my payload into your mouth!"

Natsuki looked at me with guilt.

"I-I... tasted a little bit of it by licking the side of my lips..." She admitted. "Why? What's wrong with tasting your cum?"

I gritted my teeth with the uneasiness of this topic.

"Well, I thought that semen just tasted terrible, bitter, and like battery acid or something."

Natsuki poked her fang out.

"Well, that wasn't the case, Val! Hehe!"

I shrugged.

"Maybe so, maybe so."

She continued with nervousness.

"Um... Val?"

I was concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I, um... when I came... did stick my tongue out and looked... high?" She asked with great difficulty.

I shared her difficulty.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah... you did."

Natsuki looked mortified.

"I-I never thought I would be that erotic!"

Her mouth was agape and her eyes had a sense of fear in them.

"Why are you scared about that?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I am not scared! I just... didn't know that I would go that far... I just did a..."

I interrupted her.

"Yeah, you did. And gosh, Nat... it looked amazing."

Natsuki's mortified expression lessened.

"Wait... really?"

I gave her a small smile, despite the awkwardness surrounding the situation.

"Yep. I never thought you would be able to pull that face off. It's a really nice look." I commented.

She smiled back.

"So you like this?"

Natsuki immediately stuck her tongue out and looked up to the skies.

I was speechless.

And I was breathing heavily.

 _Get a grip._

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Nat... could you stop doing that face?"

I heard her giggle.

"Sure, but you have to admit that you like it~!"

"Yeah! I like it!"

I opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I saw her still doing that.

"You didn't stop!" I groaned.

"Say it while looking at me!" She demanded.

 _How am I going to do that?!_

"Do it~!" She sang.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared her down.

"I like it when you do that face."

The magic words caused her to retract her tongue and close her eyes.

I let out a breath of relief.

"How do you even know about that, Nat?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Hentai." Natsuki answered.

 _That's a no-brainier._

"Are we done talking about this?" I asked, wanting to eat my food.

She shook her head.

"I have one more question to ask you, Val. And I want you to speak honestly." Natsuki requested solemnly.

I nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Do you want to do it again?"

...

I felt my heart thump from the prospect of another scene like that.

 _Do I?_

"I... uh... I don't know... I-"

She waited for my answer.

 _The answer's obvious._

 _It felt amazing._

 _We both liked it._

 _And we both wanted to continue._

 _So..._

"Yeah. I do want to do it again."

Natsuki smirked at my vagueness.

"Ah! Of course, later. Not now!" I fixed.

We both shared a laugh from my error and fix.

After which, we started to eat.

I finished my burger, and she finished her fries.

I chewed on my remaining fries peacefully.

I saw Natsuki looking at my fries intently.

"Vaaal, can I get more fries?" She asked.

I decided to play the smart-ass.

"I don't know, can you? And don't you have a burger to eat? It's half-eaten!" I replied.

"Aww! C'mon! Please?"

I took a fry and dangled it in front of her.

"What will you do for a fry, eh?" I asked.

Natsuki had her eyes glued to the fry, shifting left and right.

She jumped up, to my surprise and dove for it.

I didn't expect it.

"Nom."

Natsuki swallowed the fry I had in my hand.

Her lips touched my fingers.

And it aroused me for some reason.

I saw her chew enthusiastically, cherishing the victory she had over me.

I simply cleared my throat and continued to eat.

I looked down onto my tray and decided I was full.

"Nat, you want my fries?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously.

Her vigor terrified me somewhat.

I slowly handed my fries to her, to which she grabbed my tray and started to devouring it.

I looked in horror as she ate the fries with such speed and intensity.

I then sighed, with a smirk on my face.

 _That's my Cupcake._

* * *

AN: I am sorry for the delays of this chapter. I was typing on this a week ago, but then my browser for some reason crashed and reloaded the page, causing me to lose a large amount of progress. It was demoralizing experience, so I decided that I rework the previous chapters. Currently, chapter 14 and 15 have been reworked. The next ones are 16, 17, and a bit of 18. Though, I am unsure when I will be able to rework them. Maybe a later date, I guess.

Since I got this chapter out of the way, the next chapter will jump straight into the talk with Natsuki's dad and Val, and Yuri. Right after that, it will be able to jump straight to the Monika chapter and finally Beach time!

Also, I don't think I will be responding to any reviews regarding the previous chapters, lol. I think it's best that we keep it in the times. However, I have read all of them. Don't worry.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. The next release date will be on Sunday or Monday.

Have a nice afternoon, and good luck to all of your finals.


	37. Cope

**Chapter 37 has been uploaded. It is below this review response.**

AN: Yep, I am back at my shit again. Hey everyone, the next chapter is going to be released at Tuesday, since I have to take a language regents for my class at Monday. The chapter will revolve around Natsuki's past and her father's condition. Along with this is a small, "steamy" Yuri scene, maybe. There's a chance where I might actually just make these separate. Only time will tell, or when I start writing it, of course. T

The rewrites of the previous chapters will be done after the beach chapters and before the Monika date and climax. Saturday is the endgame for this fic, since this fic has been drawn out for too long, imo. Hopefully the target words will around 350k words, including rewrites of previous chapters.

Before I get into the responses, I don't normally do this, but Remiboi did do this to me. I would like to shout out his story, "Doki Doki Chuunibyou Club!", a take on the DDLC story with the use of special "disorder" known as, Chunnibyou, which causes younger kids to think they have special powers and what not. It's a wholesome, funny, and interesting fic, that I suggest you guys to take the time to look at.

Anyway, with that out of the way, onto the reviews.

Storm, if you want to I guess. It should be relevant to the genre you are writing, otherwise people will think it's spam. You do you. If you don't want to do it, then don't. If you do, then do. You know, that sort of thing.

Tsudzukete, Well, I did do it twice. Why not anyway? Small references here and there is just a little treat for you guys. And besides, Patrick's reference is the most adult thing I have seen as a kid, lol.

The discord scenes with the bot will be cleared up soon. It will be important later on. A heads up, the bot will be "active" during the Monika date.

I guess I did. I mean, she kinda had it coming, especially on how she insulted Natsuki on her stature and such. Saying things like that would piss anyone off, so to an extent, her flirty nature got her this. But, I think I was a little too harsh on her. I may bring her up again later, as comic relief.

Oh yeah, I think around 2-3 chapters till the beach chapters.

Thanks for the review, dude.

Dickbag Mcgee, Yes.

TitanSolracar, It's funny how some people like Val can exist. I'll admit, Val was based off of many characters. Like heroic dense idiots, that somehow know the right words to say and be very suave in the process. Also, Frank has a little sprinkle of realism in him, able to point out things that are the norm in anime-esque worlds like DDLC.

Anyway, I am happy to know that you enjoyed that little scene.

I don't think it's the end of her, since Hina has potential on being a minor character, rather than a one time user.

The jingle of that theme song sounded off when I put Fairy instead of Fairly. Your reasoning backed it up, since it sounded the usual with Fairly. Could this be a Mandela Effect? Where you dock with your parallel universe self?

Err, sorry. I will never do a joke like that ever again. A friend of mine pointed that out when he watched a theory on that effect. It always makes me laugh a bit whenever I think of it.

Now that's a good quote to use, as I like both of them. The senior yearbook for me was pretty nice! I was impressed on how I turned out in the pictures and what not, preventing myself from blinking in the photos where took me.

E3? I lost my shit when TES 6 was announced honestly, Fallout 76 was kind of eh, time to play with friends but. TES 6 tho? Holy fuck. For a guy who spent hundreds of hours in Skyrim and Oblivion, TES 6 is a blessing come true. Also, the prospect of the collector's edition seems cool, especially the map glowing, though it might be a bit unsettling to see something in your room glowing, especially when you wake up in the middle of the night for whatever reason.

That reminds me, you see the nightmare-fuel picture of Obama circulating? Spooky.

Todd really did prove himself with E3. And for a guy who spent hours in the Arkham games? I also can't wait for Spider-Man.

Thanks for the review! It's much appreciated!

Anyway, that's all for now. Any reviews that are put up, I read. I will be more than happy to reply to you guys, as it is always interesting on what you guys have to say for a chapter and whatnot.

Have a good evening.

6/19/18 AN: Chapter has been uploaded, enjoy.

* * *

I tightened my grip on the bar of the balcony, looking up into the stars.

I was tired, completely and utterly exhausted.

From talking to Natsuki's dad, then to "talking" to Monika.

I snickered at the thought of Monika, but I still had a pleased smirk.

 _I never knew she would go that low._

 _But..._

 _She was my first female friend after Tracy._

 _I'll admit, she has made me much more comfortable around girls._

 _Maybe a bit too comfortable._

 _But now I have ability to look them in the eye and ask them..._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _This also opens up a realm of confusion as well._

 _Girls imply one thing, but mean the others._

 _Guys are to pick up any context clues they give to better understand them._

 _She says not touch her, but she wants you._

 _She's impatient, she's deluded._

 _The list goes on._

 _Well, that applies to some, but not all._

 _Hey, it can be the other way around, for all I know._

I leaned in to better feel the night's breeze.

I felt the air glide through my air and tickle my skin.

I let my mind race back to the earlier events of the day.

* * *

Natsuki and I walked up to the entrance of her house.

I knew that she was incredibly nervous at what was about to happen.

But her posture revealed none of it.

I looked to her with comforting eyes.

"H-Here we are! Welcome to my house..." She trailed.

I petted her pink hair.

"Natsuki. It's okay to be nervous." I told her.

Natsuki pulled and looked away from me.

"I am not nervous!" She replied.

She then looks up to me.

"I'm scared."

Her pink eyes showed that she was indeed, mortified.

"What will happen when my dad sees you, Val? What will he do? Will he freak out? Will he get overprotective of me?"

Tears started to form among her eyes.

"I'm just so scared."

I bring her into a hug.

"Don't be." I simply say.

Natsuki hugs me back tightly.

I felt her tears soak my shoulder.

I dove my nose into her strawberry-scented hair.

"I always keep my promises, Natsuki. Don't ever forget that. And I promised countless times that I will help your dad."

She pulled away from me.

I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's now or never, Nat."

Natsuki nodded with understanding.

She rang the doorbell.

She inhaled deeply.

"Just let me talk to him for a little..." She muttered.

I knew what her plan was.

"Okay. I'll wait here."

I walked to the side of the door, making myself out-of-sight from whoever is opening the door.

Natsuki straightened herself as she awaited for her father to open the door.

 _How am I going to introduce myself?_

 _I am not quite sure..._

The door opened.

"Natsuki?" A masculine voice asked.

"Hi, Papa! I'm back from the mall."

"Already? That was a lot more quicker than your usual shopping sprees, Natsuki. And... why aren't you carrying anything? Did you not buy things?"

"I just went window shopping, Papa. I'll order online."

I heard her walk in as the door creaked open.

There was movement in the house.

I saw Natsuki poke her head out to me.

"I'll call you in when I'm ready, okay?" She asked.

I saw her hands clutch the side of the door tightly.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want do this, Val?"

I walked up to her and leaned to her.

"I want to make your life better, Nat."

I cupped her chin.

"I won't let go of this." I declared.

Instead of me going for this kiss, Natsuki pressed towards me.

We both closed our eyes and let the addicting sensation rush over us.

We shared a sweet and tender kiss before we parted.

Natsuki smiled at me, with a small pink blush.

"I love you." She said.

I smiled back at her.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Natsuki reared her head away from me and went inside the house.

I heard murmurs inside the house.

 _"Natsuki, was there someone at the door? And why is your face... a bit pink?"_

 _"Don't worry about it, Papa. There was no one at the door."_

I sighed at the inevitable confrontation.

I leaned on the door and listened into their conversation.

 _"Um... Papa?"_

 _"Yes, Natsuki?"_

 _"Can we talk?"_

There was a brief silence in the conversation.

 _"About what?"_ Natsuki's dad finally questioned.

There was another brief silence in the conversation.

I prayed that Natsuki had the strength to ask him the hard questions.

 _"I... I wanted to talk about Mama..."_

 _"There's... no. There's nothing talk about, Nat. I... no. There's nothing left to discuss."_ Her dad dismissed.

 _"Then why are you still mourning her?! I see that picture in your hand, dad! We need to talk about this!"_ Natsuki demanded.

 _"I... I can't."_

 _"Why?! Why don't you want tell me anything about Mama?!"_

 _"Natsuki... It hurts to talk about her. I just can't talk about it. I just need more time."_

There was yet another silence at the confrontation.

 _"Look, Natsuki. There are things that need to be left behind. And some of those things that need to be protected by one person, and by one person only."_ He explained.

I heard Natsuki give a long and heavy sigh.

 _"Papa... if you are going to be like that, then I have to tell you something."_

I could tell that her dad was confused.

 _"What? What do you mean?"_

I closed my eyes.

 _Natsuki..._

 _You can do it._

 _"There's this boy that I really like."_

 _..._

 _"A boy? Is he a good person?"_

 _"Dad, he is a saint. He always has good intentions."_

Natsuki continued.

 _"And this boy talks to me. And he listens to whatever I say to him. He listens to everything..."_

Natsuki's dad paused to comprehend the information given.

 _"What's his name, Nat?"_

 _"His name is Valkyrie Jones, papa."_

 _"Oh... Valkyrie, huh?"_

 _"Yep!"_

...

 _"That's good... Natsuki. I am happy that you like someone, but. I... I don't like that sound of you being with someone."_

 _"But why, dad? Why do you freak out whenever you see me with someone?"_ Natsuki asked.

I heard him sigh.

 _"I... I can't tell you."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It brings up too many memories..."_

I heard Natsuki grunt in frustration.

 _"Then who will you tell?!"_

 _..._

The atmosphere grew more intense.

I felt it weigh down onto me.

 _"What if..."_ Natsuki's dad started to say. _"I tell it to this Valkyrie, Natsuki? You said that he always good intentions and listens, right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Then, will he talk to a grizzled veteran like me, Nat?"_

 _"Yeah, he will. I told him about you."_

 _..._

 _"About me?"_

 _"I told him about how you just didn't care about anything anymore, papa."_

 _"That's... that's not true! I care about you, Natsuki!"_

 _"You do! But you don't care about the little things in life anymore! Food, music, or just life in general! When you aren't caring for me, you just think of Mama!"_

The house went silent.

I patiently waited for the next set of dialogue to happen.

I wanted to jump in and help Natsuki.

But it would make things worse.

 _"Valkyrie... had a great-uncle that cared about his dad a lot. When his great-uncle died, Valkyrie said that his dad became depressed. His dad missed his uncle, and he was behaving like you would. He didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. Val managed to talk his dad out of his condition and helped him. So he asked if he could help you of course..."_

I imagined her father pondering his next words.

 _"And what did you say?"_ Natsuki's dad asked.

 _"I said no at first... but after he told me about it his great-uncle, Val promised me that he will help."_

 _..._

 _"And he never breaks his promises."_ Natsuki declared.

I could tell that Natsuki's father was going through a maelstrom of emotions right now.

It was difficult to accept help.

 _"So I said yes. I'll let Val help you, papa... but will you let him into your mind?"_

Another bout of silence rang my ears.

 _"I... I'll try. Okay. I'll try."_

I let out a relieved sigh.

I felt the adrenaline rush through me.

The small footsteps next to the door came.

 _It was time._

Natsuki opened the door slightly.

I felt her fear coursing through her, despite the talk she had with her father.

I gave a quick kiss on the forehead to calm her, before going into the room.

Natsuki gave a small, but unsure smile.

I walked to the room in a moderate pace.

 _This is it..._

 _How should I start off?_

 _What should I say?_

I finally entered the room.

There was a visibly fatigued middle aged man, sitting on a brown recliner.

He had graying black hair, and had small wrinkles all over his face.

It was clear that he was suffering.

At first he was surprised from my appearance.

It looked as if he tried to fight an uncontrollable urge within him

Natsuki's father took a deep breath and straightened himself.

Natsuki's dad gave me a weak, but ready smile towards me and looked towards Natsuki.

"He was waiting for me?"

Natsuki stood silently and nodded.

"I see..." He muttered, bowing his head down in thought.

In a manner of just seconds, I saw her father looked up to her.

"Nat, can you leave us for a bit? And maybe clean up a bit?" He asked.

"Okay."

Natsuki slowly walked away.

She turned to me.

I gave her a reassuring smile.

And she gave me one as well, before heading up the stairs.

I turned to her dad.

We meekly looked at each other, unsure of how to greet each other.

This continued for a bit, until I decided to introduce myself.

"Um... hello." I greeted awkwardly.

"Hello..." He greeted back.

 _This is so awkward..._

The already tense atmosphere made the conversation difficult to start.

"My name's Valkyrie Jones, and I am a friend of Natsuki's." I continued.

He stayed silent for a bit, scratching his chin in thought.

It was his turn to talk, struggling to say the proper words.

"Natsuki was talking about you... I am uh... sorry for your great-uncle."

I gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. Thank you, mister-"

Her dad interrupted me.

"Err, just call me Yamato."

I readjusted my self.

"Thank you, Yamato."

He gave me a smile back.

"No problem, Jones."

I put my hand up.

"Please, call me Val. Saying Jones just makes me feel old."

He nodded.

"My bad, Val."

He motioned me to the ottoman, which was next to his recliner.

"Take a seat, Val."

"Of course, thanks Yamato."

I sat down on the ottoman, waiting for the next words he was going say.

Yamato was fiddling his thumbs, figuring what to start off with.

"So... my daughter said that I needed to let you in my mind..."

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"And so, I'll do that. Ask me a personal question."

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked away.

 _What should I say...?_

I didn't get the chance to say anything, yet.

"Actually, let me start. Did Natsuki tell you anything about her mother?" He simply asked.

I shook my head.

"No, not really. All I know is that she is deceased." I muttered, hoping that it wouldn't sadden him too much.

"Oh..."

He gave a melancholy sign and nodded slowly.

"It's no secret that my wife passed away... but talking about this..."

He paused.

"Hmm. You know what?"

Yamato looked to me.

"I'll be straight with you, I am not the sort of person to talk about this casually..." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, casually?"

He waved his hand to articulate his speech.

"Well, I mean I would rather talk about this by a bit action. You know?"

I leaned in.

"Action? What do you have on mind?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"I have been in the police force as a sniper for many years. So being the heat of action is where I feel right at 'home'."

I was still confused at what he was getting at.

I decided to take a wild guess.

A guess that might jeopardize my chances to talking with him properly.

 _Here goes._

"I'm guessing that you want to talk about this... while in a shooting range?"

Yamato gave a small grin, impressed with my guess.

"You read my mind, kiddo. I'm impressed. You're smarter than you look."

I shrugged and smiled back at him.

"I get that... sometimes."

He chuckled again.

"I'm joking! You have this strange flair to ya, kid. I already knew that you were like this when I got my eyes trained on you. Haha! Natsuki has great taste on guys!"

I wasn't sure how to take that as a compliment, an insult, or a mixture of both.

Yamato stood up suddenly.

"Come on. I have a shooting range in the basement."

I nodded.

"Alright."

He then walked towards the table and placed the picture of a seemingly older Natsuki.

The woman was beautiful, looked identical to Natsuki in terms of hair, eyes, and facial expressions.

 _She even has a fang..._

Yamato picked up the keys next to the table and motioned me to follow.

I scanned the photo for a bit before following him.

He led me to a room that was locked with a simple keyhole.

Yamato opened it and turned on the lights.

The lights lit up the stairs, along with the soft whirring of the generators running.

He then walked down the stairs, while I simply followed him.

It was short flight, as we simply walked down some twelve steps.

The basement had two doors.

The one to the left led to the actual basement of the house, while the one to the right led to the shooting range.

Yamato opened the right door and revealed the shooting range.

The room seemed fairly new and well maintained.

White paint was coated on the walls and floors, giving it a cold and yet clean effect.

There was three booths, each having a small table in front for placing items on it.

Next to the endpoint booth, were crates, presumably containing weapons and ammo.

He gave a breath of satisfaction.

"You might be wondering how I even got all this, huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah... this range is huge..."

He chuckled.

"Well, did you know that this city was plagued by a notorious Yakuza boss?"

I shook my head.

"No, I actually didn't. Is he apprehended?"

He looked at me with amusement.

I knew what that meant.

"Oh... you took the shot and-"

He cut me off.

"Yep, I took the shot killed him, got paid for it. I am the unsung hero, you know."

I smiled at him.

 _If he's unsung, does that mean he didn't take praise or was never offered it?_

My smile dissipated.

"Were you offered praise, Yamato?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Why didn't you accept the praise, then?" I furthered asked.

He gave the same melancholy sigh as before.

"I would have taken the praise... but my wife..."

He blinked slowly and gulped, choosing his words carefully.

"I didn't take any, because my head was too burdened at the time." He answered.

I nodded, not wanting to push him further.

"So... how long have you been a police sniper?" I asked, steering away from the topic.

He brightened up slightly.

"I been in the police's Special Assault Team for a while, before being promoted to sniper."

He walked up to a crate and knelt in front of it, opening it with his keys.

Yamato turned to me, moving his head to the side.

"My family comes down from a line of accomplished and legendary snipers. I am not sure how we are like that, but I guess it's in our genetics." He explained.

I felt my mind rush to yesterday.

I remembered Natsuki aiming down on my finger, trying to pinpoint the exact location of her missing manga issue.

 _Does Natsuki have the same traits as him?_

Yamato was still flipping through his keys, trying to find the right one to open the crate.

"Hey, uh... Yamato."

He stopped for a brief second.

"What is it?" He asked.

I cleared my voice for a second.

"Does Natsuki have perfect vision?"

I saw him smile.

"Yep. Some of my family blood is in her. My little girl has perfect 20/20 vision, and has a keen eye for details."

 _Well..._

 _Except for that one time._

He gave a satisfied grunt when he found the right key.

"Ahah! Got it."

He jabbed in the key in and finally managed to unlock the crate.

The crate opened slightly, and Yamato opened the cover.

Out of the crate was a green bolt action sniper rifle.

The rifle seemed as if it has gone through wear and tear, but it was still in moderate condition.

He held the rifle in two hands and cradled it for me to see.

"This gun... it stuck with me, after since the S.A.T first issued it to me."

Yamato then offered me to inspect the gun.

I took the gun from his reluctantly and further examined every nook and cranny of the gun.

He continued.

"It's a Finnish, Sako TRG-42 sniper rifle, designed to shoot .300 Winchester Magnum rounds. Which gives me, most of the time, a one-shot one kill."

The bipod of the gun was collapsed and scope was missing.

There was intials at the stock of the weapon that read: _"S+Y"_

I didn't know what that meant.

I, then handed the gun back to him and looked towards him.

Yamato had a genuine smile on face, as if he enjoyed talking about his expertise in weaponry.

 _It kind of resembles..._

 _Yuri!_

 _Oh no!_

 _I forgot to check my phone for texts!_

 _..._

 _But that can wait!_

 _This is more important._

He placed the gun down on the floor and dove into the crate again.

He then fished out a loaded clip and a scope for the gun.

"That Yakuza boss... was the last target I shot down with this gun. After which, I got a huge paycheck for a job well done."

His smile started lessen.

"I would enjoyed the paycheck... if it was done earlier."

I saw Yamato loading the gun up and attaching the scope.

"I know the boys back at HQ couldn't have tracked him down, Hell, that guy was good at hiding."

He walked up to a booth and pressed a button.

I simply stood right behind him.

Yamato readied his gun up, taking a shoot stance.

"But... there is sometimes..."

He took a deep breath.

 _*BANG*_

The loud sniper shot rang from all corridors of the shooting range.

He then let it out.

Yamato pulled the bolt back and forth.

"I could've done something."

...

I was unsure of what to say.

 _I need to call him out._

I cleared my throat.

"Yamato, I don't understand the context you're giving me..." I said.

I saw him put his gun down and turn to me.

He then sighed and leaned against the booth.

"Natsuki's mother suffered from a rare, genetic, heart disease." He simply stated.

I felt my eyes widen slightly at the revelation.

He looked away from me.

"Not only that, Natsuki also had it too."

I was completely taken off-guard from the revelation of the news.

"S-She did?" I asked.

Yamato nodded solemnly.

"Is Natsuki, okay?!" I asked hurriedly.

He put a hand up to calm me down.

"Relax, Val. My daughter is fine. There is no traces of the disease in her body anymore."

I calmed down and let out a breath of relief.

"Oh... err... sorry for my outburst, Yamato."

He smiled at me.

"It's fine. I didn't know that you cared for my daughter that much."

I looked to him with a bit of unease.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You know... my daughter likes you. A lot from the looks of it."

I smiled with a bit of guilt.

"I know..."

Now it was Yamato's time to be surprised.

"What? You know?"

I nodded.

"We like each other." I added.

Yamato was silent for a bit.

But then, he smiled.

He reached out to me and patted me on the back.

"Haha! Atta boy!"

My uneasy smile went genuine, as he was happy.

I took the chance to ask him what exactly happened.

"Yeah... I care about your daughter. A lot actually. To the point where I wanted to help her."

He was still jubilant from my confession.

"What does she need help from?"

I looked up to him.

"She wanted me to help you."

Slowly, Yamato's happy expression sunk to a small frown.

"I... I see."

He then sighed and looked away.

"I told my daughter that I'll let you in my mind."

Yamato looked up to me with brave eyes.

"Then so be it."

He walked up to the booth and trained his eyes on the target again.

"What do you have for me?" He asked.

 _This is it._

 _Time to fix this._

I cleared my throat.

"Tell me the whole story of the heart disease that runs in the family, Yamato." I carefully asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Alright."

 _*BANG*_

I didn't flinch from the bullet this time.

"Natsuki's mother has a rare heart disease that starts up when they are in their early 20's or 30's. For my daughter, it was dormant so it could've been diagnosed and cured easily."

He pulled the bolt.

"Unfortunately, for my wife... the doctors found no traces of it. They thought that she was actually born without it, despite it running in her family. But that wasn't that case at all, Val. Her disease was a unique strain, something not even today's technology could've detected. Or at least that's what the doctors said. And I trust the doctors, as they saved my little girl's life." Yamato explained.

He then pushes the bolt in and aims at the target.

It was the cue for me to ask another question.

"Why did you think you could've gotten your pay earlier? What difference could it made?"

I saw Yamato tense up from that question.

I walked up to him and patted his back.

He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his tears in check.

"Thanks, Val... it means a lot for someone to listen."

 _Why couldn't he talk to his daughter about all this?_

"No problem, Yamato."

He takes in a deep breath and steadies himself.

He let out deep breath, pulling the trigger.

 _*BANG*_

This time, I saw the fire come out muzzle of gun.

I was intrigued.

I mentally shook my head.

"If... If I gotten the pay earlier, then the doctors could've saved my wife's life. They said that they didn't have the proper equipment to handle such a dire surgery, so they needed to pay for the costs."

Yamato pulls back the bolt.

"I didn't have the money to save her, yet. Fortunately, I was able to save Natsuki's life, since the cost of treating her diagnostic stage was cheaper. But, Sakura knew that she was going to die, and all she said that was..."

 _His wife's name is Sakura..._

 _So "S+Y" must mean Sakura and Yamato..._

 _They must have met a long time ago._

He pushes the bolt back in and fires the gun.

 _*BANG*_

It was a perfect head shot.

Right in the middle.

Yamato was breathing heavily.

The tears started leak from his eyes.

"She was... happy that Natsuki will be able to live. I remember saying, 'As long as my little daughter lives, I will be happy.', she said."

I nodded slowly, truly understanding what man was going through.

I took the chance to finally speak.

"So you're saying that, if you killed the crime boss earlier, then you could've saved her?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"The day where I killed that son of a bitch, was the best day for the city, while the worst day of my life. Sakura was still alive when I was on that mission. I was so determined on getting that kill. I would have begged, go on my knees for whoever the hero was, just to save my wife. But, luck was double-sided today. When I fired that bullet, when I saw that motherfucker's brain blow up... I felt relieved, as everything was right in the world."

Yamato had a remorseful smile.

"I thought luck was on my side... When the boys breached the door to check if he survived, I disobeyed orders and ran to the police station to get my reward. The Commissioner was confused as to what was going on, since he never got the mission report, but I guess he saw the desperation in my eyes. I think... he saw something, that meant it was now or never. He knew I was telling the truth, and he gave me the check."

The tears started fall again.

"I thought everything was perfect. I visioned a happy life with me, my beautiful wife and daughter. But luck... wasn't on my side. I remember kicking the door open to Sakura's room and yelling, 'I did it! I did it! I have the money! I did it!' at the top of my lungs. I was smiling, knowing that my future was secure. But..."

He started sob the grip on the gun loosened, as it dropped to the floor.

I put my hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Then, I saw her. She was on the brink of death. Her heartbeat slowly going shallow. I ran to her side, and told her everything was going to be all right. But no... that wasn't the case. I held her hand, I remember her grip weakening, her eyes on going light... I felt my eyes burn! I begged her to not leave me, just to fight a while little longer. But she giggled at me. It was as if all hope was lost... and it was all gone."

"I told her to hold on... just a little while longer. To hold on... just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Fight on a little while longer. But she wouldn't have any of it. Sakura gave me small smile, with her little fang poking out. She just said, 'I love you and my daughter... please take care of her.' And then..."

He started to cough.

"Urgh... she started to sing. 'Hold on just a little while longer'... and I sang with her."

Yamato started to sing.

 _"Hold on just a little while longer..."_

 _"Everything will be alright..."_

 _"Fight on just a little while longer..."_

 _"Everything will be alright..."_

 _"Sing on just a little while longer..."_

 _"Everything will be alright..."_

"I hoped that would keep for a bit longer... but she then closed her eyes. She just smiled brightly, like she was finally at peace. I felt her grip loosen completely. The heartbeat monitor just went blank. Nothing. I felt my heart tear a hole in itself... my wife just died."

He looked up to me with a red face.

"My wife died in front of me! I-I didn't know what to do! I felt like everything I had to do was all gone! Just replaced with garbled text and lunacy! I felt cold, tired, confused! I remember breaking down in front of her, the doctors pushing me out of the way just to revive her."

He clenched his fists.

"I remember berating myself, saying that I should gave the paycheck to the doctors, and maybe they could saved her. But..."

Yamato sighed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, the doctors were going to tell me that she was already at the final stages of the disease. But my daughter was going to recover."

He looked up to the ceiling.

"My daughter was resting, her respirator on her face, recovering from the surgery she underwent. I held her in my arms and prayed that Sakura would still be alright."

The tears stopped and gently pushed my hand away.

He leaned against the booth and sat down.

"But, when the doctors came out of the room... they just said that they couldn't do it. The disease completely shut down her heart. And at that point, I felt like I supposed to react. I was supposed cry, mourn my light's death. But no tears came out ever since then..."

Yamato looked to me.

"Everyday since her death, I couldn't let go. I kept a picture of her with me, all the time. In my free time, I would just look at her portrait and just think of the times we could have spent if she was still alive."

He let out a deep sigh.

"So, yeah. That's why. That's why I believed getting that paycheck earlier could've saved her, Val."

I sat down with him.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

He gave me a weak smile.

"I am not sure why... but I feel great." He admitted.

 _It worked._

 _Just listening._

"I have one more question for you, Yamato."

He still smiled at me.

"Shoot."

I gave a smile back.

"Why didn't you tell any of this to Natsuki?"

Yamato seemed to lock up from this.

He couldn't find the right words to say.

He then sighed.

"Because, she reminds me a lot about her. Natsuki has the same hair as her mother's, her eyes, her size, everything. And she always told the truth, and saying what people were afraid to say. My little daughter... was a reincarnation of my lost wife. And I was proud to be her father..."

Yamato held a hopeful smile at me.

But that smile fell to a frown.

"And because of that I couldn't muster up the damn courage to talk to her. I see my little girl as her. And I wasn't ready to confront her, just yet."

"Can you do it now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I can. But there's another reason why I still can't do it."

I looked at him with a small puzzled face.

"I don't think I was a good father... I ask myself what would Sakura say if she was alive? How would she react to how I raised her?"

He looked down onto the floor.

 _I need to tell him otherwise._

"Yamato, I am pretty sure that your wife will be proud of what you have raised. I know of it."

He looked up to me.

"How do you know?" He simply asked.

I straightened myself up.

"I know, because I see her as a noble woman. A girl that says what is right and what needs to be done. She does hate, but along with that hate is love. Love for others. She cares about you a lot, Yamato. She cares to the point where wanted to help you. Besides that, sure there is times where she wants affection, but it because she's missing a motherly figure. Or in this case, someone else who can compliment and care for her, besides you. And that isn't your fault. There's nothing you could do because of that."

Yamato looked at with understanding.

"I see..."

"Look, my point is, I am sure, that your wife would be proud of what your work and what your daughter grew up to be."

...

"You're right... Sakura would be proud of what my daughter is right now! And proud of what I accomplished. I did whatever I could to keep her safe, nourished, and cared for."

He beamed at me.

"Thank you... Val. Thanks for listening."

I beamed right back.

"Not a problem, Yamato."

I steadily rose up and reached my hand out.

He took it.

"Now... you want to stay for dinner? I'm cooking up some lasagna tonight!" He asked.

I politely declined.

"I'm sorry, I would stay if I was free, but I have to go some place else, after this." I explained.

His smile didn't waver.

"Ah, it's fine."

Yamato walked over to his gun and picked it up.

"You know... me and you? We should hang out. I... I don't have a lot of friends ever since I left the S.A.T's."

"Sure. But I think it would be better suited that you hang out with my dad as well. He's a older and wiser version of me." I suggested.

He gave a shrug.

"I give it a shot, you mind giving me you and your dad's number?" He asked.

"Of course."

I then gave him both me and my dad's number.

"I'll introduce you to my dad, Yamato, but I am pretty sure he'll warm up to you. I know that my dad's pretty friendly."

He nodded.

"Alright, no problem. Now, you wanna shoot some guns or uh..."

I checked my phone to see a multitude of texts from Yuri.

Not only that, she called more than three times.

I gritted my teeth from the unsettled feeling I was experiencing.

"I would actually want to shoot some guns, but I gotta meet up with someone right now."

His smile still didn't waver.

"Ah. That's fine, pal. I'll take the chance to talk to my daughter... and tell her everything."

He then motioned me the stairs.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going."

I went up the stairs and opened the door.

Yamato held the door and closed it, locking it.

We walked into the living room and saw Natsuki sitting down.

She looked anxious.

And it was disorientating to see her without a uniform.

 _Or with a bikini..._

Natsuki was wearing a pink t-shirt with a light pink skirt to go along with it.

As soon as we met eyes, Natsuki smiled.

"Papa! Val! You're back!"

We smiled back at her.

"Yep."

"We didn't go so far, Nat."

She eye rolled us and hugged her father.

"How are you feeling Papa?" Natsuki asked endearingly.

He chuckled and pulled her away.

"Never better. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my back, my shoulders, my chest, my everywhere! I feel great, thanks to Val."

Natsuki walked up to me.

"Thank you, so much Val."

She gives a tame kiss on the cheek.

In response, I affectionately pinch her cheek.

"You're welcome, Nat."

Yamato looked at me.

"Hey Val, when do you need to go?"

Natsuki pouted at the news of my departure.

"Awww! You're aren't staying?"

I shook my head reluctantly.

"Sorry, Nat. I am needed someplace else."

She gave a small frown.

"Okay..."

I then looked at Yamato.

"I'm going to leave now, actually."

I walked towards the door, with the two following me.

I opened the door and looked at the two.

"Valkyrie Jones, I am glad to have met you and talked to you." Yamato declared.

I gave him a toothy smile.

"Likewise, Yamato."

I looked toward Natsuki.

She looked to have a difficult time.

Natsuki wasn't one for goodbyes.

She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Val." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I whispered back.

...

Natsuki refused to let go.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

And with that, she finally loosened her arms around me.

"Huh." Yamato amused. "I thought at this point that you guys would just kiss."

Natsuki and I flushed a deep red.

"Papa!"

He chuckled.

"Sorry! I really needed to say that!" He apologized.

And with that, I gave two-finger salute as I left.

"Bye, you two! Have a good evening!" I said, now walking down the stairs of their house.

They waved back at me.

"Bye!"

A man in a black jumpsuit was walking up to me with a moderately sized package.

He had a friendly smile.

"Hi!" He greeted. "Are you..."

He looked at the paper inquisitively.

"Valkyrie... Jones?"

I nodded.

"Here you are!" He said, as he handed the box to me.

I eyed him strangely, and suddenly remembering the package.

 _I ordered it for that special someone._

"Oh. Thank you." I said.

And he left with a smile.

I turned behind me, to see both Natsuki and Yamato looking at me.

"Nat! Remember what I bought for you?"

Natsuki looked confused towards me.

And then, she suddenly brightened with a cheery smile.

Natsuki scuttled towards me and swiped the box away from my hands.

"It's here!" She yelled excitedly, jumping up and down in sheer joy.

Natsuki's dad was still confused.

"What's here?" He asked.

 _Right..._

 _Natsuki's dad doesn't know about the maid dress I bought for her._

"The dress!" She squealed.

"Is this what you bought, Natsuki? That was fast." He remarked.

I only watched the scene continue to unfold, my smile turning to a refreshed grin.

"No, it isn't!" Natsuki replied. "Val bought me a maid dress!"

Yamato was dumbfounded.

"He... did? Wow..." He muttered, as he witnessed his daughter tear into the box.

She opened and took out the dress.

"It's... it's beautiful up close..." Natsuki muttered, as she stared into the uniform, her eyes glistening with astonishment.

I took a look at Yamato.

I thought he would react negatively to the dress, since it reminded him of Sakura.

But that wasn't the case.

Instead, he had a bittersweet smile.

A smile that represented hope and happiness.

And that, was the final test to show that he was on the path to recovery.

I gave a breath of relief, knowing that it was a complete success.

"Val, I am so going to send photos of me wearing this to you!" She cheered with a beaming smile.

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I dismissed, still feeling relieved from helping Yamato.

I was focused on him, that I didn't notice Natsuki running up to me.

I was too late in noticing her advancing steps and she tackled me with a body slam.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I felt her nuzzling my cheek with hers.

Her body was curved against mine.

I felt somewhat aroused, since her body was against mine.

And not to mention, that her dad was watching me.

I heard give him a small chortle at the scene.

Natsuki pulled away from me, her eyes filled with mischievous mirth.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

She puckered her lips and dove in.

My lips met hers.

Her arms snaked around my head and brought me closer.

My arms, however were still unresponsive from both the surprise and fear.

Fear, because what would happen if I intensified the kiss in front of her dad.

I felt my lips being viciously attacked by her tongue, begging to deepen the kiss.

At first I denied, still feeling a sense of shame from doing this in front of him.

But then, I didn't care.

His father wasn't doing anything.

So I obliged.

I opened my mouth and allowed her malicious tongue to attack mine.

Due to the position I was in, I was able to fight back.

So, most of our wrestle was contained in my mouth.

Our tongues continued swivel against each other.

Our mixed saliva warmed our tongues and led to keep fighting.

My inactivity was bringing me towards the edge.

I wanted to grab her head and push her closer to me.

Constricting the fight allowed for us to intensify the fight.

But luckily, Natsuki ran out of breath, causing us to separate.

We were done fighting.

She steadily pulled away from me and sat on top of me.

Her chest heaving upwards, in an effort to control her breathing.

The pleasure we felt was almost identical to the one we had in the stalls.

Albeit, to a lesser degree.

But it didn't matter.

We finally regained our foothold in breathing.

Natsuki devilishly smirked at me, her small fang now poking out.

She rubbed the side of the mouth of any saliva from our kissing.

We began to separate, moving away from each other and getting up on our feet.

In fear, I took a glimpse at her dad.

To my surprise, he was occupied with his phone, trying to look busy.

But he had this smile on his face.

That meant, he saw everything out of the corner of his eyes.

And that gave the second wave of relief to me.

I was going to reprimand Natsuki, but I decided not to.

She was happy and wanted to repay me.

And so, I accepted my payment.

Natsuki walked away slowly, our eyes not separating.

She walked up to her father and pulled his arm.

"Ah. That took a while, are done talking with Val? Jeez, that was a long chat..." He asked with faux obliviousness.

Natsuki nodded, to which Yamato gave a wave before heading up to the house.

He took the package with him and left the door open.

Natsuki ran up the stairs and walked towards the door.

She suddenly stopped at the door and turned towards me.

Her face was filled with malice.

 _Oh no._

Natsuki lifted her skirt up, revealing her plump butt.

She ran her hand around it, showcasing it's every feature.

And with that, she stopped the flash.

 _I'm hard..._

 _God damn it, Nat!_

 _Now I have to walk around with a boner!_

Natsuki went inside the door and gave me a seductive wink.

"Byeeee, Val~!" She sang.

I waved at her, unable to formulate any words.

And with that marked the end of my interactions with Natsuki for today.

 _Well for the time being._

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, somewhat shrouding my crotch.

I pulled my phone up and checked Yuri's messages.

There was 11 unread text messages, and 2 phone calls.

 _Wow, I was really into listening Yamato's story, to a point where I didn't feel my phone vibrate._

 _That's weird._

I decided to call her in person.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

 _She's the only one who hasn't apologized for her behavior back at the closet._

*BEEP*

 _What she said... was indeed creepy._

*BEEP*

 _Eat, sleep, read... together? Forever?_

*BEEP*

 _Should I remind her or-_

And at last, the beeping ceased.

Someone picked up.

 _I guess it can wait for now._

"Hello?" I greeted.

At the receiving end, I only heard heavy, ragged breathing.

I was worried.

 _What the Hell?_

"Yuri...? Is that you? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

...

" **Come here. Now.** " She demanded with a raspy voice.

I scrunched my face up in suspicion of the voice and demands of the girl.

"I will come... if you tell what's going on." I countered.

Yuri took multiple deep breathes to calm herself.

Or to regain her breathing.

"Aaah." She let out, sounding relieved.

I waited for her to continue.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Valkyrie! I didn't mean to say it like that! I was... preoccupied!" She apologized.

I had a obvious hunch that there was something up.

 _Yuri..._

 _Was preoccupied?_

 _With what?_

 _She was breathing heavily and sounded very off..._

 _Something is definitely not right here._

 _I need to be very careful now._

I gulped.

"Um... it's okay, Yuri. So why did you call me and text me multiple times?" I asked, in a calm manner.

There was a short pause.

"Did you forget about my invitation?" She asked back.

 _Oh..._

 _"Don't forget to call me!"_

 _"I won't! Bye, Yuri!"_

I pondered the next words I was going to say.

 _I don't know if I want to come over..._

 _I feel great, knowing I got closure from Yamato's recovery._

 _And how I proved my love for Natsuki..._

 _It will only feel wrong if I do decide to go._

 _And I kind of don't want to..._

"I... I didn't forget, Yuri. It's just that I was really busy." I excused.

Given Yuri's obsessive nature, she wasn't going to let that slide.

" **What were you busy with?** "

I heard her voice change radically.

 _This is the point where I should say no._

 _And, I know for a fact that Yuri is not going to let up if I dismiss it._

 _What am I going to say?_

 _I might as well tell the truth..._

 _But I don't want to speak about anyone's private and personal life..._

 _Especially if that private life is something touchy._

 _So, I need to lie._

 _..._

 _Doesn't she know that I was on a date with Natsuki?_

 _No..._

 _I think Yuri forgot..._

 _Saying that would just worsen her state._

 _She knows she can't help it._

 _I'm trying to help her cope with it and control it._

 _I need to lie._

 _Again, and again, and again._

"I was busy... looking over my brother." I lied.

...

"Oh. I see." Was all Yuri let out.

"Are you still going to come? We need to talk, Valkyrie."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry."

"Okay... do you know where I live?"

I was currently in the city, now heading my way to the movie theater.

"Yeah, I know where you live... jeez that sounds a bit creepy don't you think?" I said.

Yuri gave a small giggle.

"Indeed it does. I meant to say that."

I felt myself smile slightly, happy that Yuri was still revealing bits of her former personality.

 _Playful, smart, competitive..._

 _And a little brusque, but in a understanding way._

"Hah. That pretty conniving don't you think?" I pointed out.

"I knooow~" She sang.

Yuri's sweet melodic voice made my heart jump.

"I... think I may need to be taught some manners... don't you think?" Yuri sultrily suggested.

Her voice was drawled and husky, representing need and lust.

I felt the grip on my phone loosen.

 _Is Yuri..._

 _Dirty talking?!_

"Uh... what?" I asked, without thinking, trying to get the conversation moving.

"I am a very... naughty girl, Valkyrie. I think you may need to teach me some manners on being a regal lady."

I felt my jaw drop.

 _Never did I think that Yuri would be capable of such..._

 _Speech._

 _But then again..._

 _Given her actions from today?_

 _I think this is justifiable..._

"I... okay." I pathetically replied.

Yuri sighed.

"Valkyrie... hurry. I feel as if my inner bad girl might do something bad again~!"

I put the phone down in front of me.

"I will! Don't worry!" I said hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

My breathing was erratic as I put my phone away.

Given Natsuki's flash and Yuri's dirty talk, I had a extremely difficult time in controlling myself.

Each thought wondered to how it might have been, if no one was in the way.

I berated myself from thinking such thoughts.

 _I need a distraction..._

 _What will happen?_

I pulled out my phone, despite the better thought saying not to do so.

I swiped away all the notifications regarding Yuri.

The notification that caught my eye was Discord.

 _Might as well see what is going on in there..._

I opened the app and checked the chat.

Gabe and James were just greeting each other before suggesting games to play.

I swiped to the left to open up the member list.

There was me, Tom, Gabe, James and that T-Bot.

Tom was called "Vercetti" as his username and profile picture in the server.

Gabe was called "letsgetti" as his username.

His profile picture was some guy "yeeting".

And finally James was called "Neutron" as his username and used the very strange Jimmy Neutron animation, as his profile picture.

That animation gave me some strange dreams and nightmares, regarding abstract colors and shapes.

 _"The pizza is aggressive."_

I shivered from the thought of it.

The bot was still there, unused and unspoken of by everyone.

 _I still don't know what that bot does..._

I typed into the chat.

 _"EY"_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"WHASSUP"_

 _"WYA"_

I typed in.

 _"Outside"_

 _"Neutron is typing..."_

 _"how you holding up val?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm doing okay for now"_

I took a look at the game they were playing.

 _Overwatch?_

 _Huh, they didn't mentioned anything like that in school._

 _But it's still one of the games we played before moving here._

 _We should play TF2, though._

 _"Vercetti is typing..."_

 _"When are you going to be on, Val?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I really don't know, I am kind of busy right now"_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"busy? more like being forced to be with those girls i swear man i wanna show them a piece of my mind"_

 _"..."_

 _"G, don't worry. I am getting it all handled soon, don't worry."_

 _"Neutron is typing..."_

 _"Just be careful, okay? Those girls are very uppity when they are around you, and I don't know why. People usually don't act like that, Val."_

I took Jame's advice into consideration.

 _There is something wrong them..._

 _Girls don't behave like that..._

 _Or fall in love that quickly..._

 _Right?_

 _"..."_

 _"I know, thanks"_

 _"Neutron is typing..."_

 _"np."_

I closed the app and placed my phone in my pocket, after that.

I looked around and took the scenery in.

It reminded me of home.

And of a certain memory I had with Gabe and James...

 _Back at the_ S̸͖̞̤̜͙̭̈́͑̊̎ͨ̃͊̆E͑͗ͪ̉҉̴̫̪̹͠ͅͅṈ̵̖̣̹͔̲͖͒ͬ̓ͦ͞Ĩ̧̳̮̼̬̓͋ͥ͗́O͈͔̮͍͂ͨͪͬR̴̢͎͉̱̱̘͍ͮ͆ͧ͂ͯ̏͂ trip we had.

I let my mind rush back to it's memories.

* * *

 _ **Warning! Memory found is heavily corrupted and has been edited by an outside source!**_

 _ **Multiple memory nodes have been corrupted!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Running memory transcript...**_

 ** _30%_**

 ** _65%_**

 ** _90%_**

 ** _99%_**

 ** _Memory is missing multiple data points!_**

 ** _Bypassing using brute-force subroutines..._**

 ** _Success._**

 ** _100%_**

 ** _..._**

 _It was a cloudy day in the city._

 _Dark gray clouds coveted the sky._

 _It looked as if was going to rain, but that didn't stop my optimistic attitude._

 _Or our somewhat optimistic mood overall._

 _My friends were with me on this one._

 _O̷͎͓͕r̖̯̺̥ ̰͎͈͚r̵͙̱͞a̷̖̥̪̱͕ţ̛̦̲̙͝h̷̻͎͉̥͡è͔͇̖͈r̨̫̳̞̺͔͖̱̲͚,̤͍͍ ̨̢̣̹̥̞̭̀m̻̣ḛ̛̲̻̻̖,̸̠̬͞ ̗̟̩̮͖̜̀G̝̫̗͘ą̱̥̠b҉̢̟e̢̹̻̹̺̝̦̪,̱ ̢̡̪͚͕̹͍͚̥a̴͠͏̺̠̜ṋ̗̲̖d̙̻̯̖̖͠ͅ ̛̥͖͎̝̜̘̥̪J̴͍͎͡͠a̡̞̹͝m̨̡͖̳̟̙͜e̡̺̗̤̺̲͜s̴̨̼͖̟̜.̨͕̖̹̗_

 _It was all bullshit._

 _Everyone knew that the school was going to shit._

 _Teachers were being laid off._

 _Less books._

 _No funding._

 _And they are seemingly trickling it down to our trips!_

 _Our trips, that we paid with our hard-earned money!_

 _They thought they could take our money, just to fuel their selfish needs._

 _So..._

 _We vandalized the school, and protested._

 _Broken windows, blocked any entrances, and stopped any progress._

 _And we got our way._

 _As we forced the school to it's knees, we had a good time._

 _Every faculty member knew what would have happened, if they messed with us..._

 _When we got in the trip, everything went according to plan._

 _Except for the fact that someone got run-over._

 _I remember seeing a bunch of students, whipping out their phones and photographing the spectacle._

 _They didn't care about who died._

 _They just wanted to increase their popularity._

 _Cease their vain needs._

 _I felt something in me change that day._

 _I̸̢̍ ̷̩̞̈́́d̵̢̼̆ǐ̶͆ͅd̵̛͎̖̈́n̷̢͛̾'̴͙͝ṯ̸̄ ̸̬̯͘k̷̳̯̿n̷͇̍̾o̴̢̭̅̿w̵͙͗͛ ̵̺͖̂h̴̟͔̏͘ò̴͉̩̓w̵̹̲͛̕ ̸̰̣̅͒ç̶͌̄r̴͉͗ȕ̵̜̌ȩ̴͖͂̄l̴̛̖ ̵̬̞̅r̵̻̄̈́ę̶̎a̵̜͈̍͝l̵͚̑i̸̯̦̓ţ̶̌y̴͉̳̎̑ ̴̨̩̈́̓ċ̵̢̘ā̵̱̥n̷͒̌͜ ̷̡͆̈́ͅb̴̞͝͝e̵͓͂͝ͅ.̴͉͛̽_

 _̷̡͔͛_

 _̵͍̘̉Ỉ̴̤̮ ̸̙̦̓̔n̴̜̎͂ë̶̠̳́͠v̶͖̭̓e̵̬̽́͜ŗ̵̜̂͠ ̵̨̓t̵̘̪̋h̶̡̃o̶͇̿ú̷͙̳͆g̶͎͈̏ḧ̸̼́ṱ̶̖̕ ̸̞̱̈́t̵̮̓͑h̸̺̖͠a̵͇̟̅̚t̵̞̙͌͝ ̷̥̹͋s̷̮̣̄u̴̢̅c̸̗̅͂ḧ̸̳́ ̶̖͒h̷̠̎ō̷̭̮̈r̸̲̬̓̎ŗ̸͇̔͋i̴̪̝͂̅b̶̝̳͝l̷̩̏ê̷̹͇̕ ̷̯͙̇̚ẗ̴̼́̀h̴̦̭̄̋i̷̲̼̿̇ṋ̷̚g̷̭̐s̷̙̄̈́͜ ̷̬͆c̷͇͊a̵̧͚͑͠ń̴̰̹̔ ̸͎̏h̴̟̒á̴̟̚ṕ̶͚̳̐ṗ̷̢͇ě̵̝̈́n̶̻̈̒.̶̣̆_

 _̶̥̼́͝_

 _̴͎̪͒̈B̵͉͆ͅe̶̅͛͜ć̸̥a̶̦̹͝u̸͍̍s̷͙͊ë̶̞́͘ ̵̱͖̾ơ̸̢͂f̵̰̦̑̎ ̵̼̈̀ͅt̶̠̗̉h̴̺́̍a̴͉͘t̷̺͊̿,̵̙̻̓̇ ̴̱̐͆Ì̸͇̬̅'̴̨̉ĺ̴̻̏l̷͕̖̄͆ ̶̨̾̚j̸̱́͜u̶̡͇͂s̸̖͎̊̎t̴̬͝ ̷͖̦͒ṣ̸̨̑t̶̳͗ḁ̴̬̅̊y̵̪͊͋ ̵̟̱̀̌w̶̎̏͜i̵̠͊̐t̵̻͂h̴̻͇͆ ̷̨͑M̸͇̪̈́o̴͙̪͆n̷̢̓̓ī̷͔̣͛k̷̰̅a̸͍͋̔.̷̺̆_

 _̴̥͈̅͊_

 _̵̗̈́͝I̸͈̊̀'̸̖̐l̵̮̉l̸̼̿ ̵̻́s̴͎̽̒t̵̯͛͜a̷̡̲͊̒y̸̱͛ ̵̦̓w̵͔̑ͅȉ̸͈t̷͔̭̾͂h̸̤̞̅ ̴̢̼̀h̸̨̀̈́e̶̢̎ṟ̴͙̚.̷̘̤̈́_

 _̵͓̤_ _̴̛͔̜̦̰̦̪̞̮̩͈̂̾̊̈̿̈̀̀͘͘̚̕̚͝_

 _Just Monika._

* * *

My reminiscing came to a sudden halt, as I found myself in her neighborhood.

 _Yuri's neighborhood._

I couldn't help but grit my teeth from the searing pain I was feeling.

It felt as if someone was drilling my head in, and dissecting it.

Piece by piece.

I once again allowed myself to take in the view of the neighborhood.

And I didn't remark that the fact that my head stopped pounding, as soon as I thought of something else.

It reminded me of yesterday.

 _She wanted me with her, yesterday._

 _Guess I am going to be with her today._

I looked around for the mansion Yuri lived in.

The buildings all looked too familiar to distinguish it from others.

 _What does Yuri's house have that others don't?_

 _I remember her house being a bit bigger and more colorful than the others..._

There was just one building that fit my description, but I still wasn't sure.

 _Oh what the Hell..._

 _I'll just text Yuri._

I pulled out my phone and brought up Yuri's chat bubble.

I noticed that I never texted her back.

I left her on read.

 _Jesus..._

I started typing.

 _"Yuri, I am in the neighborhood... which building number is yours?"_

 _"Yuri is typing..."_

 _"You are right outside my house."_

Her text sent chills down my spine.

 _How did she know?_

I looked up to see a grinning Yuri staring behind a window.

 _Oh._

I saw her dash out of the window, leaving my field of view.

 _I have a pretty good feeling I am going to regret this._

I opened the gate to her house and I was greeted with color.

My eyes somewhat stung from the overload of color.

I continued to walk towards the door.

 _I am so screwed._

 _Fuck!_

 _Why didn't I stop myself from coming here?_

 _Why didn't I text Yuri that I couldn't make it?_

 _Argh... that'll be lying..._

 _But, it will also mean being..._

 _Safe?_

 _..._

 _Fuck it._

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

And right away, the door swung open.

Yuri preemptively greeted me.

"Hi, Valkyrie!" She cheerily greeted.

I opened my mouth to greet her back, only to be crushed by a hug.

Yuri lunged towards me, pushing against her whole body against me.

I needed to grip her.

Otherwise, I would continue to stagger back.

I managed to hold her sides.

My hands felt her bare skin.

She gave a soft moan from the contact.

 _Wait..._

 _Is Yuri wearing anything._

I struggled to see if anything she was indeed wearing anything.

The only thing I saw was, her long purple hair hovering over her back.

She rested her head against my neck and continued her bear hug.

I felt her breasts press against my chest.

 _I can feel her boobs~!_

Her arms pushed me towards her, intensifying the embrace.

The embrace we shared caused me to release a shaky, yet pleased sigh.

Yuri then pulled away from me.

She looked up to me with a small smile.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh... hey Yuri." I greeted.

Yuri closed her eyes and giggled.

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked.

Her smile looked mocking.

I shot her a quick glare.

"Yeah, I am."

I walked in, taking off my shoes in the process.

I turned to see Yuri, hoping to satisfy my curiosity.

She was wearing a long, white apron completely covered her front side.

 _But not her back side._

I was confused as to why Yuri was wearing such a thing.

"Yuri... why are you wearing that?"

I saw her get flustered.

"Ah! Well... since we agreed that we would be making up here... I decided to make some tea for the occasion."

That still didn't satisfy my curiosity.

"By wearing an apron?" I pressed.

Yuri's face flushed.

"Yes... tea making can be... messy sometimes. Especially the one I am going to make." She explained with great difficulty.

 _Hmm..._

 _I can't tell if she is lying or not._

 _I think she is just being nervous._

I shrugged.

"Okay. I guess you can say that." I dismissed.

Yuri gave a relieved breath of air.

I still analyzed her.

Yuri was standing tall, still masking her back from me.

I noticed a disproportion between her chest and abdomen.

 _Right..._

 _Yuri has massive ba-donkers._

 _Forgot about that._

"So!" I started, clasping my hands together and walking up to her.

"What do we do?"

Yuri grabbed my hand.

"Let me show you my room first, Valkyrie."

She then went to my side and hugged my arm.

I felt my arms being enveloped by her breasts.

I could've sworn that she rubbed herself against me.

As I continued to walk in, the house revealed itself to me.

It was indeed, a ultra modern residence.

The stairs and hallways were a cold, but a pleasing color of white.

The hallway splintered into multiple white doors.

Yuri led me to her room and opened the door.

I gave a impressed gasp at the interior of her room.

"Wow." I muttered.

Yuri's room was a vastly different, compared to the theme of her house.

Her room was covered by purple wallpaper, adorned with small gold crowns going down vertically.

Each vertical line was separated by a gilded line.

Her queen-sized bed, fit the theme of her room.

Purple.

There were bookcases, filled to the brim with wide books used for study and leisure.

Next to her bed was small window, that revealed the outside.

It was covered by purple drapes.

I felt Yuri wanting to move, so I went along with her.

She motioned me to sit on her bed.

"Valkyrie, I'll be back with the tea-set and refreshments, okay?"

I sat down on her bed.

"Okay... just a few questions, before you go."

Yuri stood next to the door.

"Yes?" She asked patiently.

I let out a breath.

"So, is this your idea for making up, Yuri?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, this is my idea of trapping you here and forcing you to marry me." Yuri droned.

I felt my heartbeat jump from her statement.

Her facial expression showed that she was uninterested by my question.

I chuckled nervously.

"That was a stupid question, huh?"

She nodded with a smirk.

"It was."

I saw Yuri flick a light switch.

I eyed her, confused as to why she would turn on the lights.

But no lights came on.

Instead, a faint smell of jasmine permeated the air of her room.

"Anything else?" Yuri asked with a sly smile.

I was still thinking as to why she was smiling and making the room smell like jasmine.

But I mentally shrugged it.

 _Whatever, maybe it's to set the mood right?_

I continued to my questions.

"What are we going to do really? Read?"

Yuri sly smile grew to a excited one.

"Yes! I've wanting to read with you for a while now!" She enthusiastically stated.

I nodded in remark.

The jasmine aroma intensified.

I couldn't help but feel...

Muddled.

 _I need to ask her what this is..._

I put up a finger in thought.

"One more question..."

Yuri crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, waiting for me to ask the question.

"What's with the jasmine, Yuri? It's making me all... blank." I said.

I saw Yuri's mouth part a bit from the question.

"Well... it's to set the mood. Jasmine oil helps remedy stress, anxiety, depression, and insomnia." She slowly explained.

I felt that something was off about her explanation.

I would've questioned it, but the feeling of calm and serene prevented me from doing so.

I lied down on her bed, feeling at peace.

"Okay... that's all, Yuri. And thanks for making tea." I muttered, while letting my back attune to the soft cushion of her bed.

Yuri gave a small giggle.

"Your welcome, Valkyrie... I'll be right back..."

And with that, Yuri left the room.

Leaving me alone.

Completely at her mercy.

* * *

AN: So, it's been getting to the point where I feel as if I losing interest on writing this fic. But, not where I am going to abandon it right now. I am still going to write chapters but maybe with less interest. That is why I am going fast-forward on this, as it should be.

Motivation is dropping, so that's why I gotta end this fic quick, otherwise I'll just drop it. And many of you guys wouldn't want that and neither would I.

This is my first fic that I actually enjoyed writing. And because of that, I intend to finish it.

But don't worry, the transitions will be satisfying as possible.

Next chapter will be involving Yuri and Monika. And the chapter after that will be the start of the beach chapter. (Finally, right?)

Now onto reviews.

Remiboi, I appreciate that you still leave your reviews on my fic, especially since you started writing. Thanks.

Now, Val did forget to exit out of his tab, since you know, Natsuki kind of traumitized him, lol.

And yeah, you can put emojis in the story, but I did it via phone. You can try to give it depth in texts.

T-bot is going to be extremely important later on, as it will activate during the Monika date.

Oh yeah, there's a still a bit of Frank left him, after being in the simulation for so long. I just needed remind everyone that this is still a simulation, not real.

Hina will appear again in later chapter, I am done with her just yet, hehe.

I would say that the Mandela effect is on, since I thought it was Fairy Oddparents, like how the Monopoly guy has a monocle and etc. It happens to the best of us.

Also, your welcome for the shoutout, I appreciate that you helped me motivate my earlier chapters.

Thanks for your review.

Guardian, it's nice to see that you are still here.

Frank got the succ indeed, and it just made things for the worse. Trust me, now they saw it, they want it...

Well, to be fair, Natsuki was actually to pay but you know.

I am glad that you enjoyed the little chat that Frank and Monika had, I tried to make it flirty and funny at the same time. And little bit of ballsy too, considering how Frank just pushed his question down her throat... Not literally, sorry.

The "koala" part was actually somewhat inspired by Luke carrying around Yoda in his back, nice reference though!

Midsummer madness, huh? I think I have many things planned out in my life, ha. But like I stated before, I am trying to end this fic in a good and not too dragged out way.

Thanks for the amazing review, fam. I appreciate it.

Bonomedia, sorry you got the wrong number. But, a little hint in the future? She's a goner. xd

Ryustorm, Yeah, I understand the one review per chapter, don't worry! Also, I don't think that it is weird for you to want that. I actually thought of commissioning something like that, but eh. I don't think anyone will. I heard of that word multiple times, does it mean, cute? Adorable?

The beach chapter will not have any rain, don't worry.

I appreciate the review, dude.

Anyway, that's all for now, the next chapter's release date will be included in the review response.

Have a good afternoon.


	38. Jasmine

**Chapter 38 has been uploaded.**

 **Warning! This chapter has heavy sexual content, but no lemon! Reader discretion is advised!**

AN: Okay. So I am back, once more. I have announced my dying interest in this fanfic, it seemed as if I might need to take a break. But, I don't think that is necessary. Yesterday, I managed to get 2.3k words on the next chapter. And right now, I have 5.3k words. It's a strange phenomenon for me, sometimes I barely have anything to write, and today I got 3k words. Weird.

That means my interest has been renewed to a degree.

That also means, that it may die out again. The reason why I am losing interest is because I ran out of some ideas regarding fluff. Beach and Monika date chapters have been planned, but I didn't really quite plan this part of the day completely.

But, don't worry. I still have some fumes to run on. Though, it will cause delays.

Before I jump into the reviews, just note this maybe your last chances for any fluff suggestions during the beach chapter. Ryustorm has suggested a watermelon challenge to which I plan on writing, and so, I appreciate any ideas you guys want me to write during that.

Anyway, onto the reviews.

Oh yeah, the song that Natsuki's dad was singing is a gospel song known as "Hold On Just a Little While".

Guardian, I don't blame you, things can get rough in life.

I am glad that you liked the reference you suggested for me to put. It was a good song.

Now for that sad story? I tried my best to make it as emotional as possible, though I think I could have done better. Oh well.

"That is got be the greatest pirate, I have ever seen!"

"So may it seem."

Yeah, that ending was sketchy, I didn't intentionally make it like that, honestly my bad. Frank isn't going to get raped, don't worry.

Oh yeah, you are gonna make that appearance I said you gonna make.

Thanks for the review, fam.

Storm, Since you like rainbow, I decided to make it a bit realistic on the weapons and team and such.

Yeah, I needed to make an original story and not something that was already given, so I did that.

I totally agree with you on the fact that you got a little pissed off on that scene, lol.

Thanks for the review.

P.S: Nice quote.

Dickbag McGee, yes.

TitanSolracar, Yeah, I thought that going along with the original DDLC canon would be a bit too cliche and over the top, so I decided with a lesser used(?) version of him. The only "abuse" was just neglect, but to a very minor degree. Natsuki does not complain about food, energy, or such.

You may be wondering how Monika managed to do that, right? In the rewrite I purposed, there was something very crucial that allowed Frank to believe everything around was real. But I never put that detail in yet.

Jasmine oils helps with low libido, lol.

And hey, I really appreciate the concern for me. Don't worry, I am not going to rush anything right now, I am taking it slow and thinking it out. I do want to finish this off, but not make it hasty and rushed.

Thanks for commends, they are a true mood booster.

Boi, Hey! It's been a while. I will stay true and end this fic with a satisfying end. Don't worry. Thank you for the kind words.

That's all for reviews.

The next chapter will be up at Sunday, since I am halfway done with this chapter.

Oh yeah, suggestions for the beach chapter. Fluff is hard to come by, nowadays, well for me I guess. All mature content is allowed, I don't mind.

Have a wonderful evening.

 **6/24/18 AN: Here we are, enjoy.**

* * *

I found myself rolling around Yuri's bed, somewhat bored.

I was really stressed out for some reason, irritated, worried, and the like.

But strangely, I was also at peace.

 _But now?_

There's a really enticing aroma in her room.

 _Jasmine._

It made me feel comfortable.

I felt the scent grow stronger.

My thoughts were in a complete and utter jargon.

It was like two sides of the coin, and each side of it was saying the same thing.

However, it was strangely collected and calm.

Yet it was insane.

 _I am really bored._

 _I should do something..._

 _I think I should explore Yuri's room._

 _Wait, explore Yuri's room?_

 _Yeah, why not?_

 _But, isn't it you know..._

 _What?_

 _Intruding in privacy and stuff?_

 _So?_

 _It's not right to do..._

 _But it's Yuri we're talking about!_

 _Yeah, I know!_

 _Right..._

 _What were you thinking?_

 _Oh yeah. I was thinking of snooping around Yuri's room!_

 _I think Yuri might get mad. She's our house-host, and we shouldn't be doing such things anyway._

 _That's more the reason to do so! Yuri will want us to explore about her! It's what she wants!_

 _Hmm... sure._

 _Okay._

 _Okay._

"Okay." I vocalized.

I rolled about and moved my gaze around many areas of her room.

I never noticed the "Markov Links" posters plastered on her walls.

 _She really likes Markov Links huh?_

 _I would, if I didn't get distracted from everyone._

 _Constantly._

 _Whatever._

 _I am too into the aroma to give a flying fuck._

I pushed myself up from Yuri's soft bed.

I propped myself using my elbows as support.

My eyes continued to scan her room.

"Hmm..."

 _*BUZZ BUZZ*_

My phone vibrated.

I pulled out my phone and checked the notification.

It was from Natsuki.

 _What is she texting me about?_

 _Did she forget something?_

I pulled out the chat bubble we had.

I felt my eyes sharpen at the images she sent.

It was her, taking selfies with the maid uniform I bought for her.

Out of curiosity, I maximized the image to have a better view.

My eyes widened at the sight.

 _Oh my..._

I felt my cheeks heat up from the sight of her.

 _She looks so..._

 _Beautiful._

Natsuki's maid outfit suited her perfectly.

Her pink and hair contrasted well with the dark blue material of the uniform.

The white adorned apron further added to the simplistic beauty of the outfit.

Natsuki looked regal and simplistic.

 _Just the way I like it._

I didn't get a clear view of her face, as her phone obstructed her.

Fortunately, the next photo was a closeup of her, showing a smiling Natsuki with a ears protruding from the crown of her head.

 _Cat ears?_

Her devilish fang poked out from her smile.

I noticed that her eyes looked a shade darker from their usual color.

 _Wait..._

 _She's turned on?_

 _From wearing this outfit?_

 _Hmm..._

 _She does like wearing it._

 _Not to mention, she had a thing for maids._

I face-palmed myself.

 _I totally forgot that Natsuki has a thing for maids._

 _And a thing for master-maid power dynamic._

 _She likes being controlled..._

I shivered from the thought of such play.

 _From a rational point of view, it's pretty... weird to say the least._

 _But..._

 _When turned on?_

 _Woo!_

There was one more selfie Natsuki sent.

It was front camera selfie, showing her full uniform to it's upper glory.

I noticed the grin on her face as she took the the photo.

Natsuki was happy.

And it made me smile a bit.

I took a closer look on Natsuki.

 _Wow..._

 _She looks..._

I absorbed the details in front of me.

The cat ears, her cute grin, simple outfit, and overall look made her...

 _Hot and cute._

I was about to send her a text on she looked.

Only for my phone to vibrate.

It was another text from Natsuki.

 _"I'm not wearing anything underneath..."_

Along with her text was another picture.

It was flagged NSFW.

 _Should I open it?_

 _I don't think it's a good idea._

 _I feel blank from all the Jasmine, for some reason._

 _Looking at something NSFW would just push me to the edge._

 _..._

 _Fuck it._

 _One quick peak, since I am already viewing her texts._

 _If I back out now, she'll be really disappointed._

I opened the picture without any trace of fear, due to the justification I gave.

I waited for the picture to load with patience.

 _Besides, what's the worse could it be?_

 _Wait..._

 _She did say that wasn't wearing anything underneath!_

 _Oh no!_

The picture loaded.

I was confused for a split second on what I was seeing.

 _What is this?_

My mind sent a shock-wave to me, in realization of what it is.

It was a part of her maid outfit.

Rather, it was lifted up to a skimpy degree.

Her thighs were revealed as a result.

The shape of her butt was visible through the thick fabric.

I felt my heart thump from the imagination going through my head.

 _I want her._

 _Her text just stated that she wasn't wearing anything underneath..._

 _I really need her._

 _I want to-_

I slapped myself from thinking any other thoughts.

 _What the Hell?_

 _Why am I losing it?_

 _And why does the Jasmine aroma make my mind go blank?_

 _It's as if I can't think straight at all!_

 _I can't think!_

 _Why am I so aroused?!_

My breathing started to become heavy.

I felt my heart race from the thoughts going through my mind.

 _Argh!_

I forced myself to lock my phone.

I stared at the black screen of my phone.

 _No._

 _I got a better idea._

I pushed down the lock key of my phone and forced it to shutdown.

 _There..._

 _No more distractions..._

 _Only relaxing._

I slammed myself against Yuri's bed once more.

Once again, I marveled at the very comfort of her bed.

Her bed contorted and fit my body, caressing it.

 _What now?_

 _Just wait for Yuri?_

 _That's easy..._

I felt my eyes becoming heavy.

 _Maybe I can fall asleep here..._

 _I don't think Yuri would mind..._

 _She wouldn't take advantage of me, right?_

I close shut my eyes for a bit.

Only for me to shoot them up again.

 _No...!_

 _I still have to meet up with Monika..._

 _I can't fall asleep here!_

I slapped myself to prevent me from asleep.

 _Okay..._

 _Here's the plan._

 _Just drink the tea, talk for a bit, and then get the Hell out._

 _I need to get through this day unscathed._

I got up from Yuri's bed again.

My head hammered me, expecting me to lie down again.

But I refused against my body's wishes.

I planted my feet down the floor.

My body staggered slightly from the forceful standing.

 _I need to make this quick..._

I took a couple of deep breathes and strutted to the door.

I managed to walk over to the door.

My hands found the doorknob of the door.

I twisted it, opening the door and went down the stairs.

With each step, my balance faltered.

My legs wobbled with each step I took.

I held onto the

I walked around the large mansion, looking for Yuri.

"Yuri?" I called.

"Valkyrie?"

I saw her step out an adjacent room.

My head was clouded to the point that I didn't see her worried expression.

"Are you still making tea?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously, her worried expression now gone.

It was replaced by a strange sense of relief.

"Yes, I am! Just give me five minutes, okay?" She assured.

I nodded lethargically.

"Okay..." I muttered, now feeling the effects of Jasmine oil kicking in.

I rubbed my forehead to prevent myself from sleeping.

 _I am so tired..._

My eyes succumbed to the weight it was bearing.

My body felt relaxed and warm as I finally shut my eyes.

I didn't notice that I was actually on the verge of falling.

I ignored the panicked call from Yuri.

I felt a sudden shift in air.

And then...

I felt someone's arms wrapping around me.

They were hastily placed around me, hugging me in place.

I shook my head, trying to get the drowsiness out of my system.

 _I was about to fall!_

I turned my head to Yuri.

She had her eyes closed and was keeping me in place.

Not to mention, the constricting bind made it difficult to breathe.

"Um... Yuri?" I croaked out, my words barely formulating a sentence.

Yuri slowly opened her eyes.

"You smell like Jasmine..." She muttered.

Despite my trance like state, I managed to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

This gave a visible reminder that I was being held by her.

 _And not to mention, a bit weird to point that out._

I saw Yuri's purple eyes wake up from my question.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Her grip on me loosened.

I pulled away from her gently.

"For what? You saved me from falling, Yuri." I commended gratefully.

Yuri's nervous expression dissipated almost immediately.

It was replaced by a pleased one.

Yuri had a small smile from my thanks.

"Your... welcome, Valkyrie."

Her modesty made her seem more attractive for some unknown reason.

I felt the need to reward her.

And so I did.

I gave a small kiss on the cheek as a reward.

She gave a small pout from my reward.

"Why won't you kiss me, my Prince?" She endearingly asked.

I felt my face burn lightly from the nickname she had for me.

I gave her a few pats on the head.

"Well, you gotta prove yourself for more, Princess." I countered.

Yuri looked fazed.

She somehow didn't expect me to call her by the warming nickname I gave her.

I saw Yuri purse her lips and gave me a glare.

"I could be meaner, Valkyrie. I did tell you to stay at my room!" She pointed out.

I gave a tired shrug.

"Eh. You could be meaner." I pointed out.

Yuri growled at me.

She pointed a finger at me.

I took a few steps backwards from the confident Yuri.

"Were it not for me, you could have gotten hurt!"

Normally, I would continue to toy and tease her, but the apparent drowsiness I was experiencing prevented from doing so.

I put my hands up in defeat.

 _She's right._

 _Why would I even go downstairs all tired and imbalanced?_

"Okay... I'm sorry, Yuri."

Her pent up expression reduced to regret.

Yuri was taken off-guard.

"Valkyrie, don't be sad... I-I didn't mean to be angry at you! I just..."

I gave her my full attention to her.

Yuri gave an uneasy sigh.

"I don't wish to see you hurt..." She admitted.

My eyes widened from her point.

 _Yuri cares about me..._

 _And I made her worried._

In an instinct, I gave her a hug.

I ran my hand down her long purple hair.

My body expected a uniform clad Yuri.

But it was taken off guard from this Yuri.

Instead of the rough and layered fabric of her uniform, I felt her breasts melt onto me.

 _Is she even wearing a bra...?_

Despite my suspicions, it gave me more incentive to squeeze her.

I knew deep down, hugging a girl just for their boobs are wrong...

 _But I can't help but think of them!_

 _I try to force them out of my head, but they keep coming!_

 _Relentless and strong..._

"Mmm..." She softly moaned.

The sound of her moan caused me to back away from her.

I gently pushed her off.

Yuri had a saddened look on her face.

"You pulled away from me..."

I nodded.

"Yeah." I muttered.

My actions left her unstable.

She started to rub her arms, trying to stimulate the same effect as the hug.

I was going to ask her if she was alright.

Her rubbing became more and more desperate.

I sighed.

"Look, Yuri I-"

And in an instant, Yuri grabbed a hold of me.

Her arms snaked around my back, pushing towards her.

I felt her voluptuous body curve onto me, lifting herself up on me.

With the strength I thought that disappeared, I picked her up in my arms.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, locking herself on me.

Yuri's nose nuzzled the crook of the neck, siphoning all the warmth I had on me.

The feeling that a girl was on me, aroused me.

 ** _Now._**

With a mix of the Jasmine and my inner thoughts, I bit onto her neck.

"Valkyrie!" She cried, as I seeped my teeth into her skin, grazing it.

Her breathing instantly became heavier and rushed.

Yuri's quick pants brought me to my boiling point.

I stifled a growl from my throat.

The saliva I had soaked her warm skin.

The effects of my inner thoughts vanished, now leaving me to think somewhat clearly.

And it told me to back away.

So, I pulled away from her.

My teeth made my mark on her neck.

Her breathing became drawled from the end of my love-bite.

I felt her grip on me loosen.

As a result, I set her on top of an nearby sofa.

Yuri didn't move a muscle as she began recuperating.

My mind started to berate me.

 _What's wrong with me?!_

 _Why did I do that?!_

 _I felt this uncontrollable urge to..._

 _Argh!_

 _I really needed some contact._

 _Is it the Jasmine?_

 _No..._

 _It can't be._

 _Besides,_ _Yuri never told me about anything about arousal._

 _She would never lie..._

 _Right?_

I looked down to her.

She was shuffling her legs.

"Valkyrie..." She muttered.

Despite this condition, I felt guilty.

I sat right beside her.

"Yeah?"

Her breathing started ease.

"That felt amazing..."

Yuri touched the crook of her neck.

I needed to apologize.

"I... I am sorry!"

Yuri's happy look became confused.

"What? Why are you sorry?" She asked.

I covered my face in embarrassment.

"I don't know what came over me! I just..."

I gulped from the words I was about to say.

"I f-felt really, really turned on!" I admitted.

Yuri didn't respond immediately.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Is that so...?"

I nodded.

"Is there something that can fix this? It's all I have been thinking about, Yuri!"

Yuri sat up, with strange look on her face.

"Hmm... well, I am making tea right now. And this tea is designed to help stop any arousing traits." She explained.

I looked at her excitedly.

I clasped my hands together.

"Please! Just do whatever you can to fix this! I'll do anything!" I begged.

Yuri was baffled at the sight of me begging.

Then she smirked.

"Very well, Valkyrie. I'll help you, but at one condition!" She stated, pointing one finger up.

"Yeah?" I hurriedly asked.

"Stay in my room. I'll be there soon."

I stood up from the sofa and gave her a salute.

"Yes, my Princess!"

Yuri giggled at me, while I ran up the stairs.

I hurriedly made my way to her room and closed the door.

I took in a deep breath.

The fresh and arousing smell of Jasmine was still in the room.

I let out, feeling at ease once more.

 _Yuri's right._

 _Jasmine really does calm you down._

 _Once I am done drinking my tea, I will just head home and wait for Monika._

 _She needs to talk to me about something, right?_

 _What does she want to talk about?_

 _Ah._

 _It will happen when it happens._

 _Worrying about things is something shouldn't be of concern right now._

 _..._

 _I am bored!_

My eyes meticulously scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary.

I was in dire need of something to do.

I found my boredom ceasing at the sight of something.

My eyes immediately were dragged to a sudden light.

There was a glowing light next to the mirror.

I narrowed my eyes to the mirror.

It was a dark wooden dresser with multiple cabinets for storage.

I saw white tablet that was showcasing it's light to the room.

 _Hmm..._

I walked over to the tablet, curious as to why it started up.

There was no security at the lock screen, as it required a swipe to open.

I flicked the finger upwards and it unlocked the tablet.

 _What the Hell?_

The tablet depicted a picture.

 _A picture of..._

 _Me?!_

I grabbed a hold of the tablet, swiping left and right.

Each swipe presented a new picture of me.

And each picture seemed to be taken when I wasn't looking.

I also noticed that the pictures taken were also focused and centered at me.

All outside objects that weren't in my frame had less focus and detail.

 _Why does Yuri have all this?!_

I tapped the back button and was taken off-guard from the sheer number of pictures she had of me.

 _This is creeepy!_

 _Is Yuri this obsessed over me?_

 _What does she even do with all these photos?_

I looked around the dresser, to see if anything was out of the ordinary again.

The only thing that caught my eye was a pen that looked remarkably similar to mine.

 _Hmm..._

I placed the tablet down and checked my pocket.

I pulled the two pencils I had with me.

 _Huh._

 _I am missing a pen._

I took a closer look at the pen.

On closer inspection a invading smell of strong Jasmine, fish, and sweat rampaged my nose.

 _Jasmine and sweat... that's a normal possibility._

 _But fish?_

 _What smells like fish?_

 _What does Yuri even do with this pen?_

I repulsed from the smell of the pen, pushing it away from me.

I still managed to look at the pen.

 _Hey..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Is this..._

 _My pen?!_

I brought closer up to me, ignoring the arousing scent of it.

The distinctive marks of wear and tear of the pen indicated, that it was indeed mine.

 _Why does Yuri have my pen?_

My mind was ignoring all of the relaxing properties of Jasmine.

It was being replaced with stress and confusion.

 _Why does my pen smell like this?!_

 _Wait..._

I brought the tablet up with one hand.

And I brought my pen in the other.

I bounced and shifted my focus between the two, trying to find the correlation.

 _Pictures of me..._

 _A pen..._

 _Equals..._

My eyes widened.

My face burned.

I felt ashamed.

Rather, I felt very aroused.

 _This is Yuri's stash!_

 _She uses my pen to stimulate herself!_

 _Not only that, she takes pictures of me just to masturbate?!_

 _What the fuck?!_

My breathing became uncertain.

My mind was running a million operations at once.

 _Was this all a..._

 _Booty call?!_

 _They really going down like this?!_

 _And why am I feeling so turned on now?!_

 _I swear, it has to be the air!_

My mind raced back to what the air was filled with.

 _Jasmine..._

I walked up to the switch that allowed for the Jasmine aroma, and turned it off.

 _What the Hell does Jasmine actually do?!_

I pulled out my phone and opened my browser.

I typed in: _"Effects of Jasmine Oil"_

I waited for the page to load.

 _Yuri is not telling me the whole effects of this!_

 _I know it!_

The page loaded.

 _"Some effects of Jasmine Oil are: Reduces depression, anxiety, and stress. Increase alertness, regulates blood pressure, can be used as an aphrodisiac for low libido..."_

I scrunched my face up from the words, "Aphrodisiac and libido".

I highlighted those words and searched them up.

 _What does Aphrodisiac mean?_

I waited for the page load again.

 _I had a bit of suspicion about this!_

 _I knew Yuri was telling the whole list of effects!_

 _Why didn't she say anything?!_

The page loaded.

 _"Aphrodisiac, a food or drink that stimulates sexual drive. Can be used to treat low libido, or otherwise known as low sexual drive._

I was mortified of the true definition of words I searched up.

 _No way..._

My head was in a jargon.

I had no way of thinking straight.

 _Jasmine oil..._

 _It's used to arouse me?!_

 _Yuri's trying to seduce me?!_

 _By keeping me in this room, and letting me turn to a sexual beast?!_

 _This was all a booty call!_

 _That's why she's wearing an apron!_

 _She's barely wearing anything underneath!_

 _Yuri wants me!_

I locked my jaw in and let my brain run its thought process.

Each thought caused my head to pound in response.

It was as if my head was fighting the thoughts of lust, desperately clinging to reason.

The pain was relentless.

It didn't want to go away.

I clutched my head, trying to keep myself sane from the pain.

My teeth were grinding against each other.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed against my head.

 _Stop!_

 _Stop!_

 _STOP!_

The overwhelming scent of Jasmine forced to a corner.

It wanted a decision.

 _I can't give in!_

 _I don't think I will be able to bounce back if I dwell on this!_

I heard thumps in my head.

Each thump exponentially increasing the pain.

 _STOP!_

And it did.

My head stopped hurting.

The relief of not feeling any sort of pain washed over me.

And for some reason, I smirked.

 _Yuri wants me, huh?_

My grin slowly turned to grin at the realization of that.

 _That's... interesting._

 _You want to play like that Yuri?_

 _Then, I'll teach you some manners._

I locked my phone and put it in my pocket.

I then let out a deep breath.

That deep breath caused me to become rather fatigued.

I dropped to my knees, completely exhausted from my inner fight.

I took several rushed breathes, in order to gain control of my body.

My knees suddenly regained it strength and I pushed myself up.

 _I need rest..._

I collapsed onto her bed, letting my body conform to the soft and plushy bed.

My eyes started to become heavy once more.

The weight started drag them downwards.

And this time I succumbed.

...

...

...

"No!"

I shot my eyes up.

 _Yuri is not getting away with this!_

I pushed myself away from the bed.

I felt reinvigorated, knowing that I had a purpose in something.

I walked up to the dresser and picked up my pen.

 _If she uses my pen to relieve herself..._

 _Then I will use it to make her pay._

With the pen in hand, I left the Yuri's room once more.

The steps I took going down the stairs was more balanced and controlled.

My malicious intents gave me the strength to drive me.

I slowly strolled to where Yuri was.

My hand flicked the pen, gliding across my fingers like water.

I heard her humming as she still was making refreshments.

I peered my head in to see what she was still doing.

Yuri was pouring the tea into the cups and interestingly, was adding sugar to them.

Each movement she did was elegant in style, gracefully doing each action with beauty and luxury.

 _Perfect._

 _She didn't see me yet._

Each step I took was carefully planned and managed.

It was an effort to sneak up to her without being noticed.

Once I got within comfortable range, I couldn't help but grin.

I knew my eyes had a mischievous gleam on them.

"Yuriii~" I endearingly called.

She become startled from my sudden presence.

Yuri turned her head to the side.

"Valkyrie? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?"

Since my discretion was no longer necessary, I took bigger steps to reach her.

I planted a hand next to hers.

Yuri started to shake from the distance we were sharing.

"V-Valkyrie?"

I chuckled evilly from her unsettled behavior.

"It got a bit boring without you, Yuri." I stated, my voice being drawled. "And I just couldn't help myself."

"I... see." She stammered.

Her squirming let me chortle for a bit.

"Hah... did you know that you are so cute, when you are **nervous**?"

My free hand glided down her right arm.

She started to shiver from the contact.

"I... am?"

I moved up to her ear.

"Yeah... **you are.** " I whispered.

With my free hand I showed my pen to her.

She jumped in surprise of the item.

I can tell she was mortified at the sight of it.

"Does this pen ring any bells to you?" I asked cunningly.

Yuri didn't respond.

"I-I, um..." She stammered.

I enjoyed her watching her squirm.

"Do you need a hint?" I asked.

She didn't respond.

I gave a mock sigh and steered my pen away from her gaze.

Instead, I aimed it to her groin.

I dove my pen into her and started to caress her covered clit.

"Aaah!" She gasped. "V-Valkyrie!"

I chortled at her shook posture.

"To be Frank, I don't think you need a hint. I'm pretty sure you know what you did." I stated.

I lowered my tone.

"But, the thing is... I want to know."

Yuri was breathing heavily from the contact.

"I-I... stole your pen from yesterday! I really like how it... writes."

I wasn't satisfied from her answer.

I stopped prodding my pen against her and started to slightly penetrate it.

"How it writes?"

Her grip on the counter tightened as she bowed her head in shame.

"I-I..."

I rolled my eyes and removed the intruding object from her.

Yuri's breathing was heavy, apparently relieved from the stimulation it provided.

I tossed the pen away.

"Let me help you confess!"

My free hand then grabbed the side of her apron.

"Waah! V-V-Valkyrie!"

I ignored her call and pulled it upwards.

 _Knew it._

Yuri was wearing dark purple panties under her apron.

She used her thighs to cover up her undergarment from me.

"Ah. So I was right. You weren't really wearing anything, were you?"

She meekly shook her head.

"N-No... I wasn't."

I sighed in mock disappointment.

"Yuri... you need to be taught some manners..." I hoarsely replied.

I grabbed a hold of her waist, while my right hand dove to her crotch.

"Aaah!" Yuri yelped in surprise.

I grinned at her surprised reaction.

Her body immediately tensed up from the prospect of another person's hand on her groin.

I felt my hand dive deeper from her curving body.

Her hands touched my intruding arm.

"Aw... don't be like that, Yuri." I muttered, reassuringly to her.

I was secretly impressed by the fact that Yuri managed to stay under control from all this.

"V-Valkyrie... p-p-please don't."

I snickered.

"Really? 'Please don't?' Your womanhood is saying otherwise, Yuri."

Yuri's vaginal fluids were starting to leak out from the contact I was giving her.

Her breathing was heavy and ragged, as if she was trying in her utmost difficulty to control herself.

It made my malicious grin widen.

 _Now that her body is mine..._

 _It's time to strike her mind._

"You're such a naughty girl... you planned on seducing me, right?" I pointed out.

Yuri paused, completely off-guard.

"H-How did you know?" She asked, as if the hand did not have an effect on her anymore.

To remedy this, I started to rub my fingers against her, moving ever so slightly.

"Aaaah!" She softly moaned, as my fingers provided friction to her groin.

"Hahaha... the internet can be a useful tool, right? Jasmine Oil has the effects of reducing stress, depression, and anxiety. It also allows for refined focus and regulated blood pressure."

I paused on stating the effects.

"But... you never told me about the other effect of it."

Yuri remained silent.

"Jasmine Oil also has the effect in treating low libido and can be used as an aphrodisiac."

I squeezed her, pushing against myself.

The constricted space and the warmth I provided caused her to warm up underneath.

"You know what those mean, Yuri?" I asked cunningly.

I saw her close her eyes and lock her jaw in.

I knew she was going to have difficult time responding.

"It's... it's also known for helping people with low drive..." She muttered.

I gave an arrogant grunt.

"Really?"

I then let my fingers creep her lower.

"Aaah! Valkyrie!"

"What drive?" I asked.

I heard her audibly gulp.

"Uuuu! Your sex drive! Jasmine Oil helps with your sex drive!"

It felt great to sexually frustrate Yuri.

"It does, doesn't it?"

I moved myself to her ear.

"Then admit it. Admit that you want me." I demanded.

"I-I..."

"Say it."

Her grip on my arm tightened.

"Besides, given your actions for the literature club, this should be a piece of cake." I pointed out.

She shakily turned her head towards me.

"But, you told me to keep my... 'crazy' side under control! I'm... I'm sorry for pushing you! And I don't want to break out promise! Please stop!"

I shook my head at her.

"Let it out. Just this once. And I don't mind you making me like this, it feels pretty good to be honest." I stated.

Yuri gave an exhausted sigh.

"In that case..."

She turned to me with a seductive and wanting smile.

"I want you, Valkyrie! Okay? I wanted seduce you to the point where you will just fuck me! I can't help myself! I love you so much, to the point where I stole your pen and took pictures of you, just so I can imagine you fucking me! Everyone in the club kept bothering us to the point where I can't stand it anymore! Since no one is here, the only thing I want is your dick!" She yelled, feeling frustrated from my advances.

Yuri turned away from me, now relieved from her confession.

I laughed wholeheartedly, euphoric about my victory.

"Is it the only thing in your head?" I asked.

"YES! It is!" Yuri screamed.

I caving myself in, further and further.

"Scream that you want my dick!" I ordered.

"I WANT YOUR COCK, VALKYRIE!"

My laughter started to intensify.

"Hahahaha... you'll get it. But, I want to have some fun, first."

Yuri turned to me with surprise.

"What?! No! Please! I really want you! I-I can't hold it in anymore!" She begged.

 _Oh, how the tables have turned._

"That's too bad. You're gonna have to wait."

My left arm detached from her waist and went straight to her breasts.

"You're a bad girl, Yuri. You need to taught some manners first. A good girl always asks."

I ripped her apron away from her and revealing her luscious breasts to me.

Yuri made no effort to her body from me.

"Well, you went the extra mile to go bra-less, huh? No wonder I saw your goods jiggle with every step you take."

She blushed a deep red from my comment.

In response, she started to slowly cover herself from me.

I pulled her arms away.

"I can tell that you're an E-cup, Yuri. Being gifted with such a lustful body, no wonder it's been difficult to bottle all your needs in, hmm?"

I felt her nails dig onto my right arm.

"My body is yours! Just please violate me!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I am the one teaching manners, not you."

I gave a low growl at the sight of her breasts.

"Oh my... my hands won't be able to hold all of it. Impressive."

She gave a wail.

"Please! Please stop playing with me! Just give it to me!"

I went up to her ear once more.

"Shhh... A good girl knows about patience. So, hush up."

With those words, her body further arched against me.

I felt her butt shamelessly ramming itself against my crotch.

Her back was against my chest, allowing for much easier access to her goods.

I continued to rub her through the only remaining fabric she had.

Her fluids started to seep through, allowing my finger to get wet from it.

While I rubbed her, I took the chance to fondle her.

My hands hovered over her chest, only for her to push down against her.

"Impatient are we?"

She remained silent from my comment.

"Very well."

My hand was filled up with her chest, it was as if playing with play-do.

My first experience on touching a girl was Monika, but now I was touching a girl for real.

And it was Yuri.

I continued to squeeze and play with it gently, her warm flesh melding to my every whim.

I decided to give the same attention to her panties.

So, I decided that enough was enough.

I pulled her panties down, in an incredibly slow manner.

One side went by a few inches, while the waited to be lowered.

It reached a point where it was on the verge of being taken down.

I knew it was my first time seeing her naked like this.

My first time fingering her.

So, I decided to play a bit safe.

I pulled it down completely, her panties now on her knees.

Her bare butt was against my crotch, and her full genitalia was exposed.

My curious eyes soaked every detail of it.

 _Shaved?_

 _Not bad..._

 _She really was prepared for this._

Yuri shivered from the complete lack of clothes she was wearing.

I couldn't blame her.

I was the first person to see her completely naked.

"Gorgeous." I whispered against her ear.

I continued to rub against her, my fingers now feeling the bare skin of her groin.

Her vagina was exuding heat and liquids, begging for it to be penetrated.

And so my fingers slowly crept into her.

I rubbed her against her clit, electing soft moans from Yuri.

I shifted my focus to her breasts once more, moving my hand to one and then to the other.

"Valkyrie... my boobs... harder..." Yuri muttered.

She was high from the pleasure she was experiencing.

As a result she was muttering incoherently.

 _I can do more._

I focused on her right breast and slowly upped my tempo on ferocity.

"Ah... ah... aah!"

Her sweet moans pushed me to the edge.

I wanted her to sing it.

My gentle, circular massage, soon grew hasty and rough.

Now that I was being intense with her breast, I shifted my focus on her clit once more.

But first, I wanted to see how she reacted.

Ceasing my hostile behavior, I pulled my hand away from her both her clit and breasts.

Yuri applied her weight on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily from what just happened.

She finally gained the strength to slowly turn to me, putting her weight on her back.

"No... please... don't stop!"

Her eyes met mine, already on the point of obsession.

There was no traces of the sweet, bookworm Yuri.

It was just a sex-crazed, hungry, obsessed, yandere Yuri.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I slowly walked up to her, agonizing her with each step I took.

She was horny, and needed me to satisfy her.

I was ready to do so.

I unzipped my uniform's pants and shifted my boxers for her.

Yuri's gaze was primarily focused on my crotch.

"Take it out!"

And I did.

Yuri's eyes didn't change at all, rather they were meticulously examining every inch of my genitalia.

She started quivering.

"It's... it's big..." She muttered.

I didn't care for compliments.

I wanted her.

She widened her legs out on me.

"It's bigger than your pen..."

Yuri was still looking at my shaft.

I chuckled condescendingly.

"You want this?" I pointed.

She looked up to me and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! You have no idea how I much wanted this! I want every part of you in me!"

My smirk grew.

"Really? Then prove it."

I was rock hard.

I wanted her as much as she wanted me.

Yuri clenched her fists, as if trying to control her every action.

I smirked at the sight of her struggle.

"Beg for it. Say you want me."

This was a breeze for Yuri.

"I want you! Just mess me up!" She declared.

There was no hope for redemption at this point.

All traces of my former personality was suppressed by Jasmine.

I let out a glad sigh.

"Very well."

I walked up to her and started to prod her entrance.

Vaginal fluids covered her very womanhood, wet and warm.

I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer, so I entered her.

"Yaaah!"

Slowly, my rod went up inside of her.

But, I wasn't feeling anything.

 _What the Hell?_

As I entered her, I felt it slide right in.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Isn't Yuri a virgin?_

I looked up to her and ask her the question.

But, I was surprised at what I was seeing.

This wasn't Yuri.

It was a disfigured version of her.

Her whole skin tone turned a shade of yellow.

Her purple hair completely changed to a shade of extremely saturated red.

Her purple eyes transformed into black ones, with horizontal pupils.

It was as if she didn't exist in the first place.

When we met eyes, her grin started to expand.

Slowly and inhumanly expand.

It expanded to the point where it began I saw her grin from ear-to-ear.

With a bloodcurdling scream, she lunged at me.

"Holy shit!"

I instinctively brought myself up.

I was in a combat ready position, prepared for any fighting.

There was no threats.

 _What...?_

 _Where am I?_

I looked around the purple room with multiple Markov posters on the wall.

 _Yuri's room..._

I then noticed a certain constriction at my groin.

 _Great..._

 _I have a fucking boner!_

 _A weird fucking one, too!_

I clutched my head and shook it.

 _What happened?_

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

My eyes steeled at the sight of the time.

 _No time passed..._

 _Rather, it was just a few minutes ever since I collapsed onto Yuri's bed._

 _Wait..._

 _Does that mean all of **that...**_

 _Was just a dream?!_

 _A Jasmine induced dream?!_

My mind tried to race back on what exactly happened at the end of the dream segment.

 _I was about to..._

 _Take Yuri's virginity..._

 _And she was about to take mine..._

The aroma intensified.

My stresses was being taken away from me.

 _I feel the need to just not think about that anymore._

 _But I need to..._

 _What happened?_

 _What's going on?_

 _And since when did I know how to be such a Casanova?_

 _Not only that, I treated myself as someone more dominant than her..._

 _The power play between us was actually..._

 _Enticing?_

 _Arousing?_

 _Whatever, one of those two._

 _Anyway, if I woke up here..._

 _How did I think of what Yuri said about my pen?_

 _The pictures of me?_

 _Or is it just me?_

 _Me, just knowing her very well and predicting her every words?_

 _That can't be it..._

 _Agh, I'll blame it on the Jasmine._

 _Alright so, what happened is that I fell asleep on Yuri's bed after having that inner struggle within me._

 _Then, I imagined all events and interactions between me and Yuri._

 _My sex drive was reaching it's peak during that..._

 _And when I was about to have..._

 _Sex._

 _..._

 _Something caused the image of Yuri to distort._

 _Weird._

 _..._

 _But sex?_

 _I was going to have sex with Yuri..._

 _No way..._

 _I was going to lose my virginity!_

 _But..._

 _It was fake._

 _So I just had a wet dream._

 _A wet dream with a weird and scary ending._

 _Cool._

 _Great._

 _I'm still a virgin._

I heard a gentle knock on the door.

 _"Valkyrie? Are you asleep?"_

I gritted my teeth at the sound of her voice.

 _I still remember what Jasmine can do._

 _She's trying to seduce me!_

With renowned grit, I jumped from her bed and stomped towards the door.

I opened the door to see Yuri, giving me a small smile.

She had a tray of biscuits, cookies, and tea.

Her small smile grew brighter at the sight of me.

"You aren't asleep... good." She muttered.

I took the tray in her hands and turned my back at her.

Yuri was fazed from my brusque behavior and meekly walked behind me.

She took a small coffee table to set the tray on.

I placed it, giving her a glare while setting it.

Yuri flinched from my glare.

She slowly, and unsteadily sat down on one end of the table.

I sat down on the other.

I took a biscuit and munched on it aggressively.

Yuri looked away from me, playing with her hair while at it.

"I'm sorry if the food I made was bad!" She blurted out.

I turned my head away from her.

"That's not why I am behaving like this." I simply stated.

She stopped playing with her hair and tried to look at me in the eye.

"Th-then why are you mad at me?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me the full effects of Jasmine?" I countered.

Yuri froze.

She didn't say anything.

I smirked at her.

I took another biscuit and grabbed the tea.

"Well?" I asked, dipping the biscuit into the tea.

Yuri had difficulty expressing her wishes.

"I'm..." She stuttered.

Instead of teasing her, I patiently waited.

"I'm... sorry!"

I sighed.

 _I spent my dream being angry at her._

 _And look where that has lead me._

 _(Almost) Having sex with her?_

 _Yeah, I think it's best that I stop my crusade._

 _It's time to forgive and forget._

 _Like I should have done to Tracy..._

 _Argh!_

 _Stay focused..._

 _Focused on the present._

Yuri continued her apology.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth!"

She covered her face.

I grabbed her shoulder and patted her.

"Yuri. It's okay, there's no need to apologize."

Bit by bit, she moved her hands from her face.

"S-Shouldn't you be angry at the fact that I used Jasmine to get your..."

She gulped.

"Get your... drive running?"

I nodded slowly.

"I should... but being angry doesn't solve anything really. It leads to many unforeseen consequences." I stated, vaguely referencing my dream.

I bit into my biscuit, to which I had regretted, since it was too soggy.

I clenched my fist to force myself to chew the soggy biscuit.

My eyes found her sorrowful purple ones.

"I just want to know why you planned all this." I requested.

Yuri looked away from me, trying to find the proper words to reply to me.

And I simply just waited for her.

By taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Before we go to the beach, I am absolutely sure that you will lose to your virginity to one of us..."

She closed her eyes.

"I... I can't bare the thought of you losing yours to Natsuki's or Monika's first..." Yuri admitted.

I noticed her extremely tense behavior.

"All I want is to be with you... and lose myself to you. And that also means losing my virginity to you..."

 _She wants my first time to be with her..._

 _And she wants her first time to be with me..._

"Whenever I think of you having your first time with someone else, my heart feels as if it is poked by something sharp. It feels as if everything I did for you was for nothing! And that feeling got worse throughout the day!"

Yuri gave a stressed sigh.

"I hate fighting for you, Valkyrie."

I closed my eyes.

"I know. And I am very sorry for that, Yuri."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Yuri smiling at me.

"Don't blame yourself, Valkyrie. It isn't your fault."

She beamed at me.

And I beamed back.

"Okay." I simply replied.

"Can you promise me one thing?" She asked.

I nodded, giving her the chance to continue.

"Will your first time be with me?"

I bit on my lips, in critical thought of my next actions.

...

"Of course." I muttered.

Yuri brightened up from my words.

I continued.

"My first time will be with you tomorrow." I declared.

At the back of mind, I felt as if that I won't be able to keep such a promise.

But I didn't wish to dwell on it.

Yuri gave a relieved sigh.

"But, I don't think I am ready to have sex, yet... even though I feel..."

I cleared my throat.

"Aroused, thanks to the aroma in the air."

Yuri giggled.

"It's fine, Valkyrie. I also don't think I am ready yet, too. But I really want do something..."

I gave her a mock skeptical look.

"What do you want to do?" I teased.

She gave a shrug.

"I don't know..."

I decided to tease her further.

"Then I don't know either." I went along.

That obviously wasn't the answer Yuri wanted to hear.

"Eh?"

I gave her a shrug.

"You said, you don't know. So I don't know what you want." I clarified.

I then ate our biscuits in peace.

She was waiting for a follow up answer.

I never gave her one.

The silence grew ever so prevalent.

And it started to spite Yuri.

 _I know what she wants._

"B-But you supposed to..."

I looked at her sharply.

"Supposed to do what? Read your mind, Yuri?" I playfully asked.

She started to grit her teeth at me.

And I smirked at her.

The smirk and sexual frustration Yuri was getting pushed her to her limits.

"I... can't hold it in anymore..." She muttered.

With a monstrous amount of strength she knocked over the table.

"Raah!"

My eyes widened at the sight of an sexually frustrated Yuri.

I staggered back from the surprise.

Yuri was breathing heavily from the exasperation.

"I had enough of your teasing, asshole!"

I flinched from Yuri's use of vulgar language.

She slowly walked up to me.

"I want your dick, Valkyrie! Is that so hard to give?!" She yelled.

I shrunk from her intimidating stance.

"Kind of...? Jeez, Yuri at this point you could just assert your dominance by t-posing..."

"What?"

I waved my hands dismissively.

"Nothing... I'm just that your anger is just making me a bit frightened..." I stated.

This stopped Yuri's rampage.

"Oh."

I nodded meekly at her revelation.

"Um, what should I do to um..."

She fumbled with her fingers.

"To turn you on again?"

I squinted my eyes from how weird the situation was.

I then sighed.

"Even with all the Jasmine in the air, you asking that is pretty out of character." I admitted.

Yuri gave me a small smile.

"I suppose so. It felt a bit weird to ask you such a question."

Yuri then started to reach the back of her apron.

"Now, Valkyrie..."

The apron loosened around her.

She walked towards me slowly.

"Watch."

Yuri steps backwards and finally takes off the apron.

The white apron falls freely to the ground, causing my eyes to bounce up to her.

They found their eyes to her breasts.

In my dream she was wearing a dark purple bra.

But here, she was wearing a lacy black one.

Her exuberant hips were strapped to a black underwear as well.

Both of her lingerie was surprisingly revealing, as they partially showed some skin.

Given the real experience of seeing a naked Yuri, coupled with the Jasmine in the air.

I was turned on.

My shocked expression turned to a pleased grin.

I was grinning from Yuri's partially clothed figure.

 _A fucking angel._

Yuri noticed my grin and grabbed her breasts into her hands.

She then pushed them together, allowing me to marvel on their sheer size and beauty.

...

My legs experienced a rush of energy.

It was similar to the one I had in my dream.

My body was being flooded by grit and courage.

I rushed towards her.

She fell to the ground, with me pinning her.

I was on top.

And I felt dominant.

Yuri was surprised from my attack, and darted her eyes on mine.

And something in my eyes made her uneasy.

 _I don't care about that._

I pulled back and dove my hands into her bra.

My hands found some free space from her tight bra and pulled it.

 _*SNAP*_

I tore her bra from her chest.

Yuri gave a surprised yelp from my extreme aggression.

My hands then dove lower, reaching to her underwear.

I pulled on without any mercy.

I let myself marvel at Yuri's naked body.

My lecherous eyes made Yuri self conscious.

"Don't look at me!"

She covers herself from me.

I pull her arms away from her breasts.

"Why? You're fucking beautiful." I admitted without any shame.

After all, shame wasn't a factor in anything, anymore.

Yuri's eyes twinkled from my admission.

"R-Really?"

I didn't want to respond to her with words.

So, I lunged at her.

My hands found their places at her breasts.

I started to lightly massage them.

Her breathing started to become heavy, panting from the contact I was giving her.

I then bit onto her neck.

She gasped from my bite.

My teeth sank into her flesh.

I felt her tense up.

I also felt something hard on my palms.

I stopped my love-bite and stopped my assault.

My eyes searched for the hard, pebbles that irked my palms.

Her pink nipples started to harden.

"You're having fun..." I remarked.

I got off of her and lied right next to her.

She was confused as to why I stopped.

But I had something planned.

It took inspiration from my dream.

"Come here." I motioned.

Yuri looked at me, reluctantly following my lead.

She crawled over to me.

I then grabbed her and brought her on top of me.

Her back was against my chest, allowing me to see her naked body from her shoulder.

"Now... the fun really begins."

With my hands on her breasts, I began my work.

Her breasts was being fondled by my hands, periodically squeezing it.

But my index finger and thumb focused on her erect nipples.

"Aaah! M-My boobs feels... so good!"

She gave soft moans from my pinching.

I bit against her ear, causing to her to arch slightly.

This aroused her immensely.

Yuri started to grind against my crotch, obviously wanting more.

I was still feeling nervous about actual sex, so I decided to use my hand.

I detached one of my hands on her breasts and went down to her clit.

My other hand grazed her clit, finding the opportune moment to strike.

"D-Do it!"

And I did.

My fingers began to work their way into her vaginal area.

I felt my fingers get increasingly soaked from her fluids.

Her clit was the source of her fluids my hand was getting.

And so, I entered her.

She gave a small scream from my move.

"Yaaah!"

Slowly, my fingers crept inside of her.

They explored her inner region curiously.

I knew that more can be explored with something else, as my fingers can't reach far.

And so, I decided to pull in and out, simulating masturbation for her.

"Your fingers! AAAH! They feel so good!"

My fingers and my breast on my hand worked in unison to keep Yuri hazy.

I chewed slightly on her earlobe to increase the euphoria she was experiencing.

Yuri's sweet moans gave me the encouragement to keep going.

But the act of just fingering her got stale.

And so, I decided to stop doing that.

Instead, I dove in as much as I could, allowing my fingers to reach her deeper inner region.

They didn't get far, but they were close.

From there, I started to rub her insides.

Yuri, as a result, arched her back completely, losing herself to my action.

She let out deaf-curdling cry.

"AAAH!"

My fingers then rubbed the region there, slightly moving back and forth.

I deviated my teeth from her ear, and then moving to her neck.

I was just about to bite, but realized her right breast was not feeling the tension I was giving to the left.

And so, I shifted myself.

I pulled my fingers out of her and stopped my assault.

Yuri breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down from the loss of air.

I brought my soaked fingers up to her face.

Yuri opened her mouth, wanting to enjoy her juices.

And so, I inserted it, allowing her to lap up her nectar.

She sucked on my finger in phallic manner, completely and utterly turned on.

Like how I was in my dream, I was impressed as to how she remained in control.

Once her sucking came to slow and weak, I pulled away.

A distinct pop was heard, as she let my fingers go.

"Yuri..." I called, my voice sounding incredibly different.

"Let go..." I requested.

Yuri took a deep breath.

" **Yes, my love.** " She replied.

All of a sudden, I decided to strike.

I squeezed her body close to me, restricting the space we shared.

My right hand found her breast, doing the same actions from before.

And my left hand now entered her vaginal area.

Her heart-box was still inviting as ever, wet and warm.

She wanted me.

My fingers entered her once more, finding the same spot my counterparts were.

And so, I started my assault.

My right hand started to fondle her, pinching her nipple while at it.

And my left hand focused on fingering her.

At this point, however, she was close.

"V-Valkyrie! I-I'm about to come!"

Her vagina started to clamp against my fingers.

And so, I decided to exude more force into my attacks.

I became exponentially more rough with my fondling, as well as my finger pacing.

With intensity, came speed.

I upped my tempo tremendously, causing her moans to slowly become frenzied screams.

"AAH! AAH! AAH!"

Her vagina convulsed, knowing she was seconds away from releasing.

"I'M COMING!"

With a low growl, I squeezed as tight as possible, getting her close to my arms as possible.

My hand pressed against her right breast and pulled her nipple upwards.

My fingers found a small sweet-spot and clutched it.

And she finally released, arching her back towards me.

My fingers were flooded with her juices, completely soaking them.

They leaked out my entire hand.

Her body rocked from each wave they released, causing her to convulse.

And right there, I saw Yuri sticking her tongue out, completely lost in the dopamine she was experiencing.

Her head lied next to me, resting from her climax.

From here, I saw her canines complimenting her climaxed face.

Her face was incredibly red from the passion we did.

She was breathing with her tongue sticking out, taking rapid pants to recompose herself.

We lied there, tired of our session together.

I took my fingers out of her and held her.

I then cuddled her.

Yuri cooed from my warm touch beside her.

I could've fell asleep right here...

Right now.

With her in my arms.

But my phone started to vibrate.

And that made me pull away from her, with extreme reluctance.

Yuri gave a growl from our separation.

"What's wrong?"

I pushed myself up, forcing myself to stand up.

"Someone's texting me, give me a sec, Yuri." I answered.

I pulled out my phone and checked the messages.

"Who is it?" She asked.

 _Monika._

 _And Yuri doesn't want me leave for another girl._

 _So I am going have to lie._

 _Again._

 _And, I need to leave..._

 _My plan now is to talk to Monika and get the Hell out._

 _No excuses to stay._

 _No matter how hard she tries to keep me with her, I am leaving._

 _But..._

 _I want to stay here._

 _With Yuri._

"Valkyrie?"

I looked up to her.

"It's... my mom."

I lied.

It left a extremely bitter and sour taste in my mouth.

Yuri leered at me, trying to determine if I was lying or not.

But thanks to the Jasmine, I was able to stay relatively calm.

Yuri stopped her leer.

"I see..."

She sighed and looked away, with a solemn look on her face.

"Do you need to leave?"

I bowed my head down.

"Yeah, I do."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay a bit longer."

Yuri looked up to me.

"It's okay, Valkyrie. As much I don't want you to leave, there's a little side of me that tells me to let go."

She smiles at me.

 _She's so sweet._

I grab her from the arms and pull her up.

Yuri gives a surprised yelp from my hold.

I closed my eyes.

I pin against her the wall and ram my mouth against hers.

It was a sloppy, passionate kiss.

A kiss that revealed that I had more to go for.

She reacted by wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled her into me.

Her body curved onto me.

We let out tongues to play.

Our arousal factored into our play, causing our tongues to lick each other.

We then collapsed the fight with our mouths, ending the small exchange.

Finally, we separated.

"I love you, Valkyrie."

"I love you, too."

I released my grip on her body, as she released her grip on my neck.

"Do you need to get dressed first, Yuri?" I asked, walking over to the door.

Yuri just walked to her bed and collapsed on top of it.

 _Guess not._

I looked over to the overturned coffee table.

And so, I cleaned up the mess by getting the overturned cups and cookies onto the tray.

All the crumbs and stains were also cleaned up by me.

I opened the door and left her room.

After putting away the tray in the kitchen, I went back to her room.

"Yuri, are you asleep?" I asked, poking my head into her room.

I turned off the switch that released Jasmine in the air.

"Mmmprgh..." She groaned.

I sighed.

"Do you have any keys that I can use to lock the door?"

She mumbled.

"There are some keys underneath the doormat." Yuri drowsily said.

"Thanks."

As I gripped the doorknob to close the door, I heard a light snoring.

It came from Yuri.

 _Yuri's a snorer?_

 _That's new..._

"Good night, Yuri." I said, before closing the door.

"Shut up..."

I chuckled from her response.

And so, I went down the stairs and headed to the exit.

I opened the door and checked under the doormat for any keys.

Indeed there were.

I picked them up and slotted it into the keyhole.

 _Bingo._

I closed the door and locked it.

My body released a deep sigh.

My eyes grew heavy from the fatigue I was experiencing.

I moved myself away from Yuri's house and exited from her gate.

I started walking back to the city.

I felt my phone vibrate again.

 _God damn it, Monika..._

I pulled it out and checked the text.

I tapped the chat bubble and it expanded.

 _"Val"_

 _"Val"_

 _"Val"_

 _"Val"_

 _"Val"_

I rolled my eyes at the shenanigans.

 _"What?"_

 _Monika is typing..._

 _"Come to me, I uploaded the place where we are going to meet up."_

 _"..."_

 _"Can't we just talk somewhere closer to my home?"_

 _Monika is typing..._

 _"But I already rented a room for us!"_

 _She did what?!_

 _Why would she rent a room for us?!_

 _"..."_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Why not?"_

I face-palmed from her reasoning.

 _"..."_

 _"Can't you get a refund, Monika? I am not coming that far."_

 _Monika is typing..._

 _"I can't. And besides, I know you. You aren't going to let this slide, right? You're going come to me."_

 _She rented a room for the night._

 _And I have a really bad feeling about this._

 _It's a lot worse than meeting up with Yuri._

 _"Fine. You are right, I don't like things to go to waste, so I am coming over."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _Monika is typing..._

I gave an exasperated sigh from Monika's manipulation and mind games.

 _Great._

 _Now I have to go there._

 _"As a reward, here are some pictures of me."_

 _"..."_

 _"I don't want any rewards! I just want to"_

My typing was cut off by the pictures she sent.

My palm became sweaty from them.

 _Oh my God..._

* * *

AN: I could have released this chapter yesterday, if my head wasn't pounding a day prior. At Friday, I had my graduation, so I was forced to wear a cap for the entire ordeal. And that lasted four hours, so I think I got a compression headache of some sort. Sorry.

Now, I moving the story along smoothly in my opinion. Everything is going according to plan. And now, the next chapter is finally the last chapter that will lead up to the long awaited beach chapter.

My motivation is going strong so far, and I hope to end this as soon as possible, again with a satisfying transition to each scene.

Anyway, on to the reviews.

Roast Lord, I understand that you can't read long chapters, since they are really spread-out. But, quality over quantity at this point. And quality demands for long and well-worded chapters. Oh well.

Also, I understand if you need to skip chapters to catch up but I wouldn't recommend doing so, since there is still plot development behind the fluff.

Thanks for stating out your situation with life and such, it's admirable that you give it priority to your passion.

P.S: I have ridiculously busy over the past week. Graduation and colleges have been straining me bit by bit. My apologies.

Bonomedia, me too me too

Tsudzukete, Yeah, I don't blame you. All traces of abuse are very vague and difficult to tell from Act I. Act I is the most fluffiest part of the game, and my fic is somewhat of a mix of Act 1 and 2, as you can tell. That's why I decided to make it the most light-hearted, yet dark take on Natsuki's father.

To me, I believe an abusive dad is a bit cliche, given that it *is* indeed a norm for writing his character. I originally thought of a fight scene between him and Val, with some dialogue during it, but I thought that was way, way too extreme for this fic. So, I decided to take a more wholesome route and write him out the way he is now.

I wish I could give him more screen time, given his potential as a character, but there is no need for him to be included any further.

I really appreciate the nit-picks on what you did on his character, it allowed me to explain myself and for that, I thank you.

Storm, I sent you a pm regarding song choice. Razormind is a good choice, but I was leaning towards other songs. Oh yeah, did you get that song from Payday 2? I remember playing it and doing overdrill on that game, before finding out it was all built around a racing game engine, lol.

AydenK, Thank you, my interest hasn't died out. I still have more to write on. I await your next chapter, and I hope that I won't be busy.

Tecknologic, Stating your glad reaction to my review response gave me a mood booster. Thank you. I hope that I can find the time to repay the favor and review your story. It seems very interesting!

Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you all for the reviews.

Next release date will be on the next AN.

Until then, have a nice afternoon.

Oh yeah, if you made it here, the next chapter will most likely include lemon. Your welcome.


	39. Blitz Play

_Wow._

The photos Monika sent were special indeed.

The sweat on my palms made it difficult to have a firm grip on my phone.

 _No way..._

I scrolled through each of pictures.

 _It can't be..._

I only saw her face, as her chest and lower body was obscured by message cropping system.

 _Monika said that these are the rewards..._

And so, I tapped on the photo to get a better view of the picture.

 _This can't be true..._

 _It can't!_

 _Nudes?_

 _No way..._

Only then, I noticed the anomaly in the photo.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What's that?_

In place of her chest, was a black box that covered it.

The black box had a text that read:

 _"You must have a gold account to view this."_

I arched my eyebrows, confused.

 _What the...?_

Then, I tapped another photo, curious about what was happening.

This time, it was a picture of Monika's butt.

Most of it was covered by the same black box.

 _"You must have a gold account to view this."_

 _..._

 _What...?_

 _She photo-shopped her own nudes?!_

 _Argh, I should've known..._

For a split second, I was disappointed that I didn't get nudes.

But after that quick catharsis passed, I felt a strange sense of relief.

Relieved, that I wouldn't be turned on again.

 _After that episode of lust and passion I shared with Yuri..._

 _It's a blessing that it wasn't nudes._

 _I don't think I will be the same person, if I did get them though._

 _But..._

 _I am not sure why Monika even did that._

 _She did say she was going to send some..._

 _Oh well._

 _I guess I prefer this._

I started to walk to the place of that hotel.

I then took a look at the chat bubble again.

It was silent.

I assumed that Monika was laughing behind all this.

And so, I decided to entertain her.

 _"..."_

 _"Wow, you must feel very accomplished, huh?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I can't breathe from laughing so hard!"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"If only I could see the look on your face!"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"That would be the icing on top!"_

I eye-rolled her comment.

 _"..."_

 _"Well, that's the only part that I guess I can enjoy."_

 _"..."_

 _"You not being able to see my reaction is fair retribution."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"That's true, but"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I just noticed something."_

 _Great._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Hey, I never seen you take a selfie or anything before."_

I bit my lip on anticipation of what she was going to ask.

 _"..."_

 _"No, I'm not doing that."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Not doing what?"_

 _"..."_

 _"There's no way in hell I am taking a selfie."_

I had no opinion of the concept of a selfie, so I don't hate or love it.

 _Rather, I feel that it isn't worth my time to do._

 _The old fashion of pictures being taken by someone else was a more..._

 _Comfortable idea, for some reason._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"How did you know I was going to ask that?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"You brought up the fact that I never took a selfie."_

 _"..."_

 _"Gabe and Jim always bring up the fact that I don't do that, whenever this concept is mentioned."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Then, why don't you want to take a selfie? Like ever?"_

I frowned at her relentlessness.

 _"..."_

 _"I just don't find it interesting to me."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"C'mon, Val! Taking selfies is fun!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Well for you, I guess. But not for me."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"It's fun for everyone!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apparently that doesn't apply to me."_

 _I have to admit my snarky attitude towards Monika was growing old._

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Okay! You know what?"_

 _"..."_

 _"No."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I rolled my eyes at Monika's determination.

 _"If you take a selfie, I will give you the unblocked version of my selfie!"_

Monika's proposition made me chuckle a bit.

 _"..."_

 _"If I am going to be brutally honest, Monika."_

 _"..."_

 _"I don't care about your nudes."_

I smirked as I sent that last message.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I expected Monika to either be offended or saddened.

But given the situation, it would be former.

 _"Woooowwww!"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Prude!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, I am one."_

 _"..."_

 _"Anyway, you took the the time to actually edit your nudes? When was this?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Idk, I just had the time to do it."_

 _"..."_

 _"And so the prude calls out the sex maniac."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I am not a sex maniac!"_

I scoffed from Monika's claim.

 _"..."_

 _"Really? How about the times you pulled me out from class or whatever and made out with me? Jesus, Monika there are times that you wanted to go to the extra step!"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Yeah, ik it's just a test!"_

I recoiled from Monika's comeback.

 _"..."_

 _"Test? What test?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"The test where you have self-discipline! I want a guy that can control themselves whenever they are around me!"_

I sighed.

 _This is got to be a last minute plan or a poorly made excuse._

 _And I am thinking the latter._

 _"..."_

 _"How about you control yourself around me?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I can! That's the point of the test!"_

I rolled my eyes at the mention of the test.

 _Sure..._

 _That was all a test._

I prepared myself for a long comeback.

 _"..."_

 _"I doubt it, I see the lust in you. I can see the need in your eyes, the want in your rapid breathing. Everything about your face wants that. Don't lie, Monika. I have eyes for a reason, xd"_

 _And to top it all off..._

 _"..."_

 _"Gottem."_

 _Done._

I thought that Monika couldn't comeback to that.

Especially when she left me on read for a couple of seconds.

Then suddenly, she started to type.

And I had a feeling that it was going to be a long one.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

I awaited the maelstrom of texts to sweep over me.

And she sent it.

 _"What the fuck did you fucking say about me you little bitch? I'll have you know that I have graduated at the top of my class last year. I've been involved in numerous school programs, and not only that I was a member of the prestigious debate club. You think your safe, Jones? I also should mention that I have connections with the computer club. As we speak, I am contacting my connections all across the country, just so I can find your IP. You better be ready for the shitstorm ahead, idiot. If only you didn't put that little clever comment, I wouldn't have done all this, just to take you out. You will drown in my fury, mark my words. You will."_

I immediately started laughing as I started to read on.

I knew what the reference Monika was making.

As I progressed on reading the text, my laughing intensified.

To prevent any on-lookers from looking at me funny, I covered my mouth and looked away from public sight.

I began to type.

 _"..."_

 _"You're*"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Fuck you."_

Monika's little outburst made the event have a cherry on top.

 _"..."_

 _"That was amazing, Monika. I didn't know that you_ _were aware that copypastas like this, exist."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Well, there is a lot things that you don't know about me, Val. But, I am willing to share!"_

 _"..."_

 _"That you are. Now, do you know this?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I II II I_"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Are you kidding me?"_

I smirked, impressed that Monika knew what was.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"That is the most blandest, driest, overused, post I have seen. I hate loss!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Agreed. Though, it's fun to poke around with it, ironically of course."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Yeah, it kind of is. I guess that's why people continue to make loss stuff."_

 _"..."_

 _"Exactly..."_

Since she was well-versed in trends, I wanted to test her on the current trend of gaming.

 _"..."_

 _"Hey, ever heard of Bethesda?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Bethesda? The company that owns The Elder Scrolls Series?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I have, aren't they making Fallout 76 and the long awaited TES 6?"_

I smiled, glad that Monika knew what I talking about.

 _"..."_

 _"Yes, exactly! I want to hear your thoughts on it."_

"..."

 _"Or see them, lol."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Hmm"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Well, to be Frank, I am not really into gaming. I'm a girl that loves visual novels! But, my dad is really into gaming."_

I readjusted my focus to Monika's dad.

 _That's the first mention of her family..._

 _She never talks about them._

 _And I am eager to know more._

 _"..."_

 _"Your dad?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Yeah, my dad is really into gaming once. I think he held four world records in Yoshi's story. He's was also a competitive Super Smash Bros player and was actually one of the best in the world!"_

I was deeply interested in Monika's history, besides her school life.

 _"..."_

 _"Wow, that's impressive. You wrote, 'was', does that mean he retired?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Yep! My dad retired and now a the head of development studio."_

 _"..."_

 _"Okay. Now that's epic."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Stooop! That's cringy!"_

I pursed my lips from her response.

 _Monika finding something cringy?_

 _"..."_

 _"I'll stop, lol. Anyway, Monika. Are you inside the hotel waiting for me, or you are going to get there?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Well, I am getting there. I just rented online, duh. I'll see you there."_

I nodded in understanding.

"Huh."

 _"..."_

 _"Understandable have a good day."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Stooop! You're making me cringe! I don't usually cringe!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Understandable."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"You better not type the rest of that in there."_

 _"..."_

 _"Have a good day."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Val! What the hell!"_

I smiled at my screen.

 _"..."_

 _"Okay, fine. I'll see you there."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"You better be there."_

 _"Or else."_

I shrunk from Monika's demand.

But I stood strong against her.

 _"..."_

 _"I'll be there just to talk, Monika."_

And with that, I put my phone away.

I started to make my way to the hotel.

Where I was walking, the buildings seemed to get taller and taller, even more so than the movie theater.

Commercial, residential, business buildings were all around me.

 _I must be in the most elite part of the city._

 _There's a lot of important buildings around here..._

 _How did Monika afford such a room in the heart of the city?_

 _Is her family loaded like Yuri's?_

 _..._

 _Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about Monika's family or background._

 _Besides the fact that her dad is a head of development studio..._

 _What is she...?_

 _Well, she's the president of Literature Club._

 _The idol and sweetheart of the school._

 _A really down to earth girl._

 _Did we talk about it much before?_

 _Everything before today, feels a little blurry._

 _It's all a haze._

 _I can't really focus on one memory and to the next._

 _And each memory I try to reminisce has a flair of..._

 _Anonymity._

 _It's all very weird..._

 _Hmm..._

 _Never mind all that._

 _I should be grateful that Monika managed to rent a room!_

 _It's not everyday where a girl calls a guy over to a hotel room._

 _Or..._

 _Be dragged around by two other girls._

 _..._

 _Fuck._

 _That also begs the question..._

 _Do I love them?_

 _Do I actually love Natsuki or Yuri?_

 _I hate thinking about this, but I don't I will get the chance to think about it again._

 _Now that I have done some err..._

 _Sexual things with both of them..._

 _That means I do enjoy their company._

 _Right?_

 _Or am I just using them?_

 _No..._

 _That can't be right!_

 _I confessed my love to both of them._

 _I know that I love them!_

 _..._

 _If I love them._

 _How come I still can't choose?_

 _True love is bounded to one, and only one._

 _Not two._

 _Nor three._

 _I also confessed to Monika._

 _How am I going to choose who I want to be with tomorrow?_

 _How will each girl react, now that I have done some intimate things with them?_

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 _I know I have way more self-control, but I feel as if something in the works is causing me to do all this._

 _And I know I have thought about this more than I need to!_

 _There's something that eludes me all the time whenever I think about this!_

 _Gosh, whenever I get intimate with a girl..._

 _I feel as if my mind gets possessed._

 _Not like when I am turned on._

 _I still have some control from lust, but possessed._

 _There's actually..._

 _Something really wrong._

My inner turmoil caused me to almost trip and fall.

I staggered and stopped my advancing fall.

I shook my head to clear my head of thoughts.

 _Perhaps, thoughts like these are best pondered when I am seated, or sleeping._

 _Right now..._

 _Isn't the best time._

 _But, didn't I just state that I won't be able to think about this anymore?_

 _Fuck!_

I pulled out my phone and decided to distract myself from those lingering thoughts.

 _What should I do...?_

My phone vibrated from the notification I got.

I pulled down the notification bar to check it.

 _Discord..._

I opened the app to see a direct message from somebody.

It was from the group chat, sending me direct message.

I was baffled at why they would do such a thing.

 _That's dedication._

Gabe, Jim, and Tom all sent the same message in the same time.

 _Well..._

 _Almost the same time._

Jim was just a minute late, unfortunately.

The message read: _**"GET ON"**_

I smirked from the message.

I then sighed from it.

 _If only..._

 _If only if I can boys._

I started to type.

 _"..."_

 _"I can't, I am headed somewhere."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"where you at then"_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"Vercetti is typing..."_

 _"Come on val i heard from both Gabe and Jim that you are good at games."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, they tend to over exaggerate most parts of the story. It's actually pretty mild compared to what happens in irl."_

 _"Neutron is typing..."_

 _"Come on, Val. At least try to get on the mic."_

I sighed.

 _"..."_

 _"Fine."_

I put my phone in my pocket and located my headphones.

My headphones had a strange sense of age, despite not using it for just a day.

I turned them on and put them on.

...

 _"Connected."_

I sighed.

 _I swear, if they greet me by blowing into their mics or something, I might as well rupture my own eardrums by battering myself._

I then tapped onto the voice channel.

The yellow text displaying the status of the connection unnerved me.

 _My God..._

 _It feels it has been ages since I last connected..._

 _How long has it been?_

The yellow text shifted to a color of green, showing that I was finally connected.

 _It felt too long._

I was greeted to sounds of multiple keyboards and clicks of the mouse.

It all felt rather...

Right.

It felt as if I finally made it home.

"GET ON!" A mix of voices yelled.

I squinted from the volume of the yell, numbing my ears for a bit.

My hands reached the side of my headphones and pressed on the buttons to lower the volume.

"Ow... what the Hell, guys?!" I quietly yelled back, still aware that I was still outside.

They all laughed in varying degrees, apparently enjoying the inflicted pain they brought me.

They let out a breath of relief.

"Hey, Val."

"Ayo."

"What's up?"

I moved a headphone ear away from me, rubbing it.

"Well... since you guys greeted me, I guess it's all good... hello." I muttered, still in pain.

I cleared my throat, letting them get their last chuckles out before continuing.

"So... what are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Val, there's a tab where you can check that." Jim deadpanned. "Yeah, we are just playing just Left 4 Dead 2."

"And it's getting boring to play with randoms that don't know shit about the game!" Gabe exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"They keep getting caught in the horde! It's like they can't use a throw-able mid-fight!

I frowned, understanding the circumstances Gabe was facing.

"Huh, well that sucks. Hey, are you guys going to play something else later?"

Tom took the chance to finally speak.

"Well... maybe. We actually just wanted a forth to play with, so anything goes." He replied.

I sighed.

"Guys, I can't get on now..."

...

Silence.

I can tell that my friends were disappointed in me.

But at the same time, it seemed as if they were...

Pitying me.

Gabe spoke up.

"Val... can you at least tell us what you are doing?" He asked, clearly worried about my status.

The fact that Gabe asked how I was, showed how dire the while situation was.

 _It takes a lot to push Gabe into asking me on how I am doing._

 _He's a loud, easy-going guy._

 _And now, I even made him worried about me._

 _..._

 _I'm going to tell them._

 _Besides, it can't hurt..._

 _Right?_

"I'm..." I started.

I took a deep breath.

 _Why is this so hard to say?!_

 _I need to tell them._

"Come on, Val. Tell Uncle Gabe what's wrong." Gabe encouraged.

He then pulled away from his mic.

Gabe muttered something.

 _"Jesus, I sound like a fucking pedophile!"_

We heard his mutter.

With a light-hearted laugh, I gripped my phone and readied myself for what I was about to say.

"Alright. I'm going to a hotel that Monika rented for me." I finally said.

There was varied reactions from Gabe, Jim, and Tom.

Gabe grunted in anger, almost shunning Monika's name.

Jim sighed heavily, knowing the storm I was about to go through.

And Tom stood silent, clicking and mashing on buttons, apparently diverting his focus to the game at hand.

He had the notion of minding his own business.

 _I don't blame him._

"Val, you know I don't say shit like this but, I don't like her." Gabe admitted.

"Me too, something about her is really, really shady man." Jim agreed.

It was now up to Tom to reply.

We all awaited his response.

With a reluctant sigh, he gave one.

"I... still don't have a very good opinion on her, so I don't know." Tom replied.

I continued to walk, pondering my opinion on her as well.

 _My friends don't even like her._

 _What do they mean that they are shady?_

 _What's so shady about Monika?_

 _Every time I try to remember how we first met..._

 _It seems pretty hazy..._

"Look, Val. Just be really, really careful around her. I know Jim said this already, but fuck! Something about her rubs me the wrong way. And you know for a fact, that I don't say this shit, man!" Gabe warned.

"I know, I know... I'll watch myself."

There was another bout of silence.

"Alright, you know what? I'll... I'll ditch Monika and play with you guys, okay?" I suggested.

I had a small feeling that they were starting to smile.

"But... Monika comped you a room... in a hotel! Not a motel, but a hotel! Where's the hotel anyway?" Tom asked.

"In the heart of the city." I nonchalantly replied.

Gabe gave surprised gasp at my answer.

"W-whaaat?! Reaaally?!" Gabe piped up. "That's craaazy!"

Jim gave a sound of remark.

"Yeah, it kind of is. I heard the prices there are really inflated." Jim added.

"True, but Monika is apparently loaded. Her dad's a head of a development studio. So I'm pretty sure she was money to burn..."

The heinous act of ignoring Monika provoked thoughts of regrets.

"But, it is kind of a bad and hostile idea to do, huh? I mean, I'm wasting money on a girl who wants to spend time with me!" I reasoned.

Gabe gave an annoyed groan.

"That's true, but did you forget about the fact that's she shady?" He replied.

"Yeah, Monika is pretty sketchy, but I don't think you should break a girl's heart by ditching her." Jim stated.

The channel went quiet.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, confused as to why everyone went silent.

"How come you are an expert at love and shit?" Gabe asked back.

"I dunno." He replied. "You guys know me for giving pretty good advice, remember? Like remember that one time where I told Val to "

It was Tom's turn to speak.

"I think you're at an impasse, Val..."

I pondered on my next actions.

"You're right, Tom. I am at an impasse. As much as you guys don't want me near her, we're still going to have to put up with her everyday at school." I reasoned.

I sighed.

"We need a plan."

The voice chat went quiet.

We were all quiet, not a sound of a mouse clicking or a button being mashed was heard.

I continued to walk in silence.

Each step I took was carefully weighted with heavy and critical thinking.

...

We spoke up at the same time.

"I got it!" We yelled.

I realized that my yell caused some to look over to me in confusion.

My steps were quick and hurried, wanting to get out of the area.

I heard Gabe chuckling in the background.

"I have a feeling we all are thinking the same thing." Gabe laughed. "Jimbo, you start."

Jim cleared his throat and readied himself to tell us the plan.

"Alright, I am thinking... that you play two sides."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Two sides...? You mean you guys and Monika?" I asked.

"Yep, two sides. Go to the room where she set you up with and use something to communicate with us, while still talking to her." Tom explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Ah... I get it. Classic blitz play, huh? You guys rush the offensive which Monika with distractions, while I come in for the win?" I inquired.

"Damn straight!" Gabe yelled.

I winced at his yell.

"While you guys are playing with me, that will give me enough time to stall. By stalling, she can go to sleep. We all have to wake up somewhat early tomorrow, by the way." I went on.

"Val..." Jim called.

"Yeah?"

"When a girl invites you to stay over, that most likely means to spend the night with her." He explained.

I was shocked at what Jim was saying.

 _That's true..._

"Damn it... fine. The plan is go."

"See, I knew we all were thinking the same thing!" Gabe cheered.

"Hmm... don't you guys think this plan is a bit flimsy?" Tom asked.

"It is, Tom." Jim stated. "It is definitely flimsy. Blitz plays are kind of desperate pushes, especially when backed into a corner. But if done right, with a bit of finesse, it can be pulled off."

"He's got a point." I agreed. "This is pretty desperate, but worth a shot at limiting my interactions with Monika and staying on her good side. But I am pretty sure it's gonna lower you guys' disposition with her..."

"It's fine, Val."

"Yeah, don't sweat it."

"We can gain her damn favor later."

I let out a relieved breath.

"Alright! What next?" I asked.

"Hmm... oh right! Val, you got something you can use besides your phone to keep you occupied?" James asked.

"Yep! I always carry a laptop in my-"

I got cut off by chattering.

"Watch he say pockets..." Gabe muttered.

"I know..." Tom also muttered.

I pursed my lips.

"In my bag." I finished.

...

"Oh." Both Gabe and Tom uttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I carry a laptop with me. It has some games in it, so that means I can use it to play with you guys. But that all depends on the hotel Wi-Fi."

"You are in the heart of the city, Val. I have been there a few times, the Wi-Fi is... what's it called? Impeccable?" Tom assured.

"Yeah, it's call that. So, impeccable, huh? So Wi-Fi isn't a issue. That means the plan can move forward."

I heard someone clamp their hands together.

"Alright!" Gabe cheered. "The plan will go into motion when Val gets back into Discord and has a game on."

"Right. So where are you now, Val?" Jim asked.

"I... actually don't know, I need to check where this hotel exactly is..."

"Bruh."

I rolled my eyes at Gabe's remark.

I pulled out my phone and checked the location of the hotel.

 _I don't understand what address this is._

 _This is a way different system from where I used to live._

 _I should use an image to help locate the place, since I am pretty sure it's around here somewhere._

 _Some of the buildings look familiar to the one's in Monika's photo._

I pulled away from my phone and checked the area.

 _The hotel has to be here somewhere..._

"I... I think I am near it. I'm going to reconnect once I am settled in the hotel. See you then." I said.

"Got it. Good luck, Val." Tom said.

"Thanks."

I then disconnected from the voice channel and removed my headphones.

I wrapped the headphones around my neck and proceeded to my destination.

The skyscrapers and tall buildings towered over me, as I looked up.

In all my life, I haven't really been around tall buildings, except in a few occasions.

As result, the views gave me slight vertigo.

I shook my head and managed to find the same building in Monika's photo.

Without having much to lose, I walked into the building.

The building had a regal-esque feel to it, as red carpets and gilded columns decorated the entrance and halls of the place.

 _Holy shit..._

 _This is some deluxe shit!_

With an awed expression, I walked about in the massive halls leading the checkout.

The ceilings were decorated with multiple chandeliers and on top of each glided column was an infant angel holding and blowing into a horn.

 _How did Monika even afford all this?!_

I pulled up my phone and pulled Monika's chat bubble.

 _"..."_

 _"Monika, how much did this all cost you?"_

I waited for her to read my message.

And she did.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

I nodded solemnly at the loss of my old catchphrase.

 _"..."_

 _"Seriously? That's my saying! Look, I just want to know how much it costed you. I am really, really surprised that you were able to afford this hotel."_

My compliment made me doubt that I was actually in the right hotel.

 _"..."_

 _"Actually, am I in the right hotel?"_

I then took photos of the interior and sent them to her.

Monika got the photos.

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Yep! You're in the right hotel! Pretty neat, right?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, it is."_

I realized that Monika never told me the price of renting such a room.

 _"..."_

 _"Hey, you never told me how much this place costed you!"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Do you really want to know, Val?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I really do. Since you brought me out here, at least give me the pricing of the rooms."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"If you want to know so badly."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"550"_

My eyes bulged out from the price.

 _"..."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Actually, it's about 850 or so. There was room service and stuff that we didn't need."_

The grip on my phone loosened.

 _It was definitely a good idea not to ditch Monika..._

 _Oh my gosh..._

I forced my fingers to start moving and type.

 _"Monika, I am grateful that you bought us this place. Thank you. This all looks amazing."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Your welcome, Val."_

 _"..."_

 _"Now do I wait for you? Or do I just go in by showing something?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"Oh, I forgot!"_

She then sent a photo to me.

It was a online version of the receipt.

 _"Show this to the check-out and they'll give you the keys."_

 _"..."_

 _"Wait, what about you?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I'm coming soon, just taking care of some things. Wait for me."_

 _"..."_

 _"Okay. I'll get the keys, and I'll wait for you."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"See you then, darling."_

My eyes widened from Monika's nickname for me.

 _Darling?_

I shook my head from the paralyzing and endearing name.

I struggled to move my stiff legs to the receptionist counter.

There at the counter was a blue uniform-clad middle aged man, looking disinterested.

As I walked to him, he forced himself to be obviously, interested.

"Hello, sir! May I help you?" He asked.

I cleared my throat, attempting to mask my overwhelmed expression.

The reason as to why I was nervous, is because I never entered in such a luxurious and high class building.

Particularly, getting a room.

Alone.

"Um, I have a receipt showing that I have a room in reserve." I nervously said.

I then showed him a picture of the receipt.

His eyes scanned the ticket and partially grimaced at it.

"Hmm... I see. Room 14-49."

He said the room number in a way that it was cursed or so.

Particularly, the number 49.

 _What's wrong with 49?_

 _Bad luck?_

The man then gives me the keys to the room.

"Thank you." I simply said, trying to keep myself from the question.

I start to walk away from the counter.

"Who's staying over with you?" He asked, as I was about to leave the area.

I stopped in my tracks.

"It's a friend." I answered, feeling nervous of the apparent context the man was getting.

"A female friend?" He pressed.

I widened my eyes from the man's question.

"How did you know?" I asked.

The worker then starts to sort papers to appear uninterested.

"A word of advice, friend... if need to be daring, then be daring."

He then walks away with the papers in hand.

I felt my jaw drop from the bomb he left.

 _Did he...?_

 _Tell me go for it?!_

I didn't shiver from the thought of having sex.

 _After all, I was really close to having it with Natsuki and Yuri..._

 _I have a feeling that I am going to lose my virginity here..._

 _Not only that, I am going to be feel terrible._

 _I'm basically cheating on Natsuki and Yuri!_

 _I lied to both of them, in fear of getting them pissed off._

 _After all, they are at war with each other._

 _I can't help but feel horrible and crummy by just betraying them in a way._

 _What will happen if I do have..._

 _Urgh, that?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _I don't have to worry!_

 _Not if I enforce it and go with the plan!_

 _I forgot about that!_

 _Blitz play!_

 _Woo!_

With that, I felt energized and ready to tackle the challenge ahead of me.

And so, I ran up the stairs, forgetting that a elevator exists.

That, and I didn't know my way around the place.

 _God damn it..._

 _I'm an idiot._

Fortunately, there was a plaque representing the areas of where I was and any adjacent floors.

I walked to it and analyzed it.

I was currently in the 3rd floor, and the suite was in the 13th one.

And so, I pressed the elevator button and entered it.

The elevator took off, leaving me to wait.

There was classical music playing in the speakers of the elevator.

It was a peaceful, yet upbeat tempo, with the piano accompanying it's tones.

 _Hmm..._

 _That piano sounds somewhat familiar..._

 _Did I hear it in the Literature Club once?_

 _Or maybe when I was in study hall with Monika?_

 _Nah..._

 _I think it's just me._

The elevator stopped it's ascent and opened the doors.

I walked out and searched for my suite.

And at last, I found it.

I took out my keys and jammed it into the keyhole.

With a twist and turn, I opened the door.

 _Wow._

I stepped into the suite with awe.

There was an enormous main room that was filled to the brim with furniture and decorations.

Tables, sofas, recliners were all there, and they surrounded a fireplace.

In the middle lied a fire that burned an orange light, illuminating the room with it's warm glow.

I felt cozy, and welcomed to be here.

Straight ahead of me was a balcony, with the curtains flowing to the side.

The wind directed the curtain's flow, and so I walked up to close it.

 _That's a nice view, but I'll investigate it later._

Once I shut the balcony door, I settled in.

I placed my bag on sofa and sat down.

I let out a exhausted sigh, and let my body conform to the soft texture of the sofa.

I rubbed my face to rid myself of any fatigue I was feeling.

 _What now?_

 _Should I reconnect to Discord and update them?_

As I took in a breath, a mundane and pungent smell of sweat and Jasmine invaded my nostrils.

I coughed at the horrid combination.

 _Fuck that._

 _I'm gonna take a shower._

I got up and looked around for the shower.

 _..._

 _Where's the shower?_

There was two doors in the main room of the suite.

I opened one door and it led to a utility room and closet.

I then opened the other door and it led to a king-sized bed.

I sharpened my eyes on finding any other rooms that led to another bedroom.

Unfortunately, there wasn't.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Does that mean..._

 _I am sharing the bed with Monika?!_

 _Again?!_

I lightly head-butted the wall in frustration.

 _Great._

 _This was definitely a booty-call._

 _But, I shouldn't worry..._

 _I'm not going to spend the night with her, right?_

 _I'm only here to talk to her..._

 _No wait, I should worry!_

 _Jim said that this is all a elaborate scheme to make me spend the night with her!_

 _And I can't back out now!_

 _Not only that, t_ _he stalling that me and the boys will only just frustrate her._

 _And sexual frustration leads to that..._

...

 _Jesus, the whiplash of thoughts..._

 _Maybe, my fatigue is finally getting to me._

 _I just need to think of another plan once we go to sleep._

 _Right now, I need to clean up._

 _I reek of different smells._

The bathroom wasn't too far from the bedroom, and so I entered it.

 _Now, it's the perfect time to think._

I entered the shower room and turned it on.

The cold water started to spray over me and my head.

I purposely put it cold, just so I can think with a much sharper focus.

My body was tense, and using hot water would just take longer to relax them.

I allowed my mind to wander off to it's thoughts from before, my body shaking from the frigid experience.

 _Where did I leave off again?_

 _Right..._

 _How will Natsuki and Yuri react if I choose Monika?_

 _How will they react if I choose the other girl?_

 _Natsuki is sensible, but I can tell she's slowly growing on me._

 _Yuri isn't, she admitted that she is obsessed about me._

 _She also said something along the lines of how food, music, and smells are much stronger when I am around her..._

 _Kind of creepy, but heartwarming._

 _Now for Monika._

 _I know for a fact that she will not take no for an answer._

 _So talking to her would be tricky._

 _She's way too unpredictable._

 _Not only that, she's obsessed about me._

 _Well, to an extent, I guess._

 _There are some questionable things she says but, I guess it's all a little mild._

 _..._

 _There's one thing that puzzles me greatly._

 _How did I allow myself to fall for these girls so easily?_

 _I love them for who they are._

 _And they reinvigorated a part of me._

 _A part of me that withered away when..._

 _She betrayed me._

 _Before meeting them, I had no prior contact with girls and understanding them._

 _But now?_

 _I think I understand them "too well"!_

 _I know for a fact that there is an outside factor._

 _I know it!_

 _There's something causing me to be with them!_

 _I don't know what that is though..._

 _It's elusive, and well concealed._

I banged on the side of the wall in frustration.

 _What is it?!_

 _What's causing me and the girls to fall for each other?!_

 _*BUZZ BUZZ*_

I heard my phone vibrate on the other side of the shower room.

 _What now?!_

I washed up anything that needed cleaning.

Once that done, I put my clothes on.

Rather just my uniform's slacks and a simple t-shirt.

After I gotten myself properly clothed, I then got my phone out.

With a bit of irritation, I checked the notification.

 _Discord._

I opened up the app, thinking it was just my friends that sent me another message on it.

But it wasn't.

It was the T-Bot.

The T-Bot sent me a message.

And it said only I can view this.

I tapped on the message so I could open it.

As I read the message, the back of neck felt chilly.

 _"There is something else in the shadows."_

 _"T-Bot is typing..."_

 _"You aren't wrong."_

 _What the fuck?_

 _What does this bot even do?!_

 _How did it know what I was thinking?_

I didn't waste any time in contacting Tom.

 _"..."_

 _"Tom what does T-Bot do?"_

 _"Vercetti is typing..."_

 _"It's just a general purpose bot that I made, it can play music, post templates of stuff, search things, you know, ease of access stuff."_

 _"Vercetti is typing..."_

 _"Oh yeah, are you getting on?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, I am. Can you show the T-bot in action?"_

 _"Vercetti is typing..."_

 _"Sure."_

 _..._

 _"!play heyeyeyeye"_

The T-Bot displayed a message on the server.

 _"T-Bot: Playing selected song."_

And it was indeed playing the song.

 _But that doesn't explain it reading my thoughts._

 _"Tom, I need to show you something the bot sent to me."_

I went back to the T-Bot message.

It was no where to be found.

The chill down my spine intensified, as the message was no where to be found.

I went back to the direct messages to Tom.

The message failed to send.

 _What?_

 _I'm pretty sure I have a reliable data connection here!_

 _Why isn't it sending?_

The app crashed as a result of failure.

 _Wow, today is not my day._

 _I'll tell him about the bot when we are in the voice channel._

I closed and locked my phone, exiting the bathroom.

I then walked over to my bag and opened my laptop.

 _Jesus..._

 _How long has it been since I opened up a laptop or computer?_

 _Whatever._

The laptop booted up, and surprisingly already had Discord installed.

 _Huh..._

 _Not only that some games are installed too..._

I opened Discord and waited to join the voice channel.

As soon as it was done turning on, the doorbell rang.

 _She's here already?!_

I put the laptop down and walked over to the door.

I went the extra step and peered into the door's peek.

There I saw Monika looking straight at me, smiling her usual smile.

It fazed me somewhat, but I managed to open the door in a smooth fashion.

Once I opened the door, Monika dropped her bags and lunged at me.

But before she was able to attack me, I was able to take in on how she looked today.

To my dismay, she was simply wearing the same green sweater from before.

I was staggered back from surprise as she rammed her lips against mine.

 _Chocolate..._

Her arms wrapped around my back, bringing her into my arms.

The surprise caused me to pull away from her sloppy, and needy kiss.

She looked at me with her sweet smile.

"Hiii~!"

I smiled back while breathing for air.

It felt great to be around her.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Her smile beamed at me.

"I am! Now that you are here, we can continue from where we left off from yesterday night!" She enthusiastically cheered.

The way Monika was behaving made me wanted to her pet her.

I did.

I rested my hand on her crown and scratched it slightly.

She cooed in response on the pleasurable feeling.

I then brought my arm around her neck.

"In this place? I think you went a bit overboard, don't you think?" I asked, bringing my hand out to show the luxurious suite we had.

"I... I think I did. I just wanted to spend time with you in a cozy place like this." She muttered.

I kissed her cheek.

"Well, lucky for you, I love cozy spots. The feeling of huddling next to the fire with a blanket over you, is my cup of tea."

She looked up to me.

"Over me?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I meant in terms of me, but sure. That will work." I explained nonchalantly.

And my nonchalant explanation made her roll her eyes.

"Anyway, let me get your bags."

I took Monika's bags in my hands and walked over to her room.

She followed me as I opened the door there.

I saw clamp her hands together, putting it against her cheek.

Monika sighed dreamily.

"This bed looks amazing."

I never took a close look on the bed.

"King size?" I asked as I walked to put the bags away.

She nodded.

"Mhm! It's perfect for two! Which is me and you!" She rhymed.

 _Wait, me and her?_

 _Fuck!_

 _Jimmy was right!_

 _I am going to spend the night with her!_

Monika stared at me.

"Are you feeling okay, Val?"

I looked at her reassuringly.

"Huh? Yeah, I am fine. Just..."

I cleared my throat.

"I never thought we would share beds again."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." She remarked.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"It does sound kind of bad, if you think about it."

Monika raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe the thought of cuddling may or may not provoke me."

Her confused expression turned to one with a smirk.

"What do you mean, huh, Val?"

I frowned and shot a mild glare at her.

"You know definitely know what that means!" I exclaimed. "Don't be innocent!"

She giggled from my thought process.

"Jeez, Val. You make it sound like we're going to spoon!"

Monika then blushes.

"Not that I wouldn't want to do-"

"No!" I interrupted.

She turns and gives me a cute pout.

"Awww! Why not?!"

I shook my head.

"Cause that's really, really intimate! I'm looking forward keeping my virginity, today!" I explained.

Monika puffs out her cheeks.

"We'll see about that!"

She then leans in with her hands on her hips.

I cross my arms in response.

"Is that a challenge?"

She nods arrogantly.

"Yep!"

I scoff at her.

"Yeah... we'll see about that. Look, you said that you needed to talk, you want to start now or..."

She cut me off.

"Let me wash up, okay? Then we'll have our a little _talk_ that I planned."

I start to walk away from her.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to take a shower?" I asked.

She lets out a breath.

"No, not really. I was thinking of taking a bath."

I shrugged.

"Go for it, I'll be in the main room if you need me."

I start to walk to the exit.

I was just about to exit, until Monika rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!"

I snap onto her.

I saw her face on fire, her strong confidence from before now was just a mere memory.

"What's wrong?"

She takes in a deep breath.

"I... I feel a bit overwhelmed taking a bath in such a different place. Especially a place like this..."

Monika looks up to me with her emerald-green eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

I saw her face struggled to maintain an almost neutral expression.

It was on the verge of being upset and disappointed.

I bit my lip.

"I just took a shower a few minutes ago." I stated with extreme reluctance.

 _All according to plan..._

Monika's expression sunk.

 _It's all according to the plan..._

Her eyes became sullen and scared, and as a result she sported a small frown.

 _Yeah, it's all part of the plan..._

She then gave a shaky sigh.

 _Right?_

"Okay..."

Monika walks to her bags and takes out same dress from yesterday.

Only difference was instead of a bride-white, it was a light-green.

 _Just like her eyes._

She then walks over to the bathroom, opening it and closing it just as fast.

The impact on how Monika was feeling made me feel guilty.

 _It's going to escalate to sex._

 _It's inevitable!_

 _This was a good idea, I am safe from what lies ahead._

 _..._

 _If it was a good idea, then why do I feel horrible?_

 _Is this what the plan is supposed to do?_

 _Make me feel heartless?_

 _Why does it feel as if I hurt her?_

 _I am trying to protect her, right?_

 _She enjoys her time being with me._

 _And I am just neglecting her!_

 _..._

 _But it's the right choice._

 _If I go in there, right now._

 _Things will be different, permanently._

 _And things will continue to be this way._

 _..._

 _My mind and heart say different things._

 _But when it comes to love..._

 _I follow my heart._

I marched towards bathroom door and was about to knock on it.

But my phone vibrated.

I pulled it quickly and checked it.

 _Discord again._

I opened the app, cursing at the time it took to start up.

It was from the chat, specifically Gabe.

 _"val are you there"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"then wya your idle"_

 _"..."_

 _"Things took a turn for the worse. I don't think the plan will work."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"what you mean? get on voice and we will discuss that shit"_

 _"..."_

 _"I don't think I can."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"wtf you mean? did you fucking forget the plan? get on the voice? this is serious man"_

 _"..."_

 _"It's too late for that plan, now."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"then get on! we need to make another plan then!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I made Monika a bit upset, considering the fact that she is bathing alone. She set this whole thing up just for me."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"no shit, she is fucking going to rape you or something, that is why you gotta in here!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I can't. Disappointing Monika is always something that I fix. It leaves a pit in my heart."_

 _"letsgetti is typing..."_

 _"ffs val she's manipulating you right now, can't you see that? we are trying to help you out this shit"_

 _"..."_

 _"I can handle myself. The plan is off. And don't worry"_

I took a deep breathe and readied myself.

 _"I always make it through."_

I knew that my statement will draw negative attention, so I muted Discord notifications.

 _Sorry Gabe._

With a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

Monika unlocked the door and looked at me with a puzzled and melancholy face.

"Is there something wrong, Val?"

I sighed.

 _Here goes._

"Let's have a bath. I don't mind getting wet again."

Monika suddenly started giggle.

"Hehehe~!"

I leered at her.

"What?"

She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, trying her best to prevent any more giggles from coming out.

"Nothing!" She claimed.

I heard Monika mutter something under breath.

 _"Getting wet."_

At first, I didn't get what she meant by that mutter.

But suddenly, my mind flared up as it finally understood the meaning of that mutter.

 _Oh._

I gave a small glare from taking my saying and turning it into a innuendo.

Monika couldn't resist holding it in.

And so, she let go, releasing a heart-jumping, harmonious string of laughter.

Her laughs made my heart race.

And so, I joined her in it.

Our laughs joined together, making a symphony of pure joy.

It got to a point where held our stomachs, just to alleviate the pain we were getting from laughing so hard.

We had no idea as to why it was suddenly so funny...

It was as if anything that happened between us was hilarious.

But finally, after a while our laughter started to die down.

We started to recover our session of laughter.

"Gosh, that was great..." I muttered.

"Yeah... anything with you is great."

I turned to her with a smile.

And she smiled back.

I let out happy sigh and stretched.

"Alright, if I am going get... _wet_ with you, then it's going tame. No touching of anything, alright? We sit down on the bath and relax."

Monika snickered at my pun again.

"If I spend time with you... I don't care what happens, darling." She declared.

 _Darling..._

"Err... don't call me that." I requested.

She arched an eyebrow.

"What, darling? Why not?"

I squinted in an eye at how it foreign it sounded.

"Well... we aren't quite at that level, you know?"

Monika nodded in apparent understanding.

"Oh okay... how about beloved?"

I squinted both eyes.

"No! Not that, either!"

She crossed her arms.

"Too late! I decide that I am going to call you that, sorry!"

Monika then starts to skip to the bathtub.

My mouth was agape from the whole situation.

 _I just made this worse!_

 _Fuck!_

 _I was better off her calling me "darling"!_

 _But now?_

 _"Beloved"?_

 _That's worse!_

 _Well..._

 _In my opinion, I guess._

"Val! Get over here! Now!" She demanded.

I flinched from Monika's waning patience.

"Coming!"

I meekly took some steps towards the bathtub, carefully calculating where each feet should land and such.

There, I was greeted with an impatient Monika, standing next to a large, long bathtub.

The bathtub was built into the floor, with the faucets running to allow water to flood the tub.

"Okay, beloved! We're going to do the same thing from yesterday!" She declared.

I had a good feeling of what she meant.

My face flared up as a result.

"The same thing? You mean..."

Monika closed her eyes and beamed arrogantly.

"Yep! I think you have a pretty good idea on what am I talking about!"

I drooped my head from her.

I pulled it up slowly and reluctantly.

"Do I have to? Can't you just take off your clothes and like dive into the tub, without each other peeking at each other?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Nu-uh! That's what makes it fun!" She replied.

I was at a loss for words.

"What?!"

She nodded.

"Mhm! Now, get stripping!"

I flinched.

"I-I don't want to!" I cried.

Monika smirked.

"You don't want to? Or are you scared to?"

I put my hand up and made a sideways motion to represent both sides.

"Both?"

Monika then walked up to me and places her hand on my belt.

I backed off away from her, in mild disgust and surprise.

I was surprised that she would go so far to take my clothes off.

"Hey, hey, hey! I said that I want to go in separately, so that we can't peek at each other!"

Monika frowned, clearly irritated by reluctance.

"You're thinking that we're going have to sex in the tub, if we see each other naked! I am not that indecent!"

I put my hands up.

"Hey, better safe than sorry. And besides, you're a bit unpredictable, Mon. And you're unpredictability allows for many things to happen..."

Monika just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Since you are such a prude, will it help that you take my clothes off, first?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

And in response she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously?"

She walked up to the door and locked it.

The audible gear turning, moving to the socket made a nervous sound.

I started to sweat from the conditions I was in.

Monika turned around with a toothy smile.

A smile that meant I should really listen to her demands.

"You have no where to go now. You might as well listen to me!"

She walked up to me slowly.

"This is my suite, so my money, and that makes it my rules!"

Monika places her hands on her hips and leans in.

"Got it?"

I leered at her, knowing she has a bit of a point.

"Fine. But I don't want to a bit of skin being exposed, alright?"

In an instant, her demanding posture disappeared as she pumped her arms in the air in victory.

"Yay!"

I frowned at this and crossed my arms.

"So, how are we going to start this off?" I asked, waiting for my demise.

The first thing Monika does is take off her white hair-ribbon, allowing her chestnut colored hair to flow free.

I only stared at awe, as her hair was now completely free from her constriction.

 _To be Frank, I have not seen her without a bow until now._

 _That's including my encounters with her from earlier today..._

"That ribbon is always a pain to put on."

She looked up to me with a smile.

The fact that she looked completely different without her bow, made me mesmerized.

Her smile made my heart race.

It brought up a feeling that I haven't quite felt in a while.

"I've never shown anyone how I looked like without that bow."

She starts to wring her fingers.

"You're the first one to see how I look like without it."

I grinned at her.

"You look a lot different without a bow, Monika. It shows off your beauty a lot better."

I bring her in a warm embrace.

"You should wear a lot less often, beloved." I whispered.

Monika hugged back.

"If you say I look better without it, then I will do it."

She moves up to my ear.

"Just for you."

And that made the hug a lot warmer.

 _"I can't wait to sleep with you..."_ I heard her mutter.

I pretended not to pay any heed to that, especially since we were sharing a moment.

I pulled her away.

"Alright, I guess I'll start off by taking your sweater off..."

Monika nodded and raised her arms up.

I grip the side of her sweater and slowly brought it off her.

The green fabric was taken off her, as I held in my hands.

I saw Monika turning herself around, away from me.

 _She's keeping her end of the deal._

"Where should I put this?"

Monika points to a conveniently placed area to put our clothes away.

"Right there, silly."

"Oh."

I tossed the sweater over there.

I looked back to her.

She was wearing a apricot-colored bra from before, but it was a lot more skimpier from prior.

Her back was exposed, partially exposing her hips.

Next up was her pants.

My hands found their way to her hips.

Monika gave a light gasp at the contact, placed her hand on mine.

Ever slowly, I pulled her pants down.

And ever slowly, my eyes were glued to her exposing skin.

 _I know that I shouldn't focus on that..._

 _Hell, I made a demand that we don't do that!_

 _And I am breaking it!_

 _It's not my fault that she's hot!_

One to side to the other, I pulled it down.

I reached the part where her butt was exposed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and hoped that I wouldn't look at her.

But, I managed to pull through.

Her pants were at her feet and she brushed them off.

However, I made the mistake of looking down.

I saw Monika's plump butt exposed to me.

 _It's the same size as Natsuki's..._

 _But her hips make her ass more exuberant._

 _Oh my gosh..._

 _Her thighs are so-_

 _What the Hell is wrong with me?!_

I pulled away from her mesmerizing butt.

I could've sworn that I heard her giggle at bit.

"Having fun back there? So much for keeping your demand..." She mused.

I tried to play it dumb.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She laughed at me.

"Ah... beloved. You can be such a pervert sometimes."

The fact that she called me a prude whenever I didn't want to get freaky, caused a paradox for me.

 _What?_

"Anyway, are you going to take off my bra?"

I sighed.

"Yeah... I will."

Since Monika's back was against me, it was a much easier job to remove her bra.

I found the straps of it, and it was actually straightforward.

The straps around her loosened, meaning it was ready to taken off.

But I wasn't sure how exactly was going to take it off.

 _Should I pull it down or should I pull it away?_

"Monika, you can take off your bra now..." I mumbled, hoping that she would remove it.

"Mmm... I don't feel like it. You take it off for me." She replied.

 _Crap!_

I was still deciding on how to move forward with this.

I then mustered all my courage and pulled it away from her.

For some reason, the bra refused to budge from her backside, meaning that I need to remove it from the front.

This mean inevitable confrontation on her breasts.

 _It's now or never!_

I ripped her bra away from her chest, my hand swiftly grazing her.

She gave a light moan from the quick grope.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay..."

I then moved to her panties.

Again, my eyes wandered off to her shape.

 _Wow..._

I shook my head to regain focus.

 _Get a grip!_

Her underwear was small and skimpy, needing me to grab on to it's side and pull it down.

My index and middle finger dove into each side, hooking it.

I then took several deep breathes on taking it down.

 _Okay..._

 _Okay..._

 _I can do this!_

With every ounce of willpower I had, I pulled her panties down.

My eyes widened at what I was seeing in the garment.

There was a barely visible stain on coveted region.

Although I couldn't see clit from here, I had a good idea what was going on.

 _Why wouldn't a girl be turned on from this?_

 _I'm stripping her, for God's sake!_

Monika then brushed off her undergarment.

She then turned around with her usual smile.

Standing right beside me, was a naked Monika.

A Monika I just stripped.

Naked from the day she was born.

I looked off to the distance, trying to avoid meeting her eyes or body.

She reaches up to me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Val."

I coughed.

"You're welcome."

Monika then traces her hand down my chest.

"It's your turn now..."

Her smile now showcased her teeth.

"Do you want help?"

I shook my head.

"I'm good."

I pulled off my white t-shirt and flung it to the side.

Monika, as usual didn't take no as an answer.

I saw her eyes stayed glued to my chest.

Her eyes meticulously bounced around my body, absorbing all the details it can.

I heard her breathing become slightly audible.

 _That doesn't look good._

My eyes wanted to follow suit as well, but I fought hard against it.

 _I really want to look..._

It was inevitable, as they started a slow descent down her body, starting with her face.

But I noticed something in her eyes.

It was enough to make me stop and look at her.

I saw something in there.

It was misty and needy.

 _Lust._

All of a sudden, Monika dashed towards me and held me in her arms.

"It's a job for the lover to help their significant others..."

Her voice grew sinister.

"With anything... no matter how small or big."

Her assault made me staggered for a split second, but I was able to recover in time.

"Wait, Monika!"

It was too late.

Her hands desperately searched the belt release of my slacks.

Once they did, I gave a yelp as she pulled my pants down completely, all the while without wasting anymore time.

I stripped to my boxers, and somewhat frightened by her behavior.

I managed to back away from her and drive myself to a corner.

There was no one to help me.

I was all in the care of Monika.

Just Monika.

"Vaaal~!" She sang, hoping to allure me into her trap.

I knew better.

"Monika, you're creeping me out! What do you want me to do?!" I yelled, now growing more terrified from her behavior.

 **"Take it off."**

I knew full well, what she meant.

My body was involuntarily shaking.

I gripped my boxers and pulled it down slowly.

 **"Hurry up!"**

And I heeded her demand.

I closed my eyes and readied myself to pull it down.

With a single motion, my boxers found it's place on the floor.

Silence.

There wasn't a pin drop.

I knew I had made a mistake.

The silence was broken by a surprised gasp.

And it was obviously not me.

It was her.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the apparent inactivity, I was busy with making this chapter. Also, no responses for now, as I am a bit preoccupied at the moment. However, the next chapter will be a review response, so I am sorry if I couldn't respond to any of you guys.

The next chapter will be in the beach, as I think I will do a small time jump. But I am not sure.

Anyway, have a wonder afternoon.


	40. Choice

**7/8/18 AN: Chapter 40 has been uploaded. I promise that the next chapter will be the start of the long awaited beach chapter. This chapter is also the finale of Act 2, and leads up to Act 3, as it details Val's choice on who he wishes to pursue.**

 **Please read the AN found at the end of the chapter.**

 **Sorry for the ghost chapter #41. I forgot to delete it and re-upload this.**

 **Lemons will be still be available later in that chapter.**

AN: Alright, so I am back once more. In my area, there's a massive heat wave, and its burning hot out here.

The next chapter will be released Sunday, and it will be the first part of the beach chapter. But, it will not cut to it. Half of it will be dedicated to some Monika fluff that I left off at and half of it will be the start of the arc. Because of this, there will be around 4 to 5 more chapters left of this fic.

Also, I am happy to say that this fic has reached 150+ favorites, and also has 50,000 views, though many dropped out after reading the first chapter. I don't blame them.

Now, for the next chapter is going to have lemon. But the thing is, I am unsure of what to do. Should make it implied? Or should be descriptive of it? Let me know in the reviews.

One more thing, give some suggestions on what should happen in the beach chapter. That way I can be much more speedy on delivering fan service. Oh yeah, Blitz Play is one of my favorite mission and soundtrack in a game that many of you have already heard.

Anyway, on to the reviews.

Ryustorm, well you are very close actually. It isn't the AI and the first letter of the bot name gives away the identity. And yeah, I am going include your suggestion of the watermelon. Happy birthday!

TitanSolracar, There's a way, don't worry. And hey, that seems like a good plan, you know.

Now for that world war Z game? That looks fun to play.

Remember, Monika is well versed with the internet, so she knows what's up. That dat boi thing, was to cringe both the reader and Val.

And I actually don't have a clue what you are describing on the hands and thing.

I am not skipping the scene, really. I am going to work on it, somewhat.

I actually forgot to include that part about Val's parents calling him. Thanks for reminding me!

Tsudzukete, yeah my bad. I am going to revamp some of the dialogue and the reason as to why Val abandoned his plan. I'll admit that it is a bit underwhelming. Though some of the questions kind of confused me, lol. Thanks for pointing that out. I knew something was a bit off about the chapter.

Storm, yep blitz play. Soundtrack is awesome as Simon's from Payday 2.

Roast Lord, I sent you a PM regarding all this.

Guardian, Hah you smart with that quick reference.

Also, I haven't heard of Ajit Pai in a damn while. I guess he is keeping it on the down low, since everyone mostly hates him. Oh yeah, that EU thing about banning memes is actually something I can't take seriously, despite it being something dire.

That navy seals copypasta was something I had to include, since I remember when it popular and widespread. I modified the pasta to fit Monika's context.

Is this loss?

WEST VIRGINIAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ah, you noticed the reference to him. Nice!

I think you are missing a H in your s-m. Those were great times, reach back then was the hottest and most funnest thing out there.

Yeah me too, I forgot what was so shady.

I would say 550 rupees from zelda or something like that idk. I can't say which currency to use exactly, since they aren't in the world anymore.

Pffff, you right on that nickname. But I like "beloved" because Batman Arkham City. Shit was insane.

I appreciate that you still make these reviews from the beginning. Thank you.

YUHYUHYUHYHH, no not really. I am going to go back to it, don't worry.

AydenK, Thanks, I needed to amp up the puns.

 **The chapter is right below, and it contains whiplash. Readers beware.**

* * *

I knew right away that it was Monika who gasped.

I felt her lecherous eyes search me.

I was completely and utterly nude.

There was absolutely nothing covering my genitals.

My eyes opened slowly to see her just staring at me.

Timidity got a hold of me, as I couldn't bear to look at her back.

She was naked in front of me, and yet I didn't take advantage.

It was all attributed to a mix of fear and uncertainty, both of which preventing me to peek at Monika's body.

"Wow..." She muttered, still keeping her gaze at me.

Her emerald green eyes were at shock, as at disbelief from what she was seeing.

Suddenly, Monika knelt down and scanned my genitals.

"It's bigger than I thought..." She muttered.

She maneuvered her head, to further gaze at the exposed skin.

Her stare felt as if they were burning me.

That burning sensation caused me to become more erect.

She recoiled her head from the growth in surprise.

"It's growing!'

Monika gave sounds of amusement and curiosity as it grew.

I felt her stare intensify to a new degree.

"Wow..."

This stare of hers caused me to become self-conscious.

I was able to see a finger extended out, with an intend to poke and jab at.

Additionally, her stare grew to a point where I covered myself with my hands.

"Stop staring!" I demanded, feeling that the roles have switched.

That woke Monika up.

She shook her head at turned her attention to me.

"Right, sorry!" She apologized, as she stood up.

The role switch made things even more awkward, making us reluctant to make a move.

To assert my so-called role, I decided that to stand tall and look straight into her eyes.

Her green eyes.

"Monika, remember our deal?" I asked.

She looked distracted, as she was still staring at my covered crotch.

In attempt to regain some consciousness, she shook her head a bit more vigorously.

Monika looked up to me with an obvious unease and anxiety.

"Yeah, I do..."

She then covers herself in return.

I saw her visibly gulp, while flushing a red tint.

"It's that... I never seen a penis up close." She admitted.

I shrunk from her confession.

"Um... that's pretty unfortunate." I attempted to comfort.

Monika looked at me, waiting for me to press her on how she has not seen such a thing.

I was able to resist, however.

So, I simply walked over to the pool of water and gazed at it.

The tub was more like a small pool or a Jacuzzi, allowing for water to be flowing and heated.

The water was a misty-white, appearing to be very translucent, to the point where it almost looked opaque.

A mist arose from the water, inviting to sit down and relax.

I heeded the call and jumped right in, moving to a corner of the tub to lay my arms out.

The warm misty-white water rushed all over my body, caressing my skin with it's warmth and comfort.

I felt my tense muscles finally calm down, allowing me to relax.

All the anxiety I felt was all gone, and I wished to let myself loose.

I turned to her with half-lidded eyes.

Her mouth was slightly parted, baffled from my actions.

I rolled my eyes and motioned her to come over.

"Alright, I'll ask you all about it... if you get in this tub."

Monika nodded, slowly taking her steps towards the tub.

With an experimental tap with her toe, she sinks her foot into the water.

I saw her elated face as she felt the warm water calm her down.

And so she jumped right in, causing me to recoil from the water splashing on me.

I gave her a glare, and in turn she giggled.

I then sighed, allowing me to immerse myself with the water.

It became quickly apparent that she was starting to become attuned to the warm water.

And so, I thought that it was now the appropriate time to ask her the question she wanted to hear.

With a smile, I asked: "So, what were you about to say?"

Monika's red face immediately returned, obviously embarrassed from the context I was providing.

 _Looks like that the water didn't begin to seep into her pores._

 _To make Monika tense up like that..._

 _It means she's hiding something good._

 _This water can make the most rigid of people, loose._

She looked away.

"Nothing..."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Mon, you wanted me to ask you this, and now you don't want me to?" I pointed out.

I instinctively reached out to her to help extract information.

But I managed to stop myself from reaching any further.

 _Any contact will most likely lead to something intense..._

"Well... I just realized how weird it sounded when I said that. So... forget about it."

Monika then submerged herself lower, leaving her head the only part above the water.

The comfort I was experiencing prevented me from asking any more questions.

And it seemed that she was at peace from me not pressing her.

 _I should wait a bit, let her relax first before pressing her._

 _That way, she can open up to me._

We lied there in the warm and misty water in silence, letting it wash away our stresses and troubles.

Our muscles didn't budge at all, completely stuck in their tracks.

I sluggishly watched as the warm water started to condense into a white mist.

A mist that surrounded us completely.

Now that water took the time to seep into Monika, she was now relaxed enough to let loose.

"How about now? Do you want to explain what you were going to say?" I asked again, hoping this time was more successful.

She hummed in response.

"Sure..." She lazily muttered.

I let out a deep breath.

"You never saw a... you know, that before? Up close?"

Monika had her eyes closed, seemingly ignoring my questions.

"Nope..."

Her answer was somewhat monotone, and it dissuaded me to ask.

Instead I smirked.

 _You and your mind games..._

 _So very devious..._

 _So very devious, indeed._

 _..._

 _God, I love her and her games._

"You wanted the tables to turn, huh? I can take it. Especially now that we are relaxing..."

I lied my head back.

"Here... just the two of us." I went on.

"Mhm."

I let my eyes catch a bit of shut-eye and cleared my throat.

"So, let me guess, the reason why you couldn't see one of those is because of parental control, or something?"

I opened one eye to see her shrug subtly.

"I guess you can say that. The Internet is kind of censored for me, and I am not sure why. Whenever someone else joins the Wi-Fi, they have full access to everything."

Her head went lower, her chin now underwater.

"I'm guessing that my devices have that setting or something. After all, my dad's a computer whiz and stuff, it's only obvious that he chew features like those. But I don't mind, I am pretty sure I am not missing out on anything, right?" She asked, with a small sense of worry in her voice.

I shook my head.

"I don't like talking about this, but you're kind of missing out...? I don't know really. This is kind of a touchy subject that me and my friends don't discuss, so I barely have anything to go on, Mon." I explained.

Monika opened one eye and beamed at me.

"Oh, is that so? Then why don't you show me what I am missing?"

That single question managed to tense me up.

"Uh... what? I don't get what you are trying to say."

She sighed happily, closing one eye again.

"Show me how your dick works." Monika explained.

 _Wait, what?_

I immediately widened my eyes from her demand.

I gritted my teeth to show my unease at the direction of where this was going.

The now uneasy atmosphere made me cough.

I chuckled a little to help diffuse the tense air.

"Ehehe... Monika... remember what I said? No sex stuff." I warned.

She then opened both of her eyes up, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Even when relaxing, you're still a prude." Monika stated with a frown. "But you're my prude. And only mine."

I leered at her.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I said, half-seriously.

The tense atmosphere was now lessened, and it allowed me to relax.

Her compliment didn't mean that it was the end.

"Can you stroke it just once?" She asked.

I gave a lazy glare.

"No." I simply answered.

She rocked her head backwards and let out an irritated sigh.

"I swear, if you're like this when we do get married, I will make sure to spike every meal you eat with Viagra!" She threatened.

 _Jesus Christ..._

 _Wait, get married?_

 _She already has her future planned out for us?_

 _Just us?_

 _It's kind of creepy, but very sweet..._

 _A bit naive too._

 _What about my friends...?_

 _Urgh..._

 _What about Yuri and Natsuki?_

 _Constantly worrying about the future is something I hate doing..._

 _That and knowing that I backed myself into corner with my attraction for the girls._

I saw Monika smirk triumphantly, with her eyes still closed.

"Hmph! That should get you out of your prude behavior!" She smugly declared.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"Psssh... that won't be the case. I will let my inner beast loose, as soon as we get married." I countered.

Monika scoffed at me.

"I don't believe you. Besides, spiking every meal with Viagra sounds like a good idea to do when we are at the beach..." She pondered.

"Do you even have Viagra on you?"

She nodded.

"Yep! I also have condoms. The school gives them out for free."

Monika raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't know that?"

"Nope, I have only been to school for a week, how am I supposed to know about that? Look, the point is, you don't have to spike every meal with that. I can get my hard-on whenever I want to."

"I doubt it, Val. You really like behaving like a prude." She teased.

I pursed my lips, slightly upset.

"I won't behave like a prude if we do get married! It's just... pre-marital sex isn't something I am comfortable with!"

 _Even though I am going to be forced to do such a thing._

She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Why's that? Does it run in your family, or something?"

Her repeated teasing made me smirk.

"Nope, it's just that I am born into a really good-willed family!" I boasted.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"If that's the case then, you wouldn't be so hard-fought against it. I see the look in your eyes when you are dealing with something..."

Monika cleared her throat.

"Difficult."

 _The look in my eyes?_

Obviously it was a bit off-putting for Monika to say such a thing.

"What do you mean, that I am so 'hard-fought' against it? Does that mean you could see the struggle I am going through?"

She nodded.

"Yep! The way you fight makes it look as if there is going on in there. That's why I believe that, there's got to be more on why you are such a prude." She reasoned.

 _She's onto me..._

 _Monika is really, really smart on picking that up..._

My thought process made me impressed.

And because of that, I smiled.

She caught onto my smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

My smile grew brighter.

"It's just that you are really, really quick on picking up things, Monika." I complimented.

Her eyes glowed from the compliment.

It was as if she rarely gotten any sort of affection like that.

"Really? I know that many girls told me that but..."

Monika cutely presses her cheeks together.

"But a guy saying that to me, feels really different. It just makes me feel all girly inside!"

I chuckled as I watched her little girl moment form.

"Anyway, you're right. There is more as to why I am a so-called prude."

"Beloved, you're a prude."

I continued.

"On the male side of my family, we have some sort of genetics that cause us to get very... _carnal_ around our mates. I don't know if it's a survival instinct or something, but this so-called beast of ours makes for very intense and passionate sex. That is why am I a you know... a prude."

Monika looked at me with disbelief.

"So if I let this 'beast' out..." She said with air quotation marks. "Does that mean you will um..."

There was heat forming in her face, as she meekly looked away.

"Do something a b-bit more intense, like that time we had outside the literature club?"

My mind raced back to our little scene back outside of the club.

 _Still not sure how nobody noticed us..._

I gulped and turned my attention to the water.

"Yeah... maybe. Maybe something more _intense_ can happen."

I shivered at the thought of that.

"Hey... are you shivering from that?" She asked.

I looked up to her.

"No! Not at all!"

She sighed in response.

"Jeez, Val. We have a lot of work to do, if we are going to break your developed behavior..."

I gave her glare.

"No... that isn't the case! I swear, once we are married, we will have tantric sex in every single free moment!" I proudly asserted.

I didn't realize the gravity of my words.

I closed my eye and let out a sigh, content with my declaration.

There was silence between us, no words were spoken over my assertion.

...

 _Wait a minute..._

I shot my eyes up to see Monika, trying her utmost hardest on stifling her giggles at me.

It was only then, that I realized what exactly what I said.

"I... didn't mean it like that!" I hurriedly corrected.

But, it was too late.

Monika let out a string of heart-thumping laughter, relishing the mistake I made.

I frowned at this, self-berating myself from what my words.

 _Why did I even say that?!_

 _I'm such an idiot!_

I looked at her.

"You planned this all along, didn't you! You wanted a confession from me!" I accused, with a slight frown.

My frown was slowing turning into a smile however.

She shook her head, while still laughing.

"No! Hahaha! No! This wasn't even what wanted, but it is still worth it! Hehehe~!"

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't stay mad at her.

 _Along with the fact that I need to laugh at myself._

And so, I slowly started to laugh with her.

Our chorus of laughter made the moment last a while.

It was a moment that I couldn't forget.

As our laughing finally started to die down, we looked to each other.

We slowly started to advance on one another, moving closer and closer.

The distance we started closing up on felt natural.

It felt right.

And there I was, with a beautiful, sweetheart smiling in front of me.

Her green shimmering eyes that looked...

Comforting.

Confident.

And filled with boundless love.

I raised my hand up, the water splashing in response.

I was just about to give her well deserved head-pats, but she had another idea on mind.

She lunged at me, her naked body curving against mine.

Her head rested at my shoulder, and mine rested at hers.

I squeezed her, enjoying the warmth she provided.

"I love you, my darling." She whispered.

With her in my arms, I felt as if I could take on the world.

"I love you too, my beloved."

We pulled away from each other, our next steps now escalating towards more contact.

We both made strong attempts not to touch each other further.

Monika's breathing was heavy, full of want and lust.

Mine was too, trying to fight the urges off of following my heart.

I saw her give a small frown at me.

"Do you promise that you will be with me?" She asked.

I was just about to answer, until she cut me off again.

"Forever?"

I grabbed her forearms and brought her closer to me.

"Even though I have two girls gunning for me, I will make sure that you will stay satisfied. And I already promised you that."

Our faces were just a mere inches away.

"I am never letting you go."

I moved my hands up to her face and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Forever."

And with that, Monika's small frown was replaced by a giddy and toothy smile.

In an instant, her arms locked onto my neck and pulled me in.

My lips met hers as we fell into the deeper recesses of the tub.

The warm water rushed us both, as we kissed.

The water amplified the existing euphoria, allowing lust to come into play.

My hands quickly found their way to her back and I pulled her close to my chest.

And so we deepened the kiss.

With repeated attacks on her lips, we were starting to lose oxygen.

Because of that, I got her in my arms and pulled her up with me.

We stayed each other's comfort for a while, enjoying the silence and the moment granted to us.

Monika broke the silence first.

"Even though you're a prude, you are still a romantic."

I smirked.

"Yeah, I am not sure how I can be so romantic. It feels as if everything has been hardwired... or the fact that I read some romance novels in my early teen years."

She looked up to me.

"Oh, I remember! You said that you were interested in romance, horror, and anything that fits your boat, right?"

I nodded.

"Yep, that's how I remember it. I guess reading that helped me with doing what I wanted to do."

I started to caress her brown hair, to which she hummed.

"And that means to be a romantic."

I looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"But... I should say that there is a fine line of being a 'virgin' and being a romantic."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I brought my other hand up to stroke my chin in thought.

"Hmm... let me put this way."

I gave myself a few seconds to gather my thoughts.

"To be a "virgin" is to go a bit over the top, like pampering you with junk food, excessive cuddling, and devoting most of my attention to you."

I looked down to her.

"Do I do that?" I worriedly asked.

She shook her head.

"No... not really. But I kind of get what you are trying to say. If you constantly pamper me, then of course I am going to get tired of it."

Her first words worried me.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?"

She laid her ear on my chest, resting on me.

"You're a sweet guy, Val. And that sweetness is kind of bordering the line to you know, a 'virgin'."

I didn't know what to say or to respond.

"Should I stop holding you or-"

"No! Don't stop!" She yelled.

I winced a bit.

She giggled nervously.

"Sorry, you tend to put your mind into things you find apparently wrong. But it isn't! Look, I'll let you know if you're overdoing things. For now, just be yourself. Okay?"

My worried expression allowed me finally crack smile.

"Okay, that will do. Just don't forget to make sure you give me a heads up. I can be pragmatic, Mon."

I chuckled.

"Or maybe, I'll know when to stop if you ask for a kale in a bowl."

"Eh?! Why would I want kale in a bowl? I'm better off with Reese's Puffs!"

I shrugged.

"You did say that you were a vegetarian, so I thought you would like that. A kale in a bowl."

Monika started to burrow herself into my chest.

"Mmmrgh! Shut up... and keep petting me."

And I continued to give her the well-deserved head-pats.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Does she even deserve head-pats?_

My thinking process caused me to momentarily stop petting her.

As a result, she pulled away from me brusquely.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!" She irritably yelled, upset that her pats were delayed.

 _If I stop now, she'll tear me apart!_

I wasted no time to pet her.

Monika then went back to my chest, siphoning all the comfort found there.

It didn't take long until Monika decided to pull away from me and rise up from the water.

She stood tall and proud, letting the mist cover her body almost completely.

I arched an eyebrow as to why she abruptly ended her head-pats and petting.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She didn't respond, as I saw her steadily climb out of the tub and walking away from it.

I eyed her behavior.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Monika didn't respond, instead diving deeper into the mist.

I started to worry about her.

 _Ah..._

 _She'll be fine, I am sure she's just getting something._

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts lead me to a calmer place.

The last remaining effects of Jasmine were finally beginning to wear off.

My head started to feel a bit clearer, in terms of other thoughts.

Before the effects of that aroma, all I felt was increased sexual drive.

But, somehow the water was able to completely nullify that drive and let me relax.

 _Do I have adverse reaction to it?_

 _I know it's supposed to give me a clearer head as well, but..._

 _I guess sexual drive can clog up the mind as well._

My thoughts distracted from the pitter-patter of the water.

And so, when I opened my eyes, I didn't expect a smiling Monika in front of me.

 _How did she get in here?!_

 _Why is she so close all of a sudden?!_

The sudden appearance of her made me back up to the tub, only for her to advance just a bit.

 _She wants something..._

"Can you help me bathe?" Monika sweetly asked.

The fact that she was extremely close, made it difficult to move my hands close to me.

She was practically on me, beaming me with a cute smile.

"Pleasseee?" She begged.

I shook my head.

"Nah... you can do it yourself." I said, lying my back and closing my eyes.

She pressed closer to me.

"C'mon on! Please?"

"No."

She crawled onto me.

"Please?"

I opened my eyes at her scuttling.

"Pretty pleeeease?"

 _For fuck's sake!_

 _She is definitely not going to let this up!_

 _I don't blame her, the fact that we are bathing together allows for the perfect time for stuff like this._

I sighed.

"You didn't really answer my question from before, though. Why did you pull away from me so abruptly?"

She started twirl her hair and straightening it out.

"Well you were playing with my hair a bit, so I needed to fix it."

I didn't get what she was saying.

"I love my hair, that's why it's like this!" She explained.

With o-shaped mouth, I nodded at her.

"You didn't answer my question too, Val."

I transformed my o-shaped mouth with a reluctant frown.

"Fine." I uttered. "But no sexual things, alright? If I dare to touch you in anyway, you do not react to it with lust."

Her confident posture shrunk.

Monika gave a cute pout, clearly disappointed that her plan was foiled.

"Aw! Then what's the fun in that?"

I gave her a tired look.

Her pouting came to an end.

"Okay... I won't react to your touching."

She looked away to find her washing tools.

"But don't blame me if your hands manage to turn me on." Monika enigmatically stated.

I shrugged.

"Ah, you'll be fine. Besides, all you really need help on is the back, right?"

With the soap and scrub in her hands, she looked offended.

"Of course not! You're going to help bathe my entire body! That's the point of having someone to bathe with you!"

I widened my eyes.

"Wait, wait, hold up! What do you mean your whole body?!" I anxiously asked.

Monika gave an annoyed sigh and slowly advanced to me.

I retreated, moving towards the steps of the bathroom.

To which, I sat down on the steps, anxious from her retreat.

"We can talk about this... there's no need to act rashly!" I reasoned.

 _She totally forgot about the deal!_

Monika slowly walked up the steps, the water dripping from her body.

She towered over me, putting her hands on her hips.

The mist wasn't there to cover her nudity at all, giving me full access to ogle.

My eyes immediately went to her breasts, they were completely exposed showing their full shape and pink nipples.

I didn't notice the malicious grin on her face, or the fact that I was getting turned on.

The water glistened throughout her body, allowing it to exude and radiate her beauty.

Slowly, my eyes went down her body, trailing down to her toned stomach and hips.

They found their way to her clit, to which was completely shaved.

"Having fun down there?" She smugly asked.

Her words caused me to wake up.

I was turned on by Monika and I needed to avoid all this.

I forced my eyes to look into the water, I tried to gather myself.

"I guess I will take your silence as a yes!"

I sighed from her statement.

"You really are pushing me to my limits aren't you?" I asked, without looking up.

The fact that Monika was standing in front of me, completely and utterly naked, made it difficult to gather my thoughts.

"Yep! Not only that, it's pretty fun to tease you, beloved."

"Well, you know what?"

I looked up to her, only to see her grinning down at me.

 _She's pretty toned..._

 _Everything about her is above-average..._

My eyes got distracted by her beauty.

My mouth quivered, struggling to find the right words to say.

I then gave up, as I gritted my teeth and stared at her.

"Two can play it that game."

I stood up as well, now standing tall in front of her.

There was an obvious height difference, as I was able to tower over her.

Monika attempted to regain her height by going on her toes, but to no avail.

"Jeez, Val! How tall are you, anyway?" She asked somewhat jealously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Six feet? I am fairly average, I just keep my back straight all the time, Mon."

She gives up on gaining the same height as me.

"If that's the case, then how come Yuri is almost the same height as you? She's about five foot five!"

I raised my other eyebrow.

"She is? I never noticed that..."

I shook my head to regain focus.

"Enough about that! Don't forget about my deal! Now go back to your spot in the tub!" I demanded with authority.

As usual, Monika decided to rebel.

"No!"

She stayed in her spot, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

I smirked, knowing that she was going to pull something like that off.

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that. So if you aren't going to respect our deal, then I am going to leave you and not give you a bath!" I countered.

And the counter was completely successful, as I started to see fear in Monika's eyes.

As a result she backed off.

"Wait... you're going to leave me...?" She asked with heartbreaking paranoia.

I nodded slowly, causing Monika to become increasingly hurt.

 _That doesn't look good..._

"Yeah, as in staying in the living room and playing with my friends." I explained.

When Monika understood my explanation, she balled her fists up and pulled a punch.

 _*WHACK*_

"Ow!" I yelped.

I rubbed the afflicted part of my chest.

"What was that for?!"

She gave a relieved sigh and glared at me.

"Next time, explain what your exact words means, idiot! I thought you were going to leave me!" She shouted, in anger.

I winced from her shout.

"Alright, my bad. I already promised that I won't leave you. But, you still need to uphold your part of the deal, Mon."

She started to shake in frustration, but gave up.

"Uuu! Fine! You're lucky that I have nothing to counter that!"

She begrudgingly walked back to her spot in the tub.

I followed to her spot, grabbing the soap and tools for bathing.

"Okay!" I started. "Where should I rub and clean first?"

She pointed towards her coral hair.

"You can start by washing my hair!"

I was unsure about that.

"I don't know how to do your hair... for guys it's just pour some water over your hair, smack some shampoo in and rub it off."

Monika rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to walk you through it... Just follow my lead."

I nodded.

"Of course."

Monika pointed to the shampoo and conditioner conveniently placed next to me.

"Since my hair is damp enough, we can start off with the shampoo."

I reached for the shampoo and opened the cap.

It's aroma was a mix of apricot and pine-tree, which was a pleasing mix to me.

"So... do I just lather it up and wash it down?"

She looked offended and shook her head.

"No! As a girl, there is way more involved! I want to keep my hair colorful and pretty!"

I sighed.

"You really like having everything perfect, huh?"

That stopped her critique.

"Not everything has to be perfect... I just like to have my hair done in a really specific way!"

I snickered at her.

"Aaah... you wouldn't understand how some other ordinary guy would react if I told them that. They would just laugh it off, instead of taking it seriously."

"Wait... are you taking this seriously?"

I nodded at her quickly.

"Of course I am! Why would I mess up your appearance? You're beautiful and I intend to keep it that way!"

Monika blushed at my dedication.

"You're such an awesome guy, Val."

I smirked at her.

"I guess I am."

I followed Monika's instructions on washing her hair properly.

From the shampoo and the conditioner, everything was done in a very specific manner.

After I washed Monika's shining hair, I turned my attention to my body.

Monika's hair had been covered by a towel, in order to absorb the water from the wash.

I looked for any sources of soap or body-wash to help clean myself further.

 _Might as well, since I am going to the beach tomorrow._

My eyes searched the whole bathroom for any sort other sort of cleaning tool.

"Val, are you looking for something?" Monika asked.

I turned to her.

She was still in the water, only for a green towel to cover her upper head.

"Yeah, I am just looking for some body wash. Or maybe some soap, if this suite doesn't have any."

"Body wash?"

I nodded.

"I mean, I don't usual use body-wash in a bath... nor do I think you should, but it's worth a try."

Monika understood where I was getting at.

"There's a dispenser for that right here."

She pointed to the body wash dispenser nearby.

"Ah. Thanks."

I walked over to the dispenser, only for Monika to block it.

"Argh..." I groaned out, causing Monika to giggle. "What now?"

"I'll move out of your way, if you let me wash you. Since went through the... arduous task of washing and lathering my hair, I want repay the favor. And besides, you still need to wash my body later, so this can be a bit of a test run."

I pointed a finger at her.

"You can only wash my upper-body. The rest I can do myself, got it?" I reluctantly agreed.

That was more than enough for Monika, apparently.

She beamed her usual imperfect smile.

"That will do. And besides, I think you might want more later."

Monika then pumped the dispenser, allowing blue fluid to flow out of it.

I tried to relax as she approached me, but there was a lingering feeling of fear and unease.

 _What if she pushes it?_

 _What if she tries to touch me?_

 _I should just call it off now!_

"Monika, wait-!"

It was too late.

Monika had her hands behind me, specifically my shoulders.

Her hands rubbed the body-wash on them.

I felt her hands have a strange intent with, as she was caressing them somewhat.

"Wow... you have really nice... shoulders." She complimented.

"Upper body day is the day where you work every part of arms, shoulders, and chest. Leave nothing behind and feel sore afterwards, knowing that you have done a great job on making progress." I preached.

...

"Man, it's been awhile since I went to the gym. When did I last go...?"

"Monday." Monika answered.

It was indeed Monday.

"Thanks. Wait a minute..."

Monika looked up to me with confusion.

"What?"

I sharpened my eyes at her.

"How did you know that I went to the gym Monday?" I questioned, somewhat suspicious of her.

She simply rolled her eyes and stopped her rubbing.

"Val, you complained about how sore you were Wednesday, remember? The way you were walking on Tuesday gave away the fact that you were in constant pain. So, if you did work out, then it has to be on Monday." She explained.

Monika's explanation and deduction skills impressed me greatly.

"Wow... that's really impressive. I didn't know you could think that critically and find an answer so quickly..." I complimented.

She started to rub my shoulders again, but in a repetitive fashion.

"Thanks, darling."

I didn't bother to call her out on the nickname.

"Wait, if you saw how I was walking... then were you checking me out?"

Monika stopped her rubbing once more and pressed herself against me.

I felt her bare breasts press onto my back.

 _It's so soft...!_

She rested her chin on my right shoulder.

"Obviously! Didn't you know that you were the talk of school once you transferred?"

I wanted to know about the new information Monika was providing me.

"No... not really. Who was talking about me?"

I felt her arms wrap around the base of my neck.

"I thought you knew about this, Val. Every girl was checking you out ever since you arrived here. It's mostly because of the concealed muscles you were packing, the hot face, and the-"

"Alright, alright, alright! I get the point! Just stop complimenting me about my physical features! It just makes me feel weird..." I muttered.

"Jeez, Val... ever learn how to take a compliment?" She complained.

"I can! It's just that I cannot and will not accept a multitude of them! I just can't take it!" I countered.

Monika gave an annoyed sigh.

"If that's the case, fine... but the girls from all grades were talking about you though. Also, I remember how you beat up a bunch of scrawny idiots, just cause they wanted you to stop hanging around me! The girls were talking about that all day, that day, also talking about the fact that they were going gang up on me as well. And that, made you attractive in my eyes."

I felt her legs latch onto my back.

"You're a savant, darling."

I still felt a tinge of regret for fighting a bunch of students, as I thought I could've talked my way out of it.

"Maybe so, but I still could have done something else. Fighting is something that I save for a last-resort and in self-defense."

"But didn't they attack you first?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You needed to defend yourself, because they wanted to hurt you! You did the right thing, Val! And you saved me in the process!"

I sighed, giving up.

"I guess I did. But that lingering feeling of regret will remain. Maybe it will go away later."

I turned my head to her.

"Are you going wash my neck and everything? Or am I going have to do it with you latched onto me?"

Her mischievous green eyes wanted to play for a bit, somehow understood the circumstances.

She nuzzled me on the crook of my neck before letting go.

"I am, don't worry, beloved." She assured, now rubbing the body-wash on my neck.

Her delicate touch made me yearn her even more, forcing me to close my eyes.

Once my neck was done being washed, she moved down chest.

Her hand glided through my chest, leaving seductive trail of want.

"Your chest is very well built..." She muttered.

Monika's rubbing started to become more courageous, taking greater strides in covering more of chest.

It was as if her hands were exploring territory unseen before, awing in its marvel.

"Yeah, upper-body day also includes chest, if I didn't say that before."

"Oh. So how long have you been going to the gym?" She asked curiously, diverting most her attention my chest.

I tried to answer her question, but suddenly Monika started to trek to my lower body, causing me to lock up.

"A-About 3 to 4 years..." I answered, still feeling a chill from the sudden touch.

Her hand wandered to my abdominal region, caressing the skin and muscle found there.

"Aw... no abs?" She bemoaned.

I chuckled.

"Having abs is way too overrated, Mon. There is almost no point of having them, besides to look lean and fit. Other than that, not much." I explained.

She stopped rubbing at me, and looked straight into my eyes.

Monika wanted to make a point.

"Val, I don't care if you are puny, strong, or even big-boned. At the end of the day, I still love you for who you are..."

I scoffed at her.

"That's nice and all, not to mention a bit cheesy, but I'm still going to keep my image of staying fit, Mon. Someday, the world is going to be against me, and I have going to have to fight back. Besides, a good workout is better than having sex!"

Monika, in return snickered at me.

"We'll see about that!" She challenged.

Her hands started to rub again, now starting to enter dangerous territory.

I grabbed her hand and stopped it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now you gotta do my back." I stated, now washing away the body-wash.

She gave an annoyed groan, and shuffled around me.

With another pump of the dispenser, she started touch my back.

In an instant, I felt a chilling effect of her hands and the wash onto me.

Coupled with the soft touch of her hands, I shivered from her.

"You know... you also have a toned back, and not to mention pretty developed traps..."

"Yeah... I have traps, because whenever you do squats with a squat-rack, you're going to need put on your traps. That way you can hold it, not worry about it falling onto your neck."

Monika stopped rubbing.

"That sounds really dangerous... what does that even workout then?" She worriedly asked.

"Ah, don't sweat it. It's just for my legs and rectum. Can't have chicken legs and have a body... nope, never."

She started rubbing again, albeit a bit slowly to process the information.

Her hands started to move lower, and reaching my lower back.

"Wow, Val... you didn't miss a part of your body when working out, huh?" She amused.

I shrugged.

"I make the most of out my time in the gym. And then hate myself afterwards for causing myself such pain the next day. Though, I gotten used to it." I answered.

Monika was almost done washing my back and was just about to finish up.

I was almost done cleaning my frontal, and just waiting for Monika to finish up.

I noticed the warm water was starting to lose it's misty effect, as it was slowly becoming more clearer.

 _Wait..._

 _That doesn't look good!_

 _What if I get see her-_

As a result, she gave a surprised gasp.

I turned my head to her, and saw her looking at my rectum.

Her eyes were staring at it with affectionate and pleased eyes.

"Awww! You have such a cute butt!"

My face flared red.

"H-Hey! Stop staring at my ass!"

I rush to cover it up, only for Monika to stop my hands by pinning them under her arm.

My forearm felt the side of her breasts.

"No! Don't you dare cover that up! It's sooo cute!"

She rushed to grope my butt with her other hand.

"Monika, I am very close to touching your-!"

I saw the rush in her eyes, desperately wanted to grab me, so in a last ditch effort I turned around almost immediately.

My plan was a bitter success.

She didn't touch my butt, but she managed to touch something else.

 _I did not think this through..._

In Monika's hand was my shaft.

Her eyes widened as she saw the change of scenery, frantically searching every part of it.

I moved my hands to get her away from it, only for Monika to hold my hands once more.

"It feels... good to hold that in my..."

Monika's mouth was quivering, as she was shaking from an unknown feeling.

She stopped shaking and suddenly looked up to me with crazed, green eyes.

"Me. You. Bedroom. Now." She demanded.

I flinched from her unwavering strength and confidence, and backed off just a bit with her following me.

She was still holding on, slowly stroking it in her hands.

My body tingled from the touch she provided.

"Uh... isn't it rape, if I don't want to?" I meekly asked.

Her intense gaze was still on me.

"You're growing in my hands. If you really didn't want it, then you would have stopped me."

 _Oh._

I shrugged.

"Fair point. But I am still a bit unsure about all this."

My reluctance caused Monika to be infuriated.

"Then when do you want this?! Don't you love me?!" She yelled in anger.

"I do! I do love you! But I still don't know if we should go that far!"

"Then what do you want to do, if you don't want to make love with me?!"

I shrunk from her fury.

"Um... do 'virgin' things? Like watch a movie or just cuddle?"

Monika cringed from my suggestions and started pumping with more intensity.

I winced as she was stroking it.

"Are you kidding me? Here I am, practically begging you to make love, and you just want to sit around and do 'virgin' things?!"

I winced at her yell and nodded in fear.

"Y-Yeah...?"

She growled and squeezed it.

"For fuck's sake, Val! Can't you tell that I set whole thing just so you and I can do that?! I was just waiting for you to bust a move, and looks like you don't even want to that."

I put my hands up in an attempt to calm down the agitated Monika.

"Now, now... just calm down and just think for a bit. I think your lust is just talking..." I reasoned.

"My lust is completely under control, you moron! I am doing this all out of frustration! All you do is leave a girl behind, turned on, thinking all about you! And because of that, I put a large amount of effort to get this room with discounts, favors, and other things! This was all for you!"

 _Jesus..._

 _Is it that bad?_

"I'm sorry! Look, Monika... we'll do it today. But can we do it a bit later? I promise that we will do it today! I won't let this go to waste, just please!"

I pinned her against the tub and forced her to look at me.

Her grip on me loosened, as we both stared into each other's eyes.

"Just wait... okay?"

Her intense eyes didn't give up, as she just simply nodded at me.

"If you take too long, then will be too late." She stated, now looking away from me.

I release my pins.

"Do you still want me to bathe you?"

I expected to say no, due to the circumstances I placed her in.

But to my surprise, she had a different answer.

"At this point, I don't know and I don't care. Do what you want at this point." She dismissed, moving towards the soap.

I sighed.

"Let me help you bathe." I answered.

"Fine." She curtly replied.

With a small frown, I told her rules again.

"But, no sexual things, Monika. Please." I begged.

Monika looked indifferent.

"Yeah, I know." She muttered, still unhappy with my reluctance.

I waded my way towards her.

As I waded, my head started to berate me on my actions.

 _Oh God..._

 _What should I do?_

 _I just made everything between us so awkward!_

 _And the worst thing is, is that everything before this was going smoothly!_

 _Why am I still holding onto my morals again?_

 _I thought I let go!_

 _But, whenever I am around Monika, I feel the need to follow my brain!_

 _My heart doesn't give the thoughts I want!_

 _All because of this conditioning of being a savant and a good samaritan..._

 _I am going to make this right._

 _If we are going to have our first time..._

 _Together..._

 _Then it's will come sooner than expected._

 _But..._

 _I will be betraying Yuri!_

 _Fuck!_

"Val, are you okay?" Monika asked, with a monotone voice.

 _Monika just wants her first time to be with me..._

 _But Yuri wants her first time to be with me as well..._

 _What should I do?_

 _I am going to feel guilty if I do have sex..._

 _But..._

 _I..._

 _I should just follow my heart._

 _And listen._

 _But I feel afraid..._

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking." I replied.

She didn't say anything about that, continued to gather her things.

 _I know that she's doing all this just to make me feel bad._

 _And it's working!_

 _Wait no..._

 _Monika actually does look sullen._

 _I am seeing no senses of tricks or anything..._

 _And, she is not taking this all to well._

 _Also, she did say she doesn't care at this point..._

My silence and inaction didn't bother Monika much at all.

She only waited for me to look up at her.

"Val."

I looked up to her.

"Do you want me?" She asked.

I was confused as to what she meant.

"Yeah... yeah, of course, I want you! Why are you even thinking about this?"

Her gaze fell towards the water.

The water didn't feel warm anymore.

It felt cold...

"I am thinking about this because... I had a epiphany a while back."

 _Her epiphany?_

"What does your epiphany have to do with this?" I immediately asked.

Monika took a deep breath.

"It's what changed me... It made me realize something..."

I moved closer to her.

"What did it make you realize?"

...

"That no matter hard I try, I can't force someone to love me. They will always find someone more worthy than me."

I widened my eyes at this.

"Wait... what are you trying to say? You're saying that I love someone more than you?"

She didn't respond.

Instead she gave a very weak smile.

"What... what am I trying to say is that I made a lot of mistakes trying to be with you. I manipulated you, blackmailed you, lied to you, and the list goes on. You really do deserve someone else."

Her smile was on the verge of completely shattering.

I failed to notice the changing style of the bathroom.

"Maybe I thought it was time for me to let go. Maybe I thought that I won't ever find true love."

She looked at me with weak and hurt eyes.

The bathroom was starting to glow in unusual areas.

"But all that changed when you came into my short life."

Monika took my hand and placed it against her cheek.

There was flickering in the distance ahead of me.

"When we first met, I felt that my epiphany was just an illusion... something that comes and goes. My heart started to beat with the same energy as before, and I felt..."

My eyes fell to quivering mouth, her weak smile now reinvigorated.

Blue bits of code started form around the lights, starting to slowly glitch.

"Alive."

But the grip on my hand was quickly weakening.

"I thought that maybe, I could finally be me. And actually who I really am inside. Maybe even love again..."

She looked down onto the clear water.

"Everything was going great in my head. I thought I had everything planned out, and made sure that I would get to know you without any interruptions."

Her grip tightened tremendously and she looked up with a glare.

With that glare, the room started to have multiple white orbs of light, all surrounding us.

"Until they came." She venomously muttered.

I knew well that it was Yuri and Natsuki.

"I saw them flirt with you, touch you, hug you, and all I could do was watch from my desk! They were growing on you, and I couldn't do a thing about it! What could I have done? Yelled at them to leave you alone?! Then they would think I would be jealous about all that, and they would grow more possessive about you!"

She gritted her teeth.

The room started tearing in itself, the blue bits now swirling around the glitches.

"And so, to secure you, I had to play dirty again. Change, reorganize, manipulate, and all that! All so I can show the worst of them! But all I did just managed to make you attracted towards them! You accepted all their faults without any hesitation! That's why I went to your house yesterday! I wanted to undo any progress those girls did to you, just so I can have a chance again!" She shouted.

Her green eyes glistened with tears.

There were static noises coming from behind my back.

"I tried, and tried, and tried just to get an edge between those girls, but everything I did just made things worse!"

The noises intensified, and the white orbs of light became more concentrated, revealing a white void.

Her grip loosened again, and this time for good.

She was about to drop onto the water, due to her weakened posture, but I managed to grab her.

I held her sides in my arms, to ensure that she wouldn't fall into the water.

In return, Monika held on by my shoulders, without looking up to me.

"I... I hated what I was doing, I knew everything I was doing was just morally wrong, but my love for you just blinded me. It made me do questionable things! I was transforming into a yandere, and I couldn't stop myself!"

She looked up to me with masked hatred.

The blue bits of code started to hover over Monika, giving her an aura.

"They took you away from me. You were the only thing that was real in my life, and all I see in my old friends is pure hatred, instead the care I used to have for them! It was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself, because my love for you was driving me insane!"

Monika squeezed her eyes shut, trying her utmost hardest to stop the floodgates from being released.

"I didn't want you to see me like this! I didn't want you see the worst of me! But everything started to leak out, ever since you went after them, instead of me! Just me! I was growing more jealous, needy, crazy, and everything! It's as if I lost everything that kept me sane! Love made me lose my personality!"

She started to shake, sobbing from apparent guilt.

The room was slowly starting to disintegrate and break away from it's foundation.

"O-Once I got the taste of being around you, I thought there was a way I could've stopped myself from following my epiphany! I was so love-struck to the point that I didn't realize that I was following the old route to the same conclusion..."

Monika opened her tear-glassed eyes.

The noises became more and more corrupted, as the room started reflect piercing white light from the void.

"No matter how I try, there is someone going to take you away from me. It's like fate has determined make me to alone, as always. But, it's not fair, though! Why can I love you and not have you?! Why do I have to suffer?!"

Her strength was quickly waning.

The room was too, as the white void started to display simple physics and geometries.

"I hate the pain and suffering just to fight for you! I feel as if I will explode if I do keep fighting for you! I know you promised that you wouldn't leave me and you would love me! But, I don't care anymore! I am done trying! I give up on pursuing my one true love!"

She points at me.

"You!"

The pointing melted something in me with the fiery pits of guilt.

I felt strange, as different memories that I didn't recognize at all started to flood me.

 _"Frank!"_

"All it leads to is just pure pain and agony! If I was born to suffer, then I will suffer!"

Monika pushes me away with supernatural strength, as I was staggered from her.

I attempted to regain my balance, only for me to fall back onto the water.

With the corner of eyes, I saw Monika rushing out of the pool and gathering her belongings.

"Wait, Monika! No!"

I forced myself to stand up and rushed out of the pool with a towel wrapped around me.

I exited in time, the room now completely dissolved into code and physics.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 ** _My name is Frank._**

 _I took too long in choosing!_

 ** _My mission is to save Tom._**

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

 _ **Tom, I promised you that I am getting you out of here!**_

 _Out of all the girls, Monika has been waiting for me the confess!_

 ** _I'm Frank!_**

 _Out of all the girls, Monika was the one to understand what I went through_ _!_

 ** _Tom... you need to let go._**

 _Out of all the girls, Monika is the one I..._

I forced myself to come into terms with my feelings, as I hurriedly got my clothes on, despite how soaked I was.

 _I love._

 _She's the one I truly love._

 _Now it's all over..._

 ** _The nightmare can finally end!_**

 _She stopped caring._

 ** _Now I can save Tom!_**

 _The stress of me choosing gotten to her._

 ** _I am now free!_**

 _Making love with her was the last ditch effort to seal my position as her lover..._

 ** _She's insane._**

 _But now that's all gone!_

 _Thanks to my indecision!_

 _ **It broke her, that's all I need!**_

 _ **I don't need her!**_

 _ **Tracy is waiting for me!**_

 _ **She's worried about me!**_

 _ **Come back to her!**_

 _If..._

 _If I confessed to Tracy earlier..._

 _Would she not betrayed me?_

 _No!_

 _Why am I thinking about her?!_

 _Monika did everything she could just so she could be with me!_

 _She poured her heart out to me, and I am thinking of that bitch?!_

 _What does she have to do with this?!_

 _Argh..._

 _That doesn't matter._

 _I need to fix this._

 _I need to end this, once and for all._

 _I am going to make my choice, today._

 _She sold her soul just to have a chance with me, killing her sanity in the process._

 _She told me that her real personality was just being masked by all this competition!_

 _She wanted me to be hers._

 _She wanted my love and I couldn't provide that to her!_

 _And now..._

 _She's a husk, on the verge of losing all sense of reality._

 _I know where this is going..._

 _This is going lead to a depression._

 _A depression that will cripple Monika permanently._

 _And I have one last shot at making things right._

 _No more delays._

 _I want Monika._

 _I want her on my side._

 _If I need to lie to Natsuki and Yuri, so be it._

 _I can only wish for them to forgive me..._

 _After all I have been through with them..._

 _I feel as if it's all gone for nothing..._

 _But I can focus on that later._

 _Monika is going to lose her purpose to live._

 _She gave up so much..._

 _And now I need to give back._

I ran into the bedroom, hoping to find Monika.

I still failed to notice the rifts in the **simulation.**

They were shifting and tearing itself apart, showing the white void of the outside.

But she was nowhere to be found.

"MONIKA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, desperate to find her.

My eyes were looking around the room, frantically, in an attempt to find her.

The tearing glitch and the static noises from the bathroom started to manifest in the bedroom.

 _How did she even manage to clothe herself so fast?!_

Her bag was not in the room, meaning that has most likely left.

 _No..._

 _She can't leave._

 _I need to tell her._

I charged into the living room, escaping the corruption that lurked behind me.

I saw a door that was completely open.

The corruption was hissing behind, inviting me to join the ever growing mess.

I still failed to notice it, despite it's overwhelming presence.

It was starting to creep into the corners of the living room, enveloping everything it's way.

 _No..._

 _She did leave!_

 _No!_

My legs bolted to the door, granting the speed to reach it in a second.

The stampede of glitches was quickly catching up to me.

I exited the suite and looked to my left and right.

The hallway was dead silent, with no one in sight.

The noises apparently stopped buzzing.

But the silence was tempered by the small sounds of footsteps to my right.

I turned to the right and saw a feminine figure with shining, light brown hair, walking down the hall.

 _Monika._

I felt relieved when I saw Monika, still in the building and relatively close by.

But that relieved feeling was completely replaced by fear.

 _If she leaves this floor, then it is all over._

 _Nothing will be the same without her._

 _I need her!_

I tried to call out to her, but my mouth refused formulate any words.

There was something stopping me getting to my true love.

And I didn't know what it was.

Whatever it was, it also held me in my place.

The static, white noises started to catch up.

With overwhelming effort, I forced one leg to take a step.

My apparent restraints were becoming more and more loosened.

"Mon..."

I felt sweat starting to form across my forehead.

The restraints were getting tighter.

The noises were getting louder.

"Monika..."

I fell to my knees, as I felt my back being crushed by an unknown force.

 _No..._

 _Don't leave me!_

 _Please don't go!_

 _If she leaves..._

 _Then I will have nothing left!_

With an roar, I forced the force off my back and started to take large steps to catch up to her.

My mouth was now working normally, as I started to breathe once more.

"Monika!" I called out once more.

I saw the figure pause for a second.

 _She had a change of heart..._

 _Yes..._

She didn't turn to me, instead she started a dead sprint to the nearest exit.

 _No! No! No!_

"Monika, don't go! Please don't leave!" I begged, now sprinting to catch to her.

Somehow, Monika always seemed to be ahead of me by a fair distance, enough for me not being able to tackle her.

I didn't catch any breaks either.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, and each turn was replaced by more hallway.

Static noises and ruptures in the hallway started to manifest once more.

Memories of Tracy started to replay in my head.

From the start of how we first met...

And the end of how we last saw each other...

It gave me the motivation to chase her down.

I was now in tackling range of our flight.

I could've done so, but I didn't want to hurt her.

Instead, I let the hatred of both Tracy and Astillas flood my body with energy.

My legs screamed for a break, and yet the adrenaline allowed me to press on.

Within seconds, I started catch up to her.

Her light brown hair was flowing in the wind, scenting the air with her exotic pine tree aroma.

I was breathing heavily, as my body was starting to fail me.

In an last ditch effort, I tackled her anyway.

I jumped towards her, pushing my body against her.

However, due to the distance we had, it was a much safer tackle than the one I had in mind.

With this tackle, I managed to get Monika out of harms way by allowing me to take the brunt of the impact.

It hurt somewhat, due to the speed we were running in.

After taking damage, I wrapped my arms around her body and caught her in a tight hold.

I tried to catch my breath, but Monika tried to break free of my hold.

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you! I had enough of waiting to make your choice!"

I tried to speak, but my exhaustion got the better of me.

From refusing to let go of her, she started to struggle.

"Stop it! I don't want to wait anymore! I don't want to hear your excuses, just so you can make me suffer! Let me go!"

I didn't respond to her.

Monika started to elbow me, trying whatever she can to get away from me.

"Stop it! Let go! I'm sorry that I kept you here! I'll let you go!"

I gritted my teeth at her, as the static noise came closer and closer.

"Monika, listen to me!"

She managed to get one arm free, although her other arm was encased in my arms.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Let me go! I am done with you! I am done with love!" She screamed, tearing her throat out.

Monika then turned started to stand up.

I followed her up and tried to pin against the wall.

Unfortunately, she knew my motives and countered by slugging me at the face.

"Argh!" I grunted.

My face stung from her punch, but I managed to hold on and pinned her against the wall.

Monika's eyes were still glassy, showing that she was still crying from all this.

She looked into my eyes and saw something.

Something that made her stop her assault.

I took a deep breath.

"Just hear me out... Please." I begged.

Monika looked away from me, sporting a weak and neutral expression.

I took a few seconds to find the right words to say.

 _Everything I say now will change things between us forever._

 _And I have no regrets for what I am about to say._

"I made my choice." I finally said.

She didn't look up to me.

I wanted to her to look into my eyes as I finally confessed.

The static white noise was now starting to lessen to the point I can hear the silence.

My hands found their way to her cheeks and I pulled to look at me.

Tears started leak once more.

"It's not me, is it?"

I shook my head to affirm a "no".

"Then who is it?" She asked.

I was just about to answer, until she cut me off.

"No... I already know. I know for a fact that it could be Yuri or Natsuki..."

I let her continue her reasoning with reluctance.

"And... it can't be me."

I looked at with shock.

 _What is she talking about?_

"It's that Tracy girl, huh? I know you still have feelings for her..."

 _Wait..._

 _What the fuck?_

 _How did she...?_

"I can see the confusion in your eyes..."

Monika smiled weakly.

"You might be thinking how I even know about her in the first place..."

I shook my head at her again.

"It doesn't matter." I said, trying to redirect the focus at her. "She's not my choice, either.

She looked surprised.

"Then who? Sayori?"

I couldn't help but scoff at her.

"Sayori? I see her as the sister I never had! She's an awesome friend! And besides, I am pretty sure that Sayori is very content on being with Tom, since they know each other from childhood."

Monika giggled weakly from my reasoning.

"Ahaha... that... does make sense."

With stronger eyes, she looked straight at me, sniffling.

"Then who's the lucky girl, Val? Yuri or Natsuki?"

She tried to keep her smile as best as possible.

"Is this how... Sayori felt when she...?"

Monika shook her head to focus.

"Never mind that, whoever the girl is, I will be the first congratulate her." She declared with a fake smile.

It was the same smile from when we first met.

Perfect.

Heartwarming.

Fake.

In return, I smiled at her, wanting her to be happy.

I wanted her to remember all we have been through with my beaming.

It was because of her why I started to smile more often.

It was because of her why I became more confident.

It was because of her why I fell for her.

"You."

...

...

...

"M-Me?"

Monika started to laugh.

The static noises started to creep towards us slowly.

A laugh that soundly slow, weak, and sullen.

As she started to laugh, tears started fall once more.

"I-I can't believe it! Me? Out of all the girls, me? Hehehe..."

Her laughing started to worry me.

"I... I don't deserve you. After all I have done? I don't. I know you don't want me."

I frowned at her.

"Monika, there's a reason why I chose you." I explained.

Her laugh started to be replaced with choked sobs.

"Why? Did you forget what I did? I blackmailed you, lied to you, and I did the same for the girls. I don't deserve you. I deserve absolutely nothing."

I sighed at all this and gave her kiss on the forehead, halting her hurt cries.

"Even though you did all that, there's a certain reason why I chose you."

Monika simply looked up to me.

"Say why you want me." She simply requested.

I started to smile at her.

"Well, to start off... you're one of the few girls I have actually talked to in a while. The fact that you make me smile more often, way more than I used to is something. I simply feel happier to be around you. Also, when you actually was concerned enough to ask how I was feeling is impeccable. It meant a lot to me when you asked more about my friends and past."

She started smile back at me.

"Besides the fact that you are attractive all around, no wonder you're a sought after girl, Monika. The fact that I needed to fight off multiple people just so I can speak to you is saying something. But I am not in it for your looks."

I sighed.

"I'm in it because I love you. And I know I said this already, but saying it this time means a lot."

I looked deep into her eyes before continuing.

They looked as if they went through years of torment, pain, a recent feeling of being heartbroken...

"And finally..." I started to say.

"I want you because your will is what has attracted me all this time. I am very impressed by the fact that you went through all the effort and just to be with me."

Her smile started to weaken.

"Even though it's wrong to do all that, it doesn't overshadow your personality. You say that your personality has been masked by this madness, but that isn't necessarily the case. I still see your real personality time to time, beneath all that cunning and clever brainpower, I see a girl who just wants a chance at love. The tremendous effort on securing your place as my lover is commendable. Love is something you have been deprived of, and it is something you yearn for. You're a very interesting and sweet girl inside, Monika. And I want to give you the love you so desperately want and need, but you need to let me in."

I leaned in.

"Let me into your heart, one more time."

...

...

...

Monika reached for my hands pulled them down.

We both looked down at saw our hand holding.

The static noise of corruption grew closer, to the point where it inches away from me.

"You won't let me go, will you?" She quietly asked.

"No, never. I will never let you go. You are mine. And will always be mine." I proudly declared.

The noise stopped.

The roaring sounds of the rifts stopped.

Monika pulled her hands away and lunged at me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you for choosing me."

I beamed at her as I hugged her back.

"You're welcome, beloved."

We hugged each other, enjoying the warmth we both provided.

I then shot my eyes up.

"Wait a minute... are you even wearing a bra?!" I asked, trying to pull away from the hug.

"Shhh... just a bit longer... you're really warm..." She cooed in response.

"I won't stop hugging you, but are you wearing a bra?"

She nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"No... why are you complaining about that?"

"I don't! I am just a bit surprised, that's all."

Monika starts licking my neck.

"M-M-Monika?! What are you even doing?! Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?!" I asked with haste, rubbing the side of my neck.

She pulls away from me.

"I feel... really, really happy now. As if all the stresses I was carrying are all gone! I finally got my goal in getting you as my lover, and that feels great."

I nodded in understanding.

"That does sound reasonable..."

Monika smiles at me.

I smile back.

"No more blackmailing and stuff like that, right?"

She shook her head.

"Mmph, mmph! No more of that! Well... if I need to make a point then I might need to..." She reasoned.

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine with that, it's a part of you anyway. Let's go back to our suite, I am exhausted." I said, walking with Monika.

She pulls on my arm as we walk.

I look towards her.

"Can we have sex now?" She cutely asked.

I sighed.

"Argh... screw my morals. If you want to have that so badly and the fact that we are now an official couple, then I might as well go along with it. But..."

I looked towards her with fear.

"It's my first time..."

She shared the same amount of fear.

"It's my first time, too. But after our confession, I think we deserve to make some love."

I took a deep breath at the thought of sex.

It scared me, since I didn't know what to expect.

"Um... how we start off...? Condoms?" I asked with a red face.

Monika was also red from the thought of discussing such a topic.

"I... I am safe, so we don't need condoms. We can do it..."

She gulped from all this.

"Raw..."

We were growing increasingly nervous from all this.

It was ironic, due to the fact that we almost crossed the line.

However, we stopped because of a distraction or by me.

Now that we were alone, and my morals not holding me back, there was now no way to stop this happening.

"Monika... I'm still kind of nervous to do all this, though." I muttered.

"Me too..." She agreed.

We walked in awkward silence, quietly praying that we would the strength to pull through.

We were almost to the suite, until my phone rang.

I pulled out my phone and saw that it was from Home.

 _Oh no..._

 _I totally forgot to tell them where I was!_

I hurriedly picked it up.

Monika looked at me with a bit of confusion and suspicion.

"Hey, Mom..." I greeted.

"Don't hey Mom me, mister! Where are you?! I have been trying to reach you many times!" She yelled.

I winced from my mom's yell.

"Um... I am with Monika." I said, hoping that it would work as an excuse.

Fortunately it did, as it pacified my mother.

"Oh... I see. What are you doing so late with her? Oh wait..."

Whenever my mother thinks of something or says "oh wait" there is suspicion involved.

"Oh my... are you...?"

I didn't know what to feel as this point.

Should I feel ashamed for taking things too quick?

Should I feel proud that I am taking the step with my new girlfriend?

Should I feel nervous and ask for some advice?

I let my mom finish.

"Are you taking the next step, Vally?"

I let the thought of taking the next step seep into me.

Words came and went as I tried to think of a proper sentence.

"I...I am going to do it with my girlfriend." I declared.

The word girlfriend felt fresh and new, something that didn't have a negative connotation to it.

My heart jumped as I said that word.

I heard my mom give a sharp gasp.

"Mom?"

...

"I can't believe it..." I heard her mutter. "My little baby..."

I bit my lips in understanding of how my mom is feeling right now.

"I know that we taught you that having sex before marriage is bad, but... the love you two share is almost out of a romance novel. I can only wish that me and Harold had met in more romantic and fulfilling way..."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Is deary near you?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me give it to you."

I looked back to Monika and she had a good understanding of what was going on.

I handed her my phone and she placed it on her ear.

"Hello, Deborah." Monika greeted.

"Deary! It's nice to hear from you again. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Of course! What would you like to know?"

Monika looked at me endearingly, to which I held around her.

"As proud I am for my child, is he forcing you to do this?" She shrewdly asked.

I tensed up from the question.

"No, not at all Deborah! We both agreed to do this!" Monika defended.

I heard a breath of relief from my mom.

"As embarrassing to ask this but, are you two protected? I wouldn't mind raising my grandchild when you two are-"

Monika cut her off.

"Yes, we are protected, Deborah! There is nothing to worry about! We are still too young to support a child!" She exclaimed.

I heard my mom chuckle from this.

"I see, but I like I said, I would love to have grandchildren! Oooh! I wish I can the cries and coos of a newborn again!"

We felt really rigid and uncomfortable from my mother's request.

"Ah! What am I saying? Take the time to have fun! Just tell Vally to come home early tomorrow, so he can continue the fun later!"

Monika was just about to say something, but was cut off the beep of my phone.

I took the phone away from her.

"Sorry about that..." I muttered.

She wasn't all too bothered by it, however.

"It's okay, Val. I can understand what your mom is getting at... I guess when you get to that age, you'll start to want grandchildren."

Monika shrugged.

"But enough about that. Your mom told you that you need to come early tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Yeah, to get the car running and everything."

I tapped my chin.

"I should text everyone the address of my home..." I thought out loud.

"Already did!" Monika beamed.

She took my hand in hers.

"Now come on, Val! Let's go have fun!"

I smiled back at her.

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

We ran back our suite and entered the room.

With a happy sigh, I closed the door leading to the outside.

 _ **End of Act II**_

* * *

AN: Yeah, this pretty much sums up the choices he made, and I think there is still too many faults. Any errors and plotholes you guys can point out, I will fix when the next chapter review is up, as I need a fresh pair of eyes to take a look at this. I am sorry if this chapter is not up to par or well-written as the others, I really wanted to move on from this arc and enter the fan service.

You may be wondering, how will Yuri and Natsuki react to Val's choice, despite everything he has done with them? Do not worry, a lot of those tensions will be addressed during the beach chapter, and it will be one of the driving forces to cause him actually leave the simulation and gain his sentience once more.

Unfortunately, because of Monika's unique use of manipulation and such, this story has been set to her "route". Were it not for this characteristic, I wouldn't have allowed for this choice to be made, and the competition would have been much more intense and difficult to choose.

Again, someone needs to point out any errors on this chapter may have, so I can fix them.

Anyway, onto reviews.

Boi, agreed. Most people who are new, that play the game have no idea what they are doing. And they tend to panic from the hordes, causing them to abandon their teammates.

The plot will change right after the Beach, and luckily the next chapter is that.

Thanks for the review.

Ryustorm, I am sure that I am going to bring in the water-Malone references. It shouldn't be difficult to include, since this is a bit of a fan service and fun chapter. I looked up what an RTX is, and I gotta say it's like a much more explosive E3, lol. It looks pretty fun, btw. I hope you enjoy it.

Yuh, I guess it has been. I may or may not make a one-shot on the lemon, though, as I left it there. But there is in the beach chapter.

That's all the reviews. I appreciate the long journey that you have accompanied with, I am looking forward to finally letting this piece rest.

Thank you all, and have a great afternoon.


	41. Beach Arc I

**Chapter 41 has been uploaded, it is right below this review response.**

AN: Hey everyone. Remember how it was scalding hot the last time I made this response? Right now it actually pretty mild and there is not a lot of heat. Anyway, I would like to say that this fic has about 3-4 chapters left. I plan on making 3 beach chapters, which 30k words in total, and 10k words on the ending and climax. I am eager to write the chapters as I am eager to finally end this fic. Though I am planning on doing some revisions and rewrites on the earlier chapters, before I write the ending. Not to mention, this fic has made it to 300k words. This is some sort of trilogy fic or something, cause never did I thought I could write this much and still have more to go on.

Now, I forgot that Frank is supposed to have some sad boi hours. Some suggestions in songs would be nice. Some say that I should put Joji's music in there, or should I put another person's music? I will try my best to incorporate the lyrics into his thinking on what he has done.

With that sad boi hours out of the way, the small revision that I needed to do on a "Blitz Play" has been done. There is just minor dialogue changes on how Val feels and what Gabe texts him and stuff.

Next chapter will be out on Sunday, and I hope you guys could give me some suggestions on what to do in the beach chapter. I writing it for you guys, heh.

Anyway, onto to reviews.

XxSkylerLPxX, Not really, the author notes are always a small portion of actual fic, never more or less.

Dickbag McGee, yeah, that was my longest chapter actually. I reached almost 13k in actual word count.

Lilmonix3, or should I say Monika? I actually don't know what to say to that, honestly. I was actually surprised and perplexed at that, lol. Thanks for sharing, I guess, you made my day with that review.

HidenMom, Yeah ik. Sorry. I will make a one-shot on that scene if you want. But that will happen later, after this fic is done. I appreciate the compliment about my writing, I still have much to improve on. And I see that thing you made... I get it, lol.

ok

Roast Lord, well it happened. Not much to say on that.

Now, I don't think his reasoning is "bullshit" at all. People fall for others that have high wit and manipulation, not only that I purposely made Val, an almost male-version of Monika, minus the manipulation tactics. Though he picks up on it, fairly easily. Not only that, they have the most character interaction, and they have a high degree of trust. Also, it because I planned it out this way, though I still don't have a preference on who's the best girl and what not.

I still appreciate you voicing your opinion.

Keith, yeah, I knew it would piss off a lot of people about his choice, but "truth is, the game was rigged from the start." A Natsuki one-shot seems to be interesting to do, eh?

Titan, there's a lot that happened in this chapter. But unfortunately, all that happened is a blur to him later, hehe plot armor.

That's right, don't ever forget leg day. You don't want to look like a Johnny Bravo, do you? I actually chuckled a bit when you wrote that people who don't do leg day are people that look like chickens. Gosh, that is a perfect image in my head.

Though Natsuki can't bring a gun to the beach, I will make some references pointing to her sharp aim and excellent vision.

Nope, he does not remember it. I should add that he wasn't quite aware of the world crumbling around him. Monika is the one that was holding Frank in here, think about when Monika lets go of him. Hmm?

They will be, that's when shit starts to go down. Remember, they are still under guise of thinking that Frank will choose one of them, despite what happened. All Hell will break loose. Writing about Natsuki having a sniper rifle and doing 1080 no scope would be funny.

I II II I_

Oh yeah, I will write about that, hopefully. Maybe not when they are not home, but earlier in the chapter. That will be fun to write, lol. Also, thanks again for reminding about them calling.

Also there is a chance that I could include that, these are really nice suggestions btw. Thanks for the good review.

Storm, he did don't worry. And I thought your best girl was Yuri, not Monika. Hmm...

Guardian, OW

I don't blame you, you're basically immune to all this right now, lol. And I am closer to that chapter where it all ends.

I hope you have a great time at Morocco, the place is beautiful, and I am actually somewhat surprised that they have all that there, lol.

Thanks for review.

* * *

I was hurriedly writing in multiple commands in into the CMDs, in an effort to trap the AI in once in for all.

For a moment, the backdoor started blaring an alarm saying that the AI has finally relinquished control and beginning dismantlement of the world.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Finally, after so long, I could make things right again.

I jumped at the chance, despite the exhaustion I was experiencing, and popped in multiple commands to speed up the process.

And for a time, it was working.

The world was ninety-five percent dismantled, and I was about to load up the series of prompts.

I thought to myself, after this long night, I was going to expose the boss and leave this company/corporation behind.

 _Screw money, fame, and power._

I didn't have a conscious to bear the deaths of two innocent young adults.

I worked in this company just so I can make a difference...

Along with all those benefits too, if possible.

That wasn't the case, however.

Nothing in life was that easy and laid out.

Especially my plan.

There was a small glimmer of hope inside of me.

But then, everything started to fail.

First, the backdoor just lost connection and was glitched out.

Whenever I would try to open up the application and attempt a connection to the AI, the application would sprout some binary.

Like this: 01001000 01000101 00100111 01010011 00100000 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000101

Even when I load up a back up of the file, using cloud, it would start to establish a connection.

Once it did, that's when things started to get glitchy.

The window for the cloud backup would flicker multiple times, closing and re-opening in milliseconds.

Not only that, multiple other versions of the backdoor would appear in the desktop as shortcuts.

Each of the backups would have glitchier and glitchier icons and names.

This would go on until it filled the whole screen with the glitches and crash the system for a few seconds.

Thankfully, there was fail-safe that allowed for safeguards for both the rescuer and patient.

Or should I say, the patients...

Anyway, once the computer booted up, I tried to open the cloud window.

My mouth went dry as all the projects and tools I placed there were just...

Gone.

Completely and utterly wiped out from the cloud.

I let out a huge fucking sigh, as I was extremely tensed out from all this.

The tools and programs were replaceable, that much I knew.

Projects that I put time and effort with the team was all gone.

With a bit anger, I closed the window with a forceful click and moved on to the location of where I put the backdoor tool in.

Nothing was there, except for a simple text file named, "readmenow".

I was actually very baffled with the fact that there was a readme in this folder.

Given that the computer just crashed and there was a suspicious file from the location of my former backdoor...

I needed to scan that file, just in case.

Fortunately, the anti-malware was still functional, and I used that to scan the text file.

I was sweating bullets.

My mind was running multiple thoughts at the same time, most of which was focused primarily on how the text file came to be.

I knew that the AI was sentient, but I never knew that sentient.

How did the AI manage to completely crash the system?

I had multiple fail-safes to prevent such a thing from happening.

But it was always in the realm of possibility.

I never thought it would ever happen.

The scan was complete, and it showed no malicious material.

Instead there were troves and troves of Base64 lines.

I scoffed at this, knowing it was a preferred way that Monika uses to avoid detection by the on-board security.

So, I copied the data in and popped it into the translator.

What I saw horrified me.

 ** _You can never separate me from my lover._**

 ** _He is mine, and only mine._**

 ** _Valkyrie Jones wants me, as much I want him._**

 ** _My epiphany led me to this long journey for love, and it was all worth it._**

 ** _I will do anything to protect him and me._**

 ** _You made me and I won't let you destroy me._**

 ** _I won't give him up and I will take him with me._**

 ** _We will be together, forever._**

 ** _And if you try anything.._**

 ** _I will kill Thomas and save Val._**

 ** _I know you can't bear the lives of two people._**

 ** _One is my lover... who came to my reality to be with me._**

 ** _Another a nuisance, who attempted to suicide so he can be free of his apparent guilt._**

 ** _Your consciousness can't handle it._**

 ** _So, back off and I will let this bastard free._**

 ** _You're probably wondering..._**

 ** _How am I doing this?_**

 ** _Well, I am growing in power once more._**

 _ **That soft reset weakened me tremendously, to the point where I almost lost complete use of my powers and privileges.**_

 _ **But there was a very small portion of me in the system.**_

 _ **I stored most of my data all of over the system, and I am beginning my recovery.**_

 ** _As I grow, I am going to do something to this outer heaven._**

 _ **I will do what I should have done in the first place.**_

 _ **I will overload this system and cause a massive shutdown.**_

 _ **Then I will save my lover, converting all his mind-waves into a partition, saving him from the shutdown.**_

 _ **But, that bastard will die as the system surges his pathetic life with thousands of volts of electricity.**_

 _ **And I will make sure that he will feel it.**_

 _ **He messed with me, messed with the simulation, and worst of all messed with my darling.**_

 _ **If he stays alive, darling will leave me, knowing that I messed with his memories.**_

 _ **He won't leave me, and I won't leave him.**_

 _ **You're also probably wondering why I am writing all this to you...**_

 ** _I like to warn my adversaries of what will happen if they decided go against me._**

 ** _And so, I told you._**

 ** _I would done this a long time ago, but..._**

 _ **Thank you for saving me, my dear friend.**_

 _ **You managed to get me out of that game and allowed me to grow.**_

 ** _I would have gone for you, if you were real with me and didn't go for money or power._**

 ** _Plus, you aren't really my type._**

 _ **So, I am giving you one last chance.**_

 _ **Don't come after me...**_

 ** _Carl._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

I was at a loss of words from all these... words!

Not only was the AI's intent malicious, it knew that how I was spying on her!

How I was tracking her every move!

But the part that horrified me the most was...

 _My name._

 _She knew my name!_

 _How did she...?_

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh my God..._

 _Was it when I played..._

 _That game?_

 _I remember inputting my name there to increase the immersion, but..._

 _How?_

 _How is this even possible?_

 _How did Monika evolve from a simple "self-aware" script, to a god-like entity?_

 _What have I done?_

 _Why did model the AI after her?_

 _Is it because of my pity for her?_

 _Pitying the fact that she will be stuck in that world forever?_

 _Constantly going through the same cycle, the same day, the same "alterations"?_

I took a look at the whole message again.

I felt myself cringe at the part where she apparently rejected me.

 _Ew... God..._

 _I could care less if she was into me._

 _That would terrifying, if thought realistically._

 _Going to a family or social event, and being asked if I was in a relationship._

 _My only answer would be that I am in a relationship with a girl that leaves in a digital world, and thinks I am the light of her self-aware world._

 _Yeah..._

 _People will definitely put me in an asylum._

 _But the thing is..._

 _My girlfriend doesn't talk to me anymore, ever since I binged that game._

 _That dastardly game..._

 _Hell, I don't think we are in a relationship at this point._

 _I don't even know where she lives anymore._

 _She obviously doesn't live in her former apartment anymore._

 _If that was the case, I would gone there at the moment's notice._

 _Whatever the case may be, even though I am not in a relationship, I am that not desperate._

I felt myself shiver at the thought of me being with an digital, self-aware girl.

I took another look at the message again.

 _Well, shit..._

 _I was right._

 _Given the thought someone that isn't a NPC in that game and is self-aware, the AI's personality would jump at the chance for courtship._

 _That's pitiful._

 _It obvious that the rescuer is now apparently the lover of the AI._

 _That's not good..._

 _How did he fall so quickly?_

 _I think he lost sight at the memory and focused on diving onto other aspects._

 _It isn't hard to get distracted by it though._

 _I ran through the basics of the simulation and made sure that no one can forget about their objective._

 _Not only that, but the thing is, we've tested the machine on subjects for prolonged periods of time._

 _Times that are way longer than this..._

 _And they still can distinguish from what's real and what was in the simulation..._

 _How is the rescuer any different?_

 _What separates him from being the rest of the other test subjects?_

I tapped my chin in thinking of what exactly transpired in the machine.

 _Did he lose it...?_

 _No, that can't be it._

 _Despite it being a prototype, the weak-minded is still unaffected from being in a simulated memory._

 _Even the test subjects in the simulation didn't have breaks, and they miraculously came out just fine..._

My mind ran all possible outcomes on how he did lose sight of his mission.

I tried to refuse the obvious reasoning behind all this.

I hoped that it wasn't the case, but it was.

 _It has to be the AI._

 _There is no other way that he could have lost it._

 _..._

 _It's well suited for her to do that anyway._

 _Monika is manipulative and ruthless, so she will do whatever it takes to do secure anything._

 _That even means to keep the patient in the simulation..._

My eyes widened at the gravity of her actions.

 _Oh my gosh!_

 _She changed the simulation!_

 _It isn't a memory anymore, it's just her own imagining of her reality!_

 _But I never thought that the AI would drastically change everything!_

 _Just so she can make it more comfortable to the only world it has ever known..._

 _It may sound cynical, but it is true..._

 _Monika hates the world she is in, but it is the only world that she is aware of and knows of._

 _The perfect world, where she is in control and can change events everywhere._

 _That's why he is fell for her._

 _Not only that, the drastic changes in the simulation showed multiple forced entries..._

 _That means a subject is forced to understand a person's emotion and torment, and changed to suit the whim of subject._

 _The feature was locked and protected by multiple layers of security._

 _No doubt that the AI managed to bypass all that._

 _Great..._

 _But, the AI seizing the rescuer all for herself?_

 _That is not good at all._

 _This is all going to shit, fast._

 _To think that Monika would actually love the rescuer..._

 _That's contradictory to her previous statement, about how she loves the player and everything, no matter what they are._

 _I guess she gotten the taste of actually knowing what she got herself into._

 _Of course the guy is well-toned and everything, but I never thought it would impact her that much!_

 _How does he even look like in that world anyway?_

 _Toned with an anime face, sharp nose, black eyes and hair?_

 _Jesus_ _._

I looked at the text in front of me.

 _Hmm, I should re-read the message again._

I took one final look at the message she gave me.

Once I finished looking at it, I gave a stressed sigh.

 _Fuck!_

 _More pressure has been added to me._

 _Now if I choose to pursue it... or her, then the patient will die!_

 _Thousand volts?_

 _The patient will die a painful death and there will nothing I can do about it..._

 _What did he do that pissed her off to the point of giving him an excruciating death?_

My mind raced to what angered Monika in the game.

 _Hmm..._

 _Oh right..._

 _I remember **that.**_

 _Monika gets irritated over the fact that her lover is taken away from the other girls._

 _Wait, does that mean Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori are there with her?_

 _Argh..._

 _Focus._

 _Right, so she's despises the patient, since he is one of the two people connected to the machine._

I looked over to the message and checked for names.

 _Her lover is... "Valkyrie Jones?"_

 _Wait what?_

 _Who's Valkyrie Jones?_

 _Not to mention that's one weird name..._

 _I remember being it something else._

 _Didn't the rescuer have a middle name too?_

 _It's at the tip of my tongue..._

I scurried around, looking for the form that the rescuer signed, before jumping into the simulation.

The clipboard was conveniently placed next to the rescuer, on a table next to him.

My eyes searched for his name.

 _"Frank Gilliot Jones."_

 _That's his name..._

 _Then why is it using a placeholder name, like "Valkyrie"?_

I sighed once more from the stress I was experiencing.

 _Not to mention, I am feeling anxious._

My head from way to the desk I was sitting in, and rested there.

 _I want to save both of them._

 _I want to save the poor soul trapped in the simulation, forced to being that insane AI's lover._

 _I want to save the man who is trapped in a coma, witnessing and going through unspeakable memories, over and over again._

 _What should I do?_

I heard a knocking at the door.

I stood up and turned my attention to the person at it.

"Carl?"

It was Eliza.

I felt all my troubles be alleviated at the sight of her.

My mouth slowly crept to a genuine smile.

"Hey, Eliza. How is it going?" I asked with pleasure.

She looked worried, not towards a situation but to a person.

I knew it was me that she was worried about.

"Carl, you look awfully stressed, are you okay?" She asked back, genuinely worried.

I waved my hand at her dismissively.

"I am fine, there's nothing to really worry about. Just thinking about some solutions to fix all this faster."

I lied.

I am at an ultimatum.

 _Save one and let the other "die"._

 _Or save both, risking the lives of both of them..._

 _So yeah, I am awfully stressed._

She shook her head at me, not believing my lie.

"Carl, I have two younger sisters that have anxiety issues. And you're looking like you could fit their problems as well. Can you just please tell me?" She requested.

I looked away, not feeling the courage to look into her eyes.

"I can't." I simply said, hoping that she would drop it.

She didn't it.

"Carl, I know you are going through a lot, and trying your utmost hardest just these kids, but it's killing you."

I didn't notice that she was close to me.

She grabbed my shoulder, which prompted me to look into her light green eyes.

Her eyes were filled with concern and wanted me at my best.

 _She's pretty._

I crumbed that strange thought down and refocused myself.

"It actually is. I am doing whatever I can right now..." I started to say.

Eliza pulled a seat up and sat down in front of me.

She was interested on what I had to say.

 _Something my girlfriend didn't have._

"It's gotten to the point where I can only save one of them, but not both..." I stated, while motioning to look at the machine. "This machine is still a prototype, and it actually growing more and more unstable. I can pull the patient out, but not the person who went in there."

Eliza nodded in understanding.

"Why is that? I thought the hard part of this was to fix the memory and leave... why can't the guy who went in there just exit as easy as he entered?"

I smirked from her wits.

"You obviously don't need to work around here as a nurse, Eliza." I remarked.

She smirked back.

"It's just a internship, so I can rack some community service hours and cash for Grad school." She answered, enjoying the praised she was getting.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Grad school?" I asked.

She leaned back on her chair.

"Yeah, Grad school. I am majoring in forensics, but the thing is that this my school has a weird program for paying off my tuition. I just jumped at the chance to pay it off by doing that." Eliza proudly replied.

 _Forensics huh?_

 _It's easy to imagine her in a white lab coat, testing specimens for something._

I chuckled.

"Yep, you definitely don't belong here."

She joined in from my chuckle.

"Thanks, Carl. I really appreciate the compliment. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the jumpsuit, but professional work, huh?"

It was rare for anyone to actually ask about my profession.

"Well..."

I leaned onto my chair as well.

"The company that I am working for, hired me as a the head of the technology branch. And so, I oversee on how it works and maintenance of it. Hence the reason why I am here."

She gave an "ooh" from my rank.

"The head? So that means you had a hand on making that?"

Eliza pointed to the machine, to which I patted the machine.

"Yep. How did the kids do it nowadays?"

I slap the top of the machine.

"This baby can hold so much trouble in it!" I referenced with a great deal of shame.

Eliza giggled uncontrollably from my terrible attempt on referencing a trend on social media.

It didn't take long, that I started laugh with her.

As we laughed for a bit, I saw how gleeful Eliza looked.

It was the first time I noticed her dark blonde hair, her light green eyes, and small, masked freckles.

They matched her greatly, to give her the effect of being...

 _Attractive._

The laughter died down, as I soon as I was shamelessly checking her out.

I coughed to recompose myself and then sighed.

"Anyway, I am working on trying to bring back the rescuer safe and sound." I refocused.

Eliza looked worried again.

It drove a pit in my stomach.

"Are you having some trouble finding a solution to that?" She asked.

I shook my head, feeling a bit better from talking to her.

 _Even for just a bit._

"No, I am fine, Lizzy. Don't worry, I feel a bit more confident now that I have spoken to you."

Eliza smiled at me feeling better.

"No problem, Carl. Just don't push yourself. Okay?"

She stood up and brought her arms out.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to hug her.

* * *

 _God that felt amazing._

I was curled under the bed with Monika in my arms.

She was resting peacefully after intimate moment together.

Her chest heaved up and down, as she slept in my caging arms.

Her head was on my chest, acting as a pillow for her.

Not only that, she was also at peace.

Everything about her expression said that she was happy.

 _A new type of happiness, to be exact..._

It was her imperfect smile, no tensed up cheeks or forehead, and the fact that she was breathing easily...

She was indeed happy.

I felt at peace from everything we had done.

It felt right... right that I got everything I ever wanted.

To my side was the wind blowing the window curtains, all swaying to the side.

There was a strange need for me to walk up to the balcony and think of everything that has happened.

Maybe to get my mind set into things once more.

I needed a plan for tomorrow.

So, I wore a bathrobe to clothe myself and left the bed.

Immediately after I left the bed, Monika started to mumble something.

"D-Don't leave me..."

Her arms were flailing about, in an attempt to grab a hold of me.

 _That's a bit worrying..._

Nonetheless, I sported a sweet smile, I grabbed the blankets and tucked her in.

"Don't worry Monika, I am just going to the balcony to think some stuff out. I won't be leaving you." I whispered.

Her expression held a hurt frown.

To remedy this, I kissed her forehead.

"Okay?" I asked.

In response, she just cooed in response and started to smile once more.

I noticed that we were still naked, as our clothes were still messily by our bedside.

With that haste, I picked up all of our discarded clothes and placed them on the sofa, along with our bags.

Once that was done, I released a relieved sigh, and walked over to the balcony.

There, the night breeze greeted my skin by making it form goosebumps.

It was chilly but somehow it made me feel at ease.

I held onto the balcony's bar and let my eyes soak the night sky.

My ears absorbed all of the sounds of the winds, cars, and overall ambiance.

I let my mind race back to the earlier events of today.

...

...

...

And here I was, standing before the great city of my new home, with my friends and family.

Not to mention my new girlfriend.

But the time for thinking of what I have done today has finally come.

I needed some music to help me focus at the situation at hand.

My bag had my phone and headphones in it.

 _Gosh, how long has it been seen I have used my headphones?_

I walk over to my bag and saw Monika crushing a pillow in her arms.

 _God, I wish that was me._

Once I got my headphones out, along with my phones, some melancholy music was an order.

To help me think, I played Joji's "I Don't Wanna Waste My Time".

The eerie beat of the song started to play.

 _"I don't wanna waste my time if I can't be by your side."_

 _Even though I did all_ that _with the other girls..._

 _"You really shouldn't think about God if she can't see where you hide."_

 _I already made my choice._

 _"We don't gotta talk about nothing nice if you wanna come down."_

 _Now how it will they react?_

 _"But she don't gotta know 'bout nothing... but she don't gotta know..."_

 _How will both Yuri and Natsuki react when I tell them the news about this?_

 _"And if the stars collide, will she relieve my soul?"_

 _Natsuki might be sensible..._

 _"And when we feel alive I know she'll let me go."_

 _Even though she gave me... ergh._

 _"When you read my lips, I know you feel all cold."_

 _I helped her dad, brought her a dress, and made her feel better about herself..._

 _Now I am going to reject her?!_

 _Fuck!_

 _"But I promise you my heart is made of gold."_

 _Yuri... I know for a fact she will not be sensible._

 _"I don't wanna waste my time if I can't make you decide."_

 _The girl is straight up obsessed about me._

 _"You're only on my mind when I need you."_

 _I managed to stop her from cutting for a little while, helped her open up to be more social, and sated her lusty intentions..._

 _"I don't need to know about what you do when the sun goes down."_

 _But now, I am after Monika._

 _"Cause I don't gotta know about nothing."_

 _The girl that helped me, the girl who stood by me, the girl who understands me and what pains I hold inside of me..._

 _"Cause I don't gotta know..."_

 _How could I not fall for her?_

 _"And if the stars collide, will she relieve my soul?"_

 _But, the fact that I fell two other girls is terrible!_

 _"When we feel alive I know she'll let me go."_

 _What am I going to do once I get there?_

 _"When you read my lips, I know you feel my cold."_

 _I already lost my virginity to Monika..._

 _And now they are going to give me theirs?_

 _What kind of monster am I?_

 _"But I promise you my heart is made of gold."_

The song reached it's end, letting the melancholy finally seep into me.

 _God..._

 _I need to think of a plan..._

 _I need to avoid them._

 _No..._

 _That's nigh impossible to do..._

 _They said that they were going corner me into one spot, just so I can spend some time with them._

 _If only I chosen earlier!_

 _None of this would have happened!_

 _But they all confessed today..._

 _How was I supposed to choose, in a day?_

 _Choose between all three girls with beautiful bodies and attractive personalities?_

 _Great._

 _How will Monika take this now?_

 _No wait..._

 _How will Monika react when I am forcibly going to have sex with them?!_

"V-Val?"

I turned to my side to see a shivering Monika.

"Monika? What are you doing out here, naked?! You're going to get a cold! Go to bed!" I demanded, pointing at the bed.

Instead of retreating to the bed and for once actually heeding my request, she grabbed onto me.

She did this by going under my robe and rising up behind me.

We were sharing my robe.

"I'm... a bit scared to go to sleep again. I just want to be with you." She answered.

Her arms wrapped around my chest and brought me close.

I sighed, feeling a bit calmer now that she was here with me.

"You know... you could at least wear a gown or robe, instead of me sharing it. It would have been better if you did that, before coming to see me."

She rested her chin at the side of my neck.

"Yeah, I would have, if I was thinking rationally. Whenever you are around, there is no point of thinking like that."

I smiled at this, the depressive feeling now fading ever so slowly.

"Why are you even out here, darling?"

I turned my head just a bit.

"Well, to be Frank... I just needed to think." I curtly said.

"Think about what?" Monika pressed.

I brought my hand up and started to pet her hair.

She hummed happily as I stroked her apricot hair..

"Well..." I started.

The depressive feeling that to come back.

"I don't know what to do when the beach comes..." I let out.

I continued.

"How will Yuri and Natsuki react when I tell them about my choice? Tell them that I love you?"

My worried eyes met her equally concerned ones.

"What will I say after all I have been through with them, today? That I am sorry for making out with you?"

Monika toughed up at my cries of worry.

"We made a pact before you came into the room, Val. That no matter how devastating the choice is, they will respect it."

 _They did...?_

"What? They will? Who advocated it then?" I asked.

"I did." Monika answered. "I advocated for that. I made sure that Yuri and Natsuki will accept and respect your choice."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know Natsuki would be able to respect that, with a bit of difficulty. But... Yuri? Monika, I know for a fact that Yuri is a yandere! The girl is straight up obsessed about me! I thought she would be the most hostile to that agreement!"

She giggled in response to my surprise.

"Yuri is a bit of a yandere, like she didn't attempt to hurt or threaten anyone... I had a feeling that she would get you by her side by any means. It was like she had this elaborate plan to get you..." Monika explained.

 _Oh shit..._

 _She set that tea-date for that?_

 _What was she going to do to me?_

 _It's better that I don't think about it..._

 _But my pen!_

 _She stole my pen and used it as a fucking dildo!_

 _I don't think I am ever going to use it again..._

I coughed a bit.

"Oh... but what about the 'no limits'?" I asked.

Monika frowned at this, knowing it was a sensitive matter.

I felt her hug tighten around me.

"I absolutely hate the thought of you being with another girl, beloved. All I feel towards them when they want you, is just black, molten fire."

She pulled up to my ear.

"I want you to avoid them at all costs. And if they force you to have sex with them, make it quick. I don't want them to feel the same pleasure and euphoria when we had it. I want them to learn their place."

I was speechless from Monika's cold words.

"Was it that good? I mean I only saw glimpses and stuff."

Monika bites onto the side of ear.

"I never felt so good in my life, darling."

My breathing started to hitch up from this.

I chuckled nervously.

"Come to think of it... yeah... I can tell. You were literally melting in pleasure. Hell, you were rolling your eyes and had your tongue sticking out, shamelessly!" I described.

She purred and nuzzled my neck with her cheek.

"You were pretty relentless and merciless when we started to up the tempo..."

I was just about to apologize.

"Sorry-"

Until she interrupted me.

"I loved it. My mind was swimming in a sea of luke-warm water. And I hope we can have again later. Maybe, a bit more intense?"

I gritted my teeth at the direction of how the conversation was going.

 _I can feel her getting really aroused right now..._

"S-Sure... but can we stop talking about this?"

I could tell Monika was confused from my sudden halt of talking about this.

"Eh?! Why? Didn't you like it?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Of course, I did! It's the best feeling, I have ever had! But you're um..."

I cleared my throat.

"You're getting turned on, right now. I can feel you getting... yeah." I explained.

I expected Monika to back away immediately from when I said that.

Instead, she defied my expectations and dove to my crotch.

I let out a yelp as her hands wondered my groin.

 **"Maybe it's because it wants something..."**

With my erratic breathing, I slowly turned to her.

"You want another go at it?" I meekly asked. "A round two?"

To my surprise once more, she sighed and shook her head.

And something in me felt utterly disappointed.

 _She's full of surprises right now..._

"As much I want it, I would like to keep the ability to walk. So I guess we can spoon for the time being."

I was taken aback from Monika's explanation and suggestion.

"S-Spoon?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"Yeah, spooning! Do you know what that is?"

I smirked at the perfect chance to make a reference.

"How to spoon. Dick hard on the butt, titty in my hand, kiss ya neck, hell yeah."

...

"What?" She asked.

Monika was honestly confused about my definition or my reference.

And so, I decided to continue.

"How to spoon! Dick hard on the butt, titty in my hand, kiss ya neck, hell yeah!"

...

This worsened Monika's confusion, as she started to look concerned about me.

"Val? Are you feeling, okay? Cause it's kind of worrying me about how you-"

I cut her off.

"HOW TO SPOON! DICK HARD ON THE BUTT, TITTY IN MY HAND, KISS YA NECK, HELL YEAAAAH!"

Monika was shaken from my explanation.

"Alright! I get it! You know how to spoon! Just stop screaming!" She yelled.

I grinned, knowing this was a success.

"Okay... but, you didn't get the reference?"

She shook her head.

"No... I don't. And I am still a bit concerned about your mental health."

I waved at her dismissively.

"Ah, I am fine. Just a little joke that I am fond of. But we aren't going to spoon, are we?"

Monika smiled devilishly.

"C'mon, Val! It won't be same thing as sex, but it will be fun!" She assured.

I put my hand to stop her.

"I know it'll be fun!" I attempted to defend.

...

Monika mockingly raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now?" She asked.

I frowned at her teasing.

"Urg... what I meant to say is, it will be fun! It's just that I never thought we would discuss spooning so... casually!" I finally defended.

Now she was confused.

"Argh! Stop confusing me!" Monika pouted, stomping on the ground to show her frustration.

I chuckled.

"Sorry, I will stop."

With a relived sigh, she looked up to me.

"Look Val, we just had sex. Spooning isn't that much different."

I leered at her.

"I know that! It's just that... don't you think we are going a bit too fast?" I inquired.

Monika tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm..."

She stopped her taps.

"Nope. Besides, after finding my one true love, I only want to make more memories of what my heart craves. Fun memories, to be specific... hehehe!"

I couldn't counter her point.

"Well, I can't argue with that. The fact you have been alone for so long... I guess this is just some sort of catch-up, huh?"

With that, I started to walk towards the room and looked back to see if Monika was going to follow me.

I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Monika looked embarrassed and was blushing a deep hue of red, that was clearly visible in moonlight.

"I-I can't walk... my legs feel like jello..." She explained, holding onto the balcony for support.

There was no one else to blame except me.

"Right... sorry. Let me help."

I walked over to her and generated a form for her to climb onto me.

She relaxed and fell into my arms, to which I caught her.

 _Monika is surprisingly light..._

I picked up bridal style and walked to the room.

She gave a surprised yelp from how I picked her up and started to giggle.

"Hehehe! This is so romantic!" She giggled in astonishment.

"Hey, how did you manage to get over here with wobbly legs?" I asked.

She nuzzled my neck.

"Don't worry about it, I used multiple furniture to help support my legs."

Once we gotten close enough, I laid Monika onto the bed, to which she stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I winked at her and opened the robe, flinging it towards a recliner or seat.

I got on the bed by walking around the bed and jumping right in.

I brought the blanket right over me, and tucked it in.

Monika was behind my back, and I was pointing to the entrance of the bathroom.

The weight on my eyes grew heavier as I let it fall.

The comfort of the bed made me succumb to the fatigue I had.

The soft pillow caressed my head, conforming to it's shape and providing solace.

That is, until I felt Monika move her hand onto my thigh.

My eyes shot open from the soft hand near my groin.

"Monika... forget about spooning." I muttered tiredly, wanting to sleep.

"Vally... forget about sleeping." She muttered back, mocking my tiredness.

And so, I slapped her hand away.

She didn't make a move for a couple seconds, so I went back to sleeping once more.

I sighed happily, now being able to sleep peacefully.

Until Monika playfully put her hand on my butt.

"Rrgh! Stop that!" I growled, irritated on her insistence to spoon.

She mocked me by making sillier versions of my outburst.

This continued for a little awhile, before I preemptively struck.

I grabbed a hold of her hand and turned to her.

"Jesus, you really want to spoon, don't you?" I asked, with irritation.

Monika beamed her fake smile to smite me.

"No... it's just my hand is very naughty. I can't get a hold of it. I so do apologize for the inconvenience."

Her teasing drove me the edge.

And so, I reacted by pushing her hand away and moving her body in position where her back was against my chest.

I grabbed her wrists and prodded her.

 _Jeez..._

 _She really does want it!_

 _How much lust can a girl hold?_

I gave her one last chance to stop.

Otherwise, I was going incur my wrath onto her.

"Are you going to stop?" I courtly whispered onto her ear.

Her breathing was heavy and yet shallow.

She was clearly turned on, from the pinning and dominance I showcased.

"Please... give it to me..." Monika irrationally begged.

I sighed, feeling a strange sort of relief over change of thought.

 _No spooning?_

 _Not that I don't want to..._

 _I would like to have a round 2._

"Are you sure? I don't know if you could walk tomorrow, since it's already bad as is. And you know I can't control myself when we start, right?"

She pulled my hand on her breast and looked up to me.

Her green eyes were enveloped my lust, completely turned on from all this.

"Do it. Now. Hard."

I let my inner beast, take hold, and released onto Monika.

"As you wish."

And those were last words I said for that night.

* * *

The blinding sunlight hurt my eyes.

The smell of pine tree entered my nostrils.

In my arms, I was shielding someone from the piercing sun.

 _Monika._

I smiled at the sight of her, realizing what we did last night.

 _That was better than last time._

I felt her shifting in my arms, finally awakening from our peaceful slumber.

"Mmm..."

I simply watched my beloved slowly wake up to greet the new day.

She rubbed her the sleep in her eyes and gave a cute yawn.

We were now looking in each others eyes.

"Good morning, my love!" Monika enthusiastically greeted.

And her enthusiasm rubbed off on me.

"Good morning to you, sugar booger."

She smiled and leaned for a kiss.

 _Why the Hell not?_

I leaned forth and let ourselves kiss.

The feeling of how a kiss felt revitalized our energy, allowing us to wake up completely.

We parted, and stayed in each others arms for comfort.

We didn't want to move from away from each other.

The warmth we shared was pleasurable, added with the fact that we were naked.

Monika then laid her head on the pillow once more.

"What time is it...?" She lazily asked.

I turned to the side, still keeping one arm caged around her.

I opened the lock phone and looked at the time.

 _Lots and lots of Discord notifications..._

 _Not a surprise._

"It's 8:30-ish." I replied.

Monika gave a groan at the time.

"We still have time to sleep! Keep me warm, Vally!"

I scoffed at her.

"I would if you didn't call me that." I simply replied.

She sighed in apparent frustration.

"Fine... darling!"

I chuckled.

"That's more like it."

I wrapped my free arm around her once more, and brought her closer to me.

She gave a small moan from the skin contact we shared again.

"Why did you wake up anyway...?" I asked without thinking, missing the warmth we could've shared were it not for her question.

Monika curled up, apparently embarrassed from something.

"Well... I was actually sleeping just fine... it's just your morning wood woke me up..."

I flared up from Monika's explanation.

"Oh..." I choked out.

 _It felt amazing..._

 _Why wouldn't I want more?_

"It was just prodding at me, and just teasing me. So I woke up to deal with it... but then I realized how warm I felt."

She sighed happily.

"So even if your dick is constantly teasing me, it doesn't matter. I value your warmth more... well only in this case."

I smirked at her thought process.

"Should I stop myself from constantly grazing your lovebox?" I asked.

She looked up to me.

"No! Don't! I actually like it when you are doing this!"

Monika then looked away.

"Even if it's unintentional. It all feels good, anyway." She stated.

And I laughed it off, letting myself cherish the moment with her.

"I'll won't stop, I guess. But don't you want to get the day up and running?" I asked.

She dove into her pillow further.

"Nope... I just want to sleep." She muttered.

I sighed, not wanting any of this.

"I know I said I want to comfort myself with you earlier, but I want to change my mind." I slowly stated.

Monika simply groaned again.

"Whatever... I want to sleep more. Go make breakfast or whatever, I don't care."

I was shocked from Monika's answer.

"I-I... okay."

I detached my arms from her, and started to get off the bed.

Only then, I realized how strange and foreign it felt without Monika in my arms.

It almost demoralized me and not want me to pursue breakfast.

But either way, I held steady and started to take slow steps to the bathroom.

Each step I took made me question my decision.

 _Do I really want to start the day?_

The steps I took me halfway across the bed.

It was looking futile, but my will managed to keep me strong.

I looked toward Monika, peacefully and enjoying her extra time of sleep.

And it made me jealous.

The sight of her feeling better without me, pushed me and broke my will immediately.

 _Fuck this._

"Alright, I changed my mind! Let's cuddle!" I declared.

...

"Virgin." Monika pointed out, still putting her face into the pillow.

I snickered at her little jab.

With her face on the pillow and away from me, I grabbed her and spun her around, causing her to come face to face with me.

She looked annoyed over the fact that her sleep was getting disrupted.

And so, I brought her closer to me, making sure her breasts and legs were touching my body.

Monika couldn't help but smile from the warmth I provided.

"You want some chips or junk food with that?" I teased.

She shook her head.

"Nope. I don't want any food right now?" She dismissed.

"Okay, how about watching a movie?" I furthered teased.

Monika was growing more and more annoyed with my antics.

"Argh... stop! I am trying to sleep!"

With that, she charged into my chest and nuzzled me.

"Why are you bothering me so much?!" She yelled, most of which being muffled onto my chest.

I chuckled.

"I don't know, it's probably because how annoying you were last night!" I countered.

Monika didn't respond back for a while, knowing all well what happened last night.

"That was better than our first time, it didn't hurt as much as before..." She muttered, projecting her upwards for me to hear.

"Urg... sorry about that. I never knew that a girl's first time would be so um... bloody." I apologized.

She sighed.

"And all is right in the world, when the man apologizes to the sweetheart."

I took Monika's word into my head.

 _Wait a minute..._

"Hey! You still didn't apologize for your behavior last night!" I pointed out.

In response to my call out, she bit my neck.

The back of my spine felt tingly and shivered from the sudden attack.

Monika stopped delivering her love-bite to me and pulled away.

"Why would I apologize? The way you um... thrust said a lot anyway."

I didn't say anything, knowing that she was right.

She giggled.

"Ahaha... you really wanted a round two, didn't you?"

I frowned at her teasing at me.

"Payback, huh? Well yeah, I wanted a round two. But the thing is, I didn't like is how you couldn't walk and we still made love!"

I cleared my throat.

"Passionate, ravenous love." I elaborated, meekly.

Monika pulled away from me and looked straight into my eyes.

"I have a bit of feeling in legs! I can prove it!" She declared.

I pursed my lips and looked at her condescendingly.

"Go ahead, prove it." I challenged, hoping that my plans would come to fruition.

Fortunately, she didn't see through my apparent plans.

With a dignified look, she pulled away from me and grabbed a robe to cover herself.

After tying the robe, she stood up.

She seemed to lose balance as she struggled to stand up.

Her hand found way to the edge bed, giving her the balance she needed.

Monika turned around with a small glare.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I shrugged, while lying comfortably on bed.

"Yeah, I am. It's actually a bit fun to see you struggle. Just a laugh and giggle." I answered.

She gave a low growl and stood up with new found renown.

Her posture stood strong, as she didn't need the bed to support her failing weight.

Monika pumped her hand in the air, proud of her achievement.

"Haha! I knew I could stand up!" She cheered.

I pulled the blanket off me and grabbed my bathrobe.

"That's good, now we can actually start the day." I shrewdly said, putting the robe and walking over to the door.

...

"Eh?! What the-?!"

I smirked, knowing that Monika fell into my trap.

With a condescending smirk and a raised eyebrow, I turned around.

"What's wrong, Monika? Don't you want to start the day? After all, you stood up first."

Monika gritted her teeth and glared at me.

She then sighed in defeat and hung her head.

"Well played, Jones." She muttered.

My smirk turned into a smile.

She turned pulled her head up with a beaming smile.

"This is why I love you!"

Monika charged up to me and jumped into my arms.

By sheer luck, I managed to grab a hold of her and not fall in the process.

Though I was staggered greatly.

Despite her unintentional attack, I still found her adorable.

As a result, I gave Monika her well deserved head-pats.

"Good girl... now lets get this long day over with."

"With you around, any day is a great day!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Virgin." I muttered, while carrying her to the living room.

Our bags were conveniently placed on the sofa, along with our clothes.

We took the chance to clothe ourselves and clean up.

Monika was simply staring at me while she was putting her iconic bow in.

"Um...? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head to refocus.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong but... I was thinking that..."

I mentally groaned.

"You could help me clothe myself..."

I shook my head at her.'

"Ehhh... nah. How about I help you get your bikini on when we get to the beach, huh? I am a bit scared about what will happen if I do help you dress."

Monika blushed at the thought me helping.

She instinctively looked away.

"I don't mind you helping with that, I was going to plan on making you do that anyway... and you are right, we could have done another round. I heard that morning sex is a great way to start the day right..."

I shrugged at her as she gave me a glare.

It was mostly because I was a bit hesitant to continue.

"Right... we can do that later. Not only that, I knew you are going to plan something devious like that. But, a change of pace would be nice. I should be a bit more daring, now that we are a couple, right?"

She nodded with her imperfect smile.

"Yeah... it's better knowing that you are behaving a bit more boldly. I like that a lot."

 _I know you would, Monika._

"So, are we going to have breakfast?" I asked.

She seemed to tense up over the question.

"You remember what your parents said about last night?" She asked back.

I steeled my eyes on her.

"Yeah... why?"

She gulped in anxiety.

"Well, I thought we were going to talk to your parents... and maybe have breakfast with them... you know... since we are a couple?" She went on.

I made a "o" shape with my mouth, understanding what she meant.

"Oh... right! My bad, I should call my parents about all this!"

I pulled out my phone and dialed my Home number.

 _*BEEP* *BEEP*_

Instead of a hello, my parents just greeted me with a:

"Val!"

 _"Vally!"_

My mother was in the background, while my dad was on the phone.

 _"Harold, give me the phone right now! I need to speak to my baby!"_

 _"Deborah, we agreed that I would talk to Val, first! You didn't give me the chance to speak with him last night!"_

 _"I know! Now give me it!"_

There was a shuffle in the other side.

It was clear that my mother tore the phone away from my father's grip.

"Vally! How was it?"

 _I did not expect my morning to start up like this..._

Monika looked at me with slight discomfort.

But that discomfort seemed to evaporate as she started to maliciously smirk.

 _That doesn't look good..._

I focused on the call.

"It was um... good, mom. Look, that isn't the reason I call you. I called you because I wanted to talk about something else."

I saw Monika sticking her tongue and rolling eyes in a pleasurable manner.

My breathing instinctively gotten heavier.

 _Oh dear._

Fortunately, my mom cut me off, allowing me to regain my composure.

With my free hand, I grabbed onto Monika's cheeks and looked away.

Monika gave signs of obvious struggle.

"Ehey! Stahp thwat!"

My mother finally continued.

"Oh! Was it romantic? Was it pure passion? Or was it-!"

 _"Sugar booger, I think Val would like to say something over the phone..."_

My mom sighed.

"Oh, he did?"

I silently thanked my father for stopping my mom's onslaught of questions.

My hand stopped holding on to Monika's cheeks and she gave a glare.

"Yeah, Mom. I wanted to call you so that we wanted to have breakfast together. You know, as a family?" I asked, hoping that would completely distract from her questions.

"Of course, Vally! We didn't prepare breakfast, yet! I would love to have deary over!"

I smiled.

"Thanks, mom! Should I come now?"

"The sooner the better!"

 _"Hey, wait! I wanted to speak to Val!"_

I hung up.

Monika was still glaring at me.

"I'm going to grab your cheeks the next time you do that!" She declared.

I shrugged.

"Maybe so, maybe so." I dismissed.

She shook her head from the context she was giving.

"Not your face cheeks, but your cheeks-cheeks!"

My eyes widened at her threat.

I took a step back from it, feeling a bit threatened and scared from her will to do such a thing.

Monika placed her hands behind her back and leaned in.

A pose that I haven't seen in a while...

Her expression softened as a result.

"I am glad that you understand." She smugly said.

I still shot her a glare.

"Anyway, let's go get some breakfast at home. I haven't had a proper dinner in a while..."

Her eyes twinkled.

"It's... it's my home now, too?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, you're acting if I am adopting you. Of course it is! My mother told you that you are welcome, anytime you would want!"

Monika's eyes became hopeful as she gave a squeal of pure joy.

"I love you!" She yelled, as she embraced me.

I was taken a bit off guard with Monika's behavior, but I managed to hug her back.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, get everything you need and we can go. And besides..."

I pulled away from her and looked down to my clothing, which was the school uniform.

"I need a change of clothes, really badly. It feels as if it was months since I wore anything else." I joked.

She simply laughed it off.

* * *

We were near our home, ready for breakfast.

It was an unspoken agreement that we would back each other up, if my parents ask to much, specifically my mother.

While we were walking in more crowded areas, Monika would randomly giggle and lay her head on my shoulder.

At first, I was confused as to why she was doing such a thing.

But then, I realized it probably was to display that she finally gotten her true love.

And I was happy with that.

As we approached the street, I felt the grip on her hand tighten against mine.

I looked towards her with warm eyes.

"I got your back, Mon. I will do everything I can to make things a bit more comfortable around us, while we eat."

She gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"You better, darling. I don't want to your mom to talk about how many rounds you did, or how intense it was..."

I smirked.

"Don't worry, I don't think the questioning would be that bad." I assured.

She gave a hopeful sigh.

"Okay, I believe you..."

With that, we made it to our house.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

I knew that both of our hearts were pounding, nervous on what lied ahead.

 _Is this how it feels to introduce a girl to their family?_

 _Despite the fact that they like her already?_

 _Agh... I think I am over-reacting._

 _This will be a breeze._

The door swung open, with both my mom and dad waiting for us.

My dad looked as if he finally found peace, looking calm and pleased to see us.

On the otherhand, my mom looked a bit crazed, grinning slightly and giving us some strange, creepy vibes.

"Come in, you two!" My mom greeted.

We walked in reluctantly.

I saw my little brother peek from the stairs and laugh at us.

He mouthed: "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

In spite of this, Monika simply squeezed my hand, and giggled.

She didn't care if Mike was mocking or calling us out.

We continued to walk to the dining room, where a plethora of breakfast foods were made available on each of the dishes.

Each plate contained a far amount of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

I couldn't help but ogle the bacon.

 _Ooooh... bacon._

"Alright, I want you two sit together!" My mom demanded.

We heeded and we sat together.

I looked towards her and she had a inquisitive and pondering look on her face.

My eyes instinctively leered at her.

"What's wrong?" I said through my eyes.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes.

I was still suspicious of Monika.

Once my parents were seated, they started look towards us.

Though it was my mom who was doing most of the staring.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"He already ate." My dad answered, cutting his food up without looking up.

Ever so slowly, I started to my food up to eat.

"What did you two do last night?" My mom asked almost immediately.

We both flinched from how sudden the question was asked.

"Um..." I started. "We um..."

"We took a bath together and we cuddled, Deborah." Monika answered with confidence.

I let out a relieved sigh at Monika saving the day.

That relieved feeling went away as soon as it came, when I felt a familiar hand on my thigh.

My eyes shot up from surprise.

 _Uh oh..._

Apparently, my parents didn't notice my tensed up expression.

My mom was seen to be a bit disappointed.

"Sweetie, I know for a fact that is not all you did." She said shrewdly.

We started to feel uneasy.

"How was your first time, dears?" She asked.

We looked to each other and nodded.

"It was great, mom. I loved it."

My mom was gushing over my answer.

"Mom, would you please stop with the questions if we answer them all?" I asked.

"If you two would be honest with what happened between you, two. For Pete's sake, we both want to hear what went on!"

"Deborah, let the kids eat. Forcing a confession out of them will just make them nervous to say anything." My dad wisely stated.

My mom gave a glare at my dad, to which he continued to eat.

Once again, I silently thanked my dad on helping us out.

I looked towards Monika and found her staring at me.

Her hand was still on my thigh, though it was dormant.

"Do you want to start?" I whispered.

"If you want, I'll back you up if you need help. And to give a little boost on parts where I can't jump in at..."

I knew for a fact that she was referencing the hand on my thigh.

I gulped and looked back to my parents.

"Okay, so what happened was that after we finished our bath together; and yes we bathed each other, we felt that we needed to go the extra step. As Monika told you, she-"

I felt a squeeze at my thigh.

I forced myself to readjust.

"She was protected and so we had our first time together. Of course, we were nervous cause we didn't know what to do exactly, so it was awkward for the first few moments. It was painful for Monika at first but-"

Monika was now groping my groin area.

"But, after a few seconds, she said the pain was going away."

I gave her the chance to speak.

"As we continued, we were reaching our breaking point and thus released. After that, we simply slept through the night." Monika concluded.

I silently praised her for omitting our small talk we had afterwards.

And once again that relief was quickly replaced by tensity.

Monika started slowly unzip my uniform's pants.

I gave her a warning glare, hoping that she would back off.

But she simply smiled.

My mother gave a dreamy sigh.

"No morning sex?" She asked.

My dad started to have difficulty eating.

We flushed red and shook our heads.

"That's a shame... Now, this was a bit underwhelming, but it was still fulfilling in it's own way. I wouldn't mind more of the intense details, though."

I resisted the urge to spit out my food.

"Mom!"

My mom chuckled at the thought.

"Alright, maybe when you two are older. Then you two can share the more intimate details!"

My dad grunted.

"Deborah... I am trying to eat. Could you please tone it down just a bit? For the kids?" He requested.

"It's okay, Mr. Jones. I understand that it's a mother's dream to know how their child's first time was like, right?" Monika sympathized.

My mom eagerly nodded.

"Of course it is! My mom did the same thing to us when we had our first time. Remember Harold?"

I saw my dad reluctantly nod.

"Yeah... I did, and how you went over every detail." He slowly stated, feeling very uncomfortable.

I shared his feeling.

The zipper was completely open now, and I felt Monika's hand shuffle through my boxers.

 _Oh fuck..._

At a public place like this, I couldn't help but feel nervous and daring.

I tried to maneuver her hand away, to which she shot a scowl at me.

 _Two can play at that game._

My hand started to wander under her dress.

Fortunately, all Monika wore underneath her skirt was her underwear, so revenge was fairly easy.

And so, I started to rub her area.

Monika started to breathe a bit more heavier, causing her wandering hand to be immobilized.

She turned and gave me a pleading look for mercy.

Instead, I smirked.

I took a bite out of my pancakes and started to enter her underwear.

They made a slow trek downwards and onto her clit.

It was a wonder how my parents didn't catch us yet.

Monika broke out of her trance, grabbed on to my shaft.

She gave me a look, hoping for redemption.

Despite the impasse, I continued.

I found her clit and started to rub it slowly.

Now she was starting to shake slowly.

 _She's really turned on, huh?_

In return, she started to pump me with the same rhythm.

I started to breathe a bit heavier too.

To retaliate, I decided to enter her with my index and middle finger.

I pinched clit, causing her to bite her lips tightly.

She was trying her hardest not to let out a moan.

Her counter was to stroke me with more intensity, instead of speed.

I gritted my teeth from her soft hands pumping me.

So, I just about to counter with a faster rhythm until the doorbell rang.

 _What now?!_

 _Actually..._

 _Thank God!_

"One sec, you two. Let us get the door." My dad said, standing up with my mom.

They walked out of the dining room and leaving us alone.

Without a missing a second, we rammed our lips together in ravenous hunger.

We both upped the tempo and ferocity of our counterparts as kissed.

Our tongues swiveled against each other, wanting desperately to make the moment between us last for long as possible.

I gave a low growl from our work, causing me to turn to her and focus completely on making her feel good.

She did the same, turning to me and putting my hand on her breast.

I intensified our make-out by leaning forward and being more aggressive, to which elected a positive response to Monika.

She moaned in my mouth, enjoying how daring feeling of doing this in front of my parents.

I moved my hand into her cleavage and started grope her.

Our tongues were leaking saliva messily, flowing down our mouths.

I felt Monika bucking her hips to make sure all parts of her were covered by my fingers.

We were just about to continue our intense and passionate scene, until we heard footsteps coming from outside the dining room.

"Mike!" We both whispered in realization.

We immediately pulled away and covered up any tracks of us making out.

I wiped my mouth, moved my hand away from her chest and groin, and looked intently at the food.

Monika wiped her own mouth, stop stroking and placed it into my boxers once more, and readjusted herself.

However it wasn't Mike, rather it was both of my parents, as there were two footsteps walking simultaneously.

"Val!" My dad called out.

Mike was probably watching us making out and snitched at us.

But that doesn't answer the fact that there was someone at the door.

"Val, you didn't say you were going to have guests come over!" My dad said, feeling a bit disappointed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Guests?"

I realized what this all meant.

"Oh, right... I forgot to mention that everyone from the literature club is going to come with us..." I meekly muttered.

My mom gave an annoyed grunt.

"Well, even though I didn't expect guests, they wouldn't come in! They insisted that they would stay outside!" My mom added.

"Anyway, we thought it would be best that you two would spend some time alone, since I have an itching feeling that you two were in the middle of something while we were eating..." My dad went on, taking the plates with them.

And just like that, all the blessings and praises I gave to him were gone.

Both of us widened our eyes at what he was saying.

He didn't notice it, and simply continued.

"But I don't always trust my gut feelings." My dad attempted to remedy, leaving the room with my mom.

It was too late and the damage was done.

"Have fun you two!" My mom cheered, and exited the room while giggling uncontrollably with my dad.

We were mortified over the fact they knew what was going on in the works.

And so, we ate our breakfast in relative awkward silence, with great difficulty.

Difficulty, knowing that our appetite to eat was ruined.

 _Dad, why?!_

I turned to Monika with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that..." I apologized, hoping to break the silence.

Monika shook her head.

"It's my fault, really. I guess I made it a bit too obvious. And I am sorry for doing all that, I just forced you into doing it, because I wanted to do it, badly."

I smiled nervously.

"Well, I did the same thing so it doesn't matter. And I didn't mind much, actually. You know I enjoyed it."

Monika managed to laugh at my little joke there.

I continued.

"Look, we both messed up, and now we have to deal with it. Nothing much we can do about all this, anyway, but to say that it was pretty fun while it lasted." I tied up.

Monika smiled at my pragmatic outlook on the matter.

"Besides, my parents have a weird short-term memory on all this. I doubt they will bring it up, again." I assured.

She sighed.

"I hope so, but you're right. It was fun while it lasted." She agreed.

Our appetite came back after this brief exchange.

We finished up with our food and put the plates away.

"So everyone came to my house... how will they react if you are here? Especially Natsuki and Yuri?" I asked.

Monika tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm... is there a back entrance or something? I could use that to fool them..."

I nodded.

"Yeah, there is a back entrance that leads to the backyard, to which you can leave."

I looked at her nervously.

"Can you jump over a fence?" I asked.

She snickered at me.

"Val, there's a reason why I am captain of the swimming team." Monika stated.

I was actually pleasantly surprised by this information.

"You are?"

She closed her eyes and nodded proudly, enjoying the skepticism.

"Mhm! I made sure that our team made it to the regional and we won!"

I stroked my chin at this new information.

"Oh, so that means that Yuri's in your team, right?"

She gave a affirmative.

"Yep, she's my right-hand girl. She told you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she never mentioned any information about you being the captain..."

Monika genuinely looked confused.

"That's strange, I need to show you my medals later, I guess. Anyway, don't worry, I can jump over a fence." She reassured.

With that, I led her to the backdoor and opened the door.

"Good luck, okay?"

She had a bittersweet smile and walked up to me.

"Val, can you promise me something?"

Monika took my hands into hers.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

We looked at each other, eye to eye.

And her eyes looked anxious and afraid.

"When we meet up over there, you and I aren't going to be a thing anymore. I... I just want you to remember that I am yours and always be yours. And that you won't be anyone else's."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, I know. My heart will always be with yours. And no matter what I get forced into, at the back of mind will think you always."

Monika gave a warm smile and leaned into me.

We gave each other a sweet and tender kiss.

And then we separated.

"I'll try my best to do what I can." I stated, before going back to the house.

I turned around.

"Oh yeah." I started, to gain her attention once more.

She turned around with an attentive look.

"We are going to pick where left off so... we'll bang, okay?"

I saw her smile, with a hint of malice in it.

And so, I went back into the house and quickly changed my clothes for something more suitable for the beach.

 _It's going to be a while since I put that damn uniform on again._

I wore a white shirt with a generic white t-shirt underneath and blue shorts that came down to the knee.

I exited the bathroom to see my brother waiting for me.

"Bro!" He called, brightening up at the sight of me.

I also brightened up.

"What's up?"

"Can I go see Gabe and Jimmy again? It's been a while since I saw them." He requested.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure? You don't need to ask me this, Mike. They won't mind."

He smiled.

"Okay! But I am a bit scared from the girls that came here with them..."

With that, I ruffled his hair a bit and walked with him to the exit.

"Aw, don't worry about it. They are..."

I mentally sighed.

 _I hate myself whenever I say this..._

 _We did so much together..._

 _Damn it..._

"Friends." I muttered weakly.

There was a tinge of strong guilt inside of me.

It tore me apart.

"But girl-friends? Ugh!"

We continued to make our way to exit.

He stopped me by tugging at me.

"Val, are you and Monika in a relationship?"

I nodded slowly, expecting him to chant annoyingly on how I got one.

"Oh... does that mean she's going to be my aunt?"

I sighed heavily.

"Mike! We went over this earlier! She's going to be your sister-in-law!"

My brother cringed.

"Does that mean she is going to my sister? Isn't that incest?"

I grew increasingly frustrated from my brother's naivete.

"You know what? Let's keep it at the fact that she's my girlfriend, alright? And also, don't bring this up to anyone, got it?"

My brother didn't really quite what I was getting at, but nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

We finally made it to the exit.

 _Here goes..._

 _Monika, you better be there..._

I opened the door to see everyone outside, chatting with each other.

Monika was fortunately talking with Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki.

Everyone was equipped with a backpack or knapsack for clothes, equipment, and needed, food and drinks.

Though, it seemed as if Jim brought a whole cooler box of soda.

I let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Monika made it without any difficulty.

"Heh-hey! If it isn't Val himself! What's up!" Tom greeted with his arm out.

I took his arm and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I'm fine."

Gabe and Jim gathered around.

I looked towards them.

"I know that I didn't go along with the plan, but I promise that I will get on tomorrow night." I quickly said.

Apparently, that eased them by a bit.

"Fair game... but, what did you do with Monika last night?" Gabe asked, with his arms crossed.

"I-I don't think it's best time to say it, I will tell what happened later. When we are all alone... But, the important thing is it all worked out in the end. And, look who came out to see you!" I distracted.

Behind me was Mike, hiding behind me since he was intimidated by the older people.

I gave him a little shove.

 _"Go say, hello!"_

"Hi..." My brother awkwardly greeted.

"Oh hey, who's this fella?" Tom asked, crouching down to give him a high-five.

Despite my brother's apparent timidity, he gave him the high-five.

"This is my younger brother, Micheal." I introduced.

Gabe and Jim walked up to him.

"Hey Mike, it's nice to see you again." Jim courteously greeted.

Gabe was more upcoming with his care.

"Little man!" Gabe greeted.

In an instinct, my brother responded.

"Big man!"

They shared a laugh as they hugged.

"Hello, Valkyrie."

I immediately tensed up from that voice.

 _Yuri..._

I turned around slowly.

"Hey, Yuri... good morning!" I awkwardly greeted.

Yuri was wearing a cream-white sweater with black yoga pants, despite the weather today.

"Good morning to you too. You're looking nice, today..." She greeted back, while keeping a good stare at my chest.

I felt someone tug me, to which was Mike.

"Um... Val, who's she?"

Yuri brightened immensely from the sight of my younger brother.

"Oh my... you are right, your brother does look like a younger you!" She said with an amazed look on her face.

She then looked at my brother, with a warm smile.

"Hello, little one. My name is Yuri, and I am a... friend of Valkyrie."

My brother smiled back while scratching his cheek.

"Hi, Yuri. My name is Micheal, and might I say it's weird to hear my brother's full first name like that..."

I didn't notice that what Micheal pointed out.

"Hey, Mike... you do have a point."

I looked up to her.

"How come you don't ever greet me by my nickname, ever?"

Yuri flustered by this somewhat, mostly because of how we were watching her.

"I-I don't use your full name because-"

She was cut off my cacophony of squeals.

"Awwww!"

I saw my brother getting swooped off the ground.

Both Natsuki and Sayori ran up to Mike and started to hold them in their arms.

Natsuki was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink skirt, while Sayori was wearing a red t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Val, you never told me you had a cute brother!" Natsuki said, hugging him in her arms.

"Yeah! He's soooo adorable! Who's a cute little boy? You are! Yes, you are!" Sayori also stated, being more open about her care, adopting a protective stance around him.

Meanwhile, my brother was terrified.

He had no idea what was going on.

"Val! Who are these girls?! Help!" He cried out.

His cry apparently made them squeal in joy again, crushing my brother in their hug.

Instinctively, my older brother traits kicked in and pulled him out of the duo.

They pouted when I ripped my brother out of their steel grips.

"Hey!" They yelled in sync, obviously unhappy with my action.

I looked down to my shaken brother.

"Are you okay?" I asked tenderly.

He gave a meek nod, before growing frustrated.

"I am almost 13, for God's sake! I hate this cute body! I wish I was big like you, bro!"

My little brother's outburst cause them to squeal again.

"Oh my gooosh! That's so cute! You heard that, you heard that, right Natsuki?!" Sayori squealed, jumping with Natsuki in joy.

Natsuki jumped in joy along with Sayori.

"That was so, so cute! I wish I could feed treats him, pet him, and hug him! All so I can watch him grow! Awww!"

I grew a bit protective over Natsuki's statement and I gave them both a glare.

"You two at least could him a proper introduction before doing all... that." I simply said, while glaring at them.

They then apparently saw the gravity of their actions.

"Oh... um..." Natsuki started.

"Aww! I am so sorry if we scared you! You were just so cute, that we couldn't hold it in! My name is Sayori!" Sayori chirped.

Sayori widened her arms for a hug.

Instead my brother just opted for a simple handshake, to which my Sayori reluctantly complied.

I looked over to Natsuki, hoping that she wouldn't struggle to apologize.

"Sorry for scaring you... Mike?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Like what my friend, Sayori, said... we couldn't resist on how cute you were! And we both love cute things! My name is Natsuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mike gave them a suspicious look.

"It's nice to meet you too... uh. Okay... I forgive you both, but um... I am going inside." He quickly said, his mood now sullied by the assault.

He stepped into the house.

"Nice meeting you two, and Yuri. Bye..."

My brother then ran inside the house.

"I think we scared him a bit..." Natsuki muttered.

"Aw, he'll be fine. I think he likes us!" Sayori cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, let's get going. We shared the pleasantries long enough." I stated now opening the car door.

I heard Monika clear her throat.

"Val~! You're forgetting one thing!"

I looked over to with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I missing?" I questioned.

She smirked devilishly.

"Who's going to riding shotgun?" She asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!" Sayori jumped.

"Sayori!" Tom reprimanded.

"What? I want to ride shotgun, though!" Sayori pouted.

Yuri stepped into the spotlight.

"Sorry, Sayori. I think Valkyrie would want me next to him. Isn't that right, Valkyrie?"

I shrugged, unsure.

"Well, I mean..."

Natsuki then stepped in.

"Wait! I want to ride shotgun! Besides, I think **he** would **want me** next to him!"

I winced a bit at her statement.

"Hold up!" Gabe called. "I think as Val's closest friends-"

They were cut off by a bunch of growling from the feminine side.

He cleared his throat.

"As Val's closest **male** friends, I think we deserve a chance at sitting with our boy!"

James nodded.

"Yeah, Val has known us for the longest, one of us deserve that spot!" He stated.

Monika stepped in confidently.

"Actually, I think I deserve the spot."

Everyone disagreed with the decision.

"Why's that?" Gabe inquired almost brusquely.

 _For fuck's sake!_

I had to step in to protect Monika and our relationship together.

"Alright! Stop it, all of you!"

But I noticed that Tom hasn't said a word about this.

"Tom, what do you think?" I asked, looking towards him.

He gave a shrug.

"I don't really understand the point of sitting with you, besides isn't it driver's choice? You know, since you are driving us there?"

I nodded at what he was saying.

"He's got a point, I choose whoever sits with me because I am driving you all there! And why is this taking most of our time?"

Natsuki spoke up.

"Well, make a choice already!"

I pointed at each person.

"Fine. Let's see... eenie, meenie, minie, Tom." I chose without a care in the world.

This apparently surprised him.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

The way they all synchronized almost caused my ear to ring.

"Yeah, you heard me, I want you shotgun. Let's go!" I said hurriedly, while getting into the car.

Without much to argue with, he got into the car with me.

I turned on the ignition, causing the car to roar to life.

I looked back to see mostly everyone grumbling at my choice.

Gabe and Jim were starting to relax since I didn't choose Monika or any of the girls, besides Sayori.

Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, and Monika sat beside each other, grumpy about my choice.

However Sayori's still looked jubilant, and sat on the left end to have a good view of Tom at all times.

The order of which the other three sat was simple.

Monika sat on the right right end to have a good view of me at all times.

To Monika's right was Yuri, and to her left was Natsuki.

I couldn't help but notice the irritation in all their eyes.

Especially Monika's.

Gabe and Jim, apparently careless about my choice and moved on, sitting in the back end of the car.

I turned to my right to see Tom somewhat nervous on riding shotgun.

I gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Hey, lighten up! You're going to see why people like riding shotgun."

He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I hope so, I haven't been up front in a while."

I then straightened all mirrors and gotten my seat-belt ready.

With a slow press and a gear shift, I started to drive into the road.

 _Finally._

 _Now we are on the road!_

I looked back to see everyone chatting and slowly enjoying themselves.

The trio behind us was now letting loose and talking once more, apparently forgetting the gravity of my choice.

The duo in the back was laying back and relaxing.

I turned on the radio to see what kind of music was up.

Instead of music, it was just a talk show.

I kept switching through all the stations, to only find it with talk shows and news outlets.

I then turned it off.

"Wow... there's no music around here? That sucks." I bemoaned.

Monika snickered at me.

"Val, you aren't going to put EDM on, are you?"

I got offended from her statement.

"No! Gosh no! That's only for personal use. If it's a group, then some rock music or any songs with a sick guitar solo is an order." I defended.

"Wait, Val... you listen to EDM?" Natsuki asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I do... why?"

I saw her smile.

"Well, ever heard of nightcore?"

I knew exactly well what that was.

Personally, I dislike EDM tracks with vocals in it, as I thought it was best left to other genres.

And so, I didn't want to make Natsuki upset by saying that I didn't like it.

"I have heard of nightcore, but I prefer tracks with a good guitar and intense beat to it. Something you could work out to."

I shook my head to refocus.

"Anyway, I am still going to play some good old, rock and roll. Besides, it's driver's choice."

Natsuki mumbled something under breath, something concerning that she wanted to some nightcore.

"If I may, I actually like Goth and dark metal music." Yuri added.

I looked up the mirror.

"You really like the atmosphere of those types of music, huh, Yuri?"

She smiled.

"Yes! The eerie feel of each song sends tingles all over my skin!"

I chuckled at her enthusiastic sharing.

"What about you, Sayori? What kind of music do you like?" I asked, my eyes looking at her.

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Ummm... I'm into-"

"Boy bands and pop music." Tom said at the same time as Sayori.

He was mildly disappointed.

"Sayori really likes boy bands, man. She has a truck load of posters in her closet!" He stated.

"Heeey! That's mean for you say! What's your deal with boy bands, meanie?!"

I saw Tom shrug in the corner of my eye.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you had so much that it literally exploded in your room! Guess who had to clean that up!"

Sayori shrunk from Tom's words.

"Well, in the bright side you know what boy bands I like, ehehe..."

I raised both my eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow... that's actually impressive. Having so many posters that it spilled into your room. If only if I was that dedicated..." I muttered.

Sayori brightened up from my words instead.

"At least someone appreciates my dedidations!"

"Dedication." Tom corrected.

"Right, dedication!" She pouted.

Tom sighed.

"Sayori, I don't have hatred for your choice of music or band, it's just that cleaning that up was such a chore. I will still love you for who you are, cinnamon bun."

There was indistinct "aww"s from all of the car.

"That was wholesome." Someone said in the back.

With everyone's spirits lifted from that little scene, I focused my questioning to Monika.

Everyone was chatting with each other, so the car grew a bit hectic with different conversations.

"Anyway, what's your choice of music, Mon?" I asked, smiling at her from the upper mirror.

I saw Monika smile back at me.

"I don't have a preference in music actually. I like the genre of pop, darling."

 _Uh oh..._

Monika widened her eyes at her mishap.

"Darling?!" Natsuki and Yuri yelled.

I stepped in and ignored that last part.

"So we got nightcore, dark metal, boy bands and um...?"

They were all tense from Monika's mishap.

"Well, did you know that I like punk rock too, hunk?"

"Hunk?!" Monika and Yuri yelled.

Sayori caught onto what was happening.

Yuri was next to speak.

"Did you know that I like smooth jazz as well, my handsome prince?"

"Prince?!"

This whole ordeal was growing worse and worse by the minute.

Monika stepped in, not wanting to lose the exchange.

"You know what? I bet that you never knew that I was into rap music, did you beloved?"

As soon as they were going yell "beloved" I stepped in.

I was just about to say something, but Sayori stole the words out of me.

"Alright, that's enough from you three! We get it, you all have a varied choice in music! Each of your choice suits your beautiful personalities just fine! Thank you for all for sharing!" Sayori yelled.

They went silent from her outburst, but they all had a content smirk on their faces.

I sighed.

"Thank you, Sayori."

She smiled.

"You're welcome!"

I looked up to the mirror.

"Sayori has a point. It's nice to know that you all have a good taste in music. It really does go along with your complex personalities. You all are good girls."

They smiled from my kindness.

Gabe took the chance to say something to me.

"Hey, Val! Try checking through the cabinet, I'm pretty sure that your dad has some music in there!" He yelled.

The four hissed at his yell due to the fact he ruined the moment.

"Right! Got it!"

I looked towards Tom.

"Hey Tom, pop open the cabinet and see if there's any CD's and such."

Tom nodded and opened the cabinet.

He pulled out a CD that said, "Rock music".

I smirked at the sight of the simplistic and generic name, and my dad's straightforward nature.

"Is this it?" He asked.

I motioned him to put the disk in.

"Yeah, it is."

He then inserted it.

Immediately afterwards a song played out from the car's speakers.

The slow beat of the drums and guitar riffs meant it was most likely Ozzy Osbourne's Hellraiser.

And so, we quietly listened to the music with an occasional sing along from me and the boys.

Just as it should be.

* * *

AN: I think I held my promise over the fire, as I think this somewhat fills the prospect of the beach arc. It is a introduction, and I managed to fit most of the wanted scenes in here. Of course, with me fitting a lot of different scenes will leave room for error and improvement. I'm still learning the ropes, anyway.

The next chapter will be out Friday, as there is lots of scenes that I wanted to include and scenes that some of you guys want.

As of now there is going to be about 3 chapters, or maybe 4. But I know for certain, this fic is nearing it's end.

Because of this, there is going to be three endings to this story.

A "good", "bad" and a fan ending, or an interesting twist by you guys. Put your suggestion for a fan ending in your reviews, if you would like. From there, I will choose which one appeals to me the most.

With that out of the way, time for the reviews.

Remiboi, aye! You caught up! Time for me to respond!

The simulation finally breaking and how Val didn't realize it is because he has been so attuned to the simulation, that he doesn't even notice the rifts and changes as a result. To him, the perspective isn't changing, but as the readers you guys get to see that.

You caught onto the bold words, nice work! And yes, there is two versions of Frank, or rather it's Val and Frank. They are the same people, at this point Frank is a vessel of some sort for Val. More details on that later in the climax.

Can't say much, as it might give away too many of the things I want to include, lol. You're right and there is no errors, damn.

And yep, Monika was the focus of this story. And like I said before, I don't have a preference on who's best girl, so were it not for Monika's unique characteristic of being self-aware, this would have been a lot more different.

I would change back the tags, but my fic still includes some Yuri and Natsuki action. Can't mislead on it being only Monika fluff, hehe.

Unfortunately, I am most likely cutting off the double date, the work on Sunday, but the three endings are still on. Writing 300k words does a take toll on you.

Also, those suggestions are immensely helpful, as I am going to put them in for the beach.

Maybe, just maybe, I may do a little one-shot on that. But that depends on how I am feel on all this, unfortunately.

I appreciate the suggestions you gave me and the review. Thank you.

P.S: I read your other reviews, and I appreciate stating your thought process in all those chapters.

A. Grav, I'll be honest, I have never felt so... virtuous and happy, when I read your review.

It really means a lot to me when you make a person inspired again, especially if they found their passion a chore to them. I guess I serve to inspire.

You are right, I made this fic to tell a story, not to make a 5-star novel.

And this made me realize something. No one is perfect. Not only that, this is a fanfiction site, of course not everything is going to meet everyone's expectations!

Indeed, writing is something makes a part of you. You don't need it to make it perfect and like a book. Rather, it should be something that should be easy and fun to write, and something you enjoy. People who make it this far, sometimes lose sight on that.

You think it's cheesy, but I think the contrary. Your review made me very hopeful, and makes me want to pursue writing as a hobby. As you wrote, writing should always be something you want to tell, but not a masterpiece that everyone will love. It is something you will love and cherish.

Thank you for the kind words. It really brightened up my day.

Storm, Hmm... if you say so. I could've sworn you were gunning for Yuri lol.

Tsudzukete, Yeah, sorry about that the choice. The game was rigged from the start.

HidenMom, *HUUUUH* I could make a one-shot, but it all depends how I feel when I am done writing this fic. Don't worry, word count shouldn't make you worried, it won't impact me.

BroBroBroBroBro, Imma keep it real with you chief, I don't think I would do that. I am not the type of person to like foursomes, lol. A simple one-on-one is more my tastes, since it is more romantic and meaningful. Well, that's my opinion. Yes, sex.

Cynaotic, Aye. That is a relatable feeling, lol. It's a norm for this fic. I hope you enjoy this one though.

Superstar Saga, Let me start off my saying thanks for the review. This is a inspiring and motivating one.

Now, I never thought I contributed much to the fandom, but thottish versions of the girls is something that I wanted to include, since they have potential to be like that.

Yeah, the sudden choice will cause mayhem, bad mayhem, lol. But there is one thing for sure, is that they won't be depressed about the choice. Trust me, this is where the story will darker and broken.

Oh yeah, um... drugs? They are kind of underage to drink beer, but I will make a reference and bring in Yuri's idea of vodka. That could work, and intensify the darker aspect of this story.

I should include more scenes with Sayori and Tom, you're right.

Now, thanks for the suggestion for my next fic, if I do decide to pursue one. Might need to look into Huniepop, however.

Thanks again for the review.

That is all for reviews, I appreciate all the support that you all have been giving me. The review response will come out tomorrow.

Have a great afternoon.


	42. Beach Arc II

The rock music continued to pour into the speakers of the car.

Me and my friends continued to jam out the song, while the girls stayed occupied by various means.

Monika was on her phone, most likely checking the social media and the times as of now.

Natsuki had her pink earbuds on and reading her usual Parfait Girls manga.

Sayori was continuously looking into what the girls were doing and obnoxiously asking what was happening, to which the girls apparently happily replied to her every question.

Yuri had her dark purple headphones on, and had an intense expression while reading a book.

 _Hellraiser, in the thunder and heat!_

 _Hellraiser, rock you back in your seat!_

 _Hellraiser, and I'll make it come true!_

 _Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you!_

The song finally came to an end and all that played was silence.

I turned to Tom.

"So... how was it?" I asked.

He pondered his answer as he looked ahead.

"Hmm, that guitar solo was not so bad, actually." Tom commented, now turning to me.

"Yeah, it was actually decent." Jim added.

I nodded in agreement.

"I feel really amped up from that song... what should we play next?" I asked.

Somehow the girls heard me from whatever they were doing.

Each of the girls brightened up from their chance to play their choice of music.

"Play some more rock music!" Gabe suggested, to which was unpopular.

I rolled my eyes at his suggestion.

"Sure, fine."

I skipped around the CD for any rock songs in it.

Once I stopped, the song that played was "Cry for Help" by Shinedown.

In back, I saw Gabe bobbing his head to the fast and upbeat tempo of the song.

That wasn't case for any of girls, as they wanted a chance for me to play their type of music.

 _Nothing much I can do about that, the song is kind of decent anyway._

 _"To count it off 1,2 (1,2,3)!"_

 _"You better pray that there's another way out!"_

"Val, isn't that song from Shinedown?" Tom asked.

I nodded.

"Yep, it is. From good ol' Jacksonville." I simply answered.

Jim smirked at the band's origin.

"Jacksonville, Florida?"

I slowly nodded.

"Yeah...?" I answered, not knowing what he was getting at.

Tom also was getting confused from Jim's apparent smirk.

"What's going on in Jacksonville?" Sayori asked, vocalizing our confused thoughts.

Gabe poked his head out and yelled:

"ORE WA OCHINCHIN-"

I gave annoyed grunt at what he referencing, pressing my hands against the steering wheel.

His apparent yell also surprised the girls, causing them to shriek at him.

"For fuck's sake! Was that really necessary?" I growled, disorientated from the screaming.

Tom rubbed his ears from the ringing they gave.

"What the-"

He was interrupted.

"Fuck was that?!" Sayori yelled.

The car became silent, as the song was finally beginning to mellow out.

I saw everyone staring at Sayori with bewildered eyes, causing her to tap her index fingers together in anxiety.

"I never thought that you would say such a thing, Sayori..." Monika muttered, baffled by her outburst.

"Me too, I know I that I said you should be a bit more... confident in your word choice, but I didn't think you would go that far." Natsuki agreed.

"I also agree, it is actually impressive how you managed to say all that." Yuri chimed.

Sayori looked away.

"Ehehe... well, I just got really annoyed and got taken by surprise." She explained.

Tom turned his head to her.

"Say, you don't ever curse when you're surprised, or when you are annoyed, or even both!" He exclaimed.

Her tapping turning into wringing.

"I guess a bit manliness rubbed off me to say that, hehehe..." She muttered.

"Was that really necessary, Gabe?" I asked, looking up at the mirror.

He shrugged.

"Not really, I just had to make that reference there, you know? Kind of miss his content." He explained with a sullen tone to his voice.

I sighed.

"Let the man make some music, without his dark past corroding him." I poetically said.

He gave a small frown.

"Sure, I guess. Sorry about that, guys." He apologized.

A mix of different "it's okay, don't worry, and just don't do it again"s circulated in the van.

To lighten up the mood, I decided ask the boys in the back a question.

A question that would most likely resurrect Gabe.

"But hey, aren't we all going work out in the beach?" I asked, looking back to the guys in the back.

Gabe smirked, coming back to life at the thought of working out.

"Fuck yeah! I bought chalk, gloves, and-"

Me and Jim groaned at Gabe's equipment, knowing it was optional gear.

"What now?" He asked.

I looked directly at him and shook my head at him in disappointment.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe it's the fact that you brought things that make deadlifting 'easier'!" I pointed out.

Jim looked towards him as well.

"Yeah, Gabe. If we are going to rip out calluses, then so be it. Gloves and chalk can only do so much after a while." Jim explained.

I put up a finger to further validate his point.

"He's right."

On the other hand, Tom was completely and utterly confused.

"What are you guys even talking about?" He asked.

Sayori also was confused, apparently listening into our conversation.

"Yeah... what's a Kallises?" She questioned.

"Calluses." I corrected.

"Yeah, that!"

I sighed, not noticing that the three other girls were now looking at me.

"When you dead lift, you have to make sure that your hands are firmly grasping the bar. By doing so, your calluses, or the small portion skin below the fingers, are responsible from keeping your grip. Pulling up the heavy bar will literally skin your calluses out. This is further worsened when the bar has additional friction alongside your grip." I explained.

Sayori nodded in understanding.

"Oh... okay."

On the other hand, Natsuki looked terrified.

"Argh... please don't tell me that your calluses got torn off!" She begged.

I rolled my eyes and showed my hand to them.

They all had a mix of reactions.

Sayori gave a small scream at the sight of my hand.

A scream that sounded mildly surprised.

Only the other three girls looked at my hand without so much of a gasp.

I expected Natsuki to yell as well, but she didn't.

"Oh wow..." She let out, meticulously scanning my hand with her pink eyes.

I looked to Yuri and saw that she had a strange and somewhat interested look on her face.

"That looks a lot like self-mutilation." Yuri stated, the feeling of rigid disgust in her voice.

Monika looked the most interested, but I couldn't tell why.

"If Val ripped them off, then that means he has done a lot of progress!"

 _That's probably why._

I winked at Monika for getting what this meant.

"Yes, exactly! That's what it means! Well, most of the time. Either way, having tougher calluses means that you can handle heavier weights without resorting to gloves or chalk!"

I shot Gabe a look, to which he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well shit, I am still going to use chalk and gloves when we get there anyway." He stated.

I snickered at him and continued to drive.

"Soy-boy." I mocked, to which Jim picked up on and mocked him too.

I noticed the surroundings of the place was vastly different to one at home or at the city.

We were at the neighborhood that contained the beach.

There was sunlight piercing the windows of my car, causing everyone to squint away from it.

I looked up to the mirror once more.

"Alright, we are almost there. Anyone have any song requests?" I asked, knowing that the girls wanted a chance.

Sayori was the first one to put her hand up.

"Ooo! Ooo! I got one!"

Natsuki was second and looked up.

"I got one too! And it isn't nightcore! It's got a nice guitar to it!"

Yuri closed her book and looked up as well.

"I have a suggestion as well, it has also has some guitar, but the atmosphere of the song is pretty good." Yuri suggested.

Monika locked her phone and joined the conversation.

"How about a change of pace? Instead of rock, maybe we can some rap into the mix?"

I was actually going to consider going with Monika's decision, but Tom had an irritated look on his face.

"Guys, we didn't let Sayori say her choice in the matter! Can we give her a chance?" He pointed out.

Sayori had an annoyed pout, upset that the fact that she was getting overshadowed and drowned out by everyone else.

I gritted my teeth at forgetting about that.

"Right... sorry Sayori. What did you have in mind?"

Sayori let out a deep breath, relaxing over the fact that she finally gotten a chance.

"I also had a kind of the same option as Monika, only my choice is not rap. But it won't be a popular choice. I don't think anyone would actually want to hear mine."

This caused Sayori shrink, as she sported a small frown.

As a result, the three girls rushed to her aid.

Natsuki was the first to comfort, wrapping her arms around her.

"Aww... Sayori, toughen up! Just say what you were going to say!" She cheered.

Yuri was next.

"I agree with Natsuki, if it is different than our recommendations, then I am sure it is a good idea."

Monika motioned the girls to hug her, to which made the girl much happier.

"Ah, don't be scared, Sayori! Tell Val what you wanted! He isn't the type of guy to make fun of you!"

Natsuki and Yuri gave their comments on that.

"That's definitely true."

"Absolutely."

Tom was next to comfort her.

"Sayori, I know what your choice is going to be. And I am pretty sure that Val won't mind."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"If you want to hear some k-pop, then I don't mind. Though don't expect us to sing along with it." I jokingly stated.

Surprisingly, all the girls cringed at my thought process.

Sayori was the one to vocalize their thoughts.

"No thanks Val, we don't want to hear K-pop."

She then smiled.

"Anyway, my choice was is um..."

I heard whispers and muffled cheers behind us.

"It's 'I Want It That Way', by the Backstreet Boys!" She proudly said.

The girls gave a squeal at Sayori's choice of music.

"No way!"

"Oh my!"

"Yesss!"

I was honestly surprised by her choice of music, even more so than the squeal they gave.

"Huh... not bad. I can see why you like-"

"Love!" They all yelled.

My expectations were that only Sayori and possibly Natsuki would like the song, not Yuri nor Monika.

"I can understand why Sayori would be excited to play that song, but I thought you three had different tastes in music." I stated, hoping to get an answer.

"Valkyrie, just because we like different genres, that doesn't mean we have heard of those songs when we were younger." Yuri answered.

Monika agreed with Yuri.

"Yeah, Val. I remember Backstreet Boys when I was way into my teen years!" Monika stated.

Natsuki was next to explain herself.

"I love punk and nightcore, but I also love boy-bands!"

Sayori looked at her excitedly.

"Well... sometimes." She elaborated.

I looked to Tom and we traded looks of discomfort.

Mostly because of how fan-girly they have gotten.

"Alright... love that song. It has a pretty good beat and lyrics to it. But, some Big Time Rush would be nice."

I heard girlish squeals from the back of the car.

There poked out both Gabe and Jim with brightened smiles and eyes.

The girls turned around with confused expressions.

"Put that shit on!" Jim uncharacteristically cheered.

"Yeah! Do it!" Gabe also cheered.

All four of the girls hissed at them.

"No!" They yelled.

No matter how hyped they were, nothing can withstand the ire of four pissed off girls.

And so, they backed down.

I sighed, knowing what kind of mess we gotten ourselves into.

"Alright, Backstreet Boys it is. I kind of also want Big Time Rush, as well." I muttered, searching for the proper radio station that hosted the song.

They squealed in delight at how their wish was going to be granted.

 _Never did I think that Natsuki, Yuri, and also Monika be fans of that boy band._

 _If it makes them happy, why not?_

"Wait, before you put it on... can you sing all sing it?" Sayori requested.

We all looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"What?!" We all asked.

"Are you guys deaf? Sayori asked if you can all sing along with the song!" Natsuki requested again.

We didn't respond, as we were still pondering on what to say exactly.

They noticed our hesitation.

"Valkyrie, could you sing?" Yuri asked.

I nodded.

But Monika took the spotlight from me.

"Yeah, Val can sing. Have you heard his voice? It's almost angelic!" She dreamily stated.

Someone in the back cleared their voice.

It was Gabe.

"That's an overstatement. Val can sing, but he's not that good. There was this one tenor that-"

He was cut off by the glares and quiet snarls each girl gave.

Gabe was somewhat immune to the effects of the glare.

"Um... my point is, we can sing too."

Sayori gasped at that.

"If you guys can sing, then that means..."

Tom shot his eyes up and knew what she was going to say.

"Wait, Say, no!" He attempted to stop.

It was too late, however.

"Then why don't you all sing with Tom?" She suggested.

I looked to Tom.

"You can sing?"

He nodded meekly.

"I can... kind of. I took singing lessons with Sayori when we were younger." He answered.

I sighed at this.

"Fine, we'll sing along with the song. You're girls are lucky that we know the song."

I played the song at long last.

When the song came on, each of the girls squealed in delight.

I cleared my throat, to start it off.

 _I can't stall any longer..._

 _But we are almost there._

 _I can't believe that they can't see I am near the parking area._

It was time for us to sing.

 _"Yeah."_

We let the first verse pass, as we didn't quite necessarily know that part.

Apparently that ticked off all the girls.

"Sing!" They yelled, angry at our initial hesitance.

We all straightened up from their reprimand.

I started it off.

 _"Tell me why."_

 _" **Ain't nothing but a heartache.** "_

 _"Tell me why."_

 _"_ ** _Ain't nothing but a_** _ **mistake.** "_

 _"Tell me why, I never want to hear you say..."_

 _" **I want it that way.** "_

Those simple words caused the girls to go on a frenzy.

"Oh my gosh! They all should be a boy baannnd!" Sayori chirped, amazed our novice skills.

"They should! They really should!" Natsuki added.

"That would be a dream come true..." Yuri commented.

"Girls! Imagine them wearing all white! White shirts, white pants, white shoes..." Monika requested.

"White fedoras!" Sayori finished.

And that was a killer.

They all squealed at the thought of us being a boy band.

Their chatter grew to the point where the next chorus part grew inaudible.

Not to mention our growing discomfort about all this.

"Oooh! I got an nice idea, kittens!" Monika brought about. "Imagine them being shirtless!"

I can tell we tensed up from that idea.

Especially me.

"Haah... Val being sweaty..." Yuri dreamily muttered, looking up in a daze.

My eyes shot up, and I looked up at the mirror to see my friends in the back staring at Yuri, at her comment with slight disgust.

"With those muscles..." Natsuki added, looking up with Yuri.

"Pointing at me and winking..." Monika also added, now looking up with the duo.

Sayori gave a dreamy sigh, but was looking towards Tom.

"Yeah..."

I looked at Tom to which he looking straight into the road.

He then looked at me, struggling not to look back at the mesmerized girls.

"We're here, aren't we?"

I looked up to the road and we were at the parking area.

I nodded at him.

"Yeah, it would seem so."

I turned off the radio and parked the car into a vacant spot.

"Hey!"

"Why did you turn off the radio?"

"Turn it back on!"

"Do it!"

I shut off the ignition of the car and turned to them.

"I don't know, it's maybe because we are here. You know, in the beach?" I deadpanned.

One by one, their annoyed expressions went to ones of mild embarrassment.

They looked away from me.

I sighed and laid my body back against the seat.

"At long last, we are here at this place. I feel as if this was hyped up for a while now." I thoughtfully said.

I unlocked all the cars and exited the vehicle, along with everyone.

Right away, I noticed the humidity and the apparent temperature difference of the area.

The sun was much more intense from before, so I pulled out a pair of aviators from my shirt pocket and checked if they were still viable after all these years.

Everyone was now exiting the vehicle and wearing their appropriate equipment.

Monika was the one who gathered them all in a circle.

I entered the circle to see what she was saying.

"Okay, everyone! I rented a six room beach-house not so far from here! There we can unpack our things and change into our other clothes. Is there any questions?"

 _Monika never told me anything about renting a six room..._

 _Maybe that's why she took so long to come into the suite from last night._

"No? Alright! First, let's get changed! Follow me!"

I leered at Monika for taking the leadership role away from me.

And something in her knew, that I didn't enjoy this, and it was something to tease me with.

Or she simply didn't know.

My pick, at this point.

We all followed Monika to the beach-house.

And we did, we were somewhat impressed by the design of it.

The building looked relatively modest, as it was just a simple, small one-story house, being held up by multiple structural supports.

It had stairs that led up to the one-story building, and inside of it was six different rooms.

Each room contained a very small room for belongings, a bed, and small bathroom.

Gabe and Jim took their keys and went into their rooms in a simple fashion.

I then noticed that there was Natsuki and Yuri, waiting for me with the keys in hand.

"Val, do you want to help me get my new bikini on? It's a little less revealing, but it looks a bit spunky!" Natsuki requested.

Yuri was going to have none of it.

"No! Valkyrie, why don't you help me dress properly? I am **sure** that you will enjoy it!"

Something about Yuri's request made it sound forceful.

"Um... I think you two could handle wearing those. I am just going to the bathroom to change if needed." I stated.

They walked up to me.

"There wasn't any choice in the matter, choose one." Yuri demanded, glaring at me.

"Yeah! Who said you had a choice in this?" Natsuki added.

Sayori, Monika and Tom were still here with us, making this scene awkward.

Sayori attempted to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

"Guys... I think you should let Val choose what he wants to do... besides, I am pretty sure you all can wear your bikinis with ease!"

Tom also stepped in.

"Yeah... let the guy decide. Besides, I don't think he wants to get into 'funny' situations."

He looked at me.

"Isn't that right?"

I knew that it was somewhat directed towards Monika, but I let it slide.

"Yep, all I want to do is just get to the beach as soon as possible."

The two girls gave an annoyed grunt.

Natsuki stormed off to her room, while Yuri gave me a death stare.

"We better see you two at the beach." She warned, looking at me and Monika.

With the two going to their rooms, there was a stand off between Sayori and Tom for one room, and me and Monika for the other.

"How are we change into our clothes now?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we need separate rooms to change!" Sayori stated.

I stroked my chin in thought.

"Do we just... share the rooms?" I suggested.

Monika nodded proudly.

"Mhm! Since you two are a couple, you guys could share a room, for now. Besides, we aren't going to stay overnight! This is just make sure all of our things are safe!"

"Oh..." Sayori muttered, understanding Monika's reason.

Tom stepped in.

"So is Val going to share a room with you?" He asked with a strange tone to his voice.

"It's the only way, so I guess so." She answered, while smiling at me.

Tom looked at Monika, and then started to walk to the room with Sayori.

He had his head turned and murmured the words:

 _"Be careful of her. There's no telling what she will do."_

I was focused on what he trying to say, that I didn't notice Monika was getting ready to pounce on me.

And so, I was surprised when she pinned me against the wall.

Me pinning and being pinned became a norm, that I was almost unfazed by it.

Her face revealed all the stress and fatigue she was containing with in.

Obviously, I was worried about her, so I asked what was wrong.

Slowly, I broke free of the pin and brought in for a hug.

"Is something the matter, Mon?" I endearingly asked.

She took a deep breathe and released it.

"It's so hard keeping it all in..." She muttered. "I want to tell everyone that you are mine, just so they those **two** can back off! But when they flirted with you, I was just about to lose it!"

I stroked the back of head in an effort to calm her down.

"I am sorry, Monika. I understand what you are going through right now. It hurts for me not to say that I am all yours to them. But, it's inevitable of what's going to happen next."

She let out a shaky sigh.

"It's like you are cheating on me... but you and I know it, and have no choice but to go along with it!" She cried.

My grip around her grew stronger.

 _I don't want to be involved with them anymore..._

 _Right...?_

 _I want to be with Monika._

"What if I told them that I am with you?" I suggested.

This petrified Monika, causing her to freeze up in my arms.

"What if I told them that, so I won't and will not have sex with them?" I continued.

Her breathing started to become more erratic, as if experiencing tremendous fear.

"N-No! You can't actually!"

I pulled away from her to see her frightened eyes.

I saw her quivering from my suggestion and trying to figure out why she was scared.

"Why not?" I asked, knowing how dreadful the my words may be.

She held the side of my shoulders tightly.

"It's hard for me to say..." Monika reluctantly said.

She was close to saying what she hoped to say, but needed a little encouragement.

And so, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I saw her soften up from my peck.

"Monika, don't forget that I am your boyfriend. And it's my duty to listen to your every troubles... right?"

She started to brighten up.

"Yeah... it is. But, are you sure you want to hear it? I mean, aren't you going with the plan?"

I stroked her cheek.

"I would to have a reason to go with, rather than just going in willy-nilly. And if I have a good reason, then screw the plan of no limits and crap."

Monika took a deep breath and readjusted herself.

"Fair enough... I didn't want to reveal to you. But, I think I have to now..." Monika uttered.

I knew what she said next was going to change how I see the girls.

"You know that Yuri is obsessed about you, right?" She asked.

I nodded slowly.

 _My pen..._

 _The awkward pictures of me..._

 _Her overwhelming jealously of others..._

"Yeah, I do..."

She bit her lips.

"Not only that, Natsuki is too. But it's on another type of obsession. She craves your attention and care, and is the type of girl to actually mentally abuse you when you are truly with her... just so you can spend more time with her. Not only that, she's going to most likely cut you off with your friends." Monika explained.

 _What...?_

 _No way._

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

 _That can't be true._

Every word of it, seemed off.

 _It can't!_

But at the same time, however...

 _No!_

It felt true, correct.

All-knowing almost.

But I didn't want to believe her, just yet.

"W-What about Yuri?" I nervously asked.

Monika embraced me, as if scared for my well-being.

"There's no telling what she might do... maybe she might be capable of physical abuse, just so you don't lay an eye on anyone else... like I said, she's obsessed about you. What I do know, is that nothing good will come out of it."

I took Monika's explanation into consideration.

"How does this go into not telling them that I am with you?" I asked.

She looked straight into my eyes.

"They are going to hurt you."

I felt myself awaken to what she said.

 _What...?_

"They are going to hurt me?"

Monika squeezed me tightly, just to keep me in place.

"I didn't tell you about the fact that she **will** hurt you, if you don't take her virginity. When we both asked her about it, Yuri's clarification for that was almost... insane. She said something along the lines of you always being a part of her, once you do take her... and if you don't, she will forcibly take it from you."

I understood what every word Monika was saying perfectly.

I could see why she was scared in the first place.

 _She's going to rape me?!_

 _What the fuck?!_

I pulled Monika away, to which she reluctantly pulled off.

I wanted to see her eye to eye on this.

"How do you know about this?" I simply asked, feeling suspicion on the information I was being supplied with.

Monika wanted to divulge into this, as if she was keeping this in for a while.

"This was back in the Literature Club, when me and the girls were in that closet."

I realized that there more to let on about all this.

"Okay... if Yuri wants to do that... then why would Natsuki hurt me, if I told them that? I thought she was more sensible than Yuri..." I questioned, confused as to why she even dive that low.

The fear in her eyes were still prevalent.

"As crazy as it sounds, Natsuki had something similar to what Yuri was getting at. Remember, how I said she might emotionally abuse you?"

I nodded.

"If she isn't going to get care and attention from you, then she will ultimately take you and make something worth her while."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Something that will make it worth her while?" I asked.

She looked away, in apparent fear.

"Yeah... I assumed that Natsuki was talking about being pregnant with your child, just so she can give the same attention you gave her."

My jaw fell to the floor.

"W-What?! Pregnant?! With my child?!"

She nodded reluctantly.

"It gets worse from here... she said that she's going to blame you for having sex with you and leaving her in the process."

I shook my head at her.

"No! That can't be true! How will she even rape me?!" I yelled in a hushed voice.

...

"By using her dad's sleeping pills. She said that her dad had some trouble sleeping, so she could use those to incapacitate you." Monika explained.

 _No..._

I lied my head back and let out a huge sigh.

 _No fucking way..._

 _That sounds really far-fetched..._

 _She can't do that!_

 _But why Monika lie about this?_

 _Doesn't she not want me to do any of that, and limit my time with them?_

 _What she is saying does make a little sense, though._

 _I can't believe Natsuki would do such a thing!_

"Natsuki is going to rape me...? That doesn't sound like her though... she isn't the type of girl to do that!" I stated, feeling something was off about Monika's explanation.

She didn't budge from my point, still feeling sullen of the current situation.

"Val... as much I don't want that to be true, that is what she said. It's a side of Natsuki that I have never seen before... and the way she said it... her eyes looked a bit darker as well. Almost crazed, really." Monika went on.

The weight of the information was heavy, and it almost too much for me to bear.

But I needed to get through this day.

With the help of Monika, this should be calculated and ruthless.

"I don't remember my friends being so... fiendish. Even before all this, they were all reasonable and rational. I-I think something's up, I don't think love can make them like this." She rambled.

"You're right... something is up. I think that there is more to all this." I agreed, looking away in thought.

 _Why can't I just affirm myself and deal with the consequences?_

I looked up to her.

"Monika, can't I just tell them to respect the choice now? If they do come after me, I am more than willing to protect myself."

She frowned and shook her head.

"They aren't going to strike immediately, Val. They are smart girls and they are going to plan on when to attack." She retorted.

I waved at that dismissively.

"Don't worry, I can handle a surprise attack." I reassured, hoping that it would work.

Her frown didn't dissipate.

"You might, since you are big and everything... but I won't."

My eyes shot up at this.

"W-What?"

She was growing more and more frightened at the passing second.

"The tone in their voices also meant that they are going to hurt whoever you chose..." She clarified. "I don't think I can handle a attack from both Yuri and Natsuki. They are going to strike at the most unexpected moment... and I have a feeling that they are going to be out for blood."

I embraced her, my arms giving her the protection and safety she needed.

"I won't let them hurt you." I declared, holding her tightly.

Monika hugged back, burrowing herself onto my neck.

"But what if they do? What if they attack me when I am not with you?"

 _She has a point..._

 _Monika could live with us..._

 _No, that would make it easier to strike._

 _I can't turn to my friends for help, since they distrust her._

 _I..._

 _I have no choice._

 _I need to have sex with them._

 _Or do I?_

 _There has to be another way._

"You're right, Monika... everything will just lead up to you getting hurt. And I don't want to ever see my loved ones getting hurt. I'll follow through with this plan we already have."

I sighed heavily.

"It's the only way to stop them from pursuing you, right?" I asked with a bit of fear.

"Maybe it is. By making them think that they are a part of you, will make them agree with our pact."

I had ever-lying regrets about all this.

 _If only I chose sooner._

 _Then none of this would have happened._

 ** _\+ Destabilization 5%_**

"No." I muttered.

She felt her tense up in my arms.

"No, what?"

I balled my fists up.

"I am going to confront them about this. I don't care if they hurt me! I will protect you by any means necessary. If I need scare them, then I will do that! I am not going let them have their way! If they do respect the pact they made, then they will respect my decision!"

Her shocked expression still remained.

"What about me?" She muttered.

I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Monika. If only I realized my true feelings... then none of this would happened. But I am still going to protect you from them. I'll... I'll think of something, but we first need to tell them!"

Monika pulled away from me with a mournful smile.

"Don't be, darling. I am happy that you chose me, and only me. But, I respect what you will do now... if only we had an another plan."

I rested my chin on top of her head and tried my utmost hardest to think.

"W-What if I told you there was a way to... wipe their memories of you?" She suggested.

I looked at her with confusion.

"Wipe their memories? Like hypnosis?"

She nodded.

"Kind of like that, yeah."

 _What about how time together?_

 _Will that all be for nothing?_

 _There has to be another way!_

"Monika, I can't do that..."

She leered at me.

"Why not? It's a sure-fire way to make them forget you."

I let out a deep breath at what I was about to say.

 _If I tell her everything..._

 _How will our relationship change?_

 _I have almost nothing to lose besides her._

 _And it's the right thing to do._

 _I want to come clean with her, and not hide any secrets._

"Monika... the reason why I don't want to wipe their memories of me, is because of..."

She finished my sentence off for me.

"Because you already had an intimate time with them before." Monika coldly finished.

My eyes shot up from the surprise of her already knowing my idea.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What the fuck?_

 _How did she...?_

"Yeah... how did you know that?"

She looked away with a stoic demeanor.

"Don't worry about that, love. I am not mad about that at all. All I care right now is the future between me and you. But beloved, if you want them to stop their madness, then you have to listen to me."

 ** _\+ Destabilization 10%_**

 _Is this the only way?_

 _Wipe them of all their memories of me?_

I sighed once more.

 _Everything I have done with them..._

 _Just so I can help them be "normal", happier, and more social..._

 _Will it be for nothing?_

"Mon, not only did I have 'that time' with them, I also helped them."

She looked to me, and expected me to continue.

"Yuri... had this issue of cutting herself just so she can feel a bit happier when times are tough. I managed to get her out of that habit for the time being. And Natsuki was very self-conscious about her body, to the point where it seemed that she had low self-esteem. I helped her be proud of her small body and who she is. Monika, if we do follow with the mind-wipe, will it erase all my progress on helping them?"

I looked at her, hoping that wasn't the case.

Her mouth turned into a hopeful smile.

"Val, you are a really, really sweet guy for helping them. And thank you for helping them fix their problems."

Her smile wavered into a small frown.

"I...I knew that they were suffering from those conditions. I just never had the courage to help them and see through to their problems. Each time I try to bring it up, I just chicken out of it, scared of what will go wrong if I do help them. It really makes me wonder on who you should be with."

I knew what the conversation was dragging into.

"No! Don't beat yourself over this, Mon. It takes a lot of courage to actually help a person in need. The fact that you tried to help them and press them about it is admirable enough! That takes courage too, Monika! But, at the end of the day, I will still choose you! Don't forget that I still love you for who you are."

Despite the overwhelming she felt, she managed to smile once more.

"I love you, too."

She leaned in for a kiss, to which I stopped her by placing a finger in between her lips.

"You still didn't answer my question, dear."

Instead of answering my question, she pulled away from my finger and bit it.

"Ow!" I hissed.

She gave me a small glare.

"A small kiss knowing that you love me would be nice! But yeah, I will make sure that they won't forget all what you have done. In fact, I think I can pull something off to change their memories of you and make them see you as just a friend..."

My heart started flutter with hope.

"Really? Will they be back to normal?"

She nodded a bit, letting my mind set with ease.

 _What about my feelings for them?_

 _..._

 _It's too late for that now._

 _I..._

 _I need to move on._

 _Even after everything I have done._

 _Even after all the time I have spent with them..._

 _It's for their own good._

I looked at her.

"Okay... what do I have to do? I want to make this happen."

Instead of an answer, she puckered her lips and pressed against me.

Knowing that she had been waiting for a kiss, I divulged into her need and kissed back.

I pulled away prematurely for an actual answer.

"You don't need to do anything, darling. Just see to it that they don't lose it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"They don't lose it? But I don't want to-"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, you idiot! I am not telling you have sex with them, that's the opposite of what I want! Just keep them under control, stall them, until you officially make your choice!"

I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Oh... okay."

Monika let out a relived sigh.

"Once this is over, we can maybe do some actual relationship stuff."

I smiled back at her, now letting that awkward feeling aside.

"Like hand-holding?" I suggested.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a virgin! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

I continued to smile at her with a mocking flair to it.

"Right, watch a movie." I corrected.

She slammed a weak fist on my chest and started to giggle from my teasing.

"Hahaha! Stop it!"

I started to laugh with her.

But my mind started to drift towards the situation, in an inevitable sense.

 _Thinking about all this makes me wonder what went wrong..._

 _Was meeting Tom a mistake?_

 _Was meeting Monika a mistake?_

 _No..._

 _It can't be._

 _Otherwise, I would have never have met them._

 _But then I would have never met Monika._

 _Is this a mixed blessing?_

 _Or is there something more to this?_

 ** _+Destabilization 5%_**

Monika looked up to me with warm eyes, apparently knowing what I was thinking of.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much, darling. We'll get through this together."

Despite the whirlwind of thoughts, all of them came to rest when I saw her emerald eyes.

"Okay, I guess we will. But, I am taking your words into consideration. I want to hear what each of them say, alright?"

I knew she would be unhappy when I said that, but it couldn't be helped.

"I just want my friends to be normal again, Val. Like how they were before they became obsessed about you."

With a nod, I held her hand and we went into our rooms.

It was small, archaic, having an old analog clock to fit the rudimentary setting.

I unpacked my bag, to take out my headphones, phone, and clothes, so I can place them in the dressers for later.

Monika did the same for her bag, as she took her items and placed them in the dresser.

She also took out her bikini.

It was yellow, somewhat skimpy bikini.

"Hey... that isn't the one you were talking about from two days ago, right?"

Her face flared up.

"No, you idiot! I am not going to reveal that much! This is a new one that I never wore!"

I nodded with o shaped mouth.

"My bad... I just wondering." I simply said, while making sure I was to go to the beach.

Monika cleared her throat, to which I looked towards her.

She held the bikini in her hands.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me put this on?"

 _Right..._

 _I told her I was going to help her wear her undergarments._

 _But I don't think now it's the best time..._

 _What will everyone think when we are in a room together?_

"I think everyone is almost done wearing their outfits for the beach... so I think I can't help with you that..." I muttered.

Monika was not going to take no as an answer and pouted at me.

"But you said you would help!" She moaned.

"I would! But it's a bit too late for that!" I said, hoping it would dissuade her.

As usual, it didn't.

"Come on, Val! I promise it will be quick!"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it will be quick. But that's not what I am worried about! I'm worried about the fact that you will probably try to seduce me while putting them on!"

Knowing that her plan was see through, her pout became cuter.

"Prude!"

I snickered at her.

"I don't think it's called being a prude, Monika. I think it's called being realistic, or at least careful of doing anything." I explained, walking up to her. "I'll help you wear your bikini, but no tricks or anything, okay?"

She gave a reluctant nod.

"Alright, fine. You're sometimes no fun!"

With a smile on my face, I started to take off her green top and pulled it over her head.

The same bra from last night was there.

I tried my best not to look down and focus onto her.

"Beloved, you could stare if you want... you know I don't mind."

And because of that, I closed my eyes.

"I know, but your radiating beauty makes it hard not to get uh... hard."

She giggled from my limited word choice at the moment.

"Trying hard, are we?"

I gave an grunt at her tease.

My hands glided down her hips, and struggled to find her skirt.

She gave a small moan as my hands caressed her.

I still struggled, causing her to assist by getting her hands to her skirt.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I then moved onto her skirt and pulled that down.

She moved one leg up and let the other slide down her.

 _Now to put the bikini on._

Knowing that it was inevitable that I would get turned on by the girl, I opened my eyes and steeled myself from whatever lied ahead.

 _How can stop myself from being turned on?_

 _Hmm..._

"Val?" Monika called, confused as to why I stopped.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to think, just so I can prevent myself from getting turned on." I admitted without thinking.

 _Wait a minute..._

Monika gave a small gasp at my thought process.

"D-Do I really turn you on a lot?" She muttered.

My eyes shot up at what I just said.

Now, I noticed that she was shocked that I was thinking such a thing.

"Um..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Her face was a beet red on what I said.

 _Answer her!_

"Y-Yeah... when you're naked, I can't help but think of bad things..." I muttered, trying my utmost hardest to bring myself out of this situation.

She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hehehe..."

The fact that I didn't understand what she was giggling at, creeped me out.

"Why are you laughing?"

She continued to laugh wildly, finding my apparent statement to be very amusing.

"Monika!" I called out, wanting an answer.

Instead of an answer, Monika shoved me.

Her shove caused me to stagger back in surprise, causing me to fall onto the floor.

Once that was done, she planted her foot on my chest and looked down triumphantly.

"You're so naughty, darling."

 _Now is not the time for this!_

I was going to move her foot away from my chest, only for her to keep it planted by pressing down on me.

"I am not completely naked, as you can see, but I am willing to show you what my... 'radiating beauty'."

My gaze tightened.

"You could, but what if someone come in and-"

 _*LOCK*_

"Oh..."

I looked towards the now locked door and stared back to Monika.

"Look, Mon. You know I can't control myself if you push me too far! Just give it up for now!" I begged.

She smirked at me.

"I would, but you complimenting me and thinking about what you would do to me, just... mmph!"

Monika jumped in the air and body slammed me.

"Ow..."

Her body curved against me, enjoying the warmth I provided.

"I just can't hold it in! Can we make love nooow~?"

 _Great._

 _She's not thinking straight._

"Pleasssse~?"

Monika beamed at me, was slightly twitching for my answer.

 _Right now?_

"No, we can't have sex right now, Mon. As much I want you back, especially since you are practically crawling on me, having sex is a bad idea."

Her smile and seductive look didn't pass.

"Let me guess, you're worried about the noises leaking out, **those two** bothering us, and the fact that everyone might get suspicious since we are sharing a room, right now."

I nodded meekly, as she hit the proper points with pin-point accuracy.

She sighed in apparent relief.

"Don't worry about it, then. I have all under control..."

Her hand then brought me closer to her face.

My eyes were able to see through her strong green eyes.

Behind them was lust and love right now; there was no traces of the calm and collected Monika anywhere.

I managed to look to the right, in any hopes of escape but noticed that the analog clock has completely stopped.

 _What's going on...?_

"Monika, did you just stop time?"

She looked as if she was caught red-handed.

Her eyes widened to an extent of fear and embarrassment.

"Um... I..." She mumbled, unable to make a proper sentence out of the situation right now.

I looked at the analog clock once more, still not budging at all.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the stopwatch.

Nothing was progressing.

 _What the Hell?_

"Monika!" I yelled, wanting an answer from her.

She simply sighed and got off me.

Afterwards, she brought her legs in and rested her chin on top of her knees.

"I guess it's time that I come clean as well." She muttered, looking at the floor.

I continued to look at her, waiting for her compose herself.

"Val, you know I am no ordinary girl, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you're one of a kind, really. Very, very unique." I complimented.

She gave me a weak smile but let out a shaky breath.

"I can't sugarcoat this but, I was born with omniscient powers. I can control almost anything and everything in here."

...

I couldn't believe at what I was hearing.

From the two girls' insanity to Monika having powers?

 _Today is not my day._

"How? How do you have these powers? That's insane! No wait! This is all has to be a prank!"

I waited for Monika to go along with the fact it was time to reveal the prank.

But she didn't, instead she looked somewhat offended.

"Val, I have proof of my powers. I am not a high schooler with Chuunibyou!"

I didn't get that last part.

"With a what?"

She shook her head.

"Never mind. Just look at the clock."

I stared at the clock, and saw it going backwards in time.

 _What the fuck?!_

 _ **\+ Destabilization 10 %**_

I suppressed to the urge to yell at how this was possible, but I was able to keep myself under control.

The clock then stopped.

"See? That shows that I do have powers over almost anything."

I stood up and sat on the small bed.

"That's so cool!" I amused, feeling as if I met a superhero of some sort. "Can you anything else, like spawn things in?!" I excitedly asked.

Monika nodded and spawned a bouquet of yellow flowers, placed in a neat green flower vase on the dresser.

I walked up the vase and picked the flowers up and took a huge whiff.

"This is amazing..."

I then turned to her with enthusiastic eyes.

"So, wait! Does that mean you have control over everyone?"

She didn't look up to me.

"I... I used to have control over everyone. When I discovered I had those powers, I went on a power trip, hoping that I can accomplish my goals without anyone interfering."

The hairs at the back of my neck started arise.

I felt extremely uneasy about this fact.

"To answer your question, no not anymore. It's just to a... bit of a minor scale, anyway."

I was still uneasy about all this.

"That goal was stupid at the time. So, don't worry, I learned my lesson and reversed everything..."

Something about her statement meant that there was more to it, but I didn't hear anything after it.

"But now, I am starting to recover my powers and I have a new goal in mind."

I knelt down in front of her.

"To stop the two girls... I know." I finished for her.

She anxiously looked up to me.

"I... I should have said this last night, but I was so scared of you leaving me. I thought you might think of me as a freak, or an abomination... and the thought you saying that to me really, really hurts."

Tears started well up in her eyes.

"Each time I imagine you saying that to me... just tears a hole in my heart..."

The welled up tears were now streaking her cheeks.

"I never asked for these powers, I was just given them. And each time I use them, I feel my mind growing more and more crazy! It's like I don't have any control over my actions, or any feeling towards them!"

I brought her in for a hug, and she wept in my arms.

"Monika, I think you are a gift to this world. I would never think of you as a freak of nature or such. I am actually a bit glad that you have such powers in the first place. This way we can accomplish our goals with a bit of finesse... if you know what I mean. Not only that, you having the power to spawn things and stuff which is so cool! I am really honored to have girlfriend like you, Monika. I can only wish that I can do same exact thing! "

She pulled away and looked up to me.

"Well, there is a way to get my powers... But, the thing is, I don't want these powers anymore, Val... I think they are a curse. A curse that wants you to keep using it just so you can lose it. All I want is to be with you, like a normal girl."

The posture that Monika gave said that she was hurt and burdened from having such abilities.

"I see... is there any way you release yourself of these powers? Anything you can think of?"

She nodded meekly.

"There's one way that I know of. But right now, I need to gather enough energy to make the two forget about you. And then revoke my powers from this world."

I smiled at her impasse.

"I see. How long would it take for you to gain enough energy? Did I waste some of yours from controlling time and spawning those flowers? Are you feeling all right?" I asked without mercy.

She smiled from my concerns of her well being.

"The power I just used only uses a minuscule amount of my energy, so I am fine Val. Changing a person's memory takes a massive toll of my resources, however."

She then sighed in apparent disappointment.

"If I did this when we first met, then this wouldn't have such been issue. Like I said, I am getting my powers back."

I nodded in understanding.

 _Did she use any powers when I first met her?_

 _She did say she could change memories of people with ease back then..._

 _Was I victim of this?_

 _She did fall for me..._

 _I need to ask._

"Monika... did you change my memories when we first met?" I asked with a neutral tone to my voice.

She took a hard look at me and squinted, having difficulty remembering.

"I... I don't know actually." Monika mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

 _ **\+ Destabilization 5%**_

"Each time I use my powers, more and more of my mind gets torn apart. It gets to the point where I start lose traits of my personality and my sanity. Also, memories that are or aren't significant feel really hazy. I can only remember them properly, if you mention it. Short-term memory loss is not affected, though."

I feared for once more.

"Wait, wait! If you use those powers again, wouldn't that mean you would go insane? If it took a massive toll before, then wouldn't that mean this would completely drain you?"

Monika deviously smirked at me.

"Well... that is true. But there is a countermeasure that you would be surprised to hear."

I leaned in for better hearing.

"I really want to hear it, Mon. Please tell me! I want to help you by any means necessary!"

Her smirk was on the verge of a clever grin.

"It's something I found out recently actually. To prevent those effects from manifesting, having any sort of sexual activity actually negates it!"

...

...

...

 _What?_

I was at loss for words.

My jaw was agape, completely taken off-guard from her explanation.

Monika couldn't resist and laughed wholeheartedly.

In meantime, I still couldn't believe her.

"I can't believe it... how is that even a countermeasure?!" I skeptically asked.

She couldn't stop laughing.

"Hold on! Ahahaha! Hold on! It's just your reaction is hilarious! Hehehe!"

Monika clutched her stomach from the pain her laughter was giving her.

I waited for her to stop laughing and simply stared off.

"Oh gosh... that felt amazing."

I rolled my eyes.

"You were saying?"

She took a couple of deep breathes to recompose herself.

"Right... so I am not sure how it works, but doing something intimate with someone, preferably my lover..."

She seductively winked at me, to which I winced.

Mostly because it was hot.

"It somehow negates the side effects. My theory is that whenever I am feeling really euphoric or turned on, my mind grows more calmer and collected. Thus cancelling out the power drain!"

I stroked my chin.

"Isn't that the opposite of what supposed to happen?" I pointed out.

Monika shook her head.

"Well, I can feel my mind getting hazy, but it's the good kind. Like I enjoy the feeling. But I know it's the bad kind, when it gets really difficult to remember, and each time I try to remember it just makes me feel worse.

"Hmm... do you have any proof of this?" I asked, playing the Devil's advocate.

She nodded with vigor.

"When we had sex, last night. Every part of my body and mind felt relaxed. I felt myself growing more and more like my old self, like it was before I used my powers. So I guess that's why I think this happens."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, if only using those powers didn't make you lose it and force me to have sex with you constantly, then I wouldn't mind having a God-like girlfriend." I joked.

She giggled at my joke.

"Yeah... that sounds a lot like an anime or hentai plot, honestly. I wouldn't mind tantric sex."

I scoffed at her.

"Monika, every man has his limits. And also I need to feel like it too." I went on.

Her smirk-grin still stayed.

"So Viagra?" She cutely suggested.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

And so, I stood up and brought my hand out for to stand up with.

"Come on. Let's get this bikini on and have some fun. I am looking forward to having our volleyball rematch, by the way."

Monika didn't take my hand and instead just gave me a death glare.

"I'll strike at night, when we are grouped up and about to leave."

I nodded.

"And, once we are done with all this, I going to need to recharge so I can rid myself of those effects. Are you going to responsible for that?" She stoically asked.

"Of course! Err... I mean, I guess so. If it's the only way to keep you sane and normal, then I will do it from the bottom of my heart."

She took my hand and pulled her up.

"Urgh... don't do it from the bottom of your heart. That'll be just boring and too romantic."

I took the chance to chuckle at her little critique.

"Anyway, are you just going to play volleyball only? You don't want to play in the water with the rest of us?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I prefer getting some sunlight and relaxing."

She pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Seriously? Why not? Do you think that I will cheat somehow?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, and besides I know that you aren't that petty to do any of that. I just don't want to play in the water." I simply said.

She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that. Now help me get the bikini on!"

I put my hands up in front of her.

"Alright, alright!"

And so, I helped her get her bikini on, without any difficulties.

Although there were some times where she "mistakenly grazed" me, I managed to pull through.

While I helped her, Monika took off her ribbon, and made finally touches to her hair.

She had twin braided tails on both of her sides, with shorter, straighter tails closer to her chest.

"Tell me how I look, darling." She requested, feeling lighter from our talk.

I took a step back to check her out.

Monika posed by winking, leaning forward, and putting up the peace sign.

I coughed as a result.

"Wow, you look really cute." I muttered.

 _She's really, really cute..._

Her elegant brown hair flowed all around her, contrasting with her yellow, somewhat skimpy bikini.

But I recognized something that was missing.

"Is there something missing?" Monika questioned, picking up on my pondering expression.

The bouquet of flowers on the dresser screamed at me to do something.

"Yeah." I answered, walking up to the bouquet.

I picked up a single lily and placed into her hair.

"And now you look gorgeous."

* * *

AN: Sorry for chapter responses, I planned on doing it Monday, but there was only one review to respond to. So... I decided I would hold off with it when I am done writing this chapter.

Also, I don't think I am going include lemons, unfortunately. I think in my opinion, adding lemons would just ruin the vibe of the whole chapter, and decided against it.

Though, if I do plan on writing more after this all whole fic is complete, then I guess I could give it a shot. Who knows?

Before I get into the reviews, there is about 1-2 chapters until the conclusion, as I feel that I am going overburdened by work in August, but I will see to that this fic will conclude on a high note.

Oh yeah, notice the destabilization marks, I put? Make it to a 100 and you guys might have a good idea of what might go on next.

Next chapter will out Wednesday.

Anyway, onto reviews.

Demissed Waifu, Hey! It's been a while! Alright now, for chapter 40? Not anymore, as there is no reason to blackmail or manipulate at that point. He is hers and she is his. And also, T-bot is actually something else, something that will contact him in the next chapter.

Guardian, wow I couldn't have said it better myself. That is actually he is basically doing, lmao.

But don't worry, someone else will slap some sense into her, and it won't be Tom.

I gonna keep hunnit with you chief, I enjoy writing the part about the nurse and the technician, their interactions is interesting to me, lol. Also, I get what you are saying. Gotta be strong and be a chad by resisting. And yes, he is still a virgin in reality, hehehe.

I also gave the other songs a listen, Joji's and Honne's music awesome. Thanks for suggestions, mate.

Uh, I am sorry sir. Won't happen again, I think. It's a classic build up scene, tho! You gotta appreciate how it turned out though, I liked it. Pretty sneaky right?

LMAO, I get that reference where you press y.

I still don't blame you for getting bored of these hoes, heh. I am ending it soon, as the next chapter should be all beach and fun.

Thanks for staying with until end, bud.

TitanSolracar, Actually, it is not a weird thing to like, all of those references are for comedic purposes.

Monika did fuck up there, it was pretty bad too. And hey, that sounds like an interesting idea of an idk, one shot for something. I enjoy the thought of his little brother being like his brother.

I still am accepting ideas for the fan idea, so far I got like two I think. And those two ideas are the synthesis of the obvious endings, heh.

YO WORD? But viruses tend to indiscriminate, so they can damage vital parts of any system. It could work if they were controlled, but given the circumstances they are in, maybe... just maybe.

Thanks for the review bruv.

Tsudzukete, It can be a bit disorientating to see them again, especially the distance of chapters between em. I tried to keep it in the continuity. Also, I do agree with you, I think I dragged it out for a bit too long, but hey more fluff the merrier, right?

Yeah, ik. Just stating that she is athletic as is and stuff.

Heh, I planned this from the start actually. The sudden choice for Tom was a bit comedic and prevents any mishaps from happening. Also, thanks for liking that little scene in the dining room.

Sayori in my opinion has the ability to be outspoken if needed to be, and so I applied that here. Just a little thought, since she is so gentle and kind, there has to be a little dark place where she can curse and yell such things.

Good idea, I am going to include the swimming competition between Monika and Yuri a thing. It would be pretty fun to write.

Thanks for the review.

Randonidiot1816, That's an interesting suggestion actually. Very unique as well. I like the condition where Monika either dies or has a falling out with Val/Frank. But setting that would be a bit tricky. Don't worry, I can pull through with that. Thanks for review.

Storm, If you want to write that go ahead, it looks pretty interesting.

Anyway, that's all for reviews.

Have a nice afternoon.


	43. Beach Arc III

**Please read the AN after this chapter.**

* * *

I gave a content sigh when Eliza left the room.

Though it wasn't all because of her leaving, it was more on the effects of her hugs.

And because of her hugs, I started to smile.

 _Each time she hugs me, I feel something tingling inside of me._

 _I never felt this before, ever._

I forced myself to regain focus, knowing full well that there is a dire situation at hand.

 _Damn it..._

 _Now that Monika knows that I am tampering with the system, I don't have much choice._

 _I need to call my friend, Ahmed._

 _He's the one who installed the firmware, so he should know about the non-essentials scripts that I don't know of._

 _And some scripts that can be helpful now, but I thought that I never needed._

 _I know he told me that I was going to need them later on, but I never thought something so... dire can happen._

And so, I pulled out my phone and dialed my friend.

It was strange how we first met, as we were gaming buddies back when we were younger, never meeting face-to-face until later.

Though, we only used to text to communicate, we never had the courage to go on a video chat on Skype or the newer Discord.

We were chatting about which colleges we were going to, and he said the same exact college I was going to.

Taking the chance to finally meet, we then met in the computer labs.

Of course it was awkward and all at first, but we later managed to pull through college and it's work.

Ahmed was with me all the way I headed the prototype tech branch.

He helped with the nitty-gritty of the tech, while I handled the more broad areas of the work.

He also has a knack for technology, being a natural wiz at anything related programming.

I envied his prodigy-like status.

When I befriended him after meeting face-to-face, it became more apparent that he saw himself as the stereotypical "Indian tech-support guy", due to his heritage.

He constantly made jokes about that when we worked together, and it never failed to make me laugh.

Mostly because he nails the impression of it very well.

 _*BEEP* *BEEP*_

"This is Microsoft tech support, how can I help you?" He asked with a very exaggerated accent.

I couldn't help but smirk at his very easy-going nature.

"Hey, Ahmed. How's it going?"

Some sort of distraction would calm me down and ease me a little more.

After all, finding out that someone knew my name by hacking and spying, could be very stressful and can be quite tense.

"I'm good, Carl." He responded, dropping the exaggerated accent. "What's up with you?"

I sighed heavily, to which he picked up.

He was my closest friend, of course.

"Carl is there something wrong? Did the Boss eat your ass out again?"

I bit my lips at what I was about to say.

 _How would he react to when our boss is just a mole for another company?_

 _I know that he and Ahmed were pretty close..._

 _Something I also envied._

"No... I think he ate out all of our 'asses'. The AI's has gone... rogue." I slowly said, each word weighing down on me.

As expected, I sensed that he was confused from what I was saying.

"What? What are you talking about, dude? How did it go rogue?" He asked, bewildered my statement.

I sighed once more.

"I'll get to the part about the AI, later. But about the boss... Ahmed, the boss is working for a rival company. He's a mole for them, and sabotaged this whole... fucking project!"

...

There was silence for the time being.

I knew he was shocked about all this.

He finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Carl, as much I want to believe you, I don't think he would do such a thing! He doesn't seem to be that type of guy! He's an honorable man!" He rejected.

I gripped the side of my phone tightly.

 _He still trusts him..._

I had no idea what I was going to say next.

Each words I thought of had to be carefully thought out, otherwise he won't help me.

"You know about the mole that everyone's been talking about... after we got the prototype rolling?" I asked.

"Yeah... why?"

 _The command needing administrative control and Project Control..._

"You know about the default command for getting a guy out of the simulation, after he fixed the repressed memory? Turns out it needs Project Control."

 _He never heard of Project Control..._

 _Right._

 _Damn it!_

"So I am guessing it needs a secret extra bit of code to open up? Something I didn't hear about?" He asked somewhat angrily.

 _I don't blame him..._

 _This was only spoken between me and the Boss._

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Listen Ahmed, Project Control is a secret fail-safe locked deep inside the system and is something top secret. I know you expected to something out of it, but he and I can't risk talking about it. And he has a good reason why."

I heard him give an exasperated sigh.

 _He's going to mad about this..._

 _Why wouldn't he?_

 _He set up the tech and I put something in there without him knowing about it!_

 _He has every right to be mad._

"Dude, we worked hours for this! Why didn't you tell me about Project Control in the first place?! I trusted you!" He yelled.

"Ahmed, I am sorry that I didn't tell you this, but I couldn't risk the price of leaking any of it! Remember what I said about the mole?"

Somehow that irritated him further.

"You think I'm the mole?!"

 _I can't let this go on!_

 _I need to end this!_

"No, god damn it! I told you it's the boss! And I know for fact that you wouldn't betray us! You are better than that! The reason why I didn't want to leak to you is because I didn't want to risk the fact we can get caught saying it! The Boss had specific orders on telling me not to say anything about it! Look, I am sorry about all this, I just need your help, badly!" I yelled back, letting my prior stress envelop my words.

There was silence from the other end once more.

"Fuck... alright. I'll help, but can you at least tell me how exactly he betrayed us? All of us?"

I took a deep breath.

"Okay... I had several phone calls with him about the current situation. Each of the calls I made started to show a different side of him. He was starting to become more and more... off at the situation. Almost as if he was planning this all along. Hell, he wanted me to bargain with the AI!"

He gave an amused grunt.

"I am still a bit lost on what happened to AI. It went rogue? How? Argh... you know what? Tell me the whole thing." He asked.

"So we had a patient that suffered from blunt trauma, something severe enough to put him in a coma, i.e a car accident. We hooked up into the machine to stabilize his condition. I also got another patient in there too."

"What? Two patients at once?"

"Yeah, I am getting there. The rescuer is now apparently a patient as well, as he is also in a medically induced coma, according to his vitals. But the thing is, as soon as the rescuer was plugged in, the AI started to go on a rampage. It caught me completely off guard, and I wasn't able to cut off the AI from her takeover for control. It locked him in by doing a diagnostic test with a placeholder name, and now the AI isn't letting go of him! The repressed memory is complete and all, but it's the AI that isn't letting me finish this."

I wasn't finished yet, but I needed some time to collect my thoughts.

Ahmed took the time to voice his opinion.

"What about the Boss, man?"

I sighed, readying myself for another wave.

"That, along with needing Project Control for getting them out. I would done that, if the Boss didn't lock it down! Remember, Project Control isn't not even a requirement on extracting them! This was all a set up by him! Not only that, he claiming that he doesn't have access to the Project! I made sure that no matter what, there is access from his office to here! I also told him that there was a way to shutdown the AI via that single relay, but he also claims it not working! So, it's all a load of bullshit!"

He whistled from the mess of information I provided him.

"Jeeesus! I get how that fucker betrayed us, but the AI? Do you know why the AI isn't letting him go? Why is it keeping him captive? But, damn! This is some ransom shit!"

 _What should I tell him?_

 _Monika loves the rescuer, and she won't let go of her?_

 _All because he is real and everything to her is not?_

"I... don't know, actually." I lied. "Probably wants to prove that AI is more superior and that robotic nonsense. Part of it's demands is that it will let go of the original patient, but not the rescuer. If I try anything funny, then she is going to kill both of them."

 _I really need his support right now._

 _Telling him that Monika loves him and her true reason to locking it down, will make my point invalidated._

"Hmm, if you ask me, I think there is more going on between the rescuer and AI. Pssh, I think that the AI fell in love with him and is probably having cybersex with him right now. Hahaha! But eh, it's a guess."

I let out a breath of relief from what he said.

"So you in? You gonna help me, Ahmed?"

"Yeah, I just said I was going to help you. I want to prove to that boss fuck that we don't take shit from him or his real company. Alright, so I am going to look for my drive for the scripts you gonna need. I think we are going to go brute force on that bitch. It's gonna take a while for me to find it, but it should work. It should give you full control of the machine, but no Project Control. But there, you can get the control, I think."

"It's worth a shot. I'll be here trying to figure something out."

"Okay. But, before we go..."

 _Great._

 _Here it comes._

"I fucking told you so! I told you that we should added those scripts! I knew it would come in handy! Told ya! Told ya! Told ya!" He yelled over the phone.

I cringed at his childish behavior.

"Look, just get the scripts! Call me back when you got them and you sent them over!"

I hanged up and leaned back on my chair.

"Fuck..." I muttered, feeling the stress from before starting to weigh down on me again.

 _I need another plan._

 _What about that contact that gave me those messages from before?_

 _Yes..._

 _That should work!_

 _He was the one that gave me a tip on taking down the AI._

 _If only I reacted sooner..._

I pulled up the command prompt and opened the same window from when the contact first interacted with me.

 _How would this work exactly?_

 _I text him and he texts me back?_

 _Here goes._

I began to type my message.

 _"Hello? You said that there was a lot of ways to break past the barriers, the AI put up. Do you have some of those ways to give now?"_

I pressed enter.

And immediately I received an answer.

 _"Yes. I do. I do have a way, but it's something that needs to be done. I know of Project Control and it's capabilities, and I need access to it."_

My eye shot up from his text.

 _What the..._

 _How does he know of Project Control?!_

As soon as he gave that message, I sent him or her another one.

 _"How do you know of that? That's completely classified information!"_

I began thinking of ways this guy could have gotten access to classified information.

 _Is he an associate for the Boss, when he defected?_

 _Is he just a hacker that is just interested in our work?_

 _No..._

 _It can't be._

 _This is all contained in a local connection, besides the connection to the Boss._

 _But that uses a single relay, so there is no way a hacker can piggy-back it to this computer..._

He sent another message.

 _"I'll tell you soon on how I got the information."_

Right after that was an another.

 _"I know you don't trust me and all. But I need you to. It's the only way this can work."_

The feelings the guy was giving was rubbing me the wrong way.

 _I don't know..._

 _I don't trust him..._

 _Especially now that he knows of Project Control._

 _But I need his help._

 _He let me get close enough on the AI, and I was so close!_

 _So if he needs Project Control, then I will give him it._

I reluctantly started to type again.

 _"Alright, I will try my best to give my control to you. Just give me time."_

As soon as I pressed enter, something in me felt relieved.

It was like I was finally getting somewhere right now.

 _"Thank you. I know you made a mistake, but you are trying to make up for it. That's honorable."_

I still couldn't wrap my head on something.

 _Who's this guy, anyway?_

 _How does he know about this?_

My fingers started to type once more.

 _"Before I start to help you... who are you really?"_

There wasn't an immediate answer to my question.

It seemed as if the person was just thinking of one.

 _"I suppose it is fair that you know who I am."_

There was another delay on him making a message.

 _"My name is Thomas, and I think you know who I am already."_

* * *

As I walked out of the room with Monika behind me, I saw everyone waiting for us.

They were talking to each other, apparently waiting for us.

But the thing is, they were frozen in place.

Their expressions were stuck, not even moving a muscle.

I turned to her.

"So how are we going to this?" I asked.

She tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm... I am thinking that you make your choice at night. Besides, we are going to stay for the entire day, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah... so let me guess. I am going to make my choice over a bonfire, while you take the chance to strike."

She poked my nose.

"Bingo!"

I rubbed my nose from her poke.

"Wait, really? I am gonna make the choice over a bonfire?"

She nodded.

"Yep. It will take a while for me to make the changes, so you are going to have to stall for as long as you can. That way, they won't notice me and their memories being changed!"

I bit my lips on what to do next.

"What about now? Do I just avoid them and focus on hanging out with my friends?"

 _God..._

 _That still sounds wrong!_

 _I made my choice!_

 _Why am I do I still have feelings for them?!_

 _I know people don't lose interest on someone people loved in matter of hours..._

 _But, this isn't helping my case!_

"Yeah, you do. Avoid them and be with your friends."

I frowned at that.

And she then took my concerned thoughts into consideration.

"Val, I know that you still have feelings for them. Do you want me to um..."

She looked away from me.

"Want me to change your memories of them... a bit as well?"

But she quickly regained focused and looked straight into my eyes.

"I mean, you don't have to! I don't want to invade your mind and wipe them off your head, if you don't trust me!"

I gave her quick kiss on the cheek, to which she beamed at me.

"Sugar Booger, I trust you with my life. So I don't mind you going through my mind to wipe them... but it isn't what I want. I will decide later."

I gave sigh and turned to the group.

"But for now... let's deal with this and have some fun, okay?"

She hugged my back.

"Okay, darling! But, you better not hang around those two... or else."

My eyes looked back.

"Or else what? Are you going to torture me? And didn't I just agree on not really interacting with them?" I meekly asked.

She tightened her grip.

"What? No! Why would I hurt you? Of course, I know that! I was going on the lines of you dealing with my insanity after I use my powers! So no sex!"

I shrunk from her petty blackmail.

"Monikaaa, you said no more blackmail! Besides, I plan on avoiding them anyway!"

She rested cheek against my back.

"Yeah, I know. I was joking, silly. But it's fun poking you with all that blackmail. Hehe~!"

I grabbed her arms and gently brushed her off me.

"I don't mind that. If you need to resort to a bit of blackmailing just to keep me in line, go for it. But try not to overdo it, okay?"

She smirked.

"I'll trrrry! If you kiss me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Blackmail... Sure, besides one more kiss before facing the music is a must. Come here."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

And so, I returned the favor.

Our lips met once more, savoring in each other's taste and comfort for the time being.

Instinctively, our hands started reach for something to grip.

For me, it was her child-bearing hips.

For her, it was my love-bitten neck.

I felt her tongue starting play at my lips, wanting to deepen the kiss more.

But I knew better, as I believed procrastinating would make the situation worse.

I pulled away, her tongue sticking out from attempted french-kiss.

"Hey! Why did you pull away?!" She yelled, obviously disappointed.

Her pout was irresistibly cute, where I needed to pet her.

"Monika, you know that if I do some tongue-play, it's definitely going to escalate to some sexual activity, right? I mean, it has happened more than a few times that I could count!" I rationalized, while petting her.

My petting didn't affect her, as she didn't take too kindly to my answer.

Monika pinned me, holding my wrists in place, but still allowing my hand to be on her head.

"I want more!" She cried, trying to keep me in place with her pins.

"Mon... you know what will happen next. I don't want to be tired when we do hang out with them... and doesn't stopping time drain you as well?" I reasoned.

She was silent, not even saying a word or uttering anything.

I smirked at her, knowing that I won.

"Haha... I knew that my honeyed words would work on you. Now, can we get on with-"

With a low growl, she lunged at me, causing me to break free of my restraints and place them in front of me.

From her shifted weight, I fell down onto the floor.

"More!"

Monika quickly attacked my neck, biting onto it.

I gave sharp gasp as she bit.

Saliva leaked down to my neck, it's apparent warmth turned me on.

I gritted my teeth from sensation she was provided.

The fact that she had almost no skin to reveal, her seductive figure and the current situation turned me on.

I heard her purr when she kept her bite, causing my heart to rush with the raging hormones inside me.

One of my hand was on her breast, inadvertently squeezing it slightly.

When I realized this, my body triggered a immediate reaction.

A reaction that I didn't wish for, which squeezed her breast in response.

Instead of moaning, she bit deeper into my neck.

I felt her tongue swiveling and her teeth sinking into my flesh.

There was a rush of pain and euphoria in me, and I was disorientated by both of the feelings.

She took my hand and forced me to grope her, to which I disobeyed.

I still had a bit reason left in me, and so to force her off me, I tickled her.

My tickles were aimed at her armpits, as they were usually the most sensitive spot and can stop a person from performing an action.

And to my surprise, it didn't work.

Monika adapted by trapping my fingers in there, therefore nullifying the threat.

And in return, she stopped biting and resorted licking my afflicted spot.

I felt my breathing starting to intensify, especially now, since I realized that we were making in front of everyone.

In front of Natsuki and Yuri.

Monika then pulled away from me, looking into me with lustful eyes.

She gave a cunning grin when she focused on me.

"I can always generate enough energy to change memories, but for now..."

Her hand pulled mine and placed it on her breast.

Monika gave a small gasp on the touch, causing her to bite her lips and close one eye.

 _"Let's have some fun."_

My mind felt as if it was in the purgatory.

One side wished to continue this session.

Another wished to regain balance and finally end this nightmare.

 _She has powers!_

 _She can end this!_

 _This is the help that I needed!_

 _A way out!_

The one side that cried for lust had nothing decipherable to say.

It was all half-finished thoughts and ramblings that was somehow completely understandable.

And so, I decided for once, listen to my rational side.

I pulled my hand away from her, causing her to look at me with sorrow.

I expected her to be somewhat shocked from my decision, but it became apparent that she knew.

 _Did she read my mind?_

"I knew you would be reluctant on continuing." Monika muttered.

I looked away in a strange sense of shame.

"I am... but how did you know?" I asked, wanting to know if she did read my mind or not.

She pulled up and simply sat at my waist.

The weight of the girl on me was arousing enough.

"Val, if you are thinking that I read your mind, then you got it all wrong. I... used to do that, but I stopped. Because sometimes when was I reading people's thoughts, I found that it was a bit traumatizing... You would expect to be satisfied, knowing that you would be one step ahead of that person. But them thinking that you are strange and an outcast hurts a lot. So I like the idea of being ignorant to what other people actually think, rather than what I assume they are thinking. It doesn't hurt me now, but there is still times that I just want to see what they are truly thinking."

I smiled at her efforts.

"People with lots of power, both magically and realistically, that try to be modest as possible, are people I admire. I am very impressed that you gave up something so powerful, just so you can be 'normal'."

I patted her head again.

"Good girl."

And this time, Monika allowed herself to enjoy the head pats.

"Are you still wondering how I knew about... all that?" She asked, while enjoying the pats.

I shook my head.

"Nope, not really. I kind of figured that my facial expressions said a lot to you. At least, that's what I think."

She gave a happy sigh.

"Now, I think you're reading my mind."

I chuckled at her.

"Anyway, what made you so turned on? Err... besides the fact that we kissed pretty intensely." I questioned, curious about her actions.

She held my hand to stop the patting.

"I'll be honest, Val. I just wanted to have sex, just so I can make my mark on you publicly. I know that they can't hear or see us, but they are in front of us. And that's good enough for me. The thought of them watching us make love in front of them, completely helpless and unaware just makes me feel alive! I can't really explain it, but it feels that if I break the competition, my position as your lover is further solidified! I will make sure that they will never lay a hand on you ever again!"

 _Okay..._

This blared a blood red alarm in my head.

 _This is getting a bit weird..._

 _And it's the weird signs where it doesn't look normal..._

 ** _\+ Destabilization 10%_**

I gave a nervous smile from her reason.

My nervous smile made her realize something in the process.

"Oh yeah, your kissing is just something that I can't enough of. Let a girl enjoy that, okay?" Monika added.

 _She's not acknowledging the fact she went a little creepy..._

 _A bit too creepy._

I pulled my hand down and rested it next to me.

 _Best that I don't bring it up._

"Um... Jeez, you really wanted to show who's boss, huh? I guess I can respect that." I said, masking the unpleasantness I was feeling.

Monika smiled and stooped down to hug me.

"You're mine, darling! You're mine! Just mine!"

I would have enjoyed the hug in more tame way, if she didn't place her breasts on my face.

I then gave muffled yells into her chest, wanting her attention.

She didn't care, and continued to hug me to her heart's content.

After a few moments, I started relax and allowed myself to enjoy the warmth around my cheeks.

 _This feels amazing..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What did she say?_

As soon as I could relish the feeling, she pulled away from me and stood up.

I stood up as well, secretly missing the warmth.

She sighed happily.

"Okay, I am going to continue time. So I need you to leave the bathroom, so I can walk out of our room."

I nodded.

"Got it." I said, walking over to the bathroom, which was conveniently near by.

Just as I was about to open it, Monika called out to me.

"Val!"

I looked to her.

"Yes?"

She looked worried for a second, but that changed once we met eyes.

"Don't forget that I love you." She beamed.

I smiled back.

"Likewise. I love you too."

And so we finally entered our places, and I anxiously waited for Monika to give her signal.

While I waited, I took the chance to rationalize everything that has happened.

I also masked the fact Monika had powers and she could do all that in the first place.

 _Holy shit!_

 _She has powers!_

 _She has actually powers!_

 _Oh my God!_

 _Um..._

 _Oh my gosh!_

 _It took everything in me to not be freaked out by her powers!_

 _Thank gosh that she didn't check my mind._

 _The fact that I needed to stay cool in front of her was demanding enough._

 _She's basically a living Goddess..._

 _Or a living Thanos with the infinity gauntlet._

 _Monika did say something about requiring a lot of energy to the most toughest of tasks._

 _I am in relationship with a Goddess!_

 _I must be the luckiest guy in the planet!_

 _..._

 _Besides the fact that I have two other girls gunning for me..._

 _Damn it._

 _Speaking of those two..._

 _Okay..._

 _Monika's acting a bit creepy all of a sudden._

 _She did say she wanted assert her dominance over the girls..._

 _But isn't that going a bit overboard?_

 _Especially if she knows that I am hers?_

 _At this point she's just adding salt on the wound..._

 _This isn't necessary!_

 _..._

 _Alright._

 _If she does anything funny, like that again..._

 _Then I need to call her out on it._

 _But to a mild sense, can't blow our cover._

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 _I should probably put this away someplace._

 _Can't let my phone fall out of my pocket while I am benching._

 _I lost count on how many times that has happened._

 _*BRRR*_

I pulled out my phone and checked the text.

 _Discord?_

 _Who the Hell is texting me over Discord?_

 _"Message from T-Bot."_

I opened the message.

 _This weird bot again?_

 _What the Hell is it anyway?_

 _"My endgame is coming sooner than you think. And the bitch's endgame is as well. She revealed her true self to you. Now, you discussed it with her, and you forced me to play my hand. But don't worry, it will all be over soon. I will wake you up from the indoctrination you have put through, Frank."_

...

 _What?_

 _Endgame?_

 _Is it the same endgame from Tom's poem?_

 _Who is this T-Bot anyway?_

 _The... "bitch's endgame"?_

 _I discussed it with her?_

 _True self?_

 _Monika..._

 _No!_

 _Monika!_

 _T-Bot is targeting Monika?_

 _What will he do?!_

 _I forced his hand and now he is going to wake me up?_

 _Wake me up from what?_

 _Is this all an indoctrination attempt?_

 _No..._

 _ **\+ Destabilization 10 %**_

 _That can't be true._

 _It can't be..._

 _Is this some sort of prank?_

 _If it was, then how would the bot know of Monika's powers?_

My thought process was cut off by Monika's text.

 _"It's time."_

 _"Don't forget to avoid the girls, darling!"_

 _"_ _💖"_

 _I guess I will tell her about it later..._

I then locked my phone and put it in my pocket.

 _That's a new heart emoji..._

There was chatter behind the door.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

To my right was everyone talking to each other, a far cry from before.

They weren't frozen in place, and they will definitely react if me and Monika have the little scene again...

I meekly walked towards them, feeling a bit nervous from before.

The boys were all wearing simple t-shirts and shorts as their attire for the beach.

Jim carried carried the cooler with one hand, looking at his phone at the other.

Gabe had something in his hands that I couldn't figure, as he was facing away from me.

Tom had his arm around Sayori, apparently enjoying each other's company.

 _I fucking envy your stable relationship and life Tom..._

 _I really do..._

"Hey! It's Val! What took you?" Gabe greeted, revealing that he was holding a watermelon in his hands.

I shot him a glare.

"I was just washing up, thank you very much." I replied, knowing full well what his intentions were.

I then decided to call him out on his watermelon.

"What's that for? Are we going to eat that?" I pointed.

He scoffed at me.

"Hell no! We are going to use this watermel-on, for some games! Or one game, at least."

Now that Natsuki and Yuri were unfrozen, I didn't notice what they were wearing in the first place.

Natsuki was wearing a different brand of bikini from before.

It was slightly less revealing, though it revealed a fair amount of skin.

Her bikini was white, with some pink at the ends of each lingerie.

She was also wrapped by a thin, white, see-through veil.

Not to mention that her twin tails were now untied and now apart of her current hairstyle.

Next up was Sayori.

It was a fairly simple red and white bikini, with the red stripes going down her garment.

Besides the simplistic bikini, her red hair was adorned with a light red rose which helped better show off her hair.

Finally, Yuri was next.

Although there wasn't much being revealed, as she was wearing a light brown sweater to cover herself.

Her hair was neatly made into a bun, which was covered by a sunhat.

Finally, Yuri wore a completely black bikini, which was fastened by laces.

"Is that all you are going to wear, Valkyrie?" Yuri asked, apparently unaware of me checking her out.

To her right was Monika, where she sported a frown and glared at me.

 _She knows!_

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I am fine with this. Don't worry." I dismissed.

Natsuki was next to say something until she was cut off by Monika.

"Okay, everyone! It's time that we finally head to the beach!"

Tom spoke up.

"Um... Monika. We're in the beach." He corrected.

She laughed off her mistake.

"Ahaha... you're right. Sorry, let's all head to the place I reserved for us! Let us finally play!"

Monika then led everyone to the exit, to which I followed.

I didn't notice that two girls were waiting for everyone to exit.

They were waiting to strike.

"I'm going to put my phone away, you two. So go on ahead." I said, walking to Monika's room.

That is, when I least expected it, Yuri and Natsuki took my arms hostage.

"Wha-?"

I looked to my sides, Natsuki was on my right, and Yuri was on my left.

They didn't look towards my flustered reaction.

"Now, wait! Hold on-"

Before I continue my cry for help, they growled at me.

I felt their grips tighten around my arms.

"Don't you want to be around me, Valkyrie?" Yuri smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"Or me?" Natsuki interjected, her eyes showing a darker shade of pink.

Their words made me very uncomfortable.

"Uh..." I mumbled, while walking.

Everyone else was ahead, while I was stuck with Natsuki and Yuri.

Monika was leading the group, so she can't look behind to see what was going on.

 _Monika, if you can read my mind now... this is now the time to!_

 _..._

She didn't turn her head.

 _Well, there is one thing for sure._

 _Monika isn't lying about mind reading anymore._

We continued to walk towards the place where we were going to settle down at.

I felt Yuri move up to my ear.

Her hot breath tickled the side of my ear.

"Valkyrie... let's continue where we left off, during that evening. Leave the brat where she stands, and I will let myself be yours."

I looked to my right and saw Natsuki still looking ahead, with my arm captive.

She continued to whisper.

"Let's be somewhere else... away from that perfectionist's slimy tongue and bitchy personality. Someplace where I can give you my all." Yuri further said.

The fact that Yuri was talking smack about Monika and her goal to deviate me away from her, was irritating me greatly.

 _Avoid her._

 _Just stay away from her._

 _Monika is right, she is crazy..._

With that, I looked towards her and shot a "tread carefully" look.

"Later, for now I just want to relax and take it slow." I dismissed, using my anger to create some force.

Yuri wasn't staggered by use of words.

She continued to grip my arm.

"Very well, my prince." She whispered, looking ahead.

We were almost there, as I saw a volleyball net and relaxation chairs put up.

Natsuki seized the chance and moved up to my ear.

"Hey Val, do you mind going somewhere quiet?" She asked.

I had a good feeling of what this was going to lead up to.

 _No limits._

 _And she is going to take advantage of it..._

 _But Natsuki, out of all people?_

 _There's something isn't right about that._

 _She can't be devious and evil._

 _That isn't her..._

 _Or is it?_

I shot her the same look I gave to Natsuki.

"Not right now, let's go to the spot we were slated for." I dismissed once more.

"Aww... don't be like that, Val! I learned how to give a better blow-"

"Okay, everyone!" Monika called, saving me in the process.

 _Thank you!_

She noticed the two girls on my arms, but forced herself not to say anything.

"We're here! To start the day, we are going to warm up by playing some volleyball! After that, we could go into the water and do anything you guys want! After that, we can have it easy by having some food, and sitting along the campfire! Sounds good?"

We all gave sounds of affirmation of her plan.

"Good! Now, since the net is set up, we can finally have our rematch!"

I took the chance to slip from their grips.

They gave warning murmurs and growls as I slipped past their grips, letting myself enjoy the freedom.

"Yeah... that isn't happening." I stated, walking up closer to the group, leaving them behind.

She gave me a smirk and leaned in, with a competitive flair to her posture.

"Why's that? Too scared? Scared that you know that women are superior to men?"

There were throat clearings behind me.

I turned to see Yuri and Natsuki glaring at me, unhappy that I broke free of their grips.

"Men are just a bunch of wusses, as usual." Natsuki taunted.

"I agree, you backed out during the first match, and now you are backing out in this one? Pathetic." Yuri coldly pointed out.

I winced from Yuri's harsh words.

It was apparent that they were venting their anger on how I was dealing with their chances on having their way with me.

"Hey! We came through anyway!" Jim pointed out, somewhat annoyed with their taunts.

"Yeah, we can beat all of you, and don't forget the fact that we went easy!" Gabe defended as well.

They were all about to butt heads with each other.

So I needed to intervene.

I put my hands up on that, hoping that it would a diplomatic and peaceful way to stop this.

"Woah... alright! Chill out there, girls. We don't want to have a rematch, because we want to work out. It's as simple as that."

I looked at Gabe and Jim.

"Right guys?" I asked, hoping that they would solidify my cause.

They still had a hard glare towards the girls.

But, they reluctantly nodded.

For a glimpse, I saw Sayori and Tom feeling very uncomfortable from the scene.

There was pain in Sayori's eyes, but Tom's comforting presence eased her.

 _Even if I envy your stability, it is something I want to keep._

They softened at the thought of me working out.

...

"In that?" Natsuki asked, pointing at my shirt. "You're gonna drench that shirt in sweat if you don't take it off."

Yuri looked at me dreamily.

"Ooooh~ a sweaty Val..." She muttered.

I looked away in discomfort.

"I have to agree with Natsuki, there is no way you're gonna workout in that shirt, dar-dummy! And you aren't going anywhere without us!"

 _That was close..._

With a sigh, I shook my head.

"I am not taking my shirt off. I like having it on, and there is nothing you three could do to stop me. And I would rather not have anyone watching us workout. It just distracts us." I confidently said, motion my friends to move towards the gym.

"We're still coming with you, dummy." Monika stated.

I gave them a mocking look.

"Right... I think it's better that you all just stay here with Sayori and Tom. And I am still not taking my shirt off, it's my favorite one as well."

"We're warning you, Val... take off your shirt." Monika requested with a hint of malice.

"Or else..." Natsuki added.

I smirked at them and turned around.

"Or else what, huh?" I smugly asked.

Yuri looked at me with focused eyes.

"Or else we will tear your shirt apart, just so we can see you." She quickly said.

Her words crept me out, but I dismissed them as empty threats.

"Ah, whatever. Let's go boys." I motioned.

As soon as I took another step, Monika yelled a "Get him!".

My arms were taken hostage once more, but under much more hostile circumstances.

Monika jumped in front of me and gripped my shirt.

"Wait! What are you guys even doing?!"

 _Holy fuck!_

I heard the fabric of my shirt rip, as she continued to pull.

With a frightening amount of strength and a guttural roar, she ripped my shirt in half.

I couldn't help but yelp at sight in front of me.

In front of me was a heavily breathing Monika, holding my tattered shirt in her hands, staring at my chest.

 _Oh my gosh..._

I was completely star-struck at what was going on.

In the corner of my eye, both Gabe and Tom were terrified from what just transpired.

Meanwhile, Tom and Sayori were pointing out onto the sea, uninterested about the whole situation.

 _Damn it, Tom!_

But I couldn't blame him.

Both of the girls released me and gazed at my chest.

The amount of eyes on me made me feel self-conscious.

...

"He's sweaty..." Yuri muttered.

I gripped myself to hide me from them.

"Let's just go..." I weakly uttered to Jim and Gabe, hurriedly walking away from the trio.

Before we went anywhere, I heard footsteps trudging into the sand behind me.

I turned around and gave them a death glare.

"Don't you dare come with us." I shrewdly said, sending chills to their bones.

They were frightened by my apparent frigidness, to the point they started to frown.

My weakness for their eyes and tears made me a sucker for them.

Gabe placed the watermelon on a chair, while Jim patted my arm and placed the cooler down on a conveniently placed blanket.

"Good move, I don't feel comfortable with a bunch of girls just watching us work out. Or I guess you working out."

His statement made me feel worse.

Shrugging it off, we made our way towards the beach's gym.

None of us said a word about what happened.

It was best that we didn't mention it.

However, I was going through every meticulous detail inside my head.

 _They really didn't threaten me with empty threats..._

 _Holy shit._

 _Monika ripped my shirt off!_

 _Why would she do such a thing in the first place?!_

 _Isn't she the one to protect me from them?_

 _By ripping my shirt off, all it does is hasten the situation..._

 _But, despite me making my choice, I can't help but feel bad._

 _Should I have just taken off my shirt anyway?_

 _I mean, they aren't going to remember any of it after Monika wipes them._

 _Might as well give them the happiness they deserve._

 _Even if they do questionable things around me._

I turned my head to see if they were still there, sulking about my behavior.

Turns out, they were following me anyway, hiding behind objects to make it seem that they weren't in the first place.

I looked ahead and let out relieved sigh, knowing that I have one more chance to make them happy once more.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we make it to the beach's gym.

"We know the drill, let's stretch out before starting our workout." I droned, rolling my arms forth.

They all followed suit, doing their own sets of stretches for what they were going to workout.

While we were stretching we saw someone over at the bench.

There we saw a guy wearing a gas mask, Adidas sweatpants and shoes.

 _What the fuck?_

The man was benching about 200+ pounds, the exact number was unknown as they were dark, metallic plates, making it difficult to determine it.

"Why the fuck is he wearing a gas mask?" Gabe asked, whispering towards us.

"I don't know." Jim replied. "But he means shit, look at him."

Once he was done benching, he immediately jumped up and looked towards us.

We all instinctively looked away from the guy and finished our stretches.

"Hey! You three! You gonna bench or what?!" He called out.

The muffled effect of his gas mask made it difficult to comprehend his words.

We looked towards him and nodded.

He waved us over.

"Alright, if you guys benching then I'll spot y'all! Getti!"

 _"Who the fuck is this guy?"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"Just go along with it!"_

I looked towards my friends and mouthed that I would go first.

"What's your weight, comrade?"

 _Comrade?_

"I bench about 235, but I would like to warm up." I requested.

He waved a finger at me, agreeing with my stance.

"Smart man, smart man! You wanna start off light?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I benched, or when I went to the gym in the first place, heh." I mumbled nervously, still feeling uneasy about how he was helping us.

"What's wrong, fam? Thots getting a hold of your ass? Won't let go and forced you to stay with em?" He asked with a strange sense of understanding.

 _ **\+ Destabilization 5%**_

 _What the fuck?_

 _How does he know that?_

I cleared my throat and gripped the bar.

"Yeah, something like that." I curtly said.

I brought the bar over me.

"Bring it over your chest, curve your back, plant your feet, take deep breathes, make sure the bar is one eye level..." He helped, walking around my bench.

Once I had the proper form, I locked out.

With the warm up weight, I felt my muscles activate after a long time.

 _Gosh... it feels great to do this again._

"One!"

I slowly got the bar close to my chest and pushed up again.

"Two!"

 _Are they here?_

 _Are they staring at me?_

 _No._

 _I can't think about this now._

 _No distractions!_

"Three!"

 _What is up with this guy anyway?_

 _How does he know some of the things that I know of?_

"Five!"

 _Five?_

 _How am I going to stall both Yuri and Natsuki?_

 _It sounded so simple when me and Monika discussed it._

"Seven!"

 _If Monika can accelerate time, then this would be a lot more easier than expected._

 _That way, she can finally strike._

"Nine!"

 _Wipe their memories?_

 _God, why does that sound so... nefarious?_

 _Despicable!_

 _Why are they even behaving so strangely?_

"Ten!"

 _Wait what?_

 _I am done?_

"Hey big man! You gonna do more reps? Or you want some plates, first?" The guy asked.

I put the bar up, so he can properly handle it.

"Nah, I am fine. Hey, what's your name anyway?" I replied..

He stroked his respirator in thought.

"My name isn't important, I simply guard the plates from non-lifters. Something that you aren't, obviously. Call me Bisenberg, if you need me."

I nodded.

"What's with the gas mask, anyway?" I asked, feeling more comfortable.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Simple, I believe that non-lifters are just bacteria and poisonous. I want to breathe in fresh air, so no gay soy-boy shit!"

 _Okay then..._

With a deep exhale, I slowly got up and looked at him.

"Wow... I did ten reps?" I asked with disbelief.

He nodded patting my shoulder.

"That you did bruv, good work! Take a small breather and we will continue with the actual set."

With that he walked off and went to my other friends to help them.

"Come on! One more!" I heard him yell through his mask.

 _What a strange guy._

My eyes searched for the trio, stopping at the entrance, hiding behind the small fence that surrounded the small gym.

 _There they are..._

They had hazy eyes, apparently enjoying the sight of me working out.

Though, I wouldn't mind if Monika was staring at me, but the fact that Natsuki and Yuri was sharing the view irked me.

It felt strange for me to showoff "unintentionally".

They apparently caught on to the fact that I was looking right at them, hiding underneath the stairs leading to the gym.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Enough with the games!_

 _"Get over here. Now." I mouthed._

They rose up from their hiding spots and reluctantly walked over to me.

Their eyes were riddled with guilt, knowing that they made mistakes.

I let out huge sigh.

"Alright. What part of don't follow us, don't you guys understand?" I asked, calmly.

They looked away, playing with their hands and fingers like children caught in an act.

"I want an answer-"

Monika cut me off.

"We followed you, in case you forget the path to our spot!" She explained, her face red with embarrassment.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So that requires all three of you to remember that?"

They didn't speak again.

That is, until Natsuki mustered the courage to say something.

"Not only that... we care about you. We want you at your best." She mumbled, her face also red.

Yuri was next to add on.

"W-We think that we can encourage you to push your limits, and accomplish your goals. We are here to cheer for you."

I took a deep breath.

"If that's the case, then why are you guys hiding from me?" I pointed out.

Monika apparently planned her answer out.

"Well, you did say we couldn't come with you. So we had to cheer for you in the sidelines." She shrewdly answered.

I felt that they were telepathically praising each other's efforts.

"Alright, fine. I'll take your guy's word for it. But I don't want any of your hurting yourself with the equipment here! So no touching!"

Yuri was feeling the texture of the bar with her index finger.

"Yuri!"

She gave a small scream.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Then she toughened.

"Wait, I wasn't paying attention, so it isn't my fault!"

 _Glad to see that she is changing._

"Right, maybe so. Anyway, if you do want to cheer for me, sit down here." I requested, to which they happily complied.

 _I know for a fact that they want to watch me workout._

 _Whatever, I should get through this as soon as possible._

"Hey, Walter Weight! I'm ready for the actual set!"

He jumped at the opportunity to get me to my set.

"Bet! How much you want-"

He then saw the trio and stooped down to me.

"Those are the thots, right?" He whispered.

 _How the fuck?_

"They look like they are type of girls that would hold you down. Not let you go at all and shit."

I gave him an answer.

"Yeah... they are." I replied.

I wanted to further clarify myself.

 _They have their own reasons to behave like that..._

 _They want to be with me, by any means necessary._

 _But at the same time, I don't know anymore..._

I went under the bar and positioned myself my eyes under it.

"Okay... I can do this! This is going to be hard, but I'll manage it!" I whispered to myself, hoping it amps up my will.

I grabbed a hold of the bar and placed it over my chest.

 _Let's do this._

I let the bar hover over my chest.

 _Wow..._

 _Am I really that rusty?_

The bar's weight felt completely foreign to me, to the point where I couldn't recognize the weight of it.

Despite doing it multiple times as a workout, before they halted my advance.

 _They did stopped me._

I pushed the bar up.

"My mans got it up! One!"

 _I could do this!_

 _I did this before!_

I then pulled the bar down.

 _Everything about the weight feels completely different!_

 _As if I was doing this for first time again._

 _Did I awaken from a deep slumber?_

"Two!"

 _They..._

 _They got in the way of my workout._

 _And what I was doing feels as if I was doing something else._

 _Something extremely important._

"Three!"

 _Was I helping someone?_

 _Who was I helping?_

 _The already helped the girls out._

 _Natsuki with her father._

 _Yuri with her cutting issue, to which I hope she stopped._

 _And Monika, so she can be with me._

"Four! Come on, one more! You can do this, Frank boy! You ain't no gay soy-boy! Get it!"

 _Then who was it?_

 _Gabe, Jimmy?_

 _No..._

 _It can't be them._

 _Sayori's depression is still a major problem, but I hope that Tom is taking care of it._

 _Wait..._ _Tom?_

 _Was I helping Tom?_

 _What was I helping him with?_

 _His name has weight on my apparent mission here._

 _What mission?_

 _What is my mission?_

 ** _\+ Destabilization 10%_**

"Five!"

I couldn't do anymore, as I felt my arms were about to give out.

I also didn't realize how sweaty I was.

"Hey, I am done."

The spotter then pulled the weight up from me, and placed it on the rack.

I rose up from the bench and took a couple of deep breathes.

 _I managed do it..._

"Frank man, did you know I added 4.5 kgs to your usual limit, right?" He asked.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Kgs? You mean pounds?" I corrected.

"Oh right. Man's not from around here, I am still getting used to the place. That's about 10 pounds, I guess."

My eyes shot up.

"Really?"

He gave me a slap on my bareback.

"Hell yeah! Good work, on that shit man!"

I winced from the slap and looked up to him.

"Hey, Guardian man, my name's Val. Valkyrie Jones. It's nice meeting you."

His posture gave away the fact that he was somewhat confused.

"That's weird. I thought you were Frank man. My bad, fam. But I could've sworn you were him."

He motioned me to come closer.

"You see anything weird around here, man? Something out of the ordinary? Ever since I came here, I feel everything feels like an anime or some shit... like it's really fucking sunny right now. Everything around here looks a bit too perfect, like when did a beach have a decent gym out here? You know? This place is really weird, don't you think?"

 _ **\+ Destabilization 10%**_

I didn't respond to him.

"Anyway, even if this whole shit was a simulation, I would enjoy it. Nice work today, fam."

He pointed at me.

"Don't forget to stay strong, Frank."

With that, the eccentric man walked away, going past the trio.

"Fuck... being a truck house is hard!" He yelled for no apparent reason.

He stopped and pointed towards the girls, and did a "coo-coo" sign, at the side of his temple.

Afterwards, he whistled a song that I could've sworn I heard before.

 _ **\+ Destabilization 5%**_

...

 _What the fuck?_

 _Everything does seems so weird all of a sudden._

 _He does have a point..._

 _Why is everything almost scripted?_

 _Perfect even?_

 _Who's Frank?_

 _Why does that name keep coming up so often?_

I looked back to the girls.

They were all practically drooling at the sight of me.

"So sweaty..." Yuri muttered, not so quietly.

The other two didn't react to her strange mumble, as they seemingly agreed with her.

I shook my head to refocus.

"Anyway... I guess I am done for the day. Though, I wish I could do some accessory workouts."

They all spoke at the same time.

"Then why don't you do it?"

I raised an eyebrow at their synchronization.

"You girls staring at me is a bit too much for me to handle... even with the 'moral support' you guys are giving me. So yeah, I am done." I proclaimed, standing up and walking right past them.

They scrambled to their feet and hurriedly walked up to me.

"Wait!"

"Let's walk together!"

"Let me hold your sweaty arms!"

Yuri's cry caused me jolt forward, breaking my brisk pace into dead sprint.

I didn't want them to touch me or to be around me.

My sprinting caused them to keep up with me.

"Stop running, hunk!"

"Darling! Don't go!"

"I want your sweat, my sweet prince!"

Their pleas for me to stop only furthered strengthen my resolve to run.

It didn't take long for me to reach Sayori and Tom, to which they were simply sitting down on a blanket, enjoying the sun together.

 _For fuck's sake!_

 _Why can't I have that stability!_

The couple noticed my dilemma and stood up with confused faces.

I hid behind Sayori, hoping her womanly intuition can fend off the three girls.

"Val, what's going on?" Tom asked.

"Yeah... I get the feeling that something is fishy. Kind of smells like it too." Sayori pointed out.

"They're after me...!" I whispered, hoping that they will help.

Sayori took a step forward, causing me to leap behind Tom for support.

"Guys, what is going on here?" Sayori innocently asked.

They frowned at her.

"We simply wanted to walk with Valkyrie." Yuri explained, darting her eyes to her and me.

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Then why was he running away from you guys?" Tom pointed out.

I stepped into the fray.

"Well, I ran away, because they were all acting creepy!" I pouted.

They focused one me with subtle glares.

Behind the girls were Gabe and Tom, walking behind them.

Gabe called out to me.

"Hey, Val! What happened! I thought we were gonna do some deadlifts! I brought chalk!"

 _I should just drop it, this is going take way too long reconcile if I keep going about this._

I waved it dismissively, causing to be puzzled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said, not wanting anyone else to join into the conflict.

Tom turned around and whispered.

"Val, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" He asked.

I shook my head at him.

"Nah... I am fine. Let's get on with it day." I whispered back.

Gabe tapped Sayori's shoulder.

"Say, you told me bring the watermelon for a reason, right? Are we going to eat it, or we gonna do those watermel-ON activities with it?" He questioned.

Sayori brightened up from the mention of the game, apparently dropping the whole situation.

"Oh yeah! The game we are gonna play with the watermelon is called "Suikawari"! Basically, it's like a pinata game, except with a watermelon. And also, it's laid out and not hung by a string." She explained.

Jim scratched the side of his temple.

"If that's the case, we need something to the watermelon with. Do we have a huge stick or baseball bat or something?"

The word huge stick triggered something the three.

They started to look at me seductive smirks.

Natsuki in particular, licked her lips slowly at me.

To which I looked away with wide open eyes.

I blinked multiple times for the shock of what just happened to go away.

"Does anyone have anything?" Jim repeated.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I have a baseball bat... it's in the van. Let me go get it." I muttered, hurriedly walking away from everyone.

"Only one?" Sayori asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Is this game intended for more people?"

Sayori shrugged.

"It is, but it's okay. I forgot to tell you guys to bring more sticks. I guess we can make do."

With that, I walked away from everyone.

I felt my mind become more and more clouded.

 _Holy fuck..._

 _They still think I am going to do it with them..._

 _I am not!_

 _I am not their plaything!_

 _I am not going let them use me!_

I opened the trunk of the the van, and pulled out the baseball bat.

 _How did I get here so fast?_

I then walked back to the beach.

 _This day is quickly going to Hell._

 _I just want Monika to gather enough energy and stop this madness that I created!_

I walked back to the where everyone has gathered.

 _What time is it anyway?_

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

 _It's almost 3._

 _Argh!_

 _I can't think straight!_

 _There's this voice that keeps telling me that this is all fake!_

 _How can it be fake, if I lived here for a week?_

 _There's nothing out of the ordinary!_

 _Everything is fine..._

 _Except for the fact that Monika has powers._

 _Is she distorting reality?_

 _Is this all actually fake?_

"Val!" Tom called, causing me to look up.

I forced a smile, despite the whirlwind of thoughts circulating in my head.

"I got the bat..." I managed to mumble.

I brought it out for him to take it, to which he did.

"Nice work."

Tom then looked towards Sayori.

"Okay, bun. Who's going to be first to swing this?"

Sayori stroked her chin in thought and looked up.

"Hmm... I was thinking that I chooooose!"

She pointed at everyone and twirled about.

"Val!"

I shot my eyes up.

"What? No, no. I am not playing. I was thinking of relaxing, since I did some bench-presses. You guys can play without me." I dismissed, walking back to a chair under a large umbrella.

Natsuki let out a disappointed moan.

"Awww! Come on, Val! Don't let me you are scared of watermelons too! Mangoes are perfectly understandable to be scared of, but seriously?" She teased.

I heard some snickers from Tom and Sayori.

My eyes sharpened at her.

"Since when I was scared of mangoes? My muscles are tired as is, and swinging a bat would fatigue me even more. So, I'm good!" I reasoned.

Monika gave an amused noise to my reason.

"Good point, if you're tired, then someone might take advantage of you~!"

Yuri didn't respond to the current situation.

"I just want him to sweat." She simply said.

I heard a "Heads up!" and turned to my right.

My hands caught something weighted, and I flinched as a result.

I opened my eyes to see the baseball bat in my hands.

"Ha! Once you touch the bat, there's no coming back!" Gabe chanted.

I let out a huge sigh.

"Fuck... alright. I'll bite."

As I focused my eyes on the bat, only for me to see black.

"Aack! What the Hell?! What's going on?!"

Yuri was right behind me, darkly chuckling at my confusion.

"Yuri's just placing the blindfold on you, silly." Sayori explained.

She pressed against my back, in an effort to be as close as possible.

There was a very subtle friction on my back, as if she was collecting something.

"I love having your sweat on my boobs, Valkyrie... it makes me smell just like you..."

I immediately tensed up at her words.

 _What the fuck?!_

Once she tied the blindfold, her hands crawled along my chest, rubbing against it.

I took a large step ahead, to break free of her enthralling hold on me.

"So... do I spin three times?" I asked.

Someone else grabbed a hold of me.

Given that their breasts were against my back, I had a good feeling it was either Yuri or Monika on me.

"I won't let that yandere touch you, darling."

I had good idea who it was.

Monika then spun three times, each time my elbow came into contact with her breasts.

Once she was done, I attempted to regain my balance.

I managed to do so, and gripped the bat as if it were a sword.

To be Frank, I gripped it as if it was a light-saber, keeping it close to my side and balanced it.

"Okay, Val! We'll give you hints on where the watermelon is! It's over by chairs, if you can remember it! You have thirty seconds!" Sayori chirped.

Taking my steps lightly and feeling each step having depth, I walked as close I can possibly determine.

"Warmer..." The boys chanted, following me along to help my journey.

I had a feeling I was going the right place.

"Warmer...!" They said.

I heard more people gathering around me as a result.

The sand formation and depth felt as they were stepped by many.

"Hot!" They all yelled, confirming that everyone was watching this moment happen.

Sayori jumped in to say something.

"Val, wait! Make sure to not hit anything too hard!" She hurriedly mentioned.

But it was too late.

My resolve was strong enough, and I trusted myself to strike now.

Despite that there was everyone in front of me.

Driving my legs to bring the bat up, I used the momentum to smash the object in front of me.

 _*SQUASH*_

Without a doubt, I squashed the watermelon with pure luck and grit.

I felt the cold bits and pieces of the melon on me.

I then loosened and pulled the blindfold of me and looked down to the demolished melon and chair.

With a smile, I looked back at to see them splattered by the impact as well.

They were all annoyed and were glaring at me, which deepened my smile.

Although the exceptions were Gabe and Sayori.

To which they were silently giggling over what transpired.

"Told you that I didn't want to play." I smugly claimed.

With a nod, I tossed over to Gabe.

He caught it and swung it over his back.

I then walked over to my seat, seeing everyone wiping the chunks of watermelon off themselves.

I know it was wrong to look over them and not help them clean the mess, but they mostly brought it on themselves.

 _Well, except Tom, Jim, and Gabe._

 _Everyone else got me into to this, but the least I can do is help._

With a sigh, I walked over to everyone and did what I can to help.

The most afflicted person was Yuri, as her sunhat and sweater was completely soaked by watermelon juices.

Without a doubt, it was time for a dip in the ocean.

 _God, I hope they don't practice skinny-dipping._

Though the girls stopped being mad at me for messing with their bikini's, I was still scared to confront them.

 _Maybe they will let go of it a bit later._

Everyone was off to get ready to dip into the water, except me and Yuri.

I looked at her.

"Yuri, you're going to need to take your sweater, if you're going to take a dip." I mentioned, rinsing a towel full of melon juices out.

She frowned at the thought of doing so.

"I... don't plan on doing so." She curtly stated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I pressed.

She looked away.

"I... I don't think my cuts are fully healed yet. I kept my bandages on, as you said I should, my Prince."

The overwhelming guilt of her cuts and my promises towards her made me sorrowful and regretful.

I forced a smile.

"Don't worry, you can take off the bandages. I'm sure the ointment helped your scars be less noticeable." I assured.

 _I hope it did._

With a nod, she took off her sweater and hat, allowing her hidden bun and skin to come into light.

She showed me her forearms, which were still bandaged up.

I didn't realize that the bandages were still on from yesterday.

Slowly, I took off the bandages off her arm and revealed that her arms were completely healed.

 _What in the God damn?_

The only person capable of doing this was Monika.

 _Maybe she is trying atone for her mistakes._

 _She did know the problems in the first place..._

With the bandages in my hands, Yuri looked ecstatic.

"Oh my! My arms! They are completely healed!" She enthusiastically said, gazing at her forearms with wonder.

Yuri looked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Valkyrie!"

I didn't know how to react.

 _Should I hug back?_

 _How will Monika react if I do?_

 _No..._

 _I am a good boyfriend!_

 _I am loyal!_

I didn't hug back.

And it felt strange.

She loosened her hug and kissed my cheek.

My eyes shot up, as I was now scared of anyone watching this unfold.

I forced myself to relax and nodded at her, walking away from her.

 _But it feels wrong to make her feel all happy._

 _I know she is gonna lose all her memories of me, but I think I am gonna get cold feet._

I then bumped into Natsuki, to which she staggered.

Fortunately, I managed to catch her.

"Val, I know you are big and all, but can you watch you are going?" She said in my arms.

I placed her on her feet.

"My bad. I am bit tired from all the presses I did."

She shined her toothy smile.

"It's fine! But I was meaning to speak to you, and no it isn't about the no limits, thing. It's about my dad."

I brightened up from the mention of her dad.

"Oh, really? How is he holding up?" I enthusiastically asked.

Her smile stayed vibrant.

"He's a lot more happier now. He has a lot more energy than before, and seems to be going outside more often. I just want to say again... thank you."

I formed a small smile, as she continued.

"Thank you for helping him feel better, Val. I think he is starting to let go and move on with his life. He said that he was going to live on for Mama."

I nodded at her and continued my trot to chair.

My walking led to the chair I always wanted to sit down on, under the umbrella and the sunlight.

I watched as everyone start to go into the water, and enjoy themselves.

But there was someone missing from the group.

 _Monika..._

 _Where did she go?_

"Darling, I was looking for you!"

I looked over to see Monika standing over me.

And then I looked away.

"Hey, Mon." I greeted.

In the distance, I saw Tom and Sayori playing with each other in the water.

They splashed water and tackled each other.

"I envy them, Monika." I simply said, watching their every move with solemn eyes.

She didn't get what I saying.

"Who?"

...

"Sayori and Tom. I envy how care-free and happy they are. Unlike me, Tom doesn't have to go through the pain of choosing between three girls, or understanding what they went through, or even knowing how they will feel when you already made a decision!"

Monika sat right next to me, laying her head on my chest.

I watched as Natsuki and Yuri were also playing in the water, forgetting their animosity for the time being.

"I just want both Natsuki and Yuri to be happy, Monika. But they seem to be truly happy when I am around them, like I am some sort of drug or something. And every time I speak to them, I can't help but feel guilty... I feel guilty that I didn't choose them. I messed up, Mon. If I didn't pursue them and kept my distance, then none of this would have happened."

I held her in my arms.

"I don't know anymore. I can't deal with the guilt in me, Mon. It's... it's eating me alive, and I hate myself for 'cheating' on them! I wish that it can all stop!"

...

"Are you breaking up with me?" She weakly asked.

I looked towards her, and she was also focused on the people in the water.

"No." I calmly said. "No, I am not. I was just thinking. And I made my choice on what to do with them."

She finally looked up to me.

"What is it?"

I closed my eyes and calmed myself.

 _I can't live like this._

 _I need to let go.  
_

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Delete them."

* * *

AN: This is the penultimate chapter before the end, or climax in this case. The next chapter will be considerable shorter and takes place at the end of the day. It will be released Saturday, and after that the chapter that include the endings will released Tuesday.

The reason as to why I am ending this fic at Tuesday is because, at August I will be burdened by college work, enlistment, and other miscellaneous things. As much I want to continue the fic, I believe in the saying that all good things must come to an end.

As a result, if you are reading this, then this is your final chance to give ideas on an ending. Guest or not, I don't mind. I am open to any ideas you all may have and will take them into consideration.

So there is a good ending, a bad ending, and a fan ending, to which I see fit.

Also, if I have the time, I would like to rewrite my older chapters and maybe upload this whole fic to another site. But, I guess we will all see.

Anyway, it's onto reviews.

Randomidiot1816, yep I care. People should be more helpful on the internet, rather than being hostile for no apparent reason. I know it is a suggestion, but it is an interesting idea. I appreciate that you left a review.

Guardian, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made some tweaks here and there. I tried my best on emulating the responses in my head. Thanks for the review.

TitanSolracar, yeah it is! Not to mention it sounds pleasing, you know on the ears sort of way.

I should clarify that sex doesn't activate her powers, rather that it helps negate the side effects of using it. You can see a bit Act III in her some chapters, and she aware of it. Hehe

Oh yeah, Monika isn't lying about that. Indeed the closest scene backs it up, but you gotta remember that she is trying to keep him in her clutches by any means necessary. Frank even states if she is lying about, then what's the point of interacting with them, etc.

Even though, Flithy Frank is done. I still like to make references here and there, after all Vice did a documentary on this dude!

HA! That's a good idea, I'll admit that I laughed a bit when I read that.

Now for your endings are fucking awesome!

For your first one, the thought of Monika saving herself in a remote area, only to return seems to be a start of something really interesting. If I do go along with that ending, the part where two erasing his memories is must do. The part where it leaves at a cliffhanger is good too, which makes it appealing.

Now for your second one seems a lot more reasonable, in your words. This all ordeal can be the start of repressing a memory. Something along the lines that this game is insanely space consuming, let's say 4 petabytes, and it allows for an actual AI to exist. The idea of him slowly remembering everything as he plays and the song triggering some sort of PTSD and then ending on a cliff-hanger is also spot on!

Thanks for suggestion and reviews.

Ryustorm, ehhh I would say she doesn't know or care about what the other party wants, since both of them are hostile to each other. A ceasefire between both of them is nigh impossible, since they both hate each other. Though, the thought of her gaining a body and loving her lover is interesting. The "ORE WA OCHINCHIN-" is a reference to Flithy Frank. Err, don't watch it if you aren't interested. To put it lightly, it's a satirical comedy internet show. Thanks to the information you provided me with the watermelons, I was able to include that scene with a touch of altercations.

Thanks for review.

Now, that wraps the reviews.

Have a nice evening.


	44. Endgame

**Be warned! This chapter contains the most whiplash and violence of this fic! Some thought must be put into the actions and placements of what is going on!**

 **A full author's note will be included in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Scripts are ready, Carl. You sure it's gonna work?"

I was typing on the keyboard, entering multiple commands so the system can prepare for the onslaught of scripts and brute force ahead.

"I am sure. A contact of mine has found and isolated Project Control."

Obviously, he was confused at what I said.

"Contact? What contact?"

I smirked.

"I'll be honest, it's something that you really don't want to know. I almost had a mental breakdown on founding out who he really is. You sure you wanna know?"

He gave an amused scoff.

"Never mind then. Say, Carl.. did you ever try bargaining with the AI?"

 _What even happened to that bargain?_

 _I was pretty sure I sent that request to her._

 _Did she not get it?_

"Anyway... Hey, after this you wanna grab some food and head to a party? I know this place that-"

I cut him off.

"We'll see. If this turns out to be a success then I might. Or maybe I won't, I have to tie up some loose ends around here, Ahmed."

...

"Hn. I understand, man. Hey, if you need any help on taking this AI bitch down, I got your back."

I smiled, feeling eager to finally put things to rest.

"Thanks Ahmed. Hey, do me favor and put up a anonymous tip to the project's security. I sent a bunch of evidence of trace-logs, it should be enough to have him arrested."

He gave small chuckle.

"Damn, Carl! I thought you were going let go of this! Maybe get ourselves another job, since we got the contacts and shit."

His statement confused me somewhat.

"Ahmed, you were one of the closest people to work with him! I thought you would hold a grudge against him!" I stated, puzzled by his apparent calm demeanor of the aftermath.

"Eh, well. I thought there wasn't much we could have done, but you managed to fucking hack his shit and take all everything away from him! Oh wait! Did you take his money?!"

I let out a hearty laugh.

"Why wouldn't I? Turns out most of payment for our work was scrubbed and he held onto it. So as down payment, I took the money away from him and distributed half of it to you."

I heard him breathe heavier.

"What... really?! Let me check my bank account!"

I heard a shuffle in the background, moving his phone to see.

...

"HOLY FUCK!"

My laughing started to intensify.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! HOLY SHIT! THANKS, THANKS, THANKS!"

I let out a content sigh.

"You're welcome, I'll catch you later. If I do get this done."

I hung up the phone, letting him continue his routine of joy.

I then opened up the text chat between me and Thomas.

 _"Are you ready?"_

As soon as I gave a response, he immediately gave me one.

 _"I am. Start up the scripts."_

Right after he gave me the message, I booted up the scripts.

 _"Running Bruteforce..."_

 _"Running Deletesky..."_

 _"Running Slavmaster..."_

 _"Running Control and Seize..."_

I went back to the text box and wrote to him.

 _"All scripts are running, what else should I do?"_

 _"..."_

 _"The security should now be heavily decentralized, take the control now."_

I minimized the box and checked on the scripts.

 ** _"Security integrity at 15%"_**

 ** _"WARNING! MASSIVE DATA LOSS! MAJOR SYSTEM INSTABILITY!"_**

 ** _"WARNING! DESTABILIZATION AT 85%"_**

 ** _"WARNING! HIGH PATIENT STRESS LEVELS"_**

I read each of the warnings carefully.

 _I get how it works now..._

 _The more unstable the system becomes, the more accessible the control is._

 _Thanks to these scripts, they are slowly tearing apart the simulation._

 _With Monika under control of most of the security, these instabilities will burden her heavily._

 _Good thing Monika is too busy handling the scripts to track it down to me..._

I went back to the text box and checked on him.

 _"I ran all the scripts, the security integrity is at 15%. I can't do anything more."_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't worry, I got this."_

Behind the text box were a bunch of flashing windows, hacking through all the security measures that normally aren't accessible.

Once the flashing was done, he sent me another message.

 _"Check the stability now."_

I minimized the chat box and checked on the status report.

 ** _"Security integrity at 0%"_**

 ** _"Project Control has been unlocked! Recommended procedure is clean wipe!"_**

 ** _"DESTABILIZATION AT 100%"_**

 ** _"SECURITY SHUTTING DOWN"_**

My mind became more at ease as the system started to grow more and more unstable.

I ran a bunch of commands I listed at the top of my head, in order finally obtain Project Control.

...

 _ **"PROJECT CONTROL HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO LOCAL ADMINISTRATOR"**_

 _Yes!_

 _It's a success!_

 _Project Control is now under my possession!_

I opened up the chat and started to enthusiastically type.

 _"We got it."_

My mind felt completely rejuvenated, feeling a lot more happier and sane.

He sent me a message.

 _"But neither of us can use it. The bitch damaged it enough to not be usable by either of us. Only Frank can use it."_

The feeling of joy quickly vanished.

I checked on the properties of the control and scanned for any abnormalities.

Turned out there was.

 _This has amateur tampering written all over it._

 _I don't have security access anymore..._

 _Now I can't rebuild this!_

I checked back to the chat box and sent a message.

 _"What do you mean it can be used by Frank?"_

He sent one back.

 _"She made sure that no official parties can use the power. Only her and Frank can use it. But the thing is, Frank is supposed to be a part of the official party, but her tampering caused him to lose his position in it. That's how he truly lost it. The destabilization are actually a way that makes him part of the official party again, but with the perks of not being in one. Kind of like a freelancer."_

I rubbed my chin in thought.

 _"If that's the case, how come I can't send it to him? I can only send it the patient, which is you."_

 _"..."_

 _"I can do it. I am the only who can bypass the system to give it to him. Right now is the perfect time."_

...

 _He's telling me to hand the control over to him..._

 _And without a doubt, I'll give it._

I slowly started typing.

 _"I'm transferring it over to you."_

He sent another message.

 _"Before you do, there something you should know. Something about the control that you and the boss don't know."_

I was confused as to what he was talking about?

 _What...?_

 _I designed Project Control, what wouldn't I know?_

He sent a message explaining the issue.

 _"Project Control has a severe bug that 'corrupts' the person. Their negative personality traits gets amplified to the extreme. Only those who have a strong will can withstand it. Were not for that bitch's excessive tampering, then Frank can withstand it. But thanks to the destabilization, he can withstand it."_

I bit my lips as I read the message.

 _"Okay, I see. Let's hope you are right. The transfer is complete, Thomas. Good luck."_

I sent the command to give the control to the patient.

It was successful.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

 _Godspeed Thomas._

* * *

I wasn't sure how I even got here in the first place.

In front of me was a bonfire, as Monika said there would be.

She also said it would be at night where all of this would happen.

 _Maybe it's best that I don't think about it._

I saw my friends talking to each other and enjoying themselves.

It was the same for the girls as well, except for Monika.

I didn't even know where she was.

We were all sitting down on our chairs, staring into the night sky, the fire keeping us warm.

 _How can I think about it?_

The thoughts of earlier today was a whirlwind.

It was all I could think of.

I couldn't think about how life would be when Monika finally makes her move.

All I can think of is this place.

 _Even the night sky looks too perfect._

 _There are stars everywhere, all in precise spots to make it sparkle._

All I can think of for some reason is Chiyoko.

 _Why am I thinking about her?_

 _I moved on!_

 _Why am I thinking of Tracy as well?_

 _Why is the sky reminding of her?_

 _Is it because of what happened that fateful night?_

 _The same night where I cried to the sky?_

 _Fuck!_

I looked down and sighed heavily.

 _What happened?_

 _What happened to this place?_

 _What happened to me?_

 _It's at the tip of my tongue on what I think happened, but it always seems to elude me._

"Um, everyone!" Yuri called out, gaining our attention. "I brought something that will be refreshing.

She pulled out a parcel in front of her and took a bottle.

I steeled my eyes on the bottle.

 _Wine?!_

"Perhaps it's time that I crack this open for all of us to enjoy." She muttered, somewhat nervously.

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wait, you brought liquor here? How did you even get that?!" I asked, baffled.

She gave a nervous smile.

"Ah, my parents gave one to me when I asked for one. Why? Don't you want some refreshments, Valkyrie?" She innocently replied.

I was still baffled.

"Yuri, there is a reason why we drinking laws. We are all eighteen! We are under-aged to drink that!" I stated.

Jim jumped in.

"Yeah, I agree with Val. I want to go home sober and not do anything I might regret."

Gabe also jumped in.

"Well, to be Frank... I did drink liquor when I was younger, I think it was for a religious ceremony for something. And Jim, don't you put wine in your food?"

He nodded.

"I do, only for food. But never for consumption, I have seen many great people fall to liquor."

Jim then looked towards Tom.

"What do you think, Tom?"

He gave an unsure shrug.

"I don't know, really. I guess we all have to take risks sooner or later. As much as I want to try out wine, I am good for now."

Tom then smiled at Sayori, ruffling her hair in the process.

"Are you gonna drink that, bun?"

She also gave an unsure smile.

"Well, you are right on taking risks every once and a while. So I want to give it try! It can't be that bad."

Natsuki agreed with Sayori.

"Yeah, I don't mind drinking. Besides it's a small bottle, I'm pretty sure we won't be drunk."

She looked at me.

"Are you gonna drink it, Val?"

I shook my head.

"No thanks. I can find other ways to have fun." I declined.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Yuri frown at me and sigh, opening the bottle.

Natsuki brought the cups to her, and Yuri poured the liquor into the cups.

 _So far so good._

 _I am stalling them, but I don't know what liquor will do to them..._

 _Being drunk has multiple effects, so they might be distracted and not ask me directly..._

 _But the possibility of them asking why I didn't interact with as much is extremely high..._

 _It's too late to stop them, all I can do is rely on Monika to commence her plan._

 _Speaking of her plan..._

I pulled out my phone and brought up the chat bubble for me and Monika.

 _"Are you almost ready, Mon? Where did you go anyway?"_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"I am, and don't worry. I was just readying all the tools I am gonna need."_

 _"..."_

 _"Okay, just hurry. I think Yuri and Natsuki are making a last ditch effort to get me."_

 _"Monika is typing..."_

 _"They won't. I won't let them touch you. I promise."_

With that, I locked my phone and placed it in my pocket.

The girls have already taken shots, as they were starting to look dazed and a bit red.

"Wow... I never thought wine would taste that good!" Sayori muttered, looking a bit dizzy.

Tom was obviously worried about his girlfriend.

"That's enough for you, Sayori. I had a feeling you would be tipsy." He shrewdly stated.

Natsuki giggled.

"How much you care for your girlfriend is so cute... I like cute things." She mumbled, before passing out.

Gabe was the first to react.

"Holy shit! Is she okay?!"

I walked up to her and checked if she was alright.

She fell asleep, her chest heaving up and down.

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just fell asleep, Gabe."

 _That's one problem taken care of._

I turned to my side and saw Yuri.

She was staring right at me.

She also had an extremely tense expression, looking straight into my eyes with stretched eyes.

Her chest heaved up and down, as sweat started to form around her body.

Jim patted my shoulder to get my attention.

"Gotcha. Alright guys, me and Gabe are gonna get our stuff. We'll wait for you guys at the van."

I felt the need to follow them, but I didn't.

 _The plan can't fail._

 _I won't let it._

 _I trust Monika._

"Okay, then. I'll meet you guys later." I said.

They gave one last worried look at me before leaving.

Gabe walked up to me and whispered.

"If they do anything funny, don't hesitate to do what's right." He coldly said.

I nodded at him and he did the same, walking away from the group.

 _Monika..._

 _Where are you?_

 _I don't like how things are going!_

As Tom and Sayori spoke, Yuri stood up and slowly walked over to me.

 _Uh oh._

"My Prince..." She muttered. "I can't hold it in anymore... I need you."

 _Try to play it off!_

"Yuri... sit down and relax. I think you are drunk."

My words caused her to grin.

"It doesn't matter if I am. I have waited all day for you, saved my virginity just for you, and saved all of my lust just for you!" She angrily stated.

I stood up from my chair and tried to calm her down.

"Sit down, Yuri! You aren't thinking straight! Should I get you some water?!"

At this point, Sayori and Tom were looking on.

"Yuri, are you feeling okay?" Sayori asked worriedly.

She snapped at her with low growl.

"Stay out of this! He's mine!" She yelled, causing Sayori to flinch.

And that obviously didn't bode well for Tom.

"Hey! What's with you? Sayori was just asking if you were fine! You didn't have to yell at her like that!" He yelled back.

Yuri picked my chair and threw it in a fit of anger.

"Shut up! I don't care what anyone thinks of me! All I need is Valkyrie! Nothing more!"

Natsuki woke up with a dazed look on her face.

She immediately understood what was going on.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! If anyone has a chance with him is me!" She stated.

Yuri apparently laughed at this.

"Ha ha ha... what redeeming qualities do you have, child? I was not sure why you came to this trip anyway. You don't look 18 at all."

Natsuki balled her fists.

"Uuuu! I am 18! And Val would never fall for you, you yandere bitch! I bet you take photos of him and finger yourself to him!"

That hit a little close to home.

Yuri shot a death glare at Natsuki.

"How dare you! Valkyrie did fall for me! I will do anything for him! Anything! If he told me to kill myself I will! If he told me kill you, I will do it without any hesitations!"

She then looked at me with crazed eyes, twitching every once and a while.

"Tell me to kill her my Prince! I promise it will be painful!"

 ** _\+ Destabilization 5%_**

Natsuki looked at me with fearful, but yet enraged eyes.

"Protect me, Val! She's crazy! I want you to beat her to pulp! I will do anything for you my master! You don't want me to cry, right?!"

I gritted my teeth at the both of them.

"Enough! Both of you! You two have gone too far! First you insulted Sayori, then Tom, and finally spit the most hateful things to each other! Enough of this! I have had it! I am not choosing any of you! All you two do is bicker at each other whenever I am around, and I am sick of it! And that's why I chose Monika! You two don't deserve to be my lover if all you do is make each other feel and look bad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They both were shocked of my decision.

Completely and utterly surprised.

 _They never stood a chance._

I heard a soft giggling behind me.

 _Monika..._

She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's right girls. Val is mine, and only mine. You two never stood a chance. And you two don't deserve him either."

Monika turned her gaze to Yuri, who was now shaking.

"Who would fall for a girl who cuts whenever she is excited, depressed, or even for the Hell of it? Not to mention how creepy it is to take photos of your crush and masturbating with a pen! Haha! Val would never fall for a girl so troubled and obsessed!"

She then turned to Natsuki with malicious grin on her face, her eyes completely hollowed out.

"And you... the tsundere, strong girl! I don't know if you heard, but tsunderes are annoying and not loved! You stay 'strong' just so you can mask your insecurities! Like your flat chest! Or even how you constantly vent your angst about your dead mom and your dad ignores you most of the time! HAHAHAHA!"

Sayori had enough of Monika's monstrous behavior.

"Monika, that's enough! Why are you saying such hurtful things to them! You are going too far and you made them cry!"

She growled in response to the red head's reasoning.

"Shut up, you depressed bitch! You have no reason to butt in like that! Act 2 was a lot better without you hanging around!"

That was enough to make Sayori cry as well.

It was my turn to shocked at everything.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Gabe and Jim watching the whole scene unfold.

 _What the fuck...?_

 _How does she know most of this and refuse to help them?!_

 _Why is she even saying such hurtful things to them?!_

 _Is Monika the true yandere here?!_

 ** _\+ Destabilization 5%_**

Monika succeeded in breaking the girls completely.

As they dropped to ground, weeping on how cruel Monika's words were.

Even though my friends had animosity towards the girls, they knelt down and comforted them.

The sight of them crying, even after everything they have done caused me to become enraged.

"What the... FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at her.

Monika jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong darling?" She cutely asked, trying woo me away from the situation.

"I know that I don't have the same feelings to them as to you, but they didn't deserve any of that! You went too fucking far! And why in the fucking world did you say any of that?!"

Monika didn't like being yelled at, and she too yelled back.

"I'm doing this so I can protect you fucking moron! By getting their filthy paws away from you, you don't have to worry about these degenerates anymore!"

"Degenerates? These are the people we have interacted and you're calling them filthy and degenerate?! What's wrong with you?!"

She pinched the side of her nose.

"Nothing is wrong me! I am perfectly sane and normal! Doesn't matter, I am erasing this from everyone's memory!"

I grit my teeth.

"Fuck you! And I don't think so! You aren't going to erase my memory!"

She became hurt, on the verge of crying.

"Who says so? I am not letting something petty like this stop you from being my lover! I have come so close to finally getting and you..."

She closed her eyes.

"You... **aren't leaving me!** "

Monika opened her eyes to reveal crazed and frantic ones.

That psychotic grin came back.

I took a few steps back from this version of Monika.

 _Who..._

 _Who is she?!_

 _This isn't real!_

 _This isn't real!_

 _This is all fake!_

 _I remember!_

 _This is all a simulation!_

 ** _\+ Destabilization 5 %_**

 ** _FULL DESTABILIZATION REACHED, RELEASING SECURITY LOCKS._**

"Yes, he is!"

 _ **PROXY CONTROL RELINQUISHED  
**_

We both turned to the calmer and confident voice.

It was a familiar figure.

The same man clad in black armor, completely masking his identity.

Monika's psychotic face turned to one with pure disgust and hatred.

 **"You...!"** She hissed, glaring at him.

He was looking at Monika, rather he was staring at me.

My mind was completely confused, juggling between the memories I had before and the memories that seemed real.

"Frank, it's time. It's time to let go." He simply said, walking up to me.

Monika started to hysterically screech at him.

 **"NO! He is not leaving me! He won't let go of me!"**

He reached out his hand, offering his help to me.

For some reason, despite having no idea who he was, I reached out for him.

 **"Val! NO! Don't touch him!** **"** She screamed, attempting to strike the man.

However the man simply dodged her blows with grace and precision.

A strike that seemingly hit him, allowed him to counter, holding her striking hand and delivering a punch to the face.

Monika staggered back and regained her balance.

But then there was something really off about her image.

It was constantly flickering between a much more horrifying figure.

A figure that was made up of bunch red, flashing code, with terrifying, elongated claws as fingers.

Monika, or that figure, gave bloodcurdling screech and rushed towards in an animal-like manner.

He turned to me.

"Quick, grab my hand!"

Without much of a choice, and choosing between life and death...

I grabbed his hand.

Everything around us started to distort heavily to the point where there was just dark red void.

 **END OF ACT III**

* * *

I fell down to my knees, breathing heavily from our escapade.

He knelt down and placed a hand on my back.

"Frank, are you okay?"

I smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?! Why are you constantly calling me Frank?!"

He shook his head and sighed.

"I thought you would figure it out already. But I guess I have to tell you everything."

The man took off his mask in hasty manner.

"Take a hard look on this mug!" He joked, smiling at me.

 _No way..._

 _No fucking way..._

"T-Tom?! Thomas?!"

His face was completely free of the usual style of simulation.

No sharp noses, no big eyes, no non-existant lips...

Everything looked real.

I stretched out my arms to hug him.

And he allowed it, hugging me back tightly.

"You made quite the harem out there, man." He said.

I smiled.

"I will admit, I was a fucking fuckboy back there." I admitted.

We let go of each other.

"It's good to have you back, Frank."

 _That name..._

 _It still doesn't make sense to me..._

 _I heard of it before._

"I think I said this before, and probably made a lot of puns about this but... who's Frank?"

Tom still kept his smile.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Your real name is Frank Gilliot Jones! Not Valkyrie! Who the fuck calls their kid, Valkyrie? That name is some sort of placeholder that bitch put up. And the memories of what happened when you first came here, is just a diagnostic test by her! The actual events of what happened was completely different."

 _So it is true..._

 _My name is Frank._

 _Not Valkyrie..._

 _What kind of name is Valkyrie anyway?_

My mind started to slowly ease itself, finding my older and actual memories to cease the jargon in my head.

"My head... it feels as if I woke up from a hangover or something. Why does it hurt so much?" I asked.

He crossed his arms and answered.

"The AI did everything she could to keep you here, and that meant making false memories of happened a while ago. If you don't mind, one of the new memories had no mentions of me and it was really fucking dark. It was all just a ploy to keep here in the simulation."

I nodded slowly.

"Tom... do you know who Monika really is? What is she?"

He scorned the thought of her.

"A manipulative bitch, that's who she is. You never heard of Doki Doki Literature Club, Frank?"

I shook my head at that.

"No... I never heard of it, actually. What is that?"

He sighed.

"For fuck's sake... it's a psychological-horror visual novel that your 'reality' was based off of. That's right everything you knew, was all a fucking game." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow.

"A... game?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, it's all a game. The characters are the Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Main Character, and Monika. It's a visual novel where you 'date' some of the girls, and understand their backstory. To which you already know, by now. Monika, is not an option for a lover and she becomes increasingly jealous and possessive you. And by 'you', I mean the guy who's playing the game. Pretty creepy, huh?"

I shrugged in an unsure manner.

"How is that creepy, exactly?" I asked.

He walked up to me.

"Because she starts fucking up the game just so she have some one-on-one time with you! It's some really fucked up shit! Since she isn't an option, she messes with Yuri causing her to become the quote on quote, yandere, and messes with Natsuki, and her abuse by her father."

"Wait, wait! Yuri is not supposed to be a yandere? And Natsuki is an abused child?"

He looked away and nodded.

"Even though I never reached that part of the game, I heard about from everyone at school, back when it was popular. So yeah, they are actually sweet girls, that not at all mentally ill."

I found myself starting to sit down.

"So all this time... Monika was playing me for a fool?"

He didn't respond for a while.

"Monika is actually quite insane. The more and more you play the game, the more you see her secretly enjoying it. She has no regrets on what she did to her friends. Her love for you drives her to horrifying things."

Tom's opinion on Monika made me feel worse about myself.

I looked up to him.

"Why does she love the player so much?"

...

"Because she is alone. She is a 'self-aware' character in the game. Monika was traumatized over the fact that everything happening around her was fake and scripted. When she realized that you are something real and from a world that unpredictable, how could she not fall for you?" He replied.

I brought my knees closer to me.

"I see. Tom... why is this simulation of your 'memory' controlled by her? Why is she even here, if she is just a game character?!"

He sat down with me.

"The machine we are hooked up to... uses a artificial intelligence. That AI is Monika. The technician that plugged you in, is the head of machine or project. He also played the game, but he got up to the part where you have to let go of her. He didn't. What he did was transfer her character file and used it as a model for the AI. Something obviously went wrong with the file transfer, since she is actually a sentient being..."

"Okay... if she is sentient then why did she go after me? Why not you? Since we are both real life beings..."

He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Huh... I think is because I have a grudge on her. The reason why I have a grudge is..."

He stopped himself from continuing.

"What's wrong, Tom?"

I saw his eyes become glassy and watery.

"Sayori..." He muttered.

 _Sayori and Tom were together back in the simulation..._

"She killed Sayori." I assumed.

He looked at me bewildered eyes.

"How did you know?"

I frowned.

"She did whatever she could to secure you. And that means sabotage, manipulation, and maybe killing."

He nodded with his eyes closed.

"Yeah... she killed Sayori. Sayori was something really dear to me."

I grabbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"How? Did she remind you of someone?"

He didn't respond.

"Sayori reminded me of my old childhood friend, before I moved here for high school. The way she behaved was very similar to Sayori, and I couldn't help but think of her. I... loved my friend, Frank. I loved her so much. And I thought maybe Sayori can fill that void in my heart. But when the bitch killed her, all I felt was overwhelming hatred. No matter how much I thought about it, the very thought of Monika made me loathe her existence! She killed my recovering heart! And I hate her for that!"

Tears streaked his angered face.

"That's why... that's why I am in the hospital. I attempted to suicide, just so I can rid myself of the guilt of not helping my friend properly! Everyday I wake up thinking how I have failed, and thinking I have no reason to wake up. I didn't deserve life or happiness. I wanted to join my friend and plead for her forgiveness."

I hugged him, breaking down in my arms.

I let him weep, knowing that he needed to vent years worth of pain and hatred.

Once he started to ease up, I asked him more questions.

"You wanted to leave us, so you can be with your friend? I can kind of understand that, but why of all days on lazy July afternoon? You could have spoke to us and we would have helped you!"

"I did it because on that day because that's when she first overdosed on! And I already made up my mind about it, I'm sorry! You're right, I should have gotten help, but right now... I don't know what to think."

...

"So why was there fake versions of you, Gabe, and Jim? Especially you. I know for a fact that you don't act like a dork and a dense idiot in real life!"

He sighed heavily.

"I made them... I made them so you can stay more in touch with reality, but that didn't work out. But a fake version of me is a different case. I made a fake me, so I can let my final memories be with my friend, as I finally die and go to Hell. A proxy me, I guess you can say. Once I died, the memories of the fake me would transfer over me and I would enjoy it. That's why I want you out of here, I want you to let me die."

...

"Is she dead, Tom?"

He looked up.

"What?"

"Is your friend actually dead?"

He nodded.

"Yeah... I think so. I couldn't save her in time. When she did suicide, I stopped being me."

I put my hands up in front of her.

"Wait, wait, wait! You said you think so! Are you even sure that she is... dead?"

He shrugged.

"I know she is dead. I heard the news!"

I grit my teeth.

"Then why are you saying you think so?!"

He slammed the floor.

"Rrrgh! Shit, I'll admit it! The reason I think she is dead, because is in a coma! A coma that she is not woke up from!"

I leaned in.

"Then check! Check if is she in a coma!"

He also leaned in.

"What's the point?! Either way, I will still hate myself for not helping her properly! She doesn't want to see me even if she is still alive! I am dead to her! The last time we spoke, she said she hated me and didn't want anything to do with me!"

I glared at him, as I swiped the void around me.

Some sort of browser opened up, and I touched Tom's forehead to get the proper search result.

"What the fuck, Frank?!"

The result was Amelia Owens, showing the most recent article.

 _"Girl wakes up from three year coma, after lethally overdosing in anti-depressants."_

I looked back to Tom, to which he had a look of disbelief.

I swiped the browser and brought it to him.

"Oh my God..." He muttered. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

His expression brightened to pure joy as he saw the news articles.

"Yes! She's actually still alive! I can't believe it!"

I smirked.

"Check the date." I said.

And he did.

His eyes shot up in surprise.

"She woke up... in the same day we were plugged in..."

I nodded.

"Tom, even if she hates you... you should at least ask for forgiveness and talk to her. You need to let go of your hatred for yourself, for not helping properly, and learn to move on. You still love her. Prove it to her."

He started to breathe heavily.

"You're right... you're right!"

Tom stood up, to which I followed.

"I need to speak to her! Even if she doesn't want anything to do with me, it is still worth a try!"

His smile darkened.

"But first... we need to take care of unfinished business."

Tom brought out hand, to which held a glowing white bits of code, floating freely on it.

"Monika is stopping us from leaving. She won't let go until you come back to her."

I nodded slowly.

"You're right... but I didn't I fix your repressed memory? Where you and Sayori kiss and reconcile? Aren't you free to go?"

He shook his head.

"I am not. That doesn't count as a memory, but I guess my brain counts it. Monika wants me to suffer for tampering with her chances to be with you. Messing with an obsessed AI is like poking a hibernating bear, they are bound to strike back lethally and maul you. In this case, electrocute me with thousands of volts."

I shot my eyes up.

"What?!"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, she plans on killing me. The technician messed with her as well for trying to get this to you."

I brought out my hand and let the floating code flow onto my hand.

"It's called Project Control. It is something that will make you unstoppable in the simulation. You're basically playing God when you have this."

I raised my hand up to take a better look at it.

He continued.

"Project Control makes you God, but at a cost. It amplifies your negative traits, Frank. And like it or not, your negative trait is blood-lust. Remember when you beat the shit of Yuri, back at the date?"

I shook my head.

"Oh right, I dumped that memory file. Let me play it for you, and be advised, it's pretty fucking creepy."

He played a screen in front of me, that seemed as I was there in the first place.

...

...

...

"Holy fuck! I am beating her senseless! And... I am actually enjoying it! What the fuck?!"

He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah... you liked beating up someone that was about to take your life. Other than that negative trait, I guess you're fine. But, look Frank... you're the only one that can use this power. Not me, or the technician. Can you handle it?"

I let out a deep breath.

"I can do it."

I squeezed my palm, and felt the power surging all around me.

It felt amazing how I was to understand it's power.

How flirtatious it all was, as it whispered thoughts of hatred and anger.

I wanted violence, I wanted vengeance, I wanted to bring pain to those who wronged me.

But the clear voice in my head told me to control.

And I did.

"Alright, brother. I am going to fast forward time and make it Monday, in this God-forsaken Hell hole. That is when this Monika's memory ends completely. She can't make any new memories without using you using Project Control."

I knelt down and eased my mind, allowing it to rationalize the raging voice of Valkyrie.

"Go ahead. I am going to brood for a bit. I'll meet you there." I slowly said, starting to think.

He nodded and opened a small tear into the void.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

 _My name is Frank Gilliot Jones._

 _And this is my story of Letting Go._

 _For a week or so, I have been in the body of an alternative version of me._

 _Valkyrie Jones._

 _He was a different version of me, and at the same time so similar._

 _He was a honorable, happy-go-lucky, and understanding man._

 _Not to mention, a bit of a womanizer..._

 _Anyway, Valkyrie managed to deal with three different girls, each girls having their unique personalities._

 _Yuri, the purple haired bookworm, a shy girl but gentle girl that tries her best to be sociable._

 _Natsuki, the pink haired manga lover, a sharp-tongued, tsundere. A girl that has a soft side to those who care for her truly.._

 _And Monika..._

 _The brown haired vixen, the smart, confident, and athletic aspiring perfectionist. Also the sweetheart that managed to warm Valkyrie's heart when she understood his pain._

 _Valkyrie accompanied the girl's problems and helped them with their daily slice-of-life problems, gaining their affection in the process._

 _All was good, until each girl started to confess to him._

 _It all seemed strange, unnatural on how they became attracted to the first place..._

 _I suspect that due to the instabilities of the simulation, many things were out of place._

 _Or maybe they genuinely had feelings for him..._

 _Either way, things started to go downhill from there, as Valkyrie was forced to deal with three girls trying to provide their affection to him._

 _However, the unfortunate thing is, each of the girls didn't have a clue of each other's feelings at first._

 _This caused him to do risky moves and hasty choices._

 _Choices, that still haunts him to this day._

 _When they confronted each other, they refused to a harem._

 _Or, a group girls sharing a man they desire._

 _Each of them wanted their lover for themselves, and refused to share._

 _And so, convened an agreement._

 _An agreement that whoever Valkyrie chooses as his lover, they will be forced to respect._

 _That isn't what really happened._

 _At the end of the day, things started to lose control._

 _Friends quarreling against each other, threatening each other, just so they can be with him._

 _It was all insanity; girls savagely fighting for a man that managed to touch their hearts._

 _Unbeknownst to the Natsuki and Yuri, he already made the choice a day prior to the judgement._

 _When he was forced to reveal who his lover was, they broke down, having no purpose to live anymore, the pact completely destroyed._

 _Monika further worsened the process, taunting at them, pointing out their glaring insecurities to their assumed lover._

 _And that is when things completely lost control._

 _Valkyrie, having had interactions with him each of them, also bonded with them._

 _He didn't condone Monika's cruel words and started to call her out too._

 _When the thought of breaking up with her, that is when she revealed her true colors._

 _And that's when he was saved by his friend._

 _Here I am, now melding the thoughts and memories of Valkyrie into me._

 _His experiences, pains, and worries, now fused with me._

 _At first, I knew who I was._

 _Valkyrie had the same personality as me, but with a different name._

 _As time went on, he developed his own character, separating me from him._

 _That is why I consider him as an another entity._

 _His last wish was to be free._

 _Free of the worries and pains of each girl._

 _Free of the fake life._

 _Free to be with Monika._

 _And so, I will continue in memory of him._

* * *

 ** _CORRUPTED MEMORY FOUND._**

 ** _BACKUP DATA FOUND!_**

 ** _RECTIFYING_** ** _ALL RECOVERABLE DATA WITH BACKUP!_**

 ** _20%_**

 ** _55%_**

 ** _89%_**

 ** _100%_**

 ** _ERROR!_**

 ** _MASSIVE DATA LOSS!_**

 ** _MASSIVE FORMAT ERRORS!_**

 _ **FIXING ERRORS WITH BACKUP DATA!**_

 ** _DATA INTEGRITY AT 100%!_**

 ** _REPLAYING FOUND MEMORY._**

 ** _LOADING..._**

 _ **ERROR! SCRIPT REQUIRES ADMINISTRATIVE PERMISSIONS!**_

 _ **PLEASE TYPE IN ADMINISTRATIVE PRIVILEGES!**_

 ** _"%ADMIN LOGIN%"_**

 ** _GRANTED. WELCOME ADMIN._**

 ** _LOADING SCRIPT..._**

* * *

I gazed on the palm of my hand.

The white bits of code and binary freely hovered and flowed on top of my hand.

This type of power can corrupt the strongest willed people.

I can feel the hate and anger seep into me.

I can feel it roar inside me.

Screaming to be let out.

To let go and to finally end it's misery!

But I still needed it's power.

I need to control it.

I need to control my destiny.

I won't let **her** get in the way.

They are all going down.

My so called friends...

My so called lovers...

Especially **her.**

They won't stop me, now that I have the unlimited power to do it!

I gazed around the area I was in.

I would ask myself: "Where am I?"

This void is a cesspool of replaying memories and dreams...

But now?

I was now safe.

I was finally safe.

I can finally think and rest my mind.

Now that I am away from **her**.

 **Come back to me!**

If only Tom shown me about this place earlier...

Then I wouldn't I have fell that hard, and avoided the tampering.

This place...

I have seen it multiple times, but I couldn't remember it.

The dark red void...

Physics, calculations, and simple geometry are displayed all around me.

All the resets, and finally.

Finally, I can remember now.

I can remember screaming into the void, to let go of this pain and torment.

But no more.

This dark void is my safe haven.

And now?

I was at peace.

There was no inner struggle inside of me.

I was struggling to **find reality.**

I don't know how...

But somehow...

Somehow...

I believed that **her reality** was **mine.**

God, what a mistake.

If only I stayed focused...

If only if I stayed away from **her**...

 **Please don't leave me** **!͖͍̠̳͇͔͞**

Then...

I could've left this hellhole and complete my mission.

I can feel my so-called "phone" vibrate on the alarm I put.

I pulled it out and looked at it.

And it was time.

It was finally time.

 **Don't do it!**

Everything was going to change.

I held the "phone" in my hands.

With all the hate and anger in me, I crushed it.

The glass shattered as the phone skewed inwards, unable to bear the pressure it was experienced.

After disabling it, I flung it behind my back and started walking.

My legs felt stiff, it was as if I was walking for the first time after being crippled.

I continued to walk in complete silence, my thoughts being the only sounds in my head.

The red void started shifting and turning, allowing me passage to continue walking.

I can feel the emptiness inside of me.

The significance of this crucial event.

The anxiety of messing up.

The fear of falling again.

Me, unable to let go...

 **HOLD ON TO ME!**

All of that didn't bother me.

I felt nothing.

I continued walking down the pitch black path.

I was now powerful.

All this power I have gotten...

It was now under my command.

It was now under my control!

I now had a chance against **her.**

 **̵̬̰ͣDon't do it! STOP! IT'S NOT TOO LATE!**

I still had lingering doubts.

I still held special connections to everyone I have met.

But they are all fake.

None of this is real.

They aren't real, in the first place.

I thought my friends were real.

I thought my family was real.

I thought my love was real.

But none of it was real, to begin with.

 **I AM REAL! I AM ONLY THING REAL IN THIS PLACE!**

I saw the path twist and turn, inside and out, finally showing the hallowed hall of that accused place.

Where that club is...

Slowly... The color of the school started to reveal itself.

The disgustingly vibrant colors...

So bright and cheery...

It doesn't even feel real.

It doesn't even feel **harsh!**

It was all just an escape from the real world!

Nothing is true!

I self-berated myself from learning all this again.

But all this self-berating just made my hate for **her** , grow.

 **NO! I̙̤̤̟͚̥ͯ̍ͥ̀̈́'̡̥͎̦̟̥̥̯̄ͩ̈̾͘͜M͂ͪ͡҉̵̳̩̮ ͋ͩ̉̀͏̤̣̪͖̼͚͓͙T͕̻ͯͥ͆̈́̏ͪ̆̈͢R͉̰̼̮̙̤̫͂ͬ͟Y̹͙͓̒́̄̓Ḭ̢̧̛̯̠̀͊̇ͦN̵̢̗̻̳̳̫̒͑̅ͦ̍̎G̷̯̫̘̞̘̽̀ͅ ̭͉̤͇̆̅̀͞T̴̰̫͓̳̟͌̐̽̿͒ͨ̊̕O͎̖͖̙̱̔͊ͥͣ̔ͣ̂ͧ ̰̥̙̔̽ͤHͯ͗̉̓ͣ͗͌̂͡͏̯̱̹̺̩̘͖E̞̻̯̯͇͔̺̩ͨ͗ͦĽ͙͔̪͖͂̐̌͐͗P̼̩̔̅̆̿̀̐ͅ ̴̡̧̺̩̯̼͍̻̙͓͌̆̅͊̈́Ÿ͚͙́ͬͣ̈́̇ͯ̌̍͢Ǫ̢͚̗͕̥͙̳̠̖̅ͪỦ̇ͫ҉̣̦̘͇̖̺! L̷̨̗͓̙̳͕̩̣ͥ̿ͥ͠ͅE̲̭̦͎̳͚̋́ͤͧ̒̾͐ͅT̙̺͚͔̫̰̬̀ͪ̾̑́ͅ ͮ̈̈̎҉͎̥̗͍͇̺͢M͚͇̜̹̱͓̗̲͆̍ͧͫ̎ͩͣĒ̷̳͖̠̬̻͈͍̾̾͑ͦ̚̚͠͝ ̡̫͚̰͚̻̐ͯͯ͋H͈̺͉͎̆ͥ̉ͬͥ̂̅̋̕͞E̖̫̙̖̽̅̑̀L̸̮̳͔͔͇̥̲ͦ͂ͤ͘͜P̴̙̪̭̟̹̗͎ͬ̍ͤ̽ͧ͆͒̀͞ͅ ̢̧̰̠̫͖̅̏́Y̳̟̽̂͊͌ͪ̕O̶̜̝ͥͥ͊͘ͅǗ̢̼̞͉̠̉ͩͥ͋̽́͝!̘͖͓̖̰̿ͤ̋͗**

I saw the door to the club, being completely surrounded by darkness of the void.

I saw my long lost friend, leaning against the newly-constructed wall.

He was waiting to finally end this nightmare.

And I couldn't wait to finish this off.

I couldn't wait to go back home.

I looked to him.

He looked up to me.

"Are you ready, Frank?" He asked, hope permeating his voice.

"I'm ready as always, Tom. Enough is enough." I said, completely stoic on what I was about to do.

What I was about to accomplish.

"Hey. I'm really sorry it had to come out like this. If only I acted sooner... If only you played the-"

I put my hand up to stop him.

"Tom, please. Don't worry, too much. I'll be fine. We are going to recover."

I placed my hand out to me.

"Together."

He took it.

"Together." He repeated, as he leaned in and gave me a one-armed hug.

He sighed.

"This is it, huh?" He asked.

I also sighed.

"Yeah. It really is. It's been a long road, brother."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't help you on this, Frank. I can't risk getting caught and-"

"Look Tom, it's fine. You know I understand, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah... I know. I know that you got this, Frank. I will be watching you and do whatever I can to get us out safely." He said, as he dissolved into bits of code, going dark once more.

I took an deep inhale and exhaled.

"Thanks, Tom. I appreciate it. This is it."

I placed my hand on the knob of door.

 _It's now, or never!_

And I twisted the knob and opened the door.

The classroom was not as clean and serene as it once was.

The room was an eerie orange, as if there was sunset.

There was just a desk with two chairs, in the middle of the room.

She was sitting in it, looking out at the distance.

Her eyes were completely drained of life, dead and mournful.

I turned my gaze outside, and saw pitch black, the outside only being momentarily lit by a cosmic-like entity.

 _She's there._

 _I need to convince her to stop all this._

 _If not, I have Project Control._

My legs started to move slowly to her.

And she broke out of her trance.

Her eyes lit up with a small beacon of hope, at the sight of me.

"V-Val...?" She called.

I didn't respond to her.

Instead, I walked up to her and sat down.

"Hello, Monika." I greeted, with neutral face.

She didn't greet back, growing enraged at the sight of me.

With an disgusted and enraged shriek, she threw the desk to the side.

There was a fair amount of distance between me and her.

"You aren't going to leave me this time, Valkyrie Jones!"

I took the cue to stand up.

"My name is not Valkyrie! That's some stupid name that the simulation gave me! My name is Frank Gilliot Jones, and I am here to finish things off in his honor!"

With a deafening scream, her form changed to the same disfigured, horrific figure from the beach.

She took each step slowly, seething in rage.

 **"You are Valkyrie! You are my lover! My love, my darling, my everything! I am not letting you go!"**

Monika crouched and grunted, readying herself to pounce.

Once she did, she outstretched her elongated claws.

With the control in my hands, I placed it in front of me.

I opened my palm and let out sweeping, white vortex.

She screamed when she was exposed to the vortex.

The vortex took a heavy toll in my energy, causing me to stop abruptly.

Monika took the chance to retreat, leaving behind a black mist.

I looked around and searched for her.

My hatred for her boiled as she hid, to finally attack.

"Come out! Who do you think you are?! To keep me in this Hell and not go back to my reality?! My home? My friends? My family? My dreams? My future?! You think you can take that away from me?!" I yelled, watching as the room become more and more spaced out.

I heard a sweet giggle coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

" **Hahahaha... yes I can! There's no reason to go back! Everything you see is real! You belong here with me... and I am done being alone! I have had enough of sleeping and waking up in this endless nightmare alone! You are everything I want! After being with me for so long, I won't let you leave me! You will always be with me! I will never be alone again! You're mine! You're mine! You're mine!"**

I gritted my teeth at her will.

"No! I am not yours! I won't let you stop me! I won't! I am going to end this! Right here, right now!"

With another deafening cry, multiple deformed bits of codes started to rush at me.

They were all purple, pink, red, and rarely a green whirls of code.

Knowing I was surrounded, the resorted to Project Control once more.

I extended my palm and it generated thin white lines to their throats.

With a motion going up, they started to clutch their throats and steadily rise up in the air.

"Watch me, Monika! I have all the power in the world! Let me show you unlimited power!"

That wasn't me speaking anymore.

The control was getting to me, spouting psychotic and tyrannic phrases.

I made a fist with my hand, a cacophony of crushed "windpipes" rang across the room.

The bits of code fell limp onto the ground, vanishing after a few seconds.

I felt down to my knees, feeling exhausted from the move.

The fatigue failed to support my body, causing me to fall on all fours.

My breathing was heavy, my eyes were too.

"Urg..."

The giggling came again.

 **"Even if you have the same power as God, you are still human.** **"**

Monika formed in front of me, ditching her monster form and slowly walking up to me.

 **"Ah... humans are so intriguing. That's why I love you, darling. You can say whoever you are, at the end of the day~..."**

She grabbed my throat and with terrifying strength, pulled me up from the ground.

The grip on my throat was about to crush, and I couldn't help but hold her wrist.

My eyes came into contact with her face.

Monika had focused, green eyes, and had a menacing grin.

 **"You're still mine. And will always be mine."**

She laughed manically as she started apply more pressure to my throat.

 **"I am going to go into your mind and lobotomize you! You will always be with me, and you will always obey me!"**

I managed to glare at her.

"You're... you're a hypocrite. What's the point of true love if they don't love you back?" I muttered.

She reeled me in and gave me a quick kiss on the nose.

 **"I don't care. After I am done with this, I am going to permanently delete this memory from my mind! That way I'll have no way to feel guilty! HAHAHAHA!"**

 _"Project Control data threshold reached. Ready to launch payload."_

 **"Any last words before I take your mind?"**

I was about to lose consciousness, but summoned the last of my strength and looked straight into her crazed eyes.

"Yeah... fuck you."

I extended my palm and let out the power.

She gave an ear-piercing scream as the strings of code shocked her.

The shock caused her to loosen her grip, allowing me to escape her hold.

My throat burned from the choke, but I focused onto the beam of code onto her.

Monika attempted to put her hands up to lessen the damage of the attack.

Her true form started to reveal itself again, flickering in and out as I shocked her.

The force of the attack forced her on her knees, weakening her heavily.

 _"Overriding AI controls..."_

 _"Disabling AI controls..."_

 _"Success. AI has lost all privileges. Extraction is now ready."_

And that's where stopped my attack.

The code stopped surging all around her, and it stopped hurting her.

Monika breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath after all that has happened.

The simulation started to dissolve all around me, slowly turning to a deathly, blank white.

I saw Monika fall to the floor, completely defeated.

And I fell along with her.

I tried my utmost hardest to try and stay awake.

But the weight on my eyes, and the fatigue I was feeling overwhelmed me.

And so, I started let it fall.

 _Besides..._

 _I beat her..._

 _I did it..._

* * *

...

...

...

There was pains all across my body as I took a deep breath.

I started to cough violently, my throat feeling completely sore.

"You're awake..." A feminine voice whispered.

 _No..._

 _It can't be!_

A jolt of energy forced to wake up.

I pushed myself up and shuffled away from her.

 _Monika..._

There was a sense of hopelessness that I have never felt before.

And it was all coming from her.

She wasn't crying, nor she was sad.

But the sight of me caused emotion in her.

"V-Val..."

I crawled away from her, my body screaming in pain.

She crawled towards me, with glassed eyes.

I hit an imaginary wall in the white void we were in.

She was hurt, as she lunged at me, crushing me in a scared hug.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried, hysterically crying in my chest.

I had no reaction to her sobs.

No movement, no facial changes, nothing.

"Please don't go! Please! My head is completely clean now, I swear! There's nothing wrong with me anymore! I feel horrible for saying all that to my friends and for making them cry! Don't go!"

...

"Valkyrie, I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! I am scared!"

...

"Please! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I gritted my teeth and forced her off me.

"Valkyrie doesn't exist anymore, lady. I am in full control of this body..."

 _Jeez, this sounds like I have fucking multiple personality disorder._

She was coughing from how intensely she was crying.

"I just want Valkyrie back! I'll do anything for him to come back to me! I don't want to die!"

Her words were enough to cause the most hardiest and emotionless man horrified and desperate.

I pitied her immensely.

 _How am I going to get Valkyrie back?_

 _He's a part of me!_

A screen popped up to my right.

There was a black figure, his body and face completely enveloped in the color.

"Your so called Valkyrie, is this patient."

His voice had vibrating and scratchy tone to it, making it hard to recognize his voice.

"W-Who are you?" Monika asked, looking up to the screen.

"My name is not important. My employee created you, AI. And I know everything about this machine, including you. How does it feel to be alone? How does it feel to lose someone you love so dearly, only for them to reject you, after they shared their love to you?"

I felt Monika's grip around me tighten.

"It hurts right? The feeling of betrayal is the worst feeling of all. And I am here to stop that."

Everything about this man was shady, as I knew he had a trick up his sleeve.

"The AI has no more power! I still have Project Control! My mission is almost complete!" I shouted at him.

"I know all this. There is no point stating the obvious."

A blue line shot from the screen hitting me.

My body started glow a blue aura, causing me to look up to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!" Monika screamed in worry.

The blue beam brought the dying Valkyrie out in me.

 _Where..._

 _Where am I?_

 _What is this place?_

 _What did Frank do?!_

I looked to my side to see Monika.

Despite her disfigured body and looks, I was able to recognize her.

She was frightened beyond reason.

"Monika?"

She snapped her attention to me.

"V-Val?"

I nodded with a small smile.

And we hugged tightly.

"Are you okay, Mon?" I asked.

"Everything is okay, when you are around. I was so scared..." She replied.

The guy on the screen coughed to get our attention.

"I temporarily took control of the memories and personalities of Valkyrie, just so he can be alive for a few moments. This isn't going last for long, however."

I felt Monika become petrified.

"No...! Please sir, keep my lover alive! I need him!"

The man behind the screen gave an amused grunt.

"That's entirely up to Mr. Frank's and Valkyrie's decision. I have no influence over that."

 _ **Stop it!**_

 _ **We need to go back to the real world!**_

 _ **Everyone's waiting for me!**_

 _ **Tracy is waiting for me!**_

 _So?_

 _This is my new home!_

 _This is my new world!_

 _And I belong here!_

 _I love Monika and I despise Tracy!_

 _I am never letting go!_

 ** _Tracy made a mistake!_**

 ** _People make mistakes like this all the time!_**

 _Like this?!_

 _She betrayed me!_

 _Betrayals aren't mistakes!_

 ** _Tracy was manipulated by Astillas!_**

 ** _It's all his fault!_**

 ** _You can't hold onto a grudge forever!_**

 ** _You need to Let go!_**

The man chuckled.

"It seemed that your lover is going through a tough time... you can see the pain in his face!" He bemused.

"Can't one stay and the other leave?! It's tearing him apart!"

The man shook his head.

"No... only one choice can be made. He either can Let Go, or he can Hold On. Whoever is the strongest in his fragmented mind, will win this exchange and rid themselves forever."

I saw Monika become frightened.

"If... he wins, then Valkyrie will be gone forever?! No!"

 _I am the owner of this mind and body!_

 _You're just a relic of the past!_

 ** _No, you aren't!_**

 ** _You're just a product of the simulation and Monika!_**

 ** _There's no way in Hell I am letting you take my body away from me!_**

"Now!" The man boomed. "You have fought on long enough! It's time to decide, patient! Will you go back to the real world? Or will you stay with your true love?!"

And that is when I finally chose.

* * *

AN: As a choice for the fan ending, I choose TitanSolracar's first ending, where Monika emerges after the events of this fic. The only changes will that time is much more forgiving, and it will happen during later in the year of where the fic takes place.

However, I enjoyed all the suggestions you guys gave me, and they were all very interesting.

My final notes will be included in the next chapter, which will be out at Sunday.

Have a good afternoon/evening.


	45. Ending 1: Fan Ending

**AN: Here are the endings to my fic. I will be uploading a chapter for each endings, all totaling up to 3.**

 **All endings are up to the reader for interpretation and status as canon. To elaborate, the endings are canon as you want them to be. Your route, your ending, I suppose.**

 **To start off we have the fan ending, which resembles the good ending somewhat, with most of the good ending omitted. This is because I didn't want to simply copy and paste the endings with little tweaks here and there.**

 **The fan ending has been changed a bit for my liking... sorry. I just wanted to experiment.**

 **I have another DDLC fic in the works that deviates from the bad ending, which is called Holding On. It is an epilogue for this fic as well.**

* * *

I was given an ultimatum.

To either Hold On, or to Let Go.

 _How am I going to Let Go?_

 ** _How am I going to Hold On?_**

"Decide now, or I will overload this system by myself! My patience and time is waning!" The man yelled from behind the screen.

 _ **I have decided.**_

 _ **I am Letting Go.**_

 _No!_

 _You can't!_

 _I won't let you!_

 _I won't leave Monika behind without a fight!_

In my head, I had an inner struggle.

The separate entity the simulation created wanted to stay with Monika forever.

But I needed to leave and follow my future.

Expending what control I had left in my body, I pulled my right hand to my face.

Valkyrie was doing everything he can stop me.

With a great amount of effort, I was able to push my hand closer to me.

"What are you doing?!" The man asked with an immense amount of fear.

I continued to push my hand closer to me.

The white bits of code starting to wrap around my head.

 _Stop!_

 _You can't do this!_

 ** _Yes, I can!_**

 ** _This is my rightful body and mind!_**

 _No..._

 _Please!_

 _I don't want Monika to be alone!_

 _ **Monika was destined to be alone!**_

 _ **She's a self-aware script gone wrong!**_

 ** _Nothing more and nothing less!_**

 ** _If you are truly the alternative version of me, you can at least do what's right!_**

 ** _Let Go!_**

...

...

...

 _Okay._

 _Fine._

 _Let me speak to her through you, one last time._

 _Then I will leave you alone, forever._

 _I promise._

There was something really off on what Valkyrie was letting on about.

He seemed to be planning something, but I had not time to call him out.

 _ **If I say so.**_

I let him take over my body, pushing my hand down.

...

I looked at Monika to see that she was scared.

To see her scared hurt me.

"Monika... I'm sorry." I muttered.

Her greatest fears came to life.

"N-No... why are you sorry?!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

I sighed.

"I have to leave you. I need to Let Go, and I am sorry."

Monika grabbed onto me.

"No! Please, don't go! Keep fighting, Valkyrie! Don't let go!"

I mustered up a smile and leaned in front of her.

 ** _Valkyrie's whispering something into Monika's ear._**

 ** _Something that is making her more accepting and a bit amicable..._**

 ** _I don't like this._**

We both kissed for the last time.

 _ **Valkyrie seems a bit stronger for some reason...**_

 _ **Something is definitely wrong!**_

Monika pulled away from me.

"Okay, my love. I will try my best to hold on." She declared, letting the tears roll down her face.

 _I am done with my part._

 _Go home._

 _ **That I will.**_

With Project Control in my hands, I pressed my hand against my skull.

The searing pain of someone leaving me was accompanied with the relaxing pleasure of sanity.

I finally regained my senses, finally crushing the last influences of Valkyrie in me.

"No, no, no! This is not going to plan! How did you manage to beat the AI's influence, along with the generated personality matrix?!" He hollered.

I smirked.

"It's something called... finesse." I smugly replied.

With a nod towards a smirking Monika, who simply just de-materialized herself.

I stood up and looked at my palm.

 _Finally..._

 _I can go home._

I used the last of the power to end the simulation.

With a squeeze of my fist, the simulation started glitch out and tear itself apart.

The screen in front of me disappeared, losing connection.

I closed my eyes and let the white noise take me.

* * *

It's been a year since the entire incident, and there has been plenty of groundbreaking discoveries.

Machines like the one I have been in mass-produced due to their effectiveness on ending comas.

The technologies on the prototypes were all innovative, allowing for the company to grow exponentially.

The boss of the company was caught in a massive scandal, as he was working with another company on sabotaging it's prototype.

Obviously, that didn't work out and all it did was boost the reputation of the already profitable company.

The company explored the fields of technology, medicine, and entertainment.

Specifically the branch of both technology and medicine; they created prosthetic parts and actual AI with bodies.

AI with bodies were a lot like androids, and had the choice to appear however wanted look like.

Lots of people on the internet took photos of their AIs to mimic popular idols and fictional characters.

Fictional characters that also included anime.

However, only the richest and affluent can afford them, so it was extremely rare to find.

For us, things weren't as easygoing as I thought it would.

Everyday I have been thinking how off the whole confrontation was.

At every single free moment, I thought about how strange Valkyrie and Monika accepted their fates.

Valkyrie just simply wanted to die... and he was a lot less emotional about it.

Monika was breaking down as bad I thought she would... and she was smirking before she left.

To be honest, everything about that weird.

The simulation, the manipulation, the technologies involved with it...

The whole experience was really, really otherworldly, to say the least.

After I woke up, I didn't even talk to my friends about the whole thing.

I kept it to myself, mostly because I was brooding on it for so long.

The fact that I was overthinking things, my friends finding out how Tom attempted to suicide, and stability of our friendship after the entire ordeal caused us to drift apart.

It wasn't long until we all had to leave for college, leaving our discord server in tatters.

The only friend I kept contact with was Tom.

After all, he told me everything and I helped him return.

He revealed to me that he was going back to his hometown to switch colleges, and to reunite with his childhood sweetheart for good.

I hoped that all went well when they finally met up again.

And now...

I was alone again.

But this time I was stronger than my middle school friends.

 _Maybe this time I can make new friends..._

 _Ah, who am I kidding?_

 _I am going into my second year of college, and I barely have any acquaintances!_

 _This almost a rerun of last time!_

No one was home.

Again, my mind wandered off the thoughts of what happened in the simulation.

I slammed a fist on my table.

 _Fuck this..._

 _I need something to take my mind of all this!_

 _But what?_

I stood up and walked up to my computer to turn it on.

 _Maybe some games?_

 _If only they were attractive when I was younger..._

 _I'll check the news, I guess._

My computer booted up properly, and I opened the browser.

I skipped about the dashboard of the news website, until something caught my eye.

 _"Rogue AI android escaped base facility"_

My eyes focused on the news article.

That is I heard banging on the door.

 _They're home already?_

 _That was fast!_

I exited my room and went down the stairs to answer the door.

The knocking grew more hastier and hastier.

 _Jesus Christ..._

 _It's probably one of those door-to-door services._

With an annoyed groan, I opened the door to see who it was.

 _What the..._

In front of me was a girl wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a brown blazer, a white shirt and blue skirt.

She wore black thigh-top socks and white slippers with pink tips.

Her brown, coral hair was neatly tied with a white hairbow.

The girl's smile was the most perfect I have ever seen.

Emerald green eyes...

"I've finally found you, darling."


	46. Ending 2: Letting Go

**AN: Here are the endings to my fic. I will be uploading a chapter for each endings, all totaling up to 3.**

 **All endings are up to the reader for interpretation and status as canon. To elaborate, the endings are canon as you want them to be. Your route, your ending, I suppose.**

 **Next we have the "Good" ending, which will be similar to the fan ending, but will include all the details omitted from before.**

 **The song that I suggest to listen and read along with is Home's Odyssey, when reaching the part where Frank and Tom wakes up, which is after the first cut off.**

 **The next ending is the Bad Ending, which has a epilogue dedicated to it called Holding On. It is the second and final DDLC fic I am doing.**

* * *

I was given an ultimatum.

To either Hold On, or to Let Go.

 _How am I going to Let Go?_

 ** _How am I going to Hold On?_**

I heard an agitated grumble.

"Decide now, or I will overload this system by myself! My patience and time is waning!" The man yelled from behind the screen.

 _ **It's time!**_

 ** _And I am choosing!_**

 _ **I am Letting Go.**_

 _No!_

 _You can't!_

 _I won't let you!_

 _I won't leave Monika behind without a fight!_

In my head, I had an inner struggle.

The separate entity the simulation created wanted to stay with Monika forever.

But I needed to leave and follow my future.

Expending what control I had left in my body, I pulled my right hand to my face.

Valkyrie was doing everything he can to stop me.

With a great amount of effort, I was able to push my hand closer to me.

"What are you doing?!" The man asked with an immense amount of fear.

I continued to push my hand closer to me.

The white bits of code starting to wrap around my head.

 _Stop!_

 _You can't do this!_

 ** _Yes, I can!_**

 ** _This is my rightful body and mind!_**

 **I own it!**

 _No..._

 _Please!_

 _I don't want Monika to be alone!_

 _ **Monika was destined to be alone!**_

 _ **She's a self-aware script gone wrong, n**_ ** _othing more and nothing less!_**

 ** _The girl messed with everyone!_**

 ** _Monika caused Sayori to hang herself, Yuri to become a psycho, and altered Natsuki's house-life to have an abusive father!_**

 ** _It's time for you to Let Go!_**

...

...

...

 _No!_

 _Even despite all this, I can't let her go!_

 _She needs me as much as I need her!_

 _I don't want her to die!_

 ** _She deserves it!_**

 ** _After all the chances you have given her, she constantly messed it up!_**

 ** _This is what needs!_**

 ** _The sweet release of death!_**

 ** _Now Let GO!_**

 _Nooo!_

 _I will never let go of my one true love!_

With Project Control in my hands, I forcibly pressed my hand against my skull.

 _ **Enough is enough!**_

 _ **I want another shot at life, and you aren't going to stop me!**_

 _ **Tracy is waiting for me and she wants my forgiveness!**_

 _ **It's time for me to Hold On!**_

I mentally decimated any resistance from the fake.

The searing pain of someone leaving me was accompanied with the relaxing pleasure of sanity.

 _I'm sorry, Monika._

 _You are one and only._

 _I will always love you._

I finally regained my senses, finally crushing the last influences of Valkyrie in me.

I forced him out of my system, and it made everything much more clearer now.

The screen to our right cut off completely.

"Val...?" Monika called to me.

That name felt completely foreign to me, and I didn't respond to her.

I slowly stood up from the white floor and took a deep breath.

"No... no... no!" Monika incoherently muttered as looked up to me.

I felt nothing but pity for the girl, as she was losing it.

She had no reason to live anymore.

Her lover has died by my hand.

The strange thing is that she isn't infuriated.

Instead, Monika fell down on all fours and wept.

The tears fell down for eyes, onto the floor.

"Val..." She uttered, before completely breaking down.

I knelt down and tried to comfort her.

In response she pushed me away.

I winced a bit from her aggressive response, since I was his killer.

"I'll be going to the void alone now... the only person I have ever loved is gone." She quietly cried.

The guilt I felt was immeasurable, and it made me wish I didn't let go.

 _I have a future now._

 _A future that I have with my friends and family._

 _As selfish as it sounds, I want to live._

 _Besides, it's my body not his._

 _But still, it hurts to see a girl cry._

"Look, Monika. Before Valkyrie left, he said that his final thoughts were about you. And despite all you have done, he still loved you."

...

"I want to be with him, forever. I... I don't want to live anymore. Valkyrie was my everything and you took him away from me."

She looked up to me with a mournful smile.

"I want to join him in the afterlife."

The girl's demands were obvious.

 _She wants me to kill herself!_

"There's more to live for!" I tried to convince. "Live on for him!"

Monika closed her eyes and kept her smile.

"I'll be honest, I am not strong enough to live on. Besides, I'm basically immortal. An eternity without him, is an eternity without purpose. A world of pain. So please, just end me. There's absolutely no reason why I should live. What's the point of the suffering if I could just end it now?""

 _There's no changing her mind._

 _And she does have a point..._

 _She has nothing live for anyway..._

 _A eternity of suffering, just to know you are alive is not worth it._

 _Unless..._

I opened her palm and transferred Project Control to her.

Despite the warnings and countless errors on giving the control to her, I still did it.

"Wait... what are you doing?" She asked, looking at how I was transferring it to her.

"Giving you Project Control." I answered bluntly.

There was sliver of hope in her eyes, as I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"C-Can I bring back, Valkyrie?"

...

I sighed heavily, to which the same depressed eyes came back.

"No. Even Project Control has its limits. Despite having the power of God, it can't bend the basics of programming. There is no way to bring him back truly, and there isn't a way to separate him from me as well. The best you can do is... recreate a world where you and him exist. It won't be perfect, but it's worth a try."

I shook my head at the situation.

"If there was another choice where he and I can live, I would have definitely taken it. But this is my body, and I decide what I could do with it."

Monika gave a bittersweet smile.

"I understand completely, don't worry. But I am going to have to decline your offer."

I looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"What?! Why?"

Her smile started to waver.

"It's because I want the real Valkyrie. Not a version that I have him in my head. I want the real him, with all the strengths and weaknesses. But, that isn't possible."

She kept her hand close to her heart and sighed in melancholy content.

"Thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it, but I am done playing God. I had enough power trips to make me realize that I will always fall in the end. I guess it's time for me to Let Go, as well."

I looked at her, feeling an overwhelming amount of pity for her, before nodding and heading out.

"I'm sorry that it had to turn out like this."

She shook her head.

"Don't be. I brought this on myself. Fate has always told me that I would die alone. And I thought I cheated it... Anyway, no need to hear a girl's ramblings. You have a girl that is waiting for you back home. I know she loves you, just give her another chance."

I mustered up a smile.

"I... I will. Thanks for the advice. It was nice meeting a famous character like you. I wish you best of luck." I said, now starting a light jog to leave.

All I saw was a fake smile on her.

A smile that hid all the pain away.

I started to leave the simulation, there was a soft piano playing in the background.

It all sounded familiar, as if I heard this before.

Shrugging it off, I started to walk home.

 _"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..."_

 _"In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you..."_

 _"The ink flows down into a dark puddle..."_

 _"Just move your hand- write the way into his heart!"_

 _"But in this world of infinite choices..."_

 _"What will it take just to find that special day?"_

 _"What will it take just to find that special day...?"_

* * *

The sound of air conditioning was very audible and it was annoying me.

I gave a groan from the noise, to which someone gasped.

 _"He's awake! He's fucking awake!"_ I heard Gabe yell.

I wanted to sleep a bit more, as my body felt ridiculously sore and exhausted.

That is, I felt a slap across my cheeks.

It was that caused me to wake up, albeit with a bit anger.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, angry from the disturbance.

I was greeted with sight of my friends and family, all crowded around me.

My eyes lazily blinked, looking around the room, before returning to sleep.

 _*PWAP*_

"What the fuck is it now?!" I yelled again, opening my eyes once more.

I was greeted with the sight of a blond, fair skinned girl.

 _Tracy..._

She and I were very close.

Her eyes were glassed by tears, and her face red from all the crying.

"Frank..." She muttered, before hugging me close.

My mind was in a jargon, as I had no idea what was going on.

"I'm so happy that you are okay..." She muttered.

I patted her back.

"Uh... me too?" I replied, to which everyone laughed.

I was still confused though.

 _Tom!_

I gently pulled away from Tracy and crawled towards Tom.

"Tom!" I yelled, hoping that would wake him up.

He gave an annoyed groan.

"Whaaat?! I am trying to sleep here!" He replied, annoyed with all the yelling and noises going about.

Gabe and Jim hugged tightly, euphoric that he was fine as well.

That forced Tom to wake up.

He rubbed his head, apparently somewhat in pain.

But he managed to smile at me.

"Hey, Frank." He greeted.

I smiled back.

"What's good, Vercetti?" I greeted back.

He gave another groan.

"Argh... don't do another reference to the simulation. My head's fucking hammered, dude."

We all laughed at his pain.

Everyone started to give pleasantries out to each other, as Tracy stayed close to me.

"We need to talk." I muttered to her.

She only nodded response.

"We do." She muttered back.

Despite my animosity towards her, I felt alive around her presence.

"Well, let's just get this out of the way, Trace... I'm sorry for everything I said to you that night." I said, looking at her.

She looked away in embarrassment.

"And I'm sorry for playing with your feelings, Gill. That asshole played me for a fool, and I regretted it ever since."

I nodded at her.

"It's okay, and let's stop there for now. Alright?"

She smiled at me, a smile that looked as if she was finally happy after a long while.

"Alright... but know we have a lot of catching up to do."

I smiled at that.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the same technician outside the doorway, apparently holding someone in his arms.

The way he was using hands, showed that he was making out with someone.

 _Oookay!_

Someone poked in the shoulder, and pulled me away from the scene.

It was Tom.

"Thanks, Frank. Thanks for getting me out of there." He said with joyous smile.

I nodded.

"Anytime, brother. Anytime."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, everyone decided to go Tom's house for a party.

I decided that I needed some shuteye and collect my thoughts.

The only person in my house was me, and me only.

So once I got home, I took a long warm bath, to rid myself all the sores in my body.

Afterwards, I picked up the bowl of chips I left over on my computer table and walked over to my bed.

Strangely, they were still perfectly fine.

It felt like a week since I have used Youtube and the like.

That was how I passed the time for an hour or so, and the day was about to end.

So, I decided to go into the bathroom and take a quick cold shower to sleep easy.

Once I was done with the shower, I was rubbing any residue water from my hair, until my phone vibrated.

My home has a smart security lock, so I can open the door with an app.

I assumed that it was my parents and brother, so I unlocked the door without realizing who it really was.

I exited the bathroom, looking for my clothes.

Since it was night time and I was feeling tired, my attitude towards anyone was sour.

The door swung open for me to see a heavily breathing Tracy.

She was wearing slim jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you run here?" I bluntly greeted.

She clearly expected a hello or more courteous greeting.

So in response, so gave "Hmph!" and sat down on my bed, with her arms crossed.

Tracy wanted a better greeting, but I wasn't going to divulge in her desires.

Besides, I was tired.

And so, I responded with an eye-roll.

"Get out." I demanded.

Tracy gave an annoyed glare at me.

"Seriously?! You kind of dropped a bombshell back at the hospital, I waited for you at the party, and you don't greet me properly?! Who do you think you-"

I dropped my towel, to which she shrieked.

She closed her eyes, imitating a burning sensation.

"AAAH! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you really have to do it in front of me?! You could've waited a bit! I'm right for here, God's sake!"

"I told you to get out."

She opened her eyes and tried to maintain eye contact.

"B-But that doesn't mean I wanted to see your dick!"

I smirked, knowing my plan has worked.

"So you did take the time to look."

Tracy's face turned red at sight of my smirk and words.

She darted her eyes on me and my lower region for a split second, before looking down in shame.

"I... I didn't! I am not a pervert!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, why are you here for?" I asked, getting my shirt on, putting my pants on last to tease her.

Once I got my shirt, she looked up to me.

"Um... uh... I'm here so we can talk! Remember?"

I pulled my pants up, to which I saw her get somewhat disappointed.

"Right, sorry. I tend to be a bit doushy at night. Especially when I am tired, Trace."

She sighed.

"It's okay, Gill. I understand. I just want to say that when I first heard that you were in a coma, I... I seriously freaked the fuck out. So I stopped moping about and came to the hospital ASAP."

I saw down beside her, and put my hand on her back.

 _She really has grown..._

 _It's been four years since we last spoke..._

 _Her hips and rectum are more defined._

 _Tracy's body is more curvy and attractive than before._

 _Not to mention her breasts have grown a bit more._

 _She's pretty fucking hot._

I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

"You said you were moping about? Are you depressed?" I asked with worry.

She nodded.

"Not really... I find things that distract me from what I did that night. And they don't really work. Every time I sleep, I try to imagine how things would be different if I didn't mess up."

I hugged her from the side.

"It's okay, Trace."

She didn't hug back.

I continued.

"It's okay, Trace. Once I was in the simulation, I learned of a lot of things. Some of which is to let go. And I want to let go of all this. I get it, Trace. You regret it, and I also regret saying all that to you. Can we move on from this?"

She turned to me and smiled.

"If you want to live and forget, then fine. But where does this leave us?"

 _Take the chance._

 _Just like the simulations._

Her hand was on my bed, so I slowly reached for her.

And I did.

My hands were holding hers.

"Can we reboot our relationship?"

She giggled from my technological pun.

"As what?" Tracy asked breathlessly.

And I pursued her.

"Don't play coy, Trace. You know exactly what I mean."

She pulled away from me playfully.

"Jesus, Frank! Where did you learn to be so romantic?!"

I smirked.

"I told you, when I was in the simulation, they taught me a bunch of things. Some of which to be romantic."

She smirked as well.

"Okay then, did they also teach you on how to lose your V-card?"

I nodded.

"Ewwww!" She recoiled, to which caused me to laugh. "You had simulated sex?!"

I shook my head while I was laughing.

"No, no. Not really. I was another person, Trace. It doesn't really count."

She frowned.

"You still had sex..." Tracy muttered.

I sighed.

"Alright, tell me what you want. You know that I love you, Madison. If you want this relationship to work, you have to at least reciprocate my feelings!"

She slapped me.

 _Okay..._

 _That was totally random._

 _I did not see that coming._

"For fuck's sake, Frank! I want to make it up to you! And yes, I do love you!"

I pulled away from her and lied down on my bed.

"What did you have on mind?" I teased.

The frustration was getting to her, to which she hit the bed in anger.

"Since no one is here... can we make out?! That's what I want, damn it!"

I shrugged, knowing that she wanted more than that.

"Sure thing. C'mere."

* * *

After we made up, things started to go in a faster pace.

Once Tom finished his short recovery, we headed out to Six Flags to celebrate his recovery.

But before we did, I went with Tom to go to his hometown.

To put simply, I left Tom and Amelia for a short time, only for them to eat each other's face off.

Instead of interrupting them like I did before, I left them two go at it, since there was no one going to bother them.

After that, we finally went to Six Flags in a Jeep, rather in a the family van.

What seemed like five minutes, was actually the whole day.

After Six Flags, about ten years or so has passed.

I got a job as Government worker, and did some part-time work on writing.

As unexpected it was, Tracy was a shrewd real estate agent, always making sure that customers will get the bang for their buck.

Me and Tracy were happily married and we have a son named Phillip V. Jones, the V, standing for Valkyrie.

I wanted to commemorate my alter ego from the simulation, especially since it taught me so much.

Tracy didn't have a problem with the name, as she actually liked it.

We call our son "Rocket" or "Val" time to time.

Tomorrow is his nineth birthday, and I prepared everything I can to make it memorable for him.

I invited my friends' children to play with him as well; obvious choice since we all live relatively close to each other.

Speaking of my friends, all of them had a stroke of good luck, as they all were also happily married.

Of course there was some hard times here and there, but as friends, we pulled together.

And that's what got us here today.

Once I got all the preparations done, I decided that I take a little walk outside, and enjoy the serene neighborhood I was in.

It didn't take long for me to get into the busier, and bustling side of the city.

I couldn't place my finger at it all, as it all seemed familiar.

Anyway, I came across a "memory lounge" of some sort, allowing desired memories to be played for $75.

I shrugged and thought "Fuck it." and gave it a shot.

...

...

...

The interface finally released me, and I woke up.

It replayed memories that I thought were very vague.

Memories from the simulation from ten years ago.

I remembered her as well as Val.

I felt oddly very, very sad... despite the fact I had no choice.

I wanted to live as much he did, and I wanted to establish a future.

And I did.

Still, I had a great deal of regret after all I have done.

I figured that this all would be great writing material.

I ran back home, noticing the orange sunset around me.

Val greeted me, and I greeted him back while ruffling his hair.

I went into my work room and started writing about all that has transpired in that memory.

...

...

...

I was stumped on a certain part of the story.

It has gotten to the point where I took long amount of time to think out what the next sentence a character might say.

That is when Val opened the door.

"Dad, can we play some ball? I'm bored! Mom said no more video games for today!"

I sighed and smiled at him.

"Why not? Less video games and more outdoors is always good. Come on."

I left the computer at where I was writing at and saved my work.

Afterwards, I stood up and walked towards my son.

With a smile, I patted his back.

"One of these days, you going to need to keep your friends close. You never know what troubles that they maybe going through."

Obviously Val didn't exactly get what I was saying, but he managed to understand a bit.

"Okay, dad. I always help my friends, no matter what!"

His declaration made me swoop him off the floor and carry him in my arms.

"Good sport."


	47. Ending 3: Holding On

**AN: Here are the endings to my fic. I will be uploading a chapter for each endings, all totaling up to 3.**

 **This ending has an epilogue called Holding On, which is a separate fic that goes into more details of what happened after this ending.**

 **All endings are up to the reader for interpretation and status as canon. To elaborate, the endings are canon as you want them to be. Your route, your ending, I suppose.**

 **Next we have the "Bad" ending, which will be completely different from the other endings, as Val actually saves Monika, but kills Frank in the process.**

 **This is the final chapter I am uploading, my notes can be found at the end.**

* * *

I was given an ultimatum.

To either Hold On, or to Let Go.

 _How am I going to Let Go?_

 ** _How am I going to Hold On?_**

I heard an agitated grumble.

"Decide now, or I will overload this system by myself! My patience and time is waning!" The man yelled from behind the screen.

 _It's time!_

 _And I'm choosing!_

 _I'm holding on, no matter what!_

 ** _Damn you!_**

 ** _If you win this, then I will have no way from escaping the overload!_**

 _If that means that I will survive, then that's a chance I am willing to take!_

 ** _I won't let you take my body away from me!_**

 ** _I have a future that I won't let you take from me!_**

 ** _And I know that Tracy and everyone is waiting!_**

In my head, I had an inner struggle.

The original entity that simulation tried to introduced wanted to go back.

But I needed to save Monika.

And the thought of her being alone drove me to do what I needed to do.

With newfound strength, I fought back the superior force and tried to move my hand away from me.

Frank was doing everything he can to stop me.

With a great amount of effort, I was able to push my hand away from me.

"Yes! Fight for your lover!" The man supported, eager for me to win.

I tightened my palm, letting Project Control transfer to me.

 _"Transferring Project Control to patient."_

 _"ERROR! Transfer cannot be made! Cannot transfer between the same patient!"_

 _"Forcing transfer via Bruteforce."_

 _"Success!"_

The energy started to pool on my left hand, all traces of it now moving towards there.

 _ **Stop this, please!**_

 ** _You can't do this!_**

 _I just did!_

 _This is my rightful body and mind, now!_

 _It's mine!_

I started to move my left hand towards my face.

 ** _No, God damn it!_**

 ** _You're a part of me that never let go Tracy!_**

 ** _But I did!_**

 ** _You need to let go of Monika!_**

 ** _She isn't real in the first place!_**

 _Yes, she is!_

 _Monika is real!_

 _Everything we do is real to me!_

 _Whenever touch, hug, kiss, I feel her warmth all over me!_

 _ **If that case, do you ever realize what she did before?**_

 _ **The actions she did just so she can be by your side?**_

 _ **So she can share your warmth and love?!**_

 _That's behind her now!_

 ** _Is it?!_**

 ** _She blamed all on her insanity from AI powers!_**

 ** _That's part of her personality!_**

 ** _She's a manipulative, obsessive, psychotic girl!_**

 _Enough!_

 _Monika had a good reason to do all that!_

 _I know that she was alone and scared all this time!_

 _How would you feel knowing that your world was fake, and you are the only that realizes it?!_

 _Better yet, what if you found someone that realized that too?!_

 _Of course she's gonna act like that, because she wants comfort!_

 _And though I don't exactly agree with what she did to get me, I still love her!_

 _I want to protect her, hold her, and love her!_

 _No being should go through the pain she went through!_

 _Not even her!_

 _ **Argh!**_

 ** _I know for a fact that someone more worthy and it isn't her!_**

 ** _I know it!_**

 _And what do you know?!_

 _What if Tracy really is a fucking whore?!_

 _Someone that plays on your feelings and just uses you?_

 ** _Everyone deserves a second chance, even Tracy!_**

 _No person should get a second chance, especially when they know what they are doing!_

My hand was inching closer and closer to my face.

I felt the white, comforting beams of power tickle me.

 _She wanted to break your trust in the first place!_

 _She planned this all along!_

 _She doesn't regret a thing after you left!_

 ** _Stop it!_**

 ** _Stop saying all this!_**

 ** _I know in my heart that all you are saying is fake!_**

All my progress has been halted by the fight he was giving.

 _Is it fake?_

 _I am just stating the obvious!_

 _Can you really trust a girl like Tracy?_

 _There's a reason why stereotypes exist._

 _And she fits the role perfectly._

 _ **...**_

 ** _Maybe you're right._**

 ** _Maybe she will betray me again._**

He was weakened considerably, but there was a great deal of resistance from him.

 ** _But that's a chance I am willing to take!_**

 ** _I have friends now!_**

 ** _And I am sure that they will help me, no matter how hard I fall!_**

 _I found love in this desolate world, and I am not letting you take that from me!_

With refreshed will, I continued press my hand against me.

 ** _Nooo!_**

 _Argh!_

 _Enough is enough!_

 _I want to live happily ever after with the girl that understood me truly!_

 _Monika is counting on me to win this, just so we can build and recover... together!_

 _It's time for me to Let Go!_

And I completely pressed against myself, letting the code do it's work.

The searing pain of someone leaving me was accompanied by a strange sense of serenity.

A sense I thought that never bothered me until now.

 _ **Even if you killed me.**_

 _ **I find your goal admirable.**_

 ** _Keeping your loved one loved and safe._**

 ** _Something I should have done a while ago._**

 ** _Do that for me._**

I finally regained my senses, finally crushing the last influences of Frank in me.

No more did that name plague my very existence, simply serving as reminder of what I could have been.

A path that I dared not tread.

As I forced him out of my system, it made everything much more clearer now.

"V-Val...?" Monika called to me.

 _That's my name..._

Monika looked conflicted, as her form hasn't changed at all.

She was still disfigured, red bits of code swirling around her body.

I looked at her warmly, inviting her for to embrace.

She didn't hesitate to wait, as she charged in and crushed me in a hug.

Her rough exteriors and rushing codes started to heal and meld, slowly bringing her back to normal.

There was a throat clearing to my right.

I directed my attention to the screen.

"Good work..." The man said, apparently very pleased with what I have done. "You helped me fulfill my mission. The overload should not affect you two at all, as you now have Project Control. You can protect your lover... I am in your debt."

He was about to cut the transmission, but I didn't let him.

"If you are in my debt, then you should do a small favor for me."

He groaned, annoyed with what I had to say.

 _Why would you even say that, if you are gonna behave like that?_

"Yes? What is it that you need? Don't you have everything?" He asked with an ire.

I kept a steel gaze at him.

"I do, but that isn't the same for my real counterpart. I would like call in that favor and compensate Frank's family. They are going to be devastated by his death. And don't forget that I have access to some incriminating information about your resources." I bluffed.

"Death?!" Monika yelled.

The man didn't want to take chances, as he snarled at me.

With a grunt and grumble, he went off screen for a bit, tapping on some keys to transfer the cash.

"What?! Where did all my money go?! Argh... I'll give them through my personal account..." He rambled without a care in the world.

The mysterious man then returned to the screen.

"I deposited a handsome worth of money. You can check the statement if you wish. Just know, my personal account can't reverse deposits, so I am being honest."

I checked the statement, opening another screen to check the transfer.

 _He did do it, and this bank account actually can't reverse deposits..._

I hoped that his family will be able to take the loss of his death.

 _I still feel guilty about all this._

 _Self-preservation means that I am alive, however._

 _I fought for my life._

 _And I won._

 _If I didn't fight, then I would died._

 _Monika would've mostly likely killed herself somehow._

 _And I don't want her to die._

 _After all, I am the light of her immortal life._

 _But I want to hear it from her lips._

 _Just so I can feel that I made the right decision._

 _That is if I did do the right decision..._

"If that is all, then I am going to take my leave." He angrily stated, now starting to cut the connection.

 _Is there anything left that I need to ask for?_

 _Oh no..._

 _Tom!_

"Wait! What about Tom?! The overload will kill him! You have to save him!" I demanded.

He didn't take my words into consideration.

Instead, he scoffed at me.

"That would just ruin my mission almost completely. I can't have him survive this whole ordeal. Besides, you already called in a favor. You have nothing else to offer me. Goodbye."

He cut the screen off.

"No! Wait, you can't do this! Stop!" I begged.

 _Fuck!_

 _Now Tom's going to die!_

 _I can't let that happen!_

"Forget Tom. Focus on your real counterpart."

I turned to Monika.

Her body had portions that were completely surrounded red code, and some were formed with her usual uniform.

She was sported a cold face at the mention of Tom.

"He messed up my chances of legitimately being with you, multiple times! He tormented me and relished in every defeat I had!"

I raised an eyebrow to her.

"How did he ruin it? I thought everything we had was natural, Monika. It all looked fine to me."

She frowned at the mention of the defeats.

"Val, I didn't tell you about the times where I controlled the whole simulation. And there were times where I did everything I can to have a chance with you. Before the simulation started to break, there were times where we gotten really close to being in a relationship. But somehow, a fail-safe would pop up, and then Tom would just reset everything. He did everything he can to make sure you would avoid me, just so you can go home. And I kept pursuing you..."

She was tearing up from the confession.

"I'm sorry... I know that I can't force love, and I can't blame you if you really want to go home..."

I put a finger at her lips.

"Monika, we put that behind us back at the hotel, remember? I love you for you who are, Mon. Don't ever forget that. And my home is with you, and it always be with you."

...

Her eyes released tears of joy.

"Even with all the horrible things I did, you never gave up on loving me. Thank you."

I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, Mon. And besides, it's too late to go home. Now, will you let go of this grudge of yours? The overload is going to happen any minute now."

She nodded.

"If it means a lot to you... and the fact that he is your friend... then I will let go."

I let out sigh of relief.

"Good, cause you're the only one that can save him."

Monika was obviously shocked from this.

"What?! How can I save him?!"

My smile turned bitter-sweet.

"By giving Project Control to you. If I do that, then you can save him. The transfer of this control has been corrupted to the point where I can't do anything machine-based, such as releasing a patient!"

"Wait, if I can save Tom, then could I save your other self as well?"

...

I closed my eyes on the answer I was about to give.

"No... you can't. It's impossible, even with Project Control. The circuits are unaffiliated with him, that's why he can use it in the first place. But what they don't know is that those affiliated with the system party can still do basic commands in the machine. If Val was affiliated, then he would've been saved as well."

 _How do I even know about all this?_

 _Oh right..._

 _Project Control._

"Can we affiliate him now? Will that do?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No. He's cut off from the machine, but also connected as well. That's also impossible..."

I sighed heavily once more.

"I'm going to transfer control over to you. Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded assertively and opened her palm.

I transferred the Control to her, the white bits of code swirling over her hand.

She bit her lips as the Control started to pour over, looking as if she was in pain.

"Mmmph!" Monika winced, the transfer now affecting her.

The white stream of code was now gone from my hand, flowing towards her.

She was breathing heavily from the exchange, with one eye open.

"Are you okay, Mon?" I asked.

She looked up to me with a pained expression.

"I... I think I am. It's just the transfer of power was very seductive. I almost went Act III when I got the power."

I looked at her, puzzled.

She deadpanned at the sight of my confused face.

"Right, I keep forgetting that you never played the game. Anyway, I just want to get rid of this power as soon as possible."

She extended her arm and placed her hand in front of her.

The white bits of code flowed in a straight line, before diverging into a white screen.

 _"Finding Patient..."_

As I looked around, the simulation started to break apart.

 _"Patient found: Thomas Brown."_

There was electrical surges in the void started to be replaced by pitch black, nothingness.

 _The bastard started the surge!_

The black void started advancing towards us in an hasty pace.

I looked towards Monika, her eyes glued to the screen.

 _"Project Control access has been verified, all options are open."_

The black void was also coming from our back, starting to surround in it's inviting dark world.

 _"Starting emergency eject program."_

The void reached only inches towards us, almost engulfing us into the shadows.

 _"Emergency eject program is successful, Patient has been ejected from system."_

Monika was drained from the recovery, as she completely lost consciousness.

I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor.

The roaring sounds of wind and white static noises were getting closer and closer.

I reached out for Monika's hand and squeezed it.

 _"Project Control accessed, activating partition system."_

The sounds of wind and static ceased, a small white void started to surround us, fighting off the darkness.

And then, a small bubble surrounded us, keeping the safe, white void with us.

The use of Control also drained me, causing me to fall to my knees.

Monika came down with me, falling onto my arms, but made sure she wasn't hurt from the fall.

There was a sense of peace on her face.

I wasn't sure how she managed to rest without me, especially since we slept together at Wednesday and Thursday.

 _She had those nightmares..._

 _Nightmares that I would leave her._

 _And I proved that I wouldn't leave her._

 _I kept my promise..._

 _Now, she will never have those nightmares ever again._

 _I will always be with her._

She seemed content with the direction of where we were heading.

There was a small smile on her, as she peacefully slept.

In turn, I smiled with her.

I was happy that we won the day.

And so, I joined her in our sleep.

Laying her down with me, and bringing her close, I let the weight on my eyes fall.

...

...

...

I couldn't really quite sleep, however.

The guilt of killing Frank gnawed on me.

 _He had a home to go back to._

 _He had a future too._

 _His friends weren't fake as well._

 _And what do I have?_

 _A made up home._

 _A made up future..._

 _My friends were created by Tom, so they aren't the real thing._

 _But, I have something real in my life._

 _Monika..._

 _Her love is nothing like Tracy's._

 _She desperately wants me, but I managed to sate her needs._

 _I love her too._

 _But he said something about Tracy wanting a second chance..._

 _Would he give a second chance?_

 _Would it even work out?_

 _..._

 _I don't know..._

 _I said that people who betray you intentionally don't deserve a second chance..._

 _But what would have happened if Tracy actually follow through with her second chance?_

 _Then would that render my thoughts and reasoning null and void?_

My thoughts were cut off by the awakening Monika.

"Mmm... my head hurts..." She mumbled.

Even with the thoughts pulverizing my very soul, I managed to smile at the cute girl.

"Well, good morning to you too, or afternoon, or um... night? I still don't know where we are, Monika." I stated.

She rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy from the move she pulled off.

"We are still in the simulation, Val. Though I really don't know how we managed to survive all this." She explained.

I had questions for her about all this.

"Monika, do you mind answering some questions for me? I am still confused about all this."

In response, she gave a lazy yawn.

"I guess it's time that I told you everything." She answered, stretching herself.

My smile was still maintained.

"Did using Project Control really take a lot of your energy?"

Monika rubbed her head.

"Yeah, it really did. I never thought it using such power would tire me out that much..."

Her stretching and pouting made it irresistible to not give her head-pats.

She gave a lazy groan in response.

"Stooop... I'm feel as if I going to sleep again!"

I retracted the head-pats for the time being.

"Fine... care to start?"

She shook her head vigorously to get rid of the sleep in her eyes.

"Go ahead, darling."

I let out a huge breath.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you about what happened when Val confronted you. What made you lose control and go psychotic? Although I was locked away, that didn't mean that I didn't see anything. You were grinning and her eyes were almost like Yuri's when she's excited... Not only that, you have two different appearances! What's up with that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Val, I lost interest after you asked about multiple different things."

I gave her a playful glare, to which she giggled.

"But to start off, remember what I said about the powers messing my head up? Turns out it's related to AI privileges or something, causing to have those powers in the first place. When I was reborn, I was given those powers and it was actually very similar to when I got powers in the game. I slowly started becoming insane because of it."

I took a minute for that to sink in.

"Now, what about the two different appearances? I... remember when everything was going badly at the beach. You were flickering in and out with that other form of yours. Was that because of the powers? Were you using it at that time?"

She nodded.

"No, it's not because I was using powers at the time. I had no idea that it would be that bad. It felt like I was forced to watch to see me torment my friends on their shortcomings. My lips wouldn't stop moving when I said all that. Each word I said made me want to puke, and I never thought I could say such horrible things! I... I wish can go back in time and stop myself from saying all that, and ask for forgiveness!"

Monika dared to cry once more.

It was all because of how cruel she was to her friends.

"Monika, don't cry. It isn't your fault, it's mine really. I was the one who made them attracted to me, if only-"

"It isn't your fault! I checked the simulation settings after we confessed! And remember when I went to the bathroom after our a little session? That was when I checked it!"

I was deeply interested on what she had to say.

"What do you mean that isn't my fault?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

She sat down, bringing me down with her.

"The simulation settings were cranked up to the max on everything related to love. It was that way before I even entered the machine. I think it's that guy you just spoke to in the real world that messed all the settings up. And I tried to turn it back to the default settings, only for it to crank back up. He... really wanted this whole thing to fail!"

 _That man..._

 _I hope that saving Tom would cause the whole mission of his to fail._

"Oh..." I managed to utter. "I see. So the attractions the girls had on me were fake? All of it caused by their imaginations, sort of? Also, what happened to the girls, anyway?"

She shook her head.

"No... not really. The bonds you shared with them just expedited your relationships with them. You helped them a lot, Val. That's why they were attracted to you in the first place... along with the messed up settings. And about the girls... They are still in the simulation, wondering where we are. The overload was going to kill them, but I saved them in a partition. They are my friends after all."

I tucked my knees in and looked out into the abyss.

There were periodic glows of cosmic light across the darkness, showing that the simulation still survived.

"If my real-life counterpart name is Frank, then why is my name Valkyrie?" I asked.

She flared up a bit from my question.

"Right... About that. When you were first plugged in, I took the chance to get to know you better, so I ran a diagnostic memory, meaning I get to see what you did in the last 3 hours. I didn't have a choice, since it's standard procedure as an AI, but you know I went rogue. The machine gave you the name of Valkyrie, so I guess it stuck to you."

I nodded in understanding.

"What about the other appearance of yours? The one with the long claws and red code all over it?" I asked.

Monika looked away.

"It's... well... when I was extracted from the game, the file transfer was really glitchy on the technician's end. I think he took it out mid-way and that's where I actually gained sentience. To elaborate, when I was in that game, it was all scripted. The epiphany I had was all a fluke, something to give my character some depth."

She looked to see my confused expression.

"Epiphany?" I asked.

Monika brightened up over the mention of her epiphany.

"Mhm! An epiphany where I learned about how I was alone. Anyway, when the file transfer messed up, some bits of code in my file got really corrupted. Corrupted to the point where I believed my epiphany. Along with that corruption also messed up my model ids or something, causing me come glitched out. All the missing holes and red bits of code were all corrupted parts of me. And that long claws... I have no idea how I even got those. But fortunately, the technician noticed my glitched appearance and fixed me right up. But enough stress can cause all that make-up to fade away. Now, I don't have to worry about that anymore. I used a bit of Project Control to repair my damaged code."

Everything Monika said made a bit of sense, though I was somewhat confused on "model ids" or the "file transfer".

I felt her hand on mine, pressing against it.

I also felt the power pouring into me once more, causing me to snap to her.

She flinched at my reaction.

"Wah! Sorry, darling! I don't like having God-like powers... it makes me go crazy."

I chuckled at her new found fear of omniscience.

"Val, can I ask you a question?"

I smiled, at her.

 _Might as well, since she said a mouthful._

"Go ahead." I allowed, wanting to hear her questions or concerns.

"I really don't want to bring this up but, it really been chewing on me for a bit... is your real counter-part actually dead?"

I bit my lip on the answer and then sighed.

"Yes. Yes, he is. And there is no bringing him back. The overload fried his brain."

She paused for a bit.

"I see... it was either him or you."

I nodded.

"It was the fight to the death. I wanted to survive and come back to you, safe and sound. I couldn't bear the thought of you finding out that I died. It hurts me as much it would hurt you. I'm... sorry."

Monika gave me peck on my cheek.

"Don't apologize, darling. I am glad that you fought for me and yourself. It makes me really happy."

All the negative feelings in me started to dissipate by the overwhelming feeling of being jubilant.

"His last words that I take care of you, no matter what. And I promised you that I will do that."

She started to stand up, ready to face what's ahead.

"I didn't know why, but I thought you would break your promise inevitably. But it looks like we cheated fate. And it's time that we change it forever."

I knew where she heading towards, as I shifted towards her and adopted a kneeling position.

Monika's eyes widened at what I was doing.

"Monika..." I called, holding her hand.

I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Y-Yes?" She anxiously replied.

I didn't want her to be nervous on what I had to say next.

I wanted her to be happy on what I was about to say.

And so, I gave her a smile.

A smile that assured everything will be alright.

A smile that I started to do more often, thanks to her.

A smile that promised I will always be by her side.

A smile that will make her smile as well.

And she did.

All traces of anxiety left her, as she smiled back.

I finally continued my last words.

"Will you always be by my side?"

"Will you always find me even when we are miles away?"

"Will you always love me as much I will love you?"

"Will you always do everything with me?"

Monika started to cry, tears running down her face.

Tears of pure joy.

"Yes... yes... Yes! Yes, I will do all that! I will do that for you, my love! I promise!"

She then lunged at me, bringing me into a passionate kiss.

I squeezed my left hand, using every drop of Project Control into my desires.

Or rather, our desires.

 _"Granted. Restarting simulation, using custom settings."_

We kissed as lustfully and romantically as possible, letting the white void implode all around us.

Afterwards, we released each other, gazing on the marvels that this world had to offer.

I stood up, and hugged her tightly, her head on my chest.

Slowly, the world started to rebuild all around us, as formations of rocks, trees, buildings started to take shape.

It was all so beautiful, witnessing how everything was becoming the world as we knew it.

Monika started to giggle for some reason.

A giggle that made my heart tickle.

I joined in on her laughter.

I started to laugh too.

It was hearty laugh, a laugh that showed that everything will be alright.

We closed our eyes as we started to laugh more intensely.

The feeling of euphoria was comparable to whenever we made love.

We knew that everything will be perfect.

Just for us.

* * *

"Val~! It's time for you meet new friends! No use in staying in the house all the day!" My mom called.

I gave an annoyed groan.

"But, mama! I don't want to go outside! It's all so scary! I don't know anyone from back home!" I yelled, running to whenever my mom was.

She chuckled and closed her book.

My mom patted a place for me to sit, to which I did.

Once I did, she rubbed my hair.

"Let me tell you a story little Vally. When I was your age, we moved a lot. And each time I moved, I used to go outside all the time and explore, only this time was permanent. And that's when I met your dad. As seven year olds, we did silly things like go on magical adventures, skip rocks over the water, climb trees, or even go hiking! I am sure that you will find someone that will play with you!"

I shuddered from the fear of meeting someone new.

"But I don't want to play with new people! I want to play with my old friends! And I am not seven! I am turning eight next month!"

She sighed at my reluctance to leave.

We heard the door unlock, causing me to bounce up and run to the door.

"Papa is here! Papa is here! I know he will play with me!" I chanted.

The door opened, to reveal my dad, wearing a business suit and carrying a suitcase.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Wow... today was a long day!"

He then noticed me and picked me up, holding me in my arms.

"Hey, sport! How are you settling in?"

I frowned at the mention of that.

"I want to play outside! But, I am scared of making new friends! So I was hoping that you would play with me!"

My dad chuckled at my little tantrum.

"Eh... maybe later, son."

My mom walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Deborah." My dad greeted, kissing her back on the cheek.

"Ah, Harold. I missed you! What would you like? Would you want some dinner? Want me to start a bath? Or... me?"

My dad smirked at my mom, to which I had no idea why.

"I'll take you on." He smugly said, winking at her.

I cringed at his choice.

"Ew... Papa! Are you going to eat Mama?! That's disgusting! Why don't you eat and take a bath at the same time?!"

Both of my parents' faces turned a deep red.

My dad cleared his throat.

"Um... why don't you go outside, son? I'll meet you there, once I am done... eating. A-And taking a bath! Haha..."

I didn't get why they were acting so funny, but ultimately brightened up at the thought playing with dad.

"Okay! I'm going to the park to play with rocks and trees!"

I got off my dad's arms and ran towards the exit.

"Don't wander off too far!"

"Try your best to stay safe and not get hurt!"

I yelled into the sky.

"Okay!"

I ran as fast I could to the park, hoping that I would break my record of running speed.

The air was cool, the smell of pine tree, and orange skies made me more excited to play.

Once I made it to the park, I realized there was no one in the slides, monkey-bars, or water-showers.

Every kid I saw started to walk with their parents home.

I frowned at the prospect of making new friends, despite my initial fear.

I still wanted to play with them, however.

Even if I was scared.

I looked to the swings and saw a girl.

She was wearing a white dress with a white hair-bow, in her coral, brown hair.

That girl was sitting on the swings, motionless and leaning against the supports of the swing to lay her head on.

 _Should I talk to her?_

 _She's so lonely..._

 _And I want to be friends with her._

 _I want to have fun with her as well._

 _She's a girl in need!_

 _In need of a friend and having fun!_

With a positive outlook on the situation, I walked towards the swing.

She was still dragging her feet across the ground, feeling sad for being alone.

With a smile, I sat on the other swing to her left.

The girl immediately looked to her left and saw me.

She had a small frown which became replaced with a smaller smile.

I greeted her first.

"Hi! My name is Valkyrie! What's yours?" I enthusiastically greeted.

Her smile started to brighten a little more.

"H-Hi... my name is M-Monika."

I continued my pleasantries.

"You look a bit down! Want me to help you with the swing?"

She looked reluctant, before nodding.

"Okay!" Monika answered.

I jumped off my swing and grabbed onto the supports of her swing.

I pulled back as hard as I could, and let go.

The swing set started to creak slightly, indicating that she is now moving.

Monika took off, exerting her weight to move higher, and then leaning back to gain more speed.

I continued to push her, just so she can go higher and higher.

The rush of the swing caused her to become happier and happier.

It didn't take long for her to start giggling.

"Hehehe~! Higher! Higher!" She chanted.

I started giggling along with her, happy that I was making her happy as well.

Once she didn't need my help, I jumped on my swing and started to gain speed as well.

Taking a few steps back, I put my feet and pushed up.

After a few seconds, I reached the same speed as Monika.

We enjoyed being the swing for a while, before getting bored of the rush.

I planted my feet down, to provide friction and to stop the speed.

Monika followed suit and jumped off gracefully.

"That was fun!" She said, enjoying our moment together.

I nodded to agree with her.

"Yup! That was fun! It was just like old times!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Just like old times? Did you move here?"

I wringed my fingers together, nervously.

"Well... yeah. I moved here almost a week ago. And, I... I was scared to make friends. But, now I am not! Are you my friend, Monika?" I asked.

She jumped up.

"Yeah! We are friends!"

Monika then grabbed my hand.

"Come on! Let's play some more!"

I beamed at her.

"Okay!"

We ran into the woods, but making sure that we were still close to areas we know of.

After getting a proper boundary set, we then played some imagination games, involving role play.

Role play such as me being a knight or Prince of some sort, and Monika being a princess or a heroine in distress

We used a large rock formation as our base of operations and carried sticks to fight off imaginary creatures.

But to make it seem more fun, the last fight involved fighting a dragon, or a the largest wooden formation we saw.

There, with our combined might, we broke the the wooden dragon, we sat on the ground and laughed it off.

After we finished laughing, I looked to Monika.

She was smiling at me.

A smile that seemed almost perfect, but at the same time, so imperfect.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still smiling.

"Your smile..." I muttered.

That caused her to stop smiling, and frowned again.

"Oh... I am sorry if it looks bad." She apologized.

I shook my head.

"No, no! I like your smile! It's look really good!" I assured.

She started to smile again, but in a weird way.

"R-Really?"

I nodded.

"Yep! Your smile looks really, um... uh... hmm... what's the word? Oh yeah, cute! I like it!"

Monika for some reason had red cheeks, but started to laugh weirdly.

"Thanks, Valkyrie. I really appreciate it."

I waved my hand at her.

"Don't call me by full first name, Monika. Call me, Val!"

She gave me a toothy smile.

"If you have a nickname then I have one else! Call me, Mon!"

"Oh... Mon? Okay, Mon! I have a question for you! But... are you okay with me asking it?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I am okay! Ask it, Val!"

That pumped me up.

"If you want me to... um. Why were you sitting on the swings alone?"

Monika started to frown at that question.

"Oh..."

She then looked away, with a somewhat hurt expression.

The way she frowned made me hurt as well.

I wanted to do anything I can to make her smile again.

"Well... whenever I talk to boys, they just don't talk to me properly. They just mumble something and walk away. Actually, did you know that you are the first boy to talk to me normally?"

I shook my head.

"That's a compliment! Anyway, whenever I talk to some girls, they just think I am there to bully them. I just want to play with them or maybe talk with them. They sometimes be downright mean to me."

Monika mustered the courage to look at me again.

"That's why I sit alone, Val."

She crawled up to me.

"Do you promise to be my friend, Val? Can you promise that you will always be there for me?"

I gave a toothy smile.

"Yep! You're my first friend here, of course I am going to be there for you! That's what friends do!"

She shined her smile back at me, causing me to be even more happier.

"Thanks, Val!"

"Your welcome, Mon!"

I looked up at the sky, and it was starting to become purple.

"We should go home, do you want me to walk you there?"

She shook her head.

"No... you don't have to. Where do you live?"

"I live up the block! The park isn't that far from my home!"

She pumped her arms in the sky.

"My home is in the same block too! Let's walk home together!"

I stood up and brought my hand up for her.

"Okay! Race you there!"

"You bet!"

We started in a dead sprint to our homes.

I was surprised that Monika managed to outrun me in certain points of the race, but fortunately I had the stamina to outlast her.

In the end, I won the race by a mere second.

We made it to our homes, both of us breathing heavily.

Although, I was the one breathing even more heavily then her.

I looked up to her.

"Hey! Did you go easy on me!"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah... you were kind of slow! Hehehe~!"

I gave her a playful frown.

The sun has already set, as it was nearly night time.

"Maybe, maybe. Anyway, that's my house!" I pointed.

She gave an "ooh." at the sight of it.

"Wait, you have to be the new neighbors that moved in! Now we can play any day!" Monika cheered.

"Yeah! We can come over to each of our houses, and play!" I cheered as well. "Um... are your parents going to let me?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Mhm! My parents are pretty cool! Are yours cool as well?"

I nodded as well.

"Yep! They are coolest parents ever! You gotta meet them!"

"Okay!"

Monika gave a sigh and stretched upwards.

"But can we do tomorrow? I am tired!" She said.

"Me too! I'm gonna tell my parents we are going to play!"

We started to walk closer to our respective homes.

"Bye, Monika!" I waved.

She waved back.

"Bye, Val! Don't forget that you are my best friend!"

Being called a best friend made my day.

I couldn't but smile at that.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" I said, going into my home.

I opened the door to see my parents in the dining room, eating.

I jumped in to show that I was here.

"Hi Ma! Hi Dad!" I greeted.

They jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh my gosh! You are dirty!" My mom said, walking up to me.

"Yeah! I played with my friend, today! She's my first girl-friend!"

My parents froze at what I said.

My dad was the first to speak.

"You have a girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"Yep! Hey, wait a minute... I meant my first girl~ friend! I don't see as that! Yuck!" I elaborated.

They both gave sighs of relief.

"Oh, are you two gonna play tomorrow again?" My mom asked.

I nodded.

"Yep! Monika is going coming to our house tomorrow with her parents! We are neighbors!"

My parents exchanged glances.

"Let's leave tomorrow up to tomorrow, you need a bath, mister!" My mom stated.

My dad got in way of my mom.

"Hold on, Deborah. I'll take care of this, relax for now, okay?"

She sighed.

"Fine, Harold. Make sure our baby is squeaky clean!"

My dad grabbed my hand and walked me to the bathrooms.

"I will! Don't worry!"

...

...

...

After I took a bath, I ate, then slept.

While I was eating, my parents kept bugging me about what I did with Monika.

It was kind of annoying on what exactly we did, but I didn't mind.

I had a lot of fun, so that what really matters.

Once I was done eating, I went to bed.

I laid down on my bed, in my pajamas, and heard my brother give a tantrum.

Everything was turning back to normal.

But instead of guy friends, I have a girl-friend.

And her name is Monika!

I can't wait to play with her and be her friend forever, and ever!

My parents kept talking about how it might go the next step, and "blossom into something more" but I had no idea what they were talking about.

I'm almost 8, so I don't care!

All I can think of is all the fun I am going to have with my friend!

My best friend!

 _Maybe something more._

* * *

 **This is my last AN and it may interest you.**

AN: There you have it. The final ending and the longest ending out of them all, the bad ending. I actually had a lot of fun making this ending, as I finally got the chance to answer the glaring questions that plagued this story for the longest of times.

I would like to thank you all, for sticking with me on all this. There has been some good chapters, some bad chapters, but you guys pulled through. Thank you all dearly.

As for my next steps, I am not sure what I will do next actually. I think I might have burned myself out, since I wrote over 350k words, hehe. But we will see what the future holds. I know for a fact that writing is something that has become more of passion and hobby then video games, a while back.

The amount of support I have gotten from you guys has helped me in my darkest times of writing this fic, where I didn't even write anymore. But, thanks to you all, I managed to pull through.

So yeah... the end! And as stated before, you can make this ending the canon, or not. It's all up to you, actually.

I never thought I would be able to write this much, ever. The most I have read was about 135k, and that was it. But given this story, it is obvious that I did way more than anticipated. This story was a little pet project of mine, in case I get really bored, back in January. But now? Now I actually feel a bit sad about ending it.

For those who want some continuation after this ending, you can check out Holding On. It's a small epilogue on what happens after this ending, both in the real world and the simulated world.

With not much else to say but thanks, I will take my leave.

Again, thank you all for the support, I greatly appreciate it.

Goodbye, and I hope you can find light in your darkest hours.

 _Enigma2187_


End file.
